Aloha Alola!
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Jackson was a young man who always dreamed of being a trainer, now that he moved to the Alola Region, he's gonna be just that. With new Pokemon and new friends, adventure awaits! But behind the curtains, a sinister plan is taking place, and he will find himself in the middle of it. Will he be able to stop it? or will he fail under the moonlight?
1. Melemele Arc 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Aloha Alola. This is a rewrite of Chapter 1, so do note that everything has changed in the narrative. If you read the original, you may find some things that remained the same, and that's because I got a little lazy and reused parts of my previous story, the dialogue and scenes were done, and I didn't feel like wasting them so I put them to use. I might do that if I find parts from chapters 2-4 that I can use. In this rewrite, various things have changed, including the protagonist Jack Sparrow, while still a trainer aiming to be the best, he is also a Photographer, and loves to take pictures of Pokemon where ever he goes. He also got an assistant, a Pokemon that was a gift from his mother. The divorce thing still happens because you know, plot convenience and such. Things will run a bit parallel with the games, but I'm aiming to give this a bit of an anime feel to it. As for the characters, you can scrap what I said in the main reviews. Lillie is still one of the main companions, and Hau will be sort of traveling with Jack and Lillie, in the sense that he will always be a couple paces behind. One thing I noticed in Sun and Moon, thanks to my new Sun Playthrough, is that You start out with the Pokemon with the type advantage to Hau's, and he's always behind you, and completes his trials after you, making me believe that in this game, we are the rival and Hau is the one catching up to us, a nice change of pace, honestly.  
**

 **I have also changed Jack's final team a bit, though it will remain mostly the same as the team I used during my Moon playthrough, though I added a few Pokemon to keep it diverse. You will of course find out as you read which Pokemon he will end up catching. It wasn't until I was done choosing his team, which took forever by the way, that I realize he is ending up with Four Fairy types in his team. Don't know why, but I keep subconciously making my OC's have Fairy Type Pokemon. It might be because the Fairy type is my favorite type, Electric being second, or that maybe there's still some Legends of Kalos left in me, I dunno, but I found it a little weird. Some Pokemon will evolve differently as well, like say, if you have an Eevee and you want a Leafeon, you can just use a Leaf Stone on it, it makes it easier for me, plus how in the hell did Hau get a Leafeon if you can't find it in the wild? Then again I never tried finding one.**

 **Lastly, there is a whole new character being added to this story, that's right a new character that isn't anyone in Sun or Moon. She is based on someone from another anime series, and if you guess where she's from, you'll get a shout out in the chapter two rewrite. she will be the third companion to Jack and Lillie. I decided to add Mallow as a companion only on Akala Island, as she can't leave due to her trial site being there, the same with Acerola, they will only travel on their respective islands.**

 **Finally, after thinking a lot about the post game, warning, there are some spoilers ahead if you haven't played, Anabel is a trainer that came through the dimensions thanks to the Ultra Beasts, she's from a timeline where Mega Evolutions didn't exist, I.E. Pokemon Emerald. So I was thinking, what if I did the same thing with another character, but they remember who they are and wish to get back to their own universe? Well, there is gonna be a fourth travel companion among the group who has to deal with this dilemma. Will she go home? or Will she stay in Alola? Who knows, that will occur as the story progresses, another shoutout to whomever can guess correctly before her introduction.**

 **Now you must be wondering, why are most of the travel companions girls Celestial? Can't there be a guy in the mix as well? To answer that question, yes, don't forget, Hau will be traveling there as well, just a pace or two behind. Think of it like X and Y, where you travel Kalos in a group with four other people, they aren't always with you, but you travel all of Kalos together. Besides, if love triangles are awesome, then love squares are epic...I dunno, I was gonna make an Illuminati joke there somewhere but I missed my change.**

 **Anyway, this concludes the message. I hope that you all like this new and improved version of Aloha Alola's first chapter, and please leave a comment and review, though if you have already reviewed this chapter, you can't review again, so just leave them in the update that directed you to this chapter. Once again, I thank you for your patience, now on with the show.**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 1

Alola

She didn't know how long it had been, but what she did know was that it was finally night time. The skylights above the conservation area let the beautiful light of the moon through them, illuminating the entire area. She looked around, noticing the area was clear before finally walking into the narrow hallway.

She was only fourteen years old, but she had witnessed the horrible things being done to a certain Pokemon that had been discovered by her mother's organization. She had seen the things that it had been put through, and she was sick of it all. Her bright green eyes scanned every single bit of the hallway, making sure she was truly alone. She was a slender girl, with ivory colored skin, much like her mother. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back like a curtain, evenly cut, and not a single strand sticking up in any direction. Two thick blonde braids served to frame her face, one being decorated with a Beautifly hair tie, a gift from her older brother.

She was wearing a beautiful sleeveless white dress, hand picked by her mother of course. It had a collar, which was a lighter color than the rest of the dress. It was a bit low cut, revealing a bit of her cleavage, something that made her feel a bit embarrassed, but she never liked to complain to her mother about it. The dress reached down to her knees, and had a see through hem, with a few flower designs on it. She was wearing a long pair of white socks, that reached up to her calves, and were folded down. She also wore a pair of light blue slippers, though they were closer to white than the color blue. The final piece of her outfit was a large white sunhat, which covered most of her features as she was looking down. Around her shoulder was a red and white Pokeball themed duffle bag, the top of it being unzipped so that the creature inside could breathe. She got to the end of the hallway and looked around, taking a deep breath.

"Just a little more, we'll be out of here soon enough Nebby." the girl said, whispering to the creature inside. The bag shook a bit, as the creature cried in agreement. She hugged it tightly, to muffle the cry, that however didn't matter, since a passing guard had already heard it. She grit her teeth, breaking into a sprint, knocking the passing guard to the ground. She was close, and she wasn't going to give up just yet. She ran deeper into the conservation area, hoping to reach the exit.

"Stop right there!" a man cried out, forcing her to stop in her tracks. She dove left, running up the walkway, dodging two more guards that were aiming to catch her.

"Just a little more Lillie, no wimping out now." she muttered to herself. She finally reached a metal stairwell, smiling brightly as she started running up the steps, her grip firmly on the handrail. She finally made it to the top, seeing the triangular shaped lift that would get her out of the building. Pausing a bit for air, she continued running toward the elevator.

"That's as far as you'll go."

Her heart dropped when she heard that voice. It belonged to one of the Branch Heads of her mother's organization. He was standing right next to the elevator, stopping her from leaving the building. She looked back, only to see more employees walking up behind her. She gripped the bag tightly, looking around for an exit.

"You can't escape dear, now just give us back that creature and we'll let you go. After all, your brother left us two years ago, why not let the princess leave as well?" the man said.

"Mr. Faba, can't you see that what you are doing is wrong? You guys are hurting Cosmog, and I am not letting you do that." the girl cried, earning a chuckle from the man.

"You and I both know that Pokemon is just a means to an end. Now, hand it over, or we'll use force." the man said firmly. The sound of opening Pokeballs filled her ears, and soon she was surrounded by several Zubat, Golbat and Raticate. Lillie swallowed hard, looking for an exit, but the only one was the elevator. She glanced up, her eyes widening a bit when she saw the sky light. She nodded to herself, reaching into her bag.

"Alright, you win. I wouldn't wanna get hurt." she said quietly.

"Very good, now, hand over the bag. Nice and gently!" Faba said, a smirk on his face. The girl's frown morphed into a grin as she pulled out a bright yellow bottle of repellent. She pressed the top of it, the spray filling the area around her. The Pokemon started crying loudly, unable to stand the fowl smell that was coming from the bottle. Lillie took her chance and raced past the elevator, heading into another part of the conservation area.

"Damn! Get her you imbeciles!" Faba cried, glaring at his employees. They all nodded, replying firmly before giving chase with their Pokemon.

Lillie looked over her shoulder, she knew the repel wouldn't work for much longer, but she needed to buy herself time. She finally found a skylight big enough for her to fit through and looked around for a rock or something similar to throw. Finally finding one, she threw it as hard as she could, but it didn't even crack the glass. She heard footsteps behind her and looked back, eyes widening as she saw all of the employees behind her. She looked into the bag, seeing Nebby's worried face. She hugged it tightly, clenching her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Nebby."

"Pew?" the pokemon replied, seeing her friend in distress.

"End of the line, Zubat, use Leech Life to weaken her in case she tries to run!" an employee called out. The purple bat cried out flying at the young girl, fangs glowing brightly. She jumped out of the way, dodging the first one while keeping a firm grip on the bag. She didn't want to hurt Nebby, and attacking the Pokemon barehanded was out of the question. She cried in pain, seeing one of the Golbat sink it's fangs into her calf. She fell to her knees, the unbearable pain shooting through her entire body. She hugged the bag close to herself, a fear tears slipping from her eyes. Nebby, wiggled in the bag, unable to see her friend in distress. Closing her small eyes, she focused on her internal power. She started glowing brightly as the energy built up, lighting the entire area up with a rainbow light. Lillie shielded her eyes with her arm, in an attempt to block out the light. Just as the employees reached her, the light enveloped her body, and she disappeared, leaving only the light of the beautiful moon above them as their light source.

"What was that?" one man asked.

"She got away, the President isn't gonna like this."

"Man, I just started too...now my pay is gonna get docked."

"Don't worry about it gentlemen. Sooner or later she will return, and Cosmog will return with her." Faba said, looking at his employees, a smirk on his face.

 _xxx(Three Months Later)xxx_

It was early morning in Lumiose city. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, and the city was slowly starting to wake up. Prism Tower was no longer lit up, as it was now day time, but the building still stood as the tallest building in the Kalos region. The local Pokemon were also starting to wake up after a long night. For one young man, it was also the start of a new day.

He was only thirteen years old, but had already traveled most of the Kalos region. He stood only at five foot seven in height, as he was still a growing young man. He had short black hair, reaching down to the nape of his neck, he was wearing a gray beanie over his head, with a few decorative pins attached to it. He was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt, with a few Pokeballs drawn on the front of it, he wore a light jacket over it, which he kept unzipped. He had on a pair of dark blue, almost black jeans, and was wearing a black belt around his waist. He wore a pair of high top sneakers, which were light blue in color, with white laces firmly tied into a ribbon. Around his neck, he wore a nylon necklace, with a golden charm on it, in the shape of an F Clef. Mounted to it was a small round stone, which glittered brightly with limitless power. There was a small black marking on the inside, resembling a DNA strand. He looked around his room, making sure he had everything he needed for his new trip.

This young man was named Jack Sparrow, and he was a Photographer. Growing up, he didn't have many friends. Most of the people around him tended to make fun of him for dreaming of adventure. His own father barely spent time with him, as he only thought about his job. The only person he ever spent time with was his mother.

He had thought a lot about what he wanted to do in life, his father wanted him to become a business man much like him, but he didn't want to become like him. Instead, he found an interest in taking pictures, having taken his mother's digital camera when he was young. He had rapidly learned to take pictures and had filled her memory card with various pictures, and that's when his mother realized he had potential. So with her savings, she bought him his first camera, and the rest was history. Now that he was thirteen, he had become better at taking pictures, eventually developing a love for it. He had traveled most of Kalos, taking pictures of the native Pokemon, along with his friend and assistant, a Pokemon his mother had caught for him when he was younger.

Now that had changed, as his mother had recently gotten a divorce from his father. It had been rough, but he had been able to help his mother pull through it. She was a kindhearted woman, and he hated seeing her suffering so much. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he opened the shade to his room, letting the morning sun into the room. They lived near Centrico Plaza, so he had a full view of Prism Tower. He still remembered the power outage that had happened not that long ago, which kept the tower from being turned on for the better part of a month, along with the north half of Lumiose. As it turned out, it was Team Flare that had been responsible for interrupting the flow of power from the Kalos Power Plant. He stretched his tired limbs, looking around his room. He had his suit cases prepacked from the night before, as today he and his mother would be moving out of the region. It had been a hasty decision, especially after the rough divorce, but his father wanted nothing to do with the two of them, so she took it as a cue to move away as far as she could. She had chosen a very beautiful and tropical region, the region of Alola. It was made up of four main islands, with several little islands as well. It was mostly revered for it's beautiful tropical climate, the traditional locales and very unique Pokemon. As soon as he had read up on it, he had wanted to go, especially because there were Pokemon he hadn't seen before, it was the perfect chance to take all new pictures. He had already packed his camera case with all of the lenses and extra equipment he would need to take the best pictures around. He was more than ready for a new adventure, and it was something he had been hoping for for a while. He had originally thought of taking on the Kalos League, so he could take pictures of Pokemon battling, but traveling to a tropical region sounded much better in his opinion.

"Sweetheart, are you up yet?" came the muffled voice of his mother. He stepped away from the window, walking toward his bedroom door, pulling it open. His mother was already dressed and ready to go to the airport. She was a tall woman, standing at five foot eleven, with long brown hair that reached down to her mid back. She had a pair of brown sunglasses on her head, which kept most of her hair back. She had light brown skin, and bright colored eyes. She was wearing a light colored shirt, which had a few flowers printed on it. She wore a pair of bright blue jeans, along with a pair of boots. By her foot stood her pet Meowth, the ever faithful cat Pokemon followed her where ever she went. He gave her a smile.

"Morning mom."

"Jacky, you are absolutely glowing. Did you even sleep last night?" she asked.

"I did, Fay used Hypnosis on me." he said, gesturing to his bed where his friend and partner was, except the Pokemon in question was already awake.

Fay was a small bipedal Pokemon, with green hair like growing from he head, along with two red feelers. Her body was mostly white in color, and she had white skirt like ruffles around her waist. Her legs were both green in color. She had bright crimson eyes, her green hair almost shielding her eyes. Around her neck was a golden necklace, in the shape of a G Clef, with a round pink and white sparkling stone in the center. This Pokemon was known by it's species name as Kirlia, but to Jack, her name was Fay, his closest friend. She was also his number one assistant when it came to his photography. When ever he wanted to take a perfect shot, he would have Fay speak with the Pokemon, just to keep them calm, after all he wanted to take the best shot.

"Kirlia!" she cried in greeting, earning a smile from the woman.

"Good morning to you too dear, I hope you are all well rested, because we have a long flight to the Alola region. Thankfully, we were able to get our stuff there. Your uncle Kukui is already at the house getting everything ready for us, all we have to do is go." she said.

"Yup, I still can't believe we're leaving Kalos. It feels like just yesterday, we were moving here from Kanto, and now we're moving away again. I'm a little nervous, but I'm also excited!" Jack said, a smile on his face.

"Best of all, there are tons of Pokemon there, you can continue taking pictures, and I expect you to take a lot of cute pictures of everything you see. I got you that new camera for your birthday so you best use it." she said, wagging her finger at him.

"I will mom, no need to worry. Perhaps we should get a move on yeah? Before we miss our flight." he said.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. I got my suitcases ready, all we need to do is go. I'm gonna miss this little apartment, and Lumiose city, but I honestly can't wait to be back home in Alola!" she said.

"Still can't believe you kept being from Alola from me. I thought would would have told me." she said.

"At one point I would have, at least Kukui was nice enough to set up your passport for when we arrive. Come on, we can't be late." she said. He nodded, grabbing his black backpack. He slung it across his shoulders, securing it onto his back, before grabbing his suitcase.

"Okay, all set. Stick close to me Fay, I don't want to loose you."

"Kir!" she replied, giving him a nod. With that, the two humans and two Pokemon made their way out of the house, bidding it goodbye as they got ready to travel to paradise.

By the time the plane finally landed in the Alola region, it was already well into the night. Jack groaned after having not moved in hours. He stretched his tired limbs, hoping to regain some blood in his legs after not moving for a long time. He cracked his back, the soft pops filling his ears. Fay walked beside him, muttering things under he breath. It was safe to say she didn't like the trip to Alola. Jack didn't want to put her in her Pokeball either, she barely spent time inside it, and he didn't want to force her into it unless he had to.

"Well sweetie, where finally here. Welcome to paradise, how does it feel?" his mother asked, looking at him. He looked back at her, a tired look on his face.

"It feels hot and muggy. Can we go to our new house yet?" he asked, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Yes, we're on Melemele Island alright, be sure to remember that. Our house is a big one on the outskirts of Hau'oli city, the city we are currently in." she said. He nodded, and followed his mother out of the marina. He could see the tall buildings and resorts that made up most of Hau'oli city's beach front. He was rather interested to see it, but as of now, he just wanted to sleep for a bit. It was already late at night in Alola, either that or it had been night all along and it wouldn't be long for daybreak, he didn't know where exactly in the world he was nor did he know the time zone. Part of him wanted to know, and part of him didn't care at the moment, so he just kept his mouth shut and continued following his mother.

Around ten minutes later, they reached a large house. It was actually bigger than the one he had lived in back in Lumiose. It had a small porch on the front, and the mailbox was attached to the post rather than being on it's own post. As far as he could tell the building itself was a single floor. There was a smaller building next to it, a garage, along with a dusty drive way. The house was surrounded by a white picket fence, which seemed to have been repainted recently. It had an angled roof, with bright green tiles on it, and he also spotted what looked like a chimney, though he figured that was more for looks than anything. It didn't snow in Melemele Island, as far as he could tell anyway. His mother opened the mailbox, humming to herself as she took the key from within.

"It's a good thing people here in Alola are well mannered, I doubt a house like this would last in Lumiose." she said, placing the key in the door.

"Uncle Kukui must be proud of himself, scoring a house this big for such a cheap price." Jack said firmly. She giggled, opening the door.

"If there's anything I know about my older brother, it's that he's a good negotiator. Well, here we are, home sweet home." she said.

Jack looked around, eyes widening a bit. The inside of the house was much bigger than he had expected it to be.

The kitchen area was separated from the rest of the house by a wooden counter top, which had the stove built right into it. There was a brand new refrigerator, which was much bigger than the one they had back in Lumiose, and was completely in stainless steel. The floor was tile instead of the wooden ones he was used to, and had been recently mopped, since they shined in the low light of the house. There were two doors on the far side of the house, which he assumed were the bedrooms. There was also a sliding glass door on the far right of the house, which lead out to the large wooden deck. He gave a low whistle of approval.

"Damn, Uncle Kukui really does know how to negotiate." he said, pulling his suitcase into the house, along with his mother's. The woman closed the door behind herself, before moving toward a stack of boxes next to the counter.

"Kukui said everything got here three days ago, he and his assistant, along with a few local friends got everything in place, so your bedroom should be all set, though they didn't unpack anything personal from inside. I'm pretty sure your Aunt made him mop the floors though." she said, giggling at the thought.

"Man, she must be tough on his ass then. I know I don't like mopping floors." he admitted.

"How about you go unpack everything and get to bed? Even if you don't sleep, you got a big day tomorrow." she said, earning a nod from him. He wasn't tired, but it would be better to occupy his mind, rather than just sit around.

"Um...which one is mine?" he asked, pointing to the two doors.

"The right one, oh, and the bathroom is that door to the left of my room. Remember, we don't get our own separate bathrooms anymore." she said.

"A price to pay to live in paradise." Jack said poetically, before ducking into his room, pulling his suitcases with him. He opened the door to his room, and walked inside. Turning the lights on, he was surprised to see everything in the same spots he had them back in Lumiose city, aside from the television which now had it's own table rather than being set on the desk. He also had a bigger closet, though he wondered if he would be able to fill it up with anything stylish. He opened his suitcase and started pulling everything out, making sure all of his clothes were in order, a process that took him over an hour. Finally, he was able to take a break, sitting on his bed, which was covered in a fluffy quilt. He caught the scent of vanilla drifting from it, making him smile a bit.

"Hey mom, did you wash these quilts with vanilla scented soap? They smell really good!" he called out.

"Vanilla scented laundry soap is too expensive for me to buy. So no, I didn't."

"It's not that expensive...only 5.99 at your local Thrifties." he called out. He heard the woman giggle, but she didn't reply. Whoever had taken the liberty of washing his quilt had done a great job at finding his favorite scent in the world. He kicked off his shoes, and settled himself onto the bed, allowing the scent to lull him to sleep. He didn't know why, but he just felt really tired and relaxed. Perhaps it was the Alolan environment that was doing it, whatever it was he knew that tomorrow was going to be a good day, perhaps maybe even the best day ever. As he fell into unconsciousness, he couldn't help but start dreaming of all the adventures he was going to have, and all the Pokemon he was going to meet. He slowly fell asleep, without even realizing it.

Jack stirred awake, the bright sunlight making him wince a bit. His eyes slowly opened and he saw a white blurry mass that was no doubt his mother's pet Meowth. The Scratch Cat meowed loudly, waking him up further before ducking out of the room. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, looking around the room. His eyes widened a bit, realizing he was no longer in Kanto, but he was now in the Alola Region. He sprung to his feet, almost tripping over his shoes as he raced out of his room.

Looking around, he didn't see his mother anywhere, not in the kitchen nor in the living room, which had finally gotten couches in it. He wondered when that had happened, but shoved that concern in the back of his mind. He saw the open glass doors and made his way toward them, brushing his hair down with his hand. When he walked outside, the first thing he felt was the intense heat, the second thing he felt was the strong salty air. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. He looked to his right, seeing his mother looking up at the sky, arms spread out. She was wearing a different outfit, now she wore a short sleeved pale yellow shirt, with a long, almost floor length yellow skirt, and brown sandals. The skirt had several red flowers painted on it, resembling some of the ones he had seen on the way home from the docks. Meowth jumped up onto the railing, and sat down on it, licking it's paws. Jack scratched his head, looking right at his mother.

"Mom...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Feeling the Alolan sun on my skin!" she responded, not even looking at him.

"Why must you do it like that? Mom, people are staring." he said, looking past the railing toward one of the two paths that made up Route 1. He saw a couple of pre-school kids, and one young girl looking in their direction, most likely wondering about the new people that had moved into town.

"Let them stare honey, there's nothing wrong with that. Here, you need to get a bit darker dear." she said, pulling his arms outward, in the same way her's had been mere moments before.

"Jeez mom, stop...I don't wanna be a laughing stock in this new region!" he cried out, pulling away from the woman. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Go wash up for breakfast, it won't be long until your uncle shows up, and I'm sure you want to go out and start your journey." she said. He nodded, walking back into the house. He gave Fay a soft pat on the head as she continued eating her berries with Meowth. Stepping into the bathroom, he took care of business, brushing his teeth afterward. He combed his hair a bit, securing his beanie onto his head. Nodding to himself, he walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. Fay had by now finished her breakfast, and was now checking over his supplies, making sure he had everything with him.

"Hey girl, are we up to date on everything?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He sat beside her, pulling his camera case from inside it. It was a medium sized case, which was black in color. Flicking it open, he pulled out his camera from inside.

It was one of the best cameras on the market, one that his mother had gotten him for his recent birthday. Despite it being small, it was actually a really good digital camera. It was around the size of a Holo Caster, bright blue in color, with a big lens in the center. The sides were black in color, and were smooth to the touch, making it easier to grip. On the back of the device was the digital touch screen, along with the view finder. It was one of the things that he loved about his camera, he could use it as a digital camera and as an SLR camera. He also got two adjustable lenses for it, along with a tripod and a special remote so he could take his picture without moving, though he only used that for stationary photography, or when he was persistent on capturing a certain Pokemon in a picture. He looked the device over, making sure he had plenty of charged batteries for it, though it was a solar powered model, so he doubted it would run out of power anytime soon. He grabbed the small strap attached to the side of it and attached it to this nylon necklace, allowing it to hand from his neck. He closed the case back up, as he wouldn't be needing any of the high powered lenses anytime soon. He stuffed it back into his backpack, giving Fay a nod.

Just then, the door bell rung, rather loudly through the house. His mother, who had just finished making breakfast, shut off the stove. She handed Jack his food, before moving toward the door.

"That must be your uncle now. Can't wait for you two to meet in person!" she said, finally reaching the door. She unlocked it, allowing the older man into the house.

"Alola, it's so good to see you little sis!" the man said.

"Nice to see you too Kukui. It's been how long?" she asked.

"Thirteen years, gotta say that's a long time to spend away from paradise. I'm honestly surprised you came back. And you must be Jack, nice to meet ya kiddo!" the man said, earning a smile from Jack.

"Nice to meet you too uncle, Alola!" he said, crying out the greeting.

"Kirlia!" Fay called out, a smile on her face. Kukui gave the two a smile in return.

"I haven't seen a Kirlia in a long time, you are a welcome sight here in Alola." the man said.

"Fay here is my number one assistant. When I want to take a good picture, she talks to the Pokemon for me, so they don't get startled. She usually doesn't have to battle, if she makes her presence known ahead of time. Mom was the one that got her for me...she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember." Jack said, giving his friend a light pat on the head. Fay grinned brightly, a small smile on her face.

"Well, I think Leilani made a right choice in your first Pokemon. Now for the reason why I came here, the Island Kahuna would like to meet you in person, as you'll be taking part in the Island Challenge. He wanted to meet you and your partner. His grandson will be starting out today, so he gets to choose his starter Pokemon, I figure you'd like to see some native Pokemon up close." he said.

"Would I ever, I didn't see anything when I came here last night. I'm dying to see some of the local Pokemon!"

"Well, let's take a trip to Iki Town so you can get a feel of the area. I assure you Nephew, you are going to love paradise." Kukui said. Jack finished his breakfast and stood up, grabbing his backpack, slinging it around his shoulders.

"I'll see you later mom, and I'll show you all the kick ass pictures I'm gonna take."

"Have fun dear, and be careful. You too Fay, keep an eye on him for me." Leilani said, earning a nod from the Psychic/Fairy type. The three of them left the house, making the woman shake her head.

"Well, he's certainly excited, isn't he Meowth?" She asked, looking at her pet, who just gave her a nod of agreement.

One of the biggest locales in Hau'oli city was of course the beautiful beach. It made up most of the southern end of Melemele Island and was one of the biggest attractions on the island, as it was lined by many resorts and souvenir shops. The beach was filled with people young and old, all enjoying the refreshing water and the warm sun.

There was also a pier nearby, where people could rent Sharpedo and zoom around the ocean to see the underwater Pokemon. It was also a place that was popular among fishermen, as a lot of Pokemon looked around the area for food. This was also the favorite spot of one of the local Pokemon.

It was a small feline pokemon, which was a dark black in color. It had bright orange markings on its face, with bright yellow eyes, and long bright orange whiskers. It had small paws, with bright orange rings its legs. It's tail was medium length and had a small tuft of fur sticking up, making it look like a paint brush. This pokemon was the fire type Litten, a Pokemon normally given out to new trainers. It yawned loudly, stretching its lithe body before settling down on the wooden dock, only to get a small spay of water to the face, making it hiss in anger.

"Whoops, sorry there buddy, I didn't mean too!"

Litten looked up at its trainer, a flat look on it's face. It ignored her entirely and started licking its paws, wanting to get the water off its fur as fast as it could.

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled her fishing rod closer to herself. She was a young woman of thirteen, with light tan skin. She had long blackish blue hair, which reached past her waist, and was tied up into a high ponytail with a bright blue ribbon. She was wearing a white tee shirt, which had a white collar, showing off most of her shoulders. Underneath she was wearing a mint green bikini top, slightly visible through her shirt. She was wearing a pair of short blue shorts, the bottom of her pockets sticking out from the legs. She wore a pair of brown sandals, the straps wrapping around her ankles. She was sitting on a milk crate, her tackle box being right next to her. In her hands was the latest version of the super rod, which she had bought for herself not that long ago. On her shoulder sat a small rodent like Pokemon, it was light brown in color, with big round ears which were light yellow on the inside, it's belly was also light yellow in color. It had white colored cheeks and black v shaped whiskers on its face. It had a small black tail, which was wrapped around its body. This Pokemon was known as Dedenne, and was the girl's first Pokemon friend. Her name was Hibiki and she loved Pokemon.

All her life she dreamed of being a Pokemon trainer, and once she was old enough, she had asked for a Pokemon. She had gotten Dedenne as a gift from her grandfather who lived in the Kalos region, and shortly after she had found Litten's egg buried in the sand, since then she had started taking care of both of them, training them to the best of her ability. But even though she was technically a trainer, she didn't know what to do with her life. She just wanted to explore and see all the Pokemon in the world. She wasn't brave enough to leave home, so instead she came out to the pier every morning to see what she could catch, and so far she hadn't nabbed anything other than a Magikarp, something that was very common in the Alola Region. She quickly baited her hook, making sure it didn't slip from it before casting the line back into the water. She checked her wrist watch, seeing that it was slightly past eleven in the morning, the time she usually started packing up. She looked over to Litten who was looking at her curiously.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure we'll fish up something really cool, aside from the twenty Magikarps that I reeled in before!" she said, scratching its ear, it mewled softly, a loud purr escaping its lips. The girl felt a firm tug on her line and turned her attention back to the water. Pulling the rod slightly, she got a bit of resistance back, a smile slowly worked its way onto her face.

"Alright, let's see what we got this time!" she exclaimed, giving the rod a firm tug. Her eyes widened a bit when she didn't pull anything up. The line wasn't that deep in the water and she usually just pulled whatever she had hooked out of the water. She tried reeling it in, but the reel didn't even move. She felt another strong tug on the line, pulling her to her feet just by the sheer strength. She grinned, tightening her hold on the line.

"Come on baby, this is it!" she cried, pulling the rod with all her strength.

"Denene ne ne!" Dedenne cried, cheering his trainer on. It had jumped off her shoulder, standing beside Litten as they watched their trainer reel in the Pokemon she had hooked. Hibiki grit her teeth, and with one last pull, she was able to pull the Pokemon to the surface. Her grin turned into a look of horror as she was what she had fished out.

It was a rather tall Pokemon, that looked like it was made of boulders, except these boulders were in fact light blue in color. It had a firm look on its face, eyes wide and filled with anger, along with a large spike that grew out of its head, almost resembling a drill. The Pokemon glistened in the sunlight, as if it were made of pure glass. This Pokemon was a local species of Onix, one that was a Water/Ice type. She swallowed hard, seeing it open its mouth.

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry Mister Onix, I didn't mean to pull you in. We'll leave you alone, honest!" the girl hastily said, grabbing her things and stuffing them into her backpack. Onix didn't seem to care as it had already formed a large orb of water in its mouth. It fired it with a loud grunt, shattering the part of the pier that the girl had just been on. She grabbed her fishing rod and broke into a sprint, dodging the Water Pulses and Ice Beams that Pokemon was throwing at her. The locals only stepped aside as the girl blitz past them, the Pokemon hot on her heels, though it had been swimming through the water.

"Litten quick, use Ember on it! Dedenne Thunderbolt!" she tried, Finally reaching the pavement. Litten stopped next to its trainer, opening its mouth it fire a small wave of burning embers, that struck the Onix dead in the face, stunning it for a few seconds. Dedenne jumped high into the air, unleashing the strongest Thunderbolt it could muster. Onix cried in pain, but shook off the attack like nothing. It pulled its head back, forming another Water Pulse in its mouth.

"Dodge it you guys, Dedenne Parabolic Charge!" Hibiki cried, jumping to the side as the Water Pulse almost hit her.

"Dedenne Ne!" the small mouse cried, forming a large electrical orb above its it head, it fired it right at the Onix, striking it right in the mid section, it cried in pain and fell down onto the sand, having its energy drained away from it. Hibiki snapped her fingers, fishing a Dive Ball from her pocket.

"Alright, Go Pokeball!" she cried, throwing the ball directly at Onix's head. It hit the spike, opening and turning the Pokemon into a red energy, that was pulled inside the ball. It fell to the sand, shaking to and fro as the Pokemon inside tried to escape. Hibiki watched, biting her lip and hoping she had weakened it enough. Finally, the Pokeball snapped shut, and the button stopped blinking. She had done it, she had finally caught her first Pokemon. Loud cheers erupted from her tiny body as passersby applauded her. She held the Pokemon tightly in her hand, holding it above her head.

"Alright, I just caught an Onix! This so cool...oh man, I gotta show the Professor, he is totally not gonna believe this. Let's go you two, we need to head to Iki Town right away!" Hibiki cried. She earned a joyous cry from her two Pokemon and raced up the road, leading the partially destroyed pier behind.

"As you can see Nephew, here in the Alola Region you might recognize Pokemon from Kalos and Kanto, but they might be a little different than you remember. Various Pokemon have adapted to the environment here, so that in turn made them change, to adapt to the climate. Some have even gained a secondary typing, or changed types entirely, like that Rattata for instance." Kukui said, pointing to the black Rattata that was currently being used in battle. Jack, who had finished taking pictures of a couple of Metapod, turned his attention to the small rodent Pokemon, eyes widening at the difference in colors. The two trainers stopped their battle, waving at the professor.

"Hey, are you the new kid? Maybe we can have a battle later, yeah?" the older of the two trainers and owner of the Rattata said, earning a nod from Jack.

"If Fay here is up for it, I'll definitely take you on. Do you mind if I snap a couple of pictures for my album?" he asked.

"Go right ahead cousin!" the trainer said happily. While he still didn't understand why so many people called him cousin, he didn't waste a second in snapping a few pictures of Rattata. He could see a slight pink tinge on its dark fur, most likely a little embarrassed at having a picture snapped at it. Jack turned the camera to the Yungoos that was being used by the other trainer, the Pokemon happily waving at him.

"These Pokemon are so cool, and unlike anything I have ever seen. I am definitely going to love traveling through here."

"Better yet, by taking the Island Challenge, you'll be able to meet countless people and Pokemon throughout the Alola Region. It will be quite the experience."

"Island Challenge? You know I heard you and mom mention it before, but I don't exactly know what it is, mind explaining it to me?" Jack asked. He looked at his camera, saving all of his good pictures, while deleting some of the ones he didn't quite like. Kukui grinned, fixing his hat.

"The Island Challenge is something that all trainers here in Alola can participate in, if you are over the age of eleven that is. Basically, you have to travel to the four main islands, and challenge the trial captains. There are seven captains in total. Once you defeat the captains of an island, you must then challenge the Kahuna to a battle. If you defeat them, then you can move onto the next island until you defeat them all!" He said.

"Oh, so it's like in Kalos where you have to defeat the eight Gym leaders and collect their badges, except there isn't a Pokemon League here, so the Island Challenge is more of a tradition. I like it, makes it fresh and unique!"

"Aside from that, there are a lot of other smaller islands in Alola, aside from the big four, these islands, while not having an trails, still hold a lot of Alolan traditions, there's an island off the coast of Poni Island that's inhabited entirely by Exeggcute and Exeggutor, which are Grass/Dragon types here." he said.

"Wait, Exeggutor are Dragon types in Alola? Oh I have got to see that!" Jack said excitedly, stars in his eyes.

"There are tons of other things to do here in Alola, aside from the Island Challenge, of course we don't have anything fancy like the Contest Spectacular or the Pokemon Showcase you are most likely used to seeing, but we do have the Battle Royal on Akala Island, and that's garnered quite a bit of interest among young trainers." He said.

"I'll look forward to it. I can't believe it's only been a day and I've already seen so many cool things." Jack said.

"That's only the tip of the proverbial iceberg, by the way we don't have any of those here. Well, here we are, Iki Town."

Finally arriving at Iki Town, Jack couldn't help but look around in awe. It wasn't that big of a town, in fact it was more akin to a village. Over all there only eight or so houses, all of them being really small, compared to a house like his own. Behind the quaint little village was a large sprawling forest, the lush green trees moving slightly with the salty breeze. Jack had also noticed the stone statues lining the path up to the village, and noticed several more within it. In the center of it, was a large wooden platform, with a Pokeball design in the center of it, painted in the shape of flowers. He assumed it was a battlefield of some sort. He felt his uncle clap his shoulder.

"This is our small little town, although it's more of a village than anything. Hmm, we were supposed to meet Old Hala at the entrance...tell ya what, why don't you go look for him? I'm sure the locals will help you." he said, pushing him forward.

"Um, okay. Come on Fay." he said, walking into the small town, his Kirlia hot on his heels. He was a bit nervous but he wasn't going to let that get the best of him.

"Alola, you must be the new trainer in town, would you like to buy some souvenirs? I'll give them to you cheap since you are new in town." one woman said, showing him some of the charm necklaces she had made.

"Oh wow, these are so cool. What's this one supposed to be?" he asked, picking up one resembling a Pokemon. It was yellow and orange in color, with an orange hair like crest sticking from the top of it's head. It's eyes were a bright rainbow color, it's face being black as night, with white and yellow markings around it's eyes. Its arms extended outward, large yellow appendages growing out from the wrist, forming a sort of dome like appearance. It had white, orange and black markings on it, making it stand out in the pale yellow. Its lower body was a bright orange color, and had four leg-like appendages, one being a little longer than the others. It looked rather menacing, but Jack could also tell it wasn't a harmful creature. The woman smiled, looking right into his eyes.

"That my dear is the island deity that protects our island. Its name is Tapu Koko. It's a highly curious Pokemon, and acts mostly on a whim, it darts around so fast, not many people have seen it. It's known to help out trainers that it's taken a liking too. It's also the Pokemon responsible for choosing the Kahuna of our island. Those who wear this charm are said to gain it's blessing!" she said. Jack rose a single brow, pursing his lips.

"Are you sure that isn't just something you say to make tourists buy this?" he asked. The woman chuckled, not at all bothered by what he had said.

"Well said dear, tourists do eat it up, but I told you the utmost truth about Tapu Koko. Who knows? Perhaps you might even see it in the flesh!" she said.

"Which one should I take Fay? Blue, red, yellow, green, pink or purple?" he asked, looking at his partner. She pointed to the blue one, a disinterested look on her face. He shrugged, and took some Pokedollars from his pocket, handing it to the woman. She handed him the charm necklace, which had blue and black colored beads instead of the one with pink beads he had been looking at.

"Thank you kindly. Why don't you pick out another item? Consider it a welcoming gift." she said, giving him a smile. He looked at a few other things on the table, finally picking the necklace he had been staring at.

"Thanks ma'am. I'm sure the person I give this too will love it." he said.

"Of course they will! I hope Tapu Koko grants you its blessing, Alola!" she called out, as he walked off into the town. He placed the necklace in his backpack, so it wouldn't get damaged. He looked around, trying to find anyone with the brief description he had gotten from his uncle, but no one stood out to him. He sighed, looking back to the town entrance. His uncle had disappeared, most likely having walked down to Hau'oli city to check there.

"He must be around here somewhere, any ideas Fay?" he asked, looking down at his partner. She shook her head, unable to think of anything. He sighed, about to head down to Hau'oli city himself, until Fay tugged his shirt, pointing towards the woods. He tilted his head a bit in curiosity.

Standing at the forest entrance was a girl. She looked to be his age, perhaps a year older. He couldn't tell from where he stood. She was wearing a white outfit, consisting of a sleeveless dress, which reached down to her knees, long white socks with matching slippers, and a wide brimmed hat. He spotted something attached to one of her braids, but couldn't tell what it was. Looking closer, he noticed her duffle bag was shaking. He rubbed his eyes and held his hand over them, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The girl was talking to herself, at least that's what it looked like, but he did see something small and blue sticking out of the bag for a single second before the girl walked off, heading into the woods. He smirked.

"Well, I know we're supposed to find Hala, but I think we found something much more interesting. Come on Fay." he said earning a nod from his partner. They waited for a minute before walking toward the forest entrance. He fiddled with the clasp of his new necklace, trying to get it on with it falling off. After a minute, he finally had it on, with the wooden carving of Tapu Koko resting near the center of his chest. He walked through the forest path, following the stone statues deeper into the woods. After awhile, the trees thinned out, revealing a path, that lead him toward the right. He noticed the walls actually rose high above him, and were dotted with trees. Licking his lips, he continued walking up the path, following every bend and turn it took. Fay kept a look out, in case any wild Pokemon decided to attack them, though she didn't sense any near the area. They spotted the blonde girl standing next to a stone statue, several meters away. They ducked behind a statue, looking at her closely. She seemed to be resting, and was favoring her right leg a lot. He did see her rubbing her left calf a few times before starting her walk.

"Is she hurt? If she is why the hell is she walking up here?" he muttered. Fay gave him a shrug, not exactly knowing the reason herself. He decided to find out, and started walking up the path, noticing the wooden steps that had been placed on the ground. Finally reaching the top of the hill, he noticed the girl was walking toward a wooden bridge, that crossed over a fast moving river. He could hear the water just from where he was standing. He saw her bag shake again, and out popped what looked to be a pokemon.

"What is that? I've never seen that Pokemon before." he said quietly. It was too far away so he couldn't see it very well. To him, it resembled a small ball of floating gas, which sparkled a bit, since it looked like it had stars on it. It had two small puffy looking antennae, which were light pink, fading into a darker midnight blue. The Pokemon turned to look at the girl, and he was able to see its face, two bright round golden eyes and a small golden mouth were surrounded by black gas. He rose his camera, trying to zoom in a bit to get a clear picture of it, but the girl stepped in front of it, blocking his view.

"Shit, of course." he muttered dryly. He heard a soft cry coming from the Pokemon, which took off toward the other side of the bridge.

"Wait Nebby, you could get hurt!" the girl cried suddenly, about to step on the bridge herself. Too busy wondering what the heck a Nebby was, Jack didn't notice the flock of Spearow flying toward it. They soared overhead, cawing loudly as they swooped in to attack the small gas like Pokemon. The girl cried in shock, several of the Spearow decided to attack her as well.

"Oh no! Quick Fay, we gotta help them!" he said, running toward the bridge.

"Kirlia!" Fay cried, following after her trainer. The girl was using her arms to block the Spearow from attacking her face, her arms being dotted with several cuts which were bleeding a bit. She cried in pain, taking a Peck attack right to the bicep, the cut started bleeding profusely.

"Please...stop!" she cried, desperate for the onslaught to end.

"Fay, Confusion!"

The girl's eyes widened a bit, as a light blue energy surrounded the Spearow, before all of them were pulled away from her. She looked toward the source of the voice, seeing a young man standing not to far from where she was, a Pokemon she hadn't seen before was holding the Spearow in place.

"Disarming Voice!"

"Kirlia!" Fay cried, letting out a pink sound wave, surrounded with sparkling pink hearts. It slammed into the Spearow, knocking them out instantly. Fay gently set them aside, making sure they were away from the two.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, looking the blonde girl over.

"I'm fine, but please...you have to save Nebby." she said pointing to the Pokemon being attacked by Spearow. Jack nodded, taking his camera off and handing it to Fay.

"I don't want you getting hurt, keep an eye on her for me, I'll be back." he said, walking toward the bridge. He stepped onto it, noticing how rickety and old it was. It was cracked in places and some of the boards were starting to fall apart. He took a step forward, the board snapping under his weight. He gripped the handrail tightly, getting a few splinters in his hand.

"Be careful." the girl cried.

"I'm trying, this bridge looks like it can fall apart any second!" he snapped back. He took a deep breath, lifting his leg over the gap. He slowly made his way forward, stopping every time he felt a board give way. He swung his arms around, trying to keep the Spearow away from the small Pokemon. He knelt down, using his body as a shield. The Pokemon looked at him, a fearful look on its face.

"It's alright little one. It'll all be over soon." he said softly. The Pokemon seemed to calm down significantly, a small smile on its face. It adopted a determined look, seeing the Spearow rounding for a dive bomb, it decided it would be its turn to attack. It started glowing brightly, the rainbow colored energy enveloping its small body.

"What the hell?" Jack muttered, shielding his eyes a bit.

"Nebby don't!" the girl cried. Nebby stopped the attack, the energy bursting from around it. The bridge broke apart, sending wooden boards and splinters down into the river. Jack wrapped his arms around the small Pokemon, turning his body mid air. Even if there was a chance he wouldn't make it, he would protect the small Pokemon with his life if he had too.

A loud crackle of electrical energy boomed through the area, as a bright yellow, orange and black blur zoomed through the air, shooting down into the river. Jack felt himself being picked up by the blur, that turned out to be a Pokemon. He was softly dropped next to the girl, the Pokemon shooting off into the center of the clearing. It spread its arms, revealing the face of a Pokemon. Jack's eyes widened when he saw it, looking down at his necklace as he recognized the Pokemon the old woman had spoken about.

"Tapu Koko." he muttered quietly.

"Ko-ko-ko." the Pokemon cried loudly, giving him a firm nod. Its rainbow colored eyes focused on it. It held its hand out, forming something out of thin air. Whatever it was, took the form of a bracelet, which was white in color, and seemed to be made of stone. It sparkled a bit in the sunlight. It had a diamond etched on the top, with a black Z in the center, with a glittering yellow crystal mounted on it, he could see a lightning bolt etched into the crystal. The bracelet floated down in front of Jack, who looked it oddly.

"You...want me to take it?" he asked softly.

"Ko." the Pokemon replied, giving him a nod. He reached a shaking hand to the bracelet. His fingers wrapped around it, and he felt a warm energy coming from it. Once it was in his grasp, he slipped it onto his wrist, and looked at it. Tapu Koko gave a loud cry of a approval, before zooming into the distance, the crackle in the air finally leaving. Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds, unable to say anything.

"Pew?"

He looked seeing Nebby was still in his lap. The smile on its face seemed to knock him back to his senses.

"Holy shit I just saw a Legendary Pokemon." he whispered. He shook his head a bit and looked toward the girl, who had also remained silent, clutching her bleeding arm a bit. He pulled his backpack off his shoulders, and opened it, pulling out a white first aid kit from inside.

"You're bleeding, let me bandage that." he said, earning a quiet nod from the girl. He was surprised to see her dress was clean of blood and grass stains. He pulled out some cotton swabs along with the rubbing alcohol. He cleaned up some of the blood, looking at the cut.

"Shit, looks like you're gonna need some stitches, hold still while I thread the needle." he said, reaching into the kit.

"What?" the girl cried, eyes wide in shock and fear. He bit his lip, bursting into laughter right after. Fay rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her trainers antics, before returning her eyes back to the camera.

"Oh jeez, the look on your face was priceless. Don't worry miss, it's just a small cut...nothing a big girl like you can't handle." he said. He dabbed the cut with the alcohol, earning a hiss in return from the blonde. Once it was disinfected, he put some ointment on it, along with a small bandage, before wrapping it up in gauze to make sure it truly stopped the bleeding.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" he asked, looking right at her face.

"No thanks!" she said. He shrugged, taking the soiled cotton balls, placing them in a small plastic bag he had designated for trash. He packed his kit back up, placing his backpack back on was it was closed.

"So...we both just saw a Legendary Pokemon. You gonna say something about it? Because I'm about to run back home to tell my mom about it." he said, about to take off.

"Um, wait...I'd like to thank you. You not only saved Nebby from being attacked, but you even took care of me. I don't deserve your kindness." she said, bowing a bit.

"Hey, I just did what any normal person would have done. Though I am curious, what were you and...Nebby, doing up here by yourselves? Is Nebby your starter Pokemon?" he asked.

"Heavens no! I'm not a trainer. I-I can't explain why I am here, it's a bit complicated. I must ask you to keep this between us...and keep Nebby a secret too, I can't have you talking about her to anyone." she said firmly.

"O...kay I guess. Can you tell me what kind of Pokemon Nebby is at least? She's really adorable." he said, poking the little floating ball. She cried joyously, spinning around while wiggling it's antennae.

"I'm not entirely sure what she is, or if she is a Pokemon. All I know is that she's in danger, that's why I am asking you to keep her a secret. And you, back in the bag, we can't have something like that happening again." she said firmly. Nebby gave her a firm look, but ended up floating into the bag.

"By the way...my name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you." she said, giving him a bright smile.

"Whoops, totally skipped out on the intro, the name is Jack. This is my partner Fay." he said, introducing his Pokemon.

"Kirlia." she cried, giving her a bow. Lillie's eyes lit up a bit, and she knelt in front of the Pokemon.

"Wow, I've never seen a Kirlia up close before. They aren't native to the Alola Region, so you barely see any of them here." she said.

"Really? Interesting, actually I'm a Kanto born boy, but for the last seven years or so, I lived in Lumiose city, in the Kalos Region. Me and my mother moved here last night." he said.

"Hmm...wait are you Professor Kukui's nephew?" she asked.

"Yes, you know the professor?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl. She stood up, brushing off her dress.

"I'm his assistant. I completely forgot the move happened, I was so busy last night I wasn't paying attention. I'm such a forgetful person."

"Oh no, it's no issue. I'm sure you're a busy woman, we all have things to do." he said. Fay tugged his shirt, handing him his camera back. He slipped it around his neck, and looked at the screen, eyes widening. On it was a picture of Tapu Koko, floating in front of him along with the bracelet. She had taken the picture when he reached for it, so both of them were visible on it. He looked down at her, earning a small smile from her.

"Fay, you are awesome, you know that?" he asked.

" _I try, after all you were just sitting there with a dumb expression on your face."_ she said, voicing out her thoughts. Lillie jumped back a bit, letting a small cry from shock.

"She can talk?"

"Of course, Kirlia are Psychic types, as well as Fairy types. With enough training, they can learn to voice out their thoughts through Telepathy. In fact, that's her special ability, it works two ways, she can voice out her thoughts, and through that she can help other pokemon on the field. Say I was in a double battle, with her ability, she can warn other Pokemon way before an attack is called, of course it takes a lot of focus, training her to use this ability was hard enough, but it paid off." he said.

"That's amazing, what an awesome Pokemon." Lillie said, giving the Kirlia a warm smile. Jack made sure to save the photo of Tapu Koko to his memory card, before switching his camera onto standby.

"Well, I should be getting back to Iki Town, I was supposed to meet up with the Kahuna to introduce myself, but so much has happened already, it completely slipped my mind."

"Um...I'm headed the same way...could we go together?" Lillie asked. Jack chuckled, giving her a nod.

"I'll hold your hand if you want, I know being attacked by Pokemon can be scary, so I'll be a gentlemen."

"I'll be fine. Somehow I doubt that would be of much help!"

"Hey, I'm taking that as an insult!"

"Kirlia!"

The two teenagers started making their way back to town. Little did they know, they were about to be thrown into a life changing journey, one that would put them through different trials and tribulations, under the warm rays of the sun, and the brilliant rays of the moon.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Kirlia)_ Gender: Female: Level 21: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Confusion, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns) Level: Unknown**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Hibiki :**

 **Dedenne: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male: Level: 20 _(Shiny)_**

 **Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Parabolic Charge  
**

 **Litten: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male: Level: 10**

 **Known Moves: Ember**

 **Onix: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male: Level: Unknown _(Alolan Variant: Crystal Onix: Dual Water/Ice Type)_**

 **Known Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam  
**


	2. Melemele Arc 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the rewrite of chapter 2, if you read the recent update, then welcome, welcome...**

 **Just to clear up some confusion, with the introduction of Hibiki into the main group, I have replaced Mallow as a companion for Melemele Island, I thought about it for awhile and didn't come up with a reason as to why she was there in the first place, this isn't based on the anime so using the Pokemon school as an excuse didn't cut it. Instead she will be a companion for Akala Island, as she is a trial captain there. As most of you know, and if you don't know, spoiler alert for the game, Lillie stays at the Tide Song Hotel for the entirety of your Trials on Akala Island until you go to thew Ruins of Life near Konikoni City, if memory serves correctly, so it makes perfect sense for Mallow to take her place, and when the two of them meet up in Heahead city after traveling Akala, it will make Lillie's jealousy spike up because she didn't realize Jack had been traveling with her in the first place, of course Jack is more focused on his photography and his trials to even see the feelings the two of them have. As for the fourth person in the group, I already have an idea of who they are going to be, but as a reminder they are a person from a dimension without Mega Evolution, much like Anabel who is from Pokemon Emerald, the original Mega Evolutionless Pokemon timeline.**

 **Some changes to Jack's final team have been made but I will not reveal which Pokemon will be on them. Even though I wanted to base this on my final team in Pokemon Moon, I am going to make the teams more balanced for him. I took away one of the Fairy types I had given him and gave him a Poison type instead, as none of my teams had a Poison type at all. Everyone already knows that he will have a Popplio on his team, so thats two Pokemon already, leaving four slots open for his adventure. Of course, he will catch more Pokemon and switch them around, but Fay and Artemis will stay in his team permanently. I was going to give him a Pokemon for each island, since there are four slots open, and it would make sense to have one from every island, so it all works out perfectly. Some Pokemon will be kept at home, as opposed to the lab as Kukui doesn't seem to have a ranch like the other professors in the past.**

 **Some Pokemon will have more than four moves, including a Z move, and that's because those moves will be replacement moves for the future, as Pokemon level up, they forget moves and learn new ones. It won't be for long, just for a few chapters until their movesets are finalized.**

 **Also, at the end of each chapter I post the current teams, I have decided to take away the Level in favor of leaving it blank, its better that way as I don't have to constantly guess what level a Pokemon would be after certain events. Obviously Fay is between level 20-30, as she is a Kirlia and has new moves but isn't currently a Gardevoir, so the level will be up to you to decide, I'll try not to make them to over powered.**

 **I was also thinking of adding my own Z moves, like giving Fay a Gardevoirium Z and she can perform her own special Z move, though I have no idea what that would be, it would be sort of like the Pikachunium Z, except not a 10 million volt thunderbolt, although would be totally freaking cool.**

 **I think that's it for all the updates, as always leave a review and a like if you liked it, and tell me how you think I did or if I can improve on things. If you manage to guess the fourth and final trainer who will be joining Jack in his journey, you will get a shoutout and the honor of being a Pokemon trainer in the story, I was thinking maybe you could be part of Team Skull as they only have one admin, or part of the Aether Foundation, a Branch Manager like Faba, or even the Vice President, that's a pretty sweet deal, you'll become an important person. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Alola!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 2

The Journey Begins!

Hibiki panted for breath, having finally reached her home town. A few of the citizens looked at her oddly, already used to seeing the girl tired and out of breath, though this time it was odd due to her being in town early. Litten and Dedenne fell down beside her, grunting their complaints about having run so far in such little time. The girl sprung back seconds later, the tiredness having already left her body. She looked down at her friends, pouting a bit.

"See, this is why you two need more exercise. You both are lazy as all hell, starting tomorrow, we are going on a morning run so you can loose weight." She said.

"Litten Lit!" the fire kitten cried, obviously in disapproval. Dedenne just gave the girl a thumbs up, not exactly looking forward to the workout regimen the girl had envisioned. She rolled her eyes, and returned the two of them to their Pokeballs for a short while, so they could rest up a bit. Walking further into the town, she greeted everyone by name, giving them a bright grin, while some of the elders handed her some fruits for her and her Pokemon to snack on later on.

She looked around for a few minutes, trying to spot the professor. She knew he would be in town, after all he had mentioned something about his nephew and his sister moving into the region. She waved to a few other people, a bright smile on her face. Finally, after a few more minutes of looking, she spotted the professor, speaking with a few young trainers, locals that went to the Pokemon Trainer School not far from Iki Town. She ran up to him, a grin on her face.

"Professor, you will not believe what I caught at the marina today. Go on, guess what it is, but I bet you won't guess correctly." she cried, getting his attention.

"Alola to you too Hibiki, as for what you caught...was it a Magikarp?" he asked. She pouted, crossing her arms.

"No, I threw the thirty I hooked back into the water. Go on, you get another freebie before I show you." she said. His eyes widened a bit at the mention of thirty Magikarp, but he shook it off, rubbing his chin.

"Well, knowing you it's something eccentric, sort of like you...If you caught yourself a Mareanie, then you my friend are one lucky girl."

"No, I wish I had hooked a Mareanie, I couldn't find a single Corsola, bet all the Toxapex got to them before I did, it's a shame, but it is nature. I did see a lot of Corsola bits on the sand this morning." she said, looking at the sky, a frown on her face. Kukui cleared his throat, regaining her attention.

"So...what was it that you caught?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Stand back because this is gonna be big." she said, pulling her dive ball from her pocket. She pressed the center button, maximizing the ball. She spun it on her finger for a second before throwing it into the air.

"Onix, time to play!" she cried loudly. The Pokeball snapped open, releasing the capture Pokemon. Onix gave a loud roar to the heavens, scaring the bird Pokemon in the area. Kukui noticed several Spearow taking off toward the Ruins of Conflict, but shrugged it off, more interested in the Pokemon in front of him.

"An Onix, man check out those colors. That is definitely a rare Pokemon you got there Hibiki!" Kukui said, earning a grin from the black haired girl. She gave the ice type a pat, pulling her hand away when she felt how cold its body was.

"Yeah, it was an unexpected capture, but I was able to handle it. So, do you wanna see what moves it has?" she asked, her grin widening a bit. Kukui chuckled, drawing a Pokeball from his coat.

"If that's you asking me for a battle, than I accept, but we aren't going to loose to you. Rockruff, let's go!" he cried, throwing a Pokeball into the air. From it came a small canine Pokemon, which was light brown in color. It had pointed brown tipped ears which were partially folded down. It bad bright blue eyes, and white rocky fur around its neck. It had a short brown tail, tipped with white fur, which was wagging too and from. Its snout was a darker brown in color, and its nose was black in color. It yipped loudly, pawing at the ground as it looked at its opponent.

"Alright buddy, it's gonna be a tough battle, but we have to check out Onix's moves, so let's hit them hard. Start things off with Rock Throw."

"Rockruff!" the canine cried, forming several rocks in front of itself. With a swing of its tail, it launched them forward at the Rock Snake Pokemon. Hibiki grinned, snapping her fingers.

"Block it with your tail Onix, and hit it with Water Pulse!"

Onix roared loudly, moving its tail in front of its body, blocking the rocks that flew at it. Opening its maw, it formed a large swirling bubble of water, launching it at the small rock dog.

"Dodge it buddy, hit it with Stone Edge!"

"Ice Shard to counter Onix!" Hibiki cried. Rockruff jumped into the air, large pointed stones floated around its small body, before being launched at the larger Pokemon. Onix reacted quickly, swinging its tail as hard as it could, letting out several sharp shards of ice. Both attacks met in the center of the field, exploding on contact. Grass and dust flew throughout the area, forcing the two trainers to block their eyes. Hibiki and Kukui grinned brightly, ready to call out their next attacks.

Meanwhile, back at the Mahalo Trail, Jack and Lillie were making their way back to Iki Town, though it was rather slow, due to Jack wanting to take pictures of the native Pokemon. After having encountered Tapu Koko and gotten the mysterious bracelet, he felt that he had been gifted it for a reason and decided to make the most of everything. He had gotten quite a few pictures of the local Pokemon, and he was proud of said accomplishment. For Fay however, she just wanted to head back to town, as she was a bit tired from the long walk. Lillie was also unsure of what to think of Jack, sure he had helped her out back at the bridge, and he seemed nice, but he was also a bit quirky. Case in point, he had climbed onto a large boulder, just so he could take a picture of a Pokemon he hadn't seen before. He had been standing there for ten minutes, not moving a single muscle since then. She sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Jack, we really must be going. It's been an hour already, and I'm sure the professor is wondering where we are."

"In a minute Lil, I almost got this shot." he whispered, not wanting to startle the Pokemon. Finally, after a pregnant pause, he snapped the picture, the click of the shutter alerting the Pokemon of his presence. It gave a short cry, diving into the ground and digging away. He jumped off the rock, holding the camera out to Lillie.

"I got it, what do you think?" he asked.

The picture depicted a small oval shaped Pokemon, which was white in color. It had two round yellow dots on the side of its body, with six stubby little legs. Its head was a light brown in color, with the top of it being light orange. It had round black eyes and two large pincers on its face. It had been eating an Oran berry, the two pincers being stabbed into the soft fleshy fruit. It had been sitting near the base of a tree, with a rotting tree stump near it, most likely its home. She smiled a bit, seeing all of the detail he caught in a single picture.

"It's beautiful Jack, really amazing work." she said.

"Thanks, it makes me happy that you like it. Just wish I knew what the Pokemon was called." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, that's a local species, called a Grubbin. They like to dig burrows deep in the ground, their pincers are also strong enough to break rocks." she said.

"Ow, I wouldn't want to get caught in that." he said, already imagining how painful that would be. She chuckled a bit, playing with her braid.

"Don't worry, Grubbin normally don't attack humans, they can be rather territorial. I'm surprised that one didn't see you."

"That's because I'm a very silent person. Being a photographer has taught me a lot of useful skills, being quiet is one of them. After all, you can't get the best pictures in the world if you aren't quiet for them. During my vacation in Unova, I spent an hour tracking down a Sawsbuck, it was winter so it was cold in the region. I trekked through the snow for at least an hour, until I was able to find it. It's one of my best pictures, and its currently framed in Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town." he said proudly. Fay rolled her eyes, her trainer could be a little over the top when talking about the pictures he had taken in the past. Lillie of course was filled with wonder as he spoke about a Pokemon she had never seen before.

"Well, we should get going. I need to head home anyway and print these out for the album. Day two in Alola and already got over fifty pictures, not bad." he said with a shrug, turning off his camera.

"I've been meaning to ask, what got you into photography in the first place?" Lillie asked. Jack tilted his head in thought.

"Hmm...well I dunno really. I guess it was around the time I was seven years old. I was already living in Lumiose city by this time, and my mom and dad were having an argument. Mom obviously didn't want me to hear it, so she told me to head upstairs until they were done. I wondered into their room and saw her digital camera lying on the bed, so I snagged it and started messing around with it. I took a few pictures of the Fletchling that usually came to my flower box, and my mom liked it so much that she let me keep the camera. After that I mostly worked on improving my knowledge and knowing what camera was best and how to use different lenses. Eventually, my mom gave me my first Pokemon, so that I could travel around the region taking more pictures."

"That's amazing...you're mom sounds like a nice person...I can tell you love her a lot."

"Yeah, my mom..she's the best in the world. She never once yelled at me, never scolded me for anything, and usually spoiled me with whatever I wanted. I'm an only child, so its understandable why she would do that. She usually did that so I could be happy, so I would ignore the things my dad put her through...that asshole...he would come home from work, expecting things to be done, always wanted them done his way. He wanted me to go to business school so I could be like him, and every time she would shoot him down, telling him to leave me out of everything. He hated the fact that I wanted to be a trainer, and hated the fact that I loved Pokemon. She was put through a lot of shit thanks to him, and I'll never be able to forgive him, for as long as a live. Thankfully, she was able to get a divorce and we moved here, and so far, it's the best choice we've made." he said happily.

"Kirlia!" Fay cried happily. He gave her a pat on the head, making her smile brightly. Lillie on the other hand frowned a bit. She didn't know her new friend had been put through something like that. She realized the two had a lot in common, more than they probably cared to talk about. Her frown turned into a smile.

"I'm happy then. You and your mother were able to get out of a bad situation, and you didn't let that change your views of the world or anything else. You made the most of it until you were free, and I find that very inspiring. In fact, you were even rewarded by the island guardian, Tapu Koko saw something in you, and it can inspire people to do wonderful things." she said.

"You...really think so?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He shrugged, looking at the path ahead.

"I don't think it's anything special but...Tapu Koko granted me this bracelet, and I will figure out how to use it." He said.

"Great, we're almost to Iki Town, you'll finally be able to see the Alolan Starter Pokemon." she said.

"Right, I completely forgot about that. I hope their cute, I wanna take tons of pictures." he said. Lillie rolled her eyes, smiling a bit. She looked at Jack's camera, noticing the glowing stone mounted into the small musical note that hung from his necklace. She had noticed it before, sparkling brightly in the sun, but now that they were in the forest, which was darker in comparison to the bridge, it seemed to glow brighter. She could see some energy swirling inside it, begging to be released. Jack looked at her, about to ask her something when he caught her stare, he looked at his camera for a second, noticing his keystone, the thing she was most likely looking at.

"You've been staring at this for awhile now, don't know what it is?" he asked.

"Not really, it's a very pretty stone though." she said. He chuckled, brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"This is more than just a pretty stone. This is a very special stone, that enables a very special kind of evolution in Pokemon. It's called a keystone, and with it, the bond between a trainer and a Pokemon can be brought to a whole new level of potential. I've never used it before, so I don't know what it will be like." he said.

"A stone that can turn the bond of Pokemon into brand new potential? I don't believe it." she said, arms crossed. Nebby shook a bit within her bag, most likely curious as well.

"Well, it's something that's been around for thousands of years. It's called Mega Evolution, and it's origins date back to ancient Kalos. 3,000 years ago, there was a massive war between Kalos and a rival nation, a war that spanned for many many years. People and Pokemon alike were sent into the field, attacking anyone and anything that posed a threat. One of these Pokemon belonged to the king of Kalos, a very special Floette, a gift from his mother. This Floette also partook in the battle, but sadly it lost its life. Distraught, the king of Kalos sought out to create a device that would bring his cherished Pokemon back to life, and he did. It was a device like no other, and upon activation, it indeed brought back the Pokemon he had lost, but at a terrible price. The Pokemon in the area, both from his army and the rival army, were killed in order to bring it back to life, in turn it also made the king and Floette immortal. They were brought together again, and he thought everything would be okay. But the war didn't end there, growing angry, the king decided to turn the device he had created, into a weapon that would take away lives, instead of granting them. He activated it once more, the blast of power soaring high into the heavens and into the depths of space. The energy rained down on his enemies and his own army, finally ending the war that had started. Floette found out what her friend had done, and had grown disappointed in him, unable to believe the man would selfishly use a weapon to take away more lives. With nothing left to loose, the Pokemon disappeared, never to be seen again, and the king...the king was left alone, in a desolate land, without a single friend in his life. It is said that the King of Kalos, still wonders the world, searching for the friend that he had lost long ago, hoping that one day, he would be able to see it once more." he said, finishing the story. Lillie was honestly amazed at what she had heard, she had read many books in her life, but never had she read nor heard a story like this. This however only brought more questions to mind.

"Um...that doesn't explain anything about Mega Evolution though."

"I was getting to that. You see the beam that was fired into space, is thought to have created the first mega stones, the second beam is thought to have created the stones that would activate this special evolution. Over the course of many hundreds of years after the war, meteorites would rain down from space, with this foreign energy. Large deposits would form, and many Pokemon would spontaneously change, and people obviously didn't know why. The first commercially used Mega Evolution was that of Lucario, which was used by a young aura master in Shalour city, more than a thousand years ago. The first ever Mega Evolution is thought to be Rayquaza, the legendary dragon of the sky, and the one that keeps the balance between land and sea. Throughout history, it is also depicted that only those of royal blood were the ones allowed to bare Mega Evolution, but as trainers started appearing, the use of Mega Evolution was then popularized, though only a handful of trainers actually have access to it. I have only met a couple of them in my life, one of them is the Champion of the Kalos region."

"Amazing, just thinking about this makes me want to know more. How did you find that keystone Jack? It must have been very difficult for you."

"It was...it was back when I was still traveling the Kalos region. The Ralts my mother gave me had just evolved into a Kirlia, and the two of us had decided to take our training a bit more seriously, while still being able to take pictures. I wasn't a legal trainer yet, so I couldn't catch any Pokemon, but I was allowed to train one Pokemon, so long as I didn't sign up for any legal tournaments. I didn't travel much of Kalos, sticking mostly to the Central part, but I found this keystone when I wondered into a cave, near Lumiose city's badlands. Me and Fay ended up following some Diglet, trying to get a picture of them and some Dugtrio we had seen, but instead we ended up getting lost in a maze. We tried to find the exit, but ended up getting even more lost. After hours of finally wondering around, I had decided to give up, but Fay here had a little more faith than I did. She had seen a bright glow near one of the paths, and we thought it would lead outside, instead it lead to this big chamber, with a large crystal at the other end of it. It glittered brightly, as if the sun was shining directly on it. Once I looked it over, I realized it was a Key crystal, the crystal a trainer needs to use Mega Evolution. It wasn't very big, around the size of a Graveler in fact, but I was somehow able to get it out of the cave, turns out there was an exit right behind it. Thanks to Professor Sycamore, I was able to refine it down to size, and got this keystone for myself. He was also able to keep some for himself, enough to make another keystone, which he uses for his research. I had taken a lot of pictures too, and he had decided to give some to the Lumiose press, which caught the attention of Diantha, the Kalos Champion. Long story short, she gave me the Mega Stone that would enable Gardevoir to mega evolve. We're a long way from that, but eventually, me and Fay will be able to use it. That's also why I decided to take this trip to Alola, so that we can both strengthen ourselves." he said firmly.

"Well, I wish you luck in that endeavor. I...I wish to strengthen myself as well..but it's a little harder for me." she said, though she whispered the last part to herself. As they were reaching the forest exit, a loud explosion rung through the area, startling them a bit. They shared a look, before sprinting the rest of the way, though Lillie found it a little harder with her limp. Finally exiting the forest, the two saw all of the locals, a distance away from two battling trainers. Upon closer inspection, Jack realized one of them was his uncle, and he was battling with a Pokemon he hadn't seen before. He tried getting a little closer, but the crowd in front of him prevented him from doing so. He grinned brightly, turning his camera on.

"Oh yeah, perfect time for some pictures, check out that Onix!" he cried, going into a frenzy. Fay sighed audibly shaking her head as Lillie finally caught up to the two, a bit out of breath.

"You've given me a run for my money Hibiki, but we aren't going to give up yet. Rockruff, hit them with Iron Tail next!"

"Ruff!" the small canine cried, racing forward as fast as it could. It jumped high into the air, its tail turning a sharp steel color as it swung it forward with all the force it could muster.

"Block it Onix, and hit it once more with Water Pulse, full power!" Hibiki cried, waving her arm in front of her. Onix rose its tail up, taking the full impact from the Iron Tail. Rockruff stared at it in horror as a large bubble of water struck its body, sending it flying back into Kukui, the two of them hitting the ground. The professor rubbed his chest for a few seconds, looking down at his soaking wet and defeated partner. He broke into a laugh, rubbing his neck.  
"Well, you got us. We gave it all we had and you still got us, nice moves Hibiki, that Onix is strong!" he said. The girl grinned, patting her new friend on the head. It seemed it had already warmed up to her as a trainer. She gave it a Sitrus berry, which it quickly ate up.

"Thanks Professor, I'm glad Onix warmed up to me already. I can't wait to have more battles in the future." she said. While the crowd was clapping loudly for the great battle they had witnessed, Jack finally burst through the crowd, landing on his knees. He took a deep breath before looking up at Onix, his eyes filled with stars.

"Oh my Arceus, look at this marvelous creature, I haven't seen a Pokemon like this in my entire life! These colors are tres fantastique!" he cried, unknowingly using some Kalosian in his speech. He rose his camera up, taking another picture of the confused looking Pokemon. Hibiki looked at the unknown trainer curiously, not really understanding what was going on.

"Oh, nephew there you are. Where'd you run off to?" Kukui asked. He had given his Rockruff a revive, and dried it off a bit with the inside of his coat, something that upset Lillie as she had been watching him curiously for a few minutes now.

"Hmm? Oh, I wondered up to the ruins. Can you tell me what type of Onix this is? It looks like its body is made entirely of crystals." He said.

"Well, this is the Alolan Variant of Onix, much like Rattata and Raticate, Onix, who normally dug through the soft ground found themselves pushed back due to the volcanic activity in the region, so they moved to the mountains. Deep inside the mountains, the lived in underground springs, eventually turning into Ice/Water types. Their bodies resemble crystals due to how deep they live, though often times, Onix can wonder down into the beach to hunt for food." Kukui explained. Finally finished with his little photo shoot of Onix, he then turned to Rockruff, kneeling down in front of it. He gave the Pokemon a pat on the head, earning a happy bark in return.

"I take it this little guy is Rockruff right? The Pokemon you talked to me about during the video call?" he asked.

"Yes, Rockruff here is my number one partner. He helps me with field work and with testing new moves, here in Alola, Rockruff are quite popular as house pets, farm hands and even as eye seeing Pokemon. They very playful in nature, so they make the best pets for young kids." he said. Jack nodded, taking a picture of Rockruff, interacting with Fay, the Psychic/Fairy type had been silent, more interested in the new Pokemon.

"Um, yeah..still here...Professor, you didn't tell me you had a nephew." Hibiki said, gaining his attention.

"Yes I did, I told you this last week when you showed me that Lumineon you accidentally let go." he said.

"Don't remind me of that, jeez I told you I wanted to forget that happened. Then again that's probably why I did forget!" the girl said, rubbing her neck. Jack stood up, looking at all of the pictures he had taken, once again deleting the ones he didn't like from the bunch.

"Oh man, I think I got enough here to fill an album. Good thing we bought those 128 gigabyte memory cards in Santalune city before coming here." he said, looking Fay who gave him a thumbs up in return. His uncle clapped his shoulder, a grin on his face.

"I see you managed to find my assistant while you were up at the ruins, good for you. She's already caught you up right nephew?" he asked.

"Um well...she has told me various interesting things about the Alola Region on our walk back to Iki Town, though some of the things probably didn't stick, as I was too busy taking pictures of the local fauna. Plus I was still shaking a bit from what happened at the bridge!" he said.

"What happened at the bridge?" Hibiki asked curiously. Jack looked at her, tilting his head a bit.

"Oh, my mistake. I haven't introduced you two...Jack this is one of the local girls, her name is Hibiki. She's a fan of Pokemon as well, and happens to be one of my field researchers, though I use the term loosely, she mostly helps me catch new Pokemon so that I can study its moves, though lately that number has been stuck at Zero." Kukui said. Hibiki pouted, crossing her arms.

"I caught Onix didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes, and I am extremely happy. Hibiki, this is my nephew Jack, he's come all the way from the Kalos region to take the Island challenge and photograph the local Pokemon, I hope you two will become great friends, you guys are practically cousins already!" the man said, breaking into a laugh. Jack rolled his eyes, giving the black haired girl a bright smile, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Hibiki, and sorry about that impromptu photo shoot with your Onix, when I see a new Pokemon, I just have to snap a picture." he said. She took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"No problem, it's great to meet you too. So, what happened at the bridge?" she asked again.

"Uh well.." He stopped, looking at Lillie, earning a small headshake from her. He cleared his throat.

"Um...Lillie here, was going to the Ruins of Conflict to you know..explore them and such. As she was crossing the bridge, this flock of Spearow started attacking her, so me and Fay here ended up saving her from the flock, but as I tried to get her off the bridge, it broke on us. Then out of nowhere, woosh, the legendary Tapu Koko came and whisked us to safety. I couldn't believe my eyes, I had never seen a Legendary Pokemon in my life before, it just stared at me, I don't know why, but it gave me this." he said, showing them the ring Tapu Koko had given him. Hibiki's breath hitched a bit and she back peddled, bumping into her Onix. Kukui's eyes widened a bit, not expecting what he was seeing.

"My, that Tapu of ours sure is a fickle little thing. Gifting something like this to a foreigner, that definitely sounds like something it would do!" a new voice said.

Jack saw a white haired old man approaching them, a bright grin on his face. He had dark tan skin, and a white mustache on his upper lip, his white hair being tied into a bit of a ponytail. He was wearing a bright blue shirt, with a bright yellow floral print shirt over it. He wore a pair of white shorts, and blue sandals on his feet. He stopped next to Kukui, giving him a nod.

"You boy, are a very lucky person. Not many are gifted with this power you have received, it seems Tapu Koko has seen something in you, something that you'll need to discover on your own." the man said. Jack looked at the ring on his wrist, seeing the crystal sparkling brightly.

"Jack, this man is Hala. He is the Kahuna of Melemele Island, and the man responsible for giving starting trainers their first Pokemon. Hala, this is my nephew Jack, and his partner Fay. They flew in last night from the Kalos region." he said. The man nodded, laughing heartily.

"Good too meet ya lad, how are you liking Alola so far?"

"It's been really amazing. I've seen so many wonderful things and it's only my second day here, I can only imagine what I'll be able to see a week from now, or even a few hours from now. But I have a few questions, what is this thing that Tapu Koko gave me, and what does it do exactly?" he asked.

"That boy is what is known as a Z-ring, here in the Alola Region, the bond between a trainer and Pokemon can be used to give the Pokemon an extra, all powerful move. Through the many trials that you'll face on the Island Challenge, you'll be able to receive more special crystals, like the Electrium Z you have been gifted. But, if you wish to see what Z moves are all about, you'll have to get more practical." he said. Jack looked at the crystal in his hand, before looking at the man.

"More practical...you mean a Pokemon battle? But I've never even used Z moves, how will I even be able to activate it?" he asked.

"Believe in yourself and your Kirlia, if she knows and Electric type move, then this attack will come naturally to the two of you. Even though you haven't passed any of the trials yet, I believe Tapu Koko wants to test you, to see if you are truly fit to wield this type of Power." the man said.

"But Hala, he doesn't even known the Electrium Z dance, he won't be able to execute it properly." Hibiki said firmly. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"That won't be an issue. Why don't you battle him young Hibiki? You passed the Grand trial here already, so you have your Normalium Z and the Fightinium Z crystal, I think it would be a good welcome battle for our friend here." the man said. Hibiki looked at her own Z ring, seeing her two crystals mounted onto it. She nodded, looking at Onix.

"How about it buddy, ready for a round two?" she asked. Onix roared loudly, nodding in agreement. She turned to look at Jack, a firm look on her face.

"Just so you know newbie, we aren't going to go easy on you. It took us forever to pass the Grand Trial of Melemele Island, and we aren't going to let a foreigner beat us in our own game." she said. Jack chuckled, holding his camera up. He snapped a picture of the two of them, a grin on his face.

"Perfect, a picture of my first two opponents here in the Alola Region, this one is going straight in the album." he said. He walked several meters away, with Fay hot on his heels. The crowd moved around a bit, ready for another battle between trainers. Fay stood in front of her trainer, stretching a bit as it had been her first battle in a while.

"Alright then, I was raised as gentlemen so I am a firm believer of "Ladies First" but even then, you won't beat us. Bonne Chance!" he cried out, giving her a wink.

"Kirlia!" Fay cried, giving her two cents.

"What the hell does that even mean? Ugh...nevermind, Onix start things off with Water Pulse!"

Onix roared loudly, forming a large bubble of water in its mouth. The swirling ball shot out of its mouth, heading straight toward Fay, who narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Confusion, stop it in its tracks!" Jack called out, holding his open hand out. Fay did the same, her eyes glowing a bright blue as the water bubble stopped mid air. Hibiki watched in awe as her Pokemon's attack was stopped entirely.

"Now, send it back and follow it up with Disarming Voice!" Jack cried.

"Lia." Fay cried, shooting the water pulse back from where it came. She raced after it, almost disappearing before jumping into the air, unleashing a loud Disarming Voice, both attacks hit Onix simultaneously, making it cry loudly in pain. Fay landed on the ground, her focus solely on Onix.

"They're good, I can tell those two haven't slacked off in training. But I am not giving up yet, Onix, Ice Shard!"

"Gaaaahhh." Onix cried, swinging its glowing tail as hard as it could, sending several large shards of Ice at Fay. The Psychic/Fairy type pulled her arms back, already knowing her trainer's command. She formed a large violet black ball of swirling energy in her hands. With a firm shout, she shot it forward, the ball swelled in size and exploded, destroying all of the ice coming at her, small shadowy bits of ice fell around her, she only swept her hair out of her red eyes, her focus not breaking from her target.

"You didn't even call an attack, how did she even know what to use?" Hibiki cried out. Jack smirked, snapping a quick picture of his opponents.

"Fay's special ability is Telepathy. I can give her mental commands, and she will follow them to the letter, that way my opponents wont know what we are planning. That Shadow Ball was just that, a telepathic attack. And now we return it, Fay, use Thunderbolt!"

"Kirlia!" She cried loudly, her body glowed a bright yellow, the electrical energy virtually exploded from her, taking the shape of a large yellow bolt of lightning. It bounced on the ground for a few seconds before connecting with Onix. It cried loudly in pain, the electrical attack was super effective on it, and was much stronger than the one it had taken from Dedenne earlier in the day. With a loud roar, it shook it off, though its body was scorched in places. Hibiki grit her teeth, clenching her hand tightly.

"Alright, time to get serious. Onix use Ice Beam on the ground, freeze it solid!" She cried. Onix nodded, forming the light blue crystalline attack in its mouth. It fired it at the ground before Fay could even react. She noticed her legs had been frozen in place. She struggled to break free, her cries of distress filling Jack's ears.

"Fay, Shadow Ball on the ground to free yourself then when you can follow up with Thunderbolt!" He cried. Fay put her hands together, forming a large sphere in her hands, her focus solely on getting free. Hibiki grinned, snapping her fingers.

"Now, Onix use Liquidation!" She cried. Onix roared loudly, forming several large water bubbles in front of itself. With a shout, it shot them forward. Fay could only shield herself with her arms as each water bubble struck her small body, each one causing her more pain then the last. When the attack had ended, she was kneeling down in the patch of eyes, panting for breath and soaking wet.

"What was that?" Jack muttered, eyes wide at the move he had just seen. He hadn't even heard of a move like that. Fay looked ready to fall, but he knew she wouldn't give up so easily. She stood up straight, shaking her pain a bit. He grit his teeth about to call another attack when he heard a voice in his head.

" _Use the stone!"_

He froze a bit, the voice sounded familiar, and he snapped his eyes toward the woods, seeing bright blue eyes staring at him. He instantly knew it was Tapu Koko, the Pokemon had been watching his fight the entire time, most likely judging him to see if he had made the right choice. Jack looked at the Z crystal he had been given, his hand shaking a bit.

"But I don't know how." he thought back, earning a small chuckle from the Pokemon.

" _Follow your instincts, and I will guide you along the way."_

"Alright then, Fay...It's time to finish this battle." he cried, tapping his Z crystal. It started glowing brightly, in a bright rainbow light. It felt warm, and welcoming, with a hint of electrical energy to it.

"You're gonna use it?! You don't even know how!" Hibiki cried, unable to believe what she was seeing. Jack only chuckled, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter if we don't know how to use it. It hasn't stopped us before, we didn't know anything about photography and we learned, we didn't know how to battle, and we learned, we didn't know anything about the world and we're still learning, this is just the tip of the iceberg, and we aren't going to stop now!" he cried out.

He rose his hands above his head, crossing them together, before bringing them down to the sides of his body. He rose his arms in front of himself, crossing them together, the glow of his crystal increasing in brightness. The crowd watched on, as trainer and Pokemon alike moved completely in sync, their focus solely on the move they were about to execute. He brought his left arm down to the right side of his body, before bringing it back up over his head, the final part of the move had him crossing his arms, forming a lightning bolt. The glowing energy moved from his crystal, covering his entire body in its warmth before slowly flowing into Fay, who had mimicked his movements.

"Go Fay, unleash you're power and make sure it count!" he cried.

"Lia!" Fay cried, her body glowing a bright yellow, a bright yellow symbol flashed before her for a few seconds, before exploding into an unknown orb of electrical power. Jack pulled his right arm back as far as he could, with Fay copying his movements.

"Take this, Gigavolt Havoc!" he shouted, throwing his fist forward. At the same time, the electrical energy had gathered in Fay's arm, and when the two of them moved in sync the move was unleashed. The giant orb of electrical energy flew forward, burning the ground below it and filling the air with static. Hibiki's eyes widened in shock as the attack approached her Pokemon.

"Onix, dodge it!" she cried in vain. The attack struck before Onix could even move, exploding into an array of lightning bolts. A single bolt shot high into the air, swirling for a few seconds before breaking apart. Jack and Fay panted a bit, the energy having drained them a bit. Jack saw his Z crystal crack, several small spider webs moving across the entirety of the crystal, somehow not breaking apart. When the dust cleared, everyone could see a very unconscious Onix, lying in a large scorched crater. The attack had been so powerful that some of the houses had taken a bit of damage, but nothing to serious. Jack fell to his knees, looking at all of the destruction the move had caused.

"We...did that?" he asked softly.

"Kirlia!" Fay exclaimed, still not believing that power had come from her.

" _Z-moves take quite an effort to learn. You have not passed the necessary trials, but now I am certain that I made the right choice. Go forth young trainer, and one day we may meet again in battle!"  
_ Jack looked toward the forest, seeing that the eyes were gone. The air stayed still for a few seconds, no one saying a word.

"Tapu Ko-ko-ko!"

And that was it, the crowd burst into applause, cheering the two for a job well done. Hala gave Kukui a nod, a bright grin on his face.

"He has potential, with the right attitude, he can be as strong as us."

"No...he'll be stronger...I think he has what it takes to make it to the tippy top of the A-list." Kukui said.

"Jack, that was amazing! How were you even able to do that? You need to pass the Grand Trial to even use Z-moves." Lillie said.

"I don't know...but it was Tapu Koko...he taught me how to do it." he said breathlessly. He gave Fay a pat on the head, making her smile brightly. Hibiki recalled her fallen partner, placing his Pokeball back into her pocket.

"I cannot believe that just happened. I suppose I still have a lot to learn, well newbie...you win this battle, so I suppose I have to concede defeat, this time anyway. I won't let you win the next one." Hibiki said.

"I look forward to our next battle Hibiki, you are a great trainer, and I want to see how you progress." Jack said, standing up from the ground.

"Well nephew, you made an explosive entrance in Alola, and for that you deserve a little gift from us. You see, Old Hala's grandson is supposed to get his starter today, but it seems he's running late. We were going to let him pick first, but after that awesome battle, I think you deserve to have one of the starters for yourself."

"You mean it? I can really have one of the Alola starters?" Jack asked.

"Of course my boy, you passed Tapu Koko's special trial, and for that you must be rewarded, so go ahead and pick from these three Pokemon, one of them will certainly be the one for you." Hala said, throwing three Pokeballs into the air. They snapped open, releasing their captive Pokemon.

The first of the three Pokemon was a small owl, which was a light brown in color. It had a white underside, with bright orange feet, the are around it's eyes was whitish brown, and it had bright black eyes with white pupils. Under it's orange and white beak was a small bow tie like appendage, which was green in color and resembled leaves.

The Pokemon next to the small owl was a quadruped Pokemon, with a dark black fur coat. It had pointed ears, the insides being a light color. It's face had bright orange markings on it, along with two orange whiskers coming off it's cheeks. It's legs had two bright orange rings, and it's black tail resembled a flame. It's bright yellowish orange eyes were focused solely on the trainer before it. It carefully licked it's paws, not taking his eyes off of Jack.

The final Pokemon was a small sea lion like Pokemon, which was a dark blue color. Around it's neck was a light blue collar like appendage. It's snout was a soft white color, with little dots on it, and a bright round pink nose. It's bright eyes were filled with curiosity, as it looked at the new trainer before it.

"These three Pokemon are known as Rowlet, the Grass type, Litten, the Fire type, and Popplio, the Water type. All three of these Pokemon is an ideal partner for young trainers starting out their challenges. Go on, introduce yourself." Hala said, gently pushing Jack forward. The first thing he did was take a picture of all three of the starter Pokemon, he couldn't help himself, every time he saw a new one, he just had to take a picture. He knelt down before them, a smile on his face.

"Hello, my name is Jack, it's nice to meet the three of you!" he said.

"Coo!"

"Mrow!"

"Bwark!"

Jack swallowed hard, looking at the three Pokemon before him. He knew any of them would make a great partner. Fay had already introduced herself to the three, and seemed to have struck a friendship with them, though it seemed Litten was more interested in itself than in talking. Rowlet was cooing every few seconds, fixing the two green leaves on its chest, making Fay giggle a bit. The only one that seemed left out was Popplio, who just sat there patiently waiting for someone to talk to it. Jack smiled, patting its head.

"What's wrong? You don't like to talk?" he asked.  
"That one is a tad shy. She's been with us awhile, everyone always takes Rowlet or Litten, but not many take Popplio, we've actually had quite a few Rowlet and Litten go from here, but she's been with us the longest." Hala said.

"I have a Litten myself, got him from an egg I found. They aren't friendly Pokemon and take a long time to build trust with, but once they have your trust, they are faithful and loyal companions. They also like to be pampered a lot." Hibiki said, scratching Litten's chin, earning a loud purr from the fire kitten.

"All three of them look like awesome Pokemon to train, but I think I'll take Popplio with me, It's sad that she's never been chosen, so I'm going to choose her." he said, picking the small sea lion up. She barked happily, clapping her tail fins together loudly.

"Nice choice boy, I think little Popplio will be very happy with you!" Hala said.

"Me and Fay will make sure she's loved and cared for every day...I know, I think I'll call you Artemis, after the Goddess of the Moon. It fits you perfectly." he said.

"Bwark!" the sea lion cried, she was excited at having gotten a new name, she had even started blowing a few bubbles from her nose. Jack rose his camera above himself, a grin on his face as he snapped the picture.

"Awesome, that's another one for the album." he said. He looked around the town, seeing all of the destruction from his Z move, he cringed a bit.

"I think we should head to a Pokemon center, you know just in case. After that attack, I'm sure both of our Pokemon are tired." the young man said, earning a nod from Hibiki.

"I agree."

"Before you go, here is Artemis's Pokeball. I trust that you'll care for her just like you have been for Fay. After that powerful move, I think we should host a festival, not only to welcome our new cousin, but also as a send off as he will be starting his own Island Challenge very soon!" Hala said.

"A festival? Sweet, I can take pictures of that too, I've never been to a festival before." Jack said.

"Their called Luaus here nephew, and we have them every time a new trainer starts his or her Island challenge, it'll be fun. I'll meet you at your house later tonight, for now just head to the Pokemon center to get Fay and Onix checked out." Kukui said, earning a nod from Jack.

"It's this way, there's one near Hau'oli city not far from here." Hibiki said.

"Alright, come on Fay, we'll take it slow for now." he said, starting toward the town exit. Lillie watched the two go, still not believing everything she had seen.

"That boy is something. Molly said he had potential, but seeing him use a Z-move, without prior knowledge of using one...It just makes me swell up with pride!" Kukui said.

"Do you think he'll become the Island Champion someday?" Lillie asked.

"I don't think..I know he has what it takes, it's all up to him though, after all, the Island Challenge isn't just about strength, but faith in oneself and ones Pokemon. He will become the strongest only if he chooses too. I don't think he realizes it yet, but for him the journey has just begun, all he needs is a little push, and I got something at the lab that will make his journey just a little easier." he said, a bright grin on his face. Lillie didn't know what the man was thinking, but knowing Kukui, it was something big. She would just have to wait and see.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Kirlia)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Confusion, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Cracked)**

 **Artemis _(Popplio)_ Female: Pound, Growl, Water Gun**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns)**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Hibiki :**

 **Dedenne: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Shiny)_**

 **Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Parabolic Charge  
**

 **Litten: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Ember**

 **Onix: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Alolan Variant: Crystal Onix: Dual Water/Ice Type)_**

 **Known Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Liquidation  
**

 **Z-move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**


	3. Melemele Arc 3

**A/N: Hello and Welcome to the rewrite of Chapter 3 of Aloha Alola. Much like Chapter 2, this chapter was written from the ground up, so its full of new content. Now, I have most of the beginning plot settled out, and I will be skipping over a few things, such as the trainer school and the Team Skull fight at the Marina where you battle Ilima for the first time, of course a different event will take place in Kaena Point, a fictional town based on the real world place, where he will meet Ilima and learn more about the Verdant Cavern Trial. I have also gotten rid of the Rotom Dex for a more traditional Pokedex, I don't know about you, but Rotom Dex annoyed the ever loving shit out of me, I like the concept, but having to poke the screen for half an hour just to get the town map was aggravating. So I just gave Jack a Pokedex with all of the Rotom Dex features on it, but no Rotom, it saves me the trouble of having to write lines for a basically useless game mechanic.  
**

 **We also get to witness Jack's second battle with Hau, though its the first one everyone will read, as I got a little lazy and skipped the first official battle. So I hope you like my rendition of the battle, it was based off of my own, of course without Fay. Jack also gets his first Pokemon, but you will read about that in the story.**

 **Also we are nearing the point where the fourth and final traveling companion will join up, I have been debating on a few things, but have finally come up with an interesting Plot that will revolve around them. It will be a challenge to write, but I love challenges and none of you are complaining so I feel breave enough to post something like it.**

 **As a final note, it's been a bit difficult to incorporate certain events into this story. Obviously, we all know that in the end, Jack will end up keeping Nebby, as it happens in the main story, but I wanted to give him some other mythical Pokemon. So I have made an exception for these, he will be able to carry more than six Pokemon on him, but only because they are mythical Pokemon. In legal battles he can only use six, but he will be able to carry more than six on him. Obviously Magearna will be one of those two mythical Pokemon, as I will include that event in the story, probably before he leaves Melemele Island, though it will be sort of like the Nebby deal, something he has to keep secret, but not secret enough that he can't use her in a battle or two, people just won't know what Magearna is so to them it will just be that random Pokemon a trainer has. I was thinking of making a reference to the movie, but I haven't decided on what.**

 **Also, if you have read Legends of Kalos and would like me to do an adaptation of Volcanion and the Ingenius Magearna with those characters, please let me know. I was planning on doing it as a single story separate from Legends of Kalos, but more centered around Alex, Yvonne and Zera and their trip through the Kalos Region, it would be something to hold everyone down while I work on this story and the next update for Legends of Kalos. I think it will be fun, plus you all get to see what Alex's final team will be ahead of time, and let me tell you, Mega Flygon is definitely one of those Pokemon. LEt us all have a moment of silence for the Pokemon that didn't get a Mega, pour one out for the homies. Flygon, I will see you soon my friend.**

 **So that's it, this will be the latest update for this story. I don't know if I will have a Christmas special, I was planning on doing one like I did with The End of Hope's Peak Academy, though I did that one way back in October rather than in December. I most likely will end up doing it for Legends of Kalos, or for my Fairy Tail story that hasn't been updated in forever, due to me losing the original files for the story, and being to lazy to write more. If you like this story, please leave a review, as it does keep me motivated, and if you wish to send me a large middle finger or a Fuck you, feel free to do so, I love seeing those in the reviews as well.**

 **As always, this has been the Celestial Sky Dragon, and remember, Don't let Memes be Dreams.**

 **Rip in Peace Harambe, our sweet Prince...Gone but not Forgotten!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 3

Journey to the First Trial

It was already late afternoon, almost early evening in Iki Town. Everywhere one looked, large pot shaped torches could be seen, the raging fires serving as the town's light source. The people and Pokemon were all out and about, chatting, playing and enjoying each others company. It was at times like these that Jack truly felt like a foreigner. He looked around at the locals, acting normal in each activity that they were hosting, but he just felt out of place, and stuck out like a sore thumb. That of course didn't stop either Fay or Artemis from interacting with the local Pokemon, as they had already struck a friendship with many of the kids and Pokemon in the town.

Of course, when worse came to worse, Jack just hid behind his camera, his focus solely on taking pictures. He had snapped a couple of good ones for his ever growing album, he already had three pages filled to the brim with pictures, all from his second day in Alola, and now he would be adding pictures of his first festival. He only wished he had pictures taken of his battle with Hibiki, that would have been great. He snapped a fourth picture, this one being of a local avian Pokemon known as Pikipek. He frowned a bit, placing his camera on standby.

"Alola nephew, enjoying the festivities?" Kukui said, catching his attention. He gave his uncle a small smile.

"Alola uncle, if I'm going to be honest with you, I feel a little left out. I guess I'm still getting used to things here. It's really hot and muggy, but other than that, I can't complain." he said. He spared a glance at his Pokemon, making sure the two of them weren't getting in any trouble.

"Well, it will take a bit of time to get used to, but I assure you, everyone here already sees you as part of the town. Especially after that battle yesterday, shame that crystal cracked on you though."

"Yeah, I still can't believe we had that kind of power within us. And I thought Mega Evolution was awesome." he said, looking at his Z-ring, the cracks in the Electrium Z hadn't changed much, but to him it looked as if the crystal had one more use before cracking entirely, after that he would most likely need a new one. That's why he had decided to use it as a last resort, at least until he passed the Grand Trial.

"Just try to loosen up a bit, it won't be long until the battle starts. You and Hau will be setting off in the morning, so make sure you are ready to battle. I'm sure Tapu Koko would love to see it." He said, once again leaving him to his own devices.

Jack had met Hau the day before, on his way to the Hau'oli Pokemon center at the edge of town. He had been running a bit late and brushed past the two, and when he saw Hibiki, he stopped to say hello. The two of them promised to battle once he had gotten his first Pokemon, and by far he hadn't seen the olive haired teenager. He sighed, rubbing his neck a bit.

"Hello Jack, I hope I'm not bothering you."

Lillie's sudden arrival brought him out of his thoughts. He gave her a smile, placing his hands behind his back.

"You aren't bothering me, I'm actually happy you are here. It's good to see familiar faces." he said. The girl blushed a bit, though Nebby's sudden movement jerked her attention to the bag. She gave it a soft pat, causing the small Pokemon to calm down a bit.

"It seems this little one wants to come out and see the festival, but its to dangerous. It seems she doesn't understand yet." she said.

"About that, I was wondering...what exactly is Nebby? Do you even know?" he asked quietly. She looked around, waiting for a few of the kids to run past them before speaking.

"Nebby is...well I'm not exactly sure myself. She's a rare Pokemon, from another world I think...she has a special power, one that many people would certainly abuse. That's why I am protecting her, but it's been hard, the Professor has been kind enough to help me, but I just feel like a nuisance to him." She said.

"Oh come on, you aren't a nuisance to him Lil, last night he was telling me all about you, how helpful you are around the lab, and how much my Aunt Burnet adores you. Up until now, I hadn't met my uncle in person, but I have met my aunt many times before, and she always spoke about having a daughter." he said.

"Professor Burnet has been nothing but nice to me, I haven't seen her in awhile though. She's always busy at her lab in Akala Island, so she's almost never home."

"It's a shame, but when you are researching the dimensions like she is, then your work requires all your attention. I miss her a lot, whenever mom and dad had an argument, Aunt Burnet would take me out for ice cream and let me play with some of her Pokemon. She taught me the basics of battling when I got Fay for the first time." he said, chuckling a bit when he saw Fay and Artemis eating a large cookie. The small sea lion seemed to be having trouble eating her own cookie, while Fay had almost finished hers.

"Anyway, I came not only to say hello, but also to give you this...since you are going on your Island Challenge, I thought it would be nice for you to have a little memento, to mark the start of a new journey." she said, drawing a small amulet from inside her bag.

It was rather small, and fit in the palm of his hand. It was a light brown color, almost in the shape of a star. At the bottom were two strips of leather, which were a dark brown in color, at the top was a leather strap with a little white clasp, it had four colored beads, which were light red, yellow, pink and light purple. The front of the amulet featured the same colors, the center of it had two large triangles, being red and pink, there were two smaller triangles on the sides, being light yellow and light purple in color. He looked back at Lillie, a smile on his face.

"This is so cool, I've never had a traditional amulet like this before."

"Do you...really like it?" she asked curiously.

"Of course I do, it helps me fit in a little better. I mean, I have my Tapu Koko charm, and it's already granted me so much luck. I can tell a lot of work was put into this amulet, there's a lot of detail in it, I can even see how light the brush strokes are. Whoever made this really outdid themselves" he said, looking closer at it. The girl blushed a bit, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Professor Kukui said everyone who goes out on their trials get special amulets, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so looked at some previous designs and made them out of wood and traditional berry paint."

"Wait...you made this?" he asked, looking at the girl, earning a nod from her.

"The leather was a bit tough to work with, and painting the beads was also a bit hard, especially since they would roll around everywhere. Nebby helped me out whenever I needed an extra pair of hands, or...well antennae." she said, earning a happy coo from the small gassy Pokemon. Jack shrugged off his backpack, and grabbed one of the zippers, clasping the amulet to it.

"What do you think?" he asked, holding his pack up for Lillie to inspect. She smiled, nodding in approval.

"I like it, it definitely suits you...I'm glad you like it, perhaps I could make more of them later on." she said.

"If you ever need help, I'll be more than willing. I'm sure Fay and Artemis wouldn't mind lending a hand." he said, patting both of his Pokemon on the head. He slung his pack onto his shoulders, allowing Artemis to climb up onto his shoulder. Fay was too busy eating a ball of cotton candy to say anything.

"Jack, Lillie there you are. I was looking all over for you two!" Hibiki said, appearing literally out of nowhere. Lillie jumped a bit when the black haired girl appeared, making Jack chuckle.

"Damn, I didn't think you were that skittish." he said.

"When you come up behind me and shout in my ear, yes I can be skittish." the girl deadpanned. Hibiki giggled, rubbing her neck.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I came here to deliver something to Jack, courtesy of Professor Sycamore of the Kalos Region." she said, digging her hand into her messenger bag. She dug around for a few seconds, humming to herself before pulling out a red phone like device.

It looked almost like a smart phone, and was rather flat. The front of it was made up by the screen entirely, though he did see what looked like a small lens at the top part of it. It had a round white button at the bottom of it, with a small square in the center. The sides of it were black in color, and had a single button on the left side, most likely the power button, while on the right was the volume button. The back of it was a shiny black color, and had two lenses on it, one bigger than the other, as well as a small speaker at the bottom. It also seemed to have a black strip near the edge of the device, most likely a solar panel so it would charge via sunlight. She handed it off to him, a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Jack Sparrow, you are now officially a Pokemon trainer. This is your official Pokedex, it's the latest version provided to you by Professor Sycamore, it seems as if he wanted to give you this as a parting gift, but you had already left Kalos by then. It has information on the Pokemon of the Alola Region, and currently has the Melemele Pokedex Preloaded into it, when you reach a new island, the next Pokedex will automatically install. It will also serve as a back up identification if you loose your Alola passport and will be connected directly to the Kukui Research Data Base so that you can send your Pokemon directly to his lab. It also comes with another app called Poke Finder, which will allow you to scan your surroundings every two hours to see what Pokemon live in what areas, but only if you have already registered them as seen in your Pokedex, finally it has a Town Map application as well, which will update based on what Island you will be traveling too. Note that if you want more in depth information on each Pokemon such as the type, moves it can learn by leveling and stat spread by species, you will need to capture them." she said, taking a deep breath afterward. Jack only blinked as he processed the information, before pressing the power button, butting up the device.

"Wow, this thing is pretty sweet, and here I thought you were gonna give me an Iphone 7." he joked, fiddling with all of the applications.

"Pfft, please...Androids are better, more customization options and what not, besides who cares about smartphones when you can buy the totally better Pokegear for three hundred Pokedollars cheaper?" she asked.

"You've a point there, I can't see myself using a phone all the time, unless I needed to contact someone, then again I don't have many friends to contact." Lillie added, earning a quiet Pew from Nebby. Hibiki rolled her eyes. Jack had taken the time to scan Artemis and Fay, so he could see the information the device had on them, and he was pretty satisfied with his discovery. Already done with the device, he placed it in his back pocket, along with his passport.

"Aw, don't worry your little heart out. You and I are one and the same Lillie, we are both assistants to the great Professor Kukui, so our bond is that of sisters..matter of fact, you are now my honorary little sister." she said.

"I'm fourteen!" the blonde cried, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"One last thing, I was wondering if you already had plans on traveling through Melemele Island, if not then I'd like to be your tour guide, after all I already took the trials here so I know where to go. However once we get to Akala Island, I doubt I'll be much help as I haven't seen much there." she said.

"I'd love for you to travel with me Hibiki, it makes the journey easier and much more fun! You can guide me, and I'll be able to take pictures and not get myself lost!" he said.

"Awesome, it's a plan then." the girl said, giving him a high five.

"Um...if you don't mind...I'd like to travel around with you as well Jack. You see...aside from being the Professors assistant, I have my own goal in mind. I wish to visit each ruin in the Alola Region. Each island has its own guardian, Tapu Koko being the guardian of Melemele Island. Tapu Lele guards Akala Island, Tapu Bulu guards Ula'ula Island, and lastly, Tapu Fini guards Poni Island. I wish to see each of these Pokemon for myself, I feel that seeing them will make me stronger somehow...and since I'm not a trainer..."

"Say no more Lillie, the fact that the two of us already met Tapu Koko makes me want to see what other Legendary Pokemon live here in Alola. You had me at Tapu Lele, honestly." he said with a chuckle. Hibiki rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you just want to go on a wild photo shoot don't you?" she asked.

"And meet cute girls, but mostly the photo shoots." he said, a grin on his face.

"Hey Jack, you ready for our battle?"

The young photographer turned his attention to the wooden platform at the center of town. On it was a young man that was his age, with long olive hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt, with a white collar, along with a pair of light yellow flower print shorts. He was wearing a bright pair of orange shoes, along with an equally orange backpack. He was tossing a Pokeball up and down in his hand, a grin on his face.

"Be right there Hau. Well girls wish me luck!" he said, taking off toward the platform.

"Bonne Chance!" Lillie cried, even though she disliked battles, she would do her best to cheer her friend on.

"Seriously, what the hell does that even mean?" Hibiki snapped, still not understanding the phrase. Lillie giggle, rolling her eyes.

"Bonne Chance is a Kalosian phrase meaning good luck. Often times, trainers in the Kalos region say this to each other before important battles or performances." she said, remembering what she had read about Kalos before. Hibiki hummed to herself, letting the information sink in.

Jack walked onto the platform, finally facing down Hau for the first time. The tan boy was grinning, still playing with his Pokeball. Jack rose his camera up, a smile on his face.

"You don't mind if I snap a picture do you? I take pictures of all my challengers." he said.

"Not at all, I think it's pretty cool that you want to keep our first battle immortalized forever, I'll even pose for you!" he said, giving him a peace sign. Jack snapped a picture of him, smiling a bit once it was saved. He nodded to Artemis, deciding to send her out first.

"Well, I can see you are starting out with Artemis, so we'll have an advantage. Pichu I choose you!" he called out, sending out his first Pokemon. From the Pokeball came out a small rodent like creature.

It had pointed ears, which were yellow on the inside, and black around the edges. It had black fur around the neck, with bright brown eyes and two light pink cheek sacs on its face. It had a small yellow body, with tiny feet and stubby little legs. It had a black angled tail, which wiggled a bit from happiness. Tiny sparks flew from its cheeks as it got ready to battle. Jack held his camera up, zooming in on the small rodent.

"So you caught yourself a Pichu? Very nice, though they require a lot of care due to how much electrical energy they can store, somehow I know you can handle it." he said, snapping the picture.

"Of course, me and Pichu will grow strong together!" Hau announced loudly, earning a similar cry from the small Pokemon. Jack smirked, giving Artemis a nod.

"Then by all means, show me what you two can do!"

"Pichu, start things off with a Thunder Shock!" Hau cried, the small rodent jumped into the air, releasing a small jolt of electrical energy from its cheeks. Artemis didn't even need a command to dodge it, sliding across the wood, she sped up a bit, her focus on the small rodent.

"Use Pound!" Jack cried. With a loud bark, Artemis launched herself into the air, barreling her tail into Pichu, sending the rodent down hard into the platform. He shook his head a bit, before standing back up.

"Pichu, hit her with Sweet Kiss!"

"Water Gun, Artemis." Jack countered. Artemis opened her mouth before Pichu could use his attack, blasting him with a cold spray of water. He cried in pain from the force, and from how cold the attack had been. He shook off some water, his cheeks sparking a bit.

"Pichu, try to hit her with a Thunder Shock." Hau cried.

"Pichu!" the Pokemon cried, releasing the strongest Thunder Shock it could muster. Artemis was unable to dodge the super effective attack, her cries of pain filled the area. Jack grit his teeth, taking a deep breath.

"Shake it off Artemis, finish this off with Pound!"

"Bwark!" the sea lion cried, shaking the attack off. Sparks danced across her body for a brief second as she zoomed forward, slamming her tail into Pichu, the small rodent went flying through the air, landing in front of its trainer, swirls in his eyes.

"Pichu is unable to battle, Artemis is the winner!" Hala declared, the crowd started clapping loudly. Jack held his Pokeball out, recalling Artemis.

"Nice job girl, take a break for now." he said.

"Whoo, I'll say you've been training hard! Me and Pichu have been training as well but you've been giving it your all." Hau said, recalling his fallen partner. Jack smiled a bit, pocketing the Pokeball.

"Well, I did take on some of the local trainers earlier, I wanted to take pictures of the native Pokemon in battle. But now we'll be getting serious, Fay this one is yours!" he said, allowing his Kirlia to take the field. Hau removed his second Pokeball from his pocket, throwing it into the air, to reveal a Litten, his partner Pokemon. The fire kitten hacked a flaming fur ball, which broke apart as soon as it made contact with the platform.

"I can see Litten has gotten stronger, but let's see if he can beat Fay. Why don't you start us off again?" Jack said, snapping a quick picture of Hau and Litten.

"Litten, go forth and use Lick!"

"Lit!" the small kitten cried, quickly racing forward, it jumped into the air, his long tongue already sticking out of his mouth.

"Use Confusion Fay." Jack spoke calmly. Fay's eyes glowed a bright blue as she channeled her psychic energy, stopping the Pokemon mid air. Litten flailed its limbs in a hopeless attempt to break free. Fay flung him back to his end of the field, skidding on the platform for a few feet.

"Litten are you alright?" Hau asked, earning a nod from the kitten. The olive haired boy nodded, a smile on his face.

"Awesome, hit them with Ember!"

"Disarming Voice!"

"Kirlia!" Fay cried, unleashing the sound based attack, the pink glittering attack met the Ember in the center of the field, causing a small smoke filled explosion. Jack covered his eyes for a bit, blocking some of the smoke.

"Litten use Scratch!"

"Wait for Litten to get close and then finish him off with Thunderbolt!"

Fay narrowed her eyes a bit, using her psychic power to see where Litten would be coming from. Her eyes darted across the smoke covered platform, trying to locate the small feline. Finally, she found him heading directly at her from above. She charged the electrical energy and fired it, the bolt arched upward slamming into him, causing massive damage. Litten hit the ground with a thud, the smoke having finally cleared.

"Litten is unable to battle, the winners are Fay and Jack, give them all a hand!" Hala said, clapping loudly. Cheers erupted from the crowd, filling the entire area, and for a split second, the loud cry of Tapu Koko filled the small village. Jack knelt down before Fay, a smile on his face.

"Nice job, you did beautifully!"

"Kirlia!" the cried, puffing her chest out a bit.

"Ho ho, even Tapu Koko was pleased, it seems the two of you will become the best trainers on the island, I for one can't wait to see that happen. Come on, I'll heal your Pokemon, and we can start the real celebration!" Hala said. Jack and Hau shared a handshake, the two of them already looking forward to their own respective journeys.

The next morning, Jack woke up around ten, having set his alarm so he wouldn't be late. The night before, he and his uncle had spoken extensively about his travels throughout Alola, and everything he would need to do. He received information on all of the trials he would have to go through, though he decided to leave the names of each captain unsaid, to make things more interesting for him down the road, though he did share the information for his first trial, as it would be the only one on Melemele Island.

He had also given him some Pokeballs for the road, for whatever Pokemon he would want to catch, along with a device known as a Ride Pager. In the Alola region, they had a service where Pokemon would help trainers on their trials, by selecting a special Ride Pokemon and paging the company directly, they would send a special Pokeball containing said Pokemon to his aid, though he currently only had Tauros on his pager, Kukui told him he would get more Ride Pokemon the more he traveled.

After breakfast, he had gone outside to meet with Hibiki and Lillie, the two girls having prepared for the journey before hand. His mom had gone outside with him, to give him his final goodbyes.

"I can't believe you are already leaving on a journey. I know you and Fay wondered around Kalos for a bit, but now you are doing it as an actual trainer. You've made me really proud son!" she said.

"Thanks Mom, I promise I'll be careful. I'll take extra good care of Fay and Artemis, by the time I come back here, I'll have more pictures to share with you." he said, a grin on his face. She nodded, digging her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a silver card, with a Pokeball design on it.

"I went ahead and opened a bank account so all of your earnings can be transferred over. As you know, every battle you have with a passing trainer is registered by their Pokedex, so you'll earn some money along the way. I put some savings on there in case of emergencies, don't spend it all on candy, and you'll be traveling with girl's so if they get sick or start getting cramps, you have to be a gentleman take care of them. Also make sure you go to sleep early and change your..."

"Okay mom, I get it, I'm thirteen, not ten. Spare me the trouble, and my dignity, before I loose it!" he said, lowering his gaze to the floor, as Lillie and Hibiki were both giggling at his expense. She pulled her son in for a big hug, she also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun sweetie, Lillie, Hibiki I expect the two of you to take care of him, don't be afraid to scold him if he messes up!"

"Don't worry Ms. Sparrow, I'll set him straight!" Hibiki said.

"Let's just go already, before I die of embarrassment!" Jack said, starting down the road that lead to Hau'oli city. The girl's and Fay gave Molly a polite bow before turning heel and joining Jack, the teen having remained silent after what had happened.

Arriving in Hau'oli city, the group of three decided to take a look around the resort city. It had been Jack's first time, and he was amazed to see the sheer beauty of it. The street they had been walking down was Beach Avenue, and had a full view of Hau'oli Beach. It was filled with people and Pokemon all taking a dip in the refreshing water, Hibiki was also quick to point out the spot she had caught her Onix, and had noticed the new boards that had been added to the pier she had been at. There was a large luxury Hotel not that far from where they were, spanning several stories tall. There were a lot of other buildings, mostly tourist shops and souvenir shops. There was another street leading further into the city toward the more residential area.

"Alright, before we head out of Hau'oli and tackle Route 2, I just want to let you know a bit of the information I still have about the first trial. The trial captain is known as Ilima, and he's a student of the Pokemon Trainer School. He specializes in Normal type Pokemon."

"Normal types huh? That means Fay and Artemis have a fair chance of winning as all of their attacks will do neutral damage!" Jack said.

"Oh no, you won't be battling Ilima, unless he wants to test you personally. The trials here in Alola don't always consist of Pokemon battles, it's a little hard to explain, so I'll just show you when we get there. We'll be heading toward Verdant Cavern, near Kaena Point, a small town not far from here. It will take us three days to reach it on foot." Hibiki said, looking at her Town Map. Jack nodded, looking at his own map.

"Hey, says here there's a short cut we can take to reach Kaena Point quicker, we'll have to take Route 2B to get there." he said, showing Hibiki the map.

"Hmm..I didn't take that road the first time I got there, but it shortens the walk by a day and a half, good eye. Are you okay with this Lillie?" she asked, looking back at the blonde. The two trainers stopped, seeing the girl had been looking at a dress that was being displayed in a store front.

It was a rather frilly looking dress, with shortened sleeves and a floral pattern around the skirt, the waist line was decorated with a thick black belt, that had a few glittering flowers on it. The dress was a bit lowcut, so it would reveal quite a bit of her chest should she choose to wear it. Lillie's small smile turned into a frown when she saw her friends reflections on the glass.

"Do you think this is too girly?" she asked.

"Um well, I don't really like dresses so I can't tell you. I'm more of a tank top, short shorts kind of girl!" Hibiki said, gesturing to the outfit she was wearing, a white backless halter top which tied around the neck, with a black under shirt and bright blue shorts. Lillie nodded, looking at Jack, who was busy taking a picture of an Alolan Grimer that had been raiding a nearby trash can.

"What do you think of it Jack?" she asked. The teen snapped another picture, turning his attention to the dress. He hummed to himself, looking the girl over a bit.

"Well, your skin tone is a little pale, if you got a bit darker, it would bring out your eyes a bit better. That big hat is also a little much, maybe a fedora would do, or you could put your hair in a ponytail, or braid it, that would make you look more elegant, in my opinion of course." He said, turning his attention back to the Grimer, which by now had wondered off, he frowned a bit, at least happy he had gotten a picture of it.

"Do you...pick out your own clothes?" She asked. Hibiki nodded, brushing some bangs from her eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't dress as cute as I do now if I didn't pick my own stuff. My big brother has a good taste in clothes too, so he's always my second opinion when it comes to buying things. My mom though, she just wants me to dress like a proper girl, I mean I like skirts, but skirts only make it so perverts can get a good peek at the goods, and I don't want that to happen."

"Achoo! Jeez Hibiki, you have such a way with words." Jack said, brushing his nose a bit. Lillie shook it off, deciding she had wasted enough of their time. She started back up the road, leaving the two trainers wondering if she was alright.

Having stopped at the Pokemon Center, to grab a few extra supplies, the three trainers headed out of the northern exit of Hau'oli city, toward the lush green Route 2. It was a seaside route, with the cliffs being a few kilometers from them, though it was a bit far, they could still hear the oceans waves. The dusty path cut through the country side, and would be leading them past a well known Berry Orchard, once they got past it, they would be able to take Route 2B and head toward Kaena Point from there. Jack had taken a bit of a break from taking pictures, and spent most of his time chatting with Fay, asking her which ones he could delete and which ones looked good, while Lillie and Hibiki were lost in conversation.

"How far is it to the Berry Orchard again?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We should be getting there soon, it's over this hill, after that it will be another two hour walk until we reach the branching path." Hibiki said.

"Alright, how about we stop for lunch then? My mom gave me some fresh stuff so I don't want it to spoil too soon." he said, earning a nod from the two girls.

It wasn't long until they reached the top of the hill. Looking ahead, the three trainers gasped a bit, seeing the large fields chock full of berry trees. There was a large farm house not far from where they were, and they could see a few Pokemon running around a large corral. Jack also spotted a few Delibird flying around the area. One of them actually flew down to them, landing a few feet away.

Delibird were small avian Pokemon, which were orange in color, with a white face and two crests sticking out from the sides of its head. It had bright eyes surrounded by dark feathers, and a small yellow beak. It had small webbed feet, and was carrying around a white sack, often times filled with things, most Delibird were used as a delivery service, while others were usually trained to rescue people who got lost in the mountains. However, this one looked a bit distressed, as if something was going on.

"Del Deli Del!" it cried, pointing toward the fields.

"Is something wrong little one?" Hibiki asked, kneeling before the Pokemon. Jack knelt down before it, snapping a quick picture.

"What's the matter Delibird? Are you lost?" he asked curiously.

"Delibird!" it cried, shaking his head. Fay stepped forward, asking it what was wrong. Delibird looked at her oddly for a few seconds before finally explaining what was wrong. The Psychic type turned to her trainer, her eyes glowing blue.

" _He's saying something along the lines of an attack, two Thugs dressed in black are trying to steal all the berries!"_ She said.

"Whoa, she can talk?" Hibiki cried.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Delibird, take me to the fields, I'll take care of this!" Jack said firmly. The orange bird nodded and flew off, Jack following suit, Hibiki was going to follow as well, but when she saw Lillie's scared look, she decided to stay with her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm a little scared, can we stay here?" She asked, earning a nod from her.

"Sure, Jack will take care of it." the black haired girl reassured, a look of worry on her face. She had seen her friend in action before, especially with his Z-ring, but with his Electrium Z being cracked, she could only hope he didn't rely on it.

Delibird ended up taking Jack deep into the Berry fields, seeing all of the rare berries was a sight to behold, and even though he wanted to take pictures of all the berries, he had priorities. Walking around the corner, he noticed an old man, with white hair, wearing a bright blue floral print shirt, along with a matching pair of shorts, being hassled by two thugs.

Both of them were wearing black tank tops, with baggy black shorts, that had white accents to them. They were wearing high top, white sneakers, with black socks, barely sticking out of the shoe. They were wearing white beanies, with skull designs on them, around their mouth they had a black bandanna, only leaving their eyes visible. The last thing they wore was a silver colored chain, with a skull shaped S on it. They were also moving their arms around a lot, trying to intimidate the man.

"Yo yo yo, make with the berries yo. Don't make me get hard." the first thug said.

"If you know what's good for you, do what my bro says yo!" the second thug said.

"Like I would give my berries to common thugs like you. I would gladly share them with the Pokemon, but I wouldn't give a single grain of sand to you!" the man said, standing his ground.

"You hearing this yo? I think this guy wants trouble!"

"Then let's give him trouble, and take all of his berries yo!"

"That's enough!" Jack snapped angrily, getting their attention. Jack walked a few feet forward, glaring at the two men, Fay by his side, equally pissed at what she was seeing.

"Oh, so we got a little hero yo! And check out that Kirlia, those ain't normal here in Alola." Thug A said, a glint in his eye.

"I say we take it from him bro, the boss will definitely put her to use. Zubat, let's go!"

"Come out Salandit!" Thug B cried, throwing his Pokeball.

A small light blue bat pokemon came from the first Pokeball. It had short wings, which were purple on the inside, its mouth was open, flashing its sharp fangs. It had two thin appendages coming from its back, acting as a tail. It hissed loudly, making him cringe.

The second Pokemon was a black lizard, with vibrant purple eyes. It had small webbed like feet, and a long tail, which had light orange flame markings on it. Its head was a dark black color, while the body was a lighter shade of black, two small ribbon like feelers grew from its back, making it look almost like it was wearing a beanie. It licked its eyes with its light pink tongue, almost as an intimidation measure. Jack was already familiar with Zubat, he had seen many of them before, but he hadn't seen the second one. He rose his camera to his eye, snapping a quick picture of it.

"Yo, is this kid serious? He's taking pictures of us!" Thug B cried.

"We should break his camera yo!"

"Actually idiots, I took a picture of that Pokemon. It's the first one I've ever seen, so I'd like to add it to my album. And for your information, your intimidation tactics don't work on me, I've seen Garchomp tearing apart their prey, and I've seen a Pride of Pyroar burn a Pokemon to death to feed their Litleo cubs, nothing in this worlds scares me anymore. Alright Fay, let's take them both, Disarming Voice!"

"Kirlia!" the psychic type shouted loudly. The two thugs covered their ears as the pink sound waves struck both of their Pokemon, causing them visible damage. Zubat who was more sensitive to sounds, struck the ground, crying in pain.

"Grr, Salandit, Flame Burst!"

"Salan!" the small lizard cried, zooming forward, it jumped into the air, firing a large ball of flames directly at Fay, who held her hand out, stopping it mid way. With a flick of her wrist, she sent it back toward Zubat who had just gotten up, the bat Pokemon fell to the ground unconscious. Thug A's eyes widened in shock.

"Zubat, you were my strongest Pokemon, how the hell did you loose?"

"Well for one you have to train your Pokemon to be good, we've dealt with plenty of Zubats in the past, so we know how to take care of them. Now Fay, use Thunderbolt...oh and don't be scared to shock them, I think they need it!" he said, a smirk on his face. With an equally wide smirk, Fay unleashed a powerful bolt of electrical energy, striking Salandit dead on, along with the two Thugs, who cried loudly in pain. Fay ended her attack, the two thugs were smoking slightly.

"You'll pay for this kid, no one messes with Team Skull!" Thug A cried, returning his fallen Pokemon. Thug B recalled Salandit and followed after his friend.

"What my bro said, you'll get yours Camera Boy!" he cried, disappearing from sight. Jack shook his head, placing his hands at his waist.

"What a pair of idiots. Are you alright sir? Did they do anything to you?" he asked, turning back to the Berry Orchard owner.

"Oh no, they didn't hurt me at all. Those thugs were more interested in my berries, they wouldn't have attacked me. They were too scared too." the man said, laughing a bit. Fay and Jack shared a look, shrugging in confusion.

"Who were those two?"

"Them? They go by Team Skull, they try to boast that they are a strong and all mighty team, but their just a bunch of kids with too much time on their hands. Their leader is just as lazy as all of them, I wouldn't make myself worry over nonsense like that." He said.

"Jack, there you are, are you alright? We saw those thugs running out of here." Hibiki said, stopping next to her friend, with Lillie right behind her.

"Oh, we're fine. Those two idiots, didn't know what hit them!" He said confidently.

"Kirlia!" Fay cried, a grin on her face. Hibiki nodded, turning back to the Orchard owner.

"I'm glad you are alright Mr. Berry, I would have hated to see something bad happen to you!"

"Thanks for worrying Hibiki, but I would have been just fine. The Delibird protect me." the man said, a smile on his face. Hibiki cleared her throat.

"This man is known as Mr. Berry, this orchard grows berries for all of Alola, you see, there are berries that grow in abundance here, thanks to all the fertile soil from the volcanoes. Thanks to that, berries like the Pinap berry or the Pomeg berry end up tasting differently. He also grows more exotic berries, like Tamato berries or Chilan berries, which only grow in certain parts of the world. In fact, Tamato Berries aren't spicy here in Alola, and are more bitter sweet." Hibiki said.

"Seriously? So even the berries have an Alolan variant, I am learning quite a bit about this region, every little thing is different here." Jack said, taking a picture of a nearby Pecha berry tree, which was actually his favorite berry.

"He came from the Kalos region, so everything is impressive to him!" Hibiki said, poking her friend in the ribs. He narrowed his eyes a bit, puffing his cheeks.

"Vous parle trop." _(You talk too much)_ he said in Kalosian. The girl shrugged, a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, but I don't know you enough to like you. So, now that we are here, do you mind if we go fishing behind your house Mr. Berry? You have a good spot here!" she said.

"Not at all, if you'd like you can use some of the berries from the orchard for bait, it's the least I can do for what you have done for me." the man said, a smile on his face. Jack nodded, grabbing two Pecha berries, handing one to Fay.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Berry, I was actually hoping to catch something new before my trial."

"A trial goer? I haven't seen one in awhile, by all means feel free to fish for as long as you'd like, if it helps you out in your trial, then it makes me happy!" Mr. Berry said firmly.

After picking a few berries for bait, Hibiki lead them to the back of the orchard, down to a path that lead down to a small beach. Jack was actually quite impressed, the view was amazing, and the sea before him looked beautiful. He couldn't help but snap a few pictures of the area. Lillie found herself a spot next to a few flat rocks and sat down, allowing Nebby out of her bag. He was surprised to see her do that, seeing as she was always so nervous about her getting out. Hibiki had already taken her sandals off and had walked to the water's edge, a Super rod in her hands.

"Hey Jack, you said you wanted to catch something new right? So I'll help you. I didn't have anyone with me when I went on my own trials here on Melemele Island, so I'll do my best to help guide you, as a senior trainer and all." she said, puffing her chest out a bit.

"Aren't you younger than Lillie?" He asked, furrowing his brows a bit.

"Details, come on, I already put bait on the line." she said, passing him the rod. He shrugged, stopping briefly to let Artemis out of her Pokeball. The sea lion barked loudly before running into the surf, content with swimming in the water. Jack pulled the rod back before casting the line into the water, the bobber hitting the water with a quiet slap. Her reeled the line a bit before sitting down on the sand.

"We made excellent time, I spoke with Mr. Berry and he agreed to let us stay here the night. We can head out in the morning and travel most of Route 2B, you'll be at Verdant Cavern in no time!" the black haired girl cried out, sitting next to her friend. She pulled out her three Pokeballs, releasing her Pokemon onto the beach. Jack turned his attention to her Pokemon, seeing her Litten and Onix, his eyes widened when he saw the Shiny Dedenne that had popped out of the ball.

"No way, is that a Shiny Dedenne? I've never even seen one in real life, how did you catch it?" he asked, almost letting go of the rod, which she took a hold of, knowing he was going to take a picture of it. She smiled, scratching the electric type's head.

"This little guy is my starter Pokemon, he was a gift from my grandparents who ironically enough, live in Kalos, around Anistar city in fact. My grandpa said he just found him outside their house one day, and he kept feeding him until he gained their trust. After awhile, they just decided to give him to me as a gift." she said. He zoomed in on the small rodent, snapping a picture of it. Dedenne climbed onto Hibiki's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek a bit.

"Dene!" he cried, making her smile warmly. Jack couldn't help but snap the picture.

"Sorry, you two looked so adorable, I couldn't help myself." he said, turning the camera to the two. Hibiki blushed a bit, flashing a grin.

"I like it, just make sure you give me a copy." she said.

"Sure, I have my portable printer with me, I'll print them out when I have the chance." he said, giving her a grin.

"Um guys, I saw the bobber go down." Lillie said, pointing to the water. Hibiki felt a tug on her line, and she rapidly stood up, a smile on her face.

"Quick take it, this is your Pokemon after all." she said, shoving the fishing pole into his hands. He grabbed the reel and started reeling the line in, pulling the line a bit. He was suddenly pulled forward, making him pull the line back a bit.

"Holy crap, it's a strong one!" he said.

"Pull it in, before the line snaps!"

Jack nodded, pulling firmly on the line. The Pokemon he had reeled in broke the water's surface, landing on the sand a few feet from them.

It was around a foot tall, with a light purple colored body, and long drooping tentacles growing from the top of its head. They were light blue in color, with small purple spikes on them. It had a crown atop its head with a light yellow spike in the center. The tentacle in front of its face was shorter than the others, showing its somber expression, and three sharp looking fangs. It had bright golden eyes with blue irises. Jack, while curious couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the Pokemon.

"Gah, what the hell? How are you this lucky?" Hibiki cried out, grasping a bit of her hair tightly in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked curiously.

"That's a Mareanie, a really rare Pokemon that lives deep in the reefs around Melemele and Akala Islands, they like to eat the coral that grows from Corsola, and are known to be really good Pokemon in battle. They are also infamous for being hard to find." She said. Jack smirked, glancing back at the Pokemon.

"Well, it looks like I had it made." he replied, scanning its information. It's image appeared on the Pokedex, along with its profile.

" _Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon. It is widely known that Mareanie love to feast on Corsola. It will often times drive its poison barbs into their prey, injecting a fatal poison into their bodies, and will then drag them back to their homes deep within the coral reefs."_

Jack swallowed hard, seeing the Pokemon was a dual Poison and Water type. Mareanie's eyes had been narrowed, glaring at the three trainers that had disturbed it. She flared her tentacles a bit, getting ready to attack. Shaking his nerves away, Jack turned to Fay, who gave him a nod in return.

"Alright then, we're going to catch it, start things off with Confusion!"

"Kirlia!" Fay cried, her eyes glowed a bright blue as the energy surrounded Mareanie. The Pokemon struggled to move, crying in distress. The thorns on its body started glowing a bright purple, as it unleashed a Poison Sting attack that struck Fay directly in the chest, forcing her to let go.

"Fay are you alright?" Jack cried out, a look of worry on his face.

"Lia." she replied, shaking the attack off. He looked back at Mareanie, seeing it forming a large sludge ball in her mouth. It launched it forward, but thankfully Fay was able to dodge it, the spot where the poison landed started to sizzle, the melted sand pooled around the purple sludge.

"That was Sludge Bomb, I'm surprised this Pokemon knows this." Hibiki said, stepping away from the poison.

"Fay, we need to be a little more careful. Attack it with Thunderbolt!" he said firmly.

"Kirlia!"

The electrical energy bounced on the sand for a few seconds before striking Mareanie head on. It cried loudly in pain, the super effective attack doing massive damage. It powered through the attack, jumping into the air, it unleashed another round of Poison Sting. Jack and Fay backed away as best they could, avoiding all of the purple stingers. Mareanie landed on the sand, looking a bit tired from the battle, the expression on its face had grown from somber to angry, though Jack could see a hint of fear in its eye. Fay sprung forward, forming a dark orb of energy in her hands. She launched it forward, striking Mareanie on the side, sending her flying back. It landed hard on the sand, and was struggling to get up. Jack smirked, pulling a Heal Ball from his pocket.

"Alright, I got this made, go Pokeball." he cried, throwing the ball at the fallen Pokemon, who only watched as the ball struck its body, before being pulled into it. The ball shook for a few seconds, as the Pokemon struggled to break free. After a second, the ball snapped shut, and the button stopped blinking. Jack sighed in relief, adopting a grin on his face.

"Alright, we caught our first Pokemon! Great Job Fay, this is all thanks to you!" Jack said, lifting the Heal Ball from the ground.

"Kirlia!" she cried, an equally bright smile on her face. He stared at the Pokeball curiously for a few seconds.

"Lucky you, you got a really rare Pokemon now. Take extra good care of it, Mareanie evolve into Toxapex, a really good Pokemon to have in your party." Hibiki said.

"Congratulations Jack...are you alright? You seem a little down all of a sudden." Lillie asked, earning a nod from him.

"Actually, not many people know this, but I have a slight fear of Poison type Pokemon. Growing up, I was bitten by an Ariados and almost lost my life due to its poison. I know it was just defending itself, and I was young and wanted to take its picture, but that near death experience made me scared of the type entirely. Through working with Professor Sycamore, was able to get used to being around them again, but at times I do fear that I will get stung or poisoned by one. I tend to avoid Ariados like a plague, and I don't really like Pokemon like Golbat, or Drapion, I'm absolutely terrified of Swalot and Seviper, along with Pokemon that live in the water like Quilfish and Dragalge. But, I am going to train this Mareanie and get over my fear of Poison types, I'm even going to name her Doku, an old Kantonian word meaning Poison." he said, a small smile on his face.

"You know, I think it takes a lot of courage to want to do something like that. We all have things we don't like in the world, and hearing that you fear Poison types, it just makes you human. Don't worry, most of those Pokemon, aside from Ariados, don't even live here in Alola, and we see any, I'll take care of them." Hibiki said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"And I have repels too, so I'll spray you whenever we go out at night so the Golbats don't bite us." Lillie added, earning a smile from him.

"Thanks girls, I'm glad to be traveling with great friends like you. Doku, why don't you come out for a bit!" he said, releasing his newly captured Pokemon. He looked at his Pokedex, reading all of the moves it had, along with finding out that it was a female. He knelt down before her, holding his hand out.

"My name is Jack, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me and my friends on our travels through Alola. I'm gonna be taking the Island Challenge, so a Pokemon like you would be great for my little family. What do you say?" he asked. Doku looked at him oddly for a second, sniffing his hand before giving it a small playful nip.

"Mare~!" she cried happily.

"Well, looks like she likes you at least. Now you have three Pokemon, Lillie are you sure you don't want one of your own? To keep Nebby company on the trip? We can catch you one? A Luvdisc perhaps?" Hibiki offered.

"Oh no thanks, I don't think I could care for a Pokemon." she admitted, petting Nebby lightly. The small ball of gas frowned a bit at his friend's reaction at wanting a pokemon. Jack shrugged, and grabbed his camera, taking a couple pictures of his new friend.

"Well, how about we work on catching you another Pokemon, seeing as I just stole your capture." he said, looking at Hibiki, who gave him a nod.

"Alright, I'll try harder than you, I might even catch myself a Kyogre." she said.

"The day you fish a Kyogre is the day I shave my head." he added, a grin on his face. Doku watched with rapt attention as her new trainer went back and forth with his friend. She had to admit, even though she hated the idea of being captured, she did want to know more about this young man, and Fay did seem nice. Perhaps it was time to try something new, and this trainer was certainly different than what she was used to. All in all, Jack had a very successful first day, and would be the first of many new experiences to come.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Kirlia)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Confusion, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Cracked)**

 **Artemis _(Popplio)_ Female: Pound, Growl, Water Gun**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Protect**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns)**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Hibiki :**

 **Dedenne: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Shiny)_**

 **Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Parabolic Charge  
**

 **Litten: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Ember**

 **Onix: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Alolan Variant: Crystal Onix: Dual Water/Ice Type)_**

 **Known Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Liquidation  
**

 **Z-move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**


	4. Melemele Arc 4

**A/N: Ey yo, it's your boy Celestial, welcome to the rewritten chapter 4. Like the previous three, Chapter Four has been written from the ground up with all new content, so I hope you enjoy. With this, my story is once again on course and no more chapters need to be rewritten. Thankfully I was able to crank this one out today, right before my internet gets shut down again, my provider is shit, every time I pay a hundred bucks of internet, I have to pay another one sixty five, and I'm honestly sick of it, so until I can get back with Comcast, I will be limiting my posts a bit, and burning my ever so precious cellular data.  
**

 **Although, I am happy with how this chapter turned out. You all finally get to meet the fourth companion in this story, so I hope you like this special little addition/easter egg. After this chapter, I can finally focus on Jack's first trial, along with the finishing parts of Melemele Island, which includes a trip to Melemele Meadow before going back to Iki Town for Jack's challenge against Kahuna Hala. After that it's onward to Akala Island, and the trials that will hit our heroes there, it should be around chapter seven when they leave for Akala. I just got to Ula'ula Island in Pokemon Sun, after spending an hour shiny hunting a Mareanie, goddamn Corsola takes for ever to appear, but thankfully I got my shiny and I'm fucking proud of it. Anyway, I already have various ideas for how I will handle the Aether Foundation part of the story, though Jack will be a little suspicious, especially when he isn't allowed to take photos of the area. As for what happens on Ula'ula Island, I haven't thought about it much, other than adding Acerola as a traveling companion, but I'll have to figure out what Lillie will be doing during that time and what not.**

 **As a final note, I might work on that Legends of Kalos spin off involving the recent Pokemon movie. I don't know, I really liked it, it had great moments, way better than the Diancee movie and so much better than the Hoopa Movie. they shoved so many legendary Pokemon in there for no damn reason. Of course it will be a stand alone story, much like the movies are stand alone titles different from the anime, though I wish they went back to the old way, how Pokemon the First Movie had a tie in to the anime, it was so hype, especially with seeing Mewtwo for the first time and Gary being absolutely demolished by it, it made that childish wonder in me just explode, especially wanting to know what it even was. I didn't watch most of the Orange Islands episodes so I don't know if Pokemon 2000 has a tie into the anime, but yeah I really miss that, it makes the anime and the movies feel so much more special, and we don't get shit movies like all of the goddamn Unova Saga movies, I mean, Pokemon the Movie Black, Reshiram and Victini and Pokemon the Movie White, Zekrom and Victini were carbon copies of each other, with version exclusives, personally I think Zekrom suits Ash better than Reshiram, as Zekrom is the first legendary Ash learns about in Unova. Keldeo and the Swords of Justice was fucking shit, it was so goddamn annoying and really made me think of Keldeo as a goddamn boot leg version of Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion.**

 **And don't even get me started on Pokemon Genesect and the Legend Awakened. That movie was horse shit, absolute bottom of the barrel horse shit. I saw Mewtwo on it and was like, holy shit, another Mewtwo movie, can't wait to see how they do this, it might actually save the Unova Saga. All i got was an ass backward Mewtwo who spoke like a girl and could Mega Evolve for the sake of it, and it wasn't proper Mega Evolution, more like a goddamn form change. Shiny Genesect made no fucking sense what so ever, the only redeeming quality this movie had was the Sylveon short that plays before it, I saw the original Japanese online, so I was able to see the Sylveon short, which was adorable by the way. The rest of the movie was just fucking shit, almost like the N arc of the Anime. I was so excited for Charizard vs Reshiram, and it didn't happen. it just made my heart shrivel up inside.**

 **The Unova Saga has its moments, like when Ash captured Snivy and the battle with Tepig and his old trainer, hell even most of the Gym battles were good, except the fucking Elesa one, who in the fuck goes in with a single Pokemon to battle an electric type and then banks on winning the entire thing on it? what the fuck? I mean really? I rewatch this anime and understand why the fuck it was such a turn off. Meowth quitting Team Rocket? too good to be fucking true, Ash has a lot of good Pokemon, Leavanny was a great addition to his team and I was actually happy to see it fully evolve, Roggenrola, a solid Pokemon if he evolved it into a Gigalith, fuck even Palpitoad would have been good if he evolved it into Seismetoad, so many missed opportunities, and he fucks up at the end, loosing to a newly evolved Lucario, with a Pikachu that defeated a Goddamn Latios, and he lost to a kid with five fucking Pokemon, one of them a Hydraigon that wasn't even properly trained, they just gave it to him, holy fucking shit...**

 **Okay, I must apologize for that long fucking rant, I get worked up when I talk about the Unova Saga. I'm a Pokemon fanboy, have been since the 90s, I remember watching it with my father when I was little, before he became a douche and started becoming violent. It's a series that I hold dear in my heart, and seeing it down graded to something that basically eats shit, it annoys me.**

 **But there are some redeeming qualities. Ash's battle with Roxie in Virbank city was awesome, it made me love her as a character and it portrayed her and Ash well. It also did a great job of advertising the Black and White 2 locales, same with the battle with Cheren, though it was weird seeing Black and White 2 Cheren and Black and White Bianca in the same anime, it made it a little weird at times, but it's easily ignorable. Cynthia coming back? and Alder hitting on her? it was totally funny, especially the Burn Heal joke, though I think that was just a meme I saw, the sub plot with Meloetta and the Tao Trio, which brought Giovanni and Ash together in battle for the first time ever? it was totally hype as shit. Oh, and let us not forget Dawn being in this part of the saga too. I totally loved that she was brought back, still acting like herself, though I was annoyed that she didn't get an outfit change when she should have at least worn the Platinum get up. And let us not forget the Brock and Cilan episode at the very end of the series, it made me smile seeing Brock again after so long, and it gave the Unova Saga a bitter sweet ending. And it also lead into the kick ass rollet coaster ride that was Pokemon X and Y, which had more action in two episodes than Unova did in an entire season.**

 **I can't believe I just reviewed a Pokemon story, I'm so sorry everyone. Please just enjoy this chapter for now, and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning...**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 4

Alola to our new Friend

"Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" A distressed Lillie asked, looking at her surroundings. Jack looked at his Town Map, trying to compare some of the photos on there with his surroundings.

The three young teenagers had gotten up bright and early, and after breakfast provided to them by Mr. Berry, they left the Berry Orchard with plans of heading up Route 2B. So far, they had traversed most of it, the route cut right through a forest path, with bright green trees surrounding it. It had started growing a bit thick, so now only a few rays of sun peeked through at certain spots. The hoots and chirps of the local bird Pokemon echoed through the otherwise quiet area, but they hadn't seen any Pokemon at all. Hibiki had taken a seat on the side of the path, running her fingers through the soft blades of grassy, her Dedenne sitting beside her. Jack hummed to himself, turning off his device.

"As far as I can tell, we are on the right path. I just wasn't expecting this to become a forest, that's probably why not a lot of people take this path." he said.

"Not a lot of people are willing to take this path, I mean its a forest and wild Pokemon could jump at you. It's an all new adventure for the two of us." Hibiki said, giving Dedenne a soft pat on the head. Jack stretched a bit, turning to Fay who was looking around the area.

"See anything girl? We haven't taken pictures of any wild Pokemon yet."

"Kirlia." she said, shaking her head. He sighed, grabbing his pack off the floor.

"I suppose we can find more as we walk. Come on girls, we're burning day light." he said, moving up the path with a spring in his step. Lillie frowned a bit, following after her friend, while Hibiki fiddled with her bag strap.

They walked in silence for the most part, not really seeing anything of interest. Jack was mostly sifting through his collection of pictures, smiling a bit at the fond memories he had recently made in Alola. He glanced back at his friends, seeing Hibiki buried in her town map, probably trying to keep them on the right path or point out any landmarks, Lillie on the other hand looked rather nervous, her eyes darting back and forth through the path. He noticed her limp again, having forgotten entirely about it. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"I couldn't help but notice that limp, are you alright?" he asked. Hibiki looked at the girl, a look of worry on her face.

"Oh I'm fine. This limp is from an injury I sustained three months ago. I was bitten by a Golbat on the calf, and it used Leech Life on me. My leg healed, but for the most part the muscle is still a bit sore. The doctors said that I should make a full recovery in a couple of months and that I should take it easy, but I have things to do so I can't just sit around all the time. I have my pain medication so it's alright." she said, giving them a smile.

"Okay, as long as you are truly okay." Hibiki added.

"Well, you know a bit about me, but what about you Hibiki, what are your goals in life?" Jack asked, turning his attention to his black haired companion. The girl hummed to herself, not really knowing how to answer the question.

"I don't really have anything in mind. I thought I wanted to be the strongest in Alola, but I have a long way to go. I have my own Z-ring, but the only crystal I can use is the Normalium Z, If I want to become stronger, I have to take on the rest of the trials, but in the three years that I've been taking the challenge, I've realized that battling isn't everything. For the longest time, it was just me and Dedenne, and then I hatched Litten, and I caught Onix too. I don't exactly know what to do in life, I guess just traveling around is enough." she said.

"That's not bad, it takes a lot of courage to decide what to do in life, someday you'll know what that is. Maybe what you are looking for isn't even in Alola, only you'll figure that out." Lillie said.

"Same here, aside from being a good photographer, I just want to be the best trainer I can be. Whether that's using Z-moves, or using Mega Evolution, who knows? Just as long as me and my Pokemon grow together." Jack replied.

"Well said, the three of us will go far, so let's just help each other out as best we can. I have knowledge on all of the trial captains Jack, so I'll let you know what you'll be expecting, as for the trials though, I don't exactly know what happens on Akala, Ula'ula or Poni Island, but at least you'll have some information on them."

"Hey, having info on the captains is half the battle, it will save me time in the end. Let's just focus on reaching Kaena Point, once we get there, we can rest up and train for the first trial!" he said, a smile on his face.

 _(In the distant Sinnoh Region)_

The sun rose over the mountains that overlooked Celestic Town. The light fog that swept through the town was slowly breaking away as the bright rays of the sun bathed the town in its light. The town was one of the oldest in the Sinnoh Region, and the most historical city known world wide. It was well known for them myths revolving around the Sinnoh Space Time legends, and the murals within the Celestic Ruins were a testament to that.

In a small quaint country style cottage, a young woman rose from her slumber, or more like sprung from it. She landed on her small feet, looking around the otherwise empty room. It didn't have much inside, other than a small desk, filled with books on history and other myths, along with a sleek black laptop, currently in sleep mode. She rubbed her eyes, a small yawn escaping her lips. She walked out of her room, entering the small bathroom across from her bedroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her long blonde locks covering most of her face, and was pointing in all directions. She hastily grabbed her hair brush and started brushing her hair down, making sure each golden strand was free of knots and tangles. Once done, she set her hair brush down, grabbing her tooth brush and slathering it with paste.

She was only twelve years old, in fact she had turned eleven the day before, and she had gone to sleep extra early due to starting on her journey the next morning. Her silver eyes looked over her reflection, her ivory colored skin glowing in the morning light. After she finished brushing her teeth, she walked out of the room, and walked back into her bedroom, grabbing her clothes for the day.

She donned a bright yellow tank top shirt, with a black stripe running down it, the hem was also black in color. She put on a black pleated mini-skirt, with a blue hem on it, that had a thin white stripe going through it. She wore a pair of thigh high socks, with a bright yellow stripe at the top, the rest being black in color. She wore a pair of black leather boots, with a slight heel and pointed toes, which reached just past her ankles, and were tied firmly with bright yellow laces. She walked over to her dresser, and grabbed her black and yellow hair ties. She grabbed two sections of her hair and tied them up with the hair ties, her blonde locks falling gracefully down her shoulders. She swept her bangs to the left, allowing her to see through her curtain of hair. Finally, she left two long strands to frame her face. Nodding to herself, she couldn't help but wink at her reflection.

"You look so cute, you are definitely going to attract tons of cute boys to you!" she said.

"I better not be hearing about you and cute boys, my little girl isn't ready for that!"

"Grandma, good morning!" the girl cried, embracing the older woman. The girl's grandmother smiled, hugging her back tightly.

"Look at you, all ready to go out and train some Pokemon!" she said.

"Yup, I've been dreaming about this for so long. I want to start collecting badges for the Sinnoh League!" she cried, her arms high in the air. Her grandmother giggled, a smile on her face.

"Well, I have your things ready downstairs, and the professor is down there waiting for you as well, he's come all the way from Sandgem Town, so you best not keep him waiting."

"Oh boy!" the girl cried, ducking out of the bedroom, grabbing her black coat from the coat rack as she went. She hastily slipped it onto her small frame, making sure it was zipped correctly on.

Her coat was black in color, with a fluffy black collar. It had a long yellow stripe running down the arm, with a bright yellow cuff at the ends. The coat was zipped part way, revealing most of her shirt as the bottom part was open, the bottom of the coat also had black fur on it, which was puffier than the fur collar. She reached the bottom of the stairs, almost falling as she headed toward the kitchen, just before she did though, she stopped and took a deep breath, collecting herself before walking inside.

Standing in the kitchen was the professor responsible for giving starting trainers their first Pokemon. This man stood at six feet tall, with white colored hair, with sharp white side burns and an equally sharp looking mustache. He was wearing a brown coat, with a blue sweater vest inside. He wore a pair of brown pants, along with some winter boots. He was holding a brown briefcase in his hand. Feeling her presence, Professor Rowan turned around, giving her a brown smile.

"Ah, young Cynthia, good morning to you, and happy birthday." he said.

"Thanks professor, I'm so happy to see you here. Was the trip alright?" she asked curiously, earning a nod from the older man.

"Why yes, the trip through Mount Coronet was quiet as usual, and I was able to see some Pokemon evolving in their natural habitat, so that's always a plus. But let's not talk about me, today is all about you, are you ready for your journey?" he asked.

"Of course, I've spent so long dreaming about this, now that I'll have my own Pokemon, I can explore ruins just like my grandmother, it's gonna be so much fun." she said.

"That's good to hear, as for your request, I have brought you the Pokemon that I recently captured. Are you sure you don't want one of the starter Pokemon? I brought them with me."

"No that's alright Professor, I think this Pokemon is the right one for me." she said. He nodded, handing the blonde girl the red and white Pokeball. She smiled, throwing it into the air, releasing the captive Pokemon.

It was a small blue dragon like Pokemon. It had a big mouth with sharp looking teeth, and a light pink tongue. It had a red underbelly, and no neck. It had small clawed hands and feet, along with a large dorsal fin atop its head. It had two horns on the sides of its head, which resembled jet engines. It looked at the blonde girl who had knelt in front of it, a curious look on its face.

"Hi Gible, my name is Cynthia, and I wanna be a strong trainer, would you like to come with me?" she asked, holding her hand out to it. Gible sniffed it curiously, before chomping down on her hand, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the girl.

"Gible are known to bite down on things it likes, it seems this little guy has taken a liking to you my dear." Rowan said a smirk on his face.

"I can see that, ow." she said, finally prying her hand away from Gible's mouth. The professor opened his briefcase and pulled out a device from within.

It looked almost like a video game system, it was light blue in color. It had a light gray stripe angled on the front with three green buttons on it. The left side of it was black in color, with a bright green blinking light on it. He held it out to her, opening the top screen, revealing two screens. It had a light gray D pad on it, surrounded by black, on the other side were two small buttons on it.

"This is the Sinnoh Region Pokedex, it contains information on all the Pokemon in this region, and will also serves as your official identification. You can also use this device on the back to scan each of your Pokeballs to find out more detailed information on which ever Pokemon you have captured. If you wish to register for the Sinnoh League, you'll have to go to Jubilife City's Pokemon center. The first Gym is in Oreburg city. Thankfully, you can find Fossils on display at the museum there, so it should be an amazing experience for you."

"Alright, I'll head to Jubilife City first, to reach it, I'll have to go through Eterna city, through the Eterna Forest and down through Floaroma Town...it'll be a cinch!" she said happily.

"Be careful alright sweetie? I don't want anything bad happening to you or Gible." her grandmother said, handing her a black and yellow knapsack. She slung it over her shoulder, placing her Pokedex in her skirt pocket.

"I'll be fine Grandma. I know the route there by heart from all the times we've been to Canalave city, I'll even catch more Pokemon along the way, I've wanted my own Shellos for awhile now." she said, a grin on her face. She returned Gible to his Pokeball, placing the ball on her belt.

"Okay, I have faith that you'll be fine. Just call me when you get to Eterna City."

"Okay, love you grandma." the girl said, giving her grandmother a big hug before dashing out the door. The old woman sighed, shaking her head.

"She didn't even eat breakfast."

"Let her go, she'll realize it soon enough, besides there are various Pokemon centers along the way that cater to young trainers like her. She'll be just fine." Rowan said, a smile on his face. He was curious to see how this new trainer would handle herself.

Cynthia realized half way out of Celestic Town that she had forgotten to eat something, so being forced into a nearby store, she grabbed some food for the road, now heading across Sinnoh Route 211, which would lead her to the West half of Mount Coronet. Having experience crossing through the mountain, she had already planned her route out and would make sure not to get lost on the way. It was a bit unnerving though, normally she would be with her grandmother, but now that she was traveling alone, she couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid. She had heard the rumors about Team Rocket surfacing in Kanto, and some Teams rising up in Hoenn, but nothing bad had happened so far. It didn't ease her mind though, but she just swallowed her fears and puffed out her chest, taking firm steps toward the mountain.

Around an hour later, she found herself deep within Mount Coronet. She marveled at her surroundings, seeing the wild Geodude and Graveler making their way through the tunnels as well. She even saw a Bronzor scanning the area for food, though it quickly floated away as soon as it saw her. She frowned a bit at having scared it away, but she was happy to have seen a Pokemon that rare.

"This is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait to start catching my own Pokemon!" she said to herself, earning the attention of a few Pokemon, who quickly scurried away. They were used to trainers passing through, and hearing the word Catch really made them nervous. The mountain shook a bit, forcing the girl to stop mid step, and look around. Her silver eyes scanned her surroundings. She shivered a bit, feeling some of the cold coming down from Route 217.

"Ehehe, must have been a Golem or something." she muttered to herself, continuing her walk. The mountain shook again, this time knocking her off her feet. Several Geodude and Machop scurried past her, trying to get to safety. Earthquakes were unheard of inside Mount Coronet, and if the Pokemon felt threatened, then it meant something bad was happening. Standing back up, Cynthia broke into a sprint, trying to reach the other end of the tunnel. She suddenly felt weightless as she seemingly fell into a glittering hole. She let out a yelp of surprise before disappearing through it, the area inside Mount Coronet returning to normal.

For a long time, all she could see was darkness, she didn't know where she was, and she cursed herself for not bringing a flashlight with her. After a few minutes, a blinding light appeared before her, causing her to shield her eyes. When the light died down, she looked around the area she had been at, instead of seeing the familiar rocky area of Mount Coronet, she found herself in what looked to be a Cemetery. The large granite headstones glittered in the soft moonlight, the tall unkempt grass moving in the soft breeze.

She realized two things, one, it was blazing hot in this area, enough that it made her coat practically useless, though she was still going to keep it on as it went well with her cute outfit, and two, she was no longer inside Mount Coronet. Quickly pulling out her Town Map, she pressed the home button to see what area she had been in, only to see it couldn't connect to the GPS. She typed a few words into it, but nothing popped up, finding it to be useless, she placed it back in her pack, and started looking around.

It was late at night now, and she could see the glittering stars high above her, with a beautiful moon high above the clouds, providing a beautiful white glow for her to use. She read the names on the headstones, seeing that most of them belonged to Pokemon, she felt a twinge of sadness in her heart, and decided she wanted to leave the area. Finally, she found a large sign near the entrance to the cemetery, her eyes widening when she read it.

"Hau'oli Cemetery? Where the heck am I?" she muttered.

Sighing to herself, she sat down at the base of the sign, and dug her hand into her pack. She wasn't hungry at least, as it had only been an hour, but she really wanted to know where she was. The Town Map was useless, so she instead decided to use the Pokegear her mother had given her for her birthday, hoping that would work, thankfully it powered on and showed her a more precise location.

"Melemele Island, what...I've never even heard of this place. What region am I even in?" she cried out, quickly searching the map. She got her answer, her eyes widening when the name Alola flashed on the screen. She gasped, almost wanting to scream, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything, especially in a place that was most likely filled with Ghost type Pokemon. She reached behind her back, grabbing Gible's Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon inside. It shook its head a bit, looking around the area.

"Gib?" it asked.

"Sorry Gible, it seems that we're in a new region. Something happened inside Mount Coronet and now we're here." she said calmly. She knew that remaining calm in a bad situation was better than freaking out, that way her Pokemon would also remain calm. She dialed her home phone number, but no one picked it up. She sighed placing her Pokegear down beside her.

"What was that light though? Was it a portal? Could it have been the legendary Pokemon of Space that created it?" she muttered to herself, eyes narrowed in thought. She was more curious about what happened to her than worried, she knew eventually she would return home, but for now she needed to find a place to rest, a Pokemon Center would be ideal. Standing up, she grabbed her Pokegear and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Alright then Gible, why don't you stay out for a bit? We're in a different place than before, and I could use the company." she said.

"Gible!" the Pokemon cried, making the girl smile. She looked around for a few seconds, seeing a bit of a dusty path not far from where she stood. She started walking toward it, only to hear a branch snap behind her.

"Well well, look at what we have here? A little girl and her Pokemon." a voice said firmly. She turned around, seeing two men standing behind her, dressed like common thugs. She gripped her shoulder straps tightly in her hands, already accessing the situation.

"Isn't it late for you to be out girlie? It's already past your bed time." the second thug said. Cynthia smirked, tilting her head a bit.

"I don't know, you tell me? Isn't it a little late to be harassing people on the road?" she asked.

"You hear that bro? This little girls got some mouth on her." Thug A said, smirking at his friend.

"Yo, you're right bro, just like that Camera Boy today, you know I'm still fuming about that, so let's take our anger out on this cutie, maybe the boss will have some use for her." Thug B said, withdrawing his Pokeball.

"Gible use Dragon Rage!" She cried out suddenly. Gible jumped into the air, unleashing a sparkly blue beam from its mouth, which took the shape of a dragon as it flew outward. The two thugs jumped away, still clutching their Pokeballs.

"What the hell was that? Don't you know people can get hurt that way kid?" Thug A snapped.

"Pfft, like I care. You thugs think you can take advantage of a person just because their little, I'll have you know that crap doesn't fly with me. Gible, Sandstorm!"

"Gible!" the small dragon cried, unleashing a torrent of sand from its mouth. The sandstorm kicked up, surrounding the entire area with thick brown sand, stopping the two thugs from advancing. Cynthia wasted no time and picked Gible off the ground, breaking into a sprint through the trees, hoping to get away from the Thugs.

"Quick, she's getting away, Zubat after her." Thug A cried, releasing his Pokemon. The small bat zoomed through the trees, already following the young girl.

"Ugh...I cannot believe you got us lost." Hibiki said, glaring at her friend. Jack chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"I didn't get us lost, I saw that Bewear and I wanted to take a picture of it, it wasn't my fault that it could snap trees without breaking a sweat." he said.

" _Yes, well next time use your Pokedex idiot. I had to carry Lillie because she couldn't run!"_ Fay snapped, using her telepathy. The blonde haired girl blushed a bit, Nebby seemed to be quite happy as it had somehow gotten out of the bag and distracted the Bewear with its presence. The Pokemon took off into the woods, allowing them a moments rest, though it was already too late as they had strayed from the main path.

"I said I was sorry, Jeez. If it makes you feel better I lost my high definition lens in the woods, so I have to replace it now." he said firmly. Thankfully, his camera had been undamaged, but he was suffering the loss of his most expensive piece of equipment.

"Don't worry about it, past Kaena Point is Mokuleia city, the second largest city in Melemele Island, I'm sure we can find replacement parts for your camera there. Thankfully, my Town Map still works, if we keep cutting through these trees, we'll be back on Route 2A, next to the Hau'oli Cemetery, half a days walk from Kaena Point." Hibiki said, taking a brief look at her map.

"Well at least we got someone who can guide us." Lillie said, crossing her arms.

"Pew!"

The blonde placed her hand on her dufflebag in an effort to stop Nebby from getting out. The last thing she needed was loosing her partner in the dense forest.

"Last I checked, you wanted us to go in the opposite direction Lillie, so you are just as bad with maps as I am." Jack said.

"That...is true..whatever the case, we should be back on track soon, so it's alright in my book." she said, a small smile on her face. Jack couldn't help but agree with her. Sure, they had taken a bit of a detour through Melemele Forest, but at least they were able to see some cool Pokemon, and run for their lives from one. They stepped into a clearing, which was shining brightly due to the moonlight. The tall trees in the distance shook a bit, as the nocturnal Pokemon moved about. There were a couple small rocks near the tree line, along with a nearby stream that ran through the forest. He saw a couple of Surskit moving about on the water's surface, and slowly moved toward them.

"Really Jack? Is there never a time where you can't take a break?" Hibiki asked, her voice started the Surskit, making them dash away in fright. He sighed, flipping his camera to standby mode.

"Guess I can take a break now." he said firmly.

"This is a good spot, we should camp out here for the night and head out tomorrow, my leg is already starting to hurt." Lillie said, as she took a seat on one of the flat rocks. Jack nodded, grabbing one of the nearby fallen branches, snapping it right in half.

"Okay, I'll make the fire pit, Hibiki grab some water, Lillie can start setting the tents up." He said, placing his pack on the ground. The girls nodded in agreement, and set out on their individual tasks. Jack knelt down in the center of the clearing, and placed a small bundle of sticks in the middle. Fay levitated some rocks over to him, placing them in a neat circle around the sticks.

"Alright, now the fire. Hibiki, could I borrow Litten?" he asked.

"In my backpack, right pocket." she cried back, too busy filling the large pot with water. He grabbed her knapsack, withdrawing Litten's Pokeball. Tossing it into the air, the fire kitten came out, stretching its lithe body. He gave him a smile, pointing to the fire pit.

"Hey buddy, mind using Ember on those sticks for me?" he asked.

"Mrow." he replied lazily, shooting small embers into the pit. It quickly caught fire, filling the area with a light orange glow. Fay continued adding larger sticks, making the fire a couple sizes bigger. Jack grabbed the portable rack and set it over the fire, making sure it was firmly in place before he helped Hibiki with the pot.

"Alright, I'll get started on dinner, I'm so glad Mr. Berry gave us all of those fruits and vegetables, I must really thank that man whenever I go back." Jack said. He decided to let Artemis and Doku out of their Pokeballs, so they could stretch their limbs for a bit.

"In the meantime, I'll help Lillie with the tents, she's clearly having issues." she said, pointing to the blonde girl who was looking at the tent poles in her hands, while reading the instructions, which happened to be upside down. He rolled his eyes and gave her a thumbs up, while he grabbed his miniature table and set out to start cutting all of the vegetables he would be adding to his makeshift stew. He was glad his mother had taught him how to make basic food, it wouldn't exactly be five star, but it would be edible at least.

Once he had cut everything into small pieces, he added them to the boiling water, before moving onto the small chunks of meat he had been given earlier in the day, which hadn't spoiled due to Onix's ice.

"Pew!"

He jumped a bit, not expecting Nebby to be so close to him. The small gas like Pokemon had been watching him intently, as if memorizing the process for making food. He gave her a smile, adding the meat to the stew, adding a few spices before covering it up.

"Are you hungry? I have some Pokemon food as well." he said. Nebby nodded, her small body shaking as she moved. He chuckled and grabbed his pack, pulling out four stainless steel bowls. He grabbed one of the large canisters of Pokemon food, looking at it for a few seconds.

"Hmm, wonder how mom was able to fit three of these in my backpack." he said firmly, opening the lid. He had already used it during the day, and saw that it was already half gone. Making a mental note to pick some more up, he started dishing out the food, topping each one off with a different colored Poke Bean.

"Hey Hibiki, where did you say Poke Beans come from again?" he asked, looking at the heart shaped beans that were still in the canister.

"They come from a place called Poke Peligo. Apparently they grow in abundance there, I heard you can find a lot of rare Pokemon depending on the beans you leave out. You can only get there via Charizard though, and sadly you don't have one registered on your Ride Pager." she said.

"Aw, what a shame. Still, it's something to visit in the future." he said, popping a blue bean into his mouth. It was a bit bitter, and a bit sweet at the same time, almost like eating semi-sweet chocolate. He didn't exactly hate it, but he wasn't too crazy about it. His Pokemon, and Nebby seemed to like them though, so he wasn't about to complain. As he was placing the beans back into his pack, he looked toward the tree line, having heard something in the distance. He narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to see what it was.

"Bwark?"

He looked down at Artemis, who had been looking at him curiously. He smiled and gave her a pat on the head.

"It's nothing girl, just go back to eating." he replied, turning his attention back to the stew.

At the same time, Cynthia was still trying to get away from the two thugs. She had easily avoided the Zubat, but she had been hit by the unknown lizard Pokemon. She hadn't seen anything like it, and her Pokedex held no information about it either. She didn't know how to approach it, but what she did know was that it was a dual Fire and Poison type. Other than that, she had little trouble dealing with the thugs. At least until she fell down, hitting her knee off of a tree root that had been sticking out. She cried in pain, clutching her knee tightly. Gible stopped beside his trainer, wondering if she was okay.

"Gib?"

"I'm alright Gible, come on." she said, pulling herself up. She cringed a bit in pain, seeing a bit of blood dripping from the new cut. She bit her lip, the pain shooting up her leg every time she took a step. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw a bright orange glow in the distance. She kept moving toward it, hoping someone could help her.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" Thug A cried.

The small bat opened its mouth, unleashing a strong supersonic wave at the young blonde, causing her to scream in agony. Gible cried in pain as well, trying to block its ears. Its eyes started glowing a bright blue as the confusion status kicked in. The small dragon type slammed into a tree repeatedly, stumbling around the area.

"Gible return!" Cynthia cried, returning her Pokemon into its Pokeball. She knew confusion would wear right off, but she didn't have time to send her Pokemon back out, and it was already injured enough.

"Salandit, use Flame Burst!" Thug B cried. Cynthia's eyes widened a bit and she ducked to the right, avoiding the large ball of flame that was flying at her. She grit her teeth, breaking into a sprint toward the edge of the woods.

"We almost got her bro!" Thug A cried, grinning at his friend.

"Indeed, we'll make her pay for attacking us!" Thug B replied.

"Zubat use Leech Life!"

Zubat zoomed forward, shooting straight at the blonde girl. It's fangs glowed brightly as it sunk them straight into her arm. She cried in pain, grabbing the Pokemon's head and prying its maw off her arm. She tossed the creature aside, clutching her now bleeding arm. She hadn't ever felt anything like the pain currently coursing through her arm. She felt weak, a side effect of the attack no doubt. She finally burst through the clearing, stumbling a few feet forward before falling to her knees, crying pain as the sudden jolt ran up her leg.

"Holy shit!" Jack cried out, standing up from his spot next to the fire as he saw the blonde girl drop in front of him. Lillie and Hibiki looked at her in worry, but as they were about to see what was wrong, a Zubat and a Salandit burst from the woods, quickly surrounding the girl. Lillie quickly shoved Nebby in her bag, ducking behind a tree as the Team Skull Thugs burst through.

"Lookie here, Leech Life took her down, now we can take her back to base." Thug A said, a smirk on his face. Thug B kicked the girl in the ribs, making her cry out in pain.

"That's for the Dragon Rage and the Sandstorm you little bitch. You're lucky I'm not into cute little girls like some of those sick fucks out there." Thug B cried.

"Hey, what the fuck are you two doing?" Jack shouted in anger, making the two thugs look up. Their eyes widened, and their mouths turned to smirks under their bandannas.

"Well if it isn't Camera Boy, long time no see. Didn't think we'd be running into you so soon." Thug A cried. Thug B noticed the girl trying to move and quickly put his foot down on her back, stopping her from moving.

"If you must know, this little girl here attacked us for no reason, so we're taking her back to our boss to teach her a lesson." Thug B said. Jack grit his teeth, clenching his hand in anger.

"You make me sick, what the hell is wrong with you dumb fucks?" he asked, earning a chuckle from them.

"Man you've got some mouth, perhaps we can take the two of you back to base. I may not be into little girls, but we can still force the two of you to do some things for us." Thug B cried out, making Thug A laugh loudly.

"Confusion!" Jack said through grit teeth, glaring at the Team Skull thugs. Fay on the other hand decided to use a different move all together, instead of the usual light blue color in her eyes, her eyes were glowing a bright pink as she channeled her new attack. The two thugs and their Pokemon were lifted off the ground, effortlessly she tossed them back as hard as she could, slamming them into a rock.

"Oh, you learned Psychic, good for you, but I don't think that's enough." He said, smirking a bit when he saw Fay's curious look. He tapped his Z crystal, the glow spreading through the cracks, enveloping his entire wrist.

"Whoa man, take it easy. It was all a joke!" Thug A cried. Jack didn't care and proceeded to cross his arms above his head, before bringing them down at his sides. He crossed them in front of himself, the glow brightening up with each passing second.

"Please, we're sorry. We'll leave, you don't have to do this!" Thug B cried. Jack moved his leg to the right, and brought his left arm down to the right side of his body, before bringing it back up over his head, he crossed his arms, forming a lightning bolt.

"Fay, hit them hard! Giga Volt Havoc!" he cried loudly, bringing his fist back as far as he could. The familiar energy enveloped Fay's body, as an orb of electrical power appeared in front of her. With a loud cry, trainer and Pokemon moved in sync, unleashing the power of the Electrium Z in powerful finishing move. The two thugs could only watch as the attack moved toward them at a fast pace. They ducked into the forest, trying to avoid it, only for it to finally catch up to them. The attack exploded, their cries of pain filling the entire forest as the force of the explosion sent them flying through the air, a large lightning bolt shot into the sky, breaking apart into tiny little sparks. Jack's Electrium Z finally crumbled away, leaving him with only his Z-ring. He panted a bit, still feeling spent after the attack. He looked at his Z-ring, frowning a bit, but he didn't really care at the moment. He moved toward the fallen girl, seeing her clutching her arm tightly. He looked her over for other injuries, seeing the nasty cut on her knee. He placed his hand on her forehead, eyes widening a bit.

"Hibiki, get me a soaked towel, she's burning up. Lillie, I need you to bring me my first aid kit." he said firmly. The two girls nodded, setting out on their tasks. He grasped the zipper of the girl's jacket, surprised to see her wearing something like that in a tropical region. Carefully, he took the article of clothing off, seeing her injured arm. He had been expecting a broken limb, but in fact he got something much worse. Her arm was swollen, two bleeding holes right on her forearm. He could see her veins, which were pulsing a bit. He poked it with his finger, earning a cry of pain from her. She opened her eyes slightly, trying to move away from him.

"Whoa girl, don't move. You've been heavily injured and I don't want you getting hurt." he said.

"Please...my...Gible...he's hurt...too." she said, trying to reach into her pocket. He took a firm hold of her hand, giving her a nod.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your Pokemon, but you need attention right now." he said. Lillie knelt before him, eyes widening a bit.

"Oh no, it looks like she's been bitten by that Zubat, it must have used Leech Life on her. My leg looked exactly the same after I was bitten by that Golbat three months back."

"What exactly did you do to ease the pain?" he asked.

"Professor Burnet only did one thing, she took out a pocket knife and cut into my leg, and squeezed the poison out of the wound. Leech Life is a debilitating attack, so the poison just sits in a single area causing massive pain to shoot through the body, that's why it also restores the Pokemon's health when it bites into their prey." she explained. He nodded, opening his first aid kid. He looked through it for a few seconds, pulling out a sharp looking scalpel.

"It's a good thing mom got me the big kit with all of these extra tools, though I didn't think I would be using something like this. Hold her down, this is gonna hurt like hell." he said. Even though the girl had clearly passed out, the look of pain on her face was only growing worse by the minute. Lillie did her best to hold the girl in pain as Jack cut into her arm. She cried loudly pain, flailing a bit as he continued the cut. Once the two holes had been connected by the thin cut, he started squeezing out the greenish purple poison that had been injected into her muscle. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to get most of it out. Thankfully, Fay had already grabbed some Pecha berries and mashed them into a paste, which he placed on the cut once he had stitched it up. He wrapped it tightly with gauze, breathing a sigh of relief once he was done. Hibiki grabbed one of her pillows and placed it under her head, putting the towel on her forehead.

"Here, give her this puree of Pecha berries to counter act the poison. I'll take care of her Pokemon." he said, taking the girl's Pokeball from her hand, which she had been holding onto the whole time. Lillie checked her coat for anything useful, finally finding a light blue device in the inner pocket.

"Jack, take a look at this." she said, handing him the device. He looked it over, eyes widening a bit.

"This is a Pokedex, but this model is only used in the Sinnoh Region." he said. He pocketed the device, more focused on healing the Pokemon that belonged to the girl. He opened the Pokeball, allowing the Gible to come out. He looked around for a few seconds, seeing his trainer lying on the ground unconscious. He felt a hand on his head and looked up, seeing Jack's worried face.

"Don't worry Gible, I've already helped your trainer out. She took a nasty attack, but she should be fine with some rest. Let me heal you up okay?" he asked softly, holding a spare potion in his hand. Gible gave him a nod, and he proceeded to spay all of the visible injuries with the potion. He cringed a bit, but allowed the trainer to take care of him. The last thing he gave him was a small bowl of Pokemon food, along with a few Oran Berries.

"There you go, eat up. We won't let you or your friend get hurt." he said.

"Gib." the Pokemon cried out, sniffing the food before it, he found nothing wrong with it, and started to eat it, quite pleased with how tasty it was. Jack turned back to the strew he was making, adding a few final things to it before sitting down on a nearby rock, looking at the blonde girl.

"She seems rather young, I didn't see anything on her, other than her Gible and her Pokedex, no badges, no Z-ring or Trial Amulet either." Lillie said.

"For all we know she might not even be from Alola. Gible aren't normally found in the wild here, their normally bred in special places around Ula'ula Island before being released to the wild, and almost no one has the gull to start out with something other than a regional starter." Hibiki said.

"That is true, seeing her with a Pokemon aside from Rowlet, Litten or Popplio is a little odd. Lillie's theory might be right on the money." Jack said, opening the girl's Pokedex. He had seen this model before in Professor Sycamore's lab back in Kalos, as he was a student of Professor Rowan in the Sinnoh Region, the man responsible for this particular design. He pressed one of the two white buttons on it, before pressing the two green buttons on the top. When the menu popped up, he clicked Trainer Identification, bringing up the profile of the owner.

" _Trainer Identification Number 067730, Name: Cynthia Shirona, Home Region: Sinnoh. Regional Professor, Professor Rowan. Pokemon on hand, Gible."_ the device cried out. It also displayed a more detailed profile with all of the girl's information, including her most recent picture, which had her smiling brightly, with a birthday cake in front of her, two numbered candles sat on the cake, a one and a two. He looked up, seeing Lillie and Hibiki's curious looks.

"How did you do that? Do you know how hard it is to access a person's extended profile without prior knowledge on it?" the black haired girl asked. He shrugged.

"It isn't that hard, I know how to use this model because Professor Sycamore had one in his lab. Didn't I tell you, I helped Professor Sycamore out by taking pictures of the native Kalos Pokemon for the updated Kalos Pokedex." he said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that." Hibiki said, rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

"Still, it is a little odd. What is this girl doing all the way out here, with a Sinnoh Pokedex?" Lillie asked.

"No idea, but this looks brand new, like she got it just today." he said, looking the device over.

"But that's impossible, haven't you ever heard about the current Sinnoh Champion? Her name is exactly the same as this girl here, matter of fact, she looks like a younger version of her." Hibiki said firmly, looking the girl over.

"Are you sure Hibiki? Isn't it just a coincidence?" Lillie asked, suddenly growing nervous.

"Coincidence my ass, this girl and the Sinnoh Champion are one and the same, I think it would be best to contact Professor Burnet asap. She needs to know about this." Hibiki said, earning a nod from Jack.  
"For now, let's keep this a secret alright? No mentions of the Sinnoh Champion around her. For now lets just eat." He said, earning nods from the two girls.

After dinner, Jack volunteered for the first watch, mostly because he wanted to keep the injured girl company, and check on her injuries throughout the night. He was already capable of staying up for long periods of time, so he didn't mind looking over her. Gible sat beside her, watching her every movement, hoping she would wake up soon. The fire died down a bit, turning only into embers. He didn't know how late it had gotten, but he felt himself slowly drift to sleep.

When he next awoke, it was already early in the morning, the bright rays of the sun hitting him in the face. He groaned a bit, having fallen asleep sitting up. He popped his back, yawning a bit as he looked around the camp. His vision cleared, and he saw the familiar shape of Cynthia laying in front of him, her Gible laying beside her. The last of his sleep left him as he scurried over to the young girl. He placed his hand on her forehead, sighing in relief when he didn't feel a fever. The girl stirred awake, her silver eyes looking directly into his blue ones.

"Good to see you awake. My name is Jack, are you alright Cynthia?" he asked.

"I..think so." she said, sitting up. She groaned a bit, a sharp pain shooting up her arm. She looked at her bandaged arm, eyes widening a bit.

"You took a Leech Life attack to the arm, it's mostly muscle damage, but thanks to my friend Lillie, I was able to get the poison out. My friend Hibiki fed you some Pecha berry puree, so that neutralized most of the poison." he said, looking her arm over. He grabbed the first aid kit beside her and started pulling the soiled gauze from her wound.

"What happened to the thugs? All I remember is seeing you doing some sort of weird dance...and how do you know my name?" she asked, becoming more alert. He grabbed some cotton balls and soaked them in rubbing alcohol, dabbing the dried blood away from the cut, she hissed in pain, wanting to pull her arm out of his grasp. She was a bit scared when she saw the stitches.

"To answer your questions, I sent those assholes flying through the woods, I don't know if they are alive or dead nor do I care. Those two had some sick thoughts spewing from their mouths, and from the looks of it, it involved rape, so be glad they aren't around anymore. As for the second part, I was able to access your Pokemon Trainer Identification Number through your Pokedex, you are a long way from home Cynthia." he said. Once he finished cleaning her wound, he wrapped it in fresh gauze, making sure it wasn't too loose or two tight.

"Thank you, not only for saving me but for helping my Gible too. He's my only Pokemon at the moment...I started my journey yesterday and somehow ended up here in Alola." she said.

"Would you mind explaining it to me in detail? I would like to know how it was that you came here...for personal reasons of course." he said, pulling out a notebook.

"Um alright...it's gonna sound weird but...I was heading through Mount Coronet, trying to reach Eterna city, when this bright light suddenly appeared below me. I felt myself drop into a hole of some sort, and I landed in a dark place. I don't know how long I was in there, but it was just really dark, and I could feel something watching me, though I don't know exactly what. I saw another bright light at the end of the tunnel, and when I walked through it, I found myself in the Hau'oli Cemetery not that far from here. Those thugs ran into me on the road, and I tried fighting them off but...you can clearly see how that ended up...how many stitches to I have?" she asked.

"Fourteen, I took some butterfly stitches because they were really easy to tie. My mom taught me basic first aid, but I never thought I would have to take stitches on someone. Thankfully, I can say it was a success." he said.

"Well, thank you..I really appreciate it." the girl said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He blushed a bit, feeling her growing chest on his own.

"Y-yeah no problem. W-would you like some breakfast?" he asked nervously, once she had let go of him.

"Yes please, I haven't eaten anything since last night." she admitted, standing up. She stretched her tired limbs, feeling the sharp pain from her wounded knee and arm. She grabbed the blanket she had used and started folding it up.

"I'll take care of that, it was my spare blanket so just leave it out." he said.

"Okay, Gible it's time to wake up." Cynthia said, petting her sleeping partner. His eyes snapped open, and he quickly latched onto her uninjured arm, playfully nipping at her skin, making the girl cry in pain. Jack chuckled a bit, snapping a quick picture of the two for his album. Hibiki roused from sleep, wearing nothing but a large white thank top, which barely covered her shapely behind. Lillie on the other hand came out of her tent, wearing a silky white night gown, and a matching night cap. Nebby floated out of her tent, a sleepy look on her face.

"Morning girls, look who's awake." Jack said, pointing to the blonde girl, currently struggling to get her partner off her arm.

"Awesome, its good to see you out and about Cynthia!" Hibiki cried, getting the girl's attention.

"Oh...yeah it's good to be up too. It's nice to meet you, Hibiki right?" she asked.

"Yup, I was so worried last night. I'm glad Jack was here to help you."

"It truly was a worry filled night. My name is Lillie, it's nice to meet you Cynthia."

"It's nice to meet you too...my close friends call me Cindy, so I'd like you to do the same. You saved my life, so its the least I can do." she said.

"Gib Gible!" Gible cried out, happy that his trainer was alright.

"Why don't you girls wash up while I continue breakfast? We can talk more then." Jack said, earning a nod from the three girls. He turned back to the food he was making, blushing a bit.

" _Who the hell knew I would be surrounded by so many girls? And here I thought I would be traveling alone. I bet Uncle Kukui is smirking as I speak."_ he thought to himself.

After breakfast was done, Jack and the girls proceeded to pack up, already wanting to head out to the next town. The three had learned quite a bit about Cynthia, how she had started her journey just the day before, and her aspiration to be the Sinnoh League Champion, while taking time to learn about Pokemon Mythology like her grandmother. The three neglected to tell her anything related to the Sinnoh region, not wanting to let her know about the current Sinnoh Champion. They also didn't tell her the date or the year, seeing as the girl before them was currently twelve, and the current Sinnoh Champion was twenty two. Sighing to himself, Jack grabbed his pack and slipped it around his shoulders, returning Artemis and Doku into their Pokeballs.

"Alright team, we're four miles away from Kaena Point, we should get there around noon if we step it up." Hibiki said.

"Um, after we finish with Jack's trial, do you think we could stop by the Melemele Meadow? I really want to see the flowers." Lillie said.

"Sure thing, a meadow will be perfect for taking pictures, I can't wait to see it!" Jack said happily.

"Jack...do you mind if I tag along with you? Until I can find my way back to Sinnoh at least?" Cynthia said, earning a nod from her.

"Of course Cindy, I wasn't going to leave you alone in the middle of the woods. I need to talk to my Aunt Burnet anyway, so we need to reach Kaena Point as soon as we can." He said.

"Great, thanks so much guys. It means a lot to me that you are letting me tag along." she said, putting her coat back on, ignoring the little bit of blood that had gotten on it.

"Jeez girl, aren't you hot in that? Or is it the goth aesthetic?" Hibiki said, looking the girl over.

"I'm not hot at all, I've explored volcanoes with a coat like this on. It's just my usual style." she said with a small smile.  
"What twelve year old girl explores a volcano?" Jack asked.

"I was actually eight, I wanted to study Heatran and how its presence can affect volcanic eruptions, you see throughout history, there have been many royal families that owned them in the past, but when they are born, it seems new volcanoes are formed as well. It's almost like the Pokemon Entei, legend has it, that when an Entei roars, a volcano erupts." she said excitedly, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"That's really interesting, do you know any more interesting legends?" Jack asked, clearly interested in what she was saying.

"Tons, how about I tell you the story of the universe's creation? It all started out with a single egg..."

As Hibiki and Lillie listened in, the two girls couldn't help but feel a little sad, the girl was lost, most likely in a different time. It was a bitter sweet moment, but the two would make sure she would fit in with them, for however long she decided to stick around, maybe they could even help her get home.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Kirlia)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Artemis _(Popplio)_ Female: Pound, Growl, Water Gun**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Protect**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns)**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Hibiki :**

 **Dedenne: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Shiny)_**

 **Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Parabolic Charge  
**

 **Litten: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Ember**

 **Onix: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Alolan Variant: Crystal Onix: Dual Water/Ice Type)_**

 **Known Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Liquidation  
**

 **Z-move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**


	5. Melemele Arc 5

**A/N: Alola to all my wonderful readers, welcome to Chapter 5 of Aloha Alola. Previously, Jack and his friends had a run in with Team Skull, who was chasing an injured Cynthia through the woods, the young girl having started her journey in Sinnoh, now finds herself in Alola, a place she has no clue even existed. While she's confused and making the most of the situation, Jack prepares for his first trial, which is bound to be quite interesting, so stay tuned if you wish to see how it goes...**

 **So, I found out today that there's a Danganronpa The Animation manga, and i was able to get volume 2, thanks to my friend who bought it for me for Christmas. There's gonna be 4 volumes total, detailing all of Danganronpa 1. The art style is amazing and it really does it justices when it brings the characters to life, I've decided not to read it, as I would like to read Volume 1. Volume 3 goes on sale on the 20th of this month, and Volume 4 goes on sale in March of next year.**

 **Also coming out March of next year is Danganronpa 1 and 2 for the Playstation 4, its gonna be an HD remaster and I am probably going to stream it when I make a twitch account. I was so freaking excited when I found out, especially after finding out that Ultra Despair Girls is also getting a console release. it seems 2017 is going to be a Danganronpa year, as Danganronpa V3 is getting released as well. Kingdom Hearts 1.5 and 2.5 remix is coming to Playstation 4, as well as Final Fantasy 12 Zodiac Edition, a remaster of the original Final Fantasy 12. Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Prologue is also coming out next year, along with the ever elusive Persona 5, and I hear Final Fantasy X-3 might happen soon. So Goodbye wallet, hello couch because I am gonna be very very busy next year.**

 **This also means that I'll have more material for my Danganronpa story, which will continue sometime next year. You've all been patiently waiting, so I am not going to disappoint you when the second half of The End of Hope's Peak Academy begins. For now, please enjoy whatever I post, it really keeps me motivated, and it helps me improve as an author.**

 **As for Pokemon, well I just got myself Pokemon Platinum and Pokemon White 2, both of them are Japanese Copies, so I'm going to start chain breeding shinies once I transfer everything over to my Poke Bank, I am also going to restart my Pokemon X and start a Shiny Hunt, it's gonna be interesting. I might stream it, but I don't have a capture card on my 3ds, so it's hindering my ability to do so. That's why I haven't started my own Youtube channel yet, and Youtube is getting a bit messed up anways. Originally, what I wanted to do was start a channel that would be for Lets Plays and Story Time Tuesdays, where I would post a new chapter to my fanfiction and then read it out on youtube with my sexy Puerto Rican voice, which actually isn't sexy at all. But that kept getting pushed back, and I don't have a microphone to use, it's a mess. Eventually I want to get that up, when Youtube fixes their act, which lets face it, its not gonna happen. Enough of that, I hope you all like this chapter...Celestial Sky Dragon...out!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 5

A Presidential look-alike

 _(Jack's First Trial)_

Kaena Point was a small village, located north of Hau'oli city. It was a bit larger than Iki Town, with similar style buildings. The houses were all traditional wooden buildings, with bright thatched roofs. Some of the buildings were a bit more modern, being made of bricks, or in the Pokemon Center's case, cement and iron. It was a mostly traditional town, with cobblestone paths, and old oil lamps that stood on shimmering onyx colored posts. Behind the small town was a path that lead to the namesake Kaena Point, a rocky bluff that extended over the Melemele Sea. The waves crashed into the rocks below, with enough intensity to break some of the small loose rocks. There was a sign near the cliff, warning everyone not to stand to close, and for good reason, anyone who fell there wouldn't survive.

It had only been an hour after arriving, and Jack had already taken several pictures of the town. He liked everything around it, the wooden style buildings, the cobblestone paths, the old oil lamps, it made him feel like he was in an old town from that past. The only buildings that truly stuck out were the Pokemon Center and the Apparel Shop, which was one of the more popular places to go to, along with a bunch of other small specialty stores. Hibiki was the only one not looking around in wonder, as she had already been to the town before, but she didn't really blame her three friends for looking around.

"Well guys, here we are. The trip wasn't to terrible was it?" Hibiki asked, turning to her friends.

"Not at all, we were able to make good headway, it's not even noon yet." Jack said, checking the clock on his camera.

"I would honestly like to check out the Pokemon Center, perhaps I can get in touch with my family and explain the situation to them." Cynthia said, making her way toward the red roofed building. Jack and the girls shared a look, all of them thinking the same thing.

"We..don't know what time it is in Sinnoh, they might be asleep don't you think?" Lillie said, making the blonde haired girl stop. She pursed her lips a bit, placing her finger on her chin.

"You are right. I'll figure out the time difference and find a better time to call, regardless I believe it would be best for our Pokemon to be checked out, since we will be heading to Verdant Cavern no?" she asked.

"Indeed we are. So lead the way for us Cindy, and no slacking!" Hibiki said, earning an eye roll from the girl. Jack followed closed behind, already itching to start his first trial.

The inside of the Pokemon center wasn't much different than the one in Hau'oli city. The floors were made entirely of wood, and gave it a more relaxed feel. The front desk was in the center of the building, and there was a set of double doors to the left, where the injured Pokemon would be taken. To the right was a hallway that lead to the rooms trainers could book for the night. To the very right of the front desk was the entrance to the Pokemart, a store dealing with a Pokemon trainer's everyday needs. And to the left was a cafe, which was filled with many trainers and tourists, all taking a break from exploring the town. Jack wasted no time in walking to the front counter, where Nurse Joy was reading some papers.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you take care of my Pokemon please?" he asked, catching her attention.

"Sure thing, just place their Pokeballs on this tray for me." she said. He nodded and placed Doku and Artemis's Pokeballs on the tray. He paused briefly to return Fay into her Pokeball before placing it on the tray as well.

"Comfey, there are three Pokemon that need healing." she called out, catching the attention of a small Pokemon. It was a small green creature, its body was mostly green in color, and had a bright orange face, with light pink eyes. Its small hands were holding onto a strand, which held an arrangement of hibiscus flowers, red, yellow, white and pink. It was wearing a small nurses cap, with a bright red medical cross on it. It floated over to the nurse, taking the Pokeball tray in its grasp.

"Whoa, look at that Pokemon." Jack said, a look of wonder in his eye. Cynthia was much in the same state, having seen a Pokemon unlike the ones she had seen in the Sinnoh Region.

"This is my assistant Comfey. They are Fairy type Pokemon, with a special ability that helps nurses heal Pokemon faster. It's known as Triage, and it speeds up the process of healing moves. It's quite a handy Pokemon to have with you." she said, giving the Pokemon a soft pat. Jack rose his camera up, getting the two focused on screen.

"Alright, smile for me nice and wide." he said. He snapped the picture a second later, looking at the screen proudly.

"I hope you don't mind." he said right after.

"Oh no, we're used to it. This is a tourist destination after all, we'll call you when your Pokemon are ready to be picked up. Seeing that ring on your wrist means you are preparing for the trial right? I wish you the best of luck!" the nurse said brightly. Jack smiled brightly. Walking away from the front desk, he headed over to the old style video phones that were mounted on the wall. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Cynthia speaking amiably with the nurse, most likely about Comfey. He took the chance to dial in his aunt's phone number, pressing the call button right after. He saw an image of a Pikipek flying across the screen before the call was finally picked up.

On screen was a middle aged woman, with white colored hair, which was held back by a bright green headband. Two strands fell down the sides of her face, and resembled lightning bolts. She had a light tan complexion, and bright olive colored eyes. She was wearing a light gray tank top, and was wearing a bright gold necklace, with what looked to be a wedding band on it. She rubbed her eyes for a second, her eyes widening a bit.

"Jacky sweetie, it's been so long!"

"Hi auntie, did I wake you?" he asked, a frown on his face as the woman vigorously shook her head.

"No no, I actually haven't slept. I'm making headway with my research, you know how it is. Has Kukui been keeping well? He hasn't started his research has he?" she asked curiously.

"Not that I know of, I'm in Kaena Point right now so I don't really know what he's doing." he said, trying not to imagine his uncle getting hit with a powerful attack.

"That man will meet his maker one day, and I swear its gonna be a Hyper Beam. Anyway, I doubt you called just to catch up, something big happened, so spill the Poke Beans." she said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, something big did happen. Remember that theory you told me about last year, about those mysterious Ultra Portals opening up, which supposedly connect to other dimensions?" he asked.

"What about them?"

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Cynthia was standing in line at the cafe, or rather she was causing the line. He had forgotten the girl had told them about her sweet tooth, particularly toward ice cream, and it seemed that this particular cafe served the dairy confection.

"Hmm...okay...this is gonna sound weird, but bare with me here. Would it be possible for someone to come to Alola from another world through one of those portals?" he asked.

"We're not entirely sure, but there were reports once of an isolated case, though all files detailing it have been erased from all of the databases around the globe. Why the sudden question?"

"Who's the reigning Sinnoh Champion, and I mean right now?" he said.

"Cynthia Shirona of course...Jacky you are starting to confuse me." Burnet said, her lips pursed. He rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder again to make sure he was alone.

"Okay. Last night, on our way to Kaena Point, we ran into this girl, who was being targeted by Team Skull, I drove them off, but she was severely hurt. When she woke up this morning, she told me that she had been heading toward Eterna City in the Sinnoh Region, and when crossing Mount Coronet, she fell into a hole. After walking through the darkness for several minutes, there was a bright flash and she found herself here in Alola. This morning I asked her a few questions, basic ones that people should know, but she didn't seem to understand them. She knew nothing of Mega Evolution, hadn't even heard of it. She studies mythology and yet she doesn't know about the Great Kalos War that happened three thousand years ago. Here's a picture of her." he said, showing the woman the picture he had snapped of the girl that morning. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No..this can't be...she looks just like Cynthia Shirona, there is no way that's real."

"But it is, she's real Auntie, she traveled here through an Ultra Wormhole, from a world without Mega Evolution. She wants to call her family, and I don't know how to explain it to her, and I can't have her learn about her other dimension self, I don't know how that would affect things, hell even Palkia could come down on us for the heavy distortion to the dimensions were causing." he said.

"Calm down sweetheart, while she might be causing a rip in the dimensions for being here, I doubt Palkia would come down and demand answers from us. There would have to be a rip in time too, and seeing that she looks like a twelve year old, its safe to say there is. You have more concerns dealing with a pissed off Dialga at this point." she said.

"Oh great, a pissed off dragon of time is gonna come freeze me in a wormhole between a minute and a split second." he said, a deadpanned look on his face. Burnet couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, I assure you, Dialga and Palkia won't be attacking either of you unless there is a heavy rip in the Space Time rift. Now listen to me carefully, you must not let her call her family for any reason, I doubt the numbers are the same anyway, so if she does call she most likely wont get an answer. Tell her nothing about the Sinnoh region in detail, and whatever you do, don't let her leave Alola, not until I have a chance to talk to her personally. I'll explain in detail everything when you get to the Dimensional Research Lab here on Akala Island." she said.

"Alright, I'll do just that. Anything else?"

"Just...keep her distracted, I don't want her to get to attached to the idea of going home, for all we know, there might not even be a way back home. And keep it on the down low, last thing we need is someone like Aether Foundation finding out something like this."

"Why would they care?" Jack asked, he didn't know much about them, but he knew enough to know they saved injured Pokemon from the wild.

"Rumor has it, they are studying the Ultra Wormholes too. If they find something like this out, they could abuse that information, and Cynthia would be harmed as well. We don't want that to happen do we?"

"No we don't. Thanks Auntie, I knew I made the right choice in telling this to you."

"Sure, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you, day or night. We'll talk in detail when you get here, good luck on your first trial." she said, ending the call. He wondered for a second why she had hastily ended the call, only to see Cynthia's reflection on the screen. He turned around, seeing the girl with a vanilla ice cream cone in her hand.

"Those people were mean to me, they said I took to long to choose." she said, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Come on you, we best start planning the rest of our trip. After my trial at Verdant Cavern we'll be heading to the Melemele Meadow, there's also this path on Route 3 that over looks Kala'e bay, and I want to get some pictures there for my album." he said.

"Man, you must have already filled one entirely up." she said.

"I have pretty big albums. The Melemele Album is already halfway filled, it can hold three thousand pictures at a time, and I usually print them out right away. Each island has their own album, which I can't wait to start filling. Let's find a table, Hibiki and Lillie went to the Pokemart earlier, so they'll be awhile." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"So, who was that? She looked really pretty." She asked, making Jack smile a bit.

"That was my Aunt Burnet. She's married to the regional professor here, my Uncle. I just wanted to say hi, I hadn't seen here at all since I arrived in Alola not that long ago." he said.

"Where are you from?" she asked curiously.

"I'm originally from Saffron city in the Kanto Region, but me and my mother moved to Kalos a few years back due to my father's business. She told me a few months ago that she was actually from Alola, and after their divorce we decided to move here." he said.

"Kalos huh? I've heard quite a lot about it, it's a region far to the south east of the Sinnoh Mainland. Professor Rowan has a student from there who is also studying the power of evolution. Professor Rowan was the one who gave me Gible." she said.

"He must be a wise man, to hand such a rare Pokemon off to a girl like you. That means you must be pretty strong for your age."

"Not really, I just started out. I haven't had my first battle yet, unless you count that battle with Team Skull."

"Nah, I don't. Those imbeciles are nothing more than common thugs, hopefully Tapu Koko will tear them to shreds soon." he said. Finally finding an empty table, he set his pack down on it and withdrew his Pokedex from his pocket. He pressed the map application on it, opening the map. Opening the little stand on the back, he placed it down, activating the holographic lens.

"Alright, this is a map of Melemele Island. We're currently here in Kaena Point, the next big city is Mokuleia city on Route 3. From there it's an hour walk to the Melemele Meadow where Lillie wants to go, and from the cliffs that overlook Kala'e Bay. Then we'll walk the rest of the way back to Iki Town." he said, showing her the general path he wanted to take.

"Sounds like a plan. I really don't have much say in this, I know nothing of this place." she said, a frown on her face.

"We'll figure out a way to get you home alright. For now let's just make the most of it, enjoy the tropical atmosphere, train hard and just enjoy ourselves." he said with a grin. That seemed to ease her mind a bit, and she smiled back, taking a bite from her ice cream. He cringed a bit, not really used to seeing someone do that.

"Hey you two, I see you're planning our course." Hibiki said. Jack nodded, briefly explaining his thoughts on where they should go. The black haired girl gave him a nod, and Lillie didn't complain either.

"You've done great Jack, you hit all of the places we want to see." Lillie said.

"It's no biggie. When I was traveling through Kalos, I often times planned my course out a lot, so I can visit all of the famous tourist attractions. I also don't want to get lost so I take extra care when it comes to that." he said, turning off his Pokedex.

"Well, now that we are all set, let's grab our Pokemon and head toward Verdant Cavern. I'm sure Jack is dying to start his first trial." Hibiki said.

"Am I ever, I can't wait to see the place. It's gonna be epic!"

Once they had gotten their Pokemon back from the nurse, the group of four headed out of the Pokemon center, following the path that lead toward Verdant Cavern. The path was an uphill climb, surrounded with bright green trees, that slowly thinned out as they were heading toward a mountainous terrain. The path was high above the ocean now, and the entire area seemed to turn into a rocky cliff like terrain. High above the sky, large flying Pokemon could be seen, going about their day. They finally reached the entrance to the cavern, there was a large white sign in front of it with the name Verdant Caverns on it, and a large arrow pointing to a path that lead to a huge opening in the mountain. He also noticed part of Route 2 had been fenced off, a large wooden fence seemed to be restricting people from moving through the path. The colors were similar to Jack's Trial amulet, making him think the trial had something to do with it.

"So, here we are. Man this brings back memories." Hibiki said, a smile on her face.

"You also took the trial?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from her.

"A couple years back when I came of age, I left with Dedenne and Litten to take on the Island Challenge. I was able to complete this trial and defeat the Kahuna, but I just didn't get the urge to travel beyond that. You could say I was a little scared to leave my home island, so I just stayed here and worked as a field assistant for Professor Kukui. Even though I would love to see this in person, only those who want to take the challenge can head inside, so sorry Jack but you are on your own from here on out."

"Aw, I kinda wanted to see it." Cynthia said. Hibiki ruffled her hair, a smile on her face.

"There's a path that leads down to this place filled with wild Pokemon, we can go there and search for something to catch." she said.

"Okay. Good luck Jack, or would it be Bonne Chance instead?" the blonde asked, earning a chuckle from the photographer.

"Either is fine. I'll see you girls later, stay out of trouble okay?" he said, turning up the path that would lead him toward the cavern entrance, Fay hot on his heels. Even though he had the urge to take pictures of the place, he felt he needed to put his attention solely on the task before him. He handed his camera off to Fay, who attached it to her own necklace, and started taking pictures of the area.

"What would I do without you girl?" he joked, a smirk on his face.

" _Probably run around in circles taking pictures of the wild life until you died from an unsuspecting attack."_ she replied, her childish voice ringing through his mind.

"That was rhetorical." he deadpanned, causing his partner to giggle. He stopped before the cavern entrance, taking a deep breath, he cupped his mouth, in an effort to make his voice louder.

"Hello? I'm here to take my trial! Can anyone hear me?" he called out.

"Ah, so you finally arrived."

Jack whipped around, startled by the voice that came from behind him. He calmed down a bit when he saw it was a young man, most likely a year or two older than him. He had light pink hair, swept back into a small ponytail, which was held in place by a small wooden flower charm, which bore a small glittering crystal on it. He was dressed in uniform, making him look like a scholar. He wore a white collared shirt, with a brown sweater vest over it, which had black and pink designs on it. He wore a pair of matching white jeans, and formal white shoes. He had light tan skin, and bright colored eyes. On his right hand was a leather glove, which partially covered his hand. Jack also took notice of the Z-ring on his left wrist, and the glittering clear crystal that sat on it.

"Sorry for startling you. My name is Ilima, and I am the trial captain of Melemele Island. Professor Kukui informed me that you would be arriving sometime soon, I take it the trip was alright?"

"For the most part, I had a run in with Team Skull on my way here, but nothing I couldn't handle. It's great to meet you Ilima." he said, giving the young man a formal bow.

"The feeling is mutual, although hearing you had a run in with those hooligans, it is quite surprising. I wasn't aware that they had become more active. Still this is not the time to discuss that, you've come to take my trial, but first I must assess your capability, to see if you are truly ready to take it. Merely having a Z-ring isn't enough. Would a one on one battle be alright with you?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind having a battle, it would actually give us a bit of a warm up!" he said, drawing his Heal Ball from his pocket.

"Then let this battle decide if you are worthy enough. Come Smeargle, it's time to battle!" he called out, throwing his ball into the air. The loud pop of the ball opening echoed through the area, as the Painter Pokemon appeared before its trainer. It was a bipedal canine like Pokemon, with light beige colored fur, and a brown collar around its neck. On its head, the fur looked almost like a beret, with light cream colored tuft of fur at the top. It had brown colored paws, and its long tail looked like a paint brush, it had a light green paint on the tip.

"Smeargle!"

"So its a Smeargle huh, alright then. Doku it's time to battle!" he cried, throwing his ball into the air, from it emerged Doku, the Poison/Water type already geared to fight. She stared down her opponent, hissing a few times in an attempt to intimidate it.

"Such a rare Pokemon to have, you are already leaving a lasting impression on me. Since I issued the battle, you may have the first attack."

"Doku start things off with Poison Sting!" he cried out. Doku extended her legs outward, the small spikes on them glowed brightly and shot outward, trying to strike Smeargle.

"Now Smeargle, counter it with Leafage!" Ilima cried. Smeargle nodded and jumped high above poison stingers, forming a small storm of glowing green leaves that rained down on Doku, causing moderate damage.

"I wasn't expecting that at all. Smeargle have access to a variety of moves, so lets make sure to hit them hard Doku. Use Water Pulse!"

"Mare!" she cried, forming a large water bubble above her head, she launched it at Smeargle, hitting it right as it was descending. The Pokemon slammed into the ground, groaning in pain.

"Quickly Smeargle, follow up with Quick Attack." he cried.

"Smear." Smeargle glowed brightly, launching itself forward with great speed. Doku narrowed her eyes, her focus solely on the Pokemon in front of her. She glanced back at her trainer, who had a confident look on his face.

"Alright Doku, Poison Sting when it gets close!"

"Mareanie!"

Once again, she launched a wide array of poison stingers directly at Smeargle, who was unable to dodge them due to how close it had gotten. One of them struck him in the leg, causing him to fall down, howling in agony, a purple tint rose from its body.

"Oh no, Smeargle are you alright?" Ilima cried in worry. His Pokemon stood up, a bit worn from the battle, and with its new Poison status, he knew he didn't have much longer.

"Doku, finish it off with Sludge Bomb full power!"

"Mareanie!" she cried, jumping high into the air. She spun her body around, sending a large ball of poisonous sludge directly at the already hurt Painter Pokemon. It cried loudly in pain, a hazy violent smoke rising from the impact. Smeargle slammed hard into the ground, it tried getting back up, but the poison sapped the last of its energy away. It fell to the ground and lay unmoving. Ilima sighed, a frown on his face. His frown however morphed into a smile as he looked back at the trial goer and his Pokemon.

"You've grown strong in the few days that you've been here. That Mareanie of yours is very well trained. You've earned your right to take this trial my friend." He said firmly.

"Alright, you hear that girls? We're taking our first trial!" he cried loudly, Doku jumped into her trainers arms, playfully nipping at his fingers, while Fay kept snapping pictures with Jack's camera. Ilima handed his fallen friend a Pecha berry to help heal it from the poison, both of them were happy that Jack had won.

"Now, the trial here inside Verdant Cavern will be unlike anything you might have learned about in other regions. There is a specific type of Pokemon that lives here in this cave system, they normally run about, but at the sight of humans or predators, they will hide away in small burrows. Once you have defeated three of them, you'll be able to move toward the back of the cavern and into the clearing. There you will face off against the Totem Pokemon." Ilima explained.

"Totem Pokemon?" Jack asked curiously.

"Totem Pokemon are a peculiar kind of Pokemon, they are much bigger than normal in their species, and have unimaginable power. You'll recognize it by the red glow that emanates from their body. Beware that Totem Pokemon may sometimes call upon others for help, so you might want to stock up on potions in case you need them. Also, until you have completed my trial, you will be unable to capture Pokemon here, if you do its an automatic forfeit." he said.

"Alright, fair enough. Are you two ready for the trial?" he asked, earning a nod from his two Pokemon. He returned Doku for the time being, and entered the cavern with Fay beside him.

Verdant Cavern was unlike anything he had seen before. It was a wide open area, with small bends and turns and paths that lead to other places inside. There were small holes in the ceiling that lead bright streams of sunlight through them. Moss and plants hung from the ceiling, along with sharp looking stalactites, which dripped small amounts of water into natural dishes, where wild Pokemon came do drink. He also noticed several small burrows in some places, no doubt filled with wild Pokemon.

"Alright, so we have to find three burrowing Pokemon and defeat them before heading to the back of the cavern. Let's start over here Fay." he said, heading toward the nearest burrow. It was a small little thing, made almost entirely of hard rock. He knelt down before it, trying to peek inside.

"Hello, anyone home?" he asked. He heard a hiss, and a second later he was tackled to the ground. He groaned in pain, rubbing his chest as he looked at the Yungoos that had attacked him.

"Ow, guess that's what I get for disturbing your nap!" he joked.

"Goos!" it cried, lowering itself down, kicking the ground before him.

"Fay use Psychic!" Jack said, springing to his feet. Fay nodded and channeled her psychic energy, using it to slam Yungoos into the ground. The Pokemon however got back up, and ran at Fay with a Quick Attack. She easily dodged it, aiming a Thunderbolt at it. It cried in pain, falling into a heap not far from where they were.

"That's one down. Sorry buddy." Jack said, placing an Oran Berry before the small Pokemon. It opened a single eye, seeing the berry before it, it jumped at it, taking a huge chunk from it. The two of them moved on, heading toward another burrow. Much like the first, another Yungoos sprung out of the burrow, this time Jack let Artemis out for a quick battle, while Fay got her fill of taking pictures. It was a bit harder, since Artemis was at a lower level, but he was confident enough in her abilities, especially after having learned Disarming Voice during that battle.

However, things rapidly got harder after the second battle. The third and final Yungoos he was looking for kept scurrying from burrow to burrow, and he had already run to either side of the cavern three times in a row. He sat down on a flat rock, panting a bit and taking a huge gulp of water from his canteen. He wiped some sweat from his brow, looking around the cave.

"It's really muggy here. I guess that's what makes the trial more life like and fun." he said.

"Kirlia!" Fay cried, showing him a few of the pictures she had taken. She showed him a recent one of Artemis and Yungoos locked in a stale mate, while he directed her in the back, and another one of him tripping and falling on his face, after trying to catch the third Yungoos. She giggled at his expression, definitely knowing that it was keeper. He sighed and looked back to the place where the final Yungoos was. He hummed to himself, snapping his fingers.

"I got it. Fay, I want you to stand at the bottom burrow, that way he won't be able to scurry out there when I reach the top one, me and Doku will handle the battle from there." he said.

"Kirlia!" she cried firmly. With a grin, the two of them took off, heading toward the other side of the cave. Jack placed his finger on his lips, telling Fay mentally to tip toe toward the lower burrow. Once she was in position, he headed up to the higher burrow, kneeling in front of it. He knocked loudly on top of it, earning a squeal from the pokemon inside. He heard it scurrying around, trying to get out, but found its exit blocked. With nowhere to go, it shot out from the top burrow, looking up menacingly at Jack.

"Doku let's go!" he called out, releasing his Mareanie from her back. She clicked her tongue, sizing up her opponent.

"Water Pulse, aim for its legs." he cried.

"Mare!" she cried, lifting two of her legs up. She formed a swirling mass of water before her, launching it with great force at the opponent. Yungoos jumped out of the way, sprinting at Doku with a Quick Attack. He slammed into her, sending her flying back a few feet. She hissed in annoyance.

"Don't let him get to you girl, follow up with Poison Sting!"

"Nie." she cried, launching several glowing purple stingers at the normal type. It howled in pain from the attack. It pawed the ground hard, launching himself into a Tackle attack. Doku however decided it was time to end the fight, so she jumped out of the way, and finished Yungoos off with a Sludge Bomb. The Pokemon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Yes, that's number three baby. Good job Doku, I'm so proud of you!" he cried. Doku jumped into his arms, once again trying to nip at his fingers. Fay handed the fallen Yungoos an Oran Berry, which it gratefully accepted.

"Okay, time to move onto the back of the cavern." he said, returning Doku to her Pokeball.

"Congratulations trainer, I'm the trial guide here, and I've been watching you handle yourself. Captain Ilima told me to let you through if you passed, just reach for the crystal on the pedestal, and you'll pass the trial." the man said, allowing Jack and Fay access to the back of the cave.

The cavern opened up to a large rocky clearing. There were a couple patches of grass and huge boulders to the sides. There was a shelf above the clearing that had a few small burrows, where wild Pokemon most likely lived. At the center of the clearing sat a pedestal, which was glittering brightly in the sun. He walked toward it, keeping his eyes peeled for any surprises. Finally, he reached the pedestal, seeing the glittering Z-crystal that sat upon it. It was clear in color, and resembled the Electrium Z he had previously owned, only this one had a small black circle in the center as opposed to a lightning bolt. He reached his hand to it, only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard a loud cry.

Above him, stood a tall Pokemon, which was brown in color, and had a blond tuft of fur on its head. It had long brown colored paws, which it was holding behind its back. Its belly was a light yellow in color, matching the fur on its head, it also had small pointed bits of fur pointing in different directions. Its eyes were narrowed, and it was grinning widely, exposing its sharp teeth. He stepped back a bit, drawing his Pokedex from his pocket.

" _Gumshoos, the Stake out Pokemon and the evolved form of Yungoos. Its mortal enemy is Alolan Raticate, and will often times stake out places where it suspects a colony of Rattata and Raticate live. However, it is completely diurnal, making it almost impossible to find its pray during the day time. This Pokemon has been known to be incredibly patient."_

"Fay, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but doesn't Gumshoos look like it can be an elected official? I mean look at its face, damn right looks like a Presidential Candidate." he said, trying not to laugh. Fay however outright laughed, seemingly angering the Pokemon. It front flipped off the shelf, landing right in front of the two, and blocking their path to the crystal. It roared loudly, a bright red aura enveloping its body.

"I think we pissed it off." he said.

" _Oh really? What gave you that idea?"_ Fay asked, brow slightly raised. She blew some hair out of her eye, looking back at Gumshoos. She handed Jack his camera back, rolling her neck a bit.

"You wanna fight?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He shrugged, letting her stand in front of him. The two of them sized up the Gumshoos, seeing it was waiting for an attack. Jack snapped a couple pictures of it, allowing his camera to rest on his chest before issuing a command.

"Start things off with Thunderbolt!" he said.

"Kirlia!" she cried, unleashing the powerful bolt of lightning. Gumshoos took the attack head on, looking like it was unaffected by it. The two of them looked at it wide eyed. Gumshoos sprung forward, its claws raised above its head.

"That's a Slash attack, dodge it!" he cried, Fay moved just in time for Gumshoos to swipe the air around it. It turned back to Fay, roaring loudly into the sky. From one of the burrows, a Yungoos sprung out, using Quick Attack on Fay, sending her back a couple of feet.

"This must be what Ilima was talking about. Shake it off Fay, and use Disarming Voice!"

"Lia!" she cried loudly, the pink sound wave striking both Pokemon. Yungoos cried in pain, while Gumshoos looked less bothered by it. It sprung forward, jaws glowing brightly.

"Fay, it's going in for a Bite, use Psychic to push it back!" Jack called out. Fay's eyes glowed brightly as she rose her arms high into the air, forcing Gumshoos to stop in its tracks. It struggled to move for a few seconds before being launched back into the rocks. Yungoos took its chance and bit down on Fay's arm, eliciting a cry of pain from her. Jack grit his teeth, knowing Dark type moves were Super Effective against her.

"Fay, Thunderbolt!" he cried.

"Kirlia!" she howled, releasing all of the electrical power she could, shocking the daylights out of Yungoos, who fell to the ground unconscious. She turned her attention to Gumshoos, who was aiming another bite at her.

"Alright, time to wrap this up. Use Psychic full power!" he cried.

"Kir!" she replied, focusing on Gumshoos. The Pokemon hissed as it tried to finish its attack. It cried in pain as the psychic power started constricting its body. With a wave of a hand, Fay slammed Gumshoos to the ground, taking it out of the battle. The two of them sighed with relief when the Pokemon finally stayed down.

"Are you alright Fay?" he asked, handing her an Oran Berry. She gave him a thumbs up, taking a bite out of the berry.

"Bravo, it seems you've passed my trial with flying colors. You defeated the Totem Pokemon wonderfully." Ilima said, appearing behind the two, clapping his hands.

"Oh uh, thanks Ilima. I understand now what you meant when you said the Totem Pokemon could call for help." he said.

"Yes, Gumshoos here always likes to test all the trial goers, but it isn't a violent Pokemon outside of battle. All of the Yungoos in Verdant Cavern are his children, all of them raised by me to help out with the trial, you took care of all of them after the battle, something not many tend to do. I think you've earned this Z crystal." he said, gesturing to the podium behind him. Jack slowly walked up to it, taking the Normalium Z that was sitting on it. It felt warm, much like the Electrium Z did, only it lacked a bit of the electrical energy that one had. He placed the crystal on his Z-ring, a smile on his face.

"Alright, we got the Normalium Z!" he cried, holding his arm above his head. Fay snapped a picture, giggling to herself at his antics.

"Now, in order to use this crystal you must do the corresponding pose." Ilima said. He rose his hands above his head, crossing them before bringing them down. He crossed them in front of himself, before bringing both arms down to the right. He move his left above his head, and then made the letter Z with both arms. Jack mimicked his movements, committing them to memory so he could use the move in the future.

"This move only works with Normal type moves, I'm sure your Pokemon know a normal type move. So long as you have one, you'll be able to use Breakneck Blitz as many times as you wish, though only once per battle." he said.

"And there's no chance of my crystal cracking? I had an Electrium Z and it cracked on me." he said.

"No no, once you've passed the right trials, you'll be able to use each Z-crystal as many times as you wish, with whatever Pokemon you wish. Since you've passed this trial, you'll have to head back to Iki Town to face Kahuna Hala. I wish you the best of luck during your Grand Trial Jack." he said.

"Thanks Ilima, mind if we take a picture?" he asked, holding his camera up.

"Not at all." he said. Jack handed his camera to Fay, before he and Ilima got together for the shot. Just before she did though, Gumshoos and all of the Yungoos that lived there, popped out and surrounded them, clearly wanting to be part of the picture. Jack only smiled brightly as he held his left wrist over his heart, making sure the Normalium Z crystal was visible on camera.

Once the picture was taken, Ilima guided Jack back to the entrance of the cave, where Hibiki, Cynthia and Lillie had been waiting. Jack walked out, holding his arm out to them.

"Check it out girls, I totally aced this trial!" he said.

"Congratulations Jack, I knew you could do it!" Lillie said.

"You had it in ya, and you totally got it." Hibiki said.

"It's so pretty, it sparkles just like the stars!" Cynthia said, completely enthralled by the crystal.

"And now that you have passed my trial, you are clear to head through Route 3 and beyond. Mokuleia city is a three day walk from here, and there a lot of smaller tourist attractions on the island as well." Ilima said.

"Thanks for the information Ilima, I can't wait to get back to Iki Town, once I take on Hala, I can move onto Akala Island. It's gonna be so much fun!" Jack said brightly, a smile on his face.

"Kirlia!" the psychic type cried out, her grin almost as big as her trainer's.

"Ah right, I almost forgot. May I see your passport? I have to give you the stamp of approval, that way everyone will know you passed my trial." Ilima said. Jack nodded, handing him his blue Alola Passport. He turned to one of the blank pages and pressed a stamper onto it. When it was removed, an image of Gumshoos and the Normalium Z crystal were left behind on the page. Ilima penned in the date and wrote his signature on it, handing it back to its owner.

"Wow, it looks so official." he said curiously.

"The Normalium Z stamp has a water mark, if you hold it up to the sun, you can see the symbol." he said. Jack did so, seeing the black circle in the center of the stamp.

"Well Ilima, it's been really fun seeing you again, but its time we get a move on. Mokuleia city is our next stop, I sort of promised this idiot we would help him find a new lens for his camera." Hibiki said, wrapping her arm around Jack's shoulder, making him blush a bit.

"Uh yeah, I totally forgot. See ya later Ilima, thanks again for letting me take your trial."

"Of course, if you ever come through these parts, I'm sure Gumshoos and the Yungoos would love to see you again. You are also allowed to capture Pokemon here, I'm sure they'd love to have a trainer like you. Best of luck on your future trials."

"Thanks again, I hope we meet up down the road!" Jack said, giving the young man a wave as they disappeared up Route 3. Gumshoos nodded to himself as he watched the young man disappear. He saw great things in him, but only time would tell.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Kirlia)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Popplio)_ Female: Pound, Growl, Water Gun**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Protect**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns)**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Hibiki :**

 **Dedenne: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Shiny)_**

 **Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Parabolic Charge  
**

 **Litten: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Ember**

 **Onix: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Alolan Variant: Crystal Onix: Dual Water/Ice Type)_**

 **Known Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Liquidation  
**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**


	6. Melemele Arc 6

**A/N: Aloha everyone! Welcome to the newest chapter of Aloha Alola. In the last chapter, Jack was finally able to take his first trial and obtain his Normalium Z. Now he will start heading back to Iki Town, cutting down Route 3 and visiting some of the local places, as well as have a couple of battles along the way. The Journey through Melemele Island is coming to a close, and soon he and his friends will move on to Akala Island, where he will meet some familiar faces and make some new friends. Will the trip be everything he hoped for? or will it be a total disappointment? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **To answer a major question, yes Cynthia will be a permanent travel companion, much like Hibiki and Lillie will be, though as soon as they reach Akala, Lillie will be off doing her own thing, while Mallow takes up her place. I will also try to include some more of Hau, as I seem to have neglected him a bit. I'll make sure he's at least in every 2 chapters or so, so that he gets decent screen time. Gladion will also make a debut during the Akala Arc of the story, and we will get to see some of him as well, though I'm sure Jack is smart enough to put two and two together, but he will keep his relation to Lillie a secret, because he knows Gladion must have his reasons. Those two thugs that Jack took care off earlier in Chapter 4, the will make a return, though they will be all bandaged up from the attack they took. I was thinking of making them the Jessie, James and Meowth of this story, except more incompetent. For now though, I will finish up the Melemele Arc, and include the explorion of Ten Carrat Hill before officially moving on to Akala, though most of that will most likely happen in the next few chapters.**

 **I was also thinking of adding a smaller island between Melemele and Akala, almost like a tourist attraction like the small island next to Poni Island. Hawaii does have a bunch of little islands near the main ones, so it would make sense to include some, maybe an island where they teach Hula Dancing, and Jack has to find a missing Pokemon, one that should have been in this generation *cough* Bellosom*cough* but anyway, that's a little something to chew on. For now, let us all enjoy this new chapter.**

 **A small update: I forgot to say that in my story, Petilil and Lilligant will be part Fairy Type. I wanted to give some Pokemon new typings, so make them stand out more in the Alola Region, and these two were part of that. I have also decided to give Lilligant a Mega Evolution, though more details about its stats and such will be added when it makes its debut. I have also created my own Eevee evolution, and more information on it will be added when it debuts. Another Pokemon that will gain the Fairy type is Milotic, I was debating on making a Mega Evolution for it, but I decided on making it a Fairy type instead. I was also going to make a Mega Dusknoir at some point, but I think that would be too over powered, and yes Duskull, Dusclops and Dusknoir will be part of this story. That's it for the update, I'd like to apologize for not including this before.**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 6

Heading Back Home

The Grand Trial Awaits

After three days on the road, Jack and his friends reached Mokuleia city. Much like Hau'oli city, this city featured some resorts, though not as luxurious as the ones found at the beach side city, they were still pretty beautiful. There was also a path that lead down to the bay, and a small inlet where people were enjoying the refreshing waves. Tall buildings were visible from all areas in the city, and definitely stood out from the normal wooden cottages found all over the place. The streets looked like they had been freshly paved, and the sidewalks were made of limestone bricks, giving the city a more historical feel to it. Large street lamps towered above the side walks, and unlike the ones in Kaena Point, these had actual light bulbs inside them. People and Pokemon seemed to move around in harmony, and no one really got into any trouble when they made their way through the city. Over all, it looked like a nice place to live.

For Jack however, it was merely just another stop on the map. He sat at one of the empty tables at the Pokemon Center cafe, placing all of his glossy photos in his album. He had labeled each page with the name of the area he had passed through, and had just finished putting up all of the ones belonging to Route 2 and the Verdant Cavern. He also dedicated a smaller album to all of the trial captains and Kahunas he was going to meet, along with pictures of the stamps he received along the way. He was smiling so wide the girls though his face was gonna stay like that. Fay handed him the picture she took of him and Ilima, and he quickly placed it inside the album, making sure no finger prints had gotten on it.

"This really is a great picture, nice job in taking it Fay." he said, giving her a pat on the head. She cooed happily, a light blush on her white cheeks. Cynthia finally sat down, holding an Ice Cream Sundae in her hands. He briefly wondered why it had taken her so long to get something so simple, then again he remembered the line she had caused at the previous Pokemon center.

"So, are you done with the pictures?" she asked.

"Almost, I have to get the next part of the album ready. Route 3 is next, and I want to get the best shots I can. I also need to set up pages for the Melemele Meadow and Kala'e Bay as well." he said, placing the last photo in the Island Trial Album. He placed it back in his backpack, and took out a small piece of paper and a fountain pen, briefly writing the Route name for the next part of the book.

"Wow, that thing is big. Do you have any other albums? Of the Sinnoh Region perhaps?" she asked curiously, taking a bite from her ice cream.

"Sadly no. I've never been to Sinnoh, I only have some from Kanto and a lot from Kalos. I haven't seen most of that region, so I'll probably go back after I visit all of the places here in Alola." he said.

"Oh...I would have thought someone like you would have traveled the world already." she said.

"Nah...not yet. My dream is to get pictures from every corner of the globe. I wanna sit down with my own kids in the future and show them all of the awesome things I saw when I was traveling. I want to inspire people to be the best they can be. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, so a thousand pictures must be worth a million words." he said, making the girl laugh.

"That was so cheesy."

"Eh, I got that one from a friend back in Kalos. She's a photographer like me, and taught me quite a lot on my free time. She was a beast in battle too. She's actually a Gym leader." he said.

"A Gym Leader? What type was her Gym?"

"Bug. Her entire Gym was based around bugs, so much so that she has her own green house, filled with rare bug types from all over the world. She even had some cute Sewaddle and Swadloon from the Unova Region, and some Scyther from Johto. It was truly a sight to behold. Since we're going back to my house, I'll show you that album when we get there, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind me bringing friends home." he said.

"Hey you two, I got our Pokemon for us." Hibiki said, placing the tray holding their Pokeballs on the table. Jack grabbed his two Pokeballs, placing them on his belt, while Cynthia grabbed hers as well. As it turned out, during the time he had been taking his trial, she had managed to catch herself a West Sea Shellos. It had been the first one he had seen, so he had made sure to get plenty of pictures of it, along with some of its trainer, who was constantly giggling from the Pokemon sliding all over her arm.

"Um, I found some stores that might sell camera parts. I figured we could stop at a few on our way to the meadow." Lillie said.

"Sure, thanks Lillie, you always seem to be knowledgeable about what to find in the city." he said, causing her to blush brightly.

"We're burning daylight. Let's get a move on!" Hibiki said, grabbing her backpack from the chair. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed his own, throwing it over his shoulder. The group of four moved out of the Pokemon center, heading back into the city.

For a few minutes, they searched at the stores Lillie had pointed out, trying to find a replacement lens for Jack, but as it turned out, the model of camera he used wasn't even sold there, and he was told to check out a specialty store in Heahea city for that kind of stuff. Thankfully, Heahea city was the capital of Akala Island, so he was sure to go to it at some point. With nothing left to do in Mokuleia, the four teenagers left the city.

"Sorry we couldn't find anything there Jack. I know how much you love your photography." Hibiki said, a frown on her face.

"It's alright, I know I can get a replacement, and that particular lens is for me to increase the zoom on my camera, I'll just have to do without it until I get to Akala Island. More importantly, do you know what kind of Pokemon Hala uses?" he asked.

"Of course, Old Hala is a Sumo Wrestler, so he uses Fighting types. If I remember correctly, he has a Mankey on his team as well as a Crabrawler. With Fay you'll easily dominate him." She said, a look of confidence on her face.

"Crabrawler huh? I don't think I've seen that particular Pokemon yet." he said, rubbing his chin.

"You will eventually. They often times like to eat the berries that grow on palm trees, so never approach a pile of berries unless you are ready. Those little buggers can pack a punch!" she said.

The path turned into a rocky alcove, the rock formations towered above them, and practically blocked out the sun. Lush green trees grew high above them, and they could see some avian Pokemon making nests in the small holes in the rocks. A few meters to their right was nothing but open ocean, the bright blue water shimmered in the sunlight. The wind had also gotten a bit stronger, forcing Lillie to hang onto her hat so it wouldn't blow away. Jack had already taken a couple pictures of the area.

"Hey Jack, take a picture of me." Hibiki said, catching his attention. The girl had taken her sandals off and had climbed to the top of a palm tree, which was several meters off the ground. The bright green stalks grew downward, and there were some coconuts growing around them.

"Be careful up there, you don't want to fall!" Lillie warned.

"Pfft, please I've been climbing trees since I was five!" the girl said, her legs firmly wrapped around the trunk of the tree. She flashed Jack a peace sign as he snapped the picture.

"Hey, get me some coconuts, I think I wanna make myself a bra!" he said, causing Hibiki to laugh.

"Alright, but I don't think your boobs are big enough!" she said, grabbing one of the dark brown coconuts. She gave it a twist and tossed it down, Fay used her Psychic powers to catch it, floating it over to Jack who eagerly shook it.

"Ooo, it has a lot of water on the inside. Too bad I don't have any Pinap berries." he said with a slight frown. Hibiki grabbed another one and jumped down from the tree, allowing Fay to gently lower her to the ground.

"Do you even know how to open these?" she asked.

"Of course, contrary to popular belief, Kalos has a lot of beautiful beaches with plenty of coconuts for people to use. All you need is a knife and a little bit of patience." he said. He reached into his pack and pulled out his survival knife, taking it out of its sheathe. He sat down at the base of the tree and placed the coconut on the ground, stabbing the tip of it into the hard skin.

"Would you guys mind if I continued down to the meadow? It isn't far from here." Lillie said, still holding onto her hat.

"Sure, just be careful. I heard there are Oracorio that live there, and they are the Electric kind." Hibiki said.

"I have some repels on me, so I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." she said, sauntering down the path at a slow pace. Jack continued working on the coconut, peeling all of the dry skin off of it.

"Hey, does Lillie seem a bit off?" Cynthia asked, earning their attention. Hibiki looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Cin?" she asked.

"Well..she seemed a little down, like going to the meadow was going to be a huge disappointment. She's been talking about this practically since we met." the blonde girl said.

"Hmm...I don't know. Lillie hasn't opened up to me much, she has asked some more personal questions, and there's the deal with Ne...I mean, what happened to her a few months ago." he said, trying to ignore his slip up.

"What happened to her?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Well, three months ago...Jack's aunt Burnet found her lying unconscious on Akala Island. She didn't say much but something had shaken her up quite a bit, turns out she was also attacked by a Golbat, which used Leech Life on her leg. Part of the reason we were able to fix your arm is because she knew from personal experience. She doesn't talk about it much, but what happened to her is still clearly affecting her." Hibiki said.

"I don't know...it might something deeper than that." Jack said, finishing his work on the first coconut. It stabbed the top of it, making a couple of holes before handing it off to Hibiki, who eagerly took a sip from it. She handed it off to Cynthia, who gulped down the rest of the juice.

"It tastes so good, this is my first time trying this." she said, wiping her mouth off with her jacket.

"Girl, you have been missing out. I've grown up all around this stuff, the fruit is also really good, if you know how to get at it." she said. She took Jack's knife after he was done and sat down beside him, grabbing a nearby rock. She placed the blade on it and struck it as hard as she could, cracking the hard shell. She did this a couple more times, finally breaking it in half. With the tip of the knife, she dug out a chunk of the flesh and handed it to Cynthia, who took a bite from it.

"Well, it's interesting...its kinda chewy." she said.

"You'll get used to it. Here on Melemele Island we used coconuts in so many things that I've grown used to the taste. It gets boring after awhile, but you can't really escape it either." she said with a shrug. Jack finished drinking the water from his coconut, and placed it in a small bag in his pack, wanting to use it for later. He stood up and stretched, taking his knife back from Hibiki and cleaning it off with some water.

"We should head out before Lillie gets hurt." he said, placing it back in his backpack.

"She has repels, I doubt she's gonna get herself hurt. Or are you worried about her because you wuv her?" the black haired girl teased.

"Ha ha, you are so funny." he deadpanned, brushing past her.

"I wasn't trying to be, or maybe you like a wild girl like moi, or the soft reserved types like Cindy back there." she asked.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, my one and only love is photography!" he said, a grin on his face.

"But back at the Pokemon center you said you wanted to have kids." Cynthia said. Jack broke into a sprint, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Get back here Jack Sparrow, I'm gonna kick your ass." Hibiki cried out, following right after him, not even bothering to put her sandals on. Cynthia groaned to herself.

"Bad day to wear heeled boots." she muttered to herself, running after her friends.

It wasn't long before Jack reached the entrance to the Meadow. It was almost like the Verdant cavern, except the cavern opened up to an area nestled between the mountain, making it almost like a flower oasis of sorts. He and Fay couldn't help but be drawn to it. Passing through the entrance, their eyes widened when they saw all of the red hibiscus flowers growing abundantly in the meadow. There were a couple of raised paths that lead through it, and one girl was standing on one, looking at the flowers with a Petilil by her side. He saw Lillie standing next to the sign, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, hi Jack. You got here earlier than I expected." she said.

"I sort of ran all the way here, you know girls and baby talk." he said, making her grow confused. He shook his head.

"Anyway, is something wrong? You seem a little down." he said.

"Nebby got out of my bag and wondered to the other side of the meadow. I told her not to but she didn't listen, I just don't want her to get hurt." she said softly. Jack looked to the other side of the meadow, seeing Nebby next to some flowers. Thankfully the girl who was there wasn't paying attention to that end of the meadow.

"I'll get her. Don't worry, she isn't going to get hurt, besides I don't see any Oricorio here." he said, walking toward one of the paths that lead through the flowers. As he walked through the flowers, he couldn't help but take some pictures of the flowers. Fay seemed to like the area as well, and was practically frolicking through them. He smiled and picked one of the flowers, placing it in her green hair, making her blush a bit.

"Hey, are you a Pokemon trainer?"

Jack looked up, looking directly at the girl that had been preoccupied with the flowers before. She didn't look much older than him, most likely around eighteen years old. She had light brown hair, that reached down to her mid back. She was wearing a sleeveless strapless dress, which was light blue in color, and had some Pokeball motifs on it. The dressed reached down to her mid thigh. She was wearing a pair of brown sandals, which wrapped around her ankles, the belts buckling on the sides. She was wearing a wide brimmed hat, made out of hay with a pair of red sun glasses on them. She had a red bag hanging on her shoulder, with a black strap on it, on her hand she was holding a smart phone. The Petilil by her leg was watching curiously, though she was hiding partially behind her. Jack swallowed hard, giving her a shy nod.

"Y-yeah, I'm a trainer." he said softly.

"Excellent, I challenge you to a battle. Two on two, I'm a sightseer and I want to have awesome battles too." she said with a grin.

"Okay, I'll accept that challenge. My name is Jack, and this is my partner Fay, I'm a Photographer, though I am taking the Island Challenge." he said.

"I've never met a trial goer. My name is Mariah, this little girl is my partner, her name is Lily." she said.

"Lil." the small Petilil cried out. Jack held back his chuckle, glancing back at the blonde girl that was still waiting for him at the other side of the meadow. He shook his head, holding his camera up.

"Would you mind if I take a picture? I take pictures of all my challengers." he said.

"Only if you give me a copy of it cutie!" she said, giving him a wink. He blushed a bit, but shook it off as he proceeded to take a picture of her. After he was done, he reached behind his back, grabbing his Heal Ball.

"Alright, Doku its battle time!" he called out, releasing Doku from her Pokeball. She looked around in confusion, seeing all of the surrounding flowers.

"Oh wow, a Mareanie...I haven't seen one of those yet. It's so adorable...alright Meowth, show them your cuteness!" she cried, tossing her first Pokeball into the air. From it came a Kantonian Meowth, who licked its paws, meowing loudly.

"I was totally expecting an Alolan Meowth. I've seen my fair share of those and honestly, I think their too snooty...this one looks just like the one my mom has back home." he said, taking a picture of Meowth.

"Meowth and I have been together for awhile now, since we left Kanto a couple years ago. But this isn't the time for chit chat, Meowth go in for a Fury Swipes!" she cried out. Meowth flung its claws outward and jumped at Doku, claws glowing brightly.

"Doku, Poison Sting!" Jack countered. Doku rose its legs a bit, firing the glowing stingers at the Scratch cat Pokemon. Three of them struck his body, making him fall into the flowers. Even then it jumped forward, slashing Doku several times in the face.

"Crap, use Water Pulse Doku." Jack cried.

"Meowth, use Hidden Power!" Mariah cried out.

"Mrow!"

Glowing green orbs of energy spun around Meowth's body at a rapid speed. With a grunt it launched them forward, forcing Doku to duck and weave to avoid them, though she was still struck by a few of them. She shook them off and jumped into the air, aiming her Water Pulse at him, though he was easily able to dodge it. Flowers petals shot into the air, falling slowly to the ground around them.

"Doku, lets try out that new attack you learned yesterday. Use Toxic!" he cried.

"Mareanie!" the Pokemon cried, forming a bubbling glob of poison in its mouth. It fired it at Meowth with such intensity that it burst into a purple smoke cloud. Meowth coughed loudly, a purple tinge appearing on its fur.

"Oh no, Meowth sweetie are you alright?" Mariah cried in worry. The Scratch Cat Pokemon nodded, though the poison was already starting to take effect.

"Alright, finish him off with Sludge Bomb!" Jack cried. Doku grinned as she formed a large ball of sludge above herself. She swung it with all of her strength, slamming Meowth into a nearby rock. The feline Pokemon fell to the ground in a heap, swirls in his eyes.

"Yeah, good job girl, you totally kicked ass!" he said, catching the Poison/Water type in his arms. Mariah sighed, returning her fallen friend.

"You did good Meowth. I gotta say, that Mareanie of yours really knows how to fight. But now its time for Lily to come out and Play!" she said, sending her partner into the field. Jack returned Doku to her Pokeball, reaching for Artemis's Pokeball.

"Alright Artemis, it's your time to shine!" he cried, releasing the sea lion into the field. She barked happily, clapping her back fins loudly.

"Aren't Popplio water types?" Mariah asked curiously.

"Yes they are, but type advantage doesn't mean anything to me. I can pull a win with any Pokemon. Since you started the last battle, I'll start this one, Artemis use Disarming Voice!" He cried.

"Bwark bwark!" She barked loudly, the pink sound waves quickly sped toward Lily, who ended up taking the attack. Mariah smirked, pointing at her opponent.

"Lily, Razor Leaf!" she cried.

"Lil!"

Swinging her leaves, Lily sent out several sharp leaves at Artemis, who took the brunt of the attack, crying in pain from the super effective hit.

"What the hell? Disarming Voice should have done damage!"

"Actually, Petilil is part Fairy type, so moves of the same type don't affect her much, lets face it Jacky, you are in a pickle!" the girl said, giving him a wink. Ignoring the use of his nickname, Jack called out the next attack.

"Hit her with Pound, Artemis!"

The small sea lion moved swiftly, her tail glowing a bright white as she swung it into Lily's small body, sending her flying through the air. Lily quickly righted herself, a smirk on her small face.

"Lily, Magical Leaf!"

"Oh no!" Jack cried out. Sharp glowing leaves slammed into Artemis, her cries of pain filling the meadow. She grit her teeth in pain, low barks coming from her mouth.

"Artemis, are you alright?" he asked. She gave him a firm nod, glaring at her opponent.

"Bwark!" she cried.

"Okay, you've already decided we're gonna win, so lets hit them hard. Use Aqua Jet!"

"Bwark Bwark!" she cried loudly, a swirling spiral of water burst from her mouth, enveloping her entire body as she shot out like a bullet toward her opponent. Lily grunted in pain as she was slammed into a rock. Artemis jumped back, the last of the Aqua Jet swirling out of existence.

"Use Synthesis Lily!" Mariah cried. Lily's leaves glowed brightly as the surrounding sunlight was used to heal her injuries.

"Damn, I was hoping she didn't know that move. Artemis, we need to hit her hard, use Aqua Jet again!"

"Lily, use Magical Leaf!"

Artemis shot forward once more, hoping to hit the small grass type, however Lily ended up shooting her Magical Leaves at the Aqua Jet, forcing Artemis off course. She slammed into a large rock, making her cry in pain. She fell into the flowers, scratch marks covered her entire body.

"Artemis, are you sure your alright? I don't mind forfeiting this battle if your hurt." he said.

"Bwark!" she cried out, her body was enveloped in a sparkling blue glow, that lit up the entire area. Her body started growing and changing, two antennae grew from the sides of her head, along with dress like ruffles growing from her body, just under her flippers. Her back fins grew a bit longer and larger in size. With a shout, she dispelled the last of the energy around her, revealing her new form.

"Brionne!" she cried loudly.

"Alright Artemis, you evolved! Congratulations!" he cried, pulling out his Pokedex, scanning her new form into the device.

" _Brionne, the Pop Star Pokemon and the evolved form of Popplio. These Pokemon love to dance, and will often time spend all of their time performing for anyone who will watch. It will form large bubbles while distracting enemies with its dancing, and then proceed to bombard them with them. When their trainers are feeling down, it will cheer them up with a dance routine."_

"Cool, you evolved just because you didn't want to loose, you've made me so proud of you Artemis, so lets finish this battle the right way." he said, tapping his Z-crystal. Mariah's breath hitched a bit, totally entranced by the glowing crystal. He crossed his arms above his head, bringing them down and crossing them in front of himself. He shifted his arms to his right, bringing his left above his head, finally making the letter Z with his arms.

"Go Artemis! You can do it!" he cried out, the glowing white energy flowed out of him, enveloping the sea lion's body. With a shout, Artemis burst forward, with so much speed that she ended up ripping the ground apart.

"Brionne!"

"Breakneck Blitz." he shouted, punching the air in front of him. With a shout, Artemis slammed into Lily, bursting through several large boulders that were in their way. The energy died down, leaving a tired looking Artemis and a passed out Lily. Mariah frowned, returning her friend to her ball.

"Sorry girl, we did all we could. Wow Jack, you were totally amazing, I wasn't aware you and Artemis had that kind of power. Perhaps I should take the Island Challenge myself." she said, a light blush on her cheeks. Jack grinned, petting his Pokemon.

"Thanks Mariah, it was our first time using that particular move." he said.

"Do you think we can take a selfie? I want it for my own album." she said, pressing her fingers together. Jack blushed a bit, readily agreeing to it. She jumped down into the flowers, fiddling with her phone for a few seconds, before she wrapped her arm around his waist, holding her phone above them, he smiled brightly, only for her to kiss his cheek, snapping the picture right as she did. She looked at the screen, a giggle escaping her lips.

"This one is definitely a keeper. You really know how to entertain a girl, if we meet up down the road, promise we'll battle again!"

"Uh...sure thing Mariah, I'll definitely accept your challenge. Maybe you'll have a Z-crystal of your own!" he said.

"Maybe I will, see you later." she said, walking out of the meadow, giving him a wink as she did. He looked down at Artemis, who was making kissy faces at him. He flicked her nose, causing her to bark in annoyance.

"That's what you get for making fun of your trainer." he said firmly.

"Brionne ne Bri!" she cried, pointing her fin at Fay, who was also making kissy faces at him. He sighed, and continued his walk to the other side of the meadow, where Nebby was still waiting. Surprisingly enough, she had been watching his battle quite closely, and when he got close enough, she cheered for him, jumping into his arms.

"Whoa, hey there..we're you watching our battle?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"Hope you liked it, but you shouldn't get out of the bag Nebby, Lillie was worried sick."

"Pew." she cried, her smile turning into a frown. He chuckled, giving her a soft pat.

"She isn't mad at you, just be more careful. Let's get out of here, I think I've taken enough pictures of this beautiful place." he said. Jack walked back to the other side of the meadow, with Nebby in his arms, Fay and Artemis were right behind him, once he reached the other side, he handed Nebby to Lillie, who hugged her tightly.

"You had me so worried." she said.

"Pew!" she cried out, settling into her arms.

"Sorry I took so long, I got into that battle and you know how much I like battling!" he said.

"It's alright, I was watching you and I have to say, you, Doku and Artemis did great! Congratulations on evolving by the way." she said. She knelt down, holding a Super Potion in her hand, spraying it over her wounds, eliciting a couple hisses of pain from her.

"Sorry Artemis, you'll feel better soon."

"Thanks Lillie, I really appreciate it."

"Guys, jeez what's taking you so long?" Hibiki cried, running into the meadow with Cynthia at her heels.

"We've been waiting outside for like half an hour now, what's the hold up?" Cynthia said, she looked at Lillie, seeing the weird Pokemon in her arms.

"Whoa what's that? I've never seen that Pokemon before!" She said.

"Um...she's..." Lillie sighed, knowing her cover was blown, she let Nebby float out of her hands.

"This is Nebby, she's a special Pokemon that I'm protecting. She doesn't belong in this world, so I'm helping her get home!" she said.

"Pew Pew!" the small gaseous Pokemon cried, approaching Cynthia, who looked at her in wonder.

"To answer your question Hibiki, I sort of got into a battle. Nebby here got out of the bag, and I went to go get her, and this really cute girl challenged me to battle, so I had to accept."

"Oh, you mean that brunette that walked by us, she was really cute, had nice hips too." Hibiki said, a small grin on her face.

"Okay...how about we head out? We're really close to Iki Town, so we might as well try to get as close to it as we can, right?" Lillie asked, urging Nebby into her back, which she thankfully did. Jack nodded, holding his Pokeball out, returning Artemis into it.

"Lillie is right, let's make our way past Route 3, so we can get to Iki Town already. I really wanna take my Grand Trial already!" Jack said, a smirk on his face.

"Well, we're three and a half hours away from Iki Town, so let's get a move on." Hibiki said, taking the lead.

The walk was mostly silent, with Lillie and Cynthia speaking mostly about Nebby. It seemed the blonde girl had gained an interest in her, especially since it involved mythology, or at least she believed Nebby did. Just looking at her made her think of a legendary Pokemon, but Lillie denied it, not really believing Nebby to be that special. Jack on the other hand was too busy taking pictures of Kala'e Bay, along with some Wingull that were flying around, and even a couple of Slowpoke that were holding their tails deep into the water. He almost wished some Shellder were around, just so he could witness an evolution, but he sadly didn't get to see one.

"Hey wait up you guys!" a familiar voice cried out, causing the group of four to stop. Looking back, they all saw their friend Hau, still at the top of the hill. He raced down it, stopping a few feet before them.

"Finally, Ilima told me you would be heading back to Iki Town, so I ran all the way here to catch up!" he said.

"You ran all the way over here? Typical Hau!" Hibiki said, a smirk on her face. He smiled brightly, showing them his Z-ring.

"Check it out, I passed my trial with flying colors, but I took mine at night, so I faced off against some Alolan Rattata and Totem Raticate. It was pretty challenging, but me and my Pokemon were able to handle it." he said.

"Congratulations Hau, I'm happy that you passed your trial." Jack said, giving him a smile. The teen grinned, placing his hands behind his head. He glanced over at Cynthia, a curious look on his face.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. My name is Hau, I'm the grandson of this island's kahuna. What's your name miss?"

"Oh um...my name is Cynthia, my friends call me Cindy, it's nice to meet you too Hau." she said. Jack noticed how reserved she had suddenly gotten, and decided to step up next to her, to ease her up a bit.

"Say, since we're both here, how about a little rematch?" he asked.

"Awesome, I was about to ask you for a battle anyway. Does two on two work for you?" he asked.

"Definitely, but we've been training hard, so expect nothing less than the best from us!" Jack said.

"The same goes for us, we'll give it everything we've got. Go Pikachu!" he cried, throwing up his first Pokeball, from it came out the electric mouse Pokemon, which had evolved from his Pichu. It landed on the ground before him, sparks coming from its cheeks.

"Pika!" he cried.

"Wow, so your Pichu evolved, I knew you had it in you." Jack said, snapping a few pictures of the electric mouse. He pulled out his own Pokeball, a smile on his face.

"But you aren't the only one who evolved Pikachu, we've received a recent evolution in our team as well. Artemis, time to shine!" he cried out, throwing his ball into the air. It snapped open, releasing his newly evolved Brionne. She stood on her tail fins, spreading her arms and blowing a few bubbles high into the air before lowering down into a fighting stance. Hau's eyes lit up, seeing the sea lion's new form.

"Whoa, Artemis evolved too. Even then, we still have the type advantage. Pikachu use Thunder Shock!" he cried.

"Pika!" the mouse cried, jumping into the air, it released a small yellow lightning bolt from its cheeks, which Artemis easily dodged.

"Artemis, we'll have to be careful. Pikachu's special ability is Static, so you could end up paralyzed from physical attacks, let's stick to Disarming Voice for now!" he said. Artemis nodded and stood up on her fins, kissing her flippers, she released the sound based attack, which send Pikachu flying back a few feet.

"Pikachu quick, use Sweet Kiss then follow up with Thunder Shock!"

"Aqua Jet to intercept!"

"Well, those two are getting into it!" Hibiki said, from her spot next to a palm tree. The breeze was blowing lightly, doing wonders for her and keeping the heat at a minimum. Lillie was nervously watching the two, while Cynthia was taking notes, it was something she had decided to do, since she was seeing Pokemon she hadn't seen before. Her Pokedex had become practically useless with the new species, but she knew it would be good to at least have foot notes for the future.

"It's interesting to see Jack go into battle, even with a type disadvantage. Artemis is handling it pretty well too." she said.

"Well, I've taken notice of his style. It seems he ignores the typical ways of battling and just sends out whatever Pokemon he thinks is suited for the battle. Remember, he has two water types on his team, and he has Fay as well, he could have easily chosen her to dominate Hau and Pikachu." Hibiki said.

"I don't think that's it either. He's barely used Fay in battle, probably because she's stronger than his other Pokemon. She's already evolved and shows great psychic capabilities, I don't think he wants to rely on that to win." Lillie said, watching as the two Pokemon dodged attack after attack. Finally, after another Aqua Jet, Artemis proved the be the winner.

"Aqua Jet is a priority move, meaning it will always go first and it will never miss. Jack put that move to his advantage and over powered Pikachu, a Pokemon who has a type advantage over Artemis. I can definitely use this in battle." Cynthia muttered, jotting the information into her notebook.

"I've gotta say, you and Artemis have been training hard, and it definitely shows." Hau said, returning his fallen Pokemon.

"Thanks Hau, after the trial, I figured we would need all the training he could get in order to beat the Kahuna. We've been training hard and battling anyone we see, we haven't backed down from a challenge yet!"

"Brionne!" Artemis cried in agreement. Jack gave her his thanks and returned her to her ball, gesturing for Fay to take over.

"So you are sending her into battle, that means you are getting serious. So will I, Torracat I choose you!" he cried, releasing his second Pokemon. From his Pokeball, came a large quadruped feline Pokemon, which was black and orange in color. Its leg muscles seemed to have gotten larger and stronger, and its tail got longer. Its ears had also grown in size, and were tipped with bright orange fur. It also had a lick of orange fur on its face resembling a flame. Around its neck was a small glowing orange orb, which sort of looked like a bell. Jack couldn't help but take a picture of it. He pulled out his Pokedex, scanning it into the system.

" _Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokemon and the evolved form of Litten. The ball around its neck is actually a bell made of pure fire, which rings whenever it spits fire. Its front legs are so strong it can bend iron with a single swipe."_

"Congratulations for evolving Torracat, I can see you are also giving it your all. But we aren't going easy on you. Fay, use Psychic!" He cried. Fay's eyes glowed a bright blue as she lifted the fire cat off the ground, slamming it into the ground as hard as she could.

"Crap, Torracat quick use Flame Charge!"

"Tor!" he cried, sprinting forward as fast as he could. Bright orange flames enveloped its body, it slammed into Fay, sending her flying back a few feet. She shook the attack off, and narrowed her eyes, making sure her opponent wouldn't get an advantage over her.

"Torracat use Lick!"

"Torra!" he cried, bounding at Fay, who's eyes went wide with shock. Jack grit his teeth, calling out his next move.

"Fay use Shadow Ball!"

Before she was able to form it however, Torracat delivered a long lick to her face, making her grimace. She cried in pain from the attack, cringing as it took effect.

"How was Torracat able to attack so fast?" Cynthia asked.

"That's an effect from Flame Charge, whenever its used, the users Speed goes up by a single stat. The more its used, the faster the Pokemon. Lick is Ghost Type move, which is super effective against Psychic types like Fay." Hibiki explained. Cynthia nodded, hastily jotting down what she had just learned.

"Fay quick, use Thunderbolt!"

"Flame Charge to dodge Torracat!" Hau cried out, earning a nod from his Pokemon. Torracat jumped out of the way, flames swirling around its body. Fay's attack missed completely, making her howl in annoyance. She pulled her arms back, forming a large Shadow Ball in her hands, launching it right where the cat was gonna land. It exploded on contact, sending Torracat off course. It crashed into a palm tree, knocking several coconuts out of it, one of them slamming right onto Torracat's head.

"Torracat are you alright?" Hau cried out in worry, seeing his Pokemon swaying back and forth, almost like a drunkard. It was obvious the Pokemon was confused from the heavy hit.

"Alright then Fay, use Thunderbolt to finish this battle off!" Jack cried.

"Kirlia!" she cried, unleashing the bright yellow bolt from her body. It slammed into Torracat, a howl of pain escaping his mouth. The last of his strength was sapped from it and it fell down, defeated. Jack sighed, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Awesome job Fay, you did great, but next time keep your emotions in check would you?" he asked.

"Kirlia!" she said, placing her hands at her hips.

"Don't give me that crap, those coconuts could have severely hurt Torracat!" He said. Fay sighed, giving him a nod. He smiled, placing his hand on her head.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean too."

"Well Jack, you have once again creamed us. But it was an awesome battle, and I will do my best to grow strong, so that I can defeat you and Fay. As a reward, I want you these Max Revives." he said, handing him the white star like medicines.

"These are really expensive, are you sure I can have these?" he asked.

"Course, you never know when you'll need something like this in battle or in your journey. Let's hurry back home, I wanna buy some Malasadas." he said, taking off down the hill leading back down to Route 1. Hibiki giggled, shaking her head.

"He never changes, come on we're not that far now." she said.

Jack nodded and followed the black haired girl down the hill. Cynthia assaulted him with questions, especially after seeing Fay in battle. He had done his best to explain everything as clearly as he could, but he was having trouble explaining the Fairy type to her, something she didn't quite understand. He had listed off a few Pokemon who were part Fairy or full Fairy, like Snubbull and the Cleffa line, but she didn't believe they were actually Fairy types, even with their identification.

After another hour, the group of four was finally back at the Hau'oli outskirts. They stopped right in front of Jack's house, all of them stretching their tired limbs.

"Well, I've delivered you home, so I guess I'll be taking off home myself." Hibiki said.

"You sure? I doubt my mom would mind if I have friends over." he said.

"Nah, I really wanna take a long shower. I spent all day in the sun and I wanna wash all this sweat off myself. I'll tell Old Hala that you passed your trial so that you can battle him. You best not disappoint me Jack, or I will send Onix after you. Lillie, Cindy, it's been fun. I'll see the two of you tomorrow." she said, giving them a wink as she took off toward Iki Town.

"I better go too. I want to make sure Professor Kukui hasn't destroyed the lab while I was gone. I'm sure Professor Burnet would be mad at him if he did." Lillie said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow okay? And thanks for coming with me, I really appreciate the company." Jack said, earning a nod from her. The blonde turned around and walked off, heading toward the lab, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Jack...um...this might be sudden but...do you mind if I stay with you? I don't have a place to go, let alone money for a hotel room." she said, spotting the tall buildings in the close city.

"Of course you can stay with me Cynthia, I wasn't going to just send you off on your own. Besides, I have to take care of you...you know...since your not from here and all." he said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. She giggled, giving him a nod.

"Thank you."

"No problem." he said, giving her a bright grin. He walked up to the porch, grabbing his keys from his pocket and opening the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" he cried, looking around. He noticed some of the boxes had yet to be unpacked, along with several take out containers which had been stuffed into the trash can. Meowth was sleeping on the counter top, his tail moving every so often. He opened a single eye, crying a small greeting before returning to his nap. His mother on the other hand came out of her bedroom, a cellphone pressed onto her ear.

"Yes, it's been a week already. I have to go, my little man just returned from his trip, I'll talk to you later." she said, ending the call.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously. His mother giggled, placing her phone on the table.

"One of my friends from Kanto, apparently her son just made headlines in the Kalos region. He jumped off of Prism Tower!" she said.

"What? Who the fuck is that stupid?" he cried out, unable to believe what he had heard. His mother rose a brow, hands placed at her hips.

"Son, you know the rule." she said. He sighed, grabbing a couple Pokedollars from his pocket, he shoved them in the nearby swear jar, which was nearly full. Molly looked behind him, seeing the blonde girl that was standing near the door, looking rather nervous.

"Who are you sweetheart? A friend of my son's?" he asked.

"Oh um...yes I am. My name is Cynthia Shirona, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Sparrow." she said.

"Please sweetheart, call me Molly, Mrs. makes me sound like an old woman. I didn't know you had a pretty girl traveling with you son."

"She's from Sinnoh and her situation is a little...delicate. Do you mind if she stays here until I can take my Grand Trial? It'll be for a few days."

"Sure, I don't mind having company, and its been awhile since another girl has been in the house. Is she the girl Burnet mentioned?" she asked.

"Auntie already caught you up then?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"Um...is something wrong? I feel like something is wrong." Cynthia said. Jack sighed, motioning for her to sit down.

"Something is wrong Cynthia, I was debating on telling you this when we went to Akala Island, but I really can't hold it back anymore. You see, there is a reason why you are here in the Alola Region and not currently in Sinnoh. Remember the questions I asked you when we first met?" he asked.

"Yeah, you asked me if I knew what happened 3,000 years ago and if I knew what the stone on your camera was, and I answered with no because I wasn't sure of what they were."

"Yes, those questions actually have value to them. I already told you about the Great Kalos War that happened 3,000 years ago, and about my Keystone, which I got from Professor Sycamore. You had never heard of them, even though you love studying mythology. It goes back to that hole that you fell through when you were walking through Mount Coronet." he said.

"The hole...oh right, that hole that I fell in. that long walk through the darkness and then me ending up in the Hau'oli cemetery. I have my own theory on that, but I don't think its believable." she said.

"Would you mind sharing it?" Molly asked.

"I think I ended up falling in a rip through Space Time, and I ended up here in the Alola Region. The date on my Pokegear and the date on the newspapers don't match at all. It's the same month, but its eight years in the future. I speculate that Dialga and Palkia may have been having a duel atop Mount Coronet, in Spear Pillar where its said you can connect to their realms." she said.

"That's actually a very good theory, but it actually goes a bit further than that. You see, my Aunt Burnet is studying something that is known as the Ultra Wormhole, she believes that there are these creatures that live in this realm, creatures that have the ability to come into our dimension. She isn't certain of if they are Pokemon or not, but they seem to exhibit Pokemon like characteristics. I spoke to her when we were in Kaena Point, and again in Mokuleia city, and we have both arrived at a conclusion. We think that you may have ended up walking into an Ultra Wormhole, from a dimension where Mega Evolution doesn't exist, a place where the Great Kalos War never happened. You didn't cross Space Time into the future, you crossed Space Time into the future and into another dimension all together." he said. Cynthia remained silent, pondering what he had said. Some of what he had said did make sense, it also made sense with the Pokemon she had seen, sure she had heard about Unova and Kalos before, but had never seen their Pokemon nor even heard of Mega Evolution. The Fairy type was also something that she couldn't wrap her mind around. The conclusion he had arrived at was accurate, and it scared her. It scared her to think that she wasn't in her home region any longer, she wasn't even in her own dimension. Even if she wanted to go home, she couldn't, because her family wasn't even hers to begin with.

"It's a lot to take in, if you'd like I can leave you alone so you can think it over. I may be wrong, you might actually be in the future, but not every possibility is a correct one." Jack said.

"No...please the last thing I need is to be alone. I just want to be with a friend. It's hard to accept but, as long as there's a way back, then I'll be just fine. Your Aunt works in Akala Island right? That means she knows more about this stuff right?" she asked, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. He gave her a firm nod.

"My aunt is already doing everything in her power to find an answer. We will do everything we can to get you back home Cynthia, so don't worry, because I'll never give up." he said firmly.

"Thank you...you've been so nice to me these last few days. I'm just a stranger, someone who you shouldn't even bother with, and yet you saved my life and are helping me through this. You are an amazing person Jack." she said, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm sure your tired, so how about you settle in, take a long bath and relax? We'll be heading out tomorrow so I can face the Kahuna, then we'll be able to leave Melemele Island and head to Akala Island." he said.

"Okay, I'll do that. Please take care of my Pokemon for me." she said, handing him her two Pokeballs. She grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"I'll show you to the bathroom sweetie. Jack, why don't you set everything up in your room? I know it isn't ideal but it'll do for now."

"Okay mom, I'll get everything ready." he said, standing up from his seat. It had been a hard pill to swallow, but he was glad Cynthia knew the truth now. He would help her as much as he could in order for her to make it back home. And if there was no way back...then he would do his best to make sure she got used to things in this dimension, so that she would fit in right at home.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Kirlia)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Brionne)_ Female: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet  
**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic  
**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns)**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Hibiki :**

 **Dedenne: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Shiny)_**

 **Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Parabolic Charge  
**

 **Litten: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Ember**

 **Onix: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Alolan Variant: Crystal Onix: Dual Water/Ice Type)_**

 **Known Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Liquidation  
**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea) _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Unknown**


	7. Melemele Arc Finale

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of Aloha Alola. This is gonna be the first double post for this story, I posted chapter six earlier today, and I couldn't help but post this one, so here you go. This chapter marks the end of the Melemele Arc and the Beginning of the Akala Arc, where a lot of things are about to occur. I have done a few changes to the main plot, so I hope you like them.**

 **I would also like to reiterate, in my story, Petilil and Lilligant are now Fairy type Pokemon, I'm sure you all saw the confusion, but I cleared it up in the Authors note, but I would like to remind everyone so they don't get confused. As for that new Eevee evolution, more information on that as I write it, the same with Mega Lilligant and its stats. I will also include Mega Flygon and Mega Dusknoir in this story. I know this generation wasn't about Mega Evolution, but I hate how they just put it on the back burner. Mega Evolution will always be a Generation Six thing, but i think they should have made it just as important as Z moves in this Generation, maybe leave all of the previous 48 megas in ORAS and XY and make totally new ones just for Generation 7, give Pokemon from Kalos a Mega, and Pokemon from Sinnoh and Unova, that aren't freaking Audino, Garchomp and Lucario. Mega Spiritomb and Mega Dusknoir were my hopes for this gen, but sadly they were washed away and will only be a fanfiction plot point, and part of a few rom hacks that some talented people have created, props for them.**

 **But anyway, this is it for now, so I hope you enjoy this. Have a good night...**

 **Ps..it's snowing here in New Hampshire, and it is cold as shit, fucking sucks right now...**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 7

The Grand Trial

Goodbye Melemele Island

Early the next day, Jack decided to start getting ready for his challenge against the Island Kahuna. Having spent most of the night putting together the final bits of his Melemele Photo Album, aside from the pictures he had yet to take at Ten Carrat Hill, Jack decided that it was high time he got his Akala Island album ready for pictures. He had also taken the time to show Cynthia some of the pictures he had taken in the Kalos region, the two of them had been up for most of the night before his mother finally told them to go to sleep. Now he sat at the island, checking his things over while his mother made him breakfast.

"So, what's the plan for tackling Akala?" She asked, taking her eyes off her task to look at her son. He gave her a smile, holding up his Pokedex, a map being opened.

"I'm going to check out all of the locales and take the best pictures I can. Heahea city is known as the capital of Akala Island, and also boasts two of the best resorts in the Alola Archipelago. The Tide Song Hotel and the Hano Beach Resort are definitely places I wanna check out. There's also the Paniola Ranch, where they raise Tauros and Miltank, along with some Pokemon rare to Alola, like Mareep and Flaaffy. There's also Brooklet Hill which is a natural water type habitat, and the Wela Volcano Park, which is home to most of the fire types in Alola. There are a bunch of little places too, the Lush Jungle, the Golf Course on Route 8 along the wind breaker coast. Then there's also the pirate ship that's docked in Konikoni city, there's just too many places to list!" he said excitedly. Fay groaned a bit, not used to her trainers enthusiasm so early in the morning. Cynthia finally came out of the bathroom, having already gotten dressed for the day, though she had chosen not to wear her black coat inside the house, as it was a little too hot for her. Her arm was still bandaged from where she got bit, but thankfully it had stopped hurting after awhile. She sat down next to Jack, a smile on her face.

"Good morning, what's with the shouting?" she asked curiously, looking at Jack's pokedex.

"Oh, Jacky is telling be about the places he's going to explore when he goes to Akala. He basically listed all of the tourist attractions there are on the island." she said.

"Sorry, I'm just super excited. I love going to new places and seeing all of the Pokemon that live there. Imagine all of the awesome battles? That'll surely give my team the experience they need to grow strong!" he said.

"The same goes for me, when I go back home, I want to use everything I learned to battle the Sinnoh League, that way I'll be able to become a real champion!" Cynthia said happily, with as much enthusiasm as her friend. Jack grinned.

"Maybe when you become the champion, you and I can have a battle, I promise I won't go easy on you, especially because you are a girl." he said.

"I wasn't planning on going easy on you either. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"It's good to see you kids booming with energy this early on, but lets focus on one thing at a time. It won't be long until you are due at Iki Town sweetie, so try to hurry up." Molly said, handing the two their breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs and some sausage links.

"Thanks mom, I missed eating your food the most!" he said, digging into his breakfast.

"Aw, it makes me happy to know you missed my cooking. Hopefully you picked up all of my cooking habits so you can keep yourself fed while on the road." she said.

"Oh his cooking his amazing, it's almost like my grandmother's cooking, especially the rice he cooked a few nights ago." Cynthia said.

"It wasn't that good, you just like praising me. It was an average meal." he said.

"Yeah right, Hibiki asked for thirds, I've never seen anyone put down as much food as she did."

"Hibiki has always been a big eater, according to her father at least. We ran into each other in Hau'oli city and he speaks highly of his daughter." Molly said. Jack's brows furrowed.

"You met her father?" he asked.

"Yes, his name is Grady. He lost his wife several years ago in a boating accident, and he's been raising Hibiki on his own since then. He had a lot of trouble letting her go on her island trial, but she was able to convince him to let her go. He spends most of his time helping the folks out with their stands and doing odd jobs in the city." she said.

"Hmm...okay I guess." he said, focusing on eating his breakfast. Cynthia looked at him oddly, wanting to know why he had a sudden change in attitude, but she figured it wasn't the right time to ask.

The two finished their breakfast a few minutes later, and helped Molly wash all of the dishes, once everything had been settled and all of the supplied had been checked, Jack and Cynthia left the house, heading toward the nearby Iki Town.

"Hey Jack, you've been a little quiet since we left your house, are you alright?" Cynthia asked curiously, earning a nod from the black haired teen.

"I'm fine Cin, it's just...hearing my mom talk about some guy she just met, it makes me wary. I don't want her to get into another relationship, not after my father left her." he said.

"I suppose I get what you mean. I didn't grow up with my parents, so I don't really know what something like that is like. But you also have to think about her happiness. I doubt she's going to find something with that man, but at least you know he is your friend's father, so you'll be able to find out if he's a good person or not."

"I guess you are right about that. It's just...I'm not really used to the idea yet. However, I think I should focus on my trial instead of something like that." he said.

"Kirlia!" Fay cried, placing her hand over his own. He smiled a bit, giving her a pat on the head.

"That's the spirit, I'll be cheering you on, so you better not lose!"

"Trust me Cynthia, I'm not going to lose." he said, giving her a grin.

It wasn't long until the two arrived in Iki Town, since it was her first time there, Jack decided to give Cynthia a bit of a tour of the town. He told her about all of the stands and all of the charms that the elders sold, and she ended up buying herself a Tapu Fini charm bracelet, which she put on her wrist. He told her about how he met Lillie, while also keeping Nebby's existence on the down low, and he also explained the reason why there was a platform in the center of town. It was safe to say the girl was very much at home, especially with all of the traditional charms and lore, she said it made her feel like she was back in Celestic Town.

Hibiki spotted the two and instantly ran over to them, a bright grin on her face. Hau followed after her, with Lillie in tow.

"It's about time you showed up, Old Hala has been waiting all morning, and so have we. It's been forever since the Kahuna got a challenge." she said.

"Sorry, me and Cynthia went to sleep late. We were looking at all of my old photo albums." Jack said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Jeez, I knew something like that would end up happening. I should have slept over, that way I could have gotten your asses to bed early." Hibiki said, hands at her hips.

"Now now, it's best to make Cynthia feel comfortable here, I'm sure that was Jack's intention right?" Lillie asked, earning a nod from him.

"Young Jack, welcome back to Iki Town. I heard from both Ilima and Hibiki that your trial was a success, that is wonderful news." Old Hala said, walking up to the small group.

"Hello Hala, good to see you again. The trial was actually really simple once me and Fay got the hang of it. We've been training hard, so please accept our challenge." he said, giving the man a bow. Hala laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the nearby residents.

"Jack, I gladly accept your challenge. The Grand Trial will be a three on three Pokemon battle with yours truly, and the trial will end if either side cannot continue. You will be allowed to substitute Pokemon during the battle, do you accept these terms?" he asked.

"I do. Let's battle." he said with a grin. Hala nodded, leading him toward the platform in the center of town. Jack unhooked his camera form his nylon necklace, handing it to Cynthia who looked at it oddly.

"Promise you'll take awesome pictures of this battle, I want them for my Melemele Album." He said.

"I'm not a good photographer, but I'll do my best. Bonne Chance!" she said, giving him a smile. Jack and Fay shared a firm look before climbing the small steps onto the platform. Old Hala stood across from him, a smirk on his face.

"Alright then, are you ready to battle? There's no going back after this." the man said.

"I'm more than ready, so lets get this started, Doku it's time to battle!" he cried, releasing his Poison/Water type first.

"An interesting choice. Crabrawler, let's make them holler." Hala cried, releasing his first Pokemon. It was a crab like Pokemon, that was purple in color, with a cream colored underside. It had four sharp looking purple legs, and two bright blue pincers, which resembled boxing gloves. One of its eyes was partially closed. It also had a sharp spike growing atop its head, which was also a pale cream color. It slammed its claws together, a dull sound coming from them.

"Bawler!" it cried firmly.

" _Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokemon. It often times punches anything in sight, making it loose its pincers. The rapidly grow back, the little meat inside is rich and delicious. Often times, these Pokemon are found eating berries that fall from palm trees."_ the pokedex chirped. Jack narrowed his eyes a bit, glancing at the Pokemon in front of him.

"A pure fighting type. Fay would have been a better choice but, it now isn't the time for that. Doku start things off with Toxic!"

"Mare!" she cried, jumping into the air. She fired a large orb of toxic poison that struck Crabrawler dead on. The crab stumbled a bit, but regained its bearings, a light purple tinge could be seen on its body.

"Power through it Crabrawler, and strike with Power-up-Punch!" Hala cried. Crabrawler sprung forward, it's claw glowing a bright orange as it struck Doku right in the face, sending her flying back. Its body glowed brightly as its attack power rose. Doku shook off the attack, not really feeling it.

"Nice job Doku, now use Sludge Bomb!" he cried.

"Nie!" she cried, quickly moving forward, she formed a large orb of poison in her mouth, launching it right at Crabrawler who easily dodged the attack.

"Now Crabrawler, use Power-up-Punch again!"

"Dodge it Doku!"

Doku tried her best to dodge the attack, but ended up taking the powered up attack. She cried in pain, slamming hard into the wooden platform. Crabrawler cried in pain, as the poison was slowly whittling at its health. Doku stood up, glancing directly at her opponent.

" _The poison is slowly taking Crabrawler down, if I keep attacking, Doku might end up getting knocked out, even with her Merciless ability, I doubt she'll be able to do enough damage to Crabrawler in time."_

"Doku, return for now!" he said, holding up her Pokeball. Hala smirked, holding his hand out.

"Crabrawler, use Pursuit now!"

"Brawler!" the crab cried, it shot forward, glowing a vibrant purple as it slammed into Doku, sending her flying back, just as the red beam from her Pokeball sucked her in. Jack grit his teeth as he reached for Artemis's Pokeball, holding it tightly in his hand.

"So, how are you enjoying our battle so far Jack? Are you scared of loosing?" Hala asked.

"No, not really. Just looking my options over, Doku didn't plenty of damage on Crabrawler, but I think we'll be able to finish it. I wasn't expecting that Pursuit, but we aren't going to back down. Artemis, let's go!" he cried, releasing his water starter. Artemis gave a loud bark in greeting, before looking down at her opponent.

"Ah, so she evolved? I knew you had it in you. But this is where it ends, Crabrawler, use Power-up-Punch once more!"

"Artemis, intercept it with Aqua Jet!"

"Bri!"

The sea lion shot forward, her body enveloped entirely by water as she easily avoided the power-up-punch attack. She slammed into Crabrawler, slamming the crab hard into the platform. It tried to stand back up, but the poison ended up sapping the last of its strength. It fell down into a heap, swirls in its eyes.

"It seems Crabrawler can't continue, great job Jack, you've managed to take one of my Pokemon down. But that's just the tip of the iceberg." the man said, returning his fallen friend.

"If you say so. Artemis return for now!" He said, returning his Pokemon back to its Pokeball. Hala smirked, tossing his second ball into the field.

"Makuhita, its time to fight!" he cried. The ball snapped open, releasing the small sumo wrestler looking Pokemon.

"Oh wow, it's been awhile since I've seen a Makuhita. This battle just got interesting." he said, releasing Doku back into the field. She looked a bit more rested than before, but the damage she took from Crabrawler was still present.

"Indeed it does, I suppose you are using Doku again because you are trying to make use of her ability correct? I assure you we will not fall for that. Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!"

"Kuhita!" the Pokemon cried, racing forward as fast as it could. Jack's eyes widened, seeing the large Pokemon's superior speed. He shook it off, issuing his first move.

"Doku, Poison Sting!" he cried.

"Mareanie!" she cried, releasing a barrage of poison stingers from her legs. Makuhita powered through it, and managed to slam both of its arms into the Poison/Water type. She cried in pain, being unable to take the heavy hit, she ended up passing out from the strain. Jack sighed, recalling his fallen Pokemon.

"You did great out there. I'll say, I wasn't expecting Makuhita to be so strong, you've trained it fairly well." Jack said, grabbing Artemis's Pokeball.

"Thank you Jack, we have a very strict training regimen, so we make sure to always be at our best. You've already lost one Pokemon, let's see how you fair against Makuhita." Hala said. He nodded, once again releasing Artemis into the field.

"Okay Artemis, Doku has already been defeated, so let's give it our all, start things off with Disarming Voice!" he cried.

"Makuhita, use Fake Out!" Hala cried. Makuhita moved forward, throwing a punch with its left fist, which Artemis tried to dodge, only for her to take a strong hit from its right. Artemis fell back, flinching from the attack. Jack grit his teeth as Makuhita retreated a bit.

"Great, now we'll have to deal with that. We won't let it get the best of us, use Aqua Jet, Artemis!"

"Brionne!"

Artemis shot forward, water enveloping her body. Makuhita watched as the attack bounded straight toward it. It grinned, pulling its fist back.

"Makuhita, Thunder Punch!"

"What!" Jack cried in surprise. Makuhita threw its crackling fist forward, connecting with the Aqua Jet dead on. Due to the water surrounding her, Artemis felt the full brunt of the attack. She howled in pain, slamming hard into the platform. Her body was singed from the super effective hit, electrical energy still danced across her body.

"What do you think? We are always prepared for our challengers!" Hala said, a hearty laugh escaping his lips. Makuhita matched its trainer, patting its belly. Artemis grit her teeth, getting back into a fighting stance.

"We're not done yet! Artemis, use Disarming Voice!"

"Brionne ne!" she cried out, releasing the pink sound attack aiming directly at Makuhita. It blocked its ears, the Fairy type move doing significant damage to it. Jack grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"And not to finish it off, Artemis use Pound!"

"Thunder Punch, Makuhita!"

The two Pokemon let out a battle cry, both aiming their attacks at the other. Both attacks met in the center, causing a small explosion of dust and electrical energy. When the small cloud cleared, Makuhita was still standing, though just barely as it was all roughed up from the attack. Artemis however had been defeated, electricity still radiating off her skin.

"Artemis, you did well girl...return and have long rest." Jack said, returning the sea lion to her Pokeball. He looked back at Makuhita, who was panting slightly from the battle.

"I'll say, this is the liveliest match we've had in awhile. You've done well to come this far, but we're still in this battle. So give it your all until the very end!" Hala said.

"Alright, Fay it's your turn. We've got this." he said.

"Kirlia!" she cried, jumping in front of her trainer.

"Alright, let's get this party started. Makuhita use Pursuit!" Hala cried. Makuhita raised forward, slamming its heavy fist into Fay's abdomen, sending her back a few feet. She grit her teeth in annoyance more than in pain. Her eyes glowed brightly as she used Psychic on the already tired fighting type, slamming him right through the platform, knocking him out of the battle.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Hala said.

"Sorry about that, sometimes Fay attacks without me issuing a command. She'll normally assess the situation, but I think Makuhita sort of annoyed her with that Pursuit." he said. Hal returned his fallen Makuhita, switching it out for his final pokemon.

"And now for my final partner, we'll definitely make you holler. Let's go Mankey!" he cried, throwing his final Pokeball into the air. From it came out the Pig Monkey Pokemon, who shifted its weight from leg to leg, already eyeing the hole left in the platform.

"Quickly Mankey, use Focus Energy!" Hala cried.

"Mankey man!" the pig monkey cried, using its power to focus, its body glowed brightly. Jack took a deep breath, knowing his opponent just got much harder to taken down. He shook it off, nodding to his partner.

"Alright, Fay use Shadow Ball." he cried.

"Kirlia!"

"Intercept with Pursuit!"

Mankey jumped forward, its hands glowing a dark purple as it slammed its fists into Fay's face, sending her flying back, causing her to flinch from the attack.

"Kir!" she cried in annoyance, forming the largest Shadow Ball she could muster, she launched it forward, though Mankey was able to dodge it easily.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop!"

"Now Fay, counter with Psychic!"

Mankey shot forward, hands glowing brightly as it charged the attack, only to find itself stop in its tracks due to Fay's psychic attack. With a wave of her hand, she sent it flying back. Mankey huffed loudly, already getting angry with its opponent.

"She's a feisty one, but we can take her. Use Pursuit again Mankey."

"Mankey!" the Pokemon cried, launching itself forward, charging another unavoidable attack. Fay clutched her stomach, falling to her knee as she took another super effective hit. She spit on the ground, growing tired from the constant Dark type attacks.

"Fay, hang in there girl, we can definitely take him. When you can, use Disarming Voice!" he said.

"Kirlia!" she cried, getting back into a standing position, she opened her mouth, letting out a loud melody that slammed into Mankey, making it cry in pain. Due to Focus Energy though, it didn't take that much damage. Mankey flared its nostrils, punching its hands together in anger.

"Whoo boy, it seems your getting worked up. How about we end this now with another Pursuit!"

"Man!" he cried loudly, breaking into another sprint. Fay's pained wail filled the area as she slammed into the platform with a dull thug. She grit her teeth, tears falling down her cheeks as she took a third super effective hit. Jack clutched his own stomach, as if feeling her pain. He took a couple deep breaths, looking at his partner.

"Are you okay Fay? We don't have to continue if you are hurt. We can always battle another time."

" _No, I am not quitting this battle. We've come too far!"_ she screamed.

"But you are hurt, and I'm not letting you keep getting hurt."

" _I said no!"_ she cried loudly, standing up from her sitting position. As she did she was enveloped in a bright sparkling blue energy. She started growing taller, the area around her waist grew longer, forming a long skirt of sorts. Her arms grew longer and her hair turned into a sort of bowl cut that ended at the nape of her neck. She expelled the last of the energy, glaring at her opponent as she did.

"Gardevoir!"

"Fay, you evolved! After so long you finally reached your final evolution!" Jack cried, a few tears slipping from his eyes as he saw his partner finally reach her final evolution. He reached for his Pokedex, using it to scan her information.

" _Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon, and the final evolution for the female Ralts line. Gardevoir's psychic abilities have grown so immense, it has the power to create black holes. To protect their trainers, Gardevoir will often times use all of their powers, even giving up their life for them. This Pokemon has shown the power to Mega Evolve, if the right stone is acquired."_

"Awesome, you evolved because you didn't want to quit, you really opened my eyes Fay, now its time to get back in this battle."

"Gardevoir!" she cried firmly, glaring at Mankey before her. Hala chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Come at us boy, show us your strength."

"Fay, use Shadow Ball!"

"Gar!" she cried, pulling her arms back, she formed four small shadow balls, which she flung forward at Mankey, who barely had the time to dodge them all. She teleported in front of Mankey, catching it by surprise.

"Now Fay, use Disarming Voice!" he cried.

"Mankey, Karate Chop!" Hala cried. Mankey pulled its arm back, but it was too late, as Fay had already fired off her attack. The Fairy type move forced Mankey to block its ears, as it cried in pain from the supper effective hit. It opened its eyes in time to see a Shadow Ball appear in front of it, only for the ball to explode, knocking him out of the battle.

"Mankey, you did well my friend, its time for you to rest. Jack, you have defeated all three of my Pokemon fair and square, congratulations to you and your team, you've passed the Melemele Grand Trial!" he declared, causing the people watching to burst into cheers. It wasn't long before Tapu Koko started whooping for joy, as it had also been watching the match.

"Yes, we did it, and it was all thanks to you Fay. I'm so proud of you!" he cried, hugging his partner tightly. Fay blushed a bit, and she looked away, huffing a bit.

" _You were about to quit on me, what else was I supposed to do? Besides I was more than ready."_ She said, her voice had gotten softer, and slightly deeper, more mature than when she was a Kirlia. That only made him smile brighter.

"Congratulations on your win Nephew, I knew you had it in you. Fay, it was awesome seeing you in battle." Kukui said, walking up to the platform, with his mother in tow. Jack blushed a bit, giving the two a grin.

"Thanks uncle, I'm glad you were here to watch it, you too mom." he said.

"I'm so proud of both of you, for growing up so quickly. You trained hard and you won this battle, both of you deserve my praise." she said, clapping loudly for her son and his Pokemon.

"And now, for your reward, for defeating me, the Kahuna in a Grand Trial, I award you with this, Fightinium Z." Hala said, handing him the Fighting type Z-crystal. Jack looked at the orange crystal, which had a black fist in the center. He grinned brightly, holding it above his head.

"Alright, I just got the Fightinium Z. This is totally awesome!"

"Gardevoir!" Fay cried, cheering her trainer on. He popped the crystal into one of the free notches in his Z-ring, watching as it and the Normalium Z sparkled in the sunlight.

"Now, may I see your passport? It is time you get my stamp of approval." Hala said. Jack nodded, eagarly handing him the passport. The man took out a special stamp and pressed it onto the blank page. The stamp was that of his signature Pokemon, Makuhita, with the Fightinium Z right under it, he signed his name at the bottom, and approved his travels to Akala Island.

"There you are, with this you are now able to travel to and from Akala Island. If you wish to travel beyoned, to Ula'ula or Poni Islands, you must defeat the trials and their kahunas to gain that privilage. I wish you luck on your trials in Akala Island, it was a great honor to battle you Jack."

"Same to you Hala, we had a great time."

"Yeah, that was so totally cool. Fay evolving, and the way you all fought, I can't wait to battle against you Tutu, but first we need to get some Malasadas to celebrate. Let's all head to Hau'oli city, come on!" Hau cheered, breaking into a sprint out of town.

"That boy needs to stop running off like that." Hala said, earning a laugh from everyone present. It seemed Hau's love for Malasadas had gotten to his head again.

Receiving his Pokemon from the active nurse, Jack and his friends headed out of the Pokemon center, all of them munching on a malasada that Hau had bought for them. A few of the locals were looking at his Gardevoir, as she wasn't normally found in Alola, and he beamed, especially now that he had gotten his second Z crystal.

"So Jack, what's the plan now?" Hau asked curiously, looking back to his other friends.

"Well, we're gonna hitch a ride to Akala Island on the first boat out of here. Lillie expressed wanting to see the Ruins of Life, and I want to see if I could get a picture of Tapu Lele while I'm there, since I already have one of Tapu Koko. There are also a ton of tourist attractions that I want to check out as well, I already have my album ready and everything." he said with a grin.

"I guess I'll tag along too. I battled against my grandfather early this morning but I wasn't able to beat him, so I figured I could take the challenge to Akala Island and get a little stronger before finally being able to beat him. And there are all of the Akala Island Malasada shops too. What about you Hibiki?" he asked.

"Um well...I sort of want to explore Akala Island too, but I have to handle a few things here on Melemele before I end up going. I'll catch the next boat that goes out and meet you there, how about we meet up at the Royal Plaza north of Heahea city?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan Hibiki. I heard all about the Battle Royal so I want to get some pictures of that too. What about you Cynthia?" Jack asked.

"Well, I wanted to speak to your Aunt Burnet about a couple things. I also have nothing better to do so suppose I'll go with you, if you don't mind me tagging along." she said, pressing her fingers together. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course I don't mind, your my friend after all. Also I'm surprised to see you out of your jacket, too hot for you?" he asked. She nodded, fanning herself a bit. Although she loved her black jacket, the Alolan sun was too much for her, so ultimately, she had to take it off and stay in just her yellow and black tank top. Thankfully, she had packed many pairs of shirts and skirts, so she wasn't worried about running out of things to wear.

"Well, then it's settled, we'll be leaving for Akala Island this afternoon!" he said firmly.

"Nephew, there you are, I was wondering where you had run off too." Kukui said, catching up to the group of five.

"Oh, hey Uncle Kukui, something wrong?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know there's a really cool cave system near my lab, it's called Ten Carrat Hill, I figured you would like to check it out before leaving Melemele Island. You might find some interesting Pokemon there to take photos of." he said.

"Wow, thanks Uncle, I'll go check it out now." he said.

"Ah yes, before you leave, I want you and anyone going to Akala Island to meet me and Lillie at the marina at four in the afternoon, I got a little surprise for all of us." he said.

"Really? Okay, we'll meet you there. Come on guys let's go check out that cave system!" Jack said, leading his friends back toward the lab, though Lillie chose to stay behind.

"Are you sure your catamaran can fit all of us Professor?" she asked curiously.

"Definitely, she maybe a little old, but she's roomy enough for all of us." the professor said, brushing his nose.

Finally making it to the entrance of the cave system, Jack, Hau, Hibiki and Cynthia slowly made their way into Ten Carrat Hill. Instantly, Jack found several Pokemon to photograph, one of them being the Alolan variant of Diglet, he found it a little strange that they had three blonde hairs sticking out of their heads, but Hibiki explained to them that Alolan Diglet, had evolved into Steel types from all of the digging they did. The ended up absorbing a lot of iron, and developing harder bodies as a result. There were tons of little boulders everywhere, and it had been recently cleared of debris, as there were hoof prints still left on the ground.

"This is so cool, so much better than exploring the Verdant Cavern, this feels like a true cave!" Hau said. Jack zoomed in on a bright green Zubat, that was roosting near one of the high shelves.

"Guys look up there, a Shiny Zubat." he said quietly, pointing to the Pokemon. He took a picture of it, but the shutter seemed to have startled it and the rest of the flock, as all of them took off deeper into the cave.

"That was a super rare Pokemon, you could have at least caught it dumb ass." Hibiki said, punching Jack's arm. He rubbed his new sore spot glaring at his friend.

"Sorry, I wanted to get a picture of it first. I've only ever seen three Shiny Pokemon, including your Dedenne." he said.

"The path changes up here, let's see where it takes us." Hau said, taking the lead of the group. Cynthia remained by Jack, seeing as she had a bad experience with Zubat, she really didn't want another one to attack her. Jack ended up finding a small group of Roggenrola, jumping about on the other side of the cave. He quickly lined up his shot and snapped the picture, a smile on his face.

"This one is definitely going in the book. Roggenrola is a rare Pokemon found in Unova, and seeing a lot of them here in Alola is quite a sight." he said.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before, this world is really amazing don't you think Jack?" Cynthia asked, her eyes glittering a bit with wonder. He gave her a nod.

"Ahem, love birds, the exit is this way." Hibiki said, jabbing her thumb behind herself. Blushing, the two trainers followed her toward the exit of the cave.

Ten Carrat Hill's farthest hollow actually opened up into a large rocky filed, with a bunch of dried grassy patches every where. Large shelves rose high above them, with paths leading around the entire area. Hau walked further into the field, looking around for Pokemon.

"Did you know that this place was actually the remains of a long extinct volcano?" Hibiki asked.

"Seriously?" Jack asked, earning a nod from her.

"In ancient times, it was said that a Heatran was born here. However around 800 years ago, Heatran ended up going into a rage, and when it did the volcano literally exploded. Melemele Island was much bigger than it currently is, but that explosion was enough to destroy most of the surrounding area. This is whats left of that eruption, the tunnels we just walked through were created by a thick lava flow, that burned everything in its path. The area was so rich in iron and minerals, that the surrounding Diglet ended up evolving into the types you see today." Hibiki said.

"Who knew a Pokemon could create all of this?" Hau said, looking around in amazement. Jack was too busy snapping pictures of a couple Spinda that were stumbling around. He had seen a small group of them and had made a note to take an individual picture of each one, as their spots varied and no two Spinda were alike.

"Would you like to know another fact about a Pokemon, like these Spinda here?" Jack asked. The four Spinda stopped moving and looked up at Jack, curious looks on their faces.

"Sure, I'd like to hear what you know about them." Hibiki said, handing the four of them an Oran Berry.

"Well, no two Spinda share the same spot patterns. Each Spinda is unique in the way they are born, due to this, it is possible to have hundreds of Spinda and all of them will have different spots. Because of this, it is unknown how many spot variations there are among the species as only a thousand have been recorded. If you account on the rarity, the nature and the shininess of a Spinda, you are looking at over 4,000,000 different spot variations that will be entirely different from the last one, and that's a brief estimate. Even among Shiny Spinda, each one is unique, though the color variation is the same." he said.

"I'm impressed, you actually do know something other than taking pictures." Hibiki said, watching as the Spinda were once again doing their special dance.

"Well of course, I did work for Professor Sycamore for a time, so I did learn a lot about certain species of Pokemon. Spinda was a Pokemon that I personally challenged myself with. I started my own Spinda album, so that I can take as many pictures of individual Spinda as I can. It's one of my personal challenges." he said.

"Hey guys, I see something up there, kinda like a pedestal." Hau said, pointing up to a high area of the rocky area. Jack looked up to where he was pointing, seeing the pedestal himself.

"Hmm...it's sparkling a bit..wonder what it is?"

"Maybe you should go check it out." Cynthia said. He nodded, handing her his camera. He looked for an area that wasn't so rocky, and started making his way up.

"Be careful, I don't want you to break your ass." Hibiki said firmly.

"I'm not gonna fall, I have experience climbing rocky areas. There was this one time in Coastal Kalos where I had to climb up a rock face that was four stories tall, just so I can get a picture of nesting Wingull." he said. He grabbed another part of the shelf and pulled himself up, knocking a few rocks loose.

"Jeez, that kid will do anything for a picture." Hau said, admiring his friend and his dedication to his craft. It took him a few minutes, but Jack was finally able to reach the top of the small cliff face. In front of him was the pedestal he had seen, and on top of it, was a glittering blue Z-crystal. He looked at it oddly, seeing it sparkling in the sunlight. He reached for it, almost expecting a Totem Pokemon to jump at him, but he was shocked to see none appeared. Looking closely at it, he saw the black wing like marking within the light blue crystal. He turned around and jumped down, allowing Fay to catch him with her psychic power.

"What did you find up there?" Cynthia asked curiously. He held his hand out, showing them the crystal.

"I think its Flyinium Z, the flying type Z-crystal, but what it would be doing here is beyond me." he said.

"That's because this place used to be the site for the Flying type Trial, Melemele used to have two trial captains, but once you reach the age of 20, you have to leave the spot for someone else to take up. There was only one flying type trainer that could have taken that role, but she was turning 20 the following year, so no one was chosen. I guess that crystal was left behind." Hibiki said. Jack nodded, and turned to Hau, handing it to him.

"You can have it, after all you did find it." he said.

"I can't take it, I don't even know how to use it. It's better if you keep it, you'd definitely figure it out." he said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive...consider it a gift for beating my Grandfather in a battle." he said. Jack gave him a smile, snapping the blue Z-crystal into another one of his empty slots.

"Guys, its almost four, I think we should start heading back." Hibiki said, earning a nod from the others. Jack took a few final pictures, before heading back with his friends.

"Well, it was so much fun exploring that cave, we should do this more often." Hau said.

"Definitely, I wanna have more fun experiences like this one. Say, why don't we all take a picture? I'll print out copies and give them all to you." Jack said.

"Sure, but let's take one with Lillie too, she's part of this group after all!" Cynthia said, earning nods from them.

It wasn't long before the group of four found themselves back in Hau'oli city, at the marina. Professor Kukui and Lillie were on a large catamaran, which seemed to have had better days. It had two large sails, which had a patch on one side, and some of the boat was slightly rusted, but over all it seemed like it was ready for the open ocean.

"Hey everyone, how was the caves?" Kukui asked.

"It was awesome, Hau ended up finding a flying type Z-crystal, but we have no idea how to use it." Hibiki said, pointing to the new crystal on Jack's wrist.

"Oh ho ho, what a lucky find. There hasn't been a flying type trial captain in years, cherish that crystal, it is a very special one indeed."

"Hmm. Hey professor, are you sure that boat is sea worthy? Looks like its about to fall apart." Hau said.

"Now now Hau, don't insult my ship, she maybe a little rustic, but I assure you, she can handle the ocean just fine." he said.

"Uncle, do you think you could take a picture of us before we leave Melemele Island? It's for my album." Jack said. The man nodded, hopping back onto the dock.

"I'd love to nephew, everyone get into position!" he said, a grin on his face. The group of five friends huddled up together, standing as close as they could, all of them having bright smiles on their faces, just as the picture was going to be taken, all of their Pokemon burst from their Pokeballs, clearly wanting to be in the picture too. Hau's Pikachu and Torracat stood closely next to their trainer, the former being on his head. Artemis and Doku stood in front of Jack, though Doku was trying to nip at his fingers as she often like to do, while Artemis was blowing a large bubble of water above them. Gible latched onto Cynthia's arm, causing her to scream in sheer pain, while Shellos thought it would be funny to sit right on her face, while Onix, Litten and Dedenne all stood around Hibiki, who was trying not to fall into the water from tripping on Onix's and of course Nebby took the very center, obviously not wanting to be in the bag for this moment. Kukui took the picture, right as soon as Lillie tried to grab Nebby.

"Well, this is definitely a keeper." he said with a smirk, looking back at the camera screen.

The time had finally come to leave Melemele Island, and Hibiki frowned at having to stay behind, however, she rose her hands high above her head, waving them as fast as she could.

"You guys stay out of trouble, I'll make sure to hurry up here so I can rejoin you!" she cried.

"Alright, see you on Akala Island Hibiki, let's have a battle when we next meet up!" Jack cried back.

"Time to hit max speed, hang onto your hats kids, we're about to go fast." Kukui cried, hitting the gas. The boat picked up speed, steadily zooming across the waves.

"You call this fast, come on Grandma kick it up a notch!" Hau cried.

"I think we're going fast enough." Lillie said, holding onto her hat. He rolled his eyes.

"You are just worried about that silly hat falling off. Why don't you embrace it like Jack is?" he asked, pointing to the black haired teen who was standing at the front bow, arms spread wide.

"I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me  
Straight flowin on a boat on the deep blue sea  
Bustin five knots, wind whippin out my coat  
You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat! Whoo hoo!" he howled loudly.

"Jeez, of all things he could have said, it had to be that one!" Lillie cried in disdain, crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure I like this yet, I've never been on a boat before." Cynthia said, feeling a little sick to her stomach. Fay put her hand on her shoulder, trying to ease her up a bit.

"Hey Jack, what do you think we'll find on Akala Island?" Hau asked.

"Awesome battles, rare Pokemon, and most of all, cute girls!" he said, earning a laugh from both him and Kukui.

"Well kids, we'll be heading toward Akamele Island first, it's a small settlement between Melemele and Akala, that has loads of rare Pokemon and a lot of really cool stuff. We'll be there restocking before heading toward the big island."

"Awesome, more new Pokemon, I can't wait. Hey Jack, wanna have a battle when we get there? I wanna face the trainer who beat my grandfather." he said.

"Sure, I could always use the extra training." he said happily.

As the curtain lowers on Melemele Island, our heroes make their way toward Akala Island, where the next part of their journey awaits. What will they see there? Only time will tell.

 **Omake:**

Kukui had slowed the boat down a bit, not wanting to waste all of the fuel they had, he opted for using the sails. Jack sat at the front of the boat, since it was a catamaran, there were a couple of steps to sit on at the bow section. He had been taking pictures of the water type Pokemon that swam by them, including a school of Wailord and some Finneon and Lumineon that had jumped out of the water. He sighed contently, leaning back against the railing of the boat.

"So, are you enjoying your trip so far?" Kukui asked, standing next to his nephew.

"It's going great uncle, I'm really loving it, especially the salty sea spray and all of the awesome Pokemon we get to see."

"Well, I thought I'd let you know that we'll be docking in Akamele Island tomorrow after breakfast, so you'll have most of the day to explore Akamele city, the only settlement on the island." he said.

"Great, maybe I can find that camera lens I'm missing there." he said, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. As he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think back on everything that had happened on Melemele Island. His snapped open and he shot to his feet, almost falling over board.

"Oh shit, I forgot to ask Hala how to use the Fightinium Z...dammit, now I can't even use that Z-crystal! It's too late to turn around now!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Hibiki knows how to use it. She'll teach you." Hau said.

"Except she's back on Melemele Island and will be for awhile. Jack won't be able to use that crystal, and he doesn't even know how to use Supersonic Skystrike either, face it, he's got to useless crystals." Kukui said, lowering his nephews mood a bit.

"I've got such crappy odds don't I?"

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Gardevoir)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Brionne)_ Female: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet  
**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic  
**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns)**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Hibiki :**

 **Dedenne: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Shiny)_**

 **Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Parabolic Charge  
**

 **Litten: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Ember**

 **Onix: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male _(Alolan Variant: Crystal Onix: Dual Water/Ice Type)_**

 **Known Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Liquidation  
**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea) _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Thunder Shock, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**


	8. Akamele Island Special

**A/N: Hello and welcome all to a brand new chapter of Aloha Alola. Man, I was watching the Walking Dead last night, and holy shit...what an episode. I almost cried at the end, I truly did. No spoilers tho, because I don't want to spoil it.**

 **Thanks to my good buddy Chance Green G King for his submission, his character will be debuting soon in my story, along with the character Ben, created by DatGuy355. If you would like to have characters added in my story, for cameos and such, then please drop me a PM, it's that simple. Just as long as you give me a decent bio and a description of what they look like, they are guaranteed to be in the story.**

 **I'll admit, this chapter is going to be a filler. Every good story needs a filler chapter. I apologize, but there are some important things in this chapter, so be on the look out, especially for the stuff near the very end of it.**

 **I have also decided, to do a non-cannon sequel to this fic, in the form of the Volcanion and the Ingenious Magearna movie I keep talking about. You must all be so freaking done with me and this stuff. I will be using Jack Sparrow as the main character, along with his Gardevoir Fay, and a couple other Pokemon. I'm not going to reveal his final Alolan Team, that would be redundant, as it is non-cannon, I will give him other Pokemon, most likely a Lilligant, and a Flygon as I did talk about those two Pokemon getting Mega Evolutions, he will also have a Mawhile and my created Eeveelution, Aveseon. I thought about it awhile, and I didn't want to make Alex the main character of that one, I decided not to end Legends of Kalos, just put it on a long Hiatus. Once I'm finished with Aloha Alola, I can work on that story once more. It should be interesting, I just have to rewatch the movie a couple of times before cementing my own plot, though I have a good idea of what to do, so look forward to that when it gets written!**

 **I have also just recieved one of my two Christmas gifts, which happens to be a Japanese copy of Pokemon White 2. Man, I really hated this game as a kid, along with the prequels Black and White, i guess the anime made me hate it a lot. But now that I'm older, I can appreciate the game for what it is, a piece of art. I was listening to some of the music, my favorite track if the Village Bridge, and I couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. The nostalgia was so freaking real, and it reminded me of simpler times. I was still in middle school, entering highschool when Pokemon Black and White Came out, and when I was struggling through highschool, Pokemon was always there to cheer me up when I was down, such under appreciated games man, really under appreciated.**

 **Of course, I bought it thinking I could Masuda method myself some shinies when I transfered them to X and Y, but the problem is, I have an American 3ds, and its a Japanese game, so it has a goddamn region lock. so My Pokemon will be stuck in Pokemon White 2 until I can get myself a Japanese 3ds. Now I know what you might be thinking, why not get an American Copy? well, there is no trading anymore in these games, since the Nintendo Wifi connection kissed us goodbye back in 2014, plus I just wanted my own Japanese Copy of Pokemon. I ended up buying it with Platinum for just under 17 US dollars from an American seller. Platinum hasn't come in yet, but I'm already playing the shit out of it, thankfully, I can play Platinum on my 3ds because it isn't region locked, but that still makes it impossible to transfer stuff over. Oh well, I'll do that eventually.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling. Leave a review and a like, it keeps me motivated...**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 8

Akamele Island

Our Journey Continues

After committing one of the worse blunders to date, Jack and his friends continue their journey toward Akala Island. Jack had been rather annoyed with himself for most of the afternoon and the early morning, but now that it was past breakfast, he could see Akamele Island slowly approaching, so his personal annoyance was replaced with childish wonder and the need to explore. He had already prepared his album and he knew he would be taking loads of awesome pictures of the small settlement. He had made sure to stock on ink and glossy photo paper while at home, so he would be well stocked for awhile, knowing he wouldn't be returning home for awhile.

Lillie had kept to herself most of the time, quietly speaking to Nebby about a few things, he had been curious but a glare from Fay caused him not to pry. Cynthia had also been dealing with a bit of Sea Sickness, so she hadn't spoken much, that left Hau to talk with. He had learned quite a lot about the young man, including the story of how his father had left Alola due to the strict training regimen Hala had put him through. He was sad that the man was gone, but he also knew that everyone had a choice in life, so his only hope was to face him in a battle when they do met again. Kukui looked over the wheel, a smile on his face. A few Wingull landed on the railing next to him, chirping loudly.

"Well kids, we'll be making land in a couple of minutes. I'll give you until sundown to check the place out, there isn't much to see, aside from a few forest areas and an ancient temple, but you should be able to find some really interesting things there." Kukui said.

"Awesome, I've been dying to do some dungeon crawling. I wanted to see the Ruins of Conflict too, but the bridge is still out." Jack said.

"I've heard the ruins on Akamele Island are special to a certain kind of Pokemon, maybe I'll explain more when we get there." Lillie said, earning nods from the boys.

"Ugh...can we just focus on getting there before I throw up?" Cynthia asked, face a little green.

After a few minutes, the catamaran finally docked at the small pier in Akamele Island. The city itself seemed to be modeled after Hau'oli city, with tall sky scrapers and a couple small resorts. The streets were filled with townspeople and Pokemon, along with a few kids who were all avidly talking and running around on the sand. Jack stopped in the middle of the pier, seeing a familiar red glow in the water.

"Whoa check it out Fay, some wild Staryu!" He said, kneeling down on the wooden pier.

"Gardevoir!" she replied, looking at the starfish Pokemon closely. Jack zoomed in as best as he could and snapped a picture. A loud splash filled his ears, as a wild Starmie jumped out of the water, the gem was glowing vividly. His jaw dropped and he quickly snapped a picture of it, not minding the water that hit him.

"Even a Starmie, we've gotten so lucky already!" he said.

"Jeez, whenever you see new Pokemon, you just completely shut down, don't ya?" Cynthia asked, earning a grin from him.

"Sorry, I'm the most calm when I'm taking pictures, it reminds me of a happier time in my life." he said, giving her a smile. He rose his camera up and snapped a quick picture of the blonde, managing to get Hau and Kukui in it as well. He grinned.

"Alright, our first pictures in Akamele Island! These a definitely going in the album!" he said, turning the camera to himself. He wrapped his arm around Fay's waist, pulling her into the line of sight before snapping it. The Psychic type huffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head a bit.

"Well kids, I got things to take care of in town, so you have fun, and try not to get into trouble." Kukui said.

"We won't, let's go explore!" Jack said, racing off into the town.

"Hey wait for me, I wanna buy some Malasadas for the trip!" Hau cried, running after his friend. Lillie and Cynthia sighed as they ran off after their friends.

Akamele City seemed to be a little more laid back than Hau'oli city back in Melemele Island. The people and Pokemon happily greet them as they passed by. They ended up taking a short cut through the market place, seeing all of the fresh fruits and vegetables they had out on display. Cynthia and Lillie stopped by a fruit stand, looking at all of the exotic fruits. Hau on the other hand was already at the Malasada shop, buying as many of the confections as he could. Jack however was more focused on the Pokemon that were in the city, especially the ones owned by the shop owners.

"Look at this little cutie, she's so adorable!" Jack said, looking at the small grass type that was standing by the cash box at a charm stand. It was a small plant like Pokemon, with large pink eyes and slightly darker pupils, it had green hair surrounding its head, along with a closed green bulb. It had two scythe like hands, and light pink wing like leaves on its back. It looked back at Jack curiously, its head tilted.

"Fo?" it cried.

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" he asked the woman who ran the counter.

"Not at all, Fomantis is quite the popular Pokemon here." she said. Jack smiled, snapping a couple pictures of the small Pokemon, before looking its information up in the Pokedex.

" _Fomantis, the Sickle Grass Pokemon. The leaves that grow around their neck give off a very pleasant aroma, often times, Cutiefly gather in places where Fomantis are hiding. They sleep during the day and become more active at night."_

"Interesting, you are a real cutie you know that?" he said, rubbing the little Pokemon's stomach, making her giggle a bit.

"Hey Jack, come on. There are some Hula dancers over here!" Hau said, catching his attention.

"Thanks for letting me take a picture of your Pokemon ma'am." he said.

"Sure thing sweetheart, enjoy the show!" she said, waving at him as he rejoined his friends.

He followed Hau to where Cynthia and Lillie had been standing. They wondered into a small plaza, where a wooden stage had been built. Three women were standing atop it, all wearing matching outfits. They were wearing light blue knee length dresses, with an Alolan Exeggutor on it, along with some white flower prints on the sides. Around their heads they wore a crown of hibiscus flowers, the colors being red, yellow and light orange. They were wearing sea shell necklaces around their necks, along with some sea shell bracelets. Around their ankles they wore small anklets, made with some bright yellow and red flowers. Their methodical movements seemed to entrance the crowd.

By their feet were two small Pokemon, ones that Jack easily recognized. It was a primarily green Pokemon, with short arms, and a thick leafy skirt, which was bright green in color, with some light yellow and red leaves on it. On the sides of its head, grew two bright red flowers. It had small rounded eyes, a small nose and a tiny mouth, their cheeks being bright red in a permanent blush.

" _Bellossom, the Flower Pokemon and the evolved form of Gloom. Having been exposed to a Sun stone causes Gloom to evolve into these dance loving Pokemon. The flowers on its head grow more beautiful the stinkier it had been as a Gloom. At night, they close their flowers and go to sleep."_

Jack looked next to him, seeing Cynthia holding her Pokedex in her hand. She was smiling a bit, most likely happy to have some use for it. She looked at him, her head slightly tilted.

"Oh, before we left Melemele Island, I asked Professor Kukui to give me the Alolan update for my Pokedex. He had to tinker with it for a bit, but he was able to download all the available data. Thankfully, Bellossom are Pokemon you can easily get in the Sinnoh Region, if you know where to look." she said.

"Hmm, one of the dancers is a little off. The one on the very left seems sad." Hau said, glancing at the three dancers, while two of them seemed to be putting their heart into it, the woman on the far right seemed to be out of it. The frown on her face was enough to tell them that something was wrong. After a few minutes, she politely excused herself and walked off the stage.

"Come on, let's see what's up." Jack said.

"I don't think we should bother her Jack." Lillie said, but it fell on deaf ears.

" _You three should know, if Jack sees someone who's sad, he'll stop at nothing to make them smile. He comes from a home where he was sad most of the time, due to his parents and their arguments. He doesn't take no for an answer."_ Fay said to them, following after her trainer.

"That explains a lot." Hau said, crossing his arms as they followed the Embrace Pokemon to where her trainer had gone. Wondering behind the stage, the group of four ended up finding the Hula dancer, standing next to a fountain. She was looking at the water, entranced by it, so she didn't see them approach her. Jack cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Excuse me miss, is something wrong? We noticed you weren't dancing to well out there." he said.

"Oh...there's nothing wrong, not with my dancing at least. It's just...I don't have what it takes to dance anymore." she said, a frown on her face.

"Why not miss? Don't you like Hula Dancing?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Of course, I love it with all my heart. I spent too long learning how to dance properly. Those two other women out there are my sisters, we're actually triplets. My name is Lilo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Jack and this is my partner Fay." the black haired teen said, a smile on his face. Fay gave her a polite bow.

"Names Hau, I'm currently taking the island challenge so I can defeat my grandfather."

"I'm Cynthia, I'm sort of a foreigner here so I'm traveling with my friends around Alola."

"I'm Lillie, nice to meet you Lilo."

"Hmm...are you both trial goers then? I can see your Z-ring Jack, and that Mega Stone as well." Lilo said, looking over the two special trinkets, he gave her a nod.

"Yup, me and Hau here are both on our Island Challenge, we just finished the trials on Melemele, but I was the only one that passed the Grand Trial, we're on our way to Akala Island, and my uncle decided to stop here for the day." he explained.

"That's perfect...do you think you could do me a favor? My partner Gloom seems to have run off, you see..our family has been Hula dancing for generations, and all of the dancers normally get Bellossom to help them out, and to fit the overall theme, but I wasn't able to track down a Sun Stone. My Gloom was so distraught that she ran off into the woods and hasn't come back for awhile. I've been so worried about her that it affected my dancing. Would you please please please find her for me? I would do it myself, but she's my only Pokemon." she said.

"Of course, I don't mind helping you out a single bit, so long as I can get some pictures of your dance when we come back." Jack said.

"Definitely, take all the pictures you'd like, I'll even sign a few of them. We're actually quite famous around Alola for our traditional dancing. Do be careful, there are tons of wild Pokemon in the woods." she said.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. Come on guys, let's go find that Gloom!"

"Um...do you mind if I stay around here? I'm not really good with forests." Lillie said, shaking a bit at the thought of going into a forest. Jack gave her a polite nod.

"Sure thing, you can keep Lilo company while the rest of us look for Gloom. We won't take long!" he said, heading toward the nearby woods. Hau gave the two a wave, following right after Jack. Cynthia shook her head, giving the two a polite bow before following her friends toward the forest.

Much like on Melemele Island, the Akamele Forest was thick and lush and filled with life. The trees were so big that they blocked most of the sunlight. Thick vines fell from the trees, and moss was growing on some of the large rock formations. Several species of Pokemon scurried across the path, making it a bit hard for Jack to get a good picture of.

"So, what does a Gloom look like? I don't think I've seen one before." Hau asked. Cynthia dug her hand in her skirt, pulling out her Pokedex. She flipped it open, trying a few things in the search.

"Hang on a moment...ah here it is." she said, turning the screen over to him.

" _Gloom, the Weed Pokemon and the evolved form of Oddish. These Pokemon are known throughout the world for creating a very foul odor. The honey it secretes from its mouth is so foul, that people and Pokemon have been able to smell it for miles."_

"Ew, so it's a rather easy Pokemon to find then, just follow the stink!" Hau said.

"I don't think that's it either. There are bound to be other Pokemon here that covered up that stink, Gloom may smell foul but if it crossed a river or buried itself in dirt, we won't be able to smell it. Thankfully, there aren't any Stunky or Skuntank in the Alola Region, so we can rule those two out of the equation, besides...I'm not really looking forward to seeing a Poison type." Jack said, shuddering a bit.

"Why is that?" Hau asked.

"Oh, Jack here has a mild fear of Poison types, it's all because he was bitten by an Ariados when he was little." Cynthia said.

"But isn't your Mareanie a Poison type?" Hau asked curiously.

"She is, trust me I'm using that as a form of self treatment. It's a slow process, so I'll eventually get used to Poison types again. I've met Gloom in the past and several of them spit Acid at me, not really a good time."

" _Thankfully, I was there to stop them!"_ Fay cried, earning a nod from her trainer. Since her evolution, Fay had started talking more often. Jack figured it was due to her psychic powers growing in strength.

"Sounds like you are a good Pokemon to have around Fay!" Hau said, completely amazed at the Psychic type. Jack stopped, taking a whiff of the air. He narrowed his eyes a bit, cringing at the scent.

"I found it, it's rather faint but it went this way." he said, walking out of the path.

"How can you tell? I can't smell anything other than moss and trees." Cynthia said.

"When you've been taking pictures of Pokemon for as long as I have, you tend to learn a thing or two. Gloom have a very specific scent, while Pokemon like Muk and Garbodor smell more like rotting piles of trash, Gloom smells a little different, almost like combining Acid and formaldehyde. Then you take that and mix it with battery acid." he said.

"That's oddly specific." Hau said.

"Well, you guys haven't been in a place inhabited by Wheezing before, so you don't know how that smells, trust me, sniffing a Gloom is much more pleasant than smelling a Wheezing." he said, shuddering a bit. They reached a bit of a clearing in the trees, where the scent got a little stronger. Looking around, Jack found a stone path, which seemed to have been covered with moss and tree roots. Walking over to it, he noticed the smell got stronger the closer he got.

"Hmm...it seems this is our prime target. Fay, can you sense anything around us?" he asked. She closed her eyes, focusing on her psychic powers. Her body glowed slightly as she searched the area. She opened her eyes, shaking her head.

" _We're all clear, not a person or Pokemon in sight."_

"Guess we're okay to continue then. Be careful, who knows where this leads." he said, brushing aside some of the bushes. They walked mostly in silence after that. The path seemed to grow more decrepit as they continued walking down it, seeing just how unkempt the area was. Finally, the forest path cleared up, and in front of them was a large abandoned temple.

The building was huge, and covered in moss and plant life. It looked to be made of sandstone, some of the bricks had cracked with age, and plants and thick trees were growing from the large cracks. He saw a few avian Pokemon flying out of the large windows the temple had, the gates had long since rusted over, but had been knocked down from their mount. There was a wooden bridge that connected to the entrance, the bridge looked to be hundreds of years old, but had been recently patched up, most likely for those who liked to see ruins.

The moat was empty, small plant life had started growing at each corner of the moat, a bit stagnant water was still flowing through some parts. Above the door was a carving of a Crescent moon, which was painted a dark purple color, though it resembled a bat of sorts. Jack snapped a couple of pictures, trying to get the symbol down.

"This must be the temple ruin that Lillie was talking about. Maybe we should have asked her to come with us, she would know more about it." Hau said.

"We can talk to her about it later, the scent is getting stronger, and it's coming from in there." Jack said, pointing to the entrance of the temple. He started walking toward it, only for Cynthia to grab his hand.

"Are you sure about going in there? What if there's a strong Pokemon in there?" she asked.

"We'll be fine. We promised Lilo we would get her Gloom back, so we have to go in there." he said firmly. She sighed, letting go of his hand. She followed slowly after him, even though she was scared about what could dwell within the temple, she was also excited about the fact that it was a ruin.

The entrance hall was a complete mess, moss and thick vines were growing in several places, and some of the bricks were cracked. There was a metal chandelier in the center of the foyer, broken, and its candles scattered about the place. Jack took a few pictures of the place, focusing on the broken chandelier.

"Wonder what could of done this, it doesn't look that old." he muttered, looking at the chain. He looked up at the ceiling, seeing the other half of it, which had held it up at one point. It looked like it had been sliced in half.

"Who knows? Let's just find Gloom and get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps." Hau said.

He nodded and started moving toward the back hallway, seeing it was, for the most part, empty. Large rock slabs blocked some of the doors, and huge gaps in the wall allowed them to look outside, where a few Pokemon were nesting. The further they walked, the stinkier the place got. Jack noticed a lot of moon symbols all over the place, and was happy to have taken one where the image had actually come out clearly. He stopped in front of a door, seeing it was slightly ajar. He pushed it open, the loud creek echoing through the temple.

"What are you doing?" Cynthia asked.

"Exploring, something is leading me into this room." he said, pushing the door open some more. The inside of the room was in a state of disarray. It looked to have been a library, but most of the books had been scattered all over the ground, with many rotting pieces of paper laying on the floor. Jack walked over to one of the bookshelves, wiping a bit of dust from one of the tomes.

"Magical Creatures and the Stones that Transform them...this looks interesting." he muttered, pulling the book from the shelf. He wiped the dust off the cover, seeing the Mega Evolution crest on the front of it. He turned to the first page, seeing a well drawn image of a keystone on it, however it was written in a language he didn't understand, even though the spine of it had been written in English. He flipped to another page, seeing an image of Lucario on it, followed by one of Banette, along with their Mega Stones. Small arrows were pointing to the stone, with small footnotes written next to them.

"What have you got there?" Cynthia asked.

"It looks like a book explaining Mega Evolution. I thought Professor Sycamore had written the first one, but this one predates our time, it looks to be around five hundred years old. Lastly the language is a little old." he said. Cynthia took the book from his hand, scanning it over. Her eyes widened a bit, a smile on her face.

"It looks like ancient Johtonese, it's a language that's used in Ancient Johto and Ancient Sinnoh, these two regions share a lot of history with each other, but I wasn't expecting there to be old tomes about this stuff." she said.

"Hmm...it makes sense, after all Lucario are Pokemon from Sinnoh, and they were among the first to Mega Evolve, Banette come from Hoenn, and I know some people from Hoenn traveled to Kanto and brought their Pokemon along with them." he said, rubbing his chin.

"Hmm...it says here...in order for Banette to reach its ultimate potential, a Magical Crystal must be obtained, but this isn't enough, there must be a Key Crystal, that transform the bond into power, this is obviously referencing the Keystones and Mega Stones, it seems Banettite was one of the first Mega Stones found." he said.

"Hmm...look at this, it's a picture of Gardevoir and its Mega Evolution!" Cynthia said, turning the book to Jack and Fay. The two of them looked at it curiously, unconsciously touching their Mega Stones.

"Wow, so that's what you'll Mega Evolve into...so cool...I've only seen one Mega Gardevoir and she belongs to the Kalos Champion Diantha. She was actually the one who cut the Keystone for us, when I found it in that cavern long ago. She was also the one who gave my then Ralts her Gardevoirite, she said I would know what to do when the time came, but now that she's fully evolved, I don't know if we can pull it off." he said nervously.

" _We can and we will, or did you forget, we were both able to use that Electrium Z without prior knowledge?"_ Fay asked, a smirk on her face.

"That is true. Alright, how about we try once we get to Akala Island? The more we use it, the better we'll become, that way you won't be fatigued when the time truly comes."

" _Fair enough, we'll give it our all partner!"_

"I think I'll keep this book with me, it has a lot of information that I can use. Especially this one about Garchompite, I am so totally finding myself a keystone." the blonde said, her eyes glittering as she looked at the picture of Mega Garchomp she had found. Jack rolled his eyes and looked back to the bookshelf, seeing another small notebook in the space where the book previously was.

"Huh...what's this? History of the Azoth Kingdom? This one seems to be in Kalosian." he said, flipping to the first page, seeing a picture of a strange looking heart.

He flipped through another few pages, only seeing more words on it, along with a couple of sketches. He shook his head, deciding to read it later. Moving out of the room, the three trainers decided to continue onward, trying to find the missing Gloom. Cynthia was too busy reading her new book to even care, and was constantly being pulled out of the way of debris by Fay, who could only share her head.

"This is pretty cool, I've actually learned quite a bit about Mega Evolution, I just want to see it in action." Hau said.

"Well, you'll get your wish sooner than you think. I still remember when I met Diantha for the first time. Me and Fay here had just been rescued from that cave, and I was clutching that crystal tightly, I didn't want to let it go. It took me forever to get a good chunk out of it, and I wasn't about to turn it up to anyone, even the professor. I ended up bumping into her Gardevoir, who only looked curiously at me and Fay. She gave us a bit of a smile, kneeling before Fay and patting her head. That's also when Diantha took notice of my keystone."

"So, if you didn't want to let it go, how did you get it cut?" Hau asked, earning a giggle from Fay.

" _A lot of convincing. It took Diantha three hours to just get him to let go of the stone. She however gave him a trade, she gave him her keystone while she cut his own. And once she was done, she handed it back to him, along with my Mega Stone, she said she had some spare Gardevoirite, and she had been waiting for the right person to give it too. Apparently, her Gardevoir had put in a good word for us. I was such a shy child."_ Fay said, a smile on her face.

"She promised me, that when I was strong, the two of us would have a battle. I have much to learn, but I want to get better so I can one day become a champion! That's why I agreed with mom when she suggested we come here to Alola. I want to get stronger, and this Island Challenge, it's just what I need." he said.

"Hey look, another room, I think Gloom is in this one." Hau suddenly said, walking into the doorless room. Sitting atop a broken mattress was the Gloom they were looking for. She looked up from her bed, releasing a foul cloud from her bulbs. Jack ignored it, standing right in front of the pokemon.

"Gloom, my name is Jack..your trainer Lilo sent us to come get you."

"Gloom Gloom Gloom!" she snapped, looking away from them.

" _She said she doesn't want to go back, not as a stinky hideous Pokemon."_ Fay said, translating what she had just said.

"But you aren't a stinky hideous Pokemon, you are beautiful in your own right. It doesn't matter that you aren't a Bellossom, what matters is going back home. Your trainer misses you Gloom...how do you think Lilo feels?" Cynthia asked, kneeling before the Pokemon. She glanced back, a frown on her face.

"Gloom." she replied. Cynthia smiled, petting her head.

"One day, you'll become a beautiful Pokemon, you are already beautiful, and the way Lilo was acting before we left made it seem as if she didn't care if you evolved or not. What matters is that you have fun with your trainer, and make each other smile brightly. When you both are smiling, I doubt anyone will care if you are a Gloom or not." she continued.

"Gloom Gloom!" the Pokemon cried, hopping into her arms.

"Seems to me like she wants to go back." Jack said.

"Awesome, then lets get out of here, It's really dusty in here." Hau said, hastily leaving the room.

Jack sighed, shaking his head, he glanced to the back of the room, head tilting at what he saw. He gestured for Cynthia to go ahead without him while he walked toward the broken dresser on the other side of the room. One of the drawers had been placed on the ground, and had a pillow placed on it. On top of the pillow was an oval shaped object, which was light green in color, and was surrounded by what looked to be musical staffs. It also had a few musical notes on it, which were a black color. He placed his hand on it, seeing it was slightly warm, most likely because the sun was shining on it. He grabbed the egg from the pillow, and placed it under his shirt, carefully wrapping his arms around it.

"Come on Fay, let's go." he said. She looked at him oddly, but shrugged it off and followed her trainer out of the room.

It took them around an hour to walk back to Akamele City, following the same rough path that they had taken there. Hau and Cynthia had looked at him oddly when he came out, looking like he was pregnant, but he told them he would explain later and urged them to get out of there. Finally making it back, Lilo's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her Gloom. The Pokemon jumped out of Cynthia's hands and bounded over to its trainer, a smile on her face.

"Gloom Gloom!"

"Oh Gloom, I'm so happy to have you back, you had me so worried." Lilo cried, hugging her tightly.

"She was in the temple ruins, but we were able to talk her to come with us. As long as you two are happy, evolution doesn't matter!" Cynthia said firmly.

"Gloom!" the Pokemon cried loudly, releasing a Sweet Scent from its bulbs. All of them sighed contently, inhaling the sweet smelling aroma.

"Even a Pokemon like Gloom can make a beautiful scent, that just proves our point!" Jack said.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up, I am forever in your debt. I can't really repay you, but I do have something I can give you. While out searching for a Sun Stone, I ended up finding this stone instead. It's an Ice Stone, used to evolve a certain type of Pokemon, but I for the life of me can't remember which one." she said, holding the white and blue stone out to them. Jack smiled, nodding to Cynthia.

"You talked her into coming with us, so you deserve it, besides I got something better than a silly evolution stone." he said.

"And what would that be?" Lilo asked, looking at the teenager curiously. He grinned, lifting his shirt, showing them the egg he found.

"Is that a Pokemon Egg? Where did you find that?" Cynthia cried, clutching her Ice stone tightly, though she almost dropped it due to how cold it was.

"It was in the room Gloom was in, sitting on a pillow." he said.

"Gloom Gloom Gloom!" Gloom cried out, pointing at the egg.

" _She said she found that egg on her way to the ruin, and that she's been keeping it warm since she found it."_ Fay said, earning a nod from them.

"Well, I say its an interesting find. The Pokemon that will hatch from it will definitely like you!" Lilo said, petting her Gloom, earning a smile from her.

"I am so jealous right now. You two get awesome things, but I don't get anything!" Hau said, earning a giggle from Lillie. Lilo smiled, grabbing a bag that had been sitting behind her.

"Well, Lillie told me all about you Hau, and I got you a little reward. Here are some Big Malasadas, made by my grandmother, these are way better than the ones at the shop, they are home made after all." she said, handing him the bag.

"No way, this is so cool. Thank you so much Lilo, I've never had home made Malasadas before." he said, grabbing one from the bag, he took big bite from it, smearing the fruity filling on his face.

"Now, how about we go back to the front and get back to dancing? My sisters are taking a break, so I got the stage all to myself, Jack can get those pictures he wanted too!" Lilo said, heading back toward the stage.

"Come on, I am not missing this. Fay you'll have to take over for me." Jack said, handing her the egg. She nodded, clutching it tightly around herself, making sure it stayed warm.

Time went on, and Jack had been taking picture after picture, somehow ending up on stage with Lilo and her sisters. He had been rather embarrassed throughout it, especially since they were cute older girls and Fay kept making kissy faces at him while holding onto the egg. He had taken several selfies with the girls, and at one time even slow danced with Lilo, as the towns people ended up turning it into a small festival. Hau was clearly happy as he was able to get even more home made sweets for himself, though he said they didn't hold a candle to the Malasadas he had received. Of course, the time finally came for them to leave, and they all headed toward the pier, with Lilo and Gloom following them.

"I can't thank you guys enough, I'm so glad we met today. You brought me Gloom back, and we've never been happier." Lilo said.

"Sure, I'm sure if Fay went missing, I would be worried as well. Besides, even if you hadn't asked us, I would have gone searching myself, I just knew something was wrong." Jack said.

"You are a very sweet young man, if you are ever on Akamele Island again, please drop by the dance studio, we'll gladly teach you some Hula dancing, on the house of course." she said, giving them a wink.

"Howdy there nephew, what's this? Got yourself a girlfriend already?" Kukui asked, earning a blush from Jack.

"She's not my girlfriend uncle, this is Lilo and her partner Gloom, she's part of the Hula Dancers on this island, we just watched their performance, and I got to be part of it." he said, puffing his chest out a bit.

"And he got tons of kisses from them too, and had to wipe the lipstick off his face because the other girls kept laughing at him." Hau said.

"Hau! Don't embarrass him!" Lillie scolded. Her bag shook a bit, but she was able to make it stop in time for no one to see it.

"I was messing with you nephew, I actually know her sisters, Moana and Jani, both of them came to me to find their Sun Stones. Oddish and their evolutionary lines aren't found normally here in Alola, their actually given to them as eggs when their beginning their Hula training. I thought Moana and Jani were twins, and it was only recently that I found out they had a sister." He said.

"I'm the younger of the three, so they always leave me behind, even on our eighteenth birthday, they felt the need to travel to Ula'ula island and not tell me about it. Big sisters right?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I have a little sister, but she was pretty wild too. Thankfully my nephew here didn't inherit that side of her." Kukui said.

 _"That's because you haven't seen him climb a cliff yet!"_ Fay said, still holding the egg in her arms.

"Wait...if Lilo's sisters came to you for their Sun Stones, do you maybe have one she could use? Gloom has been wanting to evolve for awhile, but they weren't able to find one." Jack said. Kukui rubbed his chin in thought.

"That is an issue, luckily its one I can resolve." he said, digging his hand in his coat pocket. From inside he pulled out a small glass case, holding a Sun stone safely inside.

"I bought this one on Melemele Island just before leaving. I had a haunch we would be stopping here, so I was going to deliver it to Moana and Jani, but Lilo came here instead. So how about it Gloom, are you ready to evolve?" he asked, opening the case.

"Gloom!" she cried loudly, jumping out of Lilo's hands. She reached for the stone, touching it with her hand. The stone started glowing brightly, just as Gloom was enveloped in a bright blue glow. She spun around as her body started to change, two glowers grew from her head, and a grassy skirt grew around her waist, with a final twirl, she expelled the energy, revealing a newly evolved Bellossom.

"Bell Bell!" she cried happily.

"I'm so proud of you Bellossom, you finally achieved your dream of evolving." Lilo said.

"Bellossom!" she cried, releasing a pink cloud from her flowers. Instantly, all of the nearby people and Pokemon stopped to take in the beautiful scent. Jack smiled, taking a picture of Bellossom.

"Remember what the Pokedex said? How the stinkier the Gloom, the sweeter the scent they would release as a Bellossom? I think she turned her foul attitude and her foul smell into this beautiful Sweet Scent." he said.

"I agree with you there cousin, it smells totally awesome!" Hau said.

"Well, we have to go now. It was nice seeing you again Lilo, and thanks for keeping an eye on the kids for me." he said.

"Of course Professor, I can't thank you enough for this, and you guys as well. You are all honorary Hula Dancers. I brought you one final gift, so you can remember your time here in Akamele Island." she said, pulling some flower bracelets from her pocket.

She handed one to each of them, all of them being a different color. Jack's was decorated with light blue flowers, along with some sea shells and even a couple of pearls. He smiled, placing it on his right wrist. Lillie had received the red one, which stood out quite a bit with her color scheme. Hau got the orange ones, and he was happily smelling them. Cynthia had gotten the yellow ones, which went well with her shirt and her skirt, along with her pale yellow nail polish. Even Kukui got one, which was made with silky white flowers.

"A little token of my appreciation, these flowers are the ones that are grown on Comfey so they'll never wilt or die. No one knows why it is that they survive so long, they can even live under the permafrost. They are undying, just like our traditions here in Alola." Lilo said.

"Bellossom!"

"Thanks Lilo, I'll treasure this forever. We have to go now, but we'll be back to visit soon, after all I wanna check out those ruins some more." he said, jumping onto the boat.

"Same here, I had a blast! Thanks for the Malasadas, your grandmother is awesome!" Hau said.

"Bye Lilo, bye Bellossom, congratulations on evolving!" Lillie said.

"Hope to see you again soon!" Cynthia cried, waving at the two as they pulled out of the harbor. Lilo waved back, a bright smile on her face. Bellossom started dancing, twirling happily around her trainer.

"I had a blast, and I got awesome pictures of the temple too." Jack said, showing Lillie some of the pictures he had taken. Her eyes widened a bit as she took a hold of his camera.

"This symbol, I've seen it before." she said.

"You have?" he asked, unhooking the device from his necklace.

"Yes, it was in a book I read when I was a little girl. This moon crest, this is the crest of the Legendary Pokemon of the Moon, Lunala. It's worshiped here in Alola and held in high regard, especially because it was a Pokemon born out of the need to stop a battle between the humans and the Tapus." she said.

"The humans and the tapus were enemies?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure, but the King of Alola did greet the newborn Lunala after a war with the Tapus, I'm not exactly sure if that is true or not. Lunala isn't the only one either, there is another Pokemon too." she said.

"The Legendary Pokemon of the Sun, Solgaleo. The temple you went to today was the Temple of the Moone, if you visit Ula'kala Island, between Akala Island and Ula'ula Island, you'll find the ancient Temple of the Sunne. Solgaleo and Lunala, Pokemon of the Sun and Moon respectively, so similar and yet so very different." Kukui said, loosing himself in his thoughts.

"Hmm...maybe we'll see them during our journey? That would be awesome, we got pictures of Mythical Pokemon already, I wanna add a legendary to my collection, it'll be epic!" Jack cried.

" _Jack, my arms are tired can you take over?"_ Fay asked, handing him the egg. He wrapped his arms around it, making sure it was nice and warm.

"Nephew, is that a Pokemon Egg?" Kukui asked curiously.

"Yeah, we found it in the temple. We don't know who's egg it could be, but I didn't want to leave it behind." he said.

"Hmm...it's gonna need an incubator, that way it will be safer. There's a Nursery in the Paniola Ranch. Paniola Town is Four hours away from Heahea city, so as soon as you are done exploring the city, head there, they'll give you an incubator. Though I am curious, I've never seen an egg with those markings before. It must be special!" He said.

"It doesn't matter what hatches from it...whatever it is, I'll take extra care of it." He said, hugging it close to his heart. He felt the Pokemon inside move a bit, as if wanting to listen to his heartbeat, he couldn't help but smile.

With their trip to Akamele Island behind them, Jack and his friends could only look to the future, and wait for all of the awesome things that they would surely find on Akala Island.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Gardevoir)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Brionne)_ Female: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet  
**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic  
**

 **Pokemon Egg (Status) Not Close To Hatching**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns)**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea) _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Thunder Shock, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **A/N: Anyone who can guess what this egg will hatch into will get a shoutout in this story and will also get a cameo as well. If you'd like to send your guess, please do PM me, don't spoil it for others by posting it in the reviews, if you do get it right that is.**


	9. Akala Arc 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, Celestial Here, bringing you a story from the final frontier. The reason why its from there, its because it's cold as shit up here and it feels like I'm in fucking Alaska. The difference between Alaska and New Hampshire, no fucking blubber nuggets!**

 **Anyway, last chapter was the first intermission chapter, a filler of sorts, that's why it was a bit shorter than usual, but this time we have a full fledged plot advancing chapter! It has quite a lot of story in it, so I hope you enjoy all of it. Quick shout out to OPFan37 for his awesome Team Skull oc, I assure you, he will debut soon. Shout out to Chance Green G King for also submitting an oc, and finally a shout out goes out to Mat432 for his guess on what the egg will hatch into. If you'd like to have your guess at it, then please leave me a PM and I will give you a shout out if you got it correctly, and if not, well you still get a shout out, everyone gets to feel special on my story. I must reiterate, please leave me a PM, don't leave it in the review, I hate when people get spoiled on what something is going to be. There are 802 Pokemon now, so the egg will hatch into one of them, but please don't ruin it for others.**

 **I would also like to point out, the Temple of the Moone that Jack and the gang visited last chapter is not the same as the Alter of the Moone. They are totally different locations. There will be a Temple of the Sunne, located in Ula'kala Island, the island in between Akala and Ula'ula, but these temples are just for worshipping, while the Temple of the Sunne and Moone were more for the birth of Solgaleo and Lunala, hopefully this clears out any confusion if there was some.**

 **So, after this chapter I will be taking a bit of a break to plan out the Akala Arc of the story, The Melemele Arc was already planned ahead of time, which is why I was able to write it and get it out so fast. Once I get everything settled, and find the direction of the story, the Pokemon that will be captured, which will evolve, which people will be battled against, ect. ect. then I will continue writing this story. I'll most likely plan out some of the Ula'ula arc just to get a decent of the way in. As for the Aether Foundation, that's gonna be sort of an Akala Pre-finale, as the Ula'kala chapter will most likely be the finale of the arc. Jack will also be meeting a lot of Aerther Foundation members on this island, as this is where they are most prominent in the series. He will also meet Gladion and the two new Team Skull enforcers as well as Plumeria on this island as well, so a lot of action between Team Skull and Jack will be happening.**

 **Overall, this is mostly what will be happening in this part of the story, I want to add more than just...oh look he got his Waterium Z, hey cool, battle royals, is that uncle Kukui?, Hey look a volcano, the trial is up there too? Awesome... you know what I mean? that just makes it boring. And thinking about it, I still have no idea how the Ula'ula arc will even get started, and don't get me started on the Poni Arc...to much to plan, so little time. I'm over thinking it a little bit.**

 **I was also thinking of doing a Mystery Dungeon story, it was gonna be called, Scalchops, where my main character Dewott goes on an adventure, trying to find his Scalchops so that he could use his Razor Shell move. It was originally going to be a PMD Explorers of Sky fanfiction with all available Pokemon, but that just became tedious. As for the Magearna story, its getting there, just gotta watch the movie like five more times to memorize the plot and get the character dialogue down. Let's just say, this version of Jack is going to be older and more of an ass than his younger Alolan counterpart. Also since I'm being nice, I'll tell everyone his team in that story.**

 **Fay(Gardevoir)(Held Item: Gardevoirite) Thunderbolt/Moonblast/Psychic/Calm Mind**

 **Flygon(Held Item: Flygonite) Special Ability: Sand Veil. Stats as a Mega Flygon Special Ability: Tinted Lens(Bug/Dragon) HP:80 Attack: 130 Defense: 90 Special Attack: 150 Special Defense: 90 Speed: 115 (Moves) Sandstorm/Dragon Tail/Dragon Rush/Bug Buzz**

 **Steenee(Held Item: Grassium Z) Special Ability: Sweet Veil: Magical Leaf/Aromatherapy/Low Sweep/ Dazzling Gleam**

 **Alolan Ninetails(Held Item: Icy Rock) Special Ability: Snow Warning: Freeze-Dry/ Aurora Veil/ Dazzling Gleam/ *Ice Claw**

 **Lopunny(Held Item: Lopunnite)(Shiny) Special Ability: Limber: Blaze Kick/Dizzy Punch/ Ice Beam/Thunder Punch**

 **Mudsdale(Held Item: Groundium Z) Special Ability: Stamina: Rock Climb*/ High Horsepower/ Earthquake/Giga Impact**

 ***Ice Claw*(An original move for the Alolan Vulpix Line. The use channels all of its ice power into its paws, and then runs forward with its elongated claws, doing devastating Ice based damage: Physical Move: Accuracy 100: PP10 Power:120 Takes one turn to charge, the move is used instantly during a Hail Storm)**

 ***Rock Climb*(Rock Climb is now a Rock Type move. Its stats remain mostly the same, but the base power increases from 80 to 90. Rock Climb can also do double damage to Rock types if used against them)**

 **And there you go, those will be Jack's Pokemon during this special. No idea when it will start, but please let me know if its a good team. I just pictured him doing a dance routine with Steenee and Lopunny and I just had to add them in. He was also going to have a Medicham on his team, because I wanted to Reference Team Charm from The Explorers series, but I just didn't feel like adding it, I've never used a Medicham so I don't know how good it is, I know its good obviously, since it has a mega form, but personally I never used it.**

 **Anyway, this is it for now, leave a review if you like this. It will help keep me warm in the dead of night...**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 9

Aloha Akala

The Journey Continues

Heahea city was the biggest city on Akala Island. Being the capital city, it featured a lot of the necessities and attractions its residents needed. On the eastern part of the island was the tourist bureau, a building that was chock full of information for people visiting from other islands and other regions of the world. It also had a large gift shop, filled with various forms of souvenirs, including body pillows of certain Pokemon. It had the second largest Apparel shop, the first being in Konikoni city south of the capital. Large business buildings towered high above the city, and intermingled with residences and other local businesses.

Down the main street, you could find the Dimensional Research Lab, a large facility dedicated to researching the dimensions, run by Professor Burnet. Further along, one could reach Route 6 and Royal Avenue from there. On the other end of the city was the Hano Beach Resort, the finest resort in all of Akala and all of Alola. Some people had described it as a surreal experience, and having their own private beach really boasted their clientele. Of course there was also the Tide Song Hotel, a beautiful three story hotel with a large plaza, and a Horsea Fountain right in the center, it was a cheaper alternative, but it still had its luxuries.

The catamaran finally docked on the cobblestone port of Heahea city, and Hau jumped off, cheering loudly.

"Whoo, Land Ho!" he cried, startling a few of the Wingull that were perched on the railing and the mooring posts.

Cynthia was the second one off the boat, not wanting to vomit all over the place. The trip had been hell for her, but thankfully she kept herself pretty distracted on the ride over there. Jack was the third one off, along with Fay, who was holding onto the egg they had recovered. He held his hand out for Lillie to take, helping the young blonde off the boat.

"You know, it's sort of redundant to say Land Ho when we already docked." Lillie said, looking at Hau who just gave her a shrug.

"I don't know, it sounded like something cool to say. But man can you believe it? Akala Island, what do you think we'll see here? Look at all of the Wingull, and check out that volcano in the distance!" He said, quickly climbing the stone steps.

"He's certainly excited. Well kids, here on Akala Island you are bound to see quite a lot of interesting things. For Jack, the Island Challenge will be a little bit more challenging, there are three trial captains on this island, and if you wish to defeat the kahuna, you'll have to get passed all three of them." Kukui said.

"Challenge accepted, where's the first trial located on this island?" he asked.

"Hmm...if I remember correctly, the Water trial is held in Brooklet Hill on Route 5, you'll have to travel through Paniola Town to get there, thankfully you have a reason to stop there." he said, pointing to the egg in Fay's arms.

"It's going to be a rather interesting trip, don't you think?" Cynthia asked, smiling at her friends. Lillie gave her a nod, catching something in the corner of her eye. She turned around, seeing Nebby floating next to some Wingull who were busy preening their wings.

"Nebby, when did you get out of the bag?" she asked, causing the Pokemon to turn around, giving her a bright grin.

"Pew!"

"You are really troublesome you know that? What if someone sees you?" she asked, a stern look on her face.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" a voice said, catching their attention.

At the top of the stairs stood a beautiful black haired woman, who had a smirk on her face. She had a medium tan complexion, and was wearing a light pink top, that left most of her midriff exposed. She was wearing a dark pink pair of shorts, and matching pink heels. She wore a necklace around her neck styled with many colorful crystals. She also wore several bracelets and anklets around her wrists and ankles, also decorated with various crystals. Around her wrist, she wore a white Z-ring, with a dark brown crystal mounted on it. Kukui gave her a wave.

"Nebby, back in the bag!" Lillie hissed, urging the small Pokemon into the bag.

"It's alright Lillie, she's cool. This is Olivia, she's the Kahuna here on Akala Island. I bet you wanted to check out the new trial goers, but are to proud to admit it." he said, glancing back at the woman, who just gave him a smirk.

"You know me too well Kukui, I just met that olive haired boy that came in, Hala has done a great job raising him. He told me there was a second trial goer here, it must be you Camera Boy."

"That's me alright, my name is Jack and this is my partner Fay. Would you mind if we took a picture? It's for our album." he said.

"I don't mind a single bit, but I want you to hold off until the Grand Trial, it will make them much more special no?" she asked.

"I suppose that's true, then we can get awesome pictures of our battle. Say, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who can use a Flyinium Z right?" he asked. She frowned, shaking her head.

"Sorry kiddo, I only use Rock types. If you want to find someone to teach you about that crystal, you'll have to reach the Golf Course on Route 8's Emerald Coast, there's someone there that will teach you. You know, if she's actually back from her tour." she said.

"Tour? So there's a famous golfer from Alola? That sounds fun actually, I've never played golf, add that one to the list won't you Fay?" he asked.

" _Little busy at the moment Jack, I'm still holding this egg."_ She replied. Olivia looked at her curiously, spotting the egg in her hands.

"That's an interesting looking egg, where did you find it?" she asked.

"We went to the Temple of the Moone on Akamele Island, and found it in one of the rooms. I can feel the Pokemon moving inside, whenever I hold the egg close to my heart, I can feel it tapping the shell." he said, placing his hand on top of the egg.

"That just means the Pokemon inside already thinks of you as its parent. But that isn't a safe way to transport it, and Paniola Town is a little far to walk with an Egg like that, especially with the wild Pokemon. I know, I have an extra incubator I'm not using. Follow me to the Pokemon Center and we'll take care of it." Olivia said, earning a nod from Jack.

"Okay, thanks Olivia, this means a lot to me." he said, climbing the steps, followed by Cynthia who had been busy looking at her Pokegear. They bid their goodbyes to Kukui, who had mentioned something about heading to the Dimensional Research Lab. Jack made a mental note to visit it before leaving Heahea city.

"So, what's your name miss? You've been rather quiet." Olivia said, catching her attention.

"Oh, my name is Cynthia, I came here from the Sinnoh Region so I could learn about the myths in Alola. Jack and Hau have been keeping me company, since I don't know my way around." She said.

"That's very sweet of them, you've got some great friends Cynthia."

"Um Jack, could you wait a second?" Lillie asked, causing him and the others to stop.

"What's up Lillie? Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong...I just wanted to say that I won't be able to travel with you through Akala. I'm meeting someone very important at the Tide Song Hotel, so I must wait for them there. I hope you understand."

"Sure, we all have things to do. Just promise me you'll be careful alright? And don't be afraid to ask for help, especially since you...lack Pokemon." he said. She nodded, giving him a quick hug.

"I'll meet you at the Ruins of Life near Route 9, so for now, have fun on your trials, and good luck!" she said, giving him a wave. She walked off to the branching street that would lead toward the Tide Song Hotel and Route 4.

"Kukui told me a lot about that girl, and how Burnet found her on the beach here in Akala. She's been through so much recently, it must be hitting her hard having to leave her friends." Olivia said, earning a nod from the two teens.

They arrived at the Pokemon Center shortly after, and much like the others, the center was filled with people. Cynthia immediately went to the cafe, obviously wanting to get herself some ice cream, he rolled his eyes as he followed Olivia toward the main counter.

"Hello, how may I help you today Miss Olivia?" the nurse asked, a smile on her face.

"Would you mind giving this young man the incubator I left here? He has a special egg with him, and I don't want the Pokemon inside to get hurt." she said.

"Of course, if you'd like I can take a quick look to make sure nothing is wrong with it." she said, earning a nod from Jack.

"Fay, hand her the egg would you? Carefully." he said. Fay rolled her eyes, handing the egg over to the nurse, who gently cradled it in her hands. She gasped a bit, most likely feeling the Pokemon inside.

"I won't be long. This little one will be just fine!" she said, heading toward the back room, with her Comfey following close behind.

"Well kiddo, I have business to attend to. Hurry up and finish your trials, I'm looking forward to battling you." Olivia said, earning a smile from Jack.

"Course, but I won't go easy on you. That Rockium Z is going to be mine!" he said, giving her a wink. She giggled.

"We'll see about that. Take care Jack, and good luck!" she said, heading out of the Pokemon center. Jack decided to find himself an empty table at the cafe, seeing as Cynthia would be taking her sweet time to decide on what flavor of ice cream to get. He pulled out his Pokedex, seeing the screen flashing a bit.

" _New Pokedex has been installed, Akala Pokedex has been Registered! Town Map Update 1.01 Akala Version installed."_

"Great, I got my map and my new dex. Now, let's make a route to Paniola Town and check out what tourist attractions there are here." he said.

" _Didn't you make a list of all of them already?"_ Fay asked, leaning back in her chair. He rolled his eyes.

"I did, but I just want to mark everything on my map so we don't get lost on the way. Besides, our first stop before we leave Heahea city is the Tide Song Hotel, I wanna take some pictures there before we head off to Paniola Town. I also wanna drop by the lab and visit my Auntie." he said, a smile on his face.

" _It has been awhile since we've seen Burnet. I wonder how she'll react when she sees I evolved."_

"Probably the same way I reacted when you evolved into a Kirlia. Man, those were the days." he said, remembering the times when he was younger. Cynthia groaned, plopping down on the chair across from it, practically draping herself over it.

"This place is awful, they got no ice cream here." she said.

"Seriously? I thought it did, seeing how long that line is." he said, glancing back at the cafe.

"They got sorbet, ain't no one going to eat that sad excuse of a frozen treat, screw its creation, ice cream is the king of all deserts!" she snapped, holding her hand above her head.

"I thought it was the Queen of all deserts?" Jack said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"Whatever. Do you think you can check my stitches?" she asked.

He nodded, shutting off his Pokedex. He took out his first aid kid and grabbed a fresh roll of bandages and some ointment. He started unwrapping the wound, checking it over for any changes. The bruising had finally gone down, having turned a sickly yellow. The cut was mostly closed already, so he figured it would be time to take the stitches out. He grabbed the scissors and started cutting them.

"Well, it's almost healed. Does it hurt at all?" he asked.

"Not really, Lillie told me it would hurt for awhile, but I guess since I was attacked by a Zubat, it didn't hurt me as much as it would a Golbat." she said.

"That's true. Zubat are young and don't know how much pressure to put into a bite, unlike a Golbat, who will often bite to kill. I'd say you got lucky." he said. He rubbed some alcohol over it, earning a hiss of pain, before he applied the ointment. He put a small bandage over it and started wrapping it with some fresh bandages.

"There you go, give it another week and it'll be fine." he said, shoving all of the trash in his trash bag. He grabbed some napkins and doused them with alcohol, using them to disinfect the table they had been on.

"Thank you Jack, you've been so kind to me. If I had been on my own, I doubt I would have been able to handle a cut like this." she said.

"Well remember I was the one who gave you the cut, I had to take care of it. It was my responsibility after all, I just hope those jerk offs got what they deserved, I hate it when girls are attacked for no reason, it pisses me off." he said angrily, glaring at the back wall.

"Ahem, so where are we heading now?" she asked curiously, trying to move the conversation along.

"Oh, we're heading north to Paniola Town, it's a really cool western style town, I wanna check it out. It's famous for being a place where lots of old Cowboy movies."

"I love Cowboy movies, do you think they'd let us shoot guns at the Saloon?" she asked.

"No, who the hell would give you a gun?" he snapped, causing her to break into laughter.

"The look on your face was priceless!"

"You suck, you totally had me going there." he said, crossing his arms. Fay giggled, shaking her head.

"Do you think Hau is gonna go with us? I haven't seen him since we docked." she asked, a curious look on her face.

"He said something about checking out the Malasada shops in the city, I doubt he'll want to come with us right now. That means we're on our own." he said.

"Jack, would you please come to the front counter!" the nurse called out, causing him to jump to this feet. Fay and Cynthia followed suit as he headed to the front counter. The nurse had gotten his egg in the incubator, and had placed it on the counter, where a few of the locals were looking at it, she gave him a smile, patting the incubator.

"Jack, your egg is as healthy as can be. Make sure you keep it in this incubator if you want it to hatch faster. I'd say in about two or three weeks, it should be ready to hatch." she said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I really appreciate this...and if you see Olivia, please thank her for me." he said.

"Of course, good luck on your island challenge, you'll definitely need it!" she said happily. Jack took a hold of the incubator, cradling it in his arms, he gave Cynthia a nod and the two left the Pokemon center shortly after.

"Interesting, so we have a couple new trial goers on the island? This will be fun!" a young woman muttered to herself.

"Boun?"

The girl smiled down at her Pokemon, which resembled a small berry. Most of its body was a pinkish purple color, with a short white skirt around its waist. Four bright green leaves fell over her round body, with a sharp stem sticking out from the top. It had little feet and, small bright yellow eyes. The girl picked her up off the ground, hugging her tightly to herself.

"Come on, I wanna see him in battle." She said, a grin on her face.

Jack and Cynthia decided to start heading toward Paniola Town. Heading down Tide Song Avenue, they arrived right in front of the Tide Song Hotel.

It was a large beautiful building, made out of sandstone bricks and painted a smooth white color. It was around three stories tall, with large windows, all of them being covered by white satin drapes. The hotel had three buildings, all of them connected to the center building. It had light blue roof tiles on it, and some of the siding was also painted with the same color. Several areas had prints of Water Type Pokemon on them, including a Staryu, a Starmie, a Horsea and a few other Pokemon Jack didn't recognize. In front of the hotel sat the stone Horsea fountain, clear blue water shot out of the Horsea's mouth, falling into the bottom of the fountain, where a few Pokemon had been happily swimming.

"This place is amazing, look at all of the Pokemon!" Cynthia cried out, stopping in front of the fountain. Jack snapped a few pictures of the fountain, smiling to himself.

"I haven't seen a Horsea in so long, this one is remarkably detailed." He said, examining the fountain. Cynthia's Pokeball burst open, revealing her Shellos, which instantly jumped into the fountain, and started splashing around with the Feebas and Barboach swimming around inside.

"Well, I guess Shellos wanted a bit of a swim." Cynthia said, petting her Pokemon.

"That isn't a bad idea actually. Come on out you two, join in the fun!" Jack cried, releasing Artemis and Doku from their Pokeballs. Artemis barked happily, forming several large bubbles of water above her, while Doku just sat in the fountain, not really feeling like splashing around. One of the Barboach swam toward her, and she hissed loudly, scaring it away.

"Doku, you won't make friends that way." Cynthia said, earning a huff from the Poison/Water type.

"She's just expressing her dominance, there's nothing wrong with that." Jack said, snapping a picture of Doku. The Poison type slapped the water with one of her legs, soaking her trainers shirt.

"You are lucky this is water proof missy." he said, shaking some water from his camera.

"I'm telling you Sina, it's this way. If we want to reach the ranch we have to go north down Route 4."

"And I'm telling you Dexio I found a short cut if we cut across Route 6."

Jack's ears perked up a bit, and he glanced behind his shoulder, glancing at a bickering couple not that far from him.

The first was a young man of eighteen, who was wearing a bright yellow tee shirt, with an Alolan Exeggutor print on it. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans which was torn in several places. He wore a pair of bright green loafers with a thunder bolt patterns on them. He had a tan fedora on his head, his light blond hair hanging slightly over his forehead. He also wore a black pair of sunglasses, the lenses covering both of his eyes and most of his face. He wore a white ring on his left wrist, with a glittering stone on it.

In front of him stood a young woman, also eighteen years of age. Her complexion was a bit darker to the first teen, who was a bit pale. She was wearing a white sleeveless halter top, with a black undershirt underneath. She wore a pair of dark blue torn shorts, along with a pair of light pink sandals. She had long neck length violet hair, tucked underneath a baseball cap, that was black in color, and had triangular designs on the bill. She was also wearing a big pair of sunglasses, with a black frame similar to the first teen, only the lenses were bright pink as opposed to blue. On her left wrist, she wore a white bracelet, with a glittering stone. The girl huffed, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Seriously, you are so bad with directions. Remember it was me that lead us through Kalos because you couldn't read a map." the girl said.

"Please, you got us lost half of the time even with the map. Don't you remember that time we ended up in Alistar City on accident? We weren't even going there, you were holding the map upside down!" the boy cried.

"Because you broke my Town Map! You know no one uses the paper ones anymore, everyone just looks it up on Google!"

"Then why didn't you do that? We're taking Route 4, end of discussion!"

"Ugh, you are so annoying!" the girl called back. Jack cleared his throat, a smirk on his face.

"So, you two didn't argue enough in Kalos, now you have to subject the Alolans to it as well?" he asked, crossing his arms. The girl gasped, a smile working its way onto her face.

"Jacky, I wasn't expecting to see you here." she cried, without warning, she wrapped her arms around the younger teen, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Sina...you're killing me." he said.

"Whoops, sorry." the girl said, letting him go.

"Jeez Sina, you never learn do you? It's great to see you again Jack, it's definitely been awhile." Dexio said, giving him a handshake.

"Yes it has..two years I think? Since you left to help finish the Kalos Pokedex." He said.

"That's right, thanks to the help of a few trainers, we were able to complete the Pokedex in its entirety, and then we find out about Alola and it's weird variations, so we have to put together a new Pokedex for everyone to use back home, in case Pokemon from here are seen there. And I assure you, as soon as we're done then, another region will open its doors and we'll have to do it all over again." Dexio said.

"You complain too much, we're in Alola...home of never ending sunshine and fun! Try to act like you are enjoying yourself!" Sina said, slapping Dexio's back, eliciting a cry of pain from him.

"So, who are these two weirdos Jack?" Cynthia asked, after having been completely ignored by them. Sina huffed, looking away from the blonde.

"We are not weirdos!"

"Well, only weirdos argue in broad daylight, sorry I call them like I see them." the girl replied shrugging her shoulders. Sina was about to say something, but stopped when she saw the Pink Shellos slowly sliding up her body. She shook it off, regaining her smile.

"I suppose we do owe her an introduction. My name is Sina, and this is my best friend and loonie partner Dexio, we're Professor Sycamore's assistants and work closely with trainers hailing from the Kalos Region!"

"Hey, I am not a loonie!" Dexio snapped, earning a smile from the girl.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Cynthia, this Shellos here is one of my Pokemon, he likes sliding along my skin, and sometimes blocking my airway."

"Dexio and Sina helped Professor Sycamore complete the Kalos Region Pokedex, back when I was still working with the professor, they mentored me and taught me several things about Pokemon, their likes and dislikes, along with where to find certain types of Pokemon. It made my photography journey go much smoother. Sina here actually studies Fairy type Pokemon, so if you have questions about them, she's the leading expert." he said, making the older girl blush.

"Well...I'm not that much of an expert, but I do know my stuff." she said.

"Dexio specializes in Psychic type Pokemon, I've seen these two take down powerful trainers before, what Dexio lacks in battle, Sina quickly covers up with her Ice types, its difficult to take both of them down, if you battle them together that is. Their pretty formidable on their own as well."

"You two sound like powerful trainers, too bad I haven't trained much, I would love to battle sometime." Cynthia said, earning a grin from the two.

"Get a little stronger and we'll take you on. After all, every battle can be used to increase our research!" Sina said. She lowered her sunglasses, her bright violet eyes looking at the fountain, where Jack's Pokemon were hanging out. Her eyes fell on Fay, a grin on her face.

"So, Fay evolved into a Gardevoir. Have you tried it yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, I don't know if we're ready." he said, subconsciously grasping his keystone.

"Maybe it's time to put it to the test. You two have been together for years, the bond is there. You just have to be willing to try it out." Dexio added, earning a firm nod from Sina.

"Tell ya what, you can pick which one of us you want to battle. You know what Pokemon we both have, after all we traveled together in Kalos." Sina said. He nodded glancing back at Fay.

"Hey Fay, you wanna battle?" he asked. She nodded, wondering over to where he and Cynthia stood.

"I'll take the incubator from you Fay. Make sure to give it your all." She said, walking off toward the fountain.

" _It's nice to see you two again. Are you in a relationship yet? Or are you waiting for Professor Sycamore to as Sophie first?"_ Fay asked, earning gasps from the two. Sina blushed brightly, while Dexio looked away.

"I-I would never dare get into a relationship with a silly Swanna like him!" Sina snapped, glaring at Dexio, though her eyes were still covered by her sunglasses.

"Come on Fay, be more subtle!" Jack said, crossing his arms, earning a giggle from the Psychic type. Dexio cleared his throat.

"Let's just get this battle started, have you decided who you'll be battling?" he asked.

"Sina of course, after all we ended up tying the last time we battled, so I want to win it all this time around." he said with a grin.

"Heh, you think I'll go easy on you because we're friends. Alright then, let's battle." she said firmly. The two of them walked several paces away, making sure they had enough room for the battle. Sina reached behind her back, removing a Pokeball from her belt.

"Glalie, I choose you!" she cried, throwing her Pokeball into the air.

It snapped open, releasing the Pokemon that rested within. It was a large spherical Pokemon, with bright blue eyes, and a large toothy grin. It had two black horns on the side of its head, and several large holes on its white body, revealing black rocks beneath. With a shout it released a cold stream that made everyone around them shiver.

"Glalie!" it cried loudly. Jack held up his Pokedex, scanning it into its data banks.

" _Glalie, the Face Pokemon the the evolved form of Snorunt. Anyone who happens to be near an exhaling Glalie will be instantly frozen solid. While in this state, Glalie will gobble them up. This Pokemon has been shown to have the ability to Mega Evolve, if the correct stone is used."_

Looking up at the ice type, Jack noticed the glittering stone attached to one of its horns. It was light blue in color, with a black inner crystal, which glittered brightly in the sunlight.

"Well, I'm rather impressed. I was expecting you to send out Abomasnow." he said.

"I wanted you to be surprised. I caught Glalie here as a Snorunt back in Kalos, and we've been training hard, so you best not back down from this fight." Sina cried, a smirk on her face.

"I'm not going too. Fay, start things off with Shadow Ball!"

"Gar!" she cried, forming several balls of dark energy around her. With a wave of her hand, she flung them forward.

"Glalie, use Double Team!" Sina cried.

"Glalie Gla!"

Several copies of Glalie appeared around Fay. The Shadow balls passed through several of them, breaking them apart. She grit her teeth, her eyes darting around trying to find the real one.

"Now Glalie, use Freeze-Dry!

Glalie spun around as fast as it could, releasing a large blue cloud of ice that slammed into Fay. She cried in pain, her arms were slightly frozen, she shivered, her breath came out in thick clouds from how cold the air had gotten. Jack shivered a bit as he snapped a picture of Glalie, he hoped it came out good. He looked around, seeing several people had gathered for the battle, he smirked a bit, nodding to himself.

"Alright then, how about we warm things up a bit. Use Thunderbolt!"

"Gardevoir!" she cried loudly, releasing the electrical energy from her body. Glalie howled in pain as the attack struck its body. The ice that had formed around Fay's arms slowly melted from the heat of the attack, returning her to normal. Glalie shook a bit, as the electrical energy raced across his body. Sina smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Let's stop beating around the bush. We both tested our power, now its time for the main event. Glalie, Mega Evolve!" she cried, tapping her keystone.

She rose her arm into the air, the thick golden tendrils flowed from her keystone, at the same time, Glalie's Mega Stone started glowing, thick blue tendrils poured from it, connecting to the gold ones in the center above Glalie. The energy swirled around from it, changing its form. It grew in size, it's jaw dislocated, leaving its mouth wide open. A third horn grew on its forehead while two smaller ones grew underneath it. With a shout, it expelled the energy, a rainbow symbol appearing before it.

"Glalie!" it shouted, releasing an even stronger cloud of ice than before.

Along with its change in size, it's colors had changed as well. The black rock from its inner core had now been fully exposed. Its jaw was firmly locked in place, showing most of its tongue and the inside of its mouth. Streams of cold wind, poured from it. Its pupils turned a deep shade of red while its eyes remained ice blue in color, the horn on its forehead was a light blue color, resembling an icicle, the thick ice around its eyes formed a mask of sorts, some of it being sharp. Overall, Glalie looked more menacing than before. Jack snapped a picture of it, completely amazed by it.

"This is amazing, I've never seen a Mega Glalie before!" he exclaimed, snapping another picture of it.

"Trust me, it was news to me as well. We found its mega stone deep in the Shoul Cave in the Hoenn Region. We got really lucky when we found it too." she said.

"I'll say...and by the looks of it, its attack and special attack has increased in power." he said.

"How could you tell?" Sina asked curiously.

"I don't know, just a hunch!" he said, taking another picture.

"By the look on your face, I can tell this is the first Mega Evolution you've seen." Dexio said, gaining Cynthia's attention. The girl had been hastily writing down what she was seeing.

"Yes, Jack explained it to me, and I found an old book at the ruins in Akamele Island that explained it in detail, this however is the first time I've seen it. I wanna train super hard, so that one day me and my Gible can achieve it!" she said.

"So, you have a Gible huh? I think I can help you find some Garchompite, I happen to know a guy. As for the Keystone, you'll have to give us more time." he said.

"You'd do that for me? We just met!" She said, glancing at the blond teenager, who just smiled.

"I believe everyone has potential to reach new heights in this world. So if I have the power to help someone, I'll definitely help them. You have much to learn, but I will definitely help you, besides, you are friends with Jack, and he's had a bit of a troubled past. Friends of Jack are friends of mine as well." he said.

"Thank you Dexio, this means a lot to me!"

"So, are you gonna battle or take pictures? If so I want some of myself in my cute bikini!" Sina said.

"If you want, I can take those later." he said. He took a deep breath, lowering his camera. He turned to Fay, who gave him a firm nod.

"This is it partner. We've trained for this day, and the time has finally come. So let's show them that our bond is second to none! Fay, Mega Evolve!" he cried.

Golden tendrils erupted from his keystone, filling the area with a warm golden glow. Fay's Mega Stone glowed brightly, pinkish purple tendrils of light bursting from them. Both light streams met in the middle, the warm light urging Fay to change form. She grew a few inches in height, the horn on the center of its chest grew in size, splitting in two. The spikes around its face grew outward and became more pronounced. Its forearms became longer and spiked at the elbow, finally its gown grew in size, resembling that of a wedding dress. With a shout, she expelled the last of her energy, which took the form of a rainbow DNA strand, the symbol of Mega Evolution. Jack was in awe of his Pokemon, seeing her new power for the first time.

Her body had remained mostly white, with her hair being the only green part of her body. Her eyes were a sharper shade of crimson. Even though she looked different, he knew she was still the same Fay from before.

"Gardevoir!" she cried loudly, releasing a bit of her psychic energy, the wave flew outward, making Glalie growl a bit, and Sina shiver. She smirked, taking off her sunglasses.

"Alright, now we're talking. Glalie, let's show them our power, use Return!" she cried.

"Gla!" the Face Pokemon cried, urging itself forward with great speed. Its body glowed a deep ice blue as he attempted to hit Fay.

"Now Fay, use Psychic, send it flying!" Jack cried, snapping a picture of his Pokemon.

She lifted her arms high above her head, eyes glowing bright blue as she used all of her energy to stop Glalie in its tracks. He struggled to move, grunting a bit before it was slung back and slammed into the ground, causing some dust and haze to come from it.

"Thunderbolt!" Jack cried.

"Gardevoir!"

"Quickly Glalie, use Freeze-Dry!" Sina cried.

Both attacks met in the middle, exploding into a wave of electrical power and ice. Both Pokemon didn't even look winded from the attacks they were using. Jack smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"This is getting interesting, alright Fay use Psychic full power!"

Fay once again rose her arms, forcing Glalie to stay in place. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the Pokemon flying into the ground. It cried loudly in pain, releasing a bit of cold steam from its body.

"Quickly Glalie, fire off an Ice Beam!"

"Use Shadow Ball to counter attack!"

Fay shot off a single large Shadow Ball, hoping to do a lot of damage with it, but Glalie fired its Ice Beam right into it. The ball swelled and exploded, sending wisps of dark matter and ice in all directions. Glalie used this as cover to get in as close as it could, unleashing a powerful Quick Attack on Fay, sending her back several feet. She slide across the cobblestone, gritting her teeth as she pulled herself to a stop.

"Glalie, Ice Beam once more!" Sina cried.

"Gla!" the Pokemon cried, forming the large glowing ball of ice before its face. It burst outward into three thick strands of ice, that struck Fay dead in the chest. She grit her teeth as the ice started to cover her body.

"Fay, use Disarming Voice, shatter that ice!" Jack quickly cried.

"Gardevoir!" she shouted, her voice exploded from her mouth, causing the ice around her to shatter. Glalie cried in agony from the attack, forcing it to stop its ice beam. She flashed right in front of the Face Pokemon, slamming her palm into its face, a large Shadow Ball formed right before making contact with it, the explosion sent it flying backwards into the fountain, breaking the Horsea right off. Jack cringed, with Fay mimicking her trainer.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" he said.

"You idiot, you just broke a fountain! How are we gonna pay for it?" Cynthia cried out.

"Don't worry about it Cynthia, we'll cover the repairs, accidents happen. But I think we should start winding this battle down, before we end up breaking more than just that fountain." Dexio said.

"Alright, I guess we can end it here. Another tie it seems, looks like you'll never win against us, but for it being your first battle with a Mega Evolved Pokemon, you did great!" Sina said. Glalie glowed brightly as it returned to normal, with Fay following suit.

"Thanks Sina, man I didn't think Mega Pokemon would be so tough. We need to work on our moves a little more, so that we can defeat you next time around!"

"Gardevoir!" Fay cried, agreeing with her partner.

"I have to say, you two have improved quite a lot since the last time we battled, the hesitation is completely gone. Keep working hard, and you'll definitely defeat us. Actually, we have a teeny tiny favor to ask of you." Sina said, earning a curious look from Jack.

"Are you sure Sina? This task is a little difficult, even for us." Dexio said. The purplette nodded, grinning widely.

"Of course, Professor Sycamore trusts him, after all he was his assistant for three years, he's definitely capable of helping this, and he will be traveling the region, so it will be much easier." she said. Dexio nodded, seemingly agreeing with him.

"Alright, what's this about? Do I need to complete a Pokedex or something?" Jack asked.

"Oh no no no. You see, after what happened in the Kalos Region several years back, we started doing research on the Legendary Xernias and Yveltal, but we found out there is a third Pokemon that is closely related to them. It's called Zygarde, and it happens to be the peace keeper of the world. Whenever Xerneas and Yveltal rise, Zygarde is there to prevent the two from fighting, the thing is we can't fully research it as of now." Sina said.

"As it turns out, Zygarde is made up of multiple cells and cores, 100 of them to be exact. Each Zygarde core holds within it one of Zygarde's special moves, and each cell has the power to reform Zygarde. We've already seen its 50% form in Terminus Cave, but theoretically, there could be other forms, so far we know that there's a 10% form and the 100% form, known as Perfect Zygarde. We need you to collect all of the cells and cores and place them into this special cube." Dexio said, pulling out the green prism like device from his bag. Jack's eyes widened, remembering what it was.

"I remember this, Professor Sycamore was working on this while we were in Cyllage city researching Skrelp and Dragalge." he said.

"That's right, that means you should be familiar with how it works. It's rather basic, you just have to find a core or cell and place it inside. There's infinite space inside, so they wont be harmed or anything. Once you collect a decent amount, come speak to us in the Aerther Laboratory on Ula'ula Island, and we'll show you what to do then. The cells are very hard to find, but this device will beep when one is near, the cores are rather difficult to handle as well, while the cells are immobile, the cores will actually move about, so catching them is a little tricky." Sina said.

"Heh, I'll handle it. For everything you've done for me, I'll gladly help you. It'll be hard to find all 100 of them, but if I do, I could have a Legendary Pokemon on my team, and that would be freaking awesome!" he said, accepting the cube.

"That would definitely help us out with our research, we want to see how Zygarde behaves when under the command of a trainer. Legendary Pokemon take some time to tame, especially since they are well...Legendary, but it shouldn't be an issue for you Jack." Dexio said, giving him a grin.

"I'll definitely do my best out there guys. You needn't worry about that." he said with a grin.

"Well, it's best we head inside and explain the whole fountain scenario to them. I'm sure the hotel manager will be okay with it, the professor on the other hand...I doubt he'll understand." Sina said, a frown on her face. Jack handed his camera to Cynthia, a smile on his face.

"Before you go, how about one for the album?" he asked.

"Sure, for old time sakes, you best have them printed out for us the next time we see each other though, you still owe us for last time." Dexio said.

"Sure, I'll have them ready." he replied.

He placed the Zygarde Cube in his pack, before getting into place for his picture. He wrapped an arm around Sina's waist, flashing a peace sign to the camera while Dexio handed him his glasses. Fay had her arms crossed, once again holding the incubator in her hands, before Cynthia snapped the picture, Doku and Artemis wondered over to it, wanting to also be a part of it, though it turned into Doku biting Dexio's hand, causing him to scream and Sina to laugh. Cynthia only giggled and snapped the picture.

They bid the couple goodbye and started heading down Route 4. Jack had wanted to visit his aunt before he left the city, but Kukui had told him she wasn't in, so he had decided to come back at a later time. Jack cracked up seeing Dexio's pained face in his picture.

"This is definitely a keeper, he's gonna be so pissed when I show him this." He said.

"Dexio and Sina are actually really nice! He said he would get me a keystone!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Yup, if they say they'll get you something, they definitely will! That's the kind of people they are. Their like the siblings I never had, even if they argue like a married couple. I used to have a crush on Sina when I was younger, still do kinda." he admitted, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, I can see why, she's really cute! But anyway, what will we do when we reach Paniola Town?" she asked curiously.

"Check into the center, I don't think I could go on. We'll visit the ranch tomorrow morning and then start making our way to Brooklet Hill. I've already mapped the course out, it should take us four days to reach it from the Route 5 Pokemon center." he said.

"How many days until we reach that place?"

"Around two, in total its seven days, a week. Then it will take us another week to reach Heahea city, we'll have to visit Royal Avenue another time, I hear its getting some new facilities so the path to the Wela Volcano National Park is closed until further notice." he said.

"Hey you two, wait up!" a voice cried out, causing the two to stop and turn around.

Behind them stood a rather pretty young woman, with lightly tanned skin, and vibrant green hair, tied into twin tails, with pink flower ties. She was wearing a headband around her head which was dark green in color, and had a four leaf clover on the right side of it, on the left was a bright pink hibiscus flower. She was wearing a sleeveless pink halter top, underneath a pair of light blue overalls, which were rather short on her.

She had a light blue belt around her waist with three Pokeballs attached to it, on the right it had a familiar looking pin, with a bright green crystal embedded into it. She was wearing a pair of bright green sneakers, with light pink socks being barely visible, and she had a light pink string bag on her back, which seemed to be stuffed to the brim. On her shoulder was a a small Pokemon, which neither of them had ever seen. She gave them a smile, her bright green eyes lighting up.

"Is something the matter miss?" Cynthia asked.

"Not really, but you...camera boy, I want you to battle me." she said, pointing to Jack, who had a bright blush on his face.

"Huh? You...wanna battle? Like right now?" he asked. Fay looked at him weird, brows furrowing a bit.

"I just saw you kicking ass back there with that Gardevoir, so I want to test your strength!" she said.

"Miss, I think now isn't the best time. I mean he just finished a battle, and I'm sure his Pokemon are exhausted from playing all day." Cynthia said.

"Aw, no need to be a party pooper. Fine, if you won't battle me now, then I'll just follow you until you do. My name is Mallow by the way, and this is my partner Bounsweet!" she said, petting her small Pokemon.

"Boun!" she cried, releasing a pink haze from the leaves on her head. Jack's eyes lit up a bit, and he snapped a picture.

"It's so adorable, it looks almost like a berry." he said, holding his Pokedex up. Bounsweet's profile popped up on screen.

" _Bounsweet, the Fruit Pokemon. Due to its delectable aroma, it is often times hunted down by other Pokemon, often times being eaten whole. Even though its too sweet for human consumption, Bounsweet's sweat can be watered down and be made into a delicious drink. It has been used in things from Iced Tea, to even Ice Cream."_

"Interesting, I didn't think a Pokemon's sweat could be used to make Iced Tea, sounds kind of gross in theory." Cynthia said, looking over the information on the dex.

"My family has been using Bounsweet's sweat in our family recipies for generations. We own a restaurant in Konikoni Island, and so far no one has complained, its actually a local flavor. Maybe we can head there one day, but for now I just want to battle. I was heading to Paniola Town anyway, do you mind if I tag along?" She asked.

"Um well...we sort of had plans too..."

"Of course, you can come along with us for as long as you'd like. Would you like to come with me to Brooklet Hill too? I'm gonna take my Water Trial there and I sort of need a guide." Jack said.

"But don't we have the Town Ma..."

"Sure, I can be your guide here on Akala Island! There's tons of places in Paniola Town, we can visit the Saloon and have a real Cowboy shoot out!" she said. Cynthia huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Alright, totally being ignored then. Come on Fay, let's keep walking." the blonde said, turning around. For some reason, she knew Mallow was gonna get on her nerves, but she just didn't know why.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Gardevoir)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Brionne)_ Female: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet  
**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic  
**

 **Pokemon Egg (Status) Not Close To Hatching**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea) _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Mallow:**

 **Bounsweet: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Female**

 **Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Zygarde Cube: (Cores collected: 0 Cells collected 0)**


	10. Akala Arc 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's been quite awhile hasn't it?**

 **Here is a brand new chapter of Aloha Alola. It's been forever since I wrote anything for this story, and I didn't exactly know how to continue it, so I just wrote a bit of filler. This however is a very special chapter as one of my readers is actually nearing their birthday. So I dedicate this chapter to you 23StellaOrgana. Even though your birthday is in June, I think you deserve an early birthday wish, since I most likely won't be writing anything new for this for a little while. So I wish you a very happy, very early birthday. You've been asking me every month how this chapter is turning out, and well...it's been five months in the making so...I hope you like it?**

 **Sorry if I don't sound so sure...I haven't written Pokemon in Forever, Fairy Tail took up most of my time so all I can think of is that...But I have been writing for Danganronpa again, and am hoping to get back into that series so I can finish The End of Hope's Peak Academy. I still have Ultra Despair Sisters, The School Trip of Mutual Killing, and The Final Killing Game to write out...ugh...this is why I don't do Sagas...but oh well, I love Danganronpa so I wanted to give the world my version of it.**

 **Um...I will be trying to work on Legends of Kalos for a little bit. That was my first Pokemon story on the site..actually Delta Emerald was my first, but apparently people didn't like that one. Not that I care, I'm writing for fun not to impress anyone. So for those of you who like Pokemon, stay tuned for that. I hope this chapter is to your liking, and if the grammar annoys you or anything, oh well we're not all perfect right?**

 **Once again, I wish 23StellaOrgana a Happy Birthday, and I hope you like my portrayal of Tessa in this chapter...I hope I got everything right and if not, then you can yell at me for it. Have a nice day everyone!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 10

New Friends

To say Cynthia was annoyed was an understatement. Ever since Mallow had joined them on their trip, she had been ignored. For the most part, Fay talked to her, and kept her from flipping out, but that didn't mean she wasn't close to. They had been nearing Paniola Town, the western style town visible on the horizon, but they hadn't even talked at all. Jack had been busy taking pictures of the wild life, as per usual, but he would always stop to talk to Mallow. Cynthia hated being ignored, she downright hated it.

It wasn't a secret that she couldn't handle it well. After all she has a little sister, being ignored is just something that comes with the territory. It had been a bitter pill to swallow, but she had grown used to it, but seeing that happening in another world, in a foreign region with her only friend? It was driving her nuts. She sighed, crossing her arms. It was a hot afternoon, her bangs were stuck to her face and the only thing she was looking forward too was a nice relaxing bath. She stopped in the middle of the path, seeing Jack and Mallow were a good ways behind her. She sighed angrily, glaring at the green haired girl.

" _Cynthia, you are expressing very interesting emotions. Are you perhaps jealous that Mallow is spending more time with Jack?"_ Fay asked, making the blonde look at her.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" she snapped, earning a soft giggle from the Embrace Pokemon.

" _Your aura is absolutely green with envy. You feel that Mallow is robbing Jack from you, but I assure you it isn't that way. When Jack meets cute girls, he doesn't know how to react so he often times ends up fawning over them. Worry not, it will pass soon enough."_

"Oh." was her simple reply.

Something about hearing that didn't exactly make her feel better. She heard a patch of grass rustling next to her and she stopped, curious to see what would pop out of it. Fay was already in a fighting stance, though it was a bit hard for her to do with the incubator in her hands. They had been expecting something big to pop out, but instead what jumped out of the grass was a small Eevee.

"Wow an Eevee, I didn't think there would be wild ones here." Cynthia said, fawning over the small fox. It was sniffing the grass, looking for something to eat.

" _Odd, this one is different from the ones I have seen. Its silver in color."_ Fay said, taking notice of the Pokemon's fur. Cynthia noticed it too, eyes widening. She pulled out an empty Pokeball, a smile on her face.

"Fay, use Thunderbolt on it." she said.

The Embrace Pokemon nodded, holding her arm above her head. A weakened bolt of lightning struck the Pokemon, causing it to yip loudly in pain. Cynthia took her chance and threw her Pokeball at it. It fell to the ground, shaking wildly as the Pokemon within tried to break free. The ball finally stopped shaking, sparks coming from within.

"Aw yeah! I just caught an Eevee!" Cynthia cried, holding the Pokeball above her head. She was grinning, hugging the ball closely to her chest.

"Did you catch something?" Jack asked, finally reaching his friend. Cynthia looked away from him, holding her nose high.

"As a matter of fact I did. You could have caught it, but you were too busy with Mallow." she said. The green haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

"He was just telling me the story of how he found his keystone." she replied.

"Yeah, you already knew it so I didn't bother telling you again. I'm sorry, maybe I should have asked if you wanted to do something." Jack replied, feeling ashamed at himself.

"It's fine...let's just keep going. I'm getting really tired of walking in this heat." Cynthia said, placing her Pokeball on her belt.

"Well, you better get used to it. Akala Island is a bit warmer than the other islands, save Poni Island which is mostly desert. We attribute our heat to the Wela Volcano." Mallow said, pointing to the mountain in the distance. Billowing plumes of smoke could be seen rising from it.

"That isn't going to erupt any time soon is it?" Jack asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"No, it won't be a large eruption. In fact, Wela Volcano has been constantly erupting for the last twenty years. The Pokemon in the area seem to love the heat, but there are others who avoid it at all costs. There are some natural hot springs at the base of the mountain." the green haired girl replied.

"Ah yes, the Wela Hot Springs. It's a popular tourist attraction here in Akala Island! I have to check that out." Jack said, adding it to his checklist. Fay sighed, hugging the incubator closely to her.

It wasn't long before the three trainers and their Pokemon made it to Paniola Town. It was just as Jack had seen on the brochures. It was a beautiful western style town, with wooden buildings. There were no paved roads, all of them being a rich dusty brown color. There were some stables near the entrance of the town, with some Tauros resting within, a few eating some hay. There were also some brown Pokemon Jack had never seen before.

Further along the town, the red roof of the Pokemon Center could be seen. It was in fact the only modern building in the town. All of the buildings did have modern interiors, but it was the only building that wasn't made out of wood. There were haybails all over the town, along with some Machoke who seemed to be helping out the citizens. Mallow took a deep breath, sighing contently to herself.

"Welcome to Paniola Town guys. This is one of Akala Island's oldest settlements. It's a traditional farming town, where people and pokemon live in harmony together. Just outside of town is the Tauros and Miltank farm. Most of Alola's milk comes from that farm, it's actually owned by one of my friends." Mallow said.

"Wow, this place is so cool. I feel like I'm in a real cowboy movie." Jack said, snapping a few pictures of the town. He had wondered over to some of the Tauros who were busy eating some hay. He snapped a couple pictures of them, careful not to startle them.

"This place reminds me so much of the Moo Moo farm in the Johto Region. It's a perfect blend of nature and civilization!" Cynthia said, a grin on her face.

"Yes, it's the perfect retreat for those who like hard work and free milk. I was actually coming here to get some milk for my family restaurant. But I sort of promised I would guide Jack around the island. How about we check in at the Pokemon center?" Mallow asked. The two trainers nodded, following her toward the red roofed building.

The center didn't look any different from the others Jack had visited. The rush of cool air was enough to calm him down after the walk from Heahea city. He walked toward the counter, giving the nurse a tired smile.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you take care of my Pokemon for me?" he asked, grabbing the nurse's attention. She gave him a bright smile.

"Of course I can. Just place your Pokeballs in the tray for me." she said.

"Fay doesn't like being in hers, would you mind checking my egg too?" he asked, placing two Pokeballs onto the tray. The woman nodded, taking the incubator from the green haired Pokemon.

"Absolutely...just give me a few minutes." she said. He gave her a nod, stepping away so that Mallow and Cynthia could give their pokemon to the nurse. He took a seat a nearby couch, extremely happy at being off his feet.

"Tired?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Like hell, but I had fun. I got so many pictures of the native Pokemon, and I even saw an Espeon in the wild. It was the first one I saw in the wild." he said with a smile.

"Did you get a picture of it?"

"No, it ran away before I could." he said with a frown. Mallow sat down across from them, stretching her arms above her head.

"So, how are you enjoying your time in Akala?" the girl asked.

"We're having fun, but I'm mostly focused on reaching the trial grounds." Jack said, looking at the pictures he had taken. He was really eager to start printing them.

"Ah right, you're going for your Water trial right? You'll want to head to Brooklet Hill at the end of Route 5. After that is the Fire trial at the summit of Wela Volcano and finally the Grass trial in the Lush Jungle on Route 8." Mallow said, listing off all of the trial grounds.

"You've got your work cut out for you Jack, perhaps you should catch another Pokemon." Cynthia suggested. He nodded, placing his hand on his cheek.

"I only have three right now. I wouldn't know what to catch."

"I have a suggestion, why not a grass type? You have two water types and a Psychic/Fairy type. It would be good to round out your team a bit." Mallow said, earning a nod from Jack.

"That's true...grass type Pokemon have many strengths as well as weaknesses, but with the Alolan sun shining brightly, I'll be able to take advantage of their abilities. I need to find me a grass type." he said cheerfully.

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow. Grass types love the morning sun, so it will be easier to find some Pokemon then." Mallow said.

"Hmm, you speak of this with experience. Is there something you aren't telling us Mallow?" Cynthia asked, earning a light blush from the girl.

"No no, I specialize in grass types. I know quite a bit about them so that's why I speak so confidently. How about we get some dinner in town, my treat!" she said.

"Alright, free food here I come!" Jack cried, shooting up from his seat. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Boys, if food is mentioned they practically come back to life." she said.

"Tell me about it, you should meet my friend Kiawe. You mention food to him and he'll shoot off like a freaking Charizard." Mallow replied, making the blonde giggle. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

The following morning, the two traveling trainers had woken up bright and early. So early in fact that the sun had yet to rise. Mallow however seemed to be well rested and was bounding all over the quiet town with endless energy. Jack let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Fay was looking at him, amused at his tired expression. Cynthia was barely awake herself, practically sleep walking as she was following her friends. Mallow had actually lead them toward a tall grass hill, which overlooked Paniola Town. They all finally stopped, and she gave them a grin.

"I couldn't let you all start a brand new day on Akala without seeing an Alolan Sunrise. So get that tired look off your faces, because with me, you'll be up at dawn every day." she said happily turning back to face the reddening skies.

"Arceus I should have stayed home." Jack muttered, holding back a yawn. He flicked Cynthia on the nose, the girl jolting awake a second later. She groaned, shivering a bit.

Finally, after a few tense minutes, the bright disc of the sun was becoming visible. Mallow held her arms up into the air as the bright star was rising on the horizon. It was almost as if she we're a plant, absorbing the first rays of sunlight. Jack on the other hand was enthralled by the view. He rose his camera to his eye, snapping a picture of the steadily rising sun. Since it was still so early, the sun was completely visible without actually harming his eyes. He smiled brightly, glancing at the picture.

"You were right Mallow, this is simply beautiful." he said.

"Mhmm, I watch these every morning. I've been doing it practically since I was a little girl. My dad sort of got annoyed that I woke them up, so they just gave me my own viewing spot at home."

"A viewing spot?" Cynthia asked, curiosity on her face.

"My dad and brother teamed up with their Pokemon and built me a tree house. It's really cool, and Bounsweet loves it up there." she said, petting her partner who was busy absorbing the morning sun.

"That's pretty cool...reminds me of the sweet place I had back in Kalos." Jack said, remembering his own secret hide out.

"Uh...didn't we wake up early to find some Pokemon?" Cynthia asked.

"Right! Let's go down to the fields and see if we can find something." Mallow said, leading them down the hill.

"I don't think I can get over her boundless energy." Jack said, earning a giggle from Cynthia.

They had headed north to the Paniola Ranch. They had converted the natural path into a wildlife habitat. The ranch itself was large, with the farm house being in the very back. Surrounded by wooden fences, there was a large grassy field. Within were several Tauros and Miltank, all of them were grazing on the grass. Mallow waved to some of the farmers and workers, who happily waved back.

They heard a loud cry, causing all of them to stop. Glancing over the wooden fences, the three trainers saw a rather angry looking Tauros. It was facing off against some farmers, pawing at the ground. It let out a loud cry, flaring its nostrils a bit.

"What's going on?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh, this is the Tauros and Miltank part of the ranch. You see, the farmers here don't just raise the Pokemon for breeding purposes. While Miltank give us the milk for cheese and yogurt and other stuff, Tauros serve another purpose. You have a Ride Pager right?" Mallow asked.

"Yes, my uncle handed me one before we left Melemele Island. The only Pokemon I can call for now is Tauros." he said. His eyes widened in realization. The girl grinned, glancing at the bucking bull pokemon.

"I see you understand. The Tauros that the people of Alola call on are raised right here, what those two are doing is probably getting it used to normal riding." Mallow said.

"That's amazing! I didn't think Pokemon could play such a crucial role here." Cynthia said.

"My uncle told me before I came here. That the Pokemon in Alola are viewed as friends and family. No one is inferior or superior to anyone or anything else. That's the laid back nature that makes Alola so popular." Jack said. He snapped a few pictures of the Tauros, along with some of the nearby Miltank.

"Well, if it isn't Mallow! You here for that order of Milk?" a firm voice called out. Mallow smiled, glancing at the man that had approached them.

He was wearing a bright blue long sleeved shirt, with a pair of light blue overalls. He was wearing some leather boots caked in mud, along with a brown stetson on his head. He had a beard which was neatly trimmed, his eyes were vibrant and full of life. Beside him was a Flaaffy. Jack smiled brightly, almost jumping over the fence.

"Hey Tom, I'm actually not here for that. My brother is coming to pick it up later tonight. I'm actually giving my friends here a tour of Akala Island." she said.

"That's mighty nice of ya. Howdy, names Thomas, owner of the Paniola Ranch. Nice ta meet ya!" the man said.

"Hello, I'm Jack Sparrow. This is my partner Fay." he said, gesturing to his partner.

"Gardevoir." she cried out, giving the man a polite bow.

"My name is Cynthia, it's nice to meet you sir." the girl said happily.

"We couldn't help but notice that Tauros over there. He giving you trouble?" Mallow asked curiously.

"Yes, but it's nothing we can't handle. We get plenty of Tauros through these parts, all just like him. Won't be long until the _she_ gets mad."

"She?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh right, the she he's referring too is a Miltank. She's feared by all the other Tauros here. If you piss her off, you'll face her wrath. She makes the sweetest milk though." Mallow added.

"Indeed she does...well, I just thought I would say hello. You must be heading off to Brooklet Hill right?" the man asked, glancing at Jack's wrist. The boy nodded, giving him a smile.

"That's right...I'll be taking my water trial soon. It'll be fun!" he said.

"Well I wish ya luck. Lana has been undefeated for awhile now, perhaps you'll be able to impress her. Be careful, I hear there are some shady fellas on Route 5." he said.

"Thanks for the heads up, we'll be careful! Have a nice day Tom!" Mallow said cheerfully. Jack snapped a few pictures of Flaaffy before they left.

"Did you see that Flaaffy? It was so furry!" Jack said, glancing at the pictures he had taken.

"Flaaffy is Tom's farm hand. She wrangles in all of the other Pokemon and helps keep the vermin out of the farm. Rattata and Raticate seem to be a nuisance around these parts." Mallow replied.

"Um...what about those shady people that he mentioned?"

Jack shrugged it off, not at all worried. He had faced Team Skull in the past, as well as various wild Pokemon. He was sure he could handle anything if it came down to it. The grass type trainer gave Cynthia a bright smile.

"No worries, we'll just battle them. Right Bounsweet?" she asked, glancing at her partner.

"Boun Boun!" the Pokemon cried out, releasing a bit of mist from her leaves. The sweet scent seemed to calm Cynthia down, a smile worked its way onto her face.

"You're right...we'll be fine."

"Man, it's such a beautiful day...but I haven't found any Pokemon yet." he said, a frown on his face.

"Maybe I can help, you're looking for a grass type right? What exactly do you look in a Pokemon?" Mallow asked.

"Nothing really, so long as we can be friends. I don't mind what Pokemon it is...even a Poison type." he said, shuddering a bit.

"He's slightly scared of them." Cynthia said, earning a nod from the grass type trainer.

"Well, there aren't any poison types here so you'll be fine. Oh, how about a Charjabug?" Mallow asked, pointing to the green square like slug slowly trudging across the path. Jack ran toward it, kneeling in front of it. The Pokemon stopped, glancing up the trainer.

"You're an interesting Pokemon...mind if I take a picture?" he asked. The Pokemon gave him a hum before it started off, slowly heading toward the path. Jack shrugged, snapping a few pictures of the Pokemon.

"So, what do you think?" Cynthia asked.

"It looks interesting, but I'm not sure if its the Pokemon for me." he said, placing his hand on the creature's back. He let out a yelp as it released a massive bolt of lightning, all of it flowing through the young boy. He finally let go of the Pokemon, falling down to the ground, his body crackling with electrical energy.

"Whoops, I forgot to mention Charjabug are part electric type." Mallow said, a sheepish smile on her face. The Pokemon finally scurried into the woods, allowing Jack to breathe a sigh of relief. He stood up, brushing the soot off his body, fixing his hair as he did so.

"I should avoid that kind of Pokemon from now on." he said, earning a giggle from Fay. He glared at her, causing her to shut up.

"Maybe we should look for something else." Cynthia suggested.

The three of them kept walking down Route 4, hoping to find something interesting for Jack to capture. It wasn't long before Route 4 merged with Route 5. The path extended for miles, heading down towards Brooklet Hill, and various other villages along the way. There was a Pokemon center not far from where they were. Jack figured it would be the perfect time for a break.

As they continued onward, they heard the sounds of battle. Wanting to see what was going on, the three trainers continued onward. What they saw however was something entirely different from what they expected. Jack recognized one of the trainers, being his friend Hau. However the other trainer was entirely different.

He stood a bit taller than the olive haired boy, and had short blond hair, with a wide fringe covering his right eye. He was wearing a black hoodie, with a red inner lining. He was also wearing a pair of matching black pants and sneakers. The most noticeable thing about his outfit was the fact that it looked shredded. There was a gaping hole in the middle of the hoodie, though the boy wore a white shirt underneath. There was also a hole on his pant leg. The boy shook his head, glancing at Hau's fallen Torracat.

"You call yourself a trainer and yet you lost to me?" the said, holding his arm out. The Zubat he had been commanding landed on it, hanging upside down from his jacket.

"It's alright, we'll just train harder next time!" Hau said cheerfully, recalling his pokemon. Jack caught up to the boy, earning a smile from him.

"Hey Jack, took ya long enough. What we're you doing? Snoozing?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"No, I was looking for Pokemon. I can tell you're busy though." Jack said, glancing at the other boy.

"Hmm...is that Gardevoir yours?" he asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"That's right, this is Fay, my partner. My name is Jack, that behind me is Cynthia and our friend Mallow. What's your name?" he asked.

"Tch...I don't think you deserve to know. Maybe if you beat me in battle I'll tell you." the blond replied.

"You're on...fair warning, we're pretty strong." he said.

"If you say so. Let's go, Type:Null." he called out, releasing his Pokemon.

It was a rather interesting creature, that was the first thing on Jack's mind. It had a large head, with a metal object around it, almost like a helmet. It had bright green forelegs, with green claws on it. The fur on its back was a dull white. It had brown paws on the back, along with a fish like tail. It gave a low guttural growl, most likely a greeting.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Jack asked, snapping a picture of it.

"Please, if you could refrain from taking pictures, that would be great."

"Oh...sorry. I usually take pictures of all my challengers, I should have asked first. I think I'll battle with this Pokemon." Jack said, releasing Artemis into the field.

The boy, while not pleased that he wouldn't be facing Fay, looked at the Pokemon curiously. It hadn't been the first Brionne he had seen in his life, but this one looked a bit different than the others. It looked more confident, especially as she was dancing around the field. He shook his head, glancing at his partner.

"Alright Type:Null use Slash." he called out.

"Counter with Aqua Jet!"

Being the faster of the two, Artemis took off. Her body was surrounded by water as she moved forward. Type:Null swiped at the sea lion, only able to slice through water. The creature cried in pain as the attack slammed into its side.

"That was pretty good, I'll admit. Type:Null use Pursuit!"

"Graah!" the Pokemon cried out, lunging at the sea lion. It held its claw up, swiping at Artemis. She cried in pain, flying back from the attack.

"Shake it off Artemis, use Disarming Voice!"

"Brii!"

She jumped into the air, releasing a loud wave of pink hearts. Type:Null groaned in pain, pawing at the ground. The blond boy grit his teeth, clenching his hand in anger.

"Aerial Ace, hit it hard." he cried out.

Type:Null raced forward, jumping into the air as Artemis was coming down. Its claw glowed a brilliant blue as it swipe at the sea lion, causing massive damage to her. She slammed into a rock, falling to the ground right after. She grit her teeth, forcing herself up.

"Are you alright Artemis?"

"Brionne!" she cried out. He gave her a nod, smirking a bit.

"Okay then, let's hit it hard. It's time to power up!" he cried, tapping his Z-crystal.

The boy could only watch as his opponent started his dance. He had seen these moves before, but had never bothered to learn about them. As Jack finished his dance, all of the energy from the crystal flowed right into Artemis, making her glow a bright white in color.

"Now Artemis, finish this off with Breakneck Blitz!" he cried.

"Brii!" the pokemon cried, breaking into a fierce sprint. The power was enough to tear right through the ground. The boy didn't even have time to react as Artemis easily took down Type:Null. The Pokemon fell to the ground, completely spent.

"Tch...nice job...I commend your strength." the boy replied, returning his Pokemon. He stuffed the pokeball in his pocket, walking down the opposite path.

"Hey wait...what about our deal?" Jack asked. The boy stopped, giving him a grin.

"We never shook on it, catch ya around Jack...I'll be sure to win next time." he said, disappearing from sight.

"Wow, you actually beat him. I took him on with my entire team and didn't even get past his first Pokemon." Hau said.

"It's alright man, that guy sure is something else. That Pokemon is really interesting too."

"Perhaps we should head to the Pokemon Center. It's almost lunch time." Mallow said. They all nodded in agreement, walking toward the red roofed building.

"So Jack, how's your journey treating you?" Hau asked curiously, as the two boys sat down. The girls had offered to get lunch for them, so they were waiting near the end of the cafe. Jack looked up from his camera, a smile on his face.

"It's been great, I got some good pictures on the way here." he said, gesturing to his camera.

"Oh really, could I see them?" he asked. Jack nodded, unhooking the device from his neck strap. He handed the camera over to Hau, who started flipping through the pictures.

"Whoa, when did you see a Mudbray? I've been looking for one for awhile now."

"That was taken on Route 4, me and Mallow were getting to know each other when I spotted it." he said.

"Hmm, speaking of..that girl is pretty cute. Where did you meet?" he asked, glancing up from the camera.

"Heahea city. I met up with some friends from Kalos and had a battle, I guess she was watching us and decided to tag along. She volunteered to be my tour guide here in Akala Island." he said.

"Aw man, that's no fair! How is it that you got two cute girls with you and I'm all alone?" he asked, earning a chuckle from the black haired teen.

"Maybe you should stop going after Malasadas and stick around long enough to find one." Jack said, causing the boy to laugh.

"I do have a massive sweet tooth. Well I guess now that we're together we may as well head to Brooklet Hill. It would be easier to travel together."

"Sure, I don't mind. The more the merrier...besides I sort of miss Hibiki." he admitted.

"She is really fun, but she had some stuff to do at home. I heard about it from her father." he said.

"Really? You met her father?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, I've helped Grady out plenty of times, he's an awesome person!" Hau replied.

"Hmm...if you say so." Jack muttered, glancing away. Fay wondered over to where they were holding a tray filled with Pokeballs. Jack grabbed his own, throwing them into the air. Artemis and Doku came out, stretching their tired limbs.

"Hey guys, it's lunch time so eat up." he said, placing their bowls before them. They cried joyfully, digging into their food.

"Those two sure have an appetite." Hau said, taking notice of his friend's Pokemon. Fay sat down next to Jack, placing the incubator before her. Jack handed her some food, which she started to nibble on. Though it was slower than her two other friends who had their faces in their bowls.

"You know what they say, a tough battle opens up an appetite. We've been training quite a lot for our trial." Jack said, smiling at his friends.

"So have we, but that trainer earlier ended up defeating us. We'll just have to train harder!" Hau said, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, we finally brought the food!" Mallow said, holding a tray in her hands. She set two steaming bowls of stew in front of the boys. Cynthia placed two others at the two empty seats, along with the silverware.

"Hope you like it, the nurse let us use the kitchen. Mallow is a great cook!" Cynthia said.

"I do help my parents run a restaurant, comes with the territory." she said, a smirk on her face.

"I have to say, it's delicious...is there more?" Jack asked, gesturing to his empty bowl. The three could only look on in shock.

"I think I understand where the Pokemon get it from now." Hau admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Jack set his bowl down, eyes widening a bit. He rapidly stood up, grabbing his camera.

"Oh my Arceus, look at those Drifloon!" he exclaimed. He quickly walked over to the three balloon Pokemon, which were being held by a young woman.

"He really loves taking pictures of Pokemon doesn't he?" Mallow said, watching the trainer go into a frenzy. Cynthia giggled, giving her a nod.

"It's always like this, isn't that right Fay?" the blonde asked, earning a nod from the Embrace Pokemon.

" _Trust me, he'll go crazy over any thing, even something as small as a Wurmple."_ she said, taking a sip from her juice.

"Thanks so much, now I can add these to my collection." Jack said, giving the trainer a bright smile. The man chuckled, giving him a nod before leaving the center. He was about to head back to his friends when the doors slid open, another trainer making their way in, rather rapidly too.

She was a bit older than him, around fifteen or so. She had long jet black hair, reaching to her her upper back, and had pale colored skin. She was wearing a long glittering pink dress, that reached down to her ankles. She was also wearing light green flats. Running at her side was a familiar Pokemon, a Sylveon, which he recognized to be one of Eevee's evolutions. She stopped at the front counter, ringing the bell rather loudly.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy I need help." she cried out. Jack felt concerned, so he decided on going to the counter. He stood next to the girl, tapping her shoulder.

She looked at him, her grey blue eyes filled with worry. She had a cute face, with a bit of make up around her cheeks. He also spotted a crimson rose clip on her hair, keeping her bangs out of her eyes. He didn't know why but she looked really familiar to him. He spotted a Pokemon in her arms, one that looked to be really hurt.

"What happened? Is that Pokemon hurt?" he asked. She gave him a nod.

"Some bad guys were trying to poach some Pokemon nearby. They were dressed in black, with white caps on their heads. They also had a weird way of talking." she said.

"Team Skull, those bastards...do you know which way they went?" he asked.

"The ocean? I dunno, I sent them flying sky high when I realized what they were doing. This little one was too hurt to return to the forest so I brought her here." she said.

The nurse finally returned, a bright smile on her face. Her Comfey was floating behind her, carrying a ring of flowers in her little hands.

"Hello, how may I help you miss?"

"Please, take care of this Pokemon for me. It was attacked by some evil people." she said.

"I'll do my best." she said, taking the Pokemon from the girl's hands. She placed it on a gurney behind her, pushing it toward the ICU. The girl bit her lip, watching as the nurse wheeled the Pokemon away, disappearing from sight.

"Hey, that Pokemon will be fine. You got it here in time, and that's commendable. You really do care about Pokemon, I can tell." Jack said, giving her a smile. She sighed, calming down a bit.

"Thank you...it's just a bit nerve wracking you know? I was just walking to the next town when I saw those people attacking them. I almost exploded, I sent them flying without a second thought." she said.

"Sylveon!" her partner cried, wrapping her feelers around her wrist. Jack rose up his camera, snapping a picture of the girl, much to her surprise. He knelt down, snapping a few of her Sylveon as well.

"Sorry, I take pictures of People and Pokemon for my album. You two seemed to have such a tight bond, I couldn't help myself." he said, giving her a grin.

"It's alright, my father assaults me with his camera all the time. I should introduce myself...my name is Tessa Sycamore, and this is one of my Pokemon, Pearl." she said, gesturing to the Sylveon.

"Sycamore?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, you must have heard of my father Augustine. He's the regional professor for the Kalos Region." she said.

"Yeah I know, I worked with him for two years. He never mentioned having a daughter." he said, taken a back a bit.

He was surprised. He had worked closely with the man, and his assistants and none of them had ever mentioned her. Tessa blushed, glancing away from the boy.

"I'm not around a lot. I was actually training Pokemon for the Kalos League, but ended up coming here for some off time. Never bothered to go back." she said.

"Do you at least call the man?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh yes, every two days. I'm also helping him with his research on Mega Evolution, but so far I haven't found any Pokemon in Alola that could mega evolve. You have a Keystone, does that mean you own a Pokemon with that capability?" she asked curiously. He nodded, pointing to the table his friends were sitting at.

"My partner Fay can mega evolve. She evolved a few days ago." he said, pointing to the Gardevoir that was looking at him. Her arms were crossed and she was shaking her head.

"She...doesn't look too happy." Tessa said, earning a groan from the boy.

"Yeah, she's just disappointed in me. I tend to get involved in matters that don't pertain to me. If someone's in need, I have to help them." he said with a shrug.

"That's sweet of you. Everyone needs an extra hand sometimes." she said, giving him a smile.

He glanced at her wrist, seeing a black Z ring on it. The top of the Z-Ring was red in color and in the shape of a rose bloom, with an orange Z-crystal on it. He noticed a Pink one attached to the side of it. She caught his line of sight, raising her hand a bit.

"You curious about this?" she asked.

"A little bit, what crystals do you have?" he asked.

"Well, I got a Firium Z from the Fire Trial on Wela Volcano. It's obviously for fire types, the trial captain is soo cute, but he doesn't notice me." she said, blushing a bit.

"Ahuh...what about the pink one?" he asked.

"Fairium Z, I got it from the Fairy Trial Captain. She was on Akala Island and I helped her out with her painting, so she gave it to me." she said.

"Aren't...trial captains supposed to test you or something?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, but Mina is really laid back. Once she starts painting, she'll forget about everything around her...so if you ever see a blonde girl, a few years older than me, walking around with a canvas and paint smeared on her face, make sure she doesn't fall of a cliff." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

Nurse Joy came back, a smile on her face. Tessa and Jack both turned to face her, worried looks on their faces.

"The Steenee you brought in is just fine. She just had some minor cuts and bruises, nothing some potions couldn't take care of. Once she's done eating she can go back to the forest."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, this means a lot to me!" Tessa said, giving the woman a bow.

"Steenee huh?" Jack muttered, pulling his Pokedex from his pocket. He typed up the name, instantly getting a result.

The Pokemon that appeared on it was a bipedal grass type. It had two long leaves atop its head, with a hard calyx in the middle. The leaves almost looked like hair to him. It had a white face, with bright pink eyes. Its torso was a light pink in color, along with the small legs. It also had a white bulb like skirt.

"This looks like an interesting Pokemon." He muttered.

"Thinking about catching it?" Tessa asked, glancing at the trainer.

"I am in need of a grass type. I currently have two water types, a Psychic/ Fairy type and an egg. If I'm going to face Lana, I need to make sure all the bases are covered." he said.

"You do know trials aren't always about battling right? What if Lana doesn't battle you?" Tessa asked curiously.

"I dunno, it's best to be ready though. And she is rather cute." he said, smiling a bit.

"I suppose...would you mind if I met your Pokemon? I want to see your Gardevoir's Mega stone." she said. He nodded, leading the girl back toward his friends.

"So then, this buff guy gets up, and I honestly thought he was going to hit my dad. But he just grinned and asked for thirds. My dad almost pissed himself." Mallow said, causing Cynthia and Hau to start laughing. She took a sip of her drink, eyes widening a bit.

"Tessa, it's been so long!" she cried, hugging the girl.

"Yes it has, what are you doing here Mallow?" the black haired girl asked.

"Oh you know, I'm playing Tour Guide for the new kids on Akala." she said, giving her a sheepish smile. Tessa rose a brow, glancing at the three.

"Really? Seems to me like you are scoping out the competition, much like the trial captain here." she said.

"Uh...you two know each other?" Jack asked curiously.

"I visited her family's restaurant in Konikoki city...I like to hang around the Ruins of Life nearby." Tessa said.

"What did you mean by scoping the competition?" Hau asked. Tessa was about to reply when Mallow interjected.

"What she means is, I like to judge a trainers level...you know in case something goes wrong during the trials." she said.

"Oh...okay then." the boy replied, biting into a Malasada.

"Hau, Cynthia...this is Tessa, and one of her Pokemon, Pearl." Jack said, introducing the girl to his friends.

"Hello." Cynthia said shyly, earning a smile from the older girl. She turned her eyes to Fay, glancing at the stone around her neck. She hummed to herself, giving the Pokemon a once over.

"I can tell you've raised her with lots of love. That stone suits her." She said, earning a smile from Jack.

"Fay's been my friend for as long as I can remember. I raised her from a baby Ralts. She's my irreplaceable partner." he said. He suddenly yelped when Doku bit onto his leg, the glare in her eyes made him shiver.

"Doku is too, as are all of my Pokemon. Now let go, I don't need to die of Poisoning today." he said. Satisfied, the Poison/Water type let go, returning to her PokeBeans.

"Well Jack, you've got a lovely group of Pokemon. I can tell you'll go far as Pokemon trainer." she said.

"Sylveon Syl!"

Tessa glanced down at her Pokemon, who was pointing toward the desk. It seemed the Nurse had brought the previously injured Steenee back. The woman waved her over.

"I'm gonna go check on that Pokemon. If you'd like to catch it, now's your time." she said, heading back toward the counter. Jack grabbed a spare Pokeball from his backpack, trailing after the girl.

"She's made a full recovery, and she's doing just fine." Nurse Joy said, patting the Pokemon.

"Nee!" she cried happily.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you're doing fine. Actually, there's someone here I'd like you to meet." she said, pushing Jack forward.

"Oh um...hello. My name is Jack, I was wondering you'd like to come on my journey with me. I'm looking for a grass type and you seem to fit the bill...or the calyx in this scenario." he said. The Pokemon looked at him in surprise, looking him over. Her eyes fell on his camera, the weird device calling out to her. She reached for it, taking a hold of it with her small hands.

"Seems like she's interested in your camera." Tessa said. He unhooked the device from his neck strap, allowing Steenee to pull it closer to herself.

"Would you...like to learn how to use it?" he asked. She looked at him, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"Nee nee!" she cried.

"Okay, how about this? You join my team and I'll teach you about photography. You can be my little assistant...if you want of course." he said. She looked at Tessa who just shrugged.

"It's your choice...you could go back to the woods again if you'd like." she said. Steenee shook her head, holding the camera out to Jack.

"Steenee Nee!" she cried, giving him a firm nod.

"Alright, I guess you're my new partner. Welcome to the team, now what to call you? Oh, how about Star?" he asked.

"Nee!" she cried with a nod.

She honestly would have been fine with any name, but Star actually felt fitting. She was going to become a Star while learning Photography from her new friend. Jack smiled, pulling out the empty Pokeball from his pocket. He tapped her with it, calling her into the device. It shook a few times in his hand, dinging loudly to signal a perfect capture.

"Alright, I have a new friend!" he said happily.

"Congratulations Jack, I'm sure Star feels exactly like you." Tessa said. He released the Pokemon from the ball, placing it in his pocket. He took the camera from her hands, taking a picture of her.

"We'll start your lessons later today alright? We have to make it to the next town. I'll buy you a junior camera so you can practice." he said.

"Nee nee!" she cried, jumping into his arms. He chuckled as she settled onto his shoulder.

"Well, I should take off...we might meet again down the road, if we do let's battle." Tessa said, holding her hand out. Jack nodded, giving her a firm shake.

"Definitely...I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh man, Oh man."

The two glanced away from each other, focusing on Mallow who was rapidly stuffing stuff into her bag. She said a few things to Cynthia and Hau before running toward the front desk.

"What's wrong Mallow?" Jack said.

"My father ended up getting hurt while on the job. So I have to deliver that milk for him and take over while he recovers." she said.

"But...what about my trial? You were my guide!" he cried.

"Have Tessa take you, she knows where it is...matter of fact, you're his trial guide now. Nice meeting you, see ya bye!" she cried, racing out of the Pokemon center.

"Well then...guess we won't be meeting up later." Tessa said.

"Yeah...how far is the next town from here?" he asked. She pulled a Town Map from her shoulder bag, popping it open. She typed something out on it, showing him the map.

"The next town is Brooke Village, it's the town that's nearest to Brooklet Hill. It'll take three days to get there." she said.

"I guess we can get started now...wait have you had lunch yet?" he asked.

"No, I sort of skipped it." she said, giving him a sheepish smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, I'm sure there's some food left. If not we'll rob Hau, he has plenty of Malasadas to go around." he said.

"Nee nee!" Star cried, clapping her hands. He chuckled to himself.

" _Funny how the universe works. I woke up looking for a new friend and got two in return."_

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Gardevoir)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Brionne)_ Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet  
**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic  
**

 **Pokemon Egg (Status) Not Close To Hatching**

 **Star _(Steenee)_ Female: Known Moves: Unknown **

**(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie : **

**Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless (Prefers Female Pronouns)**

 **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea) _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Thunder Shock, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl _(Sylveon)_ Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	11. Akala Arc 3

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone...I've actually decided to start writing for Aloha Alola again...it's been awhile, since May in fact since my last update, and in my opinion, it has been quite a long time. Sure, I have other stories that I should be updating, but this one is one of my most well received, so I will post for this for awhile before continuing something else. It is how it goes after all. Chapter Eleven is actually a hot off the presses chapter, I did do some minor editing before posting it, so I do hope you excuse some mistakes if you find them. This is just so everyone knows that I will be continuing this. I am dedicating this chapter to 23StellarOrgana, who asks me for a new chapter every single month...your dedication to this story has finally payed off, I am gonna continue it and give you what you want. OPFan37, your Oc Victor has finally made his debut, but only as a cameo, his full introduction will be in Chapter 12. It won't be long until Jack goes through is water trial, but for now, he will be facing off against some Team Skull goons.**

 **As for his team...I've pretty much decided on what Pokemon he's gonna get. His team will remain the same through out most of his adventures in Alola, and I was actually thinking of making the teams for Alola Seven instead of Six, since the Trials through the islands are a bit challenging, and the league has allowed it as a special privilege...which gives me an extra slot. I have also decided to make the Bounsweet family Grass/Fairy types, since their move pool is lacking...I think this region needs more Fairy Types since there weren't that many new ones in XY or in Sun and Moon...at least this way they're balanced out.**

 **So, I hope you like this chapter, I would like to hear what you guys think...what I should add or take away and all that good stuff...so see you on the flip side! Bye-onara!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 11

The Green Eyed Rockruff

It had been around three days since Jack and his friends had met with Tessa, who happened to be Professor Sycamore's daughter. It had been quite a shock to hear this, but when the girl had told him all about herself, he understood why she had left. She had started out on her own journey in the Kalos region, choosing to leave for Alola to study other forms of evolution. She now studied the mysterious power contained in Z-Crystals and was relaying the information back to her father, who had been trying to make a connection between Z-Crystals and Mega Stones, with little success. The trip was more of a self learning journey than a research one.

Once they left the Pokemon center the day he caught Star, Jack had decided he would take his time to enjoy the nature of Akala Island. The long dusty path stretched for miles, and it had been quite the trek, but they had been getting closer and closer to Brooke Village, which was the only town between Paniolas and Brooklet Hill, the site of the Water Trial. The forest area had been abundant with wild Pokemon, types that Jack had never seen before. Most of their trip had been slowed down due to his need to snap pictures, of course no one really complained, other than Cynthia who wanted to get out of the hot sun.

It was mid morning, and the four trainers were currently taking a break from their trip. They were about two miles away from Brooke Village, but after walking through most of the morning, Tessa had decided to take a break and prepare an early lunch. Hau was training his Pokemon, hoping to prepare them for the Water Trial, though he already knew his Torracat would be at a disadvantage. Pikachu had been training hard as well, and with Fay's help, had learned how to use Thunderbolt. The area around him was scorched from the powerful lightning bolts it kept launching.

Cynthia had been playing with her Pokemon, due to her situation, she had decided to take it a bit easy. She wouldn't be going for the Sinnoh League in awhile, so she chose instead to work on her bond with her Pokemon. Gible had learned a new move from training hard, and she was teaching her new Eevee a few tricks. Jack had almost flipped when he saw the silver fox for the first time, as it was the first Shiny Eevee he had ever seen. He wouldn't stop taking pictures, measurements and various other things for about an hour. After that, Eevee had gotten annoyed and launched a Swift at him, ending his tirade.

The boy had been trying to get pictures of Tessa's full team. She was reluctant to show him all six of her pokemon, for one reason or another. He figured her last Pokemon was something special, a Pokemon that she couldn't normally show off, which also made him want to see it more. So far, he had met Pearl, her Sylveon and one of her most trusted Pokemon. Her second Pokemon was Clair, a stoic Greninja that silently watched over its trainer. It was currently standing atop a nearby tree, silently watching their surroundings. It had been quite awhile since he had seen the fully evolved water starter of Kalos. He had gotten quite a few pictures for his album, especially of its Night Slash, which had been powerful enough to slice a small tree in half.

Her third Pokemon was Mimi, a Mimikyu she had captured on Ula'ula Island. She...didn't get along with Hau's Pikachu, like at all. According to his Pokedex, Mimikyu were pokemon that were jealous of Pikachu due to how cute and popular it was, which was why it wore a tattered cloth that looked like a Pikachu on the outside. No one had seen what a Mimikyu looked like underneath it's disguise, apparently, those that caught even the tiniest glimpse would die a horrible death. Even though he was aiming to be a good photographer, he didn't want to die so young in life, so that was a picture that wasn't worth the risk.

Her fourth Pokemon was one he recognized from his childhood. A Dewgong, which he hadn't seen in quite a long time. She had named it Flapper, and had caught it in the Kalos Region. He had been a rather energetic Pokemon, even outside of the water. Since they were near a lake, the seal Pokemon had been swimming around, splashing water all over the place. Most found the spray refreshing, others found it annoying. Thanks to it, Jack had been able to see some Dewpider and Surskit floating around the water, it had been a nice picture for his album.

The final Pokemon he had seen in her team was the mighty Incineroar, the final evolution of the Litten line. Torracat had instantly taken with its evolved form, and had been training its fire type moves with it. The Pokemon looked big and scary, but was actually rather sweet. He had a luchador vibe, and was always practicing its grapples against the nearby trees, often times leaving them singed from its body heat. Tessa had gotten it as a gift when she had arrived in Alola, and had named it Jay. It had apparently been one of the reasons why she had gotten her Firium Z-Crystal on top of Wela Volcano.

The black haired girl hadn't said much about the fire trial...she had started blushing every time either he or Hau asked. All she said was that the trial captain was dreamy and that was that. Jack wanted to know more about Kiawe, but he wasn't going to get an answer, so he figured he would ask Lana whenever he got to Brooklet Hill. That had been it, the five Pokemon his new friend had on her person that she was willing to show him. He had seen the sparkly Pokeball she kept in her bag many times but she never once showed it to him. It made his curiosity skyrocket whenever he thought about it.

Now however, he was content with filling his Akala Album with all of the Pictures he had taken. He had set up his own little black room tent which he used at night, and allowed the pictures to dry over night, so now he was busy placing them all within their new plastic protectors. Cynthia was sitting beside him, giggling at some of the pictures from his previous adventure. She flipped the page she was on, bursting into laughter just from looking at the top one.

"Ugh...which one is it?" the boy asked, not taking his eye from the glossy portraits before him. Fay was sitting beside him, hugging the egg closely to herself.

"It's this one...the one where you got scared by a Lampent." she said, showing him the picture. It was of course of a younger Jack, who had grabbed a candelabra, thinking it was a plain candelabra, only to find it to be a living Lampent. The look of fear on his face as he grabbed it had been forever captured, thanks to his then newly evolved Kirlia.

"Damn it, that's the one I hate the most. Everyone always laugh when I show it to them." he said, glancing at Fay. She gave him a shit eating grin, her eyes filled with mirth. He was about to say something when he felt Star tugging on his shirt.

"Nee nee!" she cried, handing him a new stack of pictures. He smiled, taking them from her hands. His Steenee had gotten used to the team rather easily. She had also been learning how to take pictures from both him and Fay.

The small bipedal Pokemon had her own camera, which was pink in color with a green nylon strap. He remembered buying it at the small village between Brooke Village and the Pokemon center they had left. The man had looked at him oddly, but said nothing as he got him the device. Having read up all of the instructions on it, and showing the small creature how to use it, she had been helping him take pictures of Pokemon he himself had missed. Fay had been rather proud that the younger Pokemon had taken up their craft rather easily.

"Thanks Star, since Fay is on mother duty, it's a massive blessing to have you by my side. With a bit more practice, you'll be taking better pictures than even I can!" he said happily, causing the small Pokemon to blush brightly.

"Hey Tess, when are you gonna show us that secret Pokemon? I've been dying to see it!" Hau said, glancing at the black haired trainer. She gave him a smile, glancing away from the food she was cooking.

"One of these days Hau, I promised myself that I wouldn't show anyone that Pokemon, until I know and trust the people around me. I know...if you pass the trials here on Akala Island, I'll show it to you." she said happily.

"Really?" Jack asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"That's my promise to the both of you, and you too Cynthia. You told me about your love of Pokemon myths, so I'll take you on a tour of the Ruins of Life."

"Awesome, I'm looking forward to it!" the blonde said happily. Jack narrowed his eyes a bit, a smirk on his face.

"The Ruins of Life huh? You know, taking a picture of Tapu Lele is on my to do list...perhaps you can speak to her for me?" he asked.

"Uh...sure, Tapu Lele is a bit...finicky...so she'll probably take some time to come out...if you prove yourself with the trials, I'm sure she'll let you see her." she said, a look of uncertainty on her face. She cleared her throat, glancing at the egg in Fay's hands.

"So, what do you think will hatch from that egg? Any ideas?" she asked, changing the topic. Jack rolled his eyes, placing his hand on top of the egg, feeling the Pokemon beneath the shell move a bit.

"No idea...I want to know what those musical notes on it mean...I've got a good idea though, I think it's a Chatot egg, since they have a lot of musical traits...I suppose I'll just have to wait until it hatches." he said.

" _She's getting nice and big, I'd say a few more days and she'll be ready to hatch."_ Fay said, earning curious looks from the trainers.

"She?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from the Gardevoir.

"She can tell what the sex of the Pokemon is gonna be?" Hau asked curiously, placing his laced hands behind his head. Pikachu had been looking at Mimi, but a hiss from the Mimikyu had sent him back where he had come.

"Gardevoir are quite well adept at reading emotions. From them, they can tell the sex of many Pokemon, even humans. Some doctors even raise Gardevoir due to their psychic abilities, they've become quite common in hospitals because of this." Tessa said.

"Hear that Fay, you're species is quite popular!" Jack said.

" _I know that! Gardevoir like myself are very protective of their friends and trainers...I would give my life if it meant defending you...of course there are those sick people who do quite a lot of risque fan art of my species...it paints us in quite a horrible light."_ she said, shuddering a bit.

"That's why we stay away from the internet Fay, I thought we learned this already." Jack said, his focus back on his album. Star had sat down at the edge of the table, kicking her small legs as she looked through her memory card, discarding the pictures she didn't like.

"I don't want to know...so what are we gonna do when we reach Brooke Village?" Cynthia asked, handing Jack his album back. She had learned quite a lot about the Kalos Region from some of the pictures he had taken. It would definitely help her out with her own training.

"Well, ideally we want to check in at the center, make sure Jack's Pokemon are in top shape for the trial. I'm keeping my lips sealed about it, it would make it more fun that way." Tessa replied, grabbing the nearby empty dishes. Hau grabbed all of the Pokemon's food bowls and started placing them on the ground, lining them up in a semi-circle.

"I was hoping for some kind of hint, other than knowing it's a Water trial, I know nothing about the grounds themselves. I've seen Pictures of Brooklet Hill and the Pokemon native to the area, but I need more than just tourist information." Jack said, arms crossed in annoyance. He placed his albums back into his backpack, zipping it shut right after.

"Like I said, it would be much better to see it for yourself. Just as a heads up, it's gonna rain later on today. Lana loves the rain so she has no issue holding the trial in the middle of it."

"I don't mind the rain, bring it on!" he said happily.

"That looks really good Tess, what is it?" Hau said, glancing over the girl's shoulder as she started serving up the food.

"Nothing special Hau. It's just some Ratatouille, my daddy taught me how to make it awhile back, and I thought Jack here would like something from Kalos." she said, earning a smile from the boy.

"I haven't had traditional Ratatouille in forever, my mom keeps insisting on making Curry and other dishes from Kanto...I've actually wanted to try some Alolan food. Some say the local flavors are a bit out of touch for a city boy like me."

"Yeah, well they're right on that. For someone who isn't used to the local flavors, the food can be a bit...strong, if you will. Thankfully, you are in the presence of an Alolan Cuisine connoisseur, so I can direct you to the best places on the island. I would recommend Mallow's restaurant in Konikoni city, they make traditional food from all over Alola. They've been rated five stars every year for the last fifteen years." Tessa said, earning a grin from Cynthia.

"Do they make ice cream? Please tell me they do?"

"Um no...but I do know some people who make the best Ice cream in all of Alola...Kiawe's parents...oh, he's such a talented young man, if only he'd notice me!" she said, blushing a bit. Pearl shook her head, muttering something under her breath, earning nods from the rest of Tessa's Pokemon.

" _Sheesh, Girls can focus on the dumbest things sometimes."_ Jack thought to himself. He caught the look Fay was giving him, most likely having heard his thought. He stuck his tongue out at her for a second before grabbing his spoon.

"Thanks for the food!" he said, bowing his head in prayer for a second before digging in.

 _ **xxx**_

His brilliant emerald eyes opened for the first time that day, being greeted by the partially obscured light coming down into the forest. He let out a small yawn, stretching his limbs as he got up, shaking the leaves and twigs from his fur. He looked around the small cavern for a few seconds, noticing his mother sleeping nearby, relief washing over the young pup. His tail started wagging happily as he ran toward his sleeping mother, pouncing her sleeping form.

" _Gah! Rockruff, how many times have I told you not to do that?"_ the tried Lycanroc cried, cracking open a single brilliant sapphire eye. The small Rockruff barked loudly, spinning around happily.

" _Sorry momma! Papa isn't back so I wanted to play! Come on, play with me Momma!"_ the small pup cried, pawing at his mother's underside. She let out a yawn, forcing herself to stand up, shaking herself free of rocks and dirt.

The small pup looked at his mother with awe. She was a majestic Lycanroc, his evolved form. She was a four legged brown wolf, with a fluffy white tail and matching white paws. Most of her fur was a light brown, the area around her neck being a mixture of white fur, with dark brown tips. Her ears were long and pointy, the tips being brown in color, matching her sharp claws. Her snout was white, contrasted by her brilliant sapphire eyes and dark brown nose. She licked his snout a bit, causing him to shy back.

" _Momma! I told you not to do that anymore! I'm a big pup!"_

" _I know that, but even though you are a big and strong pup, you are still my baby! One day, you'll be a strong Lycanroc like me and your father, so you need to be ready for that!"_

" _I know, I train with Papa all the time! I can use Stone Edge now!"_ Rockruff cried, wagging his tail excitedly.

A loud howl suddenly erupted into the cavern, which was met with an equally loud howl from the Midday Lycanroc. Seconds passed, before another Wolf started making its way toward the cavern.

Unlike the Midday Lycanroc, the Midnight Lycanroc stood on its hind legs. Its fur was a bright crimson, along with its equally crimson colored eyes. Its back was hunched over, long arms extending downward with long sharp claws. It had a grin on its face as he brought back several berries, along with some jagged rocks. Once it set them down, Rockruff jumped into its arms.

" _Papa! I missed you so much!"_

" _Me too Rockruff! I brought you and your mother food, try not to scarf down those rocks all at once!"_ the wolf replied, his voice sounding darker than that of his Midday counterpart. Rockruff jumped down from his arms, going to the small pile of fruits and rocks. The Midday Lycanroc had already pulled aside from Sitrus Berries for herself, leaving the rest for her pup.

" _Aren't you eating? Or did you eat something else along the way?"_ she asked, looking at her mate.

" _Uh...I haven't eaten anything, not since the hunt last night, not at all."_ the crimson colored wolf replied, looking away from his now glaring mate.

" _Something tells me you were poaching Pidgey eggs again. Come on Lycan, you know those make you fat...we don't need you sticking up the cave with those farts either."_

" _Rocky, you're gonna make me look bad in front of Junior!"_ the Midnight Lycanroc said, earning a giggle from his mate. Rockruff took a bite from one of the rocks, his tail wagging a bit.

" _Wow, I can taste the quartz crystals! This is amazing papa, thanks!"_

" _Anything for my boy!"_ the crimson wolf said happily.

" _Lycan, could I speak to you while Rockruff finishes his meal?"_ the other wolf said, earning a nod from the red eyed wolf. They walked a bit further into the small cavern, out of earshot from their pup.

" _Something wrong dear? You don't want to have more pups do you? Junior is enough for now."_

" _No no...I think he's getting ready to evolve...he's been howling at the sunset for a few days now, and getting a bit rowdier...I remember getting that way when I was close to evolution."_ she said, earning a nod from the wolf.

" _He's growing up...but I get what you mean...once he evolves, he'll have to leave the cave, find his own mate and start his own family...I've been teaching him all about hunting and gathering, but all he wants to do is play."_ the crimson eyed wolf said, glancing at his son, who was still munching away at the rocks he had brought.

" _I know...but we want him to be ready. Some independence would do him some good."_ she said firmly.

" _So, you want me to leave him in the woods? I can do that, he would find us easily, but the journey should prove fruitful. That's what my old man did with me."_ he said, earning an eye roll from his mate.

" _Which is why you evolved at Midnight, we don't need a rebel in the cave."_

" _Papa, Momma, look at the funny crystal I found!"_ Rockruff called out, catching their attention. The two wolves wondered over to where the young pup stood. The two of them looked down at the odd crystal.

It was brown in color, in the shape of a diamond, with two notches at the top, resembling points. It had a small etching in the middle of it, resembling the face of a Lycanroc, though they weren't sure if that was it. The two wolves shared a look, being unfamiliar with the crystal.

" _What is it dear?"_ the Midday Lycanroc asked, earning a shrug from her crimson colored counterpart.

" _No idea...looks like one of those Z-Crystal things them trainers use...perhaps I should take this to Tapu Lele and have her confirm it. But the Ruins of Life are so far away, I think about it later."_ the crimson wolf said, lying down on the mound of grass his mate had been sleeping on not that long ago.

" _Sheesh, you lazy bum! You'll teach our son some bad habits! We wan't him to be as healthy as a Mudsdale!"_ his mate cried.

" _Momma, can we visit Tapu Lele, please? It's been forever since we'ved seen her. Come on, say you'll take me!"_

The Midday Lycanroc sighed, knowing her mate wouldn't be up for the long trek to the far off ruins. She gave her son a nod, earning a loud howl from him.

 _"_ _Finish eating first, then we'll go!"_ she said, using her motherly tone. The pup shoved all of the remaining rocks and fruits into his mouth, chewing them as fast as he could without choking. Once done, he gave his mother a smile.

" _Done, let's go!"_

" _I'll be back by dusk dear, keep an eye on the cavern."_

" _Will do, good luck with Lele, you know how she is...that's if she's back from her little excursion."_ he replied, stretching his tired limbs. Rockruff picked the crystal up in his mouth, dashing out of the cavern. His mother than behind him in hot pursuit.

They didn't get far however, since they heard voices, something uncommon in this area of the forest. She grabbed Rockfuff's tail and pinned it down with her paw, her ears twitching as she focused on the found.

" _Momma?"_

" _Shush little one, I'm trying to listen."_ she said, closing her eyes so she could focus. She suddenly jumped to the side, dodging a wire net aimed at her. Rockruff jumped out of the way as well, stumbling into a tree.

"You missed you idiot, it isn't that freaking hard!" a Team Skull grunt said, looking at his partner who was loading another net into the launcher.

"Yeah, it would be a little easier if you didn't breath down my damn neck all the fuckin time." the second grunt said. Lycanroc growled loudly, pawing at the ground, her fangs bared.

"Lookie here, she's trying to be tough...looks like that's the pup the boss was talking about. A rare green eyed Rockruff, a prize like this could score us big...so you'll have to let us have it!" the man said.

" _Like Hell, I won't let you put your grimy paws on my child! Stone Edge!"_ The tan Lycanroc shouted, slamming her paw into the ground. Large glowing pillars of blue rose from the ground, heading straight for the two grunts.

" _Nice one Momma! Teach them how we do it!"_

" _Rockruff, run back to the cave and get your father! We have to protect you!"_ the wolf cried. She jumped into the air, her tail glowing as she launched some jagged rocks at their enemies.

" _But Momma!"_

" _I said go!"_ the pokemon cried, being launched back by a powerful Hydro Pump. Rockruff glared at the Araquanid that had been called out. It grabbed the Z-Crystal from the ground and ran off, heading back to the cavern.

"After it Araquanid!" the man called out. The pokemon was about to run, only to be tackled out of the way by Lycanroc. She let out a fierce howl, running straight at the creature, using the move Accelerock.

"Get rid of it, now!" the man cried, glaring at the two grunts.

"Yes sir!" they cried, firing the net at the weakened Pokemon. She let out a pained howl, tripping up from the net, her move completely failing. The man smirked as he followed the path the small pup took.

" _Papa, Papa! Momma got attacked by some evil people!"_ The pup cried, entering the cave. Almost at an instant, the Midnight Lycanroc was up, its eyes glowing a fierce crimson.

" _What? How dare those humans attack your mother! They'll be getting a piece of me!"_ he howled angrily, racing out of the cave, with the pup right behind him. He came to a stop, growling at the man that was nearing.

"Hello Lycanroc...I'm not here to hurt you, I just want that green eyed Rockruff, if you don't mind." the man said firmly.

Unlike the other grunts the pokemon had seen before, he was wearing a black tank top, along with long baggy trousers that were frayed at the bottom, with a black criss crossing pattern around the legs. He wore black slip on shoes and had black sweat bands around his wrists. He was wearing a thick chain around his neck, with Team Skull's emblem on it. He was wearing a two armed black scarf around his mouth, the ends falling behind him, with two white S's on the arms. He also wore a sash around his forehead, with the familiar Team Skull eyes on it, his blue hair being spiked upward.

Lycanroc had seen these fools before, running around the island tormenting and poaching Pokemon. He knew getting close was dangerous, but now it seemed as if they wanted them instead. He glanced down at his son, who was ready to fight. He shook his head, glaring at the opponent.

" _I will not let you have my son!"_ he cried, earning a chuckle from the man.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you meant, but I'm taking that Rockruff, unless you want me to kill you right here and now. Araquanid is quite adept at drowning its victims." he said, making the wolf growl.

" _Rockruff, I want you to go right now...you run and run and keep running, and never look back."_

" _But Papa...I don't want to leave you...Momma is gonna get hurt, please I can fight!"_

" _No! These people will not stop until they catch you, I don't know why they want you, but you have to run. I'll be fine, you know this day was coming, but I didn't want it to be this way!"_ it growled.

"I'm sick of waiting, Araquanid, Liquidation!" the man cried. Lycanroc growled, lifting its arms up as it used Protect to shield back the super effective move.

" _Go now son! I love you with all my heart, run!"_

" _Papa!"_ the pup cried. He picked up the crystal and ran off, racing through the woods, crying as he went. The man hissed angrily, trying to run after it.

" _Where are you going?"_ the Pokemon cried, holding its arm up. Large boulders formed above the two, who jumped away from the attack.

"Heh, you're a strong one...I might just add you to the team." the man said, pulling a Pokeball from his pocket. Lycanroc growled angrily, racing at the man, claws extending outward, a brilliant steel sheen on them. He wouldn't let this man get near his son, not by a long shot.

 _ **xxx**_

Brooke Village was a rather small water town. There was a large lake, feeding into the river that lead down to Brooklet Hill. All of the houses were made of beautiful wood, and reminded him a bit of Iki Town. It was surrounded by lush green trees, and small shrubs. All of the Villagers were walking around, greeting each other happily as they went about their day. The normally dusty paths were a bit wet with rainfall. The nearby rocky terrain was lush and green, with water flowing down into the nearby hill where the local Water Trials were held. There was in fact, a small path that lead out of the village heading toward Brooklet Hill.

Jack had been both excited and a bit disappointed. The wind had picked up quite a bit, as the small storm was making its way over Akala Island. The swirling clouds above them were getting ready to soak the land with their rain, and bless the land with all new flora, a byproduct of nature on the islands. Since he hadn't been able to replace his lens, he wouldn't be able to take many pictures in the rain, without damaging his camera, which made him very sad over all.

" _I don't like mud, it makes my new dress get all dirty."_ Fay muttered, trying her hardest to stay away from the mucky areas on the path.

"Spoken like a true woman, mud is alright in my book, especially the mud baths on Ula'ula Island, I hear they're really good for the skin." Hau said, scratching his Pikachu's ears as they walked.

"Oh, I wanna try that...my skin burns easily, so I need to wear a lot of sunblock, which usually dries out my skin...something like that would be a godsend." Cynthia said.

"Then you'll definitely love those springs, I went to them last month and let me tell you, they are amazing. And they have a lot of cute boys on call, of course there's only one cute boy for me." Tessa said, her face flushing again. Fay was about to say something when she felt the incubator in her hands shake a bit.

" _Whoa this little one jumped a bit. She must be really excited about finally ditching her little prison."_ she said, placing her hand on top of the incubator. Jack smiled a bit, placing his hand on the glass next to Fay's.

"Won't be long now, for now you just keep growing nice and strong, we'll be here when you hatch!" he said happily.

"Jack's gonna be a great dad when he gets married, I can already tell." Tessa said, a warm smile on her face.

"Eh? How can you tell? We just met after all." Hau said.

"Intuition...that's something you need to learn about dear Hau...come on, the Pokemon center is really close by. Have you decided which of you goes first?" the black haired girl asked.

"Not yet, how about we settle it with a battle? Pikachu has been training hard, besides I'm sure you want to see how strong Star is right?" Hau asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"Sure, we've been training hard whenever we aren't taking pictures...are you up for it Star?" he asked. The Steenee nodded, jumping into her trainer's arms. He chuckled, returning the hug she had been giving him.

"Guess that's a yes...man, I wish there was a Pokemon Gym nearby...I would kill for a gym battle." Cynthia said, a frown on her face.

"Nothing we can do about that here I'm afraid. Come on, it isn't that much farther till we reach the center." Tessa said, urging the three younger trainers forward.

After checking into the Pokemon center and having the active nurse check their Pokemon, Hau and Jack had gone to the back of the building, where the battlefield was located. The field looked like it had gotten touched up recently, since Brooke Village was small, all of the trainers in town practiced using the Pokemon Center's field, all in preparedness to the Water Trial. Only about thirty houses were found there, all of them being traditional, and in the words of their friend Tessa, as "Alolan" as you could get.

"Okay, this one on one match will be between Star and Pikachu! The battle is over when either side is unable to battle. The use of Z-Moves is also forbidden in this battle, is that okay?" Cynthia asked curiously, ignoring the fact that it was drizzling now.

"Yeah, that's fine. Star doesn't even have a crystal that would work for her, and Hau doesn't have an Electrium Z, so it's perfectly fine." Jack called out.

"Same, I'm totally fine with it cousin! Come on, let's get it on!" he cried. Cynthia nodded, holding her arms up for a few seconds.

"Alright, battle begin!" she cried, lowering her arms, a grin on her face.

"Now then, let us start this battle. Star use Razor Leaf!" Jack cried.

"Nee!" the Fruit Pokemon cried, jumping into the air. Her leaves glowed a brilliant green, as she sent a wave of sharp razor leaves at her opponent.

"Power through them Pikachu, then use a Agility!" Hau cried.

"Pika!" the electric mouse cried, dashing through the leaves with great speed. It dashed around the field, racing from size to side, trying to disorient the grass type. Jack smirked, snapping his finger.

"Star, use Grass Knot!" he cried.

"Nee nee!" the Pokemon replied, closing her eyes. She focused her energy on sprouting a small bit of grass, which snagged Pikachu's foot, causing him to fall hard to the ground. She sprung forward, jumping into the air.

"Hehe, now use Payback!" he called out.

"Dodge it Pikachu, and use Thunderbolt!" Hau cried. Pikachu jumped out of the way, dodging Star's shadow coated leg, the area where it had been cracking from the power of the attack. It planted its feet on the ground, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Pika...CHUUUU!" the small mouse cried, unleashing a powerful bolt of electrical energy, striking Star right in the chest. She howled in pain, being launched back several feet by the attack.

"Star, are you alright?" Jack cried, worry etched on his face. The bipedal Pokemon stood up, sparks dancing across her body.

"Nee." she cried in return, giving him a nod.

"Thank Arceus, that looked like a powerful attack...Pikachu is definitely growing strong Hau, I'm impressed!" the boy said happily.

"Well, it was Fay who taught him that move, it's all thanks to her. Just so you know, Electric type moves get stronger in stormy weather, due to all of the electrical energy in the air." the olive haired teenager said.

"Hmm...I'll remember that...but now it's our turn, go Star, hit him with Payback! Full power!"

"Steenee!" the Pokemon cried, quickly dashing forward. Pikachu tried to dodge it, but was unable to. Steenee pulled her arm back, dark energy swirling around it as she punched the small mouse in the chest, sending it flying back.

"Pikachu!" Hau cried, watching as his Pokemon forced itself back to its feet.

"Ka!" it cried, pawing the dirt. Jack smiled a bit, a grin gracing his lips.

"Since you told me about how electric moves work in the rain, I'll give you a bit of insight too. Payback is a dark type move that works better after receiving an attack from an opponent. Since Star took that Thunderbolt, she returned its strength through Payback, that's why it did so much damage." he said.

"Makes sense, now I get why it's called Payback...but we aren't going to lose here! Go Pikachu, Agility into Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" the pokemon cried, a pink energy bursting around its body. As it ran, its speed increased, the energy slowly turning white.

"Quick Star, counter with Fairy Wind!" the boy cried. Star let out a cry, spinning around on her leg, a funnel of pink wind swirling around her body. It grew in size spinning faster and faster until she rose from the ground.

"Pikachu, try to hit it while it charges up!"

"Don't let it Star, throw it!" Jack cried out.

Pikachu jumped into the air, the energy from its Quick Attack carrying it several feet forward. Star however was quicker, and managed to direct the funnel right at the yellow mouse, enveloping it entirely. With a flick of her wrist, she sent it flying to the ground.

"Nice! Okay Star, let's finish this off with Energy Ball!" the boy cried.

"Steenee!" she cried loudly, pulling her arms back.

A swirling green energy formed between her hands, taking the shape of a medium sized sphere. However as she was about to throw the sphere, she heard a loud howl, coming from the nearby woods. She paused for a second, before a blur slammed right into her. Her Energy Ball exploded, sending dust and mud in all directions.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Tessa cried.

"I dunno, it looked like a blur to me." Cynthia replied. Jack walked onto the field, just as the dust cleared. Star strained to get up, a pained look on her face. Her body was littered with scratches and mud, but her concern was more on the small Pokemon on the ground.

"A Rockruff?" Jack muttered, kneeling down on the ground. The small pup seemed to be passed out, several scratches and cuts on its body, most likely from the Energy Ball it slammed into.

He noticed the crystal on the ground next to it. He looked at it oddly, reaching for it. At that moment, the Rockruff woke up, snapping its jaws on his wrist, its fangs piercing his skin. He let out a yelp of pain, dropping the crystal.

"Fuck shit! Get it off!" he cried, trying not to grab the angered Pokemon. Fay quickly used her Psychic, prying the Pup from her trainer's now bleeding arm. It flailed wildly, growling at them.

"The hell is wrong with it?" Jack cried, ignoring the fact he was bleeding all over the ground.

"I dunno...it looks really hurt, not just from that Energy Ball, it looks like it took some water type attacks before running into us. Poor thing looks scared." Tessa said reaching for it, only for it to bark loudly. Jack looked it over, earning another growl from the small pup. He noticed the emerald green eyes it had, eyes widening a bit.

"No way." he said softly. He pulled out his Pokedex, holding it up to the Pokemon.

" _Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon. These Pokemon are very friendly towards anyone they meet. They are often the pet of choice for small children. As they grow up, they become more aggressive and rowdy...if it starts howling at sunset, it means it is close to evolution."_

"It's eyes are green...normal Rockruff have bright blue eyes, and it doesn't look like a Shiny either." he said, showing everyone the image of the Rockruff.

"You're right, this little guy is pretty special." Hau said, reaching for it, only for it to snap its jaws at him, giving him a growl.

"And aggressive...maybe it was attacked by humans, which would explain the aggressive behavior it has toward us." Tessa said, frowning a bit.

"Well, we need to get it healed! I mean look at it, it's all hurt and shit, I don't care if it bites the shit out of me, he's getting a check up." Jack said, wrapping his arms around the small pup.

"Awoo!" it howled, sinking its teeth into Jack's arm. He grunted a bit in pain, gritting his teeth as the small pup bit down harder.

"Bite me all you want...I'm not letting go!" he said firmly. The pup glared at the boy with its green eyes, hoping to instill fear in him, like his father had taught him. But the firm look on his face told him otherwise. Jack started petting the pup, lulling him a bit.

"There there, see...I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna help, the nurse inside will take care of you, then we can take you home." he said. The puppy let go of his arm, settling into his arms. It let out a small growl, closing its eyes.

" _He said he doesn't trust humans, he was attacked earlier and has been running the entire night, just to get away from them."_ Fay said, earning a nod from the boy.

"We'll get you help, and we'll bring you home...you know, after I stop loosing blood." he said, giving the pup a grin. Rockruff now felt bad, and started liking the bite marks, making the boy smile. He turned around, walking into the center.

He made it to front desk, where the Nurse was startled by the wounds on the boy's arm. He didn't really mind, and let the woman know that he wanted Rockruff to get a check up. The pup growled at the nurse, but some comforting words from the trainer got it to trust the woman, or at least the Comfey that worked with her. The Grass/Fairy type kept the pup calm as the nurse walked away.

"Wonder what happened to it to act like that." Jack said, a frown on his face.

"If I can guess, I would say poachers...they're rather common around this area. Most likely those Team Skull goons that tried poaching Star." Tessa said, a frown on her face.

"I thought you sent them flying?" Hau said. She shook her head, lowering her gaze.

"Team Skull is full of delinquents...their presence on Melemele and Akala Island's isn't as big as it is on Ula'ula. Thankfully, only a few hundred grunts actually hang around here. They're like a damn plague." she said.

"At least they aren't Team Rocket, those fucks are twice as dangerous as these wannabes. They actually get shit done, and it's rather scary how they do it." Jack said, shuddering a bit. Cynthia took a hold of his hand, pulling him along.

"Come on, we need to get your cuts bandaged." she said, pushing the door to the ladies room open.

"Hey wait, I can't be in here!" he said, trying to pull his hand free. Cynthia's grip tightened as she pulled him into the room, earning a few startled screams from a few girls who were inside.

"Sorry sorry, my friends injured, we won't be long." the blonde said, apologetically as she pulled the boy toward the sink, running the tap. She washed the dry blood away, making sure every single puncture was cleaned with soap. She dug her hand inside Jack's pack, pulling out his first aid kid.

"You wanna know something Cindy, Team Skull is starting to piss me off. If I find out that Rockruff was hurt by those fucks, I am gonna find their leader and I'm gonna shove my foot up his ass, right to the knee." he said firmly, slamming his good fist onto the counter top.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Jack. I know Team Skull has done a lot of messed up stuff, but you can't just go after their leader like that." Cynthia replied, earning a frown from the boy.

"They tried stealing berries from a nice old man on Melemele Island, they attacked Star and tried poaching her, and now they attacked that little Rockruff. Not to mention you almost died from that Leech Life you took, anyone who attacks people with pokemon is my enemy. I've had enough of their bullshit." he said firmly.

"Well I'm not gonna let you. We'll get our revenge on those poachers for what they're doing, but we aren't going after them, is that alright?" the girl asked.

"But Cynthia..."

"Listen to your girlfriend kid, you shouldn't mess with Team Skull, not right now. Train up, then go face them." one the girls that was in a nearby stall called out, earning a blush from the two.

"Oh, we're not dating, we're just friends." Cynthia called out, trying to hide the blush.

"Sure you aren't...if that's true then why are you blushing?" one of the girls said, a smirk on her glossy pink lips. Another young woman who was brushing her hair gave a nod of agreement.

"No girl drags a boy to the ladies room just to wash his cuts. She could easily do it up in the suites...take my advice boy, take her out on a date...I have a recommendation if you need it."

"P-Please...we're seriously not dating!" Cynthia said, a pout on her face as she tried focusing on the cuts. Jack gave the girls a smile.

"She's right...my one and only love is Photography, I am to be the best Pokemon Photographer in the World. I don't have time to make out with girls!" he said firmly.

"Aw, he's so cute! He won't be saying that in a few years, not once this little blonde starts growing into a fine woman."

"Trust me kiddo, a date wouldn't hurt! Ohana city on Route 8 has a beautiful restaurant right on the Emerald Coast! It's the perfect spot for you two."

Jack sighed, knowing he wasn't going to make it through this date talk without a bit of patience. Years of living with his mother had taught him that once a woman starts talking about something, she wasn't going to stop until she was satisfied, and since he was a teenage boy, currently getting his injuries healed inside the Ladies Room at the Pokemon center, he was going to be there for quite awhile.

" _Maybe I should have let Hau help me out instead...that would have been a better idea."_ he thought to himself.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Gardevoir)_ Gender: Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Brionne)_ Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet  
**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic  
**

 **Pokemon Egg (Status) There's Some Movement Inside, maybe close to Hatching  
**

 **Star _(Steenee)_ Female: Known Moves: Grass Knot, Energy Ball, Fairy Wind, Payback **

**(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea) _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Eevee: _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_ Gender: Female**

 **Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Thunder Shock, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt**

 **Torracat: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl _(Sylveon)_ Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes  
**

 **Mimi _(Mimikyu)_ Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire _(Greninja)_ Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Cut, Night Slash, Scald**

 **Flapper _(Dewgong)_ Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Tail Whip**

 **Jay _(Incineroar)_ Male: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon : Gender: Unknown: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	12. Akala Arc 4

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, welcome to a new chapter of Aloha Alola. It's been a rather challenging week for me, since I spent most of it with writer's block. Even now I'm having a bit of travel. I was considering on maybe doing a rewrite of this story and following the Anime storyline with everyone in school, but I decided against it. I've already written so much stuff and put time and effort into the characters and into the teams, so I am not gonna bother. I will be adding some stuff from Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon to this story, but probably after the release itself, for now I will just go along with the game story line. Don't worry, Lillie will make an appearance soon, most likely after all of the trials take place on Akala Island and Jack gets ready for his Grand Trial.**

 **So, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know I did. What I should add or take out, stuff like that, and if you don't like it, then I apologize in advance. Regardless, let me know! I'm always here to answer questions and stuff.**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 12

The Water Trial

Who Gets to Keep Rockruff?

Jack had been patiently waiting near the Pokemon Center cafe. Most of his arm had been covered in white gauze, due to the deep bite marks that Rockruff had given him. The black haired boy had been used to getting bitten and attacked by wild Pokemon. It was something one had to get used to in the field of Photography. Fay had been standing beside him, a worried look on her face. She could feel all of her trainer's emotions, and though she hadn't been a Gardevoir long, she could already feel the complexities within each emotion her trainer was feeling. It was a rather odd sensation to feel.

Cynthia had been sitting at one of the tables with Hau, patiently waiting for news from Nurse Joy. Tessa had politely excused herself for her weekly call to her father, most likely to explain her findings on Z-Crystals. It was a rather quiet scene at the mostly empty Pokemon center. Not a whole lot of trial goers had passed by either, in fact, Jack thought he and Hau were the only ones on the island challenge since they hadn't seen any of the decorative charms given to new trainers. It made him a bit sad, but it also meant that other trial goers were most likely training hard for their own trials.

"Hey Jack, we never settled our battle...I'm sure you would have won that match anyway. Why don't you go down to Brooklet Hill and take the water trial?" Hau asked. Jack shook his head, glancing at his friend, a frown on his face.

"Not until the nurse tells me Rockruff will be fine. Also, don't sell yourself short Hau, I'm sure if we continued that battle, you could have won. Star and Pikachu are quite strong you know." he replied, earning a grin from his friend.

"How about we call it a tie then? Until next time of course!"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Wonder how Lillie is doing, I wasn't expecting her to stay in Heahea city." Cynthia said, catching the two boy's attention.

"She's most likely still meeting up with that person right? She'll be fine on her own, she has been for awhile now." Hau said.

"Besides, my aunt's lab is nearby so she probably spoke with her. If I know my Aunt Burnet, she won't let her waste money in that hotel for long. She treats her like a daughter after all." Jack said, finally taking a seat beside Hau. Star suddenly jumped onto the table, bringing their attention to her.

"Whoa, something wrong Star?" Cynthia asked curiously. The bipedal Pokemon held her hand out to her trainer, giving him the small crystal that Rockruff had dropped.

"Nee Nee!" she cried, a look of curiosity on her face.

" _She said Rockruff dropped this when he slammed into her. She can feel an odd energy coming from it."_ Fay said, earning a hum her trainer. He took a hold of the crystal, holding it up in the air.

"A Z-Crystal?"

"Is it? I've never seen a Z-Crystal like this." Hau said, leaning in rather close. Cynthia did the same, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"You know what this is? It's a rare new crystal! That means this one might be really special Jack, and you found it!" she said excitedly. It was almost like discovering a new myth no one had discovered yet. He frowned, shaking his head.

"This isn't mine though. It belongs to that green eyed Rockruff, so I'm going to return it to him when he gets better." he said firmly.

"That's true...he probably thinks its special, since he ran away from those poachers with it." the olive haired trainer replied, earning nods from the others.

"Excuse me, Jack may I speak with you?" Nurse Joy said, grabbing their attention. The young photographer was already on his feet, standing before the nurse.

"Is he alright Nurse Joy?" he asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"He was a bit rowdy, but Comfey was able to calm him down enough to give him a check up. Though he's a pup, he is actually very close to evolution...it's eyes are a cause of concern though." she said.

"Why's that Nurse Joy?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Well...I haven't seen a Rockruff with that trait before, I tried referencing my medical books and spoke with my sisters from other cities, but they haven't seen a green eyed Rockruff like this either. It looked severely injured, so I'm sure people have been hunting it for awhile. It must be because of that trait." she said.

"It's no different than a Shiny Pokemon then, except the people after it are forceful with their methods...the bastards." he muttered dryly. The nurse sighed, shaking her head. She was used to seeing a lot of injured Pokemon from being poached or worse, out right attacked by their trainers.

"Regardless, Rockruff will make a full recovery...he's currently sleeping, and will most likely stay like that for awhile. He was very fatigued, but don't worry, we'll take good care of him!" she said.

"Thank Nurse Joy, that's a huge weight off my shoulders. Ah right, did you check my egg?" he asked.

"Indeed I did. The Pokemon inside is quite healthy, but it seems shy to foreign touch. It barely moved after your Gardevoir handed it to me. Give it another week and she'll hatch with no issues." she said.

"Ya hear that Fay? You're gonna be a mom by next week, it's gonna be so awesome!" Jack said, earning a sigh from his partner.

" _Sure right, you find the egg and then want me to raise the baby. Typical man behavior."_ she said, crossing her arms.

"Come on Fay, the baby likes you the most out of everyone. They say baby Pokemon have the ability to imprint through their eggs. Some Pokemon associate the first person they see as a parent, so even if that wasn't the case, she would have imprinted on your regardless." Cynthia said, matter of factly.

"Seems like you know a lot about the matter." Hau said. Cynthia smirked, wagging her finger back and forth.

"You can't be a successful Pokemon Mythologist if you don't understand the fundamentals of how Pokemon came to be in the first place. Some of the greatest myths, even the creation of our entire universe, was born from a single egg." she said, giving him a wink.

"Well, I do wish you luck on your water trial. Lana should be waiting at the entrance to Brooklet Hill, so don't keep her waiting for too long. Who knows, you might actually catch new Pokemon!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy, Hau are you sure you don't want to go first?" the boy asked, earning a nod from his friend.

"All yours buddy, it's a shame we can't come along, but we wish you the best of luck! Take lots of pictures okay?" he said, handing the boy an umbrella. It would help immensely in the light rain that was falling over the village.

"Alright, Fay, Star it's time we left! We can't keep Lana waiting for long. We won't be long!" he said, dashing out of the Pokemon center, his two Pokemon following suit.

Meanwhile, Team Skull was wondering around the forest trying to find the Rockruff they had lost. The two grunts weren't happy to be trekking through the woods, with barely any sleep, but they knew going up against the Enforcer of Team Skull wasn't a good idea. The man, known as V, was standing on a boulder, glancing around the area, his Araquanid standing beside him. His eyes were narrowed a bit, and due to his scarf, no one could tell what he was currently feeling.

"It slipped away...but I don't think we will take long to find it. Have two had any luck?" the man asked, glancing at the two Grunts.

"Nothing yet sir, we did see some prints leading West from here, so if anything it might have run into Brooke Village. If someone found it, it should be at the Pokemon center." one of the two grunts said, earning a nod from the man.

"Brooke Village huh? That brings back memories, bitter old memories that I wish to stomp into the ground." he muttered dryly, glancing at his wrist, a brilliant blue crystal, with a water droplet at its center.

"Hey boss, were you a trial goer once?" the braver of the two Grunts said. V looked at him, eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he gave them a nod.

"I was...but I was never able to pass the trials...mark my words, I will become Champion of Alola, even if I have to steal every damn crystal in this pathetic region. We need to find that mutt, split up and search the area, before the rain washes away any visible prints."

"Sir!" the two cried, dashing away from the man. He smirked underneath his scarf, reaching for his new Pokeball. He threw it into the air, summoning the Midnight Lycanroc he had captured the day before. It growled angrily at him, fangs bared at the man.

"That's a nice face...you don't wish to see your pup hurt right? If that's true then find him...find him and I will not hurt him, after all...I'm only after that special power behind it. That Z-Crystal you _found_ was just a bit of bait." he said. Lycanroc's eyes widened in shock. It dashed at the man, it's claws blowing a brilliant steel, only for a powerful Scald to hit its side, causing it to yelp in pain.

"Wrong answer. You will find that Rockruff, if you don't, then I will do nothing more than kill it, like we did with your mate!" he said firmly. Lycanroc could only growl in anger, knowing fighting was futile.

The walk to Brooklet Hill wasn't as long and as rugged as Jack thought it would be. Star had been snapping pictures every so often, cooing happily about the beauty of the area. She had also taken some pictures of the surrounding Pokemon, something that Jack had restrained himself from doing, wanting to keep his full focus on the trial. The rocky shelf rose around him, as the dusty path became lush and green. Wooden steps had been placed on the path, which aided in walking down into the hill itself.

Large palm trees grew from the ground towering high above them. The sound of flowing water could be heard throughout the area, the smell of salt being in the area, mixing with the scent of fresh water and wet dirt. Honestly, it relaxed Jack quite a bit, making his anxiety over the trial go down quite a bit. Reaching the end of the first path, he shook a bit of the mud from his shoes, stepping onto the wooden path that spanned over one of the large lakes, connecting to the other area of Brooklet Hill, a small sandbar, surrounded by large brown rocks, lush green grass and Palm trees.

"Wow, this area is so serene. The water is crystal clear too...I bet you if I had a fishing rod, I could catch some pretty cool water types." Jack said, glancing at the water as he walked across the bridge.

" _This area reminds me of that one lake in Kalos, the one near Lumiose City."_ Fay said, earning a nod from her trainer. She shifted her umbrella a bit, making sure Star wasn't getting her camera wet.

"You know...after I finish my trials here in Alola...I think I'm gonna head back to Kalos and take on the league. I did promise Diantha I would battle her when you were capable of Mega Evolution." he said, giving his partner a cheeky grin.

"Nee!" Star cried, tugging on her trainer's pant leg. She pointed down the hill that lead toward a grass path, where a few Dewpider were scurrying about. Jack quickly hid behind a palm tree, kneeling down by the base of the tree.

Dewpider were small bug water types, that lived around the area of Brooklet Hill. It was a small eight legged spider Pokemon, with a small body, which was mostly black in color, the legs being a brilliant chartreuse. It had a water bubble over its head, which it used not only for protection, but to catch small plankton from the nearby oceans to feed on. The three Dewpider were currently doing a dance, as if summoning more rain from the heavens. All three of them were focusing their power to create a large bubble in the center of the group.

Ever so slightly, Jack reached for his camera, bringing it up to eye level. He brought it out of sleep mode, peeking through the view finder as he twisted the lens, making sure it was in focus so he could capture this moment in time. Fay angled the umbrella a bit, shielding the boy from the thick water droplets falling down. Even if his new lens wasn't water proof, he wasn't going to let this chance slip away. His breath caught in his throat as he snapped the picture.

"I got it." he said softly, earning a small clap from Star. Feeling brave, the grass type started walking toward the three Pokemon, who didn't even stop dancing. She started speaking to them, using her cheerful persona to actually grab their attention.

"Look at that, she's a natural at this." he said, earning a nod from Fay. Star let out a small cry as she started forming a Fairy Wind around the three Dewpider, the bubble started mixing in with the pink Fairy attack, turning it into a glittering pink orb. With a bit more control, the Dewpider were able to separate the large water bubble into smaller ones, willing them to float all over the place. The grass type started dancing with the bug types, while they started singing a song.

"No way." Jack muttered. He snapped another picture of the event going on, quickly switching to his video function. He started recording the video, watching the Pokemon dance around the area. Star added some Razor leaves to the dance, making them flow through the water bubbles.

The rain started getting harder as the Pokemon continued to dance, even more water types started coming out of the forest. A few Psyduck along with Poliwag and even a Butterfree had joined the party. It was a surreal event, one Jack doubted he would see again. After a few minutes, the dance started winding down, the Dewpider sent the water bubbles flying skyward, and with the help of Star, willed them to burst into sparkles, which mixed in with the falling rain and leaves around them. All of the Pokemon around them started cheering, Jack couldn't help but join in. All of the Pokemon scurried away, with the three Dewpider bowing for their crowd before scurrying away from where they came.

"That was amazing!" Jack said, ending his video. He lowered his camera, catching his Pokemon in a hug.

"Nee nee nee!"

" _She's asking if you're proud of her."_ Fay translated earning a nod from the boy.

"I'm immensely proud! Are you crazy? You got us a special dance that no one is ever gonna see but us. You are an amazing partner you know that?" he asked, earning a cute giggle from the Pokemon. He wrapped his arms around her small body as he stood up, stretching his legs.

"Well, we should keep going, we can't dawdle forever...perhaps we'll find more Pokemon dancing in the rain." he said, earning a nod from the Steenee in his arms.

As they walked, they neared another open area, with a fisherman sitting on a rock, his fishing line resting in the water. He had a large beach umbrella perched behind him, the rain not even bothering him. Standing on the bridge however, was another young woman.

She looked to be around twelve or thirteen years old, with short neck length blue hair, that was dark in color. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, stuffed into some baggy black pants. She wore a pair of open toed sandals. Beside her legs was a Popplio, who was busy blowing bubbles and bouncing them on its nose. As if feeling his presence, the girl turned around, giving him a smile.

"Hello, is this your first time in Brooklet Hill?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm loving it so far. All of the Pokemon here are amazing, my name is Jack, these are my partners, Fay and Star...I'm assuming you're Lana right?" he asked.

"That's right, I'm the trial captain around these parts. I wait around here for trial goers, the area is serene, and Popplio loves the water." she said, glancing down at her Pokemon, who barked happily.

"That's good to hear, I can see why water types would love this place. I know, I'll let my Brionne out, it would be good for her to stretch her limbs." he said, drawing his Pokeball from his pocket. It snapped open, releasing the Pop Star Pokemon into the lake.

"Briii!" the Pokemon cried happily. Popplio jumped into the water, greeting its evolved form happily.

"You're like me, you chose Popplio as your starter right?" Lana asked, her bright blue eyes glittering brightly, hands clasped before her.

"She was a gift from Kahuna Hala, and I've been training her hard, we've all been training really hard. Which is why I want to formally challenge you Lana, I want to take your water trial!" he said firmly.

"Alright then, but you must prove yourself to the Totem Pokemon first. Ah, look there." the girl said, pointing to a small bubble of water. Jack looked at it closely, seeing the bubble for himself.

"A Pokemon, is that it?" he asked curiously.

"It might be, maybe if you're lucky you can fish out a Lugia!" the girl said happily.

"I somehow doubt it." he said in a deadpan, a frown on his face.

" _Um excuse me, Miss Lana...how exactly is he supposed to get over there? If you wish for him to fish that Pokemon out then it wouldn't be possible."_ Fay said. Lana looked at the Gardevoir, surprised that it could speak. Her shock turned into a smile as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a pen like object.

"I have that covered...this is a Super Rod that my family sells at their shop. We give them out to trial goers for free, so they can enjoy the marine life of the Alola Region. You can have this one for free, on top of that, I can give you a code for a new Ride Pokemon, if you have the pager of course."

"Sure, I have my pager with me." he said, pulling out the yellow device from his backpack. Lana took a hold of it, handing it back to him a few seconds later. She placed the rod in his hand, giving him a wave.

"I'll be waiting for you at the next area, good luck! Let's go Popplio!" she cried out, attracting her Pokemon's attention. Artemis gave a happy wave to her pre-evolved form, watching it swim off after its trainer.

"Okay then, she gave me access to a new ride Pokemon. Wow, it's a Lapras too!" he cried excitedly. He pressed the button, the silver Pokeball appearing in the device. He threw it into the air, releasing the Transport Pokemon into the water.

"Laaa!" she cried cheerfully, her flippers slapping the water.

"You two wait here while I go after that Pokemon, we'll win this trial in no time!" he said cheerfully.

 _ **xxx**_

V was starting to get rather annoyed. He hadn't found hide or hair of that Rockruff, and he was convinced the Grunts he had brought with him were idiots. He should have followed his gut and brought along some of the female grunts instead, at least they were more on the ball and nice to look at. It was raining rather hard now, making the forest areas turn into marsh due to all of the mud. He was convinced Lycanroc had waited until it started to rain just so he could loose the trail. Even if Lycanroc had a good sense of smell, it was hard for anyone to track through the rain. He didn't want his new powerhouse to die, so he had reluctantly placed it back into its pokeball.

"Boss, I think we should just infiltrate the Pokemon center. The path that we were taking leads right behind it. I'm sure some trainers brought it inside, if that's true we can easily get it."

"Are you stupid? We're wanted by the law, you actually want to step into the Ekans nest?" the other Grunt said, slapping the back of his friend's head.

"Aw, damn it Marcus stop hitting me!"

"I wouldn't have to hit you if you weren't a dumb ass Mike!"

"Shut up you dumb shits! I've got this in the bag, all we do is stake out the center. Eventually the trainers that found that Rockruff will have to leave with it, most likely to take it back home. That's when we attack, and we'll show them the power of Team Skull!" he said firmly.

"Yeah, but...what if that bitch from before is here? The one that attacked our boys back on Route 4?" Mike asked, earning a smirk from V.

"We'll grab her too, she's too fine to be let go." he said, earning a smirk from the two, though it wasn't visible due to their bandannas.

"Hehe, we can force her to work for us, turn her into our new admin. I'm sure big sis would love that!"

"Get back to work. Set up around the center, any sight of that mutt, you come straight to me!" the man said, earning nods from the two grunts. He licked his lips a bit, a smirk on his face.

"That mutt will be mine soon enough, then I can finally have the power of the legendary Dusk form Lycanroc." he said to himself, thoughts of his new strength filling his mind. He was going to take Alola by storm, whether good or bad, it didn't matter.

 _ **xxx**_

"I gotcha!" Jack cried, pulling out the small fish Pokemon from the water. It was a white fish, with a bright blue line running across its body. It wasn't bigger than his hand, and had big blue eyes, along with a sad expression on its face. This was a local species known as Wishiwashi. He pulled the hook from it, giving it a smile.

"You were a hard one to catch, and really fierce...don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said, petting the small Pokemon. It let out a small cry, jumping back into the water, swimming down the stream. He shrugged, glancing back at Lapras.

"Let's go back to shore, that was the last one I needed to find." he said, earning a joyous cry from the Pokemon. He hung on tightly as the Transport Pokemon swam toward the other side of the lake. He returned it to its Pokeball, placing it in the Ride Page which he clipped to his belt.

" _Did you catch it?"_ Fay asked curiously, earning a nod from her trainer.

"I did, that was five I think...I don't think there's anymore of them I need to fish out." he said, heading down the mucky path.

" _Star saw some Marill and decided to take a picture of them, we're not that far from her."_ the gardevoir replied, earning an nod from the boy.

The rain picked up a bit, but thankfully it wasn't too windy. They were taking the walk a bit slow, as they didn't want to slip due to the mud. They continued walking down the path, the stone shelves around them rising high above them. Some Pikipek were nesting in the high trees, and he saw several Pelipper and Wingull flying around the area, their loud cries echoing in the wind.

They finally arrived at the final area of Brooklet Hill, a large fresh water lake, all of the rivers connected to this large crystal clear lake. The tall rocks separated the ocean from the lake, but that didn't stop the salt water from flowing into the pond, the wind shear was causing the ocean to slam into the rocks with ferocity, as if it was battling a giant beast into submission. Large waterfalls could be seen falling into the crystal lake, adding to the cacophony of sounds.

He heard someone clap loudly, attracting his attention. He walked toward the water's edge where Lana was standing along with Popplio. She smiled brightly, a proud look on her face.

"You followed me right to the trial grounds! It seems you've also proven yourself to the Totem Pokemon, something not a lot of trainers can do. See those two posts there? That marks the beginning of your trial!" Lana said, causing Jack to look at the posts, which matched the ones he had seen on Melemele Island.

"Awesome! What must I do Lana?" he asked.

"You've proven yourself to the Totem, all you have to do is challenge it of course! He's somewhere in this lake, so go ahead and fish around. Did you know I once caught a Kyogre here?"

"Huh? Seriously?" the boy asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Just kidding!" she said, giving him a wink. He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw a large bubble in the center of the lake.

"There it is, Fay get ready for battle." he called out, reaching for Lapras's Pokeball, he threw it into the air, bringing out the Transport Pokemon. Climbing onto the saddle, he hung onto the handles the Pokemon already knowing where the trainer wanted to go.

"Alright Totem Pokemon, I challenge you to a battle!" he cried, flinging the hook right at the bubbling rocks. He felt a tug on his line a second later, and with a light tug, he pulled the Pokemon out. It was a Wishiwashi, the first one he had caught in fact, which had a bandage on its forehead from an injury it had taken.

"Huh? Hey it's you!" he cried.

"Washi!" the Pokemon cried, letting go of the hook. Lapras got a bit startled, as hundreds of shadows started moving toward the spot the small fish had landed in. Jack swallowed the lump in this throat, as he saw the larger shadow beneath the water. The waves slammed hard into the rocks and with it, they brought the Totem Pokemon.

It was a large whale like Pokemon, a dark blue in color much bigger than anything he had seen before. It had a large gaping maw, and bright eyes. It's fins looked sharp and threatening, as it swam around the Lapras, it's body glowing brilliantly like the other Totem Pokemon he had faced on Melemele Island. He reached for his Pokedex, aiming it at the new Pokemon.

" _Wishiwashi School Form. Hundreds of small Wishiwashi gather together to create this threatening form. Wishiwashi become more aggressive when in School Form, do take caution when battling this Pokemon while in this form."_

"So, all of those Wishiwashi I fished out came together to make you, my challenge? Alright then Wishiwashi, be prepared to battle!" he cried, jumping off the Lapras.

" _Wash!"_ the pokemon cried loudly. Fay stepped forward, eyes narrowed as it faced down its opponent.

"Now Fay, use Thunderbolt!" he cried out. The Embrace Pokemon nodded, holding her arm into the air, summoning a large bolt of lightning straight at the Pokemon. The electrical attack seemed to do some damage, but it was able to brush it off with ease. Jack returned Lapras to her pokeball, placing it back in the Ride Pager.

The Totem Pokemon let out a growl as it dove into the water, swimming around for a few seconds before breaching the water, launching a powerful Hydro Pump at Fay, who easily dodged it. The pressurized beam of water trailed after her as the Pokemon slammed back into the water. The Pokemon let out a growl, charging another water type attack.

"It's going in for a Soak Fay, don't let it hit you! Counter with Disarming Voice!" the boy cried.

"Gardevoir!" the Pokemon cried, using her physic abilities to teleport out of the way. Totem Wishiwashi tried hitting it with more Soak attacks before falling underneath the waves. Fay jumped into the air, her eyes scanning the lake until she saw the moving shadow.

"Gardevoir!" she shouted, the large waves of pink energy flew out of her mouth, slamming into the water, causing visible strain onto the Totem Pokemon. It landed in the water, growling a bit as it let out a cry, summoning another Wishiwashi.

"Oh no." he muttered dryly.

"Washi washi!"

Jack bit his lip a bit as the Pokemon used Helping Hand, knowing the attack served to raise the power of its allies. Shifting his focus a bit, he turned toward the new Pokemon, pointing his finger at it.

"Now Fay, sweep the area with Shadow Ball, separate the two! Then attack with Thunderbolt!" he cried.

Fay dodged another Hydro Pump from the Totem Wishiwashi, summoning four medium sized shadow balls in her hands. She flung them at the two water types, easily separating the two. With a loud cry, she sent a Thunderbolt to the Solo Wishiwashi, instantly defeating it. The Totem Pokemon growled, swimming toward the shore, firing a close range Hydro Pump, slamming the Embrace Pokemon into the rocks behind them.

"Fay! Are you alright?" Jack cried out, worry etched on his face. His partner quickly stood up, shaking the water off herself.

" _I'm soaking wet! I am definitely not alright!"_ she cried out, her voice filled with anger and annoyance. The boy looked back at the Totem, a frown on his face.

" _It's attack and speed are very high. It's no wonder all of these Wishiwashi take this form, so that they aren't picked on when they're alone. That means we'll have to go full power."_ he thought to himself, glancing at Fay. She seemed to have the same idea, the smile on her lips matching his own.

"Alright then, we've already recived your attacks at full power! Now it's time for us to send back some of our own. Fay, let's show this Totem Pokemon our Bond! It's time to Mega Evolve!" he cried, clutching his Mega Camera tightly, activating the stone.

Fay let out a loud cry, the brilliant blue tendrils flowing from her stone connecting to the bright golden ones from the keystone. The familiar energy of her mega form started washing over her body, transforming her into Mega Gardevoir. She let out a loud cry, expelling the last of the energy from her transformation.

Lana looked on in amazement, not expecting the boy to hold the Power of Mega Evolution. Star was also quite impressed, and started snapping pictures of Fay and Jack, while they faced off against the Totem Pokemon. She was glad her camera was digital, the last thing she needed was to run out of film in the middle of her impromptu photo shoot.

"Now Fay, Thunderbolt! Hit it hard!" Jack cried.

"Garde!" the Embrace Pokemon cried, unleashing a powerful blue bolt of lightning. It raced across the wet ground, slamming into the Totem Pokemon causing to scream loudly. It dove into the water, trying to avoid the brunt of the attack.

It quickly started swimming around the lake, looking for an opening for an attack. It breached the water once more, unleashing a powerful Hydro Pump at the Mega Evolved Pokemon, who blocked it with ease. Using her Psychic, she was able to send the water back at the Totem, sending it flying back into the rocks.

"Shadow Ball, don't let up!" the boy cried. Fay nodded, jumping into the air as she formed a giant ball of shadowy energy, throwing it straight at the spot Totem Wishiwashi was. It quickly dove into the water, the ball slamming into the spot it had just been. A torrent of water shot into the air, mixed with the remains of the ghost type attack.

"What power!" Lana cried in amazement. Jack wiped the water from his face, taking his beanie off, wringing it out.

"Wishiwashi! You've proven yourself as a powerful opponent, it makes me happy to make this a memorable trial! The rain, the wind, the sea, this is what it truly feels to be a Pokemon trainer, battling it out in the grit of it all! Don't hold back, because definitely won't!" he cried out, earning a guttural cry from the giant Pokemon.

It shot out of the water again, aiming another Hydro Pump at the Psychic type. She easily blocked it, flicking the water away as she shot another Shadow Ball at the creature. The explosion was enough to bring the Totem out of the water entirely, giving them the opening they needed. Jack snapped his fingers, a grin on his face.

"Go Fay, finish this off with Thunderbolt!" he cried.

"Gardevoir!" the Pokemon cried, unleashing the biggest bolt of lightning it could muster.

Wishiwashi howled in pain, the electrical energy raced across its soaking wet body, causing massive amounts of damage. The giant fish slammed into the water, floating on the surface for a few seconds before disappearing, all of the Wishiwashi that made it up swimming off in defeat. Jack let out a cheer, hugging his partner tightly as they finished their first trial on Akala Island.

"Thank you so much Fay, it's thanks to you that we were able to defeat this trial!" he said.

" _You're welcome Jack, thank you for giving me the chance to battle."_ she replied, her mega form flashed for a second, the energy that kept her transformed finally disappearing. Jack saw something in the water and knelt down before the pond, seeing the Wishiwashi from before floating on the surface of the lake.

"Hey buddy, so it was you all along wasn't it? I gotta say, you are pretty tough. Then again, you have your friends to thank as well, just like I do." he said happily.

"Wishi!" the Pokemon cried, diving into the water. It surfaced a second later, holding something in its mouth.

"It's giving you your reward Jack, the Waterium Z, proof that you've defeated my...no...our trial." Lana said, a smile on her face. Jack nodded, accepting the blue crystal from the Pokemon. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an Oran berry, which he had diced before to use as bait.

"Here you go, thanks for the awesome battle...I'll remember it for as long as I live." he said happily. Wishiwashi accepted the fruits and ducked beneath the waves, finally ending the trial. Jack stood up, holding the Waterium Z in his hands.

Just like the other crystals, the Waterium Z was shaped like a diamond, and was a brilliant blue, with a black water droplet in the center. It was filled with a mystical energy, which gave the sense of fierce water type power. Lana smiled, taking the crystal from his hand.

"Now then, you'll need to know the proper dance in order to execute this move. It starts out like this." she explained, holding her arms above her head. She lowered them to her sides, crossing them briefly before making waves with her hands.

"That seems easy enough." the boy said, mimicking her movements a few times, until he got them down pat. Lana handed him the crystal back, which he snapped onto one of the empty slots. He felt Star tug on his pant leg gesturing to his Z-ring.

"Nee nee!" she cried.

" _She wants you to show Lana the crystal we recovered from Rockruff. Perhaps she knows what it is."_ Fay said, a look of realization washing over Jack's face.

"Right, I totally forgot! Lana, would you mind checking this crystal over for me? A wild Rockruff came onto the battlefield earlier and dropped it when he slammed into Star. We don't know what it is." the boy said, pulling the crystal from his pocket. The blue haired girl looked it over with a scruitinizing gaze, a frown on her face.

"It's a Z-Crystal, no doubt about it. But I don't know what Pokemon could even use this...there are unique crystals bestowed to certain Pokemon by the Tapus...Pikanium, Raichinium, Snorlaxium and Eeveenium are some of the rare ones, this seems like a crystal meant specifically for Lycanroc."

"Lycanroc? Rockruff's evolved form correct?" he asked, earning a nod from Lana.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it might work for one. I could be totally wrong though, if I were you, I would speak with Kahuna Olivia, she knows more about rock types than anyone else on Akala Island." she said, handing him the crystal back. He frowned, placing it next to his Waterium Z crystal.

"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing her at some point during my travels through Akala. I'll ask her then, for now I think we should return to Brooke Village, I like the rain, but being soaked isn't fun." he said, brushing his wet hair behind his head.

"Hehe, I love the rain. It's always fun to splash in puddles...I'll be returning home too, I hear your friend Hau wants to take the trial on. If he wishes to challenge it, he's more than welcome too."

"Thanks Lana, take care and don't stay out in the rain too long. It might be fun, but being sick isn't fun either." he said, heading back up the hill.

"Oh right! The Fire trial is held in Wela Volcano, my friend Kiawe is the trial captain up there, tell him I said hi!" she said, earning a nod from the young trainer.

 _ **xxx**_

"Check it out guys! I finally got my Waterium Z!" Jack said, showing off his new Z-Crystal. Hau and Cynthia looked at it completely entranced by it. The crystal glittered brightly in the lighting of the center.

"It's so pretty!" Cynthia said, a smile on her face.

"Oh man, I'm so psyched right now! Tell me about the trial, would you please?" Hau cried, earning a no from the boy.

"Sorry Hau, I want you to experience it for yourself. I will tell you this, the Totem Pokemon is a tough one to mess with, I would honestly train up a bit before facing it. If it wasn't for Fay's mega evolution, I definitely wouldn't have won."

"Aw man, that means I'm gonna have to train harder. No way I can use Torracat against a water type, and Pikachu isn't ready to fight a totem yet. I might have to catch some new Pokemon." Hau said, a frown on his face.

"If I may interject, Hau you got what it takes to defeat this trial...I failed quite a few times, and I sometimes regret not going back to take it, but I know you'll be able to get your Waterium Z. If you wish to catch a new Pokemon, I would recommend looking for a Leafeon. They live around these parts, a grass type would do you good." Tessa said, earning a vigorous nod from the boy.

"I'll do just that. I'm sorry Cynthia, Jack...but I don't think I'll be able to head to Wela Volcano just yet. I need to train hard for my own trial...how about we meet up on Royal Avenue? We can have our battle there, and show off our awesome Z-moves!"

"Sure thing buddy, take your time and most of all, make everlasting memories! There's nothing better than sharing those memories with friends! We can even team up against Hibiki since she said she would meet us there, and she still owes me one." he said, bumping fists with the boy, who quickly grabbed his pack.

"Thanks a lot for everything Tess, don't forget your promise!" the boy said.

"I won't, take care dear, and have fun on your travels!" Tessa said, giving him a warm smile.

"Bye Hau, see ya soon!" Cynthia cried, watching as the boy ran off, an excited look on his face.

"Jack, Rockruff has woken up...would you like me to take you to him?" Nurse Joy asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I'll be back girls." he said, following after the nurse.

They didn't take long, I fact the puppy pokemon was in the first room they entered. It was glaring at a Wigglytuff who wanted nothing more than to give it a check up. As soon as it saw Jack though, it bounded over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Whoa boy, hi...did you miss me?" he asked, earning a few happy licks from the pup. It started rubbing its rocky fur against his skin, making him laugh ab it.

"It seems this Rockruff has taken to you. These Pokemon are very friendly toward people, but this little pup seems to resent humans. Probably due to the attacks he suffered." she said, glancing at her clipboard.

"It had taken several water type attacks right? Who would do something like that to a puppy?" he asked, earning a whimper from the pup.

"I'm not sure, but this area has been filled with Team Skull members who like poaching Pokemon. Trainers can usually drive them off, but recently, the number of injured Pokemon is on the rise. We've gotten Officer Jenny involved, but by the time she drives in from Heahea city, they're usually gone." Nurse Joy said. Jack growled angrily, his hold on Rockruff tightening a bit.

"Team Skull is really starting to annoy me. If I run into any members, I am definitely sending them packing. They've done enough on Melemele Island." he said firmly.

"Just be careful alright? Rockruff has made a full recovery, however their species isn't normally found here on Akala Island, so finding it's home is most likely gonna be a challenge. If you could track it's parents, I'm sure they would be grateful for his safe return."

"Sure thing, I'll definitely bring this little guy back home. I'll bring him back to his mom and dad!" he said.

"Awooo!" the puppy cried, happily licking the boy.

"I wish you luck Jack, on finding his home and on the rest of your trials. Wela Volcano is a rugged and dangerous terrain, do be careful."

"I will, thanks for everything Nurse Joy!" he said happily, leaving the ICU area of the center.

"Hey, are we ready to go?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"We are, Tessa do you think we could take some time to search for Rockruff's parents?" Jack asked, earning a nod from the ravenette.

"Of course, but the area around here is pretty tough to maneuver, we need to be really careful." she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Gotcha! Don't worry pup, we'll bring you home!" Jack said happily.

"Ruff ruff!" the puppy cried happily, his tail wagging to and fro. The three trainers prepared to leave the Pokemon Center, heading in the direction of the nearby woods.

Half an hour passed, with nothing exciting happening. Jack was talking with Rockruff through Fay, trying to get a sense of direction. The pup however became sad whenever he was asked questions about his parents. So far, the only thing he had gotten out of him was that his mother and father were Lycanroc, his mother being a Midday form and his father being a Midnight form. The cavern was somewhere in the forest, behind Brooke Village, but he had been running through most of the day and night so he had gotten lost along the way, it made it even harder since it had rained, washing away any traces of scent.

"This makes it challenging. Worse case scenario we might never find his cave." Tessa said firmly, lips pressed in a thin line. Cynthia shook her head, giving the pup a cheerful smile.

"Don't you worry Ruffy! We'll get you home, your mom and dad must be so worried about you!" she said happily.

"I honestly doubt that!" a voice said, causing the three to stop.

From the woods, came out three Team Skull members. While two of them looked like normal grunts, the one in the middle seemed to be well adept at what he was doing. Just by how he carried himself, Jack could tell he wasn't a person to be messed with. Rockruff started growling angrily, yipping and barking at the three, trying to break free from the trainer's hold.

"Ah, there's my pup! Thanks for protecting him for me, but I'll take him back with me, if you don't mind." the man said.

"You can kiss my ass you wannabe thug!" Jack cried angrily, earning a laugh fro the grunts.

"You hear this? This one has gull, reminds me of that other kid from before, the bastard our boss hired."

"Gladion? Yeah, he reminds me of him too, I dunno how the boss still has him around, considering the fact that he doesn't respect any of us yo!"

"Shut up you idiots! There's a reason why we keep the enforcer around, it's because he's good at his job, unlike you two! Now kid, if you don't want me to hurt those pretty ladies behind you and steal your pokemon, you'll hand that mutt over. If not, well it isn't gonna end well for you." he said, releasing his Araquanid. The Pokemon moved around the path, hissing a a bit as the large bubble of water around its head wiggling a bit.

" _That must be the evolved form of Dewpider...a water type...must be the one that attacked Rockruff here."_ Jack muttered. Star was already in a fighting stance, with Fay getting ready as well.

"You know, we aren't as defenseless as you think! We aren't letting you take Rockruff from us. We're taking it back home to its parents!" Cynthia said, holding Gible's Pokeball tightly in her grasp. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Parents eh? Those two belong to Team Skull, Mike, release your Lycanroc now." the man said, throwing another Pokeball. The grunt, Mike, did the same. Both snapped open, revealing a Midday Lycanroc and a Midnight Lycanroc.

"Ruff Ruff!" Rockruff cried, jumping out of Jack's arms. The two Lycanroc howled loudly, earning an equal howl from the pup.

" _Those are his parents."_ Fay said, a hint of anger in her tone.

"Indeed they are, and now they're our Pokemon. Lycanroc, if you want your son back, then retrieve him for us!" the man said firmly, earning a growl from both Pokemon.

" _They don't want to attack, we need to do so something now!"_ Fay said firmly.

"I agree, use Psychic, Star use Energy Ball!"

"Gible, help us out with Sandstorm!" Cynthia cried, calling out her started. All three Pokemon attacked at the same time, earning a sigh from the Team Skull enforcer.

"Stone Edge now, you know what happens if you don't attack." the man said. Reluctantly, the two Lycanroc used the same attack, the large towering rocks rising up in time to block them.

"Now Lycanroc, use Accelerock on that Gardevoir!" Mike cried out. The brown furred wolf moved forward, rocks swirling around its body as it moved.

"Shadow Ball and Energy Ball!" Jack cried. Star and Fay quickly charged their attacks, launching them at the brown wolf, who howled in pain from the combination move, being sent flying back.

"Ruff!" the pup cried, growling at Fay and Star, who gave him apologetic looks.

"Gruff, Ruff Gruff!" the Midnight Lycanroc cried, causing the pup to stop barking.

" _It seems to me as if his father is telling him to fight. They're enemies now, and if he wants to survive, he needs to grow up."_ Fay replied.

"That's so sad...we have to do something!" Cynthia said firmly, earning a nod from Jack.

"You can do something, give back that Rockruff, and I assure you it will be completely happy with his parents. If not, we will continue battling." the man said.

"Grr...who the hell do you think you are? Poaching Pokemon, turning his parents against him, the fuck man!" Jack cried, earning a chuckle from the Enforcer.

"The name's Victor, I happen to be a higher up in Team Skull, Akala Island is my territory. It's People and Pokemon all follow my orders!" he said.

"Tch...my ass, I will not let you continue poaching Pokemon from this island!" Tessa cried out angrily, sending Claire into the field.

"Nin!" the large frog cried.

"Now Claire, Water Shuriken!" she cried.

"Fay, Disarming Voice!"

Both attacks struck home, causing damage to the two wolves. While it hurt Rockruff immensely to see its parents get hurt, he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. The dust cleared a bit, and he saw the firm look on his parents faces. Their eyes were filled with sadness, but also conviction, they were telling him that it was time to stop being a pup and become a strong wolf like them. He pawed the ground angrily, jumping up into the air.

"What's it doing?" Cynthia asked, watching several sharp rocks spinning around its body.

"It's using Rock Throw, we can use this time to attack quick. Star use Razor Leaf!"

"Scald, Claire! Hit them hard!"

"Araquanid, Liquidation!" Victor cried, causing the large spider to move forward. It jumped into the air, launching its attack at Rockruff, using it to counter its Rock Throw. The Razor Leaf cut right through the dust, striking the bug type dead on. It hissed loudly, glaring at the grass/fairy type.

"Lycanroc, Stone Edge once more!" Mike cried. The female wolf howled loudly, driving her paw into the ground, willing several tall rocks out of the ground. Rockruff did the same, both attacks colliding into one. Midnight Lycanroc moved forward, slashing the pup with an Iron Claw, sending him flying back.

Jack growled angrily, watching Rockruff right against his parents wasn't something he liked to see. He was angry at Team Skull for what they were doing. It made him seethe with rage, but he knew he couldn't do anything more than battle. He wasn't going to be able to set his parents free, and he couldn't go for help either. Tessa could see his anger on his face. She felt bad for the boy who could only watch the battle go down. She knew she had to do something about it, so she secretly reached for her sparkly Pokeball, holding it behind her back.

"Now Claire, Water Shriken again, sweep this entire area!"

"Gible Sandstorm!" Cynthia cried out, earning a nod from the small dragon type.

"You two Star, use Fairy Wind!" Jack cried.

The three attacks all shot forward, combining into a single wave of power, causing a massive dust cloud to rise up around them. Using this as cover, Tessa was able to call out her sixth Pokemon. Giving it a mental command, the Pokemon channeled a massive wave of psychic power, blowing the Team Skull grunts off their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Mike cried, fear written on his face.

"This must be what those other guys talked about...that girl, with black hair and a pink dress, she sent them flying without her even breaking a sweat!" the other grunt cried.

"Keep in line, don't let some tactic like that scare you! It just makes the hunt that much more fun!" Victor said, a grin on his face.

"Fay quickly, use your psychic to get those Pokeballs from them!" Jack cried, urging his pokemon forth. She held her hand out, eyes glowing blue as she tried reaching for both Lycanroc's Pokeballs. Victor smirked, returning his Lycanroc to back to its ball, followed by Mike who placed them in their pockets.

"You already know the deal kiddos, the Lycanroc go free if you hand over the pup!" he said.

"Hell no! We're getting those Pokemon back right now!"

"Claire use Night Slash on that Araquanid, get it out of the way!" Tessa cried. The Pokemon nodded, dashing forward, pressing her hands together, willing a purple katana into its hands, comprised solely of dark energy. She swiped it at the water spider, sending it flying back into a tree, causing it to slump over.

"Heh, perhaps we underestimated you a bit. I've already lost interest in the pup, so go ahead and keep him, I got myself a strong Lycanroc anyway. Know this kid, the next time we cross paths, we will come at you full force. So you best be ready to fight!" Victor said, throwing a smoke pellet onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, the three Team Skull members were gone.

"Shit! That was our chance to get those Lycanroc from them!" Jack snapped angrily.

"There was nothing we could have done...not when they were using them to fight Rockruff." Cynthia said, frowning a bit. The puppy looked on at the spot where its parents had been, a look of longing on his face. Jack knelt down beside it, looking directly into his eyes.

"Hey, we aren't letting them get away with this. We will set your parents free, I promise you that. Come with me, I'll train you hard, so you can one day face that bastard in battle. We'll wipe the floor with all of his Pokemon and when he's groveling on the ground, we'll get those Pokeballs and break his hold on them." he said firmly.

"Ruff ruff!" the Pokemon cried, giving him a firm nod.

"Don't worry, I promise to help you find your parents again...what Team Skull did to you is cruel!" Cynthia said firmly. Rockruff jumped into her arms, licking her face, causing her to giggle a bit. Despite what happened, the pup was still trying to act happy.

Jack glanced back at the spot where Victor had stood moments before, eyes narrowed in anger. There was conviction in his glare, he was going to free those two Lycanroc, he didn't know when, and he didn't know how, but that would be his personal promise. He glanced at Tessa, who was placing something back into her bag, though she tried to hide it, he caught the sparkly pink Pokeball as she let go of it in her bag. He decided not to say anything, giving her a silent nod.

"We should get going, it's gonna be a week's walk back toward Royal Avenue, so we need to get ready. Not just that, we need to keep our eyes peeled for Team Skull, though now that we drove them back, I doubt they'll do anything else around here." Tessa said.

"You're just in a rush because you want to see Kiawe!" Cynthia said, causing the ravenette to blush.

"Am not! I just want to be a good tour guide and help Jacky out while we travel Akala, it doesn't have to do with Kiawe, or how extremely attractive he is." the girl said with a huff.

"Women." Jack muttered under his breath, earning glares from Star and Fay. He let out a dry chuckle, not wanting to say anything.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay** _(Gardevoir)_ **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis** _(Brionne)_ **Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku** _(Mareanie)_ **Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Pokemon Egg (Status) Very Close to Hatching**

 **Star** _(Steenee)_ **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Razor Leaf**

 **Ruffy** ** _(Rockruff)_** **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible:** _(No Nickname)_ **Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** ** _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_** **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Thunder Shock, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl** _(Sylveon)_ **Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi** _(Mimikyu)_ **Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire** _(Greninja)_ **Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald**

 **Flapper** _(Dewgong)_ **Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip**

 **Jay** _(Incineroar)_ **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	13. Akala Arc 5

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, it's your favorite dragon in human form. Its ya boi Celestial Sky Dragon, bringing you all a brand new chapter of Aloha Alola.**

 **Last Chapter, Jack performed his Water Trial earning him the Waterium Z crystal. He also fought off against Team Skull who wanted to capture the rare green eyed Rockruff. They went as far as capturing its parents to force Jack's hand, but he didn't let up. Sadly, they will not see their son for quite awhile. But Rockruff will have a good home and a good trainer, so he will eventually get his revenge on Team Skull. Also, I dunno if you all saw Episode 37 of Pokemon Sun and Moon, but the blatantly ripped off Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End, when I saw it, I lost my shit but I couldn't tell anyone because it was three am. Yeah, I choose the weirdest times to watch Pokemon. Although I am finding Nebby's inclusion into the anime quite adorable, and I can't wait to see what antics it gets Ash and his friends into.**

 **Regardless, this chapter...this chapter right here, this one chapter right here, right fucking now...will show us all a bit of Royal Avenue. It's gonna be a bit long, but it does have a bit of exposition to it, so do bare with me. Chapter 14 will be all about a special Pokemon, which I'm sure you've all forgotten, but will instantly remember when you read this chapter...well let's just say it isn't a Pokemon yet, but it's getting there.**

 **Chapter 15 will also be a chapter all about Cynthia. I felt like I haven't given her enough screen time, despite being in the group. She doesn't have Gym badges to collect and isn't doing the Island Challenge, so she doesn't have a Z-ring, so I felt the need to give her a special self learning journey, through the dangerous lava flows of Wela Volcano! Of course she isn't gonna die or anything, I'm not that cruel, but it will be an important moment for her. I haven't decided if she'll be gaining an interest in Jack romantically, since I do want to pair him up with Lillie in the end. I also don't know the repercussions of having two Cynthia's in the same universe, since this Cynthia is 12 and the other is well into her 20's and the Champion of Sinnoh.**

 **Also, I do realize I am giving Jack a lot of Pokemon, after Chapter 14 he will have a full team, but this is following the game story line, where people literally fill their teams during the first hour of game play, so I think him having six Pokemon is justified. I was also thinking of giving him a seventh slot, as a special tradition in Alola to have all Island Challengers have Seven Pokemon parties due to the trials and tribulations of the Challenge. it does make sense and it gives me an extra Pokemon to play with. Tell me what you think of this idea...**

 **So, I shall leave you with this chapter, I do hope you enjoy it. Like, Review all of that jazz...and if you have the time check out the song, Start it Again by Live My Last, if you can look for the Pokemon AMV, it's the one with Incineroar about to give Charmeleon the beating of his life. This has been Celestial Sky Dragon, and as always...have nice day...**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 13

Battle Royale

It had been around a week or so since Jack had gotten his Waterium Z. It had also been a week since his last encounter with Team Skull. While disappointed he didn't run into any grunts, he was happy to continue his journey in peace. The girls certainly thought so, as they didn't want to face off against them any time soon. Of course, that had made his new Rockruff rather disappointed, especially because his parents had gotten captured by very evil people. But Jack gave him a grin and reassured that his parents would be set free, though it would take them awhile to actually achieve. For now, they promised to train hard together.

They had been camping out in a nearby lake at the entrance to Route Six. Having walked back to Paniolas Town, the next area of Akala Island that Tessa was going to show them was the Royal Avenue, where special battles known as Battle Royal's took place. Jack was rather excited about this, especially because it was a popular tourist destination. He wanted to take pictures with some of the famous Luchadores that often times participated in the Royals. He had also heard rumors of a Masked Royal who was the master of Battle Royals. So he was looking forward to meeting him.

The heavenly breeze blowing over the island carried the scent of the ocean and freshly cut grass, among other things. It was something Cynthia was enjoying quite a lot. She loved the brisk cold air of the Sinnoh Region, and had been looking forward to exploring it during her journey, but she had fallen in love with Alola over the last few weeks. Of course, she still worried about her family, knowing that they were most likely tearing the earth apart looking for her, not knowing she was in fact in another dimension. It was still a crazy thing to experience, let alone think about. She felt her Eevee pawing at her leg, a look of concern on its face.

"I'm fine Eevee, just thinking about home...go on, play with Gible and Shellos for a bit." she said cheerfully.

"Vee!" the silver fox cried, running off toward it's friends. Gible was currently digging holes all around the area, since the dirt was soft enough to claw through. Shellos was slowly climbing up a tree, aiming to get one of the juicy apples that hung on the high branches. It made Cynthia smile knowing her pokemon were very active.

"Alright Jack, are you sure you're ready to try again?" Tessa asked, earning a nod from the young photographer. Before her stood Claire, the stoic Greninja, who was ready for a battle.

"I'm ready Tess, we need to get this down pat if we want to use this new Z-move!" he cried out.

"Bwark!" Artemis cried, clapping her flippers loudly. The older trainer nodded.

"Then we'll give you a good fight. Claire, start things off with Water Shuriken!"

"Grenin!" the large frog cried, slapping its hands together. It dashed forward, throwing the projectiles at its opponent. Jack smirked, snapping his fingers.

"Artemis, Bubblebeam!" he cried.

"Bwark bwark!" the Pop Star pokemon cried, unleashing a wave of multicolored bubbles at Claire. Both trainer and Pokemon were stunned when the Shurikens were all captured inside the medium sized bubbles, stopping the attack in its entirety.

"What? Claire use Night Slash!" Tessa cried. The large frog nodded, dashing forward, summoning a dark katana in its hands, slashing through the bubbles. Artemis jumped out of the way using Aqua Jet, dodging the attack completely.

"Artemis, Disarming Voice!" Jack called out, a grin on his face. Artemis took a deep breath, unleashing the Fairy type attack. Claire howled in pain, blocking its ears as the Super Effective attack made direct contact.

"Crap, I forgot it knew that! Quickly Claire, use Scald!"

"Water Gun, don't let up!" Jack replied.

Claire formed a large boiling orb of water between its hands, throwing it at the falling seal, who fired a small beam of water at it, breaking it apart mid air. She flipped around, her tail glowing a brilliant silver.

"Bring it home, use Pound!"

"Bwark!" Artemis shouted, slamming her glowing tail into Claire's head, sending her flying back a few feet. The seal landed on the ground, a firm look on its face. Jack licked his lips, tapping his Z-Crystal, a brilliant blue glow flowing out of it.

"Let's do this Artemis, it's time we show them our Power!" he cried, bringing his hands above his head. He brought them down to his sides, crossing them before himself, before making waves with his arms. The energy flowed from himself and the crystal, surrounding Artemis in the mysterious blue energy.

"Bwark bwark!"

"Go for it! Finish this off with Hydro Vortex!"

Artemis shot forward, being trailed by a wave of water. She started spinning around Claire who could only watch as the water built up around it, forming a large whirlpool. Artemis however ended up loosing focus on the attack, and was sent flying out of the funnel, which broke apart a second later. Jack's jaw dropped for a second as he broke into a sprint, holding his hands out.

"Artemis!" he cried, catching the seal both of them slamming into the ground. He groaned in pain, seeing stars in his vision for a few seconds.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Tessa called out, running to his side. He sat up, giving her a lopsided grin.

"I'm good! Just...a little winded." he said. Artemis started whimpering, nuzzling his face with her nose. He chuckled a bit, hugging his pokemon tightly.

"Hey, it's alright! We'll get it in no time, you just get a little dizzy right? We'll need to work on getting over that!" he said cheerfully.

"That was awesome! That giant funnel of water looked like a giant whirlpool! I'm sure if you work hard you'll get it down pat in no time!" Cynthia said cheerfully, petting the blue seal. Artemis started clapping her flippers happily, blowing a few multicolored bubbles from her nose.

"We should get going, while I love giving my Pokemon some exercise, the Royal Avenue is calling to me." Tessa said, returning Claire to her Pokeball.

"Are you sure it isn't because Wela Volcano Park is nearby?" Jack asked, returning Artemis to her Pokeball for some rest. He grabbed a hold of his backpack, which Cynthia had brought to him. Fay and Star were already by his side, ready to take more pictures.

"That is definitely not it at all! It also doesn't have to do with the fact that Kiawe's parents have a ranch at the base of the volcano. Nope, not at all. We should get a move on, come on, Royal Avenue awaits!" the ravenette said, briskly walking up the path.

"Do you think I'll get that way when I have my first crush?" Cynthia asked, earning a blank look from Jack.

"Um...I'm gonna have my secretary get back to you on that...I actually don't have the required update to process that information, sorry." he said, following after their tour guide.

"Fay, Star, you're trainer is an idiot!" the blonde said, earning cries of agreement from the two Pokemon.

Route 6 was a rather plain route. It was one that was lined by lush grass and rocky shelves filled to the brim with bushes. There were some rather high palm trees surrounding the area. They had been even taller than the ones he had seen on Melemele Island. Tessa had said it was due to the nutrient rich soil surrounding Wela Volcano. Most of the land around the volcano was so rich that the grass grew greener, the trees grew taller, and the fruits were delicious.

"Oh, right here look. You can see the summit of the volcano from this spot!" Tessa said, turning around.

Jack watched in amazement as the large mountain in the center of the island towered high into the clouds. The volcano was still active, so large black plumes of smoke could be seen coming out of the top, some of the areas were surrounded by snow and ash, the areas near the base being lush with forestry. The boy rose his camera quietly, taking a few pictures of the volcano.

"It's so beautiful! It reminds me of the volcano in the Sinnoh Region, located in the Survival Area...legend has it, it was created by a Heatran." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Tessa.

"That's right, whenever Heatran wakes up, Stark Mountain erupts. It also happens to be the resting place of a special stone, that is said to be protected by Heatran." she said, matter of factly.

"Does that mean Wela Volcano has a Heatran living in it? I heard from Hibiki that Ten Carat Hill was also created by a Heatran." Jack said, glancing away from the Volcano. Star had gotten up onto a nearby boulder, using the higher vantage point to take better pictures.

"Maybe...they say Akala Island was the first of the Alolan islands to rise from the sea. Which is why Tapu Lele is seen as the deity of life here. All life starts at the base of Wela Volcano, and spreads out through the world, that's the ancient belief of course." Tessa said, giving them a wink.

"It makes sense, since the soil around volcanoes is so rich in nutrients. Alola really is a wonderful region, isn't it?" Jack asked, earning happy cries from his Pokemon.

"Just so you know, the view is a lot better from the summit. I can already tell you'll love the Fire Trial, you're gonna have a lot of fun up there, that's for sure." the black haired girl said, once again heading toward Royal Avenue. Jack grabbed Star from the nearby boulder, the bipedal Pokemon settling into his arms. She had a smile on her face as she looked through her recent pictures.

"Hey, you're getting really good, I'm proud of you Star!" he said happily.

"Nee!"

" _I feel a spike of jealousy."_ Fay suddenly said, earning a giggle from Cynthia.

"Oh do you? Who's the jealous one now Fay? Mad that your trainer replaced you with an even cuter girl?" she asked.

" _You do know I have the power to crush a human body with a single thought right?"_ the Psychic/Fairy type said, earning a shiver from the blonde.

As they continued walking, they started getting closer toward the Royal Avenue. The sounds of music could be heard drifting through the air, along with some fireworks and some balloons floating high into the air. Jack was getting excited, already imagining all of the battles he was bound to have in this place. However as they got closer to the avenue entrance, they saw something that caused them to stop in their tracks.

There was a short young woman standing next to an equine like Pokemon. She was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt, with matching baggy pants, stuffed into leather boots. She wore a violet bonnet around her head, tied under her chin. Her long black hair fell down her back, blowing slightly in the wind.

The Pokemon beside her was rather tall, and reminded Jack of a Rapidash. It was brown in color, the mane being styled into a style resembling dreadlocks. There were some tufts of orange fur around its legs, the hooves being large, round and black. It's tail was swishing back and forth, most likely in anger. When Jack saw exactly who they were facing off against, he couldn't help but break into a sprint, holding Star tightly against himself.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Cynthia cried, in vain to stop the boy.

"Come on yo, give us that Pokemon!"

"It was abandoned by it's trainer, so that makes it Team Skull's property." the second grunt said.

"I thought I told you two to scram! Don't make me get angry, because I swear there won't be anything left behind after we're through with you." the woman snapped angrily, holding the Drifloon closer to herself.

"What's going on here?" Jack said, startling the young woman with his arrival. The two grunts let out simultaneous yelps of fear.

"Oh no yo, it's that boy from Melemele!"

"The one with the Z-crystal yo!"

"Eh? Well if it isn't you two clowns! What's wrong? Didn't you get enough from my last Giga Volt Havoc? Are you thirsty for more? Because I can definitely send your collective asses sky high!" he said, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Y'all know each other?" the young woman asked, earning a disgruntled nod from the boy.

"Unfortunately, these two attacked one of my friends with a Leech Life, and she almost didn't make it. I sent them flying with my Z-move, but I don't have Electrium-Z anymore, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on them." he said, withdrawing a Premier Ball from his pocket.

"We aren't gonna loose to you yo!"

"Yeah, we had enough on Melemele, it's time for our revenge! Team Skull rules the island yo!" the second grunt said. They threw two Pokeballs into the air, summoning a Salandit and a Zubat into the field. Jack took a hold of Star's camera, sending her into the field.

"Steenee!" she cried, getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh, don't you know Salandit are fire types? And poison types? We can defeat that stupid Steenee no problem yo!" Grunt A said, earning an eyeroll from the boy.

"Ruffy, time for your first battle!" he cried, throwing the Premier Ball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the green eyed Rockruff he had befriended the previous week. Upon seeing the Team Skull grunts, it let out a fierce howl, pawing the ground.

"Whoa, a green eyed Rockruff, that's gonna make the boss happy yo! Zubat, Leech Life on Steenee!" Grunt B cried, urging the bat forward.

"Star, Fairy Wind! Ruffy follow it up with Rock Throw, aim for Salandit!"

"Nee nee!" Star cried in agreement, spinning on her foot, unleashing a thick funnel of pink wind. She threw it forward with ease, causing Zubat to be sucked into it, sending it flying back.

At the same time, Ruffy pawed the ground, running straight toward Salandit, jumping high into the air. His tail glowed a brilliant silver, several sharp rocks appearing around it. With a loud bark, the pup sent the rocks flying forward, raining down on the black poison lizard. It hissed in pain, as the rocks made contact with its skin. The Fairy Wind swept it away, bursting into sparkles a second later.

"No way, they can't be that strong yo!"

"Let's counter attack bro! Zubat, Wind Attack!"

"Flame Burst, Salandit!"

Zubat let out a sharp hacking hiss as it flew forward, aiming its attack right at Star. She crossed her arms, crying in pain from the super effective attack. She slowed herself to a stop, jumping away from the flaming balls aimed at her. Ruffy ran in front of her, taking the final hit, as it wasn't an effective attack for him. Jack grinned, giving a nod to his pokemon.

"Now Ruffy, Stone Edge! Star hit Salandit with Payback!"

"Awoooo!" Ruffy howled, slamming its paw into the ground, summoning several sharp boulders from the ground. Star jumped onto them, using them as a stepping stones as she charged her attack.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" Grunt B cried.

"Don't let it Ruffy, use Bite!" Jack countered.

The pup ran around the large rocks, a brilliant set of jaws appearing around his head as he clamped down on on the bat Pokemon. He threw it forward, slamming it into Salandit. Star finally reached the tallest boulder, jumping from the top, her left leg glowing a dark purple. With a cry, she struck the two hard, the ground around her bursting from the power of Payback. The large rocks disappeared a second later, revealing the two passed out Pokemon.

"No way yo! They mopped the floor with us!"

"That's no fair!"

"Ha! Nice job you two! You did great!" Jack cheered, earning happy yips from Ruffy. Star giggled cheerfully, dancing around the field.

"That was a mighty fine show, now you two git! Unless you want my Mudsdale here to stomp your heads in. It'll be mighty messy but we don't mind getting dirty!" the woman said, earning a whinny from the large equine.

"We ain't scared of ya! That Drifloon is ours, we already called it yo!" Grunt A said, returning his Pokemon.

"You called it eh? Who do you think you are? Just because a pokemon is lost doesn't make it your property! I'm pissed off enough that you clowns walk around here like you own the place. Looks like you didn't learn from last time, so we're gonna have to teach you a lesson!" Jack said, switching his Waterium Z for his Normalium Z.

"Whoa, let's not be hasty here yo!"

"We'll leave, promise!"

"Now Ruffy, let's show these fools our power!" the boy cried, activating his crystal. The two grunts let out a scream, breaking into a sprint. Jack finished his pose, the power flowing from himself and the crystal into the pup before him.

"Go Ruffy, send them flying with Breakneck Blitz!"

"Ruff ruff!" the puppy cried, dashing after the two thugs. With each step, he sped up until the ground underneath him broke with each step. He slammed into the two thugs with a headbutt, sending them flying through the air, disappearing from sight.

"Well, those two suckers flew...anyway, will you be fine getting home?" the woman asked, earning a nod from Drifloon. The balloon pokemon then drifted on, going toward the Royal Avenue. She turned to face Jack and his pokemon, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the assistance. I doubt I would have handled both of them like you did. Mudsdale here isn't one to fight unless it has too, and they were just aggravating the hell out of us."

"No problem...as soon as I saw it was Team Skull, I had to help out...I've got a bone to pick with them. Anyway, my name is Jack Sparrow, these are two of my Pokemon, Star and Ruffy, it's nice to meet you miss." the boy said, holding his hand out. The woman nodded, giving him a firm shake.

"The name's Hapu, this here's Mudsdale, my number one partner. We travel through the world helping people out and exploring the world. We're just like you, helping those in need, even if it means messin with those Team Skull vermin."

"Mudsdale, I've never seen a Pokemon like this before." the boy said, drawing his Pokedex from his pocket. He held it up to the Pokemon, instantly pulling out its information.

" _Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudbray. The Mud it spits is quite resistant to both wind and rain, often times being used to reinforce old homes. It's mud covered kicks are it's main form of attack, and are powerful enough to shatter granite and cause minor quakes."_

"Whoa, one stomp from this Pokemon is enough to cause quakes? I would really hate to see what would happen if someone was bucked by it." Jack said, shuddering a bit.

"Hehe, that was bluff. I would never ask Mudsdale for something like that, ain't that right buddy?" the woman asked, earning a whinny from the pokemon.

"I can tell it's strong. Hey Hapu, would you mind if we took a picture of you and Mudsdale? I'm a Pokemon Photographer, so I want to take pictures of all the Pokemon and trainers I encounter." he said, holding his camera up.

"Sure thing, it's the least I can do for the assistance y'all gave me earlier." she said, earning a smile from the boy.

"Star, I need my tripod." the boy said.

"Nee!" the Pokemon cried.

Ever since she started learning photography from her trainer, he had gotten her a messenger bag, that was small enough for her to walk around with without it being too heavy. She kept all of Jack's spare parts inside, including his retractile tripod. She dug her hand into the pack, pulling it from within. He took it from her with a quiet thanks, attacking it to the bottom of his camera, pressing the button to extend it, the three extra legs springing out.

"I can tell that Steenee loves Photography, you're training her well." Hapu said.

"She's my little assistant...my partner Fay is currently watching a Pokemon egg that we found, so she can't take pictures for awhile. Ah, there she is, along with the rest of my friends." he said, waving them over.

"Sheesh Jack, don't just run off like that!" Cynthia snapped. The boy rubbed his neck, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I felt the need to help you know. It was Team Skull again, so I had to do something." he said.

" _Even then, you shouldn't run off like that, at least give us a chance to come as well."_ Fay scolded, earning a frown from the boy.

"Hey Hapu! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Tessa said, greeting the shorter woman.

"Howdy Tess, I thought y'all were headin back to Ula'ula Island, what are ya doin here on Akala?"

"Well...I was called here by someone, you should know who exactly. I was on clean up duty, so you know how it is. I ended up running into some Team Skull goons trying to poach Pokemon, that's how I met Jack and Cynthia. Mallow was with them but she had to go home to help her father who was injured." She replied, earning a nod from the woman.

"So, you got stuck on tour guide duty, typical. Mallow always does this to people, but I can't really say anything myself."

"Well, since we're all here, how about a group photo? I lined it up so we get Wela Volcano as our backdrop!" Jack said, grinning brightly.

"I'm up for a picture, why not?"

"Same here, let's make it the best one yet!" Cynthia replied. Jack set the timer on the device, and went to stand next to Mudsdale, with Hapu jumping onto the equine's back. Tessa stood next to Jack, flashing a peace sign to the camera. They heard the shutter go off, the device having taken the picture.

"Ha! This is definitely a keeper! I'll have these printed out soon, so everyone can have a copy." he said.

"I might have to hold off on that one Jack, me and Mudsdale must be headin off, but if we see each other on the road, we'll definitely take it then!"

"Sure thing Hapu, take care! Maybe we can battle next time we meet?" the boy asked, earning a nod from the woman. Mudsdale broke into a gallop not long after, disappearing from sight.

"I didn't think I would see her here on Akala Island. Did you know her grandfather was the Island Kahuna on Poni Island?" Tessa asked.

"No way, really?" the boy asked, earning a nod from the ravenette. Her smile turned into a frown as she looked at the spot where the woman and the equine had disappeared too.

"Yeah, but her grandfather passed away a few years back, so Poni Island doesn't have a Kahuna. That's also the reason why Mina doesn't host her trials anymore. Tapu Fini hasn't chosen a new kahuna, so after Ula'ula's trials, no one heads to Poni."

"That's a shame...well it doesn't matter to me! My goal isn't just to collect all the Z-crystals, but to take pictures of all the Pokemon in Alola! I'll go to Poni Island even if no trials await me there!" he said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit! Well we finally made it to Royal Avenue! So let's go inside and see some Battle Royals!" Cynthia said cheerfully, walking toward the theme park.

Royal Avenue was a large area located north of Heahea City. Even though it was the location for the Battle Dome, the area looked akin to a smaller city. Very few residences were located here, since everyone came from the capital city of Akala Island. A single paved road lead from the eastern entrance toward the northern exit which lead to Route 8. The Pokemon center was located south of the arena, next to the central plaza.

The plaza itself was a large fenced off area, which also acted as a park. The central area had some lush green bushes, with brilliant pink plants covered in beautiful flowers. Large old style lamps could be seen all over the park, various children and adults could be seen moving through the plaza, playing with Pokemon of all shapes and sizes. At the very back, next to Thrifties Super Market, was the Battle Dome.

It was a large circular building, with a glass dome that was painted a bright blue, the outer area of the building was silver gray in color with a bright yellow line on it. The path that lead to the entrance was made with smooth cobble stone, the path lined with lush green trees as well as tall palms that rose over the building itself. Four large search lights were pointed to the glowing sign, which had four boxing gloves on it, being red, yellow, green and blue in color. Red, blue, yellow and green flags could be seen all over the park.

Aside from the Battle Dome which was the main attraction, Jack could see a large Ferris Wheel, which he knew would be much prettier at night, as he could see the bulbs on the structure. There was a Merry-Go-Round as well as some other carnival attractions, including some prize stands and food stands. It reminded Jack a lot of Nimbasa city, only at a smaller scale. As soon as he entered the park, he had grabbed his camera, snapping pictures of the entire area, with Star following suit.

"Oh look, he's in a frenzy again." Cynthia said, earning a giggle from Fay and Tessa.

"How can I not be, look at this place! It's freaking huge!" he cried, attracting the attention of some locals, who could only laugh at his excitement, not that he minded.

"Trust me, when I came to Royal Ave the first time, I couldn't stop running around. My face looked like a Magikarp since I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut." Tessa said, a blush on her face.

"Let's check out the Battle Dome! I've been dying to see those Battle Royals!" Jack said, picking Star up as he raced toward the building.

"Hey wait, what did I just say about running off?" Cynthia cried, running after the boy. Fay glanced at Tessa who gave her a nod.

"I've got to check into the Pokemon Center anyway, we'll meet up at Thrifties later, we need to get ready to scale Wela Volcano anyway, take care of those two for me!" she said.

" _No problem, I'll keep them out of trouble. I've been watching Jack's back for years now."_ she replied, walking toward the dome. As she walked however, she saw a bright flash coming from the incubator in her hands. Blinking for a few seconds, she looked at the egg, which looked normal too her.

" _What was that? I've never seen that happen before...I should speak to Jack about this."_ she said, quickening her pace a bit.

Jack came to a stop in front of the dome, looking at it in awe. Tons of people were entering the building, most likely see a Battle go down. He was already imagining all of the battles that would take place, between the masked Luchadors his uncle had told him about. He glanced down at Star, hugging her tighter.

"Are you excited? We'll definitely see some awesome battles here, so be sure to take good pictures for the album!"

"Nee Nee!" she cried, giving him a salute. He looked down for a second, eyes widening a bit.

Standing a few feet before him was the blond haired boy from before. He had been staring at the sign above the dome, eyes narrowed in apparent thought. Jack noticed his jacket was a bit torn, more than the first time he had seen him. He muttered something to himself before walking into the building. He tilted his head in thought, earning a poke to the cheek a second later.

"Oi, you okay there Jackie?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Cindy, just lost in thought. Let's go inside." he said.

" _Jack, we should wait a bit. Something is wrong with the egg, I saw a bright flash a second ago...I think we should take it to the Pokemon center."_ Fay said, earning a look of concern from the boy. He glanced at the incubator, placing his hand on it. He looked at it for a few seconds, but didn't feel anything.

"Are you sure you saw it flash? It looks perfectly fine to me, and it doesn't look close to hatching, despite what Nurse Joy said." He replied.

"Perhaps we should take it to the center, just for a check up." Cynthia said.

"It'll be fine! Come on, we might miss the next match!" he said, heading into the building. Cynthia sighed, sharing a look of disdain with Fay, but ended up following the trainer anyway.

The inside of the arena was much livelier than the outside. There was a ticket booth at the very back of the main lobby, with two tall stairwells leading up the second floor. Two doors lead down to the arena below, which would be the site for the Battle Royals. Jack could see some Pokemon walking around, types he hadn't seen before. He saw an Alolan Dugtrio, which he couldn't help but take pictures off. He also took pictures of two Machoke who were currently arm wrestling, their trainers urging them on.

"There are Fighting types everywhere...guess you aren't even scared are you Fay?" Cynthia asked.

" _Not at all, as a Psychic type, my power is enough to defeat a rowdy Fighting type. We fought against Kahuna Hala remember?"_ she asked, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Whoa, did you see that Cynthia? There's a Machamp lifting two thousand pounds over there!" Jack said, pointing to the four armed Pokemon currently lifting some dumbbells, wowing the crowd that had gathered around it.

"Now that's a Pokemon I'm familiar with. It's said that Machamp can lift four thousand pounds. They can easily demolish a mountain on their own. I was always told to watch out for them, but they're never aggressive." she said. She looked toward the desk, focusing on the blond boy leaning by the wall. She tugged on Jack's sleeve, catching his attention.

"Hey, isn't that the boy you battled? The one that had that weird Pokemon with him."

"Yeah, I was wondering what he was doing here. He's part of Team Skull, but for some reason doesn't act like one of them. I'm gonna ask him a few questions." he said, lowering his camera as he walked toward the blond boy.

"Hey look, it's the Masked Royal!"

"The Masked Royal is here, look mommy look!"

" _Huh, Masked Royal? No way, that really cool Luchador is here?"_ Jack thought, glancing toward the stairs.

A large man standing at around six feet was making his way down the stairs, wearing a skin tight mask on his head, shielding his true identity from everyone around him. The mask was red, with two thick white lines, separating the green and yellow areas. He was wearing a pair of shorts with the matching colors, along with glossy leather boots. He smiled brightly, greeting his fans for a second before making eye contact with Jack. He rose his hand, pointing right at Jack.

"You there, have the makings of a great battler!"

"Huh...me?" he asked. The man walked through the crowd, stopping right in front of the young trainer.

"Of course you do! The Masked Royal, yeah, sees potential in you! You have what it takes to take the Battle Royal world by storm!" he said. Jack blinked a few times, tilting his slightly.

"Uncle Kukui?"

"Kukui? I have never met that person before, yeah! Come on kiddo, let's try your abilities out in the Battle Royal! You too, my brooding fellow!" the man said, glancing over at the blond, who shook his head. After a few seconds, he gave the man a nod.

"Fine, I'll join you!"

"Woo, we need one final person, any takers?" the Masked Royal cried out.

"Oh, up here! I'll join you!" a familiar voice cried out. Jack glanced up at the balcony on the second floor, seeing the smiling face of Hibiki. She gave him a wave, her Dedenne joining in the wave.

"Whoa, Hibiki! You're here!" he cried cheerfully.

"Hehe, alright then, let's all head down to the battle arena! We'll show everyone how to battle like Masked Luchadors!" the Masked Royal cried, walking toward the arena entrance. Hibiki raced down the stairs, hugging the young photographer tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you! I didn't think I would ever finish my chores back home!" she said.

"I'm glad you're here, we've gotten so much stronger! We'll show you everything we've learned!" he said.

"Hey, he isn't gonna wait for us forever." the blond boy said, earning a nod from the others.

"We'll be watching from the stands, have fun!" Cynthia said, earning a thumbs up from Jack. The boy set Star down, giving her a smile.

"Take lots of pictures okay? Come on Hibiki." he said, following the blond boy into the arena.

"So, how's the journey through Akala been?" Hibiki asked, fixing her ponytail a bit. Jack gave her a quick look, noticing she had traded her tee shirt for a sleeveless tie dye tank top. She was still wearing her jean shorts and white sandals. He gave her a smile.

"It's been awesome! I caught two new Pokemon, a Steenee named Star, who became my assistant photographer, and a Rockruff, which I named Ruffy. We did great on the Water trial, but we've had a lot of problems with Team Skull." he said, glaring at the blond boy, who could only scoff at him.

"Don't look at me, I don't hang around those other fools. I only joined them for the money." he said.

"That's a horrible reason to join someone, especially a team of delinquents! Can't you be a regular trainer like us?" Hibiki asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"I'm not cut out for the Island Challenge, besides, I'm searching for someone. Someone who means the world to me." he said firmly. Jack frowned a bit, eyes narrowed in thought.

"You know...you look a lot like this girl I know...she also has green eyes and blonde hair. Only thing different is the fact that she wouldn't hang around delinquents like you." he said, a smug look on his face. The boy said nothing as they approached the arena.

Once there, they were all greeted by the Masked Royal, who told them all what corners to stand in. The arena itself was in the shape of a square, like that of professional wrestlers. Each corner was a different color, blue, red, green and yellow. He himself was in the green corner, and across from him stood the Masked Royal. Hibiki had taken the red corner, while the blond boy had taken the yellow one.

"Alright, in a Battle Royale, all four trainers will be battling at the same time with a single Pokemon. If you're Pokemon looses in battle, you are out of the match. The last remaining trainer and Pokemon are the winners of the fight, yeah! I'm a professional at this already, but I'll be going easy on all of you! Before we start, would you kindly give us your names?" The Masked Royal asked.

"Hi everyone! I'm Hibiki from Iki Town!" Hibiki cheerfully greeted, blowing kisses to the crowd. Jack fixed his beanie a bit, bowing politely to the crowd.

"My name is Jack Sparrow, I was actually born in Cerulean city, but I live near Hau'oli city now, it's awesome being here!" he said firmly.

"Gladion." the blond boy replied, saying nothing else. The Masked Royal glanced at the boy for a few seconds, before reaching for a Pokeball.

"Alright then, let's get this battle started, yeah! Let's go Rockruff!" he cried, throwing up his Pokeball, releasing the small rock puppy onto the field.

" _Okay, he's definitely Uncle Kukui, the voice isn't just a dead give away, his Rockruff also clinches it. A rock type is weak to water, I know just who to send out."_

"Alright then Doku, this battle is yours!" he called, tossing his Dive Ball into the air. It snapped open, revealing the Poison/Water type.

"Mare!" she cried, hopping around the field.

"Dedenne, this one is yours!" Hibiki cried, the small electric mouse running down her arm and into the field. Gladion pulled out a Pokeball, throwing it wordlessly into the field, summoning Type: Null. A loud bell rung through the arena, the signal for the battle to start.

"Anything goes in a battle royal, so don't wait for anyone to make their move! Rockruff, Rock Throw on Dedenne!" Masked Royal called out, urging the small pup forward.

"Dodge it Dedenne! Then attack Doku with Nuzzle!"

"Type: Null, Slash on Doku." Gladion called out.

" _Huh? What the hell, two people attacking me at once? No! I gotta stay calm."_ Jack thought, narrowing his eyes.

Dedenne easily dodged the Rock Throw, dashing toward Doku, its cheeks sparking with electrical energy. Jack smirked, snapping his fingers. Doku easily side stepped, dodging the attack in its entirety.

"Now Doku, use Toxic on Type: Null!" Jack cried.

"Mare!" the Pokemon cried, jumping high into the air, she flipped around, hacking a large glob of bubbling poison at the Chimera Pokemon. It let out a pained howl, the poisonous effect taking over. It turned slightly purple as the status kicked in.

" _Oh no! It seems Type:Null has been poisoned by Marenie, how will Gladion Counter?"_

"Turn your attention to Rockruff, use Slash!" he cried out. The Pokemon, while suffering from the poison, moved forward, aiming a slash at the pup, who easily dodged it.

"Haha! Rock Throw Rockruff, hit it hard!"

"Now Doku, use Water Pulse on Type: Null and Rockruff!" Jack cried out.

"Renie!"

The purple starfish used its legs to move forward, jumping high into the air. She formed several orbs of water around her, spinning through the air to launch them as hard as she could. Rockruff cried in pain from the super effective hit, but Type: Null was able to dodge it. As Doku fell, she caught sight of Dedenne moving forward. The small mouse jumped onto Type: Null's back, using the large helmet as a launching pad.

"Now Dedenne, use Thunderbolt!" she cried.

"Denenne!" the Pokemon cried, unleashing a point blank Thunderbolt at Doku. She howled in pain, the attack launching her back onto the ground, electrical energy racing through her body.

"No, Doku!" Jack cried, concern washing over his face.

" _And Marenie takes a powerful hit, how will Jack counter attack?"_ the announcer cried. Doku however easily got up, growling a bit as her attack power rose.

"Heh, I forgot...Doku's power increases when an opponent is Poisoned. It's gonna take a lot more than a type advantage to defeat us! Go for it Doku, use Sludge Bomb all over the field!"

"Mare!" the Pokemon cried, jumping into the air.

It formed a sickly purple and green ball of poison in its mouth, launching it with all of its power onto the three Pokemon below. Type: Null cried in pain, falling to the ground weakened by the poison. Rockruff was instantly eliminated, and Dedenne was heavily injured. The Poison type landed on the ground, almost falling over from the strain.

" _Rockruff is unable to battle! What's this, the Masked Royal was eliminated? How can this be?"_

"Whoops, guess I lost, but you three keep going, yeah!" the man cried, returning his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"We aren't gonna loose so easily! Now Dedenne, use Parabolic Charge on Type: Null!" Hibiki cried.

"Null, dodge it and counter with Metal Claw!" Gladion cried, mimicking claws with his hand. Type: Null forced itself to its feet, dashing forward at the small rodent, only for it to dodge the Metal Claw. Dedenne let out a loud cry, launching the golden orb of electricity into the air. Type: Null fell to the floor, completely spent.

" _Type: Null succumbed to the poison and the draining move from Hibiki! Gladion did well for his first Royal, give him a hand!"_ The announcer cried. The boy returned his partner, giving it quiet thanks before placing the Pokeball in his pocket.

"So, it seems its just us...it's been awhile since we battled, in fact our first battle was when I first came to Alola!" Jack said.

"Mhmm, we'll make this one unforgettable. Quick Attack, Dedenne!"

"De nene!" the Pokemon cried, dashing forward with great speed. Doku braced herself for impact, knowing the attack would do a nice amount of damage if she didn't.

"Grab it! Then fling it back as hard as you can!" Jack called out, earning a nod from his Pokemon. Dedenne slammed into the poison type, but she held her ground, wrapping her barbed legs around the small rodent. She let out a growl as she threw it back.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Counter with Water Pulse!"

Doku rose two of her legs upward, forming the medium sized ball of swirling water. She threw it forward, just in time for it to block the incoming Thunderbolt, which broke apart the ball, sending water all over the stage.

"Nice! The field is all wet Dedenne, take advantage of it and use Discharge!"

"I don't think so! Now Doku, let's show them our power!" the boy cried, tapping his Z-Crystal.

" _Jack has activated his Z-Ring, what powerful move will he show us? This battle has gotten intense!"_ the announcer cried out.

"Go Doku, show them the move we've been practicing all week! Hydro Vortex!" he cried, watching his Pokemon dash forward, a veil of water bursting from around it. It started spinning around Dedenne, trapping it in a huge vortex.

"What...what is this?" Hibiki cried.

The funnel of water grew twice in size, spinning around the center of the arena, until it finally burst. Doku flipped through the air expertly, landing on her side of the field. All of the water landed on the ground, drenching the entire field with the cold water attack. In the center of the field was the now passed out Dedenne, soaking wet from the attack.

" _That was it! Jack's powerful Hydro Vortex has won him his first Battle Royale! Congratulations young Jack, three cheers for the winner!"_

Jack grinned brightly, waving at the crowd as he held Doku in his arms, who was also waving at the crowd. This only lasted a few seconds, as she jumped onto Jack's head and started biting his ear, causing him to scream loudly.

After prying off his Pokemon, Jack, Hibiki and Gladion walked out of the arena, followed by the Masked Royal who was grinning from ear to ear, happy to see the young trainer winning the battle. The blond boy left without a word, heading out the door with a brooding expression on his face.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Jack called out, causing him to stop.

"The Pokemon Center, I suggest you do the same. The next trial is on Wela Volcano, if I'm not mistaken...you'll need all of your strength to head up there." he said simply, walking off. As the doors opened, he brushed past Hau who was running toward the counter.

"Hey, I just saw that battle on the jumbotron outside! You did awesome cousin! You too Hibiki!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey man, did you get your Waterium Z?" Jack asked, happy to see his friend. He flashed his Z-Ring, the bright blue crystal resting in the center.

"Yup, you were right! The Water Trial was so much fun, thanks for not spoiling it!"

"I'm so proud of you two, you did amazing out there! And I'm proud of you too Hau, for earning your new Z-crystal!" Cynthia said, briefly hugging the boy, who had a flush on his face.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing Cindy, I just had to believe in myself!" the boy said, poking his fingers together.

"It's good to see you too Hau, I brought a gift from Melemele Island, my dad made these for you." Hibiki said with a grin, holding out a paper bag to the boy.

"Are those Malasadas?" he asked.

"Mhmm, thanks to Jack's mom, he was able to come up with brand new filling, using some recipes from the Kalos Region. There's a Chocolate Eclair Malasada that you'll definitely love!" she said happily. The boy stuck his hand in the bag, pulling out one of the donuts, biting into it.

"Mmm, sho goof!" he said, earning a sigh from his friends.

"I've got something from your mom too Jack, she wanted to give it to you personally, but she's still unpacking, so I volunteered for her." she said, handing him a small sphere.

"Is this a Pokeball?" he asked, pressing the center button, expanding the device.

It was different from normal Pokeballs. The top of it was painted a midnight blue, and had various tiny stars painted on it, along with what looked like a half moon, though it looked more like some sort of bat. The bottom was painted completely different, being a bright orange, with yellow lines that resembled sunlight. There was an odd sun crest on it as well.

"Oh yeah, that's a very special Pokeball. It can only be found here in Alola, it's called an Eclipse Ball." Masked Royal said, earning an odd look from the boy.

"Eclipse Ball? Does it make it easier to catch Pokemon during an eclipse or something?" Cynthia asked, earning a chuckle from the man.

"No no, nothing like that. The Eclipse Ball is nothing more than a customized Ultra Ball. But we call it that because of the design on it. The top represents the Moon that guards our nights here in Alola, similarly the bottom represents the powerful sun that brings life to the region. Catching a Pokemon with this special ball serves to raise the bond between you. So use it only on a special Pokemon!" the man said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Wow, I've got to thank mom the next time I see her. This must have cost her a fortune." he said, holding the ball tightly against himself.

"Excuse me, could I have a word with you?" a voice said from behind them. Jack turned around, looking at the young man who had called out to him.

He was a tall dark skinned teenager, a few years older than himself. He was shirtless, wearing some black shoulder guards and a necklace around his neck, with a charm that was a brilliant orange color. He wore black and orange pants, along with orange open toed sandals. His hair was a dark black color, with parts of it dyed red and orange. Jack gave the man a smile, and a polite bow.

"You must be Kiawe, the Trial Captain of the Fire Trial, correct?" he asked.

"Huh? This guy is a trial captain?" Cynthia asked.

"Whoa, so you're the one Tess gushes about, I can see why." Hau said, earning odd looks from everyone.

"Uh...right. I watched that match just now, and I've got to say, you Jack have a fire burning as bright as that of Wela Volcano. You have definitely earned the right to challenge my trial. So I'll be waiting at the summit of Wela Volcano. Hold on to that Alolan spirit, I'm sure it will carry you far in life!" he said cheerfully, walking off toward the entrance.

"Hey, do we tell Tessa we saw you?" Jack called out.

"No, I'm not ready to see her yet, she doesn't stop hugging me when she does. Catch ya on the flip side guys!" he said, leaving the arena. Jack nodded to himself, turning to face the Masked Royal, a grin on his face.

"So, does Aunt Burnet know that you do this as a side job, or is she still in the dark about it? How about my mom? Does she know?" he asked.

"I have no idea who this Burnet is, little man! The Masked Royal holds no secrets, yeah! I wish you and Hau luck on your following challenges! Take care of each other!" he said, walking off with a booming laugh.

"You're not fooling anyone!" Jack cried out, but it fell on deaf ears. He shrugged, turning to his friends.

"Well, let's head to the center, and heal up our Pokemon. We'll need to get ready to head up the Volcano."

"Right, I really wanna catch up with all of you, also who's this Tessa person you mentioned before?" Hibiki asked.

"She's this really nice girl who's helped us on our adventures here! Wait until you meet her, she's really sweet!" Cynthia said. A sudden bright glow caused the four trainers to stop in their tracks. Jack turned to face Fay, who was the source of the glow, or rather the egg in her hands was.

"What the hell? Fay what's wrong?" Jack asked, concern on his face.

" _I don't know! This is the first time this happens to me!"_ she cried out, an equally worried look on her face.

"You fools don't know anything about Pokemon eggs do you? It's hatching! We have to get it to the center quick!" Hibiki said, taking the incubator from the Embrace Pokemon.

"Huh...okay, come on then!" the boy said, following his friend out of the Battle Royal Dome. A look of excitement washed over his worry, he was finally going to see the Pokemon he had been incubating for awhile now. He couldn't be anymore excited.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Gardevoir)_ Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Brionne)_ Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Pokemon Egg (Status) It's About to Hatch**

 **Star _(Steenee)_ Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Razor Leaf**

 **Ruffy _(Rockruff)_ Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea) _(No Nickname)_ Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_ Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand **

**Hau:**

 **Pikachu: _(No Nickname)_ Male: Known Moves: Thunder Shock, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat: _(No Nickname)_ Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl _(Sylveon)_ Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi _(Mimikyu)_ Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire _(Greninja)_ Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald**

 **Flapper _(Dewgong)_ Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip**

 **Jay _(Incineroar)_ Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	14. Akala Arc 6

**A/N:**

 **Alola! Welcome to another new Chapter of this my Pokemon Fanfiction! I have been working rather hard to bring you good quality content, but I'm also adding a good chunk of filler. I feel that the filler helps establish characters, we also get some training and some other things. We can't just go from Point A to Point B all the time, I want to explore the Alola Region to its fullest and give the characters a memorable journey, after all.**

 **This will be filler, but it's important filler, as we all finally get to discover just what hatched from the egg. So I do hope you have your guesses ready, though after this they won't be necessary. The Next Chapter will also be a bit of filler, but it will be a mostly Cynthia centered chapter, as she goes on her own self learning journey, thanks to her own inability to pay attention. It should be interesting...Chapter 16 will bring us the Fire Trial, so do look forward to it.**

 **I've also been wondering how I'm gonna handle the Aether Foundation, as after the fire trial, Jack will encounter them for the first time. I was thinking of having Jack do one of those missions for them where they look for a specific Pokemon, right before the Grass Trial. There's also the training he will have to do in order to learn the proper use of Flyinium Z and the move Supersonic Skystrike. I haven't decided who is going to teach him how to use that Z-Crystal, but I was thinking of making it someone important, that isn't our lovable Golfing Elite Four Member. Maybe a Champion Flying Type trainer or something, eh...I'll think of something.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys find this chapter entertaining or what not. Everyone please remember to leave a review, like and follow the story, and as always have a good day!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 14

A Mysterious Melody

As soon as he had arrived at the Pokemon Center, the active Nurse Joy had taken over the egg. She had taken it to one of the back rooms and placed some machines onto it, monitoring all of the pulsing glows. The trainer was sitting across from it, watching the woman perform various tests on the egg to make sure it was healthy. Comfey was also keeping an eye on it, in case something went wrong during the hatching. Fay and Star was standing next to their trainer, though the latter had to stand on the nearby desk. She was fiddling with her camera, wanting to take a picture of the wonderful moment a new life came into the world. Everyone else was waiting in the hall outside of the room, looking through the glass, excited looks on their faces.

Jack was a bit worried. He was looking forward to meeting the new Pokemon, but he was also worried about what it would be. He still didn't know what would hatch from it, though the musical notes on the shell were enough for him to make a guess. Upon hearing the news, Tessa left for the supermarket, saying she would buy some food for the newborn Pokemon, since they wouldn't be able to eat solid food for awhile. For now, it was a waiting game, which was making him even more nervous than before.

"All of the tests are normal. This egg is gonna hatch into a healthy Pokemon, it shouldn't be long now Jack!" Nurse Joy said, a look of excitement on her face.

"Yeah, I'm glad...Fay has done a marvelous job taking care of it." he said, smiling at his partner.

" _I'm not the only one who takes care of the egg you know. I see how fond of it you are at night, holding it close to you and singing lullabies to it."_

"Nee nee!" Star cried happily, causing the boy to blush.

"Stop it girls...I just wanted her to feel comfortable you know." he said, glancing at the egg. The pulsing light had become a bit weak, revealing some of the normal color of the egg.

"It's good that you took care of the egg like that Jack. The Pokemon inside will definitely appreciate that." Nurse Joy said happily. They were suddenly blinded, as the egg started glowing brighter than before. Jack stood from his seat, a smile on his face.

"This is it, get ready to take that picture Star!" he said cheerfully, holding his own camera up. The sounds of cracking could be heard, as the shell started breaking. A loud cry filled the room, as the final pulse of golden light died down.

For several seconds, they all stood silent, unable to understand what they were seeing. The Pokemon that had hatched from the egg was sitting on the middle of the table, surrounded by the broken shells of what was once its temporary home.

It was a small bipedal Pokemon, with a feminine looking figure. It had long green hair swept to the side, with musical bar like streaks in it. Its body was mostly black in color and had short arms which looked like quarter notes. She had a green stripe around her waist, looking almost like a belt, the rest of body looking a bit like an angled dress. It had long thin legs, which were white in color, that looked almost like leggings. She had a white face, and big round eyes, which were bright green in color.

The only thing that brought Jack back was the clicking of a camera shutter. Star had been oblivious to what was going on, so she kept snapping pictures of the newborn Pokemon as well. Jack and Fay shared a look, picking their jaws off the ground, much like Nurse Joy was doing. The newborn Pokemon looked around in confusion for a few seconds, letting out a soft cry, which turned into a sob.

"Oh no, she's crying." Jack said, earning a slap to the head from his partner.

" _Pick her up! Don't just stand there idiot!"_ she cried. The boy nodded, walking over to the table, wrapping his arms around the newborn Pokemon.

"There there, don't cry...everything will be perfectly fine, okay?" he said softly. The Pokemon instantly stopped crying, nuzzling the boy happily, pressing her ear against his chest.

"Lometta!" she cried happily.

"Jack, where exactly did you find this egg?" Nurse Joy asked, a few seconds after. He glanced up at the nurse, giving her a firm look.

"I found it inside the ruins on Akamele Island. It was being cared for by a Gloom that had run away from its trainer. Apparently it had been there the whole time." he said.

"You are aware of what this Pokemon is right?" she asked.

"The mythical Pokemon Meloetta, a Pokemon revered for its music all over the world. I never thought I would see one, let alone hatch it." he said, hugging the Pokemon tightly.

"Then you understand how serious this is...Mythical and Legendary Pokemon are hunted all over the world. Some trainers are kind to those who let themselves get caught, but there are others who would do terrible disgusting things to get their hands on them. She's a newborn, but I recommend not letting her out of her Pokeball unless you are with people you trust." the nurse advised, earning a nod from the boy.

"I appreciate the worry, but I can't live in fear either...she's still a baby, but I am gonna train her to grow big and strong, a Pokemon that will be able to help defend those that need defending. Until then I'll protect her, we all will." he said, glancing at Fay and Star, who had serious looks on their faces.

"Alright then, I've prepared some formula for her, she'll have to drink this three times a day for a few weeks. You'll want to slowly wean her off the formula and into solid food. It helps if you moisten the food first." she said, handing the boy the pink bottle.

"Okay, hey there Meloetta, are you hungry?" the boy asked, earning a curious look from the newborn. She giggled happily, taking a hold of the bottle with her tiny hands, instantly latching onto the nipple.

" _Well, she likes it."_ Fay said, watching with awe as the newborn kept drinking its formula.

"We're not that far from Heahea city right? I need to let my Aunt know about this. She's a professor so she should know how to raise her." the boy said.

He heard a knock on the glass and glanced over his shoulder, seeing his friends all standing there. He chuckled, reaching for the door handle, unlocking the door. Hau was the first one into the room, followed by Hibiki and Cynthia.

"Can we see her? All we saw was a flash, and you pretty much covered us from seeing her." Hau said.

"Okay, I'll show you, but try not to fear out, I don't want you to scare her." he said, moving his vest a bit, showing them the newborn Meloetta, who was still drinking her formula.

"N-no way...is that a Meloetta? Please tell me I'm seeing it right!" Cynthia said, sharing a look with Hibiki who was standing next to her, a stunned look on her face.

"I can't believe it! That egg was a Meloetta the whole time? That would explain the musical notes...I need to see the left over shells, Professor Kukui needs to see these." she said, walking toward the table where the egg had once sat.

"Um...what's a Meloetta?" Hau asked, a look of confusion on his face. It was so quiet in the room that one could hear a pin drop. Jack was sure if he was in Sinnoh, the sounds of Kricketot would have filled the empty room.

"Jeez, are you really this dense?" Cynthia snapped, punching the boy in the arm.

"Ah, sorry! I'm not exactly one to study up on Pokemon." he replied, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"It's alright...check your Pokedex, it should have more than enough information on this little one." the boy said, tipping the bottle a bit so Meloetta could get all of the formula out of it. Hau pulled his blue Pokedex from his back pocket, aiming it at the newborn.

" _Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon: Aria Forme. Meloetta is revered world wide due to its beautiful music. It's singing voice has been the inspiration of many songs across the world. This pokemon has been documented in ancient texts as a bringer of jovial music and is seen in some parts of the world as a Legendary Pokemon."_

"L-Legendary? Did I hear this thing right? It said this was a Legendary Pokemon." Hau said. Jack nodded, setting the empty bottle down on the counter.

"It's one hundred percent right. Meloetta is a legendary pokemon, first seen in ancient Unova. Their voice is very soothing, and through a special move known as Relic Song, they can change from Aria Forme into Pirouette Form. It's typing will temporarily change from Normal/Psychic to Fighting/Psychic. It can also learn Ghost type moves and Fairy type moves, making it an all around excellent fighter. It's a Legendary Pokemon after all." he said, tapping Meloetta's back lightly. She let out a small burp, startling her a bit. He gave her a pat on the head making her giggle.

"Wow, I didn't think a Pokemon so small could be so powerful...what else do you know about it?" Hau asked.

"Well, Meloetta can naturally turn invisible, almost like a passive ability. They do this to avoid detection, they love music so you can always calm one down by using that. I remember my grandmother showing me this beautiful stone flute, which was thought to have belonged to a trainer who raised a Meloetta." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Jack.

"I've heard of that legend, the flute was made out of glass though, and had all of these really neat carvings. It was said that the flute, if played correctly, would be capable of summoning Arceus into the world. It becomes useless without Meloetta though, as her voice has to synchronize perfectly with the flute for it to work." he said.

"Jack, this may be a little sudden, but would you mind coming with me to Heahea City? I need to take these to the professor. He's visiting your Aunt Burnet right now, and I think it would be wise to speak with him." Hibiki said, placing all of the shells from Meloetta's egg inside her bag, careful not to break them.

"Sure...but I need to catch this little one first." he said, reaching for his pocket. He hummed to himself as he fiddled around for a Pokeball, his hand finally snagging one. He pulled out the Eclipse Ball Hibiki had handed him earlier that day, looking at it oddly.

"It fits her you know? The Masked Royal said that Pokeball was special, and this is a special Pokemon." Hau said, a grin on his face.

"I agree, nothing would fit Meloetta better than that Pokeball." Cynthia said. Jack nodded, looking down at the newborn who let out a tiny yawn.

"I'm gonna put you in this Pokeball alright? Don't be scared, you'll be able to sleep all you want inside...is that alright?" he asked.

"Meta me." she said softly, her eyes slowly closing. He tapped the Pokeball against her head, watching the red beam pull her inside. It shook wildly in his hand for a few seconds, before snapping closed, a few sparkles coming out of it.

"So, are you gonna name it?" Hibiki asked.

"I think so...what do you girls think...do you have a good name for her?" Jack asked holding the Pokeball out to Star and Fay.

"Steenee nee!"

" _That's a horrible name Star...she wants you to call her Gonzales."_ Fay said. Jack scrounged his nose a bit, glancing at Star with confused look.

"Alright then, that one is out...what about you Fay, what do you have?" he asked.

" _You're asking me?"_

"Duh, you raised it most of the time, you get the honor of naming her...go on." he said. Fay nodded, looking at the ceiling for a second, before placing a hand over the Pokeball.

" _Melody...that shall be her name."_

"Okay, Melody it is. Come on, we need to head down to Heahea city...we can head to Wela Volcano tomorrow morning, that sound alright?"

"Sure, but I'll go find Tessa since she's still at the store, I think we'll stay here for the night and meet you at the entrance to Route 7, that sound fair?" Hau asked.

"Of course, win me a prize kay Hau?" Cynthia said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I'll try to! See ya guys, take care of that little one, I'll be sure to help out as much as I can! Maybe I can make her some special malasadas so she can get used to their awesomeness!" he said.

"I seriously doubt that, bye Hau!" Jack said happily, grabbing his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"We should go, I just checked the weather and it's supposed to rain for the rest of today and tomorrow. Heahea city is only three miles from here so we should make it there in a couple hours, if we hurry." Hibiki said, making sure the egg shells were secured in her pack.

"Oh great, more rain." Cynthia muttered, a frown on her face. She remembered having to walk through a small rain storm on the way to Royal Avenue, and it wasn't a fun time for her. Jack shook his head, giving her a grin.

"Hey, you weren't the only one who got mud up their ass, that should teach you to not wear a skirt when it rains." he said.

"Oi oi, I'm a girl. Wearing skirts is like a staple in our culture!" the cried back, earning a distasteful groan from Hibiki.

"Ugh...I don't know how you can wear those things. I'll tell you, skirts are for quickies and perverts. That's why I wear shorts, they're durable and reliable!" she cried happily.

"Let's get out of here, before we give Hau a nose bleed." Jack said jokingly, making the olive haired boy blush more than before. The three young trainers rushed out of the ICU, heading toward the front desk.

 ** _xxx_**

Running in the rain was something Jack didn't like. It made it much harder for him to get his footing, especially on muddy paths, of which Alola had plenty. Since the islands wanted to remain as natural as possible, only cities were paved, while the paths were left in their natural state. This was true for most regions, though they did have roads that lead to every major city. His behind was caked in wet mud from having slipped on a large mud puddle. This had made Cynthia laugh, which had gotten her a huge glob of wet dirt plastered right in the center of her chest, and down her shirt. Before she could tackle him into the puddle, Hibiki had reminded them of their mission.

So now they were making their way through the desolate Heahea city, currently being pounded by buckets of rain. The asphalt streets were drenched and slippery, and the lone car or person could be seen walking through the rain. The path that lead to the Hano Beach Resort seemed to be the only lively area, though they weren't able to see what was going on. One trainer kept insisting that his Stoutland needed to search the area without their scent sending his nose out of whack. Hibiki had briefly explained that Stoutland were used to search for items all over Alola.

The Dimensional Research Lab was one of the biggest buildings in Heahea city, and the most advanced one in terms of technology. It was a large three story building, surrounded by large block walls, separating the building from the rest of the city. There was a large iron gate barring the entrance, and behind it was a large parking lot, where few cars had been parked. There were three satellite dishes installed on the building, a small one to the left side of the building, a medium sized one on the right side of the building, and finally a gigantic one right in the center of it, aiming straight upward, as opposed to the others which were aimed in random directions.

The windows were large panoramic parlor windows giving those inside a good view of the city, while also showing them parts of the distant areas past the Diglet Cave that currently no one could enter. It was also the path that lead down to Konikoni city, and the Ruins of Life where the Grand Trial of Akala Island was held. The choppy seas could be heard throughout the city, due to how close to the ocean they were.

"You know, you tend to see a lot more stuff in places you revisit. I didn't notice all of this other neat stuff the first time I was in Heahea city." Jack said, brushing some water from his face. He had been forced to return Fay and Star into their Pokeballs, as he didn't want them to get sick from the rain. He and Cynthia were sharing her small umbrella, though they were soaked already.

"You're right Jack, there's a place over there that sells glass figurines. I need to check that out later, and there's a clothes shop too!" she said cheerfully.

"Come on you two, we need to focus on getting to the lab." Hibiki said, urging them forward. They reached the large iron gates of the lab and pushed them open, easily getting access. Once inside, they headed toward the door and pushed it open.

The inside of the lab was just as one would expect, a large lobby, with a desk in the very back where a secretary was currently taking calls. There was a large television screen behind her, displaying some weather program. There were a few plants here and there, along with a couple of vending machines and some chairs and couches for people to sit at. Hibiki and Jack shivered a bit as the cool air hit their wet skin. Cynthia didn't seem at all bothered as she closed her umbrella, shaking it a bit before placing it inside its protective sleeve, lest she get her stuff wet.

"Come on, let's hope Professor Burnet is actually here." Hibiki said, walking over to the counter. Jack started walking behind her, cringing a bit at the wet muddy footprints he was leaving on the pristine tile floor.

"Yes, I'll be sure to pass on the message...have a nice day!" the secretary said happily, ending the call. She looked up at the three soaking wet trainers, blinking a few seconds before forcing a smile onto her face.

"Welcome to the Dimensional Research Lab, how may I help you?" she asked.

"We need to see Professor Burnet, is she here?" Hibiki asked, trying her hardest not to lean on the desk.

"Um...the professor is quite busy with her research. She actually asked s not to disturb her and her guest. So you'll have to come at a later time." the woman said.

"Yeah well, this is important. Tell her that her nephew is here to see her, and if she doesn't come down soon, I'll tell Kukui about her TM collection." he said.

"I don't know how that will change anything, but alright." she said, grabbing the phone. She dialed a number, waiting to a few seconds, glancing away from the three teenagers.

"I'm sorry to bother you Professor...some...children are here to see you...one of them said he's your nephew. He also said if you didn't come down here, he was going to tell your husband about your TM collection...whatever that means." she said.

The sound of a door opening filled their ears for a few seconds, before a white haired woman made her way down the stairs, panting a bit as she reached the last step. She turned to face the three trainers, an annoyed look on her face.

"You will not be telling Kukui anything, you hear mister?"

"It's good to see you too Auntie! I would hug you but I'm all muddy." Jack said, giving her a grin.

"So wait...this boy truly is your nephew?" the secretary asked, earning a nod from Burnet.

"He is, don't worry about it Hannah, I should have told you he was bound to show up at some point. Don't worry about it, he's always welcome here, and so are his little friends. Come up stairs, we need to get you three out of those wet clothes." the woman said, leading the three trainers up the stairs, leaving Hannah to ponder a great many things about her boss.

Jack was the first one to shower, since he was the only guy in the group. Cynthia and Hibiki had agreed to share the shower to save time. So once he had gotten dressed in his spare clothes, he entered the living area of his aunt's lab.

It reminded him quite a lot of his Uncle Kukui's house. The floors were made of traditional wood, and were polished to a shine. The walls were pale white and decorated with a great many pictures and awards, including Burnet's Research Degrees and other things she had earned in life. There was a large cylindrical fish tank filled with water Pokemon, much like Kukui's. The kitchen was separated from the living room by an island bar, which was made of pure obsidian, giving it a glossy black look.

The living room was also rather spacious. There was a large window where one could see most of Heahea city. Several small plants brought some much needed color to the house, as well as giving it an Alolan vibe. There was a set of suede couches in front of a large flat screen, currently playing some cartoon he hadn't seen in years. He glanced to the window for a second, seeing a rather familiar face sitting by it, reading a book.

"Lillie, hey!" the boy called out, startling the girl a bit. Glancing up from her book, her bright green eyes met with Jack's blue ones, giving him a smile.

"Hello Jack, I wasn't expecting to see you here. You're aunt ran out of here so fast, I thought she had gotten a package or something." she said, closing her book. She stood up from the chair she was using, placing the book at the table.

"Oh yeah, that was me. I may have threatened to show my uncle her TM collection. You know how Uncle Kukui is with Pokemon Moves." he said, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"You look different." she said.

"Eh? I look different?" he asked, looking himself over. He was wearing a plain black tee shirt, with a Popplio print on it, along with a pair of green and black shorts and his socks. He wasn't wearing his beanie since it wasn't polite to wear hats inside, that and his hair was wet.

"It's a figure of speech, you look stronger and wiser than before. I can tell by the crystals you now have." she said, glancing at his Z-ring. He had his Normalium Z in use, since he had used it with Ruffy earlier that day. His other crystals were attached to the other slots around the bands of the bracelet.

"Oh, yeah...but I didn't earn two of these crystals...Hau found the Flyinium Z, and one of my pokemon gave me this Lycanium Z which I still haven't figured out how to use. I'm actually running out of spots for my crystals." he said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I figured that would be the case...there's a place in Ohana city that sells bracelets with extra slots. It's a specialty store for trial goers, you can even customize your Z-ring and give it your own personal style." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"That's sounds interesting. I like my Z-ring the way it is, but seeing Tessa's really makes me want to personalize mine a bit more." he said.

"Tessa? Who's she?" Lillie asked suddenly, a firm look on her face. Jack, being oblivious to her sudden change of attitude, completely ignored it.

"She's this really awesome trainer we want into on our way to Brooklet Hill. She's been showing us around Akala, not just that she's been helping me and Cynthia train our Pokemon when we have the time. She and Hau stayed back in the Royal Avenue while we came here." he said.

"Oh...and how much older is this girl?" the blonde asked curiously. The boy shrugged, glancing at the window.

"Dunno...maybe three or four years older than us? She has this massive crush on the Fire Trial Captain. Hell you even mention his name and she starts gushing about him, he's a pretty cool dude so I guess I know what she sees in him. I'm still kind of annoyed with Mallow though." he said.

"Mallow? Just how many girls have you met since we've separated?" Lillie asked, balling her fists a bit, a pout on her face.

"Plenty, I met Mallow here in Heahea city, she was gonna be our original tour guide, but her father ended up getting hurt, so she went back to Konikoni city to help out. The Water Trial Captain Lana, was also pretty chill. She's really nice, and knows a lot about water Pokemon. She even gave me a free fishing rod!" he said.

"Hmm, well aren't you attracting all the ladies...you must be lucky to have so many girls fawning over you." she said, looking away from him.

"Maybe...I'm not good around cute girls, I always talk too much and embarrass myself in front of them. Ironic isn't it, that I have so many female friends here and I haven't put my foot in my mouth yet." he said, a light blush on his face.

"Well, you're a likable person Jack, that' maybe why you have so many friends. I do agree that you need to have more male friends, ones that don't run off at the sight of a Malasada stand." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Oh, you know how Hau means well, he's a cool dude too, but I do agree. I guess I get along better with girls because my mother raised me most of my life. We used to live in Lavarre city for awhile, so I spent time with the Kimono Girls there, this was before Valerie took over the gym of course." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"Ahem...so, how many Pokemon have you captured so far?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I'd like to know that myself. Hibiki said the egg you had found on Akamele Island hatched into something spectacular, something that I need to see with my own eyes apparently." Burnet said, walking into the living room.

"Really? What did the egg hatch into?" Lillie asked curiously, not noticing Nebby had floated over to her. He chuckled a bit, reaching for his five Pokeballs.

"Well, I'll show you my current team of Pokemon, all good things to those who wait after all." he said, throwing the five Pokeballs into the air. In a bright flash, Fay, Doku, Artemis, Star and Ruffy all appeared beside their trainer.

"Oh wow! You caught a Steenee and a Rockruff?" Lillie cried, looking at the two new Pokemon.

"That's right...her name is Star, she's learning how to take pictures just like Fay. She's a natural at it, my friend Tessa saved her from some Team Skull assholes trying to poach her. The same goes for Ruffy, his parents were captured by two Team Skull members and they forced them to attack him." he said, petting the small rock pup. He yipped happily, licking the boy's hand.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Those Team Skull kids used to be nothing more than a nuisance, but now they're getting serious, especially with those Enforcer types. They're presence on Ula'ula Island is really starting to worry the people." Burnet said, looking at Ruffy. She let out a gasp, grabbing the puppy from the floor.

"Jack, did you catch this pup?" she asked.

"Um...Route 4, that's where we fought those poachers." he said. The woman walked over to a the dining room table, placing Ruffy on it. The pup looked around in confusion for a few seconds, noticing her pull something from her pocket. She shined a light in his eyes for a few seconds, making him whimper a bit.

"Brilliant emerald eyes like these aren't common in Rockruff. Only one in every three hundred thousand pups will be born with emerald eyes. Do you know what this means for you Jack? You've got a really rare Pokemon." she said happily.

"Huh, how so? He looks just like normal Rockruff." Jack said.

"Professor Burnet is right. I read about the rare green eyed Rockruff, then they evolve into Lycanroc they become a form that isn't exactly Midnight or Midday. You've got yourself a really cute and rare pokemon here Jack." Lillie said excitedly, petting the small pup. He yipped happily jumping into her arms, rubbing his neck around her own.

"Aw, he likes you! Rockruff show their affection by rubbing the rocks on their necks against those it likes." Burnet said, earning a nod from Jack.

"Well, Lillie is a really likable person, she's sweet, kind, and knows a lot about Pokemon, what isn't there to like?" he said, causing the girl to blush brightly.

"Cynthia also mentioned that Z-crystal you found, may I see it?" Burnet asked, earning a nod fro the boy. He pulled the crystal from his Z-ring, handing it to the woman.

"Lana told me it was a crystal that might work with Lycanroc, it seems to be the case, since Ruffy here seems to be quite fond of it. He told Fay his father gave it to him unknowingly, so it means a lot to him." he said.

"She was right, this is Lycanium Z, it allows a Lycanroc to use a special Z-move known as Splintered Stormshards. Not a lot of these crystals exist either, so you got rather lucky." she said, handing the crystal back to the boy.

"Hehe, does that mean I'm your favorite nephew then?" he asked, earning a giggle from the woman.

"You're my only nephew. Maybe if your mother decides to settle down with someone and give you a sibling, you'll be my favorite." she said, giving him a wink.

"It's not fun being an only child is it?" Lillie asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"It wasn't fun growing up, especially when mom and dad had arguments, but I did have Fay with me. She gave me all the company a sibling would have given me. She's not just my partner, she's also my sister." he said.

" _I'm flattered that you consider me as such Jack, it's an honor to be your sister."_ Fay said happily, blushing slightly.

"Enough dilly-dallying! Nephew, I want you to show me that Pokemon, you've been stalling enough. We got all of this out of the way, so hit me with it." Burnet said firmly, causing the boy to back away a bit.

"Um well...if you're sure...just remember, she's a newborn so she might start crying...well hold on to your butts." he said, pulling his Eclipse Ball from his pocket.

"What a pretty Pokeball!" Lillie cried, her eyes filled with stars. Jack grinned a bit.

"This is an Eclipse Ball, my mom gave it to me as a gift. My precious Melody is resting inside, so do be sure to give her a warm welcome. Also, try not to scream when you see her." he said, earning nods from the two women. He took a deep breath, throwing the ball into the iar.

"Come on out Melody!" he cried cheerfully. The ball snapped open, releasing the Pokemon from within. She appeared on the table, the last of the glow disappearing, revealing the legendary Meloetta.

"Lo me!" she cried, floating over to Jack, who instantly caught her in his arms.

"No way...is that a..."

"Meloetta?" Lillie cried, finishing Burnet's sentence. The boy nodded, turning the newborn toward the two.

"Melody, these are close people in my life. This is my aunt Burnet, and my close friend Lillie, don't be scared of them, alright?" he asked. The newborn looked at them curiously, floating out of his hands.

"Amazing, she was born only a few hours ago and she's already floating around. It must be second nature, right out of the egg. I need to document this right away!" Burnet said, reaching into her pocket for a notepad, and pen.

"I thought you only studied Dimensions?" Lillie said, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"Not just dimensions my dear. As a Professor, I do my best to stay in my field, but when I find something interesting, I always document it. I can always send the results to Aurea back in Unova." she said, glancing at the Legendary Pokemon.

"I felt the need to come here so you could tell me what's best. I don't think anyone has ever hatched a Legendary Pokemon before. Nurse Joy prepared some formula for me to give to her until I could buy more. Tessa was gonna get me the rest of that stuff by tomorrow." he said.

"Formula should do for a few weeks. However, Legendary Pokemon are different than normal pokemon. For one, if she's already floating around as a newborn, that means she already has a good control of her natural abilities. She should be eating solid food around a month from now."

"Wow, that quick?" Jack asked, earning a nod from his aunt.

"Yeah, she could be battle ready from anywhere between now to a few weeks." Burnet said, earning a nod from the boy. Melody floated over to Nebby, looking at her closely. The small gas Pokemon cooed happily, holding one of her antennae out as a greeting.

"Aw, look at that. Nebby is already making friends with her." Lillie said, a heartwarming smile on her face.

"Hehe, you go Melody, make friends with everyone, we're your family now after all!" he said, giving the newborn a grin.

"Lo Me!" she cried happily, clapping her small hands.

"Still, this is amazing...I would have never thought you would be lucky enough to find her egg, let alone hatch it." Burnet said. Jack however frowned, glancing at the newborn, who was playing with Doku, who was trying her hardest not to bite her. He took a hold of the Melody Pokemon, who instantly settled into his arms.

"I'm worried for her though. You know how people are, as soon as they see her, they won't stop until they get their hands on her. Some people are kind and understanding, but then there's Team Skull."

"Jack, I understand your worry, but you shouldn't fear those evil people. You've faced off against them before, and have sent them packing every time. I want you to enjoy yourself during this journey, don't be scared to raise Melody into a strong Pokemon, to show her how amazing our world truly is!" Burnet said.

"I agree with your aunt." Hibiki said, walking into the room, dressed in an oversized tee shirt and shorts. Cynthia was the only one dressed in her normal attire, which she was glad to have brought a spare of.

"You can't let those bad people instill fear in you. I remember back in my Sinnoh, these bad people known as Team Galactic were starting to run around, but that didn't stop Pokemon Trainers from going on their journeys. Team Skull shouldn't let you quit yours!" Cynthia said cheerfully.

"You're right, thanks girls...I'm not going to quit, I've come to far on the Island Challenge. I'm gonna keep going and become the Island Champion, oh yeah!" he said happily.

"You're starting to sound like your uncle. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him around, he said he was gonna head to the Royal Avenue, did you perchance see him there?" Burnet asked.

"No, but we took part in a Battle Royale, we even met the Masked Royal! He was soo freaking cool!" Hibiki said, earning a gasp from the woman.

"You have to tell me everything! The Masked Royal is my favorite Luchador of all time!"

"Um...doesn't she know her husband is the Masked Royal?" Cynthia said, whispering to Jack who shook his head.

"I don't think so no...let's not ruin her fun." he said softly.

" _Jack, I think it's time for Melody's next feeding, it's been a few hours. She has to be a little hungry."_ Fay said. Jack held the Pokemon to his eye level, giving her a smile.

"Are you hungry Melody? Do you want more formula?" he asked.

"Me me!"

"I think that's a yes." Lillie said, making the boy laugh.

"I agree...hmm, I don't have anymore on me...what can I give her?" he asked curiously.

"How about a berry smoothie? I have plenty of berries in the fridge that you can use, not to mention it's a nice healthy snack for growing Pokemon." Burnet said.

"That sounds good, I think I'll make one for myself too...it's the perfect snack for rainy days like this. You don't mind if I crash here for the night right Auntie?" he asked.

"Not at all, it's been awhile since I've spent time with my nephew! I can break out the baby pictures!"

"Uh no...no baby pics please, I may be a Photographer, but I seriously don't want to be the subject of tonight's expo." he said, flushing a bit.

"Come on! Show me your cute baby butt!" Hibiki cried, a pleading look on her face.

"No! Those are forbidden pictures!" the boy cried out, causing the others to break into laughter. He sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna have a good time.

 ** _xxx_**

The sun was shining brightly over Heahea city, the last traces of the storm having left throughout the night. The sun was doing its job of warming up the land, bringing the heat up to a blazing 89 degrees. It was slightly hotter than normal, but it was always hot after a storm. Jack and his friends were standing near the western exit of Heahea, facing Route 6, which would take them back in the direction of the Royal Avenue, and eventually Route 7. Burnet gave her nephew a tight hug, kissing his cheek.

"It was fun having you over nephew! Be sure to visit the next time you come to Heahea city, and take lots of pictures. It was fun to see your adventures through Alola."

"Of course I'll visit. I wouldn't miss the chance to visit my favorite aunt in the world!" he said, hugging the woman tightly.

"I'm you're only aunt though." she said, scratching her head.

"Thank you for having us Professor, I'm glad that I got to sleep in a bed instead of the hard ground." Cynthia said, earning a glare from Hibiki.

"Of course, my back hurts like all hell. During my original journey through Sinnoh, I marked every single Pokemon center, motel and bed and breakfast so I wouldn't sleep in a tent!" she said, a firm look on her face.

"Well, we'll be off! We can't keep Tess and Hau waiting for long, hell knows that girl wants to run up Wela Volcano to meet with Kiawe." Jack said.

"Thanks again Professor, catch ya on the flip side!" Hibiki said.

"Bye Professor!"

"Guys, could you wait up a bit?" Lillie called out, causing the three trainers to stop. She walked up to them, glancing nervously at the ground.

"Something wrong Lil?" Jack asked. She shook her head, looking a bit nervous.

"Um...I want to start a journey too...but I don't think I'm brave enough. I want to protect Nebby, but I can't sit around either...would you mind if I tag along on your journey?" she asked, still glancing at the floor. Jack smiled brightly.

"Sure! The more the merrier, I always say! Besides, you don't have to ask, you said you wanted to go on a journey to meet all of the Island guardians, so I have to make do with that promise!" Jack said.

"We'll keep you safe too...I've decided to take the island challenge too, so I'll be heading to Brooklet Hill to take my water challenge, but I'm sure Cynthia and Jack here will do their best to show you around!" Hibiki said happily.

"Yes, but I don't have my own Pokemon, and I don't want to get hurt. I would hate myself if Nebby got injured during battle." the girl said, pressing her fingers together.

"You know, I thought you would say that one day. Lillie, you're like a daughter to me...you've been so helpful over the last few weeks you've been here. So I pulled some strings and got you a Pokemon of your own." Burnet said, handing the girl an icy blue Pokeball. She looked at it oddly for a few seconds.

"Are you gonna open it?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Oh yes...do I just throw it?"

"That's right, or you can hold it, whatever works for you." Jack said. The girl nodded, throwing the ball upward. It snapped open, a brilliant blue flash shooting out of it.

What greeted them was a small fox Pokemon, which was a snowy white color, and had a cloudy tuft of fur on its head. It had light blue paws, and six icy white tails. It's bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, its nose wiggling a bit as she sniffed the air.

"Vuuul!" it cried loudly, releasing a bit of ice from its mouth.

"Wow, it's a Vulpix!" Hibiki said, kneeling down before the fox.

"That's a Vulpix?" Cynthia asked, her eyes widening a bit. Jack pulled out his Pokedex, holding it out to scan the new Pokemon.

" _Vulpix, Alola Variant: The Icy Fox Pokemon. Alolan Vulpix are found high in the mountains, where they had adapted to the cold climates. These Pokemon often release cold blasts of wind to regulate their body temperature. If taken to hot areas, these Vulpix may potentially get sick."_

"Interesting...somehow, I think she fits you Lillie." Jack said, pocketing his Pokedex. The girl knelt down, taking a hold of the icy fox, who instantly settled into her arms.

"You're right, she fits me quite a lot...she'll need a name...oh I know, how about Snowball?" she asked.

"Vul!" the fox cried happily, nuzzling her new trainer.

"It fits perfectly, I knew it the moment I saw how you acted. Take good care of Snowball Lillie, and train hard. I want you to see the wonders of Alola for yourself, staying inside all the time isn't good. Kids need to get out and see the world!" Burnet said happily. The blonde hugged the woman tightly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Thank you Professor, you've been so kind to me, and you barely even know me." she said.

"Like I said before sweetheart, I see you like a daughter...It wouldn't be right of me not to help you out. Between you and me, Jack gets into a lot of trouble from time to time...keep an eye on him okay?" she asked, earning a nod from Lillie.

"I'll do my best...thanks Professor...I won't let you down!" she said, giving her a firm look.

"Alright then ladies, let us move on! Wela Volcano awaits us!" Jack said, pointing to the smoking mountain in the distance.

"Don't fall into the lava flows! Good luck on the trial!" Burnet cried out, watching the four trainers walking out of the city, happily waving back.

The woman smiled happily, pulling out the pictures of Meloetta Jack had taken for her. She was sure Professor Juniper was going to have a conniption when she sent them her way. There was one picture that she was going to keep, and that was the picture they had all taken the night before, after the miniature party they had thrown in the lab.

"Good luck Jack, may the blazing fires of Wela Volcano give you strength." she said softly, watching the retreating figure of her nephew for a few more minutes, until he had finally disappeared from sight.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack :**

 **Fay _(Gardevoir)_ Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis _(Brionne)_ Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku _(Mareanie)_ Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody _(Meloetta)_ Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star _(Steenee)_ Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Razor Leaf**

 **Ruffy _(Rockruff)_ Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gible: _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Male**

 **Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Breath, Tackle**

 **Shellos (West Sea) _(No Nickname)_ Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_ Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand **

**Hau:**

 **Pikachu: _(No Nickname)_ Male: Known Moves: Thunder Shock, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat: _(No Nickname)_ Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_ Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball _(Alolan Vulpix)_ Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl _(Sylveon)_ Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi _(Mimikyu)_ Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire _(Greninja)_ Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald**

 **Flapper _(Dewgong)_ Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip**

 **Jay _(Incineroar)_ Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	15. Akala Arc 7

**A/N:**

 **Alola! I bring you all a brand new chapter of Aloha Alola! Last Chapter we finally got to see what hatched out of the egg, a cute Meloetta! Honestly, I had planned on giving Jack a Mythical Pokemon from the beginning, but I found Keldeo to be fucking annoying as all hell, and a wanna be horse, so I gave him Meloetta instead, she was far more likable, and honestly, made the god awful Black and White saga that much better, if only for a few episodes, seriously, fuck that saga.**

 **In today's chapter, you all get to see our heroes finally reach Wela Volcano Park, but Jack isn't going for his trial, fufufu, that will be part of tomorrows chapter...I know, aren't I an asshole? I know I totally am. Today's chapter will center mostly around Cynthia, who I felt didn't get much character development during this story, despite being the one of the main protagonists of this tale. Jack obviously gets a lot of development since he's the main protagonist,and honestly it was a fun chapter to write. I might do the same for Hau and Lillie in the future, now that Lillie is an official Pokemon trainer. Also, she isn't going to enter her Z-Powered Form until after all the Aether Stuff happens later on in the story, so for now she will remain her normal self.**

 **I've been having trouble deciding on Cynthia's Pokemon...I wanted to keep her team the same as in Platinum, but since she's in Alola, I want her to capture some Alola Pokemon, I'm gonna give her a Blue Core Minior but I haven't decided what other Pokemon to give her, so if you have suggestions, please let me know, I'm always open to them, and if you'd like to send an oc for a cameo those are also welcome, just fill out the Oc sheet on my profile.**

 **Um...that's it I guess...I hope you all like this chapter, review, like, all that jazz...I hope you all have a good day!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 15

Lost

Alola's Route 7 was a bit different than the other areas of Akala Island that they had all visited. The path was rocky and rugged, and had almost no vegetation. This was of course due to Wela Volcano being so close. The Route was divided into two roads, Route 7, which continued north toward a beautiful natural tunnel, leading to Ohana City and Route 8, along with the Emerald Coast. The left path lead toward Wela Volcano Park, an area of Akala Island that was a protected natural habitat, visited by millions of tourists a year. The ocean was slamming against the rock shelf, leading down to a small beach that connected to the water parts of Route 7.

Jack and his friends stood at the entrance to Wela Volcano Park, looking at the giant volcano in the center of the island. Very few trees grew out of the ground, and in areas where they did, they grew in abundance. Short green grass patches could be seen all around the entrance to the park, where scurrying Pokemon could be seen hiding and searching for food. Very few trainers could be seen wondering around, not wanting to venture into the rugged terrain. Jack was already snapping pictures of the area, keeping his eyes peeled for Pokemon.

"Hey look, isn't that a Fletchling?" Hau asked, pointing to the rocky shelves around them, where a few nesting birds could be seen. Jack covered the sun with his hand, giving the boy a nod.

"That's right, Fletchling are also found in the Kalos Region. They're really sweet birds but can get really territorial if you approach their nests. If there are Fletchling here, that means Flechinder can be found as well, and you wouldn't want to mess with one of those." he said, snapping a picture of the small avian.

"Look at these small steam pockets, they look like mini volcanoes!" Cynthia said, looking at a small mound of smoking dirt. There were several of them all over the outside areas of the park, as well as the volcano itself.

"Careful there Cindy, those aren't just steam pockets, they're vents for the volcano. In order words, get too close and you can fall right into an open lava pit." Tessa said, pulling the girl back.

"I don't think this is a safe place for me." Lillie said, earning a chuckle from Hau.

"How else are you gonna grow a backbone if you keep shying away from adventure? Come on Lillie, the volcano awaits us!" Hau said, taking a hold of her hand, pulling her along.

"Wah! Don't tug so hard, I don't want to hurt my leg!" the blonde cried. Jack chuckled, following his friends toward the park.

Walking into the first area, they noticed the dark brown and black soil coating the ground. The grass was a dark brown in color, and was mostly dead in some areas. Some of the rocks were glowing crimson from the lava, and the loud whistling of steam could be heard filling the area, among the cries of Pokemon. There was a large granite sign attached to one of the rock formations, the name Wela Volcano Park written in dark obsidian rocks.

"It's hot here." Hau said, fanning his face with his hand, finally letting go of Lillie. Cynthia did the same, already feeling the sweat forming on her forehead.

"Heh, this is nothing! The Lumiose Badlands got really hot during the summer, and while they don't beat an active volcano, they did get pretty hot. I'll be fine!" Jack said, reaching up for a nearby shelf, jumping up to it.

"Jack you do know where was a path right here right?" Tessa asked, following the natural path with everyone else. The boy blushed brightly.

"Sorry, I wasn't playing attention. Check out this view though, it smells smokey and muggy, but it's still freaking awesome!"

"This path leads to that cavern up there. We can accompany you part of the way, but once we reach a certain spot, we won't be able to follow you, since you'll be doing the trial. It pains me so much that I won't see Kiawe, but I don't want to annoy him." the ravenette said, a flush on her face.

"So, are you and this Kiawe boy dating?" Lillie asked innocently, causing the girl to flush.

"Not yet, he doesn't notice me at all! I even bought this cute pink dress and everything, and I fought so valiantly during the trial! I'm convinced his seeing someone else!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe if she didn't show these obsessive feelings, she would have gotten a yes from him a long time ago." Hau said softly, causing Jack to chuckle under his breath. A single look from Fay caused him to stop.

"Sorry, Fay you need to step it up a bit. Since Star can't be in such a hot environment, so we need to take all the pictures we can for her!"

" _Indeed, I shall do my best!"_ she said, holding the grass type's green and pink camera in her hands. The group of five continued walking up the inclining path, climbing up the side of the dark mountain.

"This is pretty fun, I've never been to a Volcano before...how about you Jack, you've been to various places right?" Hau asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy.

"I've been to Unova, lived in Kalos and grew up in Kanto. While taking pictures of some native Pokemon, I was able to go to Reverse Mountain with Professor Juniper. That place is absolutely stunning, the cavern is absolutely aglow with lava flows...it's better if I show you." he said, shrugging his pack off, he looked around for his Unova album, which was much smaller than the others.

He started flipping through it, humming to himself as he looked for the correct set of pictures. Finally finding them, he turned the book to his friends, who all looked at them with awe.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Cynthia said, her eyes filled with stars as she took a hold of the album.

"Heh heh heh! Of course, I took them after all! The lava flows naturally through rivers that run all throughout the cavern, lighting it up like a giant lava lamp! They say a Heatran lives deep inside this mountain, but I never saw it." he said.

"You have an amazing talent Jack, you see people and Pokemon, and take the finest of pictures, showing the natural beauty of the world around you." Tessa said, causing the boy to blush. Lillie glared at her, hiding her eyes with the brim of her hat.

"Thank you Tess, I just do my best to capture the moment." he said, continuing his walk up the path.

As they continued walking and chatting, Cynthia's attention was solely on the pictures of the Unova region. She had heard quite a lot of stories about the distant region from her grandmother, and one day wanted to visit it. She hadn't seen many pictures of it, so seeing all of the ones Jack had seen was a real treat for her. The path started diverging, heading toward the summit of the mountain.

"Okay, we take a left here, there's a cave system that we need to follow that will lead us to the trial grounds." Tessa said, pointing to the diverging paths.

"What other Pokemon live around here? I wanna see if I can catch myself one." Hau said, a smile on his face.

"Oh me too...I want to give Nebby and Snowball a new friend." Lillie said softly.

"I'll teach you how to capture one Lillie, I've got some spare Pokeballs, let's go look for one." Jack said happily, leading the blonde toward the left path. Cynthia however, still entranced by the album in her hands, kept going straight, heading in a completely different direction. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen the sign that read Wela Geyser Field that was attached to a tall post.

Jack gasped a bit as he saw the large field before them. It was covered in a lot of brown and dying grass, but there were also some large lava flows moving through the area. They were flowing away from the paths, so they weren't that dangerous to anyone walking by. He could see a few tourists taking pictures with their smart phones. Close by, was a path that lead toward a nearby cave system, flagged by the two familiar Trial posts.

"This is the final stop, past those posts, nobody but trial goers can go. Have you decided who goes first?" Tessa asked, glancing at Hau and Jack. The black haired photographer smiled, pushing his olive haired friend forward.

"M-Me?"

"Yep, I took the water trial first, so this one is all yours. Besides, I promised our little bookworm that I would help her get a new Pokemon, so I gotta make due with my word. I'm itching to take pictures anyway." he said, wrapping his arm around Lillie's waist, the girl flushing brightly.

"Okay, I'll be sure to give it my all!" Hau said.

"Hau sweetheart, would you mind giving Kiawe this note for me? Don't you dare read it though, it's for his eyes only." the girl said, handing him the envelope, which was pink in color and smelled like flowers and cinnamon. The boy nodded wordlessly placing the envelope in his pack.

"Wish me luck, I'll have my Firium Z in no time!" he said, running across the grass toward the caves.

"Bye Hau, have fun!" Lillie cried out. Jack knelt down beside some Magby, who were roasting some berries over one of the lava flows. He held his camera close to his face, snapping a few pictures of them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Cynthia? I don't know where she ran off too." Tessa said, glancing around the area. Jack stood up, glancing around the large field, shrugging his shoulders.

"Knowing her, she saw a Pokemon and went after it, she'll be fine...she has Gible with her. She's probably nearby." he said, shrugging it off.

"Maybe we should look for her." Lillie said, concern on her face.

"Don't worry about her Lil, she'll be fine. She's resilient, you know all about that." he said, remembering the first night they had met the blonde.

"Yeah, you are right, I shouldn't worry." she said, glancing at Tessa, who was looking around for something. The boy shrugged it off, glancing around the area.

"Let's look for some Pokemon, maybe we can find you something neat that suits your girly needs." he said.

"Girly? I'll have you know, I can be just as much of a guy as you!" she cried, huffing a bit.

"I'm kidding, come on!" he said, taking a hold of her hand, making her blush a bit.

Cynthia smiled as she closed the picture album in her hands. She had learned quite a lot about the Unova region just from looking at the photos her friend had taken. She had seen a few pictures of the boy when he was much younger, and when Fay was still a Ralts. He had also seen a picture of Jack and another girl with light pink hair and corn flower blue eyes that seemed to be around his age at the time, though she didn't exactly recognize her.

She paused for a second, looking around the area. She had been so busy looking through the album that she hadn't seen where her friends had gone. The area around her was barren, only a few patches of dried grass standing out. There was a large field in front of her, that seemed to have some traces of water, but nobody was around. She frowned, placing the album in her bag for safe keeping. She took a few steps forward, her eyes tracing the area around her.

"Jack, Lillie? Where are you guys? Hau! Tessa!" she called out, only to receive no answer from her friends. She frowned, glancing at the path she had come from.

"Maybe they got tired and stopped for a break...in which case I should just keep going. I'll just wait for them by the trial gates." she said firmly, continuing her walk through the empty field. She reached for one of her Pokeballs, calling out her Gible for some company.

"Hey buddy, everyone else got tired so it's just us for a little bit...thought you could stretch your legs." she said.

"Gib!" the Pokemon cried happily, latching onto her arm. She giggled a bit, biting through the pain. She hadn't forgotten what her Pokedex had said, that Gible usually bit down on the person they liked a lot.

As the pair walked through the field, they started hearing the ground rumble. Cynthia thought for a second that she was starting to get hungry, only for her to hear something erupt behind her. She let out a scream when a towering pillar of water shot into the sky, five feet behind her. She broke into a sprint, running away from it, only for another on to erupt beside her.

"Gible! Quick we need to get out of here!" she cried.

"Gible Gib Gib!" the dragon type cried, dodging all of the steaming water. The blonde stepped over a sink hole, falling down to the floor, the ground rumbling beneath her.

"Oh no, quick Gible, use Mudshot to plug this hole!" she cried.

"Gible!" the land shark cried jumping high into the air. Cynthia jumped away, just in time for the small Pokemon to fire a large glob of mud into the hole, giving the girl enough time to dash away, just as it erupted. She caught her partner in her arms, finally leaving the large field. She fell back, her skirt fluttering a bit as she stared at the bursting geysers.

"Hehe...maybe I should have been paying attention of where I was walking." she said sheepishly, brushing her hair down. She frowned, glancing at her partner.

"Now we won't be able to get back to Jack and the others...there has to be a path somewhere around here. Let's find it, alright Gible?"

"Gible." the Pokemon cried in agreement, panting a bit from the close call.

The two walked further away from the Geyser fields, walking at a brisk pace down the path. It was a declining path, leading down the side of the Volcano, rather than up to the summit. Cynthia knew something was wrong. She remembered Tessa saying the path would lead straight to the summit, so the fact that she was walking away from it meant she had taken a wrong turn some where, something that worried her quite a bit.

"Gib?"

"Huh? I'm fine Gible...nothing to worry about." she said, a reassuring smile on her face. She was sure her Pokemon could feel her beating heart, so she took a deep breath, relaxing a bit.

" _Okay, I can't show my nervousness. Gible will get nervous too and if that happens we won't be able to attack if something happens. I'm sure there's another path that leads up to the summit, so I've just gotta find it...oh I know."_

"I'm so stupid, I should have checked this out before crossing that field!" she said, reaching into her skirt pocket, pulling out her PokeGear. She pulled it open, typing out Wela Volcano on the search bar.

The map appeared a second later, showing her all of the paths around the park. The road she was currently on was named Wela Park West, and was a road that would lead her down into a small forest that grew on the north side of the volcano. The path behind her would lead back to an area called the Wela Geyser Field. The path she wanted to take was actually past that, and would lead all the way to the summit. She frowned, groaning in annoyance.

"Great, the path I want to take is back through that geyser field. Each of those erupted minutes apart, and who knows how long it will take before they stop. That means I'll have to take the long way and go around the other side back to Route 7." she said.

"Gib Gib Gible!" her partner cried, shaking his small paw at her. She growled, glaring at the small dragon.

"Don't give me that tone mister. It isn't my fault they didn't put a damn sign on the side of the road. Come on, we're bound to find someone around here...maybe if I get lucky I can find a cab." she said grinning as she took a step forward. She let out a loud scream, the ground around her crumbling apart.

"Gib!" the Pokemon cried, jumping after his trainer.

The two continued sliding down the slope, the dry mud aiding in their path until they landed right in the ocean. The girl shook her head a bit, opening her eyes under the water, a small cloud of bubbles leaving her mouth as she started swimming upward. She breached the water, coughing a bit, her breathing a bit ragged. She saw something above her and held her arms out, catching Gible before he hit the water.

"What a pain in my ass." the girl muttered, placing the dragon on top of her head. She looked around for something, gasping a bit when she spotted a rocky outcrop.

"Hang on Gible, I'll get us out of here in no time!" she said cheerfully, swimming toward the jutting rocks.

 ** _xxx_**

Jack smiled a bit as he lowered his camera, having taken a picture of several Magmar wading through some lava flows. It was an unreal sight, to see some local fire types brave the molten rock, but then he realized they were capable of walking through much hotter things. They were even throwing globs of it at each other, as if the glowing molten rock was a snowball in the middle of winter. He knew that one was definitely going to be a keeper. He backed away from the lava a bit, lowering his camera.

Glancing around the area, he had noticed the tourists had left with the tour guide, heading down to the Wela Geyser Fields. Tessa had decided to occupy her mind with the tour, while he and Lillie waited for Cynthia and Hau. The blonde was looking through the grass, holding her skirt up slightly to not get it covered in ash. Nebby had gotten out of the bag a few times, but she had been coaxed back inside by the girl, saying it was too dangerous for her to be out next to the lava flows. Jack had decided on letting Melody stay inside Lillie's back to keep the small gas Pokemon company, her happy cries could be heard coming from within.

" _Jack, I'm getting rather worried. Cynthia hasn't shown up yet, and I've searched all over this field. I don't think she's up here."_ Fay said, earning a concerned look from Jack.

"You're right...but where could she have gone? She was right on our heels looking at my album. There are tours coming through here every half hour, maybe one of the guides found her."

" _Fair enough, but if she doesn't show up in the next tour, we'll go look for her."_

"Understood, did you see those Magmar? They're amazing Pokemon aren't they? Being able to walk through lava like that."

" _I can walk through lava too, but only once."_ Fay said, causing the boy to laugh.

"Kyaa!"

"Lillie!" the boy cried, jumping off the shelf, landing in a crouch in the grass. He raced toward the blonde, who was panting a bit pointing toward the grass.

"Salan!" the black Pokemon cried, hissing loudly as it moved through the grass.

"It just...came at me." she said, panting a bit.

"You won't get used to Pokemon if you aren't keeping an eye out. That Pokemon looks perfect for you...although it is a poison type." he said, shuddering a bit. He had been getting used to Poison type Pokemon thanks to his Marenie, of course he would scream if he saw a Spinarak or an Ariados.

"I don't like that one...ever since that one night." she said, trying not to remember the night they had met Cynthia. He frowned, nodding in understanding. He looked around, spotting a Fletchling not far from where they stood. He grinned brightly.

"How about a Fletchling? It's small and they're really easy to train!" he said cheerfully.

"Um...okay, what do I do?" she asked, standing up from the ground.

"I'll talk you through it, first send Snowball into the field." he said. She nodded, reaching into her bag for the icy blue Pokeball.

"Snowball, it's time for battle!" she cried, throwing the ball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the icy fox into the field.

"Vuuul!" she cried, releasing a bit of icy mist.

"Okay, call out an attack, let that Fletchling know you want to challenge it!" he said.

"Um...okay...Snowball, um...attack it!" Lillie cried, earning an odd look from the small fox.

"Vul?"

"Go on, hit that Fletchling! We have to weaken it to capture it!" she said.

"Lillie, you need to call out an attack. Snowball won't know what to use if you don't tell it what to use."

"But I don't know any of her attacks!" the girl said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"That's right...I forgot you don't have your own Pokedex. Hang on a second." he said, drawing out his own. He pointed it to the icy fox, bringing out its current moves.

"Alright, Snowball knows four moves, Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray and Ice Shard. Roar ends the battle, so don't use that one. Confuse Ray causes confusion so that would be a good attack to use. Since Snowball is an ice type, Icy Wind and Ice Shard are good attacks on flying types." he said.

"Okay...Snowball, use Confuse Ray!" Lillie called out, balling her hands a bit.

"Vuuulpix!" the small fox cried, eyes glowing a brilliant purple. She jumped into the air, unleashing a brilliant pinkish purple ray at the small robin, causing it to cry out.

"Nice, looks like the status stuck...go in for another attack." he said.

"Um, please use Icy Wind...but don't hurt it too much, alright?"

"Vul." the pokemon cried, dashing forward through the grass. She slid to a stop beside it, unleashing a large wave of freezing wind, attempting to hit the bird, only for it to take off into the air.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting it to do that! Watch out, it's gonna attack!" Jack cried, snapping some pictures of the bird.

"Fletchling Fletch!" the robin cried, its body bursting into flames as it dove down.

"That's a Flame Charge, quick have Snowball dodge it!" Jack cried, earning a nod from the girl.

"Snowball, dodge it quick!"

"Vulpix!"

The fox easily dodged the attack watching the small bird slammed into a nearby boulder, the fire extinguishing as it fell down to the ground. Jack fished out a Pokeball from his pocket, handing it to the blonde girl, pointing at the defeated avian.

"Go for it, it's hurt enough for you to try it. Don't worry, I've got spares." he said, giving her a smile. She nodded, pulling her hat off her head.

"Okay, this is it! Go Pokeball!" she cried, pitching the ball at the bird, almost like a baseball pitcher. The ball sailed through the air, striking the small bird on the side of the head. It was sucked inside, the sphere falling to the ground, shaking wildly.

For a few tense seconds, the two trainers and Pokemon watched the Pokeball, wiggling and shaking, the blinking dot being a constant reminder that it could break out at any moment. Finally, the ball stopped moving, sparkles blowing out of it as the locking mechanism activated, securing the Pokemon inside.

"Yes! You did it Lillie! You caught a Pokemon!" he cried.

"Huh? I did...I did it! I caught my first Pokemon!" she cried, jumping into the air. Jack snapped her picture, grinning brightly as she ran toward the Pokeball, hugging it close to herself.

"Congratulations Lillie! You're on your way to becoming an awesome trainer!" he said.

"It's all thanks to you Jack, you helped me out when I needed help. So thank you!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He flushed a bit, glancing away.

"Ah, well...as a senior trainer, I needed to help out the newbie with her first capture. Now that you have captured a Pokemon, you have the option of naming it. I'll also give you ten Pokeballs, so you can catch anything that catches your eye." he said, handing her the shrunken spheres.

"You don't have to do that, I have money to buy some."

"Nope, consider these a gift from me to you! We'll train hard and make you an awesome trainer!" he said, earning a nod from her.

"I hope your ready Snowball, because from now on we'll work hard to achieve our dreams!" she said.

"Vulpix Vul!" she cried happily, unleashing a small amount of wind, cooling them down a bit.

"Oh my my, look at who I found at Wela Volcano!" a familiar voice cried, grabbing the attention of the two trainers. The boy's eyes lit up, seeing a familiar face.

xxx

Cynthia growled a bit as she reached up for a new shelf. She and Gible had found their way out of the ocean, but there was no way of getting back onto the path they had fallen, no way but climbing the shelf itself. She waited until her clothes had dried enough, before starting the climb up the cliff face. She pulled herself up, the aching pain of her arms filling her mind. Her finger tips were bleeding from the cuts, and she honestly thought a pair of leather gloves would have helped her out a bit.

Once she had found her footing, she reached up to the edge of the shelf, letting out a bit of a scream when it broke apart in her hand. She hung on tightly, giggling a bit as she reached around for a more secure spot. Once she had a hold of one, she pulled herself up, bringing her knees onto the shelf. She quickly crawled away from the path, laying down on her back, looking at the bright blue skies.

"Eheh...hehehahahaha!"

If someone was around, they likely would have thought she was crazy, as she was outright laughing at the whole situation. Her small fists struck the ground beside her, adding to her mirth. She wiped the tears from her eyes a second later, finally pushing herself up to her feet. She brushed her skirt off, looking around for a few seconds. Gible popped out of the ground beside her, the dragon having burrowed through the ground until he reached the top.

"Alright then, we're finally out of the water...only took us an hour...that shows how physically fit I am...maybe I should listen to Jack and stop eating so much ice cream...I don't think the girls can take it anymore." she muttered, glancing at her growing chest.

"It's not fair...I'm twelve years old, how come my boobs aren't as big as Hibiki's or Lillie's? We're practically the same age! Dammit, I need to do something about this...but first I gotta find my friends!" she cried, heading up the path, that lead down toward the forest.

During her fall into the ocean, she had lost her grip on her PokeGear and she had lost it in the water. She was disappointed, as the device had been a birthday gift from her Grandmother, and practically the last thing she had of her life in Sinnoh. But she figured it was better to loose the device than her life. She and Gible were safe, so that meant the world to her, more than some silly map.

She walked down the path in silence, the barren land slowly shifting to a grassy terrain, as she approached the forest. The change in temperature was something that she didn't like. It was hot and muggy inside the lush forest, making her start to sweat again. She started thinking back to her home, giggling a bit as Gible looked at her.

"Gib?"

"It's nothing Gible...it's just...so hot in here! Back in Sinnoh, the terrain is the same, but it's never this hot. The only time I actually sweat was when I was on my morning run, it was cool and breezy most of the time. I don't even wear my coat down here, and I'm actually not as pasty anymore." she said, glancing at the light tan her skin had gotten from the tropical sun.

"Gible Gib?" the Pokemon cried out, causing her to stop.

"You're asking me if I want to go home right?"

"Gib!" he replied with a nod. She sighed, continuing her walk, slapping her skin as a mosquito bit her skin.

"Yes...I want to go home, I long to go home. There are times at night where I cry myself to sleep, but I don't want to bother our friends. Being stuck in this world, where everything is the same, and so different at the same time...it's scary sometimes. I saw a magazine with an older version of me on the cover...it's just...so confusing." she said.

"Gible Gible." the Pokemon cried, frowning a bit.

"I know...I'm not the only one having to face this...after all the Cynthia of this dimension has a Garchomp, which means she started out with a Gible of her own. I've already made up my mind...I love it here, the Alola Region is so much different than back home...if I can't go back to my own dimension, then I'll just stay here, with Jack and the rest of my friends." she said happily. Gible jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hehe, thanks Gible, I'm so happy to have you here!" she said.

"We're happy to see you here too yo."

"Yo yo yo, that sexy girl from the first island yo!"

Cynthia stopped in her tracks, turning around to face the two Team Skull Thugs that had appeared from the woods. She gasped a bit, backing away from them, hugging Gible closely to herself. The two were the same ones that she had run into on her first night in Alola, the ones that wanted to kidnap her, and had hurt her with their Pokemon.

"Get away from me! And don't call me Sexy you damn pedo!" she cried.

"Yo yo yo, I'm fourteen yo! One of the youngest goons to ever join Team Skull!" Grunt B said, grinning beneath his bandanna.

"I don't see that twerp around either, that means no Z-move to send us flying! We'll finish with you and take you to the boss...those that hurt us have to pay their dues yo!" Grunt A said, chuckling a darkly.

" _Okay, I'm all alone, in the woods without Jack and my friends to help. These woods are foreign to me, so I can't run off, especially because they would chase me, and that would make me even more lost...that means I have to fight!"_

"Gible, let's teach these losers not to mess with us! You too Eevee!" Cynthia cried. Gible jumped to the ground, with Eevee joining a second later, her body glowing brilliantly for a second.

"Check it out, a Shiny Eevee yo! The boss will like that one!" Grunt A said.

"Go Golbat, show this little girl that we mean business!"

"You too Salazzle!" Grunt A cried, throwing out his Pokeball.

From it, emerged a rather familiar blue bat, that Cynthia had seen countless times with her Grandmother in Sinnoh. But the second Pokemon was foreign to her. It was a tall, lizard like Pokemon, black in color with a smooth underside, which was a vibrant purple. It had long coiling tail, which was bright pink underneath, and covered in dark black scales.

"Check it out yo, our Pokemon evolved after facing off against your boy toy!"

"Now we're gonna wipe out his girl and take her back to the base yo, then we'll shove our victory in his face!"

"Ugh...you two suck at rhyming...just because your Pokemon evolved doesn't mean we'll go easy on you! Gible use Sandstorm, Eevee, Helping Hand!"

"Vee vee!" the silver fox cried, slapping her paws together in a rhythmic clap. Gible glowed brilliantly for a few seconds before he dashed forward, unleashing a torrent of sand at their opponents, a swirling vortex forming around them.

"I can't see anything yo! Golbat, Leech Life on that Eevee!"

"Salazzle use Flamethrower to cut through this sand!"

"Salaz!" the lizard cried, dashing through the sand with ease. It reached the center of their makeshift field, firing a large beam of flame at Gible, his screams of pain echoing through the woods.

"Gible, are you okay?" the blonde cried, earning a nod from it.

"Gib!"

"Okay, both of you use Dig now!" Cynthia cried. Eevee and Gible jumped into the air, using their claws to dig through the ground, avoiding the Leech Life from the Golbat.

"Ha, Ground type moves don't affect Golbat yo! You're just all alone now!"

"Salazzle, use Flamethrower inside the hole yo!"

"Salaz!" the large lizard cried, sticking its head into the hole. Gible appeared behind it, its claws glowing brilliantly.

"Dragon Claw!" Cynthia cried.

"GIBLE!" the Pokemon cried, slashing the lizard across the back, making it cry in pain. Eevee burst from the ground beneath it, launching it back into the sand storm.

"No way, she countered my attack...okay then, use Toxic Salazzle, poison them up!"

"Wing Attack, Golbat!" Grunt B cried. The bat hissed loudly, dashing through the sandstorm, wings glowing brilliantly. It slammed into Eevee, sending him flying back into a nearby tree.

"Oh no, Eevee!" Cynthia cried, Salazzle dashed in front of the blonde, slamming her tail right into her side, sending her sprawling to the ground. She clutched her stomach in pain, watching the lizard stand before her, licking its lips.

"Hehe, go ahead Salazzle, a bit of Acid never hurt anyone!" Grunt A said. Cynthia covered her face, a pained grunt leaving her lips.

"Gible!" the small dragon cried, slamming its body into the lizard, sending it flying back. Eevee stood in front of her trainer, pawing the ground angrily.

"Vee Vee!" he cried.

"Gib!"

"Those two are tough, they've been training haven't they?"

"No shit, they're with that Camera Boy, who's on the island challenge! We gotta take them out first! Salazzle, Sludge Bomb!"

"Gible use Dragon Rage!" Cynthia cried, forcing herself to her feet. The small dragon let out a loud cry, unleashing its inner dragon out in a massive blue blast of energy, in the shape of a dragon. It struck the poison type dead on, slamming it hard into the ground.

"Tch...Golbat, Leech Life!"

"Eevee use Tackle!"

The silver fox broke into a sprint, jumping on a nearby log to get some height. His body glowed a bright silver as he slammed into the bat, using all of its weight and momentum to slam it into the ground, knocking it out cold.

"Wah? No way yo! I lost again!" Grunt B cried, holding his Pokeball out.

"Sheesh, if you didn't spend time ogling the girl then you would have attacked right. Salazzle get rid of that fox! Use Flame Burst!"

"Salazzle!" the lizard cried, dashing forward with great speed. She grabbed Eevee with her tail, flinging it upward into the air.

"No Eevee!" Cynthia cried, watching as the large fireball slammed into the fox, causing a small explosion. Eevee slammed into the ground, groaning in pain, clearly out of the battle. She growled angrily, holding the Pokeball up to return her fallen friend.

"It's one on one now little girl, what's wrong? Can't keep up? You'll make an excellent grunt!"

"Bastard...I'm not scared of you! Let's show them our power Gible, use Mudshot!"

"Flame Burst!"

The two projectile attacks flew outward, canceling each other out. Salazzle dashed forward, slashing at Gible with her tail, though the dragon was quick, digging into the ground before the tail hit. Ht appeared below the lizard, who jumped away before the attack did damage. Gible panted a bit, being tired from the battle. Cynthia grit her teeth angrily, knowing her partner was close to fainting.

"Getting tired?" the Grunt taunted, earning a hiss from the girl.

"As if! Gible, show them your strength, we can't give into these guys! I know you have the power, so let's teach them a lesson!"

"Gib Gible!" he shouted, his body encompassed by a brilliant blue glow. Cynthia watched in amazement as her partner started growing in size. The two fits at the side of its head grew larger, its arms became longer along with sharper claws, and a large fin grew out of its back, along with its new tail. It ceased glowing a second later, showing off its new form.

"GABITE!" he howled loudly.

"Oh no! What do we do now?" Grunt B cried, clearly frightened by the new Pokemon.

"We fight you idiot! Salazzle, use Flamethrower, don't let it get near!"

"You won't be able to get away with that! Gabite use Dragon Claw!" Cynthia cried. The Land Shark Pokemon let out a cry, dashing forward, brilliant green claws forming over its hands. It slammed them into Salazzle's soft underbelly, sending it flying back into the wall.

"Dammit, Salazzle get up, don't let us get sent flying!"

"Gabite, finish this off with Dragon Rage!" Cynthia cried, earning a grin from her partner. His belly glowed a bright blue, as he opened his mouth, firing the brilliant beam of dragon energy at the three. They let out a cry of pain as they were sent flying through the air, disappearing form sight.

"We did it! It's all thanks to you buddy!" the blonde cried, hugging her partner tightly, tears of joy slipping from her eyes.

"Gab!" the Pokemon cried, biting onto her head.

"Ow ow ow! You know, you might wanna stop doing that, you got sharper fangs now." she said, pulling her head out of her partner's jaws, making the Pokemon flush a bit. She sighed, glancing around.

"Well, those idiots are gone...we should find our way around before something else happens." she said, walking toward the forest.

 ** _xxx_**

"Hey Mariah, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Jack said, earning a grin from the sightseer.

"Same here, I remembered this was the location of an Island Trial, so I came to take some pictures, and to my surprise I ran into you! Oh right, you're that cutie he was with last time! It's nice to formally meet you!"

"Oh um...it's nice to meet you too miss, my name is Lillie." the blonde said politely.

"Call me Mariah, it is my name after all. Hey, I just had an awesome idea, how about a battle? I've gotten stronger on my own personal challenge. I may not have a Z-ring of my own, but I'm still training hard!" she said, a grin on her face.

"Sure, I don't mind...it would be good to practice before my trial...we're not gonna go easy on you though." he said firmly.

"I wasn't expecting you too, alright then I'll start out with my darling Persian!" she cried, throwing her Pokeball into the air. From it came an Alolan Persian, the big cat looking a bit odd. It had gray colored fur and a rather large head, with a brilliant pink gem on its forehead. Jack pulled out his Pokedex, holding it up.

" _Persian, Alolan Variant, and the evolved form of Alolan Meowth. Thought to be bred for royalty, these Pokemon are very pampered. They often times refuse to partake in battle, due to their shift in attitude. They are very loving toward their trainers and will do everything they can to protect them."_

"Interesting, it's still a dark type...it's so weird seeing an Alolan Persian, since I grew up seeing the Kantonian ones instead." he said,

"My dear Persian is a very lovable friend, but he's also very strong, so don't underestimate it!" she said, giving the boy a cute smile. He flushed a bit, fumbling around for his Pokeball.

"Okay, then I'll send you out to the field Ruffy!" the boy cried, throwing the ball into the air. Ruffy came out, yipping happily before facing off against its opponent, growling and pawing the dirt.

"Whoa, that's a lively little fellow. And check out those eyes, it's so cute!" Mariah cried, taking a picture of the pup with her phone.

"Since you challenged me to a battle, I'll take the first move! We've been practicing this one for a few days now. Okay Ruffy, use Stealth Rock!"

"Ruff!" the Pup cried, jumping into the air, spinning in mid air as it flung several sharp rocks into the ground, all of them rising out of the round to form tall sharp pillars, boxing Persian in.

"Huh? No fair, you can't do that...Persian use Shadow Ball! Destroy those Pillars!" the raven haired girl cried.

"Mrow!" the Pokemon cried, forming a large ball of ghostly energy in its mouth. It launched it forward, destroying the pillar right in front of it.

"Hehe, Ruffy, use those broken rocks to get some height then use Rock Throw!" the photographer cried. Ruffy dashed forward, jumping into the air, using the falling rocks as launching pads, jumping high into the air.

"Ruff Ruff!" it cried, swinging its tail downward, sending large sharp rocks at the feline, who did its best to dodge the attack.

"Persian be a dear and use Power Gem on it! Wait until it gets closer!" Mariah cried, earning a nod from her pokemon. It dashed forward the gem on its forehead glowing as it sent out several glowing rocks at Ruffy, who could do nothing as the attack slammed into it, sending it flying back.

"Oh no, Ruffy! Are you alright?" Jack cried.

"Ruff ruff!" the pup cried, pawing the ground.

"Okay then, use Stone Edge!" he countered. The pup ran forward at the feline jumping into the air for a second before slamming its glowing tail into the ground, the glowing blue rocks rising out of the ground, destroying the Stealth Rock and sending the feline flying back.

"That's some power! Persian can you continue?" the sightseer asked, earning a nod from her Pokemon.

"Shadow Claw!"

"Quick Ruffy, go in for a Tackle!" Jack cried.

The pup pawed the ground for a second before dashing forward at the feline. The Alolan Persian swung its shadowy claw at the pup, who easily dodged it. It slammed its head into its under side, sending it sprawling back. Jack snapped a few pictures, a grin on his face.

"Go for it Ruffy, finish this off with Rock Throw!"

"Dodge it Persian, and hit it with a Shadow Ball!" Mariah cried out.

Persian meowed loudly, forming another shadow ball in its mouth, flinging it forward, only for the pup to corkscrew around it, using the strength of its back legs to dash forward. Jumping upward, it formed several sharp rocks around its tail which it slammed into the gray feline, finally knocking it out.

"Yes! Nice work Ruffy! You did marvelous!" the boy said, catching the pup in his arms, hugging it tightly.

"You guys are really strong, you've grown a lot since our first meeting on Melemele Island, but so have we! I'm sure you remember my next Pokemon right?" the girl asked, returning her fallen Persian, Jack gave her a nod, returning his worn out Rockruff.

"I do, your Petilil right?"

"Mhmm, she's grown really big, so I hope your ready for a tough battle!" she cried, throwing her next Pokeball into the air, summoning the grass type Petilil into the field.

"Oh I am. But you aren't the only one who has a Grass/Fairy type you know. Star, I choose you!" the boy cried out. From his Pokeball emerged Star, who did a cute pirouette on the field, releasing a bit of her Sweet Scent from her leaves.

"Oh my Arceus what a cutie!" Mariah cried, the flash on her phone almost looked like it had broken from how many pictures she was snapping. Star looked at her trainer in confusion, the boy giving her a shrug.

"She's quite excitable isn't she?" Lillie said, earning a vigorous nod from Fay, who had been busy taking a video of the battle.

"Where did you catch this cutie? I might find one myself!" Mariah asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I caught her on Route 4, Steenee aren't normally wild. If you can catch yourself a Bounsweet, then you'll be golden. Anyway, let's start this battle off right! Star use Fairy Wind!"

"Steenee!" the Fruit Pokemon cried, spinning on her foot. A swirl of pink wind formed around her, rising high into the air.

"Don't let it hit you Lily, use Razor Leaf!"

The young Petilil lifted her small body up, launching several razor sharp leaves at the Fairy Wind, which instantly broke apart, only for her to stop when she didn't see her opponent at all. Looking up, she only had a second to react before Star slammed her foot into her body, sending her flying into the ground.

"That was our Payback, we've been practicing ways of silently using it, and of them being by using Fairy Wind as a cover." he said, a smirk on his face. Mariah blinked a few times, a fierce blush on her face.

"You're so totally cool! You're the best trainer I've met on my journey, but I'm not gonna go easy on you. Lily, use Grass Whistle!"

"Star counterattack with Magical Leaf!"

"Stee!"

Star jumped into the air, spinning her arms in a circle, forming a brilliant green orb in front of herself, which burst into sharp glowing leaves which were sent flying at Lily, striking her down before she was able to use her Grass Whistle.

"She's a speedy one...but we aren't letting up, quick Lily, while she's still in the air, attack her with Solar Beam!"

"Peti!" she cried, quickly getting up. She pulled her small hands back behind her back, small glowing orbs forming in them. She pushed them forward, sending a hot beam of solar energy straight at the falling grass type, doing minor damage to it.

"I wasn't expecting that! You really have grown strong Mariah, I commend you!" Jack said, snapping a picture of the two. She flushed brightly, a bashful look on her face.

"Thank you Jack, we've been training hard, but you've grown strong too! There's no doubt in my mind that you'll win the next trial." she said.

"Aw, you flatter me. But you are right, we will not fail this next trial, let's continue!" he said.

"You guys! You won't believe what happened to me!" a familiar voice cried, stopping the two trainers in their tracks. Cynthia made her way into the field, panting for breath as she dropped to her knees, she was drenched in sweat, her hair stuck to her face. A few seconds later, a tired looking Gabite fell beside her, groaning in pain.

"Cynthia? What the hell happened to you?" Jack cried, running to her side. The girl gave him a sheepish grin, holding a black and white bracelet in her hands.

"Look, I found this in a cavern at the base of the volcano! I think it's a Z-ring like yours!" she cried, handing it to the boy. He looked it over, holding it next to his own, eyes widening a bit.

"No way, it is! Do you know how lucky you are? I thought only the Tapus gave these to people! I didn't think you could find them on your own." he said.

The Z-ring was different than his own only slightly. It was black in color, with bright white spots. It had blue scale like designs on it, along with some painted red and yellow spots. The top part was completely white, and had the familiar black Z on it. He noticed something else on it too. It was a dark violet crystal, with a half wing in the center. Jack smiled handing the bracelet back to the blonde.

"The crystal on it, I think it's Dragonium Z...not only were you lucky enough to find this ring, but you found it with this crystal too...I take it your newly evolved Gabite was able to find it?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was able to dig it out of the ground, you should have seen him go. I didn't think it was a Z-ring, so I just ran all the way here. You will not believe the shit I've been through today." she said.

"I can tell, girl you reek, you need a shower." Mariah said, earning a flush from the blonde.

"It wasn't my fault! I ended up falling in a hot spring while I was running here!" she snapped back.

"Mariah, I think we should end our battle here...I need to help my friend out." Jack said, earning a nod from the boy.

"It's fine...but you owe me one...can we take another picture?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy. She held her phone up, lining up the portrait. She kissed his cheek as she took the picture, causing the boy to flush.

"Oh, this one is a keeper...keep trying hard Jacky, maybe the next time we battle, I'll have some new Pokemon with me!"

"Sure thing, take care Mariah, have fun on your sightseeing journey!" he said, watching the young woman heading back down the mountain.

"So...who was that?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"That was Mariah...she's a friend of mine from Melemele Island, you weren't with me when we first battled."

"Hmm...oh right, I remember seeing her outside of the Meadow, the cute ravenette with the nice hips."

"Oh my, looks like Hibiki's raunchiness has infected Cynthia." Lillie said firmly, causing them all to laugh.

"We'll, there's a rest stop not far from here, so you can go take a shower there, and change out of those sweaty clothes, then we can talk about how you found this Z-ring of yours."

"Alright, lead the way, this time I'll make sure to pay attention." she said cheerfully, earning curious looks from the two trainers.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay** _(Gardevoir)_ **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Disarming Voice, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis** _(Brionne)_ **Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku** _(Mareanie)_ **Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** ** _(Meloetta)_** **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star** _(Steenee)_ **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** ** _(Rockruff)_** **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** _(No Nickname)_ **Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** ** _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_** **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** ** _(Cosmog)_** **Genderless** ** _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_** **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** ** _(Alolan Vulpix)_** **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Fletchling:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl** _(Sylveon)_ **Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi** ** _(Mimikyu)_** **Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire** ** _(Greninja)_** **Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald**

 **Flapper** ** _(Dewgong)_** **Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip**

 **Jay** ** _(Incineroar)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	16. Akala Arc 8

**A/N:**

 **Alola one and all and welcome to another brand new chapter of Aloha Alola. We all finally get to see Jack's trial up on Wela Volcano's summit. The trial is actually a little different than the games, mostly because I couldn't write the dancing parts down perfectly, so I decided to change it to something else. So I do hope you enjoy what I have planned for this chapter, people are really liking the story, so I know no one will complain.**

 **After this, we will begin a new part of the Akala Arc, which I like to call the Flyinium Z arc, where Jack will start training to use Flyinium Z, the Flying type Z-crystal that Hau gifted him back on Melemele Island. It's gonna be around a three chapter arc or so, maybe four depending on how I'm feeling. After that we will move on to the Lush Forest Trial and then finally the Grand Trial of Akala Island. I'm actually having a lot of fun with this arc, I'm getting to do a lot of things on Akala Island that are making this story really fun to write, especially the Team Skull parts, the trials and all the other cities that I've come up with.**

 **Ah yes, I have also decided to change Jack's mother's name. I don't think I mentioned it to often, but I had named her Molly at some point, I've decided to rename her Leilani because honestly, Molly didn't fit the whole Alolan vibe, and since this is based on Hawaii I decided to give her a very pretty Hawaiian name. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier on in the story, but I have thought of it now, so if you see the name Leilani and are wondering who she is, just remember she's Jack's mom who got renamed cuz of reasons. That's it, I think. Go on, and enjoy this chapter to the fullest!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 16

A Blazing Fire Trial

It wasn't a long walk to the rest stop, in fact the rest stop was the ranch owned by Kiawe's family at the base of the volcano. It was facing the northwestern side of the volcano, and had several hundred acres of lush grassy fields, chock full of different farm animals, Tauros and Miltank being the most prominent ones. The farther reaches of the ranch were surrounded with lush forest, a single path leading toward some berry fields that the family was growing. The ranch itself was of a modest size, with a large barn to house all of the Pokemon the family raised. The house itself was located near the edge of the field, connecting to a paved road that lead toward Route 8 and Royal Avenue.

It was a two story house, being painted a fiery orange color, with a thatched roof, bright green shingles and a stone chimney standing out quite a bit. It had large windows with bright shutters, the bottom floor had a nice porch, which also doubled as a place where tourists and visitors could rest after their long journey exploring Wela Volcano. The area was filled with lots of people, mostly being tourists, all of them being attracted to the delicious ice cream the family made.

When Jack had explained what happened to Kiawe's mother, a tall young woman with a very fiery personality, she had instantly taken the blonde inside so she could change out of her clothes and take a well deserved shower. Kiawe's little sister Mimo had been playing with her Gabite, who at first didn't take too kindly to the girl, but after a stern glare from his trainer, instantly warmed up to her.

Jack of course had been doing the same thing he always did, and that was taking pictures. Kiawe's father had explained to him how he raised the Miltank to create the milk that went into their famous ice cream. He had even given him some Moo Moo Milk to try and he honestly loved it. He had even seen a shiny Miltank among the group, which he had called Old Bertha, and was one of the first Pokemon who he had brought into his farm.

Lillie had decided to stay away from all of the people. She was nervous around big crowds, so she didn't want to stay close to anyone. She had kept her hand on her bag, keeping Nebby and Melody calm though she was more worried about Nebby as she was the overly curious one. Melody was good at keeping her company, but she was worried the newborn would start crying like she had on their way to the ranch. She had gotten scared and hadn't known what to do. She had kept saying it was all her fault and that she had hurt the Pokemon, when in fact she was crying because she was hungry. Jack had reassured that she did nothing wrong, and even let her feed the newborn, something that made her smile a bit.

"Hey, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Kyaa!"

Jack cringed a bit as the blonde stumbled back over a rock, falling to the ground. Her bag opened slightly, and Nebby flew out of it, cheering happily, finally being freed of his round prison. Melody stuck her head out of the bag as well, looking around in confusion, wondering what had just happened.

"Jack! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! It isn't nice!" Lillie snapped, a pout on her face, as she pulled her skirt down to hide her unmentionables. The boy glanced away, holding his hand out to her.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be so lost in thought." he said. The girl sighed, taking a hold of his hand, the boy pulling her to her feet. She brushed the grass off her dress, grabbing her bag from the ground.

"It's alright Jack, I was just thinking about something, but it isn't important. What is important is Nebby getting in this bag." she said, glaring at the gaseous pokemon, who was trying to float off toward some Tauros. Jack quickly grabbed it, turning around to face Lillie.

"You're a little devious one aren't you?"

"Pew Pew!" she cried, using her antennae to tickle his nose. A loud sneeze shook the boy, causing the Pokemon to fly out of his hands. Lillie caught it, placing her back inside the bag with Melody.

"Sheesh, that's so unlike you...sorry about that Jack."

"It's fine, Kiawe's folks were giving out free samples, so I thought you'd like some. Come on." he said excitedly, taking a hold of her hand. She flushed a bit as she was pulled toward the crowd. She swallowed the lump in her throat, placing a hand on the bag to calm herself a bit.

"Jack, you've got to try this!" Cynthia cried, practically shoving a vanilla cone in his face. She had a bowl in front of her, with various scoops of the dairy treat inside.

"Uh...thanks?" he said, taking a hold of the cone.

"Here you go Lillie, we weren't gonna leave you out." Kiawe's mom said, handing the blonde her own ice cream.

"Oh, thank you." she said quietly, giving the treat a light lick.

"It's so good." she and Jack cried at the same time, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Of course! It's made daily by my man over there, we use only the finest Moo Moo Milk and rock salt straight from Akala Bay, we churn it for an hour to get it nice and smooth, but we aren't saying anything else...the other flavors are a trade secret." she said, giving them a wink.

"This is amazing...just when I think I've seen the best part of Alola, something else blows it out of the water. I still haven't even seen the Emerald Coast!" Jack said, a smile on his face.

"You'll definitely love it...Ohana city is the only major area on Route 8, but there are some villages between it and the Lush Jungle where the Grass Trial is held. It's a really picturesque place, so be sure to take lots of pictures!"

"Dear, we're running out of vanilla, can you help me bring out some more?" Kiawe's dad called out, earning a nod from the woman.

"Be right there, you kids enjoy that ice cream. Jack, I wish you luck on your trial, Kiawe doesn't go easy on challengers! Alola!"

"Alola! Thanks for the ice cream!" the three teenagers called out, watching the woman walk off.

"So, are we gonna head out after we're done here? We sort of left Hau and Tess up near the trial grounds." Jack said.

"I'm staying right here, Ice cream is love, ice cream is life!" Cynthia said, pressing the bowl of ice cream close to her face, ignoring the fact that some of the cream was getting on her cheek.

"I think I'll stay down here as well...we won't be able to accompany you up to the grounds themselves after all." Lillie said, earning a nod from the boy.

"That's fair, take care of Melody for me, okay Lil? Here's her formula if she gets hungry, and some fruit juice if she gets thirsty. Remember to burp her afterward, and keep an eye out so she doesn't get into trouble...and..."

"Jack, relax...Lillie has taken care of Nebby on her own, she has Snowball and Robin now, she'll do just fine! Besides I'm here too so I'll help her if she needs it." Cynthia said, earning a sigh from the boy. He pulled out his Eclipse Ball, handing it to the blonde.

"If she gets tired, put her inside okay? Come on Fay, Star we need to get going!" he called out. His two Pokemon finished the last of their ice cream, tossing the empty cups into the trash, bidding farewell to their friends for the moment.

The walk back up Wela Volcano wasn't so bad, since they had already trekked the side of the mountain before. He boy glanced at his Z-ring, glancing at all of the glittering crystals attached to the sides. Normalium Z was the first crystal he had earned, and the first Z-move he had mastered. Fightinium Z was the one he had earned from the Grand Trial on Melemele Island, Flyinium Z, which he still didn't know how to use, Waterium Z which he had earned from the Water Trial, and finally the Lycanium Z which had been given to him by Ruffy. It was almost Surreal that he had so many crystals already.

" _Is something wrong Jack? There's a spike in your emotions."_ Fay asked, concern written on her face. Star looked at him as well, holding her camera tightly in her hands.

"I'm fine...I'm just remembering all of the stuff we've done already...how many days has it been since we arrived in Alola? Thirty right?" he asked.

 _"_ _I believe so...yes, it has been thirty days...one month."_

"I didn't think that in a month, I would be on this life changing journey, surrounded by so many friends. I felt alone for such a long time, even with you by my side Fay, I just felt lonely...but now that I'm on the road, traveling around, taking pictures of Alola...I have a higher appreciation for everything this world has to offer. I'm just...happy I decided to take this journey."

"Nee nee!" Star cried, jumping into the boy's arms, giving him an affectionate nuzzle. Fay smiled a bit, giving her trainer a nod.

" _She's happy to have met you too...I'm happy that we decided to travel Alola. If we hadn't...I'd probably still be a Kirlia...I wouldn't have experienced the wonder of Mega Evolution...I probably wouldn't have amazing friends like I do now."_ she said, glancing at her Mega Stone, the glittering marble shaped stone shining brightly in the sun.

"Hey you two...let's reach the top alright? Not just becoming the Island Champion, but winning the Pokemon League as well." he said.

"Nee!"

" _I'm in as well. We'll get all of the Z-crystals and show the world our strong bond. After all, I have to help my best friend become the best photographer in the world!"_ Fay said, giving the boy a wink. Jack stopped for a moment as he unclipped his camera from his nylon strap. He turned it to face him, giving it a grin.

"Cheese!" he cried, pressing the shutter button. He turned the camera over, smiling at the picture.

"That's a keeper! Let's keep going, we need to reach the trial grounds as soon as possible." he said, earning happy cries from his partners.

It wasn't long before they made it back up to the field from before. Jack reluctantly returned Star to her Pokeball as the heat had started bothering her again. He and Fay started crossing the field, being careful not to step on any Salandit that were scurrying about. Once he made it across the other side of the field, he noticed Hau walking out of the cavern, a smile on his face. He looked away from his wrist, his eyes widening a bit.

"Hey cousin! Check it out, I got my Firium Z!" the boy said, flashing the orange Z-crystal at the boy.

"Nice! How was the trial? Challenging?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you know it. It was really cool, but I'm not gonna say anything, it's better if you experience it yourself. Hey, where did the girls go?" he asked, glancing at the empty field behind him.

"Lillie and Cynthia are at the base of the volcano at Kiawe's ranch, sampling some of the ice cream. Tessa took the tour so I don't know where she is." he said.

"Oh...well I'll go meet up with them yet. Do they have Malasadas down there?"

"Um...I didn't check...they might have some Malasada flavored ice cream." he said.

"That sounds even better. Good luck, we should have a battle after you get your own Firium Z...then we can see who's stronger between us!" the boy said.

"Sure, I don't mind, later Hau!" Jack said, watching the boy run off, a look of excitement on his face, most likely at the thought of Malasada flavored ice cream.

" _That boy needs to think of think of things other than Malasadas...he's never gonna get a girlfriend that way."_ Fay said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"We should find him a cute girl and dress her up as a Malasada, that would get his interest in girls." he said, earning a giggle from his partner.

Once he had passed through the trial gates, he entered the cavern, following the path through it. The walls were pulsing red, the rocks glowing brightly as lava flowed through them. The heat that came from them was a bit overwhelming, but the two had gotten used to it rather quick. Some parts of the cave were steaming, as hidden pockets of water would be super heated and forced out of the ground. Jack had snapped a few pictures here and there, noticing some Magby and some Salandit scurrying about the cavern.

"This is pretty cool, and you don't have to pay electricity when you have natural lighting." Jack said, earning a silent nod from Fay, who's arms were crossed. She didn't like the heat much, so she tried staying away from the walls as much as possible.

After a few more minutes, they left the iron hot passage, finally made it to the outside world. They had noticed it had gotten slightly cooler up there, as they were at a higher altitude. Jack walked toward the edge of the path, standing before the guardrail, looking down at the island of Akala. He could see Melemele Island in the distance, surrounded by the beautiful crystal blue ocean. He could see the settlements of Akala Island way below, looking almost like tiny ants, the lush greenery of the island served to give the land some color. The boy smiled, standing with his back to the rail, holding the camera up.

"Come on Fay, let's take a picture from the top of the world!" he said, earning an eye roll from his partner. She stood next to him as he snapped the picture, both of them flashing a peace sign to the camera.

They noticed the path of lit torches leading up hill, the second path being marked by some trial posts like the cavern below. Jack took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he steeled his nerves. He started walking up the hill, keeping his hand tightly wrapped around his nylon strap. He glanced at his Keystone, and at his Z-Ring, two sources of his power and bond with his Pokemon, he knew he had the strength to pass the trial, whatever it may be.

Finally reach the highest reachable point of Wela Volcano, Jack found himself standing in front of a stone stage, or rather a battlefield. The area was surrounded by large jutting rocks that separated the shelf from the volcano's caldera. Towering clouds of smoke could be seen rising behind the large spikes. Several torches had been placed around the field, the fires on them burning brightly. Sitting the center of the stage, was the trial captain himself. His eyes snapped open, glancing at the young trainer before him.

"Welcome, the fires of Wela have carried you far. They're warmth has brought you here to the summit of this magnificent volcano...my name is Kiawe, an I am the Trial Captain of Wela Volcano."

"It's nice to formally meet you Kiawe, my name is Jack and this is my partner Fay...I've had a lot of fun exploring the area and learning quite a lot about the volcano. You're family makes awesome ice cream by the way." he said. The young man stood chuckling as they did.

"Indeed they do. My sister wasn't any trouble was she? I know how she can get when she sees Pokemon out and about." he said.

"She was really sweet, and rather energetic. My friend's Gabite could barely keep up with her." Jack said, remembering the young girl and the fact that she had turned poor Gabite into her personal Ponyta.

"Anyway, we normally have a dancing trial here at the summit of Wela Volcano, but it seems the Marowak have gotten a bit tired. You're friend Hau did admirably, but since you won the Battle Royale, I have decided to give you my own personal trial." he said.

"A personal trial?" Jack asked curiously.

"Indeed, call me selfish but, I want to test your strength myself. So, how about we host a Three on Three battle, here at the summit of Wela Volcano? If you win two matches, then I shall grant you the Firium Z...is that alright?"

"Hehe, of course! I would love to have a battle, it's a nice change of pace from the other trials I've done!" he said happily. Kiawe nodded and snapped his fingers, causing a man to literally appear onto the field.

"Backpacker at your service!" he cried, bowing his head. He was a tall blonde man, wearing a sleeveless green shirt, brown pants and boots and had a rather large backpack on his back. Kiawe smiled a bit.

"We're gonna have a battle, so would you mind being the ref?" he asked.

"Sure thing Kiawe, I wouldn't mind at all. I heard most of it anyway...ahem, the battle between Kiawe, Trial Captain of Wela Volcano, and the challenger Jack shall now begin! Each has the use of three Pokemon and the battle is over when all three of one side are unable to battle. Substitutions will not be allowed, is the Captain ready?"

"Ready!" Kiawe said firmly.

"Is the challenger ready?"

"I am...let's give it our all!" Jack cried cheerfully, placing his backpack down beside him. The backpacker nodded, lowering his hands.

"Battle begin!"

"Let's show them our Alolan spirit, Marowak I choose you!" Kiawe cried, throwing his first Pokeball to the field. From it came a bipedal Pokemon, vastly different than the ones Jack had seen in Kanto. It's body was mostly dark violet in color, with black markings on it. It rubbed its bone against its forehead, a brilliant green flame appearing on it.

"Maro!" it cried out.

"That's an odd looking Marowak." Jack muttered, reaching for his Pokedex. The image appeared on it, showing him the Kantonian Marowak, as well as the Alolan Variant.

" _Marowak: Alolan Variant: The Bone Keeper Pokemon. The bones it has are from its deceased mother. The flames that come from the bones are said to come from the vengeance this Pokemon has for those who abused it during its infancy. Regardless of their origin, all Alolan Cubone will evolve into this variation of Marowak, but only at night."_

"A fire and ghost type...Alola really does know how to keep me on my toes, but I'm not gonna go easy on my opponents either. Let's go Ruffy, this battle is yours!" the boy cried, throwing out his Pokeball, calling the rock puppy into the field.

"I see, you have chosen to bring out a rock type, interesting. Might I say, that is an interesting eye color on this young pup." Kiawe said.

"Yeah, he's special alright. He's wicked strong so don't underestimate us cuz your a trial captain!" Jack said cheerfully, if not a bit cocky. The trial captain smirked to himself.

" _He's got gumption, that's for sure...the fires of Wela Volcano truly do burn inside this one."_

"Challenger goes first, so give us all you got!" Kiawe said firmly. Jack snapped his fingers, causing Ruffy to run forward at full speed, running from side to side in order to confuse Marowak.

"Now Ruffy, Reverse Rock Throw!" Jack called out, causing Kiawe to look at him oddly.

"Don't let it hit you Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Kiawe cried.

"Maro!" the bipedal pokemon cried, running forward as fast as it could. It pulled its flaming bone backward, throwing it full force at the rock type, the vibrant green bone sailed through the air, only for Ruffy to jump right over it, doing a back flip in order to avoid it.

"No way!" Kiawe cried in disbelief, watching as Marowak took the Rock Throw at point blank, sending the fire type sprawling back. Ruffy ducked down as its bone came flying back, clattering to the ground uselessly.

"Ruffy, would you like a bone? There's one for the taking, why don't you and Marowak play a good old game of keep away?" Jack said, getting some happy yips from the pup, who grabbed the bone from the ground, running away from the fire/ghost type.

"Marowak get your bone back, hurry!" Kiawe cried, urging his pokemon on. Marowak let out an angry cry, running after the pup who quickened his pace a bit in order to stay away from the pokemon chasing him. Jack smirked, snapping a picture of the scene before calling out his next attack.

"Ruffy, time for some limbo!" he cried, causing the puppy to stop, holding the bone outward. Marowak slammed into it, getting closelined by the bone, making it fall to the ground.

"Stone Edge!"

"Flame Wheel, don't let it hit you!" Kiawe cried. Marowak's eyes snapped open as it grabbed his bone, pushing the pup away with it, it quickly dashed out of the way, just as Ruffy slammed his tail into the ground, rising several stone pillars from the ground.

"Now Ruffy, use Bite!" Jack called out, urging the pup forward. Marowak slid to a stop, the flames around its body fizzling out of existence. It struck its bone against its forehead, causing a bright green flame to appear.

"Okay then, enough playing around. Marowak use Shadow Bone!" Kiawe cried.

"Shadow what?" Jack muttered in confusion, not tearing his eyes from the field. Marowak moved forward with great speed, swinging his bone just as Ruffy was going in for the bite. He struck it on the side of the head, sending him sprawling back, moving forward for a second strike and then a third, finally finishing it with a flaming slap shot that sent the injured pup flying back to its side of the field.

"Maro!" the Fire/Ghost type cried, spinning its bone expertly in its hands, the flames becoming blurs as it spun.

"Ruffy, are you alright? Can you continue?" Jack cried, kneeling down before his pokemon. It struggled to stand, but the attack had done too much damage. Ruffy fell to the side swirls visible in its bright emerald eyes.

"Rockruff is unable to battle, the first match goes to Kiawe and Marowak!" the ref called out. Jack sighed, returning his fallen pup.

"I think I underestimated you a bit Kiawe...that Marowak of yours is very well trained. I guess I was caught off guard since in Kanto, the Marowak are Ground types." he said.

"Yes, that usually happens when I battle outsiders...but you surprised me. Using a tactic like that Reverse Rock Throw, and then playing keep away with Marowak's bone...that was a bit unorthodox if I do say so myself." the man said, patting his pokemon's head.

"Coming from a region that has a Pokemon League, you get used to seeing battles all the time, so its easy to come up with strategies to use. But now comes the fun part, bringing down that tough Marowak of yours...I think I've got just the Pokemon for you!" he cried out, throwing his Pokeball into the air, from it came Artemis, who clapped her flippers loudly.

"A Brionne, interesting choice, seeing as I train fire types. Then let this battle continue, first move goes to you."

"Artemis, Ruffy tired him down enough, let's end it quick with Aqua Jet!" he called out.

"Brio!" the seal cried, shooting at the fire type with great speed. Before Marowak could even react, it was slammed to the ground with a torrent of water. Its bone clattered to the ground as it was taken out of the battle. Artemis landed in front of its trainer, standing on her tail.

"Marowak is unable to battle, the match goes to Brionne!" the ref cried out. Kiawe bowed his head, returning his fallen Pokemon.

"Thank you Marowak, you did an amazing job...I can tell this one has been well trained, but just because you have a type advantage doesn't mean we'll go easy. Let's go Charizard!" the man called out, throwing his second Pokeball to the field.

With a loud roar, the fire lizard burst out of the ball, landing on the field, wings spread out. It swung its flaming tail back and forth, eyes on its opponent. Jack swallowed hard, not expecting to see the final evolution of his favorite Kanto starter before him. He could tell it had seen a great many battles, way beyond its years and yet it still fought on, ready to win for its trainer.

"Charizard, I can tell you've seen many battles during your life...we might not be a worthy challenge for you, but we will give it our all." Jack said, bowing to the fire type. The Pokemon let out a growl of confusion, glancing at his trainer.

"I agree with Charizard, not every Island Challenger battles me personally, so Charizard considers this an honorable challenge. Why did you even say that?" the dark skinned teen asked, earning a frown from the boy.

"My father used to be a Pokemon trainer when he was younger, and had chosen Charmander as his starter...however during his journey, something happened, and his Charizard ended up getting really sick. He thought it had been due to all the battles they had partaken in, but it was actually a rare sickness found in Pokemon. His partner passed on, and he lost his love of battling. He's told me a lot of stories, but after I told him I wanted to be a trainer, he started growing distant." he said with a frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's always sad when we lose our partners, but life moves on, that is the course of nature...he shouldn't have given up, he should have fought valiantly for his fallen partner." Kiawe said firmly.

"I agree...but that's in the past...let us continue. Artemis, fill the field with your bubbles, make them orange, it will fill the theme a bit." He said, earning curious looks from Charizard and Kiawe. They watched as the sea lion started filling the field with differently sized bubbles, all of them glittering brightly in the sunlight.

"Whatever you are planning, it won't work on us. Use Flamethrower to break them apart!" Kiawe cried firmly. Charizard let out a roar, unleashing a torrent of flame on the field, popping several of the bubbles.

"Now Artemis, Aqua Jet into the air!" Jack cried.

"Brionne!"

Avoiding the flames entirely, the Pop Star Pokemon headed straight toward one of the bubbles, pulling it along with the stream of water. She paused her jet for a second, slapping it with her tail, sending it flying right at Charizard's face. The Pokemon growled in annoyance, sending another torrent of flame in her direction, only for her to shoot at the next bubble. This continued for a few seconds, as she darted across the field, sending the bubbles at the annoyed Pokemon.

"I'll say, this is an interesting tactic. Hold your ground Charizard, when you can use Dragon Claw!" Kiawe cried, earning a nod from the Pokemon. It spread its wings, darting into the air after the sea lion, earning a smirk from Jack.

"Perfect, now Artemis use Bubblebeam!"

"Brionne!" she cried, flipping her body around as she sent a stream of orange bubbles right at Charizard, all of them popping on his face. He let out a growl, swinging his large glowing claws at the seal, only to miss entirely, the bubbles sticking to his face.

"Slam it hard with Pound!" he cried out. The sea lion used the momentum of her fall to slam her tail right into Charizard's snout, sending flying down to the ground, the fire lizard slammed so hard the field shook a bit.

"Charizard, can you continue?" Kiawe asked, earning a loud roar from the Starter.

"You've raised that Brionne rather well...I've seen plenty in my day, but that one is quite the diva. Using bubbles like that to annoy Charizard, very ingenious, but we aren't letting up. Use Blast Burn Charizard, full power!"

"Oh crap, Artemis avoid it with Aqua Jet!" Jack cried.

Charizard begun glowing a brilliant orange, slamming its fist into the ground, large torrents of dark blue flame erupted from the field, heading straight toward Artemis, who shot into the air, trying to avoid it. The fire was so hot that it evaporated her Aqua Jet before she got high enough to avoid the move. She slammed into one of the flaming pillars, howling in pain from the attack.

"Artemis!" Jack cried, watching his Pokemon fall to the ground, part of its body covered in soot from the attack. Charizard let out a loud roar, the flame on its tail becoming larger.

" _How do I counter now...sure Charizard has to rest after using Blast Burn, but Artemis took quite the hit...there's only one way I can end this battle, but we haven't practiced it enough..."_

"If you don't call an attack soon, Brionne will forfeit the match." the ref said.

"Let him think for a bit, this isn't an official league match." Kiawe said firmly, earning a sheepish nod from the ref.

"Artemis are you alright? Can you continue?" the boy asked, earning a pained nod from his pokemon, who forced itself up. He nodded, turning to Kiawe and Charizard, seeing the fire burning in their eyes.

" _In order to finish this trial, we have to give it our all, even if we haven't practiced this move well enough, we have to execute it now, or we wont win!"_

"Artemis, let's show them our power!" he cried, tapping his Z-Crystal, a brilliant blue flash enveloping the area.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower! Finish Artemis off now!" Kiawe cried, knowing full well if that move hit, it would be over for the fire type. It roared loudly, firing another torrent of flame at the Pop Idol Pokemon, only for the energy around to blow it away. Jack finished his pose, the power of his ring flowing toward his partner.

"Hydro Vortex!" he cried, punching the air before him. Artemis gave a cry of her own, as she shot forward, water enveloping her entire form. She started spinning around Charizard at a fast rate, forming a giant whirlpool around it, which kept going larger in size.

"Charizard!" Kiawe cried to no avail. The attack broke apart, sending Artemis falling to the ground, clearly passed out from the dizziness. Charizard fell as well, though the attack didn't fully hit, it succumbed to the number of injuries sustained during the battle.

"Brionne and Charizard are both unable to continue, this match is a tie!" the ref cried.

"You did well Artemis, return for now...we'll get that attack down soon enough!" he said, returning his fallen Pokemon to its pokeball.

"You did great Charizard, have a good rest. I've gotta hand it to you, this is the most interesting match I've had in awhile, you've taken down one of my strongest...but now is when the real challenge begins." Kiawe said, reaching for his final Pokeball. Jack remained silent, eyes narrowed a bit as he watched all of Kiawe's movements.

" _What Pokemon is he gonna send out? Another fire type for sure...but if he sent out a Charizard, he could send out anything, even a Blaziken, or a Typhlosion...I've got to tread carefully."_ he thought to himself.

"This is my number one partner, and one of my closest friends. Go Turtonator, show them your Alolan Spirit!" the teenager cried, throwing out his final Pokemon.

From it came a large turtle like Pokemon, standing back on its too feet. It had spikes around its head and a long nose like snout, with sharp piercing eyes. It had a rugged body, the shell on its back being large and covered in black and orange spikes. It let out a loud roar, unleashing a torrent of flame from its nose. Jack wordlessly pulled out his Pokedex, holding it out to scan the Pokemon before him.

" _Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokemon. The shell on its back is chemically unstable, so striking one of the spikes can cause violent explosions. The whole on its stomach vents most of the heat carried in its body, along with various poisonous gasses."_

"A Fire/Dragon type...this is gonna be an interesting match, Fay take this one for me." he said, a firm look on his face. She nodded, clutching the Mega Stone around her neck as she walked into the field.

"This is the first time I'm facing a Gardevoir, it's a real honor." Kiawe said, bowing politely.

"We're gonna give you two a good fight, so don't let up! We want to see just how strong you two are." he said.

"If you say so, then this battle will be no holds barred. We'll give you all our power right Turtonator?"

"Tur!" the Pokemon cried loudly.

"Begin the match!" the ref called out, causing Jack to snap his hand forward.

"Fay, Disarming Voice!" he cried out, going in for the super effective hit.

"Gardevoir!" she screamed, the glowing pink sound waves flowing straight at their opponent. Turtonator instantly turned around, allowing its shell to take the hit. Jack thought it had made a direct hit, but when the dist cleared, the Pokemon was still standing, looking unhurt with a smirk on its face.

"You'll have to do more than that to get us! Turtonator, go in for a Dragon Tail!"

"Tur!" the Pokemon cried, spinning its tail around as it moved forward, while slow, it had power behind each step. It jumped into the air, swinging its tail right at Fay, who easily caught it with her Psychic.

"Throw it back, and counter with Shadow Ball!" Jack called back. The Embrace Pokemon threw the fire dragon back with ease, forming a large ball of ghostly energy in her hands before throwing it forward, nailing it right in the chest. Turtonator cried in pain, gritting its teeth.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Kiawe asked, earning a nod from his partner. Jack smirked inwardly.

" _Fay, the hole in its chest is a weak point, if we can get a couple more attacks in, we can weaken it...don't let it be obvious that's your intent."_

" _Understood."_ she replied back.

"What are you up to?" Kiawe asked curiously, almost hoping the boy would give him an answer. He just gave him a grin, snapping another picture of their battle.

"Fay, go for it, get in close and use Thunderbolt!" he cried. Fay nodded, dashing forward with great speed, her arm crackling a bit as she charged the attack.

"Don't let it hit you, use Flamethrower, keep her back!" Kiawe cried. Turtonator planted its feet firmly on the ground, pulling its head back.

"Now Fay, go for it!" Jack cried.

"Gardevoir!"

A bolt of lightning flew from her arm, crackling on the ground a few times before nailing Turtonator in the chest again, causing it to scream in both pain and anger. Even with its pain, it was able to complete its attack, sending a torrent of flame right at Fay, sending her flying back several feet.

"Fay!"

" _I'm fine, just a few scratches!"_ the pokemon voiced out, quickly jumping to her feet. Jack sighed with relief, glancing back at their opponent.

" _It's resilient...just like a dragon type, and since Electric attacks aren't very good against it, it's gonna take a lot more than hitting that weak spot for us to win...but it's too early to use it, I think we need some more damage."_

"Fay, use Shadow Ball again!"

"Block it Turtonator!" Kiawe quickly countered, urging the Pokemon on. It rapidly turned around, using its shell to block the attack. Jack smirked, giving his partner a mental command. She started running forward, dashing as fast as she could.

"Disarming Voice!"

"Turtonator, Dragon Tail!"

" _What? That's isn't even effective against us!"_ Jack cried, watching the dragon type charge its attack. It jumped into the air, slamming its tail down hard on Fay, slamming her into the ground. He picked her up with ease, pulling his fist back.

"Fire Punch!" Kiawe cried, just as his partner's hand burst into flames. Fay closed her eyes as the attack connected, the explosion sending her flying back to her side of the field.

"Shit, I wasn't expecting that." Jack muttered under his breath, watching as his partner slowly stood up, rubbing her face, which had a few scratches from the attack. She glanced back at her partner, her glowing red eyes locking with his keystone. He glanced it for a second before meeting her eyes seeing her slight nod.

"Okay then...we said we would give you our full power, and we intend to keep that promise! Now Fay, let's show them our Alolan Spirit, Mega Evolve!" the boy cried, tapping his Keystone, a blinding blow emanating from it.

"What? Mega Evolution?" the teen asked, clearly confused. He and Turtonator watched in awe as a trail of light burst from Fay's neck, meeting the tendrils from Jack's own stone. She gave a loud cry as her form started changing, the energy swirling around her.

"We told you Kiawe, we weren't going easy. This is our full power." Jack said, as Fay finished her Mega Evolution. Kiawe smirked, clenching his fist a bit showing off his Z-ring.

"We don't use our own Z-power often, since the trials aren't always battles, but we aren't holding back, I know you aren't. Turtonator, Flamethrower!"

"Fay use Psychic!"

"Garde!" she cried, holding her hand up stopping the flames with her hand. She flicked her wrist, sending the blue flames flying back, though they didn't harm Turtonator much.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Use Shell Smash!" Kiawe cried, surprising Jack a bit. Turtonator let out a loud shout as its body glowed a brilliant crimson, lines appeared around its body as loud cracking sounds were heard. With one final shout, the shell broke off, increasing his attack and speed while lowering his defense. It shot to the side, avoiding the giant Shadow Ball.

"Fire Punch!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The two attacks clashed, creating a large explosion that sent dust and rocks flying in all directions. Turtonator kept swinging its flaming fists at Fay, who easily dodged the attacks. She took a hold of his arm, channeling her Psychic energy into the fire type launching it flying back into the ground.

"Quick, hit it while it's down, use Disarming Voice!" Jack cried. Fay moved forward, unleashing a loud scream at the Fire/Dragon type. The attack hit home, causing Turtonator grave pain. It fell to the ground, falling to a single knee, using its arms to stay up.

"Damn...Shell Smash sacrifices Defense for Offense, that attack hit much harder than normal...we need to end this now." Kiawe muttered to himself, glancing at his partner, who gave him a nod.

" _He's planning something Fay, be careful."_ Jack thought, earning a nod from his partner. Kiawe let out a firm shout, tapping his Z-Crystal, a bright orange light filling the area.

"Turtonator! Let's show them our real power!" he cried, raising his hands above his head. He brought them down, crossing them before himself, moving his arms, almost like a powerful flame.

"Get ready Fay!" Jack cried, as his Pokemon braced herself for the attack.

"This is our Power! Inferno Overdrive!" Kiawe shouted, the orange light swirling around Turtonator.

It let out a shout, unleashing a massive ball of flame from its nose, a ball so bright that Jack had to cover his face. The Fire/Dragon type launched it forward at Fay, who backed away from it, to no avail. The ball exploded, turning into a giant orb of flame that covered the entire field. When the flames died down, a barely conscious Fay still stood, panting hard, her body glowing briefly before her form settled. Kiawe's jaw dropped in disbelief, no one had ever pulled through his Z-move before.

"Heh, we're pretty resilient ourselves...but this is where it ends for you! Now Fay, finish this battle off with Disarming Voice!"

"Gardevoir!" the Pokemon cried loudly, raising her arms up into the air. Jack had looked at her confused, only to see the tendrils of Pink energy gathering above her, forming a giant orb of energy. She pulled it behind her back, throwing it full force at Turtonator. It let out a howl of pain as the orb burst, its legs giving out. The creature fell to the ground, fully spent from the battle.

"Turtonator is unable to battle, the match goes to Gardevoir. The winner of this battle is Jack the challenger!" the ref shouted cheerfully.

"Haha! We did it Fay! You were awesome!" the boy said, hugging his partner tightly. Her body glowed brightly as her Mega Evolution gave out, returning her to normal.

" _Thank...you...I...gave it...my all."_ she said tiredly.

"That last attack was Moonblast right? When did you learn that?"

" _Just...now."_ she replied, giving him a cheeky grin. He pulled out a Sitrus berry, handing it to his Pokemon, who instantly bit down on it. The healing properties slowly took over, renewing her spent energy.

"Jack, you truly have shown us what it means to have Alolan Spirit. The battle I saw in Royal Avenue was the tip of the iceberg, I wasn't expecting you to be so skilled with each of your Pokemon. The fires of Wela Volcano burn brightly within you...it is the reason why you have earned this." the teen said, holding his hand out. In his palm sat the Firium Z crystal, glowing a brilliant orange.

"Wow, thanks Kiawe...this means a lot! I had a lot of fun during our battle." he said, holding the crystal in his hand.

"As did I...now for the pose, it's like this." Kiawe said, showing the boy the Fire Pose. Jack repeated it a few times, until he had it memorized. He snapped the crystal onto the final empty slot, looking at his rather colorful Z-ring.

"I've run out of space...I don't think the Tapus ran into this dilemma when they designed these." he said, earning a chuckle from the trial captain.

"I'm not sure if you've heard, but there's a place in Ohana city that makes bracelets to hold extra Z-crystals. You can also customize your Z-ring, and make it fit you more."

"Yes, Tessa told me about it not long ago...speaking of that, she handed Hau a note for you, I'm assuming you want me to give it back right?" he asked, earning a nod from the young man.

"That one is...very persistent. We've known each other for almost a year and whenever she has the time, she randomly shows up here, asking for a date. I honestly don't know why she likes me so much."

"Dude, are you for real? You're an Alolan Beach God, look at your arms, your pecs, no wonder that girl is in love with you. Do you like her back?" Jack asked, earning a flustered look from the boy.

"Uh...well...I don't really know the answer to that."

"Turt Turtonator Turt!" Turtonator cried, earning a giggle from Fay.

" _Turtonator said that he's thought about it for a few weeks since the last time she was here. He also thinks she has nice hips."_ Fay said, causing the boy to turn around.

"Man, is it hot here or is it just me? Maybe we should get away from the volcano for awhile yeah? How about some more ice cream, on me!" he said, walking toward the caverns leading down from the summit. Jack chuckled as he handed Turtonator a Sitrus Berry.

"Don't worry Turtonator, he'll come around soon enough...sometimes boys act like they don't pay attention, and that's when Pokemon like you come into play...keep an eye on him for me, kay?" he asked.

"Turtonator!" the Pokemon cried, taking a bite from his berry, grinning happily. Jack snapped a picture of himself at the summit, catching Kiawe who had turned around for a second to see where everyone was, he had also caught the backpacker, who had photobombed his picture.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay** _(Gardevoir)_ **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis** _(Brionne)_ **Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku** _(Mareanie)_ **Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** _(Meloetta)_ Female: **Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star** _(Steenee)_ **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _(Rockruff)_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** _(No Nickname)_ **Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** ** _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_** **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** _(Cosmog)_ Genderless _(Prefers_ ** _Female Pronouns)_** **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(A_ _lolan_ ** _Vulpix)_** **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Peck, Wing Attack  
**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)  
**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: FIrium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl** _(Sylveon)_ **Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi** _(Mimikyu)_ **Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire** _(Greninja)_ **Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald**

 **Flapper** _(Dewgong)_ **Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip**

 **Jay** _(Incineroar)_ **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	17. Akala Arc 9

**A/N:**

 **Welcome everyone to another chapter of Aloha Alola. I'm happy to say this story is coming along quite nicely, we are slowly approaching the end of the Akala Arc, it won't be long until Jack goes to the Lush Forest for his Grass Trial, and then finally he will go back down to Heahea city, through the Diglet Cave and out to Konikoni city, where he will eventually have his Grand Trial. After that he'll explore the Aether Paradise before stopping on Ula'akala Island, a small island between Akala Island and Ula'ula Island, much like Akamele Island. Then we will obviously continue our adventures through Ula'ula Island, with an all new guide leading Jack, Hau, Lillie and Cynthia through the island.**

 **Honestly, I'm quite liking the whole guide thing. It makes sense for someone who has lived on the islands for awhile to guide the new challengers through it, and I felt like it would definitely make the journey more enriching for them. That's why Hibiki was there in Melemele Island, and Tessa took that role in Akala Island, though I haven't decided who would guide them through Ula'ula Island, I was thinking of Acerola, but it wouldn't make sense since she is a trial captain. Oh well, I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.**

 **How did you like Jack vs Kiawe? I'm sure I did it justice, but I do hope you all enjoy it. It wasn't supposed to be a battle, but somehow it turned into that. I wanted to give it a unique sense, like not every trial will be a battle, but that is an option. I might do more trial battles in the future, maybe for Sophocles since his trial is a sound trial and it wouldn't translate well onto writing. If you have any ideas on what I can do for his trial, then do let me know, I would really appreciate it.**

 **As for Team Skull's actions on Ula'ula, they will be more active here since their base is on Po Island. our two favorite goons will appear more often, as well as some of the enforcers that are on the team. I do hope you look forward to that.**

 **This chapter of course will begin a small filler arc, that I hope you all enjoy. I did try to make it realistic, after all you can't go through your journey without training and learning new things. I felt the need to showcase a bit of training between Jack and his Pokemon, but sometimes one can't train on their own, so that's where this new character comes along. I'm having a lot of fun writing for her, and I hope you like her too, let me know what you think in the reviews, and if you have questions PM me, I'm always here...thanks a lot guys, have a nice day!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 17

Mastering A Supersonic Z Move

It was early in the morning, when Jack and his friends left Kiawe's ranch. After a small party to celebrate Hau and Jack's successful trial, the trainers decided it was time to continue their journey, much to Tessa's dismay. Kiawe didn't give her an answer, so after a tearful goodbye, and a bit of pulling, they all made their way up the remainder of Route 7, reaching the natural tunnel that separated the two routes from each other. They walked mostly in silence, as the desolate sandy path slowly turned into beautifully paved asphalt. The sun shined brightly at the end of the tunnel, causing Jack and Hau to race toward the end of it.

The two young men let out a gasp as they were greeted with the beautiful ocean side route. There was a single paved road spanning all of Route 8, connecting Ohana City with the nearing villages. There road was lined with thick forest and a stony shelf that spanned the base of Wela Volcano. To the very right was the glittering green waters of the Emerald Coast. There was a path that lead down to a rocky alcove leaning over the water. The path was lined with lush green grass, shrubs and palm trees.

"Welcome to Route 8, the beautiful Emerald Coast! Due to the types of microscopic sea dwellers in the waters here, the water glitters green instead of blue. This picturesque route has been featured in many Alolan Films, even the Kalos League Champion Diantha has filmed on this route." Tessa said happily. Jack snapped a few pictures of the area, making sure to take a few of his friends.

He got a good one of Lillie and Cynthia standing at the edge of the alcove peering down at the waves below, the wind blowing their long hair to the side. While Lillie had look of curiosity on her face, Cynthia had a look of slight fear. Gabite looked a bit unsettled as well, most likely from its previous adventure in the ocean.

"Definitely a keeper." he said, showing the image to Fay, who gave him a nod.

"Hey, what's that trailer doing there? Looks a bit odd don't ya think?" Hau asked, pointing to a large white trailer not far from where they stood. It was completely white in color, having an odd symbol on the side of it. Lillie stiffened a bit when she saw it, backing away a bit.

"Oh, that trailer belongs to the Aether Foundation. They're a group of people who protect and care for the Pokemon of the Alola Region. They have a lot of these trailers set up all over Alola, monitoring the areas of interest on each island. Currently, they're studying the green bacteria of the Emerald Coast, to see if it's harmful to any Pokemon species." Tessa explained, earning a nod from the trainers.

"They sound like really cool people...my heart always goes out to the activists! If we can't protect the Pokemon that need protecting, then we don't have the right to be Pokemon trainers!" Cynthia said firmly.

"I agree, hey, do you think we could check it out? Maybe they have some really cool stuff to share with us." Hau said.

"Sure, I'm not in a particular hurry...do you think they would let us Tess?" Jack asked, earning a nod from the ravenette.

"Of course! During my first trip through Akala, one of them actually asked me to give them some information on a Pokemon named Stufful, they live around Route 8 but are known to be a bit aggressive from time to time. They might remember me so they'll definitely let us in...come on." Tessa said cheerfully, leading the group toward the trailer. Lillie took a hold of Jack's hand, pulling him to a stop.

"Something wrong Lil?" he asked softly, so the others wouldn't stop to wait. She looked away from him, her focus being on the forest instead.

"Can we keep going? I don't want to see anyone from Aether." she said softly. His brows furrowed a bit, as he glanced at Fay and Star, who were patiently waiting beside him.

"Is there a reason why?"

"Yes, but I'll explain after we leave...please." she said firmly. The look in her eyes was one of fear, as if the Aether Foundation was going to physically harm her. It really didn't make Jack comfortable. He glanced at Fay, giving her a nod.

"I'll continue to Ohana city, let Tessa know Lillie didn't feel well and we hurried on ahead." he said. She nodded, walking off toward the trailer.

"Don't let go of my hand, we'll run if we have to. Star stay on guard." Jack said firmly.

"Stee!" the grass type cried, adopting a firm look on her face.

The two trainers kept walking down the paved road, briskly moving past the Aether Foundation trailer. Lillie hugged his arm tightly as they continued moving, shaking a bit as they walked past the trailer. He didn't see anyone of particular interest around it, other than a few scientists but they looked busy, since he saw them lifting buckets of ocean water up by rope. They continued walking for about ten minutes, following the natural bend of the road until the trailer had disappeared.

Jack kept walking however, not feeling comfortable with being near the Aether Foundation. He too had some gripes with the organization since his Uncle Kukui had spoken about them. It sounded like the man didn't like the group either, and Kukui liked everyone he met, which made a lasting impression on them. His Aunt Burnet also showed some distaste toward the group, but never specified a reason. Jack glanced up, seeing a slight incline ahead of them, and finally felt the need to stop.

"Lillie, sweetheart we're well past them...why do you hate the Aether Foundation?" he asked softly.

"I don't hate them...it's just...remember what I said before, when I arrived on Akala Island with Nebby?" she asked, earning a nod from him.

"I remember, Auntie found you and helped you out with your leg." he said.

"The Aether Foundation doesn't just protect Pokemon from harm, they're also doing research on very specific creatures, named Ultra Beasts. They are thought to be Pokemon from other dimensions, but no one knows what they are. They were the ones that found and named Nebby, or rather Cosmog, the Nebula Pokemon." she said, earning a few happy cries from the gassy Pokemon.

"So wait...Nebby is an Ultra Beast?" Jack asked curiously, glancing inside the bag. Since Melody was currently asleep, the Pokemon found herself all alone in the bag, though thanks to Lillie's nervousness, she hadn't attempted to leave.

"I'm not sure...I think she's a Pokemon, a Pokemon with very weird powers...but that's also the reason why I left. You see, the Aether Foundation was doing research on Nebby, to see if they could use its power to open a portal to the Ultra Beast's world...it was horrible...the poor thing was being tortured."

"What?" he asked, eyes widening a bit. She bowed her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"It was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life...Nebby is just a baby, she doesn't know her own power, and these scientists had put her inside this machine and just...I can't even describe it...I had to get her out of there, so finally, I bought enough repels, got ready and I snuck into its holding unit. That's why I was attacked, because I ran away with Nebby." she said, wiping her tears away.

"Pew!" Nebby cried, shooting out of the bag, nuzzling the girl's cheek. She sniffled a bit, a giggle escaping her lips as she hugged the small gas ball.

"Thanks Nebby, but please stay in the bag, we can't let them see you." she said softly, earning a happy nod from the Pokemon, who went back into the bag. Jack clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palm as he set his jaw, growling a bit.

"If there's anyone I hate more than those Team Skull fucks, it's people who torture Pokemon for their own benefit. I don't give a fuck if it's for research, one life shouldn't be scarified for the sake of science!"

"Jack." Lillie said softly, seeing the look in his eyes. He gave her a bright grin, hugging her tightly.

"I'm gonna protect you okay? I won't let Aether Foundation get their hands on you or Nebby. You're a Pokemon Trainer, you need to become stronger, but I'll guide you along! So don't slack off on me, and don't cry in the face of danger, face it with a smile on your face!" he said, earning a nod from her. She wrapped his arms around him, sighing contently.

"Thank you Jack, it means a lot to me." she said.

"No problem, also when did you grow so tall? I have to look up at you now." he said, earning a flush from the girl.

"I dunno...I'm fourteen, so maybe I just hit my growth spurt?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Mmm...yeah, maybe. Come on, let's head to Ohana city, Kiawe told me the Flying specialist lives there, and I really want to learn how to use that Flyinium Z!" he said, heading toward the incline. Lillie followed along, holding her bag tightly. She was limping a bit, though thankfully her leg didn't hurt anymore. She didn't think she would ever regain her normal movements, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down.

Ohana city was the second largest city on Akala Island, and the second most modern. Most of the streets were natural cobblestone with a mixture of asphalt. The buildings were beautiful wooden houses, styled in traditional huts with woven grass roofs. What made the city alluring was the fact that half of the city was actually on the ocean. The more modern buildings and sky scrapers were on land, while the residences were on the water. They reminded him a bit of the ones found in Pacifidlog Town in the Hoenn Region.

The houses stood on stilts, allowing the emerald waters of the Emerald Coast flow underneath it, revealing the bright golden sand beneath, along with some of the native water types that swam through the water. Each section was connected to one another by wooden bridge, crawling with tourists, residents and Pokemon alike. There was also a large beautiful boardwalk, which had some food stands, carnival attractions and even a restaurant by the sea, most likely the one that girl in Brooke Village had told him of.

When Jack first entered the city, he was glad his memory card had plenty of space, because had already started snapping pictures of the city. He was sure this mother would love to visit this place, and after he showed her the pictures he had taken, he was sure she would drop everything to visit it. Lillie looked around in amazement, staying close to Jack so she wouldn't get lost in the throng of people moving about. On the other side of the city was a paved road that lead down the rest of Route 8, toward the Lush Jungle, and a large Motel that the nearby tourist stayed at if Ohana city proved to expensive for them.

"So, are you liking the city Jack?" Lillie asked, a few minutes after the boy had lowered his camera, since it had died on him. He reached down as Star handed him a replacement battery, handing her the dead one so she could plug it into their solar charger.

"I'm loving Ohana city. Land and Sea meeting together in a perfect blend. It brings out the best in both elements and gives the city such an alluring feature!" he said, almost romantically as he glanced around the settlement.

"Well, you certainly are passionate about it." she said firmly.

"I like being realistic, seeing the world in a different light will make you understand it more. You'll be able to see the beauty of the world, and all of the mysteries it has for us to uncover." Jack said, earning a nod from the blonde.

"You have a point...however we should look for the Flying specialist, did Kiawe say exactly where she was?"

"Hmm...he said her house was on Ohana Point, a large rocky outcrop that overlooks Ohana city, on the northern side of the city...so if we go straight we'll definitely run into it." he said.

They continued walking through the city, taking in all of the sights. Lillie had to keep a constant eye out, since she said Aether could have members in the city. While Jack doubted it, Ohana was the nearest city so they had to resupply there. The young Photographer ended up taking some good pictures of some Alolan Pokemon, one being Stufful which Tessa had mentioned.

The cute bear like Pokemon was hanging out in a prize booth, and he had been looking at some of the prizes. When he approached the booth to try and win one for Lillie, the Stufful ended up moving, causing Lillie to scream in shock and fear, which ended up scaring the bear Pokemon, and it hadn't been pretty. Of course all of the pictures he got were of them running away from it, but he didn't get a good picture of it before they noticed it was real.

The second Pokemon he had seen was a Pa'u Style Oricorio. It was doing a dance routine along with a Hula Dancer, who had attracted quite the crowd to her side. A lot of people were cheering the pair on, and taking pictures of the two doing one of the traditional dances of Alola. Jack couldn't help but snap a few pictures, especially when Star somehow made her way onto the stage and started dancing alongside them. Lillie had gone as far as pushing him onto the stage, just so he could join the dance, which the Dancer was more than happy to teach him.

"Oh man, I didn't think Hula Dancing...was so damn tiring." the boy said, fanning himself with his beanie.

"But it was fun seeing you do it, and it made Star really happy too." Lillie said, hugging the Fruit Pokemon a bit. Jack gave her a smile, patting her head.

"That's right, you love dancing don't you?"

"Nee Steenee!" she cried happily, a small amount of her Sweet Scent drifting from her leaves.

The two trainers instantly calmed down. Jack glanced away from his camera, coming to a stop when he saw the dusty path leading to a large cliff. There was a large wooden house near the top of it, on the flat part of the cliff, matching the rest of the huts around the city.

"That must be the house there...Kiawe said it was on a cliff."

"I suppose...it looks so lonely though...like whoever lives there doesn't want to be bothered...are sure you it's a good idea to go there?" Lillie asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy who gave her a grin.

"It can't hurt to try, and I'm not leaving Ohana city until I learn how to use this Z-crystal." he said, showing her his Flyinium Z, which he had installed on his Z-ring.

"Well, you are optimistic...I'll support you every step of the way, you helped me catch Robin after all." the girl said happily, earning a nod from the boy. The two trainers continued walking toward the house, a sense of nervousness washing over them.

It wasn't as if Jack was nervous, he was more...anxious to meet this woman. Kiawe had said that she was a tough person to get along with, but he had also said that she was the best person suited to teach him about the Flyinium Z. In fact, she had been voted by the Kahunas as the replacement for Kahili, the previous Flying type trial captain, but when prompted on taking the spot, she vehemently refused, saying she wasn't worthy to take the spot of such a powerful trainer. She had receded to Akala Island and started living in Ohana City, not being bothered by anyone. The boy doubted she even had friends, aside from her Pokemon that is. Regardless of his apprehension, he knew there was no one better to teach him, so he had to ask her. So one he reached the door, he gave it a few knocks, hoping for the best.

"Go Away!" came the reply, causing the two trainers to look at each other. Jack took a deep breath, knocking on the door again.

"Excuse me? I heard this was the home of a strong flying type trainer, I need help learning how to use Flyinium Z, could you please help me?" he asked, as politely as he could.

"I said go away!" the same voice cried.

"Oh well, we tried." Lillie said, spinning on her heel, about to turn away. Jack caught her hand, shaking his head. He knocked again, peeking through the side window.

"I'm not leaving until I meet you in person!" he cried. He heard a groan of annoyance from the other side of the door, along with the sound of shuffling. Several loud clicks filled their ears as the owner of the home unlocked their door. She opened the door partially, a single blue eye glaring at the trainer.

"I said go away!" she cried, slamming the door.

"Listen lady, I came all the way from Melemele Island with this Z-crystal and I need to learn how to use it. I'm on the Island Challenge so I need to know this stuff. I am not leaving this spot until you agree to help me!" Jack cried stubbornly. All he got as a reply was the sound of the locks being engaged.

"Nee nee?" Star cried, earning a frown from the boy. His frown turned into a grin, as he patted her head.

"Don't worry Star, I'm not giving up! I'll keep knocking on this door until she answers!" he said firmly.

"Excuse me, yes Officer Jenny? There are some young trainers harassing me right now, the won't leave my house!" the woman cried, earning growl from the boy.

"Nice try, but I don't buy it!" he called out.

"Jack, maybe we should leave...it wouldn't do us good if the police came. We don't know if she actually called them or not." Lillie said. Jack sighed, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Fine...I'll leave...for now." he said, muttering the last part. With that, the two trainers left the house, not seeing the young woman who was looking at them from the second floor window.

 ** _xxx_**

"So, she didn't answer the door?" Tessa asked, earning a nod from the photographer. They were currently at the Pokemon center, having an early dinner with their friends. They sat at the outdoor patio, right beside the ocean.

"She answered the door, but just to tell us to go away. She's a rather odd woman." Lillie said.

"Actually, she isn't so much a woman as she is a teenager. I did some research on her, her name is Cerise Heartwood, and she was a trainer who once participated in Pokemon Contests." Cynthia said, showing them the profile she had found on the internet, thanks to Tessa's laptop.

One it was a picture of a young girl, who seemed to be around eleven years of age. She was wearing a beautiful blue ballgown, with glittering sequins around the bust. The long dress reached down to the floor, opening up slightly to reveal part of her legs. She was wearing sky blue heels to match the dress, her long brown hair reaching down to her mid back. She was wearing a pair of long white gloves, with feathers sown on it. Flying beside her were two Pokemon that Jack recognized.

"A Taillow and a Starly." he said, pulling out his Pokedex, typing in the names of the Pokemon.

" _Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. These Pokemon often times travel in flocks, searching the area for food, only moving on when all food is exhausted. If attacked, they will fight with all of their might, against any opponents, even those that are bigger than it._

 _Starly, the Starling Pokemon. These avian Pokemon are often found in cities, though small they flap their wings with great power. They will often times flock around large mountains and forests."_

"So, it's safe to say she's not from the Alola Region. Neither of those Pokemon are found here, and if she used to be a coordinator, then I would say she's either from Sinnoh or from Hoenn." Jack said, glancing away from his Pokedex.

"Yes, but what happened to her that made her quit coordinating?" Lillie asked curiously. Cynthia turned the laptop back to her, and started reading.

"It seems she was banned from entering the Grand Festival on accounts of cheating. She apparently used fake ribbons to enter the Grand Festival in the Kanto Region. However, it turned out that her real ribbons had been swapped with fake ones by one of her rivals, but it was too late, and the Grand Festival Committee were unable to overturn the decision, so she won't be able to enter official contests for seven years, she's currently fourteen and this happened two years ago." Cynthia said.

"So she can't enter contests until she's nineteen that's fucking bogus man. Why the hell didn't Mr. Contesta do something, he's the damn President of this event!" Jack cried in annoyance.

"He did, he was able to reinstate her contest pass in Kanto and Johto, but was banned from entering contests in Hoenn, Sinnoh, the Laguna Archipelago and LaGuardia. She also isn't allowed to enter the Evergrande Conference, the Indigo League and the Lily of the Valley Conference." Cynthia listed, earning frowns from the others.

"She wanted to enter the Pokemon League too." Tessa muttered dryly.

"You know, I don't get why these big wigs do this to people sometimes. Pokemon battles should be done for fun, regardless of what someone does. If she was found innocent, why does she still get the short end of the stick?" Hau asked.

"Sadly, that's how life is sometimes Hau. Even when you are innocent, you still suffer the consequences of someone else's actions." Lillie replied, taking a drink from her juice. Jack knew the power her words carried, but he still didn't like hearing them.

"Well I'm not gonna give up. I'm gonna keep trying until she teaches me how to use that Z-crystal." he said, standing up from his seat.

"Where are you going Jack?" Tessa asked curiously, earning a smirk from the boy.

"The Malasada shop of course. There is no one in this world that will reject a malasada, that about right Hau?"

"Of course, people that hate malasadas are the enemy of humanity!" he cried, taking a bite of his own. The girls sighed, shaking their heads in disbelief. Jack, Fay and Star walked off, heading toward the center of town where all of the specialty shops were.

It didn't take him long to find the place he was looking for, and after some advice from the shop owner, got a bunch of popular Malasadas as well as some other pastries. If Jack knew women, he knew that they liked sweets, and even the most stubborn woman would never refuse sweets. He had learned that one right from his mother, and she was as stubborn as they got. So he found himself in front of Cerise's door, with a bag of sweets in his hands.

"This is it girls, no turning back." he said.

" _Are you definitely sure she's gonna answer this door?"_ Fay asked, earning a grin from her trainer.

"Come on, would you turn down this cute face?"

" _Yes?"_ the Embrace Pokemon replied, earning a glare from the boy, who knocked loudly on the door.

"I swear, I would slap you if I could." he said.

" _You love me anyway."_ she replied, matter of factly. Star was busy snapping pictures of the city from the top of the cliff, so she hadn't even noticed the exchange.

"Ugh...can I please be left alone?"

"Um...package delivery for a Miss Cerise Heartwood." the boy said, trying to make his voice as deep as possible.

"Just leave it on the door step and get the hell out of here!" the young woman cried, annoyance filling her voice. Fay glanced at Jack, who still that that playful look on his face.

"I'm sorry madam, but in order for me to leave this package I require a signature from you...if not it shall be returned from where it came." he said.

"Fuck, alright I'm opening the door, but no funny business." she said firmly. The familiar sounds of the locks disengaging filled their ears. She opened the door just a crack, holding her hand out. Jack shrugged, taking a hold of her hand, so she could grab the bag.

"The hell is this?" she cried, clearly confused.

"That is a gift...would you please reconsider teaching me to use that move? I've come all the way from Melemele Island in search for you, just teach me how to use it, and I'll never bother you again! I promise!" the boy said. He was half expecting to hear the door slam, but was in fact surprised when she opened it further, finally revealing herself to the boy.

Even though she was only a year older than him, she looked much older and wiser than she was. She didn't look like she belonged in a tropical region, in fact she had the air conditioning cranked so much that he felt himself shiver. The expression on her face was hard to read, but she was looking him over with a stern gaze, her blue eyes scanning every single detail of his body, his pokemon and everything that made him unique.

Rather than the brown hair he had seen in the picture, she now had raven locks, with several white streaks flowing through them. She was wearing dark eye shadow, making her blue eyes pop out more. She was wearing a short sleeved red plaid shirt, with a thin gray long sleeved shirt beneath it, which had a spider web design on it. She wore a short length skirt, reaching down to her knees. She had on long black leggings with feather designs on it.

He spotted the Z-ring on her left wrist, it was light blue in color with white feather like attachments to it. There were some black markings on it, with some white designs etched onto them. A light blue crystal sat on top of it, matching the one he had on his own. He heard the girl sigh, closing her eyes for a second.

"Honestly, you are the only one who has bothered to annoy me this long. You want to learn how to use a Z-move, then fine...I'll teach you. Meet me here tomorrow at five am, no later than that, or the deal is off." she said, closing the door with a loud bang.

" _Aw, she's so nice!"_ Fay said sarcastically, causing her trainer to glare at her. He turned around wordlessly, about to head back into town when the door opened again.

"Hey, if you really want to be the Island Champion, get that Z-ring customized, make it fit your personality. Also, how did you know I liked Strawberry filled Malasadas?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't...it was a lucky guess though." he said, giving her a wink. She growled, muttering something under her breath before closing the door again, this time locking it for good measure.

"Let's go...come on Star, the next area we need to head to is the Z-ring store." he said, earning a happy cry from the Fruit Pokemon, who showed him her camera, along with the pictures she had snapped of the surrounding area.

 ** _xxx_**

Jack yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes as he made his way through the quiet city. Fay and Star were both in their Pokeballs, since it was still too early for them to be up. He actually had to set his alarm in order to wake up in time. The only stores open this early were coffee shops, but he didn't bother buying anything for himself. He stretched his tired limbs, glancing at his new Z-ring.

He had taken Cerise's advice, and had gotten his Z-ring customized. The top of his Z-ring was bright green now, the center being white and black, with the familiar Z where the crystal itself was mounted. The bands were crimson in color, matching the brilliant eyes of his partner pokemon. He added some musical notes to it as well. It really did make the ring his own, now that it was more personal to him. He had also bought himself another bracelet, placing all of his unused crystals on it so he could use whenever he needed. It didn't take him long to find himself back at Cerise's house. He let out another yawn, raising his hand to knock on the door, only for it to fly open.

"You're late." she said firmly.

"Huh? It's 5:00 AM, just like you said." he said, holding his Pokedex up. She narrowed her eyes, glancing at her watch, tapping the top.

"Hmm...must be a minute fast then...whatever. Let's go, we're going for a walk." she said, grabbing a black cloak from the coat rack next to the door. She slipped her feet into a pair of brown leather boots, closing the door behind herself. She took the lead, the curious but tired boy following along.

For an hour they walked, neither saying a single word. Jack felt more awake now during his walk, and was able to pay attention to his surroundings. They had left Ohana City, walking up the road that lead toward the northernmost part of Akala Island. He had been quietly snapping pictures of the early morning sun, as it rose into the skies of Alola. The beautiful streaks of purple and orange covered the skies, as the Pokemon slowly greeted the new day. They walked past the motel, toward the farthest point on the island, a large clearing that lead to a small ridge that overlooked the ocean. The wind was blowing slightly, carrying the scent of Hibiscus and the salty sea spray with it. Cerise turned around, arms across as she looked at Jack.

"To practice flying type moves, you need to have a strong breeze under your wings, to carry you up high to the skies. Release your Pokemon, and I'll see if I can find a worthy one to carry this burden." she said firmly.

"Um okay...try not to freak out though...also I have a special Pokemon with me so I need you to keep her a secret." he said.

"Whatever." she replied, lowering her hood, pulling her hair out of her hood. Jack reached for all six of his Pokeballs, throwing them into the air, they all snapped open, releasing each member of his team.

If Cerise was impressed by his capture of a Legendary Pokemon, she didn't show it. She walked up to the six Pokemon, looking at them with a close eye, muttering things under her breath. After she had inspected each of them closely, she turned to face their trainer.

"You want me to teach you how to use Flyinium Z, yet you lack a flying type on your team...I don't know if you are dumb or just uneducated." she said.

 _"_ _I think uneducated suits him best, though he is dumb from time to time."_ Fay said, causing Cerise to look at her with a questioning look. She took a deep breath, facing the waters before her.

"Okay, so you've limited my options..greatly, but one of you is still able to learn a Flying type move. You're Brionne, shall be the one to master this Z-move." she said, pointing at the sea lion.

"Brio?" she cried in confusion, glancing at her trainer.

"It's alright Artemis, I trust her judgment...there are water types that can learn flying type moves...we'll get this right." he said, petting her head.

"I sense her worry, is something the matter with her?" Cerise asked curiously. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"We haven't mastered Hydro Vortex yet, having her jump from one Z move to another one is making her nervous...but I believe in her power, and I believe in what you have to teach us. So we'll do whatever it takes." he said. The girl pressed her lips into a thin line, reaching for the pocket attached to her leg.

"Then we'll have a battle, to see if she can handle it. After all, I must test to see if she's worthy of my teachings...are you alright with that?" she asked.

"A battle? Sure we're game, battling is the best way to introduce yourself to someone after all." he said, giving her a grin. She hissed in annoyance, throwing her Pokeball into the air. The ball snapped open, revealing her partner.

"Swellow!"

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen a Swellow, and look at those colors." the boy said, snapping a picture of the light green avian. Cerise held her arm out, allowing the bird to land on it. She said something quietly to it before it took off into the air, riding the wind until it was high above them.

"This match will be to test your abilities, so don't hold back, use anything you deem fit, even that untrained Z move, it makes no difference to me." she said.

"If you say so, Star be sure to take pictures alright?" he asked.

"Nee nee!" the Fruit Pokemon cried, pulling her camera from her messenger bag. Cerise shrugged it off, narrowing her eyes a bit as she glanced at the field.

"Aerial Ace."

"Swellow!" the avian cried, shooting downward with great speed, heading straight toward the sea lion. Jack smirked, snapping his fingers.

"Cover the field in bubbles, block their eyesight!" he called out.

Artemis took a deep breath, shooting several multicolored bubbles onto the field, all of them started drifting through the air, causing Swellow to veer of course. It was forced to climb back up searching for its opponent.

"Now Artemis, attack Swellow with Aqua Jet!"

"Brionne!" the seal cried, shooting into the air, aiming right at the avian. She slammed into it, only for it do break apart and disappear. Artemis let out a cry of confusion, only for the Pokemon she was searching for to slam into her, causing her to hit the ground.

"Double Team is a move that raises evasiveness, a must for flying types." Cerise said plainly, causing the boy to grumble on under his breath.

"Artemis use Aqua Jet once more!"

"Quick Guard Swellow! Then process with Aerial Ace!" the flying type trainer cried, earning a caw from her Pokemon. Swellow shot forward, glowing a brilliant gold, causing Artemis to lose some speed in her attack. Swellow opened his wings, riding the wind, with a single flap he changed course, slamming into Artemis.

" _Damn it. Quick Guard makes Priority Moves like Aqua Jet useless, and Aerial Ace is unavoidable...guarding against Priority moves while using a Priority move of your own...that's pretty clever."_ he thought to himself.

"I grow tired of this, Swellow end this with Brave Bird." Cerise said, holding back a yawn.`

"Swellow!" the avian cried, flying high into the air, a sparkling blue energy crackling around its body.

It shot downward blindingly fast, so fast that Jack wasn't able to react fast enough. It slammed into Artemis sending her flying back into one of the trees, knocking her out cold. Swellow flew back around, shaking the last of the energy off itself, the recoil affecting it a bit. Jack quickly ran to his Pokemon's side, sliding on the ground as he came to a stop.

"Artemis, are you alright?" he asked. The Pokemon groaned in pain, giving him a slight nod.

"You weren't giving it your all...your strategy to cover the field was clever, but it only works on certain Pokemon. Swellow's special ability is Keen Eye, allowing it to see through almost any field changing move, even bubbles that attempt to block his view. Your Brionne is unfit to learn this move." She said firmly, allowing her Pokemon to land on her shoulder.

"She isn't unfit! We gave it our all, but you're a better trainer than I am! Even if I've passed all of the trials I have, you've been training Pokemon for longer than I have!" he cried firmly.

"I do not deny this...I've been a trainer since I was ten years old, two years of solitude has allowed my team to grow stronger, which is why I'm telling you that your Pokemon is unfit for this move." she said firmly.

"Then tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it! We haven't mastered Hydro Vortex, a water type move, please you have to tell me what to do!" the boy cried. The girl fished out another Pokeball, throwing it into the air. From it emerged a Sceptile, who had a stern look on its face.

It was a tall bipedal grass type, mostly green in color with a red underside, and a large tree like tail. It had six seeds on its back, its wrists had three leaves, sharp claws decorated its hands and feet. Around its neck was a scarf, light blue in color with what looked like a Mega Stone. The boy snapped a picture of it, which seemed to annoy the girl.

"First off, I would appreciate it if you didn't take pictures of me or my pokemon, I do not like photography whatsoever. Take pictures of the area if you must but not of me or my team. Sceptile here will be in charge of whipping your Brionne into shape. It will teach her the move Acrobatics, once you reach that step, we can talk about using Flyinium Z." she said firmly.

"Okay...can we take her to the Pokemon center first? I want her to be fully healed for this." he said. The young woman toss him a Hyper Potion, turning away from him.

"I'll give you half an hour of rest, no more than that. Please do not try my patience." she said firmly, walking toward the edge of the cliff. Jack sighed, cradling Artemis's head, as he started spraying the potion over her body.

"Hey, you did great! That Swellow sure is tough huh?" he said.

"Brionne Bri Brio Brionne." she cried, glancing away from her trainer.

" _She said she's sorry for disappointing you, and that you shouldn't bother training someone who can't master a move of her own type."_ Fay said.

"Hey now, don't give me that crap! We've been through enough already, remember back on Melemele Island, how hard we were training? The battle that you evolved in? Think about that time, a happy time. Just because you can't use Hydro Vortex doesn't mean I'll give up on your, your my friend!" he said cheerfully, giving her a grin.

Cerise glanced over her shoulder, barely hearing what the trainer was saying. She felt Swellow preening his wings, and turned to face the ocean a second later...a frown on her face. She glanced at her hands, seeing the Z-ring on her left wrist, one that she had earned during her time training in Alola. She glanced back at Fay, seeing the necklace around her neck, the familiar glittering stone standing out to her.

" _Z-moves and Mega Evolution? This boy has what it takes to use both of them, just like I do...perhaps he will entertain me...more than the other people in the past."_ she thought to herself.

After thirty minutes had passed, Cerise whistled loudly, alerting Jack that his time was up. He handed Fay the bottle containing Melody's formula, walking to the center of the field with Artemis by his side. Sceptile gave him a nod, turning to Artemis.

"The first key to this move is to be lithe with your body. Acrobatics should come natural to you, Brionne, as..."

"Artemis."

"Excuse me?" Cerise asked, eyes widening a bit as she was interrupted. Jack crossed his arms, a firm look on his face.

"Her name is Artemis, not Brionne, that's just her species name." he said. She narrowed her eyes but said nothing, picking up where she was left off.

"Artemis, you are an agile swimmer, your Aqua Jet proves it...but using this move will not involve your abilities with water, but your abilities with your body. Sceptile, show them would you?" she asked.

"Sceptile!" the Pokemon cried. He dashed forward, body glowing a light blue as he moved from side to side, throwing punches and kicks into the air, doing handsprings and back flips while chaining all of the movements together. The final kick cut through the air, sending a wave of wind outward into the ocean.

"Whoa." Jack muttered, clearly impressed by the attack.

"Let us begin, we'll start slow so you can memorize it alright?" Cerise asked, earning a happy cry from Artemis. Sceptile knelt down before the water type, getting her into the right position.

"Okay Artemis, let's give it our all!" Jack said cheerfully, earning happy yips from his Pokemon.

Artemis followed Sceptile's directions as best she could, placing her right flipper on the ground and swinging her tail around to perform the first strike. However she was unable to control her weight, and ended up slipping on the grass. She got herself back into position, trying it again, only for the same thing to happen. Cerise had her stop after the third time.

"This is embarrassing...let's try it another way...stand on your tail, we need to work on balance first." she said firmly. Artemis eagerly nodded, standing on her tail, clapping her flippers happily.

"What are you gonna have her do?" Jack asked curiously.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on that tree over there, and bring back a piece of the trunk." the girl asked.

"Scep!" the Forest Pokemon replied, dashing forward with great speed. The leaves on its wrists glowed brilliantly, turning into large blades, which it swung several times, slicing apart one of the nearby trees. It took a hold of one of the falling logs, walking back toward her trainer.

"Uh...what?"

"This is a balancing act. Brionne are naturally strong when it comes to balancing things on their nose...this log doesn't weigh much, but it should help with her balance." she said simply, placing the log on Artemis's nose. She stumbled a bit, but kept standing as she balanced the log.

"Nice, we got this in the bag Artemis!"

"Bwark!" she cried happily, not taking her eyes off the log. Cerise chuckled at his enthusiasm, clapping her hands loudly.

"Okay, now we get to the fun part. Acrobatics are naturally agile through the air, so what I want you to do is not let this log touch the ground, whatever you do. I'll be throwing balls at you so you best dodge them, if even one touches you, we'll have to start over, same if you drop the log." she said, pulling out various colored balls from her pouch.

"How will this help?" Jack asked.

"I'm the teacher here, you don't ask questions." she said firmly, causing the boy to grumble under his breath.

The boy sat down, watching as the flying type trainer threw balls at Artemis, who dodged them all with ease. She had been throwing the log around through the air, performing various movements to dodge the ball and catch the log without it hitting the ground. It had gotten much harder when Sceptile started using Bullet Seed while Cerise threw baseballs at her. She had gotten close to being hit various times, but she still held true.

"Alright, that's enough for now, take a break." Cerise cried, earning a thankful look from the sea lion who finally dropped the log, panting a bit for breath. Jack walked toward his Pokemon's side, holding out a bowl of fresh water to her, which she instantly started lapping up, her throat being parched from the training.

"She's doing better, with this added balance training, she should be able to get the movements down." Cerise said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Thank you, it means a lot that you've taken time to do this for us." he said. She growled looking away from the boy.

"Do you want her to fly?" she asked firmly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You haven't seen Supersonic Skystrike first hand haven't you?" she asked. He shook his head, causing her to pinch her eyes.

"Alright then, it seems I have a lot to teach you. The Pokemon have their own training, but the trainer must have a strong bond with their chosen Pokemon in order to work...so follow me." she said, walking toward the other side of the clearing. Star was about to follow along, but he told her to stay with Artemis instead.

"Cerise, what are you gonna show me?" Jack asked curiously.

"You talk to much, you know that?" she asked. Jack smirked, clearing his throat.

" _Pardonne moi mon cherie!"_ he replied, giving her a bow. Her eyes widened a bit, her pale cheeks flushing brightly. She shook her head, spitting at the grand.

"Damn Kalosian, you really are well rounded aren't you?"

"Forgive me for being uncouth, but I thought a little Kalosian could spice this conversation up...you aren't a people person are you? Does this have to do with you being banned from Contests?" he asked curiously.

"You've done your homework? That's nice...it has nothing to do with me being banned from Contests or the Pokemon League, for that matter. It matters not what those fools think...and no, I'm not a _People Person_ only because I've been betrayed far too often. My Pokemon are all I need." She said firmly. She reached for her pouch, drawing a Great Ball from her pouch.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Save your sympathy for someone who cares, Staraptor!" she cried, tossing the ball into the air, it snapped open, releasing the large raptor from within.

"Staraptor!" it cawed loudly, beating its wings forcefully, taking off into the sky. Swellow shot after it, both of them doing an intricate dance high above them.

"That's the Starly from the picture, it's come quite far in life." Jack said, clearly amazed with the giant avian.

"Indeed we have...Flying types are amazing creatures. They are able to soar high into the sky, and get a sense of the wind. They travel miles around the world, visiting new lands, fighting powerful foes, defending themselves from predators. Even the smallest Pidgey can become a powerful Pidgeot. This is the move that you want to learn, the ultimate power of the Flying type!" she said firmly, pressing her Z-crystal.

Jack watched, entranced as the young woman brought her hands above her head, lowering them down before crossing them in front of herself. She flapped her arms, almost like a bird taking off, before balling her fist, pumping it high into the air. The energy flowed straight at Staraptor, who cawed loudly with new found strength.

"Go Staraptor! Show us your power...the power of Supersonic Skystrike!" Cerise cried, her voice flowing through the wind.

"Staraptor Star!" the large bird cried.

Jack watched it shooting high into the air, the wind literally breaking apart around it as a funnel of energy formed around it. The bird disappeared for a brief second, before diving down at an incredible speed. Just before it slammed into the water, it righted itself, the energy behind it causing the water to shoot high into the sky, the ground around them shook, as if an earthquake had struck the land. The water fell back down to the ocean, slamming into the cliffside below.

"Entrancing? Breathtaking? Amazing, Alluring? Yes we are all of those." she said in a deadpan, making the boy close his mouth.

"Cerise, why are you here in Alola? Why hide your power from the world? You love your pokemon, you love flying types? You can still participate in the Pokemon League, the Kalos League, the Unova League and the Johto League are available you know." he said.

"It isn't about challenging a league, I know I'm strong enough. I don't want to challenge the league...I just want to soar high in the sky with my friends." she said firmly.

"And being Top Coordinator?" he asked curiously.

"A dream of the past, come we must see how Artemis is doing." she said firmly, clicking her tongue a bit. Jack looked back at the ocean, a small smile on his face.

" _I'll make you turn a new leaf Cerise, you shouldn't stay locked up like this...you should go out and see the world!"_ he thought to himself. With a firm nod, he turned around, heading back toward the center of the field, knowing he was in for a tough day of training.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay** _(Gardevoir)_ **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic,** **Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis** _(Brionne)_ **Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku** _(Mareanie)_ **Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** ** _(Meloetta)_** ** **Female: Known Moves: Unknown****

 **Star** _(Steenee)_ **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** ** _(Rockruff)_** ** **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle****

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** _(No Nickname)_ **Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** ** _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_** ** **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand****

 ** **(Z-Crystals)****

 ** **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)****

 ** **Lillie:****

 ** **Nebby**** ** _(Cosmog)_** ** **Genderless**** ** _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_** ** **Known Moves: Splash****

 ** **Snowball:**** ** _(Alolan Vulpix)_** ** **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard****

 ** **Fletchling:**** ** _(No Nickname)_** ** **Male: Known Moves: Unknown****

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl** _(Sylveon)_ **Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-** **Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi** ** _(Mimikyu)_** ** **Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit****

 ** **Claire**** ** _(Greninja)_** ** **Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald****

 ** **Flapper**** ** _(Dewgong)_** ** **Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip****

 ** **Jay**** ** _(Incineroar)_** ** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick****

 ** **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown****

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	18. Akala Arc 10

**A/N:**

 **Hello and welcome to a brand new chapter of Aloha Alola! I hope that you are liking everything so far, especially the inclusion of the new oc Cerise Heartwood, who will be Jack's trainer for awhile. She has a no nonsense attitude, but she has that for a reason, more of her backstory shall be revealed in the next few chapters.**

 **Just as a heads up, I might be placing this up on hiatus until Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon come out, just for a bit. I might not, but I wanted to play those games to get a better sense for the plot and maybe some inspiration for this story, I haven't planned out stuff for Ula'ula Island, so I wanted to have some original events aside from the Island Trials. I was also going to do an extended trip through Po Town when Jack eventually heads up there, it isn't gonna be a small town by any means, I mean it is Team Skull's stronghold. I'm also going to have some new competitions similar to the Pokemon Showcase.**

 **I call it, Pokemon Cosplay...basically, a trainer and their Pokemon will create a unique costume of their chosen character and they will then perform as that character on stage. If you did a good job, the crowd will vote for you using their PokeLUmes and then you'll go on to the Free Performance where you can basically do whatever you want while being in character, those that do a good job will win a Cosplay Pin, collect Four of them and you'll be able to enter the Master Class Convention and go against the masters. This is an event that only happens in Ula'ula since it is the biggest island in the Alolan Archipelago. Then of course all of that Aether Foundation shit goes down and we head to Poni Island, which is why I wanted to hold off until Ultra Sun and Moon to throw some aspects of those games into this so I apologize again for any future hiatuses.**

 **For now, do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Leave a review, or PM me if you feel the need to ask me questions...bye-onara for now!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 18

Soaring through Alolan Skies

Jack groaned tiredly as he dropped onto his bed at the Pokemon Center. After being gone the entire day, all he was looking forward to was sleeping. Hau looked up from his Pokedex, watching his friend kicking his shoes off, not bothering to take his clothes off as he settled into the mattress. He glanced at the clock at the top of the screen, seeing it was only eight at night. He glanced at his Pokemon, Torracat, Pikachu and his newly caught Leafeon, the three sharing the same look, especially when Fay mimicked her trainer's actions. He cleared his throat, grabbing his attention.

"You okay buddy?"

"Tired as all hell, I've been up since five, practicing moves with Artemis...we're not even close to mastering Acrobatics yet." he said, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Acrobatics? I could have taught you that...you know Torracat can use that move." the boy said.

"Mrow!" the feline cried happily, wagging his tail back and forth. Jack rubbed his eyes, straining to stay awake.

"I know, but you didn't know how to use Flyinium Z, so I had to find Cerise...she's a hard ass, but I'm gonna change her mind." he said firmly. Hau scratched his head, fixing his ponytail a bit as he leaned back on his arm.

"Tell me something cousin, why are you so adept at handling girls? Cynthia, Hibiki, and Lillie are like your best friends...half of your team is filled with female Pokemon...I just wanna know how you do it?" the boy said, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Hauie, buddy...I'm not trying...I'm just being me. When I see someone In need, I'll do my best to help them out. Even if it kills me, seeing a person smile makes me smile. That's why I want to get Cerise out of her funk...it sucks that she was banned from Contests and the League, but that doesn't mean she has to stay locked up in her house."

"That's true...it isn't healthy to stay locked up all the time. But still, I need to learn how to interact with girls, my tutu won't stop asking me when I'll get a girlfriend." the boy said, petting his Pikachu who cooed happily.

"If you need advice, just follow your heart...and maybe cut back on the Malasadas a bit." he said. Hau chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sorry cousin, my personal journey is to visit every malasada shop in Alola. Oh man, I can't wait until we head to Ula'ula Island. There's one in Malie City that sells Pineapple filled Malasadas, you've definitely got to try those!" he said.

"We will, let's just focus on conquering Akala, before it conquers us." he said, turning to face the ceiling, shrugging his vest off, along with his beanie.

"Don't you mean before Cerise conquers you?" the boy asked, receiving a pillow to the face from his friend.

The following morning, Jack got up at 4:30 in the morning, making sure he was quiet so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping friend. He took a quick shower, dressing himself in a spare set of his favorite outfit, before leaving the room, heading down to the Pokemon Center's lobby. He got his Pokemon back from the active nurse, leaving a note for his friends saying he would be training with Cerise again. He walked through the cool quiet streets of Ohana, his eyes narrowed as he walked in silence.

" _How am I gonna convince Cerise to leave her house after we're done training? She has her own Z-ring, so she can take the island challenge if she wants too...no that isn't right...she already took the Island Challenge, that's the reason she was voted to be Kahili's replacement. Maybe I can use that to my advantage."_

"Tch...you're here early." Cerise said, earning a frown from the boy. They had agreed to meet up at the clearing they had walked to the day before, so by the time he had gotten there, it was 5:45 in the morning, and the sun was starting to peek over the horizon.

"You said 6 o'clock so I woke up at 4:30. My mother raised me to be punctual and respectful toward women, I felt the need to combine the two." he said, giving her a grin.

"Good woman, I'd like to meet her one day, let her know what a grinning idiot she has for a son. Let's continue where we left off." she said firmly, releasing Sceptile from its pokeball. He sighed, throwing Artemis's to the field. The Pop Idol happily greeted Sceptile, who had warmed up to the water starter during their training.

"We have most of the movements down but the power isn't there, so let's focus on meditation today. Flying type Pokemon gain their power from the wind, so in order to channel that power, one has to feel it." Cerise said, sitting down on the ground, crossing her legs over each other.

"Meditation?" he asked curiously.

"You know, the art of clearing your mind, honing your spiritual energy to relieve stress?" she asked, earning a glare from the boy.

"I know what it is, I just didn't think you could use it to train pokemon." he said, sitting down on the ground, mimicking her actions. He placed his back beside him, placing his hands on his knees.

"If a method works for you, then it's a good method. You don't criticize a chef when uses a certain knife in the kitchen do you?" she asked curiously.

"Not..really..then again I don't see the cooking process most of the time, and when I don't, I do it myself." he replied.

"It's a figure of speech, an hour of meditation will do us good. No speaking, no moving, no thinking, if I so hear a tiny movement, I will have Sceptile slap you, got it?" she asked.

"Starting when?" he asked, earning a slap from the grass type. He rubbed his face, glaring at it, though he gave him a shrug, a smirk on his face. Cerise closed her eyes and bowed her head a bit, becoming calm as she started meditating. Jack did the same, for fear of getting slapped.

" _Solitary confinement...nothing but a man and his thoughts...why the heck are we even doing this? How will this help Artemis out?"_ he thought to himself, a frown on his face.

"The object of this exercise is for you to clear your mind...not for you to have dumb thoughts about why we're doing this." Cerise said, causing him to open his eyes.

"How the heck do you even know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"I didn't, but you just confirmed it...take this seriously. If you clear your mind of all worry, then everything will fade away. You'll let go of your doubts, inhibitions and other things holding you back. It'll be just you and your Pokemon." she replied, giving him an honest answer. He was quite surprised with it. He glanced at Artemis, who gave him a nod.

"Okay, I'll do it...nothing but emptiness." he said.

"Shouldn't be hard, seeing as you don't think at all."

"Hey, that was mean!" he cried, causing her to giggle. He smiled a bit, closing his eyes.

" _Well, I made her giggle, so she does show emotion...now I just gotta break that shell she made around herself. Piece of cake."_ he thought, only for his cheek to explode with pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he cried, glaring at Sceptile.

"You were thinking about cake, so I had him stop you." Cerise said, earning a grumble from the boy. Now he was starting to think the girl was lying about being a flying type trainer, and was secretly a psychic.

Even though he thought it was silly, he did start getting the point of the meditation. He felt more relaxed now, like nothing could hold him back...not thinking about anything in particular had helped him quite a bit. It was as if he was asleep and awake at the same time, like having a dreamless sleep. After the hour was up though, he heard Cerise start moving, so he cracked an eye, seeing her rising to her feet.

"Alright, now that you both have relaxed, we can begin our training. Artemis, you have learned most of the movements, but I want you to do this for me. Close your eyes, tell me if you can feel the air currents." she said. Artemis nodded, and closed her eyes tightly, a strained look on her face.

"What's this about?" Jack asked curiously. Cerise sighed, almost debating on having her Sceptile slap the boy. She glanced out at the ocean, pointing to the Wingull.

"Watch those Wingull, tell me what they are doing right now." she said. The boy cupped his hands over his eyes to block out the sun, glancing at the three Wingull that were flying around. He noticed they were actually gliding, only flapping their wings to gain altitude. They continued moving around in circles, their wings moving slightly as they descended.

"They're gliding." he replied simply.

"Okay, what else?" the raven haired girl asked, causing the boy to look at the Pokemon again. He noticed the subtle movements of their wings, they would either move up or down, causing them to turn slightly. Their tails were angled a bit, and would open up fully only when they begun turning, only to flap their wings to gain altitude. His eyes lit up a bit in realization.

"They're using the currents to glide around, so they don't have to constantly flap their wings." he said.

"Bingo. Flying types use these currents to get a feel for the wind, it will tell them the direction, speed and if its safe to ride. Moves like Tailwind also increase the speed of the wind, allowing Flying types and party members to move faster for a few turns...it's key that she learns to read these currents." Cerise said, glancing back down at Artemis, who had a more relaxed look on her face.

"So Artemis, can you read those currents or not?" Jack asked. After a second, she gave him a happy bark, clapping her flippers loudly.

"If you can read currents, you can channel the energy needed to perform Acrobatics...it is a physical move, that deals more damage depending on overall strength. You are a strong Pokemon already, so let's see you complete this move." Cerise said, earning an eager nod from the Pokemon.

"You can do it Artemis, give it your all!" Jack cried cheerfully.

Artemis took a deep breath as she stopped in the middle of the clearing, entering the stance that Sceptile had taught her. She let out a cry, dropping down to her right flipper as she swung her tail around full force, shifting her weight to her left flapper, spinning through the air, slapping her right onto the ground. She swung her tail around in the opposite direction, a brilliant blue glow appearing over her body as her movements became faster and more refined.

"She's doing it!" Jack said cheerfully. Cerise however kept her eyes on the sea lion, watching her intently. Artemis ended up stumbling on her own flipper, falling onto her back, the energy disappearing. She sighed quietly, giving a nod to her Sceptile.

"She's getting better, but there's something holding her back...as if she feels...in adequate." Cerise said.

"Inadequate? Why would she feel that?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, trust me, we've been watching her intently. Yesterday's practice was to test the sharpness of her body and her movements, today's was to test her mind, and she was close to nailing the attack. We can keep practicing over and over, but until she gets over that inhibition, she won't be able to master this move." she said firmly. Jack frowned, glancing at his Pokemon, as she spoke with Sceptile, who had become a mentor to her over the last day and a half.

"It's almost nine am...come with me to Cafe Ohana, we can talk over breakfast." she said firmly. He nodded walking over to Artemis, giving her a pat on the head as he returned her to her Pokeball. Cerise did the same with Sceptile, thanking it for the help he had given her.

The walk back to town was as silent and as awkward as it got. Jack tried countless times to strike a conversation, but Cerise didn't want to talk. He had asked her about her time coordinating, about her other pokemon, but every single question was met with silence. After awhile he just stopped, focusing on his camera, which was his coping mechanism when he was nervous. The Flying type trainer unknowingly looked at his Keystone, which was mounted to the C clef clip on his camera's nylon strap. She glanced down at her Z-ring, seeing her own Keystone.

Since she had found it after she had gotten her Z-ring, she had the crystal cut in the shape of a diamond, much like the Z-crystals of the Alola Region. She had it installed in the first slot of her Z-ring for easy access, but sometimes she liked having it on instead of her Flyinium Z, she was always entranced by the glittering energy contained within it. The boy finally caught her gaze, earning a smile from him in return, she crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"Why are you so damn happy all the time?" she asked, or more snapped.

"Oh so you do talk?" he asked, earning a growl from her.

"Never mind, I've lost interest." she said. They reached the wooden area of Ohana city, walking down the boardwalk streets as they moved toward Cafe Ohana.

"If you must know, I smile all the time because I want to see others smile. I haven't exactly had an easy childhood or a calm life...but I'm not gonna brood all the damn time." he said simply.

"The hell does that mean? I'm not brooding all the time, I just don't like human interaction, is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Not really...but being alone inside your house isn't good either. I understand that your Pokemon keep your company and all, but you have to get out there and see the world! I've seen so many beautiful things in the Alola region, and I've only been here for over a month! Imagine all of the things that are left to see, the trials I have yet to do? Thinking about that stuff just makes me excited, especially if I can take a picture of it!" he said happily, flashing his camera.

"That's another thing, why bother with photography? Cameras are hard to work with sometimes...and you could get hurt trying to catch that amazing picture. Plus you have to carry all those damn spare parts, and they die so easily that it would be much better to just never bring them along anywhere." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Something tells me you only got those cheap disposable cameras when you were a kid. I agree, those can take the fun out of it...but you wanna know why I love photography?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I do...please tell me what is so fascinating about standing in the woods like an idiot waiting for something to come in front of your lens." she said. He rolled his eyes, flipping through a few of his saved pictures, finding one that he had taken before leaving Wela Volcano, with all of his friends, and the trial captain.

"This is the reason why I take pictures, to capture moments like this...where everyone is happy and smiling. To capture the beauty of nature." he said, flipping through another picture, which showed the Dewpider from Brooklet Hill. He flipped to another one, which showed him, Hau, Hibiki and Lillie, the day they had all left Iki Town on their journey.

"So moments like these can be shared with everyone we meet. I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works, and I know there are horrible, terrible scary things out there...but if we live in fear, then we will never see the world for what it is. A beautiful place where people and pokemon an co-exist together, untouched by cruelty, strife or anything else. That is why I take pictures, that is why I became a Pokemon Photographer." he said firmly.

Cerise stayed silent after that, not wanting to voice her input on the matter. She hadn't heard someone speak so passionately about something like photography. The only photography she was used to was the ones at Pokemon Contests, when her picture was taken for the magazines she would no doubt appear on. This also made her remember her first journey though her home region of Hoenn.

She remembered starting out in Littleroot Town like all other trainers, choosing Treecko as her starter, even though she wanted to become a Flying type trainer. Capturing her Shiny Taillow, and being given her Starly as a gift from her Grandmother who had visited from Sinnoh. She remembered reaching Petalburg City and entering her first contest, venturing through the woods, slowly but surely making a name for herself. She remembered winning her first ribbon, finding some friends to travel with.

But she also remembered the Grand Festival in Kanto, the one that she had been banned from for cheating. Finding out her supposed best friend had swapped ribbons with her so he could enter the contest, despite having won his own ribbons. She remembered his explanation, that she was too good for Pokemon Contests and he wanted a fair chance, as if following the rules of the tournament wasn't fair. She growled under her breath, clenching her hand tightly.

"Cerise, are you alright?" Jack asked, concern written on his voice. She glared at him, giving him a nod.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Because you're crying...your mascara was streaking so I thought something was wrong...here." the boy said softly, handing her a tissue. She pulled out her pocket mirror and opened it, noticing the black tear streaks on her face. She grumbled under her breath, dabbing her face so her make up wouldn't smear.

"Goddamn it, stay here while I find a damn bathroom." she said, spinning on her heel, stomping in the direction they had come. He sighed, taking a seat at one of the tables that overlooked the ocean. He reached for Artemis's pokeball, throwing it up in the air. The sea lion appeared on the wooden walk, looking up at her trainer.

"It's alright Artemis, Cerise ended up going to the bathroom, so I just needed some company, and before you ask me why I didn't call out Fay, it's because I wanted you out here instead." he said.

"Brii?" she cried, tilting her head in confusion. He got out of his chair, kneeling down before the Pokemon, placing a hand on her snout.

"Sweetheart, there's a reason you aren't figuring out how to use Acrobatics...something is holding you back, and we need to figure out what it is. I'm not talking to you as your trainer, but as your friend...is there something wrong?" he asked firmly. She looked away from him, giving him a slight nod.

"Great, so what is it?" he asked. She pressed her nose against his Z-bracelet which had all of his Z-crystals attached to it. More specifically, she touched the Waterium Z crystal.

"You...feel inadequate because you couldn't use Hydro Vortex?" he asked.

"Brionne Bri!" she cried, giving him a nod. He sighed, giving her a pat on the head. She cooed happily, blowing a few multicolored bubbles from her nose.

"Listen, it's alright...we'll be able to work out that problem...the problem is you getting dizzy right? Why don't you take a swim and clear your mind, focus on not getting dizzy while spinning, that should help you out." he said. She nodded, jumping over the railing into the water below.

"Hi, welcome to Cafe Ohana, are you alone today?" the waitress asked, giving him a peppy tone, despite being 9:30 in the morning. He doubted the young woman even wanted to be there. He shook his head.

"I'm waiting for a friend, she had to...powder her nose." he said, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Gotcha, I'll just leave a menu for her...would you like anything now? Or maybe you know what she'd like as well?" she asked, clicking her pen as she handed him the menu.

"Um...give me a couple minutes and I'll decide, okay?" he asked politely.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Cute Brionne by the way, they happen to be my favorite Pokemon." she said, giving him a wink as she walked off toward another table. Jack sighed, lowering his head a bit as he glanced at the menu.

" _Honestly, the fuck is wrong with me...why do I always get along with girls so easily? They always wink at me, or smile warmly at me...I'm not that handsome, I'm just some run of the mill trainer from Kanto/Kalos."_ he thought to himself, flipping through the pages of the menu, calculating the prices in his head. He heard a chair scraping across from him and lowered his menu, finding Cerise sitting across from him.

"Damn bathroom was all the way near the Pokemon center. Everyone kept looking at me like I was a damn Honchkrow." she muttered, grabbing the menu in front of her.

"Probably because you barely leave your house. You're so beautiful that everyone is smitten with you." he said honestly, finally deciding on his food. He decided to have a Hau'oli Scramble which also came with a serving of waffles, which he hadn't had in awhile.

"Oh shut up, you are so full of yourself, you know that?" Cerise cried, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Am I? You just reacted that way because what I said was right." he said, giving her a grin.

"Get bent! No way in hell I'm gonna let you speak like that in front of me!" she cried, burying her face in her menu. Even though she sounded angry, she was in fact trying to hide her blush. The waitress finally came back, giving the two a smile.

"I see your lady friend has returned, have the two of you decided on your meals this morning?"

"Just give me a kiddie platter, that was my favorite as a kid." Cerise said, earning a nod from the young woman.

"Okay, and for you cutie?"

"Oh uh...I'd like a Hau'oli Scramble please." he said, flushing a bit. She jotted it down, her pen moving at blinding speeds.

"What about drinks?"

"Orange Juice." the two said in unison. They shared a look, with Jack giving the flying type trainer a grin. The waitress only giggled, jotting the last part of the order down.

"Alright, one kiddie platter and one Hau'oli Scramble, with orange juice for the two of you, I'll be back with your order in just a few minutes, sit tight until then." she said, heading back inside the restaurant.

"It's not even ten, why is she so peppy, and what's wrong with her, calling you a cutie?" she asked, earning a shrug from him.

"Hell if I know, I'm just too damn likable." he said, leaning back in his seat.

"Tch...that or she's just a bad judge of character...so did you figure out what's wrong with Artemis?" she asked, leaning forward a bit, resting her head on her hand.

"I have...she doesn't feel comfortable learning a new move until we master Hydro Vortex. She almost has Acrobatics down, but until she can master that move I don't think she'll have what it takes to actually complete it." he said. She nodded, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Okay, so we'll have to master Hydro Vortex before we move along. That's two Z-moves you are asking me to master plus the extra move to make Supersonic Skystrike possible. I charge three thousand a move, just so you know." she said.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"No, I'm not that cruel...so, you told me about your photography and how much it means to you. I'll admit, I got a bit emotional...so I'll tell you why I became a coordinator...it's because of my mother." she said.

"Your mother?" he asked curiously, earning a nod from her.

"She was the Top Coordinator of the Hoenn Region for three years straight. She also won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh and in Kanto, she was a massive amount of inspiration to me. So I decided to challenge the Grand Festival myself." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Why did you choose Flying types?"

"Simple reason, have you ever seen a Grand Festival winner get their trophy with Flying types? Have you ever seen a Flying Type Pokemon League Champion? That's the major reason behind it. I chose that type because I could easily go far with them. Because I wanted to soar high above everyone else." she said firmly.

"You...wanted to see the what it would be like to achieve something no one else had ever done right?" he asked.

"Indeed. But it was also because of the freedom it gave me...Flying type Pokemon have a lot of weaknesses, but I was able to overcome them. Even though Sceptile isn't a flying type, he's been a massive amount of strength for me. He's my starter Pokemon the first friend I ever made, even when everyone else betrayed me, he stuck by my side, along with my pokemon." she said, a smile gracing her lips.

"I see...it's great to have friends like that...Fay was my first Pokemon, and I don' think I would be the trainer I am now without her. My Pokemon are my family, it wouldn't be a fun journey if I had to travel alone." he said, glancing back at the water where Artemis was, swimming around in circles to practice her Z-move.

"Yet you aren't really alone, unlike me you have plenty of friends, all of them being girls. Is there something you aren't telling me Jack?" she asked curiously.

"Something I'm not telling you? The hell you getting at?"

"Nothing, there must be a reason why girls naturally flock to you...something even you don't know..." she said, licking her lips in a teasing manner, causing the boy to blush.

"Stop teasing me, I'm not hiding anything, alright?" he snapped, causing her to chuckle.

"Jacky, is that you?" a familiar voice cried. The boy looked around for a few seconds, eyes widening a bit when he saw his mother sitting at one of the other tables.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" the boy asked, standing up from his seat. The woman walked over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm here just like you, taking a bit of a vacation! I wasn't expecting to see you here though, I would have thought you'd be back in Heahea city by now." she said, releasing her hold on the boy.

"I haven't taken my Grass Trial yet, I'm sort of training at the moment." he said. She took a hold of his face, looking him over for few seconds.

"You've grown quite a bit, and look at this tan you got going on. You are even darker than me." she said, giggling a bit.

"Ahem...you gonna introduce me Jacky?" Cerise asked in a teasing tone, grabbing the woman's attention.

"Is this one of your friends?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah mom, this is Cerise, she's a flying type specialist who's helping Artemis out. Cerise this is my mother Leilani." he said. The woman held her hand out, giving the young lady a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet Jack's friends, especially cute female friends like yourself!" she said.

"Why thank you ma'am. It makes me happy to meet you in person, Jack hasn't talked about you much but he has said good things." she said, giving Jack a knowing smirk.

"Wonderful, I'm glad you told her about me sweetie, I was sure you didn't speak about me to anyone!" Leilani said jokingly, earning a groan from the boy.

"I'm not that cruel Mom, hey is Meowth with you? I wanna see him." the boy said. She nodded, reaching into her skirt pocket.

"He's been dying to see you again, come out Meowth dear." she said, releasing the Normal Type Meowth from the Pokeball. He stretched his lithe body for a second, glancing up before jumping onto the boy's lap, purring loudly.

"Hey buddy, I've missed you too!" he said.

"Mrow!" he cried happily, settling into his arms. Artemis jumped up from the ocean, shaking the last of the water off herself, giving a few happy barks.

"Oh my, is that little Artemis? Look at how much she's grown! She looks so much stronger than before!"

"We've been training hard. Thanks to Cerise, we almost have a new move down pat! Oh, I've got to show you my Akala Island album. You've got to see all the cool stuff me and my friends have come across during our journey!" the boy said, grabbing his Sharpedo backpack, reaching inside for the black photo album he was currently filling.

"You...have an entire album with you?" Cerise asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy.

"I've got four actually, the Melemele Album, which I have almost filled, I haven't found all the Pokemon native to the island yet. The Akala Album which I'm working on now, the Ula'ula Album, which I'm getting ready for my trip there, and the Poni Album, which I haven't gotten ready, but is getting there." he said.

"Tch...doesn't hurt to prepare ahead, I guess." she said, glancing at the ocean. Jack frowned, leaning back in his seat.

"Rise, I have a question for you." he said.

"I may have an answer, go for it."

"Why didn't you succeed Kahili as the Flying type Trial Captain?" he asked curiously. She bit her bottom lip for a second, playing with the fork in front of her.

"I...didn't feel worthy enough. Kahili is such a strong person, she was the captain for six years, until she finally retired at the age of twenty and went on to play on the Alolan Golf team. She was much stronger than I was, calmer, rational and she had full control of her Flying type Pokemon...I felt like I couldn't succeed that, you know?" she replied, earning a nod of understanding.

"That's bullshit you know, I think you are fully capable of succeeding Kahili. Swellow is strong, and I haven't battled Staraptor, but I'm sure he's on par if not stronger than Swellow. Won't you at least consider it?" he asked.

"Why do you care so much about me being a captain?" Cerise asked, brow raised in curiosity. Leilani pretended not to listen in, but when you are literally sitting at the same table, it's sort of difficult. She did bite her tongue though, as she didn't want to throw her two cents into the pot.

"I think it would do you good...instead of being locked in your house all day, you could at least help new island challengers with their trial. And make it a more memorable experience. I got this crystal by chance, I doubt I could have found it if I hadn't gone to Ten Carat Hill with my friends." he said.

"Hmm...I think I get what you are getting at, but I don't think I'm fit for that spot. I like my little house here on Ohana city, I don't think I want to leave." she said firmly.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure what happened to make you feel this way, but I think you shouldn't give up on yourself. You should follow your heart and trust in your Pokemon." Leilani said, giving the girl a smile.

It wasn't long before the waitress came back with their food, with Leilani making her own order as well. Cerise didn't feel like continuing the conversation, so Jack decided to talk to his mother about his trials on Akala Island. He showed her the video he had taken on Brooklet Hill, with the Dewpider that were dancing around, as well as showing her some pictures of the trial itself. He also showed her a picture of Fay in her Mega Form, as long as some pictures of his battle with Sina back in Heahea city.

The woman wouldn't stop teasing him though, especially when he showed him the pictures he had taken with Cynthia and Lillie. She kept telling him to decide who he wanted to date and settle down, even through he vehemently refused on either. None of them noticed the piercing glare the boy was getting from one of the nearby tables.

 ** _xxx_**

"You're mom is really nice." Cerise said, after they had finally left Ohana city for their training spot. Jack smiled a bit, glancing up at the sky. It was half past noon now, since they had accompanied the woman through the city, helping her out on her shopping trip.

"Thanks Rise, I'm glad you think so. My mom is really fond of embarrassing me in front of my friends though." he said, remembering all of the stories the woman had told her.

"All mom's are like that though...I remember my mother telling my friends all of my embarrassing moments growing up. I always hated when she did that, but I miss those times now." she said, causing the boy to look at her, concern written on his face.

"Is...you're mother alright?"

"Hmm...oh she is, she's living in Hoenn right now with my little brother. Fortree City, the city where the trees touch the sky, and home of the Flying type Gym Leader Winona." she said, earning chuckle from the boy.

"So, you're from Fortree city? It makes sense now that you like flying types." he said.

"Yup, growing up so high above the ground made me want to reach the sky. Seeing Winona's Tropius and Swellow in action made me want to be a Flying type master. But I figured I could show the pretty side in the contests as well...anyway, enough about me...let's start with Artemis. We need to help her learn Hydro Vortex." she said, earning a nod from the boy. He released the sea lion Pokemon back to the field, a firm look on his face.

"Alright Artemis, it's time! We're gonna start training you to use Hydro Vortex!" he said, earning a happy bark from the Pop Idol Pokemon.

"Okay, I've got the Pokemon that will help her out with this. Come out, Pelipper!" Cerise called out, throwing up a Net Ball. It snapped open, releasing the Pelican Pokemon onto the field. It landed on the ground beside its trainer, cawing loudly.

"A water/flying type...it suits you." Jack said with a smile.

" _She_ , and yes she does. I caught her as a Wingull outside of Dewford Town. More importantly, she will be the one to help Artemis out, since Hydro Vortex is a giant Whirlpool, we'll begin by having Artemis swimming in a whirlpool. This should help her get used to her dizziness." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"We'll get this down right Artemis, we aren't gonna quit until we win, got it?" he cried out.

"Brii!"

"Good hustle, alright Pelipper, use Whirlpool as big as you can make it!"

"Pelipper!" the avian cried, raising its wings into the air. It shot a small beam of water from its large bill, turning it into a giant swirling whirlpool. Artemis shot into it with Aqua Jet, following the natural spin of it.

"Hydro Vortex is faster than this, Artemis I want you to use Aqua Jet ton increase your speed, go as fast as you can without getting dizzy!" Cerise cried. Artemis let out a cry of agreement before using Aqua Jet, picking up her speed.

"Keep going Artemis, you can do it!" Jack cried encouraging his Pokemon. Artemis did a little twirl as she continued speeding up, closing her eyes and getting a real sense of the the water around her. She opened her eyes briefly, only for her to start loosing her spin. She shot out of the whirlpool, slamming right into her trainer.

"Gah!"

"Well, she almost had it." Cerise said, patting Pelipper's head affectionately.

"Yeah, now my ribs have it." the boy sad jokingly, earning a whimper from his pokemon. He chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"We can take a bit of a break so she can get her bearings, then we'll try again." Cerise said, earning a nod from the boy. She was about to say something more when he heard snapped to the side, glancing toward the road that faced Lush Forest. She clicked her tongue, causing Pelipper to take to the skies.

"Something wrong?" the boy asked, quickly getting back to his feet.

"We were followed...you there, come out or I will attack, I'm not afraid to hurt humans you know." she said firmly.

From the forest walked out a woman, not much older than twenty in fact. She had a firm look on her face, her golden eyes being surrounded by white eyeliner and eye shadow. She had long pink and gold hair, falling down to her mid back, flowing slightly in the wind. She was wearing a black tank top, with crossing straps on the bottom. She had on black baggy pants and lose sneakers.

Jack noticed the silver necklace around her neck, it was in the same as the Team Skull logo he had seen on the other grunts before. He also noticed the same mark was tattooed onto her abdomen, in a brilliant pink. The boy got a bit apprehensive, but remained calm, in case something bad happened. She looked him over, a smirk on her face.

"Camera Boy, I presume?" she asked, causing the boy to tilt his head.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"No...but you've had a run in with a couple of my boys, you and that blondie friend of yours. I've come to collect, I won't have you abusing those idiots anymore." she replied. Jack scratched his head in thought, eyes widening a bit.

"Oh I get it, you must be the admin of Team Skull, I've got a bone to pick with your...organization. See, it doesn't settle with me what you guys do to people and Pokemon, I hate the fact that you like poaching them from the forest, or attacking people at random." he said.

"Eh? We don't poach Pokemon, the fuck is wrong with you? We are criminals yes but we don't do that kind of stuff. Even we value human and pokemon lives!" the woman cried out.

"Oh really? Then that fucker out on Route 4 was doing everyone in Alola a public service then?" the photographer cried, crossing his arms in annoyance. The woman sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Victor, that goddamn idiot...I'm gonna have to throttle him the next time I see him. Listen, I would like to apologize for him, he thinks because he's an Enforcer that he can push his beliefs down on everyone. But that doesn't mean I won't get revenge for what you've been doing to my goons." she said, reaching for a Pokeball.

"Oh, so it's a battle you want, fine by me. I've already handled your little enforcer buddies, taking down an admin will just make me happier." he said, a grin on his face.

"Haunter, teach this fool a lesson." the woman cried, throwing the ball into the air. From it came out the Poison/Ghost type Pokemon. He let out a loud laugh, pulling on his eyes with both his hands. The boy shuddered a bit, but reached for Ruffy's Pokeball, a smirk on his face.

"Let's go Ruffy, it's battle time!" he cried, releasing the rock pup onto the field. He let out a few happy yips, but when he saw who he was facing, he instantly started growling, digging his claws deep into the soft soil. Cerise stepped away, glancing up at Pelipper just in case she needed to intervene.

"Tch...an interesting choice. Before we move on, I believe an introduction is in order...the name is Plumeria, I'm Team Skull's big sister, and also the admin of the team. I'm gonna teach you a lesson for messing with my boys."

"If you say so. I'm Jack Sparrow, Island Challenger and Pokemon Photographer, get ready to feel a whole new world of hurt. Ruffy start things off with Rock Throw!"

"Ruff!" the pup cried, dashing forward across the field. He jumped high into the air, launching several sharp rocks at the ghost.

"Shadow Ball." Plumeria cried, causing the Ghost to start laughing out loud. It rose its hands above its head, forming a giant ball of ghostly energy, throwing it in time to block the rocks. Through the smoke appeared Ruffy, jaws glowing brightly.

"Now, use Bite!" Jack cried, earning a loud howl form the pup, who latched onto the ghost's head, growling loudly. Ruffy flipped in mid air, slamming the ghost into the ground.

"Poison Gas, Haunter." the Team Skull admit called out. Haunter sunk into the ground, stunning Ruffy a bit as he backed away. The ghost appeared behind it, unleashing a violet haze over the pup.

"Oh no, Ruffy! Don't breathe it in!"

"Haunter, Hypnosis!"

"Haunt Haunt Haunt!"

Ruffy's eyes started dropping as the wave of psychic energy slammed into into his body. He let out a loud yawn, falling to his side, snoring loudly. Jack called out to it a few times, but was unable to get it to wake up. He hissed in annoyance, recalling his sleeping Pokemon. Plumeria let out a smirk, twirling a golden strand of hair between her fingers.

"You aren't so tough...I bet you I can wipe your enter team with a single Pokemon." she said firmly, a small smile tugging her lips.

"Don't be so cocky, cockiness is what took down those two idiot friends of yours. I'll let Fay teach you a lesson." Jack said, reaching for the Friend Ball in his pocket, only for Artemis to jump into the field. She gave him a loud bark, turning to face the ghost type.

"Heh, looks like Artemis wants to prove something to you. Go ahead, show off the efforts of our training." Cerise said firmly, giving the boy a smile. Jack grinned, pocketing his Pokeball.

"Alright then Artemis, this battle is yours, we're gonna teach this woman what it means to mess with us!" he cried, earning a loud bark from the sea lion.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay** _(Gardevoir)_ **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis** _(Brionne)_ **Female: Known Moves: Pound, Disarming Voice, Water Gun, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku** _(Mareanie)_ **Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** ** _(Meloetta)_** **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star** _(Steenee)_ **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** ** _(Rockruff)_** **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** _(No Nickname)_ **Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** ** _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_** **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** ** _(Cosmog)_** **Genderless** ** _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_** **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** ** _(Alolan Vulpix)_** **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Fletchling:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl** _(Sylveon)_ **Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi** ** _(Mimikyu)_** **Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire** ** _(Greninja)_** **Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald**

 **Flapper** ** _(Dewgong)_** **Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip**

 **Jay** ** _(Incineroar)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	19. Akala Arc 11

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of Aloha Alola! I hope you are all enjoying the story and all of the progress I have made. Of course it is with sad news that I say I shall be putting this story on Hiatus again...you see, my scumbag cousin thought it would be a good fucking idea to pour soda on my goddamn keyboard, so now my computer is on the fritz and I can't fucking do anything about it, I can't update jackshit until I get a new computer or fix the one I got, which I need to do since all my fucking files are on it. Thank Christ I saved all my work on Danganronpa, Pokemon and Fairy Tail onto a memory card. Still it pisses me the fuck off especially when I was getting the hang of the plot and was finally coming to the final parts of the Akala Arc...Jesus, sometime family pisses me the fuck off, it really does. By the time my shit gets fixed I'll probably not be able to come up with jack for this story...**

 **But I'll have to continue, sadly...thankfully I was able to post this chapter onto my docs on this site, so all I have to do was add the Authors Notes and post it, but still that shit annoys the fuck out of me, especially because I have to use my goddamn phone to type this and edit it and it's a pain in the ass.**

 **Anyway, this is gonna be the last chapter of the Flyinium Z arc, and you get to see Cerise open up a lot more. Honestly, I liked writing Cerise a lot. I wanted to explore the life of a Pokemon Trainer who was wrongfully accused for something they didn't do, and Cerise gave me that chance. I didn't think I was gonna have this much fun writing for her, and I hope to write for her in the future, as she will become an important character during the Ula'ula Arc, take a guess at what role she'll have...come on, guess...I dare you...**

 **This chapter is also the first chapter where you all get to see Plumeria...I decided to add her to the story here instead of before the Rock Trial, because I wanted to add someone else down there. This also annoys me because I wanted to do the first Pokemon Cosplay in Konikoni city, and that shit really pisses me off, fuckshit ass nuggets...oh well I guess, I'll just have to outline my plot and hope for the best.**

 **So, it is with great joy and sadness that I bring you all chapter 19 of Aloha Alola, until next time, this has been The Celestial Sky Dragon...**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 19

Artemis's Sparkling Aria

Jack and Plumeria stood across from each other, facing off against one another. One was a Pokemon Trainer, and one was the Admin of an Evil team. Both of them knew that one of them wouldn't win the battle, and were going to give it their all. Standing beside them was Cerise who was watching the exchange with a scrutinizing gaze. Her brilliant blue eyes were glancing back and forth, between her friend and student Jack to the new arrival Plumeria. The boy had already lost one of his six Pokemon, so he knew he had to give it his all in this battle in order to tell the woman that he wasn't backing down from the fight. She had already guessed on him facing off against Team Skull in the past. She herself was familiar with the delinquents of Alola, but had done nothing to stop them, she hadn't felt the need too.

Jack's fingers twitched a bit as the wind started to blow. Artemis had closed her eyes, the ruffles on her body were moving slightly with the wind, as she was trying to read the air currents around her. Her eyes snapped open, and she gave her trainer a knowing nod, letting him know that she was going to fight with everything she had. He smirked, snapping his fingers.

"Artemis, Bubblebeam! Cover this entire field!" the boy cried. Artemis let out a loud cry, jumping onto her tail, unleashing a stream of large bubbles from her nose, all of them started flowing in the wind, covering the entire field in the blink of an eye.

"Tch...Haunter, Shadow Ball." Plumeria countered, urging her Pokemon on. The Ghost/Poison type let out a laugh as he sunk into the ground, moving through it with ease. He shot into the air a second later, releasing a few shadow balls, hoping to hit the Pop Idol Pokemon. Artemis burst from the bubbles, slamming into the ghost with her Aqua Jet, sending it flying back.

"Now Artemis, hit them hard with Water Gun!" Jack cried.

"Brionne!" she cried, unleashing a jet of water from her nose, slamming it right into Haunter. The Pokemon fell through the bubbles, hitting the ground rather hard. The bubbles drifted away, revealing an unconscious Haunter on the field.

"You did good, not many can get past my Haunter, but now it's when the real fun begins." Plumeria said, recalling her fallen Pokemon. She pulled a second Pokeball, throwing it into the air. From it emerged a Toxicroak, who punched the air a few times, letting out a low croak.

"Haven't seen one of these in awhile." the boy said softly, pulling out his Pokedex.

" _Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon and the evolved form of Croagunk. The poison sac it has in its throat expands when it croaks, churning the deadly concoction of poisons for greater potency. Its poison claw secretes a poison so vile that even a single scratch can be fatal."_

"Did you enjoy your little lesson?" Plumeria asked, causing the boy to pocket his Pokedex. The bubbles had since drifted away with the wind...he knew that if he wasn't careful, Toxicroak could do some heavy damage on his Pokemon.

" _It's a poison/fighting type, so that means it might have some strong moves...Artemis is a water type, she should be able to slow him down a bit...we won't know until we go for it."_

"Artemis, use Aqua Jet!"

"Brionne!" the Pop Idol cried, jetting forward as fast as she could. Knowing dodging was futile, Plumeria instead went in with a different attack, the smirk on her face shifting to a more serious look.

"Toxicroak use Venoshock!" she cried.

Toxicroak held its ground as he started croaking loudly, churning the poison within its sac to the attack. When Artemis got close, it unleashed the violet green wave of poison at the Aqua Jet, causing the seal to veer off course, slamming into the ground in pain. She pawed the ground slightly, barking in anger.

"Attack with Sucker Punch."

"Artemis dodge it!" Jack cried.

"It's useless! Sucker Punch can't be dodged!" Cerise cried, causing the boy a bit of anguish. Artemis howled in pain as she was sent flying across the field, slamming hard into the ground.

"Before she recovers, go in for a Brick Break." Plumeria cried, causing the Toxic Mouth Pokemon to dash forward, its hands glowing a brilliant orange. Artemis ducked to the side, just in time to dodge the attack which broke the ground where she had been a second before.

"Hehe, now Artemis hit him hard with Acrobatics!" he cried, causing Cerise to sputter from the shock. She blinked a few times shaking her head.

"You idiot! She hasn't mastered that attack yet!" she cried.

"I don't care, we need to hit it hard! I know you can do it Artemis, go for it!" he cried.

"Brionne!" she cried, dashing forward, planting her flipper onto the ground, slamming her tail into Toxicroak. She flipped around, slamming her flippers against its chest, moving around to attack with her tail, only for her to loose her footing. She let out a pained groan, watching as Toxicroak grabbed her from the ground by her tail.

"Pathetic, calling out a move you don't know...that's what makes you an idiot trainer. Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" Plumeria cried out. Toxicroak almost grinned as he threw the seal into the air, repeatedly jabbing her soft side with its poison coated claw, sending her flying across the field.

"Artemis, are you alright?" the boy cried, running toward his Pokemon's side. She gave him a weak cry, the bruise on her side causing a lot of pain. He sighed, reaching for his Pokeball.

"We'll let Fay handle it alright?" he asked.

"Brionne!" she cried, slapping the ball out of his hand. She quickly got back to the field, barking loudly at Toxicroak, who returned her angered cries with a hiss of his own. Jack glanced at Cerise, who only gave him a nod. He knew Artemis wanted to win this fight, so he would do his best to guide her through it.

 ** _xxx_**

"Jack is gone again? Sheesh, I feel like every day is the same, what's it now, day three?" Cynthia asked curiously, earning a nod from Hau.

"He really wants Artemis to learn that attack. I could have helped him teach her Acrobatics, but he did have a point. I don't know how to use Flyinium Z, so that would have been useless." the olive haired boy said, taking a bite from his malasada.

He, along with Cynthia, Tessa and Lillie were sitting outside the Malasada shop, on Ohana's boardwalk, enjoying the soft breeze of the Emerald Coast. Lillie was busy brushing Snowball, while keeping an eye on Robin and Nebby, ensuring the latter didn't get out of the bag. Tessa was still sad about leaving Wela Volcano Park, but did grow a bit concerned with Jack leaving so early in the morning. Cynthia was looking through her Pokedex, trying to see what moves she could teach her Eevee and her Shellos. Now that her Gible had evolved into Gabite, she didn't want them falling behind.

"It shows just how much he loves his Pokemon, if he's getting up at 4:30 AM every day just to train with this Cerise girl. I'm surprised she even agreed to teach him." Tessa said, glancing up from her magazine.

"You're right...when I went up there with him, she didn't seem at all interested in speaking with anyone. He said he was gonna take her some sweets and well, you know how that turned out." Lillie said, pausing to pull the fur from the brush, placing it in a small bag beside her.

"Well duh, no one can resist the awesomeness of malasadas! Of course she decided to help him, I would help him if he brought me free malasadas." Hau said happily, earning a giggle from Cynthia.

"Hau, you would do anything for a malasada...so you can't exactly say anything. If I'm being honest, I think that girl decided to help him because he actually had the guts to speak with her. I mean, she's probably been locked up in that house for awhile, without seeing anyone." the blonde said.

"I agree...especially for someone as infamous as her. She probably thought him asking for help was a way to get her out into the light, so that he could humiliate her, until he actually proved her wrong. It is Jack after all, he can prove anyone wrong." Tessa replied, earning nods from everyone.

"Jack certainly has that about him, the way he can capture a moment in time, how he can make anyone smile. How he treats his Pokemon, I'm sure that was one of the reasons Cerise agreed to help him." Lillie said, smiling a bit as she continued brushing Snowball's fur, much to her delight.

"Aw, little Lillie is in love! How cute!" Tessa said in a teasing manner, causing the girl to flush.

"I'm not in love! I'm just pointing out the good qualities he has! Nothing more nothing less!" she cried out, vehemently refusing what they were saying. Cynthia frowned a bit as she closed her Pokedex.

"Man, I can't find anything new to teach Shellos or Eevee...we've been training hard, but I don't want them to feel outclassed by Gabite." she said, petting her starter's head affectionately. He let out a low cry, making the girl smile.

"Maybe it's high time you caught yourself another Pokemon, don't you think? You caught Shellos back in Melemele Island, and caught Eevee here back in Heahea city, maybe a new Pokemon will add some balance to the team." Tessa said earning a hum from the blonde.

"You think?" she asked.

"I know so, I've been training Pokemon for six years now, I have more Pokemon than my current team of course. Whenever I got into a new area of Kalos, I made sure to catch something new so I could keep them all balanced. I had to out do my cousin after all." She said, smiling a bit as she grabbed her tea.

"Oh, who's your cousin? Someone we know?" Hau asked, reaching for the malasada on his plate. The girl set her cup down, looking right at the olive haired boy, waiting for him to take a bite of his precious treat.

"My cousin is the Kalos Queen, Aria." she said. Hau coughed a bit, squeezing his malasada, the filling shooting out in all direction. Lillie almost dropped Snowball as she turned to face the black haired girl.

"Are you serious? The Kalos Queen is your cousin?" she asked.

"Mhmm...she doesn't mention family much, to keep the paps off our backs and all, but yes we are related, but only through marriage. One of my aunts married her father and we became distant relatives. We've hung out plenty of times and she's really sweet, but she always outdid me with that Delphox of hers." she said, twirling a strand of black hair between her fingers.

"Um...who's Aria?" Cynthia asked curiously, earning a blank look from Tessa.

"You...don't know who she is?"

"No...I'm from the Sinnoh Region, so we don't watch a lot of foreign events...so I don't know what the Kalos Queen does...does she actually rule the Kalos Region?" she asked.

"Hehe, no no no. Aria is known as the Kalos Queen because she holds that title...basically, she participates in something known as a Pokemon Showcase. It's a female only event where the trainer and Pokemon must perform for the crowd." Tessa said.

"Not only that, the first event can be anything, from cooking, cleaning, taming Pokemon to even a scavenger hunt. Once you passed the first event, you move on to the Free event, where you fight to captivate the attention of the crowd with your bond. If the crowd gives you their vote, you move onto the finals, where the final vote will be tallied up." Lillie said, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Finally, once the votes are tallied up, using these really cool PokeLumes, the winner will receive a Princess Key. If you want to fight for the title of Kalos Queen, then you need to collect three Keys and win a Master Class performance, then you can challenge the Kalos Queen during the next Master Class performance." Tessa said, finishing the explanation.

"Wow, this sounds a lot like a Pokemon Contest."

"In a way it is...but the only thing is, you don't collect ribbons. Better yet, the Pokemon Showcase only happens in the Kalos Region. There were some rumors floating around saying the Showcase committee wanted to start one up here in Alola, but I don't think they ever decided." Hau said.

"It would have been interesting, especially because you could hold performances all over Alola. Imagine there being four island queens and they all come together to fight for the title of Alola Queen? It would be so amazing!" Lillie said, having stars in her eyes.

"Well, if you like the idea so much maybe you could convince them Lillie. You are beautiful enough to enter, I think you would make an excellent Alola Queen." Tessa said.

"Me too, you already dress and look like a Princess, becoming the Alola Queen would be like...graduating for you!" Hau said happily. Lillie flushed brightly, glancing down at her friend.

"Snowball, do you think I have what it takes to be Alola Queen?" she asked.

"Vuul!" she cried, giving the girl a few happy licks, causing her to giggle from the cold.

"See, even Snowy here agrees...so if we can convince the committee to come here, then we'll all vote for Lillie when the performances start up!" Cynthia said, earning nods of agreement from her friends.

"Thank you guys, you're all so sweet." she said softly, a smile on her face.

"Hehe, imagine the look on Jack's face when he sees you in a Princess Gown, oh it'll be so adorable. I've got to start making calls, we need to make this shit happen!" Tessa cried, reaching into her bag for her cellphone. If she had a mirror, Lillie would compare herself to a Tamato Berry, from how red her face was.

 ** _xxx_**

"Dodge it Artemis, and use Bubblebeam again!" Jack cried, earning a loud howl from his Pokemon, who once again shot a stream of Multicolored bubbles toward the Toxic Mouth Pokemon, who popped them all with ease. The seal panted a bit from how tired she was, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Give it up Camera Boy, we aren't going to be defeated by the shit show you are putting on here. You've given it your all, let that one rest and bring out the next one. We'll defeat it all the same." Plumeria said, earning a chuckle from Toxicroak.

"We aren't gonna give up. We will defeat you, one way or another." Jack cried, kneeling down before his Pokemon.

"Brii." she cried softly, earning a sigh from him.

"Artemis, you're growing tired, we can't give up but you can't keep pushing yourself...please take a break would you?" he asked. She shook her head, turning back to the field.

"Brii Brii!" she cried loudly.

"She's got guts, I'm surprised she has lasted this long without falling...but we'll change that soon enough. Toxicroak, use Sucker Punch!" she cried. Toxicroak dashed forward, his fist glowing a dark purple as he slammed it into Artemis, sending her sprawling back.

"Jack, she can't keep this up...she'll get seriously hurt if you don't call her back." Cerise cried, concern written on her face. He sighed, reaching for Artemis's Pokeball.

"Artemis Return!" he cried, the crimson beam shot toward the seal, who ended up dodging it entirely. He tried several times, only for her to keep dodging it.

"Pfft, a Pokemon Trainer who can't handle his Pokemon, I can't believe this is the guy that's been defeating my boys. What a total loser!" Plumeria said, a smirk on her face.

"Artemis, I can't let you keep getting hurt. Look at you, you've done enough, but we can't keep going. I don't want to loose you alright?" he asked.

"Brii!" she cried firmly, looking right into his eye. He could see the firm look on her face, the devotion and passion toward winning the battle. He could see the pain she was going through as well, but also saw the determination on her face.

"Ugh...damn it, alright, but one more hit and you are out of the battle, got it?" he asked firmly. She gave him a nod, pawing the ground again.

"Jack don't be a fool! She could die if she keeps fighting Toxicroak, she isn't superhuman, think about this!" Cerise said firmly, earning a glare from the boy.

"I have thought about it, she wants to defeat this opponent and she will...I believe she will, and we'll use the move that you taught us. I can see it in her eye, she's ready for this!" he said firmly. Cerise looked at him for a few seconds, shifting her gaze to Artemis.

"Alright, you want to try the move, then give it your all. Remember what we learned, feel the air currents, hone your movements, become one with the wind. Become an Acrobat, I know you can do it!" she said, earning a nod from the Pokemon.

"I've got to say, this has been the most entertaining battle I've had in awhile...honestly, I should have brought some popcorn. Toxicroak isn't even winded, how are you going to defeat us?" Plumeria asked, earning a grin from the boy.

"We'll defeat you with our training! Artemis go, use Acrobatics!" the boy cried, clenching his hand tightly. Artemis shot forward, the look on her face being firm, though she had a smile just like her trainer.

"Poison Jab, end it quick." the Team Skull Admin said, earning a nod from her Pokemon.

Toxicroak shot forward, aiming his glowing fist at the sea lion, who surprised him by dodging the attack. She planted her flipper firmly on the ground, swinging her now glowing tail right into his chest. She let out a cry spinning her body around, picking up speed as she slapped the Toxic Mouth Pokemon with her flipper. She spun through the air, delivering a strong headbutt, ending the move with another hard tail slam, sending the creature flying back. She fell to the ground, panting a bit. Jack let out a cheer, whooping loudly for joy.

"Yes! You did it! You learned Acrobatics! I'm so proud of you Artemis! If we keep doing like this we'll soar through the skies of Alola!" he cried, earning happy barks from the Pokemon.

"Tch...while I am impressed, you haven't defeated us yet, that one move isn't going to take us down, in fact that's only the third hit you've done. We're still rearing to go...Toxicroak, use Low Sweep." Plumeria cried, causing the large toad to spring forward.

Before Artemis could react, Toxicroak had closed the distanced, slamming his foot right into her side, sending her flying back. He raced forward, jabbing her with a Poison Jab before ending his combo with Brick Break. The Pop Idol Pokemon cried in pain, slamming hard into the ground.

"Tox tox!" the toad croaked, jumping back several feet.

"Artemis!" Jack cried, running toward his fallen partner. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She opened her eyes, looking right into his own. She raised her flipper, placing it right on his Z-ring. Looking at it, the boy gave her a nod and a smile.

"Alright, one final move right? We'll end this here." he said.

"Brii!" she said firmly. She jumped out of his arms and onto the field, her body was littered in scratches and some minor bruises from the attacks it had taken.

"One final move, go ahead we'll give you a freebie. Don't blame me if your Pokemon dies." Plumeria spat, crossing her arms under her breasts. Jack decided to ignore her, activating his Z-crystal.

"Let's go Artemis, we can do this! We have what it takes to show them our power!" he cried, raising his arms into the air. He brought them down, crossing them in front of himself, before making waves with his arms. The power drifted from him right into Artemis, who let out a loud cry.

"Finish it off Artemis, Hydro Vortex!" he shouted, earning a howl from his Pokemon, who shot forward, enveloped in a wave of water. She surrounded Toxicroak with it, and started spinning around, the whirlpool slowly growing in size until it had taken up most of the field.

Jack had his hands pressed together, eyes closed as he put all of his faith in his Pokemon. He knew she had what it took to complete this move, and he believed in her strength. Cerise tracked her movements down, eyes widening a bit.

"Oh no, she's loosing it!" she cried.

"Artemis, you can do it! Believe in yourself, push yourself to the limit and break that barrier! I believe in you!"

"Brionne Brii!" the sea lion cried, a bright light flashing around her body. Jack blocked his eyes a bit, watching the waterfall intently, seeing it grow twice the size it was before, the glow finally disappearing. Toxicroak shot out of the whirlpool as it finally broke apart.

However instead of a Brionne, Jack instead was greeted by a different Pokemon all together. It was vastly different than his little sea lion. Her tail had grown far longer, and was covered in bright blue scales, several pink spikes sticking out from around her waist, the ruffle around her waist resembling a shall of sorts. Her flippers had grown in length and become much flatter and stronger. Her snout had grown a bit longer decorated with a small pink nose, her bright eyes were glowing with pink pupils.

She now had long hair from her head, growing quite lengthy, and had some white pearl like scales forming a ponytail of sorts. She had some white fur around the top of her head, with a bright pink sea star attached to the side of her head. She let out a loud cry, pawing the ground a bit.

"Artemis?" the boy asked, earning a nod from the Pokemon.

"Primarina!" she cried loudly, giving him a wink. He pulled out his Pokedex, aiming it at the new Pokemon.

" _Primarina, the Soloist Pokemon and the final evolution of Popplio. It had the ability to control water balloons with its voice alone. It is known as a siren, due to the beautiful songs they sing, attracting all sorts of people and Pokemon toward it. The unique melody it learns is passed down from generation to generation."_

"Awesome, I'm so proud of you Artemis! You've become so strong, finally reaching your final form! We can definitely reach new heights together!" he cried happily.

"Prima!"

"I'll commend your strength, but you are not through with us. It'll take a lot more than Z-power to defeat Toxicroak." Plumeria said, earning a loud cry from her Toxicroak. While confident, Jack could tell he was growing tired.

"I agree, so let's send you on your way. Artemis, let's show them the new move you learned, Sparkling Aria!" the boy cried

"Priiima!" the Pokemon cried, rising up from the ground, balancing herself on her tail.

She started singing a beautiful song, water flowing around her body as it formed a giant glowing orb of water in front of her. With one final high note, she threw the ball forward at Toxicroak. It exploded, sending water in all directions, soaking the entire field. The Toxic Mouth Pokemon ended up passing out from the power of the move. She dropped back down to her flippers, cooing loudly as her trainer hugged it.

"Well, you defeated one of my strongest...I'll call it even for now...but the next time we run into each other, you'll be sorry." Plumeria said, returning her fallen Pokemon, she walked off, not bothering to say anything else.

"I've got to say, you've impressed me. You not only learned Acrobatics, but you successfully mastered Hydro Vortex and you evolved. You have an amazing trainer Artemis, but try not to be so thick headed in the future." Cerise said firmly, earning a nod from the siren. Jack gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you Artemis. We defended ourselves against Team Skull, and you learned how to use those moves. You couldn't have made me anymore prouder!" he said happily. Artemis hugged the trainer back, but as soon as she did, she passed out in his arms from the fatigue.

"She pushed herself quite a lot, evolution doesn't heal injuries. You should take her to the Pokemon center just to be on the safe side." Cerise said, earning a nod from the trainer, who returned his Pokemon to her Pokeball.

"Even then, it'll take me an hour just to walk there...she needs immediate attention...damn it, I should have bought some potions before I left Ohana." he muttered dryly. Cerise sighed, reaching inside the pouch for a Pokeball. She threw it into the air, the loud pop startling Jack a bit.

"Flygon, I want you to take Jack to the Pokemon Center in Ohana city. He's got an injured Pokemon that needs immediate attention, so do hurry." she said.

"Flyyyy!" the pokemon cried loudly. Cerise gestured to the Dragon/Ground type, urging Jack forward. He climbed onto its back, holding on tightly.

"Thanks Cerise, for everything." he said.

"We aren't done training, just consider this the end of day three, take tomorrow off, I'll see you here bright and early on Friday morning. Don't worry about Flygon, he knows the way." she said, giving him a wave. The Pokemon took off into the air, heading in the direction of Ohana city.

 ** _xxx_**

It was raining on Thursday, which was supposed to be Jack's day off. Ohana city was quiet for the most part, but people still decided to travel around the city, mostly for work reasons. The sea was frothy and choppy, making it look like an angered beast rather than it's normal calm and beautiful self, for that reason not many liked to travel to the boardwalk. Jack however decided to venture toward it, standing against the railing, the soft drops of rain striking his rain jacket. He had left his other Pokemon back at the Pokemon center, all except one. He threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing the pokemon onto the boardwalk.

"Prii!"

"Hey Artemis...are you all better now?" he asked.

"Prima!" she cried, giving the boy a vigorous nod. He smiled, placing a hand on her snout.

"I'm glad. You've come a long way since we met back at Iki Town...I remember what Old Hala said, that you were one of the ignored Pokemon that had been there for years. Are you happy that I chose you?"

"Prii!" she replied, giving the boy a nod.

"I'm happy to have chosen you too...I saw how lonely you looked, at being ignored. It's never fun you know...I've been in your spot. My mom tries to hard sometimes, to give me everything that I want...to make enough money to keep me happy. She never realized that I was alone...even with Fay by my side, and my camera...I was still alone." he said, glancing out into the ocean. Artemis leaned up against the railing, looking out into the sea like her trainer.

"I guess what I wanted more than anything was a best friend. I lived in Lumiose city for several years, and I always saw those kids going into Sycamore's lab, leaving with their friends on their journeys...I wanted to do that so bad and yet, I was never brave enough. But now, I guess I've changed a bit." he said, a smile on his face.

"Prii?" Artemis cried, glancing at her friend. He gave her a grin, placing a hand on her snout.

"We promised to reach the top right? Let's continue on this challenge, and when we become Island Champions, let's go back to Kalos and take on the Gym Leaders. We'll be Pokemon Champions together!" he said, earning a happy nod from his Pokemon. She pressed her flippers together and started singing, making the boy smile brightly.

"Hey, thought I would find you here."

"Oh...hi Cindy, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. The blonde hugged her umbrella tightly, trying not to get wet, despite her wearing a clear poncho over herself.

"I saw you leaving the center earlier, and I thought you were gonna train with Cerise...I sort of followed you." she said, a light blush on her cheeks.

"It's fine...you're curious about our training right?" he asked.

"Yes...I've been trying to find a new Pokemon for my team, but I haven't been able to catch anything. Gabite recently evolved, and I've been training Shellos and Eevee to the best of my ability, but I still feel like it isn't enough." she said, leaning up against the railing. She started petting Artemis, making her coo happily.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed help catching something? We could have helped you." he said.

"It's not that...it's just...the Cynthia of this dimension has certain Pokemon. So I wanted to catch the same ones as her, you know...for when I head back home. But I've...accepted the fact that I might not be heading home."

"Cynthia...I'm sorry, you've had it so rough. You've been acting so happy-go-lucky, it makes me forget that you aren't from here." he said. She sighed, lowering her umbrella, closing it shortly after. The cold breeze on her skin made her shiver a bit.

"It's fine...I thought, maybe since I'm not heading back home anytime soon...that I could train some Pokemon from Alola. There is an Alola region in my world, so it wouldn't be far fetched for me to go back and have Pokemon from there. Sure, it will make the Sinnoh League less of a challenge." she said, giving the boy a wink. He chuckled, brushing some water from his face.

"That's true...Champion Cynthia takes the league by storm, using foreign Pokemon! That would definitely be front page material there." he said, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"It would be...we'll be going to the Lush Forest soon right? You won't be able to take me with you due to the trial but...if you find a Pokemon in there that looks cool, could you maybe capture it for me? I'll give you a Pokeball and everything!" she said, a pleading look on her face. Jack flushed a bit, glancing away from the girl.

"I don't think I can do that Cindy. I'll speak with the trial captain, see if I can get them to make an exception...besides you have your own Z-ring now, maybe you can take the trial alongside me, earn yourself a Grassium Z. That would be cool, and you'd be able to catch a Grass Type too!" he said.

"Hmm...alright, I can do that. Hey...if I can't go home, promise me that we'll travel this world together. We'll go to a place with a league and take it on, and if it comes to it, we'll duke it out in the finals. Promise me you don't ignore me, okay?" she asked. He held his hand out, holding his pinkie to her, a stern look on his face.

"This is the most sacred of Promises. Once we do it, we shall never break it, and we will fulfill it to the best of our ability, is that understood?" he asked. She nodded, wrapping her pinkie around his.

"Thank you Jack, for being an awesome friend."

"Sure thing, now let's get out of the rain...the last thing we want is getting sick." he said, returning Artemis to her Pokeball.

"Hey, do you like Lillie?" Cynthia asked, causing the boy to look at her, a curious look on his face.

"Like? Of course I like her, she's my friend, what's there to hate?" he asked.

"Ugh..nevermind...you are obviously to dense to understand the question." Cynthia said, a look of annoyance on her face.

"I'll never understand girls." he muttered under his breath.

 ** _xxx_**

"Today, we'll be working on the final lesson. For the last three days, we've have trained you hard. You learned Acrobatics, mastered Hydro Vortex, and surprised us with an evolution. But now, we're here to practice the move that you asked us to teach you in the first place." Cerise said firmly. Jack and Artemis stood side by side at attention, looking at the young woman as if she was a Drill Sargent.

"So, are we gonna get practical or is there something else we need to work on?" Jack asked curiously, causing the girl to smirk.

"No...we'll get practical...with her new Power, I have no doubt that Artemis will be able to nail that move, but in order for it to work perfectly, we'll need to have a battle. Let's call it a rematch, Swellow vs Artemis." she said. She placed her fingers in her mouth, giving out a shrill whistle. A second later, Swellow flew into the field, landing on her arm.

"Hey there buddy, we're gonna have a battle, so I do hope you liked your warm up." she said.

"Swellow!" the avian cried, taking off into the skies again. Cerise glanced back at Jack, who was giving his pokemon words of confidence.

"Jack, one final thing, do you know the correct pose for Flyinium Z?" she asked.

"I memorized it, you only did it once, but I commit to memory."

"I feel like you weren't staring at the pose at all, you were trying to look at my panties from the wind of the attack." she deadpanned, causing him to flush.

"I-I would never! I respect women Rise, sheesh!" he cried, crossing his arms. The girl let out a laugh, for the first time since they had met. The boy glanced at her, seeing her bright grin.

"It was a joke, calm down. Let's all have a fun battle, okay?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy. They both walked several paces back, standing almost in the exact same spots they did during their first battle.

"Alright, let's give it our all. Swellow, use Aerial Ace!"

"Counter with Aqua Jet, Artemis!"

The two Pokemon shot forward at each other, each using their Priority moves. They clashed in the enter of the field, the power of their attacks, causing a minor explosion, sending the two in different directions. Artemis reacted quick, firing a Bubblebeam right at Swellow's back, causing it to hit the ground.

"Awesome job Artemis! Now go in for an Acrobatics!"

"Swellow, Double Team!" Cerise cried.

"Swellow Swellow Swell!" the pokemon cried, its body flashing as several copies appeared on the field. Artemis moved forward, slamming her tail into one of the copies, only for it to disappear. She let out a cry of surprised, turning her head in time to see the Pokemon slam into her side. Swellow quickly rose to the skies, flapping its wings hard.

"That was a good one, but we aren't letting up! Artemis, Aqua Jet once more!" Jack cried, watching the siren shoot into the air, trailing after the avian, who easily dodged the attack.

"Double Aerial Ace!" Cerise called out, giving her pokemon a wink. Swellow shot into the air, its body glowing as it used another double team. At the same time, it started using Aerial Ace, all of the copies crossing each other in mid air, burst into sparkles.

"No way." Jack muttered, taking a few pictures of the attack. He shook his head, realizing he was still in a battle. He snapped his fingers, grinning brightly.

"Use Bubblebeam Artemis! Then follow it up with a Sparkling Aria!" he cried out.

"Priima!" the siren cried, blowing a large swirling stream of bubbles into the air, all of them popped on contact with the copies, which was exactly what the boy wanted. Once it found the real Swellow, she started singing a beautiful song, forming the sparkling ball of water in front of itself.

"Swellow, dodge it and counter with Brave Bird!" Cerise cried out.

Swellow flapped its wings hard, quickly rising into the air. It flipped around, folding its wings as it started diving down, its body sparkling brightly as it charged the energy. At the same time, Artemis released her Sparkling Aria, throwing it straight at the falling avian.

"It's finished!" Jack said, taking several pictures of the attacks. Cerise smiled brightly, feeling the wind at her back, it filled her with the same feeling she felt on the stage. It was as if she were back at the Grand Festival, battling against other coordinators.

"Now Swellow, start spinning, and go through that Sparkling Aria!" Cerise cried, earning a loud cry from the Pokemon. He started spinning around, causing the Brave Bird to start bouncing in all directions, forming a funnel of sorts. Jack watched in awe as the bird shot through the attack, making it explode outward. The glowing water started floating around the bird, almost like a glittering Aqua Jet. It slammed straight into Artemis, sending her flying back a few feet.

"Swellow!" the Pokemon cried, rising high into the air, the last of the Brave Bird coursing through its body.

"That was amazing!" Jack cried, earning similar cries from Artemis, who was a bit in pain but still quite amazed at the attack.

"Of course it was! I am a Coordinator after all...I figured I could give you a little treat for coming this far, but we aren't letting up, so hurry up and give us everything you've learned!" Cerise cried firmly. Jack bowed his head a bit, glancing at Artemis who gave him a nod.

"Fine, then let's show you what we've got!" he cried, activating his Flyinium Z. At the same time, Artemis stood up on her tail, following her trainer's movements.

They brought their arms up above their heads, bringing them down before crossing them in front of themselves. They both started flapping their arms, before pumping their fists high into the air. The energy from his crystal flowed outward into Artemis, surrounding her with massive amounts of Z-Power.

"Go Artemis, Soar through the skies of Alola! Supersonic Skystrike!" he cried out.

"Priima!"

Bright blue wings appeared on the siren's back, formed entirely out of Z-Power. She shot right into the air, soaring up almost like a rocket. Once she reached the peak of her flight, she started descending, a large cone of wind formed around her as she slammed into Swellow, the last of the energy flowed straight into the ground, making it shoot high into the sky as the ground around them cracked and broke apart. The dist faded away, revealing Artemis, who was still standing, and Swellow had been defeated. Instead of shock, a smile appeared on Cerise's face, as she returned her fallen partner.

"You've done well, there is nothing else left for me to teach you. You passed with flying colors, congratulations!" she said cheerfully.

"It's all thanks to you Cerise...thanks for actually accepting my request, taking time out of your busy schedule to actually come here and train us." he said.

"You're kidding right? Busy schedule? We only met five days ago, you know I wasn't doing anything." she said, crossing her arms in annoyance. He gave her a grin, taking a picture of the annoyed girl.

"I just wanted to see that annoyed look again...but I have a simple question for you...why did you decide to help us? You could have easily taken the sweets and not agreed to help us." he said. She tilted her head in thought, glancing toward the sea.

"My mother told me, that in order to be a good person, that I had to do what was right. Turning someone away would have been the wrong thing to do, especially when they came to me asking for my help. It had been...so long since I had lost myself to my own hatred that...well seeing someone like you, reminded me of when I started training." she replied.

"I'm happy then...I always wanted to know why someone as talented as you chose to hide themselves away here of all places...but I realize why. It was so high up, the wind was refreshing, it allowed your flying types to soar."

"Not just that, it gave me a sense of tranquility...but I spent all of yesterday thinking things over. I might not be able to enter most Contest Circuits, but that doesn't stop me from traveling around. My friends betrayed me, but that doesn't mean I can't make new ones. So, I do hope you consider me a friend now." she said, giving him a smile. He chuckled, giving her a nod.

"I do...but you know what friends do? They take pictures together, to save those moments in time. I'll never do something messed up like switch your ribbons, or grow jealous of you...because you have something that I can't replicate, and that's passion for flying type Pokemon, and the skills to become a Top Coordinator." he said firmly. She turned around, slapping her cheeks a bit, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves. She turned back to him, giving him a cute smile.

"Fine, then let's take that picture!" she said.

He nodded, reaching for the rest of his Pokeballs, letting out the rest of his team. Figuring out what he was trying to do, the girl reached for her six Pokeballs, throwing them into the air as well. From them came out Sceptile, Swellow, Staraptor, Pelipper, Flygon and finally, a Baile Style Oricorio. Once the camera was set up, he walked back toward his friend, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Let's count it down! 3...2...1...Cheese!"

 ** _xxx_**

"You should have seen it, it was so awesome! The way she used Brave Bird and Sparkling Aria as an attack, she definitely is an amazing coordinator." Jack said, earning eager nods from his friends, as they all walked away from Route 8, heading down the dusty path that lead into the Lush Jungle.

"I would have loved to see it. Just seeing the pictures inspire me, it gives me ideas to make new ways to attack." Hau said, handing the boy his camera back.

"Well, hopefully Cerise actually decides to go back into coordinating. I think her choice of traveling Akala is a good one, she needed to get out and see the world a bit." Cynthia said, glancing around the area. Star was in her arms, snapping pictures of the forest dwelling Pokemon.

"Hey Tess, are you sure this is the way to the Grass Trial?" Hau asked curiously, glancing around at the forest.

"I am, I took this trial you know. I didn't exactly pass it, but you know what I mean...the Lush Jungle is one of the biggest areas on Akala, spanning several kilometers of lush forest, all thanks to the nutrient rich soil of Wela Volcano. There are plenty of grass types here, as well as some very strong forest dwellers. So keep your eyes out." she said, earning nods from the trainers.

They finally reached an open clearing, near the center of the woods. There were four different paths, all of them leading to different areas of the Lush Jungle. Thick vines hung down from a few trees, the sounds of some nearby Pokemon could be heard, scurrying around the high branches. Jack was busy taking pictures of the area, trying not to focus on the muggy air inside the forest.

"So, you took your sweet time getting here Jack, you had me waiting quite awhile, but here you are...exceeding my expectations!" a familiar voice called out. The boy looked up to the trees, eyes widening when he saw a familiar face.

"Mallow? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Didn't Tessa tell you?" she asked curiously. The boy glanced at the ravenette, who only gave her a smile.

"She didn't...but now that I look you over, I can see that medallion attached to your hip, you're the trial captain aren't you?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I am, and if you want the Grassium Z, you'll have to do my trial...so how about it, are you game?" she asked, earning a grin in return.

"You know it!" he said happily.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay** _(Gardevoir)_ **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis** _(Primarina)_ **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku** _(Mareanie)_ **Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** ** _(Meloetta)_** **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star** _(Steenee)_ **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** ** _(Rockruff)_** **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** _(No Nickname)_ **Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** ** _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_** **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** ** _(Cosmog)_** **Genderless** ** _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_** **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** ** _(Alolan Vulpix)_** **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Fletchling:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl** _(Sylveon)_ **Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi** ** _(Mimikyu)_** **Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire** ** _(Greninja)_** **Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald**

 **Flapper** ** _(Dewgong)_** **Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip**

 **Jay** ** _(Incineroar)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	20. Akala Arc 12

**A/N:**

 **Feel Free to Skip this if you want, but it does contain information about the story, so yeah...stuff...**

 **Well, after a long ass break, I have finally decided to Continue this story for a bit. Honestly, I was inspired to write it thanks to the Newest Pokemon Movie, Everyone's Story. Sadly, I haven't seen it since I don't live in Japan. But it has lead me to continue this story for now, and the next few arcs are going to be a bit different than what I had originally planned and what most of you were probably expecting to see.**

 **I apologize if I haven't worked on this story as much as I should. I've been suffering from writer's block a lot and that lead me to not write anything good for the last seven weeks or so. After I put Persona 5 on hiatus, I wanted to try something new but that ended up failing. I ended up putting up a story I wasn't okay with, since it wasn't where I wanted it, and ended up removing it so I could rewrite it, but that only made me more annoyed. So I decided to start working on this story again.**

 **Now, some changes were made that will be confusing, so I will be explaining those. I will be trying to go back to change some things in the earlier chapters, but it's difficult to pinpoint which chapter has what I want to fix, especially with there being 19 chapters over all.**

 **First things first, the ages. At first I wanted Jack to be thirteen, since it made sense for him to be that age. I have decided to make him 14 instead, but I just gave him a birthday so it wasn't so bad. He and Lillie are now the same age, both being 14. Cynthia however is going to be 13 instead of 12. That's because I thought of various scenarios to have her in, and honestly her being a teenager fits the story better. Especially with everything surrounding her and her counterpart.**

 **The next thing I have changed is the world. I based this story off the game, but it has a bit of anime influences as well. Originally, This was going to be following the Sun and Moon gameverse. However, with the advent of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, a lot of things were added into the series that changed everything. The ending of USUM changed the outcome of this story. It just annoys me that the changed so much and changed so little at the same, it boggles my mind really. As such, I will be including somethings from those games but not a lot of things. Like the changes to Alola, Mantine Surfing and the like will be there, as well as Mina's trial and everything else. Ultra Megalopolis will not be there because honestly, I still don't understand why that place exists. And since those two people from Ultra Megalopolis meet with the player throughout the game, it messes up continuity.**

 **The final thing that I changed is this. Instead of it being in the gameverse, its in the anime verse. However it isn't in the anime world that we all know, where Ash has been traveling forever and hasn't aged a day in his life. This story will be taking place in the I Choose You world, where things are a bit different than the anime we all know and love. I came up with this idea because well, wouldn't it be funny if Cynthia met her daughter in this world? We all know Chamption Cynthia is much older than the Cynthia of this story. So I thought it would be interesting to have her meet Verity and have everyone find out that she's the daughter of the Cynthia of this world. I also did this, because one of my all-time favorite movies is Pokemon 2000 and I wanted to do a sort of homage to it. Since Pokemon: Everyone's Story is supposedly based on the Orange Island and Johto arcs of Pokemon, I thought it would be cool to add an arc based around that.**

 **So yeah, the timeline in this story is a bit different. So the events of Sun and Moon would be taking place after the events of Pokemon: I Choose You, but before the events of Pokemon: Everyone's Story.**

 **I don't think I have anything else to say about this, except sorry for making you all wait so long. Also, for the inevitable Danganronpa commenters, please, I'm still working on fixing the third chapter of that story. I know that you like that story a lot, but please give me a chance to work on it, it annoys me greatly when people keep pestering me about when I'll continue something. It makes me become stressed and I wont be able to focus on what I'm working on, because I'll be forced to work on what you want before going back to what I was working on. So please, just give me some time, I will be posting something new for it later this year. After working on it for so long, I burned out, and I don't want to lose my love of the series by forcing myself to work on it. Thank you all for the wait, I hope you like this chapter, its been months in the making, literally...**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 20

Jack and Cynthia's Lush Grass Trial

Mallow stood happily before her friend. It had been a few weeks since she had seen them, mostly because she was busy in Konikoni City with her family's restaurant. She had to suspend all of her trials until her father was better, and now that her brother had come back from his trip and taken over, she had resumed her normal trials. Having gotten a call from Kiawe, she decided to wait in the Lush Forest in preparedness for Jack's Grass Trial. She had heard quite a lot from Lana and from Kiawe, saying he passed both of their trials with flying colors. So she had prepared a unique experience for him. She looked at all of the people present, nodding firmly.

"Okay then, this trial is a little different than most. Since this trial is a scavenger hunt, more than one person may participate at the same time, however, when it comes down to the battle with the Totem Pokemon, only one shall be able to battle it." Mallow said, earning nods from the trainers.

"Well, I still have to train a bit before taking the grass trial, so I'm gonna go battle some Pokemon for awhile. I wish ya luck Jack, this one is all yours!" Hau said, heading off in a random path.

"Take care of yourself Hau, try not to get lost!" Jack said, waving at the boy. Tessa sighed, going after him.

"I'll help him out, I've got some repels for the stronger Pokemon in the woods...would you like to come along Lillie? It would be much better than just sitting here and watching." the ravenette said, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Yes, I would like to explore this forest a bit. I've read all about the natural flora and fauna of this area, and want to find a rare white Hibiscus that grows here!" she said, following after the older trainer.

"So, I take it you two will be the ones participating in this trial. I'm surprised though, when did Cynthia get herself a Z-ring?" she asked curiously, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Well, I sort of got lost in Wela Volcano, my Gible evolved and I guess he sensed the Z-crystal. I think someone lost it a long time ago, because it was buried deep in the ground." she said, showing the green haired girl the ring. She looked it over, humming to herself.

"I think so too, there hasn't been a Dragon trial in a long time...the same with the Psychic, Ice and Flying trials." she said.

"Wait, those trials aren't held in Alola anymore?" Jack asked, earning a frown from the greenette.

"This is common knowledge, but I'm sure you two don't know it, since you are foreigners and all. Only teenagers can be trial captains...anyone from the age of eleven to the age of twenty. Once we become too old, we have to pass the mantle to a new captain. Kahili retired a few years ago, so that left no one to take her mantle. Before that, there was a young woman who used to hold the Ice Trial near the summit of Mt. Lanakila on Ula'ula Island, but that has long since gone abandoned. The dragon trial on Poni Island hasn't been held since the Kahuna passed away...so there it is...we aren't captains forever." she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that...I thought trial captains were like gym leaders. I didn't think a bunch of teenagers were the trial captains. I guess that makes this a unique experience." Jack said. Mallow giggled, turning to face the boy.

"There's that enthusiasm I missed so much! Now then, the Grass trial is quite simple. Only one Pokemon will be permitted during the trial, so you'll have to choose one and hand the others over." she said. The two trainers shared a look, not expecting this outcome at all.

"Why do we have to hand them over?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"People don't listen to me sometimes, so they ruined it for everyone else. This trial is supposed to not only prove your bond with your pokemon, but also the capabilities of certain Pokemon. It is a scavenger hunt after all, so you'll have to work hard to find the items you need." she said.

"Well, if it's a hunt, then I know exactly who I'm choosing." Jack said, pulling out his Premier Ball, he tossed it into the air, releasing Ruffy, who let out several loud barks.

"Aw, what a cutie!" Mallow gushed, picking the pup from the ground. While confused, the pup got one glance at the girl and instantly started licking her, rubbing his rocks against her skin. His tail wagged to and fro, showing just how happy the pup was in her arms.

"I'll choose Eevee then, he has a good sense of smell, so we'll definitely find the hidden items." Cynthia said, calling out her shiny Pokemon. The two trainers handed the rest of their Pokeballs to the trial captain, who placed them all in her fanny pack.

" _So, what exactly does this trial entail? What will they be searching for?"_ Fay asked curiously. Mallow tilted her head slightly, trying to word it right.

"Well, we're making a special kind of soup, and in order to make it we need certain items...or rather ingredients. So the purpose of this is to see how you all do hunting these ingredients down. Jack, you'll be in charge of these four items, Cynthia, you'll be in charge of these three, come back here once you find them. Oh, and put them in this pouch so you don't lose them." she said, handing them three cards and identical matching pouches.

"Do we have certain areas to search, or is the whole forest game?" Jack asked curiously.

"All of these items are found within this forest, so if you have to search everywhere to find them, feel free to do so. All of these paths come back to this clearing, so if you need to heal your Pokemon, I'll be waiting right here." Mallow said. Jack turned to Fay and Star, giving them both a grin.

"I'll be back before you know it, keep Mallow company okay? Also, no embarrassing stories, Fay I'm looking at you!" he said, earning a glare from the Embrace Pokemon.

" _What makes you think I would tell Mallow an embarrassing story about you?"_ she asked. He knelt down before Star, reaching into her pouch, pulling out two memory cards that were contained within a plastic cases. Two letters could be seen written on it, CK and MK, standing for Central Kalos, and Mountain Kalos, the two areas he had explored briefly in the Kalos region.

"I saw you take these out of my bag before we left the center. No embarrassing stories, got it?"

" _Yes father, I'll behave like a good little girl should."_

"Excellent, be sure to feed Melody in a couple hours okay? Let's go Ruffy, time to find those items." he said, running down the middle path with Ruffy hot on his heels. Once Jack was gone, Fay grabbed her Mega Stone, pulling off the MicroSD card she had taped on it before she left the center.

" _Hey Star, do you still have that MicroSD card adapter?"_

"Steenee!" she cried, reaching into her bag for the adapter, the red eyed Pokemon grinned, slipping the small card into the adapter. She slipped it into Star's camera, turning the device on.

" _Hey Mallow, want to see Jack's cute baby butt?"_

 _xxx_

"A Rocky Helmet, a Miracle Seed, a Revival Herb and a Magost Berry, these are the items we need to find okay Ruffy? We need to keep our eyes peeled for these things, okay?" he asked, showing the pup the cards. He looked them over memorizing all of the items, before giving a loud bark of approval.

He slipped the cards into his pocket, keeping his eyes peeled for the items. He knew Revival Herbs were easy to find, as long as there was tall grass nearby, he was sure he could find the bitter herb. He hadn't seen a Magost Berry in years, but he was sure he could spot a tree if kept looking around, the thing that had him worried the most was the Miracle Seed, legend had it, those were the hardest seeds to find. He had only seen them in pictures and in videos of people who got lucky enough to find one, he never held one in his hand. Not even Professor Sycamore had the luck of finding one during his time researching.

He heard a twig snap behind him and instantly turned around. Ruffy jumped in front of him, growling a bit at the potential enemy. However after a few seconds, whatever had been there had disappeared, making the boy relax a bit. He kept a hold on his camera, choosing to put his focus on taking pictures to ease his mind a bit.

"Wow look at that, it's a Trumbeak." the boy said quietly, watching the Pokemon that was nesting high above him.

It was currently building its nest high above the ground, stuffing small twigs into the hole. Jack rose his camera slowly, fixing his lens until he got a clear picture. He held his breath a bit as the Pokemon turned to face him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, the boy's finger twitching slightly as he held the shutter button. He pressed it down, the soft click filling his ears. Trumbeak blinked a few times, continuing its task.

"Wow...it's such a beautiful Pokemon." he said softly, reaching into his bag. He pulled out an Oran berry, holding it out to the Pokemon. It let out a cry, swooping down from the tree, grabbing it in its talons before flying back to its nest.

"Ruff ruff!" Ruffy cried, grabbing his attention. Jack walked over to where the pup was standing, seeing a small shelf that lead down into the forest. The boy jumped down, with the pup following along.

The path started becoming a bit darker as the canopy above them continued to get thicker. Thick beams of sunlight peeked through the leaves, making the area look, almost angelic. There were some fallen trees along the ground, covered in a thick pasty moss. He snapped a few pictures of some Parasect that were scurrying about, most likely looking for food.

"Be careful Ruffy, Grass types are strong against Rock types, so we need to be really cautious here." he said, earning a happy bark from the pup.

Entering a new area of the woods, he noticed there was a large oak tree, surrounded by nothing but tall grass, reaching up almost to his chest. The area was almost dark due to the large tree which spanned several hundred meters above them, as it was growing on a shelf above them, the thick roots growing down the side of the rocks. The boy snapped a few pictures of the area, lowering the device from his eye.

"Okay, this looks like a viable area to find the Revival Herb. Let's start searching through this grass." the boy said, walking into the grass. The boy groaned a bit as the grass started digging into his skin.

"Ruff!" Ruffy cried, most likely in annoyance due to the grass. The boy knelt down a bit, ripping some of the blades out of the ground, patting his hand on the soil.

"Hmm...it looks like a good place for Revival Herb to grow, then again that's a hard plant to care for...Ruffy do you smell anything bitter around here?" he asked, glancing down at the pup. He took a whiff off the air, lowering his head a bit. Jack sighed, as he continued crawling through the grass.

He heard the grass rustling beside him, causing him to stop. He held his breath a bit, trying to make himself as quiet as possible, something he hard learned from his photography. Ruffy remained quiet again, eyes closed as it started wiggling his ears. He let out a growl, glaring at the patch of grass in front of his trainer. With a loud bark it dashed past his trainer, tackling the Pokemon hiding within. Jack stood up, glancing at the small empty area, seeing the Pokemon that Ruffy had found.

"It's a Fomantis, just like the one back on Akamele Island...quick Ruffy, it's a grass type so we have to defeat it quick. Use Bite!" he cried.

"Ruff ruff!" he cried, dashing at the small mantis, sinking its jaws into its small body. It cried in pain, slashing its face with its small hands. Ruffy fling it back, slamming it into the rock shelf behind it.

"Nice, go in for a Tackle!" Jack cried. The pup ran forward, its body glowing brightly as he slammed right into the small mantis, earning a loud cry from it. It struck one of the tree roots behind it, falling to the ground in defeat.

"Good job Ruffy, you did well against a Grass Type, I commend you!" he said, hugging the pup. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening a bit. He knelt down, grabbing the plant he had just found, pulling it from the soil.

"One Revival Herb secured! Let's look for the Rocky Helmet next, something tells me you'll be able to find it rather easily!" he said, earning a happy yip from the pup. The two left the area, not noticing the vibrant eyes that followed them.

 _xxx_

"Alright Eevee, we gotta keep our eyes peeled for this Rare Bone. Finding Fresh Water was easy, especially when you carry at least five bottles of it with you everywhere." the blonde said happily, checking off the two items from her list.

She found herself in a different area of the Lush Jungle. She had found a river not long after leaving the clearing and decided to follow it up. The trees weren't as thick in this area, making it a really easy area to walk through. The blonde kept her eyes peeled for any Pokemon that caught her attention. They had talked to Mallow beforehand and she had allowed her to capture one pokemon from the forest, during the trial. She hadn't found one that caught her interest however, so she kept her focus on the hunt itself.

"Vee vee!" Eevee cried, pawing at the dirt. He started digging a hole in the ground, causing his trainer to stand in front of him.

"What did you find Vee? The Rare Bone?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face. The pup stuck his head into the hole, snagging something in its jaws. He stepped away from the hole, dropping a golden ball onto the soil.

"Vee vee!" he cried happily, wagging his tail to and fro. Cynthia frowned, taking the ball into her hand.

"A golden ball, I don't know what the heck this is, but it looks pretty...I guess we can keep looking around for that bone though. Thanks Eevee." she said, shoving the ball into her pocket.

As they walked, the blonde trainer couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched. She had stopped a few times, looking into the forest to see if she could find what was giving her that feeling, but she never spotted anything. They continued walking, reaching a tall flowing water fall, making the girl gasp in awe. She knew if Jack was with her, he would have already been snapping pictures of it.

"This is so pretty...it reminds me of the ones near Celestic Town." she said softly, a frown on her face. Thinking back on her home town made her sad a bit. She had grown up walking through the foggy route of Sinnoh, entranced by the waterfalls that bordered it. The waterfalls were the cause of the fog, which lead to everyone having the HM Defog handy in case they got lost.

"Vee vee!" Eevee cried out, causing the blonde to look away from the falls. She saw the silver fox pawing at the ground again, meaning he had found something again. She knelt down beside her Pokemon, watching it dig contently, only to reveal a glittering pink gem. The girl slapped her forehead, groaning a bit.

"Eevee, should we look at the cards again?" she asked, reaching into the hole for the gem. She was starting to question her Pokemon's pick up ability, since it kept finding useless items to her. Her ear perked up a bit, hearing a rustle in the forest.

"Vee." she growled, glaring at the tree behind them. Cynthia stood up, clutching the gem tightly in her hands.

"Come out, we aren't gonna hurt you, unless you attack us first that is!" the blonde cried. They heard the rustle again, only for a Pokemon to come out from behind the tree. It was a familiar one to the blonde.

"A Comfey?" she asked, drawing her Pokedex from her pocket, aiming it at the frightened looking Pokemon.

" _Comfey, the Posy Picker Pokemon. This Pokemon loves collecting beautiful flowers, which it attaches to its nutrient rich vine. The flowers become revitalized and give off a rather aromatic scent. Due to their relaxing scent, this Pokemon is quite popular with people."_

"It's a Fairy type...I think you'll do for my team, go on Eevee, attack it with Tackle!"

"Vee vee!" the silver fox cried, racing straight at the Pokemon. Comfey let out a scream, ducking out of the attack, hiding behind the tree again. Cynthia tilted her head a bit, a bit confused. The Pokemon peeked out from behind the tree, looking right at the gem in her hands.

"You...want the gem?" she asked, earning a nod from the Pokemon. She held it her hand out, the sparkling gem sitting on her palm. The Pokemon slowly floated over to her, taking the gem from her hand. She looked it for a second, hugging it affectionately.

"Huh...I guess Fairy types like this kind of stuff." she muttered, earning a quiet bark from Eevee. Comfey cooed happily, handing the gem back to the blonde. She floated over to her head, wrapping her vine around her almost like a crown.

"I...take it you want to come with me?" Cynthia asked curiously, earning a happy cry from the Pokemon. She shrugged, reaching for a Pokeball, tapping her with it, calling it inside. The ball shook in her hand for a few seconds, before it finally snapped shut.

"Wait until Jack sees this...now Eevee, let's find a Rare Bone this time?" she said. Eevee barked happily, running around his trainer.

 _xxx_

"Damn, this forest...really knows...how to annoy the hell out of me." Jack mumbled. He rose his arm above himself, grabbing onto the branch above him.

He had successfully located the Magost Berry trees, which were located on a shelf high above him. It had been hard enough climbing all the way up to the cliffside where the trees rested. Once he had reached that part, he had to climb the tree itself, because the ripe berries were located at the top parts. He growled a bit as he pulled himself up, taking a break on the thick bough of the tree. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, feeling a few pricks of water on his face.

Glancing up, he could see the rumbling clouds above. He knew it was about to rain, so he had to hurry up and climb up and get the berry before that happened. Taking a drink from his water bottle, resuming his climb shortly after. He reached up to another branch, which snapped from the weight, causing him to grab onto the trunk of the massive beast of a tree. He chuckled lightly, finding his footing before scurrying up the side.

"Just a little more Magost Berry, then we'll be able to climb the fuck back down." he said, reaching another solid branch. He jumped onto another branch, climbing his way up. Finally reaching one of the higher parts of the tree, he reached up for the pink fruit.

"Come on...a little more." he muttered, wrapping his hand around the fruit. Giving it a light tug, the stem snapped, giving him a sigh of relief. He slipped the fruit into the pouch, pulling the string so it wouldn't slip out.

"Well, time to head back down." he muttered, glancing down for a second. He cringed a bit at how high he was. He reached for one of the branches, starting his climb down, only for him to peek into one of the holes in the tree.

"Spina!"

"GAAAH!" he cried, jumping back in fright. He ended up slipping off the tree, falling down below. He somehow managed to grab one of the vines, which ended up making him swing forward through the woods. He ended up sliding through a grassy field, landing in a pile of fruits. He let out a chuckle, which turned into a full blown laugh as he fell back onto his back. He felt around him, seeing all of the crushed paste below his rump, making him laugh even more, at least until he heard a low growl above him.

Standing above him was a large simian Pokemon, with mostly white fur and purple markings on its face and chest. It had large muscular arms, and equally muscular legs. It was holding a fan of sorts in its hand, which it kept close to its chest.

"Guru." it said, sounding almost aggressive. Jack let out a scream as he rapidly stood up, running through the woods. The Oranguru shrugged, reaching for the crushed berries, thankful that it didn't have crush them itself.

"This freaking forest is gonna kill me." the boy muttered, leaning against one of the trees. Ruffy burst out of his Pokeball, giving his trainer a few happy barks. The boy sighed, at least glad that he had company now.

He had already found the Magost Berry, all he had to do now was track down the Miracle Seed. He saw the path before him, which according to the map, lead toward the falls. He started walking in that direction as it was the only area he hadn't explored. He had battled against several Pokemon, which ultimately lead to him returning the pup to his Pokeball. After all he didn't think climbing a tree was a good idea for the pup.

The boy grabbed a hold of his camera as they started approaching the rocky terrain around the falls. He started snapping some pictures, making sure he didn't step on any puddles. It had started raining lightly over the forest, something that happened quite a lot in the Lush Jungle, as it was a rain forest. He glanced down at Ruffy who was sniffing the area for any items. He let off a bark, running over to a hole that had been made in the ground. Jack knelt in front of it, seeing it was half filled with water.

"This looks recent...maybe it was made by Cynthia, I haven't run into her at all." he said, glancing at the waterfall. He rose his camera, snapping a few pictures of it, brushing the water droplets off the lens. He noticed a small cave system behind the falls, and started walking in that direction.

"Miracle Seeds often times grow from small trees found in caverns. So we might have some luck one here, keep an eye out alright Ruffy?"

"Ruff ruff!" the yipped, running around his trainer, tail wagging vigorously.

It hadn't taken him long to reach the small cave system. Just as he did, the torrential downpour had begun. He sighed contently, knowing he had just avoided being drenched from head to toe. He glanced at the ground, seeing footprints leading into the cave. He traced his finger around the edge of it, nodding to himself as he glanced at Ruffy, who was sniffing some pawprints he had found.

"Cynthia and her Eevee were here. Let's see if we can find those Miracle Seeds!" he said happily, earning a happy yip from his pup.

Cynthia sighed, having finally found the Rare Bone she had been looking for. She already had the Fresh Water, so the final item that she needed to complete the challenge was a White Gem. Comfey had quickly made friends with her Eevee, who had been chatting since entering the cavern. She could hear the rumbles of thunder echoing through the dull caves. If there was something she wasn't fond of, it was lightning, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. None of her Pokemon knew Sunny Day at least, so she couldn't change the weather on a whim. As she walked down a small bend in the path, she ended up reaching the final chamber of the cave. It was blocked by a huge stone block, that seemed to be covered in scratch marks. Glancing around, she saw the sides of the wall covered in a weird leafy plant. Small holes in the cavern ceiling let some of the light in, along with the rain that was currently falling, forming small pools of water on the floor. Eevee raced over to one of them, lapping the water that had pooled up.

"Hmm...looks like this is the end of the line. This block looks like it could be pushed, but without the HM for Strength, I doubt I'd be able to push it. How am I supposed to find a White Gem here?" she asked herself, glancing around the cave.

"Vee, Vee!" Eevee cried, having finished drinking the water. Now that the ground was soft, it had started to dig. Cynthia watched it, entranced as she saw the small fox digging faster and faster.

"Did you find anything?" she asked curiously. The small fox pulled its head out of the hole, dropping a glittering crystal onto the floor, about the size of her fist. She picked it up from the ground, holding it up to the light.

"Hmm...this is an odd looking rock. But it doesn't look like what the one on the card." she said softly, glancing at the card she had been given. Shrugging, she tossed it aside, not finding it important. A small yelp caused her to scream, turning around.

"Ah...seriously? You gotta throw rocks at people?" the voice of Jack said, as he rubbed his knee. Cynthia let out a sigh, placing a hand on her beating heart.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to throw that. How's the hunt going? Find everything you're looking for?" the peppy blonde asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I found the Revival Herb, the Magost Berry and the Rocky Helmet. Now I gotta find a Miracle Seed and I'll be done. What about you? Find everything you need?"

"I got the Water and the Rare Bone, but I'm having trouble with the White Gem. On the plus side, I did find a Pokemon for myself, this is Comfey. Comfey, this is one of my friends, Jack." she said, pushing the Posy Picker Pokemon forward. It let out a small cry, handing one of the flowers she had picked to the boy.

"Wow a Comfey, you got lucky. These Pokemon are natural born healers, it'll be a boon to have it on your team. Not only that, as a Fairy type, it boasts quite the powerful movepool. She'll become very strong soon." Jack said happily, snapping a picture of the Pokemon.

"That's great, as long as I have a new friend on my team, that's all that matters. Say, how about we work together to find the final items? Two heads are better than one after all."

"Hmm...okay sure...there's no rule against it. How about me and Ruffy start looking for the Gem, and you check those trees over there for a Miracle Seed. As a Rock type, Ruffy will have an easier time digging holes." he said, petting the small pup who barked happily.

"Okay...cry out if you find something!" she said, running over to the trees. Jack glanced at Ruffy, who was growling a bit as he bit into the rock that Cynthia had tossed. It was as if he wanted to bite into it, but the rock held true. He grabbed it from the pup, looking it over.

"Huh...not even a scratch...Rockruff have a lot of Pressure in their bite, there's no way this crystal wouldn't break. I'll keep it safe for you, okay buddy? Let's go find that gem!"

"Ruff ruff!"

 _xxx_

"Lillie, tell me the truth...why did you make Jack walk to Ohana city when we arrived on Route 8?" Tessa asked, causing the blonde girl to sigh. It had been raining over the Emerald Coast, but it didn't seem to bother Hau in the slightest, as he kept searching for Pokemon. Lillie was holding onto her umbrella as tightly as she could, but the wind was threatening to tear it apart. Tessa herself was wearing a poncho, having given up on an umbrella as she had lost several before.

For a moment, Lillie remained silent. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to tell her...or if she even was. But Tessa was her friend, they had traveled through Akala. She had helped Hau, Cynthia and Jack with their journey. She felt like a big sister to her friends, and she wasn't going to hold a secret like that. She nodded to herself, her vibrant green eyes meeting her soft blue ones.

"It was because of the Aether Foundation. When I saw that trailer on Route 8, I just needed to get away from them. So I asked Jack to escort me to Ohana City."

"Why would you need to get away from them? They're just activists, helping to save species of Pokemon here. They're the ones protecting the Corsola of the Alola Region, and studying the waters of the Emerald Coast."

"Yes I know, on the surface they look calm, and act loving toward Pokemon. But deeper than that, if you keep scratching the paint you'll start to see their true colors. The reason why I limp all the time, is because I ran away from their Paradise in the Alolan Ocean. They had a Golbat attack me with Leech Life, because they wanted to take Nebby from me." Lillie said, causing Tessa to look at her in confusion.

"Nebby? What does she have to do with this?" she asked. Lillie sighed, turning to fully face the older girl.

"Nebby is a special Pokemon that comes from another world. A place known as Ultra Space. There, live beasts known as Ultra Beasts...for years, the Aether Foundation has been studying in secret, trying to find a way to control the Ultra Wormholes that open up in Alola. Legend has it, the Tapus waged a big war in the past with these Ultra Beasts. It ended up with the summoning of Solgaleo and Lunala into this world. That's why they are revered here in the Alola Region." she replied. Tessa wasn't sure how to respond to the girl. Hearing all of this, it was an eye opening tale. The activists that she had been glad to meet, and help whenever she had the chance, were nothing more than Scientists, ready to do anything to achieve their goals.

"What...what did they want with Nebby?" Tessa asked softly. Lillie brushed some of her hair out of her face, having given up on her umbrella. She closed it up, holding her hat against her head.

"I'm not sure exactly, but Nebby has an innate Power. It's able to teleport itself anywhere it wants. Some theorize, that this power is capable of opening Ultra Wormholes as well. Out of the Pokemon researched and studied in the world, Nebby is one of a kind. Just like the Ultra Beasts, they think Nebby comes from that world." she replied.

"Hmm...I get it now...the Aether Foundation wants to break into this world, to try and capture the Ultra Beasts. That's why you took Nebby with you, and are on the run from them. Okay...that I understand...but what are you to the Aether Foundation? Are you a member or something? A volunteer perhaps?" Tessa asked. Lillie shook her head, glancing back toward the road they had been walking down. They had been heading back toward the Lush Forest, hoping Jack and Cynthia were done with their trial.

"I'm...the heiress, actually."

"Huh? Heiress? You mean...you're the daughter of...the President?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am...please don't say anything okay? It's been hard keeping this a secret from Jack and the others. I don't want them to know I'm on the run, if they do they might get hurt. The only one that knows is Professor Burnet, please Tessa...promise me you won't say anything?" the girl pleaded, earning a nod from the ravenette.

"Secret's safe with me...I'm not one to tattle." she said.

"Just imagine it boy, this place is amazing! It's the only place in the Alola Region where you can revive fossilized Pokemon! This technology is the same one from Cinnabar Island in Kanto! It's amazing!" a man said, earning a skeptical look from Hau who had been talking with him for awhile.

"Fossil Pokemon? I've seen some before, my tutu's friend owned a Cradily that had been revived in Hoenn...what was his name again? Stoney? Nevermind, I don't think your idea will work though."

"Um...what's going on here Hau?" Lillie asked curiously, earning a small wave from the boy.

"This scientist is saying he wants to open a park here, filled with revived Fossil Pokemon."

"Heh...I've seen four movies that say otherwise." Tessa replied.

"Bah...you kids wouldn't understand. Being able to see wild Aurorus and Tyrantrum, beautiful Cradily and Lileep, even Aerodactyl flying overhead! That is the dream that I'm going to achieve, you'll see! It'll be grand, it'll be known around the world as the first ever Jurassic PokePark!"

"This guy is insane...let's go." Hau said, scratching his cheek as he started walking back to the Lush Forest.

"You know...I've been thinking about catching another Pokemon. I think three will do for now, what do you say?" Lillie said, earning a smile from Tessa.

"I say that's a fine idea...come on, I think I know the Pokemon that's just for you!" she said, pulling the girl along. Having grown curious, Hau followed along, glad the rain had finally died down.

 _xxx_

"Finally, I found that stupid gem!" Jack cried, holding the stone overhead. The ground around him was filled with holes, a panting Ruffy lay beside him, lazily lapping the water from a nearby puddle.

"Awesome, I was able to find the Miracle Seed too, check it out." Cynthia said, having jumped down from the stone block. She held her hand out, holding the golden seed in the palm of her hand. Jack took a hold of it, giving the gem to the blonde.

"Alright! We got the last ingredients, let's go back to Mallow." he said, returning Ruffy to his Pokeball. Cynthia did the same with Eevee and Comfey, thanking them for their help.

The sun was shining brightly as they left the cavern, the skies of Alola having cleared up. Jack snapped a few pictures of the area, smiling happily as he sifted through the photos he had taken. Cynthia looked around, fanning her face a bit due to how muggy it had gotten.

"Hey Jack, what was it that got you into Photography in the first place?"

"I never told you?"

"I don't think you have." the blonde replied. He shrugged, lowering his camera.

"Well...it started when I was six. My parents fought a lot when I was growing up, I moved around a lot too. I was technically born in the Johto Region, but legally I'm from Cerulean City in Kanto. My dad apparently wanted me to be a citizen of his home region which was pretty stupid. From Cerulean, we moved to Saffron. He used to be a trainer growing up, but after he lost his partner Pokemon, he left his Pokemon with Professor Oak, and started a business."

"He gave up his training license?"

"That's right Cindy, he couldn't get over the loss of his partner. I heard he was a great battler, the best to come out of Cerulean. He was able to get eight badges in only a few months, and had made it to the top four in his first Indigo League. But when he traveled through Johto, his Charizard got sick...and it didn't make it. I guess that's why he doesn't like Johto that much, but it isn't that regions fault. Pokemon get sick, and they die...it's the law of nature, the circle of life. Anyway...he grew more bitter because of that, and ended his training. His business was more geared toward electronics. Eventually, his store was bought out by another company and he was asked to join them. Now, he sits nearly at the top of Silph Co, making trainer goods for the whole world. He was also responsible for opening a Pokeball Factory in Johto that used traditional Apricorns to make them."

"That doesn't exactly explain why you are a photographer." Cynthia replied, a small pout on her lips. The boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting there, don't be impatient. Anyway, living in Saffron was pretty cool. Since there was a gym nearby, I would always watch battles. There were two actually, but the Fighting Gym became a Dojo after the Psychic Gym was established. I used to play with the gym leader...well before she was a gym leader." He replied, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Oh you mean Sabrina right? How old is she?"

"Seventeen in our world...she was always...a little odd. She was teaching me how to bend a spoon with my mind. I never did, but she was able too with ease. Hell, I saw her do this thing where she levitated her entire body with her mind. She was a powerful trainer, but I heard something happened to her...we haven't kept in touch since I moved sadly. Anyway, after living in Saffron, we moved to Lumiose City. Silph Co has a branch there and they wanted my dad to oversee it...that's when my mother was starting...grow sick of him."

"Ah...I get it...she started feeling lonely since her husband was gone all the time." she said.

"That, and I wanted a Pokemon. I wanted to be like Sabrina, like those trainers I saw in the Fighting Dojo. But he didn't want me to have any, he wanted me to be groomed so I could succeed him in the future. Mom didn't want any of that, she wanted me to follow my dream of being a Pokemon trainer. They would fight a lot because of this...so I often hid in my room. It wasn't long before they started sleeping in different bedrooms, and I started to hide in my mom's room instead. I found her old digital camera and started taking pictures with it." he replied. He dug his hand in his backpack, pulling out the old digital camera. Cynthia wrinkled her nose, looking at it with disapproval.

"This is so old, it's a modern day dinosaur."

"Tell me about it. But back when I was six, it was what I had...mom saw my pictures and while some were blurry, she saw one that made her smile. It was one of two Fletchlings being cared for by a Talonflame. I was able to take it while we were heading to Santalune City. That same day, she bought me my first camera and well...that was that." Jack said, taking the camera back from the girl. Sadly, he didn't have the Central Kalos album with him so he couldn't show her his first true photograph.

"So, I take it this is the camera that your mom bought you?" she asked. The boy glanced at his current camera, a frown on his face. He shook his head.

"No...the camera I use now...it was a gift from someone else. Someone I'd rather not talk about right now...anyway, we're here. Let's go meet up with Mallow." he said, running up the path. Cynthia could feel something about what Jack had said, but decided not to pry anymore. It didn't take her long to arrive where Mallow was waiting. Fay was stuffing something into Star's bag, which she didn't get a chance to see. Mallow seemed to be holding back giggles as well, so it didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. The girl jumped down from the tree she had been sitting at, a smile on her face.

"Welcome back, did you find everything in the woods?" she asked.

"We did, one Magost Berry, a Revival Herb, a Rocky Helmet and a Miracle Seed." the boy said, holding the four items out.

"And I found the Rare Bone, the White Gem and I have some Fresh Water I can spare." Cynthia said, pulling out two bottles of water from her bag, along with the Gem and the Bone she had found.

"Perfect, now we have to start the actual cooking process." Mallow said happily.

"Then allow us to help out." a familiar voice said. From the woods, the previous trial captains, Kiawe and Lana walked out. Kiawe was holding a large pot in his hands, while Lana was holding a blanket and some utensils in her hands.

"Kiawe? And Lana too? What are you doing here?" Jack asked, surprised to see the other captains in the Lush Jungle.

"Mallow, Kiawe and I have been friends for years. All three of us passed our trials when we were younger. It wasn't long after that we all became captains. Mallow has asked us for help with her trials for as long as she's been the captain here." Lana replied.

"That's right, I'm in charge of the fire and Lana brings the water. But Mallow told us just to bring the utensils this time. So, you ready for the final challenge?" Kiawe asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Of course I am, that Grassium Z is as good as mine."

"Heh...let's wait and see. First let's start with the fire, I've already gathered the sticks and made a fire pit. Kiawe, if you would please?"

"Sure thing Mallow, don't worry about the fire, you just focus on the dish itself." the fire captain said. He called out his Charizard, who let out a loud roar that shook the forest. Mallow rolled her eyes, taking the blanket from Lana, laying it down on the ground.

"Okay, here comes the fun part. We're gonna take those ingredients and combine them together to make a special strew. Place that Rocky Helmet on the blanket, Cynthia fill it with water, about half way will do."

"Alright." the two trainers said. Jack placed the helmet down on the blanket, using it as a bowl of sorts. Cynthia filled it with water, setting the bottle aside.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Jack asked curiously.

"Take that Miracle Seed and place it in the bowl. After that, you'll need to use that Rare Bone to mash the Magost Berry. Afterwards, use the Rare Bone to grind the seed, after that you'll add the Revival Herb and continue mashing it."

The two trainers shared a look, confused as to what they were making. Regardless, they started doing as Mallow asked, taking turns mashing everything into a paste.

"So um...what kind of Stew is this?"

"Oh, it doesn't have a real name. We call it the Mallow Special, she can take anything and turn it into a delicious meal." Lana replied.

"No offense, but this doesn't look very appetizing." Jack replied, adding in the Revival Herb. He continued mashing the ingredients up, turning the mixture into a sickly green color.

"I know, it isn't exactly for human consumption. But everything is edible, it's just...well not many people actually like it." Mallow replied. Once done with the mixture, Mallow took a hold of the Rocky Helmet, pouring it into the pot. She added more water to it, placing it over the flame.

"Alright, the final thing I need you to do is grind that white gem you found. It's a secret ingredient of sorts."

"If you say so." Cynthia replied.

She reached inside the pouch, placing the gem inside the helmet she had rinsed out. Using the clean side of the bone, she started grinding the gem up, surprised that it broke so easily. She continued grinding it until it turned into a fine powder, looking almost like salt. Mallow gestured for her to pour it in, which she did. It wasn't long before the mixture started to bubble and boil, an interesting scent wafting from it.

"That smells really good." Jack said, peering into the pot.

" _I agree, it smells sweet, and spicy, with a hint of bitterness."_ Fay added, having been taking pictures of the ongoing trial. Star had been looking closely as well, having grown attracted to the scent.

"The Magost Berry, mixed with the White Crystal adds that sweet, tangy scent to it. The bitterness of the Revival Herb balances the tart of the Miracle Seed. Overall it has an interesting flavor, I can compare it to the local Koni Platter found in Konikoni City." Mallow replied, setting down the ladle.

"I guess I have something to look forward to when I reach Konikoni City, just as long as they have ice cream that is."

" _Ugh...you and your love of Ice Cream. It was you that left Kiawe's family without their Vanilla Bean ice cream."_ Fay said.

"It was you who ate that entire tub? That was enough for three hundred cones." Kiawe asked, glancing at the small blonde who gave him a smile.

"What can I say, I have a massive sweet tooth when it comes to ice cream." she replied with a wink.

"Um...something's coming...I heard a loud rustle from over there." Lana said, pointing deeper into the forest.

"Heh...looks like it worked. The scent of this stew attracted the big one."

" _The big one?"_

"The totem Pokemon...I knew it, this stew wasn't meant for us. It was supposed to attract it here...are you ready Fay?" he asked, earning a nod from the Embrace Pokemon.

" _I was born ready."_

 _xxx_

Tessa, Hau and Lillie reached the edge of Route 8. It was near the area that Jack and Cerise had been training earlier that week. Lillie had been able to recognize it from the pictures the boy had taken. This area of Route 8 was far different than the paved road they had been walking on. This one was rocky and jagged, the water had cut into the land, forming a shelf that lead down into the frothing ocean. There were small holes on the side of the rocky wall, where small bits of water were streaming out. There was a large natural stairwell that lead down to this area, which bordered the parking lot of the nearby hotel. Another path that lead down to Route 5 was nearby, and was being occupied by tourists.

"Why are we here?" Hau asked, causing Tessa to look at him.

"We're here because Lillie wants to catch a new Pokemon...so I've brought her here to do just that." she replied. The boy glanced around, but didn't see anything.

"Well, is it another Meloetta? Because I can't see anything down there."

"Um actually, the Pokemon you are looking for is hiding." a shy voice said, causing the three to look to the parking lot. It was that of a little girl, who walked over to the railing, peering down at the rocks.

"Hiding?"

"That's right Mister...the Pokemon that lives down there is a Wimpod. It's small, and shy and weak. It usually hides in those small cubby holes...me and my brother have been trying to catch it. But it always hides...maybe you'll get lucky." the little girl said happily.

"Melanie, we're about to leave! Hurry up!" a voice called out from the parking lot. The little girl waved at the trainers, running to where her brother was standing.

"Wimpod huh?" Lillie asked, turning to face Tessa.

"What? I don't mean anything by it Lillie, honest! Wimpod are strong Pokemon, but they're really shy. They're just like you, it may be shy, but deep down there's a burning fire that rages like the fires of Wela Volcano! We'll help you catch it, okay?" she asked.

"Okay...let's go find it then." the blonde said, heading down to the rocks.

They walked down to the rocky bluff, glancing around for a few moments. Lillie started walking toward one of the small openings in the rock, about to peer inside when something shot out. She let out a yelp, falling down on her rump, a loud tearing sound filling her ears. She heard something scurry past her, diving into another hole.

"You okay Lillie?" Tessa asked.

"My butt is wet and my stocking ripped, so no I'm not." the blonde replied. Hau walked over to the hole the Wimpod had scurried into, about to reach inside when the Pokemon shot out.

"Yeow! That little bugger is fast!"

"Tell me about it, it shot by me so fast I didn't even see what it looked like." Lillie said, pushing herself to her feet. She glanced around, seeing all of the holes in the area, three in total.

"Hmm...this reminds me of something...Jack told me that the Normal type trial on Melemele Island involved him trying to catch some Rattata. He had to block the holes to get them to come out...maybe if we do the same with Wimpod, it won't be able to hide!"

"Good idea Lillie...ah, but how do we block them? It's small enough to scurry past us, even our Pokemon." Tessa said, earning a smile from Lillie. She reached into her bag, reaching for a Pokeball.

"Just leave it to me, I can't battle that well yet. I'll block the holes, can I trust you to weaken it for me?"

"Of course! I'll be able to show everyone the new Pokemon I caught earlier!" Hau said, holding a Heal Ball in his hands.

"I'll lend a helping hand too. Don't worry Lillie, we'll catch this Wimpod for you, you just do your thing!" Tessa said happily, earning a smile from Lillie.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it."

 _xxx_

"Alright, here it comes! Get ready Jack, you're about to face the true ruler of the Lush Jungle!" Mallow cried happily, pulling Cynthia back as a large Pokemon came down from the trees. Jack looked at it, eyes widened when he saw it.

It was a tall, mantis like Pokemon standing on two legs. It had long scythe like arms, that were almost five feet in length. It was mostly pink in color, having butterfly like wings on its back, and pink glass like orbs over its eyes. Its eyes focused on the young man, hissing a bit as its body started to glow brilliantly.

"Luran!"

"Wow, it's a Lurantis...and its freaking huge!" Cynthia cried, causing Jack to look back her.

"You know what this is?"

"I saw one back in Ohana City, but that one is three times smaller than this one. Look at it, its half the size of that tree there." the blonde said. The boy nodded, reaching into his Pokedex holding the device up to his opponent.

" _Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokemon, and the evolved form of Fomantis. Lurantis disguises itself as a Bug type Pokemon in order to lure prey with their bright coloring. The petals over their arms are sharp enough to effortlessly slice through anything in its path. Its vivid coloring is due to the fruits it eats, and its dance-like battle style, have lead many to call it the most Glamorous Grass Type Pokemon in the world."_

"It looks strong, but we aren't going to let it defeat us. Alright Fay, let's start things off with Moonblast!" he called out, pointing at the Pokemon.

"Gar!" Fay cried, pulling her arms back. She formed a swirling orb of pink energy, launching it at Lurantis. It pulled its arms back, a vibrant green glow washing over them. It jumped forward, slicing the attack apart.

"That was Leaf Blade." Cynthia said. Having received Jack's camera, she had been taking pictures with Star, trying her best not to fumble with the device.

"Dodge it Fay, and counter with Psychic!" Jack countered. He jumped out of the way at the same time as Fay, dodging the Leaf Blade which passed mere inches from both of them.

"Luran!" the Pokemon cried, spinning around to face the two. She ran at Fay once more, only for it to be sent flying back with a blast of Psychic energy.

"Alright, now follow up with Shadow Ball! Don't let it regain its footing!" he cried out.

" _It shall be done!"_ Fay replied, holding her arms out. Four swirling balls of dark energy swirled around her body. With a single thought, she fired them, all of them being sliced in half by Lurantis, causing them all to explode.

"Lurantis Luran!" it cried, almost in a taunting manner. Fay growled, narrowing her eyes at the creature.

" _One shouldn't let their ego interfere in battle. I have taken down Pokemon like you, and I shall not falter here. Come, show me what you got!"_

"Fay? What are you doing?" Jack asked.

" _Trust me Jack, I can handle this one all on my own."_ Fay replied, using her psychic powers to flash in front of Lurantis. She dodged the speedy Leaf Blade attacks, launching Moonblast after Moonblast at the Grass type.

"What's she doing? Fay, use Psychic and get some distance!" Jack commanded, only for it to be ignored.

"Jack it's alright...the Grass Trial isn't just a battle. Remember, this trial is meant to strengthen the trust between a trainer and their Pokemon. Lurantis challenged her to a battle, without you to issue commands. You have to trust that she'll overcome it on her own."

"But...alright...I trust you Fay, get her done!" Jack called out, holding his position as he wrapped his hand around his keystone.

Jack watched on, focusing on the battle waging before him. Lurantis was trying its hardest, trying to land an X-Scissor on Fay, an attack that would have done a lot of damage to her. Fay was quicker, launching Thunderbolts to make Lurantis misstep, allowing her to land several Shadow Ball attacks on it. Lurantis seemed to almost dance as it attacked, its petals glowing brilliantly as the wind started to pick up.

"Uh-oh, Jack that's a Petal Blizzard, if Fay gets hit by it, it'll do heavy damage!" Mallow warned, earning a nod from the boy. He closed his eyes, connecting his mind to Fay, something he had been able to do since she was a young Ralts.

" _Fay, I need you to trust me. Lurantis is charging a big attack, so just do as I say, you use whatever attack you want. Let me assist you."_

" _Alright, let's work together."_ his partner replied, causing him to open his eyes, just in time for him to see the Petal Blizzard, Lurantis had summoned.

"Alright Fay, jump to the left!" he cried out. Fay nodded, jumping out of the way of the attack, avoiding it completely. She spun around, forming several Shadow Balls around its body, launching them all at the Pokemon who had been recovering from the attack.

"Luran!" the Pokemon cried, being launched back into a tree.

"Nice one Fay, go for it!" the boy cried.

"Gardevoir!" the Embrace Pokemon cried, charging the largest Shadow Ball she could muster, before Lurantis could even stand up, it was struck in the chest by the attack, causing a loud explosion to ring out through the forest, scaring any birds in the area. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Lurantis who was laying against the tree.

"Ha! We did it! Nice job Fay, you did an awesome job out there!"

" _Thank you Jack...I suppose now I can take care of myself. You can trust me to take care of you too, we're partners after all."_ she replied, earning a laugh from the boy, who held his fist out to her.

"Of course we are, pound it." Jack replied, bumping fists with Fay. The shutter of a camera caused them to break, looking toward their friends. Cynthia smiled, glancing at the picture she had taken.

"That battle was awesome...it made me realize something. Pokemon may be our partners, but they're also our friends. If we can't trust each other, then we won't be able to win anything. Jack trusted Fay to fight on her own, and she overcame that challenge. That means that Jack doesn't necessarily have to issue an attack, she can think on her own."

"That's right...Pokemon trainers may train Pokemon, but ultimately Pokemon are the ones who fight for us. They need to make their own choices on the battlefield as well. Sometimes they can see something we don't and that will ultimately lead to your goal. This is the Alolan way, to trust yourself, the land and your Pokemon as well." Kiawe said happily.

"That's right, and it is my supreme honor to grant you this, your very own Grassium Z! You've earned it!" Mallow said, holding out her hand which contained a bright green crystal. It had the image of a leaf at the center, and was glowing brightly in the sun.

"Wow...thanks Mallow, it means a lot that I earned this. But it means more that my friends were here to see me earn it!" he said.

"Congratulations Jack! I'm happy that you were able to beat this trial!" Lana said happily.

"As am I, and don't think I forgot you Cynthia. Consider this a gift from a friend, you took the trial and you earned the crystal." Mallow replied, handing her a Grassium Z crystal.

"Thank You, Mallow. You know...when we first met I was annoyed with you. I felt like you were robbing one of my friends from me. But now, I feel a lot closer to you, we're all friends after all. It means...a lot that you gave me my first Z-crystal." the girl said, holding it close to her heart. Mallow gave her a smile.

"I'm happy too...and now for the most important part of the trial! Learning to use the crystal, the pose goes like this!" she said. She crossed her hands above her head, bringing them back down before crossing her arms in front of her. She crouched down, only to raise her arms above her head, mimicking a sprouting tree.

"Cool, I've commit it to memory. I can't wait to use it, that Crystal was made just for you Star, it'll be awesome!" Jack said, earning a grin from his assistant. He heard movement beside him, and noticed Lurantis had gotten up. It had been eating the stew he had helped Mallow make, smiling happily.

"Ew...I can't believe Lurantis is eating that." Cynthia said.

"It's her favorite, Lurantis became the Totem Pokemon of the Lush Jungle on the same year that I became the captain. It was by accident that I created that stew. It had just gotten its blessing from Tapu Lele and...oh right! Speaking of that, now that you've beaten your trials here in Akala Island, its time for the Grand Trial."

"That's right! Olivia is going to be happy to hear the news, alright Jack...now that you're done here, head back to Heahea City. If you take the Diglett Tunnel at the south of the city, you'll come to Route 9. Follow it and you'll reach Konikoni City, where the Kahuna of Akala Island lives. Her house is right next to Mallow's family restaurant, you can't miss it." Kiawe added, earning a nod from the young trainer.

"Alright, Konikoni City it is. I'll have to stop at the Ruins of Life too, I'd like to thank Tapu Lele for everything. For granting me the use of Akala's Z-crystals."

"Well good luck, Tapu Lele is rather finicky. She's actually a lot closer than you think." Lana said, causing the boy to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon." she said, giving the boy a bright smile.

"Hey guys! Check it out, Lillie caught a new Pokemon!" the voice of Hau said, causing everyone to look at the forest entrance. He along with Tessa, Lillie and even Professor Kukui ran into the forest.

"No way, you caught another Pokemon and I wasn't there to see it? No fair!" Cynthia cried, a pout on her face.

"It must have been a good one, if it roughed you up so bad." Jack said, noticing Lillie's white dress being covered in tears and dirt. He noticed her knee was bleeding slightly, and she had a scrape on her forearm.

"It was a speedy little guy, but I was able to catch it, thanks to Tessa and Hau. Its a bit tired so I'll show you later, did you beat the trial?" she asked. He smiled, showing her the Grassium Z he had just earned.

"Yup, and it's my ticket to Olivia's Grand Trial!"

"Congratulations nephew! I came here to check up on you, and I get greeted with bright smiles all around. I can tell you are definitely becoming big and strong!" Kukui said, giving the boy a pat on the head.

"It's all thanks to my friends, and you too Uncle Kukui. If it hadn't been for you, convincing mom to move back, I wouldn't be who I am today. But enough of that, its time to hit the road! The faster we get to Konikoni City, the better! We'll be able to complete the Grand Trial and continue adventuring through Alola!"

"Um...about that, listen kiddo...I've loved being your guide this entire time. I've had fun...especially because I was able to see Kiawe again. But I won't be able to head to Konikoni City with you. I've...got something important to do."

"What do you mean by that Tess? Won't you be there with us?" Cynthia asked, a sad tone in her voice.

"No I will...I've got some errands to take care of. It's a shame that I won't be there for your last leg through Akala. But I'm going to be there for your Grand Trial, don't you worry!" she said cheerfully.

"Okay...I can tell what you'll be doing is important Tessa. So I won't complain, instead I'll just say Alola. We'll meet again soon!" he said happily.

"How about a picture before we go? I'll take it for you!" Kukui said happily, accepting Jack's camera. Everyone came together, in front of the large pot that Lurantis had been eating from. It looked up, just in time for Kukui to take care picture, its face still smeared with stew. It was definitely going to be a memorable one for the album.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay** _ **(Gardevoir)** _**Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis** _ **(Primarina)** _**Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku** _ **(Mareanie)** _**Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** ** _(Meloetta)_** **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star** _ **(Steenee)** _**Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** ** _(Rockruff)_** **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Movie: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** _ **(No Nickname)** _**Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(No **Nickname)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** ** _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_** **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** ** _(Cosmog)_** **Genderless** ** _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_** **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** ** _(Alolan Vulpix)_** **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Fletchling:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Carge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck  
**

 **Wimpod: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** _( **No Nickname** )_ **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Charm**

 **Torracat:** _( **No Nickname** )_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Lick, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Tessa:**

 **Pearl** _( **Sylveon** ) _**Female: Known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes**

 **Mimi** ** _(Mimikyu)_** **Female: Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Astonish, Pursuit**

 **Claire** ** _(Greninja)_** **Female: Known Moves: Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Double Team, Scald**

 **Flapper** ** _(Dewgong)_** **Male: Known Moves: Aurora Beam, Surf, Ice Shard, Wail Whip**

 **Jay** ** _(Incineroar)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Lick**

 **Secret Pokemon: Gender: Unknown, Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Twinkle Tackle: Fairium Z (Status: Unused)**


	21. Akala Arc 13

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 21. I'd like to apologize for the short wait...I've been struggling to get into a good rhythm lately. It happens when you spend weeks without writing. But I'm here and I'm not quitting, that I can promise you.**

 **I forgot to say somethings about the next arc of the story. I don't really want to reveal much, but the Ula'ula Arc won't be happening exactly after the finale of the Akala Arc. The official finale for the arc will be when they visit the Aether Paradise. There will be an interlude chapter based on Ula'kala Island, which sits between Akala and Ula'ula islands. But I decided to postpone that arc so I can work on it, instead there will be another arc in between these two that will have Jack briefly leaving the Alola Region. Don't worry, it all ties into the story. You all know about Lillie, and know about Cynthia but I haven't talked much about Jack's back story, so this arc will serve to build some background for him. I also get to have him visit some of my favorite places in the Pokemon World.**

 **As I said before, this story takes place in the "I Choose You" universe. The events of Sun and Moon will be going on during Ash's adventures through Kanto and will end probably by the time he reaches the Hoenn Region. There will be a bit of a time skip between the end of this story and its sequel, which will have Jack and friends exploring the Sinnoh Region, another one of my favorite Places in the Pokemon World. I wasn't exactly planning this story long term, but I love Pokemon and I wanted to plan out a sequel if necessary. Eventually we will reach the Kalos Region, or I might have Jack take on Johto after Sinnoh, I dunno yet, it's all in the planning stage. What I do know is that he will be traveling through the Sinnoh Region.**

 **As for pairings, those are up in the air right now. USUM ruined what I had going for the plot of this story, so I don't know what to go with. I might go with the original Sun and Moon ending, which as you know has Lillie leaving Alola to help her mother and pursue her own journey. But I might also have her stay in Alola. I dunno...I might also have her travel with Jack in the future when she becomes a well rounded trainer. I just don't know what to do with her, to be honest. Cynthia is taking on the League, and I was thinking of having Jack compete in Pokemon Contests after having hung out with Cerise. I could have her partake in Pokemon Showcases but I dunno yet.**

 **Anyway enough rambling...enjoy the chapter guys! let me know what you think!**

Pokemon

Aloha Alola

Chapter 21

Return to Heahea City

 _(Hano Grand Resort)_

Heahea City was glowing brightly under the Alolan sun. It was just as he had remembered it, the first two times he had been there. After the trial in the Lush Jungle, Jack, Lillie and Cynthia headed back through a path that lead to Route 5. Hau had decided to remain on Route 8, training and preparing for the Grass Trial. Tessa had also left, but she hadn't said where she had gone. All that he knew was that she had asked him for a Polaroid of Kiawe, which he refused. One, because he didn't have Polaroids and two because it was just an awkward thing to ask for. Still, the three trainers had finally made it back to the capital city of Akala Island, after several weeks of being away from it. Though his last trip to this city had been weeks prior, it felt like months had passed since his last visit to the city. Jack felt oddly comfortable seeing Heahea City again. But now that he was back, he knew it was for a reason...he was going to be staying there for a couple days, before heading to Konikoni City, via Diglett's Tunnel, which would lead him to Route 9.

"How many times has it been since we've come to Heahea City?" Cynthia asked.

"Me, three...I think it's been twice for you and four for Lillie."

"Well, I actually stayed in Heahea City for three months after what happened. It wasn't until before Jack came to Alola that I met Professor Kukui. I agreed to become his assistant because Professor Burnet asked me to take care of him for her. You know how he gets when he's testing out Pokemon moves."

"Yeah, my uncle can be a bit...abrasive on certain topics. Pokemon moves happen to be his specialty. Unlike my auntie who studies dimensions, its rather odd that two people like that got together huh?" Jack asked.

" _If anything it makes their love that much more interesting. Two different walks of life met and fell in love. Oh Jack, when will you get your first girlfriend? I'm dying to see you go gaga for a cute girl."_

"Ugh...don't start with me Fay. I get enough of that from my mother thank you very much." the boy said. They sighed contently, finally arriving at the Dimensional Research Lab.

"It's so good to be inside, the heat was starting to get to me." Cynthia said, fanning her face.

"You must be sick of the heat by now. The Sinnoh region is a lot cooler than the tropics. What about you Jack? Is it hotter here than in Lumiose City?" Lillie asked curiously, earning a shrug from the boy.

"It depends on the weather really. Kalos is a region that has varying weather, Central Kalos is mostly cool, Coastal Kalos is a lot hotter, since there are a lot of beaches there, and Mountain Kalos is the colder area. Hell, Snowbelle city is the coldest place in Kalos. The Gym leader trains ice types, and its so cold in his gym, that the entire city is blanketed by snowfall. It's just a sight to behold, tres magnifique!" he said, stars in his eyes. Cynthia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she walked.

"Welcome back everyone. It's a pleasure to see you back here so soon!" Hannah said, greeting the three trainers happily.

"It's great to be back here Hannah. Is my aunt here? I wanted to say h, since I was back in the city and all." he said.

"Professor Burnet is upstairs, I believe your mother Leilani is also here. She's been staying at the Hano Grand Resort, and has been begging the Professor to go with her to the Wela Hot Springs."

"Oh mom...come on, let's go before my aunt starts to lose her patience." the boy said, heading up the stairs. As they neared the lab, the three trainers could hear voices being heard, one of them being peppier than the other who seemed to be stressed. Jack opened the door and stepped inside, just in time to see his mother following after his aunt.

"Come on Burnet! When was the last time you left this stuffy lab? It must be boring for you here! A trip to the hotsprings is just what you need, maybe you can get to work on giving Jacky a cousin?"

"Well maybe if you tell that stubborn brother of yours to get with the program, we can start making babies. However I can't go with you right now Leila, I'm close to making a valuable discovery. One that could change the nature of my research and inter-dimensional travel forever!"

"Pish-posh! That discovery can wait...come on, you mean to tell me you can't give me three days?"

"No, I can't...not right now okay?"

"Um...is everything alright here?" Jack called out, causing both women to stop in their tracks. Leilani smiled, quickly hugging her son.

"Hey Jacky, I wasn't expecting to see you back already! Let me guess, you already finished your trials in Akala Island?"

"That's right, Waterium Z, Firium Z and Grassium Z, all of them are right here on my Z-ring." he said happily, showing his mother the ring, which still had his Flyinium Z currently in use.

"Not just him, Cynthia was able to get herself a Z-ring and her very own Grassium Z. We're all taking a break here in Heahea City before heading to Konikoni for the Grand Trial." Lillie said happily.

"Yup, I can't wait to see Jack take on Olivia's trial. I want to see what kind of Pokemon she has on her team. It's a shame that I don't have the other two crystals, I'd love to take a crack at the trial. Maybe get myself my own Rockium Z."

"Ah, you'll get your shot later. Regardless, I think you guys should take a break from traveling. It takes about two days to reach Konikoni on foot, but if you stick around I'll give you a ride there. How does that sound?" Burnet asked, earning nods from the teenagers.

"That would be awesome, we could get to the Ruins of Life faster too. I know Lillie wants to visit them, and so do I. I really want to snag a picture of Tapu Lele before I head to Ula'ula Island." Jack said, glancing at his camera happily.

"Well, since you'll be staying here Heahea City? How about you stay with me at the resort? It's a lovely place and I know you'll love the private beach!" Leilani said, earning an odd look from the boy.

"Mom...I'd rather stay with my friends. Besides, the Hano Grand Resort is ridiculously expensive. I can't let you waste more money on me than you have for yourself."

"Pfft...nonsense, besides I didn't pay for my room. I actually won a baking contest back in Melemele Island. Me and Hibiki's father entered it together and he gave me the ticket." she said cheerfully.

"Ugh...him again? Mom I don't like you associating with other men." Jack said firmly. Cynthia and Lillie gasped in shock, while Fay just shook her head, leaning back against the wall. Star had been busy looking through her camera to even notice.

"Honey, I'm just making friends. I'm not going to marry him or anything, besides...I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."

"I know that...I just don't want you to get hurt okay? I'm still getting over what dad did to you, I don't want someone else to break your heart." he said. Leilani smiled, hugging her son tightly.

"I know...I already have someone special in my life, and that's you. You are my entire world, as long as you're happy, then I'm happy too! So come on, let's go to the beach! I won the Penthouse Suite so there's room for all of us!"

"Oh I can't Mrs. Sparrow...it's just too much, especially since its _The_ Hano Grand Report. That place has won the coveted Six Star Luxury award, the first of its kind. Its more expensive than anyone imagines...I just don't fit in there." Cynthia said, earning a similar look from Lillie.

"I'm gonna have to decline as well, that hotel is...too luxurious for someone like me."

"Ah...come on you two! Hibiki would have pounced on an opportunity like this, and I'm sure Hau would have been all over the Hano Malasada shop. Oh...I get it, you two are just shy...you don't want to be seen in swimsuits by the other guys at the resort!" Jack said.

"What? That is absolutely not it!" Cynthia cried.

" _Could have fooled me."_ Fay added, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Well, it's your loss...if you wanna have a boring time in Heahea City, then you can stay at the Pokemon Center. I however will be making memories at the resort. There's no way in hell I'm missing out on those pictures. I also heard the star of Detective Pikachu is staying there, and I am not missing out on that either. Come on mom, let's go!" Jack said, grabbing a hold of his mother's hand.

"Wah...don't pull me sweetie...have you been lifting weights? You are a lot stronger than before."

"Well...I did climb up a cliff so I could reach a Magost Berry tree. I don't think that counts as lifting though." he replied, earning a wide eyed look from the woman.

"Jack Sparrow, climbing up the side of a cliff is dangerous!"

"No it isn't...besides, there was a lake underneath me...I'm sure if I jumped at the right time I could have missed the rocks!" he replied. Their voices grew faint as they headed down the stairs. Cynthia and Lillie remained unmoved, both having the same thoughts. Burnet smirked, placing a hand on their shoulders.

"You know, the Hano Grand Resort has its own Private Beach, only people staying there can be on it. Unlike the public ones around the city, there's no risk of being hit on by horny teenagers. Go and enjoy yourselves, this chance only comes by once in a life time after all."

"I dunno Professor...its a bit too public. Especially because its frequented by members of...well you know." Lillie said.

"I know...but maybe you should just let it go for a couple of days. I'm almost done with my current research, in three days we'll head to Konikoni City. For now just enjoy your time off, you deserve it after your journey."

"I dunno." the blonde said, glancing around in worry.

"The Professor is right Lil...this is the only time we'll be able to enjoy the resort." Cynthia cried, taking a hold of her friend's hand, hoping to calm her down a bit. The professor smiled brightly.

"Go, before you miss your chance." Burnet said, pushing the two girls out the door. She let out a mischievous giggle.

" _If Jack doesn't fall in love with one of those two after today, I'm going to eat my own research."_

 _xxx_

"Then I sent her packing! I may love the island trials, but that battle against Plumeria was by far the most memorable. Especially because Artemis was able to hone her true strength!" Jack said, showing his mother the picture he had taken with Cerise.

"I'm happy for you dear...you've made such an impact on this girl's life. I remember seeing her contests when she was just starting out, seeing her again jogged my memory of who she was. It's such a shame that she was banned from so many contests and leagues."

"Yeah, but hey she's taking the island challenge again. She told me that I inspired her to go on an adventure. I'm not sure where she is or what she's doing, but I know she's having fun. I'll support her with anything, just like she supported me and taught me how to use this crystal. Even though I didn't earn it, I feel like this is my most special crystal ever." he said, smiling fondly at the blue crystal.

" _I'll say, Cerise was the cutest girl he's met on his journey, yet he didn't profess his undying love for her. I'm sorry Miss Leilani, I failed my mission."_

"It's alright Fay, one day he'll bring home a beautiful girl, all his own."

"Wha...Mom! You told Fay to keep an eye on me? Really? What's with you? I may have an easier time making friends with girls. But that doesn't mean I'm going to start dating...sheesh, I just want to go on a journey!" Jack cried in disdain, earning a giggle from Star who was nestled in Leilani's arms.

"You don't be saying that when you find the right girl and fall in love with her~"

"Mom!"

"I'm done, I'm done...look there it is. The Hano Grand Resort!" the brown haired woman said, pointing ahead to the hotel. A beautiful white draw bridge connected Heahea City to the resort.

It was a large six story building, towering over a beautiful plaza, filled with various pools. The building itself was light orange in color, with panoramic windows for every suite that faced the beach. The plaza was covered in large leafy green palm trees. Tall iron fences separated the nearby public beach from the resort itself. The plaza was paved with cobblestone, a path leading down some marble steps toward Hano Beach. All over the plaza were several beach chairs, all of them being occupied by men, women and Pokemon. All over, children and teenagers could be seen, running around, splashing each other in the pools. The path that lead toward the hotel was lined with palm trees and hibiscus plants, all of them being of various colors, even white ones. Jack couldn't help but start snapping pictures.

"It's a lot bigger in person."

"I'll say."

"Oh girls, I knew you'd join us!" Leilani said happily, glad that Lillie and Cynthia had changed their minds after all.

"So, this is the prime destination on Akala Island. The resort to top resorts...wonder if Ula'ula Island has something like this?" the boy asked curiously.

"I don't think it does...too bad Tessa isn't here. She would have likely told us if there was." Lillie replied.

"Yeah, along with when this place was founded, by whom and a lot of useless information."

"Don't say that Cynthia, no information is useless information. Anyway, we should head up to your suite mom...that way we can change and hit the beach. It's the only place I haven't been too yet, funny huh? Traveling through an island paradise and I still haven't been to the beach."

" _That's because you are too damn insistent on going from Point A to Point B and to Point C. Sheesh, you are thirteen so you should at least act like a kid."_ Fay said.

"Huh? He's not thirteen Fay, he's fourteen."

"No I'm not mom...I think I would know how old I am." Jack said. The woman turned to him, digging her hand into her purse for her PokeGear. She showed the boy the date, a smile on her face.

"See, August 3rd...you are officially 14 years old. I didn't want to say anything, partly because this trip was a surprise but...oh well, Happy birthday son."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Jack! You better get ready, I'm gonna give you your birthday punches later!" Cynthia said, giving him a wink.

"That's so barbaric...you can't just hit him. Um...happy birthday Jack, I guess we're the same age now." Lillie said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Guess so...honestly it's just another day for me okay? How about we go up and change already? Let's hit the beach!"

"Alright alright, come on. We're on the top floor, its gonna take us awhile to change okay Jack? So you find us a spot when you are ready." Leilani said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Yeah yeah."

 _xxx_

"Man, whoever built this place must have shit gold bricks." Jack muttered, as he glanced around the lobby of the resort. When he had been inside the lobby for the first time, he almost cried at how beautiful it was.

The entrance was lined with blooming hibiscus flowers. Wooden arches rose above the tangerine colored carpets that lead toward the large spacious lobby. There were fountains at either side of the path, glittering crystal water shined under the lights. Floors were made mostly of polished wood, bearing a symbol in the shape of a hibiscus flowers. There were several elevators at the very back of the lobby, on either side of the front desk. The most alluring feature was definitely the waterfall fountain coming from the front desk. It was almost as tall as the lobby, the fact that the building was six stories tall and the lobby was so huge really added to the grandiose look of the resort. People were walking to and fro, chatting amicably and laughing joyously. Everywhere he looked, beautiful hula dancers could be seen along with their Pokemon. Fay had been taking pictures of the hotel, while Star stuck close to the boy, feeling odd since Fay had practically commandeered her camera.

"Fay, I think Star would like her camera back." the boy said.

" _Sorry, sorry...I just miss taking pictures like I used too."_ the psychic type said, handing Star her camera back. She gave a happy cry, hugging the device tightly.

"I know...how about we buy a video camera for you? That way you can video record our journey. Pictures are amazing keepsakes, that last a long time. But video would be awesome too, we can kick back and watch our journey again. That way we can easily relive those memories!"

" _That's not a bad idea you know...I think I will start doing that. Star can have my post as your assistant photographer, and I'll tape everything!"_

"Atta girl! We'll get you a GoPro or something, I'm sure there's a store around here that sells that stuff." he said, glancing around the lobby. As he was walking, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and ended up bumping into someone, causing them to drop what they were carrying. He cringed, quickly kneeling down.

"I'm sorry Miss, I wasn't looking where I was going." he said, picking up the object, which he noticed was a Golf Club, a Driver.

The woman just gave him a smile, taking the club back from his hands. She had silver hair that reached past her shoulders. She was wearing a white visor, which had a pokeball printed on the side. She wore a tight fitting blue tee shirt, along with a matching pair of shorts. She had a black fanny pack around her waist, which had a golden hibiscus flower printed on the side of it. She was also wearing a pair of white cleats on her feet. He noticed the Z-ring on her wrist, his eyes focusing closely on it.

"I see you've taken notice of my Z-ring, you must be a Trial-Goer." she replied, earning a nod from the boy.

"I am...I just got my Grassium Z in fact...I'm taking a break here for a few days. Then its off to Konikoni City for my Grand Trial, I can't wait to show the Kahuna all of the crystals I've earned!"

"I see...well I wish you luck, incidentally, what crystals do you have?"

"Well, I got Normalium, Fightinium, Waterium, Firium and Grassium. Oh right, my friend ended up giving my a Flyinium Z that we all found. It was a bit of a challenge to use it, but my Primarina mastered Acrobatics, so now we can use Supersonic Skystrike." he said, a smile on his face.

"Interesting...I wasn't aware a Flyinium Z had been left behind...no matter, I wish you luck on your island challenge then. You know, I once took the challenge and ended up getting every crystal out there. If you keep training, I'm sure you'll do the same. Reach for the skies, and never stop soaring."

"I won't...thanks a lot for the advice Miss." Jack replied, earning a nod from the woman. She turned to his two Pokemon, giving them a once over, nodding to herself.

"You two are strong...I'm sure one day you'll travel to the Summit of Mount Lanakila for your final trial. I hear something great is being built there, perhaps we'll meet again one day. Until then, Alola."

"Alola to you too Miss." the boy said, giving her a wave as she walked off, disappearing into one of the elevators.

"Wow...what did she say to you?" a young man asked, having taken Jack by surprise.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"That woman you were talking too...don't tell me you don't know who that was."

" _Clearly he doesn't sir...perhaps you could enlighten us?"_ Fay said, surprising the man, who hadn't expected the Pokemon to talk.

"Nevermind, that woman you were talking about is a professional golfer. She used to be the Flying Trial Captain on Melemele Island."

"Huh...the Flying Trial Captain...wait you mean that was Kahili? I was talking to Kahili and I didn't even notice it?" Jack cried, earning a laugh from the man.

"Wow...what a blunder, talking to someone so famous in Alola and you didn't recognize her. Ha, wait until I tell my wife this." the man said, laughing loudly as he went. Jack growled, turning toward the door.

"Fay, Thunderbolt."

" _With Pleasure."_ the psychic type Pokemon replied. She let a weak bolt of lightning at the man, who yelped loudly. He fell to the ground, twitching from the shock. Jack high fived his partner, a smirk on his face.

It didn't take them long to reach Hano Beach. Jack had changed into his beach clothes, which weren't that different from his normal clothes. He was wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt, with a Lapras printed on the front. He wore a pair of black trunks, with a red Pokeball print on the right leg. He was wearing a pair of sandals, since he hated flip-flops with a passion. He had decided to take off his beanie, as it was too hot for him to wear.

"Mom was right, this beach is beautiful." he said, holding his hand up to block the sun. The water was crystal clear, and several people were splashing in the waves. The golden sand was littered with beach chairs and rainbow colored parasols, providing shade for the beach-goers.

"Nee nee!" Star cried, holding her arms up to the sun. The leafy appendages were glowing slightly as she absorbed the sunlight.

" _This weather is perfect for Grass types. Star is clearly enjoying the sun...how about we take a walk? It's gonna take awhile for the others to join us."_ Fay said, earning a nod from the boy.

They started walking down toward the surf, avoiding a few of the kids running around. He reached inside his pockets for his Pokeballs, releasing the rest of his team from within. Artemis and Doku went straight for the water, splashing around happily. Ruffy, being a rock type, decided to avoid the water all together, and started digging holes in the sand. The only Pokemon he didn't release was Melody, because he didn't want to be swarmed when people saw her. He smiled happily at the sight of his team, finally enjoying their time off.

"Well guys this is it. We get a three day break before facing off against Olivia. Well, its actually only one day...we need to train hard in order to defeat Olivia. She trains rock type Pokemon, so its going to be a tough battle, however I've already chosen my team. Star, Artemis, Doku..you three will be the ones I bring to the Trial. So we'll train hard and win that Rockium Z, got it?" he said firmly, earning loud cries from his team.

"Hehe...alright, go have fun but stay close to the shore alright? Don't get into trouble, and don't mess with Sharpedo if you see them!" he said firmly. Artemis rolled her eyes, diving into the water, followed by Doku who decided to hunt for Corsola bits, having found a piece buried in the sand.

" _You know...I'm happy."_

"Why's that?" Jack asked, glancing at Fay who gave him a smirk.

" _I finally get to sit the trial out...three in a row, no wonder the others aren't up to par with me."_

"That is not true...I train all of you equally." he said firmly.

 _"_ _I'm playing! I think I'll go take a walk around here. Heads up, here come the girls...I'll see you around."_

"Okay Fay, keep an eye out." he said, waving his partner off.

"Hey Jack, sorry we took so long."

"Yes, it was your mom's fault. She had to buy us swimsuits at the hotel store, so it took us a bit of time to change." Lillie added. Jack turned to face them, giving them a once over.

Cynthia had pulled her hair into twin tails, which were held up with black ribbons, that had dark blue lining. She was wearing a two piece swimsuit, the top was a bright gold color, with thin straps. She wore black bikini bottoms, which tied at the hips.

Lillie on the other hand was wearing something different, she wore a white ruffled tubetop, which had green markings on it. She was wearing a matching bottom, though she had a light blue wrap around her waist, which had flowers printed on it. She left her hair down, allowing it to blow in the soft breeze that had picked up.

"You two look nice...let me guess, mom picked them out for you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Cynthia asked curiously. He sighed, pointing behind them.

He spotted his mother, walking toward them with a grin on her face. She was wearing a bright blue bikini top, with a red flower printed on the right breast. She was wearing a green grass skirt over her blue bikini bottom, and had a hibiscus anklet around her left leg. She was also wearing a brightly colored lei around her neck, a big pair of sunglasses were on her head. She was also carrying a cooler in her hand, most likely filled to the brim with food and drinks.

"Hey guys, I see you are already enjoying the beach."

"Mom, why'd you pick these swimsuits out for Cindy and Lillie?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Because they were cute of course. Besides, they're old enough to wear stuff like that, and this beach is private. It isn't as if a pervert is going to be looking at them all the time."

"I know that, but...Cindy is thirteen, and Lillie doesn't like attention...I just worry okay?"

"It's alright Jack, I'm okay wearing something like this. Besides, I think its time for us to behave like adults. I mean we are Pokemon trainers, we travel around by ourselves. As long as we're responsible, I think we can dress how we want." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Lillie.

"I agree with Cynthia...I don't usually wear something like this, but I think its fine, everyone in awhile. A little sun never hurt anyone."

"Pfft, considering you have pale skin, I agree. Are you sure you're from Alola? You look more like a Sinnoh dweller." Leilani said, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"I assure you, I'm from Alola...I've just been...very sheltered."

"Well...it doesn't matter, I brought just the thing with me. You'll have a color similar to mine in no time. There's nothing like a beautiful tan from the Alolan sun! You know, there's a legend that says Tapu Koko was the one that pulled the sun closer to Alola."

"Wow really?" Lillie asked, having garnered interest in the story.

"Mhmm...this is a legend tied to the Legendary Solgaleo and Lunala. Apparently, they gave the Tapus special Power, allowing them to pull islands from the sea. Tapu Koko gave us sun, Tapu Lele made a gentle breeze to blow the sails of our boats. Tapu Bulu pounded the soil allowing us to plant crops, and Tapu Fini granted us rain that allowed the islands to flourish. Of course, scientists have a different theory." Leilani said, looking at the sand with annoyance.

"I understand...science is meant to answer our questions, and often times it can take a tradition or a story and completely make it irrelevant. But it doesn't matter, I believe that legend, its so mystical and magical. I want to know more about these legends, Mrs. Sparrow is it alright if you tell me more?"

"Sure thing sweetie, but on one condition, you stop calling me Mrs. Sparrow, and start calling me Leilani, or Leila for short, is that okay?" the woman asked, earning a shy nod from the blonde.

"Okay...thanks Miss Leila, I appreciate it." she said happily.

"Hehe...alright then, let's start with the legend of Tapu Fini, she was the first Tapu to appear in our world, the one who brought life to the islands after Tapu Koko pulled them from the sea."

"Ah! Stop splashing me Jack, my eyes hurt!" Cynthia cried, brushing her wet locks from her face.

"Don't be a sissy, it's just some salt water. I've been around water all my life, Cerulean Beach was my hangout whenever I could go. My mom always prioritized swimming over anything else. I guess she wanted me to get used to my Alolan roots." he said, standing up in the water.

"I guess...I'm not that good of a swimmer though. The waters of Sinnoh are cold year round, even the beach in Sunnyshore City has cold water. The only place that has moderately warm water is at Valor Lake Front."

"So you wanna learn how to swim then? I can teach you...Artemis." he called out, giving a shrill whistle. The Siren Pokemon surfaced, splashing a bit of water around them.

"Prii?"

"Hey girl, we're gonna teach Cynthia how to swim. She already knows how to float, but I think we should move to some advanced stuff...what do you say? Wanna help us?" he asked. He earned a nod from the sea lion, who started swimming around the two.

"What do you want me to do?" the young girl asked curiously.

"Well first, we'll have to go deeper than the shore. We're gonna start with resistance training. Holding your breath underwater will be an easy thing to start on. Let's start with swimming underwater with your eyes open, we gotta get you used to salt water."

"Okay...you aren't gonna let me drown right?" She asked.

"Of course I'm not, I'm half Alolan. I've been swimming since I was three, besides if you do drown I'll just kiss you back to life." he said, giving her a wink. She let out a groan, splashing the boy in the face.

"Come on, don't make fun of me!"

"Alright alright, take my hand." he said, holding his hand out to the girl. She wrapped her hand around his, allowing the boy to pull her deeper into the water. She started to float a bit, her feet barely touching the sand.

"Um...Jack?"

"Trust me...Artemis is right here, we're just going to do a warm up okay? You see that rock over there? Let's swim toward it. We'll do a few laps, and once you're ready we'll start with the resistance training." he said. She nodded, stretching her arms a bit.

"I'm ready."

"Awesome, let's go! Artemis stick close to us!"

"Prii!"

 _xxx_

Hours had passed, the sun was starting to go down over Hano Beach. Jack and Cynthia had spent a good amount of the day swimming around the beach. He had been able to teach her he to swim underwater. She had been a good swimmer before, but now she had gotten even better than she had been before. She was practically gliding through the water, almost like a true Alolan. The two had convinced Lillie to come out and swim with them, but since her leg wasn't as good as it used to, she had harder time keeping up. The three trainers had long since gotten out of the water, having enjoyed themselves immensely. The three trainers were laying on their towels, staring out at the rapidly darkening skies.

"You know girls, I had fun today. Watching Cynthia swimming around, gliding through the water, and seeing Lillie forget her worries and act like a kid...it was awesome. I even got some great pics of the ocean."

"I'm happy too...it's been forever since I was able to fully use my body like that. I've used muscles I haven't used in years!" Cynthia said happily.

"I wish my leg wasn't messed up, I used to be a fast swimmer too. I can't even feel my leg when I swim for more than an hour." Lillie said, a disappointed tone in her voice.

"It's alright Lil, I'm sure your leg will heal in time. I'm sure there are some balms or something that you can use to fix it."

"Speaking of that, I remember there being a shop somewhere that sold a miracle medicine. It was capable of healing injuries in both people and Pokemon...but I forget what it was called." Cynthia said, sitting up in her seat.

"I think I know what it is...it's called Secret Potion, it's a locally made Potion in Johto. Cianwood city in fact, since its the only place that sells it, you'll have to go there personally to get it. Ah...don't even worry about it, your leg will heal naturally. And if it doesn't, that's okay too...you'll be just fine." Jack said cheerfully.

"I know...I just want to be able to run without shooting pain. In case something happens to Nebby."

"What would happen to Nebby?" Cynthia asked curiously. Jack looked at his friend, giving her a nod.

"I think it's time you told her about Nebby, and the Aether Foundation."

"Okay...I've been waiting to tell you for awhile. I trust Cynthia so I'll tell her everything. Would you mind if I told her in private?" she asked.

The boy nodded, standing up from his seat. He walked away from the two girls, heading to where their Pokemon were relaxing. Various holes littered the beach, from Gabite and Ruffy's digging contest, all while Snowball and Eevee struggled to fill them back up. Lillie's Wimpod had dug a small cave for itself and had been hiding there most of the day, at least until Doku found it and started scaring the poor Pokemon, leading it to find another place to hide. Sadly, Doku was a persistent Pokemon. He smiled fondly at their group of Pokemon, seeing how far they had come in the short amount of time they had traveled.

"Did you guys have fun today?" he asked, earning loud cries from his team.

" _I enjoyed myself immensely. This beach is beautiful, I felt all of the stress just melt away in the water."_ Fay said happily.

"Ruff ruff!" Ruffy cried, jumping into Jack's arms, his tail wagging happily.

"I see you enjoy yourself too...say, did you get any good pictures Star?" he asked, glancing at the Fruit Pokemon, who had her back turned to him.

" _You know, she's been ignoring us for awhile now...I don't know what she's doing over there, but I know she was looking for a stick earlier."_ Fay said, earning a giggle from Doku.

"Mare Mar Marenie!"

" _Ew, why would she do that? Do you know how uncomfortable that would be? And with a stick? Imagine the splinters!"_

"I don't even want to know what that Poisonous starfish even said. I'll go check on her." the young trainer said, walking past his Pokemon, kneeling down next to Star, who looked up at him with a small smile.

"Nee Steenee Nee!" she cried, stepping aside, allowing him to see what she had been looking at.

"What the heck is this?" he asked, confused at what he was looking at.

"Mukeo?"

Jack was looking at a rather interesting Pokemon. It wasn't very big, about the size of a cucumber in fact. It was completely black in color, with small pink appendages on its back. It also had a small white puffball on its back end. It had a white star shaped mouth and two beady pink eyes. The young trainer blinked in confusion, reaching into his pocket for his Pokedex.

" _Pyukumuku, the Sea Cucumber Pokemon. It likes living in shallow areas, and can eject its internal organs as a defense mechanism. Its body is often times covered in a sticky mucous that allows it to slip out of the hands of predators. As Pyukumuku often times die on shore, a tradition known as Pyukumuku Chuckin has started up, where people throw these Pokemon back into the sea. However, they wash up on the beach on the following day."_

"That's a pretty cool Pokemon...did you throw it into the ocean?"

"Nee." Star cried, shaking her head. The boy grabbed a hold of the small Pokemon, causing it to squirm in his hands.

"Puku Puku Pu!" it cried.

" _It said that it doesn't want to leave the beach without Mukiet, his name is Mukeo, and his mate was tossed into the sea."_ Fay said.

"Aw, that's so sad." Cynthia said, startling the boy, who almost dropped the Pyukumuku onto the sand.

"We should look around the beach for Mukiet! If it was tossed into the ocean it might have washed back onto the shore!" Lillie cried.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea kids...I'll take this half of the beach, Jack you take the other side of the beach. Lillie and Cynthia take this side, Artemis dear, would you mind looking in the water for Mukiet?" Leilani asked, earning a salute from the sea lion, who quickly dove into the water, disappearing from sight.

"Okay, let's go Mukeo, we'll find your mate!" Jack said, a smile on his face. The Pyukumuku wiggled in his hand for a second, before its innards shot out, in the shape of a thumbs up. Fay snapped a picture of the act, grinning inwardly to herself.

Jack started walking back toward the other side of the beach. This part of it had long since been empty. Not a lot of people had come to it during the day, choosing to stay on the other side where the waiters could take their orders. While most people staying there were alright, there were snooty rich folk that he didn't really get along with. It reminded him a lot of his father's clients back in Lumiose City, and all of the meetings he had to sit on to "Learn the tools of the trade" as he said. He shook his head, glancing at the sand, eyes widening a bit. He saw several Pyukumuku on the sand, all of them wriggling around aimlessly. He let out a disgruntled sigh.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."

"Mukeo Muke!"

" _He said that he knows Mukiet's cry. If you take him to the other Pyukumuku he'll be able to find her with ease."_ Fay said, earning a nod from Jack. He approached the nearest one, holding Mukeo out to it.

"So, is this one your Mukiet?" he asked. Mukeo's innards shot out, the fist bearing a thumbs down. Jack, while grossed out for the moment, decided it best to take the Pyukumuku and gently place it in the water.

"Alright, next one!"

As the sun started sinking lower beneath the horizon, Jack continued speaking to all of the Pyukumuku. Mukeo hadn't found his love yet, so he had Fay use her psychic powers to gentle place the Pokemon back into the ocean. Half an hour had passed by now, and he had cleared the beach of Pyukumuku. He leaned back against the rocky wall that separated the resort from the beach, holding Mukeo close to himself.

"I can't believe it...forty-four Pyukumuku and none of them were Mukiet."

"Mukeo Muku Muke!"

" _Don't worry, we'll find your mate."_ Fay said gently, petting the Sea Cucumber. Jack brushed his sweaty locks out of his eyes.

"Let's meet with the others, we might as well check to see if they found her." Jack said, heading back toward the other side of the beach.

By now, only a few people were still on the beach, mostly workers and people packing up for the night. Since it was a private beach, the people that stayed in the resort were allowed to be on the beach at night, but most of them were tired from being on it during the day. The boy had been tempted to start a huge bon-fire and stay the night there, but he was sure the staff wouldn't allow him too. He ran the rest of the way, meeting up with his mother and his friends.

"Did you find Mukiet?" Lillie asked curiously. The boy shook his head, a frown on his face.

"We looked all over the place, there were forty-four other Pyukumuku but none of them were Mukiet. What about you? Did you find any?"

"I found six of them, but none of them were Mukiet. Artemis and Doku came back from the sea, but even they couldn't find her." Cynthia replied, having crossed her arms in disdain.

"It's a shame...two lovers shouldn't be apart like this. The poor thing, I'm sure we'll find Mukiet soon enough." Leilani said, taking the Pyukumuku from Jack's hand.

"Mukeo Mu Muke." the Sea Cucumber cried out, a disappointed tone in his voice.

" _He said that it doesn't matter if he finds her. The part time Pyukumuku Chucker will just toss her back into the water. They're destined to be separated forever."_ Fay said, translating what the Pokemon had said.

"Well that's stupid! We can't just let someone keep throwing Mukiet out into the sea all the time!"

"But Jack, if Pyukumuku aren't brought back to the sea, they'll dry out and die." Lillie said worriedly, earning a sigh from the boy.

"That's true...that's a horrible fate that no one deserves to face." Leilani added, a frown on her face. They heard the soft crunching of sand not far from them, and looked up seeing a beautiful young woman, dressed in a white bikini, holding a Pyukumuku in her hands. She stopped before them, a small smile on her face.

"The worker told me there was a group looking for a lost Pyukumuku. Are you the ones who have Mukeo?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, is that Mukiet?" Jack replied, earning a nod from the woman.

"It is, I've been searching this beach all day for Mukeo. These two have become a bit of a mascot here in the resort. Two lovers that are always torn apart, but they always come back to each other. It's a shame that they're split up all the time...anyway, here's Mukiet. I'm sure she's dying to be with her beloved again." the woman said, placing Mukiet in Jack's hand. Leilani handed him Mukeo, the two Pokemon crying happily.

"Aw look at that...they're so cute!" Cynthia said, a bright smile on her face. Fay took the chance, snapping a picture of the reunited couple.

"I agree, but now that they're together...they'll be separated again." Lillie said, instantly they all became sad. Leilani let out a giggle, reaching into her purse.

"Well, I think I have a way to prevent that from happening." she said, pulling out two Love Balls from within. Jack looked at them with surprise, unable to say anything. He held out the two Pokemon, who were tapped with the Pokeballs and sucked inside. They gave little resistance, allowing themselves to be captured.

"I get it...by capturing both of them, they'll be together forever. That's so sweet of you Miss Leila! You are an awesome person!" Cynthia said happily.

"Yeah, good on you mom...I wouldn't have thought of that." Jack said, scratching his neck.

"It just came to me, you know? My brother has an aquarium in his house, so I'll leave them with him. They'll live happily ever after, in a place where they'll never be separated."

"I hope you take good care of them miss. People will miss those two, but I believe this is the best thing for them." the woman replied.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure they are well taken care of. Well kids, I think its time to head back inside. We gotta wash all of that salt off ourselves. We got a hot tub too, so you can use it all you want."

"I'm down for that...nothing like soaking in a hot tub after a long day of running and swimming."

"You just want an excuse to keep looking at me and Lillie you perv." Cynthia said, earning a laugh from the boy. Lillie flushed, allowing her hair to cover her reddening face.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth Cindy, you two look cute, sure. But I don't want either of you to feel uncomfortable. If you want to change into something else when we get up there that's fine." he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. Honestly, I think I might just take a nap after being in the sun all day. What are your plans for tomorrow son? Training all day?" Leilani asked, as she handed Jack the cooler. Thankfully, he had already recalled all of his Pokemon, so he didn't have much trouble with it.

"Most likely, I've been using Fay in a lot of my trials. I need to train my team equally if I want to make it to the top. So I'll be heading to Diglett's Tunnel bright and early. It only takes about twenty minutes to reach Route 9, so I'll be training there for most of the day." Jack replied.

"I'm going to the Dimensional Research Lab, Professor Burnet has a lot of interesting books. Since I'm interested in mythology, I want to read up on the various legends of Alola. Maybe I can help the Professor make a new discovery or something." Cynthia said.

"What about you Lillie? What will you be doing?" Leilani asked curiously.

"Um...if it's okay with Jack, I want to train with him. Snowball, Robin and Winston need a bit of training."

"I don't mind at all...if you're up for the walk that is." he replied, earning a nod from the girl.

"Excellent, that means I get to sleep all day...I mean browse the local stores in Heahea City."

"Oh mom...were you always this lazy?" Jack asked, a look of annoyance on his face. Leilani gave him a grin.

"Considering I'm still unpacking at home, yes...I've always been this lazy. But when I'm raising you, I buckle down and get things done. Now come on, let's hurry upstairs."

"Hey Jack, how heavy is that cooler?" Cynthia asked curiously, causing the boy to cock his head to the side.

"Not that heavy, why?"

"I just wanted to see if you could run with it."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, it's time for your birthday punches! Fourteen and one for good luck!"

"No...Cindy don't, please! Mom!"

"You better run dear!"

"I hate you!" Jack cried, as he was forced to run from the peppy blonde. He knew there was no stopping her, all he could do was pray she didn't punch his throwing arm.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay** _ **(Gardevoir)** _**Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis** _ **(Primarina)** _**Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku** _ **(Mareanie)** _**Female: Known Moves: Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** ** _(Meloetta)_** **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star** _ **(Steenee)** _**Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Grass Knot, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** ** _(Rockruff)_** **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Bite, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Movie: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** _ **(No Nickname)** _**Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(No **Nickname)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** ** _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_** **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** ** _(Cosmog)_** **Genderless** ** _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_** **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** ** _(Alolan Vulpix)_** **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Fletchling:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Carge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck  
**

 **Wimpod: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Unknown**


	22. Akala Arc 14

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 22 of Aloha Alola. This is gonna be a filler chapter, so I apologize, the next chapter will be the first part of Jack's Grand Trial in Akala. I know this has been a literal long time coming, but I hope you look forward to it. I've just finished writing Chapter 24 which is part two of the Trial. At the moment, I am working on the Aether Paradise interlude. I was also going to add Ula'kala Island to the story, but I couldn't come up with a coherent plot for it. So I'm just going to skip it and visit it at a later time.**

 **After the Akala Arc, a new arc will be taking place before the Ula'ula Arc. I wanted to explore Jack's background a bit, and this arc will solve some questions. We will also get to see some new locations and some favorite destinations as well as some familiar faces. We'll also get to see why Jack wanted to become a Photographer, as well as a Pokemon Trainer. He had been taking pictures for years as a hobby, but you'll get to see the reason why he took it from a hobby to an actual occupation. I haven't seen him getting paid or anything, but he helps the Professors take photos for their Pokedex entrees, so he does get monetary compensation. You could also call him a Photographer for hire, as long as he gets paid he'll take your picture so it isn't a bad job.**

 **I do hope you look forward to the next story arc. I'm not posting daily because I'm having some issues with writing, I get distracted easily so I'm having a hard time focusing. I'm also working more on plot related things than on actual writing, because I want this to be the very best, like no story ever was. That includes coming up with plots for future arcs. I know how this story will end, I'm sure we all do but the body of the story needs work and that's what I'm working on, hehe.**

 **Shoutout to 23StellaOrgana, who is the creator of Tessa Sycamore. I'm not sure if she's reading the story or not but if you are, I hope you are liking it. Also happy late birthday, I hope you are having an awesome summer, I know I am.**

 **With that out of the way, I leave you with Chapter 22 of Aloha Alola, have a good day guys!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 22

Training before the Trial

It was eight in the morning when Jack and Lillie finally left the resort. It had been an odyssey getting up in the morning, due to how soft the beds were. But Lillie had been insistent on him waking up. Eventually, she had to use Snowball's Icy Wind to get him out of bed. They ended up sharing a continental breakfast with various others in the dining room before he, Lillie and Cynthia left for the day. Leilani had remained in the suite, most likely going to sleep for the rest of the day while the kids were out. It was another beautiful day over Akala Island, and everyone was enjoying the bright sun. Jack stretched his arms over his head, cringing a bit from the bruise he had on his arm. Cynthia had managed to catch him the night before and ended up giving him all of his birthday punches, so now he had a bit of a bruise on his bicep.

"It's another sunny day, you know there hasn't been a rainy day in awhile. Aside from at the Lush Jungle."

"Does it rain a lot in Sinnoh?" Lillie asked, earning a shrug from Cynthia.

"It depends where you go. Route 213, north of Solaceon Town rains constantly. It rains south of Veilstone City as well and sometimes the Valor Lake Front gets hit with rain storms."

"Isn't there a route south of Hearthome City that's all marshy and mucky?" Jack asked.

"That's right, east of Pastoria City. There are mudbaths there that are really good for the skin. It's also filled with ground types and bug types from time to time. Then there's Route 217, which leads up to Snowpoint City. Mount Coronet is so tall that Route 217 is blanketed by endless blizzards. Snowpoint City is always covered in snow, but its far away from the mountains for it to not be covered by blizzards all the time."

"That sounds awesome...I've only seen snow a few times in my life. It doesn't snow much in Kanto, but it does in Lumiose City from time to time. Remember Fay, that sled we used to go down that hill?" Jack replied, a small smile on his face. Fay giggled, shaking her head.

 _"_ _You mean the one where we busted our asses? I had just evolved into a Kirlia, and what do we do to celebrate? We go sledding, and end up hurting ourselves. Jack had a sprained wrist."_ the Embrace Pokemon replied, earning a laugh from Cynthia.

"I know what that's like, I broke my arm when I was seven because I wanted to ice skate. My mom took me to Lake Acuity, which had frozen over, and in my excitement, I didn't take the covers off my skates and I slammed into a rock...good times." the blonde girl replied. Lillie however had a disappointed frown, hugging her arms closely to herself.

"I've never seen snow."

"What?"

"I've lived in Alola all my life, so I've never seen snow. I've only seen it on television." she replied, a frown on her face.

"Wow...not even a single flake?" Jack asked, causing her to shake her head.

"Well, we're gonna remedy that. When we get the chance, we'll go to Sinnoh and visit Snowpoint! I'm sure the Sinnoh Region here is the same as the one I know. So I'll show you all the awesome spots, and if you're lucky enough to catch an Eevee, I'll show you a special place where they evolve into Glaceon. It'll be awesome, I promise!"

"I don't know Cynthia...what if you run into the Cynthia of this dimension? Remember what Professor Burnet said. It would be ideal if that didn't happen, Palkia could come down and destroy us." the girl said, a worried tone in her voice.

"Bah...that's unlikely. My aunt also said that there would be a rip in time as well, so we're more in danger of Dialga showing up. Besides, the distortion Cynthia is causing here is so small, I doubt even Palkia would notice." Jack added, giving the girl a confident smile.

"He's right...so when we get time we're going to the Sinnoh Region, and you aren't getting out of it. We'll bring Hau too...it'll be an adventure."

"I guess so, maybe being away from Alola would be a good idea. It's just...I never really considered it. I'm too weak to travel away from my home."

"No you aren't Lillie, I know you aren't very confident. No one is born that way, you have to shake away the fear in your heart." Jack said, giving the girl a smile.

"I suppose that's true too...how did you ever get over your fears Jack? About traveling around Alola?" Lillie asked, causing the boy to stop.

"Well...I wasn't scared of traveling really. If you were wondering what was holding me back...I guess it was fear of leaving home. I knew I could have left at the age of ten like all the other trainers. But I didn't want to leave my mom alone. We've been living by ourselves since I was nine...the divorce was hitting her hard. Imagine if her husband left, and then months later her only son left too...it would have broken her."

" _It wasn't just that...we were too young I think. I was still a Ralts at that point, and I was shy about myself. It wasn't until Professor Sycamore asked Jack to help him with the Pokedex that we truly began traveling. Of course, Miss Leilani still came with us for most of our journeys. I believe it was during our trip to Fura City that everything changed."_ Fay replied, causing the two girls to share a look.

"Fura City?"

"I've heard of it...its a city located on an island south of Johto, in the Orange Archipelago. It's so beautiful there, it has cobble stone roads, and a tram car that takes you through the main street, up and down hills. The surrounding forest is huge, and has a lot of Pokemon that can only be found there. Not to mention it has an off city amusement park called Lugia Land! Oh, I just have to go there one day!" Cynthia said enthusiastically.

"Gee, you know more about Fura City than even I do." Jack said, earning a flush from the girl.

"What can I say, it's the wind city of Johto. All over the city, these beautiful windmills are placed, harnessing the power of the wind. But what brings people there, aside from the famous Wind Festival, is the fact that Lugia visits the city. They say that Lugia made a promise to the people of Fura City, that every year once a year it would grace them and make their wishes come true."

"Okay, that last one isn't true. I've been to the festival before and not once have I seen Lugia. Besides, its more about the tradition...they hold the festival every year to appreciate the wind. It's a tradition that has been held since the distant past, as old as Johto itself."

"Really?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see...the city is located on an island south of Olivine. Fura City is the only city on that island actually, but it's very beautiful. They hold a special tradition where they would honor the wind. On the final day of the festival, Lugia is supposed to come out of the sea, and fly over the city. They say that people who make a promise on this final day, will always be able to honor it. The wind whispers your promise to everyone who made it with you. But it's just a legend, it doesn't exactly hold water." Jack replied. He reached into his backpack, pulling out a small picture album. After looking through them, he pulled out a picture that he had taken. It was one from a high cliff that overlooked the entire city, as well as the ocean. He handed the picture to Lillie, causing Cynthia to look over her shoulder to see it as well.

 _"_ _If I recall, I think it was Miss Leilani that brought us there. It was the year before last, when Jack was twelve years old. We stayed there for six months working with Professor Sycamore and Professor Elm. There are a few Johto Pokemon that live in Kalos, and they wanted to see how habitats differentiated the behaviors of some species. Jack was there to take pictures of local Pokemon for the Pokedex."_ Fay explained, earning a nod from the two girls.

"It's such a beautiful tradition, I beg my grandmother to go there every year, but she doesn't take me. It sucks too, my grandmother travels to Johto all the time for research purposes. She's a mythologist like me, and she studies the legends in Ecruteak City. Now you understand why I want to go so badly!" Cynthia asked, earning a chuckle from Jack, who ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to Fura City one day. The boat leaves from Olivine City, we could make it there in a few hours." he replied.

"Um...we got way off topic, how did a trip to Fura City change your views about going on a journey?" Lillie asked. Jack smiled fondly, holding his camera close to himself.

"Well...the last time I went to Fura City was during the Wind Festival. Let's just say, I made a promise to a friend...one that I can't break. It's because of that promise that I'm a trainer...anyway, we should get going. Diglett Tunnel is right there, we'll meet up here later this afternoon, that okay with you Cindy?"

"That's fine with me Jack, have fun training you two! I can't wait to see that Grand Trial, it's gonna be awesome!" Cynthia said happily. He gave the girl a brief hug, before she took off toward the Dimensional Research Lab.

"Well Lillie, are you ready?"

"I'm ready Jack, if things get hairy in there, I'll just spray a repel so the Pokemon stay away." Lillie replied, earning a nod of approval from the boy.

"Alright, let's get going then."

 _xxx_

Diglett Tunnel was an expansive cave system, that connected Heahea City to Route 9. The tunnel had originally been dug by the local Diglett, but had since been occupied by coal miners. The miners worked closely with the local Diglett and Dugtrio to dig out precious gems and coal. All around, Diglett and Dugtrio could be seen moving about, helping the workers out. Jack had snapped various pictures on his walk through the tunnel, but after seeing several Zubat flying about, Lillie had urged him to move along. He had at least been able to get a picture of an Alolan Dugtrio, so he complied with her urge, and sped through the tunnel. Once they had arrived on Route 9, they were greeted by a lush green field. Rocky outcrops rose around the grassy path, the scent of flowers and freshly cut grass, mingling with salt lingered through the route. He took a deep breath, a smile on his face.

"Nothing but fresh air, I like it here. It reminds me of the fields between Celadon and Saffron. What do you think Lillie?"

"It's very peaceful here, the perfect spot for you to train." she replied happily.

"You're right, let's go find a spot away from the path. The last thing I want is to accidentally attack someone." he replied. They continued up the path, enjoying the breeze that had picked up. It wasn't long before they found a lush green field off the side of the path. Jack pulled out his Pokeballs, throwing all of them into the air.

"Alright everyone come out!"

With a cry, his team emerged from their Pokeballs. Fay and Star joined the rest of their team, which faced their trainer. He shrugged his backpack off his back, placing it down next to a nearby rock. He tugged on his camera strap as he walked back to his team.

"Well everyone, this is it. In a day or so, we will be heading to Konikoni City for our final challenge on Akala Island. We've been training long and hard, but ultimately it will all come to today. Star, Artemis and Doku. I've chosen you three to battle against Olivia's team. We're gonna train hard, so be prepared." he said, earning cries from his team.

" _What about us? What will we do?"_ Fay asked, gesturing to herself, Ruffy and Melody, who was floating beside her surrogate mother.

"Well...Melody is still a bit too young to battle. Lillie, would you mind taking care of her for me? I want Ruffy and Fay to practice their attacks together." Jack asked, earning a nod from Lillie.

"Of course, I'd love to take care of her. I have a few books with me so I'll read her a story and give her some formula."

"Awesome, if you can try to give her some solid food. I think it's time we start weaning her off the liquids...you be a good girl for auntie Lillie, okay Melody?" the boy said, patting the mythical Pokemon's head.

"Lo Metta!" she cried, floating over to Lillie, who took her into her arms. He gave a nod to Fay, who lead Ruffy away from the area. Jack moved toward his three chosen Pokemon, looking each of them over.

"Doku, I want you and Artemis to practice your water attacks. Rock types are weak against water type attacks, so I want them to be as precise as possible. Work on Water Pulse and Bubblebeam, use those rocks over there as targets okay?"

"Prii!"

"Mare!"

The two Pokemon broke off, leaving only Star behind. The boy took a hold of her camera, placing it in his backpack. She looked a bit sad, but she knew that training came before her photography. He pulled out his Pokedex, looking up her species profile to see what moves she could learn. He nodded to himself, a small smirk on his face.

"Alright Star, we haven't had many battles. But I want to work on a new move...Cerise taught me, that in order to use a Z-move and make it powerful, you need power behind the attack. I want to teach you Solar Beam, that way, your Bloom Doom will have more oomph behind it. Since its sunny all the time here, you'll be able to use it constantly without recharge...are you game?"

"Nee Nee!" she cried firmly, giving him a nod.

"Okay then...the description for Solar Beam is simple. Focus on absorbing sunlight, once you have enough of it you'll be able to fire it. Let's see what you can do." he said, lowering the device.

The Fruit Pokemon closed her eyes, focusing on the sunlight beaming around her. She could feel the heat start to gather around her leaves, almost as if they were being absorbed into her body. She focused on that energy, continuing to absorb it into herself.

"There you go, your leaves are glowing. Keep going until you feel yourself fill up, then unleash the attack!" Jack cried.

"Nee!"

Star felt the energy reach its peak. She pulled her arms back, unleashing the stored light forth. The orb exploded, sending dirt and dust in all directions, causing both trainer and Pokemon to start coughing loudly.

"Ugh...okay...guess something went wrong there." the boy said, brushing the dust away from his face. Star frowned, looking away from her trainer.

"Nee Steenee."

"Hey, don't be disappointed. Pokemon aren't born with powerful attacks you know...let's try it again. You got the charging down, let's just focus on forming it into a beam." he said.

"Nee." she cried, once again closing her eyes. She focused on absorbing the sunlight, once she had, she pushed her hands forward forming a small ball of glowing light.

"That's it, just will it into a beam. Remember, you control the attack, not the other way around!"

"Nee nee!" Star cried, the ball of light swelled, exploding outward into smaller beams of sunlight. Star stomped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Come on Star...if anything, Cerise taught me that you have to be patient when learning a new attack. I sort of wish she was here to guide me with Solar Beam though." the boy said, a frown on his face.

"Steenee Stee Nee!" _(You can't always rely on friends you know)_ Star cried, earning a frown from the boy.

"I know I can't always rely on friends but...hey wait a minute...I just understood you." the boy said, glancing at his Pokemon who just tilted her head.

"Nee?"

"Come on, say something else. I swore I understood what you said word for word." Jack said, an incredulous look on his face. Star rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Steenee Nee!"

"You...wanna keep working on the attack don't you? Alright I get it...let's work on Solar Beam then. Remember, absorb the sunlight and form it into a beam." he said.

For the next hour, Star continued trying to master Solar Beam. With every attack she tried she got closer to achieving it. However, whenever she gave the attack form, she found herself on the end of an explosion every single time. Jack kept talking her through the attack, but had decided to take a break to check on Artemis and Doku. She however continued practicing the attack on her own, with varying degrees of success. Lillie stepped away from the food she had been cooking, placing her utensils down before turning to the others.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready!"

"Okay everyone, let's break for lunch. You're all doing great, especially you Doku. Managing to learn Poison Jab like that was pretty cool...I just wish you didn't use it on me." the boy said, rubbing his stomach.

"Marenie Mare Mar!" the starfish cried, snapping her teeth at the boy, who shivered a bit.

" _Hate to break it to you Jack, it seems Doku here likes tormenting you. She said she only learned Poison Jab because she hard a strange desire to jab you in the gut."_ Fay said, translating what Doku had said.

"I figured it was something like that. As if biting my hand every time we take a picture wasn't enough." he said, sitting down next to the picnic blanket.

"I'm sure Doku is just expressing her love for you Jack. Pokemon all have their own unique ways to show affection after all." Lillie said, voicing out her opinion. She handed the young man a bowl of the stew she had prepared, along with a glass of juice.

"Thanks Lillie, and I do agree with what you are saying. I remember, when Fay was still a Ralts, she hid behind me. Whenever I wasn't there with her, she'd latch onto my mom's hand until I came back from the store. Meowth was the same with mom, so much so that he sleeps on her bed rather than in his own."

" _Ugh...why must you share embarrassing moments from when I was little?"_ Fay asked.

"Because, I know you showed Mallow my baby butt pictures. Star left the memory card in her camera, so I gotta get revenge on you somehow." he said, causing the Embrace Pokemon to swallow hard. She remained silent, nibbling on her fruits. Artemis let out a small cry, giggling at her friend's expense. A single glare from Fay however managed to shut her up.

"Here you go Star, you've been training hard today. You need a lot of water and food after all of that energy you spent. I hope you like it." Lillie said, passing the grass type a bowl of PokeChow, along with some water. Though disappointed, the Fruit Pokemon gratefully accepted the food, having grown hungry from the training.

"It's such a beautiful day...can't believe I'm almost at the final trial here. What do you think Ula'ula Island is like?" Jack asked, earning a frown from Lillie.

"Um well, its the biggest island in the Alolan Archipelago. The island itself has a lot of big cities, with the capital being Malie City. I'm looking forward to it, the Malie Library contains some of the oldest books in all of Alola. There's also the Hokulani Observatory, where you can see the stars through the huge telescope. Then there's Hilo City, which borders the nearby desert, where the Ruins of Abundance are."

"The Ruins of Abundance...those are the ruins where Tapu Bulu is worshiped right? Mom told me that Tapu Bulu is responsible for providing Alola with plant life." He said.

"That's right, its thanks to its power that the Alola Region is so lush and green. However, Tapu Bulu is a very easy Pokemon to anger. They say, that someone built a city on sacred ground, and Tapu Bulu ended up leveling it entirely. There's also another more recent story, saying that Po Town, to the very north of Ula'ula was abandoned completely, because Tapu Bulu's rage destroyed most of the buildings. The city is blanketed by endless rain, driving away anyone who even dares travel there." Lillie said, causing the boy to shiver.

"An abandoned city huh? I...don't think I've ever been to one...maybe a visit to a real life Ghost town would be cool."

"Are you insane? Who would be silly enough to go there of all places?"

" _You realize you are talking to Jack. He walked to the top of the Lavender Tower in the Kanto Region at the age of ten...with a Psychic type. This kid is fearless."_ Fay replied.

"I'm not fearless Fay...there are things I'm scared of, naturally we all are. Besides I wasn't going to let a few ghosts scare me away from the tower. Lavender Town is scary enough on its own, almost no one wants to go there yet there are people who dare stay there...freaky huh?"

"What's it like there?" Lillie asked, setting down her empty food dish. Jack did the same, reaching into his backpack for one of his memory cards. He popped it into his camera, handing it to his friend.

"These pictures are a bit low quality because I was only ten when I took them. But I did get some pictures of Lavender Town...you see, the Town itself boasts a small population, about three thousand residents. However, the town has become synonymous with death. Lavender Tower is a huge Pokemon Cemetery. Because of that, ghosts haunt the tower. Not just that, there was a string of murders a few years ago that are still unsolved to this day."

"M-murders?" the said, taking a shaky breath. Their Pokemon seemed to grow a bit closer to their trainers, giving Jack their undivided attention. He set his glass down, glancing at his friends.

"Yeah...supposedly, there was a guy who ended up loosing his family in a storm. But this happened after they all visited Lavender Town when they went on vacation. The man blamed the town for the death of his family, so he decided to go back and kill some of the elders. Apparently, the Police cornered him in the Lavender Tower, but they were unable to find him. Some say, the souls of the deceased Pokemon took him to the underworld. Others say he jumped from the top floor into the ocean and swam away...others say he's still out there, biding his time until he can return to kill the last elder, Mr. Fuji." he said.

" _That's fuckin scary man."_

"Fay! You shouldn't swear like that!" Lillie scolded, earning a chuckle from the Embrace Pokemon. She looked back at the camera, seeing a picture of the Lavender Tower, shrouded in a bit of fog.

"Anyway, most of Lavender Town is blanketed by thick fog due to the ocean being nearby. Its just a stereotypical scary ghost town...except this one has actual credit because well...ghosts live there. There was talk about a Ghost type Gym being opened up there, but I dunno if they did it or not." Jack replied, grabbing a hold of an apple, biting into it.

"I'd really like to go here one day." Lillie said, a small smile on her face.

"If you're up for it, we can go. After I finish my trials here in Alola...you, me, Cindy and Hau...we'll travel the world. Maybe you can get into the League, or become a Coordinator."

"Oh I dunno...I don't think I could battle competitively...I don't like when Pokemon get hurt." the blonde said, placing a hand on Snowball's head, earning a happy yip from the Icy Fox. Robin flew down from its perch on a nearby rock, landing on her shoulder. Wimpod remained nearby, hiding in a hole that Ruffy had dug for him.

" _There's always Pokemon Showcases...you just entertain people with your Pokemon. We saw our fair share back in Kalos, then again there's no competing with Aria, she's just too good."_ Fay replied.

"Well...I'm sure you'll find your niche someday. Cynthia has Pokemon Mythology, and she's going for the League, I got Photography...Hau has...malasadas...we all got something we wanna do."

"I...suppose I'd like to protect Pokemon. Whenever I see a Pokemon being abused or hunted down, it just angers me. I get mad because there's nothing I can do to protect it. But if I become strong, I'll be able to protect myself and my friends. I'll fight for that, to protect everyone I hold dear to me."

"Atta girl! There's a worthy cause if I know one...we'll all train hard together. And speaking of training, we have to keep practicing that Solar Beam...come on Star we almost have it!" Jack said, forcing himself to his feet.

"Good luck you two, I'm rooting for you!" Lillie said, giving the two a bright smile. Jack flushed, giving the girl a thumbs up. Both trainer and Pokemon walked back to their spot, picking up where they left off.

"I believe in you Star, you almost have it. Charge the attack and will it into a beam, then just let it go."

"Nee!" the small Pokemon cried, holding her hands up into the sky. Small orbs of sunlight formed around her as she absorbed it into her body, the leaves glowing a brilliant green.

"There you go, now just let it rip!"

"Steenee!"

Star pulled her arms back, forming a small orb between her hands. With a cry she launched the attack forward. The orb burst into a swirling beam of sunlight that struck a nearby boulder, blowing into smithereens.

"Nice! There you go, you did it!"

"Nee Steenee!" Star cried, jumping into her trainer's arms, hugging him tightly. He smiled, hugging his friend back.

"You're welcome Star, but this is just the beginning. Now that you know how to use it, we'll have to hone it. We'll work on that next, the sun is high in the sky, shining brightly. Let's use that to our advantage."

"Nee!" she cried, a confident look on her face.

 _xxx_

"Go for it Star, use Solar Beam!" Jack cried, a confident look on his face.

"Steenee!" the Fruit Pokemon cried, unleashing the attack. The swirling beam of sunlight sailed high into the sky, breaking apart moments later. Jack smiled, high fiving his Pokemon, a proud look on his face.

"You did it Star, you perfected the attack. With Solar Beam under our belt, you should have no trouble practicing Bloom Doom." he said, switching his Flyinium Z for his Grassium Z.

"Um Jack, do you think Star is ready for that? She spent most of today learning Solar Beam, she looks pretty tired." Lillie said. She was holding Melody in her arms, the infant Pokemon clapping her hands happily. Jack looked Star over, noticing her panting a bit from their training. He sighed, shaking his head.

"She's right...we're gonna have to wait until tomorrow. You look exhausted...good hustle everyone. You did excellent, we're ready for the Grand Trial, I'm sure of it." he said, earning happy cries from his Pokemon. He held out their Pokeballs, returning everyone except Fay and Melody to their Pokeballs.

"I'll say, you trained very hard today. I'm looking forward to our trial." a familiar voice said, causing the two trainers to jump in shock. Behind them stood Olivia, and beside her was a Midday Lycanroc. It was looking Jack over, eyes narrowed as it gauged his size.

"Miss Olivia? We're you watching the entire time?" Lillie asked curiously, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Not from the beginning. I did see you training your Steenee, I must say, she doesn't give up easily. Hmm...that Meloetta, could she be the Pokemon that hatched from your egg?" she asked.

"Um yes...trust me, we were all surprised. She's still growing, but should be able to battle soon." Jack said, allowing the woman to look the Pokemon over. Melody floated out of Lillie's arms, floating in front of Lycanroc, who took a tentative sniff at her. He gave the Pokemon a lick, causing her to giggle.

"Impressive, I'm just shocked that a legendary Pokemon hatched from an egg. Let alone one that was in an abandoned castle...but I'm not here for small talk. I've actually come to see if you are ready for the Grand Trial."

"I am...we're heading to Konikoni City in a couple days. The last few weeks have been some of the best ones. I'll certainly miss Akala when I beat you." Jack said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Confident are we? Then how about a quick one on one? A little taste of whats too come."

"Are you sure?" Lillie asked, earning a nod from the Kahuna.

"I like making sure all of my challengers are up to par with me. I know the captains here gave you their Z-crystals and stamps. But its gonna take a lot more than feeding a hungry Lurantis to beat me. I heard rumors of your Rockruff, if you don't mind I'd like to see it."

"Huh? Alright I guess. Let's go Ruffy!" the boy cried, releasing the rock pup from its ball. It gave a few happy barks, but upon seeing Lycanroc, it stiffened, growling at it. Lycanroc growled back, almost howling at its pre-evolved form.

"A feisty little guy, he's close to evolving. I see those green eyes though...you know you have quite a special Pokemon. Perhaps battling us will be the push it needs to achieve its goal." Olivia said, taking several steps away from the boy.

"Fay, take some pictures would you? I want to remember this battle...I can tell it's gonna be our toughest one yet." Jack said, earning a nod from his partner, who took the camera he had been holding.

"I'll referee the match, this will be a one-on-one battle between Jack Sparrow, and Kahuna Olivia. The battle is over when either side is unable to battle, no substitutions allowed. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect Lillie, alright since I challenged you, you get the first move. Hit us with everything you've got!" Olivia said, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Well don't blame me if you end up loosing. Alright Ruffy, start things off with Dig!"

"Ruff ruff!" the pup cried, quickly burrowing under the ground. Lycanroc pawed the ground, eyes closed as its ears started twitching.

"A nice tactic, but Lycanroc have superior hearing. Wait for it to surface then use Rock Throw." Olivia commanded. Lycanroc nodded, waiting for its moment. As soon as Ruffy tried to surface, Lycanroc jumped into the air, forming several large rocks around itself. It shot them at the pup, who was flying through the air after his attack.

"Now Ruffy, use Stealth Rock!" the boy cried, earning a surprised look from Olivia. Ruffy let out a yip, forming small sharp rocks in mid air, launching them at the Rock Throw, shattering the rocks with ease. It jumped onto the falling rocks, soaring above Lycanroc.

"Alright, now its your turn, use Rock Throw!"

"Lycanroc, Accelerock!"

Lycanroc howled loudly, using Accelerock to dodge the attack. It landed on the ground running as fast as it could, sharp rocks swirling around it. It slammed into Ruffy, sending it flying into the rocky shelf beside them.

"Oh no, Ruffy!"

"Follow up with Stone Edge!" Olivia cried, not losing a single beat.

"Ruffy use Stone Edge as well!" Jack cried. Ruffy quickly stood up, summoning towering pillars of glowing rocks, using them to cancel out Lycanroc's Stone Edge. The boy panted a bit as Ruffy landed on his side of the makeshift field, also panting for breath.

"I must admit, that was pretty interesting. That little pup sure is strong." the Kahuna said, a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Lycanroc is pretty strong too. No doubt all of that training you give it as Kahuna."

"You could say that...now take a look at the sky. What time do you think it is?" the woman asked, earning a cross look from the boy. He looked at the sky, seeing it had turned orange. He looked out into the distance, seeing a bit of the crystal blue ocean. The sun was resting over the horizon, the clouds glowing violet and orange as it started to dip below the waves.

"I'm not sure...I would guess around five in the afternoon."

"It's dusk, the sun is going down giving us a twilight hour...it's the perfect time to watch the sunset." Lillie said, happily looking out to the sea.

"Mhmm...both of you are right. It's the perfect time for this little one to battle, let's continue shall we? Give us everything you've got." Olivia said, earning a yip from Ruffy, who pawed the ground before it. Jack tilted his head in confusion, shaking his arms a bit.

"Okay, if its a battle you want, then it's one I'll be happy to oblige. Ruffy, Stealth Rock!" he cried. Ruffy let out cry, jumping high into the air. It shot several sharp pointed rocks at the ground, causing several stone pillars to rise around Lycanroc.

"Use Accelerock, destroy those pesky pillars." Olivia commanded, snapping her fingers. Lycanroc raced forward, racing through each stone pillar. Jack smirked, earning a nod from Ruffy.

"Excellent, use those pillars to your advantage. Gain some height and use Rock Throw!" he cried.

"Ruff ruff!" Ruffy yipped, breaking into a run. It jumped onto one of the falling pillars, jumping to the next one. Lycanroc watched in amazement, seeing the small pup gaining height. Once he had reached his peak, Ruffy summoned several large boulders, hurling them at Lycanroc, who took the attack head on.

"Lycanroc! Are you alright?"

"Roc!" the Pokemon cried, giving a nod to its trainer.

"Accelerock, don't let it land!"

"Hehe...just what I was looking for. Now Ruffy, use Stealth Rock, and start spinning as you fall!" the boy cried, taking both Lillie and Olivia by surprise. Ruffy let out a cry, summoning more sharpened rocks. This time instead of firing them down, it started spinning rapidly. The rocks fused, turning into a stone drill of sorts. Lycanroc slammed into the the attack, both canceling each other out in mid air.

"No way...quick, Rock Throw!" Olivia cried.

"Counter with Rock Throw!"

Ruffy and Lycanroc summoned the biggest rocks they could muster, launching them at each other. Each broke apart, each slam echoing through the breeze around them. One of them managed to slip through, hitting Lycanroc hard enough to slam into to the ground. Ruffy landed roughly on the ground, howling loudly in victory.

"Heh...you're a well rounded battler...I'll give you that, but it'll take more than that to defeat us. Or are you ready to give up?" Olivia taunted.

"We never give up! We're gonna wipe that smirk off your face Olivia, by showing you our full power! Go Ruffy, show her what you've got!"

"Awoo!"

Jack watched in surprise as his Pokemon started glowing brightly. It started morphing, growing in size, matching the same size as Lycanroc. It let out an ear piercing howl, dismissing the last of its energy. Jack had been expecting a Midday Lycanroc like Olivia's, but was instead greeted with something else.

This Lycanroc was entirely different, it was on four legs. It had white paws and sharp brown claws on each toe. It had a fluffy white tail, the main around its neck was also white, with solid brown spikes growing from its neck and from the top of its head. It had sharp pointing ears, tipped with brown fur. Its face was covered in orange fur, its snout being white in color with a black nose. The most noticeable feature was its piercing green eyes.

"I knew it." Olivia said, an almost proud look on her face.

"Huh...what?"

"That Rockruff you caught, is a very rare breed here in Alola. When they evolve at Dusk, this is the result, a special kind of Lycanroc, so rare that not many exist today. They have the fighting spirit of Midday and Midnight form Lycanroc. As soon as I saw those green eyes, and saw how it growled at Lycanroc, I knew it was time for it to evolve...congratulations."

"Oh wow...I guess you are pretty special after all huh Ruffy?" Jack asked, earning bark from the newly evolved Lycanroc. He smiled, giving him a nod.

"But we're not done yet, if my hunch is correct you got yourself a new attack. So let's end this battle, Ruffy use Accelerock!"

"Roc!"

"Go Lycanroc, Accelerock!" Olivia cried, urging her Pokemon forward. Both Pokemon raced at one another, swirling rocks around them. They canceled each other out, but they weren't done. Ruffy jumped at Lycanroc, tackling it to the ground, using that chance to summon a powerful Stone Edge. With no room to counter, Lycanroc took the attack head on, being knocked out as a result.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ruffy! That was an awesome battle you two!" Lillie cried happily.

"Lo Metta Me!" Melody cried, clapping happily for her trainer. Jack knelt down next to his tired looking Pokemon, giving it a pat on the head.

"Who knew you'd evolve into something like this? You encompass the Light and Darkness of your species Ruffy. Now I know why that Team Skull goon wanted you so badly. He wanted to exploit this evolution and use it for evil." he said. Ruffy let out a growl, pawing the ground angrily.

"I promise, I'll free your parents...that V guy...he's gonna have another thing coming." he said firmly. Ruffy barked happily, licking his trainer's face. Olivia walked up to the young man, smiling as his newly evolved friend licked his face.

"That was a great battle you two...you passed my little test with flying colors. However that wasn't a Grand Trial...heed this warning, you've only tasted a bit of what's to come. To make things more interesting, I'll give you a special trial. I'll give you the details when you arrive on Konikoni Island, be prepared, it'll be your hardest trial yet."

"Alright, thanks Olivia...it means a lot that you wanted to help Ruffy evolve. But...how did you know he was going to evolve into this?" he asked curiously. The woman let out a giggle, crossing her arms.

"I'm a rock type trainer, being around rock types I can tell certain ticks apart. Lycanroc here was just as rowdy as your pup when he was close to evolving. Rockruff often leave their trainers to evolve on their own, then they return once they have, as if nothing ever happened. It's one of the many mysteries surrounding their species. But you have a rare Pokemon by your side, take care of it...I can tell it'll be one of your strongest."

"I will, don't you worry...we'll bring our all to the Grand Trial, we're not leaving until we get that Rockium Z." he said firmly. Olivia gave him a smile. She noticed one of the crystals attached to his Z-ring, and took a hold of his hand, looking closely at it.

"Oh my...Lycanium Z, where did you get this Z-crystal?"

"I didn't really get it, when I caught Ruffy, he gave it to me. Fay said that his father, a Midnight Lycanroc ended up finding it. I still don't know how to use it though." he said, a sheepish look on his face.

"Hmm...this changes things a bit. Alright then, if you pass my trial not only will I give you a Rockium-Z, but I'll show you how to use this Z-crystal. You've proven yourself worthy of using it, so now all that's left is passing the trial itself. I'll be waiting for you Jack, be a dear and don't keep me waiting for very long, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple days. Then we'll have our battle, it's gonna be the best one yet!" he said. The woman gave the two trainers a wave, continuing down the path to Konikoni City.

"That certainly was unexpected. How are you feeling Jack?" Lillie asked.

"Freaking pumped, we trained hard and Ruffy evolved! I'm excited for that trial, and now that I got a taste, I'm ready for the main course!" he said. Lillie smiled happily, flushing at the boy's enthusiasm. Fay showed him the pictures she had taken, especially the video clip of Ruffy's evolution. Seeing him so happy made her heart skip a beat.

" _He has a cute smile...but I shouldn't be focusing on that...he wouldn't go for a girl as weak as I am. I'm just his friend after all...just a friend."_ she thought, a frown on her face.

"Come on Lillie, let's go back to Heahea City! I wanna show Auntie Burnet, Ruffy's new form!" the boy said, taking a hold of her hand. She gasped at the sudden touch, but couldn't react due to his pulling.

"Wah...Jack wait, we have to pack our things up!"

" _Don't worry Lillie, I'll pack it up for us. But he owes me for this."_ Fay said, remaining behind. She was strong enough to take care of herself after all. As the sun set over Akala Island, Jack was approaching his final trial. What other wonders would he see in the Alola Region? And what amazing battles would he be a part of next?

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay (Gardevoir)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (Primarina)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku (Marenie)** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** _( **Meloetta** )_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (Steenee)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _( **Dusk Lycanroc** ) _**Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite: (No Nickname)** **Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(_ _ **No**_ **Nickname)Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee _(No Nickname) (Shiny)_ Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand **

**Comfey _(No Nickname)_ Gender: Female: Known Moves: Floral Shield, Synthesis, Magical Leaf, Draining Kiss**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby _(Cosmog)_ Genderless _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_ Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball: _(Alolan Vulpix)_ Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Fletchling: _(No Nickname)_ Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wimpod: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Unknown**


	23. Akala Arc 15

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 23

Akala's Final Trial Part I

A few days had passed, the time had come for Jack to finally face his final trial in Akala Island. When he had arrived at the Dimensional Research Lab, Burnet had all but tackled Ruffy, wanting to know everything about him. She had confiscated his camera for awhile, copying all of the pictures Fay had taken. Both he and Lillie had thought it was a bit over the top, but Burnet was tame compared to Kukui. He was sure his uncle would want to take an Accelerock head on when he saw Ruffy had evolved. The rest of the night was spent with her studying everything she could about the rare Dusk Form Lycanroc.

The next day was spent differently than before. He had taken his entire team, minus Melody, with him to a secluded spot. He wanted to meditate as a team, so that they were all relaxed. After all, if they were relaxed they could take the trial with level heads. It was one of the things Cerise had taught him to do. She had all but drilled it into his mind the day before they parted ways. It was her secret technique, how she kept calm before a contest and made her decisions without nervousness. In the end, it didn't matter if he won or lost, what mattered was that he had fun battling. Now, he and his friends were enroute to Konikoni City in Burnet's convertible. The wind was blowing was they drove, keeping them cool in the brilliant heat.

"I can't wait to see this Grand Trial. The last one was amazing, Fay had finally reached her evolution. Just look at how far you have come Jacky!" Leilani said, causing the boy to sink into his seat. He was wedged between Lillie and Cynthia, since Hau had also tagged along, having gotten his Grassium Z.

"I agree with your mother Jack. You've come very far in such a short amount of time, it's amazing. I have great expectations for you Jack."

"Thanks Auntie, it means a lot to me. I'm glad that my family is here to support me, and my friends too." Jack said, a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world cousin! I just want to see how strong you've gotten since saw each other last. I assure you, we've gotten stronger ourselves. You might even lose to us next time."

"Aw, there you are boasting your strength Hauie. You know, I might take you on next time, I'm technically an island challenger now." Cynthia added, pinching the boy's cheek, much to his dismay. Lillie however had remained quiet, reading a weathered book she had brought along with her.

"Hey Lillie, what are you reading?" Jack asked curiously. She looked up from her reading, her bright green eyes filled with joy.

"It's a book I've had since I was younger. It's filled with various legends across the world. It's written in an ancient script, but I was able to learn how to read it. It was rather simple to read once I got used to it."

"It looks to me like Unown Runes. That script dates back to ancient Johto, in fact the Ruins of Alph are covered in these runes. People have tried to decipher what they mean, but no one has gotten even close. There are places in Sinnoh that have connections to these runes, usually places associated with Johto." Cynthia said, looking at the pages of the book. Lillie handed it to Jack, who started looking it over.

"This is interesting, Unown are Pokemon shaped like letters. Even though they are very easily recognized, no one has ever caught one." he replied, flipping the page. His eyes widened a bit when he saw a picture of Lugia on the top of the page.

"Whoa, what Pokemon is that?" Hau asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"That Hau is the Beast of the Sea, Lugia. It's associated with the legend of Johto. The people of Ecruteak City built two towers, one for Ho-oh, and one for Lugia, so they could rest after flying all the time."

"However one day, lightning struck the tower, and it caught fire. The people of Ecruteak did everything they could, but they failed to put the fire out. Three Pokemon ended up dying in that fire...by morning, nothing was left. However, Ho-oh took pity on the Pokemon that died, and bestowed upon them the gift of life. The three Pokemon were the beasts of Johto. Raikou, the bringer of Lightning, representing the Lightning that sparked the fire. Entei of the raging flames, representing the fire that burned the tower to the ground, and finally Suicune of the North Wind, representing the wind and rain that finally put the fire out. They say those three Pokemon were actually a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon respectively." Jack said, a smile on his face.

"Wow, I wasn't aware that you were a history buff."

"You'll be surprised Cindy. Jacky used to read whatever he could get his hands on when he wasn't taking pictures. Legends were always his favorite, because he dreams of taking the pictures of every Legendary Pokemon in the world." Leilani replied.

"That's some dream, it's gonna be hard for you to achieve it." Lillie said.

"I know...but I'm one step closer. Thanks to Fay and Star, I have pictures of Tapu Koko and Meloetta. If I can get one of Tapu Lele, I'll be that much closer to my goal." he said excitedly.

"Um...you explained the story of Ho-oh, Raikou, Suicune and Entei, but what about Lugia?" Hau asked, looking almost impatient. Jack rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the pages.

"This one is one of my favorites, mostly because of the legend that surrounds it. It's well known in Kanto and in the Orange Islands. It's so special that there's a festival dedicated to it on Shamouti Island. I've always wanted to go there."

"Me too, this one is one of my favorites. Whenever I read it as a little girl, I always imagined what it would be like to see it." Lillie said.

"It would be bad, the world would pretty much explode!" Cynthia cried.

"I'm sorry?" Hau asked.

"Here, I'll read it. These runes are a bit different than the one Unown runes, but Aunt Burnet taught me to read them so I could read this one before bed. It goes like this, Disturb not the Harmony of Fire, Ice or Lightning. Lest these titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the guardian of the sea shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the Earth shall turn to Ash."

"O chosen one, bring together all three, their treasures combined tame, the beast of the sea." Lillie said, a smile on her face.

"There's another part...the thing that the maiden says. The only thing I remember is this, O chosen one, you must climb to the shrine and right what is wrong. And the day shall be saved by the guardian's song." Cynthia said.

"It's something along those lines, I guess if we ever find ourselves in the Orange Archipelago we'll see it in person." Jack said, handing Lillie back her book.

"You know, Lugia's Prophecy isn't associated with just Shamouti Island. The legend of Lugia and the Three Titans is well told in Kanto and Johto. In fact, there are places where Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres come to rest. Sacred places all associated with each of them. As such, the three islands that they call home have been aptly named." Burnet said.

"That's right, Lightning Island, Fire Island and Ice Island. The Orange Archipelago is south of Kanto, and near their home. It's the same in Johto, three islands in the Whirl Archipelago were renamed and deemed sacred territory for them." Leilani said. Cynthia furrowed her brows, reaching into her bag for her Town Map. It had taken awhile for her to recalibrate it, but by switching SIM cards, she had been able to use it in this world. She searched for the Whirl Islands, seeing a huge map of the archipelago south of Olivine City.

"No way...this archipelago is huge! The world I come from only has four islands making it up. This one has an entire chain of islands!" she cried.

"The world you come from?" Leilani asked.

"I'll explain later sis, it has to do with Dimensional Travel and the likes. Too much for me to explain right now." Burnet replied. She slowed to a stop, having arrived at the road that lead straight to Konikoni City.

"I would expect the region to have various differences. Johto is a very traditional region, where the past and present meet and form a unique kind of culture. Among the islands in that archipelago are Alto Mare, Blue Point Isle, Yellow Rock Isle, Red Rock Isle, Ogi Isle, Silver Rock Isle and finally Fura Island." Jack said, naming all of the cities that had appeared on Cynthia's map.

"Hey, Miss Leila was right. There's Fura Island and not that far from it are three islands, Ice Island, Lightning Island and Fire Island...that's neat." Hau added, having taken a hold of Cynthia's map.

"It's so weird...back in my world the Johto Region is vastly different. Hey, how many gyms does the Kanto Region have?" the blonde girl asked curiously.

"28." Jack replied, earning a wide eyed look from the girl.

"What...what do you mean twenty eight?"

"That's right little miss, the Kanto Region has a lot of gyms each having unique badges. It also has it's own Battle Frontier. The Johto Region has eight gyms, Hoenn has twelve, Sinnoh has fifteen, Unova has twelve, Kalos has eighteen, one for each type and Alola has none. Also, there's the junior league in the Orange Islands and of course the LaGuardia League, which is the strongest league in the world."

"We don't have a league like that in our world...so our dimensions really are different...this is all so fascinating. How something can be similar and different all at the same time. We have the same legends, yet the world is shaped in a different way, how extraordinary."

"Wow, I've never heard Cindy talking like that...she must really be into this whole mythology stuff." Hau said.

"We all have something we're interested in Hau, we just gotta find our niche in life." Jack said. He held his camera in front of himself, once his friends looked up, he adopted a grin, snapping the picture. They all groaned when the flash assaulted their eyes.

"Mind taking that off next time? I don't want to go blind." Lillie scolded earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Sorry, I forgot. I must say, you look cute in this picture Lillie, I daresay it's one of the best ones I've taken of you." he said, saving it to his memory card. He of course was unaware of her crimson blush.

"Look alive kids, we've made it to Konikoni City." Burnet said, causing everyone to look up.

Konikoni City was the second largest city in Akala Island. It had previously been the port city of Akala before Heahea City opened up its own port, once it had become the capital. The streets were filled with locals and tourists alike. Large stone paths made up most of the sidewalks, while the streets were paved in asphalt. Traditional style arches hung over the main street, leading toward the wooden docks that were located at the port. The buildings were styled differently from some of the buildings that made up the city. Some were a lot older while others were normal sky scrapers and apartment buildings. Far to the north was a large Lighthouse, which served to guide travelers to Heahea's Port. The main street of Konikoni City was filled with various shops, as well as the local Pokemon Center. Burnet pulled into the center, taking one of the available spots.

"Alright then kids, last stop."

"Thanks for the ride Auntie, I really appreciate it."

"Ah, it was nothing. You are my favorite nephew after all." the woman said, earning a smile from the boy. He along with the others jumped out of the car, stretching their limbs.

"Is it just me or is it hotter here than in Heahea City?" Cynthia asked, using her arm to block the sun.

"It isn't you Cindy, it really is hotter here." Lillie added, fanning her face with her hat.

"This doesn't really bother me, I'm used to this kinda heat cousin." Hau said, taking a look around the city.

"Same...the Lumiose Badlands are hotter than this to be honest. Anyway, Kiawe said that Olivia's house is next to Mallow's family restaurant. Do you know what it's called?" Jack asked curiously. Cynthia glanced at her map, having looked up Konikoni City's map layout. She hummed to herself, tapping the screen a few times.

"It's called Koni Express, and it has five stars across the board. The local platter is the highest rated dish. Oh I'm starting to get hungry."

"You had breakfast an hour ago." Hau pointed out, causing the blonde to pout.

"I'm a growing girl okay? I need to eat as much as I can so I grow big and strong like the Cynthia here!"

"Something tells me you are eating a lot for another reason." Jack said, scratching his cheek. Cynthia pinched his nose, glaring into his eyes.

"What was that? I'm eating for another reason? Please explain what said reason is, I'm dying to hear it!"

"It's no reason at all, it doesn't even exist. I can't breathe so please let go!" the boy cried, gasping for breath when the blonde let go. She walked past him, in the direction of the restaurant.

"You know, you look a lot better with your hair down Cynthia. You look a lot more mature." Lillie said, earning a smile from her friend.

"Thanks, my hair was growing a bit long so I decided to take it down. Kinda hard to see with this fleck that's hanging over my eye though."

"I like it, it gives you that mysterious vibe! Now that I think about it, you look rather familiar with your hair down. Have we met before this?" Leilani asked, causing the girl to shake her head.

"No ma'am, we haven't met at all prior to this. I just don't like having my hair down often. But since it's so hot, I figured it couldn't hurt to leave it down." she said, trying to dismiss the woman's queries.

It didn't take them long to find Mallow's family restaurant. It wasn't even noon and they already had a full house. Jack was tempted into getting something to go, but his trial was much more important than food at the moment. He instead decided to go to the building next to it, which turned out to be a jewelry shop. They walked inside, seeing a few people looking around at the jewels on display. Leilani instantly dragged Burnet toward the back of the shop, speaking about jewelry and whatnot. Jack rolled his eyes, watching his mom look through the souvenirs they had on sale. Watching her act like a little kid was something that he loved about her. It reminded him that even as an adult, you didn't have to renounce your child like wonder. Deciding to act before the other females in his group decided to look around, the boy walked to the front counter, where a woman was wiping down a showcase.

"Excuse me Miss, is this where the island Kahuna lives? She told me to meet her here." Jack said, causing the woman to look up. She gave the boy a smile.

"Yes, this is Olivia's home. It's also her jewelry store, everything on sale here was made by Olivia and her Pokemon. She also mines the jewels and searches for the seashells herself."

"That's pretty cool, is she here? Jack is here for his Grand Trial." Lillie said, causing the woman to frown.

"I'm sorry, you just missed her...in fact I do believe she left something for you. Hang on a second."

The four trainers shared a look, watching the young woman sift through the nearby drawer. She muttered a few swears, but after a few seconds managed to find what she was looking for. She handed Jack an envelope which had his name written on it.

"A letter?"

"That's right, everything you need to know for the trial should be written there...I wish you luck. Kahuna Olivia doesn't go easy on her challengers. I do hope you come again, I'm sure you'd love some souvenirs before heading to Ula'ula island." she said, giving the boy a bow. He returned the gesture, heading back outside. He pulled the letter out of the envelope, quickly unfolding it.

"What's it say?" Hau asked curiously.

"Hmm...it says, Dear Jack and friends...something has come up and I had to step out. The Grand Trial will be held in the Ruins of Life instead of in Konikoni City, I shall be waiting there with the Shrine Maiden. Don't keep me waiting for too long, Olivia."

"Shrine Maiden? Those exist here?" Cynthia asked.

"Why yes of course! Shrine Maidens are picked by the Kahuna themselves. They are responsible for cleaning and maintaining the shrines within the Ruins. We never met Melemele's Shrine Maiden, but being able to meet Akala's, it's a special honor!" Lillie said, having stars in her eyes.

"She's just a person...if anything she must be annoyed that she has to clean after the tourists. Anyway, which way to the Ruins of Life?" Jack asked.

"It's that way, south of Konikoni City lies Memorial Hill where the old families of Alola rest. Then you'll arrive at the Akala Outskirts, it's a lush and beautiful path that leads to the Ruins of Life."

"Thanks Lillie, I'm glad you're well read on this place. Hau would you mind getting my mom and aunt while we head out?"

"Sure thing cousin, I can stop by the Malasada shop while we head out to meet ya! Good luck if you start the battle before I get there!" he said cheerfully, heading back into the shop.

"Of course he'd want to get Malasadas...what's with him and those sweets of his, I'm not even looking forward to heading to Malie City. I heard the Malie Garden has its own Malasada shop. He's probably gonna spend all his time there." Cynthia said.

"You'll be missing out on a beautiful garden. They say people from Johto founded Malie City, blending the cultures of Alola with the traditions of Johto."

"I don't care, I'll be heading to the Hokulani Observatory instead. Nothing you say will change my mind on the matter." she said stubbornly, arms crossed over her chest. Jack rolled his eyes, hugging the girl from behind, much to her surprise.

"Well chin up Cindy, I looked up the Malie Garden and I heard that, aside from Malasadas they have an ice cream shop."

"I-ice cream you say? W-what kind?"

"Oh you know...local flavors. Coconut, Pinapple, Passion Fruit and I hear there's a specialty...what was it called again? Pina Colada Swirl?" he said.

"We're going, no matter what! We are going to Malie Garden and buying that ice cream!" she exclaimed, causing the boy to laugh, releasing his hold on his friend.

"Atta girl! There's the Cindy I know and love! Come on, let's keep heading to the Ruins of Life. The faster I beat Olivia, the faster we head to Malie City." he said, a grin on his face.

With that, the three trainers started walking in the direction of Route 9. It didn't take them long to leave Konikoni City behind. The path they were walking on split in half, one leading to Memorial Hill while the other headed back to Diglett's Tunnel. The southern edge of Route 9 ran alongside the ocean. Various ocean dwelling Pokemon could be seen wondering about. Wingull and Pelipper were flying high in the sky, mingling with the local flocks of Pikipek and Trumbeak. Jack snapped a few pictures of the path, zooming into the ocean when he saw a pod of Wailord and Wailmer breaching the nearby water. One of them ended up using Water Spout, shooting a torrent of water high into the air, which he managed to capture on film just as they dove back down.

"That was amazing, I didn't even know Wailord and Wailmer lived in Alola." Cynthia said, a smile on her face.

"They usually swim around Poni Island, I've never seen them travel here. It must be their migration season, they travel the oceans after all." Lillie pointed out, earning a nod from the two trainers.

As they continued, they noticed the path started growing steeper, heading up a hill. Past some shrubs and tall patches of grass rested Memorial Hill. There were a few tourists there, along with people who were visiting relatives. The cemetery was surrounded by tall trees and beautiful hibiscus bushes. Some of the graves were made of granite while others were large sandstone pillars. Jack bowed his head briefly as a sign of respect, continuing on his way. Before they left however, Lillie let out a scream having dropped to her knees right after, shivering in fear. A few people looked at the trainers, but said nothing having returned to their previous activity.

"What's wrong Lillie? You didn't see a skeleton did you?" Cynthia asked.

"No! Something licked my neck!" she cried, brushing her hair away as she felt around her neck.

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't see anything behind you!" the Sinnoh trainer said, glancing around. Jack was about to say something, only to see what had licked Lillie's neck about to do the same to Cynthia. He smirked, glancing away only for a scream to fill his ears a second later. He snapped a picture, holding his chuckles at his friend's expression.

"Gah! I felt it, it was so thick and gross!"

"Ahahahaha, the look on your face was priceless!"

"Jack what the hell? Do you know what's doing this?" Cynthia cried, anger replacing her fear. The boy rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket for his Pokedex, holding it out so it would scan the area.

" _Pokemon detected. Shuppet, the Puppet Pokemon. These Ghost type Pokemon often hang around cemeteries, absorbing the malice of humans. Sometimes, in order for it to gain energy, it will lick unsuspecting humans. They gather at dusk in abandoned places, waiting for unsuspecting humans to wonder inside."_

"A...Pokemon? It was a Pokemon?" Lillie asked. Having lost its advantage, the Shuppet revealed itself, floating next to Jack, a grin on its face.

"Shup Shuppet!"

"See? It's just a ghost pokemon, it doesn't mean any harm. At least it wasn't a Misdreavus, they like screaming in people's ears. There's an old proverb my grandma used to tell me. "Shun the house where Shuppet gather at Dusk." I never learned what it meant though." he said.

"I do...it was a proverb told a lot in Hoenn, around Mt. Pyre. It is said that Shuppet are the ghosts of abandoned dolls. Its evolution, Banette was once a Marionette that had a wonderful owner. But over time, they grew up and Banette was tossed into the trash. It is said that it grew so vengeful that it took life to haunt the person that abandoned it for all eternity." Cynthia replied, looking at the ghost type, who just looked confused.

"Not just that, Banette are very strong ghost Pokemon. They even have the power to Mega Evolve. I heard that the Hoenn Elite Four member Phoebe has a Banette that can Mega Evolve, but I've never seen it in battle." Jack said. He snapped a picture of the Shuppet, who blinked a few times before licking the boy's face, causing him to cringe.

"I'm not too fond of ghosts...could we maybe move along?" Lillie asked, having brushed the grass from her skirt. The boy rolled his eyes, pulling an Oran berry from his backpack. He held it out for the Shuppet, who ate it in a single bite.

"There you go, try not to lick too many necks okay? You might end up licking the neck of someone undesirable. Take care of yourself." Jack said, taking the lead once more. Lillie followed closely behind, wanting to leave Memorial Hill behind. Cynthia however remained behind, looking at the Shuppet, an idea working its way into her mind.

"Careful, there's a ledge here." Jack said, holding his hand out. Lillie gratefully took it, carefully jumping down.

"Thank you...I wish my leg wasn't injured. Ledges like this didn't bother me when I was a little girl."

"It's alright, it'll heal in time. So...you escaped from Aether right? What are you to them? A worker?" he asked. The girl swallowed the lump in her throat, adopting a smile.

"Me? I'm no one important...I was just a caretaker...my um...mother, works for the foundation. So I took care of the Pokemon for her. When I saw Nebby being experimented on...I just had to get it out of there. The President got mad at me and gave the order to hunt me down. That's why I avoid Aether Foundation at all costs, if I'm captured, I don't know what will happen to Nebby." Lillie said, placing a hand over her bag.

"Pew!"

"Shush...we don't want anyone to hear you." she said softly, causing the Pokemon to blow a raspberry at her. She glared at the small gaseous Pokemon, causing her to shudder.

"Well, you needn't worry then Lillie...I'd never let anyone hurt you. Especially not Aether, the first bastard I find with a Golbat is getting socked in the face. Count on it." he said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Dear Arceus, I don't want you to get in trouble for my sake. Besides, everyone in Aether trains Golbat and Zubat. They use their sonar abilities to track down Pokemon."

"I guess that's pretty cool, not everyone battles with Pokemon. As long as they're cared for, it's fine by me. But they still owe you one for that Leech Life attack." Jack said, having set his camera down.

"It's all in the past Jack, it's best not to worry about those trivial things." the girl said, brushing the matter off. Jack was honestly impressed with Lillie, and how she was able to let go of something that had been a big part of her life.

They walked in silence for awhile. It reminded him of the first day that they met, back near the Ruins of Conflict. It had just been them and Fay that day. The sun had been shining, and he had been taking pictures of Pokemon that caught his eye. But now, he was on his final trial in Akala and had experienced a great many things. Even then, he still had all of Ula'ula Island to look forward too, along with whatever else Alola would throw at him next. That of course would happen a lot sooner, as they turned the bend in the path, they bore witness to what looked like a battle.

"What the heck is going on here?" the boy muttered in confusion.

"I've told you hooligans before, you will not lay a hand on this Pokemon!" the man said firmly, glaring at the two goons before him.

"Step aside Yo, we're gonna make a killing with this Pokemon!"

"I heard Slowpoke tail is a delicacy in Johto yo! We'll sell them for profit and become the big baddies we deserve to be yo!"

"Team Skull...I didn't think they'd still be here after the thrashing we've been giving them. Come on Lillie, let's teach them a lesson!" Jack said, turning to his friend, who had disappeared from sight.

"Huh? What the...Lillie? Where'd you go?" he called out. The man in front of him glanced over his shoulder, a smile on his face.

"You there, are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm a trainer...I'm on my way to the Ruins of Life to face my final trial here." Jack said, walking onto the path.

The man he was staring at was rather tall, with buzz cut blond hair. He was wearing a white coat with a broad collar that hung down over his chest. It had golden markings on it, the cuffs being green in color. He wore a matching set of pants and white boots, his eyes being covered by bright green glasses. There was an emblem on his coat that he hadn't seen before, though it did look vaguely familiar.

"Excellent, these two goons wish to bring harm onto this Slowpoke. These Pokemon are treasured here in Alola, and need protecting. Would you be so kind as to rid us of them?"

"Well, if it isn't Camera Boy yo!"

"It's been awhile little man, that bitchy girlfriend of yours gave us a one two last time. But she isn't here with you this time is she? We're gonna wipe the floor with you, and send this bug-eyed freak sky high, yo!"

"Ugh...out of all the Team Skull goons I could have face, it had to be Tweedledee and Tweedledum-fuck. Can we maybe speed this up? I gotta be somewhere." he replied, drawing two Pokeballs from his pockets.

"Hey hey hey, you can't talk to us like that yo!"

"We'll teach him a lesson bro! Go Salazzle!"

"I choose you Golbat!"

Within seconds, the Bat Pokemon and the Toxic Lizard Pokemon appeared on the field. Jack threw up his chosen Pokeballs, releasing Ruffy and Doku from within. Ruffy growled ferociously, pawing the ground at the sight of two Team Skull grunts. Doku similarly let out a hiss, facing its fellow poison types with a menacing smile on her face.

"Golbat, Poison Fang!"

"Salazzle, Flame Burst!"

"Let's not waste any time here. Doku, Water Pulse on Salazzle, Ruffy use Rock Throw on Golbat!" Jack said, not at all threatened by his opponents.

"Grr ruff!" Ruffy barked, forming several boulders around it. It launched them forth with ease, striking the Golbat mid flight. Similarly, Doku jumped into the air, forming a large ball of water which struck Salazzle dead in the chest. It hissed in pain, the water turning to steam from contact.

"Golbat, shake it off yo! Use Poison Fang on that Marenie!" Grunt A commanded.

"Salazzle, Sludge Bomb!"

"Doku, take the hit!" Jack called out, causing Ruffy to jump back. Doku jumped in the way of both attacks, neither of them taking effect.

"Marenie Mare!" Doku taunted, snapping her jaws at her opponents.

"Our attacks didn't do anything yo!"

"I know, aren't water types weak to poison?"

"You guys are fucking idiots! Marenie is half poison type. Did you flunk out of Pokemon School? I mean sheesh this is basic knowledge, also Water types aren't that affected by poison." Jack said, a smirk on his face.

"Now you're just toying with us! We knew that, we just wanted to see if you knew!" Grunt A cried out.

"I don't have time for this, Doku are you ready?" the boy asked, switching his Grassium Z for Waterium Z. She gave him a nod, a smirk on her face. Ruffy barked loudly, grabbing his trainer's attention.

"I know you want to finish them off, but you can't right now. Once we get our Rockium Z, I'll let you wail on them all you want, okay?" he asked, earning a happy bark from the Lycanroc.

"We aren't letting you finish that attack yo!"

"That's right, if you don't do the pose then you can't finish the move! Attack him Salazzle!"

"Salaz!" the Toxic Lizard cried, only for a glowing beam of energy to send it flying back. Jack looked over his shoulder, seeing Cynthia standing behind him, a Shuppet floating beside her.

"Sheesh, I lose track of you for ten minutes and you get yourself in a scuffle?"

"Sorry Cindy, this man here needed help. I don't think he's a trainer so I had to help out." he said, pointing to the white dressed man.

"My apologies for the inconvenience, but we can't let them cut off this Slowpoke's tail, it could die." he said, standing before the Slowpoke, who still slept soundly.

"You guys are the worst, guess I'm going to have to teach you another lesson for messing with Pokemon." Cynthia snapped, throwing a Pokeball into the air. It burst open, and with a roar Gabite joined the fray.

"Ha! You actually think we're scared of you? You may have beat us last time because your Pokemon evolved. But we're stronger than you, so we'll be able to easily defeat it." Grunt A boasted.

"Yeah yo! We're going to wipe that smirk off your pretty face."

"You know what...Cindy, I think you've got this." Jack said, stepping away from the field. She gave the boy a nod, a smile on her face.

"I spent two days practicing this on my own, and now it's time for us to show the fruits of our labor. Let's do this Gabite!" the girl called out, tapping her Z-crystal. Gabite roared loudly, ready to mimic his trainer.

Cynthia crossed her arms above her head, bringing them down crossing them once more. The energy built up as she brought her arms back, she forced them forward, mimicking the opening of jaws. The energy swirled around Gabite. The Land Shark arced his neck back, as the swirling energy coalesced into an orb before its jaws.

"Go for it Gabite! Finish them off with Devastating Drake!"

"GABITE!"

The orb exploded outward, taking the form of a large dragon. It shot high into the sky, flying at blazing speeds. The two goons could only watch in fear as it came flying straight at them. The energy dragon let out a mighty roar when it reached the peak of its flight. Both grunts let out a scream as the attack slammed into the, causing a devastating explosion of energy that managed to knock Jack and Cynthia off their feet from the shockwave. Two pained screams were heard growing distant with the last of the energy, before everything returned to normal. A large crater remained from where the two Grunts had been along with their Pokemon.

"Fucking hell Cynthia! You nuked them!" Jack cried, his face one of pure shock.

"I didn't think the attack would be that strong, sheesh!" the blonde cried, forcing herself to her feet. Jack stood back up, brushing the dirt and grass of himself. Luckily, he had been filming the attack, and ended the video before he had stood up. He was definitely going to review that attack for the future.

"I'll say, you did splendidly. You my boy have quite a handle on your Pokemon, and show great skill. And you young lady...what can I say except excellent job! That Z-move was expertly cast."

"Oh...thank you sir! Me and Gabite here have been practicing it for a few days now. We finally got it down right!" Cynthia replied, scratching her head in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Are you alright sir? Did they attack you at all?" Jack asked, looking a bit worried.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly alright. It was this Slowpoke here that they were after, for it's tail no less. It reminds me of what happened a few years ago in the Johto Region. Disgusting louts, that's what they are. My mistake, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Branch Manager Faba, I happen to be a part of the Aether Foundation." the man said, finally introducing himself. Upon hearing the name, Jack realized why Lillie had run off.

"The Aether Foundation? You're a Branch Manager?" Cynthia asked.

"That's right, I was taking a stroll through Akala when I ran into those goons. I don't have much to award you, but I shall be staying in the Hano Grand Resort. As a reward for saving this Pokemon, I shall give you a tour of the Aether Paradise, how does that sound?"

"That would be awesome Mr. Faba. I've actually been curious about what you do at the Aether Foundation. My aunt and uncle have told me that you preserve Pokemon species and save them from extinction. It would be a privilege to see what you all do." Jack said happily.

"Excellent, then it shall be an honor to guide you there. You may invite your close friends if you'd like. The president loves meeting Pokemon Trainers from time to time. Anyway, I must be heading off, I wish you luck on your Grand Trial young man, with your Pokemon, you should have no issue defeating the Kahuna." Faba said, taking his leave shortly after. The two trainers watched him go, growing a bit curious.

"What was someone like him doing here?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly, but that guy doesn't seem trustworthy to me. Regardless, it would be interesting to see what the Aether Paradise is like."

"Um...is he gone?" a shy voice called out from a nearby tree. The two trainers and their Pokemon glanced to a nearby tree, seeing it shake a bit.

"Lillie? Is that you?"

"Yes, sorry about that Jack. That man was one of the people that attacked me when I took Nebby. If he saw me he'd definitely drag me back there." the blonde replied, carefully climbing down from the tree. Jack caught her with ease, placing her down on the ground.

"We understand, it was my fault too. I got a little distracted catching this little guy back there." Cynthia said, placing her hand on Shuppet's head, causing it to coo happily.

"So that's the same Shuppet I take it? I never thought I'd see you catching it. I see a great many things for it in the future...let's go, we've probably kept Olivia waiting long enough. Come on." Jack said, returning his two Pokemon, all but running up the path.

 _xxx_

"Do you know what's taking them so long?"

"Be patient, they'll be here soon. They're probably enjoying the view, the path to the Ruins of Life are quite beautiful after all." Olivia replied, flashing the girl a smile.

She was wearing a traditional ensemble, fit for a hula dancer. She was wearing a bright pink bikini bottom, hidden under a bright green hula skirt. Around her ankle was an anklet made out of fresh flowers, her feet being completely bare. She was wearing a brown coconut bra, a bright pink and orange lei resting around her neck. Her long black locks fell down past her shoulders. She wore a crown of flowers around her head. Around her wrist was a Z-ring, one in the shape of a rose. She finished sweeping the inside of the Shrine, turning around to face Olivia, an annoyed look on her face. The rose pin in her hair glittered brightly in the sun.

"I just want to get out of this get up, it's hot today. I mean, I love dancing with my Pokemon but I just...don't like showing off too much skin."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Kiawe was here." the woman said with a smirk. The girl's cheeks tinged pink, as she crossed her arms over her body.

"No! He can't see me like this...it's too early for this stage of the relationship! Swim suits are okay, but this if this coconut bra snaps...I think I would die."

"Don't be so melodramatic Tessa. You agreed to be the Shrine Maiden the second you caught you know who. Only those hand picked by the Tapu themselves get to be maidens! It's an honor on par with being the Kahuna. Not to mention, if I were to retire, you automatically take my place. You're father must be so proud of you!" the woman said.

"Honestly, if daddy saw me dressed like this he'd probably ground me and take my Pokemon away. I bet mom would be all over it though...I miss her."

"Don't get all sad on me Tessa...this is your first real time as a Maiden. We haven't had so many challengers in Akala in a long time. Wait until you see Jack, he hasn't changed much but he's grown so much stronger since you saw him last."

"I'm sure he has...in many ways, he's a great trainer. A bit dense on matters of the heart, but still very loving. And his pictures are amazingly well done. I've come to see him as a little brother. I mean there's only one person I know who managed to turn a negative Nancy like Cerise into a positive woman." Tessa said, placing the broom against the nearby wall.

"That is absolutely true...and being able to hatch a mythical Pokemon? Some people have all the luck." Olivia said, a frown on her face. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"You get to work with the Tapu of Akala Island, I think that's enough in my book."

"Hello? Anyone there? Olivia? I'm here for my Grand Trial!" the voice of Jack called out, causing the woman to grin.

"Finally...come along Tessa, it's time to greet our guests."

"Sure alright...I did spent all day sweeping the battlefield after all." she said, slipping her flats onto her feet. She walked down the wooden stairs that let to the altar, following Olivia down to the field. Jack walked inside the Ruins, looking around in awe. The Kahuna reached the middle of the field, a grin on her face.

"I welcome you to the Ruins of Life, it is here where the Grand Trial of Akala Island is traditionally held. Our battle will serve not only to see if you can pass the trial, but also to please our guardian, Tapu Lele. From the moment I saw you at the harbor, I knew you'd make it here one day, and it is my honor to be your final battle here." Olivia said, giving the boy a polite bow. He flushed a bit, giving her a grin.

"Thanks Olivia, I've been training super hard for this moment. I know it's going to be one of my most memorable battles. I hope you don't mind, my mother and aunt are here to watch." he said, gesturing to the people behind him.

"They're more than welcome to attend. Shrine Maiden, would you mind presenting our guests with their leis?" the Kahuna asked, earning a sigh from Tessa.

"Fine, sure."

"Tessa...is that you?" Cynthia asked, closing the distance between herself and the raven haired girl. She gave her friend a smile.

"Heya kiddo! It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Wow, I didn't think you were the Shrine Maiden. Now I get why you left, you had to prepare for the Grand Trial right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, let's just say...someone I know would get really mad if I didn't keep up the Ruins. I also spent all morning preparing these traditional leis for you and everyone. They're a symbol of peace in Alola, made with hibiscus flowers. Tapu Lele is associated with the color Pink, so we make them from both pink and white flowers. I hope you like them." she said, placing one around Jack's neck. The boy smiled, tracing one of the petals.

"I love it, thanks Tessa. I don't think you've met yet, this is my mom Leilani, and my aunt Professor Burnet. Mom, auntie, this is our friend Tessa. She guided us through practically all of Akala." Jack said.

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart! Thanks for taking care of my little boy, he didn't cause you any trouble did he?" Leilani asked, earning a giggle from the maiden.

"Not at all, Jack is a very sweet young man. All of my Pokemon have taken a liking to him, and even my Sylveon seems to be fond of his antics. It's an honor to meet you ma'am, and you as well Professor." Tessa replied, presenting the two women with their leis. Hau was a next, a grin on his face.

"This is awesome cousin! Not only do we get these awesome leis, but we get to see an awesome battle! The Ruins of Life are really cool, too bad the Ruins of Conflict can't be visited until the bridge is fixed." he said.

"Oh dear Hau, I missed you the most of all. I have a special gift for you, but those will have to wait, I'm sure Olivia and Jack have waited long enough for this." the ravenette said, presenting Lillie with her lei, the blonde being the final one to get one.

"Have we ever...I can't wait to start this battle!"

"Neither can I...so let's skip the shenanigans and get ready. Let's give Tapu Lele a battle she won't soon forget!"

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay (Gardevoir)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (Primarina)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku (Marenie)** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (Steenee)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Movie: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos** ** _(West Sea)_** _**(No**_ ** _Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** _ **(No Nickname) (Shiny)**_ **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _ **(No Nickname)**_ **Gender: Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** _ **(No Nickname)**_ **Gender:Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Unknown**


	24. Akala Arc Finale

**A/N:**

 **Welcome one and all to Chapter 24 of Aloha Alola. This will be the final part of Jack's Grand Trial before moving on to his next leg of his journey. However, the Ula'ula arc will be a little different than you all might expect. And you'll understand when you read chapter 26, which will be explaining what will be happening during the next story arc. I don't want to spoil anything since I want it all to be a surprise. I did speak about it briefly in previous authors notes but not in great detail. Let's just say this next arc will be more about Jack and his back story than anything else. It will be an arc of growth for everyone, and the trials will be a lot more special afterwards.**

 **I have a lot of things planned, including some new additions to Jack's team. I haven't exactly figured out what his final team will be. Obviously, Fay, Star, Artemis and Melody will remain in it but his last two Pokemon will be rotated a lot. Especially since Jack will capture a new Pokemon soon. He will be catching a lot more Pokemon as he starts his next adventure, and will rotate from time to time but I haven't decided which ones to give him. All I know is that he will be catching a lot of Pokemon so look forward to that. Maybe they'll be the same types that you like. Then again if you haven't noticed, I totally love the Fairy type and most of Jack's team is Fairy or part Fairy, so he will train mostly that. He will train other types but his primary type will be Fairy. We need more Fairy type trainers dammit!**

 **I leave you with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Para mi reviewer, yo no tenia planes de tener a Acerola como companera de Jack. Ella va acer muy importante y puede que viaje con ellos pero por ahora no ay nada planeado. Pero eso puede cambiar, nunca se sabe. Perdona el mal Espanol, yo solo escribo en Ingles si no avias notado...lol**

 **Please excuse my horrible Spanish writing, I don't normally write that but one of my reviewers asked a question so I answered in my native tongue. Have a good one everyone!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 24

Akala's Final Trial Part II

Jack was standing in the challengers box on the granite battlefield. Across from him was the Island Kahuna, Olivia who bore a confident look on her face. Off to the sides, were his friends and family, with Fay finally being out of her Pokeball. She had Jack's camera in her hands, being ready for the battle she was about to witness. The young man could see the Shrine dedicated to Tapu Lele high above them. The stone markers he had seen along the Akala Outskirts marking the path up to the second level. He could see beautiful markings etched onto the walls, including one of Tapu Lele, with glittering pink lights coming from its body as it flew over what looked like Ancient Alolan People. Tessa stood at the very left of the field in the referee box, holding a pink flag and a yellow flag in her hands, the yellow one being his and the pink one being Olivia. She took a deep breath, a firm look on her face.

"As Shrine Maiden of Akala Island, it is my duty to oversee the match between Kahuna Olivia and the challenger Jack. Each trainer has the use of two Pokemon. The battle will be in a single format, and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side are defeated. Substitutions are not allowed and will count as an automatic forfeit. As per the Island Challenge tradition, Z-moves will be allowed. Trainers, release your Pokemon!" Tessa cried, causing the two trainers to reach for their Pokeballs.

"Let's go Probopass, it's time for our test to begin!" the island Kahuna called out, releasing her first Pokemon. It was a large, rock like creature with a bright crimson nose, which had magnetic shavings under it, looking almost like a mustache. The top of its head was round, also red in color, and it had small parts floating on its sides and back, which were also in the shape of miniature noses.

"A Probopass huh? I haven't seen one in awhile." Jack muttered, reaching for his Pokeball.

"What Pokemon is that? I've never seen one like that before." Hau asked, looking at Probopass in confusion. Cynthia sighed, reaching into her pocket for her Pokedex.

"You know Hau, this is what the Pokedex is for. I happen to know a lot about this Pokemon, they originally appeared in Sinnoh." she said, holding the device up allowing it to scan the Pokemon.

" _Probopass, the Compass Pokemon and the evolved form of Nosepass. Due to the heavy magnetic field that surrounds it, electrical appliances become unusable. As a result of it, its nose will always point toward the magnetic north pole. The small units around it are used to attack prey, while the main body gives out orders."_

"Interesting, so the big body controls the little noses on the sides?" the olive haired boy asked, earning a nod from Cynthia.

"That's right Hau."

"I heard that Nosepass that lived in the Sinnoh Region started moving toward Mt. Coronet, due to the high magnetic field found there. As a result, they ended up evolving into Probopass." Lillie added, glancing at the pokemon.

"Wonder which Pokemon Jack will go with? It's obviously not Fay since she's here with us." Leilani muttered, glancing at her son who still hadn't chosen his Pokemon. It was as if he was thinking his options over, finally he reached for his Pokeball, throwing it into the air.

"Go Artemis, let's show em what we got!" he called out, releasing the Siren onto the field. She greeted her opponent with a polite bow, singing a soft melody.

"Excellent choice, a water type against a rock type. But I'll let you know, type advantage isn't always everything." Olivia said, a smirk on her face. Tessa held the flags up, glancing at both trainers.

"The challenger gets the first move, battle begin!"

"Artemis, Aqua Jet!" Jack called out. With a cry, Artemis shot forward, surrounded by a thick swirling veil of water. She rose high into the air, aiming for the rock type.

"Now Probopass, knock it off course with Rock Blast!" Olivia cried.

"Probopass!"

Moving swiftly, the Compass Pokemon aimed its smaller units upward. It formed a large boulder in mid air which it launched at Artemis, who moved out of the water. It launched a second, and then a third this time managing to strike the water type, causing its attack to cease. Without the water's propulsion, Artemis began falling down to the field.

"Crap, Artemis use Bubblebeam to stop yourself from hitting the ground!"

"Excellent strategy, sadly it won't work. Probopass use Discharge!" the Kahuna countered.

Probopass moved swiftly, its units spun around it so fast they crackled with electrical energy. It exploded outward, thick bolts of electricity racing across the air, striking Artemis as she fell. She howled in pain from the super-effective hit, being thrown back into the ground. Electricity raced around her body, as she slowly stood up.

"Shake it off Artemis, a little lightning isn't gonna stop us." Jack said encouragingly. She stood up on her tail fin, a firm look on her face.

"Priima!"

"Alright, go for it! Fill the field with Bubbles, make sure they can't see you!"

"Counter it with Magnet Bomb, don't let it move!" Olivia cried, urging her Pokemon forward.

Probopass lifted itself up with ease, lurching forward. Its noses started moving forward, glowing a silver color as they flew at Artemis. She however managed to dodge the attack with Aqua Jet, filling the entire field with bubbles as she went, easily blocking Probopass's sight. It sat in the middle of the field, trying to find its opponent in the field of bubbles. Jack snapped his fingers, just as Artemis came to a stop on his side of the field.

"Sparkling Aria!"

"Prii!" Artemis cried, rising to her full height. She formed a giant orb of sparkling water on her snout. She launched it forward, causing it to pass through the other bubbles. It grew in size with each bubble it absorbed until it has grown to twice its size.

"Probopass, Power Gem! Don't let the attack hit you!" Olivia cried in worry, having seen the size of the orb. Probopass lifted its body upward, using its powers to create several rocks around itself. It shot them forward with ease each of them colliding with the orb which burst. Water fell all around the field, the remainder of the bubbles bursting into sparkles.

"Now, use Discharge once more!"

"Don't count us out yet! Artemis show them your new move! Use Moonblast! It it in the nose!" Jack cried, a grin on his face. Artemis opened her mouth forming a swirling ball of pink energy. With a cry she launched it at Probopass, striking it right in the nose. The Pokemon cried in pain, dropping right out of the air with a slam.

"Oh no, Probopass are you alright?" Olivia cried in worry. The Pokemon tried to regain its bearings, but was unable to lift itself off the ground. Jack let out a chuckle, placing a hand on his cheek.

"This match is over, the nose of a Probopass is very sensitive. It helps them keep their bearings and helps them with directions. However when they are struck with intense force, they lose their balance. They become disoriented and can't use their magnetic control to balance themselves. So they become sitting ducks. Artemis, Sparkling Aria!"

"Priima!" the Siren Pokemon cried, channeling all of its power into the attack. It hefted the orb forward at Probopass, who tried to move out of the way in time. The orb burst, soaking most of the field, almost like a tidal wave. The water drained from the field, leaving the knocked out Pokemon behind.

"Probopass is unable to continue, the winner is Artemis. The first match goes to the challenger." Tessa called out, causing the boy to sigh in relief.

"Nice job Artemis, you did great!" he said happily, petting his Pokemon lovingly. She cooed happily, nuzzling his cheek. Olivia sighed, returning her fallen partner.

"You did great Probopass, but it seems we underestimated his skills. Good job Jack, you've come a long way since we met last month. But the battle begins now, and we aren't going easy on you." the kahuna said, a smirk on her face.

"Then give us your best shot!" the boy said, a grin on his face. Olivia withdrew her next Pokeball, throwing it high into the air.

"Let's go Lycanroc! Time to show them the spirit of Akala Island!" she chanted. The ball snapped open, releasing the rock type canine into the field.

"Lycan!" it cried, pawing the ground.

"This will be a cinch Artemis, it's a rock type as well. All we have to do is bide our time and strike a good hit. Start things off with Aqua Jet!" he cried.

"Prii!" Artemis cried, shooting forward at Lycanroc, its water covered in a funnel of water. Olivia smirked, snapping her fingers.

"Lycanroc, Stone Edge!"

"Awoo!"

Lycanroc jumped into the air, forming the large blue pillars of rock around the field. It used its claws to climb onto the highest one. Artemis was forced to duck and weave, avoiding all of the pillars she could before changing her course, aiming for the rock type.

"That's just what I wanted, now Lycanroc jump off the pillar and counter with Iron Tail!"

"What?" Jack cried, surprised by the command. Lycanroc followed orders, jumping straight at Artemis with a somersault. It's tail glowed a brilliant silver colored, becoming as hard as iron as it slammed it into the Aqua Jet, blasting the water apart. The attack connected, sending Artemis careening down to the ground, hard.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Jack cried in worry.

"Prii!" she groaned, shaking her head from the attack.

"Okay then, use Moonblast to counter!"

"Lycanroc dodge it and use Accelerock, full power!" the kahuna cried, earning a nod from her Pokemon. Lycanroc shot forward, sharp rocks swirling around its body as it ran. Artemis finished charging Moonblast, launching it right in its path, only for it to jump over the swirling pink ball of energy. The attack connected, sending Artemis skidding across the ground.

"Artemis get up! Don't let it get the upperhand!"

"Lycanroc finish it off with Iron Tail!" Olivia cried out. Using the momentum of Accelerock, Lycanroc was able to close the distance. It jumped high into the air, slamming its tail into Artemis's body, sending her careening into the nearby wall. She fell to the ground completely unconscious. Jack's jaw dropped in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Artemis is unable to battle, Lycanroc wins. The second match goes to Kahuna Olivia." Tessa cried out. Hearing the call made Jack come out of his stupor. He ran over to where his pokemon lay, placing a hand on her snout.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, looking her over for damage.

"Prii." she whined, looking down in disappointment. He chuckled, reaching into his pocket for a Pecha Berry.

"It's fine Artemis, we win some and we lose some. I wasn't expecting Lycanroc to know Iron Tail though. Somehow, I think she prepared ahead of time. But so have we, let's leave this one to Star okay?" he said softly. She gave him a nod, tapping her nose to his face which made him chuckle. He returned her to her Pokeball, walking back to his side of the field.

"Gotta admit, surprising me with Iron Tail like that was interesting. I take it you knew I'd use either Doku or Artemis, and since Steel types do decent damage to Poison types and super effective damage to Fairy types, you thought ahead."

"Indeed I did, I prepared ahead of time because I knew you'd come at me with your water types. Rock types resist poison types by the way, so you best be prepared to have a long grueling battle." Olivia said, a confident look on her face.

"If you say so, though I think accepting your loss will be the true long grueling battle." the boy taunted, having selected his second Pokemon.

"I have to admit, Jack has become quite confident in his skills. I never thought he'd be taunting someone one day." Leilani said, a proud smile on her face.

"It's just how kids are Leila, they grow up. He has an immense trust in his Pokemon, so he can taunt Olivia all he wants. Even if he ends up losing, that loss will serve him well. I long to see just how powerful he and his Pokemon will become in the future." Burnet said proudly.

" _I'll be there to capture every single moment I can. The Akala Album will be full soon enough, and we'll be able to look back at it and smile. Life is an adventure after all, one we deserve to save and share with others."_ Fay said, having snapped another picture of her trainer. She earned a nod from Leilani, who kept her gaze on her son.

"What do you think Hau? Think you have what it takes to take down Olivia?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"I might have to train a little more, but I'm sure I can take her on. It'll be the first Island I'll conquer! I won't leave Akala until I get that stamp!" he said happily. Lillie smiled fondly, happy to be with her friends.

"Well then, it's time to finish this battle. You may have taken out Artemis, but you aren't taking out this Pokemon. Let's go Star, it's time to show them our Alolan Spirit!" he cried, throwing his ball into the field. From it came Star, who happily twirled on her foot.

"Huh...I wasn't expecting a Grass type, but that isn't going to slow us down. Go Lycanroc, use Accelerock!"

"Dodge it Star, and counterattack with Fairy Wind!" Jack cried out.

Star easily dodged the attack, causing Lycanroc to quickly skid to a halt. It barked loudly, aiming another Accelerock at Star, who kept dodging with ease. She flipped out of the way, landing on a single leg. She summoned a swirling funnel of pink wind, throwing it at Lycanroc, who was blown back several feet back.

"Nice one Star, don't let up use Magical Leaf!"

"Nee nee!" Star cried, summoning hundreds of glittering leaves. She sent them flying forward, the razor edges cutting into Lycanroc's rocky skin.

"Lycanroc use Iron Tail!"

"Ruff!" the pokemon cried, racing forward with great speed. Star jumped back in an attempt to dodge it, but was still struck hard by the move. She skid across the ground, using her hand to stop herself.

"Nee!" she cried, forcing herself to her feet.

"Great job Star, now let's give them their power back!" Jack cried, earning a nod from the Fruit Pokemon. She raced forward, her body glowing violet as she slammed into Lycanroc, sending it flying back. It howled in pain as it hit the ground, not expecting the force of the attack.

"Countering with Payback, nice. It seems you still have a lot of tricks up your sleeve." Olivia said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I spent a couple days perfecting our strategy. I was expecting a three on three but this works out much better. So let us continue where we left off shall we?" the boy said, earning a nod from his opponent.

"Indeed, go in for an Iron Tail Lycanroc, don't let it attack!"

"Fairy Wind, Star! Send it flying!" Jack countered, balling his hands tightly.

Star managed to dodge the attack with ease, holding her arms above her head. She sent the spiraling pink wind at Lycanroc, who dug its paws into the ground. It growled angrily, trying not to be blown back by the Fairy Wind. Thinking quick, the Fruit Pokemon launched a Magical Leaf attack into the swirling funnel, the leaves struck Lycanroc making it lose its footing.

"Lycanroc don't let up! Use Stone Edge to get away!" Olivia cried.

"Roc!" it replied, slamming its paw into the ground. Sparkling rocky pillars shot out of the ground, carrying the Pokemon out of the Fairy Wind. It howled loudly, almost as if it were howling at the moon.

"Now then, we got the height advantage so let's counter with Rock Throw!"

"Lycanroc!" it howled, forming giant boulders around itself. It let out a howl, throwing them forward at Star.

"Well thanks for the elevator, Star use those rocks to get to that pillar right there!" Jack cried, pointing at one of the pillars across from Lycanroc. She let out a cry, jumping into the air in time to land on one of the falling rocks. She jumped from rock to rock, launching herself forward until she reached the glowing pillar.

"What are you planning?" Olivia asked, tilting her head in curiosity. She noticed the glow around Star, provided by the sun that was streaming through a hole in the cavern ceiling. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Lycanroc get out of there now!"

"Star use Magical Leaf quick!" the black haired boy cried, sweeping his arm before himself. Star spun around, sending a stream of glittering leaves at the now falling rock wolf. It cried in pain, hitting the ground hard. Jack snapped his fingers, a smile on his face.

"Now for my piece de resistance. Star use Solar Beam!"

"Steenee!" Star cried, absorbing the suns rays into her body. Just as quick, she fired the blazing beam of sunlight at Lycanroc, who's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Dodge it!" Olivia cried, in the nick of time Lycanroc was able to dodge the brunt of the impact. But his side was singed from the attack, which blasted apart the spot where he had previously been. The pillars of rock broke apart, causing Star to fall to the ground. She landed with ease, looking a bit tired from the attack.

"Good job Star, you pulled it off beautifully.

"Steenee nee nee!" _(It would have been better if I had landed it!)_ she cried in annoyance.

"This is a battle Star, what do you expect? He wasn't just gonna stand there and take it." Jack said, brushing her off. She rolled her eyes, pouting at her trainer. Lycanroc and Olivia shared a look, his trainer shrugging in confusion.

"I think we've battled long enough. We're nearing the end of it and we can't let her send another attack like that at us. So let us finish this battle Lycanroc!" Olivia cried, tapping her Rockium Z. The crystal started glowing a brilliant brown as she rose her arms above her head. She held her arms at her sides, twisting her body around dropping to a knee and extending her leg behind her. The energy flowed into Lycanroc's body, making it glow a brilliant gold color.

"Let's give it everything we've got! Lycanroc, Continental Crush!"

Lycanroc let out a howl, jumping high into the air. Hundreds of rocks started flying around it, all of them taking the shape of a giant boulder. Jack just stared at it, eyes widened in shock from the attack.

"Don't just stare at it idiot! Call out an attack!" Cynthia cried, shaking him out of his thoughts. He slapped his cheeks, taking a deep breath.

"Alright Star, this might seem impossible but we gotta try it. Use Solar Beam the moment that thing comes at us!"

"Nee?" his Pokemon cried, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Trust me, this will work!" he cried. She nodded, running straight toward a nearby beam of sunlight. She channeled it into her body, her leaves glowing a brilliant green.

"You can't block this one I'm afraid! Go Lycanroc, finish them off!" Olivia cried, a confident look on her face. Lycanroc let out a roar as it launched the giant boulder at Star.

"Fire!"

"Steenee!" Star shouted, unleashing the supercharged beam. It sailed forth, striking the giant boulder right in the center. The beam exploded, causing the rock to break apart, large chunks of it flying in all directions. Lycanroc landed on the ground, dodging the remnants of its Z-move, eyes widened in surprise.

"What? That shouldn't be possible!" Olivia cried, disbelief on her face.

"Sorry Olivia, but we live to make the impossible possible. Let's go Star, our time to shine is now!" Jack cried, tapping his Grassium-Z. It glowed a brilliant green, the light exploding from his Z-ring. He crossed his arms in front of himself, holding them above his head before bringing them down. He crouched down, slapping his hands together as he rose up, spreading them above his head. The light flowed from his body straight into Star, who pawed the ground with her leg.

"Go for it Star, use Bloom Doom!"

"Steenee Nee!" the Fruit Pokemon shouted. The entire field was covered by blooming flowers, as the energy swirled around her. She sent it at Lycanroc, who could do nothing to avoid the attack. The glowing green energy turned orange, swirling around into the shape of a flower before exploding outward. The entire cavern shook from the explosion, causing everyone to hold on to each other. Jack crossed his arms in front of himself, blocking the light. When the dust settled, he was greeted with an unconscious Lycanroc laying on the field.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, the match goes to Star. The winner of the battle is the challenger Jack Sparrow, congratulations!" Tessa announced, causing the boy to cheer loudly.

"Yes, yes! We won, nice job Star! You gave it your all and you won!" Jack cried, arms spread as he caught the Fruit Pokemon in his arms.

"Nee Nee Nee!" _(We did it together!)_ she cried, hugging her friend tightly. The boy looked up, seeing Olivia and Lycanroc closing the distance between them.

"You did excellently. Both Artemis and Star were very well trained, covering the field in bubbles to disorient us, the use of Moonblast to confuse Probopass. Let's not mention Star's Solar Beam and that amazing Bloom Doom! You've put everything you've learned here in Akala to good use. So it is my honor as Kahuna of Akala Island to grant you this, your very own Rockium Z." she said, holding the brown crystal to the young man.

"Wow...thanks Olivia. Mind if we get a picture?" he asked, earning a giggle from the kahuna.

"Of course not! Tessa, would you join us?" she asked.

"Yes of course!" the maiden said happily, standing next to her friend. Jack held out the Rockium Z, having released Artemis out of her Pokeball to join the picture. He smiled brightly, as Fay snapped the photo.

" _This one's a keeper."_ she said, looking fondly at the photo.

"Great job son, I'm so proud of you! You're becoming so strong, and now you've beaten Akala's Kahuna. You'll be heading off to Ula'ula soon, and I only spent a few days with you. You're growing up so fast...it isn't fair. I want you to stay my little boy forever!" Leilani cried, hugging her son tightly.

"Gah...mom, I can't...breathe." the boy wheezed. He gasped for breath when he was let go, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Gotta say though, that was an amazing battle. How did you know Solar Beam would be strong enough to take out Continental Crush?" Burnet asked curiously.

"I didn't. We spent most of our first day training to use Solar Beam. All of the boulders around us became targets. All I did was calculate where the exact center of the boulder was and fired at it. Trust me, teaching Star how to calculate the exact center of a rock by using its radius approximated from its circumference wasn't easy." he said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"You...taught Star math?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"In order to be a good photographer you have to know how to gauge distance right?" he asked, not exactly answering Cynthia's question.

"A-anyway...in order to use Rockium Z, you'll need to know the appropriate pose." Olivia said, taking a step back. She performed the pose, which Jack mimicked, making sure he got all of the movements accurately.

"Thank you Olivia, I'm sure Ruffy will enjoy using Continental Crush."

"Ah yes, speaking of your Lycanroc. Now that you passed my trial, you'll be able to use that Lycanium Z. It's one of many species exclusive Z-crystals granted to humans by the Tapu. Lycanroc's special Z-move is known as Splintered Stormshards. The pose for it is the same as the one for Rockium Z. In order to use it, your Lycanroc will need to know Stone Edge, which it does. You'll be able to use it whenever you wish now." Olivia said, earning a smile from the boy.

"I can't wait to use it then. The next time I see those two Team Skull Grunts, they're going to be sent to hell by Ruffy." Jack said, a sneer on his face.

 _"_ _That's if they're alive, since Cynthia nuked them earlier."_ Fay said, causing the boy to shiver.

"Oh yeah...those two are probably dead...or floating somewhere between Akala and Ula'ula." he said.

"They aren't dead! I think." Cynthia added, causing the others to sigh.

"Well, now that you have passed your trials of Akala, I'll have to sign your passport to head out to Ula'ula Island. May I see it please?" Olivia asked, earning a nod from the boy. He handed her the passport, and she flipped through the pages, finding the final Akala themed page. She signed her name on the dotted line, pressing a stamp onto the page. It featured both Lycanroc and Tapu Lele, along with the Rockium Z. it was surrounded by a floral print, being pink and orange in color.

"There you are, you are free to travel to Ula'ula Island for your island challenge. Don't worry, I'll stamp your passports too so you can travel there." Olivia said, earning grateful smiles from both Cynthia and Lillie.

"Hey Tessa, you said if Jack passed his Grand Trial in Akala, you'd show us that secret Pokemon. Come on, can we see it?" Hau asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I suppose I did say that, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes you did. It must be a good one if you've kept it hidden this long." Cynthia added.

"I wonder if Tapu Lele liked our battle? I mean, when I battled against Kahuna Hala, Tapu Koko ended up crying happily. Then again he's the Tapu of Conflict so battles please it. Does that mean Tapu Lele doesn't like battling?" Jack asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Tessa replied, throwing a Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, in a shower of flower petals, the Tapu Guardian of Akala Island appeared before them.

It had a black torso, with a pink floral collar around her neck. The top of her head was shaped like a cone, two long curly strands of hair flowing from underneath it. The lower half of its body was light pink in color, with white spots and black markings. On its back were two wings, which were in the shape of Beautifly wings. The Pokemon clapped her hand happily, floating straight toward Jack.

"Lele!"

"No way, you...caught a Legendary Pokemon?" he asked, causing Tessa to roll her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

"You hatched a Meloetta, are you that surprised? I'm the Shrine Maiden of Akala Island. Tapu Lele chose me as its protector, recently...a lot of people have been visiting her shrine. It seems there are some who wish to capture her themselves. So in order to protect themselves, the Tapus chose people of absolute trust to capture them. The ones who remain free are Tapu Koko and Tapu Fini. After all, Tapu Koko's shrine is inaccessible, and he zooms by too fast to be caught. The same can be said for Tapu Fini, who lives in the ocean most the time." Tessa explained, earning a nod from the boy. Tapu Lele took a hold of the boy's hand, pulling him along.

"She wants to take you to her shrine." Olivia explained, earning a nod from him. He continued to let himself be pulled, up the small stairs, and to the shrine at the top.

"Wow...it's pretty." he said, looking at the stone idols at either side of the shrine. There were various offerings there, berries and flowers, as well as burning incense which filled the area with a pleasant scent.

"Lele Le Lele."

"She said that many people have come and cone from here. Every challenger is special. However, there were those who wanted to take things for granted." Tessa said, causing the boy to look back at the Tapu.

"I get it...there are trainers who come here for you instead of to take the Grand Trial. There are those who abuse their Pokemon, and there are those who do harm to people with Pokemon for no reason. They see them as tools, a means to an end. I take it its your duty to be cruel to those who harm Pokemon and people right?" he asked.

"Lele Le Le Lele."

"That's right. Her body secretes special scales, which can either heal or do damage. She cannot control what they do. However those who deserve a cruel fate, will suffer the full force of Tapu Lele's power. You however have proven yourself, and have received a special blessing from Lele herself." Tessa said.

"A special blessing?" the boy asked curiously. Tapu Lele took a hold of his Z-ring, pulling her arms within its body until fully enclosed herself within.

"Le Le Lele Lele Le!" she cried, her body glowing brightly.

"Whoa...what's she doing?"

"She's blessing your Z-ring. You'll be able to use special Z-crystals, like your Lycanium Z. As it is currently, your Z-ring is unable to accept this crystal. With her power, Tapu Lele will be able to grant you a new power." Tessa explained, earning a nod from the boy. After a second, Tapu Lele emerged, holding the new ring out to the boy.

While the design was unchanged, the top part of the ring now had a differently shaped notch. The new notch was in the shape of the Lycanium Z's crystal. The arm bands, which were green before, were glittering brightly. The color was a bit toned down, the top part was still white and red, with slight tinges of pink. Rather than the Grassium Z it once held, it now held another crystal on it. It was tan in color, and had an etching in its center, which looked like one of the idols beside the shrine. He looked up at Tapu Lele, who tapped the crystal with her hand, before pointing to herself.

"I get it...this is Tapunium Z. A crystal that allows any of the Tapu Guardians to use a special move. In case something bad happens right?" he asked.

"Lele!" she cried with a nod. He smiled, placing a hand on her head.

"Thank you...I've had such a great time here in Akala Island. Honestly, the Grand Trial here was one of the best moments. Would you mind if we take a picture? I'd like to conserve this moment forever."

"Lele Le Lele!"

"She agreed, come on, let's take another one as a group!" Tessa said, pulling the boy down to the battlefield.

"Ah...I guess I understand where the pulling comes from now." the boy said, earning a giggle from Tapu Lele.

 _xxx_

A couple days had passed since Jack's Grand Trial at the Ruins of Life. He and his friends had stayed in Konikoni City, having gone back to Mallow's family restaurant. Olivia had payed for their food, as a way to send off Jack on his journey to Ula'ula Island. To say he had feasted was an understatement. He had loved every single dish he had tried, and even ate the ones Cynthia didn't like. Leilani had joked with her, saying she'd eventually get used to the local flavors. Lillie hadn't eaten much, being too polite only for Mallow to give her a Koni Platter, containing bits of dishes from all over Alola. It had honestly been the greatest experience ever. Hau had remained in Konikoni City, having decided to take his Grand Trial the next day. Now, the three trainers were back in Heahea City, standing just outside the Dimensional Research Lab.

"I can't believe it's been a month since we first arrived here. It feels like just yesterday huh?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"It does...it's only been two months since arriving in Alola. I can honestly say that it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I've made so many friends and seen so many wonderful things. I even finished my Akala Island album." he said, hugging the binder to his chest. On the front cover was the picture that had been taken at the Ruins of Life, with Tapu Lele hovering above them covering everyone with healing scales.

"Well, you're uncle is waiting for you three in Malie City. There's a boat that leaves from Hano Grand Resort and heads straight there. There's something that he wants to talk to you about when you get there. So make sure you head straight to the Malie Garden when you arrive. No detours, got it?" Burnet said firmly.

"Alright Auntie, we won't go anywhere but Malie Garden. However, I have a meeting with that Faba guy. He wanted to take me to the Aether Paradise, so I'm not gonna reject his offer." Jack said.

"A-Aether Paradise?" Lillie cried, suddenly growing scared. Nebby shivered within the bag, soft _Pews_ coming from within.

"Is that such a good idea Jack? I mean, do you remember what they did to Nebby there?" Cynthia asked.

"I know...which is exactly why I want to go there. If I can get proof of them doing something to a Pokemon...something that goes against what they advocate. Then we can terminate their operations. I know I'm asking for a lot out of you Lillie, but would it be possible if you came with us? We can change your appearance if you want, so no one recognizes you."

"Absolutely not! Jack you are my best friend, one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. But there is one thing I will not agree too and its going back to the Aether Paradise. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me want to go back there. I'm sorry, but I'll be heading to Malie City by myself." she said firmly.

"I...alright, I understand you entirely. But could you do me a favor?" he asked. She was a bit hesitant, but gave him a nod anyway.

"Take care of Melody for me. I don't want to take her there, if anything happens she might...you know." he said, holding the Eclipse Ball out to the girl. She shakily took it, holding it close to her heart.

"I promise to take good care of her Jack...go on, I'll be waiting for you at the Malie City Pokemon Center. We'll head to the Garden right after." she said. The boy pulled her into a hug, holding her close to himself before finally letting go.

"See you later Lillie." he said, giving her a smile as he turned toward the Hano Grand Resort. Cynthia shared a brief hug with her friend, running after the boy.

"You know, you don't have to come with me. I can handle myself just fine."

"I know, but I want to know why Lillie ran away from that place, aside from wanting to save Nebby. Something is fishy about this group, trust me. Back in my world, there were a lot of activist groups in Sinnoh, and most of them were underground recruiting operations for Team Galactic." Cynthia replied.

"Team Galactic?" he asked.

"Yes, I dunno who runs the team. But I know they're an organization who studies Spaces and Distortions. I'm not exactly sure what their motives are, but their employees are everywhere. Then there's Team Aqua and Team Magma of Hoenn, who want to protect the Sea and Land respectively. Look how that turned out, they ended up almost ending the world when they summoned Groudon and Kyogre."

"Any time Legendary Pokemon are involved, shit always flies south. That's also why I didn't bring Melody with me...if they find out I have a mythical Pokemon with me, imagine what might happen to her? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she was captured." Jack said.

" _Nothing is going to happen to her alright Jack? Let's just continue our journey like normal. We'll find dirt on these guys if we can and if not then we just go on as normal."_ Fay replied.

"Nee nee Steenee!" Star added, holding her camera up.

"You two are right...we'll keep traveling no matter what! Mr. Faba's letter said he'd be waiting for us at the harbor with a private boat...are you ready?"

"Yup...there's nothing for us to do here." Cynthia said, a smile on her face. She brushed her fleck out of her eye, sweeping it behind her ear.

"I have no idea how you can see with that."

"You get used to it...speaking of that, I just heart this world's Cynthia is going to the Champion League. It's a tournament that's held every six years by champions and for champions only. She'll be battling against the other League Champions, as well as previous ones."

"Sounds pretty cool, where's it being held?" Jack asked curiously.

"Evergrande City, the Hoenn League is hosting it. I want to go so bad, but it's too far away from here. Besides we have television and the internet so it'll be okay."

"We'll go to the next one, six years will fly by, you'll see. Cynthia is the youngest and strongest Champion in the current circuit. I'm sure she isn't going to be defeated any time soon." Jack said, giving her a smile.

"She is pretty cool huh? I'm still shocked to know she and I are the same person. She's much more regal than I am, and serious too."

"Tch...are you kidding? You two are exactly the same...you love mythology, hold up the line when buying ice cream and have awesome teams! Not to mention you look totally cute with that hair of yours. Yeah she looks more goth because of the coat, but if it were colder here, you'd be just like her. If you too were in the same room, I'd honestly have a hard time deciding who was who."

"How? I'm seven years younger than her, shorter and have no boobs." the blonde cried, causing the boy to flush.

"As if boobs are that important."

"They are! She has a killer body, while I'm just...flat as a board."

" _Cindy, you have to remember you are only thirteen years old. You'll grow into a fine young woman in the following years. Don't even worry about this stuff okay? Just enjoy yourself and have fun!"_ Fay added, giving the girl a smile.

"You're right...puberty is stupid so I just won't worry about it."

"Exactly...just tell me when it is you get cramps so I can help you out. I remember my mom getting them a lot when I was growing up and I always got her medicine and ice cream." Jack said, earning a giggle from Cynthia.

"You're so sweet."

It wasn't long before they reached the resort. They continued heading through the Resort, following the other tourists as they explored the area. They continued onward, heading toward the docks which had several yachts moored to the pier. However one stood out to them. It was a beautiful large yacht, with polarized windows, and golden markings on the sides. The mark of Aether was painted on the side of the vessel, and was also flying a flag with the same symbol along with the flag of Alola.

"Ah, if it isn't Jack. Kept me waiting didn't you?" Mr. Faba said, as he jumped off the boat onto the pier.

"Sorry, it took a bit longer to get back to Konikoni City. We sort of stay for souvenirs and stuff. We didn't keep you waiting did we?" he asked, looking apologetic.

"Not at all young man. I knew the trial might take a bit longer, so I just called the Dimensional Research Lab and asked if you had returned. Now, will you two be the only ones coming to the Paradise with me?"

"Yeah, just the two of us. Our friend Hau is still in Konikoni City." Cynthia said.

"Okay then, let us go aboard. The President is waiting for us, I'm sure you'll be fascinated by our organization, and might even join us as interns!" he said happily. He climbed onto the boat first, helping Cynthia on deck. Jack followed suit, having carried Star in his arms as he climbed on. The last one to board was Fay, who held onto her camera tightly.

"Finally leaving Akala...it's sort of surreal you know?" Jack said, earning a nod from Cynthia.

"Mhmm...but I'm sure Ula'ula will have more adventures waiting for us! I especially can't wait to try that Ice Cream!" the blonde said, a grin on her face.

"Okay Captain, let us set off!" Faba cried, the engines turned on, as two members of Aether pulled the mooring lines.

"Wait! I wanna go too!" a familiar voice called out. Jack and Cynthia looked up, seeing their friend Hau running down the stairs onto the pier.

"Hau, you actually made it?"

"Yeah cousin, I got my Rockium Z and everything! I got a ride to Heahea from a nice trainer and her Mudsdale. Is it too late to join?"

"Not at all young man, come aboard. My name is Branch Manager Faba, a pleasure to meet you." Faba said, pulling the boy on board.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor to be able to see the Aether Paradise. I hear it's the only floating island that was made entirely by people. It's gonna be totally rad!"

"I suppose it will be, I can't wait to see what Pokemon are kept there." Jack said, adopting a smile.

" _Not just that...I'd like to find some evidence of Pokemon Abuse. I wish Lillie had been able to join us, but it would be too dangerous for her to be here. I hope she doesn't hate us for going to this place. Guess we'll see her on Ula'ula Island."_

The small boat finally sailed off. Jack walked toward the railing, standing still as the boat slowly pulled away from Akala Island. He set down Star, and reached for his camera, bringing it up to his eye. He peered through the viewfinder, fixing the focus before snapping the picture. He smiled sadly, holding his hand up in the air.

"Alola, Akala Island. We'll return to you soon for a visit!"

"That's a sweet gesture! Alola, we'll see you again!" Cynthia cried.

"Alola Akala, then Alola Ula'ula, and their amazing Pinapple filled Malasadas!" Hau cried, licking his lips eagerly. Jack and Cynthia sighed, shaking their heads at their antics. With Akala Island as their backdrop, Jack and his friends could only look forward, as the third leg of his journey was fast approaching.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay (Gardevoir)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (Primarina)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Doku (Marenie)** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Sludge Bomb, Water Pulse, Toxic**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (Steenee)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite: (No Nickname)** **Gender: Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos (West Sea)** _(_ _ **No**_ **Nickname)Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _) (_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Gender: Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Gender: Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet (No Nickname)Gender:Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Fletchling:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wimpod: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**


	25. The Aether Paradise (Interlude)

**A/N:**

 **Alola everyone! Welcome to Chapter 25 of Aloha Alola, this chapter is going to be an interlude chapter, taking place in the Aether Paradise. It's a bit longer than I had planned, in fact some of the chapters after this one may tend to be on the longer side. But that's because I usually get carried away and don't notice how much I've written until I look at the page count. Last night I had to split Chapter 28 because It had 54 chapters, but at least I was able to get a chapter out of it and still focus on chapter 30 afterwards.**

 **The next leg of Jack's journey is going to be a little bit different. Everything of course will be explained in Chapter 26 of the story, which will begin the new arc. I've already thought of a name but I'm not going to say it until I actually post it. I want it to be a bit of a surprise, since for the next chapter I'm doing something a lot different than what I had originally planned for the story.**

 **I'm not sure if I will include Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon stuff into the story, as that series was changed a lot more than the originals. It's all up in the air if I'm being honest, so I might just stick to the regular Sun and Moon stuff. I'm also having issues with the placement of this story, I want this story to take place in the anime world, but also for it to take place canonically. So if anything this story takes place after the XY and XYZ arcs of the anime. But also did say that this story would be taking place between I choose you and what is now known as The Power of Us. So I will explain how the plot works as of now.**

 **This story still takes place after XY and XYZ, but Ash decided to go back to Kanto and travel around on his own with his older Pokemon. It leads to the events of I choose You, but of course the events are different. I was honestly debating on having Ash catch Ho-oh since the ending of that movie was kinda bullshit. I want to keep Ash as a strong trainer, so coming off the Kalos League, he decides to go back to challenge the Indigo League, and then the Johto League since he's still the Orange League Champion. So the plot of this story still takes place after X and Y, and I can take all of the liberties I want. As for the movies...let's just say those won't be canon since this is in the I Choose You Pokemon Universe, meaning the anime events happened but the movie events didn't, so new continuity same bullshit. Confused Yet? Because I'm trying not to be. Just...just ignore most of this stuff, the placement of this story doesn't really matter, but it is important to some degree...maybe.**

 **So with this, I leave you with this chapter. Sorry for the authors not being so long, but I thought I would explain a few things about the continuity of this story. Also, I don't mean to bash the Sun and Moon anime, but I just do like it as much as I did XY and XYZ. The art style is still something I'm getting used too, and while I do like the characters, I feel some are being ignored more than others, and the awkward faces are just...hard to digest to be honest. Ash using Z-moves and Lillie are honestly the best part of the anime. At least Edge Lord Gladion isn't as Edgy in the anime. Anyway, see ya!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 25

The Aether Paradise _(Interlude)_

The Aether Paradise was a lot bigger than Jack had been expecting. The floating white building was at least three stories tall, and half an acre big. It was completely white in color, the top part being covered by solar panels. There were even three large wind turbines coming from the top of the building, blowing moderately fast in the wind. The waster was crystal clear, the Water type Pokemon happily swimming around. He could see several lush green trees being planted around the outer parts of the island, near the railing that overlooked the ocean. Bird Pokemon were flying around the island, Wingull and Pelipper flying in circles, looking for good places to build nests. Jack could see an entire fleet of boats moored to the side of the island, all of them being emblazoned with Aether's symbol. There was a Ferry that traveled to Ula'ula Island, as well as one that went to Akala. All around, Jack could see people and pokemon milling about.

"Welcome young trainers to the Aether Paradise, home of the Aether Foundation. It is here that we bring all of the research gathered around Alola to find ways to save Pokemon. Pokemon that are left behind by trainers, attacked in the wild or abandoned, are brought into our care. We have a natural habitat that is tailored to each Pokemon that may potentially stay here." Faba said, as the boat headed straight toward the hangar.

"It's a lot bigger than I had ever imagined." Cynthia said, stars in her eyes. Jack snapped a picture of the island, just before they went inside.

"It was a very expensive project that took years to complete. The Aether Paradise features state of the art technology. We also have personal chefs for the Pokemon as well as Nurse Joys who run the Pokemon Care Center. There's a hotel here as well for guests who wish to stay the night. Will you be staying as well?"

"Sorry Mr. Faba, we're gonna head out to Ula'ula as soon as we can. My uncle is waiting for us, so we can't really waste a lot of time." Jack said, lowering his camera.

"I understand, you are welcome to comeback at a later date if you wish. Now that you are here, I will give you a tour." Faba said, a smile on his face. The boat pulled up to a dock, which was quickly moored to the pier. Jack looked around, seeing the large metal freight containers, all of them emblazoned with Aether's crest.

"Wow...they're all so neatly stacked." Cynthia noted, carefully stepping off the boat. Jack tapped her shoulder, pointing to the Machamp that were moving the containers.

"Those Machamp there probably stack them up. I'm sure this is all of the supplies they need to stay in operation. It's a lot bigger in here than I expected." he said.

"I see you are all very amazed. As I said before, the Aether Paradise is a place where we take care of pokemon. One floor below us, are our scientists, working around the clock on new Pokeball designs. We wish to have the very best Pokeballs to facilitate the capture of injured Pokemon. It's all for the conservation of Pokemon, if you all follow me, I shall guide you to the first floor." Faba said, gesturing for the three trainers to follow.

The three trainers followed along, taking in the sights around them. Though they only consisted of large metal crates rather than anything interesting. Jack reached into his pocket for Doku's Pokeball, wanting to try something out. With Faba's back to him, he pulled out the minimized ball, pressing the center button. To his surprise, the Pokeball didn't expand, remaining in its minimized form. He pressed the button a few times, but was unable to make it expand.

"My apologies, it seems I forgot to say this. The Pokeball Management System does not function in the Paradise. In order to prevent potential thieves, we jam all incoming signals. That way no Pokemon can be called and used for battle, and no Pokeballs can be used to capture the Pokemon kept here." the man said, causing the boy to stop.

"What if one of the Pokemon goes on rampage? Or someone invades? Do you have trained Pokemon that can battle those invaders?" Jack asked firmly.

"Members of Aether Foundation have special Pokeballs that bypass the jamming signal. For regular trainers however, all Pokeballs are jammed, I do apologize." the man said.

"I guess if it means protecting the Pokemon here, then it's perfectly fine for our Pokeballs not to work. I'm sure nothing is going to happen here anyway, it looks like a safe place." Hau said.

"Yeah, safe." Cynthia added, a bit distraught at being unable to call any of her Pokemon.

The three trainers and Faba slowly approached the triangular shaped elevator. It came down from one of the floors above, coming to a stop before them. Riding on it was a woman, another worker for the Foundation it seemed. She had poofy violet hair, and was wearing a large pair of pink glasses on her face. She was wearing a pink turtle neck sweater, with a white coat over it, which had a keyhole in it, her breasts coming through it, being covered by the sweater. She was wearing a pair of white stockings as well as knee length white leather boots. She bore a look of surprise as she saw Faba and the three Pokemon trainers.

"Oh, excuse me Faba."

"Yes, excuse you! I have a title for a reason, how else am I supposed to be addressed?" the man said firmly, causing the woman to nod.

"Yes, I apologize, Branch Manager Faba."

"Excellent, I must go speak with our President about our efforts in Akala Island. I leave these children in your hands, give them a tour and then have them meet the President." Faba said, stepping onto the elevator.

"I shall handle your request, Branch Manager Faba." the woman said, earning a sneer from the man. He said nothing as the elevator's railing came up, before the elevator moved to the next floor.

"Wow...what a douchebag." Cynthia said, earning a chuckle from Jack and Fay. The woman turned to face the children, a small smile on her face.

"Don't mind him, he's just got a bit of an ego. He makes everyone call him Branch Manager Faba, despite being one of three managers here. Welcome to the Aether Paradise, Jack, Hau and Cynthia. My name is Wicke, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Alola." Hau greeted, a grin on his face.

"How do you know our names?" Jack asked curiously, holding his camera closely to himself. The woman smiled.

"A little Fletchling told me of course! Now, I'm sure Faba explained a bit of what this place stands for. Many of our employees have told us about some young trainers who not only protect Pokemon, but are taking the challenge as well. Come, the entrance is one floor above us, I'm sure you'll enjoy this tour." she said happily. She swiped her ID card, calling the elevator down. The three trainers stepped on the lift, being slowly lifted to the next floor.

"This is the main entrance. As you can see, a great many number of Pokemon and people come to visit us daily. We've seen great many Pokemon, species that aren't even found here in Alola." Wicke said, allowing the three trainers to step onto the entrance lobby.

It was actually quite big, having two large desks at either side of the room. He spotted a Nurse Joy behind one, with a state of the art Healing Machine, as well as an Intensive Care Unit. She was accompanied by a Comfey as well as an Audino, a Pokemon he hadn't even seen in Alola. The other desk seemed to be a souvenir shop of sorts, as he could see tee shirts, mugs and other nick-knacks being sold to the public. Jack took a few pictures, kneeling down next to a Skitty and a Delcatty that belonged to some trainers.

"Um excuse me, do you mind if I take a picture of your Pokemon?" he asked, looking up at the two girls.

"Oh of course dear, take as many as you'd like. We're already pretty used to it." the first girl, a brunette said, a smile on her face. The boy lined the picture up, snapping one of Skitty, who was playing with Delcatty's tail, meowing happily as she pawed it.

"Why's that miss?" Cynthia asked, causing the blue haired girl to look up from her phone.

"We're Coordinators. We're on vacation in Alola, waiting for the circuit to restart for the season. The two of us tied for fourth place in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and the prize for the top eight was an all expense paid trip to Alola. How could we refuse right?" she asked.

"I agree, I wouldn't be able to resist something like that if I were given the choice." Hau said, petting the Skitty, who purred happily at his touch. Jack snapped a picture of the boy, smiling as he gave the two Pokemon an Oran Berry.

"There you go, thanks a lot for the pictures. I hope you two win the next Grand Festival, oh and if you see a girl named Cerise, be careful. She's a really good Coordinator." he said.

"Cerise? As in Cerise Heartwood? She's back in the circuit?" the brunette asked.

"I can't believe it! I had heard of her going on hiatus for what that bastard Roy did in Kanto. But I wasn't aware she was back, oh this year is going to be amazing! Did you know she was voted most likely to become a Master Top Coordinator? That's a supreme honor, only one Person holds that title, a woman named Johanna Berlitz in Sinnoh!"

"Wow, that is a high honor. That must be some trophy though, I'd be lucky enough to even see that contest." Jack said happily.

"Hey Jack, stop flirting with the pretty girls, we gotta move on." Cynthia called out, flagging the boy. He flushed, giving them both a bow.

"I hope you enjoy Alola, it's a beautiful place. Might I recommend the Hot Springs in Akala Island?"

"Jack!"

"Alright, I'm coming! Alola!" he said, racing back to the elevator.

"I'll say, you have quite a way with people. Not a lot of people would readily agree to have pictures of their Pokemon taken." Wicke said.

"Well I am a Pokemon Photographer. People are usually okay with it, I've only had one person actually say something...that blond kid with the weird Pokemon." Jack said.

"Weird Pokemon? Where was I during this?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"You were there, you know that kid that me and Hau battled in the Battle Royale, what was his name again?" he asked, glancing at Hau who had a finger to his chin.

"Hmm...I think it was Gladion...and the Pokemon he used was one he called Type:Null." he replied. Wicke's eyes widened a bit, having heard this information.

"Oh yeah that kid...you know, he looked oddly familiar. Then there was that thing he said, that he was looking for someone important. Can't believe someone like that is an enforcer for Team Skull though." the blonde girl replied.

"A-anyway, you all must be having fun on your trials. I suppose you guys are around eleven years old right?" Wicke asked.

"I actually turned fourteen not that long ago...Cindy is thirteen and Hau is...actually how old are you, I never asked."

"Twelve, I was helping my tutu all of last year, so I couldn't head out with the other newbies. Besides it was better that I waited, I made awesome friends whom I'm having a wonderful time with!" Hau said happily, earning a giggle from Fay.

" _Well said, I'm glad we're all friends too. We've all had quite an adventure so far."_ she said.

"Oh my, your Gardevoir can speak?"

"It's her special ability. She's able to communicate via Telepathy, she usually has snarky comments for me. But she serves as a Pokemon Translator whenever I wish to take photos of Pokemon." Jack said.

" _Not just that, I was Jack's first Pokemon and his number one partner. We've been together since I was a baby Ralts, it's been one heck of a ride...one that's still going."_ she said.

"Yup!"

"I couldn't wait until I was old enough. I grabbed my things, and headed out when I could. I wanted my own Pokemon so I could be strong enough to beat my tutu. He's way too strong though, but I'm sure one day I'll be able to beat him!" Hau said happily.

"I left on my journey from Celestic Town in Sinnoh. I wanted to go somewhere exciting for my first journey, so I flew here to Alola. I've been with these guys ever since." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Wicke.

"Well, usually trainers travel through their home region, but I guess we're all free to choose. Incidentally, you look very familiar...have we met before?" she asked. Cynthia shook her head.

"No ma'am...this is our first meeting. I get confused for someone else a lot, hehe."

"Hmm...I suppose all children yearn to leave home one day. Then again you aren't just children anymore, you are parents to your Pokemon. Hau, Jack, Cynthia would you like to visit the Conservation Area upstairs?" Wicke asked, earning eager nods from the three.

"Yes of course! I wish to see just what kind of Pokemon are cared for here!" Hau said happily. She nodded, pressing the panel behind her. She typed in a code, the elevator lurching upward. Jack glanced over his shoulder, seeing what looked like a mansion before rising toward the next floor.

"Excuse me, Miss Wicke? Was that a mansion over there?" Jack asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"Indeed, that's where the President lives. She decided it would be best for her to remain on the island at all times. So she commissioned a house for her and her family to live in."

"The President has kids? I wonder what kind of person he is?" Cynthia said, a look of curiosity on her face. Wicke held back a laugh, she had toyed with the idea of telling them the President wasn't a man, but she figured it would be better if they found out for themselves.

Reaching the final floor of the Paradise, the three trainers looked around, eyes widening at what they saw. They saw a large conservation area, which looked more like an indoor forest. Three paths split up from the center, heading into the Conservation Area. Each area was tailor made for each the Pokemon that inhabited it. There were pools of water filled with Water Pokemon, dry areas filled with sand for desert dwellers and even a marshy area for swamp dwellers. Jack walked over to a nearby pen, seeing it was filled with Corsola.

"Oh wow, look at these cute Corsola! I've never seen so many in one place like this." he said, snapping a few pictures of the Pokemon within.

"These Pokemon are our priority here in Aether. As you might know, Marenie and its evolution Toxapex like to eat the coral that grows from Corsola. Often times they will consume these Pokemon entirely. So in order to save them, the President made it her top priority to save as many as she could." Wicke said.

"Um...wouldn't taking large amounts of Corsola from the Alolan Oceans mess with the balance of nature? I mean what if the Marenie start dying because they cant find Corsola?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Well, it's thought by some...that those Pokemon are more of a pest than anything else." Wicke said, a frown on her face.

"Marenie aren't pests. I have one of my own, and I may be terrified of Poison types, but I wouldn't call her a pest. They eat Corsola, yeah it's messed up but that's the circle of life. It's nature, and there's nothing we can do about it. Taking out the Corsola will just make Marenie starve to death until they die en masse. Then what will you do? Save them and throw these Corsola back?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes, the President knows this as well. We're currently working on a way to feed the local population of Marenie with the coral bits that the Corsola here shed. That way they won't prey on them too much, but we've had zero success." the woman replied.

"Well, it this place isn't much different than the Safari Zones in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh." Cynthia said.

"I'm not too fond of the Safari Zones either. They transfer Pokemon from various regions, taking them out of their homes and dump them in a new place. Not just that, the Safari Zone prevents you from attacking with your Pokemon but instead gives you Pokeballs, Bait and Rocks. That's just egging on an attack." Jack said.

"It isn't that bad Cousin! I'm sure the Pokemon there don't mind it much." Hau said.

" _You won't be saying that when a Rhydon drives its spinning horn right up your..."_

"Alright, enough of that. As you can see, this place is a paradise for all Pokemon. We save Pokemon from Team Skull here, and provide protection to certain types of Pokemon as well. Which is why the use of Pokeballs is strictly prohibited."

"I suppose so, but nature does have it's cruel side. My tutu is always saying that, but he also told me it gives us blessings. Can Aether really protect all of the Pokemon that're our there?" Hau asked curiously, earning a confident nod from Wicke.

"Yes of course. I agree with what you said, nature does have its own balance. I'm not sure if we as humans have the right to judge what Pokemon do, but we can at least protect as many as we can." she replied.

"That is admirable, the Aether Foundation sounds like an awesome place!"

"I agree with Cindy, but what drove you guys to open a branch here in Alola of all places?" Jack asked curiously. He grabbed a hold of Star, who was trying to jump into a nearby Grass type Pokemon pen, having seen Bounsweet, other Steenee and even a Tsareena.

"I haven't the foggiest. It's hard to know what our President is thinking sometimes. If you'd like to meet the President, they're around here somewhere. Feel free to explore all that you want, you are welcome here any time." Wicke said happily.

"Okay, how about we take a look around? We can see some Pokemon we haven't seen yet." Jack said.

"Sure cousin, let's go talk a walk. I want to see more of this awesome place." Hau said, picking a path at random. Jack and Cynthia followed suit, with Fay and Star following close behind.

"This seems like a really legitimate place, the Pokemon look happy here." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Jack.

"You're right...but I can't shake the feeling that something is off here. Lillie wouldn't have ran out of here is this place was truly heaven. Despite it being called a paradise, it might just be smoke and mirrors." the young trainer said, hold his camera tightly in his hands.

" _Calm down Jack. You're worry is sky rocketing, just take a deep breath and relax. The last thing we need is you passing out here, I wouldn't let you live it down."_ Fay said, a smirk on her face.

"Pfft, you'd probably be happy. Then you'd have photo evidence of me passing out like a sissy. That's something I don't want on film." Jack replied.

They took the time to look at some of the habitats. Jack managed to get some good pictures in, especially of the Alolan Variants that seemed to be living there. There was an icy area filled with Alolan Sandshrew and Sandslash. He had thought the Sandshrew were little igloos until one of them started moving. Cynthia had almost jumped into the pen to pick one up since it was in her words, "Totally Adorable". The claws on the Sandslash made Jack swallow hard. They looked like sharpened curved Ice axes, and he didn't want to know how sharp they were. They saw some Alolan Meowth and Persian, along with some Alolan Geodude who were arm wrestling with each other, the tops of their heads sparking with electrical energy.

"I didn't think Geodude were electric types here, that's so sick." Cynthia said, watching on in awe.

"Yup, I heard there's a Power Plant on Ula'ula Island that's maintained by Alolan Golem and Magneton. It's a natural habitat for electric type Pokemon as well, but it's normally off limits to trainers." Hau said, disappointment on his voice.

"They just don't want us normies getting in the way. There might be a shiny Golem in there some where. The king of the hill, the one that no one can defeat, the uncaptured electric god." Jack said, an ominous tone in his voice.

"Well...I wouldn't doubt seeing a Shiny Golem in there somewhere. Aside from Hibiki's Dedenne and Cynthia's Eevee, I've never seen a wild Shiny Pokemon."

" _Jack did, he saw a Shiny Zubat in Ten Carat Hill but someone ended up scaring it."_ Fay said, glancing at Cynthia who looked away from the Embrace Pokemon, a flush on her cheeks. Jack was about to say something when a small explosion rocked the area. He broke into a sprint, without hesitation, heading toward the place that had rising smoke inside.

Reaching the railing, he noticed he had arrived at another habitat. This one was filled with fire types. He saw three large Arcanine, along with several Growlithe inside. He saw some Ninetails and Vulpix as well as some other fire types. Upon closer inspection however, he noticed a small bundle of white fur, laying on the dirt, covered in dust and soot. His eyes widened a bit in shock.

"That's...an Alolan Vulpix." he said.

"What? But Alolan Vulpix are Ice types, what's it doing in the Fire type habitat?" Cynthia asked.

"Some idiot probably put it with the other Vulpix thinking they were practically the same. It happens a lot here in Alola, more often than you think." Hau said, a frown on his face.

Jack saw the Vulpix pushing itself to its feet, looking around in fear as it was surrounded by the other Growlithe, who were growling at it. It scurried toward the fire type Vulpix, but one of the Ninetails stood before it, glaring at it in an attempt to scare it off. It was obvious to Jack what was going on, the Alolan Vulpix wasn't being accepted by the other Vulpix, so the Ninetails was pushing it away. The Growlithe wanted to attack it, because it was threatening its territory. The fact that no one had noticed this was something else that angered the boy. He unclipped his camera from his nylon strap, handing it to Hau as he vaulted over the railing.

"Whoa, Jack what are you doing?" Cynthia cried out, falling on deaf ears. Just before the Growlithe were to attack, Jack stood before them, holding his hands out.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you not to attack other Pokemon? Shame on you! This is supposed to be a paradise for all of you, not a battlefield." he snapped angrily.

"Grow Grow Growlithe."

"Oh can it fire breath, you and your buddies think your so cool for picking on an Ice type. No that was not a pun, don't start laughing Magmar, I see you!" the boy said, glaring at the fire type who quickly shut up. Jack knelt down, picking the Vulpix up from the ground, walking toward the railing. He looked down at it, giving it a smile.

"Hey, don't be scared, I got you out of there and you don't look hurt. You could use a bath though." he said. The Vulpix licked his cheek happily, settling into his arms. He easily jumped over the rail, just as some members of Aether and Wicke showed up.

"What happened to that Vulpix?" Wicke asked, shocked at the condition of the Pokemon.

"Some idiot put this Alolan Vulpix in a pen filled with Fire types. Fire types are strong against Ice types, if I could figure out who did it, I'd freeze their nuts and smash them with a hammer." Jack snapped angrily.

"What if they are a woman?" Hau asked. Jack turned to him, giving him a smirk.

"Use your imagination."

"We apologize young man...we've been getting a lot of new recruits. Perhaps they assumed since it was a Vulpix, it would be okay to be put with its fire type counter parts. If you allow use, we'll take it to its proper habitat." a man said, reaching for the Pokemon, only for Jack to turn away from him.

"No, I'd like to speak with your President, I have some words for them." he said firmly. Wicke nodded, taking the lead.

"Right this way please." she replied, leading them down the path. Jack remained silent, holding the Vulpix in his arms. It reminded him a lot about Snowball, Lillie's Vulpix. It reminded him of how lovingly she treated the ice type, seeing this one with mattered fur and covered in dirt angered him.

They finally reached the back of the Conservation area, where a woman was, speaking to some members of Aether. She had long blonde hair that seemed to fall down her back like a curtain, almost reaching the floor. She wore a sleeveless white dress, the skirt fading into a bright yellow. She wore a pair of tight fitting leggings, which were black and white in color. She wore a pair of matching heels, which had no visible strap to them. She was rather beautiful, having slightly sunkissed skin with bright yellow-green eyes. Jack noticed the odd diamond shape pin attached to the dress, which was a dark emerald green in color. This woman was no doubt the President, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity in her.

"Miss Lusamine, we have some guests here that would like to speak with you." Wicke said, causing the woman to look up at her. She dismissed the employees she was speaking with, looking over to the trainers. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the Vulpix in Jack's arms.

"Oh my, what happened to that poor Pokemon?" she asked, a look of shock on her face.

"Well, it seems one of your rookie employees put this little one in a literal fire pit. It was being attacked by Growlithe, and the other Vulpix were ignoring it. I thought this place was meant to protect pokemon, no one was doing anything. There were employees all around us, but no one did anything." Jack snapped at the woman, an angered look on his face.

"My apologies, it's been quite hectic here for awhile. We've been sending out a lot of our more experienced employees. That leaves us with no choice but to recruit new people, and some of them aren't well read on Pokemon yet. If you allow me, I'll see to it that this little one is healed, bathed and fed." she said, reaching for the Vulpix.

"Vuulpix Vuul!" the Pokemon cried, burying its face in Jack's arms. Fay placed a hand on the small bundle of fur, a frown on her face.

"It seems she doesn't want to go with you. She said the Aether Foundation took her away from her home. That she wondered outside of her den in a blizzard and lost her way, and that she wants to see her mother."

"Oh...poor thing, how long ago was that?" Cynthia asked curiously, making sure her voice was soft and soothing. The Vulpix looked up, letting out a small cry.

" _About six months now, apparently she's been all over the Alola Region. Being poked and prodded by different people researching Alolan Variations and how Climate makes Pokemon adapt to new areas."_ Fay responded, looking disappointed.

"Well...this little one must have been lost for awhile. I'm sure she comes from Mt. Lanakila...that's where Alolan Sandshrew and Alolan Vulpix live. But its been months, I'm not sure her mother will still be there." Hau said, sounding a bit dejected.

"It doesn't matter, I'll take her there. It's clear she doesn't want to be here." the boy said.

"I apologize young Jack. We cannot allow you to do that, it would be better if our employees took care of it."

"It's alright Wicke, I believe this young man can take this Pokemon back home safe and sound. Jack right? That must be short for Jackson I presume?" the blonde woman said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, but I dropped the last three letters of my name. It reminds me of a person who ruined my mother's life. So please, just call me Jack, it's nice to meet you Miss Lusamine." he said. The woman, Lusamine, gave him a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I've heard quite a lot about you, and your Gardevoir. Members of Aether who stayed around Alola spotted you on your travels. They said you were a kind hearted trainer, not just that, they spoke quite well of each and everyone of you." Lusamine said, giving Cynthia and Hau a smile.

"Aw shucks...we're not that special." Hau said, a flush on his face. His smile was ever present however, betraying his statement.

"We're just traveling trainers, enjoying our travels through this beautiful region. We're bound to go everywhere, especially now that Jack and Hau completed their Grand Trial on Akala Island." Cynthia said.

"Hmm...all the more reason for Jack here to take care of this Vulpix. It's clear that she doesn't want to be here, Pokemon that cannot adapt, are released to the wild in time. If she wishes to see her mother, then I believe you should take her home. However, with the current construction on Mt. Lanakila, the mountain is inaccessible, you won't be able to head up there at the moment." Lusamine said firmly.

"Construction?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'd rather not spoil anything, something special is being built there. I'd like to formally welcome you to our private island. I'm happy to see travelers like you, who wish to learn more about Pokemon. But there are also those who harm and sell Pokemon for profit. For those that are harmed, I will take in and shower them with love. Even Pokemon from distant worlds and other regions deserve to be loved and have a home."

"Wow, I don't know how you do it Miss Lusamine. You aren't that much older than us, and here you are doing so many awesome things." Hau said, earning a genuine laugh from the woman.

"Oh you sweet boy! I'm already over 40!"

"What?!" Cynthia cried, jaw dropping at what she had heard. Jack gave the woman a closer look, brows raising a bit.

"Gotta admit, for someone over 40, you don't look a day over 24. you are very beautiful Miss Lusamine, you actually remind me of someone. A close friend of mine." he said.

"Aw, aren't you sweet Little Jack. I'm glad I remind you of your friends. The right style does wonders, your style is a little lacking though. I'll have to take you three out and buy you the perfect outfits!" she said happily.

"What...like what you are wearing? I don't think I can pull the look off...maybe Lillie could." Hau exclaimed.

"Pfft, I could pull off those leggings. My legs would look so sexy in them, but I'm not putting on the dress. Maybe the heels, not the dress." Jack said.

 _"_ _I think you'd look quite fetching in a skirt Jack...you might be able to pull of the good old switcheroo."_ Fay said.

"Hur durr durr...absolutely not! While I would be totally cute as a girl, I love being me, nobody else. Still I do agree with Hau, I doubt anyone but Lillie could pull the look off." he replied. Lusamine's expression changed when she heard the name. She shook her head, adopting a firm stance.

"Worry not children, I'm sure you'd all look absolutely smashing in whatever I selected. Good children listen to adults after all...perhaps some suits for the gentlemen and a beautiful ballgown for the lady. Oh, this gives me so many ideas!" the woman exclaimed. All three trainers swallowed hard, not wanting to experience the hell Lusamine would probably put them through.

The area suddenly shook, causing the entire island to move slightly. The Vulpix in Jack's hands let out a small frightened squeal, climbing over his shoulder and into his backpack, which he had forgotten to zip up. The tremor settled down, causing everyone to look down aimlessly.

"That tremor, could it have come from the lower floors?" Wicke asked curiously.

"You uh...you aren't hiding a Deoxys in here or something right?" Cynthia asked curiously, earning a chuckle from Lusamine.

"Being able to see a Deoxys is a privilege, owning one would be an honor. Sadly we don't have one." she replied. Jack glanced around briefly, seeing the area before them literally crack. A swirling portal appeared in mid air, thick white lines pulsed as the portal widened in size. Cynthia backed away from it, hitting the railing behind her.

"No way...that looks...just like the portal that..." she remained silent after that. From the portal emerged a creature, one that had never been seen by anyone.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes wide as he looked at the creature. To him it looked almost like a jellyfish. It's skin was almost clear white, with white star like markings all over its body. Long tentacle like appendages fell down around it, looking almost like hair. Fay snapped several pictures of the creature, having turned the flash off to get a more detailed picture. Star was too stunned to react, her hands shaking as she held onto her own camera.

"What in Arceus's name is that?" Hau cried in shock. It was most likely the same question everyone else was asking themselves.

"Did...you come from another world?" Lusamine asked, a saddened look on her face.

"Brr-brr-brr!" the creature cried. Its voice was high pitched, making those around them cringe from its sound. Lusamine shook her head.

"Oh, you poor creature."

"Step back Miss Lusamine, that thing isn't right!" Hau said, trying to protect the woman. The creature started moving forward, only for Jack and Fay to stand before the woman.

"You aren't getting any farther! I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want...but we aren't letting you attack anyone here!"

"BRR-BRR-BRR!" the creature howled, a crimson aura swirling around it. Jack narrowed his eyes, trying to see what it would do.

" _Okay, I don't have the Pokedex to help me this time. But this thing has to have a weakness...but what is it? It looks like a Pokemon...is it a Pokemon?"_ he thought to himself.

"Watch out, it's going to attack!" Cynthia cried, causing Jack to snap out of his stupor. Fay jumped out of the way, avoiding the violet ooze that had been launched at her.

"Venoshock?" Hau asked, glancing closely at the poison.

"Of course! It had to be a freaking poison type...ugh, quick Fay, use Psychic!"

"Garde!" she cried, holding her arms out. The unknown creature howled in pain, as a light bluish pink energy started to compress it. It growled angrily, launching another Venoshock at Fay, who easily avoided it.

"You gotta watch out Fay. That poison hits you and you could get seriously hurt." her trainer said. She gave him a nod, her eyes narrowing at the creature.

" _Might I recommend giving me a boost in power?"_ she asked, glancing back at Jack. He smirked, giving her a nod.

"You got it, Fay it's time to Mega Evolve!" he cried, pulling his camera strap from around his face, having activated his Keystone. He held it up, watching the golden tendrils of light erupt from it. Fay's stone glowed brightly, four blue beams of light connecting with Jack's. Within seconds, she was in her Mega Form, the glowing Symbol of energy briefly flashing before her. Lusamine's eyes drifted over to the young trainer and his pokemon, looking rather impressed with his skill.

"Alright Fay, hit it with Shadow Ball!" he called out. Fay flashed forward, forming several balls of shadowy energy around herself. She launched them forward, striking the creature with ease.

It let out a screech, zooming forward with great speed, hoping to ram into Fay. She moved out of the way, launching a Moonblast its back. It quickly whirled around, attacking Fay with another Venoshock.

"It seems like Venoshock is the only move it can use. That aura that flared up, it looks just like the one the Totem Pokemon undergo during the trials." Cynthia said, earning a curious look from Hau.

"You know, now that you mention it...it does look similar." he said, taking note of the glowing red light. They watched as Fay kept attacking, each Shadow Ball doing more and more damage to it then before. She held her arms above her head, forming another Moonblast which she tossed at the top of its head. The ball exploded, causing the creature to screech in pain.

"Nice Job Fay, get ready for containment. I'm sure my Aunt Burnet will want to study this thing." he said, earning a nod from Fay. She was about to launch one final Shadow Ball at it, the creature started to disappear. It flashed in an out of existence before finally disappearing from sight. Fay looked around for a few moments, holding the Moonblast in her palms before finally letting it fade away.

"It...got away?" Cynthia asked.

"The wormhole is gone...it must have went back to where ever it came from." Hau noted. Lusamine remained still, focused on the spot where the creature had appeared.

"So...it seems I still need that Pokemon. I need to get it back, I need to see that creature again." she muttered.

"Huh? Miss Lusamine, did you say something?" Hau asked, earning a small smile from the woman.

"It's nothing Dear Hau...it's been quite an unusual day hasn't it? I certainly wasn't expecting an Ultra Beast to show up here, that's for certain." she said.

"Ultra Beast? Is that what that thing was?" Jack asked curiously. Lusamine nodded, glancing back at where the beast had appeared.

"They're creatures that live in another dimension, in a world of their own. That's the first I've seen though, there's a lot more research to be done." she said excitedly.

"I believe this has been an interesting experience for all of you. I'm quite glad the three of you came to visit today." Wicke said happily.

"Yeah, it certainly has been an interesting day for us." Cynthia added, still a bit shook up from the Ultra Wormhole appearing before them.

"Come, I shall explain a few more details about Ultra Beasts. I think you all should know about these beasts, in case you run into them again." Lusamine said, leading the three trainers away from the center of the Conservation area.

 _xxx_

Jack and the others had reached the elevator. Lusamine had explained a great many things to them about the Ultra Beasts, including their behaviors. They were all theories of course, but now that she had seen a real one, she would begin studying them. The woman grew more and more excited as she spoke. She stopped once they reached the elevator, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming here today children, I hope you've had an eye opening experience. I also sincerely hope you understand what we do here and aid us in the future. All I want is to nurture and protect injured and abandoned Pokemon." she said.

"No problem...we'd love to help out, especially if it comes down to Pokemon." Cynthia said happily. Lusamine nodded, turning to Wicke.

"These trainers are still in the middle of their island challenge. Would you see to it that they're delivered to the next island?"

"Yes of course! I've already arranged for a luxury ferry to take them to Malie City." the woman said happily.

"Hey wait...what happened to that Vulpix? I thought you were gonna take it back with you." Cynthia asked, causing Jack to grab his bag straps.

"She jumped in my backpack when that Ultra Beast appeared. She's probably still in there, scared to death. I plan to give her a bath when I get to Malie City. She deserves it after being bullied by those Growlithe." he said, opening the bag. Vulpix stuck her head out of the bag, tilting her head in confusion.

"Vul?"

"It's alright little one, that beast is gone. We're leaving Aether right now, bound for Ula'ula Island. It might be awhile until we can reach Mt. Lanakila, but I will take you how. Until then, what do you say? Would you like to join my team?" he asked.

"Vul!" she cried happily, shifting around in his bag.

The Ice Fox suddenly yelped, shivering in shock as her body started to glow. She ended up jumping out of the bag, her body growing in size. Her legs became longer and thinner, her neck grew longer, her snout rounding out a bit. The tuft of fur on its head grew longer, forming an almost snowy tail that flowed down. The six bushy tails grew longer, three more growing in its place, turning almost into a flowing snow pile. She expelled the last of the energy, looking around in confusion.

"Nine?"

"Um...did you know she was close to evolution?" Hau asked.

"Hau dear, Alolan Vulpix evolve when exposed to an Ice Stone." Lusamine replied, making Jack's eyes widen in shock. He dug his hand into the pack, rummaging around for a few seconds, before finding a still glowing Ice Stone.

"Whoops...I probably should have put that in a box or something." he said. He knelt down to the newly evolved Ninetails, placing a hand on her snout.

"I'm sorry...I'm sure you didn't want to evolve right? It doesn't matter...I'm sure we'll find your mother on Mt. Lanakila. She'll be happy to see you, even if you aren't her little Vulpix anymore." he said.

"Nine!" she cried happily, giving the boy a lick on the cheek, making him shiver from the cold.

"The boat is going to leave soon, let's go. You won't be able to capture Ninetails here until you leave Aether." Wicke said, earning a nod from the trainers.

"Thank you Lusamine, for allowing us to come here. Don't worry, I'll bring Ninetails home." Jack said, earning a nod from the woman.

"In your hands I leave her homecoming. You children are welcome here anytime, in fact I encourage you to come back soon." she said, giving them a wave as the elevator started moving downward.

Once in the hangar, Wicke guided them toward the Ferry, which was preparing to leave for Ula'ula Island. People were already boarding, everyone abuzz from the Aether Paradise, their travels and the Pokemon they had seen. Hau was among them, walking happily toward the boat, hands behind his head.

"You know, I never once thought I would see an Ultra Wormhole in my life. We should tell Professor Burnet right away!"

"One step ahead of you Hau. I already transferred the pictures to my Pokedex and sent them her way. She's gonna freak when she sees them!" Jack exclaimed, rapidly tapping on his Pokedex screen.

"Hmm...I wouldn't call what happened today an accident, I am glad that you told her. She is the leading expert in Dimensional Research, so she might be able to help us achieve an end. Regardless, I wish you luck on your future trials. Before you go, I have some parting gifts for you. Some Big Malasadas for you Hau, someone told me you like them a lot." Wicke said, handing the boy a bag filled with his favorite pastry.

"No way, thank you so much Miss Wicke!" the boy said happily.

"For Cynthia, I've got some Max Revives. I hope these become useful on your journey sweetheart. You never know when you might need them." the woman said, handing Cynthia six Max Revives. They were tan, diamond shaped reviving items, capable of fully reviving and healing a fainted Pokemon. She smiled, gratefully accepting them.

"Finally for Jack, I have a gift that comes straight from Miss Lusamine herself. She was saving these for someone, but that person isn't with us anymore, so she has no further use for them. It's a set of Pokeballs made by the famous Pokeball Maker of Azalea Town, in the Johto Region. She bought them thinking they could help the one that left, she hopes you'll put them to use." Wicke said, handing the small box of Pokeballs to Jack, who looked at them in awe.

"Wow...this is amazing, I've never seen the whole set before. I only have the Friend Ball that Fay was captured in. But seeing all of these...it's surreal. They're so well made too." he said, placing a hand on the glass case over the Pokeballs.

"Um...what makes these Pokeballs special?" Hau asked curiously.

"Well, before the modernized Pokeballs, the only capture devices that existed were made by hand. They used to have this twist top cap at the top, that you would have to twist in order to release your Pokemon. As technology improved, people designed better devices. A man named Kurt, who lives in Johto, started growing Apricorns, a fruit that grows all over Johto. He would hollow them out, place the device in, and he'd have a Pokeball. Depending on the colored Apricorn, you'd get a different Pokeball. Like the blue ones, you'd get Lure Balls, which make Pokemon captured by fishing rod easier to catch." he said.

"Not just that, the Love Balls are used to catch Pokemon of the opposite gender to yours. Friend Balls make Pokemon friendlier toward their trainer, Heavy Balls capture heavy Pokemon with ease. Moon Balls are used to catch Pokemon that evolve with a Moon Stone, Level Balls make Pokemon easier to train, and Speed Balls are used for agile Pokemon. They use a special mechanism that hones in a Pokemon's heat signature, and will follow it where ever it goes. It's really interesting stuff." Cynthia added, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yes, they are amazing devices, which is why Miss Lusamine decided to pass them to you. Now hurry along, before the boat leaves. I hope to see you again real soon, Alola!" Wicke said happily, sending the three trainers off.

"Alola!"

They quickly headed inside the Ferry, finding three empty seats near the back. All around, people and Pokemon could be seen, wearing shirts with Aether's symbol on it. They were talking about their experience in the Paradise, and some that were present, were speaking about the Ultra Beast they had witnessed. Fay and Star sat across from Hau, Cynthia and Jack, lost in conversation about the experience. Ninetails remained sitting on the floor, next to Jack. She placed her head in his lap, looking up at the trainer.

"What's wrong Ninetails? Are you sad about evolving? If so then I'm sorry...I truly didn't mean for that to happen." Jack said.

"Ninetails nine." she replied, shaking her head.

" _She said she's alright with her evolving. She's just a bit melancholic...she's been in Aether for awhile. Yet now that she's able to leave, she won't be able to head immediately home."_ Fay explained, earning a nod from the boy.

"Wonder what they're building in Mt. Lanakila that all foot traffic is halted? Ah...it doesn't matter. My heart's still kinda racing you know? Ultra Beasts are real, and so are Ultra Wormholes, the world is just so big you know?" the olive haired boy said, earning a nod from Jack.

"Yes...I at least know what was responsible for bringing me here. It was one of those Ultra Beasts. I bet you there was one near Mt. Coronet back in my Sinnoh, and I ended up falling through that hole all the way here. Perhaps if I get close to one, I might be able to get home." Cynthia said, a longing tone in her voice.

"I dunno Cynthia...I know you want to go home, but those things are dangerous. We should let my Aunt investigate before we do something drastic like capturing them. You never know what might happen." Jack said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"I know...you're absolutely right."

"Ah don't be sad...we're finally heading to Ula'ula! We should all be happy. We're gonna have lots of new adventures...and if we're gonna keep exploring, we might as well do it with full energy. It's Malasada time!" Hau said happily, handing Cynthia and Jack one of the pastries from his paper bag. He gave one to Fay and Star, who both gave him cries of thanks. The final two were for himself and Ninetails, who sniffed the pastry curiously.

"Thanks Hau, I'll buy you a bakers dozen when we reach Malie City...I owe you after all." Jack said.

"You don't owe me anything cousin! We're friends, besides Malasadas taste better when you share them with friends!" he said happily, taking a bite from it. He groaned happily, the powdered sugar covering his lips.

"These are awesome...they're made with Pecha Berries!" he said. Cynthia and Jack shared a look, both digging into their Malasadas.

"You're right, these are amazing!"

"They definitely are!" Jack said, a grin on his face. The Ferry finally took off heading straight toward Ula'ula Island, barely visible in the distance.

"Hey, we're away from the Aether Paradise. I think you should capture Ninetails now." Cynthia said, having finished her Malasada.

"You're right. Hang on a second, I gotta transfer a Pokemon back to the lab." he said. He reached for his Pokedex, hitting a few buttons on the screen. He initiated the transfer, causing Doku's Pokeball to fly out of his hand, disappearing into thin air.

"Whoa...I didn't know you could do that." Hau said.

"Technology here is so advanced. Back in my world, you needed to head to a Pokemon Center to do it manually." Cynthia said, earning a smile from Jack.

"Yup, thanks to the world wide Pokemon Storage System, Pokeballs are able to sync into the transfer signal. They'll be whisked away to your regional laboratory. Which is why you should be careful when capturing more than six Pokemon. Especially you Cindy, if the Professor Rowan of this world gets your Pokemon, then I'm sure he'd want to ask some questions."

"That wouldn't be good...I'll have to talk to Professor Kukui so that my Pokemon go to his lab instead." she said.

"Well you're in luck...we can take care of that in Malie City. Now come on Jack, capture Ninetails already! I wanna see what Pokeball you'll capture her in!" Hau said. The boy rolled his eyes, opening the set that Wicke had given him. He looked at each one for a moment, noticing something among them. He reached for the Pokeball at the end of the box, in the final compartment, pressing the center button.

"Oh my Arceus...this is...a Luxury Ball. These Pokeballs are the best of the best, and are said to give the Pokemon inside the most luxurious experience. They retail for like, a thousand Poke dollars."

"A t-t-thousand?" Hau stuttered, looking at the black, and gold Pokeball in the boy's grasp.

"There's only one...so that means it's a special ball, a special Pokeball for a special Pokemon. I think it was destiny." Jack said, a smile on his face.

" _Or...and this is a big or...maybe its just a regular old Luxury Ball in a set of Pokeballs, that someone bought for someone else."_ Fay said, earning a glare from Jack.

"Way to ruin the moment Fay!" Cynthia exclaimed, earning an eye roll from the Pokemon. Jack placed a hand on Ninetails's snout, a heartwarming smile on his face.

"I'm not sure how long it'll be, but I will get you home. Until then you'll be a part of my family, is that alright with you...Crystal?"

"Nine?" the icy fox cried, tilting her head. She blinked a few times, giving him a nod. He tapped the Pokeball to her nose, calling her into the device. It gave little resistance, snapping shut a second after.

"Man...what a way to leave Akala huh? I wonder if our journey through Ula'ula will be the same?" Hau said, a grin on his face.

"It will, and it'll be even more awesome than our trip through Akala. I'm sure of it, I dunno why but I feel like we're about to go on a big adventure!" Cynthia said, an equally big smile on her face.

"I'm sure of it. It'll be our greatest journey yet, I already have my Ula'ula Island album ready. Get ready Malie City, because we're coming straight for ya!" Jack said, holding his hand high into the air.

With their trip to Akala finally over, Jack and his friends were moving onto their next adventure. Little did they know, it would be one of their greatest ones yet. The winds had begun blowing for them, carrying their promise of a new tomorrow.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak  
**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Fletchling:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wimpod: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Torracat:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**


	26. Ula'ula Island I

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the brand new chapter of Aloha Alola. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, its a bit longer than the others but it's the first chapter of the new arc. You'll get to learn more about Jack during this arc as well as see something that I originally didn't plan for this story at all, which was inspired by the new movie. So I do hope you all look forward to this chapter.**

 **I am going to have Jack catch some more pokemon during this arc, but his final team is pretty much set. I will start adding the Pokemon he's left with his mom at the list of teams so you all know that he still has them. Though I don't know how many pokemon he will catch, probably a few more. So if you have any pokemon you want Jack to catch, let me know and I'll definitely have him catch them. I'm always into having oc's use Pokemon I normally wouldn't use.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say except this chapter is going to be more backstory heavy than Plot heavy, the plot of the arc will be revealed during this chapter and the next one will be Jack taking his trial on Mt. Hokulani. So I do hope you look forward to that. If you have any Pokemon you want Lillie to catch as well, let me know. She isn't exactly a Pokemon trainer at the moment, but I do want her to catch Pokemon for herself. She's a Fairy Trainer by the looks of it, since all of her pokemon are Fairy Types, but I decided to give her a diverse team this time around. See you all later!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 26

Alola Ula'ula Island!

Malie City was known as the capital city of Ula'ula Island. It was the largest city on the island, and had been founded by people that had come from the Johto Region. The architecture was a mixture of traditional wooden structures and steel architecture. The docks were paved with black asphalt, the outer edges of the pier were lined with tall bamboo plants. The harbor building was made out of bamboo, the ceiling being covered by blue shingles. Tourists and travelers were gathered around, waiting for the next Ferry out to the other islands. From where they stood, they could see the stone walls that separated the rest of the city from the Malie Garden. The tall, Johtonese style tower rose high into the sky, being far taller than some of the other buildings around Malie City. In the distance, the summit of Mt. Lanakila could be seen, topped with fresh white snow.

Hau was looking around the pier, a smile on his face. He was fully ready to start exploring Ula'ula Island. Cynthia seemed a little nervous. He didn't know why, but having spotted a stand selling magazines with the Sinnoh Region Champion on them might've been the cause. Jack lowered his camera, after snapping the first pictures of Malie City for his album. He smiled as he looked out into the distance, trying to stop the very top of Mt. Lanakila. He craned his neck a bit, groaning from the strain. Fay shook her head at the boy, remaining silent as she glanced around, spotting a few local Pokemon walking around, including an Oricorio she hadn't seen yet, this one being blazing orange, instead of the bright yellow, and soft pink she had already seen. She heard Hau behind her take a deep breath, probably trying to get himself to calm down.

"I can't believe we're on a new island. Ula'ula is the biggest island in Alola. Just look around you, this city is huge, way bigger than Heahea and Konikoni!" he exclaimed, earning a nod from Jack.

"Yes, it's probably just as big as Lumiose City, if not bigger. I'm quite impressed with the architecture as well. It's the perfect blend of Johtonese and Alolan, giving it it's very own uniqueness. The sidewalks are cobblestone as well. It's as if I'm in Ecruteak City." he said, a fond smile on his face.

"Hey, do you think there are Kimono Girls here? I've never seen an actual performance. My grandmother said it's a very beautiful thing to watch." Cynthia said, earning a shrug from the black haired boy.

"I'm not sure, there might be a Kimono Dance Studio somewhere around here. Malie City was founded by people of Johto right?" he asked. Hau gave him a nod, having opened the pamphlet he had been given when he arrived.

"It says here, Malie City was founded by both people of Alola and Johto. The original city was destroyed by a powerful typhoon, so the settlers came together, ignoring their differences, and worked hard to create a new city. The Malie Garden was dedicated to the families of the leaders who came to become best friends after Malie City had been founded." he said.

"Wow, that's really awesome. Two groups of people putting aside their differences in order to work together. I think that's a really beautiful message." Cynthia said, earning a sigh from Hau. He shook his head, walking past Jack, stopping just before the entrance to the city.

"Say, we're in a new city, and a new island! How about a quick battle? I wanna see just how strong you are after Akala! What do you say?"

"Sure, but only a quick one. My uncle is most likely getting bored waiting for us at the Garden. Not to mention Lillie is most likely already here, we wouldn't want her to get lost." he said.

"Great! We'll have a one on one then. You'll get to see my new Pokemon, go Crabrawler!" Hau cried, throwing a Nest Ball into the air. It snapped open, and from it came the Coconut Crab Pokemon. He smiled, remembering the Crabrawler that Hala had used against him, way back in his first trial.

"Well, if you're going to use a new Pokemon I might as well do the same. Alright Crystal, time for your first battle!" Jack replied, throwing his Luxury Ball into the air. It snapped open, the Icy Fox appearing on the field.

"Nine!" she cried, a small mist swirling around her body. Dark storm clouds swirled above them, sharp bits of hail falling all over the field. The nearby tourists and travelers turned to the two trainers, having gained an interest in their battle, mostly because of the hail.

"Ah...why is it hailing?" Hau cried, using his arms to block the small bits of ice from hitting his face. Jack reached into his pocket for his Pokedex, using it to scan Crystal's information.

" _Ninetails (Alolan Variant) The Icy Fox Pokemon, and the evolved form of Vulpix. It creates drops of ice in its coat and showers them over enemies. Those who anger it, are left frozen stiff in an instant. If you become lost in the mountains, these pokemon will guide you back to the bottom."_

"Well...it makes sense now." Cynthia said, not at all bothered by the hail. Jack looked around briefly, memorizing her moves as well as her ability.

"Wow, her Special Ability is Snow Warning, it creates an endless hail storm. This is going to be very useful...alright Hau, since you challenged me, I get the first move. Fair enough?"

"Go for it cousin! Even with that ability, we'll still defeat you!" Hau cried, his Crabrawler punched the air before him with its boxing glove shaped claws. It bore a menacing look on its face.

"Okay Crystal, we've got this. Start things off with Aurora Veil!"

"Nine!" Crystal cried. Her eyes glowed brightly, a veil of rainbow lights appeared below the clouds, showering over Crystal's body.

"Crabrawler, go for a Power-Up Punch! Sorry buddy, but Ice types are weak to fighting types. We're definitely gonna win!" Hau said, almost in a taunting manner as Crabrawler dashed forward. Its claw started glowing bright orange as it slammed it across Crystal's body, sending her sprawling back. She cried in pain, but easily shook off the attack.

"What? That should have done a lot of damage!"

"It normally would, but Aurora Veil raises the users attack and defense during a hail storm. In fact, it's an ice type move that can only be used in a hail storm. So while Aurora Veil is in effect, Crystal's weakness won't do much damage. Time to counter, Crystal use Ice Beam!"

"Niiinee!" the fox cried, firing a beam of ice at Crabrawler who crossed its claws before itself. Ice started appearing on it, freezing them solid.

"Oh no, Crabrawler! Quick use Power-Up Punch again, break away that ice!"

"Brawler!"

"Crystal, use Moonblast!" Jack said. Crystal planted her feet firmly on the ground, forming the swirling ball of pink energy in her mouth. With a shout, she sent it flying, striking Crabrawler dead on. It skid across the now icy ground, digging its claws onto the ground to stop itself.

"Are you okay buddy?" Hau asked.

"Crab!"

"Awesome, go in for a Crab Hammer! Do some real damage to it!"

"Crystal, go in for a Zen Headbutt!" Jack called out.

"Nine!" she replied, racing right at the Fighting crab. Her forehead started glowing a vibrant pink color as she ran. Crabrawler aimed its Crab Hammer at the fox, but ended up slipping on the nearby ice. Crystal slammed her forehead into the crab, sending it flying back into the ground. Crabrawler's legs twitched but it remained unmoving. Hau sighed, reaching for his Pokeball.

"Thanks for everything buddy, take a long rest." he said. He regained his smile as Jack pet Crystal, thanking her for a good battle. The others around them clapped for the two. The storm clouds started breaking apart, the hail finally disappearing.

"That was a good battle, that Ninetails is really strong. Must be from having evolved not long ago."

"Maybe, she has been fighting for awhile. I mean, she was put into a pen filled with fire types. I think she forced herself to learn Aurora Veil so the fire wouldn't do much damage, is that right?" Jack asked, earning a slight nod from the fox.

"Well, I have to admit...that battle felt a little one sided. Could you have gone a bit easier on him Jack?" Cynthia asked, causing the boy to rub his neck.

"Sorry Cindy, but when we battle we play to win. It was just a bad match up, I'm sure if we had a full battle it could have gone either way. Anyway, we should head to the Garden. My uncle must be tired of waiting by now." he said, returning Crystal to her Pokeball.

"Then come on! I gotta try those Pineapple Malasadas!"

"And I can finally try that Pina Colada swirl ice cream! Come on Hau, race ya there!" Cynthia cried, breaking into a sprint, heading into the city.

"Hey no fair! You had a headstart!" the olive haired boy replied, running after the blonde. Jack rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance.

" _Do they even know where the Malie Garden is?"_ Fay asked, earning a shrug from her trainer.

"Don't know, but if they get lost in Malie City, then it's their fault. Come on, we should start heading to the garden ourselves." he said, stepping into the city.

Once inside the city, Jack realized just how much bigger it actually was. There were skyscrapers at the other side of town, most likely being office buildings. But the areas near the harbor were completely different. The trees were lush and green, high stalks of bamboo lined the paths. The main streets had traditional archways, resembling those in Konikoni City. He spotted a firehouse not that far from where he was, being across from the Pokemon Center. There were also advertisements for Sushi Hi-Roller, a chain of Sushi Bars that had originated in the Kalos Region. The main street lead toward Route 10, which lead up to the Hokulani Observatory. He had heard the place was a Planetarium, as well as an Observatory where scientists were researching space. Cynthia had mentioned wanting to see a laser light show that was offered there daily.

The south street would lead to Route 11, which would lead south to Hilo City, the second largest city in Ula'ula. He didn't know exactly where the first trial of Ula'ula would be, but he was sure heading to Route 11 would lead him somewhere important. There were also the Ruins of Abundance that Lillie had mentioned. He was sure the blonde girl would want to visit those ruins as soon as she could. So he made a mental note to research them a bit before heading to see them. If he could get a picture of Tapu Bulu while he was there, that would also be worth it.

" _Hey Jack, what kind of trials do you think we'll face here?"_ Fay asked curiously. He shrugged, stopping at a nearby intersection.

"I'm not sure...we haven't done an Electric themed trial yet. I'm sure we might find someone who runs that trial. Then there's Steel, Ghost, Dark, Poison, Bug, Psychic, Ice and Fairy. There's still a lot of trials for us to go through, and since this is the biggest island, we might end up doing six or seven of these." he said.

"Nee, nee nee?" _(Six or seven trials?)_ Star cried, her eyes widening in shock. Jack shook his head, a smile of amusement on his face.

"Sorry Star, but it is what it is. There aren't any trials on Poni Island, as far as I know. I heard the Fairy Trial Captain lives on Poni Island, so that might be our final trial. I heard the Kahuna of Poni Island used to do the Ground type Trial, but since he passed on, Grand Trials aren't held anymore. We might be closer to the end of our journey than we think." he said.

" _It won't be so bad! After Alola, we'll be heading to Sinnoh right? We sort of promised Lillie we would travel together!"_ Fay said, causing Star to cry in agreement.

"Yeah yeah, we'll head to Sinnoh and maybe take on the gyms or something. We'll keep growing strong together!" he said happily.

"Jack! There you are!" a familiar voice called out, causing the boy to look around. He spotted Lillie standing across the street, waving at him. He waited for the crosswalk signal to go on before crossing the street. She gave him a smile, hugging him briefly.

"Whoa, I missed you too Lillie. How's Malie City treating you?"

"Um...I haven't been here that long. How was the Aether Paradise?" she asked curiously. The boy rubbed his neck, remembering what had happened a couple hours ago.

"It was...interesting."

" _If you call a wormhole interesting then yeah, it was pretty sweet."_ Fay said, earning a look from Lillie. She shook her head, reaching into her bag for a second. She handed the boy the Eclipse Ball he had given her back on Akala Island.

"Melody was really rowdy today. She didn't even want her formula, so me and Snowy started giving her solid food. So far she's been eating berries and some PokeChow, but she barely drinks the formula anymore."

"That was expected. My aunt said she would eventually get bored of the formula and want new things. Thanks for taking care of her Lillie, I owe ya one." he said, giving her a smile. She flushed, looking away from the boy.

"It was nothing! I'm sure you would have taken care of my Pokemon if I asked you. Speaking of that, Professor Kukui is waiting for you at the Malie Garden. I was supposed to guide all of you there, however our other friends ran past me and headed in the direction of Route 10. I'm glad I caught you."

"Those idiots...I guess that's their fault. Come on then, let's head to the Garden." he said, allowing his friend to take the lead.

They headed up the street from where they were, heading in the direction of the Garden. From where he was, Jack could see the tower that peeked over the stone walls. Tourists could be seen all around, taking pictures of their surroundings. Jack started snapping pictures of the Pokemon he saw, seeing some species native to Alola, mingling with some others he had seen before. He saw two Cutiefly buzzing around one of the many hibiscus bushes planted around the city. He was even able to get a picture of a Ribombee, the evolved form of Cutiefly, which had belonged to a trainer. He glanced at the picture, a grin on his face.

"Look at the detail on the wings. You can see the soft pink colors mingling with the gold. And the soft fur growing on its body, it's just so adorable!" Jack said, showing Lillie the pictures of the Pokemon he had taken.

"I agree, one of the maids that tended to me when I was growing up had one. She was really kind, and would always play with me when I was by myself."

" _You had a maid?"_ Fay asked curiously. The girl stiffened a bit, brushing a strand of hair over her ear.

"Um...yeah, for a time. My mom was always busy, so she hired a nursemaid to keep an eye on me." she replied. Jack and Fay shared a look, neither saying anything.

It wasn't long before they entered Malie Garden. Jack stopped in his tracks, taking in the sights for a few moments. The garden was big, covered in lush green grass. There were small patches of grass that were shaking a bit with wild Pokemon. A golden bridge connected the first half of the garden with the second area, where a large food stand had been built. There was a pond in the middle of the garden as well, he could see Araquanid, Dewpider and Sirskit flitting about on the water's surface. He walked over to a nearby map, looking at the picture of the garden, which showed what species of Pokemon lived there. There were mostly water types, and there were fishing holes where rarer Pokemon were hiding. Looking at it, the pond itself resembled a Pokemon, but he couldn't figure out which one it was.

"Trying to figure out what Pokemon it is?" Lillie asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I'm stuck between two, Milotic and Primarina. It's the tail that gets me through." he said, earning a giggle from Lillie, who pointed to the top of the pond.

"It's a Primarina, look at how the pond is shaped. It looks like the snout, and this part back here looks like the hair."

"Huh...now that you mention it, you are right. I guess I haven't been paying too much attention to Artemis have I?" he asked.

"Between the traveling and the training, I think not. Maybe you should pay more attention to them. Then again, when you're face is hidden behind a camera, you never pay attention to your surroundings." Lillie said, walking away from the sign.

"Hey! I do too!" he said, following after her. She glanced back at him, giving the boy a smile. At that moment, Star snapped a picture, causing the girl to cringe from the flash. The Fruit Pokemon gave her a sheepish smile, quickly pressing the flash button on the device.

"Anyway, I'm willing to bet Uncle Kukui is over by the food bar...come on then, we've kept him waiting long enough." he said. Lillie nodded, taking the lead once more.

They remained silent as they walked, with Jack taking pictures of the Garden and the Pokemon that lived there. Once they crossed the golden bridge, Lillie lead them toward the food bar. It was more of a shack really, though it matched the rest of the buildings in Malie City. It was made entirely of wood, with bright paper lanterns in the shape of Chinchou that seemed oddly fitting. There was a Vanilish statue on one side of the building, while the other had a sign in the shape of a Malasada. There were several picnic tables set up outside, with parasols that were folded down. A few trainers were taking a break from exploring the garden, while others were chatting amicably about the places they had been too.

"Well...here we are." Lillie said, turning to face the black haired boy.

"Yes we are...where's my uncle? My aunt said he'd be waiting here for me. He didn't skip town did he?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"No...he's here...he told me to bring you here and then wait."

"Wait? For what?"

"I...can't say." the girl said, rubbing her arm as she looked away from the boy.

"Alright...I guess I'll just sit down then." Jack said, shrugging his backpack off. He placed it on the table, taking a seat at the edge of the bench. Lillie placed her hand on her bag, just as Nebby was trying to get out. A stern look caused the bag to stop shaking.

"Jack there's something I want to show you...but you need to close your eyes okay?"

" _Close his eyes? Oh I get it, you wanna kiss him don't you?"_ Fay cried, causing the two teenagers to flush.

"Fay! That isn't it!" Lillie cried, clearly flustered.

" _I'm just messing with you Lillie, no need to get so red in the face. You look like a Cherubi."_

"Enough with the teasing Fay. Alright, alright...I'll close my eyes." the boy said, snapping his eyes closed.

He placed his hands over them for added measure. Fay and Star remained silent, not wanting to say anything, though to Fay it was rather obvious what was happening. From around the corner came Kukui, holding a birthday cake, topped with two lit candles in the shape of a one and a four. Along with him came Leilani and Burnet, holding some balloons, even Cynthia and Hau were present. Both holding boxes in their hands. Fay quickly understood what was happening, and prepared her camera, wanting to save the snap shot. Once Kukui had placed the cake on the table, he pulled out some poppers, pulling on the string.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday nephew!"

"Whoa, you guys planned a party?" the boy said, surprised by what was going on. Leilani smiled, pushing Lillie forward.

"It was Lillie's idea. She spoke to us when we were at the hotel, and planned this all by herself. She even got Cynthia and Hau in on it."

"That's right cousin! We ran off after the battle so we could meet up with the Professors and make sure everything was ready!" Hau said.

"No one should go without celebrating their birthday after all. Even I celebrated mine not that long ago, it's one of my fondest memories." Cynthia added, giving the boy a smile.

"Well I...thanks you guys. Especially you Lillie, it was nice of you to think about me. Especially now that you're going through so much."

"It's nothing, my mom didn't celebrate any of my birthdays. When you said it was just another day for you, it reminded me of myself. I wanted to do something special for you. So you can add it to your photo album." she said, glancing at her feet. Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. He held his camera up, his finger on the shutter button.

"Well then let's add another one to the album!" he said, snapping the photo. He turned the screen to them, smiling at Lillie's surprised expression.

"Well come on! Come on! Let's start this party already!" Hau said, causing Kukui to laugh.

"I agree with him, yeah! Why not let your Pokemon out for a breather? They must be cooped up inside those Pokeballs!" he said.

"Great idea Professor! I want you to see the ones I've caught on my trip through Akala!" Cynthia said, throwing her Pokeballs into the air. From them came out Gabite, Shellos, Eevee, Shuppet and Comfey. Professor Kukui grinned, picking up Eevee from the ground.

"I can't believe you got lucky and caught a Shiny Pokemon. And an Eevee no less, it's rare to see them out in the wild. You got a really special Pokemon Cynthia." he said.

"Well, not to be that guy but I hatched a Legendary Pokemon." Jack said, a smirk on his face.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"Hey, it's his party. He's just flexing a bit, nothing wrong with that." Hau said, bumping fists with his friend. Jack reached for his four Pokeballs, releasing his current team from within. Hau did the same, followed by Lillie.

"You guys have caught a large group of Pokemon...hey wait, when did you get a Ninetails?" Burnet said, confused at Jack's new Pokemon. He knelt down, petting the Icy Fox's snout.

"When we went to the Aether Paradise, I saw an Alolan Vulpix being attacked by some Growlithe. The Fire Ninetails was rejecting her, and letting them rough her up. So I jumped into the pen and ended up rescuing her. She ended up becoming scared and jumping in my bag, and I had an exposed Ice Stone in there and well...surprise Ninetails. Her name is Crystal, I'm keeping her on my team until I can take her to Mt. Lanakila." he said.

"Why's that?" Professor Kukui asked curiously.

"She wants to go home, she was separated from her mother during a storm. Aether Foundation found her and ended up taking her. Apparently, she's been taken all over Alola, until she ended up there." Cynthia explained, earning a nod from the man. He looked at the rest of Jack's team, his eyes falling on Melody, who was looking at the confetti from the poppers.

"So, that's the Legendary Meloetta. I gotta say, when Hibiki showed me pictures of her, and her eggshell I nearly had a conniption. Shame she couldn't be here, but she's currently on Wela Volcano taking her Fire Trial. She sent you a gift via Delibird by the way." Kukui said, handing the boy a small silver wrapped box.

"Maybe we should save the presents for last. For now let's just enjoy ourselves! You haven't blown out your candles yet!" Leilani reminded. The boy nodded, blowing out the candles.

"Well, I hope my wish comes true...maybe if I get lucky, Jirachi will grant it for me." the boy said, a look of wonder on his face.

"Sure, anything is possible." Burnet added.

" _I'm gonna keep snapping pictures. This is all so cute, thanks for giving me the chance you guys. I have stuff I can use to embarrass Jack when he has kids."_ Fay said, earning a giggle from Leilani.

"You and I both Fay."

"Ugh...great, my mom and my Pokemon have conspired to make my life hell. How much are tickets to the Sinnoh region?" he asked, glancing at Cynthia who gave him a shrug.

"Sorry Jack, you aren't getting away from your ohana any time soon." Burnet said, giving him a wink.

"Ohana, you know I heard it before but I forget what it means. Will you tell me?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Oh sure thing, it's an Alolan word, it means family." Hau explained, biting into the Malasada he had bought for himself.

"Ohana...I remember that was the first word I ever said growing up. My mom couldn't stop smiling when I said it." Lillie said, a frown on her face. Leilani placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Hey it's alright...I'm sure you're mom loves you very much. You'll see each other one day."

"I sure hope so."

"Ah...come on, let's not start with the water works! Let's just have fun!" Jack said happily. She gave him a nod, the smile returning to her face. Star took her chance, snapping a picture of the girl, thankfully without alerting her this time.

 _xxx_

"I'm telling you cousin! Magmar's forehead looks like a butt but no one ever pays attention to me!" Hau said, earning a chuckle from Jack, who took the picture back from his friend.

"I never noticed that until you pointed it out. We're learning more about Pokemon by the day."

"Ugh...men, always talking about butts." Cynthia said, setting her soda cup down.

"Amen sister, if you think this is what it's like living with them, wait until you're married." Leilani said.

"Ha! Ain't that the truth, I don't go one day when I don't scream at Kukui about practicing moves indoor. I'm surprised he hasn't burned his house down." Burnet replied.

"Um, Professor Burnet, I have a question for you. I hope you don't mind me asking."

"Sure thing Lillie, what is it?" the white haired woman asked, setting her glass down.

"Why do you two not live together?"

"Huh? I've never told you?" Burnet asked, causing the girl to shake her head.

"Well it's simple, Kukui likes to help Hala with new trainers. It's also about our research topics. Since he studies Pokemon moves, he knows that it could become dangerous. He understands that my research is a bit more sensative and that I need peace and quiet to work. I've offered to build him a battlefield behind the Dimensional Research Lab, but he refused. He says Melemele Beach is the perfect place for him. We spend enough time together, so our marriage is rock solid."

"Kukui was always like that as a kid. He'd always spend his days surfing and playing with Pokemon. He ended up tying for Big Kahuna of the Beach with a surfing Pikachu. Though it was a surprise Thunderbolt that made him start researching moves. He said getting struck by that rogue attack got his adrenaline pumping." Leilani said.

"Sounds just like my uncle." Jack said, shoving some cake in his mouth.

"Don't embarrass me like that sis. It was you who wanted to become a Pokemon Coordinator. That's what lead you to leave Alola in the first place."

"Hey now, I left Alola because you wanted to take on the Kanto League. How'd that work for ya? You didn't even make it to the Top 32!" the woman countered, earning a glare from Kukui.

"You didn't make it past the Top 16 of the Kanto Grand Festival...so you don't have anything to say for yourself."

"I was pregnant, do you know how hard it is to keep focused when you have a baby inside you?"

"Whoa...mom what? You were a coordinator and went to the Grand Festival while you were pregnant? When was this?" Jack asked, being taken by surprise.

"Fourteen years ago, duh." Cynthia added, earning a glare from the boy.

"I was twenty-two and had met your father just outside of Cerulean City. Kukui was there to get his second badge, and I didn't want to wait for him. So we ended up having a Pokemon battle, that's when we just clicked. Sure, we were young and pretty stupid. I had to stop traveling by foot after that, so we had to take buses to each destination. I didn't make it to the Indigo League because I was in Ecruteak City with your father." Leilani said, earning a frown from the boy.

"So...you guys weren't married when you had me? I was unplanned?"

"Oh sweetheart don't take it like that! You know how much I love you, I gave up being a coordinator to raise you. Tatsumi wanted to continue his trip through Johto and managed to make it to the Silver Conference, but he wasn't giving it his all. His Charizard had died by then, and that's when he decided to quit being a trainer." she said.

"Don't even worry about that stuff nephew...just think this, you could have been born in the middle of a contest."

"Kukui!" Burnet snapped angrily. Jack started laughing, clutching his sides.

"Yeah, I could have. Maybe they would have slapped the contest ribbon on my butt instead of on mom's Pokemon!" he said, making everyone laugh.

"What happened to your Pokemon Miss Leila?"

"They're with Professor Oak in Pallet Town. I haven't spoken with him in awhile, I might actually contact him. I'd like to see how they're all doing. I'm sure my Gyarados misses me."

"Mom, you trained a Gyarados?" Jack asked, earning a laugh from Kukui.

"Yeah, your mom got swindled on Mt. Moon, there was this guy who was selling a rare Pokemon for 500 Poke. Said it was an undiscovered Pokemon, which had been caught in a golden Pokeball. As soon as she paid him, he said his goodbyes and left. Little sis opened the Pokeball and was greeted with a flopping Magikarp. On the plus side, it was a really rare Magikarp, the biggest I've ever seen."

"Shut up Kukui." Leilani snapped, muttering swears under her breath.

"Well, it's good to know mom and Uncle Kukui get along so well. If you ever get the chance, would you two battle? I'd like to see if you still got it."

"Sure Jacky, I'd do anything for you. In fact when you get a little strong, I'll take you on myself. Fair warning, I was pretty tough back in the day, whopped your father's butt so many times he still has burn marks on his back." she said, a grin on her face.

"Oh man, if Tatsumi were here now, he'd certainly be steaming mad. The old man may drive a hard bargain now, but he used to be an excellent battler. His Lapras was unbeatable, always put my Decidueye on the ropes." Kukui said. Jack frowned, thinking about his father for a moment. Lillie caught onto his frown, deciding to move the topic along.

"Maybe it's time for Jack to open his presents. It won't be long until the sun goes down, we'll need to head to the hotel soon." Lillie said.

"Good idea kiddo, I hadn't even noticed how late it was getting. How about you open Hibiki's first? She was rather insistent that you did." Kukui said, handing the boy the silver wrapped box. It was held close with a red ribbon which was tied into a neat bow. He pulled it lightly, pulling the top from the box. Within was a pair of silver bells, with pink ribbons tied to the top. His eyes widened a bit when he saw them.

"Oh wow, she got me a pair of Soothe Bells. These are said to sooth angry pokemon with a single toll. They must have been expensive." he said, reaching into the box. He shook one, the soft chime echoing through the area.

"You're right, it's so soothing!" Hau said happily.

"Lo Metta!" Melody cried happily, clapping her hands. He took the second bell from the box, carefully trying the ribbon around her neck into a bow.

"There you go, somehow I figured what the second bell was for. She must have figured Melody would want a musical instrument to play with. Soothe Bells are used to increase the bond between trainers and Pokemon, it's a rather useful item." he said.

"Oh me next!" Hau said, handing the boy his box. Jack chuckled, setting aside the Soothe Bell.

"Okay then, let's see what you got me cousin." he said, pulling the ribbon off the top of the box. He pulled the lid off and peered inside, eyes widening a bit.

"Dude, did you seriously get new memory cards? A Photo album too? And a care kit for my camera?"

"Of course! I know how much photography means to you, you got a real knack for it. I did see some of your stuff was a bit worn out while traveling round Akala, so I got you some new stuff. Not just that, I got you a little something else too." he said, handing the boy a Z-Crystal. Jack looked at it, noticing it was blue in color, it had two small diamond shapes at the top and bottom of it, resembling his Lycanium-Z. He held it up to the sky, seeing a dark etching on the inside, in the shape of a Primarina's face.

"What kind of Z-crystal is this?" he asked.

"It's called Primarium-Z. The starters of Alola all have their own Z-Crystals. My Tutu gave me three of them last year for my birthday, Incindium-Z, Decidium-Z and Primarium-Z. Since I don't have a Primarina on my team, I thought I'd let you have it."

"Wow, thanks Hau...this means a lot to me. How do you use it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it works the same as Waterium-Z, but it turns Primarina's Sparkling Aria into a special move. It's called Oceanic Operetta. I've never seen it though, so it'll be a spectacle of which I'm sure you'll snap various pictures of." he said, almost jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure I will, keep an eye out just in case Fay...you too Star."

" _Sir yes sir!"_ Fay cried, saluting her trainer.

"Well, I hope you find my present just as useful. Trust me, it took me awhile to track it down." Cynthia said, handing the boy what looked like a pen case. He opened it, finding a blue cylindrical object inside it. He pulled it from within the case, looking it over.

"Um...you got him a pen?" Lillie asked.

"No...press the button on the bottom. Oh and do it away from us." the blonde girl said. Jack nodded, holding the object away from everyone. He pressed the button, causing the pen to shoot upward, growing almost seven feet in length. Several small rings could be seen on the shaft of the device, confirming Jack's suspicions.

"Is this a Super Rod?"

"Mhmm! I figured you'd want to hunt for some rare Water type Pokemon around here. There are plenty of Pokemon you haven't taken a picture of, and unless you have an underwater camera it'll be hard. I was looking around a store in Konikoni City, and I ran into Lana there. She showed me the different rods on sale and I bought that one. It's small, reliable and can apparently handle the strong pull of a Gyarados. Here's the reel, and the lures." she said, handing him the remaining parts of the rod.

"Thanks for this Cindy, I really appreciate it. The first Pokemon I catch with it will be for you. I think that's a fair trade, these things are pretty expensive."

"Ah, you don't have too. I mean, whenever Pokemon trainers battle on the road, they get money automatically transferred to their accounts. Sure it put a dent in my reserve but I don't mind. You're my friend, and you've been incredibly sweet, especially with everything that's been happening to me. You saved my life, I owe you a lot more than a fishing rod though. I'll repay you one day, promise."

"Cynthia, you don't owe me anything. Being friends is enough in my book, thanks I'll definitely get some mileage out of this." he said, retracting the rod into its travel size.

"Well if we're going around the table, I suppose Lillie's gift is next. So what do you got for Jacky?" Leilani asked curiously.

"Um...do you think I could go after you. I'm still thinking about what to say." the girl said, a look of embarrassment on her face.

" _Aw, are you gonna confess to him?"_

"Fay!"

" _What?"_ the gardevoir cried, a smirk on her face. Jack shook his head in disapproval.

"It's alright Lillie, take your time...so what did you get me mom? It's gonna be good, I can feel it!"

"Well, I got you this." the woman said, placing a black cap on the table. He grabbed a hold of it, looking it over closely.

"This is a lens cap."

"Yes, it's yours. You left it at home when you left two months ago."

"Mom! Really? Why couldn't you have given it to me in Ohana City? Or back in Heahea?"

"Well I was cleaning your room and I found it on the floor. Besides, that's not even your gift, this is." she said, pulling a bag from under the table. He reached into it, pulling out a bright green beanie, which had Pokeball design on the front of it.

"A new beanie? It looks pretty cool, never worn green though." he said, looking it over.

"That isn't it, there's more." Leilani said, looking a bit excited.

He rolled his eyes, pulling out the next article of clothing from inside the bag. It was a short sleeved white v-neck shirt, along with that was a matching black shirt, both having a bright green Pokeball motif. The next item he pulled out was a bright green, Gothic style vest. It was bright green in color, with red metal buttons. It also had two pockets at either side, which were lined with red stitching. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, along with a studded white belt, the last item in the bag being a pair of brand new shoes.

"Flashy clothes, I'm liking the green." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Hau.

"It makes you stand out a lot, that's for sure."

"Well, since his partner is a Gardevoir, I figured I could get him an outfit that matched her natural coloring. I got you some other stuff too, but you can keep those a secret." Leilani said, earning a flushed look from the boy.

"Sheesh, thanks a lot for that mom. Seriously though, I appreciate the new set of clothes. New island, new adventure, new clothes...they'll definitely come in handy during my travels here." he said.

"Honey, maybe we should give him our present next." Burnet said, earning a nod from Kukui.

"You're right...listen kiddo, I know you're excited for your trials here but...well I hate to say this. None of you will be able to take the trials of Ula'ula Island." Kukui said, earning confused looks from the teenagers.

"What do you mean by that Professor? We finished our trials in Akala, we should be able to take the trials here, right?" Hau asked.

"Yes you should, and you can...it's just...there was a landslide on the western part of Mt. Lanakila. They're building something up there, and they accidentally lost some equipment. The larger rocks ended up damaging some of the trails around Hilo City and Route 12." Kukui explained.

"Not only that, some areas of the Geothermal Power Plant were damaged, so everything east of Mt. Lanakila, around the Tapu Village currently has no power. It's gonna take about a month for work crews to clear the rocks from the path. They've already started removing stuff from the plant, so power should be restored within the week. However, it's been decided that trainers and tourists won't be able to travel south of Malie City." Burnet said.

"Wow...that totally sucks." Cynthia said.

"Tell me about it...I was so excited for our journey through Ula'ula. But you can't really predict this sort of stuff, life is unpredictable. Hey, it gives us time to train our Pokemon right? We can always go back to Akala and Melemele and get stronger for our upcoming trials!" Hau said, earning a nod from the Sinnoh Trainer.

"We can take a break from traveling too, and just relax, take in the sights. What do you say Jack? I'm sure you wanna take pictures of the cute bikini clad girls around here."

"Who do you think I am?" Jack asked, giving Cynthia an incredulous look.

"A man, of course!"

"Ugh...you are unbelievable. I wonder if our Cynthia was like this growing up." the boy mused, finishing the last of his Pinap Berry smoothie.

"She probably was, she may be from a different dimension but people usually act the same. Anyway, here's our gift to you sweetheart. I hope you like it." Burnet said, handing the boy a flat box. The boy quickly opened it, seeing what was inside.

"Plane tickets?"

"That's right, look at the destination." Kukui said, causing the boy to pick one of the tickets up. He read the destination, eyes widened a bit.

"Cerulean City? You got me tickets to the Kanto Region? Why exactly?"

"Well, me and Leila were talking not that long ago. She was talking about the Wind Festival in Fura City. You were talking about it on the way to Konikoni, I figured you'd want to go. As luck would have it, that rock slide prevented people from going south of Hilo. The Festival is in a few weeks. It gives you enough time to explore a bit of Kanto and Johto before heading to Fura Island." Kukui said.

"Not just that, we got tickets for all of you. The Wind Festival is something that has to be experienced as a group. The last time we all went was two years ago, remember sweetie?" Burnet asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"I remember...thanks a lot you guys, this is an awesome gift. Hey Cindy, I guess you're wish of heading to the Wind Festival is going to happen a lot sooner!" the boy said, handing her the ticket with her name on it. She screamed in excitement, hugging Burnet tightly.

"Thank you so much for this! You don't know how happy you've made me!"

"No problem, you deserve it. You've become best friends with my nephew, so it's my thanks to you." she said happily.

"Here you go Hau, there's one for you too Lillie." Jack said, passing out the last two tickets.

"Wow...the Kanto Region, and Johto? This is gonna be an awesome trip. I'm not even mad that we can't finish our trials!"

"Um...I'm not sure if I can go with you." Lillie said, causing the trainers to look at her.

"Huh...why not?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah Lillie, it's a free trip. Don't tell me you're scared of flying."

"It isn't that Hau...it's just...I've never been out of Alola before. I dunno if I have what it takes to leave, I've been here all my life after all." she replied, a frown on her face.

"I know what you mean...when we left Saffron City and moved to Lumiose, it was pretty scary for me. I mean, I left everything I knew behind. I didn't have many friends, except Sabrina, but I felt all alone. It was a new region, new city, everything was different. But then I met Professor Sycamore, and he let me play with the starter Pokemon whenever I went to his lab. It was thanks to him that mom was able to get Fay for me. What I'm trying to say is, you won't be alone, we'll all be there with you." Jack said happily.

"I'll be there too, come on Lillie you can't turn this down. I'm the same as you, I'm literally another world away from home. I understand your fear, there isn't a single day I don't think about home. But whenever I feel like crying, I remember all of the fun things I've done with all of you. It keeps me moving forward." Cynthia said.

"I agree, this adventure has been pretty fun. Eventually, we'll all end up leaving Alola to pursue other adventures. We gotta go for it, I remember something my mom said to me before I left Iki Town. Whatever you do in life, will be insignificant. But you have to do it, because no one else will. Unless you beat the Pokemon League somewhere and get your name on the Hall of Fame, you'll just be another person in history. It's the circle of life after all. You gotta live life to the fullest!" Hau said cheerfully.

"Amen to that brother, Arceus almighty truer words could not have been said!" Jack said happily, clinking his soda cup to Hau's.

"Hau's absolutely right. So you best go into town and buy yourself some extra undies because we're going to Fura City. And if you try to skip on me I will tie you up and drag you with me, got it sister?" Cynthia threatened, causing the girl to shiver.

"Okay...I'll go."

"Excellent! It says here our plane takes off from Melemele Island tomorrow evening. So we'll have to leave Ula'ula pretty early." Jack said.

"That's gonna be a long trip, so you guys better get used to the jetlag. Says here our connection is going to be in Slateport City. We'll be able to explore a bit before heading to Cerulean." Jack said.

"Awesome, I've never been to Hoenn. They say there's a huge Bazaar in Slateport City, we might be able to get some really rare stuff while we're there. Even some berries that we can't find here in Alola...I'd totally love some Tamato Berries."

"Tamato Berries? Are you insane? Those are so spicy I can't even get near them or my face will swell." Kukui said.

"Pfft, that's nothing. I love spicy food, my grandma makes an awesome salsa with them. Just a single point will give you the spiciness you desire." Cynthia said, most likely imagining getting her hands on the sauce.

"Well kids we gotta start picking up. It's starting to get late, so we'll have to head to the Malie City hotel soon." Kukui said, standing up from his seat. Burnet followed suit, along with Leilani. Jack started gathering up his gifts, placing them all as neatly as he could inside his backpack, except his clothes which he placed back in the gift bag.

"Hopefully the stores nearby are open. If we're going to another region I want to get a new outfit for myself." Cynthia said, picking up all of the plates, tossing them in the nearby trash.

"We can go together if you want? I can help you pick out something cute, or maybe you'd like to get something more mature?" Burnet asked.

"Maybe...I don't want to look like the me here, people have been asking me a lot of questions recently. Perhaps it's because of my hair, but I really don't want to cut it."

"I'm sure we can find something to do with it. I know a store nearby that sells a lot of cute clothes." Leilani said, earning a nod from the blonde.

"How about you Hau, you getting some new duds?" Jack asked.

"Sure, Johto is supposed to be a bit chillier right? I'll probably need some jeans and some long sleeved shirts."

"It isn't that bad, unless you want to go to Mahogany Town. We'll be there for awhile, so we can detour if you want." Jack said, earning a nod from the boy.

It wasn't long before everyone had packed up. Jack returned all of his Pokemon to their Pokeballs, including a very sleepy looking Star, who just handed the boy her camera. Fay was still awake, giggling internally at Jack's assistant and how she had fallen asleep on the job. Her trainer was absolutely glowing, she could tell he was excited for the trip to Fura City. She'd be lying to herself if she said she herself wasn't excited. As they were walking back toward the hotel, Lillie had grown a bit nervous. Not only about the trip, but also because of her gift for Jack. She was nervous about it being inadequate. Considering the fact that he had gotten a lot of expensive things, she felt he wouldn't like it. She nervously tapped his shoulder, causing him to stop mid stride.

"Is something wrong Lillie?" he asked.

"Oh...um, I just wanted to give you your present. But, it's a bit embarrassing with our friends being around." she said. He nodded in understanding, turning to the others.

"Hey, we'll meet you at the hotel okay? Lillie's still a bit nervous about traveling so we're gonna take a bit of a walk." he said.

"Sure thing cousin, anything to keep her calm. Have fun!" Hau said, giving them a wave. Cynthia tilted her head in confusion, but he silently urged her to go. Fay pushed her along, giving her trainer a thumbs up.

"Come on, there's a clothes shop around here. How about I buy you an outfit for the trip?"

"What? No...I couldn't accept that! It's supposed to be me giving you a present, not the other way around." she exclaimed.

"Nope, consider it my thanks to you. For being my friend and giving me a hand with Melody. I'm not taking no for an answer." he said, grabbing a hold of her wrist, pulling her along. She sighed, deciding to just let him guide her toward the store.

It was that far from where they were, and thankfully it was empty as it was approaching its closing time. There were a lot of racks filled to the brim with Alolan style clothing. However, the deeper you walked into the store, the more traditional clothes you'd find. He found a section with clothes that came from the Kalos region. He hummed to himself as he started looking through the racks, not finding anything that caught his eye.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, turning to the girl, who had been shyly looking around.

"White, it's a simple color...mother told me it brings out my eyes." she replied, earning a nod from the boy.

"Hmm, alright...that makes things easier. I'll find you something cute, I promise. My definition of cute might be different to yours though."

"It's fine, I'm sure you can find something good. Thanks by the way, I feel bad for making you waste money on me though...so really anything cheap will be fine."

"Oh Lillie, it's alright! You're my friend, so I have no issue with buying you something. Oh, I like this romper...navy blue with polka dots. This with a white jacket, maybe some black leggings and white boots...oh and a beanie, can't go wrong with one of those." he said, holding out the outfit. Lillie let out a giggle, imagining herself wearing his envisioned outfit.

"It doesn't sound so bad actually."

"Thanks, you're not the first woman to say I have a good fashion sense. Aha, maybe a white smock top over the romper...I like the sleeves on this one. Then if you get hot you can just take it off...then again you can't go wrong with a light jacket...you know what, I'm getting them both. You look like a medium right?" the boy said.

"I am."

"Oh good, that makes this easier...size four waist, this satin skirt will do...then again shorts are comfortable and easy to wear. Whelp, I'll get those too. White or black?"

"Huh? Black."

"Awesome, let's find some leggings." Jack said, walking toward the pants section of the store. He looked around for a few moments, spotting some leggings for sale.

"Jack, I think you're going a bit overboard with this." Lillie said, watching the boy look through the leggings, until he found a pair of black ones.

"Not really...I haven't bought clothes for anyone since...well for awhile now." the boy said, becoming a bit sad.

"Is something the matter?" Lillie asked curiously. He bowed his head a bit, a frown on his face.

"The Saffron City gym leader wasn't my only friend growing up. I have another friend...her name is Elizabeth. I called her Bethy for short, she always hated that though."

"Did you leave her behind when you went to Kalos?"

"Yup...she used to live in Cerulean City, but as luck would have it, she ended up moving to Saffron too. We would always play together with Sabrina, who was more of an older sister than anything. When I moved away she was really sad, I remember asking my mom to help me buy her a gift. It was a set of clothes so she'd always remember me. I saw her more recently, in Fura City. That's where she lives now." he said.

"Really? You must be excited then! Seeing someone you haven't seen in so long." Lillie said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Yeah...I want to see her but...well...she's sick. She can't have many visitors...and the sickness she has prevents her from traveling. She wanted to travel so badly too...she has a pretty voice. She wanted to travel around the world and share her voice with everyone. She's been singing since she was five, back in Summerville City in the LaGuardia Region. She was happy the last time I saw her, because she was getting better. But before we came to Alola, her mother told my mom that she had gotten sick again."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sure she's better now...um what sickness is it?" Lillie asked.

"It's a rare type of bone Cancer. I forget which one...usually you'd be able to get a marrow transplant from a matching donor. They tried it three times and it's come back. I'm scared that if I go see her, she might be gone. But I know Bethy wouldn't give into a sickness like that. We made a promise during the last Wind Festival...that we would travel the world together and become strong Pokemon trainers. She also gave me this camera, so that I could take pictures of the world and take them back to her. She was so happy when she met Fay, she wanted to go outside, but her doctors didn't let her." he said, wiping the tear from the corner of his eye. Lillie wrapped her arms around the boy, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Who knows? Maybe if we go there she might even be completely healed. Then you can show her all of your picture albums, and your Pokemon."

"You're right! I've been having so much fun on this journey, whenever I take a new picture, I can't help but picture her smile. She's never let me take a picture of her though. Due to the medicine she takes, she's lost her hair a lot of times. She's grown used to it, but she says she wants to have hair so I can take her picture. You two will get along, I'm sure of it! Now then, let's go find you some boots..there are areas of Johto that are rocky so it's never bad to have them." he said, leading the blonde toward the footwear section, snagging a white beanie as he walked. Lillie took a deep breath, reaching into her bag for her gift.

"Um Jack, here's my gift. I didn't wrap it or anything, I thought it wouldn't make a difference."

"Huh? Oh don't even worry about it. I'm sure my mom would have saved the paper or something." he said. She took a hold of his wrist, wrapping something around it. When she was done, Jack was finally able to get a good look at it.

It was a bracelet, which was completely hand made. It had various colors in it, forming small diamond shapes, which looked like Z-crystals, each bearing a different element in it. Though it was only Fire, Grass and Water. Attached to the bottom of it was a small golden charm, in the shape of the Island Challenge charm that all Island Challengers were given. It had small gems of different colors, matching the same ones that made up the charm. It also had a small charm in the shape of Tapu Koko attached to it, reminding him of where he had first met Lillie. The boy looked up from it, seeing the blush on her face.

"Do you like it? I made it myself, aside from the charms. I had to use some of my savings for them."

"Lillie, this is amazing...you made this?"

"Y-yeah...I had some stuff laying around. It was a bit tough getting all of the colors right, especially for the Z-crystals. I was planning on giving it to you as a token of appreciation. But when I heard about your birthday, I decided to wait. I...hope you like it." she said shyly.

"I love it Lillie, it means a lot to me that you'd make something like this. Honestly, I think this is the best gift I could have ever been given." he said. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her cheek much to her surprise. He pulled away, giving her a smile.

"Now, how about those boots? Mind telling me your foot size?"

"S-six and a half." she stuttered, earning a nod from the boy. If Fay had been present, she would have likely remarked about her face being redder than a horde of Cherubi.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand):**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(Meloetta)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _(Dusk Lycanroc)_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam**

 **(At Home):**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: Destroyed)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Shellos** ** _(West Sea)_** _(No_ ** _Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Slap, Water Gun**

 **Eevee** _(No Nickname)(Shiny)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(No Nickname)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** _(Cosmog)_ **Genderless** _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(Alolan Vulpix)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Torracat:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**


	27. Ula'ula Island II

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone aned welcome to a brand new chapter of Aloha Alola. First, I'd like to apologize for last chapter, I found a lot of mistakes after I posted it, and I got really embarrassed for missing them. So I went back to correct those, of course if you read this after today, or are reading this for the first time then you can ignore this. But do know that I usually write these at four am so you can tell. If there are a lot of mistakes, then that means its four am when I wrote this. It's actually funny that I can come up with this stuff that late at night and make few or no mistakes, but when I make them they are very glaring and I tend to get annoyed.**

 **Anyway, this is the final chapter taking place on Ula'ula Island as of now. From here on out, the Wind Festival Arc will start with Jack, Cynthia, Hau and Lillie heading to Fura City in the Johto Region. Yes, this is all based on the new Pokemon Movie. It looks absolutely beautiful, the studio that animates Attack on Titan worked on it and it looks amazing and stunning. I didn't like I Choose You a lot, but this movie...a lot of people have been saying that it packs nostalgia in with a new plot. I just couldn't wait to include it into my story. All I have are trailers to go by, but the plot of this arc is going to be original so yeah. I do hope you look forward to the rest of this arc, as I am wearing my rose tinted glasses and traveling back to the day Pokemon 2000 was created. Aside from Pokemon 3, Pokemon 2000 was the movie that I remember fondly, and since this is based on that movie, I just had to pay homage to it.**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think in the review section, and if you have any question or something then feel free to ask me. See you all later!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 27

Goodbye Alola! Hello Kanto!

Even with the excitement of traveling to Kanto, Jack had forced himself to sleep. He had managed to spend a lot of time with Lillie, buying her some essentials for traveling, including more Pokeballs in case she wanted to catch anything. She of course said she was content with her three Pokemon, but he reassured she should always be prepared. Nebby had certainly thought it was a good idea. When she truly thought about it, going away from Alola would help to ease the tension between her and the Aether Paradise. It would also keep her away from her mother for a time, and if that helped her relax all the better. Of course that didn't stop Cynthia from jumping to conclusions, especially when seeing Jack's new bracelet.

The boy was able to shut her down rather easily, and they all went to be after that. Now however, it was a new day in Malie City. He had gotten up at seven, just like her normally did even though their flight to Slateport City wouldn't take off until five in the afternoon. It was the same for everyone else, Cynthia had been up at dawn apparently, the excitement of heading to Kanto keeping her up. Hau had wanted to head to Malie Garden for some more Malasadas. Since he was going to be away for awhile, he didn't want to go into withdrawals while he was gone. Of course his aunt Burnet told him he was overreacting, but he didn't really think so. Lillie had remained silent most of the morning, silently sipping her coffee in a vain attempt to wake up.

"Well it seems everyone here is excited." Professor Kukui said, having entered the hotel cafeteria with a grin on his face.

"Of course we are Professor. We're going on a whole new adventure! I wonder what Kanto is like? Do they have Malasadas there?" Hau asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, but aside from some Alolan themed restaurants, you won't be able to get any. Maybe it was a good idea for you to stock up while you were here after all. Make sure they don't get stale though." Leilani said, earning a giggle from Cynthia.

"With him? No Malasada is safe, he'll probably binge eat them when we get to Slateport." she said, checking her items.

"Well, the ferry back to Melemele Island will leave soon. However, you'll have to wait until your plane at six in the afternoon. So I organized a little something for our island challengers. There's a bus that goes to the Hokulani Observatory. A friend of mine, Molayne, organized for you to have your Electric type trial." Kukui said, a grin on his face.

"What...seriously?" Jack asked, a surprised look on his face. Kukui nodded, pulling on the brim of his hat.

"Oh yeah! His friend is the brand new trial captain, and he wanted to give him his first challenge. Since the Observatory is twenty minutes by bus from here, it won't take long to go there and back before you leave. What's one more Z-crystal eh? And you can show those Kanto and Johto trainers how we do things in Alola!" Kukui said.

"Hmm...not a bad idea I think...what do you guys think?" Jack asked, turning to his friends.

"Well...I don't have a Z-ring, and I sort of wanted to check out the Malie Library while I was here." Lillie said.

"I have some things to buy before I head to Kanto with everyone. I've decided to head back to Iki Town to say bye to my tutu. I think he and my mom should know where I'll be going." Hau said.

"Guess it's just you and me then Cynthia." Jack said, earning a nod from the blonde.

"I've already bought my things for the trip, so I'll definitely go with you. Besides, the Hokulani Observatory was my main destination for Ula'ula Island. There's no way I'm going to miss my shot at going there!" she said, grabbing her bag. Jack did the same, feeling the weight of his new items on his back.

"Have fun sweetie! I'll be there to see you off later this afternoon, for now I've got to head back. Don't worry, I'll take care of Doku while you're gone." Leilani said, sharing a hug with Jack. He waved at his friends, following Cynthia and Kukui out of the hotel.

The sun was shining brightly over Ula'ula. The Wingull and Pelipper were cawing loudly as they flew overhead. The salty ocean breeze intermingled with the flowers and bamboo around Malie City. It was certainly a beautiful day. Jack glanced around briefly, turning his camera toward Mt. Lanakila. The sun was angled in the right position, making for a breathtaking picture. Cynthia grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him back onto the side walk just as a car zoomed by.

"One of these days you'll be a human stain on the ground. Pay attention to your surroundings will ya?"

"Sorry, I saw the sun peeking over the side of the mountain." he said, giving her a sheepish grin. They finally made it to Route 10, which extended out of Malie City's eastern side. It was a dusty path, lined by tall trees, equally tall grass and bamboo and rocky outcrops. The path leading up to Mt. Hokulani wasn't as busy as it normally would be, mostly because it was early in the morning. Jack took a deep breath, the brisk morning air entering his lungs, cheering him up a bit.

"I like it here, it's so quiet and peaceful. Nothing but you and nature, kinda weird that no one is out there though." Jack said. He spotted a sleeping Fearow at the top of a tree along with some eggs. He stopped in the middle of the path, as he lined the image up. He snapped the picture, happily looking at the screen.

"Well Nephew, it's early in the morning. Aside from budding young tourists, no one is going to be walking this path. It's the road less traveled my friend. The only thing that's out here, aside from us, is the bus station that takes us up to Mt. Hokulani." Kukui replied.

"Is it possible to walk up to the observatory?"

"Well, I wouldn't recommend it. The path is long and rocky, only a single road exists to the observatory. Only experienced hikers can climb up that path, or someone with a Mudsdale." he replied, tugging on the brim of his hat.

"Hey, if it keeps people from taking a Swanna dive off the side of the mountain, all the better. The entire path is lined with a guardrail right?"

"Course it is Jack, it's made out of pretty heavy steel. And don't worry, there aren't an Aron that eat the metal around the path either." the Professor replied, easing the two trainers a bit.

It didn't take them long to reach the end of the path, which extended into a long paved road up the side of Mt. Hokulani. There was a bus parked at the end of the path, it wasn't that big of a vehicle. It was light orange in color, with a star motif to it, the name Hokulani Express written on the side of it. Jack also noticed there was an Alolan Exeggutor painted on the side of the bus. There was a man standing at the front of the vehicle, checking on the engine. He finished a second later, slamming the top down. He looked up, giving Kukui a smile.

"Well if it ain't the famous Professor Kukui. What brings you up these parts? Taking a look at the stars?"

"Not really, I'm taking my nephew to the observatory for his next trial. I was hoping you'd give us a ride up there. I'll pay extra since it's early, what do you say?" the man said, pleading with the driver who just gave him a smirk.

"Well, I was thinking of making ya wait but since you're paying extra...I'm just kidding. Come on, I'll take ya kids up there for free...I don't usually get anyone this early anyway."

"What, really? Are you sure about that sir?" Jack asked, earning a nod from the driver.

"Sure thing kiddo, besides I owe this guy a big favor. He's the one who got my little girl her starter Pokemon after all. Hop in, we'll be there in twenty minutes." he said.

"Thank you so much sir, it means a lot to us!"

"No problem little lady, say you look mighty familiar. Have we met before?"

"Nope...this is our first time meeting." Cynthia said, a grin on her face.

Before they started heading up, they heard the sound of hard hoof steps coming from the rocky road leading up to the observatory. Jack and Cynthia glanced toward the road, seeing a large brown Pokemon making its way down. Jack recognized it, having seen a similar Pokemon in Akala Island. The Pokemon came to a stop, its rider glancing from around the pokemon.

"Well, if it isn't Jack...what a surprise to find you here of all places."

"Hey Hapu! I can say the same about you, taking a stroll down the mountainside?" he asked, walking up to the cowgirl, who jumped down from Mudsdale's back. The horse snorted loudly, its long dreadlocks moving slightly.

"You could say that. I've just been traveling around, helping people on the road. Heya Cindy, you look a bit different than before, did you do something to your hair?"

"Not really, I just pulled it down, styled this fleck over my eye. Makes me look older doesn't it?" the blonde asked, a holding back a giggle.

"Ahem, mind introducing me Nephew?" Professor Kukui said, feeling a bit left out.

"Oh right, sorry Uncle. This is our friend Hapu, we ran into her on Akala Island. These bastard Team Skull guys were trying to steal a Drifloon that had lost its trainer. So I provided some assistance, though I'm pretty sure she had things under control. Hapu, this is my uncle, Professor Kukui."

"It's nice to meet ya, though I reckon you did a better job with those Numb Skulls than I could have. Mudsdale here would have stomped them to next week." Hapu replied, petting her partner pokemon.

"Pfft, you should have seen how Cindy handled them. She used Devastating Drake on them and nuked them half way to Poni." Jack said, earning a flush from the Sinnoh Trainer.

"How was I supposed to know it was gonna be that strong? Sheesh, imagine if Gabite knew Draco Meteor. That wouldn't have been a nuke, that's for sure."

"Hey kids, I hate to be that guy but we gotta start heading up the mountain. You gotta be back before this afternoon unless you wanna miss your plane." Kukui said.

"Ah right...sorry Hapu, wish we had more time to catch up." the black haired boy said, earning a nod from the young woman.

"It's alright, I'm sure we're bound to run into each other. Taking a big trip?"

"Yup! We're going to Fura City in the Johto Region. It was a gift for Jack's birthday!"

"Birthday eh? Well now I feel bad for not knowing."

"It's alright Hapu, you are a hard woman to track. If I had time, I would challenge you to a battle, that would have been enough. But I guess we'll have to hold off on it for a little while longer." Jack said, giving the woman a smile. She however felt a little bad, though Mudsdale was quick to cheer her up. She looked her partner over, a smile growing on her lips.

"Tell ya what...how about I get you a new ride pokemon? My family happens to raise Mudsdale for the Ride Pager Agency. I'm sure you've already gotten access to Lapras and Charizard from the trial captains of Akala. I'll let you borrow one of my Mudsdale if you ever need it. Their hooves are strong enough to handle sharp rocks. Smoothest ride this side of Poni, I'll tell ya that."

"You know what...that would be awesome. Having Mudsdale helping us on our journey would be rather beneficial. We could explore more dangerous areas without hurting ourselves." Jack said.

"Well then, allow me to register it to your Pager." Hapu said, accepting the pager the boy handed her. She typed in a code, a Pokeball appearing inside the device. It was brown on top and silver on the bottom, with a golden Horseshoe etched into the top.

"There ya are. Whenever you need a strong Pokemon to help, or just wanna take a ride around the city, just call one of my Mudsdale. Anyway, we oughta head out, we've got a long journey ahead of us. We gotta go through the mountains to meet up with some people in Hilo. We're heading there to help with the clean up, and we gotta be there bright and early. Next time we meet, we'll definitely battle...Happy Birthday Jack."

"Thanks Hapu, let's meet again soon!" the boy said happily, waving off the young woman.

"Alright kids, the bus is ready to go!" the bus driver said, earning smiles from the two trainers.

"Finally, I'm dying to see that observatory already!" Cynthia cried, an excited look on her face. Jack rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Cynthia's waist, holding his camera up.

"Hokulani Observatory, we're coming up!" he cried, snapping the picture.

 _xxx_

The top of Mt. Hokulani was surprisingly empty. There was a Pokemon Center located at the top, for all of the people that came to visit the observatory. There was a large parking lot for cars to park, facing away from the Observatory itself. The top of the mountain was paved with black asphalt, thick iron rails bordering the lot so people wouldn't accidentally fall off the edge. The observatory itself was a large building, which was bright blue in color with large panoramic windows. There was a large dome at the top of the building, a large lens pointing directly at the sky. Jack could see several large satellite dishes atop the roof, along with some large solar panels. There was also a small area bordered by wooden fences. Jack could see several Charjabug wriggling about, minding their own business. He smiled a bit, taking a few pictures of the Pokemon, before turning his camera to the observatory itself.

"Look at that telescope...I'm sure you could see other planets with that thing."

"I'm sure that's what it's used for Cindy. Not just that, they research comets and meteors that come close to the planet. They say that there are Pokemon that come from space, Deoxys being one of the more well known ones. Then there's Jirachi, who supposedly sleeps in a meteor for a thousand years." Jack said, lowering his camera.

"You're well read nephew. Guess that's because you want to photograph as many Legendary Pokemon as you can right?" Kukui asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Well, that's the trial like? I'm dying to take it. Ever since I met Jack, I've wanted my own Electrium-Z."

"None of your Pokemon know an electric type move though. Fay can use Thunderbolt, which is why she can use Giga-Volt Havoc. You know I still wonder why Tapu Koko granted me my Z-ring. It's been on my mind since I first came to Alola." Jack said, glancing at his wrist, seeing his powered up Z-ring. Kukui chuckled, giving him a pat on the back.

"Trying to understand Tapu Koko is like asking why a Charjabug is green. You just won't get an answer. Come on, Molayne is waiting by the entrance." he said, urging the two trainers forward.

Standing by the door was a tall, lanky looking man with dusty yellow hair. He was wearing a long sleeved blue jacket, with red markings on it. He wore a sky blue shirt underneath, with a loosely tied bolo tie around his neck. He wore dark brown pants and hiking boots, a pair of glasses adorned his face. He was currently looking at something on his tablet, muttering things to himself.

"What's up buddy, muttering to yourself again?" Kukui asked, catching the man's attention.

"You know it's a habit that I can't break. I'm just checking on everything in the observatory, since I don't oversee the trials anymore. The previous Steel captain has moved on, so I recommended my cousin and well...he's not ready yet." the man said.

"Ready? You mean this is his first time as a trial captain?" Jack asked, causing the man to look at him. He gave him a nod.

"That's right, I've been training him to achieve his job here. We've already met the new Totem Pokemon as well. Let's just say, he's a bit nervous about everything. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Molayne, I used to be the Steel Trial captain in my younger years. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile.

"My name is Jack, I'm Kukui's nephew. This is my friend Cynthia, we're both on our Island Challenge. Our other friends are down in Malie City currently." he said.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Cynthia said, giving the man a bow.

"These two have been through Melemele and Akala already. Sadly due to the landslide, they won't be able to go through the rest of Ula'ula. They'll be leaving for Kanto this afternoon, so I figured they'd like to take this challenge before they leave. Do you think Sophocles will be up for it?" Kukui asked.

"Perhaps, this will be his first real challenge. He's nervous so please bear with him, if you follow me I can take you to him." Molayne said, earning a nod from the trainers. He lead them to the entrance, entering the building.

Several scientists were walking around, all of them deep in discussions of their own. Jack could see various electronic boards throughout the lobby of the observatory, showing things from comets, to asteroids. There were even plans detailing the construction of the Hokulani Telescope. Molayne shared a few words with them before leading them toward the back hall. It was filled with large boxes, some of the entrances to other rooms being locked. Jack spotted a Magneton floating around, which quickly floated over to Molayne, buzzing loudly.

"Hey Magneton, is he still in his room?" he asked.

"Magneton!" the Pokemon cried, its magnets spinning rapidly. Molayne sighed, shaking his head.

"I've never seen a Magneton up close. It's true what they say, they really are three Magnemites." Cynthia said, looking closely at the floating Pokemon. Jack snapped a picture of it, adding it to the collection of Electric type Pokemon he had seen throughout the observatory.

"It's true, if two Magnemite get too close to each other, their magnetic pull will attract them together. It'll be almost impossible to pull them apart. That is until a third Magnemite joins them." Molayne explained.

"They love being around areas high in magnetic forces. Not only that, they also love feeding on electrical energy. I remember the workers at the Kalos Power Plant used Magnemite and Magneton to absorb the extra power generated by the wind turbines. Some of them even evolved into Magnezone due to the high levels of magnetism there. They look like UFOs." Jack said, a smile on his face.

"You're very well read aren't you?" Molayne asked, earning a chuckle from the black haired boy.

"Yeah, sometimes a little too much. Magnemite and Magneton are common in both Kanto and Kalos so I grew up around them. Though I am curious about what other Pokemon you have, since you are a Steel type trainer."

"Maybe one day we can have a battle then...anyway, this is Sophocles' room. As you might have figured he's a bit shy, the only ones who speak with him, aside from his parents, are me and his partner Pokemon, Togedemaru. Let's hope he answers." the man said, knocking on the door. It opened a second later, a lone eye peeking through the crack.

"Sophocles, you've got your first challengers. I'd like for you to greet them, if you would."

"Do I have too?" the boy asked, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Yes, you are the trial captain now. Come on, it isn't that bad...have you thought of the trial yet?" he asked.

"Not really...alright I'll do my job." he said, opening the door.

Sophocles was a young boy, around the age of twelve or so. He was a bit on the heavy side, having dark yellow hair and rosy colored cheeks. He was wearing a white tee shirt with the image of a Pikachu on it. He wore a pair of dark green cargo shorts and matching shoes. He had a fanny pack around his waist, which held what looked like tools. He looked up at Jack and Cynthia, a nervous look on his face. Cynthia gave him a smile, holding her hand out.

"Hi, my name is Cynthia. You can call me Cindy if you want."

"I'm Jack, it's nice to meet you Sophocles. I look forward to your trial." the boy said happily. He nodded, glancing at Jack's camera, eyes widening a bit.

"No way, is that what I think it is? A limited edition Toucannon 2100? and you have the original nylon strap as well?" the boy said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the camera around his neck.

"Um...yeah, you know about this camera?" Jack asked, causing the boy to vigorously nod.

"It was only released as a limited run, as a promotion for certain stores across the Kanto and Johto regions. I preordered one but I wasn't able to get it in time, they sold out like hot cakes. They say there are only about 400 models in circulation, and they're all very expensive. They company that designed them said they spent years researching a Toucannon's eyesight and made the lens to mimic its eyes. You'll get a clear picture every time, in fact each lens works on the Keen Eye ability's principle." the boy said matter of factly.

"Wow...I didn't think a camera would be that cool." Cynthia said, earning an annoyed look from Jack.

"Of course it's cool! I didn't know all of that stuff that Sophocles just said. But a camera is a photographers most important tool in the field. You have to know it inside and out, every single lens, how it all fits together. Whenever I have to switch cameras, I always feel a bit disappointed because this is literally my best one. The fact that I have to buy an underwater camera really annoys me too."

"No you don't...the Toucannon 2100 is completely water proof! As long as you get the underwater lens and the underwater shell for it, you can take it anywhere. Well...maybe not anywhere, last thing you want to do is drop it in a volcano." Sophocles said, earning a curious look from the boy.

"Outer shell? I'll have to look into that. I didn't even know it was water proof, this saves me so much money. Maybe Elizabeth did know what she was doing when she bought this." he said, though the last part was a bit softer. Cynthia shook her head, slapping Jack's shoulders.

"Alright, enough nerdy bonding. What about the trial? We don't have much time up here before we have to leave." the girl reminded.

"Ah yes...I'm still working on the specifics but...it's rather simple. If you follow me, I've got a trial that you might enjoy." Sophocles said, leading them down the hall. Jack followed along, chatting amicably with the young boy. Molayne smiled, glad that his cousin was making friends.

When they entered the other room, all they saw was a weird device. In the center of the room was what looked like a conveyor system, with four blinking buttons. The back of the room contained a machine, that oddly enough looked like a pokemon. There were computers around the room, displaying schematics and blueprints for various things, but none knew what they were for. Cynthia glanced around the room, seeing a small round Pokemon playing with a Charjabug. She squealed happily, picking it up from the floor.

"Look at this Pokemon Jack, it's so cute! I have to get myself one!" she said, hugging it tightly. Sophocles cringed, holding his hand out.

"Don't hug it too hard Cindy, it might..."

"Toge!" the Pokemon cried, unleashing a discharge from its cheeks, shocking the blonde girl, who just fell to her knees. Her hair poofed up, looking almost like a poof. Jack chuckled, snapping a picture of the girl before she could even react.

"Shock you." the boy finished, scratching his neck in embarrassment. The Pokemon looked at Cynthia, an apologetic look on its face. Jack held up his Pokedex, scanning it into its data banks.

" _Togedemaru, the Roly-Poly Pokemon. The fur on this Pokemon's body is usually at rest, but when agitated, it will stand on end and stab into its attackers. It's ability to produce electricity is limited, so it charges up by allowing itself to be struck by lightning. Using its tail, it can absorb nearby sources of electricity and store it in their bodies."_

"That's pretty cool, it must be awesome seeing a bunch of these Pokemon in a rain storm. As long as they don't get hurt by the lightning strikes that is." Jack said, pocketing his Pokedex.

"They don't, all of the extra energy is expelled by its attacks. Togedemaru there happens to be my partner Pokemon, at night they light up with the energy they store. So they make excellent pets for kids and good nightlights as well. Anyway, this is the challenge right here." Sophocles said, pointing to the conveyor system.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked, having rapidly brushed her hair down. Jack was honestly impressed, then again she was a woman and a woman's hair is one of the most important things to them. A bad hair day wasn't in her agenda it seemed.

"It's quite simple. In order to call the Totem Pokemon, we have to power this device here. However, due to the recent power outage, we've been on reserve power, so I can't switch to the grid, as it could probably weaken the Power Plant's infrastructure. What we need to do, is charge it up, that's where you come in." he said. He pressed a button on the wall, opening a nearby hatch. From it came Seven Charjabugs, all of them scurrying into the room. Six of them were green, and one of them was bright red, sticking out among the group.

"Wow, there's a Shiny one too." Jack said, snapping a picture of the Charjabug.

"They're so cute, but I'm not touching them. I remember when Jack got shocked by one on Akala Island." Cynthia said, earning a shiver from the boy.

"Don't worry, these guys are all trained by me. They don't shock people, so you can pet them if you want. Now, in order to charge the device up, you have to take all seven Charjabugs and line them up in a way that they connect the circuits together. Charjabugs are like batteries, so if you plug two together, their power grows in strength. If you can charge the device, you'll be able to fight the Totem." Sophocles said.

"Seems simple enough...so we gotta plug them into the machine...hmm...what do the buttons do?"

"They change the panels around...I designed it in a way so that all of the Charjabugs can be lined up. Ones they are, all you have to do is plug in the cables to the Charjabugs and press the red button there." Sophocles said, pointing to the button that would connect to the device itself.

"Hmm...okay then, let's do this Cynthia. First let's get all of the Charjabugs onto the panel itself." Jack said, grabbing a hold of one of the Pokemon. It wriggled a bit in his grasp, making him chuckle a bit as its tiny legs tickled his arms. He placed the first Charjabug on the panel, quickly picking up the second one. He and Cynthia continued doing this, until the Red Charjabug was left, only the panels were already full. Jack frowned, as he held onto the pokemon in his grasp.

"We're out of space."

"How about we try to connect them together? We haven't done that yet, and if we do a space might open up." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Jack, who placed the Red Charjabug on the floor. Jack pressed the blue button, causing the panels too move, two of the Charjabugs lined up together, and the buzzed loudly as they connected to each other.

"Well...two down, four to go." the black haired teen replied.

They continued like this for a few more minutes, trying to figure out a pattern that would work. A space had opened up for the Red Charjabug, but every time they tried to put it into the machine, it would refuse. Sophocles explained that the Red Charjabug wanted to be placed in when they had the correct pattern, but neither of them knew what that pattern was. They decided to take a break after half an hour, with only four bugs connected together.

"This is a lot harder than I thought. Making sure all of the Pokemon are connected together in a specific pattern...it's tough."

"Not just that, if we connect them wrong then the build up of electrical energy could end up hurting the Charjabug. I think that's why Red doesn't want to be put into the machine, it must be stronger than the others. But if that's the case, what pattern is it?" Cynthia asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You guys are thinking too much about the pattern, remember it isn't just about that. It's about making each Pokemon connect together in a way that their powers can safely build up." Sophocles reminded, earning nods from the two.

"I get it, it isn't just about getting Red in there. It's about making sure each Pokemon is working together, like a family. This is what this trial is about isn't it? Making use of every Pokemon's abilities, not just a single Pokemon..but the entire team." Jack said.

"That's pretty deep, is this seriously your first trial Sophocles? Because it's a really meaningful trial. You designed a really good challenge." Cynthia said, earning a flush from the boy.

"I well...I just wanted to make sure everyone worked together with their Pokemon. Family is important to me after all, I don't have many friends. My cousin and my Pokemon are my only friends, so I want others to understand the value of the closest ones to them, their ohana."

"Well man, you're certainly doing a good job of it. It's just the pattern that bothers me...it's a simple one. I know it is, but I just can't think of one." Jack said, leaning back against the wall. The Red Charjabug scurried over to him, buzzing a bit as it rubbed up against Jack's arm. He chuckled a bit, giving the pokemon a pat.

"Thanks buddy, I know we'll figure it out soon." he said. Cynthia stood up from her seat, looking at the machine, seeing the charjabugs that had already been lined up. The top three had been lined up in a line, while the bottom two had been lined up, leaving the center one facing diagonally. She then noticed the small strip of tape on the side of the Charjabug, which called it Threejabug. She looked the others over, finding the numbers one through six, with red being Eightjabug. She rubbed her chin, narrowing her eyes a bit as she snapped her fingers.

"I got it."

"Huh? You do?" Jack asked curiously.

"That's right, I got the pattern but I have to go outside real quick. Be right back!" she cried, racing out of the trial grounds. Sophocles hid his smile as he looked at the doors.

"Wonder what got into her? If she got the pattern, why not just start making it?"

"Maybe she found something you didn't see." the trial captain replied, earning a shrug from the boy. A few minutes after, Cynthia returned, holding a wriggling Charjabug in her grasp, which was a bit dirty. Jack tilted his head, brows furrowed.

"Is that the one from outside?"

"That's right...come here, and bring Red, I finally got the pattern." she replied, placing the Charjabug on the panel.

"I fail to see how adding another Charjabug changes things."

"Ugh...you idiot, you are a photographer and yet you didn't notice the name tags on each Charjabug?" she asked. The boy blinked a few times, looking Red over, noticing the name Eightjabug on the side. He glanced at the green ones, finding similar tags on each of them, labeled one through eight.

"Oh...now that you mention it, there were only seven."

"That's right, Sevenjabug was missing. When we were outside earlier, I caught the name on the side and saw it was named Sevenjabug. When I was looking at these guys earlier, I noticed Sevenjabug was missing. That's when it clicked. I also figured out the pattern." she said. She pressed the button near her, turning a few of the panels. She continued doing this, until the top three Charjabugs were lined up. The bottom three were lined up as well, leaving two spaces in the middle. Jack looked at the pattern, which finally clicked into his mind. He placed Red on the panel, facing diagonally. The Charjabug all attached to themselves, making them glow a bright yellow.

"It's a Z...of course! We're at a trial, why wouldn't the pattern be a Z?" Jack asked.

"Mhmm, it just came to me when I saw Sixjabug in the center of the panels. Now, we hook these up." She said, attaching the jumper cables to the back of Onejabug.

Jack did the same, placing the other cables in the hooks of Fivejabug who was at the end. Thankfully, it didn't seem to hurt the Pokemon. Once the device was hooked up, Cynthia pressed the button, causing the machine to start whirling. A loud buzzing starting to fill the room right after. Jack could feel the hair on his neck standing on it, looking at his arms he saw that his arm hair was standing as well. Cynthia brushed her hands on her hair various times, keeping her hair from frizzing up again.

"Now that the device is on, the Totem Pokemon should be here soon. Open that window Jack, it won't be able to get in if you don't." Sophocles said. Jack nodded, opening the window. Just as he did, a Pokemon zoomed in, knocking him to the ground.

It was a large bug, which was mostly blue in color with two jaws extending from the sides of its mouth. They were sparking with electrical energy, its wings buzzing loudly as it kept itself a loft. It had four thin legs, its small pincers opening and closing aggressively as it hovered about. Jack rapidly stood up, seeing the giant Pokemon hovering above the Charjabug.

"Vika!" it cried loudly, making the trainers shiver at bit from its cry. Jack reached into his pocket for his Pokedex, holding it up at the Pokemon.

" _Vikavolt, the Stag Beetle Pokemon, and the final evolution of Grubbin. The time it spent as a Charjabug allowed this Pokemon to gain control of its electrical energy. It allows it to absorb electricity in seconds without stopping. Vikavolt is a master of flying, it's speed allows it to dodge attacks, and return devastating electrical beams in return."_

"An electric/bug type. It's easy to see that this is our target." he said. As if on cue, a bright aura washes over the Vikavolt, who let out several small bolts of lightning.

"Is it okay to battle in here?" Cynthia asked, reaching into her bag for one of Pokeballs. Jack did the same, reaching for Crystal's Pokeball.

"Don't worry, I designed everything in this room to be extremely durable. The equipment in this room can take a Giga Impact without issue. Just focus on the battle." Sophocles said, having gathered all of the Charjabugs into their holding cells, for their own safety of course.

"Alright, then let's give it everything we've got. Let's go Crystal!" Jack cried, throwing his Pokeball into the air, from it emerged Crystal, a soft mist leaving its body.

"Come out Shellos, time to battle!" Cynthia said, releasing Shells from its Pokeball. The field was covered by hail, something that seemed to anger the Vikavolt. It released a Thunderbolt at Crystal, only for Shellos to jump into its path, taking the hit. The attack was nullified entirely.

"Shell!" the pink shellos cried happily.

"Thanks for the save Shellos, alright Crystal let's start things off with Aurora Veil!"

"Nine!" Crystal cried, her eyes glowing brightly. Both she and Shellos glowed brightly as their attack and defense were raised.

"Shellos, Mud Bomb!" Cynthia cried. Shellos formed a large orb of mud above its head, launching it at Vikavolt who easily dodged the attack. It zoomed forward, jaws crackling with electrical energy.

"It's a Wild Charge, dodge it!" Jack cried.

"Ninetails!" Crystal cried, dashing out of the way of the attack. Vikavolt ended up striking the wall, stunning itself for a few moments.

"Quick Shellos, use Body Slam!"

"Shell!" the pink pokemon cried, launching itself right at Vikavolt. It let out a cry, unleashing a Discharge though it had little effect on the ground type.

"Crystal, use Ice Beam!" Jack cried. The ninetails nodded, unleashing a powerful beam of ice at the stunned Vikavolt. The Pokemon cried in anger as it was frozen to the wall.

"Can't fly now, let's see what you can do Vikavolt!"

"Don't taunt it Cindy, sheesh. You wanna piss it off even more?" Jack asked, earning a sheepish giggle from the girl. As if on cue, Vikavolt broke from its prison, unleashing another Discharge on the field. Crystal cried in pain from the attack, falling to the ground as she took the full brunt of the attack.

"Crystal!" Jack cried, worry written on his face. Crystal forced herself to stand up, unleashing another wave of freezing mist from her body.

"Shellos, Muddy Water!" Cynthia countered, earning a cry from her Pokemon. Its body glowed brightly, unleashing a wave of dark brown water at Vikavolt. It shot high into the air, almost hitting the ceiling as it tried to avoid the attack. It zoomed down, slamming its body into Shellos, sending it flying into the machine at the back of the room.

"Shellos!"

"Crystal, Zen Headbutt!" Jack commanded. Crystal raced forward, running onto the conveyors, forehead glowing a bright pink. It slammed into Vikavolt's underside, causing it to fly into a nearby book shelf. It let out another Thunderbolt, striking Crystal dead on causing her to fall to the ground again.

"Oh no...quick Shellos, we have to cover Crystal. Use another Mud Bomb!" Cynthia called out. Her Shellos let out a cry, its body beginning to glow brightly. It started growing in size, small spikes growing out of its back. The top of its head morphed into long ear-like appendages. The glow finally ceased, revealing the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Gastro!" it cried.

"No way, you evolved! I'm so happy for you, but we have to finish this battle! Gastrodon, Mud Bomb!" the blonde cried. Gastrodon rose half of its body up, forming a large swirling ball of mud. It launched it forward, striking Vikavolt dead on. It let out a cry of pain, growling as it attempted to rise into the air.

"Crystal, finish it off with Moonblast!"

"Nine!" she howled, firing the swirling beam of Fairy energy at the downed Pokemon. It let out a final hiss before falling unconscious. The two trainers sighed with relief, turning to their Pokemon.

"You did great Crystal, you too Gastrodon, I wasn't expecting you to evolve though." Jack said.

"Gas Gastro!" the pink mollusk cried happily. Cynthia wrapped her arms around it, hugging it tightly.

"I'm so proud of you! Thank you so much for your help Gastrodon, you made this battle a lot easier!" she said, earning a lick from the pokemon.

"You two worked excellently together. I was expecting you to have a challenging time against Vikavolt. However you shattered those expectations. This is a lesson that I wanted to convey in my trial as well, working together not just with your Pokemon, but with your friends as well. You two were totally in sync!" Sophocles said happily. Jack chuckled, rubbing his neck as he stood up.

"I guess we did huh? Vikavolt was pretty tough though...I give it that." he said.

"Gotta agree with you there Jack, if I had gone with another Pokemon, I'm not sure we would have beaten it." Cynthia added, a smile on her face. Sophocles shook his head, reaching into his pocket.

"You two performed well...this trial was a bit of an experiment, but now I will make this the official trial. I'm happy to award the two of you with these Electrium-Z crystals." he said, handing the two trainers their reward. Jack looked at the crystal, smiling a bit.

"Can't believe it took me this long to get another Electrium-Z. I promise you this Tapu Koko, I'm not gonna let this one break on me." he said, holding it tightly in his hand.

"Eh...you've owned one of these before?" Sophocles asked curiously.

"Yup, Tapu Koko gave Jack his Z-ring. It came with an Electrium-Z crystal, but it broke on the night we met. He rescued me from Team Skull, who was trying to kill me." Cynthia said, earning a shocked look from the boy.

"Well, that is a surprise. I'm assuming you already know the pose for it then?"

"Mhmm, it's like this." Jack said, holding his arms outward. He rose them above his head, bringing them to his sides. He twisted his body a bit as he crossed his arms, forming a lightning bolt with his arms. Cynthia mimicked his actions, memorizing them herself.

"Now I need to catch a Pokemon with an electric type move so I can use it. Giga Volt Havoc, I will master you I promise!" Cynthia cried, holding the crystal above her head. Jack snapped a picture of the girl, shaking his head.

"That ones going on the album. Come on, let's add another one with Hokulani's newest captain!" he said, unclasping his camera from his strap.

"Oh...I get to be in it?" Sophocles asked, earning a giggle from Cynthia.

"Of course! We wouldn't have these crystals or this awesome experience with out you! Not just that, you didn't just earn yourself a new trial, but you've earned two friends as well! We take pictures with our friends to we can keep these memories forever!" the Sinnoh trainer said. The trial captain nodded, a grin on his face.

"Friends huh? Alright, then let's take a picture together, so we can cement our friendship!"

"Atta boy Sophocles, then let's go!" Jack cried, snapping the picture.

 _xxx_

"I'm glad you came up here you two...I've never seen my cousin be so happy." Molayne said, patting Sophocles' shoulder. He was holding a copy of the picture they had taken not that long ago. It was of himself, Jack, Cynthia and all of the Charjabugs as well.

"I'm happy we came up here too. I really liked the experience, the trial was awesome and battling Vikavolt was pretty fun. Not to mention all of these cute Charjabugs too." Cynthia said, hugging Red tightly, earning a happy cry from it as it wiggled its tiny legs. Jack couldn't help but snap a picture of the girl, chuckling a bit.

"Not only that, we made another friend on our journey. You know Sophocles, there are trial captains around your age on Akala Island. Maybe you should visit them, get more experience on being a trial captain. We all need friends after all and I'm sure they'd welcome you with open arms." Jack said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I dunno...I haven't traveled to Akala in awhile." he said, rubbing his arm.

"It'll open your world even more, I'll take you there if you want. I doubt anyone will come up here since the trials on Ula'ula are being put on hold for now. What do you say?" Molayne asked. It took him a few moments, but he gave him a nod.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Nice! I'll be there to welcome you, yeah!" Kukui said happily. Molayne reached within his jacket, pulling out two Z-crystals, handing them to Jack and Cynthia.

"This is my token of appreciation. Not only did you break in my cousins trial, but you also made friends with him. It's been awhile since he's had fun with kids his age, and that's something I can never repay. So take those Steelium-Z's. You deserve them."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we take a trial or something?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from the man.

"I'm sure, those are some left over crystals from the previous captain. Now, this is the pose for Corkscrew Crash." Molayne said. He crossed his arms in front of himself, raising them above his head before crossing them again. He balled his fists, punching his fists together three times.

"Alright, this is an easy one to remember. I can't wait to use this one in battle, I'll have to teach one of my pokemon a steel type move first." Cynthia said, snapping the crystal to the side of her Z-ring.

"Hey Kukui, people are starting to show up at the bottom of the mountain. I gotta start heading back soon!" the bus driver cried out, Kukui gave him a thumbs up.

"Just a few more minutes, I gotta show my nephew and his friend something real quick. Thanks for everything Molayne, I'm happy you agreed to join."

"It's no problem Kukui, I owe ya one. I think it's the perfect place for me, now you just gotta find three others. I'll see if I can find someone else who's interested in joining, maybe Kahili will agree." Molayne said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked curiously.

"Come on Jack, let's go. I wanted to show you the reason why that landslide happened earlier this month. You too Cynthia, you're gonna love this." Kukui said, leading the two away from the observatory. They walked behind the cars on the lot, toward the edge of the lot which was surrounded by iron guard rails. Jack looked out into the distance, craning his neck a bit as he looked at Mt. Lanakila's summit.

"That's Mt. Lanakila in the distance. It's so tall."

"It's the highest place in all of Alola, the top of the world as they say. It snows year round there and the view is incredible. That's where Island Challengers take their final trial, marking the end of their journey through the islands." Kukui said.

"I can see some cranes up there...so it's true, something is being built up there. What is it though?" Cynthia asked curiously, earning a smile from Kukui.

"That my dear is the site of Alola's Pokemon League. After taking on the Kanto League, I wanted to bring that spark to Alola. We have the island trials yeah, but there's more to Pokemon than just that. It's nothing but hot battles, different people coming together and making memories. Alola's Pokemon League is going to be just that, the strongest trainers of Alola and the world will come from far flung reaches, to the top of the world, and duke it out for the championship." he said.

"So when Molayne was talking about joining earlier...I get it. You're looking for people who'll join the first ever Alola Elite Four." Jack said.

"Whoa...are you for real?"

"That's right, the Alola Region has a lot of tough trainers. So I want the best of the best in the Elite Four. We currently don't have a champion, so no one is going to occupy that spot. Who knows nephew, maybe when you finish your trials in Alola, you'll climb up there and take the four down. If you do, then you'll be Alola's first champion." Kukui said happily.

"Me...the Alola Region's champion? No...I don't think so...I'm just a photographer, I don't think I have what it takes for that. I like traveling too much."

"Well if you don't want the title then I'll take it. I'm not going back home any time soon, I'll gladly be Alola's Champion until I go home. The experience enough will be a reward within itself. I'll just have to take my trials in Melemele and Akala first." she said.

"Not to mention Hibiki is taking hers, and Hau is a contender too. One of you may very well become the first champion of Alola. Whoever that is, I'm sure you'll be an amazing champion."

"Yeah...I agree too, Mt. Lanakila huh? I have a feeling that the Alola Pokemon League is going to be amazing." he said. He rose his camera to his eye, snapping a picture of Mt. Lanakila, making sure he got the red cranes as well.

"We should head out, you two need to be on Melemele soon." the professor said, earning a nod from the two trainers. They started heading toward the bus, giving one final wave to Molayne and Sophocles before leaving Mt. Hokulani.

 _xxx_

"Honey, are you ready?" Leilani asked, knocking on her son's bedroom door.

"Just a minute." Jack called out, finishing up what he was doing. It had been a long time since he had been home, so he had to make sure he had everything. Meowth sat at the counter licking his paws, while Doku was eating her lunch. She had been quite content with being sent home, as she no longer had to battle. Despite that, Leilani had decided to keep training the poison/water type while her son was away, much to her dismay. Jack finally left his room, being prepared for his new journey.

He was wearing a white tee shirt, with a white pokeball motif on the left side of it. Over the shirt, he was wearing a green Gothic style vest over it, having kept his hood down. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, being held up by a studded white belt. He was wearing a pair of black high top shoes, with neon green soles and markings on the side. The last thing he had on was his green and white beanie, which sat atop his head. His long black hair reached down to his neck, his bangs falling slightly over his eyes, though they were pinned by his hat. He had his camera around his neck. His mom smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just knew that outfit would look good on you! It's amazing what some new clothes will do to you, you look so mature honey."

"Thanks mom. I like the outfit too, especially the new bag." he said, grabbing his white and green messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder. It had two large pockets, which held his empty album, along with his Melemele, Akala and Ula'ula albums and camera parts. The other pocket held a change of clothes, food for his pokemon, his pokeball set, and various other trainer items. His Island Challenger charm was hooked to the front strap of his bag.

"Everything is neat and tidy in here. I can't believe this bag is so spacious, then again anything made by Silph Co. is pretty useful. I hear you can stuff a bike inside one of these."

"Pfft, I'll believe that when I see it. Your friends are already waiting for you at the docks, hurry up so you won't miss your flight. You have your ticket right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Pokeballs? Albums, Camera parts?"

"Check, and double check."

"Underwear?"

"Mom!"

"Alright, that answers that. Hurry up and go, don't worry about Doku, I'll handle her poisonous personality. She knows what's up." Leilani said. Jack hugged the woman tightly, a smile on his face.

"Thanks mom, I love you!"

"Love you too sweetie, have fun!"

Jack headed out of his house, running toward the nearby Hau'oli City. It didn't take him long to find the docks, where two seaplanes had docked and were getting ready to board the passengers. Jack looked around briefly, Cynthia not far from where he was.

"Took ya long enough, sheesh all you had to do was shower and change. I was out of the house faster than you!" Cynthia said.

"Well excuse me, I had to make sure I had everything I could. I switched bags, so I had to make sure I had all of my camera parts, memory cards, albums everything. I like your new outfit, I can tell it has you written all over it." he said, snapping a picture of Cynthia, who had a flush on her face.

She was wearing a sleeveless halter top, the bust being black in color, the top being lined by golden thread. The bottom part of the top was hidden by a gray corset, which had golden laces tied at the back. She was wearing a solid black skirt that reached to her mid thigh, and had two pockets at either side. She was wearing a black waist coat around her waist that reached down past her knees, with golden markings around the edges of it. He noticed it had the static image of a Garchomp on the back of it. She wore thigh high gray stockings, along with matching black and gold leather boots which had four inch heels, making her a bit taller than Jack. She wore a pair of black gloves on her hands, that reached to her elbows. She was wearing a black muffler around her neck with golden markings on it, allowing it to fall down her sides. She had a matching tote bag strapped to her shoulder, filled with all of her necessary items. Her long blonde hair was left to fall freely down her back, falling to her lower back. She wore her barrettes at the sides of her head, her fleck covering her left eye. She was wearing her Z-ring over her glove, her Electrium-Z being in the slot.

"Thanks Jack, I saw this on sale in Ula'ula Island and I had to have it. The Garchomp waist coat did it for me...it makes me feel like myself, while also making me look a bit like the Cynthia here. We might not be the same person, but I can't deny we aren't the same person. Being confused for her is something I'll have to get used to, especially now that we're going overseas." she said.

"It's perfectly fine, everyone else sees Cynthia, and I see Cindy. That's just who you are." he said happily.

"Hey cousins, sorry I'm late!" Hau cried, joining the two trainers.

"Hey Hau...you didn't get a new outfit?" Jack asked, causing the boy to chuckle.

"I didn't have any to spare. My mom makes all of my clothes so they all kinda look the same. This is what I feel comfortable with, besides I'll just buy something in Kanto so I can wear it here in Alola! That sounds even better!" he said, scratching his cheek, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Guess so, it fits you." Cynthia replied.

"You look really nice in that Cynthia...you almost look like the other you. Well...she has bigger boobs, but you know what I mean."

"Hau! Don't mention that kinda stuff to a girl, she'll get mad." Jack said. Cynthia just sighed, glancing at her chest with a frown on her face.

"I'm only thirteen, I'll grow some in when I turn fifteen." she muttered under her breath.

"Um...hi guys. I'm not late am I?" Lillie asked, as she arrived on the dock. Jack glanced at his friend, seeing her in the outfit he had picked out for her.

She was wearing the navy blue romper, which fit the girl a bit snugly. She was wearing the smock top over it, the long sleeves covering most of her hands. She was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands, which were black in color. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, along with a pair of white boots that reached just below her knees. The laces were light blue in color, and had small white balls on the ends instead of aglets. Rather than her big brimmed hat, she wore the white beanie that Jack had selected. She had braided two strands of hair at the sides of her head, decorating them with white ribbons. She had her duffle bag strapped across her shoulder, her hand being placed over the top so Nebby wouldn't come out.

"Wow Lillie, you look so cute in that outfit. Did you pick it out yourself?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Um...actually I..."

"She did! It was last night when we took that walk, we ended up at the store and she wanted to shop for a few things. So I left her alone and we met at the register. I gotta admit, you made an excellent choice." Jack said, giving the girl a wink. Understanding what he had done, she gave him a thankful nod, looking at her friends.

"That's right...I picked it all by myself. I think I did a good job."

"You did, it fits you...white is definitely your color. I like the beanie too, I can finally see your eyes." Hau said, a smile on his face.

"Well fellas, we're ready for Kanto. The question is, is Kanto ready for us?" Jack asked.

"It damn well better be, we're about to Alola the shit out of it!"

"Aren't you from Sinnoh?" Hau asked, earning a huff from the girl.

"Everyone bound for Slateport City in the Hoenn Region line up. The plane is about to board. Make sure all Pokemon are in their Pokeballs and all luggage is tagged and secured!" a crewman called out through a bullhorn. Jack walked toward the plane, following the crowd who had their tickets in hand.

" _I can't believe I'm leaving Alola. It's been an awesome two months, and I know my journey isn't over yet...but it's gonna be weird not training for trials. Whatever the case, I'm looking forward to this trip, I'm going to use every opportunity I can to train and capture new Pokemon. This Wind Festival is going to be amazing, I hope I can see Bethy again...she's gonna be so ecstatic when I show her all of my pictures!"_ he thought, a grin on his face.

It wasn't long before the four trainers found their seats, thankfully next to each other. It was going to be quite a long trip, and they were all ready for it. Even though it was late afternoon in Alola, when they arrived in Hoenn, it would still be around noon. It was gonna be hard to get used too, but it was going to be fun. Jack was sure of it. The plane finally started moving, taking off toward the Hoenn Region. Jack glanced out the window, seeing the islands he had been exploring slowly disappearing from sight. It was bittersweet, but he knew they would be back before long. And when they were, it was going to be an awesome adventure.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **:** ** _(On Hand)_**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(Meloetta)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _(Dusk Lycanroc)_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam**

 **(At Home):**

 **Doku** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: In-Use)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(No_ ** _Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(No Nickname)(Shiny)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(No Nickname)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** _(Cosmog)_ **Genderless** _(Prefers Female Pronouns)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(Alolan Vulpix)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(No Nickname)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Torracat:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**


	28. Hoenn Journeys: Slateport City I

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 28 of Aloha Alola! I hope you guys are liking the story so far, I know I'm having fun writing it. Now, this chapter is going to be a little bit different than most. After all we aren't doing island trials. Jack and the gang are going to be in Slateport City for the day, meaning they'll see a bit of Hoenn before moving on to Kanto.**

 **I've also included one of my original characters. My first story for Pokemon was one that was called Delta Emerald and was based on Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, so I decided to use that character here. I mean I wasn't gonna use him anywhere else so I figured I would use him. His attitude is a bit different than most trainers, and his partner Pokemon likes eating candy and Junk food. That was one of the quirks I had come up with for this story, but I guess it never took off like this one did.**

 **I'm going to be including some of my other characters in my story, including those from Legends of Kalos, though that story is pretty dead at the moment. I am going to rewrite it at some point so things might be different, but the main characters might be in this arc, along with the Kalos Queen Aria.**

 **Now, to answer a reviewer question, No, Jack doesn't have a harem. I've already decided who he's going to be paired up with. Originally it was going to be Lillie but I'm not going to pair them together. Mostly because of how Sun and Moon ends, of course I could change that too but I've been changing the story around for awhile and have moved away from Jack and Lillie being paired up. The same goes for Cynthia, I wanted to pair her with Jack too but she'll eventually have to go back home so that's a no go. So yeah, Jack doesn't have a harem and he isn't interested in his friends that way. He will look at Cynthia and Lillie from time to time, what boy wouldn't look at a girl especially at the beach? But he isn't gonna be paired up with either. Lillie does have feelings for Jack but she herself doesn't feel adequate for him. That however doesn't stop her from being jealous whenever Jack talks to other girls. I hope this answers your question Hydro.**

 **To my other reviewer...yes, I didn't like I Choose You's story mostly. I liked how it looked, I loved some of the nostalgia moments, but when I heard they were going to make a movie based on the Kanto Saga, I wanted Brock and Misty to be there. But we instead got something different, plus I didn't like how there was little development between the characters. A lot of questions were left unanswered, we didn't even get to see Ash's other Pokemon, like Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pidgeotto. All we saw was Pikachu, Butterfree and Charizard. It would have been great to see his full team at least, or even see one Gym Battle, but we didn't see anything. That entire journey didn't have him face anyone as far as I know. He didn't even mention badges or anything. Whatever the case, as A Pokemon movie it was alright but it wasn't what I was looking for. Also Pikachu talking was...eh...weird.**

 **Also, no one likes the New Dante, everyone likes the original Dante because he was a badass.**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter, see you all later.. if you have anymore questions, feel free to leave them in a review.**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 28

Spending the day in Slateport

The Alolan Express landed on the seas of Slateport, after seven and a half hours of non-stop flying. All four Alolan trainers had fallen asleep on the flight, only to have been jerked awake by it landing. They heard people chatting around them about having finally landed in the Hoenn Region. Jack stretched his arms a bit as he looked outside of his window, seeing the bright blue waters of Hoenn. He could see parts of Slateport City as well. It was a beautiful seaside city, with cobblestone paths and paved roads. It had traditional oil lamps lining the streets. The buildings soared high into the sky, some being made out of iron and steel while some of the older ones were made from limestone. Beautiful palms lined various areas around the city, some growing at the Slateport City beach. There was a Harbor where a large ship could be seen, waiting to take passengers out of the Hoenn Region. Another smaller ship named the Lilycove Seas was moored to the peer, a gangplank coming out from the side of it. The plane slowed to a stop, causing most of the trainers to start clapping and cheering after the long flight. It was something Jack was still getting used to, he never once thought about cheering after a plane landed, it was just too awkward.

" _This is your captain speaking, we have landed safely in Slateport City in the Region of Hoenn. The current time is 1:25 in the afternoon, and it is currently 93 degrees Fahrenheit. Make sure all personal belongings have been secured before disembarking. We wish you safe travels, thanks for flying Alolan Express Airways."_

"Ugh man...that was hell on my ass." Cynthia muttered as she stood up, stretching her body. Lillie did the same, checking inside her bag to make sure Nebby was still inside. Thankfully the gaseous pokemon had still been asleep from the flight. Jack and Hau stood up, looking a bit tired but still excited overall.

"Well, that was an awesome nap. Now I know we'll be able to stay awake long enough for our next flight!" he said.

"Calm down Hauie, our connecting flight to Cerulean City won't be here until tomorrow morning. We'll be arriving in Kanto practically at dawn due to the time zones. We got enough time to wonder around Slateport and take in the sights. Maybe even see a Contest if they have one." Jack said, grabbing his messenger bag from within the storage compartment. He made sure he had everything, including his Pokeballs, before following the throng of people leaving the plane.

He noticed that it was a lot hotter outside than it was in Alola. Even though it was early evening when they left, it was still 75 degrees. It put the Alolan sun to shame. Jack was already fanning his face as he stepped onto the cobblestone peer, almost tripping on his slightly numb legs. Cynthia and Lillie had been looking around, seeing some Wingull and Pelipper flying around the plane.

"Well, it doesn't seem any different than Alola, that's for sure."

"The Hoenn Region is tropical like Alola. The thing is this region is the perfect combination of land and sea. You see that plume of smoke in the distance? That's Mt. Chimney, a volcano that's currently active. They say the ashes fall over Route 113, which leads to the northern most town, Fallarbor Town." Jack said. He turned his camera on, waiting for it to boot up.

"Wow, the entire route is covered in ash?" Hau asked curiously.

"Oh yes, I know about this. My mother had a collection of beautiful glass flutes made here. The people of Fallarbor run through piles of ash and then use them to create the flutes. They each have a different effect on Pokemon when played." Lillie said, a smile on her face. Cynthia giggled, clapping her friend's shoulder.

"You're one smart cookie aren't you? I bet you spent all day reading books on Hoenn, Kanto and Johto so we wouldn't get lost or something."

"Well, it wasn't all day. I did borrow some books so I would know about the culture of the regions we'll be going too." she replied shyly.

"I find that admirable. It's always good to want to broaden your horizons Lillie, the more knowledge you can absorb the better. Now then, how about a group photo? Our first in Hoenn." Jack said, having set up his camera.

"Sure thing cousin! Let's start building that album!" Hau cried happily. They all stood at the edge of the pier, with the S.S. Lilycove Seas in the background. He snapped the picture, just as the ship blew its foghorn, a thick plume of smoke towering into the air.

"Haha! That's a keeper, let's go...I hear there's a museum here. We'll get to see some sweet stuff about the Hoenn Region." he said, taking the lead. Cynthia pulled out her Town Map, having already downloaded the appropriate maps onto it.

"It's this way, it's called the Slateport Oceanic Museum. They do a lot of research on the oceans and marine life. It's supposedly run by Captain Stern, who is responsible for a fleet of ships that ferries people through the Hoenn Region."

"That's pretty cool." Hau said, following after Jack and Cynthia who had taken the lead. Lillie remained close behind, still a bit nervous. Slateport was a lot bigger than she had been expecting, much bigger than Malie City. She didn't really want to get lost, so she decided to pay attention to her surroundings.

It didn't take them long to reach the Oceanic Museum. It was a large three story building near the harbor of Slateport City. It had white walls and large panoramic looking windows, sitting on a grassy hill. The entrance was huge, bright letters announcing the name of the institute being placed above the doors. There seemed to be an area of the building the connected to the ocean. Jack had recalled hearing about Captain Stern building his own submarines, so he figured he launched them there. The Shipyard was nearby so it made sense for it to be transported there for further testing. As they were about to enter however, they noticed the doors were closed, a sign saying, " _Closed for Maintenance"_ being placed on the outside. The four teens looked at each other dejectedly.

"That was a bust...I didn't think they'd be closed down for the day. I was looking forward to this too, this museum is all the rage here." Cynthia said, a frown on her face.

"Well...there are other things to do in Slateport City. It's too bad we can't spend longer here, we could have gone north to Mauville to check out the huge mall." Jack said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Perhaps we should just check into the Pokemon Center for the day. Make sure we can get ourselves a room for the night, it will save us more money than heading to an inn." Lillie suggested, pointing to the red roofed building that wasn't that far away. Jack nodded, once again taking the lead.

"Good eye Lillie. Once we have our rooms secured we can head to the Pokemon Center. Also before anything else, make sure you are always with a buddy in case you get lost. Slateport is the third biggest city in Hoenn and getting lost here isn't priority number one."

"Says you, I bet you want to get lost as an excuse to see the sights." Hau said, earning a chuckle from his black haired friend.

"Maybe, but we're on a schedule so that would be out of the question. How about we check the Contest Hall after checking into the center? Maybe there's a show going on." he said.

"Okay, that sounds like fun. I've actually wanted to see a Pokemon Contest for a long time. The ribbons are just so pretty!" Lillie said happily.

The Pokemon Centers in the Hoenn Region were vastly different than the ones in Alola. While the Alolan ones were styled to look more like a traditional Alolan setting, complete with a cafe and an adjacent PokeMart, the ones in Hoenn were different. The Pokemon Center had bright pink tile floors, instead of the wooden ones they were used too. The lobby was large, with parlor windows looking out into the city. It had a common area, filled with leather couches and benches for people to relax. The right side of the Pokemon Center housed a communication center, filled with Video Phones. All around were large television screens, either displaying a Pokeball on it, or what looked like a rerun of a Pokemon Contest. There were several trainers and travelers walking around, chatting amicably among each other. Jack had seen various Pokemon moving about, having an urge to start photographing them all. He shook his head, walking straight toward the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Slateport City Pokemon Center, is there anything I can do for you?" the active Nurse Joy asked, a smile on her face.

"Whoa, you look different than the Nurse Joys of Alola!" Hau pointed out, causing Cynthia to slap his head.

"Of course she does, the Joys of Alola are from a different family. Each region has different Nurse Joys who are very talented, but also look very different. You can tell by the color of the pin they wear on their hat, same with Officer Jenny." she said.

"I see you are well informed about my family. I do have cousins in Alola, and I'm often compared to them. It's a bit embarrassing really." the nurse replied, a flush on her cheeks.

"Um, Nurse Joy we were wondering...would you happen to have any rooms available for the night? We're flying out to Kanto at 6:00 and we don't want to waste money on an inn." Jack asked. The woman nodded, typing a few things on her computer.

"I happen to have one available, but you'll have to share it. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine, we've been traveling together long enough so we trust each other." the blonde Sinnoh Trainer said, earning a nod from the woman. Once everything was set up, she handed them four card keys, which they all placed in their bags.

"It's room 14 on the second floor. I'm sure you know what time dinner and breakfast is served. I hope you have a nice stay here."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, say I have a question. I couldn't help but notice that rerun of one of the Pokemon Contests. Is that recent or is that last years contest?" Jack asked curiously.

"That was last weeks contest in Rustboro City. If I recall that contest was won by a young woman known as Lisia. She's a contest idol here in the Hoenn Region, she already has two Contest Ribbons and is mentoring starting coordinators. The Slateport Contest is in two days however, you won't be here to see her next performance." Nurse Joy reply, causing the two trainers to frown.

"That's a shame, I kinda wanted to see a live contest." Hau said, looking disappointed.

"I wanted to get some pictures for my album, especially if it's someone like Lisia. She happens to be Wallace's niece, the dude is a legend when it comes to contests. Not only that, he was the Hoenn League Champion for a time, and trains water type Pokemon. He was also the Sootopolis City Gym leader before he challenged the Elite Four. Meeting Lisia would have been amazing." Jack said, having a starry look in his eye.

"Uh...I think Jacky is a bit starstruck." Cynthia said, causing Hau to chuckle. Lillie on the other hand seemed a bit annoyed. She didn't like when Jack spoke so highly of other girls...she started to blush when she realized what she was thinking about, and quickly shook her head.

" _I can't think like that, Jack is my friend, nothing more. He can like whoever he likes."_ she exclaimed in her mind. She was sure if Fay was out of her Pokeball, she would be teasing her for her spike in emotions.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I do recommend you at least visit the contest hall. There are a lot of Coordinators there who like sharing strategies with each other. There's also a facility there where you can make Pokeblocks from berries for your Pokemon. There's also a comic book shop nearby if you are into that and there's the Bazaar as well. Whatever the case, I do hope you find your stay here in Slateport City an enjoyable one." the nurse said, giving them a polite bow.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, we really appreciate your help. Come on guys, time to do the typical tourist shtick, let's go look at stuff and not buy anything!" Jack said, holding his fist high as he walked toward the doors.

"Arceus, try not to embarrass Alola would you? You'll make us all look bad!"

"But you're from Sinnoh, Cindy. Why would you care?"

"Shut it Hau...isn't it Malasada time for you right about now?" the blonde trainer asked, causing the boy to gasp.

"You're right, I haven't had one since the six I ate on Melemele Island! This is gonna be awesome, especially those Pineapple ones from Malie City!" the olive haired boy said. Lillie followed suit, choosing to remain quiet. Her friend's antics were making her smile, perhaps she had made the right choice in coming on this trip with them.

 _ **xxx**_

Jack had rapidly noticed that Slateport had a bit of everything. It has nice sea food restaurants, for those who liked to delve into those kinds of foods, the Bazaar, which had food from every corner of the world, and then some, as well as the Arcade, which featured some of the best console games and retro games this side of Hoenn. There was also the Pokemon Fanclub, a place with nice people that gave tips on Pokemon Care, and the name raters house, where your Pokemon's names would be rated. The results of which would make it onto the Hoenn News Network, where trainers got praise for their nicknames. In his short time there, Jack had managed to find himself hooked to a trend found in Hoenn, the Pokemon Navigator, or PokeNav for short.

It was a device made by Devon Corporation, a response to Silph Co's PokeGear. This device was more compact, shaped almost like a Gameboy Advance SP, and featured a lot of things. It had a Town Map, a Calling Feature that displayed Video Calls. It also had a Poke Search function that told you what Pokemon lived in what areas of the region, as well as a direct access to the HNN, or the Hoenn News Network. The boy honestly bought the device as a map and a phone more than anything. He was tired of using his Pokedex for everything, and since it was a Pokemon Encyclopedia first and foremost, the calling features and the map took a bit of a nose dive. So this would be a way better thing to have than relying on his Pokedex all the time.

Jack and Hau had of course found themselves at the local comic book store. It was named Big Ray's Comic Emporium. It was a local gathering for comic book nerds and people who loved computer and card games. Cynthia and Lillie had of course been uninterested, and had decided to instead head to a nearby clothing store. It also doubled as a Pokemon Coordinator accessory store, and since Lillie had shown an interest in Coordinating, Cynthia had dragged her over to it. It left the two boys to wonder around for a bit enjoying the comics. When they walked in, the smell of ink and paper had assaulted their senses. Inside were tons of comic book geeks and nerds. There was a table dedicated to playing Magic the Gathering, and a few were even playing League of Legends, a game he hadn't played in a long time. The two had gone straight toward the manga section, checking out the newest issues of some series they had read not that long ago.

"I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting to come all the way to Hoenn to look at comics." Hau said, glancing through the issue of Captain Pokemon he had picked.

"It's funny how life surprises you huh?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face.

"Um excuse me, are you going to buy that issue of Captain Pokemon?" a voice said, causing the two trainers to look up.

He was a tall lad, being around sixteen years of age. He was wearing an orange shirt with a Charizard on it, along with a matching set of blue shorts. He wore a pair of bright green shoes, which matched the messenger bag around his shoulder. On his head, he was wearing a black hat, that made Jack think it was his hair, though he noticed the dark green hair underneath said hat. He noticed the young man had a flat looking bangle on his wrist, which was adorned with a keystone. He also noticed the six Pokeballs around his waist, all of them being different kinds, he even spotted what looked like a Master Ball.

Beside him stood a familiar looking Pokemon. It was a bipedal Pokemon, with long puffy looking ears, tan in color with cream fur at the tips. She had small arms with fur covered paws, her feet being covered by cream colored fur that resembled boots. He noticed she was wearing a golden necklace around her neck, with a stone that was set into a charm, that was in the shape of a heart. She also wore a pink vest, which was adorned with lollipops and chocolate bars, and even gum drops. Around her shoulder was a small bag, that was pink in color and seemed to be over filled with something. He noticed the Pokemon was holding a Mountain Dew bottle in her paws of all things. Jack shook his head, glancing at Hau.

"You gonna buy that or not? Looks like this trainer here wants it."

"All yours buddy, I fell out of Captain Pokemon awhile ago. If I want to start getting into it, I'd have to start from issue one." he said, handing the young man the comic. He smiled happily.

"Thanks, I've been looking all over Hoenn for this issue. Can you believe that shit? I looked in Lilycove, they had nothing, in Fallarbor after trekking through Arceus knows how much ash, they had zilch. Hell, I even went to Sootopolis City to look there. No idea why the hell they would have it there, but hey worth a shot right?" he asked.

"I suppose...say, I'm not one to judge or anything but...is it a good idea to give your Lopunny, Mountain Dew to drink? That stuff is filled with a lot of sugar. It might harm her." Jack said, looking a bit concerned.

"Nah, don't worry about it. The kind she drinks is sugar free, sweetened with that fake crap you get at Drinkin's. God that stuff pisses me off." he said angrily.

"Lopun Pun!" the Lopunny cried, patting her trainer's arm. He smiled, giving her a pat on the head.

"Thanks Vanille, you always know what to say to cheer me up."

"Pun!" she cried happily.

"You have a cute Pokemon, I don't think I've seen one like this before." Hau said, having taken an interest in the Lopunny. Jack rolled his eye, reaching into his pocket for his Pokedex, scanning the Pokemon into its data banks.

" _Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon and the evolved form of Buneary. Lopunny's ears are very strong, it is able to break boulders with a single hit. They are normally docile creatures, but can be very dangerous when angered. These Pokemon have shown the potential to Mega Evolve, when the appropriate stones are brought together."_

"Wow that's so cool, can you really break boulders with your ears?" Hau asked, earning a nod from the Lopunny who finished the last of her soda. Her trainer smiled, patting her head.

"Vanille here can do more than just that. She's my partner Pokemon, we've been together since we were little. In fact, my sister caught her as a Buneary and gave her to me on my fifth birthday. We've traveled all of Hoenn together. But now were just aimlessly wondering around Slateport, my girlfriend is doing a thing at the contest hall and I'm bored out of my mind."

"I can see that...hey, I just got a brilliant idea. How about a battle? I have a Pokemon that can mega evolve too, my partner Fay. She's a really tough cookie to crack you know." Jack said, causing the boy to rub his chin in thought.

"Eh...what the hell? Who am I to turn down a challenge from a trainer. My name is Alex by the way, Alexander Maple. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Jack Sparrow, this is my friend Hau. We're both from the Alola Region...well I was born in Kanto, raised in Kalos and have recently moved to Alola. But you get the gist, it's an honor to meet you, I'll let you pay up and we can head outside." Jack said. Alex nodded, heading toward the register, the girl behind the register greeted him amicably, and they even shared a conversation for a few moments. It was clear that they knew each other very well. After a minute or two, Alex lead them outside, in the direction of the Slateport City Pokemon Contest Hall.

"So, the Alola Region huh? Heard it's a tropical place like Hoenn, what's it like?"

"It's really fun cousin! Instead of Gyms, we take the island challenge. You have to take a trial given to you by a trial captain, and if you can defeat a Totem Pokemon, you'll get yourself a Z-crystal. Of course you need a Z-ring like this in order to use it." Hau said, showing Alex his Z-ring. The boy looked at it curiously, a look of wonder on his face.

"Whoa...I've never even heard of this before. Is it like Mega Evolution?"

"Sort of...while Mega Evolution is a further state of Evolution granted to Pokemon temporarily. Z-Moves are entirely different, they can only be used once per battle as it's too tiring on both trainer and Pokemon. Each crystal comes in a different type, and each one grants a power move to the Pokemon using it. However, you need to know the correct pose to use it, and your Pokemon has to know a move of that type in order to use it. There's a crystal for each of the 18 types, along with special crystals for certain Pokemon." Jack explained, earning a nod from the older trainer.

"And how does one acquire a Z-ring?"

"Hmm...well I'm not sure, mine was a gift from my Grandfather. When I came of age, we did a special ritual and I was presented with mine. Jack here was luckier, he got his from a Legendary Pokemon. Our island guardian Tapu Koko. It was his first day too, no one knows why he was given his Z-ring, but Tapu Koko saw something in him no one else did, making him quite a special trainer." Hau said, glancing at his friend.

"You flatter me Hau, really. I guess it was because I helped my friend out of a bind. Tapu Koko must have seen my will to save those in danger, by risking my own life and granted me the power. Tapu Lele upgraded it after all, so I could use special Z-crystals with my other Pokemon. I haven't given it much thought really." Jack said, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"Interesting...if I wasn't so busy at the moment, I would definitely head to Alola. This whole Island Challenge thing sounds like fun!" Alex said.

"We'd be glad to have you! The island challenge is really amazing, and you learn a lot about yourself, your Pokemon and the nature around you. It's been incredible so far, but we couldn't take our trials in Ula'ula, there was an accident that lead to the local power plant being damaged, so until it's fixed we're on vacation. Enough of that though, I'm itching for this battle. Do you mind if I take pictures? I'm a Pokemon Photographer and I like to take pictures of all my battles."

"Sure, go for it. I'm used to that kinda stuff, my girlfriend practically drags me to photo shoots whenever she's on stage. She's a coordinator, if you hadn't guessed." Alex said, withdrawing a Pokeball from his pocket. Clearly Vanille wasn't going to be his first Pokemon. Jack smirked, taking a picture of the trainer, along with his partner.

"Trust me man, I know how that feels. I'm traveling with a couple girls myself, and whenever Happy Hauie here isn't running off on his own, I'm being dragged to whatever store catches their eye. Recently it's been a bit tame but now that we're abroad, it's gonna happen a lot more."

"I know the feeling, my neighbor dragged me everywhere whenever we met on the road. That was before me and my girl were together. God, walking through Lilycove City was pure hell. I ended up swimming to Mossdeep City just to avoid that pain in my ass. Anyway, are you okay with a four on four anything goes?" Alex asked, earning a confused look from Jack, who had been taking pictures of Vanille, who had been eating a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos, ironically enough.

"Anything goes? I mean sure I'm fine. I was kinda hoping for no substitutions though, those are always fun, makes you think on your toes." he said.

"Sure, I got no problem with that. I only say anything goes because well...I happen to have some strong Pokemon that I don't get to show too often. Maybe you'll get a special treat today."

"Special Pokemon? Please don't tell me you have a Kyogre in that Master Ball of yours." Jack said jokingly, earning a serious look from the boy. He blinked a few times, jaw dropping.

"You're...you're not serious right?"

"I might be, I might not be. If you beat one of my Pokemon in battle, I'll show you what I got. For now let's just get on with it, it's been awhile since I've had a good opponent." he said.

"Well if you're in a hurry to lose, I'll be happy to wipe out all four of your Pokemon." Jack taunted, causing the trainer to laugh.

"If you say so, Sally I choose you!" Alex cried, throwing his first Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the dragon type into the field. It let out a roar, landing hard on the ground, rattling the area a bit.

"Whoa, been awhile since I've seen a Salamence. This one is huge." Jack said, snapping a few pictures of the dragon. He also noticed the Pokemon had a brace around its foreleg, which had a glittering stone attached to it. He reached for his Pokedex, rapidly scanning it with the device.

" _Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Shelgon. Having finally achieved its dream to fly, Salamence stops at nothing to take to the skies. It's powerful wings are capable of lifting its weight with ease, allowing it to soar through the skies. It's jaws are powerful enough to break boulders with a single bite, and its claws can slice through steel. This Pokemon has shown capabilities of Mega Evolution when the right stones are brought together."_

"Capable of Mega Evolution huh? It's safe to assume you'll be saving that for last?" Jack asked, reaching for a Pokeball.

"Of course I will, trust me when I say this, Sally here is tough as nails. She's gotten me through a lot of interesting battles, so I have full confidence that she'll wipe out whatever Pokemon you throw into the field." Alex said, a cocky smirk on his face.

"If you say so, alright Crystal it's battle time!" Jack called out, finally releasing his Pokemon into the field. Hau watched with baited breath as Jack called out his first Pokemon. The Alolan Ninetails let out a cry, unleashing a cold mist from its fur. Alex looked at the pokemon, eyes bulging from his skull. Dark clouds swirled above, as the hail started falling on the field, causing Sally to cringe from the pain.

"What...what is that? It looks like a Ninetails, but Ninetails are fire types!"

"Not in Alola I'm afraid. The Vulpix there live high in the mountains, and have adapted into Ice types. Alolan Ninetails are also revered to be very loyal Pokemon, not to mention they help lost traveled get down after they lose their way in a storm. We're not going to lose this battle Alex, so give us your best shot." Jack said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Nine!" Crystal cried, replying in kind. Alex snapped his fingers, causing Salamence go airborne.

"Alright Sally, use Dragon Pulse!" he cried. He knew Dragon type moves wouldn't do much to an ice type, but it was more of a show of power than anything. Jack remained unmoving, just nodding to Crystal who rose to her feet from her sitting position. Sally formed the ball in her jaws, firing at the unmoving Pokemon. The ball exploded in contact, draconic energy swirling around it as the ground was destroyed.

"What the hell? Why didn't you attack?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because, neither I nor Crystal were worried. Dragon type moves don't affect her. Now Crystal, let's show Sally our power. Use Moonblast!" he cried out.

"Nine!" the icy fox cried, dashing out of the dust that had gathered up. She formed the ball of swirling energy in her mouth, firing it into Sally's underside, causing it to scream in pain.

"It's half Fairy type?" Alex cried, balling his fists in apparent anger.

"Keep it up Crystal, use Ice Beam!"

"Don't let it Sally, use Fire Blast!" the young trainer cried, coming out of his stupor. Sally rose to her feet, arcing her neck back as she fired a powerful Fire Blast at Crystal. She easily dodged it, crying a bit due to the heat, but was other wise unhurt. She skid to a stop in front of the towering dragon, firing a cold beam of ice right at its face. Sally hissed in pain and anger, flapping her wings as hard as she could.

"She's a speedy one, but we're not giving in yet. Sally use Bulldoze!" Alex cried, causing the dragon to sneer. It let out a roar as it flew at Crystal, using its claws to dig around the ground, launching it at the ice type. She let out a cry of pain, being tossed across the ground.

"Oh no, are you alright Crystal?"

"Nine!" she cried, forcing herself to stand up, a cold steam coming off her fur.

"Gotta say, she's pretty tough if she lasted through a Bulldoze, but she won't last through one of these. Sally, use Fire Blast once more!"

"Dodge it, and use Aurora Veil!"

Crystal sprinted out of the way, dodging the Fire Blast by a hair, one of her tails almost being burned. As she ran, she used Aurora Veil, shielding herself a bit from the brunt force of the attacks. She came to a stop behind Sally, firing a Moonblast at its flank causing it to fall to the ground in pain. It roared loudly, batting its wings as it shot into the air.

"You didn't even issue an attack, how did she manage that?" Alex asked curiously.

"In Alola, we're taught to trust our Pokemon. We don't just battle, we gauge our opponents and their skills. I trust my Pokemon's judgment, if they see an opening they'll take it without me issuing a command. That's how we work together to overcome any obstacle, mutual trust. And we're going to defeat Sally here and now. Crystal, finish it off with Ice Beam!"

"Don't let it Sally, use Fire Blast full power!"

Crystal and Salamence both let out their attacks, clashing in the center of the field. The fire was proving stronger than the ice, easily melting it before it could hit Sally. Crystal barely jumped out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack on her side, howling in pain from the super effective attack. Sally smirked as it landed in front of the fox, arcing its neck in a final attack. As it charged another Fire Blast, Crystal closed her eyes, thinking it was the end.

"Now Crystal, use Moonblast! I know you can do it, show me the strength you showed earlier during our trial!" her trainer cried. She snapped her eyes open, forcing herself to her feet. She let out a scream as she channeled her energy into her mouth, forming the biggest Moonblast she could muster. Before Sally Fire Blast was ready, she launched it at its chest, causing it to explode sending dust and dirt in all directions. Sally screamed in pain, falling to the ground from the attack.

"Awesome job Crystal! I knew you could do it, now lets finish it off, use Ice Beam while it's on the ground, quick!"

"Ninetails!" Crystal shouted, using the remainder of her energy to fire her Ice Beam, it was the final nail in the coffin for Sally, who passed out from the attack. The nearby trainers who had been watching the battle all looked at the Pokemon in shock, unable to understand how it had beaten Alex's Salamence. The boy smiled, shaking his head as he returned his fallen friend.

"Thanks Sally, you did great. This was a foe we didn't have a lick of knowledge about, we'll be better prepared next time." he said, placing his Pokeball back on his belt.

"Well, I beat one of your Pokemon...so does that mean I get to see that Kyogre?"

"Pfft...maybe later kid. You still got three Pokemon to contend with and I assure you, you aren't getting through them so easily." he said. Jack returned Crystal to her Pokeball, silently thanking her for her job well done.

"If you say so, if the rest of your pokemon are as easy to beat as that Salamence, then I'll have no issue defeating you." Jack said, taunting the older trainer. He fixed his hat, reaching for the Nest Ball attached to his belt.

"Let's go Skarmory! Time to show these kids how we battle in Hoenn." Alex cried, throwing his second Pokeball into the field. From it emerged a large avian, with razor sharp wings and a metallic looking body. It let out a screech as it shot into the air, defying logic as it kept itself aloft on the sea breeze.

"A steel type, this might be a bit of an issue. Then again it's part flying, I think I might be able to handle this. Go Ruffy, show them your Alolan Spirit!" he cried, throwing his Premier Ball into the air. Ruffy took the field, barking happily as it pawed the ground.

"Another odd looking Pokemon...no matter, we'll be able to handle this easily. Skarmory, use Spikes!" he cried.

"Skar!" the steel avian cried, launching several beams of light into the air. The burst into small metallic caltrops that littered the field, digging themselves into the ground. Though it wouldn't affect Ruffy, it would indeed affect whatever Pokemon Jack would call out next. He shook his head, balling his fist.

"Okay Ruffy, time to take this bird down. Start things off with Rock Throw!"

"Grruff!" the rock wolf cried, racing forward. He jumped high into the air, forming several large rocks around itself, which he then threw at Skarmory. Two of them struck its body, but it was able to avoid the rest of the barrage, taking high into the sky.

"Quick Skarmory, use Autotomatize, get some speed!" Alex cried, earning a cry from the Armor Bird Pokemon. Its body glowed a bright silver, whirling noises filling the air as it shot into the sky.

"Stone Edge, Ruffy! Get above it!" Jack cried, snapping a picture of the avian as it flew over head.

Ruffy jumped into the air, using the sparkling pillars of rock to rise above Skarmory. It however started ducking and weaving through each pillar, making it impossible for the lycanroc to get a solid hit. Alex snapped his fingers, causing Skarmory to swing around.

"Quickly, use Night Slash!"

"Skaaar!' the avian cried, its wings glowing an ominous violet, as it flew right at Ruffy as it jumped onto another pillar. It slammed hard into the ground, remaining unmoving for a bit.

"Ruffy get up! If you can use Rock Throw!"

"Skarmory, finish it off with Flash Cannon!" Alex cried, snapping his fingers with confidence. Skarmory let out a cry, firing a swirling beam of steel energy, striking the fallen wolf. The attack exploded on contact, sending Ruffy flying back. He lay unmoving, with swirls in his eyes. Jack sighed, returning his fallen pokemon.

"Nice job buddy, you gave it your all. That Skarmory is pretty tough, I wasn't expecting it to know Autotomatize, let alone Night Slash. A pretty deadly combination."

"We developed it for pesky pokemon, powerhouses like Slaking. Whenever it's Truant ability is active, we take the chance to out speed and attack with Night Slash on the following attack. The Critical Hit ratio is also a nice bonus." Alex replied, returning the Armor Bird Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"I can see that, but we're just getting started my friend. You ain't seen nothing yet!" Jack said happily, having already selected his next pokemon.

"Then bring it on, I'll give you a good challenge. Alright Meta Knight, I choose you!" Alex cried out, throwing a Silver Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the Iron Leg Pokemon. It slammed hard into the ground, its body gleaming brightly.

"Meta!" it cried.

"No way, a Shiny Metagross? That's so cool!" Hau cried, clearly amazed by the Pokemon. Jack was equally amazed, snapping various pictures of the psychic type. He noticed the brace around one of its legs, also bearing a stone. He narrowed his eyes in thought.

" _So, Metagross can also Mega Evolve? This is all pretty interesting, I need to start doing more researching on Pokemon that can evolve this way."_

"Meta Knight here was a gift from a friend. I got him as a Beldum a few years ago. He's become an irreplaceable partner, and one of my strongest. So let's see if you can take it down."

"You got it bro, let's go Artemis. Show them your Alolan Spirit!" he cried, releasing the Siren Pokemon into the field. She let out a soothing cry, her voice echoing through the air.

"Whoa, what a beautiful Pokemon."

"Thanks, this is Artemis. Her species name is Primarina, she's the final evolution of Popplio, the water starter of Alola. She had been with the Island Kahuna for a few years, until I ended up picking her as my starter. I already had my partner Fay, but my uncle, Professor Kukui, agreed to let me have one of the starters. She's become one of my strongest Pokemon." Jack said, scratching Artemis's chin much to her joy.

"Well then let's get this party started. Meta Knight, use Meteor Mash!"

"Meta!" the metagross cried, using its psychic power, it lifted itself off the ground, flying directly at Artemis, its legs glowing a bright cosmic blue.

"Use Aqua Jet to dodge, then attack with Moonblast!"

"Priima!" Artemis cried, launching herself forward. Water swirled around her body as she dodged the attack, which destroyed the ground she had been at. She flew around Meta Knight, landing on the ground beside it. She arched her neck, launching a Moonblast right to its side which exploded on contact. The large steel type didn't seem phased, as it turned to face the siren.

"Meta Knight, Psychic!"

"Meta!"

Artemis cried in pain as her body was lifted off the ground, her body being crushed by psychic energy. Jack growled angrily, balling his fists as he watched his pokemon suffer in pain. He snapped his fingers, a smirk on his face.

"Artemis, use Aqua Jet again, this time aim for the cross on its face!" he cried. Artemis nodded, focusing on her power. Water swirled around her body as she broke out of Meta Knight's psychic grasp. She shot forward, slamming into the Pokemon with all of her body weight, sending it back a few feet. It stood stunned, having hit the ground hard from the loss of psychic power.

"Acrobatics, don't let up!"

"That isn't going to affect it! Use Hammer Arm!" Alex cried out. Meta Knight cried in response, pulling one of its legs above itself, swirling with orange power. It slammed it hard onto Artemis's body, the ground underneath it cracking from the sheer force of the attack.

"Artemis!" Jack cried, seeing his unmoving pokemon on the ground. Meta Knight backed away, allowing it to stand up. She let out a cry, an annoyed look on her face.

"She's resilient, I'll tell ya that."

"Heh, Fairy types aren't affected by Fighting type attacks much. Now Artemis, Sparkling Aria!"

"Priima!" the siren cried, standing on her tail. She formed a large swirling ball of sparkling water, launching it full force at Meta Knight. It exploded on contact, sending the Iron Leg Pokemon back several hundred feet. Alex's eyes were wide with surprise, nodding to himself in approval.

"Gotta admit, that's some raw power. I like your Pokemon's drive, I can tell she's a pretty tough customer. But she's going to be defeated right here!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Artemis are you ready?" Jack cried, earning a nod from the siren. He tapped his Primarium-Z, the glowing light swirling around his wrist.

He rose his arms above his head, with Artemis mimicking his movements. He brought his arms down, crossing them in front of himself, before pulling them back, making waves with his arms. The energy shot from his body, swirling around Artemis who let out a cry which echoed through the battlefield. Alex had been staring at the two, confused as to what they were doing, only to realize this was the Z-Power the young trainer had talked about before.

"It's time for us to show everyone our Alolan Spirit, let's go Artemis! Oceanic Operetta!" Jack cried, holding his arm high in the air. Artemis rose to her full high, singing a beautiful song. Water started flowing around her body, coalescing into a giant ball of sparkling water. She slowly urged it forward with her voice, until it was floating right over Meta Knight's body.

"Do it!"

"Priiimarina!"

The orb of water slammed into Meta Knight, the water pressure caused it to expand before it exploded. Torrents of water flew in all directions, bathing Artemis and Jack with the water. The siren took a bow as it finished its attack, dropping back down to the ground. Surprisingly enough, Meta Knight had survived the attack, looking rather weak. Alex picked his jaw off the ground, holding Meta Knight's Pokeball up.

"Return Meta Knight, you're too injured to continue this battle. You win another match, I gotta say though...that was impressive." he said, ignoring the fact Jack had been snapping pictures of his shocked stupor.

"Glad you think so, that was actually our first time using it. Didn't think it would be a wide success, I'm happy you managed to use it Artemis. Take a long rest." he said, returning his pokemon to her pokeball.

"You know something Jack, you've impressed me. Not a lot of people have been able to take down many of my pokemon. Let alone Meta Knight and Sally. Then again, I wasn't expecting the Pokemon you brought with you. If this was an official challenge, I think I'd be starting to panic."

"Official Challenge?" Jack asked in confusion. Alex shook his head, gesturing for Vanille to take the field. She handed her trainer her small bag, finishing the last of her soda, crushing the can against her forehead.

"Lo Pun!" she cried, clearly ready to battle. Jack couldn't help but laugh, not having expecting that from the other wise adorable looking pokemon.

"Well, guess the time has come. Fay, it's time to battle!" Jack cried, releasing his partner pokemon into the field. The gardevoir yawned loudly, stretching her arms. She turned to her trainer, glaring at him.

" _Seriously, you were battling and you didn't let me out? I mean I enjoyed the nap, but come on!"_

"Sorry Fay, I figured you'd want to sleep. You can stay out after this alright?" he asked, earning a curt nod from the pokemon.

"A Gardevoir, how fitting. And she can speak too?" Alex asked, earning a nod from the raven haired photographer.

"Her special ability allows her to talk. Anyway, we both know how this battle is going to turn out, so how about we just shoot straight into the fun stuff."

"Oh? Ready to get pummeled, if you say so."

"Don't dream on it!" Jack said, a smirk on his face. This wasn't the end of this battle, both trainers knew it. It was merely the beginning, and both were curious to see which would come out the victor.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: In-Use)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia: (On Hand)**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie: (On Hand)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Torracat:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**


	29. Hoenn Journeys: Slateport City II

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, since yesterdays chapter was technically a two parter, I decided to post Chapter 29 early. I was gonna post it tomorrow afternoon, but I felt like posting it right now. I hope you guys like it, you get to see Fay battle Vanille, both of them being Mega Evolved. I was actually thinking of giving Jack a Buneary when I was first writing this story, just so he could have a Mega Lopunny in the future. But I felt like Gardevoir was a better choice, mostly because she could voice our her opinions with her telepathy and tease the hell out of her trainer. I just like having Pokemon speak like humans do, it gives them another layer to their personality. And I couldn't get the idea of a Gardevoir being a Photographer out of my head. Star is here of course, but she's more of an assistant at this point. I'm not sure if I'm gonna have her evolve into Tsareena in the future, I've seen Mallow's in the anime and...I don't know how to feel about her. She gives me Dominatrix vibes...then again that bitch stomp she gave to Meowth was rightfully deserved.**

 **Anyway, you might feel a bit of a slow down in the next few chapters, since they will cover Jack, Hau, Cynthia and Lillie's adventures through the Johto Region. I wanted them to explore a bit of Kanto as well, but I decided against it at the last moment, I didn't want to draw out this arc anymore than I have to. So only Cerulean City and Saffron City will be explored. More of Johto will be seen because well...Johto is my second favorite region in Pokemon, with Kalos being my number one. Johto's rich history is what makes it for me, and Pokemon Silver was my first ever Pokemon game so I hold it dear in my heart. If you are curious, Sinnoh is my number 3, Hoenn is my number 4, Kanto is my number 5, Alola is my number 6, Unova is my number 6 and Orre is my number 8. That's for core series games of course, though is Coloseum and XD Gale of Darkness considered a core game? I consider it a side game but eh..it's whatever.**

 **Leave a review if you liked this chapter, or if you feel the need to say something about the story. If you have any questions as well you can PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as fast as I can.**

 **Also to my reviewer, I'm sorry you think so highly of me for expressing my opinion. It is an honor to be called a Dumbass, truly it is. I am however not changing my statement because it is my opinion. I hope you have a pleasant day, Au Revoir mon amie!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 29

Alola to the Kanto Region!

Alex and Jack were preparing for their final match. Both were staring at each other, wondering what the other would do. He waited with baited breath, knowing full well he was going to Mega Evolve his partner. Jack had already agreed to do the same, wanting to test Fay's power against another Mega Evolved Pokemon. It was all just a mind game at the stage, as both stared each other down. He wondered who it was that would back down first, though Jack knew that wasn't going to happen. Finally he saw Alex move, glancing at his Mega Bangle. He focused on the Keystone, sharing a look with Vanille who gave him a nod.

"Alright Vanille, it's time to Mega Evolve!" he said, tapping the stone. He held his arm up, his Mega Bangle glowing brilliantly. Thick golden tendrils of light erupted from it, connecting with the orangey pink ones coming from Vanille's mega stone.

Her ears grew a bit longer, and she grew a bit taller overall. She started throwing punches and kicks as the light changed her form. With a final shout, she finished her evolution. The mega symbol flashed before her. Her legs had gained black fur, with little beige patches, which made it resemble fishnet stockings. Her ears had gained several fluffy segments to it. The fur around her face was in the shape of a large butterfly. She kept shifting her weight from her left leg to her right.

"Whoa...wasn't expecting that." Jack said, feeling the remainder of Vanille's mega wave pass through them. He snapped a few pictures of the Pokemon, who was throwing various punches and kicks into the air. It wasn't hard for him to guess that it had now gained the Fighting type. He lowered his camera, wrapping his hand around his own Keystone.

"Let's do this Fay, Mega Evolve!" he cried, holding his camera strap up. Fay let out a cry, as the familiar energy morphed and changed her appearance. She dispelled the energy, the mega symbol flashing before her before it disappeared. Alex nodded to himself, as this was the first Mega Gardevoir he had ever seen.

"This is gonna be an interesting battle, I can already tell. Alright Vanille, start things off with Blaze Kick!" he cried.

"Lo Pun!" the Rabbit Pokemon cried, racing forward as fast as she could. She threw a flaming roundhouse at Fay, who easily caught it with her hand. She grabbed a tight hold of it, ignoring the flames still swirling around it.

"Fay, Thunderbolt!"

"Gardevoir!" she cried, channeling the attack right through Vanille's leg, shocking her with the brunt of the attack. Fay easily pushed her back, gaining some distance between them.

"Oh, this just got interesting! Vanille use Dizzy Punch!"

"Psychic Fay, its a fighting type, unleash your fury on it!" Jack counterattacked.

Vanille moved in rapidly, aiming her fists at Fay who ducked to and fro to avoid the Dizzying punches. When she got the chance, she used her Psychic to grab a hold of the lopunny, who cried in pain from the super effective attack. Fay threw her through the air, launching a Moonblast for good measure. Vanille hit the ground hard, groaning in pain as she clutched her arm tightly.

"Vanille are you okay?" Alex cried, worried for his partner. Vanille responded by jumping to her feet, punching and kicking the air in front of her.

"Lo Pun!"

"Excellent. Now go in for an Ice Punch!" Alex commanded.

Vanille nodded, dashing forward once more, this time aiming a swirling fist of ice at her opponent. Fay easily deflected the attack, but was unable to block the follow up. Vanille rapidly swung her right fist, aiming a haymaker to Fay's chest. She threw a left hook, spinning around and ending her combo with a Blaze Kick, which sent the disoriented Embrace Pokemon flying back. Jack stood stunned for a few moments, unable to react to what he had see. He shook his head, focusing on the Rabbit Pokemon before him.

"Alright Fay, it's gonna take a lot to take her down. So we'll work together, if you see an opening you take it. I'll do my best to guide you."

" _Understood, let's hurry up and win this thing. That smug bunny won't stop talking smack and she's starting to piss me off."_ she said, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Don't let her words distract you, we've got this in the bag."

"If you say so, Vanille use Dynamic Punch!" Alex cried. He knew it wouldn't do much to the psychic type, but the sheer strength behind the attack would stun her a bit. Vanille pulled her fist back, slamming it into Fay's face, pushing her bag a few feet.

"Excellent, Fighting Variation 3." the older trainer cried, earning a nod from the lopunny. She jumped forward, throwing a Blaze Kick at the stunned gardevoir, who was unable to avoid it. She followed it with an Ice Punch, delivering another Dynamic Punch to her chest, ending the attack with a double Dizzy Punch that sent Fay reeling back. She fell to the ground, head spinning.

"Fay! Get up, you have to counterattack!"

" _I would if...I could...ugh...I think I'm gonna hurl."_ the psychic type said, swaying back and forth in confusion. She slapped herself a few times, trying to snap out of it.

"What's wrong with Fay? Why is she swaying like that?" Hau asked, earning a frown from Jack.

"A side effect from Dizzy Punch is confusion. She won't be able to attack straight for a few minutes, and that makes this more challenging." Jack replied, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Sorry kiddo, Mega Lopunny get a boost in speed, allowing them to chain combos effectively. I have various combat scenarios that I've taught to Vanille myself. We spent months training with the Dewford Town Gym Leader too, if he saw us now, I'm sure he'd be proud!" Alex said happily, a grin on his face. Jack balled his fists, taking a deep breath.

"Fay, I know you are confused. So let me be your eyes, I'll tell you where to go and you attack with whatever you can."

" _Understood."_ the Psychic type said, quickly closing her eyes. She was still a bit dazed, but the world wasn't spinning as much anymore. Alex rolled his eyes, pointing at the dizzy pokemon.

"Vanille, Fighting Variation 5!"

"Lo Pun!" the Rabbit cried, once again racing forward. Her firsts swirled with energy, Ice gathering around her left while her right was covered by a swirling blue energy. She swung her right fist first, only for Fay to move back. She spun around, delivering a kick to Vanille's midsection, throwing her across the ground.

" _Nice Job Fay, let's keep going!"_ Jack cried through the mental link, earning a nod from his partner. She pulled her arms back, forming a Shadow Ball in her hands, launching it at the ground in front of Vanille. She cried as the dust blinded her, making her become disoriented.

Fay moved forward, a bit shaky due to still being confused but she wasn't going to let that slow her down. She threw a Moonblast at the fallen Rabbit, who easily dodged it. Her lithe body moved in time for her to avoid it completely. She ignited both her legs, spinning around trying to aim her dual Blaze Kick at Fay, unable to land its mark. Fay managed to grab a hold of one of her legs, using her Psychic to slam her opponent into the ground with all of her mental strength. She held her hand up, a loud crackling cutting through the air.

"Now Fay, use Thunderbolt!" Jack cried, snapping his fingers. Fay's eyes flew open as she brought her hand down, unleashing the electric type attack on Vanille, her cries of pain echoing through the field.

"No Vanille! Get outta there quick!" Alex cried.

The lopunny muscled through the attack, managing to stand up while still being shocked. She pulled her fist back, driving an ice coated punch right into Fay's gut, cutting the attack short. Vanille hissed as the electrical energy coursed through her body, parts of her fur being singed from the attack. Both their forms sparked for a bit, before becoming still. It was clear the two only had a few more hits left between them.

"That was awesome Fay, good job!"

" _Thank you Jack, but it was a joint effort. I'm happy to know I can let you become my eyes if need be."_ the psychic type replied, a smile on her face. Both turned to their opponents, their joy masked by their sheer concentration.

"Mental commands...you know you aren't the only one who does that. Tate and Liza did that during our battle at the Mossdeep Gym. I can never get used to the whole mind link thing. It's hard predicting what you'll throw at us."

"It was something me and Fay perfected while she was still a Ralts. I figured it would be best if we had a strong bond and could speak mentally. She picked it up rather easily, and thanks to her Telepathy, she can voice out her thoughts. That however is a double edged sword, a Doublade if you will." he said, causing Hau to groan.

"Boo, that was a horrible pun."

"Oh quiet you! It was funny and you know it!" Jack replied, blowing a raspberry at his friend. Alex shook his head, giving Vanille a smile.

"Been awhile since we've had fun like this eh? How about we finish it off, next hit wins the match."

"Fine by me." Jack replied.

" _You better wipe that smirk off your pretty face Bunny, because I'm gonna drag you through hell and back."_

"Lo Pun Pun Lopunny Lopun!" _(As if sister, I'm winning this one. I'm gonna set that skirt of yours on fire. So get ready!)_

"Fired up as usual I see...let's give it our all. Fay use Moonblast!"

"Now Vanille, Ice Punch!" Alex cried.

Fay pulled her arms forward, launching the Moonblast at Vanille, who broke it apart with her Ice Punch. She continued running forward, throwing the attack right at Fay's face, only for her to dodge it. The ice barely touching her cheek. She tried aiming a kick at Vanille, only for her to dodge it entirely. Vanille aimed a speedy Blaze Kick at the gardevoir, the crackling flames coming close to hitting her on various occasions. She spun around, driving her foot forward only for Fay to block the flames with her Psychic, being pushed back by the strength of the kick. Vanille pawed the ground, cracking her knuckles as she walked forward, both fists swirling with ice.

"That's it Vanille, Fighting Variation 2." Alex called out. Jack grit his teeth, seeing the Rabbit Pokemon run at his partner with swirling fists of ice. She threw each punch forward, becoming closer and closer to hitting Fay. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find an opening.

"Come on...come on...aha! I got it!"

" _Well let me know, I'm getting tired here!"_ Fay cried out, earning a chuckle from her trainer.

" _Wait until she throws a punch then push her back with Psychic. While she's stunned, knee her in the crotch."_

" _What? Are you insane, that'll hurt!"_

" _It'll hurt her and not you, do it!"_ Jack cried, earning a groan from Fay. It was a dirty tactic, but it was one that would allow her to win. She did just as Jack ordered, waiting for Vanille to pull her fist back. She pushed her back with ease, throwing off her momentum, and in that moment Fay moved forward, slamming her knee right into Vanille's private area. She let out a scream of pain, falling to the ground clutching her privates tightly. Hau cringed in pain, unconsciously grabbing his own from the sheer force of the attack. Fay closed her eyes and bowed at the waist, a smirk on her face.

" _Kick me and punch me all you want sweetie, but you just left your sweet spot right open."_ she said.

"Lo Pun Lo!" _(So did you!)_ the rabbit cried, snapping her leg upward right between Fay's, causing her to scream in agony. The psychic type fell to the ground, writing in pain from the blow. Jack just stood there, mouth wide as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Alex sighed, shaking his head.

"Really? A low blow? I thought hits below the belt were illegal in battles?" Alex said.

"Morally wrong maybe, but not illegal." Jack replied, scratching his head in embarrassment. He knelt beside his partner just as her Mega Form disappeared, returning her to normal.

"I'm sorry Fay, I shouldn't have asked you to do that." he said. The angry psychic type snapped her arm back slapping him across the face. She crossed her arms, still in pain from the hit.

" _Apology accepted!"_

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." he said, rubbing his cheek. Vanille growled angrily, shooting up to her feet. She grabbed the boy by the shoulders, kneeing him between the legs. He let out a scream of pain falling to the ground as everyone around him cringed from the attack.

"Oh my Arceus! Ah, what the fuck Vanille...you kicked me in the...ugh. Ah what the fuck, you literally shattered my pelvis!" the boy cried, trying and failing to get up to his feet.

" _What the hell Vanille? You sterilized my trainer, you didn't even finish the job."_ Fay said, causing the normal type to stop. She cracked her knuckles, walking back toward the boy.

"No please, have mercy!" he cried in vain as the pokemon easily grabbed his arm, slamming him onto the ground just as hard as before. He felt the air leave his lungs as Fay just cringed. Even though she felt bad for her trainer, he deserved it for calling out a low blow in a battle.

"My testicles feel like they've been pasteurized. How could a loving god allow such cruelty? I feel like I've just endured the holocaust, call the creation trio because you've just committed a war crime against my manhood." the boy cried, tears falling down his face. Vanille brushed the dust from her paws, walking back toward her trainer.

" _Hey Bunny, you aren't half bad."_ Fay said, causing Vanille to stop. She just gave her a wink, a grin on her face.

"You okay bro?" Hau asked, standing above Jack's writhing form.

"No...I think I need some ice. I'm pretty sure what happened here is against the Geneva Convention."

"You're gonna need a lot more than ice my friend."

 _ **xxx**_

Minutes passed after the battle ended, and the two trainers had taken their Pokemon to the Center to get checked up. Jack had already recovered, and though he didn't want to experience testicular injuries anymore, he was happy with the results of the battle. He, Hau and Alex had stopped in front of the Slateport City contest hall, chatting mostly about their respective adventures.

"That my friend was how I caught Sally. I swear to you, I had at least six broken ribs from all the Headbutts I took. But it was totally worth it, Bagon are extremely hard to find here." Alex said.

"Really? There's a place in Alola that has a lot of wild Bagon. It's on Melemele Island, there are Shelgon and Salamence too. I didn't think they were that rare here, considering this was the region they originate from." Hau said, earning a sigh from Alex.

"Yeah, Pokemon can be weird like that."

"Um...Alex I've been meaning to ask you something." Jack said, causing the trainer to stop.

"I get it, you wanna see what's in the Master Ball. I can tell you now, it isn't Kyogre...I did capture her...but she's a prissy Pokemon to handle."

"She?" Hau asked, earning a nod from Alex.

"Yup...so, did you know certain Legendary Pokemon are powerful enough to develop human forms?"

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, usually the really strong ones. Apparently they do it to blend into the humans so they avoid detection. I guess after a long nap, she wanted to explore the world. She's somewhere in Hoenn, I think anyway...at least you can handle her. Get her into a room with Groudon and I shit you not, the fucking world will explode." Alex said, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

" _That sounds like a personal problem."_ Fay said, earning a glare from the trainer. Vanille put her paws to her hips, brow raised as she glared at Fay, with a look that screamed Annoyed. It was safe to bet the Psychic type didn't want another fight with the Normal type.

"Anyway, while I am curious about the Master Ball, and trust me I am very curious...I wanted to know what you meant. You said if this was an official challenge, does that mean you're a Gym Leader here?" Jack asked curiously, causing the older teen to flush.

"Well..."

He was stopped by the Contest Hall doors opening. A young woman walked out, looking quite tired, the expression being written on her face. She seemed to be around Sixteen years old, at least that's what Jack was assuming. She was wearing a light blue and white tank top, with a blue bow over her breasts, which were a C-cup, to him at least. She was wearing matching white shorts, with a sort of skirt coming from it. She was wearing blue boots, with a fluffy white fur at the top of them. She also had fluffy white sleeves, which almost looked like clouds. She also had a fluffy white scarf around her neck, which also looked like clouds. On her left leg was a long blue and white striped stocking. She had teal hair, tied back in a ponytail, which resembled a lightning bolt. She also had two bangs framing her face, one longer than the other. She had on a tiara, which had a glittering stone mounted on it, which upon closer inspection was a Keystone. Trailing behind her was an Altaria, who seemed just as tired as its trainer. His eyes widened a bit when he realized who it was.

"No way, its her!" the boy cried, causing the girl to look up.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Hau asked, clearly confused.

"Don't you remember the contest rerun we saw earlier? This is the contest winner, Wallace's Niece, Lisia! She's uber famous for being a Coordinator here, even though she's won the Hoenn Grand Festival, she's made it her mission to collect all the ribbons here. And she teaches up and coming coordinators how to use moves that will stun the judges! She's even referred too as the Contest Queen of Sootopolis because of how awesome her performances are!" the boy said, clearly starstruck. Lisia giggled, covering her mouth with her dainty hand.

"Well it seems my fans are all over the place today. Though I don't think I recognize you two, friends of Alex I presume?" she asked.

"We just met today, this is Jack and his partner Fay. Then there's his friend Hau, both of them came to Hoenn from Alola and will be heading to Kanto in the morning. We just got through a Pokemon Battle not that long ago." Alex said, earning a smile from the girl.

"I'm happy to know you still make time to battle with trainers. I would assume your schedule would be filled, seeing as you are the current Hoenn League Champion."

"The...the what?" Hau asked.

"You?! You're the Hoenn League Champion?" Jack cried, his eyes widened in shock. Alex sighed, shaking his head.

" _Stand-in_ Champion. You see, I was able to get my badges a couple years ago and I placed number one in the Evergrande City Conference. I defeated the Elite Four, but when I fought Steven Stone, it came down to one of our Pokemon. For me it was Vanille and for him it was his Metagross. Both of them were Mega Evolved, and it was neck and neck. But Vanille ended up taking a heavy Meteor Mash to the side, and I had to forfeit the match. If I had told Vanille to dodge the attack instead of running into it, I might have become the true Champion of Hoenn." he said, sounding disappointed. Vanille gave the boy a pat on the shoulder, clearly showing that she wasn't disappointed in her trainer.

"Alex, you know you two are strong. Besides you were able to beat Steven the next time around."

"It wasn't official though." the boy said, earning a frown from Lisia.

"Anyway, Alex here is the current Champion of Hoenn because my Uncle is in Sinnoh preparing for the Wallace Cup. Steven is off training, preparing for the Champion Tournament being held in a few weeks. So he's asked Alex here to manage the Hoenn League while he's away. Since the year is wrapping up soon, he has to prepare for the next Evergrande Conference, which will be the beginning of the Champion Tournament." Lisia said happily.

"He got me doing office work! Arceus I want battles not fucking authorizing party favors and shit. You have no idea what it's like to just sit there listening to some dude go on and on about this year being the greatest Hoenn League yet. How the fuck do you know? Gym Battles aren't broadcast live when they happen, you don't know jack shit. Just because you collect eight badges doesn't mean your strong, fuck!" the boy exclaimed angrily.

"I can tell its a stressful job...are you ready for that Jack? If you beat all the trials in Alola you might become the Alolan Champion." Hau said.

"Yeah screw that, I'm a free spirit. I couldn't be stuck doing office work all damn day." Jack said, crossing his arms. Lisia puffed her cheeks, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"He's just being a drama queen as always. You should have seen his dad when he told him about all of this. He was so happy, he threw a party for him. It was the cutest thing ever."

"Lissi! Stop embarrassing me! I'm the Hoenn League Champion."

"Yes and I'm your girlfriend, so I can embarrass you all I want." she said, giving him a kiss on the lips right after, stunning the two boys.

"G-Girlfriend?" Hau stuttered, clearly surprised.

"You lucky bastard...not only are you a champion, but you got the cutest girl ever as your gal. You truly are an awesome trainer...now as per our bet you agreed to show me your Pokemon. So make with the Master Ball." Jack said, earning a laugh from Alex.

"Yeah yeah, here...I'll allow you to call him out." he replied. Jack's hand trembled a bit as he looked at the ball. The Master Ball was one of the most expensive Pokeballs ever made. It was supposedly made to catch a Pokemon without fail. Silph Co. made it for trainers to capture Pokemon who were putting others in danger. But apparently, Team Rocket had wanted the designs to capture Pokemon around the world. How Alex had gotten one for himself was beyond him.

"Before you ask, the Pokemon inside that Pokeball went in willingly. I know Master Balls were made to capture Pokemon without battling them. But I honestly had run out of Pokeballs at that point, and that was the only option I had left. I asked all of my Pokemon if they wanted to join me." he said.

"I believe you dude...it's just, I've never actually held one of these. I've seen one up close, my father showed me one his boss had given him. Apparently they were working on a redesign or something. But seeing it in my hand...it's odd. Makes you wonder if the guy who invented it ever thought it would be such a prized object, being fought over by evil organizations and dark pokemon trainers all around the world."

"It is what it is...things are made with the noblest of intentions. Humans however are the ones that take those things and ruin them with their pettiness. I know I'll never fall to those extremes." Lisia said, a proud look on her face.

"Li li li!" Ali cried, hugging his trainer lovingly. Jack shook his head, pulling his arm back.

"Here goes nothing!" he cried, throwing the Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, a towering snake like creature having appeared from within. It was several meters in length, brilliant green with golden markings on the sides. It had two clawed arms at either side of its body, its head had four spikes, which were bright green in color. Its golden eyes centered on the one who summoned it, who had an awestruck look on his face.

"R-Rayquaza?" Jack stuttered, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Fay quickly knelt before the Pokemon, having bowed her head in respect to the powerful looking Legendary. The snake-like dragon tilted its head in confusion.

" _Child, why do you bow to me?"_ he asked, his voice sounding rough and firm.

" _You are Lord Rayquaza, protector of the skies. Ye who is responsible for stopping the warring titans of Land and Sea, protecting the world Arceus had birthed from his love of Pokemon."_

" _I understand that part...but you are a Fairy type...I believe it should be me bowing to you."_ the dragon said, almost jokingly as Fay shot to her feet, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh come on Ray, don't be like that. You know teasing the young ones will only just confuse them." Alex said, a smirk on his face. Vanille reached into her small bag, pulling out what looked like a PokeBlock case. She pulled three from within and threw them at Rayquaza, who happily ate them.

" _These are delicious as always. Has Lady Lisia been teaching you how to properly mix berries?"_

"Lo Pun Lo!" Vanille cried, giving the dragon a nod. Jack finally pulled his jaw off the floor, facing the older trainer.

"You caught Rayquaza? How, when...why?"

"It's a long story...if you must know, Team Magma and Team Aqua sought to find the Pokemon of Land and Sea to further their goals. Yadda yadda yadda, both woke up and started to fight. Primal Groudon's Desolate Land was drying up the land, Primal Kyogre's Primordial Seas was threatening to flood the earth. So I had to climb my ass up Spear Pillar to wake this big guy up. I didn't even get a word out when he flew to Sootopolis and started beating the hell out of Groudon and Kyogre, almost like a pissed off mother." Alex said, having taken back his Master Ball from the younger trainer.

" _I had to beat some sense into those idiots. You think that after thousands of years, they would let old dogs lie. But nope, Kyogre just had to keep making fun of Groudon the way she did."_

"Hey, if anything Kyogre was right. What was Groudon going to do? He was fighting on a tiny spit of land in the middle of the ocean. That was grounds for the roast of the century, quite literally since Groudon was baking us alive." Lisia said, earning a glare from Rayquaza. She giggled awkwardly, hiding behind her boyfriend.

"Whatever the case, what happened here is what happens when you leave activist groups alone for awhile. They climb their asses to the top of a mountain, steal an orb and think they rule the world. Hey, at least Maxie didn't detonate Mt. Chimney with a meteorite like he planned...I mean Arceus that would have been mass genocide. I honestly don't think he considered his options." Alex said, scratching his cheek. Jack and Hau just shared a look, deciding not to ask anymore questions.

"Are...all legendary Pokemon this...sociable?" Hau asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not sure myself...it's a bit odd. Then again, I guess Pokemon pick up the habits of their trainers, including legendary Pokemon." Jack said, snapping various pictures of Rayquaza. Alex smirked, holding out his Mega Bangle.

"Hey Jack...wanna go for a ride?"

"Huh? Would I ever!" the boy said. Alex smirked, tapping his Mega Bangle, the glow erupting from the keystone.

"Alright Rayquaza, time to Mega Evolve!" he said. The dragon type let out a roar as its body was enveloped by the swirling light. Its body grew slightly bigger, as long ribbon-like tendrils formed around its head and boy. It expelled the last of the energy, the area around them shaking a bit.

"Rayquaza can Mega Evolve?" Jack asked, once again stunned at the revelation.

"Yup, and trust me...this is the best part of flying. Come on, there's space for all of us, I'll let you hold onto Lisia while we fly." Alex said, climbing onto Rayquaza's back.

"Hehe...it'll be an honor making sure you don't fall Jack, I don't do this with all my fans, so consider yourself special." she said, giving him a wink, doing her signature pose. The boy was just rendered speechless, but thankfully Fay was there to take pictures of all of her trainer's awkward faces.

At a nearby cafe, Cynthia and Lillie were taking a break. Both girls had spent the afternoon shopping for souvenirs. Cynthia had of course been buying up Hoenn exclusive trainer items, bathing suits and other things, while Lillie was interested in keychains, shotglasses and other small things. She saw something that she knew her brother would like and ended up buying it for him. However, she had seen her brother in a long time, so she didn't know when she'd actually be able to give it to him. She sighed as she sipped her tea, leaning back in her seat. She had Snowy in her lap, having brushed her fur a few times before she settled into her lap for a nap.

"What's wrong Lillie? You've been sighing a lot, do you miss Jacky?"

"No that's not it...I've bought a few things for everyone back home. I actually saw something that I know my brother would like. But I haven't seen him in a long time, so I don't know how he's doing."

"You have a brother?" Cynthia asked curiously, earning a nod from Lillie.

"His name is Gladion...he was such a sweet older brother. He used to take care of me when I was little."

"Gladion? Is he about yea tall, long fleck over his eyes, acts mad edgy, like he's a goth or something?" Cynthia asked, causing Lillie to tilt her head.

"No...Gladion hates wearing black, and he's always so upbeat. I believe you have the wrong person." the girl replied.

"Oh."

"Yes, anyway...he used to be very protective of me and mom. Especially after our father disappeared, when he started researching the Ultra Wormholes. Everything changed as soon as mom started getting interested in the Ultra Beasts. That's when he started growing more distant. He left the Paradise two years ago, having grown tired of mother's erratic behavior. I don't blame him for leaving...but I haven't gotten over the loneliness." the girl said, a frown on her face.

"Wow...what a total dick. No offense Lil, but he shouldn't have left you with your insane mother. He knew she wasn't right in the head, that she was experimenting with Nebby to open those wormholes and he just up and leaves you? It makes me want to slap him." she said, causing Lillie to sit up a bit.

"Please don't...I love my brother very much. Like I said, I don't blame him for everything. You aren't exactly that far off from mother...she has become quite obsessed as of late. Being away from Alola...I finally feel like I can breathe. But only for the moment, because I know I'll have to go back eventually." she said. She paused for a moment, briefly taking off her smock top, as it had grown too hot for her to wear it. She fanned herself with her hand, glad she had chosen to wear her romper. Cynthia glared at her chest, ogling the older girl's breasts a bit.

" _She's only a year older than me and she's two cup sizes bigger. How the hell is that possible? Did I not notice because of the white dress she was wearing? Or did she have them bound with gauze?"_

"Is something wrong Cindy?" Lillie asked, causing Cynthia to rapidly shake her head.

"No no...nothing is wrong. I just happened to notice how big you've gotten...tall...I mean tall!" she exclaimed. Little quirked a brow, glancing at her chest momentarily, her face turning red.

"I-I wonder what Jack and Hau are doing? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago." she said.

"Knowing those two, they're probably battling, looking for cute girls or hell, maybe they got lucky and someone is giving them a pokemon ride." Cynthia said. As if on cue, a loud roar echoed through the skies of Slateport, causing the two girls to look up in time to see a long snake like pokemon, doing loops through the sky.

"THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!"

"What the hell? Was that Jack?" Cynthia cried out, shooting to her feet.

"It was...and he was on a Rayquaza!" Lillie said, having grabbed a hold of Snowy as she stood up. Even Nebby had grown curious of the Legendary Pokemon, crying in joy when she saw the dragon flying high above them.

"This is Granbull shit! Ugh...some people have all the luck!" the Sinnoh trainer cried angrily. She snapped her fingers, calling the waiter over to their table.

"May I help you, young lady?"

"Yeah, I want the biggest ice cream you got back there. If its a tub then I want it, here's the money. Feel free to keep the change." she snapped, handing the man a stack of bills, totaling 20,000 Poke Dollars.

"R-right away ma'am!" he said, shooting back into the cafe. Cynthia angrily sat down, muttering swears under her breath. Lillie meanwhile watched on, holding her arm over her eyes to block the setting sun. She smiled happily, glad she had decided to come on this trip after all.

 ** _xxx_**

It was a bit sad when Jack and the others got up the following morning. They had spent a magnificent time in Hoenn while they waited for their next flight. Thanks to Rayquaza, Jack, Hau, Lillie and Cynthia had been able to hang out in Mauville City and be back before their flight the next day. Jack had even allowed the Hoenn Champion and the Queen of Sootopolis to see Melody, since he had been kind enough to show him Rayquaza. To say the older trainer was impressed was an understatement, and when he was told Melody had hatched out of an egg, he had gone almost insane. He had started saying things about speaking with Professor Birch, mostly about Legendary Pokemon Eggs, as well as Professor Elm who was the leading expert in the field.

He had begged Jack few a few pictures, which the boy obliged him of course. They had spent the afternoon in Fortree City, where Lisia's house was located. The two teenagers didn't live together, but since they had been dating for close to two years now, they had practically moved in with each other. Though neither of them had been able to stay for longer than few days due to work. It was around midnight when they had been dropped off in Slateport, and now they were waiting for the crew of Kanto Airlines to go through their checks before boarding the passengers. Hau let out a yawn, sipping on his coffee.

"We shouldn't have gone to bed so late." he murmured, biting into one of his Razz Berry Malasadas. He had counted his stock when he had awoken, and had found he had already eaten twenty of the one hundred Malasadas he had packed. Even Cynthia had been impressed with the boy and his love for the Alolan pastry.

"Yeah well, it's another four hours from Slateport to Cerulean, and we'll be getting there pretty early due to the timezones." Jack explained. He had been taking pictures of a Plusle and Minun that had belonged to a trainer. The two cheering pokemon had been sending off little sparks in an attempt to keep the trainers awake, their electrical attacks bursting into fireworks. It had been the cutest thing he had seen, so he had been taking a lot of pictures of the two.

"I'm still not used to this whole.. _(Yawn)_..timezone stuff." the olive haired boy said, nodding off slightly. Cynthia snapped her fingers, causing him to jolt back awake.

"Well get used to it, who knows how long we'll be in Johto. Why did Professors Kukui and Burnet get us tickets to Cerulean and not Olivine? Wouldn't it have made sense to fly to Johto since Fura City is in the Whirl Archipelago?" the Sinnoh trainer asked curiously. Lillie shook her head, a vain attempt to remain awake.

"I think it was...because Jack has a friend in Saffron City, right?" she said. Jack stood up, glancing at the pictures he had taken of the Cheering Pokemon.

"Well yeah, I know Sabrina. But I doubt that was the reason, I think the reason was simple. It's gonna take weeks, maybe months before we can travel through Ula'ula. Instead of sitting around at home, they wanted us to be on the move. To train our pokemon see the world, catch new friends! Besides, the Wind Festival isn't for another month, and it takes exactly five weeks to travel from Goldenrod to Fura. It's safe to say we'll be in Johto for quite awhile." Jack said happily.

"You seem strangely happy about this." Cynthia said, brow quirked as the black haired boy flushed.

"Well...it's like I said before. I was born in Johto, but my father wanted me to be a legal citizen of Kanto instead. It's just great that I get to explore the region I come from. See more of it in detail, it's such a culturally rich and diverse region. Filled with so many wonders and legends, myths and mysteries. Being able to document that would be an honor. A little taste in case I want to take on the Johto League."

"I've never heard you be so passionate over something before...it's really awesome of you, cousin!" Hau said, now more awake than before.

"I find it endearing, as long as we all enjoy ourselves and learn more about our world...it'll be a vacation well deserved!" Lillie said happily, earning a few Pews from Nebby, who had tried and failed to get out of her bag.

"Hey, Everyone!" a familiar voice called out. The four trainers turned around, seeing Alex running toward them, followed by Vanille, who was keeping up with Lisia. The young trainer came to a stop before them, panting a bit.

"Good morning Alex, what are you going here?" Jack asked, a curious look on his face. The Hoenn Champion smiled happily.

"We wanted to see you off...I would have wanted to spend more time together. It's been awhile since I relaxed with friends and had a battle where I didn't obliterate my challenger. That and I had to be here, Lisia wanted to sleep in but I didn't let her."

"Excuse you? As I recall it was you who didn't get up saying it was too early. You are lucky I didn't get Feefee to use Hydro Pump on you." the girl said, pumping her tiny fist in annoyance.

"Feefee?" Hau asked curiously.

"Her Milotic, her Uncle got it for her as a birthday gift. The first and only Shiny Milotic I have seen by the way, some people have all the luck." Alex said, rubbing his neck.

"Alright, everyone bound for Cerulean City is clear to board. Remember, secure all belongings and make sure all Pokemon are returned to their Pokeballs. Hand your tickets to the Stewardess by the door, thank you."

"This is it, it was awesome hanging out with you Alex, and you too Lisia. You have no idea what an honor it is to meet such a talented coordinator." Jack said, shaking Alex's hand. Lisia gave him a hug, making him flush.

"I'm glad we met too, you know you have the makings of a coordinator. If you're ever in Hoenn, give me a call...I'll take time to train you personally." she said, handing Jack her business card, along with a pink Contest Pass, which had all of his information on it. She handed similar passes to Lillie, Hau and Cynthia, all looking at them oddly.

"Wow...how'd you get these?" he asked.

"Wasn't hard, Alex here has information on the Pokemon Trainer Data Base. Pulling up your trainer record wasn't that hard. That contest pass is special, it'll let you enter contests in all regions. And it has my signature on it, so consider it an autograph." she replied with a wink. Alex shook his head, reaching into his backpack for a box, which he handed to Cynthia.

"My gift to all four of you. I hope you guys have fun on your travels, I hope we can see each other again some day. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me. If you can't reach me, then call the Pokemon League HQ here, they'll get you connected." he said, earning a nod from Jack.

"All passengers heading to Cerulean City, this is the final call!"

"Safe travels guys! It was nice meeting you!" Lisia said happily, giving them a wave.

"You too, we'll meet again! When we do let's have a full six on six battle!" Jack said, as he headed toward the plane.

"You got it buddy! See ya later!" Alex cried happily. It wasn't long before the doors to the airplane closed. Soon after, it pulled away from the dock, taking off toward Kanto.

"Aw man, that certainly was an awesome day wasn't it?" Hau said, once they had taken off. The Hoenn Region was barely visible now as they headed for open ocean.

"Yup, and I got to hug Lisia! That's like a total dream come true!"

"Those two look cute together, hard not to see why Alex fell head over heels for her." Cynthia said, not having noticed the angry look on Lillie's face at the mention of the teal haired coordinator.

"So...what was it that they gave us?" Hau asked curiously, glancing at Cynthia who still had the blue foil box in her grasp.

"I dunno, let's see." she said, softly pulling the box open. Laying inside were various items, all of different colors. Cynthia recognized them instantly, pulling out the four cases. One was a blazing orange, the other was a teal color. The remaining two were black and pink respectively. She noticed all of them had been engraved with their names.

"Whoa...what are those?" Lillie asked curiously.

"These are storage cases, for Contest Ribbons and Badges. This was so sweet of him, I can totally use this for when I go back home." Cynthia said, having taken the black case in her hands. She handed the orange one to Hau, the pink one to Lillie and finally the teal one to Jack. He opened it, finding a note inside.

" _If you decide to collect ribbons, or badges you'll have a place to put them. I really do hope you become a coordinator, call it a gut feeling, but I know you'll be great. Hope to see you again...~Lisia."_ it read. The boy gulped a bit as he looked over the note, seeing the inside part of the case had the girl's name signed across it, along with what looked to be Ali's talon print.

"Aw that's so cute! Lisia hand wrote Jacky a note!" Cynthia said, earning a blush from the boy.

"It's nothing, she's just wishing me luck. She's dead set on me becoming a coordinator, and I might heed her advice." he said, clearly flustered.

"Well, I got one from Alex saying he'd love to see me taking on the Gym Challenge. He said he'd love to see you take on the league as well, I know what I'm going if I don't become Champion of Alola!" Hau said happily, a grin on his face.

"Don't be afraid of making your dreams come true...wonder what that means?" Lillie muttered, glancing at the note Lisia and Alex had written for her. Cynthia, Jack and Hau all shared a look, but decided not to say anything.

"What else was in the box?" Jack asked, having moved on from what Lillie had said.

"PokeBlock cases, I have seen some of those machines in Alola so we'll easily be able to make some. Oh and they gave us all these." she said, pulling out four ribbons from inside the box. She handed one to Jack, who looked it over, eyes widening a bit.

"An Aqua Ribbon, are they serious?" he asked. The ribbon in his hand was very beautiful. It had a golden center piece, the top was around and had a small crown like fixture at the top with a single red ruby, which was rather tiny. The bottom was in the shape of a triangle, the bottom point being rounded off. The ribbon itself was silky smooth, being teal and white in color. He noticed his name was engraved in it.

"Hold your Horseas, Jacky! Says here these aren't real...well they are but they don't have the chip installed. Lisia had dozens of these laying around since she was tasked with designing a new one. So they gave us four as a personal gift to always remember Hoenn." she said, reading the note that was left by the pair.

"That's so nice of them, and this ribbon looks so pretty! No wonder a lot of people want to collect them." Lillie said, happily admiring the ribbon. Jack grinned, pinning his ribbon to the strap of his bag, right above his Island Challenge Charm.

"There we go! Once we get a real one, we'll put it in our collection...now that is a picture I just have to get! Hearing about contests is making me want to participate in them a lot more. Let's not leave out the Pokemon League too! Collecting badges sounds cool!"

"You wanna do both?" Hau asked curiously.

"It isn't unheard of. Coordinators turn out to be excellent battlers naturally. Because they use their combinations in battle, they can often come up with strategies on the fly, which in turn are brought on stage. It's like a perfect synergy of both career paths. But only a few can do it successfully...some get really stressed out, while others just quit either or both."

"Knowing Jack, I'm sure the thrill is enough to keep him in check. Looks like you got two things to do after your Island Challenge is done cousin! But don't you think you can get one up on me, because I'll definitely get eight badges before you!"

"In your dreams Hauie! I'll get all eight badges before you get four of yours!" Jack countered, a smirk on his face.

"Boys, boys! Let's not forget I'm also entering the League. If I can't go home then just know that I'll whoop both your asses into submission before even reaching your first gym!" Cynthia said. The three trainers continued bickering among themselves, all being ignored by Lillie who had taken the window seat this time around. All she could do was ponder the message Lisia and Alex had left her, wondering if she truly was scared about venturing out on her own. She gazed down at Nebby, who had a concerned look on her face. She instead gave him a big smile.

"It's okay Nebby! I'm perfectly fine...let's just have fun okay?"

"Pew!"

With that, their time in Hoenn had come to an end. The next time they landed, they would be in a whole new world. It would bring about many new challenges, unlike those in Alola. Things were beginning to get interesting, as the wheels of fate finally begun to turn. Everything would culminate with the Wind Festival in Fura City. But for now, the four trainers would focus on getting there, and enjoying themselves as they di **d.**

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: In-Use)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia: (On Hand)**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie: (On Hand)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Torracat:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**


	30. Kanto Journeys: Cerulean City

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying this story. Chapter thirty officially begins the new arc of the story...well I guess it's already been started but this is that Kanto part of the arc. I'm honestly having a lot of fun with this arc, since I get to write about regions other than Alola. Regions that I've wanted to write about for awhile. I've already been writing some of the Johto stuff and it's been awesome going down memory lane, remembering all of the awesome stuff that I experienced playing Generation II. The anime was hella long, I mean it took like 20 episodes for Ash and the gang to reach Ecruteak City from Goldenrod City, that was insane. I don't remember how long it was between Ecruteak and Olivine. Johto in general was a rather slow season.**

 **Anyway, the Johto chapters will be the longer parts of the arc since the end game is Fura City. I heard that the 21st Pokemon movie will be airing in select theaters, hopefully I get lucky to see it if I don't find a way to stream it first. It's been hell trying to wait, but it's also really cool to see the trailers and stuff. I already know the god awful English dub is gonna be shit so I wanna see it in Japanese because it just sounds better. Not only that, one of the characters if voiced by the same actress that voices Japanese Goku. And while I don't like DBZ, I do know that this woman is rather experienced with voice acting, so just hearing her voice is refreshing.**

 **Enough rambling, I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comment section, just remember...impulse decisions lead to very interesting circumstances. You'll know what I mean eventually, Au Revoir!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 30

Alola to New Adventures

It hadn't been long since the group landed in Cerulean City. As soon as they left the airport, they had been greeted with a bustling commercial area. Cerulean City had changed a lot since Jack had last lived there, and he didn't blame it. He felt almost like a Goldeen out of water looking around the city. Tall buildings could be seen in all directions, most of the roads were lined with trees and paved in cobblestone. The roads were paved with asphalt instead of dirt as he had remembered. The lush green fields of Cerulean City were just as he remembered, and he could see Mt. Moon in the distance. The airport had been near the northern exit, which lead to the famous Nugget Bridge, as well as Route 24 and 25 of the Kanto Region which lead to a small village. The beach was nearby, so the sound of water and salty sea air filled most of the area. The were car engines roaring loudly, accompanied by many loud beeps of impatient drivers. Jack was quick to lead his friends away from the airport, having taken a path that lead directly to the inner city. After all they would have to cut through it in order to reach Saffron City.

Jack had been taking a lot of pictures, especially of the Kanto native Pokemon. He had gotten a few pictures of some Pidgey that had been perched on one of the trees. He had also taken some of a few Horsea that had been splashing around in one of the city's fountains. Ironically enough, the likeness of the fountain had been a Horsea, so it had also been called Horsea's Plaza, since many trainers brought their own Sea Horse Pokemon there. Cynthia had been more interested in the food they had passed, having bought some local snacks since it was past lunch when they had arrived. Hau had done the same, while Lillie just silently followed along, not wanting to get lost in the unfamiliar city. Fay had also been curious to see where her partner had grown up, so as soon as they had gotten out of the plane, she had spontaneously emerged from her Pokeball, having taken her role as Jack's assistant, since he didn't want Star to get lost. Overall, it had been an interesting first hour, just wondering around and taking in the sights, but now it was time to think long term, which was why Cynthia stopped them at a nearby plaza, having her hands on her hips.

"Alright Jack, we've been taking pictures and walking around for awhile now. It's time for us to decide what to do, we're finally in Kanto, and we got awhile before we reach Fura City. What's the plan?" she asked.

"I'm curious myself, since we're in a new region. It would be wise for us to pool our money together and keep a check of our expenses. I know Professor Burnet gave us a lot of money to spend, but we need to allot it carefully." Lillie said.

"Money isn't really an issue, besides if we're tight on funds I'll just sell this." Jack said, holding up a glittering stone. Cynthia looked at it closely, tilting her head in confusion.

"Isn't that the crystal I kicked at you? Why would anyone want to buy that?"

"Because my dear, this is a pure uncut diamond. My aunt appraised it and told me that it would sell for a hefty price. Around 2 million Poke Dollars, so trust me when I say money is no object." he said. Their eyes widened at the news, not having expected that. The boy placed the rock back in his pocket for safe keeping, patting it a few times. He was going to sell it as soon as he found a jewelry store.

"Okay, so that takes care of the money. Which also takes care of anything else we might need, still what's the route we're taking? I wanna try to catch new Pokemon on the way to Fura City!" Hau said. Jack shook his head, reaching into his bag for his PokeNav. He opened the map, holding the screen out to his friends.

"Alright, we're in Cerulean City right now. We have to reach the Whirl Islands before the Wind Festival starts. It's in six weeks, so we have plenty of time to get there. From Cerulean, we'll head down to Saffron City and walk around for a bit. Then we'll take the Bullet Train to Goldenrod City. Afterwards, we'll head north through the National Park, cut through Ecruteak, head east to Olivine and then take the S.S. Whirlpool to Fura Island." he said, showing them the route he had marked. It also marked various towns and cities in between the major cities where they could stop for a break.

"Okay...so you really do have this planned. There are a lot of tourist attractions too, how are you sure we can make it to Fura City in time though?" Lillie asked. The boy smirked, a glint in his eye.

"Well, I averaged everything out. It took us about a month to explore Akala Island. It was estimated by several people that it takes about two to walk around the entire island. If we get a good pace, we'll be able to make the journey there, take several days to goof around and still make it in time. Worse comes to worse we can just call a cab and have them drive us to Olivine. I'd hate for that to happen, but I'm prepared for it. Not to mention there are bus stations all over the place in Johto and we can rent bikes. I got it all covered!"

" _If only he put this much effort into getting a girlfriend."_ Fay said dejectedly, earning a growl from her partner.

"It doesn't matter, if Jack says we can make it then we'll make it! Come on, we're finally in Cerulean City! We aren't heading out until tomorrow anyway, might as well go see something here. What's there to do here Jack?" Hau asked, a smile plastered on his face. The boy hummed in thought, tapping a finger to his chin.

"Well...I do recall there being an aquarium here, filled with all sorts of water pokemon. Better yet, it's located at the Cerulean City Gym. The Waterflowers do a Water Show every week, so if we're lucky we might get to see them perform live." he said.

"The Waterflowers?" Lillie asked.

"They're the Cerulean City Gym Leaders...well at least they were. I heard they left the youngest sister in charge of the gym awhile back. Daisy, Lily and Violet are their names, and they're famous for not only being beautiful, but practically a part of the water too. There aren't any shows today, but we can at least go to the aquarium. Come on, let's get a move on." Jack said, taking the lead as he cut across the street. The others just sighed, following after the black haired trainer.

It didn't take them long to reach Cerulean City's main street. It was the one that cut right through the city, leading straight to Route 5. They continued their walk north, taking another street which lead them toward the Cerulean City Gym. It was a grand looking building, which looked way different than what Jack had remembered. There were two large plazas before the gym, at either side of the road leading toward the front entrance. The path was lined with a few shops and houses, trees and lush grass lining the path. The Gym itself was a large building, with a triangular shaped glass roof. Under it was another glass roof, which was slanted at an angle. The walls were white with yellow markings on the corners, the front doors were made of glass, above it was a sign in the likeness of a Dewgong, the name Cerulean City Gym written in bold pink letters. Around the gym, Jack noticed a moat, which was filled with water type pokemon. There was an area that lead toward the ocean, it was most likely a path for pokemon to travel through the city rather than around it.

"Wow, this place went through a drastic remodeling." Jack said, clearly stunned at the new gym. Fay snapped a few pictures of the building, admiring the architecture. The four trainers continued walking forward, with Jack taking the time to snap some closer shots of the building, along with some of the local species of Pokemon.

"So, this is a Pokemon Gym? It looks pretty fancy, unlike the trials of Alola." Hau said.

"Well, Alolans do things differently. Pokemon Gyms are officially licensed by the Pokemon League. The Gym Leader must battle a representative of the league every year. If they don't pass then they lose the right to operate as an official league gym. Also, if the gym itself gets bad reviews by trainers or the Gym Leader isn't doing their duties, then their operation license will get revoked. I saw a few Leaders in Sinnoh lose theirs and it wasn't pretty." Cynthia said, looking at the building in awe. It was unlike anything she had seen in the Sinnoh Region.

"Furthermore, each gym has its specialty. Officially, the League allows the leader to make the rules and use whatever Pokemon they wish. However, for key cities...the types are selected by the League. The Cerulean City Gym is a Water Pokemon Gym. Vermillion City uses Electric Types, Saffron City uses Psychic Types, so on and so forth. This was back in the olden days of Kanto, when only a few types were known. Back then, Dark, Steel, and Fairy weren't known, so types were a bit limited." Jack added, lowering his camera after having taken enough pictures.

"Well what are we waiting out here for? Let's go look at those Water Pokemon!" Hau said, immediately heading toward the doors. He pulled them open, the cool rush of air hitting the four teenagers as they walked in.

The lobby was huge, and quite luxurious as well. The tiles were a bright blue color, and polished to a shine. There were a few rest areas, with chairs and couches placed around. The large parlor windows let in the sun, naturally lighting most of the building. Hanging above them were various models of Pokemon, with Gyarados and Milotic being the biggest. There were paintings of other water types on the walls, behind the front desk which had a beautiful natural waterfall flowing behind it. There were several people and pokemon walking about, all of them chatting amicably. There were several signs pointing to various areas of the Gym, mostly the Aquarium parts. There was one set of double doors however that had two golden statues bearing the League Crest atop them, signifying that as the battlefield. Jack looked around, snapping various pictures of the Lobby, impressed with how it looked.

"Whoa, this place is crawling with people. Are they all tourists like us?" Hau asked, glancing at some of the Pokemon. He had been tempted to pull out his Pokedex but he was sure he'd be scanning every single Pokemon he saw for the rest of the day.

"Most likely, people travel from afar to see the Waterflowers. Shame there wasn't a show today, the next one is in a week. Sadly we won't be able to see one live while we're in Kanto." he said, trying to see if he could spot one of the Waterflower Sisters. He had only met them a few times while he had been living in Cerulean City, and that had been quite a long time ago.

"Um, we don't have to pay for tickets do we?" Lillie asked, nervously looking around, as if they'd get in trouble.

"Oh no, the Aquarium is absolutely free. It's mostly a habitat for water type pokemon, they even let you keep your pokemon here if you can't take care of them at home. It's the only gym with an Olympic sized pool after all." Jack replied, giving the blonde a smile.

"Actually, the pool is way bigger than it was before. When the gym was being rebuilt, an underwater observatory was created. The pool had to be deep enough for the larger Pokemon, not only that...those who didn't make it to the stadium seats in the gym, could still see the show from the observatory."

"Oh...that's pretty cool I guess." Hau said, glancing at the young woman who had spoken, giving her a smile.

She wasn't much older than Jack or Lillie, most likely around fifteen years of age. She had neck length light pink hair, which was kept very neat, two short tails framing her face. She was wearing a light orange sundress with a blue bow on the front. The edges of the skirt reached down just past her waist, her yellow stripped bikini bottom being visible. She was wearing a pair of white flats, Jack noticed a small pouch attached to her left leg, which had a Pokeball hanging from it, attached to a magnetic chain.

"Thanks for the information miss." Cynthia said amicably, a smile on her face.

"Sure, but it was actually written on that sign there. I'm sure you would have looked at it eventually. I overheard your conversation, so I figured you'd like to know more about the pool." she said.

"That was nice of you, you must really like this gym. Especially if you came here wearing a swim suit." Hau said, ogling the girl a bit. She just giggled, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Oh sweetie, it comes with the territory. It's sort of an obligation for me to be here, when you take care of Water type pokemon, you tend to get wet often." she replied. Jack narrowed his eyes a bit, a pensive look on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by his partner.

" _Something wrong Jack?"_ she asked mentally, causing the boy to look at her.

" _Nothing's wrong...she just, looks familiar."_

" _Familiar...ah, maybe you see something in her. The ideal woman perhaps? She looks a bit older than you, maybe a year or two. You know what they say about older women, they have more experience. She's pretty cute too."_

"Fay I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to hook me up with every pretty girl we see." Jack hissed in annoyance, earning a giggle from his pokemon. The pink haired girl stepped closer to the boy, looking him over.

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Not really, I was about to ask you the same thing. I used to live in Cerulean, and whenever my mom let me, I'd come here to play with the water pokemon." he said. The girl gasped, a giddy look on her face.

"Now I remember! You're that cute little boy that used to play with Violet all the time, what was your name again? Jackson?"

"Jack." the boy corrected.

"That's the one, my name is Lily. I'm Violet's older sister, you remember me right?" the girl, known as Lily asked. The boy vaguely nodded.

"I think I do, oh wait...you're the one that always jumped from the tallest board into the pool. Even though your mother told you not to do it, you also ran around the pool deck knowing you could get hurt. You've changed quite a lot since I last saw you." he said, earning a laugh from the girl.

"I was seven years old silly. Of course I changed, tends to happen when you age. But you changed as well, look at you..a handsome young man, and you've got your own pokemon too. Mind introducing me to your friends?" she asked, batting her lashes at the boy. He flushed a bit, giving her a nod.

"Sure thing, these are my travel buddies. First there's Hau, he's a happy-go-lucky kid who loves battling more than anything. Well, he likes Malasadas a little more."

"Hey, don't embarrass me!" Hau cried, looking at Jack with an annoyed look on his face. The boy rolled his eyes, turning to Cynthia.

"This is Cynthia, we call her Cindy for short. She's from Celestic Town in the Sinnoh Region."

"It's nice to meet you Miss." Cynthia said politely, earning a smile from the pink haired girl.

"Likewise, I love your outfit. It goes so well with your hair, though you look familiar as well...I feel like we've met before."

"Nope, first time meeting...I'm one hundred percent sure!" the blonde said, causing the pinkette to quirk a brow. She shrugged, turning to the last member of the group.

"Last but not least is our friend Lillie. She's a brand new pokemon trainer, so she's still getting used to everything." Jack said.

"Um...hello." Lillie said shyly, bowing her head a bit.

"Hi...you have a pretty name."

"S-so do you." the white clad girl replied, both giggling afterward.

" _Hey! You forgot me, you're number one super adorable partner in crime! Fay the Gardevoir, charmed I'm sure."_ Fay said, holding her hand out to the pinkette.

"Uh...yeah, nice to meet you...talking Gardevoir."

"She was my first pokemon, we've been together for awhile...she likes to tease people a lot so just ignore anything she says to you. Anyway, we've all come from the Alola Region for a visit. We're heading to the Wind Festival in Fura City. We decided to stop by, you know...who would dare miss the Cerulean City Aquarium?" Jack said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"That is true, we're the biggest aquarium in Kanto. Though I'm surprised to hear you came from the Alola Region. Me and my sisters have been dying to go there on vacation. We hear it's absolutely beautiful!" Lily said, having an almost romantic look on her face.

"Oh it's absolutely amazing! The sea is just so sparkly and blue, the pokemon are so kind, and the people treat you all like family! We've been having so much fun traveling through Alola and taking the trials!" Cynthia replied.

"That's right! But something came up and we had to take a break from our trials, so now we're here."

"Aw, that's so sad to hear. It sucks having to postpone doing something you really love, or are having fun with. Me and my sisters just came back from a trip ourselves, so our little sister is out with her friends. We're handling the gym while she's gone." Lily said.

"Speaking of them, where are they? I haven't seen Daisy or Violet at all." Jack asked curiously, causing the pink haired girl to frown.

"I'm afraid you just missed them. Daisy had to head to Pallet Town to meet with Professor Oak. They're coordinating a show to teach up coming trainers about various types of Pokemon. Violet is getting some dresses made for our next water show, so I don't know when she'll be back. It's just me today...say, how about I give you a tour? I'm a little bored right now."

"Oh we'd love a tour! I want to see all the water pokemon you keep here!" Cynthia said happily.

"Me too, maybe you have some here from the Alola Region?"

"Hehe...maybe, we do get a lot of donations so you might see some pokemon from there. Follow me, I'll take you to the Kanto Exhibit, so you can see the native water types of Kanto." she said, taking the lead of the group.

They spent the next few minutes passing through the Kanto and Johto wing of the Aquarium. It was filled with tourists, all of them wanting pictures with Lily. She had taken a few with some of the children, but had turned down many others, as she was still showing her friends around. Jack had told her that it was alright if she wanted to take pictures with them. He had been quite entertained with the water pokemon he was seeing. Cynthia had been tapping the glass when she saw a Shiny Magikarp, only for it to angrily tackle the glass making her stumble over a bench. Fay had captured the whole thing on video and she had been pleading with the Psychic type to delete it, but Fay wouldn't relent. Lillie had been shyly looking around, recognizing several pokemon she had grown up seeing at home. Especially the Corsola that seemed to be much happier than the ones in Alola. Jack stood beside her, glancing at her reflection on the glass.

"Something wrong Lillie?" he asked softly. She shook her head, her eyes focused on the pokemon, all while keeping her hand on the bag so Nebby wouldn't escape.

"I'm just worried."

"About Aether?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything will be fine. I met the President, and she seems like a fine person. I didn't see any pokemon that were in distress...I understand what happened to Nebby was bad. But I'm sure they won't do that again."

"How can you be so sure? You don't know that woman like I do...she'll go to the ends of the Earth to kind Nebby. I just...can't breathe easy knowing something might happen, to the both of us." she said, glancing at Jack. He pressed his lips into a thin line, not exactly knowing what to say. An idea crossed his mind, and he turned toward their tour guide, who had just finished signing a few pictures.

"Hey Lily, would you mind if I borrowed your pool for a bit?" he asked.

"Of course not, you got water pokemon with you?" she asked.

"I got one, I'm sure she'd love to swim in the pool here. Sure it isn't the oceans she's used too, but it'll be okay." he replied. She shrugged, pointing to a sign down the hall.

"That stairwell will lead right to the battlefield, we're not taking any challenges right now. There are some Pokemon swimming around in that pool, my sisters left most of their Pokemon here in my care. If you have bathing suits, feel free to change. There's nothing like swimming with water pokemon after all." she said.

"Thanks, I owe ya one. Come on, let's go." Jack said, pulling his friend along. Cynthia was gonna follow after them, but Fay grabbed her hand, shaking her head.

" _Lillie has been feeling off since we got here. Perhaps he can help her relax a bit."_

"Okay...I understand. We can keep looking at the pokemon then, I'm sure Jack would love to have lots of pictures for his album. Maybe we can get him one of Lily in a bikini?" she asked, glancing at the Sensational Sister who gave her a smile.

"I have plenty upstairs, I think I have the perfect one."

 _xxx_

Jack had decidedly changed into his swim suit. It was the same one he had worn on Akala Island, a pair of swim trunks and a sleeveless shirt. It was what he felt the most comfortable with. However, the same could not be said for Lillie. Just as the Sensational Sister had said, the pool had been completely empty, save for the Pokemon that were swimming within. They must have been used to seeing Pokemon trainers because they were all very friendly, including the giant Gyarados that was happily swimming around. He had noticed the Gyaradosite attached to one of its fins, and briefly wondered who it belonged too. He gave another knock on the door, earning an exasperated cry from behind it.

"Lillie, you've been in there for too long. Come on, it's just a swimsuit, I've seen you in it already."

" _It isn't that idiot! I just...I don't know, I've never been around so many Pokemon before."_ she cried back. Jack sighed, glancing back at the pool.

"Yeah, it's scary. But if you can swim at Hano Beach, which is filled with wild pokemon, you can do it here. Besides, Artemis will be with us. She'll keep anyone away...you need to relax okay? We're not in Alola, Aether Foundation can't get you here." he said. The door opened a second later, revealing the blonde girl, looking shyly at her feet. He looked her over, swallowing the lump in his throat.

" _Wow...she looks amazing in that...I mean I've seen her in it before but...she really does know how to fill it in."_ he said. He shook his head a bit, taking a hold of her hand.

"Come on, the water isn't that cold. It's a partially heated pool for pokemon from warmer climates." he said, earning a nod from the girl. They paused before they reached the pool. He pulled out his Pokeballs, throwing them into the air, releasing his team from within. They all cried happily, stretching their limbs.

"Hey everyone, we're in Kanto! We're at the Cerulean City gym, one of the Gym Leaders here let us use the pool. So feel free to take a swim, or well in Ruffy's case, laze around the pool deck. We're on vacation after all!" he said happily. They all gave a happy cry, with Artemis jumping into the pool. Crystal walked over to the stands, and started grooming herself, while Melody floated around, exploring the new area she was in.

Lillie finally decided to do something. She reached into her bag for her own pokeballs, releasing her team from within. Wilbur immediately hid behind Ruffy, the rock type being strangely used to its behavior. Snowball raced over to Crystal, who had become an adopted sister of sorts to the Vulpix. Robin found himself a high perch, on one of the nearby windows. She even let Nebby out of the bag, the Pokemon looking at her in confusion.

"It's...it's okay Nebby...we're safe here. No one will hurt us...you go play with the others, okay?" she asked, earning a happy Pew from the gaseous pokemon.

"There you go...see if you are relaxed then your pokemon will relax too. Let's get in the pool." he said, pulling her along. She pulled him to a stop before the edge.

"I dunno Jack, I'm a bit nervous."

"Why? The Pokemon belong to the Sensational Sisters, they won't attack you." he replied.

"I..I know that but...I dunno." she replied, pressing her fingers together. Jack quirked a brow, deciding to take another approach. He placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her into the pool. She let out a scream, a loud splash echoing through the room. She surfaced a second later, spitting up a bit of water. She adopted an annoyed look on her face, her cheeks crimson in both anger and embarrassment.

"You jerk! Don't you know not to push girls?" she cried.

"Sorry, you wouldn't get in otherwise." he said, jumping into the pool a second later. He surfaced, floating next to the girl, who splashed him in the face.

"You are so mean to me! I'm gonna tell your mom about this!" she cried.

"You go ahead, she'd probably giggle like she always does. Come on, let's go play with the Pokemon." he said, taking a hold of her hand. She sighed, deciding to just trust him this time around. He lead her toward the deeper part of the pool, near one of the jutting rock formations that had been built into the pool. A Milotic rose from the pool, swimming happily around the too.

"Miii!"

"Wow, look at that. She's so pretty!" Lillie said, holding her hand out to the Tender Pokemon. She cooed happily, allowing the blonde to pet her. Jack smiled, snapping a picture of the two.

" _Thanks for telling me about the water proofing kit Sophocles, I seriously owe you one!"_ he thought, as he took another picture of Lillie. He felt a tug on his shorts, and glanced down, seeing a Croconaw and a Totodile floating beside him. He smiled at them.

"Hey you two, it's been awhile since I've seen Pokemon of your species. Is something the matter?"

"Toto to toto dile!" Totodile cried, pointing under the water. It was clear that he wanted the trainer to follow. He tugged on Lillie's hand, gesturing to the pokemon.

"They want to show us something, take three deep breaths before going under okay?" he said. She nodded, following his advice. He sunk under the water, grabbing onto Totodile's body, allowing it to swim downward toward the deep part of the pool. Thankfully the shutters had been lowered so people in the observatory wouldn't be able to see the two trainers. Lillie followed suit, holding tightly onto Croconaw.

It was a bit hard to see at first, but Jack's vision cleared after a few seconds. He had gotten used to the stinging sea-salt, so it wasn't as bothersome as before. Lillie however wasn't as used to it, the cringe on her face being a clear indication. But she got used to it after awhile, glancing around. Totodile pointed forward with his little claw, causing the two trainers to look in the direction it pointed to.

Jack saw a Huntail and a Gorebyss, happily swimming around each other, forming various shapes with their bodies. There were some Feebas swimming around, followed by Carvanha who were using Aqua Jet to pick up speed, the trails of water flowing through the shapes Huntail and Gorebyss were making. Soon after, Milotic joined them, followed by a Buizel who was shooting Water Pulses through the Aqua Rings Milotic was making. Jack and Lillie could only watch, entranced by the show the Pokemon were giving them. After a second, Jack had started taking pictures, making sure the flash had been turned off. The pool provided enough lighting for him to take plenty of good ones. He was really glad Sophocles had told him about the Water Proofing Kit now. However, his lungs finally started to hurt, screaming at him to breath. Lillie was the same, causing the boy to take a hold of her hand, rapidly swimming up. The two breached the water, gasping for breath.

"That was...amazing." Jack said, panting a bit his heart still racing.

"Y-yeah...thank you...Jack. For...pushing me...into the pool...and into this trip." she said.

"N-no problem." he said shyly. The boy looked directly into her eyes, seeing just how bright green they were, like tiny shining emeralds. He didn't know why, but his heart started beating a lot faster than before. She didn't know why, but she felt herself moving forward slightly, with Jack doing the same, until their lips met in the tiniest of kisses. Both of them pulled back, clearly shocked.

"J-Jack!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." he said, his face being completely red in embarrassment. Lillie was in much the same state, though she regained her composure right after. She took a deep breath, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Jack...you are a very sweet boy, the sweetest I've met...you've helped me through so much. However, I can't be anything more than your friend."

"Why?" he asked softly. She just shook her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not ready for a relationship right now...I've got too much going on. You deserve someone better than me, with less baggage than me. Please, just forget that kiss happened okay?" she asked, earning a sigh from the boy.

"I...guess I can do that." he said.

"Good, let's just...keep swimming with the pokemon okay?" she asked. The boy however, gave her a little smirk. He placed his hands around her neck, giving her another kiss this one lasting a little longer. He pulled away a few seconds later, giving her a wink.

"There, the first one didn't count. Now I'll agree to forget this and stay friends." he said with a wink.

"J-Jack! Why did you do that?!" Lillie exclaimed, in both anger and embarrassment.

"Because, a beautiful princess like you deserves a good first kiss. I understand you wholeheartedly. You want to clear your head before starting a relationship with anyone. I respect that, I don't know why Fay wants me to get in a relationship so badly, especially when I'm busy training pokemon." he said, a confused look on his face.

"Maybe she wants a strong mother figure?" the blonde asked, completely recovered from the moment they shared.

"Hmm...yeah maybe...what do you think, you maybe wanna be her mom in the future?"

"HUH?"

"I'm just kidding, jeez. No need to blow a gasket...the look on your face was so precious! I wish could have photographed it!" he said, clutching his sides as he laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna get it this time! Snowball, Crystal use Ice Beam, freeze him solid!" Lillie cried, earning a wide eyed look from the boy, who saw both Pokemon charging the attacks.

"No wait, Lillie I'm sorry! Please!"

 _xxx_

"It was nice meeting you again Miss Waterflower! Thanks a lot for the tour, and the badges!" Hau cried, as he waved at Lily Waterflower, who stood at the entrance of the Cerulean Gym.

"No problem! Remember those aren't real so if you want the real deal, come back for an official challenge! Jacky, you better not get yourself frozen again, I almost broke my hair dryer trying to thaw you!"

"I-I'll t-try not to f-freeze myself a-again!" he said with a shiver, briefly sharing a hug with the girl. Fay took a picture of the two for their album, a smile on her face.

"You're all welcome here any time. Maybe the next time you're here, you'll be able to see us perform. I can't wait for you to see Misty, she's so big now. I'm sure you won't even recognize her, take care you guys, safe travels!"

"Bye, Miss Lily! Thanks for everything!" Cynthia cried happily, as the four trainers started making their way back toward main street. It was late afternoon, and they were planning on camping out on Route 5 for the night, with plans of reaching Saffron by noon the next day.

" _So, did you two enjoy the pool?"_ Fay asked, a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, all I did was take pictures of the water type pokemon. Crystal was teaching Snowball how to use Ice Beam, it ricocheted off the ceiling and froze me solid...nothing more nothing less."

" _Liar!"_

"Believe me if you want but that's what happened, right Lillie?" the boy asked, turning to his friend. She gave him a nod, facing his partner pokemon.

"He is telling the utmost truth Fay, other than teach me how to swim underwater and taking pictures, we didn't do a thing. Seeing those Huntail and Gorebyss though...that was amazing. They're just so pretty!" she said.

"I agree, I can't wait to see what else awaits us here in Kanto! I'm having so much fun already, whoo hoo!" Hau cried happily, only to bite into a Malasada a second later. Jack rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket for his PokeNav. After a half hour of walking, they finally made it out of Cerulean City, being greeted by a large road sign, one end pointing North to Cerulean while the other two pointed south to Saffron and Vermilion.

"Welcome friends, to Kanto Route 5. It takes about four and a half hours to reach Saffron City, the capital of Kanto from this route. It takes about eight if you wanna head straight to the port city of Vermilion. The second largest city in Kanto is of course Celadon City, where the famous Department store is. It's quite a popular attraction here, and I know for a fact my mom loved going there when she had the chance." Jack said.

"I heard that place sells a little of everything, even Evolutionary stones." Lillie added, earning a nod from Jack.

"Yeah, well I heard, that Team Rocket has a secret base there. They apparently own the Casino, and they hold illegal meetings there. But I'm not sure if it's true." Cynthia said, barely above a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Hau asked curiously.

"Because dummy, Team Rocket is bad...they could have members anywhere!" she replied, earning sighs from Jack and Lillie.

"Everyone knows Team Rocket operates out of Kanto and Johto. It isn't exactly a secret you know, just try not to mess with them. They don't bother trainers too often, unless they have rare and powerful pokemon that is." Jack replied, keeping his eyes on his town map.

"Say cousin, where are we heading when we reach Saffron City? We staying there for the day, or are we heading somewhere else?" Hau asked curiously.

"Well, we have to go to the train station. We'll buy tickets on the Bullet Train and then head out to Goldenrod City. We can't exactly deviate, so sorry if you wanted to see something else in Kanto." he said.

"Aw, I wanted to check out the Safari Zone here!" Cynthia said, crossing her arms with a pout.

"But that's in Fuchsia City, we wouldn't be able to make it to Fura City on time if we went there." Lillie replied, earning a groan from her fellow blonde.

"We'll go another time, I'm not exactly fond of that place anyway. Still, if you want to explore Saffron, we can do that. We can go see the Saffron City Contest Hall...Cerise told me it was the Contest Hall where they revoked her Contest Pass though. Maybe we'll run into her there."

"I dunno...I wouldn't want to go visit a place that brings bad memories. Maybe we should steer clear too." Lillie said.

"How about we go to the Saffron City Pokemon Gym! Didn't you say you were friends with the Gym Leader? Selena right?"

" _Sabrina,_ I suppose if you want we can check it out. I'm not exactly sure how Sabrina is though. She was a bit out of it when I last spoke to her, and that was three years ago. I heard rumors online that she turned people into dolls if they lost her gym battle."

"That's not creepy at all." Cynthia said, earning a glare from Lillie.

"Dah, you can't believe everything you hear online Jack! The internet just rots you brain as they say! Come on, you already visited Miss Lily at the Cerulean City Gym. You might as well visit Sabrina too, maybe she misses you."

" _I would love to meet a Psychic type specialist. Perhaps she could give us some pointers on how to maximize my power. Maybe even teach me a new move so that I can decimate my enemies in battle."_ Fay said, a grin on her face.

"Okay, we're definitely not going to the Gym now." Jack said.

"Aw, don't be a sour puss! It was just a joke, Jacky! Come on, you might take on the Kanto League one day. Might as well take a look at the Gym while you can. I also think Fay's idea is a good one, learning about the Psychic types from a Psychic type trainer would do you good. Especially since Gardevoir are half Psychic type." Cynthia said.

"She's right, she has good coverage with Shadow Ball, Same Type Attack Bonus with Moonblast and Psychic and a surprise move in Thunderbolt. Perhaps its time for you to switch it up a bit." Lillie suggested. The boy nodded, placing a hand on his chin.

"I guess I could teach her a new move, there has to be a strong one out there. With luck, we can teach you Dazzling Gleam!" he exclaimed.

" _No, I want a new Psychic type move, not a Fairy one."_ Fay said, glaring into her trainer's eyes. He held the glare for a few minutes, finally relenting.

"Fine...psychic type move it is. This is also the perfect chance to train Melody to battle. She's already eating solid food, we need to make sure she's getting exercise and learning how to use her attacks." he said.

"Um...well I was able to document the ones she knows last time I took care of her. She and Nebby were playing, and he used Splash to cheer her up. I guess she wanted to show her own moves. She used Quick Attack, Sing and Confusion." Lillie said. Jack nodded, mentally jotting the moves down.

"Thank you Lillie, I appreciate you remembering that for me." he said, giving her a smile. She flushed, giving the boy a nod. The kiss from early replayed in her head, and she looked away finding the grass more interesting.

"I think we should look for Kanto Pokemon too. It would be cool to bring some friends back home!" she said.

"Now you're talking! Come out Kantonian Meowth! I'm coming to catch ya!"

"Hauie, buddy...Kantonian Meowth don't live on Route 5. They actually are found north of Vermilion, which would be south of Saffron. They're usually strays that wonder around the big cities." Jack said, causing the boy to deflate.

"How about we get you a Lapras? Would you like that Hau? A cute Lapras to call your very own?"

"We have our Ride Pagers, which allow use to rent one of the Lapras back home. Besides, where in the hell would you even find a Lapras?" Jack asked, causing the blonde to frown.

"You're right about that...they're most likely out at sea about this time. Eh...we'll find you something Hauie, I promise! Same to you Lillie, you need a fire type on your team."

"No no...I think I'm perfectly fine the way I am. Once Robin evolves into Flenchinder, I'll be able to use his fire typing more." the blonde girl said.

"Aw come on, wouldn't you want a cute fire type for your team? How about a Litwick?" the Sinnoh Trainer asked, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"Absolutely not! I don't like Ghost types, especially not Ghost types that can steal your soul!" Lillie cried, shrugging Cynthia's arm from her shoulder.

"Litwick can steal people's souls?" Hau asked, earning a sigh from Jack who held out his Pokedex.

" _Litwick, the Candle Pokemon. These pokemon pretend to be innocent looking candles, waiting for someone to pick them up. The flames become bigger the more souls they consume. People and pokemon are often lead astray by a light in the middle of the darkness. They are found deceased shortly after going missing, usually with several Litwick surrounding the corpse."_

"Whoa, that's dark as fuck." Cynthia cried, shuddering a bit at the new information.

"That's why I don't go near Litwick. It doesn't matter anyway, they're native species of Unova and Kalos."

"Says here there is a small group living in Hau'oli Cemetery."

"Shut up Jack!" Lillie cried, causing the boy to cringe.

" _Perhaps we should just focus on the journey ahead. I'm already having fun, let's let the Pokemon appear before us. Everyone can make a sound decision later on. Jack, if you can find a Male Kirlia and a Dawn Stone, that would be much appreciated."_ Fay said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I already told you Fay, finding Dawn stones is very challenging. I know you want me to find you a Gallade, but that isn't gonna happen any time soon. How about a Machamp?"

" _Ew gross, I'd much rather be in a relationship with that Bunny we met in Hoenn!"_ the psychic type cried, clearly disgusted. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever...let's just keep walking. The setting sun is absolutely stunning, let's enjoy it a little more before starting camp for the night."

"That reminds me of the Dedenne that ran away while I was at summer camp...camp...camp."

"Cindy, you watch too much television." Hau said, earning a laugh from Lillie. It wasn't long before all four trainers were laughing. Jack was happy that Lillie had been more relaxed now then before. Though he was still thinking about what happened in the gym, and why they had even kissed in the first place. He looked at her, earning a bright smile in return, which made him smile as well.

" _I don't think we're meant to be...she's beautiful. But it's clear she has way too much stuff on her mind. Even then, I'm not looking for a relationship! My first and only love is Photography, and that's how it will be for the next nineteen years or so! So help me Arceus, I will not fall in love until I fill every album I own with pictures of the entire world!"_

" _Dear Arceus, please let Alex fall in love with a beautiful girl at the Wind Festival, amen."_ Fay thought, making a prayer toward the Almighty Creator. Said creator let out a sneeze in the Hall of Creation, having been overseeing the entire journey of the boy that had piqued his interest. He shook his head, deciding not to intervene, at least not yet.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: In-Use)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia: (On Hand)**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie: (On Hand)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Torracat:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**


	31. Kanto Journeys: Saffron City I

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to this arly morning post! I say early because it's 5:08AM where I am. So yes, early morning post!**

 **Anyway, this is chapter 31, the second chapter that Jack and his friends will be spending in the Kanto Region. I honestly had a lot of fun writing these chapters because I could explore a lot of different things. I mean, the Kanto Saga wasn't the best in all of Pokemon, but it certainly wasn't the worst. It did feature Butterfree mating with the worlds first flying Sandshrew, Brock jamming a rubber hose somewhere and Misty popping out of a Pokeball. There was also that time Ash filled a bottle with urine and told nobody about it. Ah...good times.**

 **Anyway, Chapter 32 will be the last Kanto chapter, as after that the gang will spend most of their time in the Johto Region, where many familiar faces will be seen, along with some places from Johto. I was considering also having them visit Alto Mare, which is the setting of Pokemon Heroes, but them going to Fura City is enough in my honest opinion. Though them visiting Alto Mare could be the final place they go before heading back to Alola for the Ula'ula Island trials, I haven't decided. Of course as you know, this follows my own canon where the movies didn't happen, but I Choose You did so there's a bit of a different continuity. Let's just say I Choose You began the journey the anime happens the way it does, and we are now here in the Sun and Moon arc of the Pokemon Timeline. Get it? Got it? Good!**

 **There is a cameo appearance by a person that appeared in the Kanto Saga of the anime. I'm sure you'll al recognize her when you see who it is, but I couldn't write a Pokemon story in Kanto without adding her in. I already added Lily Waterflower, so I wanted to add a few more faces. Of course everyone familiar will be in Johto but that's because the meat of this entire arc is centered there lol. If you want more cameo appearances, leave them in the comment section, I can easily work them in.**

 **Anyway, I leave you all with this chapter. I hope you all like it, shout out to all the pairs. Don't let memes be dreams, and remember, Nobody's Perfect, You Live and You Learn it, Again and Again until you get it right.**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 31

Arriving in Saffron City

The sun was shining brightly over the Kanto Region. It was a beautiful morning, the wind was blowing softly, carrying the scent of grass throughout the land. Bird pokemon could be seen flying high in the skies, flocking together. Jack had spotted Pidgey and Pidgeotto, along with some Taillow, and Spearow. He had even spotted some Starly flying among the local species, most likely having flocked south from Sinnoh. Along the route, they had seen many land dwelling pokemon, including some Bellsprout, Kantonian Rattata and Raticate and even some Beedrill which they had all actively avoided. They were a few minutes away from Saffron City, having broken up their camp hours ago. Now they had taken a break, deciding to take some time to train their pokemon a bit. They had found a clearing off the path, near a river that was flowing through the woods and toward Saffron City.

Now, Jack had been facing off against Lillie, since Cynthia had insisted they have a mock battle. He had been surprised to see that her Pokemon were actually pretty tough. Robin had put up a good fight against Star, and had done quite a lot of damage to the grass type. Snowball had gone against Crystal, and while the Ninetails had tried go be gentle with its pre-evolved form, she had hit the Ninetails with everything she had. He had surprised them all with Avalanche, which Lillie had said wasn't part of his move set beforehand.

Wilbur was currently fighting against Melody, though the wimpod had been quite the tough pokemon to battle against. Not because it was a strong pokemon against the legendary pokemon, but because it didn't want to battle. Jack didn't want to admit it, but Wilbur was quite the wimpy pokemon. It seemed as if that was its nature, because with every attack Lillie called, it hesitated. He had at first thought it was because Lillie was being hesitant herself. But that wasn't the case, his Pokedex had told him that Wimpod were naturally like that, making for a really hesitant battle. Then again, that was most likely why Cynthia had set that particular match up. So that Melody and Wilbur got experience but didn't hurt themselves too much.

"Wilbur, you have to stop being scared. I know battling can be scary, but you have to learn to defend yourself in case something bad happens to me. Is that okay?" Lillie asked, placing her hand on the bug type. It moved slightly, not looking up at its trainer.

"Lillie, would you like us to continue?" Jack asked, earning a nod from the blonde who returned to her spot.

"Okay Wilbur, let's give it our all!" she said, earning a small cry from the wimpod.

"Alright Melody, let's go again. Start us off with Quick Attack!"

"Letta!" Melody cried, her body glowed white as she moved forward, striking Wilbur in the side. He flew back, sliding across the ground for a few seconds.

"Wilbur get up! Counter with Struggle Bug!" Lillie cried out. Wilbur quickly got up, his body glowing a bright green as it slammed into Melody, making her cry in pain.

"Are you okay Melody? It didn't hurt too much did it?" Jack asked, concerned for his pokemon. Melody shook her head, adopting a firm look on her face.

"Meloetta!"

"Okay then, use Confusion!" he countered. Melody's eyes glowed bright blue, Wilbur started crying loudly as it levitated. Its small legs wiggling about before it was thrown back into a nearby tree. The strike had been enough to knock it out.

"That's it, Melody wins this battle. Not bad for her first bout!" Cynthia said, a smile on her face.

"I suppose, it was a bit unfair. Melody is a legendary pokemon after all." Jack said, checking Melody over. She giggled happily as he looked at her injuries, only to cringe whenever he sprayed her with a potion.

"I know it stings sweetie, but it won't be for much longer." he said soothingly. Once he was done, he handed her a sliced Oran Berry, which she happily started eating.

"Well she's still growing so its not like she's uber powerful." Hau added, as he finished brushing his Pikachu's fur. The electric type stretched its limbs, climbing onto his shoulder. The boy had been letting it out more often, deciding he had to at least have one of his pokemon out. Torracat was sleeping on the bough of a tree nearby, while Leafeon was sniffing the grass, most likely looking for a snack.

"True, but one day she'll be unstoppable! I honestly can't wait to see what that is like." Cynthia said, kneeling down next to the legendary pokemon, a smile on her face. Jack moved on to Lillie's team, making sure they were alright. She was tending to Wilbur, so he decided to check on Snowball, to make sure he was alright.

"How's Wilbur doing? He didn't get too hurt did he?" he asked, causing the girl to shake her head.

"He's fine, I guess battling isn't his strong suit. But I am happy that Melody is getting some training in." she said, frowning as she returned her pokemon to its pokeball.

"I guess battling isn't the strong suit of all pokemon. We'll just have to find his niche!" he said, helping the girl to her feet.

"What if battling isn't Lillie's strong suit? Maybe she should try a pokemon contest, we are in Kanto after all." Hau said, joining his friends in their conversation. Jack tilted his head, glancing at the sky.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Sadly, there aren't any contests in Saffron City." he replied.

"Oh right, the Saffron Contest already happened didn't it? Maybe one in Johto will do. We have the time, anyway we should start packing up, Saffron City is just over that hill. I'm excited to meet Jack's friends!" Cynthia said, having grabbed her bag off the ground. She returned her team to their Pokeballs, placing them within her bag.

"I only have one friend that lives in town Cindy. I didn't really play with kids my age while I lived here. It was just me and Sabrina whenever we could hang out. However she started getting more psychic powers, so her parents decided to focus on that. She was teaching me how to bend a spoon with my mind, I never did it though." Jack replied, having returned his team, leaving Fay out of her Pokeball. Hau and Lillie did the same, with Hau's Pikachu remaining outside.

"What about Elizabeth? I thought you said she lived here?" Lillie asked, causing the boy to look up from his bag.

"Well she did...but remember, she moved to Fura City after I left for Kalos. She was already sick so she couldn't play with us, we would visit her at the hospital though. Sabrina showed her the spoon trick, she thought Bethy had the power to bend metal too."

"Can she really bend spoons with her mind?" the olive haired boy asked curiously, earning a nod from Jack.

"Yes, and golf clubs and all sorts of metal objects. If she's really focused she can make herself float. Her parents gave her an Abra when she turned eleven, and the Pokemon League made her a Gym Leader before I left for Kalos. She used her Psychic types to take the title of official league gym from the Fighting Type Gym that was in Saffron. I don't know what she's been doing, but I've heard she's pretty popular."

"She is, says here that Sabrina has been the star of several movies in Unova. It seems PokeStar studios seeks Gym Leaders to play iconic roles in film. Her movies along with those of Brycen, the former Iccarus City Gym Leader, have been quite popular these last few months." Cynthia said, showing her friends an image of Sabrina on her Town Map. She was wearing a dark witch costume, mostly black and purple, holding a fan in her hands. Her crimson eyes seemed to glow in the camera.

"She looks kinda scary." Lillie said, shivering a bit.

"I thought she trained Psychic type Pokemon, what's with the Ghost type get up?" Hau asked.

"It's a movie dude, I'm sure they must have asked her to wear that. Gotta admit through, she looks nothing like the Sabrina I knew. She used to be a little bit...awkward around people. In fact, her mom told me I was her only friend. Something about having a psychic connection, never got what that was though." Jack said, shrugging off the thought. Fay looked at him, holding back a giggle.

" _Perhaps she predicted you getting a Ralts as your partner Pokemon."_

"Eh...maybe...she did say she could predict the future." the boy replied.

It didn't take long to reach Saffron City. Jack and his friends stood at the top of a hill that overlooked the entire city. It was huge, bigger than any city they had seen on their adventure. They could see all of the streets below, along with the tall buildings that made up most of the business district. One building stood taller than all the rest, that being the Silph. Co building, which was almost twice as tall as some of the buildings around it. Lush green trees and fields of grass dotted the city, that seemed nestled in the center of a forest. They could see some mountains in the distance from where they stood, surrounding the city. Jack snapped a few pictures of the city, twisting the lens ever so slightly to keep it in focus.

"Wow...the capital city of the Kanto Region. It's huge, I bet Heahea City could fit in here!" Hau said, amazed at the sheer size of the city.

"Actually Hauie, this city is bigger than Heahea and Konikoni combined...give or take." Cynthia said, clapping the boy's shoulder. He bit into his Malasada, the look of amazement never leaving his face.

"We won't get lost right?" Lillie asked, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"I know the city like the back of my hand. Just stick with me and you won't get lost, I promise. Besides, me and Cindy have maps so we'll find our way around. But for reference, see that big street right there? The one that cuts through the city?" he asked, pointing to the long road.

"I see it, what about it?"

"Well, that street is Main Street, it will take you from Route 5 to Route 8. Off Main Street is Silph. Co Avenue, which will lead you straight to Silph. There are three Pokemon Centers in Saffron City, due to its size, so we can't meet there in case we get lost. We'll meet in front of Silph Co instead. It's a hard building to miss seeing as its in the center of the city. Is that understood?" the boy asked, turning to his friends.

"Loud and clear Chief! We'll meet at the huge building in the middle of Saffron if we get lost!"

"Hauie seems to get it, for reference let's just stick to the buddy system. Me and Hau, Jack and Lillie. Both of us have a map, should we get lost we'll be together, fair enough?"

"That'll work Cindy, thanks. I just...don't want to lose my way in a city I'm not familiar with." Lillie said shyly, earning a curt nod from the blond Sinnoh Trainer.

"Well come on! Let's stop beating around the bush and let's go!" Hau cried, earning a similar cry from his pokemon.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Okay, alright...come on, let's head in." Jack said, once again taking the lead of his group. Though he knew Saffron City well enough to not get lost, it had been a great number of years since he had been back. He kept his PokeNav in his hand just for reference, making sure everything was in order.

Saffron was a lot bigger in person. Just standing on one of the street corners and looking up was enough for the trainers to feel how small they were. The cobblestone sidewalks were filled with people, both residents of the city, businessmen traveling from afar and Pokemon Trainers. Some of the signs advertising the Saffron City Pokemon Contest were still up, though some were currently being taken down. The bus stops were filled with travelers, all looking to get to another point in the city. There were large electronic billboards on buildings, advertising some of the newest Silph. Co. things, including the new PokeGear V5 which had just come onto store shelves. Cynthia stared at it longingly, remembering the PokeGear she had lost back on Akala Island. Jack made a mental note to buy her one when he had the chance. He noticed some Pokeball shaped balloons, with streamer like signs advertising several restaurants that were all Pokemon friendly. It was truly the same central hub of activity he remembered.

"So, what are we gonna do? Pull the tourist shtick like we did in Konikoni?"

"This place is too big Cindy, too many things to see, not enough time. We can go to some of the locales though, what are you in the mood for? An arcade? There are seventy-five of them here, I can show you the best one in town. They used to give out sweet prizes too." Jack said.

"I'm not in the mood for video games, I want some local food! There has to be something here that beats a Malasada. Though nothing will ever beat Malasadas." Hau said, causing Lillie to puff out her cheeks.

"You know, eating those bundles of sugar and flour all the time is unhealthy. You need to get some vegetables in your system, and some fruits too. We wouldn't want you to gain weight eating that all the time."

"Pfft, gain weight? With all the running around I do? I doubt it, I know girls will get fat thinking about chocolate but I got a high metabolism!" the boy said proudly.

"I have never felt so insulted in my life." the blonde girl replied.

"Ugh...men, they are never gentle with women it seems." Cynthia said, looking quite annoyed with the olive haired boy.

"Don't group us together Cindy, sheesh! You know how he is with Malasadas after all...hmm, if its food you want then I think there's a place nearby you'd love. Follow me, we're heading to a Ramen Shop." Jack said, a grin on his face.

Cynthia seemed to be very excited at the mention of Ramen, while Lillie and Hau were indifferent. Mostly because neither of them had ever had any in their entire lives. Jack chatted amicably about some of the local places, including some historical buildings they had passed. He showed them the old town hall, which was now a historical museum. He also told them that the Clock Tower was still functioning and that the bells tolled every single hour. To prove his point, the bells started tolling, as it was now High Noon as he called it, or rather 12:00 in the afternoon. It didn't take them long to reach the Ramen Shop.

It was tucked away inside an alleyway, two chalk boards were outside of the door, advertising the daily specials. Two paper lanterns were hanging outside, with traditional Kantonian Script written on the front. The boy ducked slightly, as to avoid hitting the red flags hanging from the top of the door. Cynthia eagerly followed along, with Hau and Lillie sharing a look before walking inside. The restaurant didn't have many tables, mostly having booths that were full of people, businessmen and women that were all on break. The bar however was empty, save for one girl that seemed to be ditching school, as Jack recognized the uniform she was wearing. He walked up to the counter, glancing at the menu.

"Well guys, this is the place. It's called Shinku, which translates to Crimson in old Kantonese. Me and my mom used to come here whenever we found ourselves on this side of Saffron. Trust me, for 1,200 Poke, you'll be extremely satisfied." he said.

"1,200? That's one expensive bowl of ramen!" Cynthia cried, causing a few people to look at her oddly. The boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Cindy, what was the first thing we did when we got to Cerulean City?" he asked.

"Oh, we exchanged our Alolan Poke for Kantonian Poke!" Hau said, to prove his point, he pulled out a money clip with some rather colorful looking bills. One corner had a styled P on it, while the top part say National Government of Kanto. Jack gave him a nod, placing a hand on the clip.

"Yes we did, but hide that okay? Anyway, in Kanto, Poke is worth something else. In Alola, 1,200 Poke Dollars is well...a lot. But in Kanto, we use Poke Yen, which is a different currency. 1,200 Poke Yen here is about twelve bucks." he explained.

"Oh...wow that's pretty cheap." Cynthia said, looking impressed. The boy shook his head, turning back to the counter, dinging the bell. A young woman came out from the kitchen, fixing her apron.

"Welcome to Shiku, may I take your order?" she asked politely, placing a hand on her glasses.

"Natsume?" Jack asked, looking a bit confused. The girl cleared her throat, giving him a nod.

"Um yes, that's me...is something the matter? I don't think I know you." she said. Natsume was a pretty girl with light colored skin, and long messy green hair, currently held up in a bun. Two chopsticks were sticking out from the back, though several strands were still falling around her face. She was wearing a light pink shirt, with a bright red apron over it. Jack's lips curled into a smile.

"Wow, you're all grown up now. I'm Jack, you know...Leilani's son? I used to come here all the time as a kid." he said. She blinked a few time, realization hitting her face.

"Now way, I remember you. I was like fourteen when you were six, wow you grew up fast. Hang on, I'll get my dad." she said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Friend of yours I presume?" Lillie asked, quirking a brow as Jack looked at her. Fay was holding back her giggles, having felt the jealousy in the blonde girl's voice. She could almost see the green in her tone.

"Kinda, Natsume is the owner's daughter. She was only around a few times since she was studying to be a Pokemon Doctor. No idea if she managed to get her degree or not." he said.

A few seconds later Natsume came out, being followed by a tall man. He had broad shoulders, and wore a white tee shirt, hidden behind a crimson dress. He was wearing a matching pair of black slacks. He had slightly darker skin than his daughter, having a bushy mustache on his upper lip. His wore a hairnet on his head, which kept his dark green hair from falling into the food. He looked Jack over, a smile on his face.

"Jacky, look at ya! You're all grown up, you remind me of your old man."

"It's good to see you Mr. Shiku. Um, these are my friends, Hau, Cindy and Lillie, and our Pokemon. This is my partner Fay, we've been traveling around Alola for little while now." he said, gesturing to his companions.

"Well, it's mighty fine to meet ya. When Natsu here told me Leilani Sparrow's kid had walked in, I almost ran outta the kitchen. Say where is little Leila anyway? Isn't she with you?"

"Nope, mom is in Alola right now. We moved there a couple months ago, ever since we left Saffron, she and my dad were having issues. They ended up splitting up when I was around eight years old. Mom couldn't afford our house in Lumiose, so we moved to her homeland. My uncle Kukui bought us a house on the outskirts of Hau'oli City, and I've been traveling Alola taking on the Island Challenge with my friends."

"You should see him in battle cousin, he's pretty good! Already has himself plenty of Z-crystals, and he's beaten two of our Island Kahuna. They're like Gym Leaders if you will." Hau said, earning a look of understanding from the two Kantonians.

"Well, it's good to see you are doing well, mighty sorry to hear about your parents though. Where's your old man now? No idea?" Mr. Shiku asked, causing Jack to shake his head.

"Not really, guess Silph Co. gave him another place to work at. We moved to Lumiose so he could oversee a company there. But after the divorce, I have no idea what he did. Kinda don't care either, since he was a douche to my mom, always yelling at her and blaming her for everything. Sorry for souring the mood a bit, I don't like talking about my father much." he said.

"It's okay, how about I seat you guys? We're having a special, Beef Bowls are half off. My daddy here knows how to make them, it's our most popular dish." Natsume said happily.

"Sure, I'd love to have some. That was my favorite as a kid, are you guys okay with that?" Jack asked.

"I'm totally okay with that, extra beef on mine please! I haven't had a beef bowl since the week before my birthday. There's a restaurant like this in Celestic Town, oh I miss it so much." Cynthia said, almost crying at the thought.

"I've never had a beef bowl, so I'm curious to try one." Hau said.

"Never had a beef bowl? Well we can't have that now can we? I'll give you the Shiku Special then, I'm sure you'll love it. How about you little lady? What'll you have?" Mr. Shiku said, glancing at Lillie, who had a bit of a grimace on her face.

"I don't mean to be mean or anything but...I don't like meat much, do you have anything without meat?"

"Of course we do, we'll give you the Veggie Ramen, it's popular among our Vegetarian customers...I'll have those out for you in a few. Natsume, get them a good table would you?"

"Sure thing dad, follow me guys. We have a booth back here that's totally empty, and really quiet. Maybe we can catch up for a bit Jack?" Natsume said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah no problem, it's been way too long since we've spoken. Oh, can we get a few pictures too? I'm sure Mom would love to see how big you've grown." the boy said, earning a nod from the girl, though she seemed to be blushing a bit. She briefly glanced at her chest, though it was an action that went unnoticed by everyone. Everyone except Fay of course, who had been reading the girl's behavior for awhile now.

"Hey Natsume, mind getting me some more tea?" a girl at the end of the bar said, causing Natsume to turn around.

"Sure thing, I'll bring you more once I seat my friends here. I'll be right back guys, anything to drink?" she said.

"I want some Dr. Pepper if you got it, if not then whatever soda you got will do. Hau will have Alolan Punch, Cynthia will have sweet tea and Lillie...hmm, I think Crysanthemum tea will do." he said.

"Wow...he guessed what I wanted pretty easily." Hau said.

"You are just predictable. Add a lemon edge to my tea please, and bring some honey for Lillie's." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Natsume who wrote it down.

"You had Chamomile tea right?" she asked, earning a nod from the school girl. Natsume gave them a polite bow, taking the empty cups with her. Jack's gaze however was on the school girl, who he looked over, rather interested in her uniform.

She was a rather pretty girl, perhaps a year older than Jack. She had long brown colored hair, that reached down to her waist. She had light colored skin, her cheeks being pink with blush, she also wore pink lipstick on her lips. She was wearing a white blouse with short puffy sleeves, and a dark green vest over it with dark bronze buttons. She was wearing a bright red ribbon around her neck, tied into a bow, bearing a pin with a Pokeball design on it. She was wearing a dark green skirt, and long white thigh high stockings, along with formal black shoes. On the floor sat a bag, which was black in color, and had two pokeballs attached to it on a chain. Hau tugged on his shirt, causing him to look at him.

"What's up with that girl? Recognize her?"

"No...but I recognize the uniform. She goes to Pokemon Technical School, not that far form Saffron City. It's a school where people enroll to learn more about Pokemon. If you want to enter the Kanto League, you can go around and collect badges, or you could go there. When you graduate from Pokemon Tech, you get a diploma that has the same worth as eight badges. A total waste of time in my honest opinion." Jack replied, leaning into his seat.

"Why do you say that? Learning about Pokemon would be quite beneficial wouldn't you say?" Lillie asked.

"It isn't about learning methinks. It's about experience, what the hell is a book going to teach you that you can't learn in the field? I mean yeah, a book can say a Pikachu can store electrical power in its cheek sacs. But will it tell you that in order to alleviate some pent up power, they hold their tails up and channel it out into the air so that they don't hurt themselves? Or that Gardevoir will pool all of their energy into creating a black hole should its trainer be under attack or even be in a life threatening situation?"

"Cindy is totally right. I'd much rather learn about Pokemon in the wild then in a school. I couldn't stand being locked up for who knows how long without feeling the sun on my skin. We wouldn't be able to take pictures either." Jack said, smiling as he looked through the ones saved up on his camera.

"There are things that school teaches you that being in the wild doesn't kid. Like did you know Cubone wear the skulls of their deceased mothers? Or that the force behind a Marowak's Bonemerang is enough to shatter a human skull with just a flick of the wrist?" the school girl asked, grabbing their attention.

"That seems rather specific, then again its common knowledge. I mean, Marowak wouldn't be able to use Shadow Bone without having a tough bone to use." Hau said.

"Shadow what? I've never heard of such a move."

"Hau is telling the truth, Marowak strike their bones on a thick patch on their foreheads. Once on fire, they can use a move called Shadow Bone and throw it at their enemies. It's a dual fire and ghost type." Lillie said.

"A ghost type? I'm not sure if you've ever seen a Marowak blondie, but they are one hundred percent Ground type!"

"Whoa...hang on a second here, I forgot to say something before we got to Kanto. There are Pokemon here in Kanto that also exist in Alola. However they are of different types. Marowak in Kanto are Ground types, but in Alola, they are Fire and Ghost types." Jack said, putting a stop to the conversation before it became too heated.

"Huh...you must be yanking my chain. There are no such things as Fire and Ghost type Marowak." the girl said, having jumped out of her chair. Hau stroked his chin, snapping his fingers a second later.

"Oh I get it, this is those Type Variations that are specific to other regions. Like Alolan Raichu being Psychic types, or Alolan Vulpix and Ninetails being Ice types."

"That's right Hau, you know you are pretty smart when you want to be." Cynthia said, earning a flush from the olive haired boy.

"What is all this nonsense? Vulpix and Ninetails are fire types! And Raichu are and have always been Electric types!"

"See? This is why I don't trust institutions like Pokemon Tech. They'll teach you stuff about the Kanto Region, but not about the world as a whole. I like that there are Pokemon schools, among the normal schools for people who have no interest in Pokemon Training. But they really need to expand their curriculum. Here, I'll show you one of my Pokemon, so you can see that there are differences in our two regions." Jack said, reaching for Crystal's Luxury Ball. He tossed it into the air, calling the pokemon from within.

"Nine!" she cried, stretching her legs as a small icy mist left her body. Everyone in the restaurant felt a sudden chill, glancing at the icy fox with awe and shock.

"What...what is that?" the school girl cried, backing away from Crystal.

"That, is an Alolan Ninetails. You see, in the Alola Region certain species of Pokemon have been forced to evolve. Not evolve as in change to a new stage, but evolve as in adapt. The Vulpix and Ninetails there were forced into the mountains and over time, they became ice types. Alolan Vulpix evolve into Ninetails via Ice rock, and upon evolving, gain the Fairy typing." he said.

"It's so cute! Can I pet her mister?" a little girl asked, earning a smile from Jack.

"Sure thing, she loves being pet. Here you can give her some berries if you want." he said, handing the girl a few Oran Berries and Pecha Berries. She knelt down next to Crystal, who licked the girl's cheek making sure shiver, though her giggle seemed to make her lick her more.

"Well guys I've brought your food...um, what's going on here?" Natsume asked, having stopped when she reached their table. Jack stood up, taking the ramen bowls from Natsume's tray, placing them on the table. He also handed everyone their respective drinks.

"I was just showing this girl here that Pokemon Tech doesn't teach you everything about school. In Alola, Vulpix and Ninetails are different, not just that, so are Sandshrew and Sandslash, Onix and Steelix, Diglett and Dugtrio, even Rattata and Raticate."

"Don't forget about Meowth, Jack! Kantonian Meowth and Alolan Meowth are totally different!" Hau said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I...I suppose you really can't learn everything from books. That boy was right, Pokemon Training has to be experienced first hand, not from teachers." the brown haired girl said, having sat back down at her stool.

"Well Miss, if you want I could show you what I'm talking about. There is one thing about School that can in fact teach you about Pokemon. That is photography, if Pokemon Tech was more proactive, they'd have a lot of smart Pokemon Trainers. Of course, training is more proactive as you have to actually be out there to train anything. Maybe I can inspire you to actually go out and get some badges, instead of having to write a report or something." he said, pulling his Melemele Island Album from his bag, handing it to the girl. She looked at the picture on the front, the one Fay had taken of him and Tapu Koko.

"What Pokemon is this?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that? That's Tapu Koko, the island guardian of Melemele Island, a Legendary Pokemon." he said, a smug look on his face. He silently fist bumped Fay, who was sitting in the empty both beside them.

"There are a lot more cool things about Alola, and Jack here has taken pictures of other Legendary Pokemon too! Tapu Lele, Meloetta, even a Rayquaza!" Hau said excitedly.

"You'll learn quite a lot if you look through those albums, Miss. I guarantee it!" Cynthia said.

"Please, stop calling me Miss. It makes me sound weird, just call me Giselle." she said, holding her hand out. Jack smiled, grabbing it with his own.

"Jack Sparrow, these are my friends, Cindy, Hau and Lillie, and my partner Fay." he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. So Jacky, tell me more about the Alola Region, and why I should quit school to be a Pokemon Trainer." Giselle said, flicking a stand of hair over her shoulder, turning to fully face the boy. He flushed a bit, looking a bit too eager.

"S-sure, we can start by talking about the Island Challenge!"

 _xxx_

"Ugh...that girl was bit too forward don't you think?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from Lillie.

"I think so too, I mean she's really pretty and seems nice. But she also seemed pretty pretentious." she replied.

" _Tell me about it, I think Jack saw her panties. She crossed her legs a bit too slowly and I managed to catch a peek."_ Fay said, whispering her thoughts to the two girls. Hau and Jack were ahead of them by a few feet, just out of ear shot.

"Gross!"

" _I don't think so, she had nice legs. Maybe Jack is into that sort of stuff."_ Fay said with a wink.

"Fay-Fay, why are you so into finding Jack a girlfriend? You've been quite...forward with it these last few weeks." Cynthia asked.

"Yes you have, it was obvious in Slateport City, when we were in Mauville and when Jack was talking to those girls at the mall." Lillie added, earning a giggle from the Psychic/Fairy type.

" _Well it's simple really...Jack is already fourteen. I read in a magazine that boys his age are ready to start experimenting with relationships. You know what they say, people that meet out on the road can leave a lasting impression on people. Especially if Jack takes a picture of them. If he finds the right girl for him, he'll have that picture with him all the time. He won't stop thinking about her, and eventually he'll track her down, then they'll get together and I'll finally have a Mom!"_ she said.

"A mom? That's all you want?" Lillie asked, earning a nod from the gardevoir.

" _I was taught to always value family Lillie. It's what Miss Leila always said to Jackson, Jack's father. The first word I learned to say was Ohana, which as you know is Alolan for family. Jack is young sure, but I want him to settle down someday, have some kids. That way, when his son or daughter come around, I can safely hand them one of my eggs and send them out on their own path."_ she said happily.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you! But don't you think Jack is a bit too...immature for a girlfriend right now?"

"Says the girl who won't stop muttering about boobs in her sleep." Lillie said, earning a huff from the girl.

"Says the girl who's two cup sizes bigger than me! Do you massage them at night? Tell me your secrets!"

"Absolutely not! I do not massage them, it's a helping bra, there's nothing wrong with a girl having a little help!" Lillie cried, her face crimson in embarrassment.

"Everything alright back there?" Jack asked, having glanced over his shoulder at the gossiping girls.

"Everything is Peachy-Keen back here Jack-O! Just keep leadering us through Saffron City!" Cynthia said, giving him a thumbs up. The boy shrugged, continuing his previous conversation with Hau.

"A-anyway...moving on. I think it's kinda cute that you want a mom Fay...though I thought you considered Jack more of a brother."

" _I do Cindy...but he's been more of a dad than anything. I mean sure he was eight when we met, but he was still careful with me. He would give me milk in bottle because I couldn't hold a glass. We would watch educational television because he wanted me to be smart. Whenever he had a nightmare, I would use my Confusion to make him float. He'd forget all about his worries and sleep like a baby then. I still remember how he smiled and hugged me when I evolved into a Kirlia. He said I was his growing girl, and that he was proud of me."_

"Hmm...I don't think a mother figure would change anything Fay. Jack loves you immensely, you were his first Pokemon. He'll still treat you like that you know, for as long as you two live together! Sure you are fully evolved now, but you can only keep growing." Cynthia said.

"Cynthia has a point...you don't really need a mom in your life. Sometimes they treat you with kindness and love, but other times they treat you really badly. They fill your head with bad things, try to warp your mind in ways you can't understand. They...make you dress in the ways they want, live their lives through you...it's just...I dunno, we all have our preferences I guess." Lillie said.

" _That...sounded strangely personal Lillie...are you okay?"_ Fay asked, earning a nod from the white glad girl.

"I'm perfectly fine."

" _If you say so. I caught a hint of sadness and anger coming off you, are you sure you are alright?"_

"Maybe we should drop this...so you want Jack to get a girl? That's gonna be a tough cookie to sell. Who would be stupid enough to date his dumb ass?" Cynthia asked, earning a glare from Lillie who did her best to keep herself in check. She took a deep breath, calming herself down.

" _You have a point Cindy, he hasn't even kissed a girl yet. Ugh, that's gonna be so embarrassing, he's probably gonna mess it up. Whatever girl ends up catching his fancy is gonna be subjected to the Magikarp Kiss."_

"Ugh...the Magikarp Kiss." Cynthia said with a shudder, trying not to imagine it.

"The Magikarp Kiss?"

" _You know, that first sloppy kiss where they open and close their mouth like a Magikarp? It's slightly above the Floatzel peck, you know the wet peck on the lips that's done in embarrassment? Or maybe you recognize the Beautifuly Kiss, which is done with eyelashes, or maybe the Primarina Boop?"_ Fay asked.

"Why all these euphmisms for the same thing? It's all just a kiss right?"

"Oh ho no...no no no! It is all not just the same thing, it isn't just the same kiss! My dear Lillie, if you ever get yourself a man or a woman, I don't judge, you have to make sure they don't give you any of those! Trust me! My first kiss was totally horrible, I got Karped, Karped I tell you! It was horrible, the boy was so cute, and all I could think about was Karp Karp Magikarp Karp!"

" _Oh...Arceus! Why the hell did you say that? That's a thing now, thats real! That's gonna happen!"_ Fay cried, her eyes widened in shock.

"Just thought it would be best for her to be prepared."

"Hmph...I'll have you know I've already had my first kiss. It was the most heavenly kiss in the world. It was soft and sweet, and very very Karp free!" Lillie replied, placing a hand on her bag as she walked, picking up speed as she did.

"Whoa what? When did this happen?" Cynthia asked, matching the girl's pace. Lillie swallowed hard, but remained composed.

"It was before I left Aether Paradise. This really cute boy that volunteered there asked me on a date. Even though I turned him down, he decided to give me a farewell kiss, since he was leaving for Unova the next day. I will cease all talk of this conversation as of now." she said firmly.

"Dah...you're no fun...still I gotta admit, a girl like you having already locked lips with a man. I'm sort of jealous." Cynthia said.

" _As am I sister...I just hope Jack hurries up and finds me a Gallade already."_ Fay said, an almost dreamy look on her face.

"What do you think those three are talking about?" Hau asked curiously. Jack glanced over his shoulder, not exactly being able to hear the girl's conversation. He shrugged.

"No idea, probably about clothes or some shit. But as I was saying man, she isn't Hannah Montana until she's on stage. She puts on the wig and then she's Hannah Montana."

"Are you serious? I thought she was Hannah Montana off the stage too!"

"No man, there's a show on Disney about it. Come on, you ever hear of Miley Cyrus?"

"Who?" the olive haired boy asked, causing Jack to slap his palm to his forehead.

"Miley Cyrus? She's Hannah Montana bro! Arceus almighty."

"No she isn't! Whenever I've seen Hannah Montana sing, she's always been Hannah Montana, not Miley Cyrus! Trust me, I'm her number one fan." Hau said proudly.

"You know what...you win, Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus are two different people. Hell as of right now, the truly freaking are." Jack said, shuddering a bit.

"Pfft, next you are gonna tell me that Bolt is just a regular Furfrou who has no super powers." Hau said, earning a quirked brow from the boy. He shook his head, glancing up from his map, stopping in his tracks.

Before them stood a dome shaped building, with a light pink roof. Tall pillars came down from the roof forming many arches around the entire circumference of the building. It sat on a raised cement platform, a set of stairs leading down to a cobblestone bridge that lead over a moat. All around the property were lush fields of grass, and tall leafy green trees. There was a small man-made lake nearby which had a great many deal of small boats, canoes and kayaks mostly. It seemed to be the only building on this large property, a tall cement block separating the rest of the city from it. Not that far from this building was another less grandiose building, where many people could be seen practicing martial arts. Jack glanced at his map, seeing the red arrow was pointing directly ahead.

"Something wrong Jack?"

"Uh...a little bit yeah...I was trying to take us to the Saffron City Gym. I know this is the right place, I remember coming down this street a lot as a kid." he replied.

"Well, isn't that the gym right there?" Hau asked, a second later the girls joined them, glancing at the building ahead of them.

"It can't be...that's not what the gym looked like the last time I was here."

"What if it was renovated? The Cerulean City gym looked very different than the pictures we saw. Maybe the same thing happened here, and Sabrina just rebuilt it." Lillie said. Cynthia rapidly typed the name of the gym on her town map, pulling up some information.

"Lillie is right, it says here the old Gym was demolished several years back. The new Saffron City gym that took its place doubled as an official Pokemon Contest Hall. Since Pokemon Contests happen one day a year, it acted mostly as a gym. The only time it was used as something else was for the Wallace Cup two years ago." the Sinnoh Trainer said.

"Yeah, you're right, the Pokemon League Crest and the Pokemon Contest Symbol are on the sign." Hau said, looking at the nearby sign.

" _Welcome to the Saffron City Pokemon Gym and Contest Hall. The Active Gym Leader is Sabrina, Contests are scheduled here once a year and are subject to change. It also says that there's a Fighting Type Gym on this property as well but it isn't recognized by the League."_ Fay said, turning to her friends.

"I guess they rebuilt too, I remember them trying to regain their status a while back. The Pokemon League didn't want two Pokemon Gyms in the same city so they always turned them down. They used to be legit before Sabrina was the gym leader." Jack said, lowering his camera from his latest photo shoot.

"Well if this is the gym then what are we waiting for?" Lillie asked.

"Someone is excited? Wanna challenge Sabrina to a battle then?" Cynthia asked, a smirk on her face.

"None of us are registered at the league though." Hau said.

"It's fine, you can still challenge Gym leaders. Their badges won't be green lit until you actually register for the league. Each badge is fitted with a special chip, which is connected to your Pokemon Trainer License. That's why, when you go to the Pokemon League tournaments, you need to show them your badges. Simply having them on file won't count." Jack explained, matter of factly.

"So we can still get badges then...I think I'll pass. Sabrina must be really powerful, and I don't want to get creamed." Hau said, earning a similar nod from Lillie.

"Me too, I'd rather not make my pokemon battle."

"Well if anything, I guess challenging Sabrina will be our jobs. Let's go check out this gym!" the Sinnoh Trainer said, breaking into a sprint toward the doors. Jack sighed, following suit...though he was nervous. It had been awhile since he had seen Sabrina, he briefly wondered if she was doing fine, or if she even remembered him.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: In-Use)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie:**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau:**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Torracat:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**


	32. Kanto Journeys: Saffron City II

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone and welcome to another early morning post! I hope you guys are liking the story so far. This is gonna be a bit of a long chapter but it will be the last chapter of the Kanto saga of the arc. This will include a battle with the Saffron City Gym Leader, though I'm sure you already expected that.**

 **I don't have much to day about this chapter, except I did decide to change something. I decided to give everyone an extra slot on their team, I got tired of finding good pokemon for everyone and then having to reconfigure each team. By giving them an extra slot, then it gives me more opportunities to give them another good Pokemon. However, In official battles, They will only be able to use Six Pokemon, that includes Pokemon League Battles, Battle Frontier Challenges and Island Trials.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave you with this chapter. Let me know what you think, see ya later!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 32

Goodbye Kanto, and Alola to Johto

The four trainers and their pokemon stepped into the Saffron City Gym. It had been unlike what they had imagined, the Cerulean City Gym had been based around an aquarium. So they figured the gym would be based around primarily Psychic types. However, the influences of Pokemon Contests were clearly visible in the lobby. The floor was a bubblegum pink color, and there were indoor plants at every corner. There was an area to the very right of the lobby where trainers were, using what looked like PokeBlock blenders. It was in fact a small kitchen like area for Coordinators to use to create snacks for their Pokemon. While the lobby wasn't very full, mostly coordinators seemed to be occupying it. There were large monitors everywhere, displaying both the Pokemon League Crest as well as the Pokemon Contest Emblem, which was the image of the Saffron City ribbon in this case.

The front desk was currently being occupied by a woman, who was typing something into a computer. Jack decided it would be best to speak with her, as she was most likely a worker there. He glanced around, looking at the fixtures on the ceiling, beautiful crystal chandeliers hung from above, along with some banners with Pokemon prints on them. He came to a stop before the counter, causing the woman to look up at them, stopping what she was doing.

"Welcome to the Saffron City Gym, are you here for a gym battle?" she asked curiously.

"Not really, I actually came to speak with Sabrina. You see, we were friends when we were kids, and I just wanted to see how she was doing." Jack said.

"Oh...if that's the case then I can't help you. Sabrina is a very busy young woman, so I doubt she has time to spend with friends. Unless you are a challenger then you won't be able to speak with her." the woman replied.

"Aw come on! We came from the Alola Region to visit her! Do you know how many hours it took to get here? Too many to count, and while I spent some of it sleeping, I don't think it's fair that you turn us away without Sabrina even having a say in the matter!" Hau said firmly, earning a surprised look from his friends.

"Wow...I didn't think he could actually get mad." Lillie said softly.

"Me neither." replied Jack, a proud look on his face. The woman, who they figured was a secretary, sighed in annoyance, placing her hands together.

"I've already told you children, you cannot speak with the Gym Leader unless it's an official league challenge."

"Ugh...fine, I would like to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle please." Jack said, annoyed at the woman, who forced a smile onto her face.

"Excellent, if you could give me your name then I could confirm this as an official challenge."

"My full name?" the boy asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"Yes, we must verify all challengers. You must understand, if you'd rather I could scan your Pokedex. The system will still register your name that way." she said. Jack nodded, pulling out his Pokedex from his back pocket.

"Alright, what do I do?"

"Just place it on the panel before you, it'll automatically read your data." she said. The boy nodded, placing the device against the screen on the front desk. The spinning pokeballs on the screen spun around his Pokedex as the screen lit up, his profile appearing on it.

"Hmm, says here that you aren't registered for the Indigo League, I'll go ahead and do that for you. With that, you are ready to battle the Gym Leader." she said, printing out what looked like an Identification card. Jack accepted it, placing it in his wallet so he wouldn't lose it.

"Thank you, sorry about being rude before. I just wanted to speak with the only friend I have in this city."

"It's alright, this is a rule that Sabrina herself has written. Too many people come here asking to see her, claiming they are friends. Ever since she made that movie in the Unova Region, she's had quite a lot of fans. Even some suitors, but all of them have been deftly turned away. Ah yes, with that ID you'll be able to enter Contests here in the Kanto Region, though the Saffron Contest already passed." the secretary said, earning a bow from the boy.

"Thanks for the information, it's good to know that I don't have to get two separate passes in Kanto. Mind pointing me to the battlefield?"

"Yes of course, the Pokemon Gym is on the second floor. The first floor is the Contest Stage, which is still being cleaned up after the contest. Good luck!" she said, allowing the trainers to continue on into the building.

"Are you seriously gonna challenge her to a battle?" Cynthia asked.

"Not really, but if it was the only way I could get through, I had too do it. I guess Sabrina hasn't changed a bit, she was always shy as a kid, mostly because of her Psychic powers. Guess it's just a means to protect herself and the people that visit, though hearing that she has fans does worry me."

"Well she's a Gym Leader, don't they have fans too?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah of course. They're upstanding citizens in their cities, and very looked up too. They're like Deputes for the city, whatever the Gym Leader says or does will reflect on what the youth will do. Some Gym Leaders have two jobs too, like the Oreburg Gym Leader back home. He's a Fossil and Coal Miner along with being a Gym Leader." Cynthia replied, a smile on her face.

"So, they're like Trial Captains almost. Being a gym leader isn't the only thing that they do, they do a lot more for their home towns." Hau said.

"Pretty much yeah." Jack replied, having reached the top of the stairs. The doors had the League Crest painted on it, so he knew he hadn't taken a wrong turn.

"Well here we go, let's see what's behind door number one." Jack said, pulling the door open. He stepped into the room, seeing was just a plain looking battlefield. There were some windows near the ceiling which let in some light, through large lamps hung above the battlefield. The entire field seemed to be dimly lit, in fact the only light was from the sun. it gave a rather creepy vibe to the entire place.

"This isn't creepy...not a single bit." Cynthia said softly.

"Um...I dunno guys, maybe we should return some other time."

"This is our only time in Saffron City Lillie! If we don't see Jack's friend now, we won't ever get to see her. We leave for Goldenrod tonight after all." Hau said, trying to remain cheery for his friend. Even though he himself was a bit frightened. Jack however, continued walking forward, having grown used to this sort of behavior from the Psychic Gym Leader.

"It's alright guys, she used to do this a lot when we were kids. She just likes the dark." he said, only for all of the lights to turn on a second later. He cringed from the brightness, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Or...maybe she likes the light?" Cynthia said.

"Who among you is the challenger?" a firm voice called out, causing the four trainers to stop in their tracks. Jack's gaze drifted to the other end of the field, spotting a tall young woman who stood in the box at the other end of the field.

She had long flowing black hair, that reached past her waist, and was neatly trimmed. Her skin was a bit pale, though it did have a bit of an unusual glow to it. She had a rather firm look on her face, her crimson eyes focused on the four trainers. She had a small nose, and pale pink lips which glistened a bit in the light. She was wearing a maroon colored sleeveless turtle neck, that reached just past her hips. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, and white knee boots with black laces, two thin ribbons being tied at either side of each boot. She was also wearing a pair of white leather gloves, which had no visible markings or designs on them. Jack noticed the small pouch attached to her leg, most likely holding her Pokeballs. He also noticed, that aside from the pouch, the only accessory she had was a fluffy white scarf, that trailed down her sides ending just above her waist. She seemed to have an apprehensive look on her face.

"All yours buddy, try not to die." Hau said, pushing Jack onto the challengers box.

"What the hell man? You know I didn't come here for a challenge!" he cried.

"You don't wish to battle? If that's the case then I must ask you to leave, I have no time to people, aside from challengers." she said, turning to leave, only for Jack to speak.

"Sabrina wait, I didn't really come here for a battle. I came to see you, it's me...Jack, remember? We used to play a lot when we were kids. You were ten and I was seven. We played hide and seek, tag and the mind game. You were teaching me how to bend a spoon with my thoughts, but all I did was give myself a nose bleed, remember?" he asked. The young woman didn't say anything, rather she turned back around, stepping onto her spot.

"You claim to be my friend, and yet I don't feel conveyed. You know, a lot of people have claimed to be my friend Jack in the past. However, none of them were able to confirm being him. How do I know you aren't lying?" she asked, earning a sigh from the boy.

"How could I be lying to you? You told me you wanted to be a Gym Leader when you were bigger. You also said you thought short hair made you look stupid so you begged your mom not to cut it. You can walk on your finger tips, float and teleport with your psychic powers. You showed me that trick when you were ten, I wanted a Chimichanga and you took me to Cinnabar Island because you thought it was a specialty food from there." he said.

"That information is indeed accurate, but it is all things I have said in various interviews at PokeStar Studios. You'll have to convince me, perhaps you can convey your emotions in battle. I see you have a Gardevoir by your side, one that can Mega Evolve. If you defeat my partner, I might be inclined to listen." she said, withdrawing a Pokeball from her pouch. Jack sighed, giving her a nod.

"Fine, I'll battle you formally and show you that I am in your friend. If I win, I expect a Marsh Badge in my hand too missy, don't cop out on me." he said.

"Heh...you act like Jack, but I doubt you truly are. Let's go Alakazam!" she cried, throwing her Pokeball into the air. From it came a tan, bipedal Pokemon, with a long mustache. It was holding two spoons in its hands, a glittering stone being attached to the spoon it clutched on in its right.

"Alakazam." it cried in greeting.

" _Beating this old timer is going to be easy. We've faced Alakazam before, and I was able to defeat one as a Kirlia. This will be a cinch."_ Fay said as she walked to the field, handing her camera to Jack.

"Don't underestimate it Fay, if that's the Alakazam I met as an Abra, then I know it's grown very strong. Just because you can Mega Evolve doesn't mean you can plow through your opponents, especially someone like Sabrina." he said. Pulling out Star's Pokeball, he released her from within, handing her the camera. Star understood what her trainer wanted, and quickly reached into her satchel, exchanging the spent battery for a charged one, preparing for the battle.

"You've taught your Pokemon how to take pictures?" Sabrina asked, mildly interested in what she was seeing. She had an amused look on her face, resting a gloved hand under her chin.

"I did, Star here is my assistant. We've taught her everything she needs to know, and she had an interest in it from the get go. Fay here has been teaching her, after all I taught her how to do everything. I'm sure you've taught Alakazam some tricks, you are an Actress now, right?"

"I've been in a few films...but that's now what we are here for. This will be a one on one Pokemon battle, only Mega Evolving Pokemon maybe used. If there is any interference from anyone of your friends, they will be kindly shown the door, or the window if they like to fly." she said, giving Jack's friends a smug look. Hau and Lillie shivered a bit from the look, while Cynthia just seemed annoyed by it, almost challenged.

"Don't worry guys, she won't actually do that. The Sabrina I know didn't use her Psychic Powers to threaten innocents." he said.

"Perhaps, but whose to say I am the Sabrina you knew? For all you know, you could be lying trying to befriend me. Or perhaps you want something else from me? Like many of my other suitors?"

"Pfft, please...I can tell you are very pretty Bri, but I wouldn't dare get fresh with you. You'd break all my fingers with a single thought." Jack said, shaking his head a bit. Sabrina seemed to stiffen a bit at the nickname, feeling a bit of a twinge in her chest. Alakazam turned to her a bit confused, but she mentally told him she was fine.

"Fine then, let us begin...I want to see a real battle. Prove to me that you can hold your own without Mega Evolution first. Five minutes, and maybe I'll consider listening to you."

"That's fine by me. Ladies first." he said, giving her a wink. Sabrina composed herself, closing her eyes as she made a mental link with Alakazam.

" _Be careful Fay, Sabrina can command her Pokemon Mentally like I can do with you. Reading what they do will be top priority, just let me be your eyes for a bit and we'll plan accordingly."_

" _Understood, you better not let me lose out there."_ Fay replied, a smug look on her face.

" _I won't silly, besides we have Z-Power on our side. We may not be able to use it while you are Mega Evolved, but that doesn't mean we can't use it before right?"_ he asked, earning a nod from the gardevoir, who cracked her neck, her eyes focused on her opponent.

" _Bring it on old man, I can handle anything you throw at me!"_ She cried, voicing her thoughts out loud. Sabrina quirked a brow, a bit amused at her opponents attitude.

"Alakazam, Light Screen." Sabrina said calmly. Her Pokemon nodded, holding its spoons up as it generated a glowing pink box around it. Jack narrowed his eyes a bit, knowing he'd have to be careful with what attacks he called out. He felt Fay's mind in his own, her breathing calming him down a bit. He gave her a nod, fully focused on the battle.

"Alright Fay, they're getting defensive so let's push them into a corner. Start things off with Moonblast, fire it at its legs." Jack said. Fay pulled her arms back, forming a swirling ball of energy between her hands. She focused on Alakazam's legs, throwing the ball forward. As expected, the Pokemon moved out of the way.

" _Mental commands, guess she's being subtle. But we can play that game too, Fay I'm gonna call out an attack. But I want you to use another one, make it look like you are disobeying."_ he thought, earning a nod from his partner.

"Okay Fay, use Thunderbolt!" he cried.

"Gardevoir!" she cried out, dashing forward her hand crackling with electrical energy. Alakazam prepared to dodge the attack, expecting the bolt of lightning to strike its body. However, he was unable to see the Shadow Ball Fay had charged behind her back. With a flick, she sent it forward, the ball slamming into its chest.

"Nice one Fay!" Jack said, a grin on his face.

"Don't be so impressed, that hardly did damage." Sabrina boasted, causing the boy to look at Alakazam, seeing the Light Screen around it for a second before it disappear. He snapped his fingers in annoyance.

"Right, Shadow Ball is a Special move...something Light Screen protects against."

"That is indeed correct, and I sense that Gardevoir of yours doesn't know any Physical moves. This is going to be a rather interesting turn out, how will you defeat us? Will you defeat us? Is Mega Evolution all you can rely on?" the gym leader asked, a playful smirk on her face. Jack growled angrily, balling his fists.

" _Calm down Jack! She's trying to get into your head, I thought you said she was a shy person?!"_

"People change with age, even an introvert like the Sabrina I knew. She's an actress now, who knows? Maybe this outward boast is an act...but we'll have to shatter through it. Use Psychic!" he cried.

Sabrina didn't do anything, her eyes focused on Fay as she moved across the field, eyes glowing brightly. She had already told Alakazam to be prepared for another switch, only this time she actually used Psychic. Light Screen appeared again, halving the damage of the attack. She hid her smirk, knowing this Gardevoir was unlike the many she had battled in the past. This one was more offensive than defensive, unlike her own which was both. She could however sense the strength behind her attacks, and her trust in the young man, so she knew she couldn't doubt her.

" _Come on old man! I got this!"_ Fay cried, cutting off her Psychic attack. She fired a close range Thunderbolt, the electrical energy coursing through Alakazam's body. He cried in pain, gritting his teeth hard as it waited for the energy to pass through him. Despite the Light Screen, he felt Fay's full power with that attack.

" _Now Alakazam, send her back to her side of the field."_ Sabrina thought, earning a nod from the psychic type. It dash forward, forming two glowing swords over its spoons. Fay stepped back as the Psi Pokemon used Psycho Cut, sending her flying through the air. She hit the ground hard, loosing the air in her lungs.

"Fay, are you alright?" Jack cried, having felt the mental connection disappear. His partner forced herself to stand, her necklace shaking as she stood.

" _I'm fine...the old man packs a punch, I'll tell ya that."_

"I have been training with Alakazam since he was an Abra. He may be a bit older than you, but his mental fortitude is harder than granite. You will not have an easy time deflecting Psychic type attacks from him." Sabrina said.

" _Oh really? Then why the hesitation? I can see emotions you know...you are exuding a lot of white. Are you perhaps confused? Apprehensive? Because you think Jack might be the real deal?"_ Fay asked.

"I am the real deal, Fay don't mess with her mind. I don't recommend you do that!" the boy said. The dark haired woman let out a laugh, as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I agree with your trainer...you haven't seen my power yet."

" _All you do is talk talk talk, but I haven't seen crap! Make with the battling if you think you are so good then."_ Fay cried, hoping the woman's anger would take over. Sabrina however stayed calm, reaching into her shirt for something. She pulled a golden necklace from within, the pendant was in the shape of a heart, which had been cast in gold. Mounted to the center of the heart was a glittering Keystone. Jack's eyes widened a bit when he saw it.

"Ho-oh's Crest...you kept it this entire time?" the boy asked.

"So...you know what this is? A good friend gave it to me you know." she said, a cheeky grin on her face. The boy chuckled, crossing his arms, just below his own Keystone.

"I know...Ho-oh's Crest, or rather that symbol is associated with the people of Ecruteak. They drew that symbol to show their devotion to the Pokemon that had saved their town, countless times. I was the one that gave you that before I left for Kalos, because you liked looking at rainbows when you were little." he said.

" _Master, perhaps the boy is who he claims to be. No one except us know the true meaning of that symbol."_ Alakazam said, voicing out its thoughts. Sabrina nodded, tracing a finger on the edge of the pendant.

"You might be right, but we are in the middle of a battle. Why not go all the way?" she asked. Jack sighed pulling his beanie off his head, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Arceus, you were always so competitive. Bending spoons wasn't enough, bending golf clubs wasn't enough, it was always more. I guess this translates onto the battlefield doesn't it? Well if you want to battle then who are we to refuse a challenge?"

"Heh...that sounds more like the Jack I know. Alright Alakazam, let's give it our all. It's time to Mega Evolve!"

"You too Fay, we can't let up now! Mega Evolve!" Jack cried. Both trainers tapped their respective stones, holding them high as the energy traveled to their Pokemon, their stones glowing equally as bright.

Alakazam slowly floated off the ground, its legs becoming skinnier than before. They clasped each other tightly as it became cross legged, floating above the ground. Its shoulders became a bit more broad, its mustache had grown in length, becoming a beard with two strands growing from the side. Jack also noticed the five spoons that now floated above it. Alakazam expelled the remainder of its energy, the Mega Symbol appearing before itself. Star had gone into a frenzy, having snapped several pictures of the Pokemon, though she never crossed over the line into the field. Sabrina just watched her with curiosity, the look sent shivers through Star as she quickly ran back to Jack's friends, hiding behind Lillie.

"You have an interesting Pokemon there, don't think I've seen one of those before."

"She's from Alola, I'll tell you more after I whoop your butt." Jack replied.

"I'd like to see you try, since you are so confident, go ahead and issue the first command."

"It's a trick, I know you'll just tell Alakazam to dodge it. Why don't you make the first move?" the black haired trainer said, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"Because I know you'll tell your Gardevoir to dodge it. How about we cut the crap and battle like real trainers?" Sabrina asked, the boy laughing at her suggestion, as he put his beanie back on.

"Finally, something sensible. Fay be careful, we don't know what Alakazam could do. Let's start things off with a Thunderbolt, for real this time!"

"Gardevoir!" Fay cried, holding her arms up. The attack sparked from her hands, bouncing across the field as it struck Alakazam. He re-positioned his spoons, using them to draw the bolt away from himself. Once the attach had been nullified, it held its arms outward, the spoons spinning around in a circle.

"Signal Beam." Sabrina said simply. The spoons all turned inward, each small green beam pooled into a larger orb, which exploded into a beam that raced across the field. Fay moved out of the way, barely dodging it. She held her hand to her waist, crying in pain from the Super Effective attack.

"That was a close one, you good Fay?"

" _It stings like hell, but I've had Pin Missiles stronger than that sissy attack!"_ the Embrace Pokemon replied, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"There's the Fay I know and Love, come on then...let's hit them where it hurts. Shadow Blast!" he cried, earning a grin from his partner.

"What the heck is Shadow Blast?" Hau asked, earning a shrug from Cynthia, who had been video taping the whole match.

"Not sure...this is the first time I've heard him say that, what about you Lillie?"

"Perhaps its a combination attack?" she suggested. Cynthia nodded, her eyes drifting back to the field.

Fay started running forward, ducking from side to side as Alakazam continued firing Signal Beams at her. Around her waist spun several orbs, six of them in total. Three of them were swirling black balls of ghost type energy, while the other three were condensed balls of moonlight. She dodged another Signal Beam, using her hand to force herself to stop. She threw a Shadow Ball forward, striking Alakazam in the face, its spoons falling uselessly to the ground. She moved forward, spinning around as she threw two Moonblasts, followed by another Shadow Ball.

"Alakazam dodge it quick! Counter with Psycho-Cut!" Sabrina cried, not having expected the move. Alakazam quickly got up, summoning its spoons to its telekinetic grasp.

The spoon morphed into a glowing pink sword, all of them floating protectively around Alakazam. He flung one forth, slicing apart another Shadow Ball, the second doing the same with the final Moonblast. He sent two more at Fay, who flipped out of the way as the tried to slash her. She jumped back, avoiding a third coming to her shoulder. Her teeth her grit as she formed six more Shadow Balls, all in her mental control.

"Wait for the right time Fay, don't let him intimidate you!" Jack cried out.

"Go for it Alakazam, show them the power of the Saffron City Gym! Show them the power that we've gained over the last seven and a half years!" Sabrina cried.

"Alakazam!" the Psi Pokemon cried, calling back his spoons. Forming another Psycho-Cut, he had the swords spinning around him, various hand motions kept them in full control. Neither Pokemon moved, both staring each other down. Fay groaned a bit as her wound flared up, causing her to step forward a bit.

Alakazam took his chance, firing the first sword. Fay responded in kind, launching her Shadow Ball to counter it. It exploded in mid air, a second sword cutting through the smoke, meeting with another ball. Soon, both Pokemon had nullified each others attacks. Alakazam groaned a bit, having expelled a bit too much of its power. Fay took her chance, using her own power to flash in front of the Psi Pokemon. She formed a large Shadow Ball in her palm, pushing it into his chest. It exploded, the shockwave sending him flying back. Alakazam struck the back wall, sliding slowly down it. It's spoons clinked uselessly to the ground, as the pokemon had been defeated. Fay however felt the last of her own energy diminish, she fell to her knees, passing out before she fell to the ground. Luckily, Jack caught her before she did.

"Fay, are you alright?" he asked, his face full of concern. Her body glowed brilliantly, as her Mega Form disappeared. Her eyes slowly opened, a small smirk appearing on her face.

" _I...got him...didn't I?"_

"Yeah, you got him good...take a break would you? You did a wonderful job partner. Thank you." he said, returning her to her Friend Ball. Sabrina returned her own Pokemon, having noticed the Pokeball the teenager had in his hand.

"That Friend Ball...where did you get it?"

"You should know, you gave me this Pokeball the day I left. You didn't have anything else, and you felt bad after I gave you that pendant. So you went home, raided through your dads belongings, found an empty Pokeball and gave it to me as a gift. My mom used it when Professor Sycamore gave her Fay." he said, rising to his feet. The black haired woman looked the boy over for a few minutes, peering into his eyes. Normally that would have made someone run off in fear, but he just held the stare not at all feeling intimidated.

"There's another test, Jack was the one who got me this scarf. What did he have embroidered on the edge of it?" she asked curiously.

"To my favorite red eyed psychic, you can't wear a turtle neck forever. Seriously, take it off and wear this instead, it looks cuter." he replied. She gasped a bit, her pout turning into a smile. She pulled the boy into a tight hug, almost choking him with her chest.

"Jack, it really is you!"

"Sabrina...I...can't...breathe." the boy said, pushing himself away from the woman. He panted, his face tinged crimson.

"You almost killed him!" Cynthia cried, having run up to Jack who was still regaining his breath.

"S-sorry. You have no idea how many people have said they were you, all to get close to me. I've missed you so much, and since I regained my emotions, all I could do was think about my best friend."

"Regain your emotions? What does that mean?" Hau asked, confused as to what the Psychic trainer was eluding too. She sighed, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"After Jack left, I decided to work on my psychic abilities. Many trainers came here for the same purpose. As I grew, all I wanted was power...so I ended up becoming obsessed with it. So much so that my personality split in half. I became emotionless, my emotions turned into a little girl, who wished to play with everyone she met. While my physical form destroyed each and every trainer that walked through those doors. It wasn't until last year, when a young man and his Pikachu made me laugh. Since then, I've worked hard to train and become friends with my Pokemon." Sabrina explained, causing Jack to look away.

"I'm sorry...if I hadn't moved away, you wouldn't have turned into an emotionless husk." he said.

"Oh no...I don't blame you. You had to move, and had no choice...I however did. My parents tried to stop me, and I instead turned my mother into a doll. Thankfully, my parents are free and have decided to travel the world for a bit. I tried tracking you down afterward, but I was told you moved out of Lumiose so I couldn't send you anything."

"Jack and his mom moved to the Alola Region cousin! He's been training for the last couple months, and he's become really strong!" Hau said happily.

"He's very adept at battling, in fact he just completed his Grand Trial not that long ago. It was quite the impressive battle." Lillie added, causing Jack to flush.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I just trained my pokemon to be the best, it was...part of my promise." he said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Promise? To me? I don't remember such a promise." Sabrina said, making him shake his head.

"To Beth."

"Oh...she's gone too...not long after you left, she was moved to a big hospital in Johto. I was left alone without even realizing it, I guess that was why I sought out power. Regardless, I've been a rather bitchy opponent today haven't I? How about we head to the Pokemon Center to restore our Pokemon?"

"Sure, I'd love to catch up with you. Before I forget, these are my friends." He said, about to introduce the group when Sabrina turned to face them.

"You three are Lillie, Hau and Cynthia. I pulled that information from Jack's mind during the battle."

"Huh...you can do that? Isn't that invasion of privacy?" the blonde Sinnoh Trainer cried, earning a laugh from Jack.

"That was all easy information. Thanks to the mind link with Fay, all she could get was surface information. Say Bri, think you could help Fay learn Psycho-Cut? She's been wanting to learn a new move for awhile now."

"Of course, I'll be sure to have Alakazam teach her. Let's go, the nearby Pokemon Center should be free of people." she replied, fixing her scarf a bit. Jack smiled, happy to know that his best friend actually remembered him.

 _xxx_

"He didn't even beat you? Haunter just made you laugh and that was it?" Jack asked, setting down his tea cup. Sabrina nodded, sweeping some hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't able to keep control of my emotions, so I just laughed. Once I realized everything that had happened, I felt bad. I gave him the Marsh Badge as thanks, but afterwards all I could do was think about what I had become. I made a promise to myself, that I would never let myself become that person."

"Is that why you decided to become an Actress?" Lillie asked.

"Becoming an Actress was part of the reason yes. Though I've only been in two movies. I'm actually a coordinator on the side, I've already earned four ribbons. Once I take care of the battles programmed this week, I'll be heading to Celadon City for their contest." the psychic trainer replied. She reached into her handbag for her Ribbon Case, handing them to Lillie, who pressed the button on the side. It sprung open, revealing the four ribbons inside.

"Wow...they're so pretty...and you have the Saffron City ribbon too."

"Home court advantage." Sabrina said with a wink, finishing the last of their tea. Jack shook his head, glancing around.

They were behind the Gym, in a large grass field that Sabrina used as a backyard. It was fenced off from the public, giving them some breathing room. They had let out all of their Pokemon, with the black haired woman being impressed with his capture of Meloetta. He could even sense her jealousy, as it was a Psychic type Pokemon. He could see Alakazam and Fay in the distance, both practicing their Psycho-Cut. Though Fay was having a lot more trouble than even Jack expected. Sabrina had told him Alakazam would be able to teach her the basics, and get her to use the attack before they left but practicing it and perfecting it would be up to him.

"Lillie has been a bit interested in coordinating, she doesn't battle at all. But she's good with Pokemon, I think it might be the career for her." Cynthia said. Sabrina looked her over, a scrutinizing gaze on her face.

"Yes...I agree too, she doesn't have what it takes to be a Pokemon Trainer."

"I'm sorry." the girl plead, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Lillie, Sabrina can be really blunt when she wants. I think she means you don't have what it takes to train Pokemon for battle, rather your skills lie in the appeals. Not just that, coordinators usually dress up for contests, so I'm sure you can easily handle that." Jack said.

"Hey yeah, if that outfit you are wearing is an indication to go by, you got what it takes to win." Hau said cheerfully. Sabrina reached into her bag once more, pulling out her PokeGear this time, a bright pink model, which Jack had been surprised with. She hummed a small tune, sifting through its apps.

"I designed my own outfit, I have several but my stage outfit is honestly the best one." she said, handing the device to Lillie.

In the picture, Sabrina could be seen wearing a rather colorful looking outfit. She had on a white short sleeved crop top, with a sparkly pink vest over it. A large red ribbon adorned the front of the outfit, two cross straps going around her neck, pinned together by a broach which held her Keystone. She was wearing a frilly white and red skirt, the hem being a light pink in color. There was a frilled layer over it, the colors fading to a deep purple with bright colored sequins on it. Underneath, she was wearing a pair of bikini shorts, which were a light yellow in color. On her feet, she was wearing a pair of heeled slippers, the straps tied around her leg into a bow just below the knee. Her hair was left mostly down, a single ponytail pulled off to the side and held together with a red bow. She had a bracelet around her wrist which was pink in color with some yellow tassels falling from the side of it. She was holding a ribbon above her head, her face flushing crimson.

"Oh my Arceus! You look so freaking adorable, you designed this yourself?" Cynthia asked, having fallen in love with the outfit. Sabrina cleared her throat, her cheeks being aglow.

"I-I did...my mom said I'd have a better chance if I had a cute outfit. So I went to my room and came up with that. I have ball gowns and Psychic styled dresses, but this one is popular...for all the wrong reasons." she said. Jack looked at the picture, noticing something on her navel.

"You got a bellybutton piercing?" he asked curiously. She gave him a nod, her hand going to her belly.

"It was a fad, but I wanted something unique so I do have a special keystone mount if I want to use it." she replied.

"I don't understand why girls have to dress like that for contests. I think dressing in something comfortable is better."

"And that Hau, is why you'd fail as a coordinator. Contests are different from Battles. It's all about appeals, style...all of that junk. Wait until you see a Pokemon Showcase, those judges are real pains in the ass...then again the crowd has the final vote." Jack said, handing Sabrina her PokeGear back.

"Hey look, Fay finally learned Psycho-Cut!" Lillie cried, pointing to the psychic type. They all turned to see the gardevoir holding her hands up, struggling to keep the pink sword above her head. It exploded, causing her to fall to the ground from the force of the attack.

"Or not."

"Keep it up Fay! You got this!" Jack said encouragingly. Fay tapped her chest twice with her hand, holding a single fist in the air. Sabrina glanced at Jack, who just shrugged as he didn't know where she learned that.

"Anyway, you haven't told me Jack, where are you all headed? Hau already told me of your exploits in Alola. Why aren't you there at the moment?"

"Well...the tallest mountain Alola is called Mt. Lanakila. Traditionally, the final trials are held there once the Island Challenge is over. But my Uncle Kukui is building the first Alola Pokemon League up there. However, the work crews caused a landslide on accident, which destroyed part of the Geothermal Power Plant on the Island. So no one is allowed south of Malie City until everything has been restored." Jack explained.

"Furthermore, Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui got Jack tickets to Kanto for his birthday. He was talking about the Wind Festival in Fura City, so now we're all traveling there. We're heading to Goldenrod City via Bullet Train tonight." Lillie said.

"Oh." Sabrina replied, looking a bit disappointed.

"Is something the matter?" Jack asked, causing the woman to cross her arms.

"Yes, I wanted you to stay longer!" she exclaimed, her face being one of annoyance. The boy cringed, backing away slightly.

"I'm sorry Bri! The festival is in six weeks and we have to be there before then. It'll take us five and a half weeks to travel through Johto to reach the Whirl Islands. I want to spend more time with you but we really can't." he said.

"Oh I know! Why don't you come with us Miss Sabrina? It would be totally awesome to travel Johto with one of Jack's friends." Hau suggested, causing the woman to sigh.

"I can't...I've got duties to attend to. Not just that, the Kanto Grand Festival is next month. It would be lovely to see the Wind Festival for myself, but I cannot." she replied. Jack placed his hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Hey Bri, it's okay. We'll have a lot more time in the future to spend together. We've missed a lot of each others lives so catching up will be fun." he said, causing her to flush. She gave him a nod, a warm smile on her face.

"Ahem...perhaps I have a solution. Sabrina can teleport right? Why doesn't she just teleport to the festival the night before it starts? You can still spend time together. If you have something to do, you can teleport back here." Lillie suggested. Sabrina blinked a few times, glancing at the sky.

"Hmm...I've never tried teleporting out of Kanto before. Johto is nearby, I guess I could try to teleport to Ecruteak and use that as a halfway point if I get too tired."

"Atta girl Bri! Thanks for the suggestion Lillie, you're an awesome friend." Jack said, earning a smile from the blonde.

"I like your friends Jack, I can tell they're all very fond of you." Sabrina said, giving Lillie a knowing smirk. Cynthia giggled, brushing her hair out of her eye.

"We are, he's an awesome friend. He saved my life when I was attacked by Team Skull. It was awesome, he had to slice my arm open though...but I was asleep so I don't remember it."

"Oh...? You're a life saver too?" she asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"Well I couldn't let her die. Thankfully my mom taught me how to do stitches, so I felt the need to put it into practice." he replied.

"Hey guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the six o'clock Bullet Train will leave without us if we don't get over there." Hau said, having stood up from his seat. Jack did the same, grabbing all of the trash and disposing of it in the nearby trash can.

"Do you seriously have to leave?" Sabrina asked, earning a sad smile from the boy.

"We do, we can't afford to waste time. We only have a few days to spare but that's for breaks between travels." he said, placing his bag over his shoulder. He recalled his team into their Pokeballs, with Fay having returned from her training, looking a bit tired.

" _I have the concept envisioned, I just need a bit of practice."_ she said.

"I know, have a rest for now you deserve it." Jack said, returning his partner into her Pokeball. He placed his camera back onto his neck strap, preparing it for his trip.

"Thank you for teaching Fay that attack Alakazam. I appreciate it."

" _It's no issue Master, I'm happy to help the Pokemon of your friend."_ the old pokemon replied, before he was returned to his Pokeball.

"It was nice meeting you Sabrina...maybe we'll spend more time at the Festival?" Cynthia said, a hopeful look on her face.

"Definitely, I will try my best to take care of everything. Who knows? Maybe I'll show you my Ribbon Cup the next time we meet."

"I'll hold you to that, come on...we'll wait at the end of the road for you Jack. It's clear Sabrina wants to tell you something in private." Cynthia said, grabbing a hold of Hau's hand.

"Huh...what? Why are you pulling me?" the olive haired boy cried, causing Lillie to giggle. Sabrina waited until they were gone to face her friend.

"I'm going to miss you, you know?"

"So am I. I've missed you all of these years, I didn't call you because I forgot your number. My father said he didn't want me associating with Pokemon Trainers. He didn't like battling...it was one of the reasons mom and him divorced. I'm glad they did." he said. Sabrina reached into her bag, pulling out a small card which he handed to the boy.

"My contact information, you mentioned owning a PokeNav. Please don't hesitate to call me whenever you want to talk. I'm very knowledgeable when it comes to Psychic type Pokemon after all." she said.

"Thanks Bri, I'll add you to my contacts as soon as I can."

"You better...before you go, you did officially defeat me. I award all of my winners with the Marsh Badge. But yours comes with something special." she said. She placed two items in his hand, the first being a round golden symbol, which he recognized as the Marsh Badge. The second was a Moon Ball. He looked at her oddly.

"Another Pokeball?"

"Yes, the Pokemon inside is called Espurr. While we were in Kalos filming near Parfum Palace, I ran into a pair of them. My male Espurr, Apollonious has already evolved into a Meowstic. Luna here has been a bit disobedient with me for awhile now. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two from you." she replied.

"Wow...I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you'll take care of her. I'd like to see the strong Meowstic she can become with a loving trainer like you." she said, a smile on her face. The boy gave her a hug, clutching her tightly.

"Thanks Sabrina, I promise to take good care of your pokemon. I've got to arrange my team a bit, but I'll make sure she becomes strong!"

"Good, let's get you to the train station. I'd like to spend as much time with you as I can...also your blonde Sinnoh friend seems to have quite the mind."

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously. She closed her eyes briefly, opening them a second after.

"She believes the two of us are making out back here. Hau is tempted to look and Lillie seems a bit angry."

"Pfft...what idiots. You're my best friend, and three years older than me...I doubt you'd have an interest in me like that." he said.

"I agree. You are more like a little brother anyway, come on before they start coming up with different theories about us." she said, urging the boy forward.

 _xxx_

" _Attention all Passengers. The Goldenrod Express is now approaching the station. The doors will be opening on the left side. All passengers please secure belongings and ensure all pokemon are safe within their pokeballs."_ the announcer cried over the speaker system.

"This is it...it's been fun Sabrina, but now we've gotta go." Jack said, earning a sigh from the young woman.

"I know...promise me you'll text me as soon as you get to Goldenrod. Remember to go to bed early, don't talk to shady looking people. Oh, feed your Pokemon regularly, and give them baths too. And don't forget to change your..."

"Alright, sheesh...you sound like my mom." the boy said, getting the woman to shut up. She sighed, glancing away from him.

"Forgive me for becoming overprotective. You're like a little brother to me okay?"

"I know...I'll miss you. I promise to call you when we get to the Goldenrod Pokemon Center. But before we go, how about a picture to commemorate our meeting?" he asked, unclipping his camera from his strap. He reached into his bag for the tripod, screwing it to the bottom.

"Sure, just as long as I get a copy." Sabrina said, giving the boy a wink.

"Oh you will, this one develops his own pictures in his red room, sorry, red tent. Its pretty cool actually." Cynthia said.

"Glad you think so. Alright, on the count of three, say Bullet Train." Jack said, having already set up the shot.

"One...two...three...Bullet Train!"

He snapped the picture, just as the train sped into the station. He looked at it, a grin on his face. That was definitely going to be a keeper. He pressed the button on the side, printing out a small picture for Sabrina to take. He was glad his camera was able to do that with the special attachment Sophocles had told him about. She looked at it fondly, a smile on her face.

"Thank you...I'm glad we got to see each other again, we'll meet again at the Wind Festival, I promise."

"I know we will, thanks for everything Bri. Let's visit Bethy as soon as you get to Fura City okay? We'll give her a big surprise when we get there!" he said.

" _Now Boarding, all Passengers Bound for Goldenrod City, please head inside."_

Jack pulled the tripod from his camera, placing it back in his bag. Cynthia, Hau and Lillie walked into the train a second later. Before Jack walked in, he shared one last hug with Sabrina. The girl gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him flush.

"See you later Jack, safe travels." she said. The boy gave her a thumbs up, walking into the train. The doors slid closed as soon as he did, and he found where his friends were sitting. The train started moving as soon as he sat down, he glanced out the window, waving at Sabrina as the train slowly pulled away from the station.

"I had so much fun in Saffron City today. We got to meet Jack's friend, tried some tasty food, schooled some school girl and saw an awesome battle. It's not even our first week and this trip has already given me some awesome memories!" Hau said happily, biting into his Pecha Malasada, a gleeful look on his face.

"I like Sabrina...she's an alright gal. Just so you know Jack, I sent that picture of her stage outfit to your PokeNav, thought you might want to add it to your collection."

"Cindy! You know she's gonna be uber mad when she finds out right?" Jack cried, a surprised look on his face. She shook her head, placing a finger on her temple.

"Not when I got permission from her buddy boy. You know something, I just learned another Alolan Value today. Sabrina and Jack are best friends, but she is obviously more than that. She's part of his Ohana now, after all she said she worries over him like a sister. That goes with what Alolans say, everyone is your cousin in Alola after all."

"You're right...I never thought about it that way. Someone that lives in Alola and a person that lives here in Kanto maybe best friends. But even that's enough for you to be a part of the family. It's very impressive and quite meaningful too." Lillie added. Jack did the same, pulling the Moon Ball he got from Sabrina from his bag.

"We have more than a family connection now. I have one of her Pokemon, I may not have caught it. But I can tell you this, she is part of our family now, and I'll ensure that she fits in." he said, releasing the Espurr from inside the ball.

"Es?" she said softly, brushing her white tipped paws over her eyes. She was a small feline pokemon, that stood on two stubby legs. Her entire body was covered in gray fur, its paws being white in color. It had bright pink eyes, a small black nose and mouth, as well as two white tipped ears that were firmly pressed over its head.

"Aw...look at it, it's so cute!" Cynthia said, looking closely at the Pokemon. Hau reached into his pocket for his Pokedex, scanning the new pokemon with it.

" _Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. These pokemon have high levels of psychic energy, hidden beneath their ears. It is an organ that must be shielded at all times. Because of this, Espurr can be a dangerous Pokemon to train. When angry, it will unleash its pent up psychic energy, which is enough to destroy a full grown forest. It cannot control its power."_

"Uh...I'm not sure with how comfortable I feel now." the boy said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"It'll be fine, isn't that right Luna? You won't blast us apart with your psychic energy?" Jack asked. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed...as if wondering why she was with the boy. She could sense something in him that she couldn't in her previous trainer. The pokemon curled into his lap, closing its eyes as it prepared for a nap. A soft purr could be heard coming from her.

"Well...I guess she likes you." Lillie said. Jack nodded, giving the pokemon a soft pet, earning a mewl in return.

"So, which Pokemon did you send back?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"None...Uncle Kukui ended up approving something for all of us. Since the Alola Region doesn't have a Pokemon League, the Professor and Kahunas dictate how trainers in Alola train their Pokemon. So for all Island Challengers, they'll be given an extra slot to raise seven Pokemon. However, in order to keep that seventh slot once you leave Alola, you have to defeat all four kahunas." he explained.

"I think I heard about that, back at the Pokemon Center. I heard that Pokemon Trainers who collect eight badges of any region, or five ribbons, will be allowed to have an extra Pokemon with them. You got lucky cousin...well I guess we all did." Hau said, having finished his malasada.

"That gives us all an extra pokemon, another option to consider." Cynthia said.

"Before I forget, while you can carry Seven Pokemon with you, you can only use Six in any official battle. That also includes battles on the road with passing trainers. Not all trainers will have this privilege, since some don't collect badges or ribbons. So that rule is staying the same, aside from that, we can all have on extra Pokemon with us." Jack added, smiling a bit when Luna's purring became a bit louder.

"Oh well...as long as it's all balanced, it should all be okay." Lillie said.

"Mhmm...say, what are we gonna do in Goldenrod City? I hear it's the capital city of Johto. There has to be something fun there to do right?" Hau asked.

"Yes, if you want you can challenge the Goldenrod City Gym. I mean, I did get a badge from Sabrina for winning. It would be cool to take bad a legitimate gym badge, instead of one of those fake ones. There's the Radio Tower, which produces most of the shows in Kanto and Johto. There's a flower shop, oh and the Goldenrod Department Store is there. We can pick up whatever essentials we need for the road." Jack said, glancing at the map of Goldenrod City he had pulled up.

"Hmm...we can visit the Underground as well, they have some stores there that are for Pokemon. Giving them some relaxation after the trip we've had will do good. How many days are we staying in Goldenrod? Just for reference?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Two, tonight and tomorrow. We'll be leaving bright and early the following day, and the trek to the National Park is long. We'll be camping out until we reach Ecruteak City."

"There are two places located between Goldenrod City and Ecruteak City. The first is the Wobbuffet Village, which is between Goldenrod and the National Park. They have a Pokemon Center and is a day and a half from the city." Cynthia said.

"We can stay there for the night then, might as well right? Better than sleeping out in the woods." Hau said.

"Hmm...sure why not? I've never been there, I hear they celebrate Wobbuffet there, so we might find something interesting." Jack said.

"That's what I was hoping for, I don't want to sleep outside all the time. Even if I enjoy watching the stars, the forests of Johto are filled with Ursaring and I don't want to get mauled by one."

"Ursaring don't attack unless provoked Lillie, besides we got our own Pokemon to drive them back." the black haired trainer reassured.

"Alright then, north of the National Park, lies the city of Greenfield. From there it takes two days to reach Ecruteak City. They say Greenfield is a beautiful city with lush fields filled with grass and flowers. That is definitely a pit stop." Cynthia said.

"Ah yes...Greenfield...mom told me to stop there if I could. Supposedly, there's a Professor there that studies the Unown. He lives there with his six year old daughter. I think his name is Professor Hale?"

"Sounds like a fancy professor name. Maybe we can check him out when we get there." Hau said.

"Oh my...this trip has become increasingly jam packed hasn't it? How will we be able to visit all these places and still make the festival?" Lillie asked, sounding a bit worried.

"We'll be able to handle it. We just have to take the trip one day at a time...and remember, Uncle Kukui encouraged us to catch more Pokemon. So we should heed his advice, catch anything that takes you by surprise. But don't just chuck Pokeballs at random either, last thing you want is to hit a Pinsir in its Pokeface with your Pokeballs." Jack said, earning a laugh from Cynthia.

"Oh, I know I shouldn't laugh but that video is hilarious...it kinda makes me scared of Pinsir though."

"What video is this?" Hau asked, clearly unaware of what they were talking about.

"It's best you don't see it...let's just focus on our trip for now. We've got a lot to see and a short amount of time to do it in." Jack said, earning nods from his friends, who all started talking about the coming trip. None of them noticing the sign that had just welcomed them to the Johto Region.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status: In-Use)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Cynthia: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Torracat:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**


	33. Johto Journeys: Goldenrod City

**A/N:**

 **Ugh...I've been Soft Resetting for a Shiny Spiritomb in my Platinum Copies for the last four days. I lost count of how many SR's I'm at, but I shall persevere...maybe.**

 **Anyway, that explains why I didn't post anything for the last two days I think, I lost track. But I bring you a new chapter of Aloha Alola, which would be called Aloha Johto at this point, since this is the first chapter in the Johto part of the Wind Festival Arc. Perhaps, calling it the Wind Festival Arc this early was a bad idea, since the Festival itself won't happen until the middle to ending part of the arc. This arc is going to be far longer than the Akala arc, by far. I just got too many ideas flowing, including several Pokemon that I will be having Jack catch and train during this long ride. Hau, Cynthia and Lillie won't be excluded, as I plan to give them all a pokemon from Johto at some point. Maybe one from another region as well.**

 **This chapter is a rather long one, compliments of the Gym battle that takes place in it. I didn't mean to make it this long, but when I got into the battle, hoo boy, I just wrote and wrote and well you get the idea. I hope you like it, tell me what you think if you feel like it. The next chapters are gonna be filler of course, but it is important filler, as it is the kind where certain people start questioning themselves and the things they do. You'll get to see more of Jack and how he truly feels about training Pokemon, as well as learn more about his backstory. Of course the real meat and potatoes is in Fura City, but you get the idea, little threads here and there that will all turn into a thick rope by the time the Wind Festival truly starts. You'll also see cameo appearances by many characters in the series.**

 **After a long discussion with my inner self, and some of my close friends, who talked me out of my current continuity for this story, I decided to once again change the order of events. It was the Rainbow Rocket episode that made me change my mind. The multiverse theory is in full effect in this episode, meaning there are many different versions of the Pokemon world. So in my story, many events take place at different times, which is why things are bizzarly placed. The Black and White saga was a soft reboot to the series, so I guess that can be a starting point, maybe.**

 **All I can say is, Ash is a year older than Jack, being fifteen. It takes Ash one year to complete the Kanto Region, and immediately heads to Johto, during this time, Jack is in Kalos, helping Professor Sycamore capture pictures of Pokemon for the extended Kalos Pokedex profiles. After the Silver Conference, Ash heads to Hoenn, then goes back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier, at this point he's around twelve and a half, or thirteen. He then goes to Sinnoh, trudges through Unova, and finally gets to Kalos.. Since I plan on adding characters from Legends of Kalos into this arc at some point, I'm gonna say that Ash and Alex, the main character of Legends of Kalos travel the region at the same time, being about a month apart from each other. Jack leaves the Kalos Region three months after Team Flare tries to destroy the world, and in those three months, Ash is traveling through Kanto to get some training in and then heads to Fura City for the Festival. I decided to cut out I Choose You from this timeline because it flows better with what I have in mind. Oh and the fucking Genesect Movie is not canon in this continuity, in fact none of the Unova movies are, Jesus those movies are awful.**

 **This is the continuity I'm sticking with. I'm most likely gonna write a timeline of events to keep things smooth. But for the most part, the anime follows the same path, except it doesn't take twenty years for Ash to reach the Alola region. I was also thinking of restarting Legends of Kalos and rewriting the entire plot, changing several things. I mean Alex's team will remain the same, but he isn't gonna start with an Eevee. I mean he catches a Sylveon later on so he doesn't have a need for an Eevee. The new plot just flows better. I might end up taking a bit of a break from this story in order to work on that one, but I haven't decided yet if I want to rewrite it. Plus without seeing the 21st movie, it makes writing about it a bit more challenging. I might put the story on Hiatus once they reach Olivine City, and work out the plot for the ending of the arc. I dunno.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the rambling, onto our freature length presentation. Hope you enjoy it, Celestial Sky Dragon, out!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 33

Alola Johto Journeys!

When the Bullet Train pulled into Goldenrod Station, it was already eight o'clock at night. Jack decided it would be best to head to the Pokemon Center for the night, so he hailed a cab for him and his friends, rather than walking through the streets at night. It was bright and early now, the sun having risen over the city hours prior. The first stop they went too was the Goldenrod Department store, where they had shopped for various things. Hau had bought himself a new set of clothes, having spotted them on sale. He had asked for Jack's opinion on the clothes, and he told him that if he liked them then he should get them.

Now, the olive haired boy sported an orange tee shirt, underneath a light gray jacket. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, with a leather belt that had magnets for his Pokeballs on it. He was wearing a pair of orange trekking boots, the laces left a bit loose since he was breaking them in. Hau had bought himself a new backpack, which was orange in color and had a Pokeball design on the front. The zippers opened downward, the outer pocket being shaped like a circle. He still had his hair up in a ponytail, though now he was wearing a visor with a pokeball print on it. Jack had snapped a few pictures of his friend, with Pikachu on his shoulder, he looked rather snazzy in the new outfit. It definitely fit him.

Lillie and Cynthia had been shopping for themselves too. It had been a battle tearing them away from the ladies section of the store, but eventually they managed. They had gone to the PokeMart, picking up some extra travel items, including a bigger Medical Kit. Hau and Cynthia had volunteered to carry the camping equipment in their own bags. Thankfully, the tables were small enough to fold down and the utensils weren't so heavy. Somehow they managed to pack it all in and carry it without much strain on either of them. The camping equipment and tents had been split between himself and Lillie, so they had been able to move around easily. They were now sitting at the cafe on the top floor of the Goldenrod Department store, looking out into the capital city of Johto. It was absolutely grand, the Ilex Forest was nearby and was hundreds of miles long. The crystal blue waters of the ocean could be seen, along with the distant mountains that lead back to the Kanto Region. Jack had been snapping pictures from every angle, making sure to save the best ones he could.

"Goldenrod is so huge eh? I feel like I'm on top of the world up here." Hau said, leaning against his chair. Jack gave the boy a nod, setting his camera down on the table top.

"They made this building ten stories tall just so you could see all around the valley. Goldenrod City was one of the first settlements in Johto, they want tourists to see the beauty of the nearby Ilex Forest." Cynthia added, looking up from her new PokeGear. Jack had stopped at an electronics store before leaving Saffron City so he could purchase the device for her. She had been downloading all of the applications on it, and she had made it clear she wanted to stop by the Radio Tower for one of the free Radio Cards they were offering.

"You know, there's a local legend saying Celebi lives in the Ilex Forest. There's a shrine there dedicated to the time traveling pokemon. The people of Azalea Town built it from the same trees they used to build their homes. They bring offerings to it every single spring." Lillie said, not tearing her eyes off her new book. Other than essentials, Lillie had decided to buy some books for her collection, mostly books dealing with Johto Myths, since she lacked those in her personal library.

"That's pretty cool, I haven't seen the shrine for myself. But my mom did show me pictures of the shrine. She and my dad traveled through Ilex Forest when he came through Johto. I know we've walked through small wooded areas, but I don't think I could walk through a forest." Jack said, finishing his sweet tea. He stood up from his seat, gathering all of the trash to get rid of it.

"Why not? The Lush Jungle wasn't so bad." Cynthia said.

"Yeah, but the Lush Jungle is small compared to the Ilex Forest, there are four hundred acres of thick forest. It's also filled with Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Paras and Parasect, I'd rather not go in there. Especially if there are pokemon capable of poisoning you in there."

"Actually, the map says you can find Spinarak and Ariados in there too, that's pretty neat." Cynthia said, causing Jack to stop mid-stride. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the mention of the arachnid pokemon.

"Something wrong Jack? You tensed up there for a second." Hau said.

"No...I'm fine, I just...don't like Poison types. You know this already."

"What about Doku? She's a Poison type and you have been doing fine with her." Lillie said.

"That's different, Doku...while being a bit of a prankster, knows that I don't like poison types a lot. She's actually really sweet if you get a chance to know her. She doesn't bite me that hard anymore at least. Don't worry about it okay? I doubt we'll be running into any poison types on our way to Fura City." Jack said, grabbing his bag from the chair he had been using. Once he slung it over his shoulder, he grabbed his camera, clipping it to his nylon strap.

"Jack, I know you don't like them but...if we see some Poison types on the road, would you mind if we caught them?" Hau asked curiously, causing the boy to look up at him.

"Hau, if you find yourself a Pokemon no matter what type it is, do me a solid. You go on and catch it, don't you worry about me. Wild poison types are one thing, but when they belong to a trainer, it'll be alright. Besides, I think it would be alright for me, especially if I can get a little self therapy in. Now come on, we've got one day to explore Goldenrod City before we leave...we best check out all of the locales." he said. Lillie frowned, grabbing a hold of her bookmark, placing it between the folds of her book.

"So, where to now Chief? The Game Corner? The Underground? The Goldenrod City Gym?" Hau asked, listing all of the places he wanted to go to.

"The Radio Tower?"

"We'll visit all of those places guys, don't worry. Also Cindy, why bother getting that Radio Card? It's not like you'll be able to listen to Johto Programs in Alola." Jack said, causing the girl to giggle. She pressed the button on the elevator, a loud ding echoing through the cafe.

"I won't be able to listen to them in Alola, but Sinnoh is north of here. I'll be able to listen to some programs from there. I'll just get the Sinnoh Radio Card to strengthen it. Too bad we couldn't go to Lavender Town, I would have loved to have the Radio Card from there too." she replied.

"Hmm...what about you Lillie? Do you have anywhere you want to go to?" Hau asked, causing the blonde to shake her head.

"Not really...well if you don't mind, I'd like to visit the Bell Tower." she said shyly, glancing away from the olive haired lad.

"The Bell Tower? Which one is that?"

"The Bell Tower is one of the sacred towers built by the people of Ecruteak City. Before it burned down, the tower on the left of the city was known as the Brass Tower." Jack replied. As soon as the four trainers entered the elevator, he pressed the Lobby button, which slowly brought them down.

"Why would you wanna go there? We're not in Ecruteak yet? Isn't there a place you wanna go in Goldenrod?" Hau asked, causing the girl to shake her head.

"Hmm...there is a Flower Shop, maybe you'd like to see some flowers from Johto? I could take you if you want, it's only a few blocks away from the Goldenrod Gym. We could visit the Goldenrod City Contest Hall too."

"It's alright Jack, really there aren't any places in Goldenrod that I'm interested in. Let's just visit the places Hau and Cynthia want to visit." she replied, a smile on her face. The boy shrugged, turning to his friends.

"Alright, the Goldenrod City Gym is first on the list. Now, some brief information, the Goldenrod Gym Leader specializes in Normal Type Pokemon. Her name is Whitney, and around these parts she's a tough contender. The trainers that train in the gym are all girls too." Jack said, closing his PokeNav.

"A gym filled with girls...you know I'm sure there's a guy out there who'd be excited about that." Hau said.

"Yeah, clearly he's not you." Cynthia quipped, earning a chuckle from Jack and Lillie. The joke flew over Hau's head, who just pet his Pikachu's head.

"Maybe if we get lucky, we'll take on Whitney, I'm sure she'd let us right buddy?"

"Pika!" the electric mouse cried back.

Jack held back his chuckles as they left the elevator. The passed by the lobby of the Goldenrod Department Store, heading through the doors. The city of Goldenrod greeted them when they walked out, the sun shining brightly over them. He took the lead, his friends chatting among themselves as he started walking up the main street toward the Pokemon Gym. He knew it was past the railroad tracks, which weren't that far from where they were. The Bullet Train cut through Goldenrod City, leading through the mountains and back to Johto. In fact, he had gotten a few pictures of Mt. Silver during the stop at Silver Town. He had heard some tourists saying they were preparing for the Silver Conference, other wise known as the Johto League. They had six months until it started, so they were preparing for all the tourism. He had taken a few far away pictures from the Silver Stadium, but one day he'd take them from up close. Maybe even battle on that same field, of course he'd have to qualify first.

"Um Jack...I was wondering, aside from checking out the Brass Tower, there's something else I'd like to do in Ecruteak City." Lillie said, grabbing his attention.

"Sure, what is it? I bet you wanna check out the Kimono Girl Dance studio right? I already had plans of going there. It's a shame the Rainbow Festival isn't until the fall, I'd love to see that." he said.

"Well ideally yes, I'd love to see the Kimono Girls. However, that isn't what I wanted to do in Ecruteak City, it's something else entirely." she replied. She reached into her bag, making sure not to wake Nebby as she pulled a folded piece of paper. She handed it to the boy, who unfolded it, surprised to see it was an advertisement for a Pokemon Contest.

"You wanna enter a contest?" he asked curiously, earning a silent nod from the girl.

"I've been thinking it over since our visit to Slateport City. I don't like battling, but perhaps contests are up my alley. I know I will have to battle during them, but that's alright. The thing is, I don't know the first thing about Pokemon Contests."

"That's true...I have seen a few though...I'll help you prepare for this one. The first thing you'll need is an outfit, you can't go on stage wearing regular clothes. You'll also need an appeal with your pokemon, something that makes them stand out. In a contest, Pokemon don't use attacks to well...attack, they use them to show their power." Jack replied, earning a nod from the girl.

"It's just like those pictures I saw of Cerise. The double team combination she did with Swellow, she made fireworks with the copies. I have some ideas of what I can do with Snowball...since Crystal is her evolved form, maybe she'd be willing to help?"

"Sure, she'd love too. She's grown rather fond of Snowy as of late...anyway, aside from the dress you'll need Ball Capsules and Seals. They add an extra level to your appeal, how a Pokemon leaves its pokeball matters. Using the right seals also affects your overall appeal. But the most important thing, is to have fun...I'm sure as long as you show the audience that radiant smile of yours, you'll wow them!" he said. Lillie flushed, glancing away from the boy.

"Hey, what are the two of you talking about? You've been chit chatting all this time." Cynthia said, swiping the flier from Jack's hands. Her eyes scanned the words on it, while Hau glanced over her shoulder.

"A Pokemon Contest? You wanna enter one?" he asked.

"Lillie does, I was just explaining some stuff that she needs, bases to cover and the like. She'll do just fine in this contest."

"Actually big boy, she won't be able to enter this particular one. Did you read the bottom print?" Cynthia asked. Jack took the flier back, his eyes scanning the bottom part of the flier.

"Contestants enter in pairs...oh, this is a Double Performance...meaning two coordinators have to enter."

"T-that was one of the reasons I asked you Jack. You seem to know a bit more about contests, so I was hoping you'd be my partner for it. It's just a one time thing, just to try it out. Please say you will?" the blonde said, having pressed her hands together. The boy laughed, shaking his head as he ruffled her hair.

"Of course I'll enter! It's a whole new experience, besides coming up with an appeal with a partner is a lot easier than alone. But we're gonna go head to head against more experienced coordinators. You can't let them know you are a rookie, that's well...a rookie mistake. The circuit is filled with tons of people who are a bit pretentious. Our appeal is what matters, and if you can steal some moves from another person, do it. They'll use it against you anyway." he said.

"The way you speak...it makes it sound like contests are cage matches. Shouldn't everyone just have fun together?" Hau asked curiously, his Pikachu flattened his ears against his head, looking a bit disappointed.

"Obviously! Everything is about having fun, whether that's a league battle, a contest or a showcase performance. How you and you pokemon feel is what matters, sure its a competition but you have to put that all behind you. Focus on having fun, and you'll win every time." Cynthia said, giving the olive haired boy a wink.

"We can talk appeals later, for now let's focus on Goldenrod City. The Contest here already passed, so the next one will be in Ecruteak. There should be a specialty store there to gather everything we need." Jack said, fishing out his PokeNav. He did a search, having pulled up Ecruteak City's map. He marked all of the points, several stores having popped up.

"Hey Cindy, maybe we should enter a contest too! Wouldn't it be fun?"

"Sorry Hauie, contests aren't my forte." the girl said, instantly shutting down his idea.

"Ah...alright, I guess sitting in the crowd is fun too. We get to eat Malasadas too, right buddy?"

"Pikachu Pi!"

"Isn't there a day you don't think about Malasadas?" Lillie asked, earning a laugh from the boy.

"Nope, not a single day passes where I don't think about Malasadas. Hey, maybe you could make some for your Pokemon, like those Pokeblock things Lisia showed us how to make." he said.

"Hmm...not a bad idea. I'm sure our Pokemon would love a specialized treat like that, it would help their appeal too." Jack said.

"That's just an excuse to make Malasadas because this one most likely ran out!" Cynthia cried, slapping Hau's shoulder. He let out a laugh, rubbing his new sore spot.

"Not it isn't...hey look, there's the Gym!" he said, pointing to the building ahead of them.

The Goldenrod City Gym was a large two story building. It was a around building, almost in the shape of a dome. Though upon closer inspection, Jack noticed that it was actually shaped like a Jigglypuff. Two large round windows acted like the eyes, while the Pokemon League Crest rested on the small swirl above the entrance. One of the signs had been shaped like on of the feet, having the information on the Gym Leader. There were small pink flowers planted in some window boxes, long with some shrubs on the outside of the building. Jack remembered, that it hadn't been long since Jigglypuff had been reclassified. It was originally a Normal Type, but was now recognized as a Fairy Type. Since so many Normal type trainers had Fairy types in their team, they had to incorporate them into their gyms. He remembered hearing from Alex, that his father Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader, had to add Fairy types to his team. Jack rose his camera, snapping a few pictures of the Pokemon Gym, turning around to snap one with all of his friends in frame.

"Well...I certainly wasn't expecting this but...it looks cute." Cynthia said, her eyes tracing the information on the sign.

"We should go inside, we kinda stand out after all." Lillie said. Hau felt a little brave, grabbing a hold of the glass door.

"Alright Gym, let's see what's inside ya!" he said happily, opening the door. The four trainers stopped at the entrance hall, eyes widening a bit.

The lobby was very big, and very very pink. The floors were pink, the walls were pink, there were bright green plants with pink flowers. There was a small waiting area near the left side of the room with pink couches. Even the tables were pink in color. Jack glanced up at the ceiling, seeing some hand painted Pokemon there. He spotted the Igglybuff line, along with Snubbul, Granbull, Miltank, the Cleffa line, Azurill and many others. He snapped a few pictures, very impressed with the artistic skill behind it.

"It's pink, smells like perfume, it's pink...did I mention it's pink?" Hau asked.

"Yes, three times in fact." Lillie said.

"Ugh, this is so girly! I mean, it's a far cry from rough and tough gyms but seriously. I'm having sensory overload with all of this pink!" Cynthia cried.

"Tell me about it, this is probably what Lillie's room looks like."

"Hey! My room isn't pink!" the blonde cried, glaring at Hau.

"I'm sorry, you're just a girly girl...so I figured you'd like pink."

"I dress in white all the time, what made you assume I liked pink?" she cried, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"My Uncle Kukui told me you have a Clefairy plushy in the loft you use. Last I checked, Clefairy aren't white." Jack said, making Lillie quite flustered at the revelation. She remained silent, trying her hardest not to flush.

"Excuse me, are you four challengers?" a voice called out, directing their attention to a young girl that had appeared before them.

She looked to be about thirteen years of age, with waist length pink hair. She left it mostly down, with two small ponytails tied at the sides of her hair, with black hair ties. She was wearing a long sleeved blouse, with a light blue ascot around her neck. It was held together by a broach, which was in the shape of a diamond, and glittering a bright gold. She was wearing a short satin pink skirt, with a Wigglytuff patch sown onto the side. On her legs, she wore long white stockings, and short heeled boots. Jack noticed she was rather cute, her pale skin complementing the colors of her clothes. She had bright eyes, which were vibrant blue. They were filled with curiosity, wondering who the four of them were.

"Oh um...I'm sorry. We're tourists, traveling through Johto, we're on our way to Fura City. I figured we could see the Goldenrod City Gym while we were in town." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"We didn't mean to cause you any trouble, we'll leave if we're disturbing you." Lillie added, but the girl held her arms up looking a bit startled.

"No no, please...we don't get many tourists here. All we get are challengers nowadays. Though we've been a bit quiet for awhile, most of the trainers are already in Olivine and Cianwood getting their badges there."

"So...that's why it's so empty, and pink?" Hau asked, causing his Pikachu to slap him in the neck with his tail.

"Well, we've always been pink. Anyway, my name is Yui, I'm the Gym Leader's assistant. Under Whitney's tutelage, I've been learning to become a strong user of Fairy type Pokemon."

"Fairy type? I thought this Gym was a Normal type Gym?" Jack said, making Yui glance at him.

"Oh it is...well not for much longer. You see, Whitney was offered a position in the Elite Four now that Will is retiring. Since she'll be leaving, the Goldenrod City Gym will need a new gym leader. Since I've been training with her from the age of ten, I was elected to succeed her. She's finishing up her final six months before I take over. At the moment, I still have to take my certification exam, and then the gym will become a Fairy Type gym." Yui said happily.

"You're the new Gym Leader? But you're so young." Lillie said.

"I'm thirteen actually. Being a Gym leader isn't about age, the Azalea Gym Leader was seven years old when he became the leader. Normally you can't train Pokemon until you are ten, but if you are the only successor, then you can take over. Whitney has full trust in me, so I'm sure I can handle it."

"That's another thing about Gym Leaders guys. Age doesn't really matter, as long as you can handle the position. If you are good with Pokemon, and you pass the necessary tests, you'll be recognized by the league. Still this is interesting, the Goldenrod City Gym being the first Fairy Gym in Johto. It'll make things interesting when I come back to challenge the league." Jack said happily.

"Um...would it be alright if I challenged you to a battle? I wanted to see what it was like to face a Gym Leader. Jack here already challenged his friend in Saffron City, so I wanted to do it too." Hau said, earning a nod from Yui.

"Sure, I'll just have to make sure you are registered in the Johto League. Or else the badge won't be legal until you do." she said.

"Eh...I don't really care about the badge, I just wanted to battle."

"Hau, I think you should register. That way if you come back, you'll have one badge under your belt. Once you collect eight badges from a league you can use them to enter the tournament as many times as you want...it isn't a bad idea." Cynthia said.

"I...I suppose I'll register then." Hau said happily, reaching into his pocket for his Pokedex.

"Awesome, I'll be right back with your League identification card." Yui said, heading toward the front counter.

"I can't believe this Gym isn't gonna be a normal type gym anymore. Man...Whitney and her Miltank are legendary in Johto. She's defeated so many teams in the past, that a lot of people skipped her gym until they were stronger. It's no wonder she's getting promoted to Elite Four status." Jack said, a look of awe on his face.

"Must be a tough cookie to crack then...I wish you luck buddy." Cynthia said, patting Hau's shoulder. The boy gulped audibly.

Yui returned shortly after with his League ID and his Pokedex. She lead them to the back, where the battlefield was. It was a large open room, with a standard battlefield in the center. This room was also painted a bright pink, with several Pokemon painted on the walls. Jack spotted even more Fairy types, among the Normal types that been added as well. There were potted plants all around as well, placed in close proximity to each other, something he found a bit odd. The challenger's box was placed on a lift of sorts that would have the trainer raised off the ground. Jack noticed a few other girls walking around the gym, most of them dressed like school girls, while he did spot some Cheerleaders among them. He remained silent, snapping pictures of the field.

"So many girls...are there any guys here?" Hau asked curiously.

"The Janitor is a guy, he's here on Wednesdays though." Yui replied. She pointed Hau to his spot while she ran toward the other side of the Gym, speaking with another pink haired girl, the tallest one among the girls gathered there. As soon as they noticed Hau though, they all started glaring at him, making the boy swallow hard.

"Look it's a boy!"

"He's come to steal Lady Whitney's virtue!"

"Purge the Sin!"

"Girls girls, please...he's a guest here. Treat him with kindness will you?"

The girl that had spoken was wearing a white tee shirt, with a bright pink collar. She was wearing a pair of short pink shorts and pink high top shoes. Her hair was cut short, being around neck length. Jack spotted what looked like a badge pinned to her shirt, in the same shape as the one Yui was wearing. He figured that was the badge that was offered to trainers for beating the Gym Leader. This girl was the oldest, being around eighteen or nineteen. Her attitude was a lot different than the other girls he saw, in fact that one statement seemed to wrangle the other girls in. She walked up the steps on the Leader's side of the battlefield, coming to a stop when she got to the platform.

"Yui tells me you want to challenge the Leader. Well, I accept your challenge young man, my name is Whitney. What's your name?" the girl asked amicably, a smile on her face.

"My name is Hau, and this is my friend Pikachu. We came all the way from Alola to travel through Johto. We're going to the Wind Festival in Fura City!" he said happily.

"The Wind Festival? My you've traveled quite far just to see it, then again it is one of the biggest events held here. I see you've brought friends with you." Whitney said, turning her attention to the stands.

"Yup! We're all traveling together, the trip was paid for by our friends Aunt and Uncle...isn't that right Jack?"

"That's right, it's nice to meet you Miss Whitney. I've heard quite a lot about you, especially your Clefairy and Miltank. The two Pokemon that have destroyed the dreams of many." the boy said ominously, making a few girls giggle.

"Well...I haven't destroyed that many dreams. I guess I do have a bit of a rep around here."

"You kidding? Even people in Sinnoh know who you are! I'm Cynthia by the way, this quiet little cutie is Lillie. Go on Lillie, say hi."

"Hello." Lillie said softly, trying not to bring attention to herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. We don't get many challengers from Alola, so this will be a special treat. Usually our rules are three on three matches, but I'll make it a two on two for you. Is that alright Hau? Or would you like a little more of a challenge?" Whitney asked.

"No...two on two is perfectly fine for me." he said.

"Ha! You are lucky Miss Whitney is being merciful with you. She'll destroy your entire team in ten seconds flat!"

"Holly, do me a favor and take out the trash will you?" Whitney said, causing the black haired girl closest to her to groan. The other girls just shook their heads, watching their friend leave the battlefield. Yui took her spot at the side of the field, holding two flags, one red and one blue in her hands.

"This will be an official two on two pokemon battle between the Gym Leader, Whitney and the challenger Hau. Each has the use of two pokemon and the battle is over when either side is unable to continue. Substitutions will only be allowed to the challenger, as is Mega Evolution. Are both parties ready?" Yui asked.

"I'm ready, what about you Hau?"

"I'm a-okay Miss Whitney." the boy replied with a grin.

"Alright...then begin the battle!"

"Let's start things off with a bang, Clefable I choose you!" Whitney cried, throwing her first Pokeball into the field. From it emerged a Clefable, the Fairy type landed on the field, crying happily.

"Been awhile since I've seen one of those." Jack muttered, holding up his Pokedex.

" _Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Clefairy. These Pokemon don't usually like to reveal themselves to people. Normally they like deep in the mountains, away from civilization. Legends say, two people who spot a couple of Clefable are often graced with a happy marriage."_

"Clefairy and Clefable have always been my favorite Pokemon. Maybe I'll get lucky and catch one here." Lillie said, her eyes solely on the Fairy type. The boy lowered his Pokedex, snapping a picture of the Fairy type Pokemon.

" _Maybe I can find one for her...I'm sure some live here in Johto. Aha...maybe I can catch her a Cleffa. That would be perfect for her."_ he thought to himself.

"Looks like a tough Pokemon, that means I'll have to go all out! Let's go Pikachu! It's all yours!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse cried, jumping onto the field. His cheeks sparked with electricity, as it prepared for battle.

"An interesting choice, I've faced a few Pikachu before but this one seems stronger than the others. Challengers get the first move, hit us with your best shot." Whitney said, giving the boy a wink. Hau shook his arms a bit, calming himself down.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Pika Pi!" the mouse cried, zooming forward toward its target. His body glowed brightly as it zigzagged across the field, slamming its forehead into Clefable's body, sending it back a few feet.

"Good hit, but it'll take more than that to take us down. Clefable, Metronome."

"Clefable, Clefable, Clefable." the pink pokemon chanted, its finger tips glowing blue before the attack settled. Clefable's body glowed brightly as it jumped into the air, slamming its body into the ground. It cracked and split as the entire building shook. Pikachu let out a cry of pain being thrown back to Hau's side.

"What was that?" Hau cried, clearly confused by what had happened.

"That was Earthquake, Metronome picks an attack at random. Literally anything can happen, watch out for it!" Jack called out, earning a nod from his friend.

"Well okay...we gotta watch out for that Pikachu. Shake it off buddy we can do it, go in for an Iron Tail!"

"Clefable, Hyper Voice!" Whitney retaliated. Clefable took a deep breath, letting out an ear piercing scream. The sound waves became bigger as they traveled, causing Pikachu to hang onto the ground for dear life. He flattened his ears, eyes snapped shut as he tried to brave the attack.

"QUICK ATTACK, PIKACHU!" Hau howled over the Hyper Voice. Pikachu's eyes snapped open as it shot forward, running out of the range of the Hyper Voice. It jumped into the air, tail glowing a metallic silver.

"Pikachu Pika!" he cried, slamming his tail into Clefable's forehead, the super effective attack did massive damage, causing the Fairy Pokemon to scream in pain.

"Excellent, continue with Thunderbolt!"

"Clefable, use Moonblast!" Whitney countered, a desperate look on her face.

Both attacks clashed, creating a large explosion. Pikachu was sent flying back, but easily caught itself. Sparks came from his cheeks, waiting for the dust to settle. Another Moonblast tore through it, causing Pikachu to jump to the side. He dodged a second, and then a third only for the fourth to strike it mid air. Pikachu let out a cry, slamming into one of the potted plants near the side of the field.

"Pikachu, are you okay buddy?"

"Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu cried, pawing the ground in front of it. It panted a bit, scratches littering his body.

"I'll say, he's a resilient one. But so are we, we still got a lot left in us." Whitney said, a smile on her face.

"Then get ready for our power! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Pikachu! Pika Pika Pika!" the electric mouse cried, breaking into a sprint as he ran straight toward Clefable. Electricity burst from his cheeks, his entire body glittering with electrical energy as it ran forward, leaving a trail behind as it ran.

"Clefable, Defense Curl!" the pinkette cried. Clefable tucked its limbs into its body, curling into a ball. Pikachu slammed into the side of its body, sending it flying back. Clefable let out a cry, sparks flying across its body. Pikachu landed on the ground, the last of his power racing across his body.

"Heh...you may have raised your defense, but Volt Tackle still did a lot of damage!" Hau boasted, a grin on his face.

"You did, but we aren't going to take this lying down. Let's go Clefable, use Attract!"

"Clefable Fable!" the pink pokemon replied, pressing a hand to its lips. She winked at Pikachu, blowing a kiss in his direction, several white hearts flew at the electric type who just pawed the ground waiting for a command.

"Dodge it buddy, and use Iron Tail!" his trainer replied. Deciding to use Quick Attack, Pikachu zoomed out of the way, the Attract harmlessly hitting the ground. It jumped into the air, twisting its body around adding more power to his attack. The Iron Tail slammed into Clefable's face, sending it tumbling toward the ground.

"Hehe! Yeah buddy, let's finish them off with a Thunderbolt!"

"Pika...CHU!"

The electric mouse poured his energy into the attack, a thick bolt of lightning struck Clefable, causing it to scream in pain. Pikachu held the attack for a few more seconds, the arching bolts racing across the ground, singing the dirt around it. He finally ended the attack, sparks racing across Clefable's skin. The Pokemon let out a small puff of smoke from its mouth, falling onto the ground, clearly defeated.

"Clefable is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. The first match goes to the challenger Hau." Yui said, raising the blue flag up. Hau let out the breath he had been holding, grabbing onto the railing in front of him.

"That was a tough one...you okay buddy? You did an awesome job out there!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, giving his trainer a thumbs up. Whitney held up her pokeball, returning her fallen partner.

"Nice job Clefable, you put up a good fight but they were just too good. I gotta say, that Pikachu is very well trained. How long have you been training Pokemon?" the pinkette asked.

"A couple of months, we've been taking the Island Trials in Alola. Which each one we've grown stronger...if you want to gauge our power...we're around the same level as someone with five badges." Hau replied.

"Give or take, we've taken two Grand Trials, and I've taken five regular trials. You're assumption is on the money Hau." Jack said, having finished taking a photo of the first match.

"I've grown an interest in these trials. How about you tell me a little more after this battle is over?"

"Sure thing, Jack has three albums filled with pictures. I'm sure he's dying to share them with people." Hau said.

"I'm not dying to share them with people, I'm a Photographer, it's what I do." the boy said, lowering his camera. It was then that he noticed several girls crowding around him.

"Photographer?"

"Seriously? Someone so young?"

"Hey, would you mind helping us with a fashion shoot? We'll pay you really well. You get to pick our outfits too if you want!"

"I want a picture with all of my pokemon!"

"Girls, let the boy breathe." Whitney said, causing all of the girls to back away from him.

"I'm so sorry ladies, if I had the time I would gladly take pictures for you. But we're only here for a day and we've got other places to see. Still, I can't promise you an entire shoot but I can spare an hour." Jack said.

"I'm getting changed right away, I'm picking my cutest bikini just for you. Come on girls!" a brunette cried, leading the others out of the battlefield.

"Oh brother, I can't believe Jacky here is such a Casanova." Cynthia said, sounding a bit deflated.

"Tch...he doesn't offer us photo shoots, I thought we were his best friends." Lillie added, looking quite mad. Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes. Sometimes being a Photographer had its downsides.

"Well, I suppose we can make this a quick battle. Let's go Miltank, make this battle a good one!" Whitney cried, releasing her ace onto the field.

"Miil!"

"There it is, the bovine that's known throughout Johto as the dream crusher." Cynthia said, her eyes glued to her Pokedex.

" _Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon. The milk produced by Miltank is very sweet, and used to make a wide variety of dairy products. It can produce up to five gallons of milk in one day. Drinking too much of it however can cause stomach aches."_

"Hey Whitney, think I could get some Moo Moo Milk before you start?" the Sinnoh Trainer cried, earning a giggle from the gym leader.

"I already milked her today. We have some in the kitchen, I'll have some prepared before you go. We usually have too much of it anyway and it would be wrong to see it go to waste."

"Really Cynthia?" Jack asked, earning a shrug from the blonde.

"Are the trainers ready?" Yui asked.

"Hang on, Pikachu you wanna sit this one out? I might need you later." Hau said, earning a nod from his partner. He held his arm out, allowing the pokemon to scurry up to his shoulder. Reaching for a Pokeball, he released Torracat onto the field, the fire type pawing the ground roughly.

"Mrow!" he cried, the gem around its neck glowing brightly.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before." Whitney said, her eyes solely on the feline.

"This is Torracat, he's the evolved form of the Alolan fire starter, Litten. I got him from my grandfather, the island Kahuna of Melemele Island!" the olive haired boy said happily.

"I look forward to seeing its skill on the battlefield. First move is yours again Hau."

"Alright, let's start with Acrobatics!" Hau cried, urging his Pokemon forth. Torracat raced forward, paws glowing bright blow as it clawing Miltank. She crossed her arms, taking the attack with ease.

"Now Miltank, Seismic Toss!" Whitney countered, having having balled her fists tightly. Miltank's eyes snapped open, grabbing a hold of of Torracat's left paw tightly. He let out a hiss, trying to bite the Milk Cow who grabbed onto his hind leg. She jumped up into the air, spinning her body around before throwing the fire type to the ground with all of her strength.

"Ooo...that was bad." Jack muttered, having cringed from the attack. The field shook a bit from the strength behind it.

"Torracat! Are you alright buddy?" Hau cried with concern. Torracat, while hurt, quickly got up to his feet, his gem glowing brightly.

"MROW!"

"Flamethrower!" the olive haired boy cried. Torracat's jaws snapped open, a plume of fire burst from within, heading straight for the pink pokemon.

"Now Miltank, Defense Curl!"

"Miltank Mil!" she cried, tucking its limbs inward, just as the fire swirled around it. Torracat increased the power of the flames, singing the ground around it.

"Alright buddy, go in for a Shadow Claw!" he cried.

"Mrow!" Torracat called back, racing toward the curled up Pokemon. He jumped into the air, a large claw of black energy forming around its paw.

"Oh no...this isn't good." Jack said, a worried look on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Ghost type moves don't affect Normal types. I'm guessing Hau thought Miltank was a Fairy type. He's gonna pay big time for that." Cynthia said, earning a look of realization from the blonde.

"Go for it buddy, you can do it!" Hau cheered, as his Pokemon struck Miltank, only for its claw to go straight through it. He swiped it several more times, the attacks phasing through its body every time.

"What?"

"Now that it's close, use Rollout!" Whitney cried. Miltank rapidly spun around, since it was curled up from before, it simply shot forward. It barreled into Torracat, sending him flying through the air. Miltank quickly swung around, slamming into it a second time once it landed.

"Hau better come up with another strategy, or else Torracat's flames are gonna be put out soon." Jack said, having lowered his camera. He had been far too focused on the battle to continue taking pictures.

"Torracat, Flamethrower! I know you can do it buddy!" Hau said, earning a loud cry from his tired Pokemon. It unleashed another plume of fire, its body glowing a bright orange making the flames grow twice in size.

"Check out that power...that flamethrower is so big." Lillie said.

"That's because Torracat's ability kicked in. It's called Blaze, when it's close to fainting, it's fire type attacks get a major boost. Fire type starter Pokemon seem to have this ability. Torrent and Overgrow are the water and grass type counterparts." Cynthia replied, too entrance in the battle to look at her friend. The flames finally pushed back Miltank, causing her to jump out of the fire, her body smoking slightly.

"I gotta admit, coming here with a fire type is a bold move. But surviving Miltank's Rollout, you've impressed me Hau. A lot of other trainers would have been defeated by now."

"We don't like giving up or giving in Miss Whitney. We're going to become strong together, so hit us with everything you've got!" Hau replied, a grin on his face.

"If you say so, Miltank use Milk Drink to heal yourself up."

"Miltank!" the bovine replied. Her udders started glowing brightly as a small orb of milk formed before it. It flowed into her mouth, her injuries from before practically disappearing. Torracat panted a bit, hissing in anger as its opponent recovered.

"Don't worry about it Torracat, we'll defeat it. I know you're strong buddy, so let's show them our Alolan Spirit. What do you say?" Hau asked, holding his Firium-Z up. Torracat gave him a nod.

"Torra!" he cried in agreement, his body glowing a brilliant blue. They all watched attentively as it started growing in size. Rather than remain on all fours, its forelegs grew becoming a tall bipedal Pokemon. Its new arms bulged slightly. Tufts of fur grew from around its neck, forming a collar around its head. Its tail grew longer, curling at the end slightly. It finally finished its evolution, roared loudly into the heavens.

"ROAR!"

"Whoa...it evolved."

"No shit Sherlock, what gave you that idea?" Jack said, quirking a brow as he received an icy glare from Cynthia. The Sinnoh trainer held up her Pokedex, while her friend continued his photo shoot.

" _Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon and the final evolution of Litten. This Pokemon is often times very defiant, and will follow orders only when it feels in the mood. After a barrage of punches and kicks, this Pokemon finishes off opponents with fierce flames from its navel. When its fighting spirit is alight, the flames around its waist will glow intensely."_

"Cool, look at Incineroar go...I can feel that fire all the way over here." Cynthia said, snapping her Pokedex shut. The flames around the fire type were glowing brilliantly, enough for everyone in the gym to feel them.

"This is a surprise, but I was expecting something like this. We aren't going down without a fight however...so give us everything you've got. We'll reply in kind." Whitney said.

"If you say so Miss Whitney, don't say we didn't warn ya. Incineroar, hit her with your Flamethrower!"

"Inci!" the Heel Pokemon cried, unleashing a swirling stream of flames from its jaws. They were twice the size as before, crackling fiercely as the surrounded Miltank, who remained unmoving. Whitney snapped her fingers and it sprung into action, cutting through the fire with a Rollout.

"Go for it Miltank, hit it hard!"

"Acrobatics!" Hau cried, urging his Pokemon forward. Incineroar broke into a sprint, its leg glowing as it threw a kick at Miltank, sending it flying through the air. He jumped after it, flipping through the air elegantly, landing another punch to the back, before grabbing a hold of its arm, throwing it with all of its strength into the ground.

"Quickly Miltank, Seismic Toss!" Whitney cried. Miltank quickly got up, jumping toward Incineroar, grabbing a firm hold of his arm. She let out a fierce cry as she swung him around full force, sending him flying toward the wall.

"Tuck your legs in, use the wall as a spring board!" Hau countered, his eyes following every movement both Pokemon took. Incineroar tucked himself into a ball, spinning around until his feet touched the wall, cracking it from his momentum. He bounced off, grabbing Miltank's arm, throwing it into the ground. She skid across the field, easily regaining her footing.

"This battle is getting so intense, I haven't had this much fun in awhile. Heal up Miltank, use Milk Drink." Whitney commanded. Her partner nodded, using its own milk to heal herself back up. Hau cracked his knuckles, glaring at the gym leader though he still had a smile on his face.

"I can see why so many people have trouble defeating you. Milk Drink, Defense Curl, Rollout, you got your bases covered. It's no wonder you're getting promoted."

"We wouldn't be strong opponents if I didn't I'm afraid. I take my role as Gym leader quite seriously." the pinkette replied. Hau let out a smirk, earning a nod from his partner.

"I take all my challenges seriously. This one is seriously becoming my best one yet. So we'll just have to hurry up and win it. Go Incineroar, Darkest Lariat!" he cried.

"Roar!"

Incineroar raced forward, body covered in flames as it ran. It started spinning in circles, its arms spread out as it repeatedly struck Miltank. The Pokemon surprisingly took each hit, crying loudly as flames enveloped its body. It grabbed Incineroar's arm, using another Seismic Toss to gain some distance. The two Pokemon were rapidly becoming fatigued, it was becoming obvious that this battle didn't have a lot in it. Whitney cracked her knuckles, grabbing a hold of the railing in front of her.

"Alright Miltank, you're doing great. Let's finish this off with another Rollout!" she cried.

"Wait for it to come close Incineroar. You know what to do!" Hau countered, not bothering to issue a command. Incineroar noticed him fiddling around with a Z-crystal, already knowing what he was planning. Miltank jumped into the air, tucking itself into a ball as it hit the ground, rolling toward the fire type.

Incineroar once again used Acrobatics, delivering a strong kick to the bovine, sending it flying. It grabbed a hold of one of its legs, spinning around before throwing it to the ground. Miltank gave out a cry of pain as it bounced across the field. Still it got up, letting out a cry as it used another Milk Drink, partially healing its wounds. Even with the healing move, it was growing steadily tired. Hau finished switch crystals, giving his pokemon a nod.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time buddy. Let's show these two our true power!" he cried, tapping the crystal on his Z-ring. He crossed his arms before himself, raising them above his head before bringing them back down. Incineroar mimicked his actions, doing the dance Kahuna Hala had taught them when he had given them the Z-crystal.

"Is this Inferno Overdrive? I haven't seen it yet." Cynthia said, causing Jack to shake his head.

"Nope...this is something completely different. Just like Primarina have their own unique Z-move, Incineroar does too. We're about to witness that move right here, right now." he said, having shifted to video mode. His camera was firmly pressed against his face, making sure to get a video of the entire move.

"Go for it Incineroar. Use Malicious Moonsault!" Hau cried out.

Incineroar let out a fierce roar, the ground around it broke apart from its power. Four flaming poles of fire rose from the ground, boxing Miltank in as she watched with shock. Both she and Whitney were confused as to what was going on, too stunned to attack. Incineroar broke into a sprint, running toward the ring that had appeared in the field. It jumped onto one of the poles with ease. It rapidly spun around, jumping high into the air as a torrent of fire shot from its feet. He did a full backflip before coming down on Miltank, the fire around it exploded outward, knocking everyone off their feet. The entire field cracked and sizzled, the windows exploding from the pressure of the attack. Soon after the sprinklers activated, cold water raining down on the entire room.

"Dude." Cynthia muttered, having pulled herself to her feet.

Her clothes had been covered in soot and dirt, her pale skin being tinged with soot. Jack was in much the same state, the shape of his camera being the only thing on his face that was clean. Lillie had it the worst, her clothes being white meant she now had the dirtiest clothes of the group. She looked herself over, already tearing up at her ruined outfit. Cynthia was quickly at her side, telling her they would clean up as soon as they could. Jack brushed his soaking beanie over his face, cleaning the soot off his face, glaring at his friend.

"Hau buddy, that was honestly the most badass fuckin thing I have seen in my life. But seriously, indoors?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be so bad." the boy said, being completely covered in soot. Incineroar stepped away from Miltank, cringing a bit at his own power. The Pokemon had been knocked out, swirls clearly visible in her eyes.

"Miltank is unable to battle, Incineroar wins. The battle goes to the challenger, Hau of Iki Town." Yui said, waving her flag in circles, not bothering to stand up from the ground. Whitney's face was one of shock, her movements were robotic as she returned her friend and partner to its pokeball. She rose a hand up, slapping herself across the face, shaking her head a second after.

"What...what was that?" she asked.

"Oh...that was a Z-move. It's a special move Pokemon can use thanks to our Z-rings, granted to us by the guardians of Alola." Hau briefly explained, showing off his Z-ring. Whitney sighed, brushing her wet hair from her eyes.

"Someone shut those sprinklers off would you? We're gonna have to repaint the walls if we can't get this soot off."

"I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have used that attack at all." Hau said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Whitney shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm glad you used that move. It showed us that there are things about the world we have yet to discover. Your Incineroar's Power came from the bond you share with him. It is with great honor that I present to you the Plain Badge, a symbol of victory here in the Goldenrod City Gym. It's officially the final one I am to give out." she said, placing the golden diamond shaped badge in Hau's palm. It glittered brightly in the low lighting, since Incineroar's attack had knocked out the lights in the room.

"This is awesome...I like having Z-crystals, but Badges are a little better. Though why is this the last one, I thought you would still be the active gym leader for awhile?"

"Well, officially I will be. But I cannot take anymore challenges, I can only oversee them. It's a testing period for Yui to see if challengers will transition well, and to see if she can handle my responsibilities. At the end of the testing phase, she will take the final test, finally becoming my successor. It makes me happy to know that you were my final challenge as a gym leader, this will be a memorable battle for sure." Whitney said happy.

"How about a picture then? I'll give you one as a keepsake." Jack said, having cleaned his camera after the attack. The sprinklers finally shut off, ending the indoor rain shower they had been having.

"I look horrible, I'm all wet and covered in soot...but you know what, compared to my first battle as gym leader...I gotta say this one was fun. Sure, let's take that picture." the pinkette said.

"Oh me too, I was the ref after all." Yui said, standing next to her mentor, a smile on her face.

"Of course, can't leave you out. Go on Incineroar, let's get you in there too, it's gonna be one for the photo book. I guarantee it." Jack said. Once everyone was in the shot, he pressed the shutter button, snapping the picture for all eternity. He grabbed a cable from within his bag, plugging it into the USB port of his camera. He reached inside his bag and pressed a button, humming to himself as the picture printed out.

"There you go, finally had an excuse to use that portable printer I bought in Saffron. Looks good if I say so myself." he said, giving the photograph to Whitney. She smiled happily, a tear running down her cheek.

"Thank you, I'll cherish this picture forever."

"Oh my gosh, what happened here? The whole field is destroyed!"

Jack and the others turned to the other side of the field, where all of Whitney's apprentices had come from. Some had been dressed in fancy gowns, while others had been dressed in pageant dresses. However the entire cheerleading squad had decided to dress in bikinis, all of varying colors, hot pink, neon green and cerulean blue being the most popular. The brunette that had lead them out was wearing a crimson bikini, accenting her curves quite a bit. Jack swallowed hard, tugging on his collar a bit.

"Now if you excuse me...it isn't polite to keep the ladies waiting." he said, giving his friends a bit of a troll face before walking toward the girls.

"Ladies, welcome back! I see you're all changed and ready to go. I've changed my mind...an hour isn't enough, how does three sound? We don't leave until ten am tomorrow anyway. I can spare some time." he said.

"That sounds wonderful. See Megan, I told you you'd have the chance to wear the two piece." the brunette said, glancing a blue haired girl who was wearing a bright blue dress covered in sequins.

"That's great, I have two more dresses and three bikinis to try out. How much is your rate? I'll pay you double if you do some naughty pictures."

"My rate? Well I can tell you right now it's around one forty. I don't usually do naughty pics, but I think I can make an exception today." he said.

"Ahem...do you mind if I accompany you Jack? I'd like to make sure these...wonderful young ladies don't get to perverse on you." Lillie said, her emerald green eyes glowing fiercely. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the murderous intent in that gaze.

"On second thought, no naughty pics...although I would love to take some...trust me I would...it isn't in my purview." he said.

"Aw...and I did my bikini line too."

"You're loss...it's not like we were gonna post them anywhere or anything. They're for our personal use."

"Maybe his girlfriend wants to join? I got some cute bikinis that don't fit me anymore. Would you like too Blondie? You have pretty hair you know."

"Huh? I'm not his girlfriend! But you are all mature women who cannot be perverse with a fourteen year old boy. So as long as I'm here, you will keep your boobs inside your bras, is that understood?" Lillie snapped, causing the girls to nod yes, all of them having stood at Attention.

" _Great...now I got my friend cock blocking me. What an awesome vacation."_ Jack thought, a frown on his face.

"Worry not little miss, I'll make sure we stay clothed during this entire shoot. But it won't be my fault if I have a "Wardrobe Malfunction" while he snaps the picture." the brunette said, giving Jack a wink.

" _On second thought, this might just be the bast vacation ever. Thank you Auntie Burnet and Uncle Kukui. May Arceus bless your souls."_

 _xxx_

"I had so much fun in Goldenrod City, I'm seriously gonna miss this place." Hau said, holding his badge up a grin plastered on his face.

"Me too, those girls had amazing outfits. They all have the potential to be real runway models. Yui even said she had connections with Elesa, the famous model and Electric Gym Leader of Nimbasa City in Unova. They're seriously going places, I hope those pictures help them in the future." Jack said.

"I agree, at least Jack's spank bank is full."

"Cynthia! Can you try to act your age?!" Lillie snapped, earning a laugh from her fellow blonde.

"I am...it's totally healthy for boys to do that stuff at this age!"

"Moving that aside, now that we've set off we should be reaching the National Park in about four days. It'll be two before we reach the Wobbuffet Village. So for now, Route 35 of Johto will be our path." Jack said, closing his PokeNav.

"Hey Hau, you made sure to bring that Squirtbottle right? Whitney said Sudowoodo like blocking the paths up ahead. A little sprinkle will be enough." Cynthia said. The boy reached inside his backpack, pulling out a Squirtle themed spray bottle.

"I filled it up to the brim too. I figured it would be better than those heavy canteens we carried. I actually bought one for each of us." he said. He passed the Charmander themed on to Jack, handing the Bulbasaur one to Cynthia giving the Clefairy themed one to Lillie.

"That was thoughtful of you Hau, thank you."

"No problem Lillie, I knew you liked Clefairy so I bought it just for you. I couldn't not buy one for my friends either so...yeah." he explained, becoming a bit flustered as he spoke.

"I appreciate it buddy. You're right, carrying a heavy canteen does get tiresome after all. This saves on space and it holds more than the canteen ever did. For now, let us trek forward...we have to conquer Johto, for the people back home!" Jack said proudly. He held his camera up snapping a picture of the four of them. Cynthia had been in the middle of opening a power bar, while Lillie was fondly looking at her bottle. Hau had wrapped his arms around the two girls, with Pikachu sitting on his head. A round sign marking Johto's Route 35 was in the background, along with the distant buildings of Goldenrod City.

"Ahaha...that's a keeper."

"So are the other 55 pictures of scantily clad girls."

"Cynthia!"

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (No Nickname) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Hau: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	34. Johto Journeys: The National Park

**A/N:**

 **Before I begin this note, I would like to say one thing. The man, the legend...the meme...Stefan Karl Stefansson, better known as Robbie Rotten, has passed away from Bile Duct Cancer. This happened on the 21st of this month, and when I found out, I honestly choked up. I grew up watching LazyTown, and loved the show growing up. Seeing this cheerful charismatic man on screen always made me laugh, We Are Number one became the biggest meme from this show, second only to The Mash up with Lil Jon and of course the Frank Perry animation for You Are A Pirate. He embraced the meme, even called up the others from that episode and read the script. It's sad to hear that he tragically lost the battle with cancer. Even if he did, he won the war, and became immortalized forever in the minds of millions as a meme. So I dedicate this chapter to you, Rest In Peace Stefan Karl Stefansson, Robbie Rotten wasn't a bad man, He was Number 1, and so are you. May the Stars be with you...**

 **Anyway, after that somber message I would like to happily welcome you to Chapter 34 of Aloha Alola. In this chapter, Jack and his friends get to visit the National Park, as well as become friends with another familiar face. You can't have a journey through Johto without going to the National Park. Catching Bug types was always fun and in the remakes there was the PokeAtholon which I honestly never really cared for, but was mildly entertained after awhile. It was a good place to get Evolution Stones. It was also the place to catch the worst grass type of Gen II, Sunkern. Sunflora wasn't any better if I'm being honest, a good waste of a Sun Stone. Also, why the hell doesn't Eevee evolve with a Sun Stone into Espeon and a Moon Stone for an Umbreon? It's sort of redudant to have friendship evos, at least make it so Pokemon Amie helps with Friendship, seriously Game Freak, missed opportunity.**

 **Also is anyone getting Let's Go Eevee or Pikachu? I was hyped for the game early on, but I dunno. I feel like skipping this game, because it's just soo...fuckin casual. They got rid of wild encounters, held items, natures...I mean what the fuck? I know it's a remake of Yellow but why are you casuallizing your franchise? Yes, the true Pokemon Game is in 2019, and as much as I want Sinnoh Remakes, Pokemon X2 and Y2 need to be a thing because god was XY shafted. It's so incomplete, as if they were focusing on Sun and Moon more than XY and that's sad because Kalos was amazing. I would like Diamond and Pearl to be remade but honestly at this point Generation 8 needs to be established. People need to stop being entitled little shits and accept the games they make. They remade Gold and Silver because with the originals it was impossible to communicate with RSE not to mention the batteries die and your file is fucked. Then people started asking for Ruby and Sapphire remakes, we got them and then people just bitched and moaned because it was too easy, now they'll most likely give us Diamond and Pearl remakes and people will find something to bitch and moan about. It won't be long after that everyone will want Black and White remakes too.**

 **Everyone hated Black and White because it was a soft reboot of Pokemon while I honestly loved it. It was a mature story, and it honestly felt like I was playing Red and Blue again, but with a fresh coat of paint. Black 2 and White 2 made the story even better. I just wish the anime counterpart wasn't fucking dog shit. But yeah...rambling aside. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think, or not...it's up to you, no pressure.**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 34

Pit Stop: The National Park

It had been two days since leaving the Wobbuffet Village. Jack found it intriguing how an entire village had been so fond of a pokemon. He had seen many Wobbuffet walking around, amicably chatting with each other. Not only that, he had spotted some Wynaut among them, as well as a few other Pokemon in the area, mostly local species. The Hoothoot and Noctowl had soothed them to sleep, though Lillie had been having trouble ever since seeing one of them use Flash near her tent. It had frightened her so much that Cynthia ended up sharing a tent with her for the night. Jack had reassured her that as long as she didn't attack them, they wouldn't attack her. A few berries had appeased their hunger and they had flown off into the night.

It was bright now, as the group of four and their Pokemon walked up Route 35. They had been nearing the next destination on their journey, the National Park. There had been several signs posted on the road, telling them just how far they were from the park itself. It had been built as a way for people and pokemon to coexist. As a result, Pokemon battles had been banned throughout the park. It was mostly so children and infant pokemon wouldn't get hurt. However, on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, they held a bug catching contest.

If you caught the biggest pokemon, not only would you win a prize, but you'd also get to keep the pokemon as well. It had been something that had interested Hau and Jack. So they had decided to start their journey to the park a little earlier than normal. Cynthia had been sipping her thermos, which she had filled to the brim with freshly brewed coffee, hoping to shake the sleep from her body. Lillie meanwhile had been looking through the aforementioned girl's Pokedex, looking for something interesting to catch. They had seen quite a lot of Pokemon on Route 35, but nothing had caught her interest. Since she was planning on entering a contest, she wanted one that would be cute and easy to train. However, she had no such luck.

"Man, walking is so boring! I wish something exciting happened already!" Hau cried, looking disappointed.

"Pikachu." his partner cried, holding back a yawn.

"You are literally the only person alive that has this much energy at seven am. We're going to the National Park aren't we? There's a lot to do there. There's Bug Catching, the Pokeatholon, whatever other shit that sign back there said...you'll find something." Cynthia said grumpily, taking another gulp of her rapidly cooling coffee. She cringed a bit, feeling a surge of energy coursing through her.

"The Bug Catching Contest is held three days a week. It's Saturday so they're holding it today. Not only that, it's our only chance to do it, we'll be moving onto Greenfield this afternoon. So it isn't like we can wait until Tuesday to try again. Besides, its your chance to catch some Johto Pokemon." Jack said.

"I know, I know...I just wanna be at the park right now."

"It won't be long buddy, just another mile and a half. If you wanna jog ahead, feel free too. Just be careful and mind the Pokemon." the black haired teen said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Nah...I'd rather stick with you guys. Still, really wish something fun and exciting happened." the boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets. As if on cue, a pokemon burst from the nearby forest, coming to a stop before them. It formed a glowing pink orb of energy in its mouth, launching it into the woods.

"Sylveon!" it cried, the feelers around its neck tensing up a bit, as if to intimidate whatever was attacking it. Jack held his arms out, stopping his friends mid stride.

"What Pokemon is that? I've never seen one of those." Cynthia said.

"It's a Sylveon, they evolve from Eevee. But I've never seen one in the wild before...I wonder what's attacking it?" Lillie asked, glancing at the woods. From the trees, three black blurs shot out all zooming toward the Eeveelution, beaks glowing bright blue. It dodged all three attacks, its feelers wrapping around one of them.

"Sylveon!" it cried again, pressing its lips against the pokemon's forehead. The Murkrow let out a cry, a glowing green orb flowing back into the pink Fairy type.

"Draining Kiss, I knew it...this Pokemon is definitely trained. We gotta help it. Crystal, I need your assistance." Jack cried, releasing his ice type into the field. She appeared near the Sylveon, catching it by surprise. A quick bow of her head, and Crystal told it she was a friend. She faced off against one of the Murkrow, who was waiting for its chance to attack.

"Alright, Crystal use Ice Beam! Sylveon if you can use Moonblast as it approaches you." Jack cried. Though the boy wasn't his trainer, Sylveon decided to trust him. Crystal charged her Ice Beam, firing at the Murkrow who tried to dodge it. The attack froze its wing, causing it to fall to the ground. Sylveon did the same, landing a direct hit on her opponent. Jack fished a Pokeball from his pocket, throwing it at the defeated Pokemon. His friends looked at him curiously.

"What? You think I wouldn't try to catch it?" he asked.

"You're right, this is a good chance...the other two left though." Hau said, pointing to the two black blurs that had zoomed off. Jack's Pokeball snapped shut, dinging at the successful capture. It was encompassed in a white glow, being carried off to the Pokemon Storage System.

"Excellent work you two. You aren't hurt are you Sylveon?" he asked, kneeling down next to the Pokemon.

"Sylve Syl Sylveon Syl!" it cried, pointing one of its feelers to the woods. It stopped before the forest entrance, wrapping one of the feeler's around Jack's wrist.

"Sylveon!"

"I guess it wants us to follow, come on. You three be ready to fight!" he said, earning cries of acknowledgment from his friends. They continued on through the woods, with Sylveon leading the way. The Pokemon made sure to dodge all of the trees, pulling Jack along so he wouldn't slam into any of them. They finally burst into a clearing, coming to a dead stop, in front of some people.

One of them was a young woman, a few years older than Jack. She was wearing a sleeveless strapless crop top, which was light pink in color. It had beige ruffled edges, and was tied to the front with a big black bow. She was wearing a matching light pink skirt, which reached to mid-thigh, and extended outward, looking almost like wings. They were light gold in color, with light pink swirls stitched into them, the outer edges being black. She was wearing black thigh high stockings, with frilly garters, two thin belts being connected to them. She was wearing a pair of black heeled boots on her feet, the tops of them being light lavender, bearing a small pink bow. Her lengthy black hair was tied up into a single ponytail, with a lavender and black ribbon that looked almost like wings.

Jack could tell this woman was strong. The look of seriousness on her face almost screamed it. She was staring down two cloaked men, a bit taller than her, their faces shrouded in darkness. A pair of Houndoom were at their sides, along with a Honchkrow which was flying overhead. He spotted a Mismagius as well, the Ghost type had a sneer on its face, as it floated next to one of the hooded men. The woman was clutching a Pokeball in her hand, most likely thinking of using one of her Pokemon to defend herself. Before anyone could do anything, Jack stepped forward, pointing at the two men.

"Crystal, Moonblast!"

"Niine!" the icy fox cried, forming a giant ball of energy in her mouth. She launched it forward, striking the Mismagius dead on. It struck a nearby tree, having passed out from the brunt of the attack. The woman jumped slightly, glancing back at the young man with a look of surprise on her face. The Sylveon ran forward, giving her a grin.

"Sylveon Syl!"

"You brought help...thank you Sylveon." she said, looking a bit relieved.

"Don't think you're getting out of this one yet you bitch. You're coming with us whether you want to or not. Honchkrow, Air Cutter on the boy. Houndoom, Flamethrower that fox." one of the men said firmly.

"Dodge it Crystal, take out that Honchkrow with Ice Beam!" Jack cried, jumping back in time to avoid the Air Cutter, which sliced the trees he stood next to clean in half.

"Provide some aid for them Sylveon, Misty Terrain." the woman cried. Sylveon let out a small cry, forming a glowing pink orb above its head, which it threw onto the field. It turned a bright pink, a small mist rising from the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Ignore it, go Houndoom, Flamethrower. Honchkrow, call some more Murkrow and peck their eyes out!" the hooded man cried. Honchkrow easily dodged the Ice Beam, making Crystal jump back as the Houndoom attacked. Jack grabbed a hold of the woman's hand, pulling her out of the way of the flamethrowers, that threatened to burn them alive.

"Guess we're gonna need some water to put out this fire. Artemis I need your help, Fay you too!" the boy cried, releasing his two starter Pokemon onto the field. Both being Fairy Types, their attacks would be doubled by the Misty Terrain.

" _Seriously, isn't it too early for this crap?"_ Fay cried, stretching her limbs as she faced the three dark type pokemon.

"Apparently not, I guess these guys have a schedule to keep. I'm playing the role of the knight, we gotta protect the Princess here got it? All three are Dark types so we can handle them easily. Artemis, start out by putting out this fire. Sparkling Aria, Fay use Shadow Blast on these idiots. Crystal you get to clean up what's left, Ice Beam on the bird." Jack commanded. With their orders issued, the three Pokemon begun to work.

The two hooded men weren't even able to react. Every time they attempted to call out an attack, Fay would launch a Shadow Ball or a Moonblast at them. Artemis worked hard, fighting both of the Houndoom on her own, with the use of her Acrobatics and Sparkling Aria, putting out the flames in record time. Crystal took aim at Honchkrow, the Head Honcho Pokemon was brought down with ease. It's wings being in cased in ice. The two hooded men just stood, too shocked to even comprehend what had happened. Fay restrained them with her Psychic abilities, making them unable to move. Jack walked up to them, pulling their hoods down.

"Well what do we have here...a couple of nerds. What's up boys, get tired of reading comics?" he said, glaring at the two teenagers. The two tough men he had been expecting were nothing more than seventeen year olds. Both were sporting thick framed glasses, bob-cut hair and stubble on their chins. They looked identical to each other, confirming Jack's suspicions of them being twins.

"Screw you kid...that woman is ours!"

"Excuse me, but I am a human being and I belong to no one. How dare you assume you could force me to do what you wanted? I'll admit, ganging up on me was a smart strategy, but you didn't even notice Sylveon run away for help. You two are nothing more than scum." the woman said, visibly hurting the two boys.

"But Miss Valerie, we're your number one fans! We just wanted you to come with us, to see our collections of your fashion shows!" the teen on the right said.

"My ass! You two were going to kidnap her to do who knows what with her. You two are lucky we're in the presence of a lady, because I swear to Arceus I would break every bone in your body. I'm kinda tempted to let Fay here actually do it." Jack snapped, the fire burning in his eyes told the two that he was serious.

" _You know...I've never used my psychic abilities to crush a human body. They say bones are really strong, but it takes two hundred pounds of pressure to break a human skull. You know what I think? I think I can make it cave in with just one hundred."_ Fay said, a grin on her face as she spoke.

"Please...don't...we're sorry. We'll never do anything like this again...just let us go."

"Please...we promise."

"Ah...man, you've gone and soiled yourselves. In front of a lady no less...that is not fuckin cool man. You wanna know something...between you and me, I wasn't going to let Fay break your bones. I'm not gonna let Artemis hit you with her Sparkling Aria, and I'm not letting Crystal here freeze everything but your heads and let you melt in the midday sun. No...no, that is a privilege that the lady rightfully deserves to do...so Miss, what do you want to do with them?" Jack said.

"Let them go."

"Huh? Seriously?" the black haired boy asked. She gave him a single nod, causing Fay to release their hold. The two pulled out their Pokeballs, recalling their fallen partners from the ground.

"Now...before you go, I have but one tiny request. If you ever do this to another woman, I will find out. I will come at you with every ounce of power my team has, and I will make sure you two drink soup through a straw for the rest of your lives. Now shoo, I haven't got time for your water works...and please do change your clothes, you reek of feces and desperation." the woman said, causing the two teenagers to run off, screaming and crying in fear. Jack let out a laugh, clutching his sides hard as to not fall to the ground.

"Ah...that was totally alpha." he said.

" _Hell yeah it was...I seriously thought we were defending someone who couldn't fight. But this chick handled herself against four Pokemon with just one of her own."_ Fay said, bumping fists with her partner. Jack turned to face the woman, who was speaking with her Sylveon. He was going to say something when he heard their conversation.

It wasn't what he was expecting. The woman was in fact speaking to Sylveon in its own language. The Pokemon seemed to understand everything she was saying to him. It was honestly the most stunning thing Jack had ever witnessed. He had heard of people talking to Pokemon and understanding them. He himself was included, as he had been learning to understand his Pokemon's Poke Speech as his journey continued. But he never would have thought someone actually could speak back to them and they'd understand it. The woman stood up after a few more minutes, facing the young man with a smile on her face. She gave him a bow, her hair falling around her face.

"I'd like to thank you young man. Sylveon here told me that you and your pokemon helped him with those Murkrow. He also said you had brought your friends along, but I don't see them here."

"Oh crap, I must have left them behind. I think I'll..."

"Gah...finally!" Cynthia cried, as she burst through the tree line, clutching Gabite's Pokeball tightly in her hand. The dragon type appeared beside her, his Dragon Claw charged and ready to go. Hau had come in second, with Incineroar behind him. That left Lillie to cover the rear, Snowball stood beside her, pawing the ground as it looked around.

"Never mind, they're all here." he said, a sweatdropping at their arrival.

"Nobody move, nobody fuckin move! I got Dragonim Z, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Cynthia cried, holding her Z-ring up as if it were a Capture Styler, ready to fire a disc at the first Pokemon she saw.

"Ahem...you guys, the battle is over." Jack said. Cynthia looked around, a frown on her face as she lowered her hand.

"Stand down you guys, we missed the action...again."

"Aw...and I wanted to send them packing myself this time. You get all the luck Jack." Hau said.

"Honestly, I'm glad he dealt with them. You know I don't like fighting that much." Lillie said, picking Snowball off the ground. The woman giggled, holding her hand to her lips.

"Oh my...you are a lively bunch. You're all just as colorful as Sylveon said you were." she said. The three trainers looked at her in confusion for a few seconds, before Lillie let out a gasp, pointing right at her.

"You...you're her...the Lavarre City Gym Leader. The famous fashion model from Ecruteak City, who traveled to Kalos to share her designs with the world." she cried.

"Lavarre City?" Hau asked, brows burrowed at the unknown location. Jack looked her over, eyes widening a bit when he noticed the bug-eyed look in her eyes.

"She's right...you are Valerie, the Fairy type Gym Leader of Lavarre City. I remember when I used to live in Lumiose. My mom would go there to buy cloth, a few years ago...they had been talking about someone opening a gym there. The old Kimono Girl studio had been transformed into a Gym, but I never actually saw you there. You're like super famous, not just for your designs, but for your grace and beauty too." Jack said, a starstruck look on his face.

"Oh boy, this is Lisia all over again. Seriously cousin, do you know about every cute girl in the world of showbiz?" Hau asked. Jack turned to glare at him.

"Of course I don't! But this is a fashion model we're talking about, the cream of the crop. As a Photographer, I live to take beautiful pictures of people like this. Their style, their outfits, their poise on the catwalk, even the Pokemon they train! It's an absolute privilege to even think about pointing a lens in her direction."

"Please it's alright, no need to overreact to my presence. Besides, I'm no longer a fashion model. I retired that part of my life several years ago, when I was eighteen actually. I now mostly design clothes and dedicate myself on the traditions I learned in Ecruteak City. Lavarre is an old city in Kalos, first settled by travelers from Johto. I felt the need to share those traditions with the rest of the world." Valerie replied, a bright smile on her face.

"I get that...but why come to the woods? In the middle of the Johto Region?" Cynthia asked. Valerie frowned, sweeping a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"I wasn't exactly talking a walk through the woods. I was on my way to Ecruteak City, after arriving from Kalos. I made a small camp here and was engrossed in my designs. Nature always helps clear my head...I guess someone on television said I was back in the region. Those two apparently spent all of five days searching these woods until they came upon my camp an hour ago. They had ill intent, and sadly I only brought two pokemon with me."

"Those bastards...guys like that disgust me. How dare they think they can lay a hand on a woman, especially one who travels alone?"

"I hear ya cousin...they're lucky it wasn't me they ran into. Incineroar here would have likely roasted them alive." Hau said, having adopted an angry look on his face. Valerie smiled fondly at the two.

"You two are very sweet, and quite chivalrous too. Risking your lives for someone you haven't even met. It's quite an honor to have been saved by you."

"Aw shucks, it was Jack who did all the work...I was late to the party really." Hau said, gushing right after. Jack shook his head, holding back a laugh.

"It was no problem helping you Valerie. I'll gladly do it again if it happens. However, a thought occurred to me...since you are heading to Ecruteak City, why don't you come with us?"

"Huh? Come with us?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Yes of course! I'd love to hear some stories Miss Valerie, especially if their about fashion. I simply adore the clothes you make. I'm going to enter a contest soon and I'd love to get some tips." Lillie said, a hopeful look on her face.

"A pretty girl walking alone through the woods is a big no no. Even a Gym Leader needs help to keep the baddies away, we'll be your bodyguards." Hau said happily, with Incineroar throwing a few flaming punches into the air.

"That's very sweet of you. I however feel like I'm bringing your group down, are you even traveling to Ecruteak?" she asked curiously.

"Yes we are...we're on our way to Fura City for the Wind Festival. Lillie and I will be entering the Ecruteak Pokemon Contest, so it's no issue for us. I'm sure you'd love some company, and I'd honesty like to get some tips on training Fairy types. I'm a bit of a Fairy Trainer." he said.

"You train Fairy type Pokemon?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, half of his team is Fairy types. Artemis, Fay, and Crystal here are all half Fairy Type. Not to mention his Steenee is also half Fairy, and he has a..."

"Okay Hau, I think she gets the point." Cynthia said, blocking his mouth before he said the word Meloetta. The olive haired boy quickly caught his mistake, bowing his head slightly, though Jack just shook his head, silently telling him it was alright.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind some company, and you do have me intrigued with these Pokemon. Where do you hail from?"

"Me? I was technically born in Ecruteak City. My father however wanted me to be a Kanto Citizen, so he registered me in Cerulean. After that we lived in Saffron City, before moving to Kalos. We lived in Lumiose for a few years, and now we're living on Melemele Island in the Alola Region." Jack said.

"That's...quite the explanation...though it is great to hear you come from the same city as me. However, I doubt you know of our customs and traditions since you weren't raised there."

"Sadly no...I would have loved to experience it all though. Coming to Johto and seeing Ecruteak for the first time...it feels like I'm recovering a lost part of myself. I'm honestly excited to go there, I know all the legends, and I've seen pictures of the city. But I want to capture my own pictures, so I can show everyone my roots." Jack said, a smile on his face.

"Well, then I suppose it's up to me to show you around. I have relatives there, have you heard of the Kimono Girl dance studio?" she asked.

"Of course! The Kimono Girls are like the most famous group in the whole world. All of them train evolutions of Eevee, and tell beautiful stories with their dancing. Not just that, they were the most beautiful kimonos ever created. The Furisodes are honestly my favorite ones." Cynthia said, earning a giggle from Valerie.

"I see you are well informed. Well, if you didn't know I happen to be related to the Six Kimono Girls."

"Huh...are you for real?" Hau asked. Valerie nodded, grabbing her bag from the ground, as she had packed up her camp before the two men had arrived.

"Why yes, I happen to be the youngest sister among them."

"WHAT?!"

 _xxx_

It didn't take them long to reach the National Park. As it turned out, they were a lot closer than they had anticipated. After hurriedly introducing themselves, Jack and his friends, mostly his friends, had bombarded Valerie with various questions. The revelation of her being a Kimono Girl had quite literally stunned the entire group. Jack focused mostly on taking pictures of the Pokemon around them as they walked. He had already taken a few of Valerie on their walk to the National Forest, as she had greeted some of the Pokemon on the road. It had been the cutest thing ever and he didn't want to miss it. Now they were walking on the path that lead down to the Park. Jack had insisted they climb up a hill so he could take a picture of the park in its entirety. Even though it was tiring, the picture alone was very rewarding.

"Have you been a photographer long Jack?" Valerie asked, causing the boy to look up from his pictures. He had been deleting a few he didn't like, saving most of the ones directly onto his memory card.

"Since I was about seven. My mom and dad argued a lot, so I often locked myself in my mom's room. I found her old digital camera and started taking pictures of the Fletchling outside the window. Mom saw them and ended up buying me a better camera. This one was a gift from a friend, one I hope to see soon." he said happily.

"Well, photography is quite the talent. I see your gardevoir is also equipped with a camera. Is she your assistant?"

" _That's right. I've been taking pictures basically since I was a baby...well not really. I evolved into a Kirlia first. That was when Jack bought me a camera and taught me everything I know. I'm his translator, whenever he sees a Pokemon he wants to take a picture of, I usually smooth things out."_ Fay replied.

"Though as of now, Jack actually has two assistants. His Steenee is in her Pokeball, she gets a bit too curious. He didn't want her to get lost in an area that wasn't safe." Cynthia said, having been glancing at her town map.

"I'll have to make plans to visit the Alola Region at some point. Not just for the Fairy types that are native to the region, but for the culture as well. I may even design some clothes based on what I see, it'll be the perfect opportunity."

"Well if you ever do find yourself in Alola, just hit up my Aunt and Uncle. They're names are Burnet and Kukui, and they happen to be professors there. If anyone knows about tradition, it's those two." Jack said.

"I'll have you meet my tutu! He's the Island Kahuna of Melemele Island. I'm sure he'd love to show you around Iki Town, you might even meet Tapu Koko." Hau said happily.

"The island guardian of Melemele Island correct?" Valerie asked, earning nods from the trainers.

"One our friends happens to be the Shrine Maiden in the Ruins of Life. She said that the Tapus are all half Fairy type. I'm sure you'd love the chance to meet one, right Miss Valerie?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Well...it would be an honor to train a Legendary Pokemon. I however do not think I'm worthy of such an honor." she said bashfully, her cheeks flushed pink.

"An honor huh? Does that mean you feel honored too Jack?" Hau asked, causing the boy to look at him.

"Duh...I got lucky didn't I?"

"What do you mean by that Hau? I'm quite confused." Valerie said, glancing at the two boys. Jack rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't keep the secret anymore.

"What he means is that I myself am training a Legendary Pokemon. During my travels in Alola, I came upon an egg and when it hatched, it was actually a Meloetta egg. She's still young, but she's a fast learner." he said. Valerie let out a giggle, a smile on her lips.

"I knew there was something special about you, aside from training Fairy types. I'm happy to know that there are men out there not afraid to train some. They're usually ridiculed if they have more than three on a team, since Fairies are too girly for real men."

"Ugh...pretentious little dweebs. Honestly, Fairy types are Pokemon too. Just because you can't admit that you like Fairies doesn't mean you should put down everyone else that does." Cynthia snapped, having crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is indeed true, and since you saved me earlier Jack, I'd like to extend an invitation. If you ever have the time, I'd like you to join me and my girls in Lavarre City. I can teach you a lot about Fairy types, as well as our traditions here in Johto. I'm sure it'll be quite informative."

"Wow...that's so sweet of you Valerie, thanks. I don't know when it is that I'll be heading back to Kalos, but if it's the off season I'll definitely stop by. I heard so much about the Furisode Girls under your tutelage. Being able to take pictures of those beautiful kimonos would be an honor." the boy said, holding his camera rather tightly.

"Then we await your arrival young Jack. I'm sure the girls will love to meet another boy like you."

"Another boy?" Lillie asked curiously, causing the older woman to shake her head.

"A story for another time, well here we are. The National Park, quite the lovely place I might add. When I was little, me and my Eevee would come here with my sisters. They performed every Wednesday for the public, and the children were allowed to play with their Pokemon. This was of course before our cousins came back from Sinnoh with Glaceon and Leafeon. It was...well for lack of a better term, mind boggling."

"Oh right...those two pokemon aren't originally from the Johto Region. The first emergence of Glaceon and Leafeon came from Sinnoh. Apparently, when an Eevee is exposed to either an Icy Rock or a Mossy Rock, it'll evolve into those two Pokemon. It wasn't until the league started up that these pokemon started being seen in other regions. It must have been a real shock to the system huh?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes it was, it was what made me want to go on my own journey. I wanted to find out why my Eevee hadn't evolved into an Espeon. I had treated it kindly and with love from the second it was given to me. I had wanted to expand my horizons for awhile, it wasn't until an accidental fashion show in Olivine City that I got my chance. I traveled the world, eventually reaching the Kalos Region. I started learning about the Fairy types of the region, one day after battling a trainer on the road, it just happened."

"Your Eevee evolved into the Sylveon that's by your side. Maybe he realized that your interests weren't like that of your sisters. He refused to evolve until he was sure you knew what you wanted. Once you showed him your love of fashion design, and Fairy types, he evolved into Sylveon. Love is apparently what causes Eevee to evolve after all." Jack said, having lowered his camera after snapping a few pictures of the park.

"That is a very good theory. Perhaps Professor Sycamore has a true answer, he wasn't around when I first arrived in Kalos. He was still just a student in Professor Rowan's school in Sinnoh." Valerie said, earning a nod from the boy. The group of five were suddenly approached by a Park Ranger, a tall man dressed in green, who had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the National Park, are any of you interested in signing up for the Bug Catching Contest? It starts in a few minutes, so if you wanna participate, head to the gate exit."

"Thank you sir. Come on Hau let's go before we run out of time." Jack said, sprinting toward the gate that lead toward Route 36.

"Wait for me cousin! Are you coming Cindy?"

"Of course, last one there is a rotten egg!" the Sinnoh Trainer cried, running after Jack, leaving Hau behind. Hau took off shortly after, leaving only Valerie and Lillie in the group.

"Um...they sure are lively huh?" Lillie asked, earning a nod from the Gym Leader.

"Yes they are...you said you wanted fashion tips correct? For the contest?"

"Oh yes, if it isn't too much trouble. It would be wonderful to learn from someone experienced like you." the girl replied, earning a smile from the girl.

"You are an endearing young woman, I see quite a lot of potential in you. Have you got a dress for the event? If not then I believe I can make something for you."

"M-make? Oh no I couldn't possibly ask you for that. Coming with me to a shop and helping me find a dress is enough."

"That simply won't do. I have the perfect design in mind, there's a small cafe nearby. I'll have Sylveon take your measurements and I'll start sketching right away. I owe your friend Jack for earlier, making you a dress is but one way of repaying his kindness." Valerie said, earning a sigh from the blonde.

"I suppose, I can't turn down a gift...especially if it comes from someone like you Miss Valerie."

" _Tres bien_! Follow me then, I'll make you look _tres chic_ on that stage. You'll have boys from all over the world swooning for your charms." the gym leader said, taking a hold of Lillie's wrist.

 _xxx_

It had been a few minutes since the start of the contest, and Jack was currently in one of the fields in the park. He had been given thirty Park Balls to catch some Pokemon with. So far, he had used five of them but since the limit for the contest was one Pokemon, he had to release the ones that he had caught previously in order to measure the size. He hadn't found anything worth while, but had taken some pictures of some Kakuna and Metapod that had been near some trees. He had been very careful with the Kakuna, since they were so close to evolving, he didn't want an angry Beedrill to use his butt as a target.

" _Jack, try not to scream or anything but look at what's over there."_ Fay suddenly said, tugging on his shirt. The boy lowered his camera, following where Fay had been pointing. His jaw dropped when he spotted a large shrub several meters away from where he was. The shrub was uninteresting, but what was on it surely was.

"Is that...a Yanma?"

" _A Shiny Yanma."_ Fay replied, confirming his suspicions. He pulled his Pokedex from his pocket, holding it up to scan the Bug/Flying type.

" _Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokemon. It's eyes allow it to see in a full 360 degree span, without having to turn its head. No prey, not even those behind it will escape its sight. It beats its wings so fast, that nearby windows shatter when they fly at high speeds."_

"Normal Yanma have red on top of their heads, and their tails are also read. This one has a neon green face, blue on its head and tail and the stripes on its wings are also blue. We need to catch this one Fay, it's gonna be a winner. I know it." he said, fishing a Park Ball from his pocket.

" _Alright, just give me the order and I'll attack."_ the psychic type said. He nodded, watching the Clear Wing Pokemon finish eating the berries on the shrug. It flapped its wings rapidly, buzzing off toward the next shrub.

Jack continued following after it, hiding behind the shrubs as best he could. So far, the Yanma hadn't seen him or at least he liked to assume it hadn't. He kept following after it, hiding behind some trees as it went over to a patch of grass. He was about to give Fay an attack when he spotted several more Yanma among the group. He let out a huff, trying to spot the blue one from the other red ones that it had blended into. There were at least twenty of them now.

"Did you see where it went?" Jack asked, earning a nod from Fay.

" _I saw it at the edge of that hoard. If we attack we might make them all fly up, that way the blue one will be easy to spot."_ she suggested, earning a nod from the boy.

"Okay, Shadow Ball, right in the center of the group." he said. She gave him a nod, forming a small black orb in her hands. She threw it toward the group, the ball bursting as soon as it hit the ground. The Yanma all let out a startled cry, all of them shooting into the air heading in different directions. Jack came out from the shrug, looking around the field.

"Where is it? Where's the blue one?" he cried, his eyes scanning every single Yanma that was zooming around.

" _It must have scattered with the others, I think we could...oh my Arceus."_

"What?" Jack said, turning to face his partner. Fay was about to say something, but instead started giggling. She rose her camera up, snapping a picture of Jack who just bore a confused look on his face.

"Okay...what's the matter, seriously?" he asked. She turned the camera toward him, showing Jack the picture she had just taken. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the picture was of him, the blue Yanma having landed on his head.

"Is it still there?"

" _Yup...she's still there."_ Fay replied. The boy pressed the center button of his Park Ball, preparing it for capture. But before he could tap it against the side of the Pokemon's body, it flew off.

"No wait! Come back!" Jack cried out. He hung his head down, looking very dejected.

" _Hey look at the bright side...at least you still have the picture."_ she said, earning a groan from the boy. He turned toward the nearest path, heading back toward the larger area of the park.

"Come on, if we keep looking we might find a Scyther or something." he said.

Meanwhile, Cynthia was currently in a small wooded area. She had spotted a Heracross flying through the trees. She knew they were rare Pokemon, and were highly sought after in the park. So as soon as she saw it, she started running after it. She had called her Eevee out, the small fox using its scent to keep track of it. Having seen Valerie's Sylveon, the blonde Sinnoh Trainer had wanted to evolve her own Eevee into one. So she had decided to let him out of the pokeball, in hopes that it would grow more affectionate towards her. The silver fox stopped mid step, tail wagging rapidly.

"Vee Vee!" he cried, pointing forward with a single paw. Cynthia peered through some trees, having spotted the Heracross in a clearing. It was currently sunning itself, its back facing away from them.

"Good eye Eevee, we have to be careful okay? Let's start things off with a Quick Attack." she said softly. Eevee nodded, and started moving out of the clearing, as soon as he was out, he burst forward slamming his body into Heracross's back with all of its strength.

"Hera!" the pokemon cried, having quickly turned around. It came running at Eevee, its horn glowing brightly.

"That's a Horn Attack, dodge it Eevee and follow it up with Swift!" she cried. Eevee planted its legs firmly on the ground, swinging its body around tail glowing brightly. Hundreds of little stars shot forward, bursting against Heracross's body. It let out another cry, shooting into the air with its wings. It stuck its horn down as it flew, a swirling green energy forming around it.

"That's a Mega Horn, alright Eevee dodge it. Follow it up with Shadow Ball!" Cynthia cried. Eevee ducked to the side, avoiding the Mega Horn coming right at it. Heracross swung around, hoping to attack its opponent only for a Shadow Ball to slam into its face. It hit the ground a second later, slowly skidding to a stop. Cynthia grabbed one of her Park Balls, pulling her arm back.

"This is it, go Pokeball!" she cried, pitching the ball at the bug type who was struggling to stand up. It struck the side of its shell, the red beam drawing it inside. The ball shook vigorously on the ground, as the Pokemon within fought to get free, however it slowly stopped shaking becoming still after a second. It snapped shut with a shower of sparks, signaling a successful capture.

"Awesome! We caught a Heracross! We're definitely gonna win that contest now!" Cynthia said happily, grabbing the ball from the ground.

"Eevee vee!" Eevee cried happily, glad that his trainer had captured the pokemon.

 _xxx_

"I cannot believe I didn't catch a single thing during this contest." Jack muttered, as he, Hau and Cynthia walked back toward the Gate. Time had run out, so he hadn't been able to track down the Shiny Yanma.

"I caught tons of Pokemon, but I released them for my prize here. I sure hope it'll win me a prize cousin!" Hau said happily, clutching his Park Ball tightly.

"I caught something amazing too Hauie, so don't put me out of the race yet!" Cynthia said, grinning as she held up her own Pokeball. The three trainers walked into the gate, seeing the others who had entered the contest.

"Would you please hand over all unused Pokeballs please? Pokeballs containing Pokemon must be returned at the desk." one of the Park Rangers said. Jack dropped the nine unused Pokeballs inside the basket, since he had used the others. Cynthia and Hau did the same, passing their other Pokeballs to the attendant behind the desk.

"We will announce the winners in a few minutes. If you could wait here, that would be appreciated." the man said, walking off to collect the other Pokeballs. A moment later, a few other trainers walked in, among them being Valerie and Lillie who seemed deep in conversation.

"So instead of a single stitch, a running stitch would be better?"

"Yes, not only does it make it a bit easier to sow two pieces of fabric, but you can easily hide mistakes. But that's only if you are mending clothes, if you are making them I recommend using a machine. It takes the workload off your shoulders. And you don't have to strain yourself threading a needle." Valerie said, earning a nod from Lillie who jotted everything into a small journal.

"Hey you two, what have you been up to?" Jack asked curiously, causing the girl to snap her journal closed.

"Nothing, it's a surprise. How was the contest? Catch anything good?"

"No." he said dejectedly.

" _We were tracking a Shiny Yanma, but it managed to get away. It would have been the perfect catch for this contest."_ Fay said, showing the two the picture she had gotten of the Pokemon.

"Aw, it was so cute too. It looks absolutely adorable on your head like that Jack...it gives me an idea for a hat actually." Valerie said, earning a flush from the boy.

"I hope I'm not the one wearing it."

"You'll look fine in it, I'm sure of it."

"Guys, they're announcing the winners!" Hau said, pointing toward the front.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, trainers of all ages. Several of you caught yourselves some game winning Pokemon. But sadly they fell a little short of the top three Pokemon. In third place is trainer Hau, who managed to catch himself a Scyther. Please come forward to collect your prize." the man said. Hau eagerly cut through the crowd, a smile on his face.

"What did I win?" he asked curiously.

"You my boy have won yourself a Sun Stone. Quite a rare evolutionary stone, I hope you can use it in your journey. Are you keeping the Pokemon or releasing it?" the man asked.

"Releasing it, I don't think it's the pokemon for me."

"We'll take care of it. In second place is young Cynthia, who caught herself a Heracross. Had it not been for our number one, surely she would be receiving the top prize." the man said. The blonde Sinnoh Trainer made her way to the front, a smile on her face.

"So, what did I get?"

"You get a Mystic Water. Its a held item that will increase the power of water type moves. I'm sure one of your Pokemon will benefit from it. Will you be keeping the pokemon or releasing it?"

"I'm keeping it, could you send it back to Professor Kukui's lab in Alola? I'd like to keep the last slot in my party open." Cynthia said, taking the Mystic Water from the man. Despite it being a Pokemon held item, it was a rather pretty necklace, with a stone that was shaped like a tear drop, and glowed a brilliant blue. She placed it around her own neck, feeling the cool gem touch her skin.

"Of course, I'll have that done in a moment, thank you for your participation. Now, our winner is a young man named Richie who netted himself quite the rare Pokemon. He was able to catch himself a Shiny Yanma! Isn't that impressive?" the man said, as a tall blonde boy in a pressed suit made his way to the desk. Jack glared at him angrily, grinding his teeth as he watched.

"What can I say? I exude awesomeness. Now where is my prize? I hope it's monetary."

"I'm sorry, but we don't offer cash prizes here. In fact our top prize happens to be one of the three Johto Starter Pokemon. The Grass type Chikorita, the Fire Type Cyndaquil and the Water Type Totodile. Which one will you pick?" the man asked.

"None of them, with my vast riches I have amassed many Pokemon, including those three. I shall take my Shiny Yanma and be on my way." the boy said, grabbing a hold of the Park Ball.

"But young man, what about your prize?" the Park Ranger asked, causing the boy to stop. He looked around for a few moments, his eyes landing on Lillie who froze in place the instant he caught her gaze. He adopted a smile, trying to make himself look cool as he swept his hair out of his face.

"Have that girl there pick one, if that is all I shall take my leave." he said, calmly walking out of the gate.

"Is he serious?"

"He already left, I suppose there's nothing left for us to do. Young Miss, would you please step up here?" the Ranger asked. Lillie swallowed hard, unable to move. Valerie gave her a light push forward, and she started walking, stopping before the counter, a nervous look on her face.

"Is it...truly alright for me to take one?" she asked softly.

"Master Richie has always been like that. He comes here every week and usually wins the contest. He always hands the first prize to whoever catches his eye, so I'd say you are rather lucky. You get to have a rare Pokemon, which one will you take?" he asked, placing the three Pokeballs before her. A second later, the three starters hopped onto the counter, all of them looking at the trainer expectantly.

"It's so hard to make a choice...what do you guys think?" she asked, glancing back at her friends.

"Pick the one you feel the most comfortable with Lillie. That's all that truly matters." Jack said reassuringly. Lillie nodded, glancing back at the three. She knew any one of them would be a great addition to her team. So far, she had an Ice type, a Bug type, and a Flying type. Nebby was looking at her expectantly, wanting to come out of the bag. She placed her hand over it, keeping her calm.

"It's hard to choose but...I think I'll go with Chikorita." she said, causing the grass type to jump into her arms.

"Chiko Chiko!" it cried happily, wrapping its vines around her in a hug. While Cyndaquil and Totodile looked disappointed, they were at least happy for their friend. The man gave Lillie the pokeball that belonged to Chikorita, a smile on her face.

"This Pokeball will be registered to your ID at the Pokemon Center. You can give her a nickname if you like, I hope you become a strong trainer in the future miss."

"Thank you sir, I promise I will. I'll take good care of Chikorita here." she said happily, turning back to her friends.

It wasn't long after that the Bug Catching Contest ended, and everyone had left. Jack had lead his friends to Route 36, as they were heading Northbound to Ecruteak City. He had a frown on his face as he closed his map, glancing up at the blue skies above.

"Can you believe that rich boy caught my Yanma? What an utter disappointment."

"Eh...it's alright Jacky, you'll find a cool pokemon soon. Besides that kid is just a rich douche bag. Though he was thoughtful when giving up that Pokemon, Lillie looks quite happy with her new Chikorita." Cynthia said, glancing back at her friend, who was holding the grass type tightly in her arms. She had been talking with Valerie about the contest, trading appeal ideas back and forth.

"If I knew catching a Shiny Pokemon would get me Johto starter, I would have looked harder for a Shiny Scyther."

"As if, they're really rare Pokemon. Finding one is hard, let alone catching one. That's the second one I missed out on, first the Zubat and now the Yanma, it's like the world is spiting me." Jack said, annoyed with himself.

"It'll be alright Jack, I'm sure you'll find another rare Pokemon in the future. How about you focus on getting to Ecruteak City? I'm sure once you see the sights you'll forget all about it." Valerie said, cheering the boy up.

"You're right, it's just a pokemon. I'm sure there are more Shiny Yanma out there in the wild. I'll find one and catch it. For now let's keep going! It'll be two more days before we reach our next stop. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Oh...you're right! Our next stop is Greenfield, I'm so looking forward to going there. I want to see all of the pretty flowers!" Cynthia said.

"You'll love it, Greenfield is known all around Johto for being the most serene place in the region. They say Shaymin were responsible for all of the flowers that grow there." Valerie said.

"Shaymin huh? Think we'll fine one?" Hau asked.

"Only one way to find out Hau! Let's go look for one together!" Jack said, a grin on his face.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Dig**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Murkrow: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Haze, Astonish, Assurance**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	35. Johto Journeys: Greenfield

**A/N:**

 **Hello audience, welcome to Chapter 35 of Aloha Alola: Johto Edition! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, mostly because it gave me an excuse to put Greenfield into the story as a cameo. If you don't know, Greenfield is the town that Ash, Brock and Misty visit in the third pokemon movie. I loved this movie a lot as a kid, I had the VHS on the ropes from how many times I replayed it. I don't even remember what happened to it. It took awhile before I was able to watch that movie again on Bluray since I bought the combo pack that included the first three movies. One thing that I hated fro the originals is that the disks didn't have bold black letters written in them. So I let my friend borrow Mewtwo Strikes Back and when I got it back, I got Pokemon 2000 instead. But the jokes on him because I loved the shit outta that movie and I moved that Summer. Dick move, I also kept my friend's Pokemon Emerald that she let me borrow, but that one was on accident. I missed the last day of school and I didn't know where she lived. I still have that game to this day too.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was quite fun mostly because the beginning of it is kinda like the beginning of the movie. It was a neat little cameo that I wanted to include, but Jack's asking all them questions in this chapter at least at the end. I dunno, I think I may have written the most depressing ending to a chapter in awhile. And not in a bad way, I mean in a it's complicated teenage love thing...you'll see what I mean. Promise not to hate me got it? Good.**

 **I'm actually working on a bit of a Prequel to this story...well it isn't really a prequel, I guess it's a prequel story but with a different character. Yes, I've been tossing around ideas for the Legends of Kalos rewrite and I finally got something in mind. I just gotta write out the first chapter. I'll be working on both stories concurrently so I won't slow down posts or anything, at least until I get to a stable point in this story as I want to work on the Festival part of this arc, as I still haven't seen the movie. You know how it is.**

 **I guess I'll leave this chapter to you. Hope you like it, leave your reviews in the comment section, type in anything you want, I don't care at all. Also guest reviewer from last time, do the letters F and O mean anything to you? If not then that's fine. Que te folle un pez espada!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 35

Pit Stop: Greenfield

It was another beautiful day in the Johto Region. Jack and his friends were currently heading to Greenfield, one of the prettiest cities in the region. It was a city with lush green fields, filled with flowers of various colors. People had said that Greenfield had been created due to several Shaymin landing in the city. Since then, every single spring, many flowers, including Gracidea flowers grew all over the city. All around, tall mountains could be seen, beautiful lush trees lining the path toward the city. The group of five trainers were currently walking up a set of stairs, which would lead to a playground just outside of the city. The sun was shining brightly, and the soft breeze was blowing throughout the land, carrying the scent of grass and flowers with it. It had been the perfect time for Jack to take pictures of the land, so he had been quite a few steps away from his friends.

"Hey Jack, if you don't hurry up you'll be left behind. The pictures can wait cousin!"

"You and I both know that isn't an option Hau! Don't worry about me, I'll catch up." the boy said, having stopped half way up the steps. He had gotten a good shot of some Ledyba that had been flying by, and was tracking them down. They however kept going, making him catch up with his friends.

"There's no need to worry everyone. There's a small playground at the top of the stairs, we'll be able to take a break there. I'm sure our Pokemon would all like a break yes?" Valerie said, causing the other trainers to nod.

"It's great traveling the region with someone that knows it. It makes things a lot easier in the long run." Cynthia added, her focus being on the Town Map.

"Why? You scared of getting lost?" Hau asked curiously.

"Not really, but our fearless leader is fearlessly leading us nowhere. He forked his job over to Valerie while he's at the back taking pictures."

"How long have you known Jack? Come on Cindy, you know he's going to take pictures regardless." Lillie added, holding back a giggle.

" _Jack has been taking pictures for as long as I've known him. Even as an eight year old, he had his little digital camera. It was always really cute."_ Fay added, a fond smile on her face. Jack frowned as he caught up with his friends, having let go of his camera.

"Are you embarrassing me again Fay? I thought I took away all of your memory cards?"

" _You did, even the Micro SD card. Alas, I cannot show your lady friends your cute baby butt."_ she said, causing the others to laugh. Jack grumbled under his breath, choosing to remain silent as they walked.

"Excuse me Miss Valerie, if I wanted to train a Fairy type which one would you recommend?" Hau asked, causing the Gym leader to glance back at the boy.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer. That is something you yourself must discover, I can however give you some tips on taking care of some." she replied. Hau frowned, though his frown was replaced with a smile a second later.

"Alright, I'd love some tips. I'm always in the market of learning all I can about Pokemon, especially types like Fairy." he replied.

It didn't take them long to reach the top of the stairs. Just like Valerie had said, there was a small playground waiting for them. It had a wooden swing set off to the side, near a rocky wall covered in grass and trees. There was a rainbow colored jungle gym as well as some slides off to the side. There was a sandbox as well, next to some tall trees that provided some nice shade. A wooden railing surrounded the entire playground, preventing anyone to fall down the side of the cliff and get hurt. Jack smiled a bit, seeing a couple kids playing on the jungle gym, while an older teenager kept watch from a nearby tree. The two girls had bright green hair, tied into side ponytails, one having it off to the left while the other had it off to the right. They were dressed in identical looking outfits, blue tee shirts, one wearing a skirt the other wearing a pair of shorts. It wasn't hard for Jack to tell that they were identical twins. He noticed Cynthia moving toward one of the benches, a look of relief on her face.

"It's so good to finally take a break...ugh my legs are killing me." she said, a smile on her face. Lillie did the same, setting her Chikorita, Chika, on the ground next to her. The grass type sniffed around, finding an interest in the nearby flowers.

"Hey, are any of you Pokemon trainers?"

Jack glanced toward the tree, having taken full notice of the young man for the first time. He wasn't much older than them, being close to Valerie's age. He was wearing a red baseball cap on his head, the bill being off to the side of his head. He was wearing a white tee shirt, with a red vest over it bearing a white Pokeball motif on it. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and regular sneakers.

"We're all trainers actually, my name is Jack and this is my partner Fay. These are my friends, Hau, Lillie and Cynthia. This is Valerie, she's our guide through Johto at the moment." Jack replied, introducing his friends. The boy jumped down from the tree, a smile on his face.

"My name is Cal, those are my sisters Sherry and Mary. My mom practically forced me to bring them to the park. Are any of you up for a battle? I'm taking on the Johto League later this year and I need a bit of practice. I already have six badges, so giving my team a workout will be a huge benefit." he said, reaching for one of his Pokeballs.

"Go ahead Jack, we have time. I'd actually like to see how well you battle." Valerie said, urging the boy on. Hau gave him a thumbs up, a grin on his face. That was his confirmation to take this battle instead of sitting it out. Jack shrugged, reaching for one of his Premier Ball.

"Well, I accept your challenge Cal. But we aren't going down without a fight, I don't care how many badges you got bro. We're gonna defeat all of you."

"I'd like to see that!" Cal cried, throwing his first Pokeball. From it emerged a Granbull, which gave a loud roar of intimidation as soon as it appeared on the field. Jack shook it off, throwing his ball into the air. Ruffy appeared on the field, howling loudly. The two little girls who had been playing in the sandbox stopped completely, having noticed the battle that was about to start.

"Never seen that before, alright Granbull go in for a Crunch!"

"Go Ruffy, Accelerock!" Jack called out. Granbull sprinted toward the rock type, jaws glowing brightly as it jumped into the air. Ruffy dodged it with ease. His body glowed brightly, rocks swirling around his body as it slammed into Granbull, making it fly back a few feet.

"It's a rock type, okay Granbull we gotta hit it hard. Use Brick Break!" Cal ordered, the Fairy type moved forward, its paw glowing a bright orange. It slammed it into Ruffy's back, the ground underneath him cracking from the sheer force. Ruffy let out a howl of pain, his cries causing Jack visible pain.

"Ruffy, are you okay? Can you go on?" he cried. The rock wolf forced itself up, letting out another howl as it pawed the ground. Jack let out a sigh, regaining his calm facade. He snapped a few pictures of the battle, having already come up with a plan in his mind.

"Okay then, use Stone Edge!"

"Granbull, use Play Rough!" Cal countered. The pink bulldog raced toward Ruffy, paws glowing brightly pink. He dove toward Ruffy, hoping to grab a hold of it.

Ruffy however managed to dodge the attack, summoning the tall glowing pillars of stone. Granbull had unknowingly slid into one, which sent it flying through the air. It struck a nearby tree, causing it to shake knocking many fruits and leaves to the ground. Granbull barked in anger, balling its fists tightly.

"Granbull quickly, use Dazzling Gleam!" Cal cried out, hoping to get in a final attack.

"Let's try out that new attack Ruffy. Go in for an Iron Tail!" Jack cried out.

Ruffy let out a bark as it raced forward, his tail growing in size having turned as hard as iron. He jumped into the air, doing a flip and slamming his tail right into Granbull's head. Granbull let out a cry of pain, clutching his head in pain. His legs quivered, and he fell to the ground, too stunned to continue battling.

"Man, that Pokemon moves too fast. You got us good there, but we aren't giving up yet." Cal said, returning his fallen Pokemon. Jack did the same, reaching for another Pokeball.

"If you say so." Jack replied, a small smirk on his face.

"Well if you wanna lose then I got the Pokemon that'll help me. Let's show them our power Girafarig!" the boy cried, releasing his second pokemon onto the field.

"Gira!"

"Whoa...I haven't seen a Girafarig in such a long time. It's so adorable." Jack cried, snapping various pictures of the Normal/Psychic type.

"Uh...do you take pictures of every Pokemon you see?" Cal asked in confusion.

"Yes!" Hau, Lillie and Cynthia cried in unison. Jack flushed in embarrassment, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, I'm a Pokemon Photographer, I take pictures of all the pokemon we battle. It's sort of like a personal Pokedex." he said.

"Hey, I think that's pretty cool. But I honestly think you are stalling at the moment."

"Pfft, stalling you say? I honestly doubt that. Let's show them our Alolan Spirit, Star I choose you!" Jack cried, throwing a Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, releasing his Steenee onto the field. She clapped her hands happily, twirling around on a single leg.

"There's another Pokemon I'm not familiar with. You must be from another part of the world huh?"

"The Alola Region, that's where we're all from. Well, I'm from Ecruteak but that's a story for another day. Let's start things off with Fairy Wind!" he cried.

"Steenee Nee!" Star cried, rapidly spinning on her leg. A swirling gust of pink wind appeared around her, before heading toward Girafarig, who planted its hooves firmly on the ground.

"Take the attack, then counter with Psybeam!"

"Gira!" the giraffe cried. The head on its tail growled loudly, snapping its jaws as the Fairy Wind did damage. It raced through the attack, its horns glowing as it unleashed the Psybeam, striking Star dead on. She flew back several feet, launching a Magical Leaf at Girafarig, hitting its side.

"Nice shot Star, follow up with with Payback!" Jack cried. Star ran forward, her body glowing violet as it tackled Girafarig, sending it flying back. It let out a cry as it slammed into the flower box, its legs flailing as it tried getting up.

"Big brother you can't lose!" the twins cried, causing Cal to laugh.

"We aren't losing this one girls. Get back up Girafarig, and use Confuse Ray!"

"Girafarig!" the Normal/Psychic type cried, getting back onto its feet. Its eyes glowed brightly as it fired a small rainbow wave at Star. It struck her in the face, bursting into several small orbs that spun around it. The Grass/Fairy type started moving to and fro, trying her hardest not to fall over.

"Ah crap...snap out of it Star and use Solar Beam!" Jack cried.

"Nee nee!" Star cried, slapping herself in the face as hard as she could. Cal smirked, snapping his fingers loudly.

"Now Girafarig, finish it off with Stomp!"

"Girafa!" it cried, hooves glowing white as it jumped into the air. It slammed its entire body onto Star, the ground cracking from the Stomp. When it jumped back, the Grass/Fairy type had been completely knocked out. Jack sighed, returning his fallen partner.

"Thanks Star, you did great. Gotta hand it to ya, that Girafarig is pretty tough." he said.

"We've been training for awhile. I stayed up with my grandparents in Mahogany Town, so after I got my starter, she was the first Pokemon I caught. Suffice it to say, she's one of my strongest." Cal said, giving the giraffe a pat on the head before returning her to her Pokeball.

"I guess we're moving on then, we're not losing this one!" Jack said, throwing his third Pokeball into the air. From it came out Artemis, who let out a small cry. The two little girls cooed when they saw it, practically holding themselves back from wanting to hug it.

"Another Pokemon I'm unfamiliar with. But that isn't gonna deter me, let's go Feraligatr!" Cal cried, throwing his third Pokeball into the field. From it came out a fearsome looking alligator, who let out a roar as it entered the field. Jack grinned, snapping a few pictures of the pokemon.

"Wow, I haven't seen a badboy like that in forever. The final evolution of Totodile, I take it he was your starter?" Jack asked.

"That's right, my uncle got in contact with Professor Elm. He allowed me to pick between Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile. Let's just say that little guy won me over. He's my strongest and most loyal friend, and we're gonna take out that sea lion of yours."

"I honestly doubt it, water type moves aren't gonna do much. So let's rely on our other moves. Artemis go in for an Acrobatics!" Jack cried. Artemis gave him a nod bounding over to Feraligatr, its tail and flippers glowing a bright blue.

"Feraligatr, use Mega Punch." Cal cried out. Feraligatr grinned, pulling its fist back. It waited for the right moment, throwing a fearsome right hook at Artemis's face, sending her sprawling back. She shook her head, crying in anger.

"Artemis, Aqua Jet!"

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"

Artemis shot forward, water swirling around her body. Meanwhile, Feraligatr's jaws snapped open, firing a spinning torrent of water at its fellow water type. Both attacks met head on, the sheer power of Hydro Pump prevented Artemis from moving forward. Water shot in all direction, turning all of the dirt into a pasty mud.

"Artemis, go up!" Jack cried. The sea lion stuck its tail downward, her Aqua Jet took her high into the air, the Hydro Pump slamming into the metal slide, sending it in all directions. Feraligatr stopped its attack, glancing up at Artemis who was coming straight down at it.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!" Cal cried, causing the alligator to pull its arms back. It formed a small swirling orb of sparkling water between its hands, the pressure building up until it became too strong for it to hold. It brought its arms forward, the orb exploding into a sparkling beam of water.

"Artemis, Sparkling Aria!" Jack cried out. Using the water surrounding it, Artemis formed a large ball of water in its flippers, throwing it forward to meet the Hydro Cannon. Both attacks exploded, sending water in all directions. Artemis landed a little roughly, sliding around in the mud for a second, before regaining its footing.

"Not a lot of Pokemon can deflect Hydro Cannon, you got a powerful friend there buddy."

"Thanks, but I also knows how Hydro Cannon works. Quick Artemis, while it recharges attack it with Moonblast!" Jack cried. Artemis rose to her full height, channeling the power of the moon through her body. She launched the Moonblast forward, striking Feraligatr dead on. Feraligatr let out a roar, only being moved a few feet by the attack.

"Are you good Feraligatr?" Cal asked, earning a nod from the Pokemon who was still unmoving.

"Acrobatics!" Jack cried out, not missing a beat. Artemis moved forward, tail and flippers glowing bright blue as it started attacking Feraligatr. Slapping its face with her flippers, and hitting it full force with her tail. Feraligatr slammed into the jungle gym, the metal bars shaking a bit from the force.

"Okay Feraligatr, finish it off with Thunder Fang!" Cal called out. Feraligatr jumped forward, jaws sparking with electrical energy as it bit into Artemis. The electrical energy raced across her body, her screams of pain echoing through the playground. Her energy gave out, and she fell to the ground in defeat. Jack sighed, holding her Pokeball.

"Return Artemis, you did great. They were just a little stronger than we were." he said, placing her pokeball back into his pocket.

"Awesome job Feraligatr, take a break. Hey Jack, I'm running a bit short on time, maybe you wanna end it after this next one?" Cal asked, having looked at his watch.

"Sure thing, that means I'm gonna have to try my hardest to beat you into the ground with this next one." Jack said, tossing a ball up before catching it.

"Pfft, if you say so. Time to end this battle, I choose you Steelix!" Cal cried, throwing out his final Pokemon. The steel type slammed into the field, towering above Jack and the others, a grin on its face. Jack noticed the small band on its head, a shining stone embedded in it.

"This is my ace in the hole, I have a friend in Olivine City who helped me evolve my Onix. This one alone was able to take out Chuck's fighting types, even with the type disadvantage. Think you can take it out?" Cal asked, a smirk on his face.

"I dunno, but we're gonna give it our all. Fay, this one is yours." he said, gesturing for his partner to take the field. She glanced up at the Steelix, shaking her head.

" _Hell no, I'm sitting this one out. It's a Steel type, I don't feel like dying right now."_ she replied.

"You're the only Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, come on! You'll only take damage if you get hit right?" he asked.

" _Okay fine, I'll take one for the team. But I swear, if I end up losing to another Mega Evolved Pokemon, I am leaving your team forever."_ she replied, handing Valerie her camera. She took the field, standing before Jack.

"You aren't going to leave my team, you're my best friend. If anything you'll be pissed off at me for a week, like when I ate that last Lumiose Gallete you called dibs on."

" _I still haven't forgiven you for that. You owe me an entire batch of those!"_ Fay snapped, earning a thumbs up from her trainer. She cracked her neck, glancing at Steelix.

" _Come on you big steel snake, you don't scare me! I'll make you bleed!"_ Fay cried, earning a laugh from Steelix. Cal reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket watch. He flipped it open, spinning it around his finger with the chain.

"I guess we're going all out from the get go. Let's give it our all Steelix, Mega Evolve!" Cal said, tapping the stone mounted to the center of his watch. He held it up, the bright blue tendrils of light connecting to the ones coming from Steelix's Mega Stone. It let out a roar as it body glowed brightly. It expelled the last of its energy, standing at its full height. Its head had grown a bit bigger, the four spikes on its body were spinning around, glowing brightly as they had turned to crystal. Shards of crystal, rocks and iron spin around it, glittering brightly in the sun.

" _I'm so screwed."_ Fay voiced out, earning a groan from Jack.

"Come on, you have no faith in me. Just trust me would you? Okay Fay, time to Mega Evolve!" Jack said, tapping the stone on his Camera. He held it up, allowing his partner to transform into her Mega Form. She brushed off the extra energy, her skirt fluttering a bit.

"That's the first Mega Gardevoir we've seen. I can tell she's strong, but we've got the advantage. Steelix hit her hard with Iron Tail!" Cal cried out. Steelix let out a roar, swinging its glowing tail outward, the sharp point bounding straight for Fay. Jack closed his eyes for a second, before glancing at the Steel type. Fay jumped out of the way, the iron tail burrowing deep into the ground. She formed a Shadow Ball in her hands, launching it at one of the crystals growing out of Steelix's body. It let out a roar of pain, turning to face the Psychic/Fairy type.

"You didn't even call out an attack!" Cal said, earning a smirk from Jack.

"We don't have too...it's all about the trick of the mind." he said, raising a brow as he gave the trainer a smirk. Cal shook his head, glancing at his pokemon with a firm look on his face.

"Quickly, use Iron Head!"

"Steelix!"

" _Alright Fay, wait for it to get close and then use Psycho-Cut!"_ Jack commanded.

The Psychic type grit her teeth, giving her partner a nod. Steelix moved its glowing head toward her, and she easily dodged the attack, watching in amusement as Steelix got a mouthful of dirt. She raced forward, holding her arms out as she summoning a pair of glowing swords. She jumped at Steelix, swinging her swords at it, only for them to disappear from her grasp. Steelix took his chance, slamming his tail into her midsection, sending her flying back into the slide house. She gave out a cry, falling to her knees from the attack.

"Fay, are you okay?"

" _My Psycho-Cut isn't ready Jack! You know I've been practicing it but I can't use it yet!"_ she cried back, forcing herself back to her feet. She saw the light around her dim slightly, causing her to look up, seeing Steelix's grin.

"Steelix, Metal Burst!" Cal cried. Steelix rose to its full height, the swirling steel floating around its body beginning to glow. The Iron Snake let out a laugh as it launched it forward, trails of silver light tracing after each piece of metal.

"Fay, into the slide house, quick!" Jack said, causing the Psychic type to dive into the house, just as the Metal Shot struck the wood splitting the logs apart. Fay came out from the other side, just as the house caved in. She smirked, lifting the broken pieces of wood with her psychic powers, throwing them at Steelix. It let out a cry of anger when a log struck its jaw, making it lose its balance.

"That's it Fay, now use Shadow Bolt!"

"Shadow what?" Cal asked, clearly confused by the odd call.

Fay simply jumped back, summoning six shadow balls with her power. She held her hands out, both crackling with electrical energy as she infused each one with new power. She spun around, dancing gracefully as she threw the balls forward, each one exploding with a resounding crackle when they made contact with Steelix's body. The others watched in awe, not having expected Jack to call a move like that. Valerie was especially intrigued by the move, having put her full attention to Jack's battling practically since he had started. Steelix shook his head, glaring at the Psychic type with his crimson eyes. It was clear he was becoming angry.

"Okay, enough of this. Let's hit them hard Steelix, use Earthquake!" Cal cried. Steelix rose its tail above its head, slamming it hard onto the ground, a brown wave tore through the ground. The entire field started shaking, causing Jack and Fay to lose their footing. The gardevoir growled in pain from the energy currently traveling through her legs into her body.

"It won't be very effective, but we've got to try it Fay. It's time to try out that new combination, use Thunder Blast!" Jack cried out.

"What? Another combination move? We're not letting that happen! Steelix, Metal Shot!" Cal countered, snapping his fingers. Steelix let out a gruff metallic laugh as it charged up its Metal Shot, hoping to take out the Psychic/Fairy type with the move.

Fay meanwhile was focusing on her task, summoning three medium sized Moonblasts with her energy. She infused the three balls with her Thunderbolt, watching them turn a bright pinkish yellow as they floated around her without her control. She jumped to the side as soon as Steelix fired its Metal Shot. She ran around the Iron Snake Pokemon, the Metal flying at her like bullets, tearing the ground she was running on. She jumped over the flower bed, jumping on top of the swing set just as Steelix's power had run out. She balanced on it perfectly, the orbs still flying around her body.

"Now Fay, fire!" he cried.

"Use Iron Tail to deflect them Steelix! Don't let them hit you!" Cal counterattacked. Steelix rose its glowing tail, hoping to use it as a bat to avoid being hit. Fay however had full control of her attack, using her mind to make each ball swerve around his swings. One ball struck its body, the other one of the crystals jutting from its side and the final one hit him right on the forehead, stunning it for a few seconds.

"Marvelous! Now it's time for our coup-de-gras, Fay use Psycho-Cut, form a single sword instead of two!" he cried. The psychic type nodded, focusing on her psychic power. Her arms shook as she focused on making a single sword. She opened her eyes, seeing the glowing sword in her hands for the first time. It was far bigger than she had expected, a single J shaped cut being cut out of the blade, the hilt being in the shape of a butterfly. She smirked as she jumped up at Steelix, her psychic energy swirling around the blade.

" _Leeroy Jenkins!"_ Fay shouted, as she slammed the psychic sword into Steelix's forehead. A thick pink slash appeared on his body, exploding as it traveled down. Steelix let out a guttural groan, falling back to the ground, swirls in his eyes. Its body glowed brilliantly as it returned to its normal form. Fay landed on the ground, spinning the sword around her hand before placing it behind her back, allowing it to disappear, along with her Mega Form.

"I...I cannot believe we were just defeated by a Fairy type." Cal said, staring at his falling partner in shock. He sighed, walking over to Steelix, placing a hand on its jaw. It opened its eyes, glancing back at its trainer. It let out a disappointed groan, causing him to shake his head.

"It's alright buddy, they were just a little stronger than us. Have a good rest." he said, returning it.

"Big brother that was awesome!" Sherry cried, grabbing onto her brother's hand.

"Yeah big bro, it's okay if you lost. Every loss is a lesson learned right?" Mary asked, having taken a hold of his other hand.

"Yes it is, did you have fun watching?" he asked, earning a nod from the twins. Jack walked up to Cal, a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the battle, we were able to get a lot of practice. Not just that but I got some awesome shots of your Steelix." he said. He handed Cal a picture of Steelix, facing down Fay who was about to fire her Shadow Bolt at it.

"That is an awesome shot, thanks man. How about another one for the road? I'm sure you wanna have a picture of your challengers too right?" he said.

"Yeah, they help keep my memories of each battle alive." he said. Fay took a hold of Jack's camera, attaching the tripod to it, handing him the remote.

"You're very strong Miss Fay." Mary said, completely entranced by the gardevoir, who just gave her a smile.

 _"_ _And you are very cute! We haven't met that many twins out on the road, but let me say you two are the cutest ones we have met."_ she said, patting their heads lovingly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fay is fond of children. Whenever I'm not paying attention and there are kids nearby, she'll be off playing with them. She used to do the same when she was a Ralts. Whenever I was scared, she would use her Confusion to make me smile." he said.

"I can tell you have a loving bond, that bond was what let you win today, despite the disadvantage. I hope you two keep it up, I know you'll be fierce battlers in the future. Anyway, if you're heading to Greenfield, I'll gladly guide you there. We're only a few city blocks from it, four and a half actually." he said.

"I'd appreciate it. We're just passing through, our friends wanted to see the city, since it's the prettiest in all of Johto." Jack said.

"Well I agree with them, I'll show you to the Pokemon Center too. Hell, I'll even tell you the story of what happened with Professor Hale's daughter. It wasn't that long ago that the entire city was covered by Crystal."

"What?" the black haired boy said, clearly confused.

"It was super scary. Apparently, Molly had summoned some Pokemon called Unown and they made her dreams come true. It happened because she thought her daddy had died. Now not only is her daddy back, but her mommy too, and she has a Teddiursa. It's so cute, I want one too but big bro won't catch me one." Sherry said.

"I want a Tyranitar, but big bro won't catch me one either." Mary said, causing Jack to go wide eyed.

"You've got some interesting little sisters dude."

"Tell me about it." Cal said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

 _xxx_

"Well, here we are. The Greenfield Pokemon Center, this road will take you back to Route 37, and up to Ecruteak City. That path there will lead you to Professor Hale's mansion, but I don't think he's in right now. The market place is down this road, and the residential areas are down there. They have a bed and breakfast down that way too, if you're interested in a more homey feel. I prefer those over the Pokemon Center sometimes, and the old couple that runs it is super nice. They usually let people stay for free, so long as you share your travel stories with them." Cal said, pointing out all of the areas of Greenfield that were of interest.

"Thank you so much Cal, maybe if we see each other again down the road we can have another battle. I'll use my two other pokemon, see how the fair against your team." Jack said, holding his hand out, which Cal gave a firm shake too.

"No doubt, I'll be heading to Violet City for my seventh badge before heading up to Blackthorn. If you're around, I'll definitely hit you up." he said.

"Bye everyone, see you again!"

"Bye Miss Fay!"

" _See you later girls, stay cute!"_ Fay replied, giving a happy wave to the twins as they and their brother walked down to the residential area of Greenfield. Jack and the others stepped into the Pokemon Center, the rush of cool air feeling refreshing after being in the heat for awhile. After leaving their Pokemon with the Nurse Joy, the trainers decided to head down to the Cafeteria for a quick lunch.

"I must say Jack, you have impressed me with your battle tactics. I've seen trainers go for sheer power, others go for defense, while some switch between defense and offense throughout the battle. But I've never seen a trainer defend himself with offensive moves. Especially using Combination moves like that." Valerie said, causing Jack to flush.

"It's nothing...since I know Fay well, I'm able to envision moves in my mind. She can read my thoughts and deem if they'll work or not. Shadow Blast, and Thunder Blast are fairly new moves. She's been practicing Psycho-Cut since we left Saffron City. I'm just happy she was able to get it down. She needs more practice though." he said.

"Perhaps teaching her a defense move will work. Have you considered having her learn Light Screen or Reflect? They may come in handy. Perhaps even Barrier will help you out." she said.

"She brings up a good point Jack, Fay is a Psychic/Fairy type. Her weaknesses include Poison and Steel. Steel types are mostly Physical attackers with some Special moves. Having her learn Barrier and Light Screen will help keep her weaknesses to a minimum." Cynthia pointed out, sitting at the table, a salad on her plate.

"I dunno, I wouldn't want to sacrifice two of her attacks for those. Shadow Ball covers her weakness to Ghost type attacks. Thunderbolt adds another layer, with its base power and its accuracy, it makes it a good move to have. Not to mention before Ruffy and Crystal, I didn't have anything to deal with Flying types." he said.

"Jack, you do know you don't have to sacrifice moves right? What makes certain types is how versatile they are. Fay could easily learn Light Screen and Barrier and not have to give up two moves for them. While a bit challenging, I do know of Pokemon being able to learn five moves. Their bond with their trainer is what determines this, Fay absolutely adores you. Despite her disadvantage to Steelix, she put her fears aside and fought valiantly. You as a trainer should invest in that fear and teach her another attack, so she can face anything with a brave face." Valerie said, earning a nod from Jack.

"I know...sometimes I wonder if I am a good trainer. I mean, I don't exactly have a set strategy. I just call whatever move is convenient to me, hell...I have four Fairy types on my team. Someone comes in with all steel types or a Drapion and I'm freaking screwed."

"Not necessarily, Drapion is part Dark type. Fay could easily destroy it with Moonblast, not to mention Water types are extremely bulky. Artemis could eat a Poison Fang and still be able to counter with Moonblast or Sparkling Aria...or maybe you should teach it Hydro Cannon, just to have that base 120 power water type Hyper Beam in her arsenal." Hau said, shoving some spaghetti into his mouth.

"You aren't a bad battler Jack, in fact you are one of the strongest trainers I've seen. Despite some short comings, you have been able to clear every Island Trial placed in front of you. You pushed back Team Skull on numerous occasions, fought an Ultra Beast, defeated a Mega Alakazam...there's a lot that you should be proud of." Lillie said, giving the boy a smile.

"I agree with Lillie...part of being a Pokemon Trainer is knowing his team inside and out. Pokemon Trainers always take the time to learn everything they can, they amass knowledge on any Pokemon they might face. That includes moves, abilities, held items, and yes Mega Stones as well. Being a Gym Leader has taught me quite a lot, and I've passed those lessons to my apprentices. It was also why I invited you to Lavarre City. I see something in you Jack, something special, and with some help you could achieve greatness." Valerie said, giving the boy a smile. He looked away from the older trainer, biting his lower lip.

"I know, and I have been considering it. But I just can't...I made a promise to a friend that I would become a good trainer. I want to travel around, and take as many pictures as I can. She can't travel, so I'm doing it for the both of us...grounding myself in a single place...I just can't...I'm sorry." the boy said, standing up from his seat. He grabbed his bag, donning his beanie as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Wonder what's eating him? If a Gym Leader offered to train me, I'd take that offer at the drop of a hat." Hau said, confusion on his face.

"Yeah well...being in one place all the time doesn't suit some people. We all have wants, needs, dreams. I dream of being the Sinnoh Champion one day, but I've got to train up for that. Traveling around is just too fun, so many people won't stay in place for long." the blonde Sinnoh trainer said.

"It is rather interesting to hear you say that, considering you are the current Sinnoh Champion, at least in this world." Valerie said, taking a sip of her tea, causing Cynthia to start coughing loudly.

"Wh...what?"

"Oh, don't let that comment stop you from enjoying your meal Cindy...t'was a simple observation. It's quite curious though, I have questions that I'm sure you don't want to answer. Regardless, that is not my business...and neither is Jack's promise. I know that he wants to be the best he can be and have a memorable journey. I cannot force him to make his choice, but my doors will always be open for him."

"Miss Valerie, you said you have apprentices right? Do you have boy apprentices?" Hau asked.

"Oh no, all of my apprentices are girls. They're all around your ages actually, Linnea and Kali are the oldest at Seventeen, Blossom is fifteen and Katherine is sixteen. They're all really sweet, though Kali is a bit headstrong, and Linnea is well...absentminded. Her Wigglytuff is pretty strong though, there's only one person that can beat my Mr. Mime with a Wigglytuff and that's Linnea." she said, holding back a giggle.

"May I be excused?" Lillie asked suddenly, causing the three to look at her. Valerie gave her a nod.

"You don't need to ask, I can see you want to make sure Jack is alright. He needs a friend right now, so go on. Make sure he's alright." she said. The blonde girl smiled, standing up from her seat. She grabbed a hold of Chika, who had been waiting expectantly for the girl after she had finished her berries.

"Do you think something is going on between Jack and Lillie? They've been acting weird around each other since Cerulean City." Hau said, downing the last of his apple juice.

"Hell if I know...you've known them a bit longer than I have no? Lillie told me she can't let herself fall for him. Whatever that means."

"Lillie has a troubled past, I can see she's holding back things she doesn't want us to know. But hearing that...it's quite sad, nothing is worse than being unable to love someone." Valerie said, setting her empty tea cup down.

"Unable to love? What's wrong with being unable to love? I thought Lillie loved all of us?" Hau said.

"Hauie dear, Valerie means the other kind of love. The kissy kissy love."

"Oh...wait, Lillie likes Jack?" he asked, causing the blonde to slap her forehead with her hand.

"Does the term _hopelessly_ mean anything to you?"

"Not really."

"Ugh...you and your Malasada filled brain." Cynthia cried, shoving some lettuce in her mouth. Valerie smiled fondly, young teenagers were always entertaining to watch. It made her remember the times she had experienced what they were going through.

 _xxx_

Jack hadn't walked far from the Pokemon Center. He had been thinking a lot about what Valerie had said. Fay had a lot of potential in her, and he had been wondering if the way he had been training her was right. Fay had never complained, aside from refusing to learn Dazzling Gleam. She had learned Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball as a Kirlia, practically after evolving. She had given up Psychic for Psycho-Cut, and had given up Confusion for Moonblast. He had thought that was a balanced move set, but now he wasn't so sure. He had started thinking about the rest of his team, wondering if his other pokemon were as strong as they could be.

He had found himself in a hill above Greenfield, he could see the entire city from there. The boy couldn't help but start taking pictures of the scenery, too entranced by the beauty of it. Professor Hale's mansion had been absolutely beautiful. Cal had told him about what had happened to it, and had even shared some pictures of the Crystal Mansion that it had turned into. Not just that, he had taken pictures of an Entei that had been seen running around, along with a Charizard that had been seen battling it. The pictures had been taken by his mother as he had been in Olivine City when it all happened. He lowered his camera just as a breeze washed over the land. He smiled a bit, glancing at his camera.

" _Ever since you gave me this camera, I've been taking pictures non-stop. I have so many memory cards filled with photos. Albums filled to the brim, memories that I cherish every day. But has this been hindering my training? Do I focus on my Photography so much that my Pokemon suffer?"_ he asked himself.

He knew his antics in battle made him look less serious. Fawning over every pokemon he saw was something that annoyed him at times. But it was the wonder of the Pokemon world that made him act like that. Who doesn't go into a frenzy when seeing a Mega Evolved Pokemon? Who doesn't start fawning when someone as famous as Lisia or a Gym Leader and Fashion Model like Valerie graced your presence? Who turned down taking pictures of Mega Rayquaza or turns down a ride through the skies of Hoenn? It made him think a lot about everything he had seen and done in his journey. He leaned back against the oak tree, glancing at the sky.

" _I feel like a horrible friend. I've been taking pictures all this time, but they were never for me wasn't it? It was all for you wasn't it Bethy? I wasn't able to speak to you before I left Kalos. Every time I called someone told me you couldn't talk...so I gave up. Even now I can't be bothered to call you."_ he thought, balling his fist in anger.

"Um Jack...could I talk to you?" a voice said, startling him out of his thoughts. He glanced to his left, seeing it was Lillie, and her Chikorita. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"Sure, is it about the contest?"

"No...it isn't. I just wanted to ask if you were alright...you've been acting a bit weird lately." she said.

"Have I? I haven't noticed." he replied, glancing back toward the grassy fields.

"It's been for the past couple days though. I feel the more we travel through Johto, the more nervous you get. If I can even call it that...are you scared of something? Perhaps of failing your pokemon?"

"No...that isn't it." he said. The girl narrowed her eyes, adopting an annoyed look on her face. It was the same glower he got from her when he knew he wasn't being truthful. He looked away from her, trying not to look in her eyes.

"Goddamn it, I hate it when you give me that look!"

"Then answer me honestly."

"Okay, sheesh. Yes, I'm scared of failing my pokemon...I feel that my photography is hindering our progress. I started thinking a lot after battling Cal. How many battles have I been focused on taking pictures? Mostly all of them. I feel that we've won each battle because of sheer power alone. Looking at Fay's move set made me realize she could be a lot better than she is now." he said.

"Jack, answer me this simple question. Has Fay ever complained about moves?"

"Yes."

"Before Dazzling Gleam." the girl said, causing him to shake his head.

"She's never complained about the moves I want to her to learn. Artemis went through hell just to use Supersonic Skystrike. Ruffy learned so many attacks after it evolved, because he wants to defeat Team Skull. Doku and Star learned attacks for our Grand Trial against Olivia, and I didn't even use Doku in that battle. I just...I don't know if I'm a good trainer." he said.

"Jack...you are the best trainer I have seen. Your pokemon are strong and can pull their own weight, alone and together. Your charisma on the battlefield, excitement when seeing new pokemon and willingness to accept any challenge is the reason why I wanted to be a trainer. Aunt Burnet gave me my chance with Snowball, and now I have four Pokemon on my team. Sure they aren't that strong, but I'm not alone with Nebby anymore. If anything, I'm the weak one."

"What...no you aren't! You're really strong Lillie, you had the balls to take Nebby with you when it was being hurt. You went up to the Ruins of Conflict with no Pokemon to meet Tapu Koko and were brave enough to stand up against a flock of Spearow. Despite being a bit cowardly from time to time, which I don't blame you for, you have swallowed it and looked danger in the face. You are a lot stronger than I am...the only reason I'm a trainer is because I made a promise to Bethy." he said. Lillie held back a blush, glancing away from him.

"You just wanted to be a Photographer, but a promise with Beth made you be a trainer?" she asked.

"Yeah...like I said before, she's super sick. So she couldn't fulfill her dream of being a trainer. I promised her during the last Wind Festival I went too, that I would be a trainer for the both of us. I was going to take on the Kalos League, but we moved to Alola. That's it...the only reason I'm a trainer is because of a promise." he replied, a frown on his face. Lillie sighed, brushing some hair over her eyes. She hugged Chika a bit tightly, causing her to look up at her trainer.

"Chiko?"

"I'm okay Chika, I'm just thinking my options over." she said softly. The grass type tilted her head in confusion.

"Chikori Chiko?"

"No...that isn't it." Lillie replied. Jack glanced at the girl, brow quirked in curiosity.

" _Can she understand what Chika is saying? I mean I know trainers will eventually understand their Pokemon. But they just met not that long ago."_ he thought to himself. After a second, Lillie gave her Pokemon a nod, walking closer to Jack. She rose a single hand up, slapping him across the face.

"Ow...what the hell did I do?" he cried, rubbing his cheek, stunned at what the girl had done.

"Well...for lack of a better term, you are being a dumb ass."

"Okay...in what way?"

"Thinking that the only reason you are a trainer is because of your promise. Listen, I've never met Elizabeth...and while I do believe your Promise to her is the reason, it isn't the driving force behind what you do. You are a Pokemon Trainer because you want to take pictures of awesome moves and battles. Or else you wouldn't film each battle you are in, or take pictures of your friends while they battle. You wouldn't go through so many lengths to collect Z-crystals and learn Z-moves just to add them to your collection. You do the things you do, because you want to have pictures of your achievements. You are a Pokemon Trainer because you want to have a collection of our beautiful world, Pokemon Trainers and all."

"That's quite the assumption."

"You climbed up the side of a cliff for a berry, despite almost dying. You were on a Mega Rayquaza, not because it was a legendary, but because you wanted a video of the best rollercoaster in the world. A Lopunny kicked you in the balls, and you managed to snap a picture of her angry face from the ground, while you screamed about how they had been pasteurized. You want to see everything in the world, no matter how dangerous, dumb or borderline life threatening it is. That honestly makes you one of the best pokemon trainers in the world. You are willing to do anything to protect anyone, and that makes you a hero in the eyes of many...and you are my inspiration. One day, I want to be just like you."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Jack asked his face being red. Lillie gave him a shy nod.

"Y-yes. I one to protect those dear to me, including Nebby...but as I am right now...I can't do that. I won't be able to face Aether Foundation as I am. I won't be able to stand up to my mother because I'm not strong enough yet. So please...let me travel with you until I am strong enough to face her. Okay?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Sure...I can do that...we'll travel all throughout Alola, and Johto and where ever you want to go. I'll make you the strongest Pokemon trainer you can be, even if you don't like battling."

"Just traveling with you is enough to make me feel strong." Lillie said, giving the boy a smile. He cleared his throat, looking away from the girl.

"I remember what you said in Cerulean City but...should we kiss?"

"No, I don't think we should."

"Oh...but this is the part in movies where people kiss."

"Yes I know...I just want to be your friend Jack, I'm sorry...you deserve a pretty girl by your side. Someone who could keep up with your photography frenzies, fast paced battle tactics and whatever crazy scenarios you find yourself in." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I suppose you are right...you deserve a man who can not only take care of you, but teach you to be strong. Maybe you can be a strong independent woman who don't need no man in the future."

"Oh Arceus...I doubt I'll ever be that strong. Besides, I think Coordinating will be my niche in the future. I won't kiss you, but you can at least hold my hand." she said, releasing her hold on Chika, holding her hand out.

"I guess that'll do. Just so you know Lillie...I think I like you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. So I'll stay your best friend for as long as you'll have me." he replied, lacing his fingers through her own. She flushed giving the boy a nod.

"Okay...let's be best friends forever then."

" _Why does that sound worse outloud than in my head?"_ Jack thought to himself. He inwardly cringed, realizing he had willingly put himself in the Friendzone with the first girl who admitted to liking him.

" _This is horrible...Lillie you coward, you could have had your first boyfriend. AHHH...no it's okay...he deserves someone better than me...I'm not a real trainer, I'm just a weak girl. Being his best friend is better...ugh...that sounds so horrible."_ Lillie thought to herself, inwardly frowning. The two didn't say anything, just enjoying the breeze rolling through the hills of Greenfield. Though the two were happy where they stood, this had to be without a doubt the most embarrassing moment of their love lives.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Murkrow: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze Assurance**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Gabite:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Tackle, Helping Hand**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	36. Johto Journeys: Ecruteak City I

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I hope you are all having a wonderful day. Here's Chapter 36, it's extra long and has another Gym Battle in it, so I hope you like it. I don't have any news to share for the story, except that I'm working on the Legends of Kalos rewrite as well as this one. It's gonna be an original plot, as the one from the first Legends of Kalos will be scrapped. The main character will still train Fairy type Pokemon, but a lot of stuff will be different including the party he gets at the end. His starter will be different and I may change the traveling companions too since I can't seem to do anything with Yvonne and Zera. I might salvage them though so all hope is not lost. So I hope you like this chapter, leave your thoughts in the reviews if you feel like it. Have yourselves a good day!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 36

Ecruteak City

"Ugh...finally, Ecruteak City!" Hau cried out, holding his hands up in the air, excitement on his face.

After two more days of traveling, Jack and his friends had finally arrived in Ecruteak City. It was a beautiful mountainside town, surrounded by lush trees that were changing colors. Bright oranges, reds and yellows mingled with the remaining green leaves of some trees. The cobblestone streets cut through the city, adding to the olden style of the city. All of the houses were traditional wooden buildings, with ceramic red roofs. More modern brick buildings could be seen in the city as well as some taller apartment buildings that had been made in recent years. The Pokemon Center and PokeMart stood out among the buildings as they were more recent additions to the old city. The red and blue roofs of each building were the most recognizable, allowing trainers to find them if they were lost. The Ecruteak City Pokemon Gym could be seen from the hill Jack and his friends were at, the old style building reflecting both old and new architecture. A small lake could be seen, near the toll entrance that lead toward the Bell Tower.

The Bell Tower was the tallest structure in Ecruteak City, with each floor bearing beautiful crystal bells that glittered in the sunlight. Opposing it was what was left of the Brass Tower, known more commonly as the Burned tower. Only two floors could be seen jutting from its foundation. The burnt wood and destroyed support beams still standing, even though 165 years had passed since it had burned to the ground. A lone crystal bell could be seen hanging from what was once a second floor balcony, slightly melted and tinged black. It was a testament of survival, the lone bell that had survived the flames that had devoured the tower so long ago. The nearby Mt. Mortar could be seen in the distance, the snow capped peak sticking out over the land of Johto, making it snow in the nearby Lake of Rage and Mahogany Town. Jack lowered his camera, having taking pictures of his home town.

"It's so beautiful. All of the colors of the leaves all blend together so perfectly. Mt. Mortar looks awesome in the background too, and the towers...oh my Arceus...it's no wonder so many people love this city." Cynthia said.

"I agree with you, it's just so serene here. Jack you better take a lot of pictures of this city." Lillie said, earning a look of annoyance from the boy.

"I got you covered, it's my home town. I got a memory card dedicated just to Ecruteak City." he replied, giving her a smile.

"You must be happy about being back home huh Miss Valerie?"

"Of course, coming home is always fun. I'm sure my sisters will be quite surprised when I go home. They don't know I'm in the region, unless someone leaked me being here online." the Fairy trainer replied, having a hopeful look on her face.

"Well, if those two idiots were smart, they just went home to change their britches. If they posted about you, then they would have to post about narrowly avoiding 1st degree murder." Jack said.

"Hehe...britches."

"I love how that's the only think you decide to comment on." Lillie said, earning a grin from Cynthia.

"Hey, if I find something funny, I'll comment on it." she replied with a wink.

"Well, let us head to the Pokemon Center. After the long trip, our Pokemon must be exhausted. Lillie and Jack can take this time to register for the Ecruteak Pokemon Contest as well." Valerie said, starting on the path that lead down to the city.

"Oh right, I completely forgot. Where's the Contest Hall? It's not in the gym is it?" Jack asked, causing the older trainer to shake her head.

"No, the Contest Hall is near the back of the city. They wanted to have an outdoor arena, so that everyone could enjoy the beauty of the city. So they built the Contest Hall on the old Bellchime trail, that once connected the Brass and Tin Towers. A new trail was created, and the Tin Tower was renamed, now being called the Bell Tower." she replied, earning a nod from the trainers.

"It's gonna be an interesting contest, that's for sure. You guys got four days, think you can come up with a routine?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"I got a couple things in mind. We'll be staying in Ecruteak for the next week and a half. So we'll have more than enough time to explore the city. Lillie wanted to visit the towers so we'll make time for that as well." the black haired boy said, glancing at his PokeNav, where all of the points of interest were highlighted.

"I forgot to tell you...in order to visit the Bell Tower, you must have a right of passage. Usually, the Kimono Girls are the ones who dictate those who visit, since they are responsible for the upkeep of the tower. However, you can challenge the Ecruteak City Gym instead. The Fog Badge is considered a right of passage as well, I'll let you decide which to go for."

"Well, Hau already had a Gym Battle, and so did Jack. I think I'll take this one, besides Morty is a Ghost type Master. I'm sure Lillie wouldn't want to be in that gym. And I do need someone to help me with Shuppet." Cynthia said, a grin on her face.

"Okay, we'll leave that gym to you. I however will be taking on the Olivine City Gym when we get there. I wanna take home a Gym Badge from both Kanto and Johto."

"I should warn you Jack, the Olivine City Gym Leader is a Steel type trainer. You may have bested Cal's Steelix, but how can you fare against several others?" Valerie asked, earning a smile from the boy.

"Don't worry Val, I'll handle myself just fine. I got an entire training regimen all set for my Pokemon. We'll have type coverage to face any type of Pokemon."

"He's fired up now, I can definitely tell he's gonna win that badge." Hau said, earning a laugh from Cynthia.

"Of course, when Jack has his mind set on something, he will achieve it. He climbed up the side of a cliff for a berry after all."

"Hey look, a Spinarak." Lillie said, pointing to the green arachnid that was sleeping on the side of a house. Seeing it caused Jack to sprint away, heading toward the Pokemon Center. Valerie just watched him go, a curious look on her face.

"He has a fear of Spinarak?" she asked.

"He was bit by an Ariados as a kid. Ever since then he's got a fear of Poison type Pokemon, I shouldn't have said that outloud." Lillie said, looking a bit sheepish.

"He's gonna have to get over his fears eventually. Anyway, let's just focus on the city. We're gonna have fun here, I can't wait to see those Kimono Girls in action." Hau said, earning a smile from Valerie.

"I'm sure it'll be an experience you won't soon forget Hau."

After stopping at the Pokemon Center, and registering for the Pokemon Contest, Jack and his friends decided to split up for the day. Valerie showed them the way to the Kimono Girl's dance studio, where she would be staying for the foreseeable future. Hau and Cynthia had decided to check out some of the restaurants in Ecruteak City. Apparently, he had heard rumors of a shop selling Malasadas, and he dragged the blonde Sinnoh Trainer away with him. That left Jack and Lillie to tackle Ecruteak on their own. He had been walking down one of the many streets, taking pictures of the architecture and the Pokemon he was seeing. Fay had been doing the same, interacting with some of the pokemon herself, managing to get pictures of rare Pokemon for their collection. Lillie meanwhile seemed to be a bit more nervous, she was glancing at her Contest Pass, which now bore her picture and trainer identification. It was the same one Lisia had given her in Hoenn, which could be used in any circuit in the world. She bit her lip, trying not to trip over her own two feet as she walked.

"Hey Lillie, where are you going?" Jack asked, causing the girl to stop. She turned to face him, a far off look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were going to the Apparel Shop."

"We're right in front of it. Keep going that way and you'll make it to Mahogany Town, is something the matter?" he asked curiously. She took a shaky breath, giving the boy a nod.

"I'm just nervous. I've never been on stage, on top of that...the contest is a televised event. What if the Aether Foundation sees it and comes after me?" she asked.

" _I doubt they would. The Alola Region doesn't have foreign programming, I would know. Miss Leila spent an hour arguing with the cable guy because she wanted the same channels she watched in Lumiose City."_ Fay said, lowering her camera from her face. She had been taking pictures of some Rattata that were scurrying about, dragging a piece of bread with them.

"Fay is right, I doubt anyone from Alola would watch a Pokemon Contest of all things. Well...they would but the time zones are different. It's night time in Alola right now, so why would anyone be watching a contest? Just don't worry okay? They aren't going to get you here." Jack said, giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded, taking a deep breath through her nose. It was something a friend had once told her to do in order to relax.

"Let's just take a look at the Apparel Shop then. We need quite a few things in order to participate in this contest." Lillie said, earning a nod from the boy. The two walked into the store, finding a few people milling about inside.

Various costumes were on sale, from fancy ballgowns, to even a clown outfit. Jack looked at it and shuddered, wondering who in their mind would wear something like that. He himself had to get a good outfit for the performance, but since he didn't know what Lillie was going to be wearing, it would make it hard to decide. He walked over to the fancier side of the store, spotting white suit with a slight ice blue tinge to it. It had light blue thread, and was finely made. The buttons were white in color, and had a snowflake pattern on it. It came with an ice blue tie and a handkerchief, as well as a top hat. He turned to Fay, who had been looking at a feather boa someone had left out.

"What do you think Fay?" he asked, grabbing the suit from the display. He held it up to himself, earning a curious look from his partner.

" _It doesn't look too bad, with some slacks and white shoes...you'll definitely be rocking that stage. But you'll have to match with Lillie."_ she said, glancing at the blonde girl who was looking for some clothes as well. The boy nodded, folding the suit over his arm, walking over to the pants section of the store. He handed the top hat to Fay, who quickly put it on her head.

" _Look at me, I'm fancy...Jackson, get me my monocle, I shall drink some wine."_ Fay said, twirling her imaginary mustache. The boy let out a snort, holding back his laugh.

"Spot on old chap, would you fancy some tea?" Jack replied, in a perfect accent.

" _I say, that is quite the accent. You are indeed cut from the same cloth as I mate."_

"Quite."

"Are you two having fun over here?" a voice asked, causing the two to jump slightly. Jack turned around, sighing when he realized it was only Lillie. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment, a flush on his cheeks.

"Something like that, did you find anything?"

"Not really, aside from a souvenir shirt that is. We should head to the front and look at what we really came here for." she said.

"Yeah, just let me get what I need first. I shouldn't be long." Jack replied, walking over to a nearby rack.

He sifted through it briefly, looking for a pair of white slacks to go with the suit he had grabbed. He would stop by the Shoe Shop later for some boots, as he didn't like wearing fancy shoes. With everything he needed, he headed to the front, where a young woman was finishing up with a customer. She gave the man a polite bow, thanking him for his purchase, before turning to the two.

"Hello, did you find everything you were looking for?" she asked, earning a nod from the two.

"We surely did." Jack said, placing his suit on the counter. She looked it over, glancing back at the boy.

"Are you sure this will fit you?"

"I'm sure, I usually eyeball my clothes but I get it right almost all the time. We have a friend who's a fashion designer, she'll adjust it if I need it." he said reassuringly. He glanced inside the showcase, spotting the Contest Accessories they were after.

"I see you eyeing the seals, I take it you two are entering the Ecruteak City contest?" the woman asked curiously.

"That's right, we came here because we need some seals and ball capsules. We're not entirely sure how they work, and this was the only store that sold them so we came here." Lillie explained, earning a nod from the cashier.

"It's a rather interesting concept. The Ball capsule is a special device that you slip your pokeball into. Once the pokeball is inside, it activates a special signal that the seal picks up on. Instead of the usual blue sheen that surround pokemon when they're called out, the seals will take effect. There are a wide variety of seals, so you'll be able to pick and choose the ones you want." she said, placing a tray filled with seals before the two.

"Whoa...there are so many to choose from. Star Seals, Lightning Seals, even Bubble and Flash seals too." Jack said, eyeing some of the packs.

"Hmm...it is a tough choice...I'm not sure which ones would work well with Snowball." Lillie added. She had been focusing on the Heart and Music Seals as well.

"Well, if you can't seem to choose you could buy a Seal Case. It comes with thirty different seals, in fact most of the packs I'm showing you come in that box. The catch, you only get one seal of each not multiple, so you'll have to buy more if they get damaged." the cashier said.

"That's not a bad deal to be honest. We'll take the Seal Case, and one pack of each of these. Oh and we'll need four Ball capsules, I wanna get one for Cynthia and Hau." Jack said.

"Coming right up, I'll make sure to give you the cutest seals we have." she replied, a grin on her face. Jack and Lillie shared a smile.

 _ **xxx**_

"Well...at least we took care of that stuff. I finally got my outfit, so all we have to do now is work on an appeal." Jack said, giving Lillie a smile.

"Yes...I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if they will work. Do you mind if we get out of the city? I don't want anyone to see us...you know, in case they want to steal our routines?" she said. The boy reached for his PokeNav, typing something into it.

"There's a spot near the road that leads to Mahogany Town with a small lake nearby. We can go there, I doubt no one will bother us there and we're really close by." he said, closing the Nav. She nodded silently, remaining quiet as they continued walking.

It wasn't long before they reached the outskirts of the city, a long dirt trail leading toward Mt. Mortar. Jack lead his friend toward the side of the road, reaching a clearing not that far away. It was surrounded by lush green Evergreen trees that soared high above them. The area was filled with the scent of pine and flowers, the sound of the nearby waves lapping the shore added to the serenity of the area. There were a few pokemon scurrying about, most of them dashing deeper into the woods when they heard the two trainers approaching the clearing. Jack gave a firm nod, turning to face his friend.

"Alright Lillie, this spot will be perfect. It's big, there's water nearby that we can use to our advantage and it's far enough from the city. Are you okay practicing here?"

"Yes, this area will be fine. What do we do first?" she asked curiously. He pulled his messenger bag off, pulling out the Seal Case he had bought at the Apparel Shop. He handed his camera to Fay, who had been quietly taking pictures of the clearing they were at.

"The first thing we should practice is our entrance. Thankfully, there's only one appeal round in this contest. So we need to make sure we leave an impact, the more points we get, the higher the chances we'll make it onto round two. As such, entrance is key which is why we bought these seals." he said, handing Lillie on of the Ball Capsules. She looked at it oddly, the light blue capsule catching the sun's gleam.

"Right, you said in contests, how a pokemon leaves it's Pokeball is important." she said.

"Mhmm...which is why we need to pick the right seals. Since we're using Snowball and Crystal in the appeals, we need to pick seals tailored to them. I plan to switch when we get to the battles." Jack said, grabbing a pack of Heart Seals.

"You're switching Pokemon?"

"Yup, if you use the same pokemon from your appeals in the battles, then you might lose. It's actually common practice for someone to switch Pokemon after round one. Keeps it interesting, and you can make sure of different pokemon's abilities and move sets. If anything, I can just send Melody into the field." he said.

"Are you serious? I thought you didn't want anyone to know you had a Legendary Pokemon. Wouldn't that be dangerous?" the blonde asked, causing the trainer to shake his head.

"Not really, I've seen someone use a Latios in a contest. Makes the game a bit unfair but hey, if you got it flaunt it. Arceus that is horrible advice, never follow that would you?" the boy said sternly, causing Lillie to sigh.

After a few minutes of searching, Jack managed to find a seal that would work for him. He grabbed a hold of Crystal's Luxury Ball, slipping it into the Ball capsule, snapping it shut. Lillie watched intently, mimicking his actions with Snowball's Pokeball. She had been looking for some seals as well, reading the description on the back of the packet. She was hoping the one she chose would work well with Snowball, her hand shook as she placed the seal on the front of the Ball Capsule. Jack stood up, glancing at Fay who had already set up his tripod.

"Okay, let's see how this works. Crystal, show them your Alolan Spirit!" Jack cried, throwing the ball high into the air. It snapped open, a shower of confetti swirling around the Alolan Ninetails as she landed on the field.

"Niine!" she cried, expelling a cold mist that caused the confetti to burst into little sparkles. Lillie clasped her hands together, an impressed look on her face.

"Wow, that looked so pretty!"

"Heh, it took a bit of picking and choosing but it worked out fine. I knew Crystal expelled a cold mist when called out of her Pokeball, the confetti seal not only added a bit of color since her fur is white, but the mist making them burst was an added bonus. Which one did you pick, Lillie?" he asked curiously, turning to his friend.

"Um well...I think I'd rather show you. Okay Snowball, it's time to shine!" she cried, throwing her Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, a shower of lightning bolts swirling around Snowball, who did a spin as he came out. The glowing bolts stuck to his fur, and upon landing, exploded into tiny sparks around the small ice type.

"Vuulpix!" he cried, letting out a small icy mist. Upon seeing Crystal, he bounded over to her, nuzzling against her side. The Ninetails lowered her head, licking his snout which made him coo happily.

"That was a rather interesting seal choice. I wasn't expecting you to go with a Lightning seal."

"Well, since Snowball's fur is white I decided to use the Lightning seal. Not only will it stick due to the static, but when he lands the remaining lightning will travel through his feet into the ground. It also makes his fur shiny, so it highlights its cuteness." she said, shyly poking her fingers together. The boy smiled, giving her a pat on the back.

"You chose well young padawan, but now the training truly begins. We must use the force to come up with an appeal that will get us past the appeal round." he said.

"You are such a nerd."

"What? They were playing Star Wars last night, there was no way I was gonna miss it. I'm so happy I bought my PokeNav, it's so freaking useful." he said, earning a sigh from his friend.

"Come on, let's get to work. I have an idea that might work, if you have Crystal use Moonblast, Snowball can freeze it with Icy Wind. Then Crystal and balance it on her nose while Snowball runs around her."

"Hmm...not a bad idea, I had one too. It involved having Crystal freeze the field with Ice Beam. That way we could be able to skate on the ice while they use their moves. Almost like one of those cheesy Disney on ice things." he said. Lillie gave a feverish nod, pulling out her diary and a pen.

"I love it, it could be easily worked into the other ideas I have. I was thinking of having Snowball use Avalanche while Crystal ran through it, creating a sort of flowing cape. I just had another idea too, Beauty and the Beast! Maybe we can talk to Valerie and have her make you a beast outfit, that you can pull off during their appeal! That would be so awesome!" she cried, rapidly jotting the notes in her book.

" _Wow...she's really into this...then again I do like that Beauty and the Beast thing. It will definitely fit this routine, and I at least know how to Ice Skate. Those visits to Snowbelle City paid off."_ Jack thought, glancing at the nearby lake. A smile worked its way onto his face, his idea would certainly help them.

Meanwhile in Ecruteak City, Cynthia had grown increasingly annoyed with Hau. He had been dragging her all throughout the city, and while she did love seeing Ecruteak, she didn't enjoy going to every single shop and food stand in town. The first two had been alright, since she loved traditional food, and the ice cream cart had been her favorite. But now she just wanted to go to the Gym. However, Hau was still in search of a Malasada shop, when he knew they didn't exist in Johto. She finally had enough, walking in front of the boy causing him to stop. He just gave her a look of confusion, not at all reading the annoyed look on her face.

"Is something wrong Cindy?"

"Yes! Can we stop looking for Malasadas? It was okay for the first hour, but I wanna challenge the Ecruteak City Gym! We stopped at the Pokemon Center for that very reason, not to gallivant through the city looking for sugary sweets!"

"Gee, why didn't you say so earlier? We passed by the Gym like four times." the olive haired boy said. Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise, only to narrow in annoyance.

"I swear, one day you are going to regret loving Malasadas so freaking much. Come on!" she said, this time dragging the boy toward the Pokemon Gym. Hau was going to say something but bit his tongue, knowing full well he didn't want to face Cynthia's wrath.

The Ecruteak City Gym was vastly different to the two previous gyms. This one seemed a bit more eerie than the one in Goldenrod City. It matched the older architecture of the city, being styled after a log cabin. It had thick wooden posts and railings surrounding the entire building, creating a balcony around the entire building. Each post had a red paper lantern, along with a banner that had various characters written in golden paint. The doors were traditional sliding doors, unlike some of other buildings in Ecruteak, which had wooden or glass doors. The Pokemon League Crest hung above the entrance, along with bright golden letters, spelling out the name Ecruteak City Gym. Hau tensed up as she grabbed a hold of the door.

"I'm getting real bad vibes from this place."

"Oh shush you baby. It's just a gym, it isn't like we're gonna get shot." she replied, pulling the doors open. The two trainers walked inside, noticing it was rather dark in there. Cynthia had a brief flashback to the Saffron Gym, but shook it off as she walked further in. She glanced around, noticing every single corner had a floating blue light, providing a modicum of lighting she hadn't been expecting. She took a step forward, several lights blinking on as she did.

"Whoa...that's some interesting home décor." she muttered, noticing the outline of the battlefield. She stepped onto the challenger's box, holding her hands around her mouth.

"Hey, anyone there? I'd like to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle please!" she cried. The rest of the gym lit up, revealing a man standing at the other end of it.

He was a rather tall, lanky looking man with golden yellow hair. He was wearing a long sleeved, violet shirt that was tucked into his white jeans. Around his head, he was wearing a headband, and around his neck he had a crimson scarf, which trailed down his sides. He had a calm look on his face, as he eyed the young would be challenger. After awhile, he gave a curt nod, stepping into the Leader's box.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave, normally people grow nervous when entering my gym. My Litwick and Lampent seem to scare everyone off, but they mean no harm." he said, gesturing to the four Litwick at each corner of the room, along with the Lampent that were floating around, providing most of the lighting for the gym.

"L-Litwick? It isn't gonna steal my soul is it?" Hau asked, earning a chuckle from the Gym Leader.

"Not at all, there's a lot of misinformation surrounding these particular pokemon. I should elaborate, Litwick only steal the souls of those who befoul their territory. Furthermore, they only do so if the person is wicked. If you are a nice person, they will usually provide you with warmth and light until you are safely returned from where you came from. Lampent on the other hand...well they won't steal your soul while you are alive." the man said. Hau shakily held up his Pokedex, scanning one of the nearby Lampent with it.

" _Lampent, the Lamp Pokemon and the evolved form of Litwick. The souls they steal feed the burning flames within. This Pokemon likes to float around hospitals, awaiting for people to pass on, so they can steal their souls. The more souls they steal, the brighter the flame burns."_

"I'm getting outta here, good luck Cindy, I'll be nearby." he said, racing out of the gym, earning a growl from the blonde.

"Arceus, what a sissy! It's just a Ghost type, it isn't going to hurt you!" she cried in vain. The gym leader just stared in amusement, shaking his head slightly.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Morty, I'm the Ghost type Gym Leader of Ecruteak City."

"It's nice to meet you Morty, my name is Cynthia. Everyone pretty much calls me Cindy now, so it's okay if you wanna call me that too. I'm not registered for the Johto League, but I heard you need the Fog Badge to visit the Bell Tower. So I came for that badge, is that okay?" she asked curiously, hoping the man didn't turn her away. To her surprise, he smiled.

"It's perfectly fine. Plenty of kids in town challenge me for the Fog Badge, everyone wants to visit the tower at some point in their lives. Besides, it's much easier to challenge me and not the Kimono Sisters. They can be quite tough." he said.

"Really? What do they do?"

"All of them train an evolution of Eevee. So those who wish to obtain a Rainbow Heart to visit the tower needs to defeat them. They either take you on one-on-one right after another, or one of them challenges you to a full battle. Even I have trouble beating them at times." Morty said, glancing away in embarrassment.

"Oh man, Jack is gonna have a hard time over there. I can already tell...regardless, I find this easier for me. I've been dying to challenge a Gym, I've come all the way from Alola you know." she said happily. A few of the Lampent drifted closer to the girl, causing her to glance around. She sighed, brushing her fleck out of her eye.

"It was an expression guys, I'm not actually dying. Sheesh, at least wait until they're on their death bed." she said, crossing her arms as the pokemon all moved away.

"You are quite the amusing girl. Normally, I hold a four on four Pokemon battle. However since this isn't an official league battle, I'll only use two Pokemon. However they are my strongest, so I do recommend you think things through."

"Heh, I already got a sound strategy Morty. So come on, hit me with your best shot, I can take it!" she said happily. He reached behind his back, pulling out a Pokeball.

"If you say so, alright Gengar let's do this." he called out, throwing his first Pokeball into the field. From it emerged a large violet Pokemon with a huge grin on its face. Cynthia reached for her Pokedex, glancing intently at the screen.

" _Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon and the final evolution of Ghastly. It loves hiding in people's shadows. Doing so will allow it to steal a persons body heat, the resulting chill making people shiver. It is said that a nearby Gengar will lower the temperature by up to 10 degrees Fahrenheit."_

"Whoo...no wonder it got cold all of a sudden. This dress really isn't made for the cold, so let's take care of this one quickly. Eevee I choose you!" she cried, throwing it's pokeball into the air. The Normal type appeared on the field, glowing brightly in the low lighting for a brief moment. Eevee was sporting a rather unique item around its neck, a pink glittering scarf that Morty had never seen before. He was quite impressed with Cynthia's bold choice.

"I'll say, that's the first Shiny Eevee I've seen in awhile. An interesting choice, but a poor one nonetheless. The challenger gets the first move." Morty said, already having a plan in his mind. Cynthia nodded, glancing at her partner for the battle.

"Okay Eevee, this is gonna be a cinch. Trust me and we'll get through it quickly."

"Vee vee!"

"Excellent, let's go Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

"Gengar, take the attack. When you can counter with Sludge Wave." Morty called out, earning a laugh from his pokemon. It just stood its ground, watching as Eevee approached it. The silver fox jumped up, barreling into Gengar. The Pokemon gave out a cry as it flew back, landing flat on its back.

"What? But how? Quick Attack is a normal type move!"

"Normally yes, Eevee is a Normal type Pokemon and his moves do zero damage to Ghost types. However, the scarf around his neck is a special item. It's called a Pixie Scarf, those who wear it have their Normal type moves converted into Fairy type moves. Fairy types may do little damage to Gengar, but at least we can attack them normally." Cynthia said, a smirk on her face.

"Vee vee, Eevee!"

"Very good, I wasn't even aware such an item existed. I guess you've got your bases covered. But so do we, Hypnosis Gengar! Let's go!"

"Gengar Gen!" the Shadow Pokemon cried, its eyes glowing a bright pink. Cynthia was quick to react, snapping her fingers loudly which brought Eevee to attention rather quick.

"Eevee use Dig to dodge it!" she cried. The silver fox gave a cry, its paws glowing brown as it dug into the ground. The Hypnosis struck the spot where it had once been, bursting into sparkles as it took no effect.

"That won't work on us, Gengar is unaffected by Ground type moves."

"Hmm...yeah that's true, but you just gave us something interesting to use. Now Eevee, out of the ground and use Mimic!" the blonde cried. Eevee burst from the ground, having jumped over Gengar. It let out a roar that enveloped the Ghost type, a small orb of pink energy flowed into Eevee's body, sinking into it until it disappeared.

"Excellent, now Eevee use Hypnosis on Gengar!"

"No way! Quickly Gengar, don't let the attack hit you! Counter with Shadow Ball!" Morty cried. Gengar floated off the ground, holding its arms in the air as it formed a giant shadow ball in its grasp. It let out a cry, flinging it toward the Eevee, who dodged it with ease.

"Keep going with Hypnosis Eevee, I know you can do it!"

"Eevee vee vee!" Eevee cried, his eyes glowed a bright pink as a wave flew out of them. It struck Gengar dead on, causing it to slowly fall to the ground, loud snores leaving its mouth.

"Oh no Gengar! You've got to wake up, before they attack!" Morty cried, to no avail. Gengar continued sleeping, it's tongue having drooped out of its mouth.

"This just makes it easier for us. Now Eevee, jump into the air and use Shadow Ball!" Cynthia cried, urging her Pokemon forward. Eevee quickly shortened the distance toward the sleeping Pokemon, jumping high above it. He formed a swirling ball of ghostly energy, launching it at the sleeping Pokemon's face. It let out a cry of pain, but didn't stir from the attack.

"Again Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar wake up! You have to attack right now!" the gym leader cried, causing the Shadow Pokemon to stir. It's eyes snapped open, just in time to dodge the incoming Shadow Ball. Cynthia snapped her fingers, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Don't lose momentum Eevee! Use Quick Attack and then follow up with Swift!" she called out. Eevee let out a cry as it landed on the ground, bursting forward with great speed. It zoomed around the field, running circles around Gengar, causing the Pokemon to growl.

"Keep calm Gengar...all you have to do is focus. When you do use Sludge Wave!" Morty said, a confident tone in his voice. Gengar did as he was told, focusing on the white trail left behind by Quick Attack. It formed a small orb in its hands, before launching it forward, a stream of oozing sludge bathing the path before Eevee. He slipped on it, sending him tumbling forward.

"Eevee vee!" he cried loudly, the sizzling poison causing it to scream in pain.

"Now Gengar, use Hypnosis!" Morty called out. It's eyes glowed brightly as it tried to put the Normal type to sleep.

"Don't fall for it Eevee! Counter with Hypnosis!" Cynthia cried. Eevee nodded, using the hypnotizing Psychic type move. Both waves canceled each other out, neither pokemon falling asleep.

"I've gotta say, this is the first time I've battled an Eevee and it actually did damage to Gengar. You did your research didn't you?" Morty asked.

"Well, it was sort of easy to come up with a plan of attack. I asked a friend of mine to borrow the Pixie Scarf, everything else just clicked into place. But it's time for us to finish this battle once and for all, Eevee use Shadow Ball, make it as big as you can!"

"Vee!" the silver fox cried, forming the ball in his mouth. It started growing in size, doubling in size in only a few seconds. Morty remained calm, giving Gengar a nod.

"Use Sludge Wave to finish it off."

"Gen!"

"Just a little more Eevee, I know you can do it!" the blonde said, her hands balled tightly. Eevee continued charging the attack, the ball being three times bigger than normal. It was glowing slightly in the center, a dark shadowy mist beginning to come from it. It was clear that it was getting to the breaking point, if it burst it would be all over. Gengar launched its Sludge Wave, the stream of poison flying straight at the fox.

"We've got this in the bag!"

"Not so fast, dodge it Eevee! Then I want you to eat that Shadow Ball!" the blonde cried, taking the gym leader by surprise. Eevee quickly jumped back, avoiding the Sludge Wave entirely. As he landed on the ground, Eevee started eating the Shadow Ball, sucking the shadowy energy into his mouth. His silver fur started glowing violet, the energy being expelled slowly through his skin.

"What is this? This is something we've never seen before!"

"I like keeping people on my toes, it just so happens that I watched some reruns of the Sinnoh League not that long ago. I picked this up from a trainer that was from Kanto. Okay Eevee, finish this battle off with Shadow Attack!"

"Eevee!" the silver fox cried, launching itself forward with great speed.

Rather than white, the Quick Attack was glowing violet. Shadowy energy swirled around it, dark tendrils flowing behind Eevee as he ran. He leaped forward, barreling its body into Gengar. It let out a scream of pain, the attack exploded on contact, sending the Ghost type flying back. Gengar tried to stand, but was unable to...it's legs gave out and it fell to the ground in defeat.

"Nice Job, Eevee! You did great, I'm so proud of you!" Cynthia cried, catching her Pokemon as it jumped into her arms. She hugged him tightly, his cries slightly muffled by her arms.

"Great Job Gengar, you were awesome out there." Morty said, returning his fallen partner into its Pokeball. He looked back at Cynthia, an impressed look on his face.

"I've gotta hand it to ya, that was a great match. That Eevee is well trained, I'm surprised it hasn't evolved yet."

"Eevee doesn't want to evolve yet. I've asked it what it wants to evolve into, and he wants to be a Glaceon. But we don't have any Icy Rocks to use, so he's staying as an Eevee for now. I've even given him an Everstone so he doesn't accidentally evolve." she said, showing Morty the small round stone attached to the Pixie Scarf.

"It is a shame that there aren't any Icy Rocks in Johto. But I do know someone who could help you out. One of the Kimono Girls has a Glaceon, I'm sure she might be able to tell you where you can find a piece of an Icy Rock."

"For real? You hear that Eevee? It won't be long until you're an Ice type! I'm so hyped, it's gonna be a momentous occasion. But for now it's time to rest, leave the rest of this battle to me and Gabite." she said. Eevee nodded, yawning as he was returned to his Pokeball. She grabbed a hold of Gabite's Pokeball, balancing it on her fingertip.

"So, what Pokemon are you sending out this time?" she asked.

"You'll see...I told you before, I was coming at you with my strongest. So here it is, Chandelure I choose you!" Morty cried, throwing his ball into the field. From it came out a large pokemon, which was black in color, and had several coiled appendages, each topped with a blue flame. It had a face on the front of its body, behind it was a burning blue flame, which burst from the top of its head. Cynthia grabbed a hold of her Pokedex again, holding it up to the new pokemon.

" _Chandelure, the Lure Pokemon and the final evolution of Litwick. These Pokemon's flames will burn a persons soul entirely, leaving only the body behind. Those spirits that get burned up, are left trapped in this world, losing their way as they wonder around for all of eternity."_

"Damn, that's some scary stuff. I wouldn't want to mess with one of those." Cynthia said, feeling slightly perturbed. Morty chuckled, shaking his head.

"I assure you, Chandelure here doesn't hurt my challengers. They only steal the souls of the wicked, those that truly deserve an eternity of suffering for their sins. However that is not what we are here to discuss, we're here to battle aren't we?"

"Yes we are, and we're going to defeat you and your spoopy chandelier! Gabite, Battle Dance!" Cynthia cried, sending her starter into the field. Gabite gave a roar of greeting, striking its claws together before facing its opponent.

"A Dragon/Ground type...not a bad choice. But we're not going to lose to you little miss. First move is yours again."

"Thank Morty, we'll take advantage of it and facilitate our win. Gabite, Sandstorm!" she cried. Gabite let out a roar, a swirling beam of sand burst from his mouth, striking the ceiling before it picked up, covering the entire field in a thick blanket of sand. Morty grit his teeth, but kept on his calm facade.

"Chandelure, use Dark Pulse!"

"Chan!" the Lure Pokemon cried, turning its body vertically. It started spinning rapidly, sending a crossing beam of dark energy at Gabite, who easily dodged it.

"Gabite's special ability is Sand Veil. If he's in a Sandstorm, attacks become harder to land. It's the perfect field for us! Now buddy, go in for a Dragon Claw!"

"Gab!" the Cave Pokemon cried, jumping right at Chandelure. It slashed its body with glowing green claws, trails of energy appeared on the fire type bursting a second later. Gabite landed on the ground with ease, a smirk on its face.

"Chandelure are you alright?"

"Chan!" the pokemon replied, glaring angrily at its opponent. Morty smirked, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Go for it then, use Will-o-Wisp!" he cried. Chandelure swiftly moved forward, glowing balls of blue fire appearing around it. Its eyes glowed as it sent them outward, each ball spinning rapidly around Gabite. Before he could react they all joined together, before exploding in his face. He let out a cry, swirling flames dancing across his skin.

"Oh no! Will-o-Wisp burns the target pokemon! Gabite you gotta get outta there! Stop, drop and roll!"

"That isn't gonna work I'm afraid! Use Heatwave!" Morty called out. Chandelure started spinning around rapidly, the sand around it grew weaker as the flames built up. With a cry, it sent the blistering wave of embers forward, sending Gabite flying back. He slammed hard into the ground, howling in pain from his burn.

"Gabite." Cynthia muttered, holding back tears. She hated to see her partner in pain, but she knew she had to win. She nodded to herself, giving her Pokemon a confident look.

"We've come this far buddy, we can't give up yet! So let's go for it, use Dragon Rage!"

"Gabite!" he roared, sending a glowing beam of dragon fire at Chandelure. The attack was a direct hit, swirling around the Lure Pokemon shortly before it exploded, sending it flying back.

"Not bad, but we aren't giving up! Chandelure, Dark Pulse!"

"Go Gabite, while the Sandstorm is still up! Use Dragon Claw!" Cynthia countered, watching her friend race into the field once more. It jumped high into the air, claws glowing as it flew down at Chandelure. The Lure Pokemon fired its dark pulse at Gabite, who ended up taking the attack on his leg. He gave out a cry, jumping forward again before delivering two fierce slashes to Chandelure. It fell to a knee, clutching its leg in pain.

"Gabite, are you alright? Can you stand?" Cynthia asked, worried for her friend. Gabite let out a cry of pain, but managed to stand up anyway, the Sandstorm finally died down, returning the field to normal.

"You know, it's been awhile since I've had such a challenging battle. I'm almost ashamed this isn't an official league match."

"Hehe, get real...I would have already defeated three of your pokemon by now." the blonde Sinnoh trainer boasted, causing Morty to laugh.

"Don't underestimate us yet Cindy, we still got a lot of power inside us." he said.

"If you say so, go for it Gabite! Use Dragon Rage again!"

"Gaaaa!" Gabite cried, opening its maw for the attack. His body swirled with flames, causing it to fall down again. Morty seized his chance, snapping his fingers loudly.

"Go Chandelure, use Hex!" he cried.

"No, Gabite get outta there right now!" Cynthia cried, her eyes wide in shock at the sound of the attack. The flames coming from Chandelure grew in size, glowing an ominous violet as they slowly traveled toward Gabite. It managed to stand up, just as the flames wrapped around his body. He let out a scream of pain, unable to move from the sheer intensity of it. It was something he had never faced before, he couldn't move, he could barely even think. Every single nerve ending was literally on fire.

"Gabite hang in there, you gotta attack it. Dragon Rage, I know you can do it!" Cynthia cried, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Gabite let out a growl as it formed the dragon rage in its mouth. It it roared a mighty roar, the Dragon Rage hitting Chandelure dead on, causing the Hex to finally stop. Gabite dropped to a knee, his body covered in burns.

"Nice shot, but I'm not sure your Gabite can take much more. This match will be over soon, if we tie then we'll have to hold a tie breaker." Morty said firmly.

"We aren't going to tie Morty! We still have fight left in us, I know you can do it Gabite! Show them your true power!"

"Gaaaabite!" he cried loudly, as his body was over taken by a bright glow. It started growing larger, its tail became broader and bigger, two fins sprouting from the ends. Its arms grew longer, two fins growing downward from its wrists, the dorsal fin on its back grew as well, becoming twice as long as before. He let out a roar dispelling the energy, finally back on his two feet.

"Garchomp!"

"It evolved?" Morty cried, not having expected that outcome. Cynthia could only smile as she held her Pokedex up to her partner.

" _Garchomp, the Land Shark Pokemon and the final evolution of Gible. Garchomp are formidable Pokemon, never letting go of its prey. By folding its body down, it can fly at speeds equal to fighter jets. This Pokemon has shown the potential to Mega Evolve when the correct stones are brought together."_

"I can't believe it, you grew up so fast! It feels like just yesterday you were a little Gible, and now look at you. You even got some new attacks!" Cynthia cried cheerfully, trying not to turn into a blubbering mess.

"Gar Gar." Garchomp cried, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Let's not let this deter us from battling. We're almost at the tipping point, we're gonna win this match easily!"

"Hah! I doubt it, not while Garchomp is still around! Alright buddy, let's show him our new power. Use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia cried. Garchomp folded its body, flying forward as fast as it could. It's body glowed a brilliant green, draconic energy swirling around it. It slammed into Chandelure, sending it flying back.

"Gah...quickly Chandelure, use Heatwave!"

"Jump above it and hit it with your tail!" the blonde trainer said, causing Garchomp to jump into the air. It easily flipped around, slamming Chandelure into the ground with its tail, causing the field to shake a bit. Garchomp landed a few feet in front of his trainer a smirk on his face. She tapped her Z-Crystal, the bright glow swirling around her hand.

"Now, time to show them our Z-Power!" she said, holding her arms above her head, bringing them down and crossing them over. Morty watched on, confused by the strange actions he was seeing.

"What...what is this? It doesn't matter, Chandelure you can't give up! Use Heatwave, finish them off!"

"Chandelure!" the Lure Pokemon cried, floating back into the air, its flames glowing brilliantly as it charged the attack. Cynthia meanwhile finished her pose, the energy flowing from her crystal into Garchomp, who felt the power coursing through his body.

"Now Garchomp do it! Devastating Drake!" she cried.

Garchomp let out a roar, the energy pooling into the center of his body. It fired off the attack which flew forward with great speed, taking the form of a dragon. It let out a whistling roar, flying above Chandelure before coming at it with a dive bomb. The attack connected, a swirling violet explosion rocking the entire field. Morty let out a cry of shock, covering his eyes from the brightness of the attack. Cynthia merely smirked, having placed a pair of sunglasses on her face. Garchomp let out a small breath, a bit of smoke trailing from his mouth as the last of the attack subsided. In the center of the field lied Chandelure, completely defeated.

"Yes! We did it! We did it Garchomp, and it was all thanks to you and Eevee! I'm so happy for you, you're finally a grown up Garchomp, but you'll always be my little Gible!" Cynthia cried, hugging the dragon type tightly. Garchomp flushed slightly, hugging his trainer back. Morty shook his head, praising his pokemon for a well fought battle before returning it to its Pokeball. He walked toward Cynthia a look of admiration on his face.

"I have got to hand it to ya, you know how to make a show. Coming in here with an Eevee, your Gabite evolving into Garchomp and that power. What even is it? I've never seen something like that before."

"It's called Z-Power. In the Alola Region, Pokemon trainers go on something called the Island Challenge. Those bestowed a Z-Ring take trials to earn Z-Crystals, imbued with power by the Tapus. There are eighteen different crystals, along with crystals for specific pokemon. Our bond is what turns it into power, without it we wouldn't have won." Cynthia said, earning a laugh from Morty.

"I think you still would have, somehow. Regardless, you have won the right to visit the Bell Tower. By presenting this Fog Badge at the gates, you and your friends will be able to visit it." he said, handing the girl the badge, which was in the likeness of a ghost, with two beady yellow eyes.

"Alright, we got the Fog Badge! This is so cool, my first badge ever! I can't wait to start collecting these for real! Thank you so much Morty!"

"You're welcome, when you return I expect you to be registered for the league. I'd like to see how powerful you two get, so until then enjoy your time here. I'm sure you'll find the Bell Tower quite interesting, and very beautiful as well." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"Thanks again for the battle, I'll never forget it." she said, turning to leave the Gym with Garchomp by her side.

" _I've gotta admit, that girl is mighty strong. She bested two of my Pokemon with a Pokemon that doesn't even affect ghosts, and an unknown power. She does look familiar though...what an interesting young girl."_ the gym leader mused, glancing at the cracked walls and broken battlefield. He'd have to get in contact with the repair company to get it fixed again.

 _ **xxx**_

"So you ran outta there cause he trains ghost types?" Jack asked, causing Hau to shake his head. He, along with Lillie and Valerie had met up at a local cafe, near the Pokemon Center, and had been relaxing after a day of practicing and exploring.

"No, it isn't that he trains ghost types. It's the Lampent, I didn't want have my soul taken from me!" he said.

"You do know Lampent don't steal the souls of the living right?" Valerie said, an amused look on her face. The boy huffed, looking away from his friends.

"I don't care, Lampent are not my favorite kind of Pokemon. Besides, Cindy will be just fine."

"You sure? Ghost type Pokemon are quite tough to defeat." Lillie said. Valerie set her tea cup down, giving them a knowing smirk.

"I wouldn't say so. Cynthia went there with a plan in mind, in fact she only took two of her Pokemon. Her Eevee and her Gabite, I'm certain she defeated Morty with ease."

"Uh...Val, you do know Eevee isn't able to attack Ghost types right? The only move it can learn to counter them is Shadow Ball, and it isn't even a STAB move." Jack said.

"Yes, that is normally true. But when given the correct item, you'd be quite surprised."

"Now that you mention it, she did ask you for that pretty pink scarf earlier today. What does it do exactly?" Hau asked.

"That was a Pixie Scarf, it's a Pokemon Held Item that turns Normal type attacks into Fairy type attacks. Essentially, it's a Silk Scarf that's been infused with a Fairy Gem. It helps young Fairy types with their moves, since most of them were previously classified under the Normal type. It's a rather niche item, not many possess them yet."

"I get it, by giving it to her Eevee, she essentially turned it into a Fairy type. A Pokemon like Gengar or Haunter wouldn't be able to land Ghost moves on it, making it that much harder to battle. It would have to rely on its poison typing...she's really smart." Hau said.

"Pfft, of course Cynthia is smart. She studies that Pokedex of hers into the late hours of the night, she's quite the formidable trainer."

"Aw, I'm so glad you think so Jacky! I'm glad to know that one of my best friends thinks I'm an awesome trainer." the aforementioned girl said, startling Jack and Hau who weren't expecting her to be behind them.

"Whoa Cynthia, hey!" Jack cried, turning to face the girl. He noticed the badge pinned to her dress, her smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

"Hi to you too! Guess what, I won the Fog Badge. But that's not important, something awesome happened during my battle against Morty."

"Something better than winning the Fog Badge?" Valerie asked curiously, brow quirked in curiosity. She nodded, reaching into her bag.

"Feast your eyes on the magnificent beast and top dragon of the Sinnoh Region! The mighty, powerful and really sweet, Garchomp!" she cried, releasing her partner from his Pokeball. Garchomp let out a roar, causing Lillie to scream from how loud it was.

"No way! Gabite evolved and I wasn't there to film it? Aw that is so unfair!" Jack cried in annoyance, already snapping pictures of the dragon type.

"I must say, this is quite the turn out. I had predicted something like this would happen, but I didn't think it would be true." Valerie said, glancing at the dragon type with a curious gaze.

"This awesome buddy of mine managed to beat Morty's Chandelure with ease. Now we're all able to travel to the Bell Tower whenever we want. But I'm sure Jacky here wants to go the traditional route huh?" the blonde asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I'm from Ecruteak City. I would rather take on the right of passage instead of battling the Gym leader. It would be too easy, I want it to be meaningful you know?"

"If that's the case then prepare your butt. Morty told me that in order to get the Rainbow Heart, the Crest of Ho-oh you'll have to defeat the Kimono Sisters. They'll either face you one-on-one until you defeat them all or one will challenge you to a full six on six. Oh and they use Eeveelutions in battle." Cynthia said. Jack turned to Valerie, who had just finished the last of her tea.

"Is this true Val, do I have to face your sisters in a full battle like that?"

"Yes, that's just about right. If you get lucky, you'll face them all one at a time in a row until they're all defeated. If not then you'll have to battle Seven Pokemon in a full battle."

"Seven? I thought there were only six Pokemon to battle." Lillie said, causing Valerie to stand up from her seat.

"Normally there are, but not this time. Jack, if you decide to take this right of passage, you will be facing several Pokemon. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon and finally Sylveon."

"Sylveon? But wait...last time I checked none of them owned a Sylveon." Jack said, earning a giggle from the Fairy trainer.

"Have you forgotten already? I'm the youngest among the Kimono Sisters, as part of your right of passage you'll have to defeat me as well. In fact, since I am the only Gym Leader among them, it is likely that I will be the one facing you in battle."

"Seven-on-Seven...I thought you could only use Six in battle not Seven?" Hau said, looking confused.

"Yeah, and there are eight evolutions for Eevee too. That's way over the limit." Cynthia added, causing Lillie to speak up.

"Don't forget, the League is implementing a new set of guidelines. Pokemon Trainers who are on the Island Challenge or have Eight Badges are allowed an extra Pokemon. That means places like these that hold traditional rituals can call for a Seven on Seven battle if they deem it fit. This might be the most challenging battle Jack has ever faced." Lillie said, a worried tone on her voice. Jack took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"I'll do just fine. If there's a group of Pokemon I know more about, it's the Eeveelutions. I haven't gotten a picture of every single one of them, but I happen to know quite a lot. Including their types and weaknesses. So Valerie, if you're the one I end up battling, don't hold anything back!" he said, pointing his finger at the woman. She smiled, giving him a nod.

"I won't, I'll speak with my sisters and see what they say. How about I meet you all at the Pokemon Center tomorrow morning? The faster you win the faster you get to explore the tower."

"That sounds wonderful! Me and Lillie trained hard for our contest today, we're gonna give it our all in this battle too! Count on it!" Jack said happily. He looked toward the Bell Tower, a hopeful look on his face. He wanted to take pictures of Ecruteak from the top floor of that tower. Perhaps he would get lucky and see Ho-oh up there as well, he could only hope.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Murkrow: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze Assurance**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	37. Johto Journeys: Ecruteak City II

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter 37 of Aloha Alola. I hope you are all having a wonderful Sunday, I know I am...or well for the most part I am. I've fallen a bit behind on writing new chapters so this is the last one I have written. I am writing 38 currently, but I've been a bit busy lately. I've had real life stuff happen, and I'm also working on the Contest chapters of this mini arc which is challenging since I've never written a contest before. Well I have but this one is more akin to the anime than the games. So I wanna make it unique. I'm also going to have some cameo appearances from some anime Coordinators, I was thinking of adding May in but then I remembered how much I fucking hate her. I'm most likely going to add Dawn, Ursula and Alegra from the Sinnoh Region. Dawn and Ursula obviously are rivals, and Alegra is a coordinator who appeared in the Rise of Darkrai movie. Maybe I'll add coordinators like Drew into it. Also, the new Oc I'm introducing in this chapter will be entering it as well, with another character from the Kalos arc of the anime. He's also the main character of the Legends of Kalos rewrite so you get to see a bit of a preview of him in this story. That should be quite interesting.**

 **After that, I am going to skip right to Olivine City. I feel like this arc is getting ridiculously long, and it isn't even the actual meat of the arc too. I'm debating on changing the name since the Wind Festival starts when they reach Fura City. But I digress.**

 **Enjoy the story folks!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 37

A Glittering Right of Passage I

Jack awoke the next morning with a sense of purpose. After having arrived in Ecruteak City, he and his friends had been enjoying the old town. He had been practicing with his pokemon for the Ecruteak Pokemon Contest, having gotten an idea of what Lillie wanted to do. This however was still three days away, so in the mean time Jack decided to do something that many Pokemon Trainers did in the city. It was known as the Rainbow Pokemon's Right of Passage. Those that managed to pass the trial and gain the Rainbow Crest would be able to visit the Bell Tower, the sole remaining tower in Ecruteak City. It was a daunting task, but Jack knew he would be ready for it. He had been thinking a lot about his Pokemon after the battle with Cal. Valerie had pointed out several things to him and he had taken it to heart. The two days on the road after leaving Greenfield had been spent solo training. He had ensured his team had gotten stronger, but he still wasn't sure if they had improved or not.

This trial wasn't just to get the Rainbow Crest, it was a means to see if his training had done something. The trials of the Alola Region had strengthened the bond between himself and his Pokemon. It was time to put those lessons to the test in this more traditional trial. If he failed, then he wouldn't know what to do. But he knew he couldn't fail, he couldn't let his team down, especially after everything that had happened. He had the power of Z-moves and he held a Keystone as well. He was sure he was ready to face any challenge that happened to come his way. His hand was squeezing his nylon strap rather hard, his Keystone jingling a bit as he walked. Fay glanced over to him as he was walking, having been silent the entire time. She hadn't even pulled her camera out, having left that task to Star who was following along as normal. Jack felt her gaze on him and peered into her ruby eyes, feeling a sense of calm wash over him.

"Sorry Fay, I'm a little nervous."

" _I can see that, not one for nerves this early in the morning. What's wrong Jack? You know you can tell me anything."_ she said, causing the boy to sigh.

"It's just...I've been thinking a lot about what happened in Greenfield. You weren't there to listen to the conversation but...let me ask you a question. Do you think my photography gets in the way of our training?" he asked. She looked at him oddly, head tilted in confusion.

" _What in the world made you ask me that of all things?"_

"Just answer the question?"

" _No it doesn't. Photography is what makes us stand out Jack, we've been taking pictures together since...well since we found your Keystone. It's what makes us strong, and a symbol of our bond. You're Keystone is attached to your Nylon Strap for Arceus sakes. If you didn't love Photography then why mount it to that?"_ she asked curiously.

"You know it was Diantha who mounted it for us."

" _Because she saw how enamored you were with photography. Jack, we've been together for seven years now. We've both grown strong, in our own unique way. We were both children, grew up into teenagers and are now full grown adults."_ she said proudly, earning a muffled sigh from the boy.

"You're the adult Pokemon, I'm still a teenager."

" _You get the point...fully evolved or not, my love of photography hasn't changed a bit. Because it makes me who I am. I am proud to be a Gardevoir that stands out among the others. I will protect you with all my power, give up my life if I have too. But I will never give up my camera, because you were the one who taught me to use it. The first smile I captured on film was yours, and I still cherish it to this day. So if you must get an answer...no, it doesn't hinder us at all. If anything, it makes you stand out as well."_ she replied, earning a smile from Jack.

"I thought you'd say that...thank you Fay. You always know what to say to cheer me up." Jack said happily, earning a smirk from the psychic type.

" _You know what would cheer me up even more? If you got yourself a girlfriend."_

"Oh please...not this again! Why do you always behave like this?"

" _What can I say? I have a sassy nature."_

"Hey look alive you two. We made it to the Kimono Girl's Dance Studio!" Cynthia called out, causing the two to look ahead. They saw how far the others had gotten and quickly caught up, stopping in front of the building.

Much like the others in Ecruteak, this building was made using traditional architecture. The outer walls were made out of wood, each board being lined up perfectly, and given a cherry finish which made it glow in the sun. There was an outer balcony surrounding the building itself, each post being decorated with crystal lanterns like the ones that hung from the Bell Tower. The doors were thin, almost paper thin in fact, and looked like a single breeze would tear through the delicate paper. The roof was covered in layers of crimson ceramic tiles, soft music could be heard coming from inside the building. It was one of the more traditional places in Ecruteak City, and that made Jack worry quite a bit. The sign above the door read Kimono Girl's Dance Studio, in Johtonese Characters, painted in bright gold paint. Jack instantly got nervous, unable to really say or do anything. Cynthia noticed this and decided to pull him out of his own head, by slapping him in the center of the back, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ow! Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes, you were staring. It reminds me of a Gyarados that's getting ready to commit mass genocide with its Hyper Beam." she replied, causing them all to shudder at the thought.

"Can you blame him? He's nervous...there are eight women in there waiting to battle him. Not just that, he's taking seven of them on and if he beats them will still have to defeat an eighth one. It's a massive challenge, almost like a Grand Trial." Hau said, causing the girls to nod.

"Hmm...I never looked at it that way...of course! I'll think of this like a Grand Trial, in order to see the Bell Tower I'll just have to pass it! This is gonna be a cinch, I already know what Leafeon can do since Hau has one. All I have to do is handle the other seven, piece of cake." Jack said, a proud and confident look on his face.

" _Thank Arceus there isn't a Steel or Poison Eeveelution. We'd probably get creamed with that one, considering half of your team is Fairy type."_

"Yeah, but Psychic types are strong against Poison types so you'd win against a Poison Eeveelution easily. Hey, if there is one out there what do you think it's called?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Toxiceon!" Hau said, a grin on his face.

"That actually sounds like one, I was gonna say Venomeon but it sounds kinda silly."

" _Steeleon can be the steel type one, or maybe Metaleon, but with an I so it sounds like Lion at the end!"_ Fay said, earning a nod from Lillie.

"Can we please stop talking about hypotheticals here? I'd rather not face a Poison type Eeveelution. I'm not fond of Poison types after all." Jack said shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah yeah, you know I heard from my grandmother that a Flying type Eeveelution is said to exist. However they don't know how Eevee evolves into it. There were scriptures dated to about five hundred years ago, saying an Eevee sprouted wings and took off into the sky. Scientifically, it was called Aveonis Eeveeon, or Aveon for short."

"Pfft, you mean to tell me that there's an Eeveelution out there named after the Spanish word for Plane?" Jack asked, causing Cynthia to puff her cheeks.

"It's written in scriptures found in Sinnoh dingus! Maybe if you picked up a history book sometime you'd learn something! Hmph!"

"Sheesh girl, he was just poking fun at the name. No need to get all aggro about it." Hau said, hoping to calm the girl down.

"Nee nee nee!" Star cried, causing the trainers to look down. She had a look of impatience on her face, her hands on her hips.

" _She said, Are we gonna stand here like Cacturne or are we walking inside? Very intriguing question."_ Fay translated, causing everyone to look at Jack. He sighed, grabbed a hold of his bag strap, glancing back at the Studio.

" _I came this far, might as well give it my all. Go hard or go home! Well...go hard or leave for Fura City."_

Jack took a gulp of air, exhaling through his nose almost like an angry Tauros. He confidently walked up the wooden steps, the boards creaking from his weight. He slid the door open, stepping inside the studio for the first time.

It was unlike what he was expecting. The studio itself was the entirety of the first floor. The floors were made out of traditional tatami mats, several small wooden tables were placed on the floor near the entrance to the studio. Four sitting mats were placed around each table, a traditional tea set being placed on each one. The walls were decorated with various scrolls, each being carefully hand painted. The very back of the studio was where the action happened. There was a raised stage, which was painted a bright crimson red. At either side of it were some floor length curtains, black in color with golden markings on them. A large banner hung above it, with a phrase that Jack couldn't exactly make out. Near the very right of the room were three men, who were responsible for playing the serene music that filled the room.

"Wow...this is unlike what I was expecting." Cynthia said, having fully stepped into the studio.

"Same here, I was expecting them to be jumping around and dancing...but the stage is empty." Hau noted, seeing that the stage was in fact empty. The entire floor was empty as well, save for an elderly woman, a young girl an an old man who was at a table with his Rhydon. Lillie closed the door behind them, glancing at all of the scrolls.

"It's very traditional, it matches the rest of Ecruteak City at least."

"Oh my, you're here a lot earlier than I expected." a familiar voice said, causing the trainers to look to their right.

They spotted Valerie, having enter the room through a side door. She was wearing an entirely different outfit than the one she had been in the previous day. This time, she was wearing what could only be described as a kimono, which was pink in color, with a black collar. The sleeves were a lot bigger than normal kimonos, being a light cream color, with small swirls on them, the hem being black. She was wearing a yellow corset, with lavender colored thread, matching frills adorned the top and bottom of the corset. She was wearing a pair of black thigh high stockings, with light colored garters, and crossing laces on the front. She was wearing a pair of wooden sandals, instead of her heeled boots. Jack also noticed she had taken her hair out of her ponytail, letting it fall down her back like a curtain of black. Jack couldn't help but snap a picture of the Gym Leader, which made her giggle contently.

"I see you waste no time in getting to business."

"Sorry Val, it's pretty much second nature by now. What are you wearing? You look totally different from before." he asked, having lowered his camera after the third shot.

"Oh this? This is what I wear when I'm on duty, as a Gym Leader I mean. I designed it myself, I've always wanted to be a pokemon. That however isn't a possibility, so I instead designed something that reflected my emotions. People always seemed to flutter toward my designs, but this outfit seemed to get me quite a lot of attention." she replied. Hau just gave her a funny look.

"You wanna be a pokemon? That's an odd thing to want to be."

"Shush, I bet you've had that dream of being a Malasada before right? This is like that, but more realistic and fun. I wanna be a Garchomp!" Cynthia cried, making Lillie roll her eyes.

" _You would! You know what I'd wanna be? A Gardevoir, because they're beautiful, powerful, awesome and cool."_ Fay said, earning a frown from the Sinnoh trainer.

"You already are a Gardevoir though."

" _Heh...looks like dreams do come true."_

"Knock it off you two, we didn't come here for games after all. We came for the trial." Jack said. Hearing this made Valerie frown, she glanced toward the stage, almost expecting her sisters to already be dancing.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see, something came up and five of my sisters had to step out. The triplets, Kuni, Sayo and Miki are the oldest of all of us, and they were called to Cianwood City to help with a few Pokemon that escaped the Safari Zone. The twins, Naoko and Zuki also had to leave for Blackthorn to assist the Gym Leader in something rather important."

"So, there's no trial then?" Hau asked.

"I'm afraid not, the Kimono Girls, while sharing their dance with the world, are also seen as strong battlers. They are well known throughout Johto, as the Keepers of the Crystal Bells, said to summon Ho-oh to the Bell Tower. As such, whenever trouble arises in Johto, they're the first ones sought out. I wasn't expecting something like this to happen, I've been left to take care of the studio in their stead. I'm sorry." Valerie said, giving them a bow, which caused Jack to shake his head.

"Hey, no need to apologize. I totally get it, while I am bummed that I won't be able to take the trial, we can still visit the tower. Cynthia did win the Fog Badge so we can visit it anyway. I'm sure I can take it again some other time." Jack said, a look of understanding on his face.

"Oh, but you came all this way. What to do..." the gym leader muttered, a pensive look on her face. A sudden ringing filled the room, causing the musicians in the back to stop playing. Jack glanced around thinking it was someone's PokeGear. He noticed Valerie reaching into her sleeve, pulling out a violet Holo Caster.

"Excuse me a moment, I've gotta take this." she said, quietly excusing herself.

"Whoa, what's that? I've never seen a device like that before." Cynthia said, causing Lillie to look closely at it.

"Oh, that's a Holo Caster. It's kinda like a PokeGear, except it displays holograms of the callers. You can also use a holographic keyboard to send text messages and video chat in holographic 3 dimensional video. They're all the rage in Kalos...or they were until they stopped production all together."

"Stop production? If they were selling like hotcakes then why did they stop making them?" Hau asked curiously.

"Seems kinda stupid to let something that popular die out." Cynthia added, trying to see who Valerie was talking too, but giving up when she couldn't see.

"I can explain that...you see the reason why the Holo Caster stopped being produced was because...well it's a bit hard to explain. Do you recall what happened in the Kalos Region about six and a half months ago?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't remember anything of importance happening." Lillie said.

"Same here, I usually watch TV with my tutu in the afternoon but we don't have any Kalosian channels."

"And I'm not from this dimension, so you can count me out." Cynthia said, causing the boy to nod. Fay glanced at him as he reached for an album in his bag. It was black in color, way different than the white ones that they had normally seen. He pulled out one picture from it, handing it to Lillie.

"What's this?" she asked, eyes widening a bit as she saw it.

Hau peered over her shoulder, a similar look on his face. The picture was of the most famous Kalosian monument, Prism Tower. But it was covered in thick green vines, that seemed to sprout from the ground. They were coming from the middle part of the tower, circling around it with thick thorns erupting from the sides. The skies seemed to be glowing crimson, and the nearby buildings were partially destroyed by these plants as well. A few cars had been crushed, and Pokemon could be seen scurrying in various directions. Jack took a deep breath, a stern look appearing on his face.

"What you are seeing are pictures of what the people of Kalos call, Armageddon."

"Seriously?" Cynthia asked.

 _"Yes, this is something very serious. We experienced it first hand, after the Kalos League tournament ended, a man known as Lysander spoke to the region. He was the leader of Team Flare, who were planning to use the power of the legendary pokemon Zygarde to destroy the world."_ Fay said.

"Lysander was the one who created the Holo Caster in his laboratory. It was used as a means to keep tabs on every Pokemon trainer in the entire region. It also seemed to innately absorb Mega Evolution energy from trainers who had keystones. This psychotic bastard took over Prism Tower, and took control of one of the two cores that made up Zygarde. It then proceeded to use its power to destroy Lumiose City."

"It was much worse than that." Valerie suddenly said, having joined their conversation. Lillie, Hau and Cynthia looked at the Gym Leader, who had a sour look on her face. She glanced at the picture, memories of that day flooding her mind.

"Yes that vile man destroyed part of Lumiose City. But that was only the beginning of his plan. He took control of that Zygarde, one of two in fact and wanted to attack the Sundial in Anistar City. The resulting collision would cause a shockwave that would destroy all of Kalos. People and Pokemon would vanish at an instant. All of the Gym leaders gathered, and we used every ounce of power we had to defeat him." Valerie said, causing the three to sigh in relief.

"Well...I guess you at least had the chance to stop him. He isn't around anymore is he?" Lillie asked.

"No, Lysander ended up dying that day. He was killed by Zygarde in a resulting explosion. However, attacking the Sundial wasn't his only plan. Before he died he ended up pressing the button on a remote, a deadly remote that would destroy not just Kalos but life on the entire planet. He had activated the Ultimate Weapon, and had it set to fire on the Sundial."

"Indeed, that build up of power and the super charge from the electrical energy they stole from the Power Plant, would have struck the Sundial full force. That explosion would have destroyed the entire world in an instant. It was thanks to the effort of one trainer and his pokemon who were able to redirect the power and detonate the Ultimate Weapon, destroying it forever. Everything that happened left Kalos in a state of turmoil. People who had paid Lysander to hide in his many bunkers were disgusted with his actions. Others were being investigated, and the final nail in the coffin, one of the Elite Four members was a higher up in Team Flare. The Kalos League was practically destroyed." Valerie said, a frown on her face.

"That's right...the Kalos League ended up suspending all activity until everything was fixed. All of the Gym leaders were called in for extensive questioning, I heard the Lumiose Gym Leader had it the worst though. They were seeing if he was unworthy of being a Gym Leader, and were threatening to kick him out of Prism Tower. I remember Viola yelled at everyone in that press conference for twenty minutes. Grant ended up holding her back, I was sure she was going to slap the hell out of that old guy in charge." Jack said, a small smile on his face.

"Viola has always been the feisty one of the group. But you've got to admit, all of us were pretty livid. We replied to the call of arms, and were basically treated like garbage. We upheld our duty to the League and what do we get? A six month suspension on all official league battles until the Elite Four is stabilized. It's utter bullshit." Valerie spat, clearly annoyed at what had happened. They all heard a laugh, causing them to look to the source.

Standing at the door was a young man, that seemed to be around Valerie's age. He stood at five five eight inches, and had fluffy blackish silver hair. His bangs fell over his eyes, which were a bright crimson in color. He had light colored skin and a lean build for a young man. He was wearing a short sleeved pink tee shirt, with a jacket over it, that was zipped up half way. The jacket was black in color, and had bright yellow markings on the sides, the edges of the pockets being bright yellow. It had a hood that hung down his shoulders, having two thin ears with yellow rings attached to it, it also had long sleeves that resembled those on a Furisode Kimono. He wore dark blue jeans, and a black belt around his waist, along with a pair of boots on his feet that had black crossing laces. Jack noticed the broach pinned to his shirt, it was in the likeness of a pair of Violet flowers, the stems coiled around to form a heart, with a Keystone mounted in the center. The young man had an amused smile on his face.

"Now Valerie, I know you get mad thinking about what happened. But you are to beautiful and graceful to let swears tarnish your speech. Leave that for the rough and tough boys like me."

"Oh? And you're telling me you aren't mad about all of this?" the woman countered, causing the boy to shake his head.

"Of course I am, but a beautiful woman once told me, that getting angry over the little things would make me stressed. She didn't let me turn into a stress ball and I'm not letting you turn into one either. Besides, you and I both know Kira loves stress balls." he said jokingly, causing the woman to giggle.

"I suppose you are right, if anything you're the one that has it the hardest."

"Mhmm, but at least that six month suspension gave all of us a well deserved break. That means the Kalos League will return full force come April. All of the Gym leaders will be strong, and I expect that from all of you." he said.

 _"Pardonne_ moi, would you mind telling us who you are _S'il_ vou _plait_?" Jack said, grabbing the teenager's attention. He looked him over, his eyes falling on his Keystone. He noticed the Gardevoir standing next to him, who bore a Mega Stone as well. He gave the boy a nod, a smile on his face.

"My name is Jaune Raincomprix...I happen to be the savior of the world." he said, jabbing a thumb at himself.

"Savior of the world?" Hau and Cynthia cried in unison.

"You don't look like much." Lillie added, causing the boy cry in surprise. He shook it off, puffing out his chest.

"I'll have you know little miss, I was part of the group of elite trainers that took down Lysander. Not only that, I was in the Kalos League Finals." he boasted, causing Jack to snap his fingers.

"I remember now, the Kalos League was super hype earlier this year. A lot of trainers with Mega Evolution made an appearance. But what took the competition by storm was that trainer with his weird Greninja. I forgot his name, all I remember is he jumped off Prism Tower."

"His name is Ash Ketchum, and he's from Pallet Town in Kanto. He was one of my various challengers." Valerie said, a fond smile on her face.

"The only person who used a bug type move to destroy a Trick Room. Gotta say, that kid is really smart. Wish I was there to see it, but I was still off solo training. Being defeated by Bryce really put me in a bad way after all." the boy said, not wanting to remember one of the darker moments of his life.

"Are we gonna skip over the fact that this kid jumped off Prism Tower? I mean that tower is huge! Is he dead?" Hau asked, a curious look on his face.

"Heaven forbid that's what happened! Don't ask questions like that Hau!" Lillie scolded, a firm look on her face.

"Don't worry, that one is alive and kicking. Probably off exploring some new corner of the globe. He did win the Kalos League tournament after all, he said he might go back to challenge the ones he did before. It's gonna be awhile until he can challenge the Elite Four anyway." Jaune replied.

" _Before we move on...would you mind explaining who this man is? I sense something strange from him. It's as if his being is being acted upon by a strange force...it reminds me of Lady Palkia and Lord Dialga."_ Fay said, causing Jaune to look at her. His eyes were wide in amazement as he looked at her closely.

"This can't be, I've seen plenty of Gardevoir before but this is the first one that can talk. Even Diantha's Gardevoir can't do that! You must tell me where you got her!"

"Um...I'm not sure. My mom caught her when I was eight, she was still a Ralts. She's been my partner ever since...my name is Jack by the way. This is Fay, and Star." Jack said introducing himself and his pokemon.

"I'm Cynthia, this is Hau and our friend Lillie. We've been traveling together for awhile, it's nice to meet you!"

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. Sorry if I reacted a bit oddly, you see I'm a Fairy type trainer. Whenever I see a Fairy type I tend to go a bit over the top. I've met quite a few Gardevoir on my journey through Johto, but seeing one that can voice its thoughts...it's just so _magnifique_!" he said, pressing his hands together, eyes glinting brightly.

"He may not look it, but he's very strong. I dare say he's the strongest Fairy type trainer I've ever seen. He's sweet and caring to his pokemon, and understands the fundamentals of an excellent bond. Not only that, he proved what it takes to forge an unbreakable bond with his pokemon, he even gave his life for it once." Valerie said, causing Jaune to clear his throat.

"Val, I thought we agreed not talk about that."

"Oh you...you know it isn't a crazy a story as it sounds." she said firmly.

"You two have a pretty cute relationship. I've never seen Valerie act this quirky before, it's as if she's a different person."

"We get that a lot, I'm just naturally comfortable around her. She's my master after all." Jaune replied, causing the trainers to gasp in surprise.

"Your master?"

"That's right. Jaune here is my apprentice, though he's since graduated from being my apprentice. He's been through quite a lot in the last year and three months. It's quite the riveting tale." Valerie said, a smile on her face.

"That will not be spoken about right at this moment." Jaune said, earning a sigh from the woman. Cynthia couldn't help but giggle, a devilish smirk on her face.

"I get it...the reason Jaune doesn't wanna talk about this story is because it's their love story!"

"WHAT?" the two exclaimed, both taken by surprise.

"Yup yup! That's exactly it, the boy who decided to train Fairies, ridiculed and tossed in the mud. In his shame, he wonders long and far until he makes it to the Lavarre Gym, broken and beaten. But then comes the beautiful princess, who uses her Fairy powers to heal his broken heart. She takes him under her wing and teaches him to be a force to be reckoned with! He earns his badges, challenges the league, but sadly loses to the finalist. But when the world is in peril, the young man steps up to the plate! Before he runs into battle, he kneels before the Princess who saved him, his master and mentor and hands her a ring, promising to marry her when he returns! Oh it's such a sweet story!"

"A sweet story that's total utter Mewshit!" Jaune snapped angrily, though he was more embarrassed than angry. Valerie giggled, hiding her smirk behind her sleeve.

"Now Jaune dear, what have I said about tainting your tongue with vile language like that?"

"Oh can it you, you aren't even doing anything to stop this assumption!" he cried back. His cheeks were tinged red, especially after seeing the smirk on Valerie's face.

"It's safe to say that's probably not it at all." Jack said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Cynthia sighed, placing her hands on her hips a disappointed look on her face.

"Aw...and I wanted to see them kiss!"

" _Same here, perhaps Jack can learn something from Jaune. I mean, he has to be a majestic stallion if he was able to get the Lavarre Gym Leader to be his fiancee."_ Fay said, containing her own smirk.

"We are not getting married, tell them Valerie."

"I hate to spoil your fun, but he's right. I only see Jaune as an apprentice, he's the sweetest man I've ever met yes. But I'm afraid my schedule is too full as a Gym Leader and a Fashion Designer. Fitting a relationship in there wouldn't do me any good. The last thing I want this early in life are gray hairs." Valerie said, her cheeks flushed red.

"Well maybe if Kali wasn't such a pompous ass, she could take over while you get some sleep. Though you are looking a lot more rested than before. You don't have any bags under your eyes either, and your skin is perfectly smooth." he said, looking the woman over, much to her dismay.

"Thank you, I'm so happy you noticed." Valerie deadpanned, feeling rather insulted by her apprentice.

"Don't take it as an insult Val, jeez. You look amazing, unlike after that long ass interrogation they put all of us through. I remember I ended up brushing your hair right after because it was all outta place. Katherine got jealous because up until then no one had brushed it. Then again you were half asleep."

"Was the interrogation that bad?" Cynthia asked.

"You have no idea, since an Elite Four member was corrupt, they had to ensure the rest of the League wasn't. So we were all asked a series of questions for several hours, days even. I had to bring all my apprentices with me, along with our pokemon. We were asked the same questions, had to give the same answers, written, video, audio tapes...it was exhausting."

"That is until Diantha stepped in, when she found out about that she was blazing mad. Hell I've never seen someone get as pissed off as she did. I swear I saw sparks coming out of her eyes, the same could be said for her Gardevoir. They were truly something else, they ended up canceling every movie shoot they had just to deal with the backlash of everything Lysander did." Jaune said.

"But in the end, we're all okay and the Kalos Region is safe. That's what matters, of course now everyone gets screened if they want to join the league as a Gym Leader."

"Not that this isn't riveting, but what about the trial?" Hau asked, causing the two older trainers to share a look.

"Right, Val told me about this. She arranged to have a special trial for you, but her sisters are gone. They won't be back for awhile either, and you're headed to Fura City right?"

"That's right Jaune. We're going there for the Wind Festival." Lillie said, earning a smile from the boy.

"What a coincidence, so am I. My girlfriend dragged me to the Johto Region to try out contests, so we've been doing that for a bit. I of course have been challenging the Johto League. We just came in from Mahogany Town and stopped in Ecruteak City for my sixth gym badge. We were gonna stop by Fura to see the Wind Festival too, she said it was a once in a life time chance." Jaune said, a grin on his face.

"Oh my, six badges already? Did you even give the gym leaders here a chance?" Valerie asked.

"Pfft, nope. I challenged them all to full battles, and they all lost fair and square. Clair was the easiest battle I've had in a long time."

"Dragon types." Jack said softly, earning nods from his friends. Jaune shrugged, reaching into his bag for his badge case.

"I don't usually gloat, but check these out...real Johto badges." he said, flicking the thin silver case open. Resting inside were five badges. The four trainers looked at the glimmering pendants in awe.

"They're so shiny, and you have a Plain Badge too." Hau noticed, seeing the glimmering badge in the center of the case.

"That one was a tough battle. Whitney didn't hold anything back, but we gave it our all...it's no wonder she's being promoted to Elite Four status now. I got my first badge in Violet City from Falkner, it's called the Zephyr Badge. I got the Hive Badge from Bugsy in Azalea Town, then went to Goldenrod for the Plain Badge. I had to go back to Violet City because the road was blocked, so I went to Blackthorn City for the Rising Badge, and just a few days ago I defeated Pryce for the Iceberg Badge. I came to Ecruteak for the Fog Badge, I see you already won it though." Jaune said glancing at Cynthia, closing the case a second later.

"Oh yeah, he was super tough. He uses Ghost types so be careful, one of them is a Gengar and I know Poison types are bad news for Fairy types. He also has a Chandelure, I wasn't able to see what other Pokemon he has...sorry."

"It's okay, that information is leaps and bounds better than what I got. Amelia told me he used Water types because she heard rumors of some guy wanting to catch a Suicune. That of course lead to an argument and now she's gone." Jaune said, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers.

"You two argue more than a married couple. At this rate you might as well ask her."

"Heh...we're too young for that stuff Val, sheesh. It's only been three months since we started dating after all." the boy replied, a dismissive look on his face.

"Um guys, the trial?" Hau asked, bringing them back on topic.

"Right sorry...anyway, since Valerie's sisters will be gone for awhile, she asked me to help you with the trial. Everything is set up, all you have to do is well...partake in it."

"What do I have to do exactly?" Jack asked curiously, and slightly confused.

"Ah yes, it's quite simple. Normally, the trial involves having to find seven special items all linked to my sister's Eeveelutions. However since I'm here, a Sylveon crest was added at the last moment. They're all scattered throughout the city, but I only require you bring one." Valerie explained, earning a nod from the boy.

"So we have to look throughout Ecruteak City for a Sylveon crest? That sounds easy enough."

"Actually, the Crest you are looking for was hidden in the Burned Tower. I let Sylveon do it himself, and he likes giving my challengers a challenge. I remember when he convinced my other Pokemon to play hide and seek with Jaune, in order to challenge me to a battle. It was quite lively at the gym that day." Valerie said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Hell yeah it was, who the fuck installs a warp pad that leads directly into the ladies room? I mean yeah I get it. You're a Kimono Girl who trains Furisode Girls in an all girl gym. But Arceus woman, have a little decency, at least put some voice recognition on that shit." Jaune said, rubbing his face. It was clear he must have gotten slapped at one point, Jack cringed remembering the slap he had gotten from Lillie not that long ago.

"Oh? So Jaune ended up warping into the bathroom while a girl was doing her business? Let me guess, panties around the ankles? Reading a fashion magazine?"

"Worse than that, before I joined, Valerie had a top apprentice. A young girl named Kali, who happens to be the official referee for the Lavarre Gym. She wasn't aware of Sylveon's little game, and didn't turn the pads off. So she was taking a shower, you know as females do, and as she's getting out of the shower, I warp in. I can't see shit because of the ...hilarity ensues...well not really." Jaune said, a cringe on his face. He could almost feel the slap on his face, as if it happened just yesterday.

"He saw my top apprentice in the buff and was beaten to a pulp by her. And then he had the audacity to point out how lovely her assets were...suffice it to say, I've never seen a human fly out of a window at mach speed, until that day. If anyone ever mentions this to Kali she pretends you don't exist for eternity." Valerie said, trying not to break into laughter.

"It wasn't funny dammit! I landed in a bog a mile away from Lavarre City, the same bog I spent three hours getting through!" Jaune yelled angrily, this only seemed to make Valerie break into laughter, causing a vein to appear on his forehead, throbbing rapidly.

"Um...anyway, all I gotta do is find the crest right? Seems simple enough." Jack said.

"Well if you are up for it then I say you go. You can only bring one buddy along with you, Pokemon are exempt from this choice of course. So go ahead and choose, and no you can't ask Valerie to go with you, that would be cheating." Jaune said.

"I pick Cynthia, it's been awhile since we hung out, just the two of us." he said.

"Okay, I guess I wouldn't mind helping you out. Hau doesn't like Ghost types that much and I'm sure Lillie would be scared of falling through the floor boards." the blonde Sinnoh Trainer said, earning sheepish smiles from the two.

"We'll be waiting here for you to return." Lillie said.

"Ah before you go, I'm letting you borrow one of my Pokemon. Some parts of the tower are dark and caved in. It's perfectly safe to explore it, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Come on out Vivi." Jaune called out, releasing the pokemon from within his pokeball.

"Vivillon!"

"Oh wow, a Vivillon! It's so cute, and check out that pattern!" Jack said, snapping pictures of the butterfly pokemon. Hau held out his Pokedex, which immediately scanned the pokemon for information.

" _Vivillon, the Scattering Pokemon and the final evolution of Scatterbug. Vivillon are known to possess various patterns. Depending on the area they are born, each Vivillon will bear a different pattern. They are thought to be among the most elegant Bug type Pokemon in the world. This is an Icy Pattern Vivillon."_ the pokedex chirped, earning a grin from Hau.

"Various patterns? Does that mean no two Vivillon are alike?" he asked, earning a nod from Jaune who held his hand out. The butterfly landed on it, a bright smile on its face.

"You see, Vivillon are thought to have originated from different parts of the world. Since they migrate in large herds, where ever they land they'll find a mate. The Scatterbug will hatch and eventually evolve into a Vivillon bearing a pattern that's significant to that region."

"For that very reason, Vivillon are Pokemon that are hunted down by poachers. Scatterbug and Spewpa are locked in cages and once they evolve into Vivillon are sold online to the highest bidder." Valerie said, a frown on her face. Vivillon looked down sadly, its wings drooping a bit.

"Viii."

"I'm afraid some of Vivi's relatives were captured and sold online. I managed to save Vivi when I helped Ash rescue several Spewpa from a hunter. I had found it as a Spewpa on the side of the road and that man took her from me, so I gave chase and found out what was going on. Sadly, I was too late and her siblings had already been sold." Jaune said, giving the pokemon a pat on the head, which cheered her up quite a bit.

"That's disgusting...I can't believe people actually do that...the sick bastards." Jack snapped angrily.

"I'm sad to say, it happens quite a lot. Some people just see Pokemon as a means to earn cash. But it's our responsibility to set those Pokemon free when we can, and reunite them with their trainers and loved ones. It's work like this that makes being a Gym Leader worth it...because I can spread the message around to my challengers. They'll tell their friends and soon enough, a valiant army has amassed, ready to help those in need!"

"Val this isn't a fairy tale you know...you can't just amass an army of Pokemon Trainers through subliminal messages."

"Viii!" Vivi cried, landing on the Gym Leader's head. She frowned, glancing up at the butterfly.

"I suppose you're right. But you cannot deny that helping those in need the right thing to do."

"It is, helping people is what makes us human. We can't ignore an injured Pokemon, just like we wouldn't ignore an injured person. If I ever see someone poaching a Pokemon, or stealing from a trainer I'll put a stop to it." Jack said firmly.

" _As will I, with my dying breath."_ Fay added, clenching her fist in the same manner as her trainer. Star snapped a picture of the two, glad she had captured their serious faces on film.

"I'm sure you will, the help would be much appreciated. Though to your dying breath is a bit over the top." Valerie said, a small smile on her face.

"Vivi...these two are going to need your help alright? So follow Jack's orders as if I gave them."

"Viivii!" Vivi cried, floating off Valerie's head. She kept herself aloft, flying next to Jack.

"Okay, I guess we'll be heading out. We'll be back with that crest in no time!" he said, a grin on his face.

"We'll facilitate his victory, rest assured...that Rainbow Crest will belong to Jack in no time!" Cynthia added, a grin on her face.

"Good luck! We'll be waiting here for you to return, take your time and remember to look out for Raticate! They can be rather territorial!" Valerie said, earning a wave from the two trainers as they left the Dance Studio.

"Um Jaune, did you tell Jack what moves Vivi knows?" Lillie asked, causing the trainer to go wide eyed.

"Shit, I completely forgot. I let them borrow her so she could help them with Flash! I gotta go after them."

"Or maybe you should stay here, let Jack figure it out. Trust me he's a wonderful trainer, and he's got potential. Did you know he also trains Fairy types? Though his are more unintentional than yours." Valerie said.

"Unintentional?"

"He didn't notice half his team was part Fairy until someone pointed it out." Hau said, earning a silent nod from Jaune.

"Well, then he will have to show me what he's made of. I think he can handle it...trust me, finding that crest is the easiest part of this trial. Taking down my pokemon will be another trial of its own."

"Why do you say that?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Don't you remember what I said earlier? Jaune placed second in the Kalos League tournament. He's a pretty tough trainer to beat, but recently he was appointed another role. Since Malva of the Elite Four turned herself in, a slot opened up in the League. It was offered to young Ash Ketchum, but he turned it down. He wanted to keep traveling, so it rightfully went to the runner up." Valerie explained, causing the two trainers to look at Jaune who had a bit of a sheepish look on his face.

"You're a member of the Kalos Elite Four?"

"Not an official member, but for now yes." the boy said.

"No way! This is so cool, first we meet a Champion and now an Elite Four member! Professor Kukui is gonna be so ecstatic! I can hardly wait to tell him!" Hau said excitedly. Lillie was surprised, the only thing he was ever excited for was Malasadas. But seeing him admiring Jaune was rather sweet. She sighed, realizing she was craving one of those puffy jelly filled balls of flour her olive haired friend loved so much. She closed her eyes, silently wishing her friend luck in his trial.

 _(Pardonne Moi): Excuse Me in French, or in this case Kalosian_

 _(Si'l Vou Plait): Please in French_

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Murkrow: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze Assurance**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	38. Johto Journeys: Ecruteak City III

**A/N:**

 **Hey everybody, welcome to chapter 38 of Aloha Alola! I worked really hard on this chapter, so I sincerely hope you all like it. I was actually helping my friend out while I was writing this. He was trying to find an Eevee in his Pokemon Y, and I was playing X that night. So I told him I would catch one for him since I was trying to get all the Eevee Evolutions for my Pokedex. As soon as I enter the first patch, I ran into a Shiny Houndour, which is now a Houndoom. It was full odds too so I was really happy with it. I'm actually considering trading it to him since it's because of his Eevee that I found it. I had found a Shiny Pansear earlier that day to so I was on a role. I just felt like sharing that little bit of news.**

 **Anyway, before we move on here. I would like to apologize to everyone for what has been happening over the last few days. I've been dealing with an annoying guest reviewer, and I decided to call them out on the last story. That was immature of me and I realize that. You all come here to read stories not for that kind of stuff, I have since then removed that part of the authors notes as well as the reviews they left me because they were in poor taste. If you don't like the story that's fine. All I ask is that you kindly stop leaving reviews. I decided that I'm not gonna be accepting Guest reviews anymore, since this isn't the first time it's happened. It's happened on a couple of my stories and I'm just done dealing with it. Yes, people might think that now that I disabled guest reviews I'm just a little bitch but you know what...at the end of the day, I'm here to write stories. I've been on this site for years now and I'm not gonna let people leave things like that on my story. I'm perfectly fine with critique, good reviews and bad reviews are alright. Tear my story apart, tell me what needs improvement so I know what to improve on. But don't just leave reviews because you like trolling people. Again I would like to apologize for this mishap, it won't happen again and from now on those kinds of things will be ignored.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will be centered around the Burned Tower. As a kid I always loved coming to Ecruteak City. It was always a treat to see the rich history of this place. The Legend of Ho-oh and the legendary Beasts, which are cats by the way. I was always enamored by the legend, how the tower burned down and the pokemon that Ho-oh revived ran into the grassland never to be seen again, becoming creatures of myth. Getting the Fog badge in order to visit the Tin Tower was always fun for me. Plus that 8bit soundtrack, man that brings back memories. I was happy when I got the Old Radio device in SoulSilver so I could listen to the original tracks. That was always my favorite part in the game. Jack will reveal a bit of his past in this story, as he tries to figure out his own feelings.**

 **I'm also working on the Contest Chapters. It might be around 3 chapters for this contest, since I'm including some of my favorite characters from the series. I always liked contests as a kid, and if Pokemon was real I would most likely be a Coordinator, it's more fun to see what combinations you can make with moves, rather than just taking on the league. Plus the ribbons are different every year I think, the badges remain the same, which I guess makes every gym special since they have their own badge. But I digress, they were just a lot of fun for me. Some new characters will be introduced, and after the visit to the Bell Tower, the Ecruteak Arc of this story will be done. Ah yes, I'm renaming this arc to something else, since the Wind Festival is well...absent and this arc technically has nothing to do with it. So I figured I would find a different name for the arc and leave the Wind Festival name for when they reach Fura City. I haven't thought of the name yet, so I'll leave it as is for now. Thought I would let you know.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful Tuesday! Shoutout to Ctran03931 for his awesome reviews, shoutouts to BloodyDemon666, My man the G-King and everyone else who reads this story. Have yourselves, a good day!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 38

The Burned Tower

The walk to the Burned Tower was spent mostly in silence. Cynthia had been admiring Vivi as they walked, petting its wings which she seemed to like. Though after awhile, the bug type had landed on her head, perhaps too tired to keep flying. Fay and Star walked closed to Jack, who was silently thinking about his meeting with Jaune. He could sense the power that young man had. If he was Valerie's apprentice, then that meant he must have been a truly powerful trainer. It takes a lot to get someone like Valerie to notice you, and if she noticed his potential then that meant he was a lot stronger than he looked. It also reminded him of the offer she had made him. She saw that same potential in him, and he had turned it down. It made him wonder if Jaune did the same at first, before deciding it was better to train under the wing of a Fairy type expert.

He of course wasn't a Fairy type trainer, or at least he was trying not to be. It wasn't his fault that he had caught a bunch of Fairy types without paying much attention. He was sure someone would laugh at him when he told him he hadn't been paying attention. Still, knowing that Fay, Star, Artemis and Crystal were part Fairy type meant that he had to make use of their abilities. He at least had an immunity to dragon type moves with his current team. With Ruffy, he could cover a lot more weaknesses, ground and steel being two of them particularly for Crystal. Having Luna also meant that he could deal with other types as well, though his team was already strong against dark types, he could at least deal with fighting types better. It made him think a lot about his pokemon and their potential, which also meant he needed to catch other types that would round his team out.

The Alola Region may not have a league, but he needed to be strong for his final trial on Mt. Lanakila. Not just that, if he decided to enter the Pokemon League in another region, he'd have to have diversity. He sighed, crossing his arms as he walked, the tower in the distance was getting closer. A few greeted them warmly, and the trainers greeted them back. It seemed all of them were preparing for the contest in a couple days, as most of them had been working hard to make the city look its best.

Cynthia glanced at Jack, seeing the look on his face. He hadn't been acting right since the battle with Cal. She could sense that he was questioning a lot about himself. She had asked Lillie about it but her fellow blonde had remained silent on the matter. In fact it was as if she was avoiding what happened in Greenfield all together. It wasn't hard for her to guess what may have happened. The two remained close friends, yet it was clear something had changed about them too. She didn't know exactly what, but she had been paying attention to his conversation with Fay earlier that morning. It seemed as if he was truly considering his photography a hindrance. It didn't seem fair to her in her honest opinion.

Jack was talented as a photographer, and seeing him question himself and his hobby like that really annoyed her. She loved Pokemon Mythology, and in the last couple days, she had researched a lot about Johto. Being in Ecruteak City was a dream come true for her, she had heard about Ho-oh and Lugia, and was going to visit the Bell Tower as well. She had read Lillie's book about Celebi and was about to visit the place Suicune, Raikou and Entei were supposedly born. It was taking a lot not to run off screaming. Her love for mythology didn't hinder her, and seeing Jack consider photography a hindrance may her want to slap him. That's why she was glad he had picked her to help him out, she would at least help him see reason. Maybe if she herself delved into mythology around him, she could show a side of her she hadn't had a chance to in the past. At least that's what she was hoping to do there.

"So Jack...how goes the contest appeal?" the blonde asked, hoping to make some conversation. She was naturally a chatty person, so silence really bothered her. Especially when her friend was trapped in his mind for too long.

"It's coming along fine. Lillie was gonna work on our costumes today, she was hoping the trial would be a bit long. She and Valerie have apparently been texting at night working on designs. On the Pokemon side of things, I've got a couple appeals ready." he replied. His lips were pressed into a thin line, looking forward rather than looking at his friend.

"I'm sure it's gonna be interesting. At least it isn't going by Grand Festival rules. Still a double appeal is something that not a lot of people have confidence in, since they have to get partners and stuff. It was one of the reasons I didn't accept Hau's invite. I didn't want to make myself a fool on national television...and there's the other me to consider."

"Oh yeah...if our world's Cynthia sees you then it wouldn't bode well for you. I've gotten so used to you being around that I forget you aren't from our world." Jack said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"I know what you mean...I genuinely feel like I'm from this world. It's gonna be sad when I have to go back." she said, glancing away from her friend. She closed her eyes, a frown on her face. She had been trying to cheer him up and instead ended up making herself sad. She felt a rough slap on her back, making her jump slightly forward.

"Hey now, no need to get all sad on me! We'll just live it up until then, and I promise to make you an album so you'll never forget us!" he said.

"Ow! Did you have to slap me that hard? This is a backless dress asshole!" the blonde cried, rubbing the small of her back, which no doubt had his hand print on it.

"Sometimes a dose of your own medicine is what you need. Regardless, we'll have fun and make awesome memories. Especially a trial like this, and who knows? Maybe your world has a Jack too."

"Yeah, maybe. Except I'm currently thirteen and your Cynthia is twenty four. That means you haven't been born in my world yet."

" _That's really mind boggling you know. Knowing that in another world you aren't even alive. Now that I think about it, I'm not alive in your world either, neither are Hau and Lillie. And if you are then you're probably toddlers."_ Fay said. Star just looked at her in confusion, blinking a few times.

"Nee?"

"It's alright Star, I'm sure the other Jack will catch all the same Pokemon." he said reassuringly. She smiled, continuing her walk though she was clutching her camera tightly now.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the Burned Tower. Thinking about Cynthia's original world just put them all in a confused mood. Jack stopped in front of the tower, seeing it had been built on a raised stone foundation, surrounded by the remains of burned trees. The area around the tower was lush and green with new trees, most likely having grown from the pines that had burned long ago. The tower was three stories high, the top being burnt and splintered. The beautiful finished wood was singed black, posts being broken under their own weight. Some pieces of burnt wood lay about the property, singed completely black. It smelled wet and ashy, most likely a result of the rains that had put out the fire long ago. He didn't know why, but he felt the scent that lingered was probably the same as the one from years ago. It was an odd thing to think about, knowing that same scent was probably the same ones the people of Ecruteak smelled that fateful day. He slowly rose his camera, lining up the perfect shot before pressing the shutter button. The click caused a few Pidgey that were nearby to fly off, though they didn't go far.

"You know, it's surreal being able to see this. Knowing that over a hundred fifty years ago, a tower identical to the Tin Tower existed here. It must have been something, the resting place of the Legendary Beast of the Sea. A place built not just to worship it, but also for it to rest its wings. What must have it been like? Hearing that crackle of lightning, the burning flames and smoke? The rain that bathed the city for hours until it had been put out? The villagers of that time must have had quite the show." Cynthia said, speaking rather methodically. It was something that impressed Jack quite a bit. He lowered his camera, glancing at his friend.

"I've never heard you speak so...seriously before."

"You've never watched me nerd out on mythology before. The Alola region has a lot of interesting legends surrounding it. But compared to the Johto legends, I know next to nothing about them. The Johto region legends are closely tied to the Sinnoh ones so I know a lot about them."

"That's right...history states that the Sinnoh Region is known as the cradle of the universe. The place where Arceus created the entire world, from a single egg came the Lord of time, the Queen of Space and the Ruler of Gravity. The three Pokemon that shaped the universe as we know it, but then Giratina grew jealous of Arceus and its power, and became violent. This made Arceus sad, and it was banished to the Reverse World for eternity." Jack said, earning a nod from Cynthia.

"That's right, he thought that his children needed more control. So he created Uxie, Azelf and Mespirit, the beings of Knowledge, Willpower and Emotion, so that they would have spirits. He created Groudon and Kyogre, so that the world would have Land and Sea, but their Primal forms proved too powerful. Thus he created Mega Rayquaza to keep them in check. Regigigas was created so it could pull the continents that had been formed. Heatran created Volcanoes which in turn made more land...think about it...everything came from a single being. It's amazing to know that all of this beauty came from Arceus, and his kind heart." she said, a smile on her face. The breeze picked up, blowing a bit of hair in her face, which she quickly fixed. Jack took a picture of her, having knelt down to get an upward shot, making sure the Burned Tower was visible.

"This one is definitely a keeper. Anyway, we should get on with the emblem hunt." he said, earning a nod from the girl. She took the lead, walking up the stone steps that lead into the tower.

The entrance hall was just as big as they imagined. The back walls were all singed from the flames, and covered in soot. There were large beams sticking out of the floor boards. Large holes could be seen, the basement of the tower being visible from above. Looking up, one could see straight into the sky, the second and third stories being burned through. The support beam in the center of the tower was splintered and broken, half of it had fallen back destroying the back wall of the tower. It however provided a bridge of sorts to the second story. Though no one was brave enough to actually climb up there on it. There was a stairwell in the very back that lead to the second floor. Due to the tall trees around the tower, it was rather dark. Beams of sunlight could be seen pouring through various holes, providing a sufficient source to see. While there were a lot of dark places, the trainers could at least see where not to step. Jack took a few establishing shots, making sure to get photos of the architecture, along with the remains of the fire torn wood.

"Wow...this is amazing...though it's destroyed, I can still see the beauty of this place. I wonder what it must have been like, being a Shrine maiden in this tower. Being responsible for the upkeep of it, and bringing offerings to the top floor for Lugia." she said. She wondered over to one of the walls, seeing an etching in the wood. Tracing it with her finger, she could make out some old script, which made her absolutely giddy.

"Jack, over here quick!" she said, causing the boy to stop his photo shoot. He carefully wondered over to where she stood, avoiding some of the holes in the wood. Fay took careful steps, the creaking wood making her quite nervous.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at the wall.

"Do you see this? These are Unown Runes, they're thought to be one of the oldest languages in the world. Unown are pokemon that are shaped like letters. They're thought to be responsible for aiding Arceus with the creation of the universe. There's a lot of scripts in Sinnoh bearing these same runes." she said.

"That's pretty cool...I think I can make out what it says." he said, narrowing his eyes. Cynthia smiled, backing away from it.

"Okay, read it if you can. Some of it is singed but I think I got the gist of it."

"Alright if you insist. Hmm...Resting Place of the Beast...our boundless...offerings...Brass Tower. Sacred home of...wishes carried on the wind. I think this is explaining what the tower was built for...or who." he said, earning a nod from Cynthia.

"That's right...it says, This is the Resting Place of the Beast of the Sea. May our boundless offerings bring you joy in this Brass Tower. Sacred home of Lugia, may our wishes be carried on the wind of your mighty wings."

"Wishes on the wind...wait, is this referring to the Wind Festival?" he asked, eyes widened in surprise.

"It could be...it's stuff like this that makes me so giddy. There's so much I want to know now because of this...take a few pictures for me would you? I wanna do more research when I have the time." Cynthia said. Jack nodded, twisting his lens a bit. He took several pictures, making sure all of them were as clear as he could make them.

" _Perhaps we should seek the Crest. It is what we are here for after all."_ Fay said, causing the blonde to sigh.

"You're right...let's start in the basement." she said, heading toward the back of the tower. Jack shimmied across one of the crossbeams on the floor, holding his hand out for Cynthia. Once across, they headed down the stairs into the basement.

It had a musty smell, with a lingering scent of ash and wood. Though the floors were made of wood, some of the boards were split and broken. There was a bit of mold on the underside of the first floor, rotting wood littering the area. It was rather moist, most likely from recent rain, adding to the mixture of scents lingering in the air. Jack coughed a bit, brushing a bit of the dust out of his face. He strained his vision a bit, eyes squinted as he looked into the darkness.

"I can't see anything." he muttered.

"We should have brought flashlights." Cynthia said, digging her hand through her bag. Vivi flew off her head, floating in front of the two trainers.

"Viii!"

"Hmm? Is something wrong Vivi?" Jack asked. Fay approached the butterfly, asking her what was wrong. After a second, she turned to her partner, a small smile on her face.

" _It seems Vivi here can help us. Among her current moves, she has one that lights up dark places."_

"Of course, that's why Jaune let us borrow her. Okay Vivi, use Flash to light this place up a bit." Jack said.

The bug type nodded, flapping her wings a bit. They lit up, glowing a bright white in color. The boy looked at her in awe, seeing all of the small squares on her wings were glowing in different colors. The outer black edges were glowing gold, the small bones that made the wings were also glowing brightly. He couldn't help but take a picture, earning a sigh from Cynthia.

"I admit, Vivi's wings are absolutely beautiful. But we can't have you snapping pictures all the time. Let's search for the crest okay? But be careful, I'm sure there are Pokemon living here." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

They started looking around the ground floor for the crest. Jack decided to lower his camera, not wanting to get himself hurt while he searched. Thankfully, Vivi's Flash managed to illuminate quite a bit of the room so they could search a wide area at a time. He felt something sweet enter his nose, and he took a deep breath. It was as if the musty smell had disappeared, being replaced by something else entirely. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Hey Cindy, does it smell sweet over there?"

"Eh? What are you talking about? All I smell is rotting wood." the blonde said, giving him an odd look. He shrugged it off, continuing his search.

Cynthia however couldn't help but stop after what he had asked her. She vaguely recalled something she read in her pokedex about this sort of thing. Sometimes, places like this smelled sweet because a certain pokemon lingered around. She suddenly felt the air around them get cold, causing her to stop. Since Jack was wearing a jacket, he didn't feel it. Fay however did causing her to stop what she was doing.

"Jack, be careful. There's a Gengar around here." she said.

"Eh? Are you sure about that?" he asked curiously. She reached into her pocket for a Pokeball, which she threw into the air.

"Alright Shuppet, Foresight!" Cynthia cried. The Ghost type let out a cry as it popped out of its ball. Its eyes glowed brightly as it scanned the area. The two trainers gasp when they saw the Gastly hanging around them. They saw a couple of Haunter as well, but the cream of the crop was the Gengar that was floating in front of them, a sneer on its face.

"Gengar Gen Gen!" it cried, as if laughing at the two trainers. The Gastly joined in the laughter as well, while the Haunter just screamed loudly. Jack reached into his pocket for his Pokedex, holding it up.

" _Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. Though barely visible, these pokemon like moving through the air in silence. It is said that gas emanating from a graveyard was possessed by the grievances of the deceased turned into this Pokemon._

 _Haunter, the Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly. It strikes humans from total darkness. Those licked by its cold tongue grow weaker with each passing day until they eventually die. It is best to avoid walking around at night in areas where these Pokemon congregate, those that are caught in its deadly curse shall face an unruly demise."_

"Okay seriously, who writes these damn pokedex entrees? They really know how to scare the shit outta me!" Cynthia cried.

"Let's not focus on that! Focus on the fact that we're surrounded by them, quick Fay use Shadow Ball! Star, Fairy Wind!" Jack cried.

Fay moved forward, holding her hands outward as six balls of shadowy energy formed around her. She sent them flying in different directions, striking some of the Gastly that floated around them. Star jumped into the air, sending the swirling pink funnel of energy at the Ghost types, sending them flying in all directions.

"Excellent! Shuppet, Shadow Sneak on that Gengar!"

"Shup shuppet!" it cried, body disappearing into thin air. It appeared in behind Gengar, slamming into its back with its body, causing it to fly forward.

"Gengar Gen!" it cried from the ground, easily floating into the air. Cynthia threw another Pokeball up, summoning her Eevee into the field.

"Alright Eevee, Quick Attack!"

"Vee!" he cried, bounding straight toward the ghost type. Gengar almost smirked at the attack, only to be sent flying into a nearby beam from it. Eevee landed on the ground, pawing the dirt a bit.

"Vee!"

"Heh...Foresight makes Normal type moves hit Ghost types. Sorry buddy, but you aren't damaging us that easily." Cynthia boasted. Jack gave her an impressed look, turning to his own Pokemon who were rapidly being surrounded by the Gastly.

"Okay Fay, wrap this up with Shadow Blast! Make sure none of those Gastly hurt you! Star use Magical Leaf on the Haunter!" Jack cried, earning nods of acknowledgment from his pokemon. Fay held her hands high into the air, her eyes closed as she focused her power on her combination attack. Rather than form three medium sized balls, she formed several small ones. With a flick of the wrist, she sent them all flying out, making the Gastly duck and weave, trying to dodge them. With her psychic abilities, she was able to control their direction with ease, slamming each ball into the scurrying ghosts. Star stepped forward, her leaves glowing brightly as she swung them out, glittering razor sharp leaves flew outward, striking the Haunter right in the face. All of the Ghost types had been knocked out, save for the Gengar that was still floating before them.

"Gen." it growled in annoyance, eyes glowing brilliantly. Small orbs of fire flashed to life around the trainers, each of them being brought closer together. They danced around them, closing in as the fire started to burn fiercely.

"Will-o-Wisp. If we get hit by it we'll be left with severe burns...and I don't think I have any Burn Heals with me." Jack said. Vivi floated upward, letting out a cry as her wings glowed brightly, a blinding flash filling the room. Gengar let out a cry, using its hands to block its eyes, the flames it was controlling flashing out existence.

"Of course! Now that Normal type moves hurt Gengar, Flash became effective! Nice one Vivi, I owe ya. Now Fay, finish it off with another Shadow Ball!" Jack cried. Fay pulled her arms back, forming a ball between her hands which she hefted forward. It struck the Gengar dead on, the Super effective hit being too much for it. It fell to the ground in defeat.

"Haha! Now the moment we've been waiting for, Go Pokeball!" Jack called out, whipping a Great Ball at the fallen Ghost.

It hit the side of its head, opening a second after. The ball sucked Gengar into its confines, falling to the ground shaking wildly. The Gastly and Haunter looked horrified, as their leader was now in the process of being caught. However, the ball broke open and Gengar came out. It let out a cry, and it disappeared along with its friends. Jack just stood there, jaw dropped at what had happened. He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times as he looked at the now useless Pokeball that was laying on the ground.

"Fuck me."

"Hey, it's okay Jack...I'm sure you'll be able to catch something else." Cynthia said, giving the boy a smile.

"Yeah maybe...but I wanted to catch that Gengar. It looked pretty awesome, and it's a Pokemon with the potential to Mega Evolve." he said, a frown on his face.

"Shup shuppet!" Shuppet cried, nuzzling his cheek. He smiled a bit, giving it a nod.

"You're right, I can't get down over one failed capture. Let's keep looking for that crest." he said. Cynthia nodded, returning her Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Okay, we've searched the bottom floor...I doubt it's here. So let's move back to the ground floor and look there." she said, leading him back toward the stairs.

 _xxx_

"Hey Jack, why did you ask me to come with you?" Cynthia asked, causing the boy to stop what he was doing. The two trainers had been looking on the second floor of the Burned Tower, trying to spot the crest they were looking for. She had been taking a break on a fallen beam, a decorative fan in her hand. He looked away from a small pile of burnt wood, brushing his hands off as he turned to face his friend.

"It's been awhile since it was just the two of us. A long time actually, back when I was preparing for my grand trial against Old Hala." he said.

"Has it been that long?"

"Weeks." he said. She snapped her fan closed, glancing up at the hole seeing the bright cloudless sky above them.

"I guess it has been that long. I dunno, I look back at that moment and I feel a lot older. Like years has passed when it's only been a few weeks." she replied, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Tell me about it, you look a lot more mature. But you're still the same Cynthia I met all that time ago. I didn't think the current Sinnoh Champion was a sassy little thing with a pertinence for mischievousness. Not to mention snarky and perverted too."

"Well, you don't have an exact frame of reference. For all you know, the Cynthia of this world could have been totally different as a teenager. But you get to deal with cute little me, not a bad trade methinks." she said, a grin on her face.

" _Well I personally find you quite charming. Jack didn't have many friends before coming to Alola. So it makes me absolutely giddy knowing that you'll be one of his life long friends."_ Fay said, giving the blonde a fond smile.

"Thanks Fay, I'm happy to be friends with your trainer too. Now that I think back on it, I didn't have any plans. Aside from going to Eterna City for my first badge. I would have probably traveled alone and become a total boring drag."

"Could it be that our Cynthia traveled alone, and that's why she's so serious all the time? Then again I did hear about her holding up forty people outside of a Baskin Robins for a cone of ice cream." Jack said, rubbing his neck as he was lost in thought.

" _You have to stop eating so much Ice cream Cindy, we don't want you to get chubby."_

"Hehe, I won't...um Jack I actually have something to ask you." the girl said, grabbing the raven haired photographer's attention.

"Hmm? Sure, ask away."

"What happened in Greenfield? Between you and Lillie I mean? You two have been acting weird. It's like you act the same and different at the same time. Hau hasn't noticed it, but I've been paying a lot of attention to the two of you. Ever since we left Cerulean, you've been staring at her a lot." she said. The boy took a deep breath, glancing away from his friend.

"If I tell you, promise me it'll stay between us. I don't want Hau knowing about it, or my mom or my aunt and uncle for that matter. It's kind of embarrassing." he said.

"Of course, I swear not to tell another soul. Maiden's honor." Cynthia said, holding her right hand up. Vivi landed on her head a second later, much to her dismay. Jack chuckled, snapping a picture of the Pokemon who seemed content on her new perch.

"I'll tell you. You know Lillie has been nervous the entire trip, since we left Alola. When we were in Cerulean I figured I would help her calm down. Usually, when I was really stressed I would go to the public pool in Lumiose and take a swim. It helped me relax a lot as a kid. I figured that's what she needed, which is why I took her to the pool."

"I know what you mean, it's the same for me. Celestic Town is a rather boring place sometimes. Despite it being culturally rich, it's a small town with Pokemon Contests and that's it. The eastern route is covered in fog from the water falls and the western route leads to Mount Coronet. Nothing to do but wonder around town, thankfully there were lakes in the city. So I just took a trip to a nearby one whenever I was bored. It did wonders to improve my mood, and also got me excited for my journey."

"Yeah, trust me...my mom did her best to teach me how to swim. She threw me into a pool when I was two so I could learn. Thinking back on it, I'm sure she was a freaking psycho. I mean who tosses a two year old into the pool? But I digress...I pushed Lillie into the pool, a couple Pokemon told us to follow them under the water and they gave us a show. When we went up for air we..." the boy paused, glancing away in embarrassment, his cheeks tinged red.

" _You what?"_ Fay asked. She could see the aura around her trainer being turned pink, but not a rosy pink of love but one of sheer embarrassment.

"She kissed me...I kissed her, I dunno who kissed who but we kissed."

"Oh my Arceus, are you serious?!" Cynthia cried, jumping to her feet. The floorboards creaked loudly, and she backed into the wall, scared she would fall through the floor.

"Yes...she gave me a peck first. We agreed to forget about it, but I ended up giving her a real kiss. It was our first, she told me she just wanted to be friends. After that I was confused...but I hid it well, I just acted like I was fine but in my head I kept asking myself stuff. Like why we even did that, or how it would change our relationship. In Greenfield, I was plagued with thoughts about everything. The purpose of my journey, how my photography was affecting my Pokemon, my promise to Beth. Then there she was, offering an ear to listen to my woes."

"You didn't kiss her again did you?" Cynthia asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Jack didn't notice it, but it was clear that Fay did. She gave the blonde a knowing wink, but her glare managed to make her return to normal.

"Of course not!"

"Then what happened? You seem like your bottling this stuff up, so spit it out already!" the girl said impatiently. The boy sighed, pulling his beanie off his head. He shook his raven locks a bit, fanning himself with his hand.

"I told her I liked her and she rejected me."

"What?" Cynthia asked, disbelief written on her face.

Fay let go of her camera, thankfully it was attached to her neck strap. She could see her partner's emotions now, as if he had released what he had been holding back. Instead of pink, she saw a deep blue of disappointment, a swirling fuchsia that marked his confusion. She even saw a bit of crimson, anger most likely directed at the situation itself. She closed the distance between them, giving her trainer a tight embrace. He stood there for a moment, before hugging her back, a sigh escaping his lips.

" _I'm so sorry Jack...I know this must hurt a lot. Why didn't you tell me? You know I would listen to your problems. I'm your partner after all."_ she said, causing him to give her a pat on the head.

"It's okay Fay. I didn't tell you or anyone because I was just as confused. I don't blame Lillie either. She's most likely dealing with the same emotions I bottled up. She told me that I deserved someone better than her, someone brave, someone who could make me happy."

"So she doesn't consider herself capable of being that person?" Cynthia asked.

"I guess not, she's scared Cindy. Scared about the Aether Foundation capturing her and Nebby. I can tell she has confidence issues, which is why I'm helping her with this contest. If I can get her to focus on something other than her shortcomings, I'm sure she'll see herself in another light. She isn't letting herself fall in love because she's scared about failing me. It sucks but I gotta be a big boy and respect her decisions." he said.

Cynthia remained silent. Everything was out in the open now, and she honestly didn't know what to think. She felt like yelling at Lillie, giving her a piece of her mind. But she also remembered the promise she had just made to Jack. As much as she wanted to slap some sense into Lillie's thick head, she couldn't. It made little sense to her, especially because she knew the blonde was in love with him. How could she be so dense? To admit to herself that she liked him yet not have the gull to admit it to him. To willingly put herself in the friendzone because she felt inadequate, it was honestly the most mind boggling thing to the Sinnoh Trainer. Then again she was only thirteen, not yet an adult, but not a child either. She sighed, glancing away from her friend, placing a hand on Vivi who had fallen asleep.

"I honestly don't know what to say. We're all hormonal teenagers sure, but we're Pokemon trainers too. I guess since we're on our own we have to play the part of the adult while being kids as well. I can't say if Lillie made a sound decision, but she at least made a mature one."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better Cindy."

"Would you let me talk?" the girl snapped angrily. The boy zipped his lip, gulping slightly when he saw the annoyed look on her face.

"As I was saying...she's just as confused as you are. She feels like she likes you, but isn't confident enough to admit it to you. Well...she did but she didn't do it fully. This comes from the fact that she has to protect herself and Nebby. She's too focused on that, and to focus on a relationship as well...I think that would just put her in a stress induced coma. That wouldn't be good for her, she may smile all the time, act shy around us and stuff...but pay attention to her. And I don't mean look at her body either. I mean look at her face, how she acts, her body language. She's put walls around herself, and despite them being low enough for us to jump over them, they aren't gone entirely. She made a choice that wouldn't hurt you, but also wouldn't put more on her plate, ya feel me?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose I do feel you." Jack said, not at all amused with Cynthia's antics. Despite that, what she said did make a lot of sense to him. Lillie had a lot to think about, not being caught by Aether, facing her mother, protecting Nebby. Those were things he never thought about, add hormones into the mix and that made for quite the stressful situation.

"Still...it's disappointing. My mom told me that the first time I felt like this, it would be surreal. That I wouldn't stop thinking about the girl I liked, and I would feel sick thinking about rejection. But now that I'm feeling it, I dunno...I feel indifferent. Like I got other shit to do so that's only the unimportant stuff. It's like the peas on your plate, you don't really like them, but they are there just in case." he said.

"That's a shitty example."

"This is a shitty situation."

"Touche." Cynthia said, a pout on her lips.

"I think I'm fine now...talking about it made me assess the situation. Now I know that focusing on my training is something that should be prioritized. Besides, love is stupid...I'd rather focus on my one true love, Photography!" Jack said happily, a grin on his face. That of course was replaced with another frown, as he looked at his camera.

"Of course, that also has it's own set of problems. I just don't know what to do...I'm at a loss."

"Jack, listen to me alright? I'm not gonna pretend I'm someone wise beyond my years or anything. I'm just like you, a girl trying to find her way in the world. I'm dealing with a lot of crap, aside from being stranded here, the hormones, everything else...it's just so new to me. My grandma told me, that there would come a time where I would have to decide what to do with my life. I can't be a trainer forever, I'd have to eventually think about settling down and getting a degree in something. Why are you on this journey?"

"Me? I want to take pictures for Beth...so that she can see the wonderful things our world has to offer. She can't travel, so I'll travel for her. I'll share my memories with her, and then I'll go out and make more for her. Until she gets better." he replied, earning a nod from Cynthia.

"That's one reason...but why are _you_ traveling? Aside from that promise...why are you doing what you are doing? You don't have to train Pokemon to take pictures. Why do you battle? What is your purpose in battling?"

"My purpose in battling? I dunno." he said honestly, earning a sigh from Cynthia. She placed her hands on her hips, an annoyed look on her face.

"Well think harder mister, we won't get to the root of this problem until we figure out what you want to do."

He sighed, knowing his friend was right. He closed his eyes, reaching into the deep recesses of his mind trying to find the answer. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he figured he would find something buried there. A memory suddenly flashed to the forefront of his mind, making his eyes open. He glanced at the ground deep in thought, remembering the events of that day.

 _xxx(Flashback)xxx_

" _Mommy, can I have a Pokemon?"_ five year old Jack said, causing his mother to look at him. She was busy preparing dinner, knowing her husband would be back soon.

" _Sweetie, you know how your father feels about Pokemon. We've talked about this before. I know you wanna have your own friend like Sabrina and Elizabeth. But I don't think you are ready for a Pokemon yet. When you're a little older I'll find the perfect one for you."_

" _But mommy, it isn't fair! The kids in my preschool have pet Pokemon at home! Everyone gets turns taking care of our class Pokemon, Furret but I don't ever get a turn! Why can't I take care of it?"_ he asked, clearly angry by what was going on. Leilani sighed, setting down the cloth in her hands. She picked her son up, sitting him down on the counter top.

" _Listen sweetie, the reason why you can't take care of that Furret, is because your father told the school not to let you bring it here. He doesn't like Pokemon being in the house, so he didn't want you to bring it over. It's also why I can't get you a Pokemon friend of your own."_

" _It isn't fair! When I grow up, I wanna be a Pokemon trainer! I wanna be just like you mommy. You said you were a trainer too, but I've never seen any of your Pokemon. Why won't you let me play with any of them?"_ he asked. Leilani looked away from the boy, not exactly knowing how to respond. She was about to say something when another voice beat her to it.

" _The reason why she doesn't let you play with her Pokemon is because they are forbidden. I don't want any of them in my house, so they will not be here."_

" _Jackson."_ Leilani muttered dryly.

Jack looked over to his father, seeing the frown on his worn face. He was a tall man, over six feet in height. He had long black hair, which was neatly combed and glistened with gel. He had broad shoulders, and light colored skin, much different than the darker tone of his wife. He was wearing a firmly pressed blue suit, a white collared shirt being underneath. Around his neck he was wearing a blue and black stripped tie. He was holding a briefcase in his hands, which he set down on the counter top. He wasn't too happy with the mention of Pokemon in his home.

" _It isn't fair Daddy! Sabrina gets to have Abra, and Beth gets to have Eevee with her. Why can't I have a Pokemon too? I promise I'll take care of it. I want an Eevee like Beth, hers is really playful. And she can play fetch too, no matter how far you throw the ball, she always finds it. Abra is cool too, he can teleport anywhere in the city. You could teleport to work and never be late!"_

" _Come on Jackson...I believe he's at that responsible age. Giving him a Pokemon to take care of will give him some responsibility. It will teach him to become a responsible adult in the future."_ Leilani said firmly. Jackson however wasn't having it, he slammed his fist on the counter top in anger.

" _I said no! Pokemon bring you nothing but grief! You think you are powerful because you can go anywhere. You do these amazing things, but then at the drop of a hat everything ends! Well I'm not gonna have my son associate himself with those creatures any longer. The company gave me a promotion and I'm taking it. So start packing your things because in a week we're going to Lumiose City."_

" _Lumiose City? What the hell are we gonna do over there?"_ Leilani snapped, a shocked look on her face.

" _I already told you didn't I? Silph Co has an office there that requires another trained associate. The apartment will be paid for by them, so we will be moving there in a week. So say goodbye to your friends because you'll never see them again!"_ the man said, about to leave the room when he felt someone take his hand.

" _Why are you so mean? Why do you hate pokemon so much? What did they ever do to you?"_ Jack screamed, causing his father to look directly into his eyes.

" _What did they do to me? They abandoned me that's what! My best friend and partner ended up leaving me! He just ended up dying of sickness, because he never told me how he felt! He let his own flame go out like nothing! Pokemon are mean creatures, and I don't want you to get attached to them because all they'll do is destroy you!"_

" _Jackson, you know that isn't true. Charizard's death wasn't your fault. People and Pokemon are the same in one aspect, they get sick and sometimes sickness will kill them. That's all that happened, he got sick...it wasn't his fault that he got sick and it wasn't your fault either."_ Leilani said, earning a growl from the man.

" _How would you know? None of your Pokemon died! You don't know how it feels to lose your best friend!"_

" _Excuse me, but I know exactly what it feels like to lose a friend! Don't you forget I was there with you when Charizard died. He was my friend too. I was eight months pregnant and despite everything I was there for you! So why can't you be there for your son and let him have a Pokemon?"_

" _I said no! The answer is final, the next time you ask me for a Pokemon I will send you to a boarding school. I will not let my son waste his life away being a failed trainer like I was."_ Jackson snapped angrily, leaving the kitchen. Jack turned around, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist.

" _It's okay momma...I'm fine. Daddy just doesn't understand...but one day I'll make him understand."_

" _How are you gonna do that sweetie? You know how stubborn he is."_ Leilani said, placing a hand on her child's head. He looked up at her, giving her a grin.

" _I'll become a Pokemon trainer! I'll get strong and when I do I'll challenge him to a battle. I'll whoop his butt so hard he'll have to believe me!"_ he said. Leilani smiled, kneeling down in front of her son, placing her hand on his shoulder.

" _I believe you...I know one day you'll be strong. Just remember your ohana will always be there for you okay? Make me proud sweetie."_ she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" _Aw momma! Don't do that!"_ he cried, wiping his cheek with the inside of his shirt. Leilani giggled, shaking her head.

" _I know you'll do great! You'll be a strong trainer in no time, I just know it!"_

 _xxx(Flashback End)xxx_

"Of course...it has to be that."

"Hmm? Did you remember something?" Cynthia asked, causing Jack to nod his head.

"I remember, the week before we moved to Lumiose City. I asked my mom for a Pokemon. My dad went on a tangent, saying that he wasn't going to let me become a failed trainer like he had. He blamed his partner's death on himself and on his partner too. So he didn't want any Pokemon in the house. I told my mom that day that I would get stronger so I could one day challenge him to a battle." he said. Cynthia's brows furrowed, a questioning look on her face. She remained silent, having placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"That must be in then...you must have just forgotten that. I mean you did move all the way across the world. You said your parents fought more and more after that. It was also the time you got into Photography right? Around the same time your parents split up?"

"Yeah that's right. They weren't living together anymore, but they were still married. It wasn't until the time I was ten that it was finalized. Due to that, we got to stay at the apartment in Lumiose City, since he was still working there. But since he ended up leaving for another company, we were forced to pay it ourselves. Mom just couldn't afford it, and that's why we moved to Alola." Jack explained, Cynthia glanced up at the sky for a brief moment, her lips pursed in thought.

"Well Jacky, I think Photography isn't the only thing you wanna do in life. I believe the real reason you are traveling is because you wish to become stronger. That way you can prove to your father that you are a good Pokemon trainer. Your father quit after his partner died, so you wanted to prove him wrong, is that right?"

"I think so. Man...who knows this trip would bring out so much pent up shit in my life?" he asked absentmindedly. He glanced up at the sky, seeing some puffy clouds towering above them. They were slightly gray, and he silently prayed for the rain to stay away.

"I honestly believe that this is a good thing. All of these pent up memories, promises and emotions are coming to light. You get to understand yourself and your friends a little better. It doesn't solve the problem, Lillie doesn't want to pursue anything with you. It's sad, and it hurts knowing that...but honestly I think it's for the best. The two of you are just confused, and have too many things on your mind." Cynthia said, feeling rather happy that she understood everything better.

"You're right...I can just put this matter to bed now. I don't hate Lillie, she's my best friend. Just like you and Hau are my best friends, and Hibiki too, despite us not hanging out for awhile. I'm glad that we all met, we're making wonderful memories. So that's totally worth it in my opinion." Jack said, a grin on his face. Fay snapped a picture of him, which she immediately saved onto her memory card.

" _Honestly, the moments where you genuinely smile are the most precious to me."_

"Make sure you make copies of that one...I wanna have one for myself too!" Cynthia said, placing her hands behind her head, much like Hau often did. She had a grin on her face, Vivi still snoozing away without a care in the world. Similar to what Fay did before, Jack did the same for Cynthia, capturing her smile on his camera. She blinked a few times, a cringe on her face from the flash.

"That one's a keeper." he said.

"Well, it's good to see you are back to normal. Don't you worry about a thing Jacky! Eventually we'll find you a good strong girl to call your own." she said, holding back a yawn.

" _Perhaps you'd like to fulfill that role Cindy? I believe you are perfect for Jack. You are strong and sassy like me, and could provide a nice challenge to overcome. After all you are quite the trainer."_ Fay said, causing the blonde to light up, her cheeks tinged red.

"I can't...not that I wouldn't want too. I'm not from this dimension, I've already grown used to this place. Eventually I'll have to go home, I couldn't bring myself to hurt you all like that. Especially if I fall in love with someone and then end up leaving them behind." she said, a sad look on her face.

"Hey, you'll always be my friend Cindy. You've helped me realize a lot of things today. I don't think I'm going to question myself anymore. I'm just gonna continue doing what I'm going. But I'll take things more seriously. I'll train hard, and stop going into photo frenzies when I'm in battle. I've got to make my team grow strong for when I one day challenge my dad to a battle." he said. Cynthia gave the boy a heartwarming smile, pressing her lips against his cheek, much to his surprise.

"Thank you, for being my friend, taking care of me...saving my life. Thanks for just being an awesome person...if you ever need to talk, then talk to me. I'll always listen, I hope I can do the same."

"S-sure, n-no problem." he replied, giving her a grin. Fay shook her head, glancing up at the sky. Her eyes caught something shiny near the edge of the hole. She focused on it, using her psychic powers to grab a hold of it. Pulling it off the wood, she brought it closer to herself looking it over.

It was a keychain, which was made of metal. It was cut out in the shape of a pokemon. One that was white, pink and blue in color. It had a pair of pink ears, a fluffy bow, a pair of ribbons extending from it. It was white in color, with pink paws and a matching tail. It had a fluffy bow around its neck as well, with a pair of white, pink and blue ribbons coming from it. It had two light blue eyes, and a small black nose. She tugged on Jack's shirt, holding the keychain to him.

" _I believe this is what we were searching for."_

"A Sylveon keychain? Well...Valerie did say she was a last edition. It's the only thing that stands out, so we may as well bring it back." Jack said.

"Hey Jack, you ever think of adding a Sylveon to your team?" Cynthia asked curiously, causing him to shake his head.

"Not really...I did want an Eevee as a kid though. I don't think adding another Fairy type to my team would be ideal though." he said, dismissing the idea.

"I dunno...you handle them quite well. Perhaps you should stick to Fairy types for now. You'd be immune to Dragon type Pokemon. And with their movesets, you could cover a lot of types. Not to mention, they're only weak to Poison and Steel, meaning if you have coverage against those two, you'd be pretty untouchable." the blonde said, earning a pensive look from the boy.

"I dunno...I don't have a thing against Fairy types or anything. But I never thought about training a single type. Besides, I have Pokemon on my team that aren't Fairy types at all. I wanna include all of my pokemon in my team, even if I have to rotate them."

"I suppose that's true. Garchomp may have been my starter, but I didn't want to train just Dragon types. If someone came at me with Ice types or Fairy types, or even other Dragon types, I'd be screwed. But I honestly think you would be a good Fairy trainer. Give it some thought, okay?" Cynthia asked, earning a reluctant nod from the boy.

"I will...let's start heading back." he said. The two trainers heard a small yawn, the bug type on Cynthia's head stretched, finally flying off. The blonde girl giggled, giving her a smile.

"Hey you, enjoy your nap?"

"ViiVii!"

"Well I'm glad, I didn't think I made a good perch. But I beg to differ I guess." she said.

"You know, growing up in Kalos, I always wanted a Vivillon. Maybe I can find one somewhere, or ask Valerie to catch me one. That would be super cool."

"Hmm...I think a Vivillon would be an excellent addition to your team. Bug types are very versatile as well, and they don't have many weaknesses. Electric, Fire and Flying types weaken bug types, oh and Ice types."

"Four types that I have good coverage against...yeah, I think a Vivillon would be a good part of my team. It's good to broaden my horizons a bit...let's hurry back. I'm starting to get a bit nervous about this trial." Jack said, causing Cynthia to give him a slap on the back.

"No need to worry! You'll do just fine, just think of it as a Grand Trial. I'll be cheering you on!"

Jack smiled, glad that he had his friend by his side. He felt a lot calmer about everything that had been going on now. He would just enjoy his journey, one day at a time. Sure, it hurt that the girl he liked technically rejected him. But he would eventually get over it. He had come on this trip to forget about his worries and have fun. That's exactly what he was going to do. Starting off with this special trial, it was just another one for him to check off his personal list.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Unknown**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Murkrow: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze Assurance**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	39. Johto Journeys: Ecruteak City IV

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 39. I can't believe we're almost at forty chapters, it's insane. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and I'm getting to try out a lot of different things too. I hope everyone is looking forward to this chapter, it's gonna be a two parter so I do apologize. The battle between Jack and Jaune will start in this chapter. I'm sure you weren't expecting it, but I figured it would be better than fighting all of the Eevee evolutions in a row. I've been having a few issues with the Legends of Kalos rewrite, so I get to at least show off Jaune in this story before working on his story. I dunno, I've been a bit unmotivated as of late. I'm still working on this, but I'm tossing around ideas for other stories. I've had a few ideas for a potential Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story, which I've been wanting to do for awhile. As well as some ideas for continuing some of my other stories, aside from Pokemon. I promised everyone I would work on Danganronpa, so in October I'll be working on Chapter 3 of that story and maybe Chapter 4 as well.**

 **But that's still a ways away! The Ecruteak Arc of the story is reaching its climax, and will soon conclude with the Ecruteak City Pokemon Contest. I've decided which characters I'm going to have in it. Some of my favorites from the Sinnoh Region, as well as some new characters for this arc alone. I'm not sure what I'll have happen in Olivine City, I was planning on having Jack challenge Jasmine to a battle but that might not happen. Jasmine is one of my favorite Gym leaders in Johto, so I can't not have her in the story. I just haven't thought of how to bring her into the story yet. At first I wanted her to be in the Contest, since she did go to Sinnoh to try them out, but I discarded that idea. I'm also debating on having her and Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader face off in battle but I haven't really decided why they would battle. I did have an idea of having Roxanne battle Jasmine's Steelix with her Onix to prove that Onix can be strong without evolving, I dunno.**

 **After Olivine City, the much awaited Wind Festival arc will begin. If you noticed, I changed the arc titles to something else that was more fitting. I figured hey, the Wind Festival is in Fura City, may as well wait until they reach it. That way the arcs are split in two. This current arc will be the Journeys Arcs, which will end with the first chapter of the Wind Festival Arc. I was also thinking of having Jack and his friends visit Alto Mare while they're in Johto, cuz why not? One last hurrah before heading back to the Alola Region. It would also be cool to have them visit a historical city in Johto, especially one that's protected by Latios and Latias. Again these are just ideas for now. Anyway, I'll leave you with this chapter...I do hope you like it.**

 **On a side note, Jaune's girlfriend Amelia is a character from the XYZ anime. She's the Pokemon Performer with the Shiny Dragonair, which let me tell you...that's a lucky find. Considering Dratini are hard to get in Fire Red and Leaf Green, and she managed to find one that was a Shiny. Of coruse she's rich, so she could have easily paid for it...but still, a Shiny Dragonair. Wish I could find one of those, I honestly like Shiny Dragonair over Shiny Dragonite. It looks more graceful, especially with the violet and gold coloring. Ah...I'm blabbing, sorry. See ya all next chapter!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 39

A Glittering Right of Passage II

It didn't take long for Jack and Cynthia to return to the Kimono Girls Dance Studio. Their search had proved fruitful, and they had located the Sylveon crest they had been searching for. All that was left now was to present it to Valerie. He already knew he was going to face a rather strong Gym leader. He had heard a lot of things about her while he was still living in Kalos. The maiden of Lavarre, who trained the gentle Fairy type. She had been a rather popular gym leader, among men and women. He didn't know exactly what Pokemon he would be facing, but he knew Sylveon was her signature Pokemon. While he had never battled one with any of his Pokemon, he knew he had to be careful. Ruffy would have an advantage with Iron Tail but that alone wouldn't defeat the Fairy type Eeveelution. He would have to prepare for whatever she would throw at him.

He was more psyched than nervous now. Any time he had to prepare for a battle made him grin. He had never noticed it before, but whenever the stakes were high, he was shivering with excitement. He could feel every nerve in his body shaking in anticipation. The last time he had felt this way was when he took his Grand Trial against Olivia. He missed those times, traveling through Alola, preparing for the next Island Challenge. But he couldn't take the trials on Ula'ula yet, so this would do for now.

He wasted no time in entering the studio. By now it was past lunch, so the studio was filled with a few people. There were two girls on stage, dressed in bright Kimonos, doing a beautiful dance set to traditional music. He stopped for a moment, watching the dance intently, tracing every single movement the two girls took. Cynthia was much in the same state, entrance by the delicate movements the girls were taking on stage. What impressed her was that they were dancing alongside their Pokemon, an Espeon and an Umbreon. Despite the two of them looking young, they knew both of them were much older than the two trainers. It was a true testament to their beauty and skills, which were revered throughout the Johto Region.

"Wow...this truly is something else. Imagine if all of the Kimono Girls were actually here?" the boy said softly, earning a nod from Cynthia.

"Actually, it would be overcrowded. My sisters are all quite competitive, so this is the calmest time for everyone."

"Whoa...Valerie don't sneak up on us like that. Sheesh, you almost gave me a heart attack." Cynthia cried, clutching her chest tightly. The older girl giggled, hiding her smile behind her sleeve.

"So Jack, did you find the crest you were sent out for? Or are you here to tell me you give up?"

"Pfft...give up? I never give up. It just so happens that we did find that crest. We ended up fighting some Ghost types too, so we got a bit of experience from that." he said, holding the Sylveon keychain out to the gym leader.

"It seems things are in order then. I promised I would prepare a special trial for you and I have. If you would please follow me, the battlefield is outback." she said. He nodded, following the young woman out of the building. Cynthia took one last look at the stage, before following her friend.

"Valerie, I couldn't help but notice that Hau and Lillie aren't inside. Where are they exactly?" the blonde girl asked.

"That's easy, Hau wanted to learn about Fairy type Pokemon. So I've been teaching him a few things. Lillie has been practicing her appeals for the contest. Though after that, she decided to work on the outfits instead. Both of them are out back."

"Probably wanted to get good seats for this battle. I know I would." Jack muttered under his breath.

While he was nervous, he was more excited about the battle itself. He had been working on new combination attacks, and he was dying to try them out. He had even given Melody a bit of extra training, in case he ever needed to use her in battle. She seemed rather ecstatic about learning something new, she had even started singing, which made him smile brightly. Though it had been a few weeks, he knew the musical pokemon was slowly growing strong. Especially if she was singing, eventually she would learn her signature Relic Song. He had done research on it, but still didn't know exactly how Meloetta learned it. So he hadn't trained her to use it. His Pokemon knew a few other tricks, so he was certainly ready for this battle.

Reaching the back of the studio, they found a rather large terrace awaiting them. The deck was on a raised platform, with a few tables resting on it. There were a few plants on either side of the sliding glass doors that lead into the Studio. Before it was a battlefield, which to him looked to be the same dimensions as the ones used in the Pokemon League. It had been awhile since he had battled on an official field, since Saffron City in fact. Hau and Lillie had been sitting together at one of the tables, chatting quietly among themselves. Though upon seeing Jack, they both stood up, racing to the edge of the deck, looking down at the boy.

"Hey cousin! Did ya find what you were looking for?" Hau asked, earning a thumbs up from Jack.

"Course I did...well it was Fay that found it, but you know how it is. Looks like you guys get front row seats to our battle, hope you enjoy it. It's gonna be a good one." he said happily. He unclipped his camera from his neck-strap, handing it to Cynthia.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll handle the pictures. They might not be high quality or anything, but I'm sure they'll be awesome nonetheless!" she said happily.

"I trust that they will be. Sometimes you gotta let someone else call the shots."

" _Then how come you don't let me use your camera? Me and Star have to share one."_ Fay said, earning a sigh from her trainer.

"I already told you Fay, that camera means a lot to me. Besides you have used it in the past. Don't worry, I'll get you another camera soon. Just gotta find a good one for ya." he said. He noticed Valerie walking toward the referee box at the side of the field, rather than the other side of the field. This left the boy confused, something she quickly addressed.

"I can tell you are confused Jack. Allow me to elaborate, originally this trial was meant to be handled by my sisters. You would battle them one on one until each one had been defeated. However since they are all out, save for my two older sisters, Sakura and Tomoe, I figured you'd want a challenge that was more your speed. So I asked for a favor from my apprentice." she said.

"You're apprentice?" Cynthia asked curiously. Jack's eyes narrowed for a moment, before it finally hit him.

"It's Jaune isn't it? That's why you were speaking to him on your Holo Caster. He called to check in and you found out he was coming to Ecruteak City. So you raised the stakes a bit...that's pretty nice of you. It makes it much more fun to take on the apprentice of a well known Gym leader."

"Well then, I guess you'll be having quite the battle. I assure you, it's going to be the most challenging one of your life. You can back out bow if you want." the voice of Jaune said, causing the boy to turn around. Standing a few paces was Jaune, who had a confident look on his face. Vivi had returned to his side, having landed on his head.

Beside him stood a rather beautiful young woman, who had an air of confidence about her. She was wearing a royal purple dress, which accented her figure quite nicely. The dress seemed to be made of silk, and reached down to her mid thigh. The dress had a violet ribbon attached at the chest, being held in place with a golden gemstone of some sort. The skirt had white and violet designs on it, along with a few feathery markings.

She was wearing violet colored stockings, and a matching set of violet heels. Over her dress she was wearing a royal purple over shirt, with a feathery collar and lapel. She wore light purple eyeliner around her eyes, making her purple eyes stand out more. She was also wearing a light shade of pink lip gloss, making her lips shine a bit in the light.

She finished her look with a lavender colored wide brim hat, which had a royal purple ribbon tied around it, decorated with a purple flower pin. Her long raven hair was smooth and straight, falling down to her waist blowing slightly in the wind. Around her neck, she was wearing a golden necklace, with a small pendant attached to it. The glittering stone in the center shined brightly in the sun. His hand traveled to his own keystone upon seeing it, swallowing the lump in his throat. She gave him a smirk, tipping her hat back slightly.

"Nervous? You should be...it's been quite awhile since Jaune has been defeated. He isn't going to go easy on you, if you must know."

"Now now Amelia don't be like that. There hasn't been a battle here in Johto where one of my friends hasn't gone down. That last one against Pryce was rather close." Jaune said, earning a sigh from the girl, now known as Amelia. She looked away from him, holding her nose high.

"Of course, it was lucky that Spirit survived that Metal Burst." she replied, causing the young man to sigh. He shook his head, turning his attention back to Jack.

"Anyway, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Amelia. She's a Pokemon Performer, though they only have those in Kalos. At the moment she's taking the Johto Grand Festival on. She's won three ribbons, and if we win the Ecruteak Contest, it'll be four. Valerie told me you plan to enter it as well?" Jaune asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"Me and Lillie are entering it together. She doesn't like battling, so we figured contests were more her speed. We've been practicing our routine so you better be prepared. We aren't going easy on you."

"Pfft...right. I've never lost a performance, nor have I lost any contests I've been in. So in all honesty, the ones that should be prepared are you two. Should you beat Jaune in this battle, I'll let you see my partner Pokemon and my ace in the hole. If not well...you best get used to the idea of losing." Amelia boasted, a smirk on her face. Jack held his hand out, a smirk on his own racing across his lips.

"Then we have an accord."

"Well then, now that introductions are out of the way. Shall we get on with this battle? I'm sure the two of you are itching to get started." Valerie said. The two young men nodded in agreement. Amelia reached into her bag, pulling out a black felt box which she handed to Jaune.

"The Rainbow Crest is in here, only those that win get to see it. So for now I'll be giving it to Valerie. This one is custom made, as are all Crests. It has our personal touch." Jaune said, earning a giggle from Amelia.

"Yes it does, he let me pick the colors. Hope you like purple."

"Don't worry, it's one of my favorite colors." Jack said, giving the girl a wink. She and Jaune shared a brief kiss, the ravenette wishing him luck as she went to join the others. Jaune stopped briefly by Valerie, handing her the box before finally taking his spot on the field. Vivi had floated off his head, returning to her previous perch on Cynthia's, who had grown used to the Bug type.

"Now that the battlers are in their spot, I shall read you the rules. This shall be a full battle, between the trial goer Jack Sparrow and the Crest Keeper, Jaune Raincomprix. Each has the use of six pokemon, and the battle will be over when all six pokemon on one side have been defeated. Furthermore, substitutions will not be allowed on either side. Mega Evolution and Z-moves will be allowed in this battle."

"Um excuse me, Valerie what are Z-moves?" Jaune asked, causing the woman to glare at him. She hated being interrupted, especially when saying something serious like this. Her glare however morphed into a smirk, which she quickly hid behind her sleeve.

"I believe I shall let you figure that out by yourself. Now then, trainers call out your first Pokemon." she said firmly, reaching into her sleeve for the two flags, one red and one blue. Jack reached into his jacket for his first Pokeball, a Moon Ball. He pressed the center button, expanding it, taking a deep breath as he did. The sun gleamed off the top as he looked at it, a grin on his face.

"Alright then, let's start things off with a bang. Let's do this Luna!" he cried, throwing the ball into the air. From it emerged the Restraint Pokemon, who blinked a few times as she got used to the bright sun. She let out a yawn, stretching a bit before looking down at Jaune. He shuddered a bit, shaking his arms.

"I've never gotten used to Espurr's eyes. They're just so unnerving you know?"

"I know the feeling, but she's really gentle and sweet. Just don't piss her off." Jack said reassuringly. Luna held a single paw up, swiping the air with her claws for emphasis. Jaune reached into his jacket sleeve, pulling out his first Pokeball.

"Kefka, I choose you!" he cried out. The Pokeball snapped open, revealing Jaune's first Pokemon.

It was a small silver colored pokemon, that floated above the field. It's head was in the shape of a key, its small arms forming a ring around its body. It had several keys in its grasp, though one of them stood out over the other ones. It was a golden key, with a glittering emerald mounted to the handle, in the shape of a butterfly. It had a small ribbon tied around the blade, which had been broken into a point, the teeth being completely gone. It let out an ominous chuckle, making the boy shiver a bit from it. He held his Pokedex to it, its image appearing on the device.

" _Klefki, the Keyring Pokemon. The small horns on its body absorb metal ions, which makes up most of its diet. Once living in mines, Klefki begun appearing in human settlements where they begun collecting keys. They only trust their masters with their keys, making them very popular among Mailmen, Policemen and even Bank Tellers."_

"A steel/fairy type...quite the interesting choice. Is that a Princess Key it's holding?" Jack asked, earning a nod from Jaune.

"That's right, I ended up battling Kefka here on my way to Lavarre City. It ran away the first time, but the next time I found it was on a walk. I had found that broken Princess Key on the ground and as I went to pick it up, it swiped it from me. That's when I battled and captured it. A friend of mine told me that particular key was given out two years prior at a Master Class performance." the fairy trainer replied.

"Okay, are both trainers ready?" Valerie asked.

"I'm ready."

"Same here."

"Alright, the challenger gets the first move. Battle begin!" the gym leader cried. Just like that, the battle had started. Jack remained silent, trying to gauge Jaune and his pokemon. He however didn't know what Kefka could do, so he didn't have much to go on. He smirked inwardly, taking a calming breath.

"Luna, let's start things off with Light Screen."

"Es." Luna replied, holding her hands into the air. Her eyes glowed brightly as it formed a glowing pink box around herself. Most Fairy type attacks were special attacks, Light Screen would ensure Luna would be protected for the time being.

"An interesting start, I see you are starting off strong. I however am thinking long term. Kefka use Spikes!"

"Klef Klef Klef!" the steel type cried, shaking its keys as it floated into the air. It formed hundreds of glowing metal shards around it, firing them all into the field. Jack watched in awe as they grew into millions of little barbs, all of them embedded into the ground. He grit his teeth, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand.

" _He's making this quite challenging isn't he?"_ Fay asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"He is...but we aren't letting him get us that easily. Luna, use Leer! Let's lower their defenses."

"Espurr." the silver feline purred, eyes glowing brightly as it glared at Kefka. It let out a small cry, its body glowing orange as its defense was lowered. Before Jaune could even react, Luna moved forward, dashing across the field with great speed.

"Whoa look at that, Luna is blitzing across the field." Hau said, trying to follow the feline as it moved.

"It moved without Jack saying anything...that's quite the disobedient pokemon. Jaune has this one in the bag." Amelia said tauntingly, taking a sip from her tea cup.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that sweetie. You might see a disobedient pokemon, but we see something else." Cynthia said, giving the ravenette a grin. Her eyes went back to the field, already knowing what Jack was doing.

" _You're doing great Luna. Now when you get close, jump into the air and attack with Shadow Ball."_ Jack said, earning a reply from his pokemon.

" _As you wish, Master."_

"Kefka be wary. It seems they've got a Mental Link going on...as they approach I want you to use Metal Sound." Jaune replied, remaining calm as he tracked the feline. Kefka let out a chortle, his keys glowing brightly. Luna flashed before the steel type, a swirling ball of ghostly energy in its paw. Kefka rattled its keys loudly, a sharp metallic sound screeching across the field.

"Gah! It's so loud!" Lillie cried, clapping her hands over her ears.

"Look, Luna isn't even bothered by it!" Hau cried, pointing at the feline. Luna pulled its paw back, slamming the ball into Kefka, which caused it to explode. It flew back, hitting the ground rather hard. The espurr lowered itself to the ground, eyes looking directly at its opponent.

"What the hell? Metal Sound should have slowed it down." Jaune cried, watching his Pokemon slowly get back into the air.

"Normally it would, but you forget. Underneath an Espurr's ears lie two eyes, which contain all of its psychic power. In order to contain that power back, they keep their ears firmly on those eyes. Moves like Metal Sound have little effect on them." Jack said. Jaune glanced at the espurr who just let out a yawn, as if it was bored by the battle it was in. He shook his head, glancing at Kefka.

"Well buddy, looks like the battle already begun. Let's show them our power, use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Klef Klefki!" he cried, body glimmering brightly. The light burst from his body, slamming into Luna who didn't look to bothered by it. The Light Screen still around it shone for a second before disappearing again. Jaune snapped his fingers in annoyance, having forgotten the Screen was still up.

"Follow up with Mirror Shot! Don't get too close!"

" _Okay Luna, we got them psyched out. Let's go in for a Shadow Claw, then follow it up with Psychic!"_ Jack said, having closed his eyes. Luna jumped into the air, just in time to avoid the glowing Mirror Shot that Kefka had fired at her.

Her claw swirled with energy, forming a large shadowy claw over her paw. She swiped Kefka's face, thick tendrils of darkness lingering in the air. Kefka cried in pain from the attack, too stunned to counterattack. Luna floated in mid air, eyes glowing a bright blue as it used its psychic powers to grab onto the floating keyring. Kefka let out a shrill scream from the attack, that was currently holding it in place.

"Kefka stay calm! If you move too much it'll only hurt more!"

"Klef!" the Steel type cried, his keys jingled fiercely as it tried and failed to intimidate Luna.

"Alright then Luna, slam it into the ground." Jack called, a calm tone in his voice. Luna rose a single paw in the air, bringing it down hard as it directed Kefka into the ground. A bit of dust kicked up from the impact, the Keyring Pokemon let out loud cries of pain as it was repeatedly slammed against the ground.

Despite his pokemon being hurt, Jaune kept a calm facade on his face. His eyes were narrowed in thought, though they shined with worry. He had been tapping his fingers against his leg, following some sort of pattern. Jack had noticed this but hadn't paid much attention to it. He mentally told Luna to stop the attack, not wanting to cause Kefka too much damage. Even with the barrage it had gone through, the Pokemon rose back up, visible scratches on its metallic body. He glanced down at his Princess Key, noticing it was covered in dirt. He let out a shrill cry, the Metal Sound climbing high into the sky.

"Ah...what' wrong with him?" Jack cried, a cringe on his face as he tried to block the sound. Jaune chuckled, raising his hand to sweep some hair from his eyes.

"Eh...well you got his key dirty. That Princess Key is a sign of our friendship. It just so happens that Amelia cleaned it earlier today, got it to quite the glimmering sheen. Now it's all covered in dirt, and when that happens all hell breaks lose." he said.

"Fair warning, you might wanna cover your ears." Valerie said, though the warning was more to the spectators than to Jack.

"Now then Kefka, time to the real battle to begin. Use Metal Sound!" Jaune cried.

"KLEFKI!" it howled, the visible sound waves slammed into Luna, sending her flying back. She let out a cry, clasping her ears tightly with her small paws. Jack grit his teeth, his hands doing their best to cover his own ears.

" _Luna! Don't let that sound bother you! Use Shadow Ball and stop it from screaming!"_ he shouted mentally. His eyes focused on the feline, who released her hold on her paws letting out a shrill scream of her own. She jumped toward Kefka, holding her paw behind her back. She slammed the Shadow Ball into his face, sending him into the ground.

"Kefka, Mirror Shot!" Jaune cried out, a smirk on his face. Kefka shot into the air, a small ball forming before his mouth. It burst into a thick beam, flying straight at Luna. She glanced back at Jack, who gave her a subtle nod. She crossed her paws forming an X over her body, both of them glowing black as she activated her Shadow Claw. The Mirror Shot struck her dead on, pushing her across the ground.

"Nice, direct hit! Don't let up Kefka, give it everything you've got!" Jaune said, encouraging his pokemon on. Kefka let out another scream, pushing his attack forth making it grow in size. Luna didn't let up, she hissed angrily as she increased her Shadow Claw, both of them grew in size, beginning to glimmer brightly. She swung her arms outward, destroying the Mirror Shot with ease.

"What...what is that?" Jaune cried, his eyes wide as he stared at the espurr before him. Her claws had grown outward, doubled in size from the normal Shadow Claw, only each claw was sharp and more defined, glowing purplish silver in the sun. Jack snapped his fingers, and Luna moved forward, jumping across the field. She jumped into the air, holding her paws above her head.

"Now Luna, give it every ounce of power you absorbed! Give them a taste of your Mirror Claw!"

"Espurr!" Luna cried, swiping her claws across the surprised Kefka's body. The attack connected, bursting on contact. Both Pokemon shot to the ground, landing rather roughly. Luna let out a small cry as it forced itself to stand, falling to a knee. The smoke cleared, revealing a knocked out Kefka, who was sputtering a bit from the smoke.

"Kefka is unable to battle, the first match goes to Luna and Jack." Valerie said, holding the blue flag in the air. Jaune rubbed his eyes, fishing Kefka's Pokeball from his sleeve, recalling his fallen partner. He looked at the Pokeball, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks buddy, you did your best. I just wasn't expecting something like that."

"Nice job Luna! You handled that beautifully, I knew you'd be able to pull it off." Jack said happily, giving Luna a loving pat on the head. She purred happily, small mewls of joy coming from her small frame.

"Ugh...what the hell are you doing out there Jaune? That was an Espurr! An Espurr! You mean to tell me you let Kefka get beat by an unevolved Pokemon?" Amelia cried, slamming her fist against the railing. Ever so slightly, Jaune shifted his gaze over to his girlfriend, glaring into her eyes. She stiffened a bit, her glare softening up a bit.

" _Pardonne moi mon chere_. It seems I wasn't fully prepared for what I was going to face. Try not to blow a gasket would you _le petit ami_." the boy said, earning a flush from the girl who decided to remain quiet. Valerie shook her head, resting the tip of the red flag under her lip.

"I can clearly see who dominates the relationship. You've been learning Kalosian quite steadily haven't you?"

"You know me, Lumiose born and raised. Gotta make the folks proud you know? Let's continue this battle shall we?" Jaune said, reaching for a second Pokeball. Jack nodded, glancing down at Luna who gave him a firm look.

"I know you're tired Lu, but you can handle this next one. I believe in you." he said.

"Es." she softly replied, turning her eyes back to the battlefield.

"I hate to do this to you, I really do. Vivi take the field!" Jaune cried, gesturing for his Pokemon, who had been perched on Cynthia's head, to take the field.

"Viii!"

" _This is bad...bug types do a lot of damage on psychic types. You best be careful with this one Jack. You too, Luna."_ Fay warned, earning a nod from her partner and friend.

"Vivi vs Luna...begin!" Valerie cried, bringing her flags down.

"Luna, start things off with Light Screen!"

"Vivi, use Flash!" Jaune countered, holding his hand over his eyes. Vivi flew up high, her wings glowing brightly. Jack cringed as the bright light blinded him and his pokemon. Luna let out a cry, unable to see anything due to the light.

"Calm down Luna, I'll be your eyes. Forget the Light Screen, we can't afford a single strike. Move forward and proceed with Shadow Claw."

"Es." she cried, closing her eyes. She ran forward, claws swirling with shadowy energy. She jumped into the air, holding both claws outward.

"Dodge it Vivi, follow up with Bug Buzz." Jaune cried confidently.

"Vivillon!" the Scattering Pokemon cried. Her wings started buzzing loudly, a light green energy flowed from them. Since Luna was in mid air, she took the full brunt of the attack, letting out a pained scream. She fell to the ground, bearing swirls on her eyes. Valerie rose the red flag, ending the match.

"Luna is unable to battle, the second match goes to Vivi." she said. Jack sighed, returning Luna to her Pokeball. He gave her his thanks, reaching into his pocket for his next Pokeball.

"Let's show them our Alolan Spirit! Crystal, I choose you!" he cried, throwing the Luxury Ball into the air. From it came Crystal, who landed on the field ready for battle. She let out a cry of pain as the spikes dug into her paws, small crackles of energy flowing into her body.

"Heh...looks like the Spikes I laid out before are doing their job. Though it is fascinating, I've never seen an a Ninetails quite like this one. So beautiful and well cared for too." Jaune said, fawning over the new pokemon. She let out a small mist from her body, which rose into the air forming dark clouds. Hail started battering the field, much to his surprise.

"I'm glad you think Crystal is beautiful. Alolan Ninetails have evolved into Ice types, and live high in the mountains. She happens to be part Fairy type, so if you find yourself in Alola, a Ninetails like her would be a great addition to your team." he said.

"Sweetheart, we're going to Alola after we're done in Johto! I want a Vulpix that evolves into one of those!" Amelia cried, using her arm to shield herself from the ice.

"Not if I catch one first!" the boy replied, Amelia stuck her tongue out to him though he replied by blowing her a kiss. Jack's nose wrinkled a bit as he looked away from the two.

" _Oh Arceus, I hope I never become like those two. I don't think I could handle the sappy displays all the time."_

" _You won't be saying that when you're in love Jacky. I'll hold you to it, and I'll take your picture every single time."_ Fay said, giving him a smirk.

"Let's keep going, Vivi vs Crystal...begin!"

"Start things off with Aurora Veil, Crystal! We're in for a tough fight so let's not give them any leeway!" Jack called out, earning a nod from Crystal. She let out a small howl, her body glowed brightly in a wide array of colors, forming an aurora over her body. Jaune seemed confused by the attack, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Vivi, Aerial Ace!"

"Viivii!" the butterfly cried, dashing toward the icy fox. Her wings glowed brightly, small swirling tendrils trailing behind her. Crystal jumped out of the way, dodging the attack entirely. Vivi swung back around, slamming her body into Crystal. She dug her paws into the ground, the attack having little effect on her.

"Now that she's close, attack her with Ice Beam!"

"Niine!"

The glittering beam of ice burst from Crystal's mouth, flying straight to Vivi. She let out a cry of pain as the attack connected, causing her to fall to the ground. She flapped her wings hard, breaking part of the ice that had formed on them. The hail struck her face, causing a bit of extra damage to her.

" _This isn't looking good for us. I wasn't expecting him to have an Ice type on hand, let alone one that's part Fairy. I may have jumped the gun too early, just because we had the advantage."_ Jaune thought, his hands shaking a bit as he thought of what to do.

" _If I can attack hard and fast, I may be able to do more damage. Yeah, that'll do, I just have to believe in Vivi's strength."_ he thought, nodding to himself.

"Alright Vivi, use Quiver Dance!" Jaune called out, earning a cry of acknowledgment from his pokemon. Her wings begun glowing as she did an intricate dance, fluttering in circles around the field.

"What's she doing?" Hau asked curiously, having never heard of the move.

"Quiver Dance is a status move. By performing a special dance, the user simultaneously raises their Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed. Looks to me like Jaune is building a wall against Crystal." Lillie replied.

"Of course, Crystal only knows one Physical Attack. A physical attack that doesn't do any damage on Vivi. Ice Beam and Moonblast will be weakened now that it's Special Defense has been raised. That's a very interesting tactic." Cynthia noted, having taken careful pictures of the battle.

"That's my baby! Keep battling like this and you won't have to do my chores anymore!" Amelia cried out, a grin on her face.

"You are a very conceited person aren't you?" Lillie said, earning a surprised laugh from Cynthia, who clamped her mouth with her hand. Hau just remained silent, not wanting to get involved. Amelia just gave Lillie a look, lips pursed outward.

"Conceited...not really. You have that same air about you, born rich correct? Surely you must have someone to tend to your needs."

"Yes, that person happens to be me. I don't make my friends do things for me." the blonde replied, causing the ravenette to quirk a brow.

"Hmm...you are quite amusing. You and I are rather similar, but it seems you are a bit insecure about a few things. That's the only thing that makes us different." she said. Lillie growled angrily, a rather annoyed look appearing on her face. Hau stepped between the two, making sure they were at least an arms length away.

"L-let's watch the battle, kay?" he asked, earning nods from the two. Vivi had finished her dance, her body glowing brightly with vigor. Jack didn't seem to bothered by the ploy, remaining calm.

"They've become a bit stronger Crystal, but we've got the upper hand. Now use Ice Beam, make yourself a ramp!" he cried out. Jaune looked at the boy oddly, trying to process the odd request. Crystal heeded it, arching her neck as she fired her Ice Beam on the field, creating a rather large ramp of pure ice on it.

"Vivi, use Flash! Make them unable to attack!"

"Vivillon Vi!" Vivi cried, batting her wings. One she was high in the air she used Flash, the bright light shining on the field.

"Close your eyes Crystal, don't look at the light! I want you to use Zen Headbutt and run straight forward!"

"Nine!" the icy fox cried, her eyes rapidly closed. She broke into a sprint, her head glowing brightly with Psychic energy as she ran forward. Jaune noticed she was running straight for the ramp, and not knowing what she would do, he decided to take it out of the equation.

"Vivi, Bug Buzz! Destroy that ramp right now!" he said. Vivi's wings buzzed loudly, the sound wave shattered the ice, large blocks starting to fall to the ground. Jack snapped his fingers, causing Crystal to come to a stop.

"Now, use those blocks of ice to your advantage! Jump on them and use Moonblast!" he cried. Crystal's eyes opened, focusing on one of the large blocks. She jumped toward it, quickly jumping to the next one and then the next one until she had jumped over Vivi. She formed a swirling pink orb in her mouth, launching it at the Bug type. Vivi let out a cry of pain, stopping herself from hitting the ground. Crystal landed rather roughly, her paws still aching from the Spikes.

"I cannot believe this! Vivi, time for our ace in the hole. Use Giga Impact!"

"Vii!" the butterfly screamed, rapidly batting her wings. Her body begun glowing, a dome of pink and orange energy forming over her body. She quickly flew at Crystal, who planted her feet firmly on the ground. She dodged it at the last second, letting Vivi slam hard into the ground, a cry of pain coming from her.

"Excellent, now Crystal use Ice Beam!"

"Nine!" Crystal replied, blasting the fallen bug type up close. She let out a howl of pain as the ice made contact, freezing her body to the ground. Crystal ceased her attack, backing away slightly. Vivi remained unmoving for a few moments, no one knowing if she had been knocked out.

"Come on Vivi! I know you got this, I can tell you have a bit of fight left in ya! Let's not let them defeat us like this!" Jaune said, encouraging his Pokemon to get back up. Vivi let out a cry, the ice around her body breaking as she shot into the air.

"Vivillon!"

"No way! She took an ice beam head on, how is she still able to go on?" Jack cried, unable to believe what he was seeing. Jaune let out a smirk, meeting the younger trainer's gaze.

"While not totally resistant to ice, we have done some training against it. A direct Ice beam will only slow us down, it won't take us out entirely! Now Vivi, use Aerial Ace!"

"Crystal counter with Zen Headbutt! Don't let her attack you!" Jack countered, urging his Pokemon forward. The ninetails ran forth, forehead glowing brightly as she jumped into the air. Vivi ducked out of the way, using Aerial Ace to dodge the attack. She swerved back, slamming into Crystal's underside, sending her flying back into the ground. She rose high into the air, spinning around to face the fallen Pokemon.

"Now, finish her off Vivi! Giga Impact!" Jaune called out, hands balled up tightly.

"Don't let it Crystal, Ice Beam full power!" Jack cried in return. Vivi's body glowed brightly as she dove downward. At the same time, Crystal unleashed her Ice Beam, which crackled with every ounce of power she had left. It made contact with the Giga Impact, causing it to slow down for a bit.

"That's it Crystal! Push her back!"

"Don't give up Vivi, let's give that attack a boost! Aerial Ace!" Jaune said. Vivi let out another fierce cry, wings glowing brightly as she activated Aerial Ace, tendrils of blue energy raced across the Giga Impact, making it grow slightly. She pushed forward, the ice bouncing off of it as she continued moving downward. Before Jack could call another attack, she made contact with Crystal. The attack exploded, rattling the field, sending dust and ice in all directions. The swirling clouds above them ceased all together, thick beams of sunlight cutting through them. Jack sighed, knowing Crystal had been defeated by the attack. The smoke cleared a bit, revealing the two knocked out Pokemon.

"Both Vivi and Crystal are unable to continue. This match is a tie." Valerie called out, raising both flags into the air. Jaune and Jack returned their Pokemon, giving them their thanks.

"I gotta admit, that Vivillon of yours is a lot stronger than I thought. I wasn't expecting her to know both Quiver Dance and Giga Impact." Jack said.

"Not a lot of people expect it, which is why I trained her that way. With her speed, she's able to get the attack ready rather fast. Not only that, she cuts across the field in a flash to do massive damage. Flash slows them down and Bug Buzz makes use of her bug typing. Aerial Ace is just a bonus."

" _A Pokemon that knows five attacks...I never thought I would see one. I guess Valerie was right. If a Pokemon is strong, it'll be able to beat the odds and do things it normally wouldn't do. Luna was an example, and even a Pokemon like Vivi can become strong. I've learned quite a bit from this match."_ he thought to himself.

"Something wrong Jack? You've grown quiet. You aren't quitting on me are you?" Jaune asked curiously, causing the younger trainer to shake his head.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just remembering something I was told just recently. But it doesn't matter right now, we're here to battle and from where I'm standing, I'm winning."

"Pfft, my ass. I'm the one that's winning this match, and this next Pokemon will decide it all." the Fairy trainer boasted, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"You seem so sure of yourself, but I'm not letting you win so easily. I'm honestly a bit hurt...I have to defeat you in front of your girlfriend. It's gonna be mighty embarrassing." he said with a wink, earning a growl from Jaune. He knew the younger trainer was just trying to get at him, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"You'll be eating those words. Spirit I choose you!" he cried, tossing his third Pokeball into the air.

It snapped open, releasing the Pokemon from within. It was a small pokemon, with small wings jutting from its sides. It had a soft white face with a curved beak, and bright golden eyes. Tiny black eye lashes, curved around its eyes. It had a small tuft of fur atop its head, two small strands of fur being slicked back. It had two small feet on the bottom of its body, which were a dark red in color. Its fur was violet in color, a bright shimmer encircled the pokemon, bursting into small sparkles.

"Spritzee Spritzee!" it cried in greeting, flying around her trainer in circles.

"Oh wow, a Spritzee and look at those colors! It's so adorable!" Jack said, his hand reaching for his camera. Only he realized that he didn't have it on him. He turned to Cynthia, a pleading look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll take loads of pictures of it." she reassured.

"So, you're familiar with this Pokemon?" Jaune asked, holding his hand out for Spirit to land on.

"Mhmm...I lived in Lumiose City for a few years. Many of the cafe owners owned Spritzee. Their perfume is really calming, so a lot of people loved having coffee and tea in cafes with Spritzee in them. I always wanted one since they were so cute. But my mom never found one. I've gotta say, you've got quite some luck, getting a Shiny and all." he said.

"Yes, I agree with you. I found this little one on the same day I caught my Swirlix, Candy. You see, Swirlix tend to be glutinous Pokemon. A group of them had stolen some berries from a group of Spritzee. So they had been fighting, and since they were the leaders of their respective groups, they had been fighting it out. Spirit beat Candy and sent her packing. She ended up being kicked out of her group for being weak, and after finding me, and eating all of my candy, wanted revenge. So I caught her, trained her up a bit and challenged Spirit to a fight. The rest is history as they say." Jaune said, giving Spirit a loving pat on the head.

"Enemies turned friends...quite the interesting story. We have a few of our own. Okay, it's time for our photo shoot Star! I choose you!" he cried, throwing a Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, his assistant coming onto the field. She let out a pained scream as the spikes dug into her body.

"Another intriguing Pokemon, she's rather adorable." Jaune said, earning a flush from Star. Jack chuckled, giving her a pat on the head.

"Star here was saved by one of our friends. A group of imbeciles that terrorizes Alola tried poaching her. She ended up sending them flying, and brought her to the local Pokemon Center. She grew interested in photography, and I've been training her since. She's also part Fairy type."

"I want one of those too Jaune! You better help me find one!" Amelia cried out, causing Jaune to once again glare at her. This time he didn't say anything, his look being enough to shut her up.

"A Grass/Fairy type. This is going to be an interesting match." Jaune muttered under his breath, giving Spirit a pat on the head. He gently shook his arm, a sign for him to get into the field.

"Spirit vs Star, let the battle begin!" Valerie called, lowering her flags.

"Star, Magical Leaf now!"

"Dodge it Spirit, and follow up with Telekinesis." Jaune replied, not at all worried. Spirit dodged the glittering leaves with ease, eyes glowing brightly. An odd energy surrounded Star, making her partially float off the ground. She tried to move, but was unable to touch the ground, as her body continued to glow blue.

" _Damn! I wasn't expecting that, he's really keeping me on my toes today. Ugh...that damn smirk of his is annoying."_ Jack thought to himself. Fay placed a hand on his shoulder, helping him keep his calm.

"What's going on with Star? I don't think I've seen that move before." Hau asked curiously.

"I'll fill you in. Telekinesis is a Psychic type move that makes the opponent float off the ground. It prevents them from walking or running, making them a sitting Ducklett. That cute grass type is in for the worst time of her life." Amelia replied, a confident smirk on her face.

"Jack will find a way, I know he will." Lillie said, hands clasped firmly. Cynthia glanced at her friend, a frown on her face. She remembered her earlier conversation with Jack. She sighed, deciding to continue taking pictures of the battle.

"Stay calm Star, we still have a means of attack. Just trust yourself and you'll do fine."

"Nee Nee!" she cried, giving her trainer a confident look.

"Excellent, now use Fairy Wind!" he cried. She held her arms outward, forcing her body into a spin as the pink wind swirled around her body. The effect was just as Jack had hopped, since Star was floating, she had essentially turned into a moving twister. Jaune's jaw dropped for a second, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now Spirit, use Moonblast right into the funnel!"

"Spritzee Zee!" he cried, forming the attack in his beak. He fired it right at the funnel, which moved out of the way in time to dodge it. Jack scoffed, a grin on his face as he called out the next attack.

"Star, use that sunlight to your advantage! Show them your powerful Solar Beam!"

"Nee Stee!" the small pokemon cried. The funnel turned vertical as the Fairy Wind disappeared, her leaves glowed bright green as she fired the beam at Spirit. It struck him dead on, an explosion filling the area. Spirit hit the ground rather hard, but quickly kicked off into the air seemingly unaffected.

"Nice work Spirit!"

"That attack looked like it did nothing! How is that even possible?" Jack asked curiously.

"Easy, since Spirit is so small, the attack has to focus on a smaller target. Though he took the brunt of the impact, he was able to use his momentum to spread the shockwave into the ground, thus absorbing most of the attack. It'll take a lot more than hot sunlight to take us down."

"Clearly, but we're just getting started. Magical Leaf, Star...let's go!"

"Steenee!" she cried, spinning her body around as she launched the glittering leaves. All of them were dodged by Spirit, who zoomed too and fro to avoid them. He flew straight toward Star, his eyes locked right on her.

"It seems were going in for a strong attack, time to show them our power Spirit. Use Gyro Ball!"

"What?" Jack said, taken aback by the attack. Spirit tucked his body in, fur glowing silver as it started spinning. It shot forward like a cannon ball, slamming right into Star. She let out a scream of pain, her body flying straight into the ground, a small crater being left back from the impact. Spirit stopped spinning, a bit of the silver light still racing across its fur. Star forced herself to stand up, clutching her chest in pain.

"Star are you alright?"

"Nee!"

"Then you know what to do, make it hurt!" he said. Star gave him a nod, finally being able to run again. She moved forward, body glowing a bright violet as she jumped into the air, tackling Spirit head on. The violet furred Pokemon squeaked in surprise, being sent flying back from the impact.

"Spirit are you okay?"

"Zee zee!" Spirit cried, shaking the pain from his body as he looked at his trainer. Jaune's face returned to its neutral look as he locked eyes with Star. She landed on the ground, the last of her attack vanishing.

" _That was Payback, I wasn't expecting her to know that attack. I'm quite impressed with Jack's skills. He shows me what he can do, yet doesn't tell me anything. His fighting style needs refinement, but it does have some finesse, no wonder Valerie offered to train him. He's got potential...but I can't lose here. I've got my own tricks too, and I've got to strike while the iron is hot."_

"You've shown me quite a lot Jack. Your Pokemon are very well trained, seeing someone else training Fairy Types, especially a guy, makes me quite happy."

"Thanks I guess...though I'm not a Fairy trainer. I ended up catching them by accident, let's just say I don't really read my Pokedex as well as I should." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Heh...it's alright, aside from Dex entrees, I barely used mine. The Pokedex can't always help you out, you gotta experience things first hand. Just like what happened to us the first time we challenged the Lavarre City Gym. Let's go Spirit, time to use our ace in the hole. Use Trick Room!" he cried. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, not having expected to hear that attack being called. Spirit's eyes glowed brightly, the battlefield started glowing as for thin pillars rose from each corner. Ever so slightly, a glowing box started to form over the field, glittering brightly in the sunlight. Spirit cried in glee as it zoomed back and forth, moving twice as fast as before.

"Check that out, Spirit is moving really fast now!"

"That's an effect of the move they used. Trick Room is a move that affects everyone on the field. Star was the faster of the two Pokemon, with Trick Room active, she's become the slower of the two. Speed based attacks are also useless, since they become slow while Trick Room is in effect." Cynthia explained, causing Hau's brows to furrow.

"Slow Pokemon become fast, Fast Pokemon become slow. Moves like Quick Attack and Flame Charge are useless, as is is the Speed Boost ability...do you understand now?" Amelia asked, earning a nod from the olive haired boy.

"Thanks, it makes it easier to understand."

"Honestly, you need to pay attention. This stuff might be used against _you_ in the future." the Sinnoh trainer said.

"Well Jack, I don't think you can overcome this one. You know, I was in charge of the Lavarre City Gym for awhile. I had a lot of challengers that weren't able to defeat us. Will you be the first? Or will Star be unable to face this challenge?" Jaune taunted, earning growl from Jack who clenched his jaw in annoyance.

" _We'll see about that."_

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Magical Leaf**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Murkrow: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze Assurance**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	40. Johto Journeys: Ecruteak City V

**A/N:**

 **Man, I just found out Mac Miller passed away a couple days ago. I'm shocked to hear this news, I've been listening to his music since he started rapping several years ago. He wasn't much older than me, being 26. It's such a shame to hear that this has happened to someone so young. May the stars be with him where ever he is.**

 **I'd like to welcome you all to Chapter 40 of Aloha Alola. I can't believe we're already at 40, it's insane how much time flies. I however would like to apologize to you all. I was trying to end the battle between Jack and Jaune in two chapters, but it's become too long. I had to cut off the battle when I saw it was 63 pages long. So the ending of this battle will be in Chapter 41. I wasn't expecting to have a full six on six battle, but once I got into the idea, I started writing and well...you can't really stop writing when you are fleshing out an idea. Though they will visit the Bell Tower after that battle, so if Chapter 41 is a little too long, I apologize. I just wanna get this battle outta the way so I can focus on the final act of this arc, which is of course the Ecruteak City Pokemon Contest.**

 **Honestly, I was debating on having something happen that would cause the contest to be instead moved to Olivine City, so we could move on from Ecruteak, I mean we've been here for a lot of chapters now. Would you all like that? Move the contest to Olivine instead of keeping it in Ecruteak? I mean it would still technically be the Ecruteak Contest, it's just held in Oliving Because of reasons, perhaps a fire burns down the contest hall or something. God that is horrible to even suggest...I dunno, maybe a gas leak instead? I wouldn't even be writing much, maybe one half of the chapter traveling to Olivine and then the rest would be at the city. Then I could take another half a day/chapter for city exploration and then finish it off with the first of the appeal rounds for the contest. I actually like that idea, scratch that...the contest is now moved to Olivine. Apologies in advanced.**

 **Well I hope you like this chapter, it's just a continuation of a battle started in the last chapter. I'm very sorry, I did want to finish this battle in this chapter, but it just got away from me. I did try to make it exciting, I apologize if it isn't. It does at least provide a bit of backstory for Jaune as I am still having issues with the Legends of Kalos Rewrite. So do enjoy.**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 40

A Glittering Right of Passage III

Jack bit his lip, his eyes following the violet perfume pokemon zooming around the field. Star just watched, unable to understand why Spirit had suddenly gotten faster. She had never seen an attack like this before. She felt sluggish, as if every single movement she tried to make was going to make would be hindered. She closed her eyes, staying calm as she tried processing what was going on. She knew her trainer would get her out of that sticky situation. She was confident in her abilities, and though she was worried she knew everything would be alright. Similarly, Jack didn't know how to proceed with the battle. He hadn't been expecting the dilemma he was currently facing. Not only that, with Telekinesis and Gyro Ball, it made for a rather dangerous situation. Star's speed was what he was relying on to defeat Spirit. But now that Trick Room was in effect it would make the battle a lot more challenging.

However when he looked at Star, and saw the confident look on her face. He knew that everything would be alright. He fully trusted his Pokemon, and he knew he didn't have to worry about anything. He would face the challenge head on with no regrets. He just had to avoid being hit, just like he had with Cal's Steelix. So long as none of the moves connected, theoretically speaking, he'd be able to prevent Star from taking too much damage. It was the Telekinesis he had to worry about, if Star was hit by that everything would be over. He nodded to himself, a calm look on his face.

"Okay Star, don't let Trick Room deter you. It's going to make you a bit slower than normal, just focus on Spirit and don't get hit. We'll be able to surmount this challenge placed before us! I guarantee it!"

"Nee Nee!" she cried, giving her trainer a firm nod.

"Give yourselves all the Pep talks you want. No one has been able to defeat our Trick Room yet. You know what...I'll give you something really cool if you do defeat it. I'm fully confident that you won't, so I'll make that personal promise to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jaune. You might end up eating those words in the future." Jack replied, causing the boy to roll his eyes dismissively.

"Spirit, Gyro Ball!"

"Here it comes Star, remember don't let it hit you!" he said, earning a cry from his Pokemon. Spirit zoomed forward, tucking its body into a ball as it moved forward. It shot toward Star with great speed, hoping to strike it down with all the force it could. Star however dodged the attack, jumping out of the way in the last second. Though she moved slower than normal, she had timed it just perfectly, causing the Perfume Pokemon to slam into the ground rather hard.

"Yes! Quick Star, counterattack with Payback!" the black haired boy cried out. Though she hadn't taken the attack, Star launched herself forward, body glowing black as she tackled Spirit. The small violet pokemon struck the Trick Room, the diamond shaped panels that made up the room glowing brightly as the shock wave spread across it.

"Spirit, rapid fire Moonblast!"

"Fairy Wind, Star! Don't let it hit you!"

Star let out a cry, spinning around as fast as she could. The funnel came slower than normal, but she was able to form it around herself. Spirit shot several Moonblasts at her. The swirling winds destroyed the attacks, the funnel growing larger and larger with each fairy type attack. Star let out a cry as she directed the attack at Spirit, the swirling funnel connected, sucking her inside. She spun around fast, crying loudly in fear as the spinning continued to get faster.

"Now Star, let's try a combination attack. Magical Leaf straight into the funnel!" Jack cried, a confident look on his face. Star spun on her foot, launching the glittering leaves into the funnel. It started glowing in a wide array of colors, the leaves bursting as they made contact with Spirit. The funnel finally disintegrated, leaving a disoriented Spirit spinning around, trying to regain its composure.

"Spirit, spin the other way. Try not to lose focus." Jaune said calmly. Spirit let out a squeak, spinning her body rapidly in the opposite direction. He let out a cry, the world around her having stopped spinning.

" _He doesn't look that hurt. Fairy Wind causes little damage due to it being a Fairy type move. But I was certain the Magical Leaf would at least do something. I should reevaluate this situation."_ Jack thought, eyes narrowed as he stared Spirit down. The spritzee had regained his composure, zooming around the field.

"Resilient isn't he? I should let you know, while I traveled the Kalos Region, I left Spirit in Valerie's care. She was the one that taught him Gyro Ball and Trick Room. He managed to defeat two Steel Type Pokemon in the Lumiose City conference. Trust me, he's going to end this match before it begins."

"You know...you remind me of someone I knew in grade school. He was always acting haughty because had the latest toys. The guy who always one-ups everyone else, because he's just so awesome and cool. But you know what they say, the Taller they are, the Harder they fall. You'll be falling rather hard Mister Raincomprix, especially if we attach steel plates to your legs." Jack said shaking his finger, earning a laugh from Jaune.

"I like this kid, no wonder you offered him a position back home."

"I told you he was spunky. He's got a good head on his shoulders, with a little training, he could become a fine trainer." Valerie said, flashing her apprentice a smile.

"Come on Val, I told you wanted to travel more before I decided something like that."

"I know, I know. I'm just pointing it out." the gym leader replied, gesturing for them to continue.

" _This Trick Room is being a nuisance...I guess I just gotta time it. Too bad I don't have any speed boosting attacks. So I just gotta wait until it comes down, time it right and take it out with Solar Beam. So let's just set up until then."_

"Star, we got some work ahead of us. Trust me, we'll get through this...start things off with Magical Leaf!" Jack cried, earning a nod from his pokemon. Her leaves glowed brightly as she spun around, launching the glowing leaves forward.

"Dodge it Spirit, go in for a Moonblast!"

"Spritzee!" Spirit cried, easily dodging the leaves. He flew forward, forming the attack in his mouth. Star waited for the right moment, jumping out of the way in time to dodge the attack. She landed in a crouch, eyes firmly on her target.

"Nee nee Stee!"

"Huh? You wanna do what?" Jack cried, his eyes focused on his pokemon. She looked right into his eyes, a firm look on her face.

"Nee nee Stee." _("I'm taking the next attack, I got a plan.")_ she said. He sighed, giving her the go ahead.

" _Can he understand his Pokemon? I've never seen another trainer outright speak with them like that. It isn't unheard of but...if he can use that to his advantage then so can we."_ Jaune thought, a playful smirk on his face.

"Spritzee, zee zee Sprit!" Jaune cried out, grabbing Spirit's attention. He turned to his trainer, giving him a wink.

"Spritzee Zee!"

"Spritzee!" the trainer called back, as if urging the Pokemon forward. He started flying full speed toward Star, zigzagging as he flew.

"What was that? Why was he speaking like that?" Lillie asked curiously.

"That's Poke Speech, Valerie taught him to speak with his Pokemon. Since she wanted to be a Pokemon herself, she managed to learn their speech patterns. So they can communicate that way. If Jack has mental links with some of his pokemon, then Jaune has Speech links with his. It's actually quite amazing, if I do say so myself." Amelia said, looking at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"Can you speak to your Pokemon, Miss Amelia?" Hau asked curiously.

"Just to my Espeon, because she's a psychic type. I can understand most of what my pokemon say to me though. Comes with experience. With time, you'll be able to understand their speech patterns and make an assumption of what their saying. Some people are more in-tune with their Pokemon, while others outright understand them. It all depends on the person." she replied, her eyes drifting back to the battlefield.

"Star be careful!" Jack warned, worried for his Pokemon. She just remained standing in place, her eyes focusing on her opponent. Spirit attempted to tackle her with his body, but she easily dodged the attack. She jumped back and forth, doing various cartwheels and handsprings to dodge each strike.

"Spritzee Spritz!" Jaune cried loudly, causing Spirit to stop. He tucked his body into a ball, glowing bright silver as he barreled forward. Star smirked as she spread her arms out, taking the attack head on. Everyone watched in surprise as the Grass/Fairy type flew backward, spinning around. She struck the Trick Room rather hard, sliding down to the ground. Spirit remained unmoving for a second, giving her the chance she needed.

Her body glowed violet as she moved forward, jumping into the air. She slammed into Spirit with all of her body weight. Dust and dirt kicked up in all directions, the two stunned Pokemon remaining unmoving for a few seconds. Star was the first one up, backing away from the violet pokemon. Before Spirit could zoom away, the Trick Room started glowing, slowly breaking apart until it had disappeared entirely.

"This is it! Go Star, finish Spirit off with Solar Beam!" Jack cried out.

"Steenee Stee!" she cried, pulling her arms back. She formed the swirling ball of sunlight in her hands, launching it forward. Spirit let out a cry as the beam overtook it. Due to the bright sunlight, the attack had charged almost instantly. Star ended the attack, panting a bit from strain. Spirit let out a small cry, slumping on the ground where it stood, swirls in his eyes.

"Spirit is unable to battle, Star is the winner of this match." Valerie called out, earning a sigh from Jack. Star fell onto her back side, panting a bit. Jaune held out his Pokeball, recalling his fallen partner to it.

"Thanks Spirit, you did your best. Well...you beat our Trick Room, or rather you ran down the clock. Still, Star taking on that Gyro Ball wasn't a wise idea." the boy warned.

"I'm sure she knows that. But she's a strong contender, and she isn't going to go down without a fight. Do you mind if I give her some water before we go on?" he asked.

"Go for it, I don't mind waiting a few minutes. We're having a full battle, might as well go by league rules and break for five minutes." Jaune said firmly.

"You sure about that Jaune?"

"It's fine Val, Star needs a bit of a break. I can assess the situation better, he's got Four Pokemon while I only got three. I just gotta clear my head for a bit." he replied, lowering himself to the ground. He closed his eyes, raising his hands up in a meditating pose. Jack was honestly impressed, he didn't think Jaune meditated, seeing him do that reminded him of when Artemis was learning Acrobatics. He walked over to the edge of the terrace, grabbing a water bottle from within his bag, holding it out to Star.

"Okay sweetheart, it's gonna be a little rough from here. He's got three Pokemon we don't know about. I can safely assume one of them is a Sylveon. But we don't know when he's gonna send it out, on top of that he's got a Keystone. There's only one Fairy type Pokemon aside from Gardevoir that can Mega Evolve. Well, one that I can think of anyway. So we've gotta do all the damage we can right now."

"Stee nee nee!" Star cried confidently. He smiled, helping her with her water bottle.

He glanced at Jaune, who was still deep in meditation. He found it admirable, being able to clear his head of worries. He could tell he was a very calm and collected trainer. Not once had he heard him raise his voice or yell when in battle. Most trainers usually screamed their attacks out, a sign is desperation, but Jaune hadn't done that. He recalled the events of the Kalos League tournament. He had seen it live on television when it happened, being unable to see it live. He tried to remember what Pokemon he had used during that battle, but it was a bit fuzzy. All he remembered was what happened afterwards, when Lysander tried taking over the world. He did recall the final two Pokemon on the field was a Mawile and a Greninja. The battle had been tight, but in the end Mawile ended up fainting from fatigue, a second or two after Greninja fell. However the call had been made so Ash had won the league. It must have been a rather stressful situation, going from battling and having fun to literally saving the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Valerie asked, causing the boy to look up. He hadn't even heard her approaching him. He grabbed the half empty bottle from Star, screwing the cap back on.

"How can he meditate like that? I think I remember him doing it in the Kalos League Semi-Finals. It's good to clear your mind, but in the span of five minutes?" he asked curiously.

"That's just something that makes him tick. He wasn't always like that, there came a time in his life where everything was on the line. He faced his greatest match, and he was humiliated. His Pokemon were brought almost to the point of death. He was at a loss, unable to continue forward...but there was someone who brought him out of his funk. Told him that he couldn't give up, and that he had to keep on fighting. Even if it meant faking his smile. He spent two months on his own, training hard with his Pokemon, alongside my apprentices. He was able to make a comeback at least." she said, glancing back at the young man who was still deep in meditation.

"What happened exactly?"

"It isn't my place to tell you, I'm afraid you'll have to ask him. However, I will say, I was very close to losing my Gym leader license that day. What that trainer did...it was unforgivable...and Jaune just accepted it. He didn't report it, and decided to settle the score where it mattered the most, the Kalos League. He's grown quite a lot in such a short period of time." she said, a fond smile on her face.

"Hey Valerie, stop talking so sweetly about my Jaune. I understand he has many girls vying for his affections. Don't make me jump over this railing." Amelia said, a warning tone in her voice.

"I've already told you this sweetheart. I have no romantic interest in my apprentice. That however cannot be said about our dear friend the Kalos Queen, she should be the one you keep closer. Along with that Lena girl and the Orseille Gym referee." Valerie replied, giving the ravenette a cheeky grin. Amelia just pouted, pulling her hat over her face as she looked away from the Gym leader.

"He has that many girls clambering over him? And one of them is the Kalos Queen?" Jack asked, a stunned look on his face.

"Mhmm...and they're all one hundred percent attractive. Poor Kashima fell head over heels for him the instant she bumped into him. Lena developed a crush after he saved her little sister Lyn. Even Aria, has a massive crush on him as well. Kind of interesting isn't it?"

" _What exactly makes him such a viable candidate?"_ Fay asked curiously, grabbing Valerie's attention. She shrugged, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not exactly certain. I believe it's just the fact that he's very nice to everyone he meets. That and he shows his caring side with his pokemon, and doesn't yell or scream when things get hard. Sure he gets into battling, like any other trainer but he keeps himself in check. Most of it has to do with him being a Fairy type trainer though. He's breaking standards I guess." Valerie said, earning a hum from Jack who glanced back at the older trainer.

"Interesting...I wonder if Tessa knows about this? She must have met him at some point." he muttered, loosing himself in thought. He hadn't even noticed the smirk on Fay's face. She had a devious smile on her face, having already started an interesting line of thought.

" _Jack I believe it might be beneficial for you to become a Fairy Trainer. You see, if you do start training Fairy types more you'll have droves of women fighting for you. That way you can finally get a..."_

"Fay I swear to Arceus, if you bring this topic back up one more time...I am taking away your PokeBeans. Not just that, I'll return you to your Pokeball and let Crystal out in your place, understood?" he asked. Fay giggled, but gave her partner a nod. Valerie looked between the two, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Ah...I see what's going on here...I believe you've got your work cut out for you Jack. There are many girls in the Kalos Region that have high standards, but most of them can be lowered with kindness. I mean, even I was taken aback when Amelia made her move first."

"What can I say? I fell in love with him the moment we met in Ambrette Town. I was just too much of an ass to realize it, at least until I lost the Fleur City showcase." the ravenette replied, having finished pouring herself some tea.

"Hey wait a minute, you said you hadn't lost a single performance! You liar!" Hau cried out, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I haven't lost a single contest performance, perhaps I should have been clearer."

"Not to piss in your cornflakes or anything, but five minutes are up." Cynthia said, showing the gym leader her PokeGear. She nodded, taking her position at the side of the field. Jack and Star took back theirs, just as Jaune had come out of his meditative state.

"I believe I've come up with a strategy to take you down. No hard feelings alright Jack?"

"Sure, no hard feelings. We aren't going down without a fight though!"

"Nee!" Star cried out, a confident look on her face. Jaune smiled, reaching into his sleeve, pulling out a Luxury Ball. Jack watched as he looked the ball over, a melancholic look on his face.

"This Pokemon is one of my closest friends, I still remember the day we met. She had been attacked by her previous trainer, left her for dead after attacking her with a poison type. She's become one of my strongest pokemon, and we'll show you our strength here and now. Let's go Persephone, we'll show them our spirit!" he called out, throwing his Luxury Ball into the field.

From it emerged a Sylveon, just as Jack had been expecting. However, this one seemed a little bigger than even Valerie's. He noticed a small area on her side had a scar on it, most likely from an Acid attack. One of her feelers also had a scar on it, rather than smooth, it had a few small cuts on it. The most noticeable scar was on her face, right across her eye was a large slash mark. It seemed as if it didn't hinder her vision at all, but it made Jack shudder. He remained silent for a few moments, before she gave out a small coo. She was smiling happily, her feelers extending around her. She walked over to him, and he knelt down before her, giving her a friendly smile. One of her feelers wrapped around his wrist, and he could instantly feel her warmth. He gave her a pat on the head, earning a purr in return.

"Persephone is a rather friendly Pokemon. She greets all of our challengers. She wants you to know, that her scars don't bother her, so you should just treat her like a normal pokemon." Jaune said.

"I'm sorry, I was just taken aback. You're right though...just because we have scars doesn't mean we can't fight. Alright Persephone, we promise to give you a good fight." Jack said, giving her a pat on the head.

"Sylveon!" she cried happily. She released her hold on his wrist, racing over to her side of the field. Star stared her down, she was still a bit tired for her previous battle. But she knew she couldn't let her trainer down, so she would give it her all.

"Okay, let's start things off strong. Persephone, use Misty Terrain!" Jaune called out calmly. Persephone let out a small cry, forming a swirling ball of mist in her mouth. Launching it up into the air, it burst into a thick smoke, that ended up covering the entire field. Jack looked around in surprise, never having seen this kind of attack before.

"A field altering move, this is the first time seeing one in person. We aren't gonna let that deter us. If anything this makes us just a tad stronger. Star counter with Fairy Wind!"

"Nee!" Star cried, jumping into the air. A large funnel of wind whipped around her, growing twice as big as normal. She sent it forward, causing Persephone to brace herself. She extended her feelers, breaking it apart with ease. Jaune smirked, snapping his fingers confidently.

"Grab her Persephone, let's take her for a spin."

"Sylveon!" the fairy type Eeveelution cried. Her feelers shot forward, wrapping tightly around Star. She was picked up with ease and swept in circles around the field. Star's cries filled the field, as Persephone was slamming her into the ground every other second. Jack balled his fist...taking a deep breath.

" _I wasn't expecting that...Sylveon use their feelers for more than just friendly interaction. They can be a rather useful tool in battle, without even attacking. Persephone already has us on the ropes...but not for much longer."_

"Stay calm Star, use Magical Leaf and give it a spin!" Jack said, a grin on his face.

"Steenee nee!"

Star's leaves begun glowing brightly, as she charged her attack. She was able to free her arms, forcing herself into a spin. She ended up wrapping around in Persephone's feelers, much to her surprise. Now at close range, she swung her leaves hard, launching them right at the pink pokemon's face. She let out a cry of pain, her feelers unwrapping from Star's body. She spun around, continuing her barrage on the Fairy type.

"Persephone get outta there! Use your feelers, and then go in for an Iron Tail!"

"Sylve!" she cried back, using her feelers to destroy the leaves before they made contact. She broke into a sprint, jumping high into the air, tail swirling with silver energy.

"Dodge it Star, quick!" Jack cried out. Star jumped out of the way, in a vain attempt to dodge it. Persephone was quicker, and managed to slam her tail right into her chest, sending her flying back.

"Nice Shot! Continue with Shadow Ball!"

"Star get up and use Payback!"

Star grit her teeth as she struggled to stand. Iron Tail had done massive damage, but she wasn't going to give up. She had taken two Gyro Balls already, one Iron Tail wasn't going to do her in. She grit her teeth as she jumped out of the barrage of incoming Shadow Balls. She slammed into Persephone, sending her back two feet from the attack. Her eyes widened in surprise, shocked that her attack hadn't done much damage.

"Dark type moves have little effect on Fairy types I'm afraid. This is it, Persephone, finish her off with Moonblast!" Jaune said calmly. Persephone charged the attack in her mouth, sending it flying right at Star, who crossed her arms in vain. It exploded on contact, making her scream in pain. The dust settled, visible scratches could be seen on her body, but she remained standing, an annoyed look on her face. She was stamping one of her feet on the ground rather hard, having dug out a bit of the dirt.

"It's okay Star, we still got this...go in for another Payback, then when you're close use Magical Leaf!"

"Nee nee!" she cried, shaking her head. Jack looked on in surprise as she broke into a sprint, jumping up into the air. A white energy swirled around her legs, as she literally Stomped Persephone into the ground. The sylveon's cries echoed through the field, before a final kick to the face sent her back to her side of the field. Her legs quivered a bit as she forced herself to stand, shaking the dirt off herself.

"That was interesting, I wasn't expecting her to use Stomp like that. She must have just learned it huh?" Jaune asked.

"Guess so, I didn't even know she learned that attack." Jack said. Star gave Persephone a smirk, as if telling her she wasn't done yet. That is until her body started glowing brightly. She let out a cry of surprise, watching the light overtake her form.

"Now way, Star is evolving!" Hau cried out.

"Steenee evolve when they learn the move Stomp. This might give Jack an edge in battle." Lillie said confidently. Cynthia had been taking a barrage of pictures, her focus directly on Star.

"Nee nee!" she cried, gritting her teeth as she tried to hold the energy back. It was as if she was fighting against it, which only seemed to confuse Jack further.

"Don't be scared Star, just let it happen. It'll be quick and painless." he said reassuringly.

"Nee Nee! Stee!" she cried, shaking her head in fear. Fay's eyes widened, and she reached for Jack's pocket, pulling out her Pokeball.

" _Return her quick, she doesn't want to evolve! If you don't she won't be able to hold the energy back, she's at her limit and if she gives up. It's all over!"_ She said, almost screaming it. Jack shakily took the ball, holding it out to his friend.

"Star return!" he said. The crimson beam connected, retracting the Pokemon back to her Pokeball. It shook a bit, as if Star was giving him thanks for stopping her evolution. Valerie sighed, holding up a blue flag in Jaune's favor.

"Jack has recalled one of his pokemon, this match goes to Jaune." she said, earning a frown from Jack.

"I should have known...I didn't even know that Steenee evolved this way. If I had I could have prepared beforehand." he said, a dejected tone in his voice.

"Hey, it happens to us all. You're still starting out, I don't blame you for not knowing about your Pokemon in full detail. Amelia, you have a spare Everstone right? The one that Espeon had before she decided to evolve?"

"That's right, I don't have a use for it so I'll let you have it. After the battle though, I'm sure Star is quite tired. Releasing her now could trigger her evolution again." she replied, earning a nod from the boy.

Jack placed her pokeball back into his pocket, reaching for his next one. He had three pokemon left to use, and Persephone, while taking some heavy attacks, was still battle ready. He was going to need a strong pokemon to deal with her. He had a smirk on his face, as he glanced at his Premier Ball. He gave it a nod, throwing it into the field.

"Ruffy, let's show them our Alolan Spirit!" he cried out. It snapped open, and Ruffy took the field, howling loudly in greeting.

"Whoa, now that's a Pokemon I haven't seen before. I was expecting another Fairy type, not whatever one this is. Spikes didn't even do damage to it, either." Jaune said in awe, reaching for his Pokedex, which Jack noticed was the Johto model. He popped it open, scanning the pokemon with it.

" _Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon. Upon evolution, these Pokemon begin appearing often during the middle of the day. Likewise, their Midnight Forms appear on nights where the moon is full and howl at it for hours. They are quite friendly pokemon, unless directly threatened."_ it chirped, in a robotic male voice. Jaune's brows furrowed as he looked at Ruffy, before looking back at his dex.

"Hey, that one is different."

"That's because Ruffy here evolved from a rare Rockruff with green eyes. He evolved at Dusk, thus he's classified as a Dusk Lycanroc. When they evolve, they can use the signature moves of their Midday and Midnight forms. That would be Accelerock and Counter. Ruffy here has been through a lot, we're training hard in order to get his parents back. They were captured by bad people." he said. Ruffy pawed the ground, growling angrily as he remembered his parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that...hopefully you can rescue them soon. Regardless, that is quite a majestic Pokemon. I feel bad that Persephone is gonna have to attack him."

"Heh...we won't make it easy. Bring it on Persephone, we'll return in kind!" Jack said, earning a bark from Ruffy.

"It's a rock type, so we'll just attack with a Steel type move. Persephone, use Iron Tail!" Jaune cried, urging his pokemon forth. The sylveon ran forward, tail aglow as she jumped into the air. Ruffy jumped forward, clashing tails with his opponent, also glowing brightly. They passed by each other, knocking their tails away as they turned to face each other.

"Excellent work Ruffy, counter with Accelerock!"

"Roc!" Ruffy barked, running forward with a burst of speed. Rocks swirled around its body, as he slammed into Persephone, sending her back into the ground.

"That was an interesting move, but we aren't taking it laying down. Persephone, Iron Tail!"

"Use Stone Edge, get some height!" Jack countered.

Ruffy let out a howl, summoning several glowing towers of rocks on the field. He jumped onto one of the towers, continuing his ascension until he towered over Persephone. His tail swirled with silver energy as he let out another howl. He jumped straight down at Persephone, flipping around, slamming his tail right into her body. She let out a scream, the ground underneath her feet cracking from the power of the attack.

"Persephone!"

"Grab her feelers Ruffy, and swing her into one of those pillars!" Jack cried, earning a bark from his pokemon. It was a rather unorthodox move, but one that worked nonetheless. The wolf grabbed a hold of the sylveon's feelers, running straight toward one of the still remaining pillars, slamming her into it full force. He swung her around again, throwing her back to her side of the field.

Jaune took a deep breath, sweeping some hair out of his face. He hadn't been expecting Ruffy to be a speedy pokemon. Despite it being a Rock type, it moved rather fast. With Accelerock, he could easily close the distance, Iron Tail neutralized Fairy types as well as other Rock Types, and Stone Edge did damage to Flying types and Ground types alike. He didn't really have anything to attack with, as Persephone's Iron Tail could easily be deflected. He nodded to himself, his eyes falling on the sylveon, who was currently shaking some dirt from her fur.

"How about we get some health back? You know what to do girl." he said. Persephone gave him a nod, and started running forward. Jack held up a hand, eyes narrowed as he followed the Fairy Eeveelution's movements across the field.

"Rock Throw, don't let her get close." he said. Ruffy jumped into the air, swinging his tail hard as he summoned large boulders around himself. Persephone expertly dodged them, using her feelers to jump over some of them. Jack's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he saw her grab one of the boulders, redirecting it to block an incoming attack.

"What the hell? Ruffy use Stone Edge quick!"

"Don't let it use that attack Persephone! Wrap your feelers around its legs!" Jaune cried out. Persephone gave out a cry of acknowledgment, her feelers shooting through the small dust cloud. Ruffy tried in vain to run, but felt his legs being tied up. He fell to the ground, growling loudly as he tried and failed to latch onto one of the feelers.

"Ruffy, use Iron Tail on the ground! Sweep some sand into her eyes!" Jack snapped, a look of confusion on Ruffy's face. He shook it off, raising his tail up high, before barreling it into the ground. A large clump of dirt and sand flew right into Persephone's face, her cries of shock filling the field. Rather than let go, her feelers tightened around Ruffy's legs.

"I'm sorry Jack, but even a makeshift Sand Attack isn't going to slow her down. This was how we were able to beat our friend Astrid's Mega Absol before we made it to the league. Go for it Persephone, you got this!" he said encouragingly.

Persephone giggled, as if giddy about the entire situation. She lowered her head closer to Ruffy's cheek, giving him a kiss. He let out a howl, eyes turning into hearts as he slumped over. Persephone released her hold on him, jumping back as a swirling ball of green light surrounded her body. Instantly, the scratches and marks that littered her frame vanished, as if they had never happened.

"Draining Kiss, a good tactic." Jack muttered, glancing at Ruffy who was still a bit loopy from the kiss. After a second, the effects vanished and he shot to his feet, barking loudly in annoyance.

"Figured I would have some form of healing. It took awhile to get Persephone to learn those attacks mind you. When Eevee evolve into Sylveon, they automatically learn Draining Kiss. However since she belonged to another trainer, she had different moves. Out of all my friends, she's had the most improvement. Her Special Defense is sky high, so good luck trying to defeat us." Jaune said tauntingly. Persephone giggled, giving Ruffy a wink almost as a taunt. The wolf started growling, pawing the ground.

"Hmm...I gotta admit, Persephone is very strong. She's lithe, graceful and filled with poise and confidence. Not to mention very beautiful, she encompasses everything the Fairy type stands for. Too bad we're about to destroy all of that in a single move." Jack said, reaching for his wrist. He pulled out his Lycanium-Z crystal, snapping into place, giving it a twist. It started glowing a brilliant golden brown color, the light swirling around his wrist.

"What...what the hell? Lycanroc can Mega Evolve? Where's the stone?" Jaune asked, not having noticed a Mega Stone being worn by his opponent. Persephone lowered herself a bit closer to the ground, ready to pounce if needed.

"My apologies Jaune, but this isn't Mega Evolution. This is something that's exclusively found in the Alola Region. Now it's time for us to show them our true Alolan Spirit. Let's go Ruffy!" Jack cried out, crossing his arms before himself. He rose them above his head, bringing them down to the sides.

" _What the hell is he doing? It doesn't matter, we gotta attack!"_

"Persephone, use Moonblast!" he cried out.

"Sylveon!" she replied, charging up the attack. She launched it forward, the attack however disintegrated before it even made contact. Jack finished up his pose, a grin on his face as the golden light flowed from his body right into Ruffy, who let out a howl so loud it echoed through the remote area, startling several Pokemon.

"This is it Ruffy, let's give them our Splintered Stormshards!" he cried out. Ruffy's eye twinkled as he howled once more, the ground rumbled as a large pillar of rock shot out of it, carrying Ruffy straight into the air. All around it, large sharp rocks started appearing, all of them glowing brightly. The skies started changing color, a beautiful orange replacing the blue as the sun seemingly brightened up, mimicking the skies at Dusk.

"Persephone, Iron Tail!" Jaune cried out, the worry evident on his face. He had never seen this before, and he was starting to panic, his heart beating hard in his chest. Persephone remained unmoving, unable to tear her eyes away from the glimmering Pokemon on the top of the rock. Jack extended his hands outward, teeth grit as he mimicked jaws snapping close. Ruffy let out a final howl, jumping high into the air, the sun shining off his fur as all of the stones turned toward his target.

He let gravity aid his descent, his eyes firmly focused on Persephone. He landed hard on the ground, tackling the Fairy Type with all of his strength. One after another, each pointed rock rained down on the field, all of them exploding on contact. The light died down as a large explosion shook the area, sending dust and rocks in all directions. Jack covered his eyes with his arm, his Z-ring still glowing as the last of the attack diminished. The field was littered with cracks, and craters, small amounts of shredded stones covering the ground. To his surprise, Persephone was still standing. She let out a squeak, her legs giving out underneath her weight. She tried forcing herself to stand, but couldn't find the strength to remain standing. Valerie rose a flag up in Jack's favor, a small smile on her face.

"Persephone is unable to continue, Ruffy wins this match." she said. Jaune remained silent, his eyes tracing the battlefield as he looked at all of the craters. Ruffy sauntered over to Persephone's side, looking right into her eyes. He gave a friendly bark, licking her cheek affectionately as he helped her stand up.

"Huh...I guess Ruffy took a liking to Persephone." Jack said, scratching the back of his head.

" _Anyone who is able to survive a Z-move, especially one like that...they deserve some praise. I think you have a future daughter-in-law on your hands Jack."_ Fay said, earning a glare from her trainer.

"I'm at a loss for words...how was he able to pull off an attack like that?" Jaune asked, a look of disbelief still on his face.

"Those would happen to be the Z-moves I spoke about at the beginning of the match. You see, when a trainer uses a Z-powered ring, along with a respective crystal, they can use a special move once in battle. It works like Mega Evolution, though you can only use one move, while Mega Evolution lasts an entire battle." Valerie explained, earning a nod from Jaune. He shook his head, holding up his Luxury Ball.

"Well Persephone, you did great but we were bested yet again. Have a long rest!" he said, returning the Fairy type back into her Pokeball. Ruffy looked a bit disappointed, but returned to his side of the field, worn out after using a Z-move. Jack knew this, but he knew he couldn't swap him out for another Pokemon. Jaune only had two Pokemon left in his party, the battle had been challenging up to now. But he knew it was about to get twice as hard.

"Brace yourself buddy, we're about to face one tough Pokemon. Persephone was a bit tricky to deal with, but I know whatever comes out next is gonna be a lot stronger than even her." he said, earning a bark from his friend.

"You're assumption is correct Jack. Persephone was one of my stronger Pokemon, and even she was taken down by that surprise attack. But you can't switch in, so using your Gardevoir isn't an option. Besides, I'm sure you wanna leave Mega Evolution for the final match. So that means I gotta sweep two of your Pokemon with one of mine. Maybe if I'm lucky, I won't even have to use all six."

"Now now, what did I tell you about boasting? Remember what happened in Lavarre City." Valerie said, earning a sigh from her apprentice.

"One time Val, one time! How the hell was I supposed to know that kid had a freaking Latios in his team? You wanna tell me how I get over that? Because I still cannot get over that. To this day, I feel that match was bullshit! Not only did he face me with a Legendary Pokemon, but it was one that could Mega Evolve. Oh yeah, and it was Green!"

"You battled a Legendary Pokemon?" Hau cried out, causing Jaune to sigh. He gave the olive haired boy a nod, having crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes...my tenure as Lavarre's Gym Leader was short. But my last battle before I took the league back up was that. A kid from Hoenn came to Kalos for a challenge, and he battled my entire team with Psychic types. That was all well and good, and I got way in over my head. He ended up sweeping my team with his Shiny Mega Latios. God, I'm still salty about that one...I can almost feel Kali laughing at me." he said, clenching his fist.

"That's because she probably is." Amelia called out. Jaune reached into his sleeve, pulling out a Lure Ball. He expanded it, holding it out to the field.

"Prepare yourself Jack, because we're down to our strongest."

"I agree, let's have an awesome battle." Jack replied. Jaune spun the ball on his finger, before throwing it into the air.

"Let the flowers of Kalos guide us, Fleur take the field!" he called out, the ball snapped open, revealing a Pokemon that Jack hadn't been expecting. It was a rather large Pokemon, with a mostly green body, two long leaf like appendages grew from the bottom of its body. It had a white face with black markings on it, along with a crown of violet flowers.

"Florges!" she cried in greeting, giving both Jack and Ruffy a polite bow. The two shared a look, a bit confused by the Pokemon that had come out of the Pokeball.

"Um...you caught a Florges...in a Lure Ball?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Jack asked curiously. Jaune pinched his eyes, glancing at the ground in embarrassment.

"I was trying to catch a Marill for my team. So after I fished one out of the nearby lake, I ended up battling it. It surprised me with Iron Tail and batted the Lure Ball back to me. I jumped out of the way and it just so happened that a Flabebe had been floating past the lake." he said.

"Pfft...ha! Are you serious? You caught a Pokemon on accident with the wrong Pokeball?" Cynthia cried, clutching her sides with mirth. Lillie was holding back her giggles, while Hau just looked confused.

"What's the issue with that? If it gets the job done then does it matter what Pokeball you use?"

"Oh sweet Hau...I know you are still a young trainer, but Pokeballs do matter. Each has a different catch rate, so if you use the wrong ball on the wrong Pokemon, you could miss out on the catch of a lifetime. I heard of a man who used a Master Ball to catch a Whiscash and it ended up eating the ball once it was thrown." Valerie said.

"Oof...that's gotta be rough." Jack said, not wanting to imagine what that trainer was going through.

"Yeah, I've seen worse. Anyway, Fleur here was the first Pokemon I caught in the Kalos Region. She's very dear to me, and happens to be just a tad stronger than Persephone. Of course she's also the only one who can tie with my Starter, Kira. She's quite the formidable gal, beautiful and strong."

"Floor." the pokemon said, cheeks flushed slightly as her trainer praised her.

"I can see that, my mom had a friend in Lumiose who had a Florges. Though this is the first time I've seen a Violet Flower Florges. I thought there were only five colors, Red, Blue, Yellow, White, and Orange?"

"Normally yes, but Fleur here is special. They say a violet flower Flabebe will appear once every two hundred years. That's when the Fairy flower of that color will bloom. It just so happened that Fleur here got that lucky pick, and I got a lucky catch thanks to that Marill. It was destiny that we met, I suppose." Jaune said, scratching his cheek.

"There's something you aren't telling me isn't there? Call me crazy, but I can sense something is different about that Florges. She doesn't seem, normal." the black haired boy said, his eyes focusing on the fairy type.

"You'll have to figure that one out yourselves I'm afraid." he replied with a smirk. He gave a nod to Valerie, who held up her flags.

"Fleur vs Ruffy, begin."

"Let's start things off strong Ruffy, go in for an Accelerock!" Jack called out, starting the match. Ruffy let out a bark, racing toward the Fairy type. Fleur remained still, her eyes tracking the wolf as it zigzagged across the field.

"Fleur, Nature Power." Jaune called out calmly. Fleur let out a giggle, as she rose her arms into the air. Her body begun glowing brightly as she spun around. Several balls of light formed around her, all of them morphing into razor sharp leaves. With a snap of her fingers she sent the leaves forward, stopping Ruffy in his tracks.

"Don't lose momentum Ruffy, go in for an Iron Tail!"

"Roc!" the wolf cried, jumping back to avoid the leaves. He continued racing forward, jumping into the air, tail aglow as he went in for the strike.

"Solar Beam."

"Florges!" Fleur cried, as she held her hand out. The attack was almost instant thanks to the burning sun above them. Rocky let out a scream of agony as the beam overtook him, launching him back several feet. The rock wolf skid across the ground, completely defeated by the attack. No one said anything, just stared in shock at the sheer power of the attack.

"Ruffy is unable to continue, Fleur wins this match." Valerie said, having regained her composure. Jack shakily rose his Premier Ball, the crimson beam pulling his fallen Pokemon back.

"Thanks Ruffy, for everything." he said softly, minimizing the ball and placing it in his pocket.

" _Jack, I don't know how to tell you this but that Pokemon is stronger than normal. I can usually sense Fairy aura with my psychic powers. But her's is through the roof, its as if Lady Xerneas blessed her with power."_ Fay said, causing the boy's jaw to drop.

"X-Xerneas? You mean the Legendary Pokemon of Life? She has as much power as a legendary pokemon?" he asked.

 _"Not as much, but pretty close...I'm not sure Artemis will be able to handle this one. Especially with that Solar Beam."_ Fay replied, earning a growl from Jack.

"Starting to sweat? Just so you know, that was the first time Fleur knocked a Pokemon out in one hit. She had the type advantage with Solar Beam. You could send Fay into battle, but if she's defeated, I doubt your last Pokemon will be able to handle my partner pokemon." Jaune said, giving the boy a prideful smirk.

" _Don't give him the satisfaction Jack, he's tempting you into sending me out. Forget what I said before, I trust Artemis will handle this, we've been together long enough."_ Fay said, earning a nod from Jack. He pulled out the water type starter's Pokeball, a fond smile on his face. He remembered when Artemis was still a Popplio, and how much she had trained to learn Acrobatics as a Brionne. He wasn't going to let her fall, not without ensuring Fleur was taken care of.

"Let's do this Artemis, show them you're Alolan Spirit!" he called out, throwing the Pokeball into the air. Artemis appeared on the field, letting out a cry in greeting. Despite the Spikes digging into her body, she was able to stand up on her tailfin, giving a bow to her opponents.

"What a pretty pokemon! I want one, Jaune you better catch me one of those! Whatever it is!" Amelia shouted, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Jeez woman, you want me to catch you everything. Can't you catch them yourself? I'm tired of using my Pokeballs on you!"

"I'll love you forever and ever if you do."

"Lies! You said that to me when I caught you that Masquerain! You ignored me for three days! THREE DAYS!" Jaune cried out, causing the girl to laugh, as if shrugging it off.

"If you must know, Artemis is the final evolution of the Alolan Water starter, Popplio. She is a Water type and a Fairy type." Jack said, causing the Fairy trainer to snap his attention back to the sealion.

"A Fairy type you say? Hmm...I believe I might just head to Alola after I'm done in Johto. My aim is to catch as many Fairy types as I can, to train them all and become the best Fairy trainer. This will do me just fine. However, we aren't going easy on you. Let's see how many Solar Beams this one can take before she taps out." he said.

"I assure you, we aren't giving in that easily. Let's do this Artemis, we got a tough battle ahead of us. So let's make sure out path to victory is paved in crystal."

"Priiima!" she cried in replied, her eyes focusing on Fleur. The flower pokemon held a single hand up, doing a sign that screamed "Come At Me." It was going to be one of the hardest matches yet, and both trainers knew it.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Moonblast, Aqua Jet**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Stomp**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Murkrow: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze Assurance**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	41. Johto Journeys: Ecruteak City Finale

**A/N:**

 **What was I doing, 17 years ago on this day? I can't exactly remember the beginning of my day. I do remember I was around five years old, so I didn't understand what was going on. I remember having stayed home that day, because I was sick. I remember turning on the television, and seeing all of the cartoon channels were showing the news. I was too young to understand what was going on. But now as an adult, I reflect back on this time. I remember it vividly, every single moment after that I recall with surprising clarity. September 11th is a day of rememberance. So that we can never forget the people who died that day, as heroes saving the lives of those that perished. I will always remember this day, and I'll be sure that in the future I tell my own children about this day. We're in a generation, that is currently teaching students about 9/11 as an event that happened before they were born. It is an outstanding thing to imagine, that the kids are learning about a historical event that I was alive to witness. It's surreal really. So let us all remember this day, and never forget the victims, heroes and people who sacrificed everything to save the lives they could on this day. Thank you all for joining me for this chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **As I stated before, the battle got a bit longer than I wanted it. So this chapter had to be split in half, but I assure you, this is the very end of the battle. The next chapter will be Jack and his friends climbing to the top of the Bell Tower before moving onto Olivine City. Yes, I decided to end this Ecruteak Arc and move the contest to Olivine City. I do apologize, I wasn't trying to make this part of the arc unecessarily long. However, this will end the Johto Journeys arc and will start the short Olivine Contest Arc, which shall be the final arc before the offical start of the Wind Festival Arc. The contest arc will be about 3 or 4 chapters long, so it isn't going to be needlessly long, though those chapters may become long since I will be focusing on Contest appeals and the like. That covers the event, the first two chapters might be them getting to Olivine and looking around for a bit before the contest begins. You know, usual stuff.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you think in the review section. See you all during the next update!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 41

A Mega Evolution Finish!

"Artemis vs Fleur, Begin!" Valerie cried out, lowering her flags. Jack didn't miss a beat, having already come up with a strategy. As long as Solar Beam didn't hit, he would be good. He had Nature Power to worry about, as well as two other moves he wasn't sure of. He had to strike hard and fast, while he still had the upper hand.

"Artemis, use Aqua Jet!"

"Priima!" Artemis cried, launching herself forward. A swirling veil of water propelled her forward, her aim straight for Fleur, who remained unmoving.

"So that's how they're starting out...alright then Fleur, Dazzling Gleam." Jaune called out. Fleur closed her eyes, her body glowing brilliantly as thousands of small beams of light erupted from her body. The sheer force of the attack was enough to shed back Artemis's Aqua Jet, causing her to lose forward momentum. Jack didn't miss a beat, a smile on his face.

"Artemis, Sparkling Aria!" he cried. Artemis formed the giant ball of water on the tip of her nose. Using what was left of her momentum, she threw it forward, the orb swelled around Fleur before exploding. She hissed in pain, her body dripping with water.

"That was some attack, but don't let it deter you! Use Nature Power again, while she's falling!" Jaune called out.

"Flor!" Fleur cried out, once again using Nature Power. The attacked morphed into Razor Leaf, the leaves struck Artemis hard, cutting into her skin with ease. She landed on the ground rather roughly, but bit through the pain, launching herself forward with Aqua Jet.

"That's it Artemis, it's time for our new combo move. Sparkling Aqua Jet!"

"Priima!" Artemis cried, shooting high into the air with Aqua Jet. At the same time, she formed a Sparkling Aria at the tip of her nose. The water flowing around her body begun pooling into the sparkling orb, making it grow larger in size, a small swirling funnel being visible within. She launched it into the air, striking it as hard as she could with her tail.

"Solar Beam!" Jaune said. Fleur held a single hand up, forming an orb of light before herself. It burst into a swirling beam of sunlight, which destroyed the attack with ease. Large drops of water fell around the field, filling some of the holes in with the water. She looked around the field, not seeing Artemis in front of her. Before she could react, she was sent flying back, via tail slap.

"Hehe, Sparkling Aria Jet was just a distraction, Acrobatics was the real attack." Jack said, a grin on his face. Artemis held back a giggle, covering her mouth with one of her flippers. Fleur gave her a look of annoyance. She was soaking wet and very angry.

"It seems they wanna play games...so let's give them what they want. Fleur, use Dazzling Gleam."

"Artemis close the distance quick, and use Acrobatics!" Jack countered. Artemis shot forward, once again using Aqua Jet to shorten the distance. Fleur was quicker, her body burst with gleaming light, which vaporized the water almost instantly. She moved aside, allowing Artemis to hit the ground, stunned from being blinded.

"Nature Power!" Jaune said, following up his previous attack. The flower pokemon's attack once again turned into Razor Leaf. Artemis tried to move out of the way, the razor sharp leaves struck her body. The super effective hit causing her pain.

" _Ugh...gotta change that Nature Power. Normally the attack would be Swift on a field like this. But we're in Ecruteak City, a place surrounded by leaves and such. Hmm...maybe I can change the field to my advantage."_ Jack thought, eyes narrowed as he focused on the puddles around the field.

"Okay Artemis, we're gonna try something else. I want you to use Aqua Jet straight up!" he said. Artemis gave him an odd look, but followed his order nonetheless. Everyone watched in confusion as the sealion shot high into the air.

"Uh...no idea what he's doing, but we can't let them attack. Knock her off course with Moonblast!"

"Florges Flor!" the flower pokemon replied, pulling her arms back. She formed a swirling pink ball in her hands, eyes narrowed as she tried to find Artemis. She shot the ball forward, knocking her off course a bit. The water around her disappeared, leaving her floating in mid air for a split second before she fell.

"Don't be scared Artemis, this is what we want. Use Sparkling Aria, and make it big!" Jack said.

Artemis heeded his call, forming the largest orb of water that she could, the sun causing it to sparkle in a wide array of colors. Noticing the puddles, Artemis finally understood what her trainer wanted to do. She gave out a small cry, throwing the orb forward. It struck the ground, swirling for a second before it exploded, bathing the field in water. All of the craters left behind from Splintered Stormshards filled up to the brim. She formed a bubble before hitting the ground, using it to soften the landing. Jaune just looked at the field in confusion, realization hitting his face.

"Oh? So you figured out a way to stop one of our attacks. Very nice, but that doesn't mean we still can't do some damage."

"I know, thought I would slow the two of you down as long as I could." Jack replied, a cheeky grin on his face. Jaune shook his head slightly, giving Fleur a nod.

"We're gonna have to give it our all, so let's do it. Dazzling Gleam!"

"Aqua Jet into Acrobatics! The more damage we do, the better chance we got!" the younger trainer countered. Artemis shot forward, this time not looking directly at the light. She swerved to the left just as the Dazzling Gleam burst from around Fleur. She planted her flipper onto the ground, using Aqua Jet's momentum to swing her tail into Fleur's body.

She spun around with ease, slapping her across the face. Bringing her tail around, she brought it down hard, striking her with her left flipper, finally ending the attack with another hard tail slap. Fleur grit her teeth, stunned from the barrage of strikes she had just taken. Artemis rose to her her full height, holding her flippers high as she formed an orb above her head.

"Do it Artemis!"

"Priima!" Artemis shouted, throwing the Sparkling Aria at Fleur. The attack hit home, swelling around the Fairy type pokemon. She let out a cry of pain as the swirling water tugged and pulled at her body. She forced herself to stand up, clutching her arm in pain.

"They're a lot stronger than we gave them credit for. She's a starter pokemon, so they've been together for awhile. We gotta hit them hard Fleur, use Nature Power!"

"Florges!" she cried out. She swept her arm forward, the light of the attack dug into the ground, a torrent of water bursting from underneath. Fleur rose onto the large wave that had formed, riding it into Artemis. Though the attack didn't do much damage, it did air Fleur in gaining some distance.

"Nature Power shifted into Surf, that barely did anything to her."

"I know, but it got us some distance, and that's exactly what we wanted. Fleur, use Solar Beam!" Jaune said, snapping his fingers. Fleur gave out a cry, summoning forth the beam of hot sunlight. Artemis jumped to the side, the beam grazing her side. She let out a scream of pain as the attack burned her side, a bit of smoke coming from her skin.

"Artemis, are you alright?!" Jack cried out, earning a nod from his pokemon.

"We missed, no matter...we can still have our Ace."

"Whatever it is, don't let them use it Artemis. Acrobatics, full power!"

Artemis focused on the Fairy type, quickly moving forward. She jumped into the air, aiming a strike to Fleur's face. The flower pokemon dodged it with ease, aiming a punch right at her burn. Artemis let out a cry, slipping on the mud as she forced herself to get some distance. She tried going for the attack again, which was only dodged by Fleur.

"Why is she going so slow? Her Acrobatics landed not that long ago." Hau asked, his eyes following the two Pokemon on the field.

"It's because of that Solar Beam. Artemis may have not taken it fully, but that burn is causing a lot of pain. She can't attack fully because she's hurt." Lillie said, a worried look on her face.

"She's muscling through it though. As expected, Artemis truly is one of Jack's strongest." Cynthia muttered.

"She's a fighter, but so is Fleur. We're seeing two pokemon that have been with their trainers for the longest, aside from their starters. Neither want to let their trainer down, so they'll fight until their last breath. Sadly, Fleur has the upper hand." Amelia said, a small smile on her face.

"How can you be so sure of that? Their both Fairy types, and Jack eliminated one of the Grass type moves." Lillie said, causing the ravenette to look over at her. She looked right into her green eyes, her violet ones sparkling in the sun.

"Like Jaune said, Fleur has an ace up his sleeve."

Fleur and Artemis stared each other down. It was easy to see both of them were getting tired. Fleur however was less fatigued than Artemis was. The burn from the Solar Beam was taking its toll on her, but she wasn't going to give up. She bit through the pain, a firm look on her face.

"I'm having fun Jack, but I gotta apologize to ya. You're gonna lose this match too."

"I'd like to see that." the boy replied, not at all worried.

"Dazzling Gleam."

"Moonblast!"

Both Pokemon charged up their attacks, with Artemis being quicker. She fired the Moonblast right at Fleur's chest, the explosion sending her back a few feet. The sealion was able to shorten the distance with Aqua Jet, striking her full force and sending her back to her side of the field. Fleur let out a cry of pain, one of the bruises from the Acrobatics flared up, causing her to clutch her side.

"So this is it...one last hit will determine this match. Fine, then let's give it our all. Artemis, Hydro Cannon!" Jack cried out, holding his fist high into the air. Artemis rose to her full height, a small orb of water forming at the tip of her nose. Tendrils of water started spinning as the ball started growing in size, swirling faster and faster as the pressure built up.

"No way, when did Artemis learn that?!" Cynthia cried.

"It must have been while we were in Greenfield. Jack was gone training the following day, maybe he tracked Cal down and his Feraligatr taught it to her." Lillie said. She was in awe of her friend and his pokemon, being able to pull off an attack like this. Jaune however smirked, not doing anything.

"Fleur we got this, use Moonblast." he said. Fleur nodded, charging the Fairy type attack. Artemis let out a cry, the attack being fully ready. Jack lowered his hand, finger's spread, a wide grin on his face.

"Fire!"

"Priima!"

The orb burst into a swirling beam of water, a loud explosion echoing through the field. It sounded almost like a cannon, a small cone of water forming at the tip of it. Fleur slammed her Moonblast into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and mud in time to shield herself from the impact. It easily tore through the mud, striking the ground hard. As the dust cleared, Jack and Artemis realized it had just been a distraction. Fleur had moved out of the way at the last second, dodging the attack entirely. He let out a gasp, eyes widening as he realized what he had just done.

"No...no!" he muttered in disbelief. Artemis grit her teeth in pain, being unable to move after charging the attack. Jaune snapped his fingers, holding his arm out.

"This is it Fleur, let's show them our true power. Allow us to show you the power bestowed upon us by AZ's best friend. Fleur, use Light of Ruin!"

"Flooorges!" she cried. The crown of flowers around her head started glowing a dark violet in color. The light started pooling at the tip of her hands, which she had pressed together, palms outward. A flower made out of red, blue and violet light sprouted from the ground, the bloom faced Artemis, the tip of the flower crackling with power.

"What...what is that?" Jack muttered, feeling an odd power in the air. Fay just stared at the attack, eyes wide in awe at its sheer power.

" _Artemis, you have to move! If you don't dodge that attack, you're done for!"_ she cried, trying to urge her friend to move. Artemis tried, her body being frozen from the previous attack. The flower finally opened up, three petals faced outward, the center of the flower had a small glowing orb at its center, swirling with power.

"This is it, Fire!" Jaune cried.

Fleur gave out a shout, willing the attack to literally explode. The pink orb burst into a swirling beam, violet, pink and red light surging forward. Artemis tried to move in vain, the attack hitting her body a second later. It swelled around her before exploding, a tall plume of energy towering into the sky, forming the shape of a triangular shaped flower. The last of the attack slowly faded, revealing an unconscious Artemis. Before Valerie could make the call however, Fleur's body gave out, causing her to fall over, swirls in her eyes. She looked at the two pokemon, still a bit stunned at what she had seen. She rose both flags in the air, finally making the call.

"Both Fleur and Artemis are unable to battle. This match is a tie."

Jack remained silent as he returned Artemis to her Pokeball. He clutched it tightly, looking at it with a frown. Even with the surprise Hydro Cannon, which they had worked hard for, failed to defeat Fleur. He had thoughts of the day after their arrival in Greenfield. How he had run into Cal as he had been taking his sisters out for supplies. How he had asked him to teach Artemis the attack. They had been practicing it in secret, hoping to perfect it. But even with a strong attack like that, he wasn't able to defeat Fleur. He had quite a lot of training left to do.

"Don't feel bad Jack, the fact that Artemis was able to use Hydro Cannon is impressive. Those moves usually take weeks to perfect. It took my friend three months to teach her Delphox how to use Blast Burn."

"I understand...it's just...that Florges of yours is a lot stronger than I thought it would be." he said, a sheepish smile on his face. Jaune nodded, glancing at the Lure Ball he had recalled Fleur back into.

"That's because she was gifted that move. Normally, Florges cannot learn Light of Ruin. In fact, it's a move that a special Floette knows. Do you know the legend of Kalos? The King of 3000 years ago?"

"Huh? Of course I do...the man who created the R-System. It was a device that used the power of Pokemon to resurrect people and pokemon. His Floette had fallen in battle due to the war, and he used it to revive it. However, Floette was disappointed with her friend. He had sacrificed hundreds of lives to save her own. So she ended up leaving his side. Growing sad and angry at the two warring countries, he fired the Ultimate Weapon into space and destroyed both armies. However, that attack also gave him eternal life." Jack said, earning a nod from Jaune.

"That's right...aside from that, that single event is thought to be the origin point of Mega Evolution. When the beam came back, and struck the Kalos Region, special stones were imbued with power. Xerneas used her powers, to give life back to the region, before Yveltal could absorb the energy of the dead. The beam hitting the region the first time turned the stones into Keystones, and Xerneas's power created Mega Stones. At least, that's what Professor Sycamore believes. King AZ wondered the world for 3000 years, searching for his Pokemon friend. We met up various times on our journey, and he was a scarred and broken man. When Lysander used his weapon to almost destroy the world, he realized how precious life truly was. We had one battle, and to him it was the most meaningful one of them all."

"I remember that...after that battle, where Jaune and AZ ended up tying, Jaune told him one thing. Only life is precious, material things don't matter in the end. All that matters is the adventure you have during your life, to make each day count. AZ smiled, wholeheartedly agreeing, and that's when Floette returned to him. After 3000 thousand years, the King's search was finally over. As thanks, Floette bestowed the attack Light of Ruin on Fleur. It can only be passed down once between Violet Flower Florges, as she had been one before she was revived." Amelia said, earning a nod of understanding from Jack.

"I see...it seems there is still a lot about the Pokemon world I have yet to learn. I wasn't in Lumiose City when the celebrations took place, so I never saw this battle. I would have loved to meet King AZ...I'm sure he's somewhere with his friend, enjoying their forever together." Jack said, a heartwarming smile on his face.

"Indeed they are...but we have finally come to the climax of the battle. This is it, if our Pokemon tie I'm afraid you can't have that crest. We have two ties, and one defeat each. Will this match be the deciding factor? Or will you lose it all?" Jaune asked, pulling out what looked like a custom Pokeball. It was a shiny pink color, with black markings on the bottom of it, and golden accents on the side. It had a pink star on the top of it, the universal symbol of the Fairy type Pokemon.

"We aren't giving in yet...just so you know, the one who gave Fay her Mega Stone was Diantha. She was also the one who cut my Keystone for me after I found it." Jack said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"You too? I guess we're alike in a lot of ways. Let's stop bullshitting then, Kira I choose you!" the boy cried, throwing his final Pokeball into the air.

It snapped open, revealing a small bipedal pokemon. Her body was a blackish red, almost wine color. The fur around her legs was a dark, tarnished gold. A large maw grew from the top of her head, thick iron barbs growing from the sides. Her body shimmered brightly in the light for a second, her crimson eyes focusing on her opponents. Jack noticed at the base of her maw, was a glowing pink stone. It was attached to a light pink ribbon, surrounded by a diamond mount. It was attached to a blue rose, the bright green flowers contrasting with the pink ribbon.

Fay didn't even wait for Jack to send her out. She walked onto the field as gracefully as she could. She ignored the iron barbs sticking into her feet, the pain not even bothering her. Her eyes focused on the Mawile before her, her hand wrapped around her Mega Stone. Fay could sense her power, she was a very strong pokemon. Likewise, Kira could feel the power within her fellow Fairy type. She placed her hands before herself, giving Fay a polite and respectful bow. Fay did the same, giving Kira a curtsy.

"The atmosphere has changed a lot...these two Pokemon are on another level." Hau said, his eyes focused on Kira.

"I can't believe Jaune has two shiny Pokemon. That's insanely lucky!" Cynthia said.

"I don't tell this story to many people. But Kira and I met the day I woke up in this time. I'll give you all the details later, but it seemed as if Team Flare was hording Pokemon, especially ones that could Mega Evolve. I helped Kira out of a bad way, and in return she became my partner. We've had our ups and down, and even now she's still a total tsundere. But she's my best friend, and my number one partner." Jaune said, placing a hand on her maw. Kira growled, snapping her teeth on his arm.

"Ow, goddamn it!"

"Mawile maw!" Kira said softly, a smirk on her face as she wagged her finger. Jaune pulled his arm free, shaking the pain away.

"You need to stop doing that. We don't need to break anymore bones." he said.

"She's broken your bones before?" Jack asked curiously.

"Only once...she was mad after a battle and I went to calm her down. One thing lead to another and bam, I had to wear a cast for eight weeks." Jaune replied, a pained look on his face.

"You never told me that." Amelia called out, causing the boy to shrug.

"Didn't think it was important. Well...at least not as important as the burn." he said. He pulled one of his sleeves back, holding his left arm up for Jack to see. The boy gasped, looking aghast at the burn. Most of his forearm was a dark red in color, small bubbling boils long since healed being visible.

"What hell happened to you?"

"It all happened when I met Kira here. She was being chased by Team Flare goons, one of them used Will-o-Wisp on her and I took the attack. The burn honestly hurt less than the Iron Head I had taken beforehand. It may sound weird, but this burn is like a symbol of friendship for us. She has one on her arm too." he said. For emphasis, Kira rose her right arm, showing off a bit of the discolored skin.

"You two are connected, in more ways than one. Not just with a burn, but in heart, mind and soul. Even through Mega Evolution...Jack, you better be ready. This is gonna be a lot tougher than the previous five matches." Valerie said, warning the younger trainer, who swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah...I know, but we're ready."

" _Yes we are...we've taken Mega Evolved Pokemon before. We can definitely handle a measly Mega Mawile."_

"Measly? You'll be eating those words dear Fay, trust me." Jaune said tauntingly.

"Mawile maw!"

"Okay then...let the final match between Kira and Fay begin!" Valerie cried, lowering her flags.

" _Fay, use Shadow Ball."_ Jack thought out, earning a nod from his partner. She used her psychic powers to move about the field, six orbs of dark energy swirling around her. She threw the first one at Kira, who dodged it with ease.

"Mental commands, I see. Mawile maw!"

"Mawile!" Kira cried in agreement, her body begun glowing a steel color. One of the shadow balls struck her in the chest, but she didn't even move back. An orange light swirled around her, as her defense increased.

" _Iron Defense...so they're becoming tactical...fine by me._ _Fay, belay the previous attack, proceed with Thunderbolt."_ Jack thought once more.

Fay spread her arms out, launching the remaining balls around the field, sending dust, water and mud in all directions. Kira braced for impact, not knowing what was coming for her. Fay teleported behind her, launching a fearsome bolt of lightning at her maw. Kira let out a scream of pain, quickly turning to face her attacker, breaking away from the attack. Kira jumped forward, her maw glowing silver as she swung it full force at Fay. She let out a scream of pain, falling to the ground as she clutched her side.

"Fay! Are you alright?" Jack cried in worry, cringing a bit at the severed mental link. His Pokemon stood back up, giving him a slight nod.

"I think we've tested our power longer enough. Let's cut the bullshit and skip to the main course." Jaune said, earning an eager nod from Jack.

"I suppose we can do that. Alright Fay let's do this!"

" _You got it Jack!"_ she said, adopting a firm look on her face.

"Get ready Kira, the real battle starts now!" Jaune cried, earning a similar cry of agreement from his partner.

"Kira/Fay, Mega Evolve!" the trainers cried in unison, both tapping their Keystones. The field exploded in a brilliant glow, bright blue lines erupted from Jaune's keystone, meeting the golden ones coming from Kira's Mega Stone. Her body swirled with energy as she started shifting forms.

Fay meanwhile did the same, her eyes focusing on her opponent as she underwent her transformation. She grew a bit taller, her dress flaring outward turning into a full gown. The appendage on her chest grew outward, taking on a bit of a heart shape. She closed her eyes, the tingling feeling of the evolution overtaking her mind. With one final shout, both Pokemon finished their evolution. Jack held his arm up slightly, feeling a bit of the remaining energy tousling his hair.

Kira's form had grown taller, almost twice her size. The hair like appendages growing from her head lengthened significantly, to fit with her new height. Her arms got longer, claws growing sharper, the sleeve like fur around her arms became a little bigger, allowing her more freedom. She felt a second jaw growing out of her head, both of them becoming larger and more menacing than before. The slight reddish tint of her body was more defined now, the normally tan spots on her maws being a slight wine color. She let out a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand as she snapped her jaws at Fay, who just remained calm as she looked at her opponent.

"So, that's the famous Mega Mawile that tied with that powered up Greninja. I say, she's a very beautiful pokemon. I like this...two strong yet graceful pokemon battling it out in a showdown of pure power. Makes me disappointed that I missed the Kalos League when it was live." Jack said, shivering a bit at Kira's intimidation tactics.

"Mawile maw mawile."

"She said thank you, for calling her beautiful. She also said that Fay looks quite graceful in her wedding gown." Jaune said.

" _Wedding Gown? Heh...I never saw it like that."_ Fay replied, glancing at her gown, a smirk on her face.

"Oh great, there's another thing you're gonna think about. Let's just get on with this battle. Fay, use Psycho-Cut!" Jack cried out. Fay reached to her waist with both hands, a large pink sheathed sword appearing from thin air. She dashed forward with great speed, drawing the sword as she ran, sending a blade of psychic energy right at Kira.

"Iron Head." Jaune replied, earning a nod from Kira. Her maws glowed brightly as she jumped into the air, doing a spin. The spin turned into a a speedy twister, the energy easily tearing apart the Psycho-Cut. She landed on the ground, dashing forward with great speed.

"Guard it!" Jack called out. Fay angled her psychic blade, just in time for the Iron Head to clash with it. Crackles of energy raced across the blade, as it broke apart. Kira spun on her leg, slamming both maws into Fay, sending her sprawling across the ground.

"Shadow Blast, don't let up!"

"Iron Defense!" Jaune said. Kira crossed her arms, her body glowing silver as she once again raised her defense. Her eyes were on Fay, who was running right at her, a small grin on her face. She flashed out of existence, making Kira drop her guard.

"Maw?"

" _Eat this!"_ Fay cried, appearing behind the Deceiver Pokemon. She slammed the blackish yellow ball of energy into her back. It exploded, causing massive damage to Kira. She grit her teeth as electricity raced through her body.

"Those damn combination moves! I'm convinced you are pulling them out of thin air!" Jaune said, almost laughing in excitement. He loved battles that kept him on his toes, especially with things like this.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, because we're not done yet! Fay, Moonblast!" Jack cried out. Fay pulled her hands together, forming the swirling ball between them, launching it forward. Kira jumped into the air, avoiding it entirely. Jaune snapped his fingers, a silent order that she seemed to understand.

She tucked her body in, rolling across the ground before springing into a run. Her maws snapped as she ran, causing Fay to become a bit unnerved. The mawile came to a stop before Fay, swinging her maws outward at her. She braced for impact, expecting an Iron Head. Instead she felt the maws clamp onto her body, biting down hard as if to keep her in place.

"Seismic Toss." Jaune said simply, taking Fay and Jack by surprise. Kira let out a cry as she crouched down, jumping high into the air. Fay let out a scream of surprise, feeling her entire world turning on its head. Kira swung her maws around, slamming Fay hard into the ground. Despite it being a Fighting Type move, the impact was enough to cause some serious damage.

"Fay, you okay?" Jack called out, concern on his voice. The dust cleared, revealing his annoyed Pokemon, who was sweeping mud and dirt from her body.

" _I swear to Arceus, I am gonna slice her maws off. I need a shower."_ she replied, noticing how dirty she had becoming in the span of a few minutes.

"I wasn't expecting a Seismic Toss. It doesn't do that much damage to use type wise. But the attack itself still does quite a lot of physical damage." Jack said, his eyes drifting back to Kira, who was once again giggling.

"I taught her that move in case we ran into issues she couldn't deal with. She resists steel types, but didn't have a counter, so Seismic Toss got rid of them. Not to mention it took care of a few pesky poison types too." he said.

"Wait...do you also hate poison types?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I hate them...but I don't like them much. I mean, they're our weakness after all. That and Ariados are just...ugh..." Jaune said with a shudder.

" _You two have quite a lot in common don't you?"_ Fay asked, a playful look on her face.

"I guess we do...now let's get on with it. Fay, use Thunderbolt!"

"Counter with Play Rough!" Jaune replied. Kira raced forward, avoiding the glowing bolt of lightning bounded for her. She grabbed a hold of Fay, slamming her hard into the ground, striking her all over with her hands, feet and maws. She grabbed a hold of her arm with one of her maws, sending her flying back into the field.

"Now, Flash Cannon!"

"Mawile!" Kira cried, turning her maws to Fay. They snapped open, both of them forming an orb within. It coalesced into a single beam, swirling with pinkish silver energy, which struck Fay dead on as she stood up. She let out a scream, being launched a few feet back.

"Fay quickly, use Shadow Ball!" Jack called out, a smirk on his face. Fay gave him a nod, moving forward with the attack, forming the balls around her body. Kira rolled her eyes, prepared to avoid them. Rather than throw them at her, Fay caused them to fly all around the field, kicking up the dust.

Kira looked around, her vision obscured a bit from the dust. She turned around, in time to receive a strike to chest. She grit her teeth, snapping her jaws in that direction, only to clasp air. Several more strikes kept coming at her, from all directions, causing her to scream in both anger and annoyance. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, using Iron Head to sweep the dust away.

"Kira, are you okay? All I saw was pink light in there." Jaune said.

"Mawile maw." she replied, looking herself over. Deep scratches littered her body, all of them aching but she didn't feel too much pain. Her crimson eyes swept the entire field, all traces of her opponent being gone.

" _Go for it Fay!"_ Jack mentally shouted. Fay literally flashed in front of Kira, taking her completely by surprise. She swung her pink sword as hard as she could, it's tip digging into the ground as she swung, sending the Deceiver Pokemon flying upward.

Fay jumped into the air, swinging her sword as hard as she could. Each slash was blindingly fast, barely registering in the people that saw it. One final swing had Kira flying into the dirt, splashing into one of the water field craters left in the field. Fay landed on the ground, panting a bit from strain, her sword disappearing. Kira stood up from the crater, an orange glow still visible on her body, causing Jack to click his tongue.

"That was an impressive show of power, I gotta admit. But let's face it, Kira is getting harder to beat. With each Iron Defense, her body becomes as hard as iron." Jaune boasted.

"Yeah, that's true...but remember even iron can fail when put through tremendous pressure. It doesn't matter how many iron plates you set up, we can easily pierce through them with the might of an iceberg. Let's do this Fay, Moonblast!"

"Seismic Toss!" Jaune countered.

Fay didn't move, deciding to remain where she was as she formed three moonblasts around her body. Kira on the other hand, sprinted straight toward her target. She ran from side to side, hoping to avoid being hit. With her psychic powers, Fay was able to direct each Moonblast at Kira. The last one exploded at her feet, causing her to fall forward into a tumbling heap. Fay held out a hand, forming one last Moonblast, launching it point blank at Kira. She warped back to her side of the field, awaiting her next command.

"Grr...mawile maw! Mawile!" Kira shouted, glaring at Fay, who just crossed her arms in amusement.

" _Dear me sweetheart, it wasn't my fault you ran right at me."_

"Wanna wipe that smirk off her face eh?" Jaune asked, earning a firm nod from Kira.

"Wile."

"Okay, then let's do work. Iron Head." he said, urging his pokemon forth.

"Go Fay, Thunderbolt. Tear the ground apart!"

Fay nodded, holding her hand up as she called forth her electric attack. She launched it forward, the bolt tearing apart the ground Kira was running on. Rather than stop, she ducked from side to side, jumping high into the air. She spun around, swinging her glowing maws at Fay. The attack hit home, both maws doing damage on the Fairy type. Kira snapped them around the gardevoir's body, launching her forward with Seismic Toss. Fay landed in a puddle of muddy water, causing her to shout in anger.

" _Alright you little wench, I'm about to rearrange your face!"_

"Mawile Maw, maw!" Kira countered, glaring right into Fay's eyes.

The two pokemon ran at each other, with Kira jumping in order to punch Fay in the face. Rather than use attacks, they just threw each other to the ground, having a playground brawl. They both punched and kicked each other, cries of pain coming from them as they continued their onslaught. Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose, a loud sigh escaping his lips.

"I swear to Arceus, I cannot take you anywhere can I?"

"Fay, listen to me! Use Thunderbolt, get her off of yourself!" Jack cried, almost in vain as his partner continued fighting. After a few more seconds, Fay pulled her fist back, socking Kira across the face. She grabbed a hold of her maws, channeling the Thunderbolt straight through them. Kira backed away, growling from the shock she had received. She spun on her leg, using Iron Head on Fay who took the attack full force.

By now, it was evident that the two Pokemon were becoming tired. Jack and Jaune were staring at each other, knowing the next attack would probably end the match. Fay and Kira had the same look their trainer's did, both panting a bit as they remained standing. Everyone remained silently as they watched the stare down between the two Mega Pokemon. It almost looked like a Wild West showdown, a meeting that was to happen at High Noon, one shot would decide it all. Jack clenched his hand tightly, knowing he couldn't let Fay fall in this battle. Similarly, Jaune was the same, though he sported a calm look on his face. He let out a small chuckle, which caused Jack to tilt his head.

"Something funny?"

"No...this just brings me back, me and Ash had this same stare down. Both of us were one hit away, pokemon tired beyond all hell. One of us would become the Lumiose Conference Winner. It was just a good time to be alive...I guess this is the same feeling. I haven't had it in such a long time, not even from the Gym leaders here in Johto. This has definitely been a good battle."

"I agree...it's been awhile since I had this much fun. I'm sure our Pokemon are the same..but one of us is gonna walk away the winner. We aren't going to be defeated here I'm afraid." Jack replied.

"Then bring it."

"Heh...Fay, Moonblast!" Jack called out. Fay pulled her arms back, launching the attack forward. Kira dodged it with ease, her maws snapping as she jumped.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Don't let it hit you!"

Fay dodged at the last second, running as Kira swept the Flash Cannon across the field. It tore apart the ground as she tried hitting the Psychic/Fairy type. She cut the attack off, growing a bit fatigued from the strain. Fay forced herself to a stop, racing straight at Kira, having summoned her psychic sword. She grit her teeth, panting a bit from the strain she was under. She grabbed a hold of her arm, which started stinging from one of the previous slashes she had taken.

"Iron Defense!" Jaune cried out, his voice tore through her mind. She quickly crossed her arms, raising her defense. The Psycho-Cut struck her body, but she held firm, the sword breaking apart.

"Tch, Shadow Ball!"

"Kira, use Play Rough!"

Fay quickly charged the attack, slamming into Kira, who muscled through it. She tackled Fay to the ground, the fairy type attack not doing a lot of damage to her. The Embrace Pokemon kicked her attacker back, her maws making her lost a bit of balance. She knelt down, once again charging her Psycho-Cut. She dashed forward, drawing the blade from its sheathe as she ran.

"No, Kira!" Jaune called out. Kira's eyes widened as she tried to move, but it was too late. The attack hit home, causing her to scream in pain. Fay allowed her sword to disappear, panting a bit as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing Kira fall to the side. Her body glowed brilliantly, her Mega Form disappearing as she returned to normal. Valerie rose a blue flag in the air, a smile on her face.

"Kira is unable to battle, Fay is the winner of this match. With one Pokemon left standing, the winner of this battle is Jack Sparrow of Ecruteak City, congratulations!" she said happily.

Jack ran over to Fay's side, grabbing a hold of her as she started to fall. Her Mega form disappeared a second later, as she strained to keep herself standing. She had a small smile on her face as she looked up at her trainer a grin on her face.

" _We did it, didn't we?"_

"Yes we did, thank you for everything Fay. You were wonderful out there." he said, reaching into his pocket for an Oran Berry. She took a hold of it, biting right into the fruit. She felt a bit of her energy returning, allowing her to stand back up.

"Well, I gotta say Jack, you and your team are quite strong. You left me very impressed with your power. Not just that, you showed me so many new Fairy type Pokemon. It's as if the world itself keeps growing. No matter how far and wide I travel, there will always be something new I can appreciate." Jaune said, a proud smile on his face. Kira forced herself to stand, crossing her arms in annoyance as she looked away from Jack and Fay. Jack chuckled, reaching for an Oran Berry, which he held out to her.

"Here, a little reward for your hard work. We've defeated several Mega Evolved Pokemon in the past. But by far you were the toughest one to deal with. You and your trainer are very powerful, and have a beautiful bond. I hope you cherish every moment you have together." he said, earning a curious look from the Deceiver Pokemon. She shrugged, swiping the fruit from his arm, tossing the entire berry in her mouth.

"Jack, you gotta see this! Check out this badass shot I got of that final attack!" Cynthia cried, running up to the two trainers, shoving the camera into Jack's hands. He looked the picture over, whistling in amazement. The photo featured Fay kneeling on the ground, still holding her sword right after she had struck Kira, right before she had fallen.

"I like it, you got a knack for this Cynthia...I'll print one out for Jaune to take. I think he deserves a reminder of how we whooped his butt." he said, earning a laugh from Jaune.

"Sure, I think I'll use it as a reminder to work harder, so we can defeat you next time." the boy said. Jack plugged his camera into his portable printer, reaching into his bag for the photo. He handed it to Jaune, who gave Cynthia a pat on the head.

"Good job girl, you definitely took a great shot." he said, causing the girl to flush crimson. Jack clipped his camera back onto his neck strap, glad that he had it back in his possession.

"Well I for one am proud of both of you. The two of you showed so much strength and conviction, you definitely outdid yourselves. It's been awhile since our field has been this destroyed." Valerie said jokingly, seeing the state of the field.

"Oh...yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sure I got enough to pay for it." Jack said, causing her to shake her head.

"Don't worry, this is an official battlefield, so the league takes care of it. I'm sure Morty will direct them this way after their done maintaining the one at the Gym...regardless, I think it's time for your reward." she said, standing aside. Amelia joined the group, holding the black box in her hands, which Valerie had handed her beforehand.

"Here it is, I hope you like it." she said, almost worried as she opened the box.

Resting within was a beautiful broach. It was in the shape of a feather, which was light orange near the middle. The top part of the feather was colored in all the colors of the rainbow. The center of the broach had a familiar looking heart, the top of the right side looked almost like a wing, while the other part followed the general shape of the heart. It was a shining purple in color, the outer edges of the heart being cast in gold. Attached to the sides of the heart, at either side of the feather was two small orbs, in the shape of the crystal bells that hung from the Bell Tower. They were held to the broach by two small rings, the bells being painted a soft purplish crystal color. The final part of the broach lied in the center, a small little bow that was pink and white in color, resembling the bow on a Sylveon. It was painted right in the center of the heart. To Jack, it was the most gorgeous broach he had ever seen, a small gasp leaving his lips.

"Well...do you like it?" Amelia asked, clearly worried that he didn't. It was obvious she was the one behind the design. He gave the girl a smile and a nod.

"I love it. It encompasses everything, the heart crest of Ho-oh, the mystical Rainbow Wing that was left behind by it. The Crystal bells that the Kimono Girls are in charge of keeping, and even a little reminder that I won this by battling Jaune. The Purple Heart is a wonderful choice too, it serves to honor those who fell in battle years ago during the big war." he said. Valerie removed it from the case, grabbing the edge of his jacket.

"Well, it is with honor that we present you with this crest. May Ho-oh's Blessing carry you far in life, and bring you immense happiness." she said, finally attaching the broach to his jacket. He smiled proudly as he looked at it.

"Thank you Valerie, for giving me this chance. And you, Jaune and Amelia, thanks for the battle, and for designing this awesome broach." he said.

"No problem. My girl knows a lot about designing things, so as soon as I told her about it, I knew she'd be the one to design it. Trust me, my ideas were completely different than what the final product came as. Thankfully, the ones who made it work fast." Jaune said.

"That's right, they are the best in Ecruteak. The people at the Bellchime Gates will let you pass now. Sadly, we can't visit the tower since we don't have our own crests." Amelia said, glancing at the towers in disappointment.

"Well, now that Jack has the crest, and Cynthia has the Fog Badge, those that want to visit the tower can. As long as someone with either is with you, you can visit the tower as many times as you'd like." Valerie said, causing the girl to gasp. She grabbed a hold of Jack and Jaune's hands, pulling them along.

"Come on, we're going!"

"Gah...don't squeeze so damn hard!" Jack cried in pain.

"Honey, we gotta go to the Pokemon Center first, our Pokemon are tired!" Jaune said, causing the girl to stop.

"Fine, Pokemon Center first, then the Bell Tower. I want no buts from either of you, or I'll drag you there by your ears!"

"Um excuse me, Miss Amelia. I do recall you made a promise to Lillie and Jack earlier. Since he won, that means you have to show them the Pokemon you'll be using during the contest." Hau said, causing the ravenette to glare at him. She sighed, tipping her hat back.

"I suppose you are correct, however I shall be showing you at the Tower. I want her to see the tower as well, it's a magical place after all." she said.

"That's fair, come on let's hurry to the Pokemon Center!" Cynthia said, excitement clear on her face. Lillie remained silent, her eyes still on the field.

" _I can't believe their Pokemon tore apart this field. They're so strong...I wish I could be that strong. I doubt I'll ever become that strong with my Pokemon."_ she thought to herself, a frown on her face.

"So Jack, how does it feel?" Hau asked, causing the boy to furrow his brows.

"How does what feel?"

"How does it feel to defeat a member of the Kalos Elite Four?" he reiterated. Jack stopped in his tracks, looking back to Jaune, who just gave him a smirk.

"What? You didn't ask."

Jack was about to say something, only for a loud ringing to cut him off. They all looked at Valerie, who gave them a sheepish smile. She reached into her sleeve for her Holo Caster, pressing the button to accept the message. It was a News Cast, which had been automatically send to all of the Pokemon Trainer's in the area. Seconds later, Jaune and Amelia's Holo Caster's received the same message, along with Jack who reached into his bag for his PokeNav.

"What?! This can't be!" Amelia cried, a distraught look on her face.

"What...what's wrong? I didn't get the message." Cynthia said, searching through her PokeGear for any alerts.

"It seems something happened at the Contest Hall. There's a Gas Leak, so the Pokemon Contest is being canceled. It's been rescheduled, in two weeks in Olivine Seaside Stadium. All Participants who have signed up for this Contest shall have their registrations transferred to the Olivine City Pokemon Center. Upon arrival, participants will have to confirm their registration." Valerie said, turning off her Holo Caster.

"That is so bogus! I was looking forward to seeing it here too." Cynthia said, crossing her arms in disdain.

"W-well it's actually a blessing for me. Our outfits weren't ready yet, so now I have a bit of extra time. Not just that, we can use it to perfect our appeals too." Lillie said, looking rather excited.

"Silver lining I guess...kinda sucks...we had such a great time here. Now we gotta move on if we wanna make the contest." Jack said.

"There's another Silver lining, we're going to the same place, so we can all head there together. Not just that, you got the crest so you can see the sunset from the top of the Bell Tower!" Jaune said, a grin on his face.

"Yeah! How about we finish off today by watching the sunset from up there? It'll be totally worth it, not just that but it will make today even more meaningful!" Amelia suggested, earning a chorus of approvals from everyone.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. It's been awhile since I've been to the top, let us head to the Center, then we shall trek to the tower." Valerie said, taking a hold of her bag, which she had placed on one of the tables on the deck.

"Alright then, one more memory for the road. What better way to say goodbye to Ecruteak than from the top of the Bell Tower...it's gonna be so dope!" Jack said, already imagining all of the beautiful shots from the Pinnacle.

"We're not done with you yet bub, explain to us how you became an Elite Four member in Kalos!" Cynthia snapped, earning a chuckle from Jaune.

"It's a long story."

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **(Combination Attacks):**

 **Shadow Blast (Shadow Ball + Moonblast)**

 **Shadow Bolt (Shadow Ball + Thunderbolt)**

 **Moon Bolt (Moonblast + Thunderbolt)**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Moonblast, Aqua Jet, Hydro Cannon**

 **(Combination Attacks)**

 **Sparkling Aria Jet (Sparkling Aria + Aqua Jet)**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Stomp**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **(At Home)**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Murkrow: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze, Assurance**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	42. Johto Journeys: Route 38

**A/N:**

 **Hello people of Earth! I bring you the 42nd chapter of Aloha Alola! This is gonna be the first chapter of the Contest arc, it's still in Ecruteak but bear with me. We'll be visiting Olivine City in the next chapter. I was gonna write a chapter set on Routes 38 and 39 but I didn't want to torment you with filler. So we're cutting through all the Mewshit and heading straight to the good stuff. The next few chapters will be centered in Olivine City, and various characters will be making cameos. Of course this is the final arc before the much awaited Wind Festival arc, which I've started outlining. It's gonna be good, I promise. It's gonna be mostly original but I hope I do it justice. After it, there will be a mini arc in Alto Mare, before we head back to the Alola Region. So I hope you all look forward to what lies ahead.**

 **I will say this, I might be putting this on hiatus for a couple of weeks. Only because I promised to write Danganronpa in October, so I wanna work on Chapter 3 of that series and get it out so I can continue this. There are various stories that I wanna continue, Fairy Tail being another one of those. So I don't wanna keep disappointing people who have been waiting for awhile. So I will try to finish writing the Winf Festival Arc so I have a good place to leave off at. Let me know what you all think. Thanks a lot for your continued support, it means a lot that you like this story, and if you don't that's okay too. See you all next chapter!**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 42

The Rainbow's Blessing

Heading for Olivine

The Bellchime Trail was one of the most serene areas of Ecruteak City. It was one of the new paths that had been created, in order to reach the Bell Tower. The road was paved in black asphalt, the areas on the sides being covered with dark orange grass. The forest at the back of the city lead straight toward the tower, bright reds mingled with light yellows and oranges as the leaves were carried on the wind. Small piles could be seen on the path, often times being run through by small pokemon. He had seen some Ratatta scurrying about, causing Hau to look at them in wonder, since he hadn't seen Kantonian Ratatta before. Pidgey and Pidgeotto were flying overhead, along with some Starly and Pidove that were migrating from other regions.

Jack had been taking lots of pictures of this area. It reminded him a lot of Cerulean City during the fall. Ecruteak City was near the mountains, so it was always in a state of early fall. Though the trees did fully lose their leaves in the Winter, for the rest of the year they were changing colors often. The Bell Tower rose high above the ground, the shadow it cast having grown long due to the descending sun. They had decided to wait a bit so they could see the sunset from the top of the tower, and Jack honestly thought it was a wonderful idea. Valerie was at the head of the pack, chatting amicably with Lillie. The blonde girl didn't want Jack nearby as they had been talking about the Contest. It had been the same for Jaune and Amelia, as she didn't want them to know anything either.

Hau and Cynthia had been looking around at the Pokemon. With the olive haired boy hopping to snag one of the Ratatta to take back home. He wanted to show his grandfather and the rest of his family how different they were compared to the Alolan Variant. Cynthia joked, saying he'd be more likely to find a Vulpix in the area instead of catch one of the Ratatta. That had only inspired him to find a Fire Type Vulpix to take back home with him as well. Jack mostly ignored their antics, focusing more on taking pictures. Fay and Star were walking beside him. Thanks to Amelia's gift, Star wasn't at risk of evolution. She had attached a small Everstone to a scarf which was wrapped around her neck. She wouldn't evolve unless she decided too, now the trainers were just enjoying the pleasant walk to the tower.

"So Jaune, I never asked you...what made you become a Fairy trainer?" Hau asked, causing the older trainer to look over at him.

"Well, let's just say it was a family thing. My mother had a Sylveon, which ended up losing its life trying to protect me and my sister from an Ursaring. They're fun, easy to train, really powerful and can defeat even the mighty Rayquaza himself."

"Funny you should mention Rayquaza...we actually saw one when we were in Hoenn. The League Champion there ended up accepting it into his team." Jack said, remembering Alex back when they had been in Hoenn.

"Really? That's mighty interesting."

"What about your sister? Is she a trainer too?" Hau asked. Jaune clammed up when he asked that, a frown appearing on his face. Amelia took a hold of his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Um Hau, that's a little bit of a personal question. You see, Jaune's life is...a bit complicated to explain. His sister isn't with us anymore, that's pretty much the gist of it." the girl replied, earning a wide eyed look from the boy. He adopted an apologetic look, a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's fine, you didn't know. Juleka was...an interesting girl, she was my twin sister, older by a few minutes. We grew up together, always being close to our mother. She had an interest for Dark type Pokemon, and would always find herself studying about them. But due to some...events I'd rather not talk about, she ended up passing away. Rather...that Ursaring I mentioned, attacked her to death."

"Oh dear." Cynthia said, a surprised look on her face. They all remained silent after that, not exactly knowing what to say. Jaune shook his head, a smile working its way onto his face.

"She had a good sense of humor though. She was never scared about anything, and would never look down a challenge. He dream was to be a Dark type Gym Leader. She never got to fulfill that dream, but I did become a Gym Leader for a short period of time. Now that I'm part of the Elite Four, for a short period of time at least, I'll be able to live the dream for the both of us."

"I'm sure she's happy where ever she is. Though it's interesting, your sister finding an interest in Dark types and you training Fairy types. It would have been an interesting battle, that's for sure." Jack said.

"She'd totally cream me. Her Spiritomb was something else, that little bastard loved screaming in my ear when I was asleep too." Jaune said, shuddering a bit.

"We've arrived, Jack be sure to take lots of pictures...this is the chance of a lifetime." Valerie said, alerting the trainers to their arrival. The boy raced toward the end of the path, looking up at the tower. The sun was hitting the bells at the right angle, making them shine brightly in the light. He rose his camera to his eye, focusing image a bit before pressing the shutter button.

"This tower is beautiful. A true testament of human ingenuity, I just love how they used Teak in its construction. If you didn't know, Teak is the most abundant type of wood in the area. That's why the named the city Ecruteak after all." Cynthia said, standing next to Jack as she admired the tower.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Hau asked, earning a sigh from the Sinnoh trainer.

"Honestly Hau, you're brain is filled with Malasadas isn't it?" she asked, turning to the boy who was in fact eating one of his prepacked treats.

"If you paid attention...you'd know that I'm-"

"What's a Malasada?" Amelia asked, causing the boy to almost choke.

"You...you've never heard of Malasadas? Why they're the best treat in the world! They're absolutely amazing! You gotta try one! Well...on second thought, I only got a few left so you'll have to wait." the boy said, deflating at the end of his tirade.

"Anyway, as I was gonna say before I was rudely interrupted. Aside from being a trainer, I'm studying to be a Pokemon Mythologist. I love studying the myths of places I'm in. Visiting this place is a dream come true to me, I've always wanted to come here to see this magnificent tower."

"Ever since she was a little girl in fact." Lillie added.

"I'm impressed, I'm sure if you visited Kalos, you'd fall in love with our legends. Especially the stories surrounding the War 3000 years ago." Jaune said.

"Let's go inside, it's quite a long walk to the top...and no there's no elevator." Valerie said, earning groans from Hau and Amelia.

They all stepped inside, seeing the first floor. Jack saw the similarities between the Burned Tower and the Bell Tower. The floors were designed exactly the same. Seeing it like this made him imagine what the Brass Tower would have looked like in it's heyday. There were traditional style arches around the entire first floor. There were two wooden statues in the likeness of Ho-oh at either side of the room, both having their eyes closed. There was a large beam in the center of the tower, that was wiggling slightly. He stared at it oddly, his gaze shifting toward Valerie, who had been watching him with amusement.

"You must be wondering about that...that beam in the center was made so it absorbed the shock of movement. Supposedly, it moves whenever the tower does, so it stops it from shaking wildly. Think of it like the shock absorbers some earthquake proof buildings have."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess...I was starting to think this place was haunted. I mean, a wiggling beam...ugh." Hau said, earning a giggle from the Gym Leader.

"Wild Gastly do live in the tower, though they only come out at night." she said.

"M-maybe I should wait outside. It is getting dark and all." he said.

"Well if you leave now, you won't be able to see my super awesome pokemon." Amelia said, having fished a Pokeball out of her purse.

"I've been waiting for this, I wanna see what mystical Pokemon the girlfriend of an Elite Four member has." Jack said, having already prepared his camera.

"It's going to blow your socks off! Come on out sweetheart!" she said, a look of excitement on her face. From her Pokeball came a beautiful Dragonair, except it wasn't a normal one. Its body was a beautiful shade of violet, the orb like parts on its tail and neck being a brilliant gold in color. Its body gave a slight gleam, common with Shiny pokemon.

"It's so cute! Oh I love it so much!" Cynthia cried, having hearts in her eyes. Jack rolled his eyes, already used to seeing so many Shiny Pokemon. He took a few pictures of Dragonair, a smile on his face.

"I cannot believe this, you not only caught a Dragonair, which is a hard feat in itself. But also a Shiny one, I heard Dratini are extremely rare and are usually bred from Dragonite belonging to Dragon Masters. Yet here you are with literally one of the rarest Pokemon in the world." he said.

"What can I say? Everything I say and do exudes awesomeness." the girl boasted, extending her arm so that Dragonair could wrap itself around her body. Her head rested on Amelia's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"Sweetheart, you're doing it again."

"Doing what again?" Amelia asked, earning a sigh from her boasting.

"Being an unbearable ass. We get it, you're rich, you got butlers...but you don't have to boast about everything. I know that you do that in order to bring attention to yourself. That's because you are secretly lonely and want to have lots of friends." Jaune said, earning a growl from the girl.

"How dare you say that? How many times have I fucking told you not to reveal my secrets like that?!" she shouted, her voice startling the nearby Ratatta, one of which Hau had been close to getting. He frowned, shoving the Pokeball in his pocket.

"We're in a sacred place, can you at least try to give a damn?" Cynthia said, causing the couple to huff and look away from each other. Lillie wondered over to the wall, near the stairs that lead up. She had found a golden frame on the wall, which bordered an inscription, painted in black letters.

"Hey look at this, there's some funny letters written on the wall." she said, grabbing the attention of the other trainers. Jack walked over to the wall, remembering the ones in the Burned Tower.

"It's an inscription, just like the one in the other tower."

"That's right, this was written here by the builders of the tower. It's Unown Script, can you read it?" Valerie asked, earning a nod from Cynthia.

"Blessed be the Tin Tower, sacred roost of the Rainbow Pokemon. May our offerings bring prosperity to Ecruteak and the land of Johto. The Rainbow light from Ho-oh's Grace shall bring luck and peace to all who see. The seven colors that arch high in the sky, shall be our guiding light." she said. Fay and Star bowed their heads slightly at the mention of Ho-oh, paying their respects to the Legendary Pokemon. Jack meanwhile took a few pictures of the inscription, knowing Cynthia would want them for her collection.

"What's all of this mean?" Hau asked curiously, looking at the odd letters inscribed onto the wall.

"It basically means the people of Ecruteak built this tower for Ho-oh. It was a roost of sorts, a place where it could rest. Thanks to its rainbow bringing hope to the people, they were able to harvest food from the land nearby. So they brought peace offerings to it, so that it would return every spring and fall." the Sinnoh trainer explained. Hau nodded in understanding, looking at the Ho-oh statues nearby.

"This is all so amazing...there's so much culture here. It reminds me a lot of the legends back home." Lillie said, a bright smile on her face. Jack turned his camera to her, silently taking a picture. He felt Fay jabbing his side with her elbow, giving him a knowing smirk. He brushed past her, heading toward the stairs.

"Come on, it's gonna take awhile to reach the top." he said.

"I'll take the lead, further up there are some traps to deter thieves. The bells at the top of the tower, along with some of the statues are covered in gold leaf. So it was built to stop thieves, it was also why Wild Pokemon were allowed to live on the higher floors." she said.

"That's pretty cool."

"Not really, there are areas where you could fall to your death. Step lively, we wouldn't want the bear traps to snap your ankles." she said, causing everyone to walk closer to her. She had been joking about the bear traps, but at least this way they wouldn't stray from the path.

 _xxx_

"This is it you guys, this is the last floor. The ladder will take is to the rooftop." Valerie said, giving the trainers a smile as she turned to face them. After harrowing climb, they had made it to the top floor of the Bell Tower.

"Oh Arceus! This is horrible, why did we wanna come up here?" Jaune cried, panting a bit.

"Man up you big baby. This is nothing, a walk in the park practically." Amelia said, looking at her boyfriend in shame.

"If you think climbing this tower was bad, wait until you see the Space Time Towers in Alamos Town. You'll probably piss blood." Cynthia said, shuddering at the thought.

"I've always wanted to go to Alamos Town...maybe one day we can visit it?" Lillie asked, earning a nod from her fellow blonde.

"Sure, I'd love to take you."

"I've wanted to see it too, but I think I'll just find my own way to the top." Jack said, not wanting to think about the grueling walk.

Valerie walked toward the back of the room, feeling around the wall for something. Once she found the right spot, she pushed the wood in, causing it to pop out. She twisted the knob located within, pressing the switch underneath it. From above, a compartment opened up, revealing a wooden ladder. She grabbed a hold of the cord, giving it a pull, resulting in the top of the roof opening, and the ladder coming down.

"I haven't been up here in years, I'm actually quite giddy about it." she said.

"It must be weird being up here, after being gone for so long."

"Not really Hau, it's...nostalgic. The last time I was up here was when I was about seven years old. My oldest sister carried me all the way to the top on her shoulders. It's one of my fondest memories." the Gym leader replied happily.

"I can understand why, it's a special place." Jaune added, also looking forward to reaching the top.

"Now, since both Cynthia and Jack won their right to be here, they should be the first ones out. I think it's fair." Amelia said, a surprisingly mature tone in her voice. The others nodded in agreement, allowing the two trainers forward.

"Are you sure? We can all go at the same time, one after the other." Jack said.

"It's fine, just go on. Oh, and be a bit slow...you never know what might be up there." Valerie said with a wink. Cynthia wrapped her hands around one of the rungs, climbing up the wooden ladder. Once she had disappeared through the opening, Jack followed along, having had Star climb onto his shoulder before he started.

It was a bit silent when he arrived at the rooftop. There was a path that extended forward, two wooden railings covered in golf leaf leading to a stairwell. The blue angled roof was covered in leaves, blowing slightly in the wind. Cynthia had been waiting for him, looking a bit nervous as she looked over the edge, seeing nothing but the horizon. Jack could see the Crystal Bells hanging from the edges of the roof, blowing slightly in the wind. He gave Cynthia a nod, silently telling her to go on. They started walking up the wooden steps, becoming even more nervous as they walked.

"I'm scared...we're so high up." Cynthia said, shivering a bit.

"Hey, it'll be fine...here, take my jacket. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." the boy said, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. She slipped her arms through it, hugging it close to herself.

"Thank you Jack, you're sweet."

"It's no problem, you're my friend, I wouldn't want you to get sick." he said, brushing it off like nothing.

The two trainers finally arrived at the top of the tower. It was a flat area, decorated with four golden Ho-oh statues. In the center of the roof was a large golden spire, towering several hundred feet above them. It was moving slightly, due to it being attached to the beam that ran the entire height of the tower. Two iron ropes had been attached to the top of it, securing it to the sides of the tower so it wouldn't break off. The two trainers walked forward, seeing the four bells hanging from the beaks of the Ho-oh statues. They were glimmering in the reddening skies, the last rays of the sun making them look stunning. Jack took some pictures of the statues, holding his camera up for some selfies.

"This view is amazing...it was totally worth the walk up." Cynthia said, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. Jack gave her a nod, a peaceful look on his face.

"The air is clean up here, I can see all of Ecruteak City, and even the road that leads to Olivine. The summit of Mt. Mortar doesn't seem so high from here either...it's just so serene...I can't stop imagining Ho-oh being up here. This is the beauty that it can see when it rests here, looking at the city that spawned due to its presence, and the people that appreciate it for everything its done...it's surreal."

"You said it Jack, this is by far the best part of Johto, in my honest opinion at least." Valerie said, finally joining them at the top. The others followed suit, looks of amazement on their faces.

"You aren't wrong." Cynthia said happily.

"Wow, I think I can see Olivine from here!" Hau said, holding his hand over his eyes to block the sun. It was starting to set, the bottom finally touching the horizon. Fay, who had taken Star's camera, took various pictures of it, not wanting to miss out on it.

"Hmm...hey Val, is that Crystal Bell the one you told me about?" Jaune asked, pointing to the bell that was hanging from the spire. It hung on a special arm, shaped like Ho-oh's head. It was cast completely in gold, the hook on its beak held a Crystal bell, which was larger than the others around the tower.

"That's right, this bell is the one that was recovered from the Burned Tower. There were two bells, the Crystal Bell and the Tidal Bell, corresponding to Ho-oh and Lugia. But the day of the fire, the Tidal Bell had broke, so it was replaced with a stand in Crystal Bell until it was repaired. When it was found in the wreckage, it was cleaned up and brought here. It is Ecruteak City's most prized object, nationally protected, by the Government and the Pokemon League. Now you understand why those traps were made." she replied, placing a hand on the bell. She shivered a bit at its cool touch. It had been years since she had last seen it.

"What happens when you ring it?" Lillie asked curiously.

"That's the thing, these bells don't ring. They don't have the special clapper that other bells bear. Traditionally, you'd have to strike it with a hammer in order for it to ring. But it's made of crystal, and many have broken in the past, the only thing that's left is the pull chord. People have said that the bell chimes for those blessed with luck."

"Maybe Jaune should ring it. I mean he did save the world, technically speaking." Amelia said, earning a nod from Hau.

"Hey yeah, he did didn't he? Go on Jaune, ring it!"

"Oh I dunno...am I allowed?"

"You can certainly try your luck." Valerie mused, hiding her smile behind her sleeve. The boy walked up to the bell, grabbing a hold of the cord. He pulled it a couple times, causing the bell to move. However it didn't chime, remaining eerily silent.

"Aw...and I was hoping it did chime." Cynthia said, a frown on her face. Jack shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips.

 _"_ _What's funny? I wanna know the joke."_ Fay said, having spoken for the first time since arriving at the top of the tower. He shook his head, glancing at the horizon.

"Well...I just thought, there's no one more blessed with luck than Lillie. I mean look at what's happened to her. She was found by my aunt, saved by me when we met. Had the chance of a life time traveling with us, was given her first Pokemon by my aunt, and was given a starter Pokemon by a stranger. If anyone is lucky, it's definitely her." he said.

"Oh please...I'm not that lucky. I honestly think I have rotten luck." the blonde said, a sheepish look on her face.

"Nonsense, I think Jacky is right on the money. Go on Lil, ring the bell...who knows? Maybe it'll chime for a cutie like you." Cynthia said, giving her a wink. She flushed, nervously walking forward. Her small hand wrapped around the pull chord, she closed her eyes as she pulled the chord, a cringe of sorts on her face.

A soft crystalline sound filled the air, catching them all by surprise. Lillie backed away from the bell, which kept on ringing even after she had let go of the chord. She looked at Valerie who just gave her a confused look, not having expected it to actually chime. Before anyone could say anything, a sharp screeching caw echoed throughout the area. Everyone looked up, in time to see a massive Pokemon flying overhead, one that was very recognizable in the entire city. Jack shakily rose his camera up, snapping a picture of the majestic creature as it flew overhead. It looked down at the trainers, focusing on the blonde girl who had rung the bell, giving a loud caw of acknowledgment. A single feather fluttered down as it passed, glittering in various colors as it slowly fell to the ground. Hau grabbed onto the railing, leaning over it as he snagged it from the air, just before it fell out of reach. He held it out to the setting sun, the feather glowing in a wide array of colors.

"Hey Jack, I think you're onto something...Lillie really is lucky." he said softly, causing his friend to nod in agreement.

"Yes...yes she is." Jack replied, taking a hold of the feather. He looked it over for a second, before giving it to Lillie.

"I can't accept this...it's too precious."

"It's a gift from Ho-oh. It looked right at you, you deserve this Lillie, as a memento of such a beautiful day." he said. She took the feather into her hand, still shaking a bit at the entire ordeal.

"If you allow me, I can string it up for you. I have some charms laying around back home that would make for the prettiest necklace. Receiving a Rainbow Wing, it's like getting a blessing from Ho-oh itself. In fact...I believe Ho-oh saw something in you...something it didn't see in the rest of us. That means you are a very special girl." Valerie said.

"I...I dunno what to say." Lillie said softly. She felt something brushing against her side, looking down she noticed it was Nebby. The gaseous Pokemon was giving her a curious look, a smile on its face.

"Pew Pew Pew!"

" _I believe Nebby is saying you are lucky. It was by luck that you found her, and rescued her. It was by luck that we all met...it brought us all together. I agree wholeheartedly with Valerie, you are a special person in all of our hearts."_ Fay said, earning a flush from the blonde. She handed the feather to Valerie, who carefully placed it in her bag, making sure not to ruin it.

"Well, I certainly believe this was a trip well spent. Though it is a shame the Contest was canceled. At least you all have this beautiful moment to cherish for all eternity."

"You're absolutely right Val, it's definitely going in the album. Along with the three hundred and fifty nine pictures I took of the city." Jack said, a brilliant sheen on his face.

"Three hundred and fifty nine? What's that an entire album?" Amelia asked, surprised to hear that amount.

" _For the most part, we usually deliberate on the best shots. Then we set aside the ones that we like the most, and delete the ones we don't. That way, we have establishing shots, portraits, beautiful backdrops, the whole shebang. If Jack really likes a picture, he'll make it a black and white image and develop it the old fashioned way."_ Fay said, earning a proud huff from the boy.

"Well I don't like tooting my own horn or anything, but I am the best at what I do."

"Except for the Santalune Gym Leader, she's a cut above you." Amelia said, causing the boy to deflate.

"Yeah...you're right, Viola is way better than I am. But she takes pictures of Bug Types, I take pictures of everything. Including smart ass rich girls." Jack said, giving the girl a wink as he snapped a picture of her shocked look. Jaune chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"He got you."

"Ferme ta gueule!" the ravenette cried, causing Valerie to gasp, an amused look on her face.

"Oh my, such a potty mouth."

Amelia decided to stay silent, though her face told everyone to steer clear. Jack glanced back at Lillie, who was still recovering from seeing Ho-oh. She looked up at him, having been tending to Nebby the entire time. She blinked a few times, giving him a smile. He gave her a nod, turning his attention to the sunset, the true reason why they had come up there in the first place. He attached his tripod to his camera, placing it near the center of the roof, making sure it was focused.

"Come on you guys, let's take a picture of the sunset." he said, walking toward the railing. Cynthia followed suit, with Hau standing next to her.

" _It's gonna be a tight squeeze, but we can do it."_ Fay said, having made sure they were all in frame. Once she gave Jack a go ahead, she squeezed into the shot.

"Okay, at the counter of three...one, two, three..." Jack said, pressing the button on the remote. The shutter clicked, saving the image forever.

 _xxx_

It was early the next day, when Jack and his friends had stopped at the Gate that lead to Johto Route 38. They had decided it was time to leave Ecruteak City, as the contest had been canceled. Further news reports had said that the Gas Leak within the Contest hall had been deliberate. Someone was trying to stop the contest from happening. Thankfully, this person, a former coordinator from Kanto, had been apprehended. Sadly, no information had been found that connected him to the act. Just that he was coming out of the building at the time. So no one was entirely sure if he was responsible or not. Jack was honestly hoping it was him, anyone who would endanger the lives of people and Pokemon deserved to rot in jail.

Regardless of that, the group of four trainers had been preparing to leave the city. Or rather, three of them had. Lillie had been acting rather oddly since the last afternoon. She had been thinking a lot about what had happened at the top of the tower, where she had received the Rainbow Wing. Fay had told Jack that her emotions had shifted a bit, but she couldn't get an exact read of what she was feeling. Though, she did see a lot of apprehension within her, as if she was internally debating something. Jack had asked her if she was alright, but she just shrugged it off and told him he was fine. Now that they were about to leave, the boy decided to stop, turning to face his blonde friend, who had been silent all morning.

"Lillie, you have to talk to me. Is something the matter? You haven't said a word since yesterday." he said, causing the girl to look up.

"I'm fine Jack...honest." she said.

"I don't think so...I noticed you've been acting different since yesterday. If something is the matter, then it's time to say it now. Before we leave Ecruteak City. It's a five day walk up Routes 38 and 39 before we reach the city, with only small towns along the way." Cynthia said, glancing away from her map. Lillie was about to speak, but was cut off by Jaune and Amelia, who greeted them as they arrived.

"Hey guys, heading out?" Jaune asked curiously.

"We're about to." Hau said, kneeling down to pet Persephone, who had her feelers wrapped around Jaune's wrist. She had one wrapped around Amelia's wrist as well, the ravenette glancing at her Holo Caster.

"I've been getting spammed with information about the Contest. Seems like all of the Coordinators are being rerouted there. We were offered a complimentary suite at the Seaside Hotel."

"We got one too, top floor access." Jack said smugly, earning a glare from the girl.

"Before anything, let's go back to before. Lillie, do you have anything to take care of before we leave Ecruteak City?" Cynthia asked, snapping her PokeGear closed. She sighed, giving them a nod.

"I've been debating on staying here with Valerie. Our outfits aren't ready yet, and I need to put the finishing touches on it. I need a place I can work, without constantly moving. I can't set up a machine from a camp site, and we won't be in the next town for long. Would you mind if I met you in Olivine City?" she asked, earning a surprised look from her friends.

"Really? I mean sure but...I'm not comfortable letting you stay here. I mean, you don't know much about Johto and I wouldn't want you to get lost." Jack said, causing her to huff.

"I'm not a little girl Jack. I know my way around a Town Map, and I traveled most of Akala on my own." she said, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"If Lillie wants to stay here, then it's her choice right? Just as long as she makes it to the contest on time. It's in two weeks, and takes about six days to reach Olivine. If that's the case, I'll just walk her there myself." Hau said, puffing out his chest a bit.

"Yeah, except you don't know your way around either. Not to mention your supply of Malasadas is running low. I'm scared you'll go into withdrawals soon." Cynthia said, earning a laugh from the boy.

"I'll be fine, like Lillie, I traveled most of Melemele and Akala on my own. I got my own Town Map somewhere, so I can just guide us there." he said.

"Not to mention, Valerie was set to be a judge in the Ecruteak Contest. She still has that position so she will be making her way to Olivine as well. If they stay here, she'll ensure they make it on time." Jaune said reassuringly. Jack nodded, turning to face his friends.

"If this is what you want, I won't stop you. It'll just be odd not being together, you know. We've been traveling together since Ohana City." he said.

"Ah...I know that, but you'll be just fine! Besides, I wanna try to catch myself a Ratatta, or a Vulpix! It'll be awesome to take one of them back to Alola with me. This just gives me a chance to do that!" he said.

"I promise Jack, I'll have the best costumes ready, and I'll continue practicing our appeal." Lillie said, earning a nod from the boy. The two of them shared a brief hug, with Jack ruffling her hair a bit.

"I'm sure it'll be the best costume ever. Well, if there's nothing left to say, I think it's time we got going." he said, turning to Cynthia who gave him a nod. She hugged Hau and Lillie, turning toward the Gate entrance.

"You two better not have fun without us! Or you'll be sorry!" she said, giving them a wave.

"We won't! See ya guys soon, maybe we can battle the next time we meet!" Hau said, giving his friends a friendly wave back. Jack and Cynthia entered the Gate Building, passing by a few trainers that were resting. They arrived on Route 38 shortly after, seeing the serene path that extended outward for miles. Jack took a deep breath, wrapping his hand around his bag strap.

"Well Cindy, we've got a hell of a walk ahead of us." he said.

"Yes we do...kinda sad that it'll be just us. I've grown used to Lillie's meekness, and Hau's obnoxious morning rituals." she said.

"Hey, if it's company you want then we'd love to travel with you." the voice of Jaune said, causing the two trainers to stop. The older trainer caught up to them, followed by Amelia who was still looking at her Holo Caster.

"You two? Travel with us?"

"You find it hard to believe Cindy? We're going to the same place, since we have a short limited time, we gotta move." Amelia said. Jack looked at Jaune, a confused look on his face.

"What about your gym battle?"

"Eh...the Gym will be here when we come back. Olivine and Cianwood have gyms as well. Not to mention there's a Water type gym in the city of Alto Mare. With those three badges I'll have the necessary amount. Besides, the Silver League Conference won't be for several months. I can indulge in Amelia's contests for now." Jaune said, earning a kiss on the cheek from the girl.

"Well...I suppose if you wanna tag along, we can't stop you. Our next stop is Whitestone City. It's currently between Ecruteak and Olivine. We'll be passing by Lake Lucid as well as the Johto Solar Power Plant. So we've got plenty of places to visit on our trip there. What do you say we get a move on?" Jack said, marking the three locations on his map. Whitestone was the closest to Ecruteak, while Lake Lucid was halfway to Olivine, and the power plant was just outside the city.

"It's such a nice day for a walk. It reminds me a lot of when I traveled through Kalos. In fact, I'm getting vivid memories of my arrival in Ambrette Town." Jaune said, earning a smile from Amelia, who finally put her Holo Caster away.

"Yes I remember that. The Ambrette Town Showcase was canceled, I was fuming. Then you and I went to the Glittering Cave, because you were looking for a Keystone and I needed Amethyst crystals for my outfit. It's one of my fondest memories."

"Aw...is that how you two met? Love at first sight?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Um...it was for me."

" _You are absolutely pink dear. It's just exuding from your body Amelia."_ Fay said, causing her to flush brighter.

"I wasn't exactly looking for a girlfriend during that time. We were just friends at that point, I was traveling with my friends. Yvonne and Zera, two of us were collecting badges, while the other was working on performances."

"I've been meaning to ask, what's a Pokemon Performance? I've never heard of it before."

"Well Cindy, a Pokemon Performance, or Showcase as it's more widely known...is when you perform on stage with your Pokemon. It's sort of like a Pokemon Contest, except there are no battles. There are three stages, the first stage is sort of an appeal round. You have to show off your costumes and stuff. If you make it to stage two, then the judges will give you a challenge. Should you pass that, you make it to the free performance stage." Amelia said, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Yes, that one works like the appeal round of a Contest. One past push to impress the crowd, in the end it's them who have the final vote. In each part of the Showcase, the crowd will vote their favorite. The winner of the contest will receive a Princess Key. Collect three of them and you'll be allowed to enter the Master Class Performance. You'll be able to go head to head with the Kalos Queen herself...assuming you make it to the final round of course." Jaune said.

"Can anyone enter? It sounds like fun!"

"Actually Cindy, only girls can enter this contest. Well...girls and young women can enter it. There was a petition to allow men to join, as the term Pokemon Performer applies to either. But it's a tradition in Kalos to have a Performance Queen. You could say the winner of the League is the Kalos King, but girls can enter the league too." Jack replied, lowering his camera. He had found some wild Pokemon and wanted to take a few shots of them.

"That's a shame...but I at least have something to look forward too when I go there." she replied, not deterred by the news.

"Anyway, I believe we're gonna be traveling for quite awhile. As you know, we're heading to the Wind Festival as well. Fura Island is smack in the middle of Route 40. So after challenging Jasmine, we'll be moving to Cianwood to challenge Chuck. Then we'll stop at Alto Mare and take a cruise ship back to Goldenrod City."

"A cruise? Do you think we can afford it? Oh wait, yes we can." Amelia said, causing Jaune to growl.

"Just for that, we're going to row there on a dinghy."

"So speaking of, you actually know the Kalos Queen?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"The two of us know her, she's a good friend of mine."

"Pfft, she's not my friend. She's trying to take you away from me, and she admitted to my face."

"Seriously?" Jack asked, earning a nod from Amelia.

"Oh yeah, she thinks she can wrap her mitts around my man. But I'm not gonna let her, but what's worse is that this one is attracted to her."

"Hey! Don't blame me for being a man, you know I love you." Jaune said. Amelia visibly fumed, clenching her fists tightly.

"And you love her too! Don't deny it either, I remember how close you danced with her during that party Monsieur Pierre threw at his house!"

"It was just a dance, that doesn't prove that I love her."

"Oh? Then what about the lake?"

"What _about_ the lake?" he cried back, the raven haired girl huffed, cheeks red in anger.

"She told me that she was all over you on that lake. That you two made out in the rain, and the wild Pokemon were even watching. That wasn't the end of it either, you went skinny dipping with her didn't you? She told me!"

"Um...guys? Maybe you shouldn't talk about that outloud." Jack said, only to be ignored by the two.

"I did not go skinny dipping with Aria, jeez have you no respect!" he cried back.

"That's not true! Look into my eyes and tell me that you didn't, and I'll believe you!" the girl cried, causing the boy to swallow hard.

"I didn't do it."

"Mewshit! I can see it in your eyes! You like her because she has bigger boobs than me!"

"Hey, will you two stop with the lovers quarrel? God there are people around us!" Cynthia snapped back, causing some of the other travelers on the road to look away from them.

"Fine, we'll continue this talk later." Amelia said, becoming silent. She dug her hand inside her bag, pulling out a fashion magazine from within.

"I apologize for that, as you can see Amy here can be a bit possessive. Aria is a close friend, nothing more. She talked some sense into me during my darkest hour. She's a really sweet person, and loves to mentor up and coming performers. In fact, she makes a habit of sneaking away from her manager in order to wonder around the city. Turns out she's actually from Lumiose like I am."

"That's interesting, we happen to know her cousin Tessa. She didn't speak much about Aria, but all we know is that they're cousins via marriage." Cynthia said.

"Yup that's right. Aria talks about her a lot in fact, but they don't exactly hang out a lot. I mean, we didn't even know she was in the Alola Region, until now. I never bothered to ask Professor Sycamore, aside from how she was doing, I met her once."

"One time is enough, can't have you falling in love with her too." Amelia said, earning a laugh from both Jaune and Cynthia.

"Tessa? Falling in love with Jaune? I doubt it."

"Hey, I feel insulted!" the boy cried.

"Don't, what we mean is Tessa is head over heels for someone else. One of the Trial Captains in the Alola Region. A handsome beach god named Kiawe. She won't stop talking about him, even sent Hau on a little delivery mission up an active volcano. She cried when we had to leave the Wela Volcano Park." Jack said, a look of understanding washing over the older trainer's face.

"She couldn't stop talking about him. She's actually a Shrine Maiden in Konikoni City, chosen by Tapu Lele herself. In fact she actually caught Tapu Lele, an honor that is quite grand in the Alola Region."

"That sounds like her...that reminds me, did you find a slot in your party?" Jaune asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"I sent Ruffy back, my uncle wanted to study some rock type moves. As it turns out, my Aunt had some Team Skull goons steal some things from her lab. As soon as I mentioned it, Ruffy practically begged to be sent back. He's gonna get himself a prize, that's for sure." he said jokingly.

"He better give those two goons a good bite for me, or that Plumeria bitch you spoke about." Cynthia said, earning a nod from Jack.

"Anyway, I promised I would get you something really cool if you defeated our Trick Room. I noticed you had an interest in catching a Scatterbug. I actually made the job a little easier, one of my personal missions was to get every pattern out there. I got a bit luckier with his one, but I already had her pattern. So I want you to take care of this Vivillon for me." he said, handing the boy a Net Ball.

"You're giving me a Vivillon?" Jack asked, earning a nod from Jaune.

"Go ahead and call her out. You'll be quite impressed, I'm sure." he said. Jack smiled, eagerly through the ball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the captive Pokemon.

It was a Vivillon, of a different pattern than Vivi. This Vivillon had bright colors on its wings, reds, yellows and oranges made up the top parts of both wings. They were shining brightly, smaller scales coming from near the body. The the middle of the wing blended into a thin violet stripe as the colors shifted to soft blues, with dots of yellow and green. The Vivillon's body was white in color, rather than the black he was used to seeing. A small sheen came from her body, small scales falling around her.

"Viii!" she cried in greeted. Jack held out his arm, allowing her to land on it.

"Jaune, you're really giving him this Vivillon? Isn't she Vivi's daughter?" Amelia asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, she paired up with one of Professor Sycamore's Vivillon and had some eggs. This one hatched from it, and she always felt different. I think she'll be a good Pokemon for you to raise." he said. He reached for Vivi's Pokeball, letting her out of it. The two Vivillon greeted each other, flying in circles above the trainers.

"Vivi is really trusting me with her offspring like that? Her own daughter?" Jack asked. Jaune placed a hand on his shoulder, looking up at the two Pokemon.

"She can sense strength in you Jack. We battled yesterday, and Crystal ended up tying with her. The only other Pokemon that tied with her was one of Ash's Pokemon during the league. She believes that her daughter will grow strong in the hands of a trainer like you. I think she made the right call too." he said, smiling.

"The Pokedex said that's an Ocean Pattern Vivillon...how oddly fitting." Cynthia said, placing her Pokedex back in her pocket. Jack held out his hand, and the Vivillon landed on his arm, giving him a curious look.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Jack. Your mother trusted you with me, and I'll make sure to take great care of you. Now, I ask all my Pokemon if they want a name so...would you like one?"

"Vii!" she cried, giving him a nod.

"Awesome...hmm, what to name you...your wings remind me of a setting sun...maybe something around that." he said.

"How about Solaria?" Cynthia suggested, causing the vivillon to tilt her head.

"That doesn't sound that bad, and it has the root word for Sun. How about it? Would you like to be called Solaria?" he asked. She gave a cry, giving the boy a nod.

"I'm happy for you Solaria, you finally have your own trainer. But now that you do, don't expect we'll go easy on you. Next time we do decide to battle, you better show your mom you mean business." Jaune said.

"Vii Vii!" she cried out, giving the boy a nod. Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a second Pokeball, throwing it into the air. From it came out a Murkrow, the same one he had caught days back. He held his other arm out, allowing it to land on it.

"I never got a chance to introduce myself to you. My name is Jack, I hope we can become good friends."

"Krow!" he cried, giving the boy a nod.

"Awesome...I have a name for you too...how about Smokey?"

"Krow." the avian cried in agreement. Cynthia rolled her eyes at the name, but decided to say nothing against it.

"We've got some work to do then...it seems like these newcomers need a bit of breaking in." she said.

"Training you mean...that's true. I think they'll do great in the upcoming Contest...I think Lillie will be happy if I come up with various appeals for us. Looks like it's going to be a busy walk to Olivine City."

"Indeed, I'll make sure to record everything so you can review it later."

"Heh...nice try Amelia, but we aren't going to give you any freebies." Jack said, earning a huff from the ravenette.

"Come on, we're burning daylight. If we make it to Whitestone early, then we'll have even more time to train. It's a beautiful day and the air is fresh! Makes me wanna run." Jaune said.

"Me too, but I'm too lazy. I think a leisurely walk is better right now." Cynthia said, interlocking her hands behind her head.

"I couldn't agree more, any activity that doesn't make me sweat is good for me. Oh oh, Jaune are we gonna visit the Lighthouse when we're in Olivine? I wanna go see Amphy!"

"Yes sweetie, we're going to the Lighthouse."

"Who's Amphy?" Jack asked curiously.

"Only the cutest Ampharos in all of Johto. That one little Pokemon is responsible for lighting the lighthouse. It helps boats find their way to land, so that they don't hit any reefs. The Olivine Gym Leader is its trainer, and allows people to play with it whenever they visit. I've always wanted to meet it, and Professor Sycamore gave us a reason too."

"He did?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, you see...Professor Sycamore is currently studying Mega Evolution. I was able to find a special stone that we believe causes Ampharos to Mega Evolve. Sadly, we don't know anyone who trains one. But when I told him I would be heading to Johto, he made a request. To speak with Jasmine and have her use my Keystone to Mega Evolve Amphy. If it works, then we'll have another piece of information to our research." he said.

"Jaune is a field assistant for the Professor. I have a Flaafy in my team, but she just evolved from a Mareep. It's gonna take a lot more training to get her to become an Ampharos. So we found this was much easier." Amelia said.

"That reminds me, you have a Keystone too...does that mean you have a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes I do...why, you wanna battle?" she asked, a sneer on her face. The boy shook his head.

"Maybe later...but I am looking forward to whenever that happens. I think I just wanna walk for now." he said.

"Okay, how about we battle in Olivine City? That way we can just enjoy the walk."

"Certainly, but you saw how hard we battle, we aren't gonna go easy on you."

"If I could have a moment to hijack this conversation, I believe it would be better for me to battle Amelia. You already had your fun with Jaune, now it's my turn." Cynthia said, causing the two trainers to glance in her direction.

"Huh? That's not fair! She challenged me, not you!" Jack whined, earning a giggle from Cynthia.

"Yes, but you are a wonderful and handsome young man who abides by the rule of "Ladies First". So that means I get dibs on Amelia, since you already battled Jaune. It's only fair!" she said.

"I suppose."

"Don't be so hung up on it Jack, we can go take on the Gym Leader and let the girls have their little battle. I hear Jasmine is quite strong, so it'll be an honor to take her on. Especially with our disadvantages against Steel Type Pokemon. Not to mention she's cute, and single." Jaune said, jabbing his elbow into Jack's side.

"I'm not...you know...looking for anyone right now." he said.

"Ah, don't say that! You know I come from the region of love...Jasmine isn't that much older than you actually. She's sixteen, so it wouldn't be Farfetch'd if you got together. See what I did there?"

"Ugh...yes, I did. That was a horrible pun, but no I'm all set. I'm sure she's wonderful girl but I'm fine on my own. My one true love is photography!" he said proudly, puffing his chest out.

" _I'm interested in this girl, she could make the ideal wife for Jack. Anyone else that comes to mind?"_ Fay asked curiously.

"Hmm...well, we are meeting with another girl there. She promised to show us her Mega Tyranitar. She's a trainer from the Hoenn Region, a girl named Roxie, I think. Hey babe, what's the name of that rock girl from Hoenn?"

"Roxanne, she's the museum curator in Rustboro City. Not only that she's also the leader of the Gym and she teaches classes too. She's only sixteen, and has so much to do with her life. I could never imagine myself digging through the ground all day." the girl said, nose scrounging up a bit.

" _She sounds cute."_ Fay said, a smirk on her face.

"She sounds busy, so get those ideas out of your head...Arceus, I'm gonna take some pictures. No gossip, I mean it." he said, glaring at his partner as he walked ahead, having seen some wild Pokemon running through the brush.

With Ecruteak City in the background, Jack and his friends could only walk forward. He couldn't wait to see what Olivine City had in store for him. Though he was growing nervous, now that he was getting closer to Fura City. It wouldn't be long until he was back there, closer to seeing Beth again. It had been a long time, and he wasn't sure she would want to see him. After all, he hadn't been a good friend, whenever he did try to make contact with her, he wouldn't be able to reach her. He frowned as he thought of his friend, most likely sitting in her bed in her bedroom. He could only hope she was doing alright.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **(Combination Attacks):**

 **Shadow Blast (Shadow Ball + Moonblast)**

 **Shadow Bolt (Shadow Ball + Thunderbolt)**

 **Moon Bolt (Moonblast + Thunderbolt)**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Moonblast, Aqua Jet, Hydro Cannon**

 **(Combination Attacks)**

 **Sparkling Aria Jet (Sparkling Aria + Aqua Jet)**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Stomp**

 **Smokey** ** _(Murkrow)_** **: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze, Assurance**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Solaria** ** _(Vivillon-Ocean Pattern)(Shiny)_** **Female: Known Moves: Bug Buzz, Draining Kiss, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

 **(At Home)**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	43. Johto Journeys: Olivine City I

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 43 of Aloha Alola, and the first in the Olivine City arc. I have been hard at work brainstorming ideas for the contest, and so far I got a few good things ready. I actually haven't written anything in a couple days because I was mostly planning the contests out, aside from Danganronpa of course. There are a lot of ideas and a lot of Pokemon that I'm going to be showcasing, some Pokemon that I never once considered using myself. That's what makes this stuff fun, using Unorthodox moves and Pokemon in order to come up with something new. Hell, I'm actually thinking of having Jack have two teams of Pokemon, a Battle Team and a Contest Team, just because there are a lot of cool combinations. That's what makes Jack tick, he's able to come up with combinations with moves no one would think of combining.**

 **I'm also happy to be writing this chapter, and this arc, because Olivine City is my second favorite city in Johto. It's also the home of my favorite Gym leader of all time, the Steel user Jasmine. I still have fond memories of climbing up the Lighthouse, only to find a sickly Amphy and a caring young girl, worried for her friend. Sure I was annoyed that I had to cross the sea, but I did it for Jasmine dammit. It was all for her! So expect her to be in these chapters quite a lot, along with my favorite Gym leader of Hoenn, just so you know, it isn't Flannery, fite me!**

 **I hope you guys are all having a fantastic Monday, it's kinda hot up here and I don't do well in the heat. It makes me feel sluggish and tired, but I guess heat does that to everyone no? Well, I dunno when I'll be posting the next chapter but I do hope you all look forward to it. Don't let memes be dreams, and be sure to head down to Wendy's for 50 cent Frosty's. Get them while they last, I've eaten like ten in the last few days, it's so totally worth it.**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 43

Olivine City

Smokey let out a cry as he flew over the crystal blue waters of the nearby lake. He glanced briefly at his reflection as he flew before beating his wings, rising high into the air. His body glowed brightly as he made multiple copies of himself, all of them forming a triangle formation as he kept climbing high into to the air. This was part of his plan, the one that his trainer had been teaching him over the last hour. He glanced down at Jack, who looked rather small from where he was standing. Still, he could see him clearly, as if he were next to the trainer. Jack gave him a nod, and he let out a cry, releasing a thick black haze from his body. At the same time, his copies did the same, trailing the smoke behind them as he flew. He shifted his wings, coming down from his ascent, spiraling down, his copies following suit. The haze flowed behind them, forming a funnel of sorts as they were coming down, each trail crossing and weaving into each other.

"Now Smokey, finish it off with Brave Bird!" he heard Jack cry. He gave a caw of acknowledgment, straightening his wings out. He dove down, climbing back up as he hovered over the water, body sparkling with energy. He shot through all of the copies, making each of them burst. The haze trailed after the Brave Bird, turning into a giant raven of sorts, sparkling brightly in the sunlight. Jack held his arm out, allowing Smokey to land on it, both watching as the haze and sparkles slowly faded away.

"I think we got that one down pat, didn't we?" he asked happily, earning a caw from the murkrow, who started preening his wings. Jack rolled his eyes, holding out an Oran Berry to the tired Pokemon, hoping it would recover its lost energy.

He had been working on this combination for a couple days now. They were on the bottom of Route 39, steadily approaching Olivine City. The walk to the city had been rather fun. He had gotten to know Jaune and Amelia more, and had found himself seeing them almost like siblings. It was always fun to hear stories from other trainers. Especially the one of how Jaune saved the Kalos Region, and the entire world. Even though he lived through Team Flare's attack, he never imagined what some trainers went through on that day not that long ago. The wind rolled over the lake, blowing softly as the blades of grass moved, carrying the scent of grass all throughout the land.

Cynthia had been sitting nearby, the hill that they had rested at overlooked part of Olivine City. The lake that they had found was actually part of a man-made dam, that provided fresh water for the city. He could see the crystal blue waters of Olivine Beach, that lead over to Route 40, and south to Cianwood City. The Lighthouse could also be seen from where they were. Since it was day time, the light was shut off, and he could only assume Amphy was currently taking a break. The city sprawled below them was huge, almost as big as Goldenrod City. There were some tall buildings here and there, but most of the city was made up of small seaside homes, brick buildings, and stone side walks.

The blonde girl had a content look on her face, the soft breeze blowing through her hair. It was rather odd to see her this at peace, normally she'd be looking through her Pokedex, researching some myths or training with her Pokemon. Her Garchomp was sitting beside her, mimicking her actions, leaning back and enjoying the breeze. Amelia and Jaune were nearby, most likely preparing for the contest. But since Jack didn't want Amelia to see his appeals, she had decided to do the same with him. It had been an almost mutual agreement, but he did grow curious at times. A single glare from the ravenette had been enough to deter attempts at peeking however.

"Done with training?" Cynthia asked, gazing at the boy. He gave her a nod, standing beside her.

"Yup, just about. It took awhile to teach Smokey to use Double Team, but it was worth it. I'm still surprise we were able to nail Brave Bird so quickly."

"Where there's a will, there's a way my friend. Smokey was a bit stronger than those other Murkrow we ran into. He's pretty tough when he wants to be." she said. Smokey landed on top of her head, pecking at her forehead.

"Krow krow!"

"Ow, ow! What the hell bird brain? You really had to do that?" she cried, sweeping her arm about, causing the crow to fly off.

"Sorry Cindy, you brought that one up on yourself. I think it's time for you to take a rest Smokey, thanks again for everything." Jack said, returning the Pokemon back to his ball. Jaune and Amelia appeared over the hill, a few scratches littering the boy's face. Jack spotted a few twigs in Amelia's hair, which she had been pulling out.

"Mind telling me what the heck happened to you too?" Cynthia asked, jumping to her feet.

"Hurricane happened. Turns out, Vivi learned a new flying type move, ended up kicking up dust and dirt everywhere. It even snapped a few trees in half." Jaune said, cringing a bit as he glanced back at the forest.

"Huh...so that's what that snapping was?" the blonde asked. Jack stood next to Amelia, helping her pull some of the twigs out of her hair.

"You have no idea, there was an Ursaring in there. And since Jaune here has a fear of them after what happened to him, I had to fight it off. You have no idea what it's like to fight a female Ursaring that has her Teddiursa cubs nearby. It sucks!" she cried angrily, glaring at her boyfriend who rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I told you, I'm working over my fears okay?" he said. The look on Amelia's face softened a bit, as she took a hold of his hand.

"It's okay...I'm sorry for getting angry. I know what it must have been like to see something horrible happen. Let's just put it behind us okay?" she asked. He nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. They heard the sound of a shutter clicking, turning to Fay who had snapped a picture of them.

" _That one is going in the album. I'll have Jack print it out for you later, you two look absolutely endearing."_ she said, a smile on her face.

"You know, I doubt I'll ever get used to a talking gardevoir that's also a photographer." Jaune said. Jack chuckled, tossing all of the twigs to the ground, brushing his hands off.

"That's what a lot of people say, I think it makes us unique. Regardless, I think it's time to start heading down. You two could use a shower." he said jokingly. Amelia glared at the boy for a brief second, before sighing, running her fingers through her hair.

"You're right, I could use a trim too. You wanna head to the salon while we're in town Cindy? Maybe we can do something about that fleck over your eye."

"I'm all set, I actually like my fleck. But I could use a bit of a trim too, maybe get some work done on my nails. They're a a bit messed up." she said, glancing at her fingernails.

"Well, while you ladies hit the salon I think I'll walk around the city. I gotta figure out a few things for the contest. Maybe scope the area out for other Coordinators." Jack said, earning a nod from the girls.

"I think I'll be busy with that shower, but I can accompany you if you'd like? Maybe we can check out the Olivine City Gym while we're at it." Jaune said.

"Sure, I don't mind. We can give our Pokemon a check up at the Center, that way you can take your shower."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go then." the older trainer said, taking the lead of the group.

The four trainers and their Pokemon started down Route 39. It was mostly quiet, with the girls speaking mostly about fashion. Jaune was looking at his Holo Caster, reading an article posted for Coordinators heading to Olivine. Jack meanwhile was reviewing some of the pictures he had taken on the trip. They had stopped at Lake Lucid a few days prior, and he had gotten some amazing shots of the Pokemon Center and the lake. They had been allowed to swim as well, and Amelia insisted he take pictures of her in her various swim suits, something about modeling. He didn't exactly remember, mostly because he was trying not to blush. Jaune didn't really mind him taking pictures of his girlfriend, but he was sure if he did it for too long the older trainer would say something.

"This is a nice one, the one of the Power Plant." Jack said, causing Fay to look over.

The Johto Solar Power Plant had been a new addition to the area. It had previously been a wind plant, but some of the turbines had been replaced by large solar panels, so the rolling fields all around were chock full of three story tall black panels. The fenced areas were guarded by electric types. One of the guards was nice enough to give them a tour, and he had gotten several cool shots of Electabuzz, Magnemite and Magneton, and at one point, a hulking Shiny Electavire. It had been one of the most interesting tours he had taken in his life, at least until he bumped into an Electrode. All he knew now was that he was going to pay more attention whenever he saw giant Pokeballs on the ground.

" _I agree, getting a full picture of the building, and the solar panels was a good idea. Maybe if we show it to the people of Ula'ula they'll shift over to Solar instead of Geothermal."_ she joked, causing the boy to snort.

"Pfft...maybe. Wonder how the clean up is going, not that I'm not having fun, but I wanna finish my Island Challenge."

" _We'll be back soon, don't worry. Anyway, did you speak with Uncle Kukui? About that special item you needed?"_ she asked, changing the conversation. Jack stopped for a few moments, letting his friends go slightly out of ear shot. He gave her a nod, resuming his walk.

"I did, he said that it should already be in Olivine City's PokeMart. It was why I wanted to take a walk through the city."

" _Do you actually think it'll work? I mean, it is a pretty interesting idea. Especially with that vague message Lillie sent us."_

"It'll work just fine Fay. Trust in your partner and in Crystal, this appeal will be in our pocket. So will the rest of the Contest, we're gonna win it with a hand tied behind our back!" he said confidently, earning a giggle from the gardevoir.

" _If you say so. It'll be something, I have full confidence in you."_ she said, giving him a wink.

"Hey you guys, wanna stop at the MooMoo farm real quick? They're giving out free samples today!" Cynthia said, holding up her PokeGear with the bulletin still on it.

"Sure, I don't mind taking a detour. I've always wanted to see the farm, and MooMoo milk is absolutely delicious." Jaune said.

"If I could get some chocolate MooMoo milk, that would be nice." Jack said, throwing his two cents.

" _Maybe the Shiny Miltanks produce chocolate MooMoo Milk!"_ Fay said, earning a laugh from the trainers.

"If only that was true. I'd actually hunt one down." Amelia said, a smile on her face. Cynthia had a wide grin on her face, a picture of an Ice Cream cone on her PokeGear.

"Heh...I'm only interested because they have Ice Cream! Come on, we're burning calories!" the blonde cried, sprinting up the path. Jack sighed, knowing he was in for a rather long day.

 _xxx_

"Finally, Olivine City." Jack said, sighing with relief as he finally made it into the city. He was followed by Amelia, who looked a bit worn out from the walk. Jaune and Cynthia had made it before them, having had a race the way there. They weren't that far away, Cynthia was jumping happily, most likely celebrating her win.

"I cannot believe those two ran off like that. Who the hell runs after eating ice cream and drinking milk?" the ravenette snapped, fanning herself with her hat. She wiped her forehead with her wrist, cringing a bit.

"Now I'm all sweaty...I'm gonna get him back for that." she muttered angrily. Fay shuddered, glancing back at Jack.

" _Her emotions just spiked, if you didn't tell anyone, I think she'd be ready for murder."_

"I would be too, especially if your friends forced you to run after them in the blazing heat. Now all of us need a shower, and I think a change of wardrobe."

"Ain't that the truth, thankfully I packed some dresses for just the occasion. Come on Jacky, the Pokemon Center isn't too far from here." Amelia said, causing the boy to follow.

Olivine City was the typical portside city. The sidewalks were paved in gray stone, making it look a bit old. The buildings were mostly brick and wood, with some more modern iron and steel buildings. In the distance, the Port could be seen, along with a large cruise ship moored to the pier. It had been blowing its foghorn, most likely preparing to set out to sea. There were some smaller boats out in the ocean as well, the scent of salt water being carried in the wind. Wingull and Pelipper could be seen flying high through the air, their cries adding to the sounds of the city. Colored flags could be seen attached to the light posts, some advertising the Pokemon Contest at the Olivine Seaside Stadium.

The stadium itself was a large round building, with a huge dome over it. It was off to the side of the city, away from the main areas. It was a stadium capable of seating up to 50,000 people, with quite the stage. It also had a pool in the center of it, as well as a battlefield. It had been the site of the Wallace Cup a few years prior. So another contest happening in the city was just the type of event everyone was looking forward too. Jack could tell the city was livelier than normal, more people were walking around the city. The vendors had set up their stands, peddling their wares to the tourists that were visiting the city for the event. Jack took a deep breath, a grin on his face.

"Ah, nothing beats the scent of the ocean. I feel more at home here than I did in Ecruteak City. Not that I didn't love my time there, but since I'm half Alolan, I'm just attracted to the sea."

"I can see what you mean, I've been traveling through the islands so much, that I feel like I'm from there. I do miss Sinnoh though, I'm dying to go back home one day." Cynthia said, a bittersweet smile on her face. Jaune glanced at Jack, who just shook his head.

"After we check our registrations at the Pokemon Center, we should head to the Seaside Hotel. I don't want to end up missing out on those free suites." Jack said, causing the others to agree.

"That's right, I completely forgot about the complimentary suites. It's been awhile since I stayed at a hotel. The last hotel I stayed at was in Lumiose City, when the Lumiose City Conference was still on. It was one of the fanciest hotels in all of Kalos, twenty five minutes away from the stadium."

"I remember that, I had my suite booked beforehand. I knew if I didn't, it was going to be taken by someone else. That was when they were still debating whether to have the Conference in Lumiose or in Anistar." Amelia added, putting away her Holo Caster.

It didn't take long to reach the Pokemon Center. As soon as they walked in, they stopped in their tracks. The sheer amount of Pokemon trainers that were lined up was insane. From where he stood, Jack could see at least thirty people ahead of him. The line was almost at the entrance, while others were milling about, most likely waiting for their friends. There was a Chansey walking around, a clipboard in hand. She was followed by a pair of Blissey who were taking down names and placing trays of Pokeballs on a kart. All of the monitors were displaying the Pokemon Contest Circuit emblem, along with a news report informing everyone about the contest. It was one of the most surprising things Jack had ever witnessed.

"Wow...all of these people are here for the contest?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Mhmm, seems all of them were told to come here from Ecruteak. They probably came here on that Cruise ship we saw earlier. There were reports saying those in Goldenrod City would get a complimentary ticket." Jaune said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me, you mean to tell me I walked all the way here, in the blazing sun, just to wait in line?! Arceus, if I could find the person who's responsible for that gas leak, I'd wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze until his eyes popped out of his skull!" Amelia screamed, causing a few of the other trainers to look at her. Some cringed at the thought, others just shimmied closer to the desk.

" _Perhaps if Amelia continues making death threats, the line will move faster."_ Fay said, having noticed the shift in attitude within the center.

"Yes, and if she doesn't want to get arrested and tossed in jail, then she should be quiet." Jack added, an unimpressed look on his face.

"He's right honey, we don't need a mug shot in the album." Jaune said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She growled angrily, but remained silent, holding her nose up as she looked away in annoyance. The doors behind them slid open, and another trainer ran in, forcing herself to stop, her sneakers squeaking loudly.

"Haah...I shouldn't have...run here." she huffed, hands on her knees as she struggled to breathe. Her long silky blue hair fell around her face, shaking with each pant. She finally looked up, her cerulean blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh...what a long line!" she exclaimed, still a bit surprised. Jack rose a brow, slightly confused by the girl.

She was wearing a black ruffled camisole, with white Polka-dots and thick shoulder straps. She was wearing a white scarf around her neck, trailing down her back. She was wearing a white satin skirt, that reached just past her mid thigh, long black thigh highs and matching black boots. She was wearing a white beanie on her head, a pink Pokeball motif on the side of it. Her long blue hair reached down to her waist. She had ivory colored skin, bright blue eyes lined with a bit of violet eye liner. She wore light pink lip gloss, a slight blush on her cheeks. He spotted a necklace around her neck, a small wooden charm attached to it, in the shape of a Piplup.

"Let me guess, here for the contest?" Jack asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I just got here from Goldenrod City. I thought if I ran here, I would beat the line...I guess I was wrong." she said, a sheepish smile on her face.

"You were on the cruise ship weren't you?" Cynthia asked, earning a nod from the girl. She looked her over, brows furrowing.

"Do I know you? You look really familiar."

"Nope, we've never met." the blonde replied. The blue haired coordinator narrowed her eyes a bit, but decided not to say anything.

"We're most likely gonna be here awhile. We came in from Ecruteak City today, I didn't think it would be this bad." Jack said.

"For real, I got to Ecruteak City four days ago, only to be told the contest had been changed. Thankfully I made it to Goldenrod before the S.S. Aquamarine set sail. It isn't my first time participating in Johto contests, so I know my way around. Before I forget, my name is Dawn, I come from Twinleaf Town."

"The Sinnoh Region? Me too! I'm from Celestic Town, my name is Cynthia, you can call me Cindy! It's so good to meet another Sinnoh trainer. It's been such a long time too!" the blonde said, a smile on her face.

"Same here, I actually came here with some friends. My friend Zoey is from Snowpoint City, she was going to check on our suites at the hotel though. Then there's my partner for the Contest, a boy named Kenny, who's also from Twinleaf Town. Then there's Nando and even a girl named Ursula. All of us were pretty much rerouted here." Dawn said, glancing away from the blonde.

"Anyway, my name is Jack...this is my partner Fay. I'm entering the contest as well, but my partner for it is in Ecruteak City at the moment. I sort of came here to make sure we were still signed up. These are our friends, Jaune and Amelia, from the Kalos Region."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Dawn." Jaune said, holding his hand out. The girl gave it a firm shake, a smile on her face.

"It's good to finally meet you Jaune, my friend Ash told me all about you. I recently visited him in Pallet Town, and all he did was talk about your battle in the League. Thankfully, I managed to catch a rerun." she said.

"You better not be thinking about asking him on a date, he's taken!" Amelia snapped, glaring at the girl. Dawn stiffened a bit, surprised by the ravenette.

"No need to worry, I'm not at all interested in him. Besides I'm only thirteen." she said.

" _Oh? You hear that Jack, thirteen...she's perfect for you."_ Fay said. Jack's reply was him holding out her Pokeball, silently calling her into it.

"Talk about harsh." Cynthia muttered, glad she wasn't a Pokemon at that moment.

"Well well well, if it isn't Dee Dee. What are you doing stuck in line?" a snooty voice said, earning a growl from the blue haired girl. The group followed her gaze, meeting eyes with a peach haired girl, who stood not far from them, gloating a bit.

She wasn't much older than Dawn, being around the same age. She was wearing a white sundress, with a light blue shawl over her shoulders. The dress had various Pokeball prints on it, along with some embroidered designs and sequins. She was wearing a pair of white slippers, a matching bag hanging from her shoulder. Her hair was tied into matching twin drills, reaching down past her shoulders. She had fair colored skin, bright eyes and a beautiful face. Her lips were curved into a smirk. It was obvious she liked to annoy Dawn.

"I told you not to call me Dee Dee! What are you doing here? How did you even get here before me?" Dawn snapped, earning a smirk from the girl.

"I teleported, naturally. It helps when you've got a very strong Psychic type Pokemon in your team. Maybe you should catch something new, change up your style a bit."

"Hey, I'll catch something new when I'm good and ready. My team is perfectly fine the way it is." the blue haired girl said.

"Yeah, sure...makes me wonder how many stale routines we gotta sit through though. I'm sure the judges are getting bored, but that's none of my business...catch ya later _Dee Dee_." she said, giving her a wave as she left the Pokemon Center.

"Who was that? It's clear she likes irking you." Jaune asked, causing the blue haired girl to sigh.

"That is Ursula. She's one of my rivals from Sinnoh, and loves teasing me whenever she gets the chance. All because my Pachirisu didn't like her Poffin."

"That seems like something petty." Amelia said, causing Cynthia to laugh.

"You think that's petty? You?"

"Shut up!"

"Guys move up, before someone says something." Jack muttered, pushing Jaune and Amelia forward.

Thankfully, the line was starting to move a bit faster now. It took about ten minutes to actually get to the front, all because two Nurse Joys were attending to the crowd. The line had been separated into those that wanted check ups, and those that were checking in for the contest. Since Cynthia wasn't entered, she took grabbed several trays and took charge of their Pokeballs, to save them a bit of time. Jack finally got to the front, giving the tired looking Nurse a smile.

"Hello Nurse Joy, busy day?" he asked.

"You've got not idea. I'm glad my sister was able to lend me a hand...anyway, may I see your Contest Pass and Pokedex?" she asked.

"Of course, um my partner isn't here with me. She did give me her Contest Pass though, so I hope that's fine." he said.

"That's perfectly fine. As long as I have information on one participant, I can pull up the entire registration. I shouldn't need her pass, but it's great that you have it." she said. She placed his Pokedex on the special reader, pulling up his information almost instantly. After typing a few things, looking at both passes.

"You are all set, the contest is scheduled for this coming Tuesday. You have to be here at 10AM, or else you'll be disqualified. I'm sure you know all the rules, they were sent digitally to all participants after all."

"Yes, I'm aware of everything. I think I don't have anything else I need, thank you so much Nurse Joy. I hope you get a break soon." the boy said, giving her a bow. He took back his and Lillie's passes, as well as his Pokedex.

"It'll be alright, I'm used to more than this. My sister has it harder, she has to manage a lot more than I do. She's also the contest judge, so she has her plateful." the nurse said.

"I'll bet, thanks again!" he said, allowing Dawn to go next. He walked over to his friends, who had gathered near the other side of the center.

"Finally, are we all set to go to the hotel?" Jaune asked, earning a nod from Jack.

"Yeah, I'm ready." he said. Cynthia held a tray out to him, which held his seven Pokeballs. He took them back, placing them within his pockets.

"Nurse Joy works fast. There's a team of Chansey, Blissey and Audino back there helping them out. All of our Pokemon are in perfect health and ready for the contest!" she said happily.

"That's good, I would hate to find out one of my teammates is sick." Jack said, a look of relief on his face.

"Could we hurry up? I wanna take a damn shower already." Amelia snapped, an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, alright woman. I know you wanna wash the sweat off yourself, but you can wait a little longer." Jaune said, looking annoyed himself. The four trainers started to the door, only to be joined by Dawn a second later, a smile on her face.

"Hey, mind if I come too? I'm meeting with Zoey and Kenny at the hotel, figured you'd like some company."

"Sure, we can talk a bit more. Me and Amy are heading to the salon later, wanna tag along?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course! I have to get my hair ready for the contest. I also have to pick up some things from the PokeMart. Everything is on sale, so I have to get as much stuff as I can. Then it'll be smooth sailing to Fura City!"

"You're heading to the Wind Festival too?" Jack asked, earning a vigorous nod from the girl.

"Yup! I've actually already been to the city, last year when I was taking on the Johto Circuit. I already have the five ribbons necessary to enter the Johto Grand Festival, but I wanna collect the ones I missed."

"Interesting, I guess everyone is getting hyped up for the Wind Festival." Jack said, his demeanor changing a bit. Jaune noticed this, but decided not to say anything. The five trainers continued on their way to the Seaside Hotel, hoping to check in without any issues.

 _xxx_

Jack had finally settled everything at the hotel, finally managing to take his shower. He had changed out of his outfit, putting on a pair of neon green shorts that reached past his knees. He was wearing his new sneakers, along with a short sleeved black shirt. Over it, he was wearing a white vest with a Pokeball motif, which he had picked up in Goldenrod City. Rather than a beanie, Jack was wearing a black bucket hat on his head. It had a bright green buckle on the side, and had come with several metal buttons. All of them had the evolutions of Eevee, along with a patch of Eevee right in the center of it. He had bought it in Ecruteak before he left the city, finding it rather adorable. Though, Cynthia thought it was a silly hat, he wore it with pride. He had been waiting for Jaune at the lobby, since the girls would be heading out by themselves. Thankfully, the older trainer didn't make him wait too long.

"So, we gotta go to the PokeMart first right?" Jaune asked, earning a look of surprise from Jack.

"How did you know I had to go there?"

"I heard you and Fay talking of course. Whatever it is you are cooking up, it isn't going to defeat our combinations. Amelia and I have been working very hard for this."

"Not hard enough! Trust me, this contest belongs to me and Lillie!" he exclaimed pumping his fist into the air.

"We'll let our Pokemon speak for themselves then. Anyway, you seem a little...off. You were excited when we arrived at the Pokemon Center. But as soon as Dawn mentioned the Fura City, your demeanor changed. Something the matter?" the older trainer asked, causing Jack to clam up. The boy didn't exactly know what to say, but he knew it would be better to talk about it than to keep it to himself.

"I have a friend in Fura City, one that's really sick. At first, I wanted to come to Fura just for the festival. But I knew deep down, I wanted to visit her. But I haven't been in regular contact with her for awhile. Two years in fact, that was the last time we actually spoke."

"So? It doesn't matter if you haven't spoken. I think it would do her good if you went to visit her." Jaune said, causing the boy to frown.

"Yeah I know it's just...I dunno. I don't think I'm ready to see her I guess. I have high hopes for her, that when I see her she'll be fully healed. She'll jump out of bed, jump into my arms and ask me a bunch of questions about my journey. The reason I'm taking pictures is because she can't travel. In fact she was the one who gave me this camera. I'm traveling for the both of us...I'm scared that she won't be the same girl I left two years ago."

"Hmm, what sickness does she have?" Jaune asked, causing the boy to deflate a bit.

"Cancer. The last time I saw her, she was getting a bone marrow transplant. The doctors said that if everything went well, she'd be in remission afterwards. But every time I tried calling her, she wouldn't answer me. I gave up after a year. After all, she lives in Fura City, and I was in Lumiose at the time. I'm scared she'll be mad at me for pretty much cutting ties."

"Ah...I doubt she'd be mad at you. She's probably just busy with life...you know, she has a serious sickness. So the doctors probably limit what she can do. Plus, all of the chemotherapy and all of that stuff probably tires her out. Not to mention the time differences...when it's day time in Kalos, it's night time here." he said. Jack face palmed, rather audibly at that.

"Fuck, I'm so stupid."

"Wait...you mean to tell me you called without taking that into account?" Jaune asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, the doctors always said she was unavailable. I completely forgot the time zones, I'm such a moron!" he snapped, causing the older trainer to laugh.

"We all make mistakes my dude, it's all part of growing up. Trust me, you'll make a lot of stupider ones down the line."

"That makes me feel so much better." Jack deadpanned, making Jaune laugh harder. They arrived at the PokeMart a second later. The cold rush of air made the two sigh, especially since it was still hot outside. The store was filled with trainers, most of them comparing items, while others were boasting about the badges they had earned. Jack just walked to the counter, earning a smile from the cashier.

"Hello, may I help you with something?"

"Yes, there's a package from Alola that was supposed to arrive here. It's addressed to Jack Sparrow, from Professor Kukui." he said. The man nodded, typing something into his computer.

"Yup, it arrived. May I look at your identification to ensure it is you?" he asked. Jack nodded, handing the man his Pokedex. He plugged it into the computer, accessing his Trainer Identification. After a moment, he handed the boy his Dex back, telling him he would get the package from the store room.

"So, what did your uncle send you?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Sorry, but it has to do with the contest. So sadly you won't be able to see it until game day." he said, wiggling his brows a bit. Jaune narrowed his eyes in annoyance, glancing at the glass case that held various types of Pokeballs within.

"Here you are. I just need your signature and you'll be all set." the cashier said, placing a flat box on the counter top. Jack grabbed a hold of the pen, scrawling his signature on the dotted line. The man tore the paper, handing him the yellow slip. Jack gave him his thanks, happily accepting his package.

"Well...now we're all set. Our appeal is literally going to blow everyone away!" he said happily, placing the box within his bag. Thankfully, it was flat enough for him to fit it inside.

"Guess I'll have to wait and see. But anyway, back to what we were talking too before. Now that you know about the time zones, are you gonna call your friend?"

"I might...I mean, she never called me so it might be a bit awkward." he said.

"Yeah, but it's better to do it now right? Rip off the band-aid so it doesn't hurt much?"

"You're right...I'll call her later. Should we head to the Gym now?" Jack asked. Jaune nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked. They headed up the street, away from the PokeMart as the headed toward the north part of Olivine City.

They mostly walked in silence, not really knowing what to say. Jaune was mostly thinking about meeting Jasmine. He had heard quite a lot about her, despite being young, she had quite a lot tasks to take care of. He had also heard she was a shy girl, so he wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting her. He didn't really know how to deal with shy girls, since the girls he traveled with and knew were outspoken. Jack noticed the expression on his face, wondering what he was thinking about. The boy didn't exactly know what to ask, so he just went with the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Um, what's Jasmine like?"

"No idea, never met her."

"Oh...I'm only asking because you have a sour look on your face. Are you not looking forward to meeting her?" Jack asked curiously.

"That isn't it...it's just, I've heard rumors of her being a shy girl. I don't exactly know how to deal with them. The girls I know are outspoken, extroverts, and in one case, a Fire type gym leader. Speaking with a shy girl is just a foreign concept to me."

"Pfft...that's hilarious. I happen to know how to interact with shy girls, my best friend Lillie is a clinical introvert. She's really shy when she wants to be, but convince her of something and you'll see her fuse light up. Trust me, get her speaking about her favorite topic, and she'll more than likely talk your ear off." Jack said.

"You sure about that?" Jaune asked.

"Mhmm...I know what I'm talking about. It's hard dealing with people who are polar opposites of you. Cynthia is sassy, Hau is always excited and happy, Lillie is quiet and shy, and I'm a bit..spastic when I want to be. You haven't seen me go on a photo frenzy yet." he said.

"Your group sounds rather interesting. Traveling with just you and Cynthia showed me enough about the two of you. I know she wants to be the Champion of Sinnoh. You on the other hand just wanna be the best trainer you can be. To collect photos of the entire world."

"You never even asked me about that...how did you find out? Did Fay tell you?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"No...I'm just an intuitive person. Where I come from, I learned to read people, it was a Pokemon eat Pokemon world. We had to survive on what little we had."

"What? Aren't you from Lumiose City? Unless you live in the boonies."

"Nah...it's complicated...it's something I don't like speaking about." Jaune said, earning a nod from Jack.

"I won't ask, we all have our secrets after all." he said, earning a look of relief from the boy. Jaune was about to say something, only to come to a stop. They had arrived at the Olivine Gym.

The Olivine City gym was a rather tall building. It was a two story building, that was a dark steel in color. It had a slanted design to it, so it looked as if various steel slabs had been riveted together. There was a cobblestone path that lead toward the entrance, four glass doors being visible from where they stood. Bright silver letters spelling out the name Olivine Gym hung above the entrance, looking a bit oxidized. Two tall statues stood at the sides of the entrance, both bearing a Pokeball atop of it. Upon closer inspection, the two trainers noticed the two holographic screens built into them, displaying the names of those who had beaten Jasmine and won the Mineral Badge. Jack thought it was pretty cool that she did that. He snapped a picture of the gym, adding it to his collection.

"My uncle is gonna love this, he's always wanted to make a league in Alola. Maybe this will inspire the trial captains to build gyms, so they can battle after the trials are over." he said.

"This is rather interesting, the other gyms I've been too never showed a record. Maybe she likes displaying the achievements of her challengers. That or she's confident that she'll beat anyone who challengers her." Jaune said. Jack shrugged, walking toward the door.

"Guess there's only one way to find that out huh?" he asked. The boy grabbed a hold of the door handle, pulling the door open.

"I hope she actually agrees to the research. Mind taking some pictures for me? I'm sure it will help Professor Sycamore out."  
"Sure thing, I used to do this for him all the time when I was in Kalos. It'll be just like old times." the boy replied, a grin on his face.

The inside of the gym was a bit empty. There was a bit of a waiting area, but there was no one around. The entrance to the battlefield was open, and voices could be heard inside. The two trainers just figured there was a battle going on. Since no one was around to say otherwise, they just walked into the field, eyes widening in surprise.

"Now Steelix, Iron Tail!" a dainty voice called out. The hulking Steelix let out a roar, swinging its tail out at its opponent.

"Don't let it hit you Onix, use Dig!" a second voice called out. The rock snake dove into the ground, digging its way under the field. Steelix's tail stabbed into the ground where Onix had been, growling loudly in anger.

Jack immediately went to the bleachers, raising his camera to his eye. He snapped a few pictures of the battle, making sure to get a shot of Steelix. He knelt down, focusing his lens a bit, waiting for Onix to emerge from the ground. When it did, he took a picture, getting every detail, even the bits of dirt that shot up with the pokemon. He eyed the two trainers, both of them being girls, neither looking like they wanted to back down.

The girl on the left, was a beautiful young woman, with light brown skin. She had long light brown hair reaching down to her waist, two small ponytails being held up by golden ball shaped hair ties. She was fairly tall for her age, something that Jack noticed. She was wearing a light blue dress, that had thick white straps, and a crimson ribbon on the front, tied into a bow. The dress reached past the girl's knees, the edges being ruffled. She wore a pair of white sandals on her feet, Jack noticed she had a silver bangle on her wrist, but couldn't see anything on it.

The other girl however looked much different. She looked almost like a school girl. She had dark chocolate brown hair, tied into ponytails behind her head with a red ribbon. She was wearing a short sleeved white blouse, with a collar that was folded down. Around her neck, she was wearing a ribbon, which had something pinned to it. Jack couldn't exactly see what however. Over it, she was wearing a dark stone gray colored dress over it. She was wearing a pair of bright crimson leggings, gray colored boots on her feet. She had fair colored skin, and bright red colored eyes. She had a confident look on her face, her eyes locked onto Onix.

"Let's show them our strength Onix, use Rock Tomb!" the school girl cried, earning a roar from her Pokemon. Hundreds of rocks appeared around the rock snake, all of them falling straight for its evolved form.

"Steelix, guard it with Iron Tail." the other girl cried, causing the Steelix to cry out. Its tail glowed brightly as it jabbed it forward, shattering every single rock flying at it.

"Now way, that's impressive!" Jack said, snapping various pictures of Steelix. Jaune smirked, finally seeing what the boy had mentioned before.

" _That must be the Photo Frenzy he was speaking of. He is right though, that Steelix is quite fast. She must have taught it Rock Polish, it makes sense after all."_ he said, his eyes locked on the Steelix. He made sure to memorize as much as he could, after all he was going to battle her in the future.

"It'll take more than Rock Tomb to take us down. Let's finish this battle Steelix, use Iron Head!"

"Steelix!" the Iron Snake cried, head glowing brilliantly. It slammed into Onix full force, the field rocking from the attack. Onix let out a cry of pain, falling back from the attack. The dust settled, revealing the unmoving Rock snake, swirls in his eyes.

"That's it, Onix cannot battle. The winner is the Gym leader, Jasmine!" a girl cried, holding a red flag up. Steelix made its way over to the tall girl, rubbing his face against her cheek.

"Thank you for everything Steelix, you were amazing." she said, a fond smile on her face. Jack managed to snap a picture of the interaction, smiling a bit. He glanced at the other girl, who had already returned her fallen Onix.

"I'm sad I wasn't able to see that from the beginning. It isn't every day you see an Onix battling a Steelix." he said, glancing at Jaune. His gaze was on Steelix's owner, a grim look on his face. He connected the dots, finally understanding.

"That must be Jasmine huh? The Gym leader?" he asked.

"Mhmm...I saw just a few minutes of that battle. But I can tell that Steelix is tough, my team might be in for a disadvantage here." Jaune said.

"Too bad there aren't any Fire/Fairy types out there, that I know of anyway." Jack said, eyeing the two girls who were talking amicably to each other.

"Maybe I can go find one...anyway, let's get this over with. I'm not here to battle her, I'm just here for research." Jaune said, walking down to the field. Jack followed along, glancing at the pictures he had taken, deleting the ones that he didn't like.

"Looks like you still got it Jasmine. It's no wonder you've been undefeated for awhile."

"It's nothing special, honest. I just treat my Pokemon with kindness, and the give it their all. Besides, I've met some trainers who weren't giving it their all. It kind of disappointed me, if I'm being honest." the girl replied. Jaune cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.

"I hate to disturb you ladies, but I came to speak with Jasmine. My name is Jaune Raincomprix, I came on behalf of Professor Sycamore...this is my friend Jack, he tagged along with me to check out the Gym."

"Hello." Jack said softly, giving the two girls a smile.

"Ah yes, I've been expecting you. We weren't sure of when you'd arrive, so we had a battle to pass the time. Turns out Roxie here didn't think I was doing my job as a Gym Leader." Jasmine said, jabbing her friend in the side.

"Excuse me for wanting to assess your abilities. You don't have any Rock type gym leaders in Johto, so I wanted to see if you could handle rock types."

"Well, we handled you just fine. Though I'd like to test your full power, perhaps I should visit you in Rustboro next time."

"You're both Gym leaders?" Jack asked.

"That's right, my name is Roxanne, I happen to be the Gym Leader of Rustboro City. I'm also a museum curator, since my gym also doubles as a museum. Aside from that, I also teach a kindergarten class." the dark haired girl said.

"Oh my, you're a busy Combee."

"Hehe, I get that a lot." the red eyed girl said, flushing a bit.

"Anyway...you've come quite far. Me and Roxanne were discussing a few things. We were actually about to head to the Lighthouse, if you'd like to accompany us, we'd be delighted to take you there." Jasmine said.

"Of course, I'd like to thank you for this. Professor Sycamore sends his regards, we've been working on this for quite awhile. Neither of us have seen a Mega Ampharos, but we have a theory of how the first one was discovered." Jaune said.

"Oh you do? I'd like to hear your theory, I like studying this sort of thing. Mega Stones happen to be a hobby of mine, I happen to have Aerodactylite on display in the museum back home. Perhaps we could trade information, I'm sure the professor would love having this stuff readily available." Roxanne said, earning an eager nod from Jaune.

"Yes of course, it's actually very exciting. I'll let you speak first, ladies first and all."

"Well, aren't you sweet? I actually have a detailed file on my PokeNav. I'll begin with the day I discovered it. Aerodactylite is one of the older Mega Stones, even before the war 3000 years ago. It's theorized that it's actually the first one ever to appear. The one I found was actually inside an Old Amber, perfectly preserved along with a strand of Aerodactyl DNA."

"Seriously? A Mega Stone that's older than even Lucarionite? Oh, Professor Sycamore is going to love hearing about this." Jaune said, having pulled a pen and pad from his bag. Jasmine sighed, glancing at Jack who had been watching the two avidly for a few moments.

"When you get Roxanne talking about this sort of stuff, she tends to get really into it. You aren't going to get a peep out of her otherwise."

"Yeah...I figured." he replied, lowering his camera. Jasmine rubbed her arm in embarrassment, glancing away from the boy.

"So um...do you like Steel types?"

"I've never trained one. Half of my team is part Fairy, actually."

"Oh...are you enjoying your time in Olivine?" she asked.

"It's really hot, but I've been having a blast. I'm here for the Pokemon Contest, it was supposed to be in Ecruteak. Some bastard messed with the gas lines and everyone was rerouted here. The Pokemon Center is total chaos, and getting our suites at the Seaside Hotel was pain in the ass, if I'm being honest." he replied. The girl's face lit up a bit, a smile appearing on her face.

"You're entering the contest? What a coincidence, so am I! It took awhile to convince Roxie to come to Johto though. She's actually my partner for the event. We met at a Pokemon League gathering a few years ago, and we've been best friends since."

"That's pretty cool, Rock types and Steel types are both interesting types. Not to mention her signature Pokemon is an Onix, the unevolved form of your Steelix. You two have a lot in common." Jack said, earning a small laugh from the girl.

"Hardly. Aside from being the studious type, she stands out more than I do. She's wise, smart and loves kids. Despite being young, she has quite a lot of things do handle. She's the only person I know who'd incorporate a museum into a Pokemon Gym." Jasmine said, giving Roxanne a look of admiration.

"She is something huh? I doubt I could handle that many responsibilities. She isn't that much older than me too...I don't think I could be locked in a building all day. I'm too much of a free spirit."

"Yes, I get that vibe from you. I didn't take you to be a coordinator though, I don't meet many of them. I've only entered a few contests in Sinnoh, just to try them out."

"Eh...well I'm actually from Alola...well I was born in Ecruteak City. Story for another time, anyway in the Alola Region there aren't any Gym battles. Instead there are island trials, they're like Gym battles, headed by Trial captains. However, we don't actually battle the captains, in fact battles aren't even part of the trials. It's more of something you and your Pokemon have to overcome. That way, you grow closer together as a team. Sometimes we battle, other times we don't. It's quite refreshing at times. Though I do like Gym battles, they're really fun." he said happily.

"I can see that, I see you have a Marsh Badge, did you challenge Sabrina?"

"Mhmm...she's my childhood friend. I had to prove to her that it was the real me. Apparently, people used my identity to try and get close to her. So she was a bit wary of me, the only way I could prove myself was by battling her." he said, earning a frown from Jasmine.

"People can be rather mean sometimes. Sabrina has been through quite a lot in the past. I met her a few times, when the Silver League and Indigo League met up at Mount Silver to discuss special events. It was quite the lively gathering, especially with the twenty eight gym leaders the Kanto Region has, as opposed to our ten."

"28 Gym leaders? My god, that's excessive don't you think?" he asked.

"I don't believe so...though there are gyms of the same type, each are different. You could say, each one has a different trial to over come." she said.

"I never thought of it that way. You've given me quite a lot to think about Jasmine."

"Hey, would you two hurry up? We don't have all day you know!" Jaune cried out, sounding a bit impatient. Jack sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"I suppose we can resume this conversation as we walk. I'm actually quite fascinated with the Alola Region now. Are there any steel types there?"

"Of course, in fact Alolan Diglett and Dugtrio are Steel types. My uncle also told me that Alolan Sandslash are also Steel types. Here, I'll see if I can find some Pokedex entrees." he said, reaching into his pocket for his Dex. Jasmine was quite eager to learn more about Steel types now that he had mentioned them.

"Those two seem to be hitting it off. I wasn't expecting Jasmine to actually try to speak with someone." Roxanne said, glancing at her fellow Gym Leader, who was looking at Jack's Pokedex with intrigue.

"You're right, I was worried I wouldn't be able to speak with her. I heard rumors that she was shy, but she and Jack are hitting it off."

"If you get her talking about certain things, she's actually quite vocal. Especially if it's about Steel types." Roxanne said.

"Hmm...interesting, you know Jack doesn't have a girlfriend. His partner Fay is trying to find him one, think Jasmine would be good for him?" Jaune asked. Roxanne glanced at Jasmine, holding back a giggle.

"Perhaps, she does seem like his type. He isn't much younger than us is he?"

"Nope, he's fourteen."

"Oh, that's not bad at all. He's quite cute too." the rock type gym leader said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Don't start getting any ideas you. Let's keep talking about that Mega Stone, you sort of left me hanging here." he said, causing her to giggle.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **(Combination Attacks):**

 **Shadow Blast (Shadow Ball + Moonblast)**

 **Shadow Bolt (Shadow Ball + Thunderbolt)**

 **Moon Bolt (Moonblast + Thunderbolt)**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Moonblast, Aqua Jet, Hydro Cannon**

 **(Combination Attacks)**

 **Sparkling Aria Jet (Sparkling Aria + Aqua Jet)**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Stomp**

 **Smokey** ** _(Murkrow)_** **: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze, Assurance**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Solaria** ** _(Vivillon-Ocean Pattern)(Shiny)_** **Female: Known Moves: Bug Buzz, Draining Kiss, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

 **(At Home)**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Movies: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	44. Johto Journeys: Olivine City II

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, welcome to this slightly long chapter of Aloha Alola. What can I say, when I get excited about something, I tend to write a lot. That tends to be when I am nearing the climax of a story arc, or get a good idea for the future. It just so happens that I have various things I wanna write about during the Contest arc, and even the Wind Festival Arc. I know I promised four chapters for this arc, but the more I write, the more chapters get tacked on. I apologize for that. But I do hope you are liking the chapters at the very least. At the moment, there is one more filler chapter before the official beginning of the contest.**

 **This is also where some of the rivals for this competition will begin. Including an original character that has been alluded to in the past, who will be making an official appearance in this arc. One of my favorite characters in this story also gets to return, so it's gonna be a bittersweet reunion. Si do look forward to that stuff. We're down to the wire practically, the Wind Festival arc is around the corner, and I'm getting rather excited thinking about it. It shouldn't be too long now. I do have a plot ready, but I'd honestly like to watch the movie first in order to come up with a more concrete plot. But I honestly think the plot I got will work just fine. Tell me what you think, if you feel like, and if not then that's fine too. Thanks again, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 44

A Day in Olivine City

The walk to the Lighthouse was rather uneventful. Aside from passing through the market place, Jack hadn't seen many interesting places. Or rather, he had been paying attention to the Pokemon instead. They had passed by the harbor, seeing the S.S. Aquamarine up close, the massive cruise ship was apparently the sister ship of the S.S. Anne, which was currently traveling elsewhere in the world. Roxanne and Jaune had mostly been discussing Mega Evolution, mostly Aerodactyl, Tyranitar and Steelix, since they were types that fell under her belt. She was rather knowledgeable on each of them. They had been father away from him and Jasmine, the Steel type trainer having been rather interested in Jack's hobby.

While it had been a bit awkward at times, Jack found himself relating a lot to the gym leader. She wanted to be the best Steel type trainer she could be. But she wasn't going to use underhand tactics to do it. She was kind, caring and had a knack for contests. He had noticed several young men around their age staring at her. It was obvious she was a head turner, and when they saw him being close to her, they had all sent daggers his way. He had just ignored them, not wanting to have a stare down with random trainers. The path started climbing up, as they were lead to the Olivine Cliffs. The sea became a bit rougher as they approached the Lighthouse, the water was frothing and foamy. Like a ferocious beast about to devour its pray. Regardless of that, there were people next to the shore, having cast out their lines into the sea to attempt at catching some Pokemon. He had seen some Corsola by some rocks, the coral pokemon relaxing peacefully in the sunlight. He knew if this had been the Alola Region, the Corsola would have been in hiding. He knelt before a group of them, holding his camera up to his eye.

"Cor?" one of them cried, a confused look on its face.

"It's okay, I just want a picture." he said softly.

They didn't seem too bothered, allowing the boy to snap the shot he had lined up. He dug his hand into his bag, pulling out some blue PokeBeans from within. He placed them on the rocks in front of the Corsola, who sniffed them curiously. One took a bean into its mouth, cooing happily. The others quickly followed suit, happily enjoying their treat.

"That's amazing, the Corsola around these parts are usually rather reserved. How were you able to earn their trust like that?" Jasmine asked curiously. Jack shrugged, looking at the girl.

"I just didn't make any sudden movements. I've been around many Pokemon in my life, so I know their quirks. As long as you don't approach them with the intent to harm them, they normally don't mind being approached." he said. He noticed one of the Corsola had waddled closer to him, holding a piece of a horn in its mouth. He took a hold of it, giving the Corsola a pat on the side.

"Thank you, this will make a wonderful souvenir of Olivine City." he said.

"Hey, hurry up! We don't have all day!" Jaune cried out, earning a frown from the raven haired boy. He bid farewell to the three Corsola, placing the horn within his bag in a place where it wouldn't break.

"I understand that you wanna study Mega Evolution, but at least let me take pictures man." Jack replied, earning an apologetic look from the older trainer. They continued their walk, slowly approaching the Lighthouse.

"Do Corsola not live in Alola? They're usually found near the coast." Jasmine asked curiously. Jack rubbed his neck, lips pursed in thought.

"Well...they do live in the Alola Region, it's just...we'll there sort of endangered there. You see, there's a Pokemon known as Marenie that lives in Alola. It and their evolved form Toxapex, will hunt the oceans in search for Corsola. They love eating the coral bits that grow from their bodies. Often times, all that's left are the remaining coral bits that they don't consume. So seeing a Corsola in Alola is rather rare, they're usually too frightened to come out."

"That's horrible, those poor creatures. Something has to be done about those mean Pokemon!" Jasmine cried, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Worry not, the Aether Foundation is already working on it. All over the Alola Region are special habitats that preserve certain types of Pokemon. Corsola is high among their list of priorities...as it stands now, there are more Corsola in captivity than in the wild, mostly because they are an officially protected Pokemon in Alola. I heard you need special permission from an Island Kahuna if you wanna raise one." Jack replied, his eyes drifting toward the sparkling ocean. He saw a darkened spot in the water, a second later a Mantine breached the surface, followed by three Mantyke and a few Remoraid. He let out a squeak, quickly turning his camera in the direction of the ocean. However the Pokemon didn't surface again, making him frown.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure they'll be more chances for you to see those Pokemon." Jasmine said reassuringly, earning a nod from the boy.

The lighthouse was a very tall building. The base was about an acre length and with, being square in shape. The tower rose high, being painted a white color, with blue stripes. On the fifth, tenth floors were two terraces, that overlooked the entire area. It gave those that came to visit a good view of the city and the sea. The lantern room sat at the very top of the tower. It consisted of a large glass dome that was built over the large lantern. At one point, it had been made with a series of mirrors that reflected an oil lamp. However it was restructured, the worn lantern retired, and an Ampharos taking its place. Jack had learned from Jasmine that Amphy wasn't the first Ampharos who had taken the role, and that many had been recruited to use the light on their tails as a replacement for the oil lamp. It had made Ampharos as a whole a rather appreciated species in Olivine and Johto.

"Well here we are...this Lighthouse used to be operated with oil lamps in the past. However, after the incident with the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City, people started fearing a fire. So the old lamps were retired and removed. The light keeper then decided to use Pokemon to help them out. We've had various Pokemon in the past, but Ampharos is usually the go to species." Jasmine said. Jack snapped a few pictures of the tower, a look of awe on his face.

"It's amazing, not a lot of traditional lighthouses exist in the world. Even the one in Slateport City was Solar Powered, rather than Pokemon powered like this one. It's pretty cool."

"I gotta agree with you there kiddo. Modern lighthouses are made with solar panels. That way everything is automatic, and the upkeep is a bit less, since it takes a lot for a solar panel to break. Plus it's just greener, we don't have to waste fossil fuels either." Jaune added, brushing a bit of his hair out of his eyes.

"Since this lighthouse ceased operating as a true lighthouse, Pokemon trainers come here to battle. Some of the veteran trainers in the region come here to test the younger trainers. Sailors come here as well to relieve some stress after being at sea for so long. There's actually a Tower Challenge, if you defeat all the trainers, you win a prize."

"I'm sure if Cynthia heard about this, she'd be all over it. Hell knows that one loves battling, maybe more than Jack loves Photography." the older trainer said, earning a glare from Jack.

"It isn't that bad Jaune, be lucky that I'm here. After all I will be taking pictures of Mega Ampharos for you." he said, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Yeah yeah, shall we begin our ascent?"

"Of course, thankfully Jazzy here has the key card that operates the elevator...no need to climb those pesky stairs." Roxanne said. The two trainers gave her a thankful look, glad that they weren't going to climb the stairs.

They walked into the lighthouse, seeing several tourists wondering about. Some were talking about how they were bested by the Veteran Trainers, while others were talking about the view from the terrace. A few people recognized Jasmine, greeting her by name. Though embarrassed, the Steel type Gym leader happily greeted everyone. They climbed into the elevator a few seconds later, earning a bit of reprieve from the small crowd of people.

"Someone's popular." Roxanne teased, causing Jaune to chuckle. Jack was sifting through his pictures, deleting some of the ones that weren't in focus. He briefly checked his lens to see if it was properly attached, before he continued looking through his pictures.

"Hard not to be, she's the gym leader. I suppose you know what that's like eh Roxanne?"

"Hmm...well not exactly. I'm mostly treated as a museum curator, or a teacher. Sometimes people forget I'm the Rustboro Gym Leader. Rustboro City is the first stop of many gym leaders that come to Hoenn. That means that I'm not the most memorable one." she said, a small frown on her glossy lips.

"I doubt that, I'm sure you're a strong gym leader. Alex surely said so when I met him in Slateport City. In fact, he said your Nosepass was the hardest battle he had in Hoenn." Jack said, earning a surprised look from the brunette.

"You met Alex? When was this?"

"A couple weeks ago. Our flight stopped in Slateport City, before our transfer to Cerulean. I ended up battling his Lopunny...let me tell you my Manhood is still shattered." he said, not wanting to remember what happened.

"Um...what do you mean by that?" Jasmine asked curiously. Jaune smirked a bit, having remembered a story Hau had shared with him.

"It means he was kicked in the dick. His friend Hau told me that he asked his Gardevoir to kick Lopunny in the privates. After the battle was over, Lopunny did the same to him." Jaune said, holding back a laugh.

"Hey fucker, who gave you permission to say that? Do you know how embarrassing that is? Especially when you tell it to girls? God!" Jack cried angrily, hiding his fierce blush behind his hand.

"Hehe, it seems like Vanille showed you just how strong she could be. She gave my Tyranitar a run for his money, that's for sure. Even now, there is only one Pokemon that we have trouble against, and it's Alex's Mega Lopunny hyped up on Doritos and Mountain Dew." Roxanne said. Jaune's brows furrowed, a confused look on his face.

"He lets his Pokemon eat junk food?"

"Yes...you haven't met the rest of his team either. The only one who isn't a total glutton is his Tropius. Of course everyone is always clambering for the fruit that grows from his neck. His Absol can be very vain too, she thinks she's an angel, but she's a total monster. Then there's his Lilligant, who's the most oblivious Pokemon I have ever met. The skies could be raining fire and what has her attention the most is the flowers growing on the side of the road, don't even get me started on his Cradily, I mean sheesh, sometimes I wonder where he finds them." Roxanne said, looking quite annoyed with her friend's team. Jack held back a laugh, poking Jasmine on the side.

"It's obvious the Cradily came from the ground." he said softly, earning a snort from the girl. Roxanne glared at the two, both of them clamping up right after.

It didn't take long for them to reach the top floor. The lantern room immediately greeted them, the sunlight pouring into the room. It was a large circular room, with storm windows surrounding the entire room. There was a pair of sliding glass doors that lead out to the terrace, overlooking the ocean. In the center of the room was a large living area, surrounded by thick glass, which was used to reflect light. Jasmine swiped her card key on the slot, opening the steel doors that kept the tourists outside of the center area. Almost instantly, an Ampharos jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly, much to her joy. She hugged the Pokemon back, a smile on her face.

"Hey Amphy, I can tell you missed me. I missed you too, is everything okay?"

"Ampharos!" he cried happily, nuzzling her cheek. Jack wasted no time, snapping a picture of the duo, a smile on his face. He showed Roxanne and Jaune, both of them looking impressed.

"I'll say, that is a wonderful picture. You can see the love these two share, just by their expressions alone. You wouldn't readily see that unless you froze it in time." Roxanne said, praising the photographer.

"I agree with her kiddo, that is definitely a keeper."

"Thanks you two. Anyway, I think we should get down to business." he said. To prove that he was serious, he pulled his bag off his shoulder, kneeling down on the ground.

He pulled out a small case, which he flicked open. He pulled out a tripod from within, one that was much larger than the one he readily used. He attached his camera to it, unhooking it from his strap as he set it all up. He reached inside his bag, pulling out some lens filters along with a lens hood which he only used a few times control how much light got in the shot. The others just watched, as the boy checked on all of his items.

"Wow...he can fit all that in a small bag?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"It's made by Silph, you can fit an entire bike inside one of those."

"How?"

"Don't ask me, doesn't Devon have anything like that?" Jaune asked, causing Roxanne to shake her head.

"They make Pokeballs, the Pokemon Navigator, Running Shoes and various other trainer items. Not bags, especially not ones like that." she said.

"Trust me, I'm still having a hard time understanding how exactly it works." Jack replied, making sure his camera was secured to the tripod. He placed his camera bag on a nearby table top, placing the lenses, hoods and other items down next to it.

"It's pretty impressive, I thought you were just a regular photographer. Just taking pictures of whatever caught your eye, I didn't think you had the gear too." the Olivine Gym leader said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I don't usually break all of this out. But since it's something for Professor Sycamore, I'll pull out all the stops. That man was the one who found my best friend. Whatever it is he asks for, I'd gladly do it, even if he didn't ask me. Speaking off, I'll need my assistants for this." he said, reaching for Fay and Star's Pokeballs. He threw them into the air, calling them into the field.

" _Ah...that was a nice nap."_ Fay said, stretching her arms above her head. Star did the same, glancing around the new area curiously. Her eyes fell on Ampharos, who was looking at her curiously. She gave him a smile and a wave, earning a wave back from the Electric Type.

"Jasmine, Roxanne, I'd like you to meet two of my closest friends. Fay is my partner, the first Pokemon I ever received. She usually helps me take pictures and likes speaking to Pokemon on my behalf. Then there's Star, who's also my assistant. I'm teaching her how to take pictures, as well as about each and every single object a photographer will use. She usually keeps a hold of my batteries, memory cards and spare parts. She's been taking a lot of pictures recently and has shown quite a lot of improvement." Jack said, a proud smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. I never thought I would see actual Pokemon Photographers. It's so unique and very impressive, if I do say so myself."

" _Why thank you Miss Jasmine. We enjoy the praise all the same, incidentally, are you seeing anyone? If not then I would like to list ten qualities that make..."_

"Fay, I'll return you to your Pokeball if you don't stop right now." Jack hissed, causing the psychic type to zip her lip. Roxanne connected the dots, holding back a giggle.

"Oh my, you clearly have your hands full don't you Jack?"

"You have no idea." the boy said in a deadpan, glancing through the viewfinder of his camera. He fixed his lens a bit, adding a darker filter to counter the high amount of light in the room.

"Okay then, I suppose we should get to the main event. You two already have a very powerful bond. Your love can easily be seen, especially in that picture Jack took earlier. I have no doubt in my mind that this will in fact work." Jaune said, reaching into his backpack for a felt box. He slowly opened it, showing everyone what lied within.

Inside was a medium sized stone, almost the size of a tennis ball. It was a light gold in color, with a light purple strip inside. The stone was glittering brightly, almost swirling with power. Jasmine could only stare at the stone in awe, entranced by the sheer beauty of it. She had never seen anything like this before. Amphy was much the same, having instinctively reached a hand toward it. Jaune watched closely, seeing the Electric type looking the stone over with a scrutinizing gaze.

"It's beautiful...where did you find it?" Jasmine asked. Jaune shook his head, closing the felt case.

"I didn't find it, it was Professor Sycamore's assistant who found it. A young man named Alain, who has a Mega Charizard X. Yes, I ended up battling him, no I didn't win. Despite us having the advantage over Dragon types, he decimated Kira with a well timed Thunder Punch/Blast Burn combo." the boy said, causing Jack to frown.

"What a surprise...I've witnessed her power straight on. Hearing that she was taken out in a mere two hits is surprising."

"You forget, Mawile are half steel type."

"STAB fire type moves are a nightmare for Steel types. That's why I try my hardest not to let my own Mawile be hit with them. I've actually developed countermeasures just in case we do." the Steel type Gym leader replied. Jaune looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to own a pokemon of the same species as his.

"You got the Mega Stone, all you need now is a Keystone and you're on your way." Roxanne said. Jack pulled his camera strap from around his neck, placing it around Jasmine's instead, letting it rest over her heart.

"You can borrow mine. I'm not exactly using it at the moment, that way Jaune can keep his own. We'll get some battle shots if you want, I'm sure they'll help Professor Sycamore as well." Jack said.

"Thanks, I owe ya one. Anyway Jasmine, whenever you are ready." the Fairy trainer said, backing away from the gym leader. She took a deep breath, glancing at Amphy, who was still holding the Ampharosite in his hands.

"Well, are you ready? This is gonna be a whole new transformation for you. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Ampharos!" he cried, giving her an eager nod. She gave him a pat on the head, taking a few steps back from him. Regaining her composure, she wrapped her hand around the stone, quickly activating it.

"Shine on Amphy, Mega Evolve!" she cried, holding the stone up. Bright golden light poured from the stone, causing the Ampharosite to glow as well. Thick golden lights shot from the stone, meeting the blue ones coming from the Keystone.

Amphy started glowing brightly, swirling golden light making it grow slightly in size. A large tuft of wool sprouted from the top of his head, coming down to his mid back, small orbs appearing in it. Its horns grew slightly curved upward. Wool burst from his tail, forming a large ball of fluff covering the entire back half of his tail, the orb at the tip of it having grown in size. Amphy expelled the last of the energy, the small static wave pulsing through the air. Jack shuddered a bit, feeling the hair on his neck and arms standing on end. Roxanne brushed a hand over her own hair, as it had risen slightly from the static. Amphy looked at himself, feeling the wool that had grown from his head.

"It's so adorable!" Jasmine cried, hugging the electric type tightly. Jack snapped a picture of the interaction, quickly snapping another. Fay did the same, taking some more up close pictures of Amphy, making sure to get every detail on his body.

"So when it Mega Evolves, it grows wool? That's interesting, considering it sheds most of it when it evolves into Flaaffy and then again as an Ampharos." Roxanne said.

"Yes, but look at it. It has a distinct pink tinge to it, along with that there was a bit of static in the air. When it finished Mega Evolving, it could feel the electrical build up. Not to mention his growth in size, even the orb at the end of his tail grew in size. This is phenomenal information!" Jaune said, jotting several things in his notebook. He took measurements of Amphy, earning an embarrassed look from him.

" _It isn't just that...before I could feel an almost neutral standing in our power. However now that he has Mega Evolved, I can feel a noticeable change...as if something else was added to his physiology."_ Fay added, earning a curious look from everyone in the room.

"When did you even learn that word?"

" _Cynthia of course...I watch her sift through her Pokedex at night. I kinda tease her when she walks out of her tent in her underwear, too focused on the device to even notice what she's doing. But for a quick test, Amphy do you know any Dragon type moves?"_ she asked. The electric type nodded.

"Ampharos Amp Amph!" he replied.

" _Interesting...he knows the move Dragon Tail...Jasmine I'd like for you to use that move on me. If my theory is correct, then this move shall confirm it."_

"Alright, but what would that do? I thought Dragon type moves were ineffective against Fairy types?" she asked curiously.

"That is true, however while the typing doesn't exactly affect her, she can still gauge the power of the strike itself. We do this a lot during our training with Cynthia's Garchomp. She has a hard time grasping the ineffectiveness of Dragon type moves on Fairy types, so it's a good building exercise." Jack said, taking a hold of Fay's camera.

"If you say so...as long as you don't get hurt...alright Amphy, use Dragon Tail on Fay." Jasmine commanded.

Amphy let out a cry, jumping into the air, making sure not to hit the ceiling. A swirling green energy formed around his tail, making it grow almost twice in size. Fay didn't even move, taking the attack head on. She was sent back several feet, from the strike alone. She was otherwise unaffected by the move.

"So? What did you find out?" Jack asked his partner. She fixed her dress a bit, walking back to his side.

" _That Dragon Tail was a lot stronger than any I've taken in the past. While its typing doesn't affect me, I normally wouldn't have been pushed back that far. I can only surmise that Ampharos gains the Dragon type upon Mega Evolving."_ She said, causing Jaune to furrow his brows.

"The Dragon type? Are you sure?"

" _Yes...though there's only one true way of testing it. Jack, would you call Crystal out? I believe she holds the answer to our little theory."_ Fay asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders, reaching for Crystal's Pokeball, letting her out from it. She get a little cry of greeting, expelling a small cloud of freezing air from her body, instantly bringing the temperature down in the room.

"Oh my goodness, what Pokemon is that? She's so beautiful!" Roxanne cried, her eyes glowing brightly. Jack cleared his throat, placing a hand on Crystal's head.

"This is Crystal, she's a species of Ninetails that evolved into Ice Types. They live in the Alola Region, high in Mt. Lanakila. Alolan Ninetails are also part Fairy type." he said.

"Even though I don't train Ice types, I believe I might catch one for myself. It's just to cute." Jasmine said, earning a huff from Amphy, who gave her a look of betrayal. She gave him a pat on the head, along with a smile.

"Not as cute as you Amphy, you'll always be the cutest Pokemon I know."

"Ampharos!" he cried, giving her a look of pride.

" _Anyway, if Amphy is a Dragon type now, then he should be weak to Ice type attacks."_

"I get it, this is a surefire way of testing it. Alright Crystal, I want you to use a weak Ice Beam on Amphy, try not to hurt him okay?" Jack asked. Crystal gave him a nod, rising from her sitting position. She took a deep breath, firing a small beam of ice at Amphy's chest. He gave out a cry of pain, quickly jumping out of the way. A small pink spot appeared where the beam had struck, along with a bit of ice.

"It left a frostbitten mark...so he is weak to ice types now. This is amazing, Mega Ampharos gain the Dragon type upon evolution! Professor Sycamore is going to be so amazed! We gotta have a battle now, we need to document this!" Jaune said happily, a look of excitement on his face.

"Um...perhaps we shouldn't battle so hard, remember Amphy has to be able to light up the sea." Jasmine said, reminding the trainer of Amphy's job.

"I know, I know...maybe we can just test its power through some tests instead of through battle. Wait here, I need to go pick up some supplies!" Jaune said, racing toward the elevator, he quickly left no one knowing what he was up to. Jack sighed, shaking his head, he knew he was in for quite a long afternoon.

 _xxx_

It had been a day since arriving in Olivine City. Jack had spent most of the previous afternoon helping Jaune out. It had been rather fun, and he had gotten a lot of memorable pictures of the tests he had put the Pokemon through. He had even gotten some pictures of the Olivine Skyline at night, from the top of the tower. Jasmine had been rather apologetic with him, especially because she had robbed his afternoon from him. He told her that he wasn't mad, and that he was glad that he had met her, Roxanne and Amphy. She had promised to give him a tour of the city, but he told her that it wasn't necessary. But that he would love to hang out again when she had the time. They had agreed to meet up near the Lighthouse, at the pier that was separate from the one the S.S. Aquamarine used. The Cruise Ship was still docked at the harbor, expecting to leave that night on a trip to Cherrygrove City, before returning to its Home port in Vermilion City.

Cynthia had once again gone out with Amelia and their new friend Dawn. Apparently, they needed to buy some clothes in one of Olivine's most expensive stores. So he slipped away the second the blonde went into the bathroom, and hadn't been back since. He knew she was going to beg him to buy her something, and force him to carry her stuff and while normally he'd be okay with it, he wasn't going to do that today. Jaune had gone out with Roxanne, wanting to learn more about her Mega Tyranitar. Thankfully, Professor Sycamore already had pictures of it, so he wasn't dragged out with either of them. He was just one his own today, something that hadn't happened to him in quite awhile. Fay stood beside him, looking out at the sea, the breeze slightly blowing her dress.

"Been awhile since it was just us huh?" he asked.

" _Yes it has...what is now, three months since our journey began?"_

"Just about...can't say I'm not having fun...but I came here for a reason. I saw some water type Pokemon out in the ocean yesterday, and I wanted to try my hand at a few. Not just that, I haven't used the Super Rod that Cynthia got me for my birthday. I've been dying to try it out!" he said excitedly.

He reached into his bag, pulling out the thin black case that Cynthia had given him. Inside was the folded Super Rod, along with the reel and spool of fishing line. He grabbed the handle and flicked it outward, the pole extending, almost like a Police baton as it clicked into place. He attached the reel to it, making sure it was secured firmly before slipping the line through the loops, finally attaching the lure at the end of it. Fay noticed that it was in the likeness of a Gardevoir, the small lure's dress moving slightly in the breeze.

" _I don't know if I should be happy that you have a Gardevoir lure, or insulted that your tossing one into the ocean."_ Fay said, causing the boy to chuckle.

"I knew you'd say something about it...I saw it yesterday on my way to the Lighthouse. It's just a lure, I got some other ones but I wanna try this one out." he said. He attached a hook to the bottom of the lure, grabbing some sliced Oran Berries. He baited the hook, making sure the fruit wouldn't slip off.

" _Good luck, I'm just gonna go over here."_ Fay said, finding a nearby bench. She had taken Jack's camera bag, deciding to clean it up as it had been awhile since the last clean up. Jack shrugged, setting his bag down beside him, walking to the edge of the pier. He pulled his rod back, casing the line into the water. It landed with a soft plop, sinking under the water.

"Ah...the waiting game...gotta love that." he muttered, sitting down on the ground, holding the rod in his hand. He reeled it in a bit, staring at the spot where his line was currently floating.

His eyes drifted to the other people on the pier, or lack there of. Aside from him and Fay, only one Sailor and a couple of fishermen could be seen on the pier. He had seen one Pokemon trainer earlier, but he had apparently broken his finger when a Corphish had snapped its pincer on it. Of course he found that hilarious, but also realized how dangerous wild Corphish were. Especially because they were known as the Ruffian Pokemon. Fay had joked about finding one and cooking it over an open flame, wanting to eat it with butter, but he had quickly dashed that hope. While certain kinds of Pokemon were consumed by humans, he really tried not to eat them when he could. He felt a tug on his line, and quickly pulled the rod, reeling the Pokemon in.

"Oh boy, I hope it's a Lanturn." the boy said, having quickly stood up. He pulled the Pokemon out of the water, finding a flopping Feebas on the line. He looked at it oddly for a second, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

" _You hooked a Feebas? That's rather lucky."_ Fay said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know how to train it. I did promise Cynthia I would give her the first Pokemon I reeled with this puppy. Guess you'll be going with my friend buddy." he said, tapping a Dive Ball against the Feebas's body. It was sucked into the ball, dinging a second later. He watched as the ball minimized, becoming locked and unusable. He had decided to activate that feature, rather than to have the Pokeballs sent to the Alola Region.

Jack grabbed another slice of Oran and baited his hook. He watched the other fishermen for a second, seeing one of them cast his line out farther than he had. He saw the other one spinning his rod a bit before casting it out. Mimicking their actions, Jack spun his rod a bit, flicking the line out into the water, getting it much father than before. He remained standing, reeling the line a bit.

Over the course of an hour, Jack continued casting and reeling his line into the ocean. Every single time, he managed to either catch a Magikarp or have a Pokemon eat his bait. A few other people had come to the pier, as it was nearing one o'clock. Some were casting their lines out, others were there taking pictures. There were even a few who were preparing to go diving, seeing them getting into some wetsuits. Over this hour Jack was steadily growing more and more annoyed. He had desperately wanted a Lanturn to be hooked onto his line. He didn't know why, but ever since seeing one in Konikoni City, he had wanted to catch one. He knew it would make a good Contest Pokemon, especially for the upcoming contest in Olivine. He felt a tug on his line, and he gave it a tug back, quickly reeling it in.

"Come on, please be a Lanturn!" he said, mentally crossing his fingers. He felt a bit of weight on his line, and pulled on it as hard as he could. Rather than the angler fish, he ended up pulling a crimson octopus instead. It looked at him, an angry look on its face.

"Octillery!" it cried, its tentacles slapping the cement pier. He withdrew his Pokedex from his pocket, holding it up to the Pokemon he had reeled.

" _Octillery, the Jet Pokemon and the evolved form of Remoraid. The ink it spits has a special property that dulls the sense of smell. It allows it to easily escape pray, like Carvahna and Sharpedo. It's ink is also used for cooking."_ the Pokedex chirped, causing the boy to lower it. Before he could think of anything, Octillery shot a condensed ball of ink right at his face, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Gah...FUCK!" he shouted, spitting globs of ink onto the ground. Octillery let out a laugh before jumping back into the water.

" _What's wrong Jack? Are you getting tired of Inking around?"_ Fay asked, biting back a laugh. Jack wiped his eyes with his shirt, glaring at his partner.

"I swear to Arceus, I am going to get you back one of these days. Get Artemis's Pokeball for me." he said, still a bit disoriented. Fay sifted through his bag, finding her close friend's Pokeball, pressing the center button. Artemis came out, stretching her body a bit as she appeared on the pier. She glanced at Jack, noticing his upper body and face was completely soaked in black in.

"Prii?"

" _Arty, I need you to use a water type attack on Jack. He needs to clean up his act."_ Fay said.

"Fay!"

" _Alright sheesh, let me have my fun!"_ the psychic type ordered. Artemis still confused, decided to clean up her trainer. She grabbed a hold of him with her flippers, using Aqua Jet around the two, making sure she didn't shoot into the air. She cut the attack seconds later, releasing her hold on the now sopping wet Pokemon trainer. He didn't say anything, walking over to his discarded fishing line.

"I swear to you right now ocean! I'm going to catch a Lanturn if its the last thing I do!" he shouted, the waves crashing into the side of the pier.

"Alright! Look I hooked a Lanturn!" the voice of another trainer said, causing Jack, Artemis and Fay to look further along the pier. An older Pokemon trainer had managed to hook the elusive Light Pokemon on his line, which was flopping a bit from being pulled from the water. It was quickly called into a Pokeball, the trainer smiling brightly as the others congratulated him on his catch.

"Fuck my life." Jack muttered dryly, trying not to scream in anger.

 _xxx_

Three hours had passed, and Jack hadn't caught a single worthwhile Pokemon. He had been convinced he had been catching the same Magikarp over and over again. The reason being one had become rather friendly with him. Even though it was flopping around on the pier a lot, it had managed to eat all of his bait. That had lead him into running to the nearby fruit stand to buy more Oran Berries. He had just left the Pokemon in Artemis's care, who kept him swimming in a bubble of water that was held in place by Fay's psychic energy. It was rather odd, and someone had asked him if he belonged to the Marina Group, which he instantly denied. He didn't even know who they were, but apparently were famous enough for him to be confused for them. Much to his surprise, he had stopped reeling Magikarp in after he had fed the one with Artemis.

Among the Pokemon he had hooked was a Shellder, which he quickly released. Mostly because it had latched onto his finger and he had dropped into the water on accident. Some trainer had been laughing at his misfortune, others were telling him he'd get lucky next time, and others were just enthralled by his perseverance. He sighed, reeling his line in again, seeing the hook was once again clean.

"Arceus, if you are listening would you please just let me hook a Lanturn? I know I don't ask for much...hell I don't think I've ever asked for anything. I know you are a wonderful and benevolent Pokemon, so please just let me get one? It doesn't have to be a Lanturn, a Chinchou is perfectly fine too." he said, looking at the sky, hoping the Alpha Pokemon was listening to his pleas. He sat up, leaning back on his arm as he glanced out at the unforgiving ocean waves. He sighed audibly, reaching for where he had left his bait, in a small plastic container so that the Wingull wouldn't get at it. Instead of feeling the rough skin of an Oran berry, he felt something fluffy and warm.

His eyes drifted to the container, noticing a bright orange Pokemon with its head sticking inside it. It wasn't a very big Pokemon, being quadruped, and having a creamy beige tail, the area around its shoulders also being covered in the same colored fur. It pulled its head from the containing, looking up at the boy as it ate one of the uncut Oran berries, its dark eyes focused on his own.

"So...is the fruit any good?" he asked after a second. The Pokemon swallowed, giving him a nod.

"Flareon!"

"Good...I guess someone is enjoying it...well obviously the ocean is, but I digress. Where's your trainer buddy? You aren't lost are you?" he asked. It shook its head, sitting down on its haunches, licking its paw. He reached for his Pokedex, looking up its information, a small pensive look on his face.

" _Flareon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. Being exposed to the heat of a Fire Stone, Eevee evolve into a fire type Pokemon. Flareon has a special sac within its body where it stores a roaring flame. When it becomes too hot, it expels flames that near 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It's been reported that Flareon's flames have reached a maximum of 3,500 degrees Fahrenheit when extremely agitated."_

"Toasty...seems like you are the perfect Pokemon to have around in a Snowstorm." he said, giving the fire type a pat on the head. It barked happily, nuzzling his hand.

"Um excuse me, would you mind explaining why you have your dirty mitts on my Flareon?" a snooty voice asked, causing Jack to look up. He was greeted with a familiar looking girl, one he had seen the previous day at the Pokemon Center. Aside from her sundress being orange instead of white, she hadn't changed her look much. She still had her hair in matching drills, and was wearing a straw hat on her head. He was getting familiar vibes from this girl, the same ones he had gotten from Amelia. Only the ravenette Performer was actually sweet when you got to know her. This one just gave him stereotypical rich girl vibes, as if she was higher than everyone else. He continued petting Flareon, a smirk on her face.

"What's your Flareon doing wondering about without supervision? Also are you going to pay me back for the Oran berries it ate? They were my bait after all. And would you look at that, I've been cleaned out. If anyone is at fault here, it's you for not keeping an eye on it." he replied. Flareon barked happily, having laid down on its back, allowing Jack to rub its belly, its tail wagging contently.

"Maybe you should leave your bait covered so other Pokemon don't eat it."

"It was, he managed to open it." Jack replied, a smug look on his face. The girl was going to retort, but her eyes fell on the fire type, who was happily playing with the boy.

"How are you doing that? Flareon doesn't play with anyone but me."

"It isn't hard, I know how to handle a Flareon. My friend Beth has one of her own, she showed me how to take care of one. I happen to know that they like belly rubs, when you scratch behind their ears as well as pat their heads. I also happen to know when its time to brush its fur to prepare it for the winter months. Despite having an internal flame, Flareon can still succumb to the effects of frostbite if it doesn't have its outer fur coat." he said.

"Interesting, the Pokedex doesn't mention that."

"The Pokedex doesn't mention everything, just the basic information. Flareon was Beth's first Pokemon. So she knows everything there is to know about the species. I honestly thought being a fire type was enough, but that's not the case. Jolteon can still get killed if they absorb too much electricity, Vaporeon can still drown if struck hard enough in the neck where it can't swim, or it's paralyzed in the water. Likewise, Flareon can still freeze to death, though it'll take a long time for it to happen." he said. The girl remained silent, not exactly knowing how to respond to what he said. Rather she took a seat at one of the mooring pins, the large cement posts where ships tied their mooring lines.

"I'm sorry about before...when it comes to my Pokemon, I don't like anyone but me and Nurse Joy handling them."

"It's perfectly fine Miss. I wouldn't want anyone but those I trust handling my Pokemon. My name is Jack, that's my partner Fay, and one of my Pokemon Artemis." he said, introducing his two Pokemon.

"I've never seen that one before." she said, her eyes falling on Artemis, who was still balancing the water bubble on her nose. Magikarp was still swimming about, jumping out of the bubble every other minute.

"Well Miss, that Pokemon is a very rare one. You see, they live deep in the ocean, and are so rare that barely no one have seen one. I think the locals refer to them as Magikarp? I'm not exactly sure."

"Hur dur...I meant the blue one." she said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Hehe...I know, her species name is Primarina, the Siren Pokemon. She's the final evolution of the regional starter, Popplio." he said. He grabbed a hold of his lure, frowning a bit at the lack of bait.

"Interesting, she's a very beautiful Pokemon. My apologies, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ursula, I'm sure you remember me from the Pokemon Center yesterday. You aren't friends with Dee Dee are you?"

"I just met her, like I just met you. She had some interesting things to say about you." Jack said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"Not very kind things I'm assuming. Just so you know, none of the things she said are true! I try my best to annoy her, but she's my rival. She deserves it for insulting me."

"Her Pachirisu not liking your Poffin was an insult?" he asked.

"Ugh! You aren't a Coordinator so you don't understand. When you spend hours crafting the perfect Poffin, only for a snooty Pokemon to kick it across the ground, it's infuriating! Not to mention the humiliation of having her defeat my Pokemon on stage! Ugh...it's just so annoying!"

" _Calm yourself sweetheart, you're gonna pop a blood vessel."_ Fay said, taking Ursula by surprise. She quickly calmed herself, fanning her face with her hand.

"That was rather unladylike of me, my apologies."

"You're forgiven...I guess I understand where you are coming from. Sometimes, you spend a long time setting up your camera. You get it just right, the angle, the direction, the lighting. You make sure the right hood is on the lens so the flare doesn't kill the shot. Then when you go to press the shutter remote, and you realize that you forgot to change its batteries. Then the Pokemon scurries away, because you have to run to your camera, but you just fucked up the shot! The Pokemon ran off so what the fuck is the point?!" Jack said, increasingly raising his voice as he spoke. A few trainers looked at him in confusion, causing him to look away.

"You certainly are an interesting trainer. Having trouble catching something? Your Primarina there seems content with that Magikarp."

"That one kept eating my bait, so I put it in that water bubble. It helps Artemis practice her water control at least...I'm trying to catch a Lanturn, but they're very elusive." Jack said.

" _No they're not, that one guy caught one earlier. And that couple caught two Chinchou!"_

"Fay, for Arceus sakes do not remind me."

"Um...you do know that Lanturn are Water/Electric types right? Oran Berries aren't their preferred fruit. Have you tried using a Wacan berry instead?" Ursula asked, causing the boy to give her a deadpanned look.

"Does it look like I can afford that kind of berry? One of those costs 10,000 Poke...that's insane."

"They don't grow in abundance in Johto. Obviously people gotta make profit, those import fees bust balls. Maybe you should go north to Sinnoh and find some trees there, they're actually quite abundant near Valley Windworks." Ursula replied, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Looks like I'm giving up for the day then...and I had so many combination ideas too." the boy said dejectedly. The peach haired girl rolled her eyes, digging a hand into her bag.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm a Sinnoh native. I see potential in you as a coordinator, and you at least seem nicer than Dee Dee. My Flareon did eat your bait, so I do owe you. Here, consider us squared." she said, handing the boy a berry. It was a medium sized yellow berry, resembling a cucumber. It had a bright green crest at the top, with a small stem extending from it.

"Whoa...you're seriously giving me this? It's wicked expensive!"

"Like I said before, they're abundant in Sinnoh. My family owns an orchard and they grow a lot. Trust me, I got more of those than I know what to do with. Just make sure you give me a run for my money during the contest. I gotta run, it was nice meeting you Jack, I hope we meet again soon."

"Thanks Ursula, it means a lot that you'd help me out like this. I promise to give you a good battle during the contest. So let's make it to the finals." he said, holding his hand out. She smiled, giving it a firm shake.

"Come on Flareon, we've got some training to do."

"Flare!" the fire type Eeveelution cried, following its trainer. Jack watched the two of them go, a small smile on his face.

" _Oh...you checking out her butt? Jacky your perv~"_

"Shut up Fay!" he hissed, a flush on his face. He sat down, grabbing a hold of his knife, cutting the top portion of the Wacan berry, setting it inside his container. He sliced the rest into small wedges, hooking one onto his lure.

"Let's cross our fingers, get ready to battle you guys." he warned, earning nods from his Pokemon. He cast out the line, which softly plopped onto the water. He reeled it back slightly, his grip rather tight on the pole. Almost instantly, he got something on his line. He pulled it back as hard as he could, the pokemon shooting out of the water. His eyes widened in surprise, a grin on his face.

"Yes! Finally a Lanturn!" he cried. The Lanturn quickly let go of the lure, landing with a splash in the water. It surface a second later, looking rather annoyed.

"Laaan lanturn Lan Lan!"

" _It said, "How dare you do this to me? I'm going to destroy you!" or something like that."_ Fay translated, causing the boy to give her a look. He shook his head, pointing at the angry angler pokemon.

"Fay, use Shadow Ball!" he cried. Fay moved forward slightly, forming several balls of shadowy energy around her body. She launched them all forward, striking the water around the Lanturn. It dove down just as fast, surfacing a second later, high above them.

"Aw crap." Jack muttered, seeing its antenna crackling with electricity. With a cry, it unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, hitting Fay dead on. She let out a cry of pain, falling to the ground from the shock. Since it was a STAB move, it left Fay stunned, her body twitching from the electrical energy.

"Grr...alright Artemis, Sparkling Aria!" Jack cried out. Artemis jumped into action, the water bubble that held Magikarp popping. The red fish started flopping on the pier, looking rather confused. Artemis formed the large orb of sparkling water, sending it at Lanturn, who dove down to avoid it.

"It's gonna do it again, watch out for it Artemis. I want you to use Aqua Jet the second it breaches the surfaces!" Jack said. Artemis trained her eyes on the water, waiting for the Pokemon to surface. As soon as it did, she shot into the air, slamming her body into it.

"Direct hit! Alright, follow it up with Moonblast!"

"Prii!" Artemis cried, cutting the Aqua Jet, she formed a swirling energy ball in her mouth, shooting it at the Lanturn as she fell. It struck the Pokemon dead on, sending it flying into some rocks. Jack reached into his bag, withdrawing the last Dive Ball he had, pressing the center button.

"Smack it into the air with your tail Artemis, you've got this!" Jack cried out. Artemis followed his command, shooting after the Lanturn with great speed. It tried to attack, only to get shot high into the air. It let out a cry, fins flapping a bit uselessly as it hovered for a second.

"Go Pokeball!" the trainer cried, throwing the blue and white sphere at the falling fish. It struck its side, sucking into its confines. The Pokeball landed on the water, floating as it shook wildly, the center button blinking rapidly. A second later, the ball snapped open, releasing Lanturn back into the water. It looked even angrier than before, the broken Dive Ball sinking beneath the waves.

"Balls, that was the last one I had." Jack muttered dryly. He shook himself out of his stupor, having noticed Lanturn disappeared below the waves.

"Uh oh...Artemis after it!" he cried. The primarina nodded, quickly diving after the Pokemon. It happened in a flash, but several bolts of lightning shot out of the water, a glowing yellow light being visible from under the waves. Artemis rose to the surface, having been knocked out by the attack. Jack hissed in anger, returning his fallen pokemon.

"Fay, can you still battle?" he asked, turning to his partner.

"I can't move that well...that Thunderbolt paralyzed me a bit." she said, the electricity still racing across her body. Lanturn surface again, looking gleeful as its handy work.

"Laaan Lanturn Lan!" it cackled, earning a growl from the boy.

"You think you're so strong eh? Don't you worry, I'm going to catch you!" Jack said, having reached into his bag for a Lure Ball. He heard the sound of Magikarp flopping next to him, seeing it was getting closer to the water. Lanturn noticed this, and charged an attack, launching a weak Thunderbolt at the red fish. It let out a cry of pain, remaining unmoving a second later.

"Aw...dude that was a low blow...really?" the photographer asked. Rather than remain unmoving, the Magikarp let out a loud cry of anger. Its body was overtaken by a fierce blue glow. Jack backed away from the pokemon as it started growing in size. It started becoming more serpentine in shape, growing several meters in length. Large fins grew from its body, its tail fanning out a bit. A crest of fins grew around its head, its whiskers growing twice as long as before. With a loud roar, the newly evolved Gyarados dispelled its remaining energy, glaring at the Lanturn.

" _Oh Arceus, this is not good."_ Jack thought to himself. Lanturn however didn't even bat an eye. Rather it sunk beneath the waves, undisturbed by Magikarp's sudden evolution. It rose once again, trailing a large wave of water after it, which rose higher than the pier, and even Gyarados who just looked at it in surprise. Jack swallowed hard, lips pursed in annoyance.

"It knows Surf." he said, mentally bracing for impact as the wave slammed into the pier. The rush of water almost washed him away, only he grabbed a hold of a nearby bench. Fay had grabbed his bag and fishing rod, having used her psychic powers to shield herself from the water. Once the water had receded, Jack spat some onto the ground, pulling some seaweed from around his neck. He coughed loudly, getting the remaining water out of his lungs.

"Alright, I'm definitely catching you now. You have royally pissed me off." he said angrily. Gyarados let out a roar, looking directly at Jack. It didn't take a lot for the boy to figure out what it was implying. He drew his Pokedex from his pocket, reading up on its new moves.

"Okay then, Gyarados use Whirlpool!" he cried. Gyarados let out a roar, forming a large spinning whirlpool above its mouth, launching it right at Lanturn. It let out a cry, trying to swim away from it, only to be sucked into the spinning funnel.

"Yes! Alright, follow that up with Bite!" the boy called out in rapid succession. Gyarados dove into the water, snapping its jaws around Lanturn's body, biting down hard. It let out a cry, unleashing a Thunderbolt under the water. Gyarados screamed in pain, being forced to let go from the attack. Lanturn slammed its body into Gyarados, causing a bit of extra damage to it.

"Are you okay buddy? Shake off those attacks, I know you got it in you!" Jack said. Gyarados nodded, slapping the water with his tail, as an attempt at intimidation. Lanturn wasn't even phased, diving into the water once more. They noticed the waves moving a bit, knowing what that meant, Jack reacted quickly.

"Gyarados, we need to get it out of the water. Use your tail and send it flying!" he instructed. Gyarados nodded, diving into the water after the Water/Electric type. It quickly found it, hiding behind some rocks. With a fierce swing of its tail, it shattered the rocks, sending the fish flying out of the water, flailing about as it flew.

"Now Gyarados, finish it off with Hyper Beam!" Jack cried, a crazed look on his face. He had always wanted to call out that move, and this battle had given him the excuse to do it. Gyarados breached the surface, a swirling violet orb of energy forming in its maw. It roared loudly, the orb bursting into a beam which flew directly at Lanturn. The angler let out a bit of a laugh, somehow spinning its body around. It let out a cry, unleashing its own Hyper Beam to counter the one Gyarados had fired. Jack's jaw dropped as the attacks clashed, his eyes widened in surprise.

" _What the hell? Surf and Hyper Beam? There is no way that is a wild Lanturn! It must have had a trainer before, no wonder it's so angry at us!"_ the boy thought. It made him rather sad at this discovery, knowing the poor pokemon must have been abandoned at some point. That however didn't deter him, he still wanted it to be a part of his team. Lanturn landed in the water, looking a bit tired from the battle. Gyarados was the same, the Hyper Beam having taken a lot out of it.

"It all comes down to this, Gyarados if you can I want you to use your tail. Slap it out of the water!" Jack said. The Pokemon gave a cry of agreement, squeezing its eyes shut as it tried to regain movement of its body. It felt the feeling returning to its tail, which it tried swinging outward. Lanturn started to move, its antenna beginning to crackle a bit.

"Gyarados you have to move now! It's about to use another Thunderbolt!"

"Gyaaa!" the Atrocious pokemon roared, finally regaining control over its body. It swung its tail toward Lanturn, just as it released the Thunderbolt. It raced across the large Pokemon's body, making it roar in pain. It muscled through the attack, swinging its tail full force into Lanturn, sending it flying out of the water. With its energy spent, it fall back onto the pier, having passed out from fatigue.

"Thanks Gyarados, you were awesome. But now it's my turn to finish this battle, Go Pokeball!" Jack cried, throwing the Lure Ball at the falling Lanturn.

It struck its side, opening a second later sucking the pokemon in. Rather than land in the water, the Lure Ball returned to Jack's hand, an odd feature he didn't know it possessed. It shook wildly in his hand, the button blinking steadily. He didn't know how long it was, a minute perhaps before the ball snapped shut, small sparks coming from it. He let out a sigh, dropping to his knees as the ball minimized, becoming locked and unusable.

"Finally, I caught a Lanturn!" he said.

" _Good job Jack, I'm proud of you."_ Fay said tiredly. The boy looked at the Lure Ball in his hands, a grin on his face.

"I'm going to name you Starlight, welcome to the team! Thank you Arceus!" he cried, holding the ball tiredly in the air. He heard a few claps, his eyes drifting toward the source, being the Olivine Gym Leader, Jasmine.

"I see you've kept yourself distracted today. I heard about a young trainer who was struggling to find a Lanturn here. I didn't think it would be you." she said.

"You have no idea what hell I've been through trying to catch this one. However, I think it used to have a trainer...it had moves normal Lanturn don't learn in the wild."

"Yes, I happened to see that from afar. Surf and Hyper Beam...it looks to me like that Pokemon in particular was released. I do remember a few weeks back, there was a trainer who challenged me with a Lanturn. He was a rather abrasive trainer, never giving his Pokemon praise for their hard work. He battled two of my Pokemon with Lanturn alone, before it passed out. He finished the battle with an Azumarill, took his badge and left. He didn't thank me for the battle, or say anything to his Pokemon. If I were to hazard a guess, that Lanturn belonged to him."

"What a piece of shit, pardon my Kalosian." Jack said, causing the girl to shake her head.

"It's alright, any trainer who does that to a Pokemon doesn't deserve to be anything less. Speaking of which, you should probably return your Gyarados to its Pokeball." she said, pointing to the Pokemon, who was just getting up from being knocked out. It had several burn marks on its body from the Thunderbolt attacks, along with a few other scuffs and scratches.

"Its not my Pokemon...I hooked a Magikarp earlier, one that kept eating my bait. I sort of put him inside a water orb created by my Primarina so it wouldn't keep eating my bait." he said. Gyarados lowered itself down to Jack's height, nuzzling his face against the boy's cheek. He chuckled a bit, patting the side of its head.

"Seems to me like it wants to go with you. It's rather interesting, I've never seen a wild Gyarados become that friendly with someone. I suppose it wasn't getting enough food in the wild, so it ate all of your bait. He must be thankful to you for practically saving its life." Jasmine replied, a smile on her face.

" _Jack is like that with all Pokemon. Being a Photographer, he often times tries to earn the trust of the subjects in his portraits. He's just very friendly."_ Fay said, finally recovered from her paralysis. Jack glanced up at Gyarados, who rose up taller than the boy, part of its body being coiled.

"Do you wanna come along with me?" he asked. The Pokemon gave him a nod, roaring loudly to the heavens.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jasmine giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Jack reached for his last remaining Lure Ball, holding it in his hand.

"Hmm...before I catch you, I think I'll give you a name. How about Dante? I dunno why, but you just look like a Dante." he said. The newly named Dante gave him a nod, lowering its body a bit so the boy could tap it with the ball. It dinged immediately, giving no resistance. He placed both Pokeballs in his bag, along with the rest of his team.

"Well...I gotta head to the Pokemon Center, I have to swap some Pokemon around. The more pokemon I catch, the harder its getting to train all of them. But that's the fun about being a trainer!" he said.

"I have to agree with you there...though I think you also need a set of dry clothes. The last thing we want is for you to get sick."

"Nah...it's alright, I'm half Alolan. My bloodline is practically half fish already. Though I don't really like walking around in wet clothes. I guess I'll have to stop at the hotel first...sorry Jasmine, I know you wanted to hang out for a bit."

"It's quite alright, I don't exactly have anything to do. It is quite entertaining to see how you behave. When you aren't taking pictures that is." Jasmine replied, a small smile on her face.

" _He really is something eh? Give him a chance would you?"_

"A chance? A chance for what?" the gym leader asked in confusion. Before Fay could say anything, a red beam struck her body, pulling her into her Friend Ball. Jasmine rose a brow, giving the boy a curious look.

"She wasn't saying anything important, and she was tired. Come on, let's get to the Pokemon Center." the boy said, hastily pulling his fishing rod apart. He stuffed the remaining Wacan Berry inside his bag, surprised it and the container weren't washed away with the Surf. Fay had at least put his camera in its carrying case, within his bag so it was fine.

"Um alright then...we'll be near Olivine Seaside Stadium. Would you like to see it? I have special access so you get to see the field."

"Sure, that would be awesome, thanks Jazzy!" the boy said, giving the brunette a smile. She flushed a bit, taking the lead.

"Follow me then, we'll stop by the Hotel and then the stadium."

Jack nodded, allowing the gym leader to take the lead. He however was staring at the two Pokeballs in his hands, a grin on his face. He had been happy to add two more Pokemon to his steadily growing family. He was sure they were going to be a wonderful addition to his team.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **(Combination Attacks):**

 **Shadow Blast (Shadow Ball + Moonblast)**

 **Shadow Bolt (Shadow Ball + Thunderbolt)**

 **Moon Bolt (Moonblast + Thunderbolt)**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Moonblast, Aqua Jet, Hydro Cannon**

 **(Combination Attacks)**

 **Sparkling Aria Jet (Sparkling Aria + Aqua Jet)**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Stomp**

 **Smokey** ** _(Murkrow)_** **: Male: Known Moves: Peck, Astonish, Haze, Assurance**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Solaria** ** _(Vivillon-Ocean Pattern)(Shiny)_** **Female: Known Moves: Bug Buzz, Draining Kiss, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

 **(At Home/Lockdown)**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Moves: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **Starlight** ** _(Lanturn)_** **Female: Known Moves: Surf, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam**

 **Dante** ** _(Gyarados)_** **Male: Known Moves: Hyper Beam, Bite, Splash, Tackle**

 **Feebas (Gift Pokemon) Known Moves: Splash, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	45. Johto Journeys: Olivine City III

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 45 of Aloha Alola! This is gonna be the last filler type chapter before the contest begins. I have already worked out the routines and stuff, so it shouldn't be too long now. However, I may put this story on hiatus after posting the next chapter, solely because I wanna work on the appeals as well as some other stuff. This stems from the fact that I wanna watch the movie before moving onto the next arc of the story. I want to have a solid Idea of what I'm working with, you know...know the beast before challenging it. Since I will be using the characters from the movie, I want to at least know how they behave before I work on the plot I have in mind. So if I do put this on hiatus, I do apologize for that.**

 **I don't really have much to say, except enjoy this chapter. Things are starting to get a bit heated as the contest approaches, we get to see new characters as well as learn new things about old ones. So do enjoy this chapter, I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 45

The Contest Approaches!

 _ **xxx(Melemele Island, Alola)xxx**_

"Thanks a lot for helping me sweetheart, it means a lot that you did."

"It's no problem Miss Leila, that's what I'm here for!" Hibiki said, giving the woman a bright smile.

It was early afternoon on Melemele Island. Since returning from her little trip to Akala and Ula'ula, Leilani had been cleaning up her house. Since she still had various things to unpack, she thought it would be time to get her home looking more like a home. She had finished unpacking everything, and started working on her new job. That of course was helping Hibiki's father with his bakery. She had been helping him out for weeks now, getting everything in top shape. Grady worked mostly alone, due to his wife having passed away. Since Hibiki was out on her island challenge, or helping her brother Kukui, Leilani decided to step up and help out. Not only did it help bring money into the house, but she was rapidly becoming friends with the man. Due to this, she had volunteered her kitchen as a means to cook some Malasadas. The man had been rather grateful, especially since his shop was more of a stand than anything else. Hau'oli City did have one shop already, which was part of a chain. But it seemed like people liked the ones that were home made more than the ones made at a Cafe. Due to this, she had been swamped with work.

However, due to Hibiki finishing her trials in Akala, everything had been moving smoothly. The young girl had been helping Leilani quite a lot, and had even brought berries from Akala Island to use. Specialty Malasadas were popular in Iki Town, so having more berries to work with was a boon. The brown haired woman had finished packing up four dozen Malasadas of various flavors, with the intent of taking them to Grady. She handed two boxes to Hibiki, grabbing the remaining two, along with her keys.

"Alright, Doku, Meowth you two watch the house while we're gone. No shenanigans okay?" the woman said sternly. Meowth gave the woman a salute, while Doku just blinked back at her. She jumped up onto the couch, having been focused on a nature show. Her mouth watered a bit when they showcased some Corsola.

"Doku hasn't changed a bit, still trying to get at those Corsola huh?" Hibiki said, once Leilani had joined her outside.

"She's quite the voracious eater. Thankfully, Corsola bits wash up on the shores, so I always have plenty to feed her. It's very odd knowing that those poor Pokemon are being killed by Toxapex though." she said, shuddering a bit at the thought.

"It's sad, but it's the circle of life. Speaking of, I was taking a look at Jack's profile at the lab and saw quite a few interesting things. Did you know in the last few weeks, he's caught five new Pokemon?" Hibiki asked, earning a smile from Leilani.

"That's my boy! Kukui is taking good care of his Pokemon, they're all growing strong too. Especially Luna, though I still can't get used to that blank stare she gives me. Meowth seems to like her company."

"Birds of a feather flock together, or so they say. They're both felines, so maybe they get along because of that. Luna is really sweet though, and she has an adorable smile. Especially when you play with her, I gave her one of Litten's old balls and she hasn't stopped playing with it." the black haired girl said.

The two started walking up the hill that lead up to Iki Town. There were a few Pokemon scurrying about, along with some local kids. They were happily battling each other, boasting about how they were going to breeze through the Island Challenge. Leilani couldn't help but smile, being reminded of her son when he was that age. Hibiki greeted them all by name, all of them happily waving back at her.

"It's such a beautiful afternoon, I don't think I could ever get used to it."

"It must have been horrible, being away from Alola for such a long time huh?" the younger girl asked. Leilani shook her head, a smile on her face.

"We were perfectly fine. It did hurt having to not share some of the Alolan traditions with Jack when he was younger. Jackson didn't really like talking about Pokemon, or our journey together. In fact, he practically forbade speaking about it. It was a shame really...but I at least taught Jack how to swim. Pushed him right into the pool when he was old enough to walk."

"Sheesh, wasn't that dangerous?" Hibiki asked, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Not really, I grew up swimming. In fact, my mother did the same to me when I was three. She said if I didn't learn to swim that she wouldn't bother teaching me any Alolan traditions. I did it all, surf, swim, Hula Dance. However it was Coordinating that finally made me leave home. It was just so much fun, coming up with combinations on the fly, wearing adorable outfits on stage. It was a lot more fun than battling, and it taught me more about Pokemon too."

"I guess Coordinating is in your blood then, I heard from Professor Burnet that Jack entered a contest. Which one was it...the Ecruteak one?" Hibiki asked, placing a finger under her chin in thought.

"That's the one...or rather the Olivine one now. There was an apparent gas leak, so they moved the contest to the Olivine Seaside Stadium. Lillie rang me a few days ago, telling me that it had been changed. I was planning on catching it live, so I had to make some changes to the schedule. Which is why I'm also helping out your father." Leilani said, earning a catty grin from the younger girl.

"Fufufu, I've noticed how close you two have been getting. Tell me Miss Leila, do you have a thing for my daddy? I think a beautiful Alolan Goddess like you would do him good."

"Oh dear me, don't say such things Hibiki! I am not attracted to your father, I'm not looking for love at the moment." Leilani said firmly, face flushing slightly.

"Ah...don't say that, you're still young. If you wanted you could have another baby, give Jack a little brother or sister? Or better yet, if you marry my dad I could be his sister! That would be super awesome, I've never had a brother." she said.

"We will cease talking about this topic this instant young lady. We have work to do, and it isn't time for gossip." the older woman said sternly. Hibiki rolled her eyes, stifling her giggles as she walked.

As they walked closer to Iki Town, they were passing by the Iki Outlook. It was an area of Route 1 that gave everyone a beautiful look at Kae'le Bay. There were a few Pikipek flying about, mingling with the Pidgey and Wingull that were soaring high in the sky. Some Yungoose and Alolan Ratatta were seen scurrying across the grass, foraging for food. A few trainers were battling with their Pokemon, farther up the path. However, Leilani's focus wasn't on any of this, it was on a lone girl, who was standing next to a larger boulder, looking out into the sea.

The woman had noticed her standing there every single day. She wasn't much younger than her own son, perhaps around the age of ten or eleven. She was wearing a bright orange top, with thin spaghetti straps that were white in color. The top had red hibiscus flowers printed on it, the hem mimicking flower petals. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, and green heeled sandals. Her black hair was braided into messy pigtails that fell on her shoulders. She was wearing a straw hat on her head, decorated with a red hibiscus flower, she had her hand on it so the wind wouldn't blow it away. Slung across her shoulder was a small bag, in the shape of a watermelon wedge, the bottom was green, while the flap was pink and black. She looked like a Pokemon Trainer, but Leilani wasn't sure if she was.

It had been shortly before leaving for Akala that she noticed the girl standing there. Every single afternoon, she would be there watching the sunset. During the day, she'd be walking around Hau'oli City, doing what she assumed were deliveries. She was always in a different outfit, sometimes wearing shorts, other times wearing skirts, but the orange shirt and white shorts seemed to be her favorite. Leilani found herself worrying about this girl, especially because she always seemed down about something. But whenever she tried talking to her, she would either miss her or she'd be too busy in town to stop. Hibiki noticed her staring and came to a stop, shifting the boxes around in her grasp.

"Something the matter Miss?"

"No...it's just, that girl there. I see her here every single afternoon, and in town as well. Doesn't she seem a little down to you?" Leilani asked, causing Hibiki to shrug.

"I dunno...I don't really pay attention...though I did see her working at that Apparel Shop in Hau'oli. She seems a bit too young to be working a retail job though."

"That's what I'm thinking...mind doing me a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything." Hibiki said happily. Leilani placed the two boxes in her hands on top of the ones Hibiki was carrying, snagging one of the Malasadas from inside.

"Would you mind delivering those? I'll treat you to dinner later, whatever you want." she said, earning a grin from Hibiki.

"Whatever I want eh? Sure thing Miss Leila! I'll deliver these faster than a Delibird hyped up on Tapu Cocoa!" she cried, hastily making her way to Iki Town. Leilani shook her head, deciding to approach the young girl, who still hadn't moved from her spot. She didn't exactly know what to say, so she just stood next to her, watching the sunset.

"The orange skies look lovely today, especially the darkening purple clouds." she said, hoping the girl would say something. She remained silent, grabbing a hold of her arm nervously. Leilani glanced at the sky, a frown on her face.

" _Come on Leila, you have a son...you should know how to speak to a kid...hmm, I did bring this Malasada. She looks a bit thin for her age...I hope she isn't going hungry."_ she thought, worry immediately consuming her.

"I...couldn't help but notice you standing here. I hope I'm not bothering you, but I brought you a peace offering." the brown haired woman said, holding the Malasada to the girl. Her lavender colored eyes lit up, staring at the pastry with hunger written on her face.

"I can have it? For free?" she asked softly.

"Of course, why would I charge you for it?" Leilani asked, clearly confused. The girl took the pastry from the woman's hand, quickly biting into it. She continued eating, taking big bites from the treat, smearing a bit of the Rawst Berry filling on her face.

"Thank you miss." she said between bites, making the woman smile. She reached into her pocket for a napkin, using it to wipe the girl's face.

"You're welcome, I couldn't help but notice you standing out here. I've seen you here every afternoon, even on rainy days. And in town, you're usually walking around with big boxes in your hands, and working at the Apparel shop. Shouldn't you be on your island challenge?" Leilani asked curiously. The girl shook her head, looking at her half eaten Malasada, a frown on her face.

"I can't help it...I need the money."

"Need the money? Why do you need money?"

"Um...thanks for the food miss, but I have to go. It's getting late." the girl said, wrapping what was left of the Malasada up. She turned to leave, only for Leilani to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're making me worry, you aren't being forced to work are you? You're parents aren't abusing you right?" she asked. The girl tensed up, her shoulders shaking a bit.

"No...I don't have parents."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Leilani asked, feeling her heartbeat quicken. The girl turned to face her, her lower lip quivering a bit. She took a shaky breath, closing her eyes tightly.

"I lost my parents in a bad storm. They were out boating, collecting Clamperl Pearls for their store. But the storm caught them at sea, and their boat struck a reef. They ended up drowning, since they didn't have any Pokemon. I live in the Hau'oli City orphanage, but it's overcrowded in there. Sometimes they run out of food, so I work hard to earn money. That way I can buy extra food for the younger kids."

"What about you sweetheart? Don't you eat?" the woman asked. The girl looked at her feet, her the brim of her hat shielding her eyes.

"Sometimes...since there are too many kids, I often times give my food to the little ones. That's why I got a job, but the Headmistress is struggling to keep the orphanage open. There's barely any donations, some said that they're closing it down. The older kids left on their own Island Challenge." she said. Leilani remained silent, a frown on her face. It pained her, having to hear that an orphanage overcrowded with kids was closing down. She knew there was nothing she could do about it. Her frown turned into a smile as she gave the girl a pat on the head.

"I know it may sound disheartening, but how about you go on your own journey? My brother can get you a Pokemon if you'd like. Pokemon trainers earn money from official battles you know."

"I can't...when I was six, I ended up injuring my knee. If I walk for long periods of time, or strain myself too much it starts hurting. It hurts a lot now, and I can't really afford the medication. I don't tell anyone about it, I just use this cream whenever it does hurt." she admitted.

"Oh...sweetheart, you have it a lot harder than I thought."

"It's fine...I'm already used to it. I just wish I could go on an adventure with my own Pokemon. He's a little lazy, but I think he'd be a good battler."

"He who? You already have a Pokemon?" Leilani asked. The girl nodded, opening the flap to her bag. Resting inside was a Rowlet, a small coo came from it as it slept, its feathers rustling as it breathed.

"It's so adorable, but shouldn't he be in a pokeball?"

"We couldn't afford one, besides he likes sleeping in my bag. Anyway, I think I've taken up some of your time. I should be getting back to the orphanage." the girl said, softly closing her bag.

"How about I walk you there? I would hate for you to wonder around alone. Especially at night, though this area is rather safe." Leilani said. The girl nodded, not wanting to be rude. She took the lead, heading down the hill, the slowly setting sun acting as their backdrop.

"Miss...why did you speak to me?"

"Well...it's like I said, you were always looking out to the sea. You have a pretty face, so when I see that frown, it makes me sad."

"Oh...well you are very nice...no one else pays attention to me. I'm just an orphan after all. Not a lot of people remember my folks, it's been years since I lost my parents. I've been at the orphanage for six years now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I would have thought a girl like you would have been adopted." Leilani said, causing the girl to frown.

"I guess not, I'm a bit older than the other children. Couples who can't have babies usually come to adopt newborns. The older kids leave on their journeys, in fact I'm the only eleven year old still at the orphanage. Since I can't walk that far, I haven't been able to leave."

"You will, eventually. You know, I have a son close to your age, and he's a Pokemon trainer too. He's currently in the Johto Region, I'm sure the two of you would be the best of friends." the woman said, a smile on her face.

"Oh...now I can see why you wanted to make sure I was okay. You wanted to make sure because I reminded you of him?"

"Mhmm...he was just like you, not that long ago. Yearning for adventure, his father never let him have a Pokemon. But as soon as we moved to the Alola Region, he took off on his own Island Challenge. He ended up defeating Kahuna Hala, and Kahuna Olivia. But since the Power Plant on Ula'ula Island is being repaired, the trials were put on hold. He left for Fura City in Johto, to see the Wind Festival."

"I've heard a lot about the Wind Festival, I've always wanted to see it."

"It sure is something...I don't think I asked you your name sweetie. Would you mind sharing it?" Leilani asked, earning a look of embarrassment from the young girl.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you my name earlier. I was so impolite!"

"No no, it's fine, we all forget things sometimes. My name is Leilani, you can call me Leila if you want." she replied, a sheepish look on her face. The girl sighed in relief, knowing the woman wasn't mad at her.

"Okay I'm Maya Aulani, or...well just Maya. My last name really doesn't matter anymore. I mean if I get adopted, I'll just take the name from the family that does adopt me. I don't want to forget it though, it's the last thing I have of my parents." Maya said, her hand squeezing her bag strap tightly.

"I'm sure they'll let you keep it."

"I hope."

Leilani continued walking in silence, keeping an eye on Maya as they walked. She started taking small bites from her malasada, most likely wanting to make it last. It pained the woman to see this little girl behaving like this. It reminded her a lot about her own son, and how he acted when Jackson finalized the divorce agreement. She noticed the limp the girl had, and she remembered the leg injury she had mentioned to her earlier. She remained silent, not wanting to bring anything up.

It didn't take long to reach Hau'oli City. By now the skies were slowly becoming dark, the last remaining rays of light slowly disappearing. Leilani followed Maya through the city, going down a street she hadn't been down in quite awhile. It lead behind the mall, uphill toward a large building surrounded by trees. The orphanage became visible, the large rusted gates coming into view. The building looked like it had seen better days. Leilani remembered, it had once been a school house, the one that was operational before the Trainer School and Pokemon Center had been built. She had gone to that school as a little girl, and seeing it like that really made her sad. Maya noticed this, tugging on her shirt.

"Miss Leila, why are you sad?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing...this orphanage you live at...it used to be a school. I studied there as a little girl, over twenty-five years ago. It used to be bright and beautiful...but seeing it like this, it's disheartening."

"We used to get a lot of donations, but ever since the old Headmaster passed away, a lot of people stopped donating. We still get a lot of people that help us out, but not a lot of people like giving up their hard earned money." Maya said, earning a nod from the woman.

"I'd like to speak with your Headmistress, would you mind taking me to her?"

"Um...sure, follow me then." the girl said, leading the woman into the property. A small smile worked its way onto Leilani's face, it had been a long time before she had felt this giddy about something. She just hoped she wasn't jumping the Sharpedo.

 _ **xxx(Olivine City, Johto)xxx**_

Jack stretched his arms a bit as he walked, searching for a good training area. He had been thankful to Jasmine for showing him the Olivine Seaside Stadium days in advance. The stage was huge, one of the biggest ones he had ever seen. Not only was it a neutral field, but it also had a huge pool built in. Since there would be an abundance of water type pokemon being used in the contest, people would be able to request the field changes on the fly. Though this would mostly be for the appeals rounds. There was also a combination field, where floating panels would be placed in the pool. It would make for a more dynamic performance, and contests were known for that kind of thing. Coordinators would have to make use of the field, just as well as their appeals, so he was expecting the Combination Field to be used more than the Pool or the Neutral field.

He had spent most of the morning trying to configure his team. He wanted to train Dante and Starlight, since he had just captured them. But he also wanted to keep Smokey and Solaria in his team. He also knew that Fay, Star, Melody and Artemis needed to stay in his active party, so that only left one available slot. He couldn't send Melody back, he was sure his uncle would put her through several exams and what not. And while the Mythical Pokemon would probably think it was a game, he honestly didn't want his uncle to teach her to use her moves on humans. In the end, he ended up sending Solaria and Smokey back, keeping Dante and Starlight in his party. He smiled a bit, when he found a small lake not that far from the center of town. He reached into his bag for his Pokeballs, throwing them all into the air. His team of Seven burst from within, all of them appearing near the lake shores. Dante gave out a loud roar, startling Melody and Crystal who hadn't expected the humongous Gyarados. The nearby bird Pokemon all took off, cawing and crying loudly in fear.

"Dante, would you not roar like that? I'd rather we didn't piss off the local flocks of Pidgey and Spearow." Jack said, earning an apologetic look from the water type. He cleared his throat, looking at his team.

"Alright then, everyone I'd like for you to meet our newest additions. I want you all to treat them like family alright? You already met Solaria and Smokey, I sent them back to the lab for the time being. Can't carry more than Seven Pokemon on me at a time, and some of you needed to stay here. Regardless, this is Dante, and Starlight." he said, gesturing to the gyarados and lanturn.

Melody was the first to greet the two Pokemon. Dante looked seemingly impressed with the small Pokemon. Starlight however didn't say anything, instead hopping into the nearby lake, disappearing under the water. Crystal sniffed tentatively at the water type, letting out a small cry of fear when he looked at her. She hid behind Jack, shivering a bit from being startled.

"Anyway...we're three days away from the contest. Lillie called me this morning and said she'd be here by tomorrow afternoon. That means we need to work hard on our routine. I have one for Smokey already, and a lot of theoretical combination attacks. Dante, you'll need to be battle ready, I have some moves that we'll be working on, okay buddy? You already know Bite and Whirlpool. I want you to have different kinds of moves. Flamethrower, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, and Surf. That will give us coverage."

" _Um Jack, don't you think you are pushing him too hard? He did just evolve after all...I don't expect him to learn those moves in three days."_ Fay said.

"I'm not, Dante is going to be a battler...I want him to have those coverage moves to deal with the types we'll face. Dragon Pulse as a strong Dragon move, Flamethrower to deal with Grass and Steel types, and Ice types, Surf to make use of the STAB water type, and Dragon Dance to raise our stats. I've also got plans to work on Hurricane, so that we can make use of the Flying type. Are you game buddy?" Jack asked. The large water type gave a roar, the area shaking a bit. It was clear to Jack that it meant "Bring it On!", so he was going to make sure he learned all of those moves.

"Okay, Crystal we need to work on our routine. The appeal round is going to be a bit different than what we practiced in Ecruteak City. It's basically the same, but it's no longer Beauty and the Beast. I honestly don't know what Lillie is cooking up. For now, I want you to practice your Ice Beam. Find an area where you can freeze the ground without causing harm to anyone. Fay, help her out would you?"

" _Of course, come Crystal. There's a nearby area that'll be perfect for us."_ the psychic type said, leading the ice/fairy type to a nearby field of grass.

"Star, stay on Standby. You can practice your moves if you'd like, perhaps work on strengthening your Stomp. But you battled hard in Ecruteak, so you deserve a bit of a break." Jack said, earning a smile from the steenee.

"Nee nee Stee!" she said, holding her camera up.

"Sure, take all the pictures you'd like. You're on Standby too Artemis, take a break for a bit." He said, earning a nod from the sealion, who immediately dove into the lake, singing contently. He turned to Melody, a small smile on his face.

"Melody, you are going to be put through the wringer, I'm afraid. I understand you are still young, but we have to work on learning some new moves. Are you up for it?" he asked curiously.

"Lo Metta!" she cried happily, giving him a nod. He smiled, giving her a pat on the head.

"Excellent, now then that just leaves Starlight." the boy said, glancing at the lake. He had expected the lantern to be by the shore, but instead found her near the center of the lake. He sighed, knowing she was going to be harder to deal with than his other Pokemon. He shook his head, a frown on his face.

"Guess I'll speak with her later...now then, Dante we'll work on Flamethrower first. Focus on your body heat, what you want is to form a spark at the back of your throat. It should ignite your flammable saliva, and after that you just shoot it outward." Jack instructed, earning a nod from the water type. He turned to face the lake, focusing on his body heat. He felt it building up at the back of his throat, urging him to roar loudly. However, all he ended up doing was spitting into the water.

"Well...at least you got the spitting part down." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gyaaaa!" Dante cried, once again focusing on Jack's instructions. Another stream of saliva shot into the water, but it failed to ignite. Jack watched closely for a few more minutes, but all he got was the same result.

"Keep practicing that buddy. I want you to close your mouth, try to strike your teeth together if you can. If you can make a spark, your spit will ignite." Jack said. Dante nodded, once again facing the lake. The trainer reached into his bag, pulling out a book he had checked out from the local library. It was one that was mostly filled with myths about Pokemon. Thankfully it had information on Meloetta, and a few other Unovian Mythological Pokemon. He flipped through the pages, coming to a stop at the one detailing Meloetta.

"Relic Song, this is Meloetta's signature move. When performed by a Meloetta, it will allow it to undergo a form change. Normal Meloetta are in Aria Forme, when using Relic Song, they will change into their Pirouette Form. Upon changing, they will gain the Fighting Type, as well as be able to learn the move Close Combat." Jack mumbled, his eyes tracing the words written on the paper. He found some sheet music on the next page, detailing the notes of the Relic Song. He looked down at Melody, who was looking up at Dante, amused at how the water type was growing angry. He knelt down in front of her, a small smile on his face.

"Melody, could you sing for me? In order to learn this move, you need to be able to sing the right notes." he said, showing her the sheet music. She looked at it oddly, giving the boy a giggle.

"Lo Me Metta!"

"No...sweetie you have to sing this, if you want to change forms, you'll have to memorize this." he said, hoping she would understand. Instead, Melody just looked away, finding a dry leaf blowing in the wind more interesting. He sighed, sitting down on the grass, he had expected her not to pay attention, but not like this.

"Having trouble training your Pokemon?" a familiar voice said, causing the boy to jump to his feet. He quickly grabbed Melody, using his jacket to cover her up.

"Oh uh...hey Ursula, funny seeing you here...hehe." the boy said nervously, causing the girl to quirk a brow. He hadn't been expecting her to just show up. But since there weren't that many spots to train in Olivine, it made sense for her to be there.

"Don't bother hiding your Pokemon, Jack. I was expecting a varied team, but not a team that contained a mythical Pokemon." she said, arms crossed. He sighed, allowing Melody to float out of his jacket.

"Don't tell anyone okay? She's still young, it hasn't been long since she hatched. I'm trying to teach her a special move, but she doesn't seem that interested." he said, frowning a bit at his Pokemon.

"You can't just expect her to learn a move right off the bat. Especially if she's still young, you gotta ease into it. Does she even know how to sing?" the peach haired girl asked. He shook his head, glancing at Melody.

"She hasn't started singing yet, this book said Meloetta normally start singing days after their born. I will admit, I have been neglecting her training a bit. I've been babying her a lot, so that's probably a factor too."

"Hmm...I see, well Jack I will be frank. You are an idiot, you can't baby a pokemon for too long. They'll become used to that type of treatment, and then they won't hit their mile stones. Especially Mythical Pokemon, they should follow their instincts, but now you've gone and messed it up. However it is an easy fix." she said, reaching into her bag for a Pokeball.

"Oh? Is it?" he said, ignoring the fact she had called him an idiot.

"Yes, you have to teach her to sing, and not the move Sing either. So let's see what we can do about that." Ursula said, throwing her Pokeball into the air. From it emerged a Wigglytuff, the Normal/Fairy type stretching its arms a bit.

"Wiggly!"

"Oh wow, I haven't seen a Wigglytuff since I left the Kalos Region." he said, snapping a picture of the Pokemon. Ursula huffed, standing in front of her friend.  
"No flash photography dammit...focus! I am taking the time out of my day to help you out after all."

"Yeah...you are, why?" Jack asked curiously, head titled in confusion. She smirked tossing Wigglytuff's pokeball into the air, catching it right after.

"It's simple, I want you to crush Dee Dee during the contest. Anything I can do to make that happen, I will do it. Even if it means helping out a fellow Coordinator."

"Ursula, I'm in this contest for fun okay? I haven't interacted with Dawn that much. Not as much as Amelia and Cynthia at least, but I've got no reason to do anything against her." the boy said.

"I know that, but you my friend have a certain... _Je ne sais quoi_ about you. You promised we'd meet in the finals, so I gotta make sure you make it. Even if you don't use that little cutie in the contest." she said, her eyes locked on Melody, who was just staring at the peach haired girl with odd curiosity.

"Um...I dunno how I feel about that. I feel like you'll just say, "You Owe Me." and then I'll be forced to do something for you." he said. Ursula sighed, glancing away from the boy.

"Why would you assume that?"

"Well...even if I wanted to defeat a rival, I wouldn't go to another rival and help them out." Jack said.

"Normally yes, I wouldn't be doing this. But like I said before, there's something about you that seems familiar. Have you ever entered a contest?"

"Nope...this is my first one actually...well, my mom was a Coordinator."

"Oh? What's her name? My mother was a Coordinator too, and we look about the same age. Perhaps she met her at one point." Ursula said. Jack shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with sharing his mom's name.

"Her name is Leilani Sparrow, well...I guess before she was married, her name was Leilani Kai'le." he said, scratching his cheek in thought. He missed the expression of surprise on Ursula's face. She reached for her PokeGear, quickly doing a search. A second later, she let out a squeal, causing the boy to look back at her.

"You okay there Miss?" he asked.

"Damn straight I am! You're the son of the famous Scratch Cat Girl of Alola!"

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Ursula closed the distance, showing the boy a picture of a young girl.

She had waist length brown hair, left to fall down freely. She was wearing a light green dress, two thin straps wrapping around her neck. The dress had bright colored sequins around the bust, along with some cloud prints near the waist line. There was a bright yellow hibiscus print on the right side of the dress, the flowing skirt falling down to her knees. The rest of the dress was made of dried grass, falling down to the floor. She was wearing a pair of brown sandals on her feet, her right ankle having a flower anklet on it. She was wearing a bright colored lei around her neck, various flowers making it up. In her hand, she was holding a contest ribbon, it was pink in color, having two folded loops at the top, the center pin was in the shape of a triangle, with some markings in the center. The bottom of the ribbon was cut at an angle, bearing some small blue dots on it. Jack also noticed the girl had a Meowth on her shoulder, holding up a paw, two claws raised in a peace sign.

"This is the Scratch Cat Girl of Alola! Leilani Kai'le, who would always make amazing performances. She'd incorporate hula dancing into all of her appeals. Even now, some of the up coming coordinators look back at her performances to gather inspiration. She was the only coordinator in Kanto who managed to get ten contest ribbons without losing a single contest. She also holds the highest record of awarded points in a single circuit, which is a score of 500. Meaning she was got a score of 100 every single contest she entered!" Ursula cried, a look of sheer admiration and excitement on her face.

"I...well I didn't know my mom was that famous." he said.

"Well she is, and that makes you my new best friend! I get to nurture an up and coming Coordinator, that comes from the best of the best! I beg of you, please let me talk to her? I'd love to get some pointers from someone as famous as her."

"I don't know how I feel about that Ursula. My mom told me she was only able to compete in one circuit. She never finished the Johto Circuit because she was pregnant with me. I don't think she'd like some random girl pestering her." the boy said firmly. Ursula sighed, giving him a disappointed nod.

"I understand, but that's besides the point...I think you have potential. So I'm going to help you improve your contest combinations. That way you can teach Dee Dee a thing or too."

"Hmm...okay, but be warned...I will be using those same appeals against you." Jack said.

"That's totally fair, let's start by getting this little cutie to sing." she said, giving Melody a smile. She clapped happily, a soft giggle leaving her lips.

"Meta Meta!"

"She's excited at the very least...do you know how to read sheet music?" Jack asked curiously, holding the book to Ursula.

"Of course, one of my routines was me and Wigglytuff singing a song for the crowd. This was while she was still a Jigglypuff, it took awhile for everyone not to fall asleep from it though. I think we can handle this just fine!" she said, pulling a small glass flute from her bag.

"If you say so." he said. A loud whooshing sound filled the area, the air getting intensely hot for a few seconds. Jack and Ursula turned to face Dante, who was shooting a massive plume of flame into the sky, laughing maniacally as he did.

"Whoa buddy, tone it down with the flames would ya?"

"Gyaa Gyaa Gyaa Gyaa!" the Pokemon laughed, increasing the size of the flames. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Well...I guess the name Dante fits you now more than before." he said dejectedly, hanging his head in embarrassment.

 _xxx_

"I cannot believe Melody didn't learn a single bar. I thought she was getting the notes right, but I was wrong." Jack muttered dryly, having returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. The only one still out was Starlight, who was slowly making her way back to the shore, after Artemis told her they were leaving.

"Well, don't rule her effort out yet. She was getting the hang of it, and she's young so she definitely absorbed it." Ursula said, placing Wigglytuff's Pokeball in her bag. Jack knelt down in front of the lake's edge, looking right at Starlight's eyes, she just gave him an annoyed look, looking away from him.

"Starlight, I'd like to apologize to you. I wanted to talk to you earlier, but you swam away before I was able to say anything. I'm sure you didn't want to get captured, because you had an asshole trainer before. Is that right?" he asked.

"Laaan Lanturn Laan." she replied, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

" _It's obvious I had a trainer before. What gave it away, the Surf or the Hyper Beam?"_ Fay said, translating what Starlight had said. The boy sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"If you want an answer, it was the Surf...I wasn't expecting it. Listen, I get it...you are having a hard time trusting me. You don't want to be abandoned like your old trainer. But I'm here to say I'm not like that...I caught you because I see you as part of my family. I want to train you, I want to teach you how to battle, so we can all have fun together!" he said happily.

"Lanturn Laan Lanturn."

" _I don't need a family, I was having fun in the bay."_ Fay translated.

"Mewshit."

"Jack, are you seriously arguing with your Pokemon?" Ursula asked, causing the boy to look at her.

"Yes, because she's being a hardass. I want her to know that she's a valuable member of the team. And that I expect her to be battle ready when I need her to be. I plan to use her in the Contest, and I want to know what she's capable of doing." Jack replied, turning to face Starlight, only to be struck in the face with a small orb of static. It burst as soon as it hit his face, flowing around the air before disappearing. Jack shuddered a bit, feeling his hair standing on end.

"Ion Deluge, that's an interesting move for her to know."

"What?"

"It's an attack that super charges normal type moves, turning them into electric type moves. Paired with an attack like Soak, it could cause some devastating attacks. I mean, imagine an electric type Hyper Beam on an enemy that's been turned into a water type using Soak?" Ursula said, causing the boy to hum.

"That is an interesting thought, I might have to save that one for later. Seriously though, I think you are part of my family now, Starlight. Forget what that trainer did to you, I understand that you are hurt by them. But I'm never going to do that to you, I'll never release a friend." he said, holding his hand out. Starlight narrowed her eyes, firing another Ion Deluge at his face. She turned away from him, earning a growl from the boy.

" _Give her some time Jack...I'll speak with her later...let us go."_ Fay said, earning a nod from Jack. He held up Starlight's Lure Ball, returning her to it. He frowned as he looked at the ball, feeling the gathering of electrical energy dying down a bit.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure she'll come around. Now that we managed to get you some experience, we need to teach you something new. Poffin making, or maybe some PokeBlocks? Oh, you came from Kalos right? Do you know how to make PokePuffs?"

"Uh...yeah, my mom used to run a small shop in Lumiose. She made them for Pokemon Performers, course that didn't last long because of my dad. The prick...but yes, I know how to make some." he replied.

"Okay then, let's head back to town. I spent all day yesterday at the market place and found several stands with cheap fruits." Ursula said, earning a nod from the boy.

He remained silent as she lead him back to the city. He was still curious as to why she was helping him. Part of him wanted to believe it was because she wanted to be friends. But another part of him knew that it was because of his mom. He didn't think his mom had been that famous of a coordinator, especially one that had her own title. He was going to give her a call later, as he had several questions he wanted to ask her. His thoughts shifted back to Starlight, who was giving him a bit of trouble. He could tell she hadn't had a good experience with her previous trainer. He really wanted to know what that person had done to her, to make her behave like that. Just the thought of someone abandoning their Pokemon, or even abusing them made his blood boil. He'd never do that to any of his Pokemon, he saw them all as family. They were important to him, and he would work hard to make sure Starlight saw that.

"So, what berries do you normally use to make PokePuffs?" Ursula asked curiously. She had never made the pastries before, so she wanted to know as much as she could before making them.

"It depends on the Pokemon. My mom used a wide variety of berries, for fire types, she usually used Tamato Berries, with some Rawst Berry zest for added sweetness. She'd normally make some Pecha berry frosting to top it. For water types, she'd do a bit of a mixed batter, Spelon berries seemed to be popular for some reason. I guess it's just dependent on the Pokemon she's making it for."

"Interesting, and how does she make the batter?" the girl asked, having been jotting what he was saying on a notepad. He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"I think she mixed flour, baking powder and sugar together. Then for wet ingredients, she'd use water, oil and eggs. She'd beat that on low until it was partially blended together. At that point, she'd add in the fruit mixture and continue blending it. I could be wrong though, it's been a long time since she's made any PokePuffs." he said.

"It doesn't matter, it at least gives me a frame of reference. I'm gonna have a lot of fun experimenting. So thanks for sharing this with me."

"Yeah sure...you helped me train earlier, guess I sort of owe you. I'll see if I can get an actual recipe from my mom, no promises." he said, earning a grin from the girl.

"This is excellent! I'm going to make my Pokemon absolutely glimmer on that stage! Dee Dee has another thing coming, that's for sure!" Ursula said, laughing gleefully.

" _I think she's starting to lose me a bit."_ Fay said, causing Jack to sigh.

"Yeah, same here." Jack replied, Fay was going to say something when she came to a stop. She looked around the area for a bit, feeling something familiar in the city. There were in a large open plaza, nearest the Gym, so a lot of people were walking around. There were a few restaurants and shops scattered about, along with a large Huntail and Gorebyss fountain. Jack had been taking a few pictures of the plaza, when he noticed his partner had stopped mid walk. He turned around, seeing her not that far from where he was, looking around curiously.

"Is something wrong Fay?" he asked.

" _I sense something familiar...or rather someone."_

"Someone familiar? Is it one of the guys? Or the girls?"

" _No...none of our close friends, but we do know them. They're over here, the next plaza over."_ she said, pulling Jack along. Ursula had noticed Fay's odd behavior, and decided to follow along. She had been busy jotting some ingredients that she would need for her PokePuffs.

As they entered the next plaza, Jack noticed the crowd that had gathered. Unlike the previous one, this plaza was a lot larger, lacking any decoration pieces. The nearby buildings were far from the center, each post having a string of multicolored flags hanging from them. The boy tried to see what was going in, but he couldn't see due to the large crowd that had gathered. He ended up squeezing through a few people, softly apologizing whenever he bumped into someone. Fay had taken a hold of his hand, not wanting to get lost in the crowd herself. Finally poking his way through to the front, Jack saw what was going on. It was a Pokemon battle, between two young trainers.

One was a young man, about sixteen years of age with dark silver gray hair. It was a bit spiky and unruly, sticking out in all directions. He had lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes with no visible blemishes on his face. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, and around his cheeks as well. He was wearing a lose fitting hooded jacket, over a black shirt, that had two slash marks printed on it. He was wearing light blue jeans held up by leather belt, and regular sneakers. Around his shoulders was a backpack, which was a plain black color, and had a Pokeball charm hanging from the strap.

He had a sneer on his face, his eyes firmly locked on his opponent. Jack could feel an air of arrogance coming from the young man. It was as if he was looking down on the trainer he had been battling against. Similarly, the Pokemon before him had an equally smug look. It was a humanoid looking Pokemon, with a body that resembled a kimono. It had a red band around its waist, making it look like an Obi sash. It had two sleeve like arms, that were white and blue in color. Two icy horns grew from its head, piercing yellow eyes peered at its opponent. Jack reached into his pocket for his Pokedex, glancing at the profile that appeared on screen.

" _Froslass the Snow Land Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snorunt. Though Snorunt are able to evolve into Glalie under normal conditions, when females are exposed to a Dawn Stone, they evolve into Froslass. It is said that a woman lost in the icy mountains perished and was reborn as a Froslass. When it finds humans it likes, it will freeze them in blocks of solid ice with a single breath."_

"It's been awhile since I've seen a Froslass. I can feel the cold all the way over here." Jack muttered, lowering his Pokedex.

"Hmm...same here, the last one I saw was owned by the Hearthome Gym Leader, Fantina. It's battling against a Flygon though, so she has the advantage." Ursula pointed out, causing Jack to glance at the green dragon type. His eyes widened a bit when he recognized its trainer.

"No way, is that who I think it is?" he asked, turning to Fay. She closed her eyes briefly, giving the boy a nod.

 _"_ _It is, Cerise Heartwood...I wasn't expecting to see her here."_

"I'm sorry, did you say Heartwood? You mean that Coordinator who was banned from competing for entering with fake ribbons?" Ursula asked.

"Yes that's her. She was actually framed by her so called best friend, he stole her ribbons during the Kanto Grand Festival. She felt betrayed and moved to the Alola Region. She helped me out when I was in a bind, and I was very grateful for her help. If she's here then that mean's she's entering the contest." he said, his eyes trained on Flygon.

He couldn't see her face that well, due to the hood, but Cerise seemed to be tense. Just by her body language, Jack could tell this battle wasn't just a random street challenge. He glanced at the other trainer, who was still smirking at her. Their Pokemon had traded blows the last few minutes, but the older teen just kept sneering at Cerise. He said something that he couldn't exactly hear. But by Cerise's reaction, he could tell it wasn't a good thing.

"Now Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!"

Flygon let out a cry, shooting into the air. He arched his neck back, his belly glowing brightly as he formed the orb in his mouth. He fired it downward at Froslass, who didn't even bother dodging the attack. As an ice type, it didn't affect her much. The trainer snapped his fingers, causing Froslass to move.

"Finish it off my dear, Ice Punch."

"Fros!" the ice/ghost type cried, her hand swirling with ice. She swung it upward in an uppercut, striking Flygon right in the face. He let out a cry of pain, falling onto the hard ground, bits of ice having stuck to his skin. The older trainer let out a laugh, clutching his sides as if he had been told a funny joke.

"I can't believe it, even after all this time you are still weak!"

"Screw you Yuta, you may have defeated my Flygon. But you and I both know I would have won if this was a contest battle!" Cerise snapped angrily, returning her fallen Pokemon. By now, the crowd that had gathered slowly dispersed, leaving only a few people behind.

"I sincerely doubt it. You've been out of the game for far to long, your Pokemon aren't strong. I mean, only a total noob would send out a dragon type to fight an ice type. Reminds me a lot of that dumb Fairy trainer I fought earlier today."

"Oh? You mean the one that kicked your ass without even trying?" the girl snapped back, earning a growl from the older trainer.

"You think you are so cool huh? What are you even doing here you has been? The Contest Committee banned you from competing in Pokemon Contests, and the Pokemon League! You still have four years on your suspension, so you can't enter any contests until then."

"Because you were the one who switched my ribbons dick head. You of all people knew how much I loved contests! But you got jealous that I was better than you, that I was taking the ribbons away from you! That's why you switched them, so that I could be disqualified. You ruined my life Yuta, and I will get you back for it!" Cerise shouted angrily, her body shaking a bit. Yuta licked his lips, the smug look on his face only growing.

"You? Get me back? I doubt it...come on sweetheart, I'm the current Johto Top Coordinator. There is no way you could ever beat my combinations. Besides, I already told you it wasn't me that switched those ribbons. You were the one that did a shit job faking them." he replied.

"Oi douche bag." Ursula cried, grabbing Yuta's attention. The boy looked over at her, a grin on his face.

"Hey, it's the Drill Girl...I wasn't expecting to see you here. What's up? You wanna lose too? Still recovering after I knocked you out of the Grand Festival? Didn't make it past the Top 32, a total loser if I say so myself." he said.

"Oh Arceus, you are so gross! How the hell can you speak to people like that? Like you are better than them?!" Jack cried angrily, feeling annoyed at the older trainer. Cerise's eyes widened a bit, as she looked at the younger trainer.

"Jack...what are you doing here? I thought you were taking the Island Challenge." Cerise asked, clearly surprised at seeing the younger trainer in Olivine. He shook his head, brushing her question aside. Yuta smirked, taking a few steps toward the boy.

"I am better than you, my Pokemon are Top Champions. I am the best at what I do. So excuse me for wanting to tell the world about how awesome I am."

"Pfft, awesome? You mean a cheater...I saw how you eliminated the competition at the Azalea Town contest. You broke a girl's Ball Capsule during her first contest. In Mahogany Town, you coated the floor with ice so that your opponent could hurt himself, allowing you to win by default...you are just a disgusting prick." Ursula snapped, glaring at the young man.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing, and even if I did...you can't prove it." he said, grinning.

"That's just how you like it isn't it Yuta? You like making it to the top, not through hard work. But because you love taking the easy way up, your appeals suck. And yet you still make it into the main competition and win your battles by sheer luck." Cerise spat, causing the boy to glance at her.

"Not really...I do try, I'd never hurt anyone else in order to win a contest." he said, almost sarcastically. The hooded girl growled in anger, pulling her fist back only for Jack to grab a hold of it.

"Don't, the last thing you want is to get an assault charge. He'll get his, we'll just have to school him on stage." he said.

"Tch...you? A little shit like you is competing in the Olivine Contest?" Yuta asked.

"I am...and I got plenty of routines too. I happen to be the son of Leilani Kai'le, you know...the Scratch Cat Girl of Alola?" he said. Cerise and Yuta both gasped in surprise at the name. The hooded girl slapped his arm, glaring at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" she hissed in annoyance.

"I didn't know until just today." he whispered back. Cerise did recall a look of familiarity when he had met her friend's mom, but she never connected the dots. Yuta however brushed it off, a small grin on his face.

"Oh? So you are the son of a famous coordinator? One that only made it past one circuit? You know kid your mom is a total loser. She didn't even win Kanto's Grand Festival when she entered. She only made it as a runner up. She got through three Johto contests before retiring. Now that I think about it, those articles I read stated she retired because she was pregnant. Guess she was to busy popping out a little loser of a child to finish the circuit."

" _How dare you speak of his mother like that? You think you are a tough guy huh? I'd like to see you battle honestly on the field. Without cheating and without using underhanded techniques. If anyone is a loser here, it's you!"_ Fay snapped angrily, standing firm before her trainer. Yuta let out a laugh, shaking his head as he backed away, holding his hands up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your trainer's mom. What are you gonna do? Make a black hole and swallow up the meanie trainer? Pfft, you don't scare me. But I will take on that challenge, if the loser can beat me one on one right now, I will acknowledge that he has merit. If not, then he's gonna drop out of the contest."

"I'm not gonna agree to that. Me and my friend Lillie have been practicing hard for this. I entered this contest for her, and I am not letting some side wandering, piece of shit trainer blackmail me into quitting. Insult me all you want, but you leave my mom out of this." Jack growled, glaring at the older trainer. He lowered himself a bit, glaring right into the younger trainer's eyes.

"I'll insult whoever I want...you're mom sucks as a coordinator. She was weak, that's why she quit. Think about it, if it hadn't been for you ruining her life, she would have been a Top Coordinator. Actually lets face it, even if she continued she wouldn't have made it to the top."

"Alright, that's enough asshole. Don't you fucking dare insult his mother that way. We'll settle this shit on the stage, like we should have done years ago. Let's get out of here Jack, forget this ass licker." Cerise said, grabbing onto Jack's arm.

"You seriously have issues Yuta, especially if you get enjoyment from down talking young kids." Ursula added, glaring at the boy.

"What? I'm merely stating the obvious."

"Girls it's fine...you actually think I'll let this shit head down talk me? I'll just prove him wrong the only way I know how. Through battle. I however am not dropping out of the contest, and if you attempt to force me, then I got three witnesses with me. They'll go straight to Officer Jenny with this information. Better yet, my partner Fay can project memories with her psychic powers, and she will have a detailed account of everything." Jack said, earning a chuckle from Yuta.

"Alright, you got me kid. You really fucking got me...fine, one on one. I'm still the superior trainer, so I'll definitely beat you. When I do, then I'll continue to defeat you and every one of your little friends in the contest. I'll take home another ribbon for my collection, my _legitimate_ collection, not that fake collection Miss Heartwood loves boasting about."

"Don't take him for granted Jack, he has a strong and diverse team. I know you can handle him, but never underestimate him." Cerise said, her warning failing to make the boy nervous. He was more annoyed with what Yuta was saying than anything else. He reached for one of his Pokeballs, a firm look on his face.

"Alright kid, don't disappoint me." Yuta said, throwing a Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, releasing a medium sized arachnid, it had a red body, bright yellow legs with thin violet stripes and a pair of beady green eyes. Jack's breath hitched a bit when he saw it, his face growing pale.

"Aria!" the pokemon hissed, moving slightly on the field.

"What's wrong? Amazed? Are you already growing nervous about our awesomeness?" Yuta questioned, a smirk on his face. Jack shook his head, having already selected a Pokeball.

"It had to be a fucking Ariados...no matter, I'm still winning this battle. Let's give it our all. Dante, front and center!" Jack shouted, throwing the Lure Ball high into the air. It snapped open, the large gyarados appearing on the field. It let out a roar, startling several people and pokemon that were still in the plaza.

"Whoa...when did he catch that?" Cerise asked curiously, not having expecting Jack's choice. Fay was quick to answer, holding her camera tightly in her grasp.

" _Just yesterday...he evolved from a Magikarp. If Jack sent him out, then he has full trust in him. This is going to be a difficult battle, more so for Jack and for Dante."_

"Why do you say that?" Ursula asked curiously.

" _Jack was bitten by an Ariados when he was younger, and got really sick. It was so bad that he got really close to dying, ever since then he's developed a fear of them. He fears poison types as a whole, but none as much as Ariados. It's going to be a mental battle for him."_ Fay said firmly, a look of worry on her face.

Cerise instantly felt regret, she should have pulled Jack away when she had the chance. Now she had to watch her friend battle her rival, especially facing a Pokemon that he was fearful of. She growled angrily, clenching her hands tightly. All she could hope for was for the battle to end quickly.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **(Combination Attacks):**

 **Shadow Blast (Shadow Ball + Moonblast)**

 **Shadow Bolt (Shadow Ball + Thunderbolt)**

 **Moon Bolt (Moonblast + Thunderbolt)**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Moonblast, Aqua Jet, Hydro Cannon**

 **(Combination Attacks)**

 **Sparkling Aria Jet (Sparkling Aria + Aqua Jet)**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Stomp**

 **Smokey** ** _(Murkrow)_** **: Male: Known Moves: Double Team, Brave Bird, Haze, Foul Play**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Solaria** ** _(Vivillon-Ocean Pattern)(Shiny)_** **Female: Known Moves: Bug Buzz, Draining Kiss, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

 **(At Home/Lockdown)**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Moves: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **Starlight** ** _(Lanturn)_** **Female: Known Moves: Surf, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Ion Deluge**

 **Dante** ** _(Gyarados)_** **Male: Known Moves: Hyper Beam, Bite, Flamethrower, Tackle**

 **Feebas (Gift Pokemon) Known Moves: Splash, Tackle**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: In Use)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	46. Johto Journeys: Olivine City IV

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. I apologize for not posting this sooner, I've been a bit busy with Danganronpa lately. This is going to be one of the last chapters I write before taking a break, I have actually finished Chapter 47 and will be posting it in a couple days. I won't be continuing this story for awhile, mostly because I want to see Everyone's Story, while also finishing up some Danganronpa stuff. So I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll see you all later.**

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 46

The Olivine Contest

 _Appeal Rounds Begin!_

Jack was trying his hardest not to run away screaming. He could feel the hairs on his arms stand on end as he looked at the Ariados. It reminded him of when he was younger, when he had gotten bitten by one. His mother had told him to stay away from the webs they made and he didn't listen. He had gotten to close as he tried to take a picture, only for the leader to attack him with a Poison Fang attack. He had almost died that day, and had developed a fear of them. Both Spinarak and Ariados were Pokemon that he didn't like. It even extended to other arachnids, like Joltik, Galvantula and even Skorupi and Drapion. It also made him dislike the Poison type as well. It was just a bad time for him, he was only eight so it was one of the more impregnable moments of his young life.

However, he had to be brave at this moment. Yuta was still wearing that disgusting grin on his face. It reminded him a lot of the boy that always took care of his class Furret back in Saffron City. He detested that boy, always saying he was better than everyone. Which was why he should take Furret home. He wore a grin similar to Yuta's, like he was better than everyone, because he was rich, and he could get whatever he wanted. That was the grin of someone who would use underhanded methods to get what he wanted. And it was a grin that Jack really wanted to wash away from his face. He bit through his nervousness, taking a deep breath through his nose. He closed his eyes briefly, reviewing some things in his mind.

" _Okay, Ariados are dual types. Bug and Poison, that means that Dante's newly learned Flamethrower will be useful. However, I don't know what moves this Ariados knows. I gotta watch out for the poison type attacks."_ he thought.

"Arceus, are you gonna make me wait or are you gonna call out something?" Yuta cried, voicing his complaint. He crossed his arms over his chest, a bored look on his face.

"Well...at least he's not grinning anymore. Let's go Dante, use Bite!" Jack called out, issuing the first command. Dante let out a roar, springing forward as fast as he could. His jaws glowed brilliantly as it went in for the attack.

"Dodge it." Yuta said. Ariados sped off to the side, avoiding the bite attack entirely. Dante let out a growl, going in for another bite, only for Ariados to dodge it a second time.

"It's alright Dante, just keep at it! When you get a good aim on it, use Flamethrower!" Jack said. Yuta let out a laugh, as if the boy had told a funny joke. He swept his hair out of his eyes, his body still shaking form his laughter.

"You think flames are gonna stop us? You are sorely mistaken my friend. Ariados, use Toxic Thread."

"Aria!" the arachnid hissed, launching a stream of violet threads at Dante. They wrapped around the serpentine water type, causing it to roar in pain. Small noxious fumes were coming from the thread, seeping into his body, accompanied by an orange glow.

"What was that? I've never even heard of a move like that." Jack muttered, fist clenched tightly.

"I see that you aren't well informed. Are you perhaps illiterate? You have a Pokedex, so maybe you should read up on Pokemon Moves. I'll do you a favor this time, Toxic Thread is a move that not only slows down an opponent, but also poisons them. Let's see how you get out of this one Jackson." Yuta said smugly.

"Grr...don't fucking call me that! It's alright Dante, don't let the Poison bother you. You are strong, and I believe in you. Let's go in for another attack. Use Tackle!" he cried out, earning a nod from the gyarados. It slithered toward Ariados, raising its tail high before aiming at the arachnid, who easily dodged the attack.

"What did I tell you about that Speed bro? Did you miss the explanation? Are you deaf too?"

"Stop with the fucking insults Yuta! They aren't necessary on the battlefield!" Cerise shouted, only making the trainer laugh.

"Whatever, Ariados, Swords Dance!"

"Aria Aria Aria!" the pokemon cried, striking its legs together. It started moving in odd patterns, its body glowing orange from the attack. Dante let out another roar of pain, the poison doing a bit of damage. Jack grit his teeth in anger, knowing his friend must have been in a lot of pain.

" _We aren't going to lose this one...I know I can win. I just gotta believe in Dante and he'll get it done."_ he thought to himself, giving his Pokemon a nod.

"Let's do this Dante, go in for a Flamethrower!" Jack cried. Dante rose his head high, unleashing the swirling plume of flames at the arachnid, who once again moved out of the way. It zoomed across the field, forelegs glowing bright green.

"Proceed with X-Scissor." Yuta said, not even showing emotion. There was a glint in his eye, as if he had already won the battle. Dante tried moving out of the way, only for Ariados to jump into the air. It crossed its forelegs, slashing at him with an X pattern, the tendrils of light striking his body. He let out a cry of pain, falling hard onto the ground.

"Dante! Are you alright? Can you continue?" Jack cried out, a look of worry on his face. Though injured, Dante forced himself up, the poison once again making him cry in agony.

"Eh? It didn't pass out? I must have misjudged that one...eh, no matter. We'll get him with a couple more attacks. Ariados, Venom Drench."

"Jack, you gotta watch out for that attack. If it hits it's all over!" Ursula cried, earning a nod from the boy.

"You heard her buddy, dodge it!" he cried. Dante growled angrily, moving out of the way of the attack, a thick violet liquid hitting the ground where he once was. Ariados clicked its tongue, once again speeding towards the water type. It formed another ball of poison in its mouth, launching at the gyarados who took the attack head on. His body glowed brightly, as his Attack, Defense and Speed were greatly lowered.

"Looks like you are in a pickle my friend. How should I end this? I could go for something illustrious...hmm what to do?" Yuta muttered, tapping a finger on his chin.

"Dante, I know it hurts but you gotta attack. Use Flamethrower all over the ground, burn it as much as you can!" Jack cried, in a desperate attempt to make a hit. He knew it was all over, but he wasn't going down without a fight, and neither was Dante. He let out a fearsome roar, drenching the field in flames, the crackling fire engulfing the entire field.

Yuta snapped his fingers, causing Ariados to avoid the fire entirely. The arachnid raced toward a nearby building, climbing up the wall. Once it had made it onto the roof, it sat, poised and ready to attack. Dante cut his flames off, knowing he couldn't attack the Pokemon if it was on a building.

"Ariados, Poison Fang." Yuta said, letting out a small laugh. Ariados sprung off the building, fangs glowing violet as it latched onto Dante's neck. He let out a screech, his tail striking the ground hard from the attack. His body gave out, as he fell hard onto the scorched ground, moving slightly as the poison finally took effect. Ariados let go, jumping back onto the ground.

"Wow...that battle went just as well as I expected. Good job Jackson, you have certainly proved me wrong." the silver haired trainer said, clapping his hands loudly. Jack growled angrily, returning his fallen Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"I'm sorry Dante, I shouldn't have put you through that. You just evolved, and didn't have any battle experience. I let my anger get the best of me, and now you're hurt." he said, clasping the Lure Ball tightly in his hand.

"It isn't your fault Jack, Dante battled hard and you know it." Ursula said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was about to say something when he felt something tugging his pant leg. He glanced down, screaming bloody murder when he realized it was Ariados.

"Pfft hahahahaha! The look on your face was priceless! I wish I had a camera!" Yuta said, clutching his sides tightly. Jack turned away from the trainer, having latched onto Cerise's arm, shaking in fear.

"You are such a piece of shit. Let's get the fuck outta here." she said, pulling her friend along.

"We'll settle this on the stage Yuta. Trust me, we're going to win this time around." Ursula said.

"Yawn...petty threats only serve to bore me. Au Revoir mes amies, we shall meet later this week. Bonne Chance!" Yuta said smugly, going as far as bowing as the three trainers left the plaza.

 _xxx_

Jack sighed as he sat at the Pokemon Center's waiting room. His arms were still shaking a bit as he remembered what had just happened. He hadn't even heard Ariados get close. Seeing it tugging on his pant leg, it brought him back to the night he had gotten bit. He didn't remember much after that, all he knew was that he ended up at the Pokemon Center. He had handed Nurse Joy his Lure Ball, telling it his Pokemon had been poisoned, and now he was just there. Ursula had left, saying she had to make sure her Pokemon were ready for the contest. The one that had remained was Cerise, who was quietly sitting next to the boy.

The black haired girl was sitting quietly in front of the boy. She had been wondering why he was in Olivine City, but she didn't know how to ask him. She did notice the Z-ring on his wrist was a little different, instead of it being white, green and red like before, it now had black wrist straps. The top of it was still white, with the familiar green and red accents on it. She also noticed the other crystals on his other bracelet, including the Rockium-Z and Grassium-Z that belonged to the Grand Trial and Grass Trial respectively. It was safe to say that the boy had successfully passed his trials on Akala Island. Which raised more questions, about why he was exactly here. She sighed, steeling her nerves a bit.

"So um...what are you doing in Johto?" she asked. The boy looked up from the floor, having perked up a bit. He was still a bit nervous, but he was mostly over it now.

"Oh uh...there was some damage done to the Geothermal Power Plant on Ula'ula Island. I dunno if you knew, but they're building a Pokemon League on the summit of Mt. Lanakila, the work crew caused a landslide. Half of the island has no power at the moment."

"I didn't know about that, sorry. After we met, I ended up packing some things and leaving for the Hoenn Region. I spent a few days with my family in Fortree before heading to Verdanturf Town for some solitary training. The winds there are nice and crisp, so it was perfect for my team. I take it the Island Challenge is on hold for a bit?" Cerise asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah they did...my family and friends threw me a party in Malie City. My uncle Kukui and Aunt Burnet got me tickets to Kanto. Me, Hau, Cynthia and Lillie are currently heading to Fura City."

"The Wind Festival?"

"Mhmm...guess that's where you're going too?"

"Duh, everyone and their mother is heading to Fura City. The Wind Festival is such a beautiful tradition. They tell the Legend of the Chosen One, then the Pokemon Trainer lucky enough to be chosen gets to find three glass balls on the islands. When brought back, the Festival Maiden plays a song. They say the spirit of Lugia visits the city, and carries their hopes and dreams off into the wind." Cerise said, a smile on her face.

"I know...I've been to the Festival once before. Back when I was twelve, it's been two years since then. The legend is so cool though, I've always wanted to see Lugia too. Maybe this will be my year." Jack said. Cerise frowned a bit, leaning forward in her seat slightly.

"Um Jack...about Yuta...remember that story I told you? The one who swapped my ribbons was him. He was my best friend growing up, and we went through the Hoenn Circuit together."

"Yes, I was able to gather that much. Let me guess, you won more contests than him and he grew jealous. Jealous enough to go that far huh?" he asked, causing her to look away.

"Yeah...he still has my ribbons. When I was suspended, everything came crashing down. You don't understand...when you have a dream and worked for years on it. It becomes your best friend, and then when it comes crashing down...it feels like someone is choking you. Like they're sitting on your chest, squeezing your neck and you struggle to breath. But every single breath feels like someone jabbing a knife in your throat. It hurts three times worse when your best friend is the one shattering it." she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rise." the boy said softly. She shook her head, clearing her throat.

"It's fine, two years of near total isolation made me realize what a dumbass I was. There I was, sitting in my couch letting the days blend into nothing. I was a stupid fucking idiot...letting that bastard's ego grow out of control. Well you saw him...he thinks he's so good he can win every contest he answers. He undermines everyone, hurts contestants and does anything he can to make it to the top. He's a lowdown dirty cheater."

"I know that...but Rise how are you going to expose him? Did Mr. Contesta prove he was the one who swapped your ribbons?" Jack asked curiously.

"No...that was never proved. My ribbons _miraculously_ appeared after I was banned. They were given to me, but in a fit of anger I flung the case across the room. I guess Yuta must have grabbed them at some point. He taunted me with them during our battle, said they're his most prized possessions."

"What a bastard." Jack said softly.

"Mhmm...but it's fine...I'm going to win against him. Which also reminds me, who are you partnered up with?" she asked. Jack chuckled, brow quirked.

"I dunno Ma Cherie, mind telling me who your partner is? I might tell you who mine is."

"Ugh...none of that shit...besides I already know. It's a girl named Lillie, the cute blondie that was with you. The day that you came to my house." she said.

"Shit...I did say it earlier when Yuta taunted me...alright you win."

"Hehe...if you must know, my partner is a girl who I'm friends with. We met at the tail end of the Hoenn Circuit. She had become Top Coordinator of Sinnoh the year before. Her name is Zoey, she's from Snowpoint City."

"Dawn's friend?" Jack asked.

"Oh...so you've heard about her?"

"I met her once at the hotel, but didn't really get to know her. Well, if you are pairing up with a Top Coordinator, your performance must be a sight to behold. If that Brave Bird and Double Team combination is anything to go by." Jack said.

"Hey, no talking! I can't let these noobies learn all of my secrets." the girl said, giving the boy a wink.

" _Excuse me, would Jack Sparrow and Cerise Heartwood please come to the front desk? Thank you!"_

"That's our cue." Cerise said, grabbing her bag as she stood up. Jack followed after her, heading toward the front desk. Nurse Joy was waiting with their Pokeballs, a smile in her face.

"Hello Nurse Joy. Are our Pokemon all better?" Jack asked.

"Indeed they are, though I would advise you don't push your Gyarados. Those Poison attacks weakened him quite a bit. He should get a few days of rest before resuming his training." she said sternly, earning a frown from the boy.

"Alright...I'll send him back to the Lab for one of my other Pokemon. Thanks Nurse Joy."

"Sure thing Jack, it's what I'm here for. As for you Miss Heartwood, your Pokemon are all in top form. Your Flygon suffered a bit of frostbite, but he's made a full recovery. You should be set for the contest in a couple days."

"Awesome, we aren't going to lose it either. Thank you Nurse Joy." she said, giving the nurse a polite bow. Jack did the same, before heading toward the Video Phones, holding Dante's Lure Ball in his hand.

"I know you wanted to train for a bit buddy, but resting will do you good. I'm sorry." he said softly to the Pokeball. It shook a bit in his hand, as if Dante was telling him it was okay. He grabbed a hold of the phone, placing a finger in the spin dial, spinning it as he entered his number.

"God, I got used to the ones in Alola being holographic. The fuck...why are these ancient?" the boy muttered, as he stared at the screen, seeing a Pidgey flying across it.

"It's for aesthetics dummy. The ones in Alola are all holographic, but the ones in Hoenn and Sinnoh are modern and boring. I actually like these." Cerise chirped, glancing at the screen patiently.

"Aesthetics my ass." the boy muttered dryly. The screen lit up a bit, as his mother came into view. She looked a bit tired, but gave him a smile nonetheless.

" _Hi sweetie! You are so lucky I was at the lab, your Uncle is with his wife. So I'm manning the lab for a bit."_ she said.

"Hey mom, I'm glad I caught you too. You look tired, my Pokemon aren't giving you any trouble are they?" he asked curiously. She shook her head, sweeping her her brown locks from her face. She pinned them down with her sunglasses, her smile not diminishing in the slightest.

" _Not at all, they're all very sweet. I've just been a bit busy, helping Grady out with his Malasada stand. I've also been thinking of opening a small PokePuff shop. You know, like the one I had in Lumiose before your father forced me to sell it off."_

"Yes I remember...speaking of which, when were you going to tell me you were famous?"

" _Eh? What are you talking about?"_ Leilani asked, a confused look on her face. The fluttering of wings could be heard on the other line, as Smokey landed on her shoulder, eyeing the camera closely.

"Hi Smokey, anyway mom you know what I'm talking about. Maybe I should call you something else. I think Miss Scratch Cat Girl will do." he said. Leilani's brows furrowed slightly, a look of realization appearing on her face.

" _Oh right...I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry sweetie...you know your father didn't like talking about that stuff. I never got the chance to tell you about it...how did you find out?"_

"My friend Ursula told me about it. Showed me this picture of you when you were younger. You looked really cute too." he said, causing her to laugh.

" _I did, didn't I? My Alolan style outfits were always a hit on stage. I'll be sure to tell you more about that when I can. I actually got a bit of a surprise for you, but it's actually something you gotta see in person."_

"In person? Well I guess." he said, a bit confused.

"Excuse me, could I cut in for a bit?" Cerise asked, grabbing the phone from Jack's hand, pushing him out of the way.

"Wha...Cerise! Come on, I gotta swap Pokemon!" he exclaimed.

"In a minute, Miss Leilani, I hope I'm not bothering you. I had a teensy question, about Pokemon Treats."

" _Sure Cerise, what do you need to know?"_ Leilani asked, giving the girl a smile.

"Awesome...well I train flying types. I was wondering if there was something I could make. You know, something that will be healthy for them, but also make their feathers nice and shiny. Heaven knows my Staraptor and Swellow spend half a day preening themselves. Don't even get me started on Pelipper." she said, rolling her eyes a bit.

" _Hmm...have you tried using Coba Berries? Flying type Pokemon tend to like things made with them. Usually giving them a mixture of Sitrus, Pecha and Coba berries will make them get all the nutrients they need. Maybe give it to them as a PokeBlock instead of a Puff or Poffin."_ she said, earning a nod from Cerise.

"Thank you so much, I'll definitely put that to the test. All yours Jacky, I gotta jet. There are things I gotta take care of in town, try to avoid Yuta okay?" she said, giving the boy a side hug.

"Sure, see you later Rise. Anyway mom, I need to send back one of my Pokemon. Could you get Luna for me?" he asked.

" _No problem, let me just get her Pokeball...where the hell does Kukui keep those things?"_ she muttered, leaving the screen for a bit.

"Hey mom, try looking under the transporter. There are only six trainers that use his lab as a home base of sorts. Shouldn't be hard to find them." Jack said.

" _Aha...found it, now I gotta find her. Hang on a second sweetie, I'll be right back."_ Leilani said, leaving the room. It was quiet for a few minutes, before his mother finally reappeared on the screen, holding the Moon Ball in her hand.

" _You're gonna have to talk me into this, I'm still learning."_

"Just put the Pokeball on the tray. The PC starts up automatically, when you see the transfer Icon, just click on it." Jack said, earning a nod from the woman. The machine whirled up a bit, and he placed the Lure Ball on the pad. A second later it disappeared, being replaced with Luna's Moon Ball a second later.

" _Did you get it? I got a Lure Ball on my end."_ Leilani said.

"Yup, I got it. You said you had a Gyarados of your own right? Think you can take care of mine?"

" _You caught a Gyarados? Aw...you're taking up after your mommy aren't you? I'll take extra good care of him sweetie, you've got my word. I gotta let you go, it's getting late and I gotta take the girls out for dinner."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Remember, the contest is in two days so I hope you set that DVR to record." Jack said, earning a thumbs up from the woman.

" _Make me proud sweetie, see you later!"_ Leilani said happily, ending the call a second later. Jack hung the phone up, glancing at his Moon Ball as he walked away from the phone, only to stop in his tracks.

"Wait...girls? What girls?"

 _xxx_

It was the day before the contest, and already people were starting to arrive in Olivine. The streets were shock full of tourists, all there because they wanted to see the Contest live and in person. Olivine had become a bit hard to traverse now, the choking feeling having grown twofold. It wasn't a surprise to Jack, that among the people that were arriving, came his friends Hau and Lillie. He happily greeted them at the Hotel, guiding them to their hotel room so they could leave their stuff. He hadn't gotten a word out to Hau before Lillie had dragged him away. It had been a little hot outside, which had caused the girl to shed the smock top she had been wearing, choosing to remain in her romper. It was a little odd seeing her without it though, since Jack had grown so accustomed to it.

It didn't take him long to realize the girl was taking him toward the lake. The same one he had been practicing at a few days before. She hadn't said a single word to him, just keeping a firm look on her face. It was clear that she was determined about something. It was actually an alluring trait, when someone that normally was meek and shy took charge. It was as if he was seeing a different person. Even Nebby seemed to be excited, as her face was partially poking out of Lillie's duffle bag, enough to see but not enough to get out. Ten minutes of walking later, and they had arrived at the lake, the blonde girl finally stopping. She turned to face Jack, a firm look on her face.

"Alright, first I'd like to apologize for dragging you out here without a word. But I've been working hard on this routine of ours. Valerie and I made the outfits, and like I said before, ended up scrapping Beauty and the Beast for something entirely different."

"It isn't Snow White is it?" he asked curiously, brow quirked as he crossed his arms. She shook her head, giving him a grin.

"It's actually something different, though it does involve Ice. Now then I want you to read what's on this pad. We need to practice this as best we can before tomorrow." she said, handing him a notebook. The boy nodded, reading the neat handwriting on the paper.

" _What...what the hell is this? This is not at all what we practiced...I mean it does sound cool but. Will this actually work?"_ he asked. His eyes kept tracing the words on the paper, growing more and more confused as he read.

"So? What do you think?" Lillie asked, she was oozing excitement, her green eyes glowing vibrantly with glee. The boy let out an unamused chuckle, a bit nervous.

"It...it's something."

"What's wrong? Is it the ramps? Oh you hate it don't you? I knew it...I should have called you before leaving Ecruteak." she said, quickly deflating.

"No no...no! I don't hate it...it's just, different from what I expected. What was your inspiration for this again?" he asked. She sighed, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"When I was a little girl, my mom and dad took me to this show. It was one where they did these beautiful dances on ice. The performers were in sync, not just with each other. But their Pokemon as well...that's why I proposed using Crystal and Snowball, as well as two of our other Pokemon. We're allowed up to four after all." she said.

"Hmm...okay, you wanna practice the skating right?" he asked. She gave him a nod, reaching for Snowball's Pokeball. He did the same with Crystal, a smile on his face.

They took a moment, placing their Pokeball Capsules on their Pokeballs. They both had their chosen seals on it, with both of them having chosen the Confetti Seal C for their Pokemon. They stood next to each other, heads bowed just like they had practiced before. Jack snapped his fingers, their signal to begin, they threw their Pokeballs up high.

"Alright Crystal, Front and Center!"

"Snowball, I choose you!"

Both Pokeballs snapped open, Crystal and Snowball appeared, followed by a shower of multicolored confetti. Having landed on the grass, they both expelled a wave of freezing mist, causing the confetti to burst into sparkles, just like they had practiced. Without missing a beat, both called out their attacks.

"Ice Beam, freeze the lake!"

"Niine!"

"Vulpix!"

Unleashing their joint attack, the ice beam freezing the lake solid. Jack and Lillie nodded to each other, quickly donning their ice skates. Jack took off first, gaining a bit of speed on the ice with a crossover. Crystal followed after him, jumping lightly on the ice.

"That was a pretty good start, we got it nailed down." Jack said, sliding to a stop.

"Mhmm...now comes the hard part, getting ourselves in sync. Do you know how to Waltz?" she asked.

"Pfft...no."

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. Hmm...do you know any other dances? Flamenco? Salsa?"

"Lillie, sweetie I may have lived in Kalos, but that doesn't mean I learned to dance. I don't dance." he said.

"I know you can."

"Not a chance, no."

"If I can do this, then you can do that." Lillie said, easily doing a twirl, her hands joined above her head.

"I don't dance." Jack replied firmly, crossing his arms.

"You are hopeless. Come on, we're gonna practice...and don't think I didn't notice that segway. I didn't think you of all people watched High School Musical." she said.

"What can I say? Disney Channel was my shit growing up." he replied, a smirk on his face.

For the rest of the day, the two trainers continued practicing the new routine. Jack was getting the hang of it, especially some of the dance moves. Lillie had told him that they would be combining various moves, from Waltz, to Ballet to even Flamenco, which was why she asked him about that beforehand. As they continued skating on the ice, they would incorporate each part of the appeal with their Pokemon. They had their Pokemon form various things with ice, from spirals, to arches to even ramps for them to skate under. They had brought out their second Pokemon as well, adding them to the routine as well. Overall, it was a performance of two minutes, but it was quite the complex routine. After running through it a few times, they decided to quit for the day, having had enough practice for the day.

"Oh man Lillie...you really know how to make a routine." Jack said, panting a bit as he sat at the edge of the lake. Crystal and Snowball were a bit overheated, so they had to return them to their Pokeballs. The girl continued skating on the ice, a serene smile on her face.

"I'm glad you think so. Me and my mom used to skate whenever we had the chance. It's always tropical in Alola, but she would freeze our pool. Since it was Olympic sized, we had quite a lot of room to skate. It was really fun."

"What happened? You two don't skate anymore?" he asked. She slid to a stop, some ice shavings falling around her feet.

"No...ever since my father went missing, she's been...out of it. She hasn't been my mom in a long time." Lillie said, glancing at her feet. She noticed the ice was starting to melt, so she made her way back to the shore.

"I'm sorry to hear that...maybe one day she'll realize what a beautiful daughter she has. She's taking you for granted you know, one day you'll leave forever and regret everything she's said and done."

"I really hope that time doesn't come. So, I heard from Jaune that you got a bit close to the gym leader here." she said, earning a flush from Jack.

"That isn't true...sure we've hung out a couple times, but that's it. She's really cute though, but I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend." Jack admitted. Lillie quirked a brow, unlacing her skates as she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Mhmm...I'm just...working out some stuff you know? I gotta warn you though...there's a guy out there that's...something else." he said, becoming a bit serious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember Cerise? She's here and entered the contest too. The guy that caused her suspension is here as well." he said. She stiffened a bit, straightening up at his words.

"The guy who swapped her ribbons for fake ones?"

"That's him, his name is Yuta. Fay sensed Cerise's aura in a crowd, and we managed to see the end of her battle with him. That guy...he's a bastard. He's smug, smarmy and does anything he can to win. Cerise and Ursula both told me about the things he's done to actually win a contest. He's not above injuring a contestant to win by default." Jack explained, earning an angered look from the blonde.

"What a rotten person! You have to do something about it!"

"I can't...none of us can. There's no proof that he was the one that did anything. I ended up battling him, and I lost."

"You...lost?" she asked, surprised at the news.

"I was using a Pokemon that I had just caught, barely any experience. It was a rookie mistake. That battle was horrible Lillie, not only did my Pokemon get hurt...but it opened my eyes a bit. Yuta is a disgusting trainer, he looks down on people and finds their misfortune hilarious. But he's a good battler, all things aside."

"You admire his battling style?"

"Absolutely not! I detest everything about him, knowing he undermines people. Looks down on them as if they were shit on the ground, hurts people. I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt Lillie. Like I said, he's hurt contestants before. I don't want him to do anything to you." Jack said, placing a hand on hers.

"I won't let him hurt me Jack, besides you'll be there. I know you'll protect me." she said, giving him a smile. He flushed a bit, looking away from the girl.

"Of course...you're my best friend." he said happily. He felt something brushing against his hand, noticing it was Nebby. He smiled, giving her at light pat.

"Hey Nebby, I missed you too. Let me guess, you wanna play with Melody for a bit?" he said. She gave him a small coo, which he took as a yes. He reached for his Eclipse Ball, releasing the mythical Pokemon from within.

"Melo metta!" she cried in greeting, earning some happy Pews from Nebby. It didn't take them long to start playing one of their many games of tag.

"Melody looks a bit different than before, have you been training her?" Lillie asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I've been trying to get her to learn Relic Song. It's getting there." he said, glancing at the musical pokemon, a fond smile on his face. Lillie grabbed a hold of her bag, digging around it for a second, before she pulled a blue glass flute from within.

It was made entirely out of blown glass, with several small designs on it. It was bright blue in color, with white and black markings on it. The head joint had a small flat lip plate on it, along with a small cork at the top. It was used to change the intonation of the flute. It looked more traditional than modern flutes, as it didn't have any keys on it, only having small holes along the body of the flute.

"I bought this in Slateport City, I figured it would come in handy at some time. It was made in Fallarbor Town, from the soot that's gathered around Mt. Chimney." she said, holding the flute out to the boy.

"It's very pretty...but I don't know how to play it." he said.

"I know, but I figured you could learn. I bought one for each of our friends, and was planning on giving them out at the Festival. But I think you deserve yours now, since Melody needs the training. Not only that, Artemis needs to practice her singing too. Primarina that don't use their vocal chords daily may end up losing their voice entirely." Lillie said. A look of worry washed over his face, as he looked away from the girl.

"Shit, I didn't know that...I haven't been practicing at hall with her. She sings all the time, but I thought that was just normal for Primarina to do." he said.

"That's good, but you have to learn how to at least play this. Flutes are easy to learn. I already know how to play one, since my mom made me pick up an instrument as a kid. If you'd like we can work on the Relic Song now."

"You would do that? Really?" he asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Yes silly, you are entering a contest for me. The least I can do is help Melody learn Relic Song. Getting her attention will be the hardest challenge though." she said, pointing to her and Nebby, who were chasing each other near the lake.

"Ugh...don't remind me. Me and Ursula tried to teach her that song a few days back. She got one note at least." Jack said, standing up from his seat.

"It'll be fun, I'm sure...I'll go get her, you take your skates off. Before you end up getting mud all over the blades." Lillie said, pointing at his feet. The boy looked down, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I knew I forgot something, thanks for pointing that out Lillie."

"No problem, Nebby, Melody...it's time for some training. Come on you two, don't make me chase you!" the blonde cried, running toward the two Pokemon.

 _xxx_

The sound of fireworks echoed all throughout the Olivine Seaside Stadium. Every seat available had been completely filled, the event having sold out mere minutes after having been put online. The crowd was cheering loudly, all of them excited for the Contest that was about to begin. The lights had been dimmed down over the stage, as they were preparing to begin the event. Those that couldn't enter the stadium were located outside, watching from the Jumbo Screens attached to the building. The entire path leading up to the entrance had been lined with vendors. From snacks, to Pokeballs, to Capsule Seals were being sold. Souvenirs were flying off the shelves, and food was being cooked fresh. It was going to be a long day, so everyone was preparing for the event to begin. Finally, after a few minutes a loud fanfare began playing from the large speakers, the lights finally being turned on.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Olivine Seaside Stadium!" the Master of Ceremonies cried, causing the crowd to start clapping and cheering.

The woman stood in the center of the stage, waving at the crowd. She was a young woman, with neck length curly orange hair. She was wearing a light pink crop top, with a Pokeball print on the front of it. She was wearing a matching short blue skirt, with light purple tights, and a pair of blue boots. She had a visor on her head, which had a ribbon pinned to the side of it. She gave a bow to the crowd, bringing the microphone closer to her lips.

"It's wonderful to see so many people here today! My name is Lillian Meridian, and I'm the Master of Ceremonies for this contest! We've seen quite a lot of contests in the Johto Region already, but this is by far the biggest! As you all know, this contest was meant to be held in Ecruteak City, but a gas leak prevented the contest from going on as planned. But we all came back strong and are here in the beautiful Olivine City!" she said, another round of applause exploded from the crowd. Lillian smiled, holding her hand up to silence the crowd.

"Now then, 64 pairs of Coordinators have come from far and wide to enter this Double Performance. Only a few of these have been held before, and it's an honor to be the MC for this one. Before we begin, I would like to welcome our judges! First we have the Chairmen of the Pokemon Contest Circuits, Mr. Contesta!"

"Hello everyone, it's wonderful to be here in Olivine City. It has been quite awhile since we have held a contest here. I look forward to seeing what combinations you all have come up with." the cheery man in the red suit said, a smile on his face.

"Let us welcome the Head of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Lillian said, presenting the next judge.

"Olivine City is Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said happily, waving to the crowd.

"Our next judge happens to be Nurse Joy, from the Olivine City Pokemon Center!" Lillian said.

"I've personally checked on the Pokemon being entered today. All of them are in tip top shape, and I am looking forward to seeing the beautiful appeals each of them will bring us!"

"Well, I owe you thanks Nurse Joy, for your hard work caring for all of our Pokemon. Last but not least is our guest judge for the event. This young woman happens to be a fashion designer and gym leader in the distant Kalos Region. Not only is she famous for her designs, but she happens to be the youngest of the Kimono Sisters of Ecruteak City! Give a warm welcome to the Fairy Queen, Valerie!" Lillian said, happily presenting the Gym Leader.

"I'd hardly call myself a queen, but I do appreciate your kindness. I'm looking forward to seeing just how all of your appeals blend together. Not only that, I look forward to seeing all of your beautiful outfits as well. I wish luck to all of our Coordinators." Valerie said happily.

"Okay then, now that we have welcomed our judges, it's time to read the rules of the competition. Each Coordinator has the use of four Pokemon during the entire event, eight in total between both participants. Those that pass the appeals rounds will battle in Double Battle Format, two Pokemon out on the field. During the appeals round, contestants will be allowed to use four Pokemon total. After the appeals round, 32 pairs of trainers will be eliminated. The ones that move on will then take part in the Battle Rounds.

Each battle will be five minutes long, and each pair will take turns lowering the points of their opponents. The pair that has the most points remaining at the end of five minutes will pass on to the next round. The winner of the contest will win this, the Ecruteak/Olivine Ribbon! It has been completely redesigned to commemorate this special event! This one is one of a kind, so if you want to take it with you, you'll have to bring out your A-Game!" Lillian said, holding the ribbon up for the crowd to see.

It was a beautiful sky blue ribbon, consisting of two bows, held together by the center pin. The pin itself was gold in color, and in the shape of a Rainbow Wing. The edges of the ribbon were a silky white color. Coming from each loop were a small lavender colored tails, cut at an angle. It had some embroidered designs on each point, in the shape of an anchor. Ooh's and ah's came from the crowd, all of them entranced by the beauty of the ribbon. Lillian gave a wink to the camera, handing the Ribbon off to Mr. Contesta, who placed it inside a glass carrying case.

"Alright! With that out of the way, let us welcome our first two contestants! Coming from Cherrygrove City here in Johto, I welcome Francheska and Gregorio! Let's give them a round of applause!" Lillian cried, racing off stage. The two trainers ran onto the stage, throwing their Pokeballs into the air.

"Come out onto the stage!" the cried in unison.

Appearing in a shower of sparks, a Ninjask and a Yanma appeared on stage. Their wings were buzzing loudly, blowing the last of the sparks away from their bodies. They both glowed orange as they begun zooming across the field.

"Look at that! Both Ninjask and Yanma have the Speed Boost Ability, this is going to make things mighty interesting!" Lillian cried, a look of amazement on her face. The judges watched on, a look of interest in their faces.

"Yanma, Hidden Power!" Gregorio cried out.

"Yanya!" Yanma cried, shooting into the air, golden orbs forming around it.

"Now Ninjask, Agility!" Francheska cried. Ninjask let out a hiss as it zoomed forward. Yanma fired its Hidden Power right at Ninjask, who dodged each one with ease.

"And Ninjask dodges them all with great precision and speed! That Agility made its body glitter brightly in the light!"

"Let's do this Yanma, Silver Wind on the Hidden Power, before it hits the ground!" Gregorio cried out. Yanma shot forward, its Speed Boost ability kicking in again. It zoomed past the Hidden Power, pulling up inches away from hitting the ground. Yanma beat its wings hard, sending a stream of silver sparkling wind at the Hidden Power, making each orb burst into sparkles.

"Finish it off Ninjask, Defog!" Francheska called out.

Ninjask beat its wings hard, sending several crescent shaped blasts of energy into the Silver Wind, slicing right through it. They each hit the ground, bursting into smoke. Yanma zoomed around the field as fast as it could, sweeping the smoke in all directions, blending it with the remaining sparkles of the Hidden Power, making it look like a sparkling mist. Gregorio and Francheska held their hands up, allowing their Pokemon to land on them, giving a bow to the crowd.

"That was a wonderful performance. Let's see what our judges say, Mr. Contesta I'm passing it on to you!" Lillian said, turning to face the man.

"Yanma and Ninjask are unusual Pokemon to see in a Contest. But I must admit these two are quite alluring. Their speed and precision is on point, and their moves were quite appealing. I give you twenty points." Mr. Contesta said.

"The use of Agility in conjunction with the Speed Boost Ability was quite remarkable. 21 Points." Mr. Sukizo said, a 21 appearing on his box.

"I agree with Mr. Sukizo, using Yanma and Ninjask's natural speed to their advantage was great. The combination of Silver Wind and Hidden Power was amazing as well. I give you 20 points!" Nurse Joy said happily.

"Excellent amount of points so far, what do you say Miss Valerie?" Lillian asked, glancing at the Gym Leader who was giving the two coordinators a scrutinizing look.

"The appeal itself was quite beautiful. You made use of your Pokemon's natural abilities, which is wonderful. However I noticed a slight delay between moves, as if you were unsure of what to call next. I will admit, the use of Defog to cut through Silver Wind was quite ingenious. I also find your outfits to be very adorable, I give you 22 points."

"A grand total of 62 points, not bad for our first appeal. Give it up for Francheska and Gregorio of Cherrygrove City everyone, and their amazing Pokemon!" Lillian cried out. The two coordinators bowed at the crowd, giving them a smile and a wave.

From the back room, Jack was watching the screen intently. He and Lillie were the tenth performance out of 32 so he had a bit of time to gauge the competition. The waiting room was quite big, and had been prepared well for the event, with food and drinks for trainers and Pokemon alike. He spotted a few familiar faces, along with people he didn't know. Cerise was there as well, standing next to an orange haired girl who was wearing a wine colored suit.

Cerise herself was wearing a beautiful red dress. It was a cross between a ball gown and a Victorian style dress. It had long sleeves, that reached down to her wrists, though she had rolled them up to her elbows. She was wearing a pair of white gloves on her hands, secured onto her wrist with red ribbons, her Z-ring being worn on her left wrist. The dress itself was rather poofy, having three layers. It had embroidered designs on it, flowers and roses. She was wearing a beautiful red hood, with an Absol printed on the back, standing at the edge of a cliff glancing at a full moon. It was one of the more outlandish looking outfits, but it fit the young woman nonetheless.

He himself was wearing the suit he had bought, though it was more tailored to him. He was wearing a white collared shirt underneath it, along with a blue tie, that had snowflake prints on it. Over the shirt, he had on the suit, which was ice blue in color. It was firmly pressed and free of wrinkles. He had a handkerchief neatly folded in his breast pocket. He was wearing a pair of light blue slacks, along with a pair of white leather boots, with light blue soles. The cuffs were folded down, and covered in fluffy white fur. He had on a top hat, the same one that had come with the suit. Attached to the knot of his tie was his Keystone, still mounted to the F Clef mount that Diantha had gotten him long ago. He had been planning on using it in the final round, just in case he needed it. His hands were covered by white gloves, his Z-Ring slightly hidden by his cuff.

It was honestly one of the fanciest things he had ever worn. The last fancy thing he had worn was a suit. But that had been for a party that his father had been invited to. He didn't really like them, but this contest outfit was something else entirely. He didn't know why, but he felt really comfortable in it. He cringed at a bright flash, glaring at the perpetrator of said flash.

"Cynthia! I thought I told you to turn the damn flash off!" Jack cried in annoyance, earning a giggle from the girl.

"You did, I did that because you weren't answering me." she said, switching the flash off. Standing next to her was Star, who was taking pictures of a few of the Coordinators, none of them minding her at all. He sighed, standing up straight as he looked at the blonde.

"What was the question?"

"Are you nervous? I mean...some of these guys are professionals. Look at those two bug types...both of them having Speed Boost...it's quite ingenious." Cynthia said, glancing at Francheska and Gregorio, who were giving their Yanma and Ninjask some treats after their performance.

"I agree...it was pretty cool. But trust me, me and Lillie have something that's a lot cooler than that. Way cooler than that." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Ha...I'd like to see that." the familiar voice of Ursula said.

Though her hair style remained the same, the peach haired girl had been wearing a beautiful white sundress. It had several ruffled layers on it, along with some white flowers attached to it. Her shoulders were bare, a feather boa being wrapped around her shoulders and arms. She was wearing a pair of white gloves on her arms, reaching up to her biceps. Her feet were adorned with white heels, matching the rest of the dress. It was much simpler than some of the other dresses he had seen.

"You look nice, white definitely suits you."

"Thank you...it's mostly because my partner wanted to use a theme. Wedding Dance, if you must know. He's dressed in black, and looks quite handsome if I say so myself." she said, gesturing to a tall, green haired man who had a Mew themed Harp in his hands.

"Isn't he that Nando guy? Who's participating in both the Johto League and the Grand Festival?" Cynthia asked.

"That's right, and he's quite the battler. We got this one in the bag, and not even your spiffy outfit is going to put us down." Ursula said, giving Jack a wink.

"Says the person who's going fifteenth." Cerise said, causing Ursula to yelp in surprise.

"Sheesh, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I see you are still up to your old tricks Ursula. Heard from Dawn that you've been taunting her the entire time." Zoey said, causing the girl to laugh.

"What can I say? I want to crush her on stage, just like she did to me." the peach haired girl said.

"You got a lot of issues don't you? Probably left alone at home when you were growing up? Did I hit the nail on the head?" Cynthia asked, earning a growl from Ursula.

"Well well well, look what we got here? It's the loser squad, chatting before they all get booted." the voice of Yuta rung out. Everyone turned to face the teenager, who was standing nearby, a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Cerise asked, her eyes falling on the man's bright orange Flight suit.

"Ah well...since you are the resident flying type trainer, I figured I could do something with flying types. But better than you...so I got myself a partner who was an expert in Flying type Pokemon. She happens to be friends to Winona, the Fortree City Gym leader. You know...your older sister?" he said, a sneer on his face.

"Winona is your sister?" Jack asked, causing Cerise to frown. She brushed the question off, glaring at Yuta's sneering face.

"Whatever, you think I give a shit who your partner is? I'm still going to beat you. So good luck, try not to crack your head open on the ground." Cerise said, brushing the boy off. He fumed angrily, spinning on his heel and walking away.

"He looks like an ass in that, hell Emolga wear it better. He's probably salty because he got 24th place in line." Ursula said.

" _Would Contestants Diego and Harvey head to the stage? Diego and Harvey to the stage, thank you!"_ the announcer said over the PA. Jack saw two coordinators leaving the room, both wearing buttons with the number 9 on their waists.

"Shit...we're up next, where the heck is Lillie?"

"Calm down, I'll go get her. She was having trouble getting her boots on right. They are custom made after all." Cynthia said. She started off toward the dressing rooms, with Star following after her. Jack sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Jack...are you nervous?" the voice of Jaune said, as he and Amelia joined their group. Jack noticed they had buttons with the number 12 on their hips, meaning they'd go after Cerise and Zoey, who were number 11.

"A little bit, I mean we practiced hard but you never know." Jack said.

"You'll do just fine Jacky, I'm sure of it. You look rather handsome in that outfit, Lillie did a great job, I'll tell ya." Amelia said, making the boy calm down a bit.

"Thanks Amelia, you look nice too." he said.

"Eh...this dress is the one I wore in the Gloire City performance. It isn't anything special, in fact. Jaune and I are wearing the outfits we were during our most important events." she said, gesturing to Jaune.

The boy was wearing a kimono style jacket, that was light pink in color. It had white markings on it, along with some areas that were a creamy beige. It had a bright pink hood, with two pink ear like appendages sown onto it. They were made to look like a Sylveon's ears. The sleeves were long, styled after the Furiose Kimonos that Valerie's apprentices often wore. He was wearing glossy white slacks, along with bright pink boots. The hoodie strings were styled after Sylveon's feelers, giving the jacket a bit of flare. His Keystone was attached to a bow which was on his left breast. He was even wearing pupiless contacts, making him look a bit bug-eyed.

"Arceus, that is so weird!" Ursula said, shivering a bit when she looked into his eyes.

"Hehehe...everyone thinks so. I think it's pretty cool." Jaune said, hiding his smirk behind his sleeve. Jack was reminded of Valerie when he did.

"Yo Jack, you're gonna love this shit, clear the row!" Cynthia cried, causing a few coordinators to move out of the way, including their friends. The doors to one of the dressing rooms opened, and a young woman walked out.

She was wearing a beautiful blue ball gown, with an off the shoulder collar, decorated with small Vivillon clips. The bodice of the dress was flat and free of wrinkles, the front of it having a sequin Beautifly on it. The dress was rather poofy, having three layers over it. The top layer was light blue netting, with bright blue snowflakes and Vivillon embroidered into it. The second layer was a shimmering crystal blue, the final layer being a ruffled dark blue color. The girl was wearing a pair of sparkling crystal blue boots, which were glittering in the light. The top was adorned with a glass Beautifly. The girl had straightened her blonde hair, letting it fall down past her shoulders, reaching to her mid back. She was wearing a tiara on her head, which sparkled brightly in the light. Her hair was decorated with small glass beads, and tiny glittering snowflakes. She came to a stop before Jack, her cheeks tinted red.

"Hi Jack, do you like my dress?"

"Lillie? I...wow...I mean...yeah I do." the boy stammered, being taken by surprise. She smiled a bit, attaching the button with the number 10 to her waist.

"While I was designing Belle's dress, it suddenly hit me. You'll be wearing light blue, so I thought I would dress like Cinderella." she said.

"No...I get it, it was a beautiful design choice...I mean, have you tried our routine in it?" he asked, noticing her big the dress was.

"Yes I have, you don't have to worry about a thing. I actually made two of these, a practice dress and a performance dress. I've got this in the bag." she said happily.

" _Would Contestants Jack and Lillie please head to the stage? Contestants Jack and Lillie, to the stage, thank you!"_ the PA announcer said, causing the two to share a look.

"Alright, showtime." Jack said, adopting a confident look on his face. Lillie gave him a nod. He held his arm out to her, allowing her to hook her own threw his.

"Break a leg you guys! I can't wait to see what you two have come up with!" Ursula said, blowing kisses to the two.

"Same here, give them hell!" Jaune said.

"You better not disappoint us Jack, you too Lillie!" Amelia said.

"Be confident in them, they'll definitely score high." Cerise said, giving Jack a nod.

The two made their way toward the stage doors, briefly greeting Jasmine and Roxanne, who had been amazed at Lillie's outfits. They wished them luck as the headed out into the dark hallway. They passed by the previous competitors, who had wished them luck as they passed, both boys looking at Lillie, something that annoyed Jack quite a bit. He could feel Lillie shaking a bit as they neared the stage. It was clear that she was nervous. Before they made it to the stage, Jack came to a stop, taking a hold of both her hands.

"Don't be nervous okay? I'll be right there with you. What matters now is this contest, not Aether, not your mother, not our competition. It's you and me and the stage. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I know...I'm just...scared you know?" she said.

"I am too...but let's put our fears behind us...okay?" Jack said, earning a nod from Lillie. He pulled his Z-ring from his wrist, slipping it onto Lillie's. She looked at it, seeing the crystal mounted onto it, a smile on her face.

" _Alright, our next contestants come from the far away region of Alola. This is going to be their contest debut, so let's give a hand of applause for Jack and Lillie, from Melemele Island, Alola!"_ Lillian cried. Jack pulled Lillie along, both of them running onto the stage.

 **Current Pokemon:**

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **(Combination Attacks):**

 **Shadow Blast (Shadow Ball + Moonblast)**

 **Shadow Bolt (Shadow Ball + Thunderbolt)**

 **Moon Bolt (Moonblast + Thunderbolt)**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Moonblast, Aqua Jet, Hydro Cannon**

 **(Combination Attacks)**

 **Sparkling Aria Jet (Sparkling Aria + Aqua Jet)**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Stomp**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Moves: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **Starlight** ** _(Lanturn)_** **Female: Known Moves: Surf, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Ion Deluge**

 **(At Home/Lockdown)**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Solaria** ** _(Vivillon-Ocean Pattern)(Shiny)_** **Female: Known Moves: Bug Buzz, Draining Kiss, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

 **Dante** ** _(Gyarados)_** **Male: Known Moves: Hyper Beam, Bite, Flamethrower, Tackle**

 **Smokey** ** _(Murkrow)_** **: Male: Known Moves: Double Team, Brave Bird, Haze, Foul Play**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Subzero Slammer: Icium-Z(Status: In Use/Borrowed)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **Feebas (Gift Pokemon) Known Moves: Splash, Tackle**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


	47. Johto Journeys: Olivine City V

Pokemon: Aloha Alola

Chapter 47

The Olivine Contest

 _The Appeals Rounds Part 2!_

A light yawn escaped her lips as she was slowly awakened. She felt the furry face of her pokemon nuzzling her into consciousness. Her soft green eyes glimmered brightly in the sunlight. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, feeling the IV line hooked up to it. She sighed, remembering for the umpteenth time not to use her left hand. She grabbed onto the bed's railing, pulling herself to a seated position, glancing out the window. Her nurse had opened it again, the shining light of the sun bursting into the room. Fura City looked just as beautiful as always.

She looked around the room, seeing the same stuff she normally saw. The built in cupboards were decorated with her many drawings. Some of them were crayon drawings from when she was younger. Others were beautiful pencil sketches that she did when she was bored. There were various teddy bears, stuffed Pokemon and movie posters, along with one poster that featured Lugia on it. She smiled slightly, remembering the Wind Festival was nearing. The beeping of the heart monitor however reminded her that she wasn't going to be visiting it again this year. She felt her bed move slightly, and glanced down looking at her Flareon.

"Hey Flare, good morning." her tired voice said, her hand scratching the Flareon's ear.

"Flareon Flare!" she cried happily.

"It's a beautiful day, thanks for waking me." the girl said.

"Flareon!"

There was a knock on the door, and she immediately turned her head to the door. Flareon jumped down from the bed, running toward the door. With practiced skill, she jumped up, turning the lock while grabbing the handle, the door opening inward. One of the nurses walked in, holding a clipboard in her hand, followed by the girl's mother, who was pushing a cart with her.

"Good morning Elizabeth, how are you feeling today?" the nurse asked happily.

"I feel wonderful. I think the medicine is working, Nurse Honey." the girl said. The nurse looked relieved as she walked over to the monitor, writing down the girl's vitals.

"That's great, I know it's still a bit experimental. But if it works, your cancer might enter remission. You'll finally be rid of all of this disgusting IV and needles and stuff."

"She's right sweetie. I spoke with the doctors earlier, and they said if you are healthy enough, you might be able to go to the Festival. Isn't that wonderful?" her mother, a short middle aged woman with black hair asked.

"Yes it is...I've always wanted to go see it. I want to be there when the Festival Maiden finds her Chosen One. Maybe I'll see Lugia too!" she said happily. Her mother handed her a small cup with water, along with her tooth brush.

"You'll definitely see Lugia, I pray to it and Arceus every night, hoping you'll get better. Look at you now, you are absolutely glowing!" her mother said happily. Elizabeth frowned, spitting the water into the pan she had been given.

"Yeah...but I wish I didn't have to wear a wig all the time." she said sadly. Her mother sighed, glancing out the window.

"I know honey, I know. When your sickness is finally gone, you'll be able to grow your hair back. You look beautiful even without it, don't you ever forget that. Now continue washing up, me and the Nurse are going to bring you your breakfast." she said happily, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Elizabeth smiled, as continued her morning routine.

With the help of her Flareon, she had been able to give herself a bath. It wasn't exactly pleasant, since it was mostly a sponge bath. But even doing that in her condition felt liberating and normal. Once she was clean, she put on a clean hospital gown, tying the straps behind her back effortlessly. She reached to her bedside table, grabbing a hold of the foam head that held her wig. She looked at it with a frown, brushing some of the strands aside. She set it aside, not wanting to wear it today. Flare jumped up onto the bed, settling onto her usual spot next to her trainer, holding a TV remote in her mouth.

"You wanna watch TV? Let me guess, Captain Pokemon?" Elizabeth asked, earning a nod from Flare. She rolled her eyes, taking a hold of the remote, turning the television on. She had left it on a nature show the night before, which was now airing something else.

She started flipping through the channels, finding nothing interesting. She knew Captain Pokemon wouldn't be on until 10:30, and would most likely be a rerun of Saturday's episode. So for the next fifteen minutes, she'd find something to entertain her. She stopped on one of the Event Channels, focusing on the banner at the top of the channel.

"Pokemon Contest Channel, when did we get this?" she muttered curiously.

"Flareon Flare." Flare replied, also confused. She shrugged, hitting the guide button on her remote.

"Oh...this contest is live from Olivine City. I've never been there, I want to go there one day. I heard trainers go there for a Gym Badge...I wonder what Gym battles are like?" she said softly, petting her pokemon.

"Hi sweetie, we brought back breakfast. They made flapjacks, and I brought you extra Razz Berry jam." her mother said, having entered the room with her breakfast. Along with the flapjacks, the woman brought a glass of Orange juice, some sausages and two strips of bacon, along with a sliced apple. Elizabeth looked at it hungrily.

"Thanks mom, that looks awesome." she said, grabbing the fork as soon as the tray had been placed on the portable table next to her bed. The woman turned her attention to the television, a look of curiosity on her face. She placed a bowl of PokeChow on the bed beside Elizabeth for Flare who quickly started eating it.

"Since when have you taken an interest in Contests?" the woman asked.

"Since always...I watch reruns sometimes, but this one is live. I didn't even know we had the Pokemon Contest Channel here." Elizabeth replied.

"I think it's one of the new ones. Wow, look at that...an Espeon and an Umbreon."

" _Diego and Harvey are completely in sync. This pair of brothers have complete control of this appeal! Espeon and Umbreon are absolutely glowing!"_ the MC, Lillian cried as the crowd broke into applause.

"Flareon is better, just cause." the young girl said, earning a happy cry from her pokemon.

"Of course, you say that because Flare is your partner. But I do agree, Flareon are pretty cute." the woman said.

"Hey mom...I have a question...do you know what happened to the Sparrows?" Elizabeth asked. Her mother frowned, adopting a pensive look on her face.

"I'm not sure, last I spoke to Leila...she was still living in Lumiose City. Jack was twelve when we last saw him, remember? He seemed really happy with his Kirlia. Taking pictures of everything he could."

"Hehe...that's right, I gave him that Toucannon camera. He promised to take loads of pictures for me. I really miss him...I was sad when he stopped calling." Elizabeth said, a frown on her face. Her mother gave her a smile.

"Honey, he's probably busy. Remember he was working for Professor Sycamore. He's probably taking pictures for that Pokedex of his. Who knows, maybe he's on a journey. He might even come here to Fura City, especially if the Wind Festival is soon."

"You're right mom...and I know he'll bring even more pictures than before! I can't wait to hear about his adventures, to see his Pokemon. To meet his friends and even a girlfriend if he has one. I wanna get better as fast as I can, so I can travel the world with him!" she said, stuffing her face with her food. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Slow down sweetie, we wouldn't want you to choke right?" she said, turning her gaze back to the television, in time to see the next contestants.

" _Alright, our next contestants come from the far away region of Alola. This is going to be their contest debut, so let's give a hand of applause for Jack Sparrow and his partner Lillie, from Melemele Island, Alola!"_

Elizabeth coughed loudly, grabbing a hold of her orange juice. She downed half the glass, washing down the half eaten flapjack still in her throat. She took a breath of air, her eyes firmly on the screen.

"Did she say Jack Sparrow?"

"She did...oh my it really is him look!" her mother said, pointing to the screen.

"It is...he's a coordinator now? Look at that spiffy suit...and that girl with him looks so pretty!" Elizabeth said, completely entranced by the contest. She continued gazing at the television, her breakfast all but forgotten.

 _xxx_

"Crystal, Front and Center!"

"Snowball, I choose you!"

Jack and Lillie threw their Pokeballs into the air, just like they had practiced many times before. They snapped open, showering the stage with multicolored confetti. The Alolan Ninetails and Alolan Vulpix appeared on stage, both releasing a cold mist from their body. The confetti burst into sparkles, the stage floor glowing from the mist.

"Wow, look at those Pokemon. I've never seen anything like them before!" Lillian cried, being taken completely by surprise.

"Just like we practiced, use Ice Beam. Freeze the entire stage!" Jack cried out, a grin on his face.

"You too Snowball! Let's show them what we can do!" Lillie said, encouraging her partner to use its move. Crystal and Snowball nodded to each other, racing around the stage. The coated it with ice, freezing the floor entirely. Snowball jumped onto the ice, sliding around as it coated it in a second later, making sure it was as smooth as he could make it.

"These two ice types start by coating the stage floor with ice. I wonder what they're going to do?" Lillian said, entranced by the two Pokemon. Jack and Lillie stepped onto the ice, activating the special blades in their boots. He gave Lillie a bow, before skating away from her, heading toward the edge of the stage.

"Snowball, we're on." he said, holding his arms out. Snowball gave out a cry, jumping into his arms. He did a crossover on the ice, picking up speed as Snowball used Ice Beam, creating a large ramp of ice as they traveled.

"Crystal, Aurora Veil!" Lillie called out. Crystal let out a cry, as her Snow Warning ability kicked in. The mist expelled from her body started rising above the stage, forming thick swirling clouds, small glittering snowflakes started falling onto the stage.

Crystal's body started glowing brightly, her fur being coated by a myriad of rainbow colors. The small snowflakes falling around her adopted the same glow, making it look like an aurora. All the while, Jack continued skating around the field, making intricate spirals, ramps and arches of ice, all of them glowing brightly thanks to Crystal's Aurora Veil. Whatever Lillian said fell on deaf ears as the entire crowd was focused on the two teenagers on stage. Snowball jumped out of Jack's hands, rolling across the ice before landing cutely next to Crystal, who gave him a lick on the cheek. Jack came to a stop before Lillie, taking off his hat as he bowed, holding his hand out.

"My lady." he said, making her giggle as she took her hand. He donned his hat, pulling the girl along as the begun dancing on the ice.

Crystal moved forward, using Zen Headbutt to break apart one of the Ice Pillars, Snowball planted his feet firmly into the ice. He unleashed a swirling Blizzard attack, breaking apart the large chunks of ice, creating a swirling mist of ice and snow, making it look like they were in the middle of a real blizzard. The stage lights bounced off the ice and Lillie's dress, rainbows bouncing in all directions.

Jack let go of Lillie's hand, as she continued delicately dancing on the ice. He gave Crystal a nod as he passed, a silent command that he had taught her. She trotted by his side, matching his pace.

"Okay Crystal, Icy Hearts." he said, giving her a wink. She came to a stop as she turned to face Snowball.

"Snowball, use Attract!" Lillie said, coming to a complete stop between the two Pokemon. Snowball let out a cry, as he gave Crystal a wink, unleashing a stream of glittering Hearts right at Lillie.

"Now Crystal, Ice Beam!" Jack cried. Crystal unleashed the crystalline beam of ice, aiming it right at Lillie. She moved back at the last second, sweeping her dress as she skated. The Ice Beam and Attract met in the middle, the hearts being frozen solid. The continued floating, as Snowball and Crystal unleashed another cold mist from their bodies.

"Excellent, it's almost time for the grand finale, so let's show them what we got! Crystal, get ready!" Jack cried out, earning a nod from his pokemon. She let out another cold mist, causing the frozen hearts to slowly rise to the air. After doing a few pirouettes, Lillie came to a stop behind Snowball, taking a deep breath. She gave a nod to her partner, a smile on her face.

"Let's do this Snowy, time for the Grand Finale!" she said. She revealed the Z-ring she was wearing on her wrist, which was in fact the one that belonged to Jack. On it was a glittering icy blue crystal, with a black snowflake at its center. She tapped the crystal, a shimmering light bursting from it.

She she rose her hands above her head, bringing them down at her sides. She crossed them in front of herself, holding her left arm straight at an angle. She pulled her right arm behind her left, before repeating the move. Bringing her arms out to her sides, she brought them forward, pointing both her hands right at Snowy, the energy from the crystal flowing right into the ice type. Lillie snapped her fingers, a grin on her face.

"Go for it Snowy, use Subzero Slammer!" she cried.

"Vuuulpix!" Snowball cried, channeling its ice powers into the ground. A giant pillar of ice shot from the ground, carrying Snowball high above the stage. A swirling ball of energy formed before Snowball's mouth, as he fired a swirling beam of ice right at Crystal. She braced herself for the attack, a glint in her eye.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Jack cried out, sweeping his arm a bit.

"Niine!" she cried in return, as the Z-Move finally made contact. Thick icicles grew from the ground around her, as she was encased completely in ice. It looked almost like a giant flower of ice, each of the spikes pointing in various directions.

Crystal unleashed her Dazzling Gleam, each of the spikes beginning to glow in a wide array of colors. It looked like a beautiful chandelier made out of ice. Small rainbow colored lights drifted all across the stage. Crystal burst from the attack, the gleaming light broke apart the ice, sending the small flakes in all directions, along with the frozen hearts, all of them bursting into sparkles. Jack skated toward Lillie, grabbing her by the waist, spinning her around for a second before setting her down. He took a hold of her arm, both of them bowing to the crowd. Everyone broke into thunderous applause, clapping and cheering loudly.

"That was absolutely magnificent! I have never been so entranced by something in my entire life. It was just breath taking! What do the judges have to say?" Lillian all but cried, turning to face the judges.

"I must say, for a debut performance this is one of the most...beautiful routines I have ever seen. I don't even know what kind of Pokemon you used, but the blend of ice and snow was marvelous. Not to mention your outfits clashed wonderfully with the theme." Mr. Contesta said.

"I agree with Mr. Contesta. I wasn't expecting such an intricate routine, with such adorable Pokemon. The use of ice to create those archways, the practiced skill on the ice, it was all so remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said happily.

"Combining so many moves together to create such an alluring performance. Despite you two being brand new to the contest stage, you did absolutely wonderful. I quite enjoyed your dance routine. You also showed control over not just your own Pokemon, but each others Pokemon as well. A great deal of trust has been built upon you, once that's as hard as ice. Great job you two." Nurse Joy said, passing the microphone to Valerie. She tried her hardest not to laugh, but she broke when she saw Jack wiggling his brows.

"I must admit, I know these two personally. They are friends with my apprentice, and I have seen Jack's battling capabilities first hand. I however had no idea about this routine whatsoever. Nor did I expect Lillie to create such a beautiful dress. I was expecting something grand, but not something as surreal as what you two presented. Using Ice Beam to freeze the field, and again to freeze Attract, the Aurora Veil backdrop and use of Crystal's special ability. It was all so meticulously planned, down to the last detail. I believe you two have shown quite a lot of style, control and poise on this stage today. Might I also mention you are looking lovely in that Cinderella themed dress Lillie? What kind of cloth did you use?" she asked. Lillian handed her a microphone, which she nervously held to her lips.

"Um...I ended up using some scraps of silk that I found laying around. I asked your sisters if I could half some old kimonos they weren't using. It took me two days to dye all of the silk right, and I had to cut out the Vivillon by hand. I also had to order out the Beautifly pins that I attached to my boots." she said, her voice soft but firm. Jack knew she was nervous, but she didn't falter.

"Well it turned out beautiful, much better than the original designs you had shown me. Now Jack, might I trouble you for something? I'd like for you to explain your Pokemon to the crowd, along with the move Lillie used. I think everyone is curious about them."

"Oh sure thing Val, well the two of us come from the Alola Region. There are various types of Pokemon there that have naturally evolved to live in certain climates. One of those Pokemon happen to be Vulpix, and its evolved form Ninetails. Snowball is an Alolan Vulpix, who is a pure ice type. They evolve with the aid of an Ice Stone. Alolan Ninetails are Ice types as well as Fairy types."

"As for the move that I used, it was called Subzero Slammer. It's a special move called a Z-move. In order to use it, you need a Z-Powered Ring, which is granted to you by the Kahunas of the islands. In the Alola Region, there aren't any Gyms. Trainers instead go on an Island Challenge. They go on various trials to collect special crystals that allow Pokemon to use these moves. This is known as an Icium-Z, the Ice type Z-crystal. I'm borrowing this one from Jack, he got his Z-ring from the Island guardian of Melemele Island, a Legendary Pokemon called Tapu Koko." Lillie said, earning surprised gasp from the crowd, all of them muttering about the legendary pokemon.

"Well I believe we've all learned quite a bit more about your home. However the judges have yet to give you a score. Are you all having trouble scoring them?" Lillian asked, a grin on her face.

"We weren't expecting such a wondrous routine. Of course we needed a bit of time to deliberate. But we have all come to a unanimous decision. I give Jack and Lillie 30 points." Mr. Contesta said, a 30 flashing on his screen.

"I give Jack and Lillie a remarkable 30 points." Mr. Sukizo said.

"They get 30 points from me as well. They deserve it for such a beautiful routine." Nurse Joy said. Valerie remained silent, the remaining judges all looking at her.

"Before I say anything, I'd like all of you to know that my score has nothing to do with friendship. I am an impartial judge, so I cannot show favoritism. However, since it was such an amazing routine, I couldn't help but give them a full score too. 30 points, you deserve a lot more than that, but I can only give you 30." she said.

"That's amazing, 30 points across the board. With 120 points, Jack and Lillie have secured their spot in the second round! This has happened only four times this year. Congratulations you two! Give them a round of applause!" she cried, clapping her hands as the crowd joined in. Lillie covered her mouth with her hands, holding back tears of surprise, while Jack just waved happily at the crowd. With one final bow, the two left the contest stage.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...we're moving to the second round. We didn't even have to wait, we're just moving straight there. Oh my god, I'm so shocked." Lillie said, still shaking from what had happened.

"It's wonderful, you made the right call changing the appeal. You two were awesome out there!" Jack said happily, grinning at Crystal and Snowball, who were happily following along their trainers.

"You fucking fuck! How dare you do that to us?!" Cerise shouted, as they met up in the hall.  
"Sorry Rise, I didn't think we would be getting 120 points for our routine. I'm sure what you two got cooking up will be great too."

"Of course it will, I'm Top Coordinator of Sinnoh. I'll admit, your routine was good, but it won't be as good as ours." Zoey boasted, causing the boy to laugh.

"Alright then, let's see how you do. Break a leg ladies, I wanna see what you two got up your sleeve." he said, bumping fists with both girls, as they headed toward the stage.

They were bombarded by applause the second they returned to the waiting room, all of the coordinators congratulation them. There were some who looked angry that he and Lillie had made it straight into the battle round. Yuta was one of them, as he leaned back against the wall, glaring at the trainers that had just entered the room. Jack caught the glare he was giving him, and just gave him a shit eating grin, the same one he had given him the day before. Yuta glowered in anger, looking away from the young trainer.

"That was awesome you two...I can't believe you came up with that!" Jaune said, shaking Jack's hand firmly.

"Thanks, but it was all Lillie who planned it out. I was just following orders...where's Cynthia?" he asked, looking around.

"She went back to her seat with Hau and Valerie's sisters. Court side seats, she's getting a lot of pictures for that album of yours." Jaune replied.

"Ugh...I honestly wasn't expecting you to bring out your A-Game this hard. I must give credit where credit is due, good job...you did nice." Ursula said. She walked away, heading back to where her partner Nando was standing. She said something to Dawn as they passed each other, the blue haired girl sticking her tongue out at her.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't say anything before. I was a bit busy fixing my hair. I just wanted to say you're routine was amazing!" Dawn said, giving Jack and Lillie a smile.

"Thanks Dawn, I'm glad you liked it. I'm sure your routine will be just as amazing as ours." Jack said, noticing the button she was wearing, which bore the number 19 on it.

"Of course it will, it'll blow the roof off this place...well not literally." she said.

"Good, the last thing I want is this contest to be canceled because some idiot did that. Let's see what Cerise and Zoey are going to bring us. Looks like they're waiting for the commercial break to end." Amelia said, glancing at the monitor, which had the Contest Emblem flashing on the screen.

 ** _xxx(Fura City)xxx_**

"Wow did you see that? Jack totally owned that stage!" Beth cried, her eyes firmly locked on the screen. She had been completely enthralled by what she was seeing.

"Yeah...if that's the same Jack, then he has certainly inherited Leilani's skills as a coordinator. That girl was pretty cute too. Both showed control with their Pokemon and their commands. Not only that, but they called out commands for each others Pokemon as well." her mother said, giving her daughter a smile.

"Alright sweetheart, we're about to start the treatment, are you ready?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah sure, just don't block the TV!" she exclaimed, not at all minding what the nurses were doing. The nurse held back a giggle, continuing what she had been doing. Flareon jumped up to her owner's bed, laying down on her lap.

"Alolan Vulpix and Ninetails...they're so pretty. And that Z-Power, it was just like Mega-Evolution!" Beth cried out excitedly.

"Now that you mention it, was kinda like Mega-Evolution. There are still things about the Pokemon world that we don't understand. Jack has definitely grown since the last time we saw him. Maybe he'll come here to Fura City, the Wind Festival is almost here." her mother said, earning a nod from Beth, who's eyes locked with the television. There was a knock at the door, causing Beth's mother to stand up. She opened it, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hello Lisa, it's good of you to come."

"Good morning Kayla, I was in the area and I figured I'd come visit Beth. May I come in?" the girl asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"Of course, she's actually watching the Olivine Contest right now." she said. The young girl walked into the room, bowing her head shyly.

Lisa was one of Beth's closest friends. She was a student at the local school, her brother often time hurt himself so he was familiar with the hospital. During one of his visits, she ended up meeting Beth, who was in the middle of her chemotherapy treatment. The two girls had rapidly become friends, and whenever Lisa wasn't in school, she did her best to visit her.

She was a short young woman, being around five feet tall, as she was still growing. She had long platinum blonde hair, her bangs being died with light blue, pink and red hair dye. Streaks of light blue, pink and red dye ran through her hair, the ends of it being vibrant with color. She had two strands framing her face, coiling a bit at the end, dyed hot pink. She was wearing an off the shoulder white top, under a red romper, which she zipped up to just below her bust, showing the blue heart printed on her shirt. She was wearing a pair of short socks, along with a pair of red heels on her feet. She had a pair of red sunglasses on her head, which she had been wearing before entering the hospital. Beth glanced to the side, her eyes brightening up when she saw the blonde.

"Lisa! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Same here Beth, I would hug you but you have a needle in your arm."

"Hehe...don't worry, it won't be long until the liquid fire drains into my lifeblood." she said ominously, causing the nurse to burst out laughing.

"Honey, I told you not to make me laugh." she said, trying to calm herself. Lisa grabbed one of the chairs, sitting down next to the girl. Flareon jumped onto her lap, earning a small laugh from the girl.

"Hey there Flare, I see you've been keeping Bethy safe."

"Flareon!"

"Lisa, you aren't gonna believe it. My bestie was just on television and he was totally cool! Oh look, they're doing a replay of his performance!" she said, pointing to the television.

 **" _Here we have an instant replay. Coordinators Jack and Lillie, who hail from Alola turned the stage into a winter wonderland! Their appeal was absolutely magnificent, poised and absolutely stunning! Their Vulpix and Ninetails showed total control, and their skating routine was perfectly practiced. They are the only pair currently in the second round, as they received a perfect score of 120. The remaining coordinators will have to fight hard to prove themselves against these two, who managed to Freeze Time during their performance!"_**

Lisa's eyes were firmly locked onto the screen, watching the two teenagers skating around. She looked at them with fascination in her eye, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen. She felt someone poke her cheek, and looked to her left, seeing Beth giving her a small smirk.

"Is everything alright?"

"Sorry...I'm just...impressed by them. They were skating around that stage, and their pokemon are so cute."

"Mhmm...likely story, you find my best friend attractive don't you?"

"What? I've never met the boy, how would I find him attractive?" Lisa exclaimed, an incredulous look on her face. Beth giggled, shaking her head.

"Gee, I'm just messing with ya Lisa. Though you do seem interesting, thinking of becoming a coordinator?"

"I dunno...I've wanted to travel for awhile but...I don't think I'd make a good Pokemon trainer." the girl said, leaning back in her seat.

"Why not sweetie? You never know until you try you know."

"Yes I know...but I had an accident some years ago. I ended up hurting my leg really badly. I used to be the fastest runner in our school, but because of that I had to quit track. I can't really travel long distances, my leg flares up and it just becomes unbearable." Lisa replied, a frown on her face.

"Pfft...is that it? Lisa look at me, I got cancer and I'm a Pokemon trainer. Sure I only have Flare, but I can still battle. In fact, I take on the kids from the trainer school whenever they come visit. I haven't lost a single battle!" Beth said.

"Really?"

"She's telling the truth sweetie. Beth is actually a really good battler, even Nurse Joy can't compete with her. Her Chansey is one of the strongest around." the nurse said, causing Beth to grin.

"Mhmm...I'm the best of the best. Wait until Jack shows up, I'm going to defeat him too!"

"You actually think he's coming here?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Yup...the Wind Festival is soon, and I'm sure he isn't going to miss that. I'm actually praying that he does come, I wanna see what adventures he has been in, since we last saw each other." she said, a smile on her face.

"Sweetie the contest is starting back up."

"Oh oh, momma bring some snacks please?" the girl asked, earning a sigh from the woman.

"Here I thought I would actually catch the next appeal. Alright, I'll get your usual." she said, grabbing her purse.

"Bring something for Lisa too, would you like anything?"

"Huh? No no...I don't want to be a bother." she said, giving the woman a sheepish smile.

"It's alright, I'll get you something too. Elizabeth is always hungry so I usually get her whatever she wants, even after breakfast."

"Um...well if you insist, I'll just take an apple."

"Boo, Mom get her a burger, some fries and a soda." Beth said.

"Alright, whatever you say. It really isn't a bother Lisa, honest." the woman said, leaving the room right after.

"Quick, turn it up before the next appeal starts!" the girl said, earning a nod from the nurse, who turned the volume up. Lisa smiled a bit, happy that her friend was very energetic. She was usually a bit lethargic during her treatments, but today was different. She was glowing, and that made her feel better.

" _She's getting better, soon enough she'll be completely healed. If Beth can be a Pokemon trainer and have cancer, then my leg injury isn't an excuse. I'll definitely go out and become a trainer too...but maybe I should finish school first. It never hurts to have an education to fall back on."_ she thought, her eyes looking out the window at the blue skies that hung over Fura City. She smiled warmly, hoping the Festival would hurry up. She was eager to make her wish, hoping Lugia would ferry her promise away with the wind.

 ** _xxx(Olivine City)xxx_**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, today we proudly get to announce the return of a prominent coordinator. She became famous in the Sinnoh Circuit for her outstanding use of flying type Pokemon. However, an incident took place that lead to her suspension. But like a phoenix rising from the ashes, this young woman has finally made her triumphant return, and along side her is the current Sinnoh Top Coordinator! Give it up for Cerise Heartwood and her partner Zoey!" Lillian cried loudly, the crowd bursting into applause.

"Leafeon, Curtain!" Zoey cried, throwing her pokeball high into the air. It burst open, the grass type Eeveelution coming out surrounded by glowing leaves. He landed gracefully onto the stage, the leaves slowly floating around him. Cerise however remained silent, a smirk on her face as she placed her fingers in her mouth, letting out a shrill whistle.

"What's this? Cerise hasn't called out her Pokemon yet, what is she planning on doing?" Lillian asked. Everyone in the crowd had been asking the same question. Before anyone could say or do anything, a ring of fire burst around Leafeon, rising high as it burst through the leaves, each of them turning into small little embers that floated around the Eeveelution.

"Now Oricorio, Quiver Dance!" Cerise cried, snapping her fingers loudly. A loud caw came from above as the flying type made its appearance, landing on the stage next to Leafeon. Its body started glowing brightly as it started doing a dance, holding its wings up as it danced.

"Leafeon, Hidden Power!" Zoey cried out, causing her Pokemon to finally move. It let out a cry, several glowing orbs appeared around it, spinning around both him and Oricorio who was still dancing. Cerise gave another snap, and Oricorio shot into the air.

"Now, Flamethrower on Leafeon!"

"What, is she firing a flamethrower at a grass type?" Lillian cried, a look of shock and surprise on her face. Zoey smirked, waving her hand forward.

"Okay Leafeon, jump into the air!"

"Leaf!" the grass type cried out, jumping up into the air, just as Oricorio fired its flamethrower. It curved around the grass type, hitting the Hidden Power, making all of the orbs glow bright orange.

Leafeon flung them upward just as Oricorio took off, flapping its wings hard. It angled itself around, flying straight through the Hidden Power, each one bursting into a flaming trail that followed after the flying type.

"Aerial Team!" Cerise cried out, with another snap of her fingers. Oricorio let out a caw, its body glowing as it divided itself with Double Team. The copies shot forward, trails of blue and orange following after it, each copy flying around in different directions.

"Finish it off with Energy Ball, Leafeon!" Zoey cried. Leafeon gave a small cry, forming the biggest Energy Ball it could muster, launching it high into the air.

"Go for it Oricorio!" Cerise said, a grin on her face. Oricorio cawed loudly, flying straight through the Energy Ball, the green energy trailed behind it, the orange flames being tinged a bright green. Oricorio flew back around, bursting through all of his copies, all of them swelling and exploding into bright green embers and sparkles that slowly fell around the stage. The two girls gave a bow, finishing their routine.

"That was simply amazing! These two Pokemon, one of which has a type advantage over the other one, managed to dazzle us. A true blend of fire and nature! Let's see what the judges say!" Lillian said, turning to the panel of judges.

"First and foremost, I would like to personally welcome Cerise Heartwood back to the Circuit. It has been a long time since I have seen you, and I can see that your talent hasn't diminished in the slightest." Mr. Contesta said, earning a smile from the young girl.

"It's good to be back Mr. Contesta, I was in a dark place after my suspension. I ended up going to Alola and locking myself away from the world. However, a dear friend of mine gave me a good kick in the rump. I should have never given up, and now I'm here to show you what I have learned in the last couple of years!" Cerise said happily.

"Well I can certainly say isolation from the world gave you time to perfect yourself. Combining Grass and Fire was an amazing idea, and the control your Oricorio has with its fire is simply magnificent. I give you 25 points!"

"Mr. Sukizo, what are your thoughts?" Lillian asked.

"Cerise and Zoey were absolutely remarkable! The combination of Flamethrower and Hidden Power was simply remarkable. Everything was remarkable, 29 points!"

"Oho, that's quite the surprise. Let's see what Nurse Joy thinks about Zoey and Cerise."

"They're pokemon are very well trained. Not only that, Leafeon has been taught how to make full use of its power. Truly the skill of a pokemon raised by a Top Coordinator. Oricorio has also been taught well, it's beautiful coloring, and graceful dancing stood out against the lighter colors of it's partner. I give them 27 points!"

"Another high score! Well it comes down to Miss Valerie, what are your thoughts?" Lillian asked, turning to the Gym Leader. She gave the two girls a smile, leaning forward in her seat.

"Not only was your performance absolutely wonderful, but your outfits are simply devine. Tres magnifique, as a dear friend of mine would say. Cerise, Victorian definitely suits you. That red hood is absolutely beautiful, and the Absol print on the back makes you look like a real life version of Red Riding Hood, was that your aim for this outfit?"

"Sort of...I've always liked wearing hoods, and red is my favorite color." Cerise said sheepishly.

"I can attest to her love of red, even her bra is red."

"Zoey!" the girl cried, her cheeks flushing.

"Don't be ashamed Cerise, I think Red is a beautiful color on you. It definitely shows, I can also see the silky cloth used to create that dress. The craftsmanship is magnificent. The same can be said about your outfit Zoey, I can tell the two of you worked hard to create them. Your Pokemon did an excellent job conveying their attacks, Fire and Grass was an amazing combination. I give you 30 points."

"30 points from Valerie, that brings their score to 111 points. That's the second highest score of the day. I can tell these performances are only going to get better and better as the day comes along! We'll be back after this next break with our next contestants, Jaune Raincomprix and Amelia Earhart, who hail from the Kalos Region! Give it up for Cerise and Zoey!"

The two girls gave a boy to the crowd, finally leaving the stage. As soon as they re-entered the locker room, they were greeted by a thunderous applause.

"Nice job you two! That was absolutely amazing!" Jack said happily.

"Yes, Oricorio and Leafeon were so cute on stage. I honestly thought you had gone crazy, calling fire attacks on a grass type like that." Lillie added, earning a chuckle from Cerise.

"Yeah, I tend to do things that are a bit unorthodox, but this time, it was Zoey's idea. She was the one who suggested it, I just provided the fire." the black haired girl said.

"That's right, and we got plenty more in store, so you best be prepared." Zoey said, earning a nod from Jack.

"Well, hopefully we can have a battle soon. We'll surely take you down a peg."

"Not if I do it first." Ursula added, a smirk on her face.

The trainers continued amicably chatting, preparing mentally for the routines to come. Though Jack and Lillie had passed onto the second round, they still had quite a lot of competition going up against them. They needed to pay the utmost attention, especially with Yuta. Jack shared a look with the boy, who just gave him a smug look in return. He shook it off, knowing he would have the pleasure of wiping that smirk off his face.

Current Pokemon:

 **Jack** **: (On Hand) (Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Fay (** ** _Gardevoir_** **)** **Female: Held Item: Gardevoirite: Known Moves: Moonblast, Psycho-Cut, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball**

 **(Combination Attacks):**

 **Shadow Blast (Shadow Ball + Moonblast)**

 **Shadow Bolt (Shadow Ball + Thunderbolt)**

 **Moon Bolt (Moonblast + Thunderbolt)**

 **Artemis (** ** _Primarina_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Sparkling Aria, Acrobatics, Moonblast, Aqua Jet, Hydro Cannon**

 **(Combination Attacks)**

 **Sparkling Aria Jet (Sparkling Aria + Aqua Jet)**

 **Melody** _(_ _ **Meloetta**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Quick Attack, Confusion, Sing**

 **Star (** ** _Steenee_** **)** **Female: Known Moves: Payback, Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Stomp**

 **Crystal** ** _(Alolan Ninetails)_** **Female: Known Moves: Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Moonblast**

 **Luna** ** _(Espurr)_** **Female: Known Moves: Psychic, Leer, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw**

 **Starlight** ** _(Lanturn)_** **Female: Known Moves: Surf, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Ion Deluge**

 **(At Home/Lockdown)**

 **Ruffy** _ **(Dusk**_ _**Lycanroc)**_ **Male: Known Moves: Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Accelerock, Iron Tail**

 **Doku:** ** _(Marenie)_** **Female: Known Moves: Poison Jab, Water Pulse, Toxic, Sludge Bomb**

 **Solaria** ** _(Vivillon-Ocean Pattern)(Shiny)_** **Female: Known Moves: Bug Buzz, Draining Kiss, Aerial Ace, Quiver Dance**

 **Dante** ** _(Gyarados)_** **Male: Known Moves: Hyper Beam, Bite, Flamethrower, Tackle**

 **Smokey** ** _(Murkrow)_** **: Male: Known Moves: Double Team, Brave Bird, Haze, Foul Play**

 **(Z-Cystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Gigavolt Havoc: Electrium Z (Status:Unused)**

 **Z-Move: All Out Pummeling: Fightinium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Supersonic Skystrike: Flyinium Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Splintered Stormshards: Lycanium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Guardian of Alola: Tapunium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta: Primarium-Z(Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Subzero Slammer: Icium-Z(Status: In Use/Borrowed)**

 **Cynthia** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Garchomp:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Dig**

 **Gastrodon** ** _(West Sea)_** _(_ _ **No**_ **_Nickname_** **)Male: Known Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, Earthquake**

 **Eevee** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)(_ _ **Shiny**_ _)_ **Male, Known Moves: Swift, Dig, Mimic, Shadow Ball**

 **Comfey** _(_ _ **No Nickname**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Flower Shield**

 **Shuppet** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak**

 **Feebas (Gift Pokemon) Known Moves: Splash, Tackle**

 **(At the Lab)**

 **Heracross** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Megahorn, Horn Attack, Close Combat, Aerial Ace.**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Devastating Drake: Dragonium Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Giga Volt Havoc: Electrium-Z (Status: In Use)**

 **Lillie** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 6 Pokemon)**

 **Nebby** _(_ _ **Cosmog)**_ **Genderless** _(_ _ **Prefers Female Pronouns**_ _)_ **Known Moves: Splash**

 **Snowball:** _(_ _ **Alolan Vulpix**_ _)_ **Female: Known Moves: Roar, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard**

 **Robin:** _(_ _ **Fletchling**_ _)_ **Male: Known Moves: Flame Charge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Peck**

 **Wilbur: (Wimpod) Male: Known Moves: Struggle Bug, Spikes, Metal Claw**

 **Chika: (Chikorita)Female: Known Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle**

 **Hau** **: (On Hand)(Limit: 7 Pokemon)**

 **Pikachu:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Incineroar:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Darkest Lariat, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics**

 **Leafeon:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Swift Quick Attack**

 **Crabrawler:** ** _(No Nickname)_** **Male: Known Moves: Power-Up Punch, Crab Hammer**

 **(Z-Crystals)**

 **Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz: Normalium Z (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex: Waterium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive: Firium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Bloom Doom: Grassium-Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Continental Crush: Rockium Z: (Status: Unused)**

 **Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault: Incindium-Z: (Status: In Use)**

 **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid: Decidium-Z: (Status: Unused)**


End file.
